Swan, Bella Swan
by CruzdelSur
Summary: UA parcial Tras despertar del sueño de 16 horas posterior al regreso de Italia, Bella tiene muchas explicaciones que darle a Edward. Por ejemplo, qué hace una pistola bajo el suelo de su habitación y por qué Charlie le inyectó una droga para despertarla.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

_Washington. Lugar desconocido. Fecha y horario indefinidos. _

-¿Cuál es la nueva misión? –preguntó Jason Phillips, mirando a su colega con curiosidad. Si Sean Jackson se ocupaba tanto de una misión, tenía que ser algo verdaderamente importante.

-Se trata de un caso raro, muy raro –empezó Sean Jackson, dejando una pila de carpetas sobre la mesa-. Una pandilla de individuos… que podrían no ser lo que parecen.

-Es así como comienza siempre –se encogió de hombros Phillips-. ¿Qué tenemos esta vez? ¿Contrabando de drogas, de oro, de diamantes? ¿Trata de personas? ¿Venta de bebés? ¿Crimen organizado? ¿Robo de automóviles? ¿Evasión de impuestos? ¿Contaminación ambiental…?

-No, nada de eso –interrumpió Jackson, tomando asiento sin dejar de mirar los legajos con atención-. De hecho, no hay crimen hasta ahora.

-¿Pero va a haberlo? –preguntó Phillips, sentándose también.

-Diría que no. En realidad, éstos –Jakson señaló con un movimiento de cabeza los legajos frente a él- son los más limpios que vi en mi vida, y eso es lo primero que me suena sospechoso.

-Entonces, ¿lo sospechoso son los legajos excesivamente limpios? No sé si sabrás, pero hay gente que en verdad se esfuerza en no cometer crímenes –bromeó Phillips-. ¿De qué tipo de organización se trata?

-Es una familia. Una pareja de treintañeros y sus cinco hijos adoptivos, adolescentes –explicó Jackson, tomando el primer legajo y hojeándolo por encima-. Tres muchachos y dos chicas. Todo parece en orden. Pagan todos sus impuestos, ni una multa de tránsito, ni una queja de los vecinos por ruidos molestos, ni amonestaciones escolares para los chicos. Nada.

-Quizás simplemente sean una familia de comercial televisivo –se encogió de hombros Phillips-. ¿El que sean tan impecables es lo raro?

-No, no es eso. Esto… yo impulsé la investigación, y por una buena razón –empezó Jakson-. Creo que… alguna vez te hablé de Eve, ¿no?

-¿Tu hija? –preguntó Phillips cuidadosamente, sabiendo que el tema era delicado.

-Sí –respondió Jakson-. Cuando mi esposa estaba por dar a luz, el parto se complicó. Para colmo, el obstetra que debía atenderla sufrió un accidente antes de llegar, y fue ingresado al mismo hospital pero como paciente. Entonces un joven médico, cirujano, se ofreció a hacerse cargo de la cesárea. Era Nochebuena y había poco personal en el hospital, de modo que en realidad fue una suerte que estuviese él. Gracias a su intervención, mi esposa y mi hija sobrevivieron. Ese médico se llamaba Carlisle Cullen.

-Qué nombre extraño.

-Ajá. Era un hombre joven, que se había mudado hacía un par de años a Rochester junto a su esposa y sus cinco hijos adolescentes. Veinte años más tarde, Eve, mi hija, sufrió un accidente en un centro de esquí de Alaska, donde estaba de vacaciones junto a un grupo de amigos. Se dio un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza, y se formó un coágulo dentro del cerebro. Los médicos no se atrevían a operar, porque sabían que las posibilidades de que ella sobreviviera eran pocas, y no querían quedar involucrados en su muerte, temiendo que se los acusara de mala praxis –Jackson apretó los puños al recordar a los médicos, y su ceño se frunció-. Pero hubo uno que sí se atrevió, y sobrellevó la cirugía de catorce horas él solo, casi sin ayuda, más que del instrumentista y un par de enfermeras. Eve sobrevivió y se recuperó por completo, aunque perdió la memoria. Pero está viva, está bien, y sin secuelas de ningún tipo, gracias a ese médico. ¿Adivina qué? Era Carlisle Cullen de nuevo.

-La verdad, no entiendo por qué quieres investigarlo entonces –admitió Phillips, confundido-. Creo que eso prueba que es un buen médico, que no falsificó su título o algo así. ¿Qué hay de sospechoso en lo que acabas de contarme?

-Aún no llego a esa parte –atajó Jackson-. Cuando lo vi por segunda vez, en el hospital de Alaska, creí que era su hijo. Carlisle Cullen no había envejecido ni un día en los veinte años que llevaba sin verlo. ¡En serio! –insistió ante la mirada escéptica de Phillips-. Estaba idéntico, y te lo digo, era _absolutamente idéntico_. Le pregunté a las enfermeras, como quien no quiere la cosa, sobre el médico que atendió a mi hija. Me respondieron que tenía treinta años, que se había mudado de Chicago hacía cinco años junto a su esposa y sus cinco hijos adoptivos, unos adolescentes, y que pese a que no era muy mayor, tenía "una experiencia como si llevase ejerciendo un siglo".

-Eh, ¿qué es esto, los Expedientes X? –preguntó Phillips, sin poder evitar deslizar algo de sorna en su voz-. ¿Ahora me dirás que ese doctor era un marciano?

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso –advirtió Jackson-. Sólo que el que una persona no dé signo de envejecer a lo largo de veinte años es extraño. Empecé a investigarlo desde una prudente distancia e intentando no levantar sospechas, pero antes de que yo llegara a nada, toda la familia se mudó, supuestamente a San Francisco. Tras un rastreo de varias semanas, quedó en claro que no estaban en San Francisco, pero en cambio, Carlisle Cullen apareció como parte del plantel del Hospital de Forks, un pueblito perdido en la lluvia de la costa oeste. ¿Por qué mentirían? Es sospechoso. Además… había algo en él… en su apariencia, sus ojos… pero bueno, velo por ti mismo. Hay fotos –añadió, sacando el segundo de los legajos de la pila y pasándoselo a su colega.

Phillips lo tomó y estudió con atención. Leyó la primera página velozmente y levantó la mirada, confundido.

-¿Lo ves? Carlisle Cullen aparece por primera vez en los registros a comienzos del 1900, y cambia regularmente de ubicación, cada ocho o diez años. En 1918 aparece junto a su "primo", lo encontrarás más abajo en la pila. Su nombre es Edward Cullen –señaló Jackson, alcanzándole el legajo correspondiente-. Unos años más tarde, este doctor se casa con Esme Platt –le tendió el legajo de la nombrada-, con lo que el "primo", Edward, de pronto pasa a ser su cuñado, el hermano menor de la esposa. Algunos años más tarde, se les une una "prima" del doctor Cullen, Rosalie Hale. Y acá es donde entra en juego lo paranormal.

Jakson hojeó el expediente de "Hale, Rosalie" hasta llegar a una hoja que tenía impresa la fotocopia de parte de una página de un periódico microfilmado con fecha de 1933, y entonces le tendió el legajo a su colega, que leyó el artículo con el ceño fruncido. La noticia hablaba de la extraña desaparición de la joven Rosalie Lilian Hale, de dieciocho años, apenas una semana antes de su boda con el joven Royce King II. No se había encontrado el cuerpo de la joven, pero sí sus ropas desgarradas, su sombrero y una cantidad considerable de sangre, lo cual hacía temer "un triste desenlace" para la búsqueda de la chica.

-El nombre, apellido y edad de la recientemente adquirida prima y el de la chica desaparecida encajan, además de las fechas –asintió Jakson a la pregunta no formulada de Phillips-. Dos años más tarde se les une otro hombre, con el que Rosalie Hale se casa un año más tarde: Emmett Cullen, éste es su expediente –completó, alcanzándole otro legajo a Phillips-. Más o menos una década más tarde la familia tiene dos nuevas adiciones. Rosalie Hale de pronto tiene un hermano mellizo, Jasper Hale, y ambos se convierten en sobrinos de Esme Cullen. También se les suma una chica, Alice Cullen, casada con Jasper Hale –añadió Jackson, pasándole a su colega los últimos dos legajos-. De pronto, Alice, Edward y Emmett son hijos adoptivos del matrimonio formado por Carlisle y Esme Cullen, quien además tiene a su cargo a los sobrinos de Esme, Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

-De acuerdo, veo a qué te referías al decir que era raro –admitió Phillips, hojeando los diversos legajos con una expresión algo aturdida-. Ellos… tienen siempre la misma apariencia.

-Desde 1950 a la fecha, la "familia" se traslada regularmente. Tras cada nueva mudanza, vuelven el contador de edad atrás. Siempre arrancan en alrededor de quince años para los más jóvenes y veintiocho para la pareja de padres. Los jóvenes obtienen excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, pero sin ser nunca los mejores –enumeró Jackson, sombrío-. Todos tienen títulos universitarios, aunque los más jóvenes cursan el secundario una y otra vez y sólo ocasionalmente completan una carrera universitaria. El padre de la familia se presenta como médico cirujano, aunque tiene más posgrados y especializaciones en su haber que nadie que yo conozca. La madre es arquitecta y decoradora de interiores; se ocupó de varios trabajos de restauración. La pareja formada por Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen ya se casó media docena de veces, por lo que se pudo rastrear.

-¿Cómo están de dinero? ¿Podrían estar involucrados en algo turbio?

-Poseen cuentas bancarias alrededor del mundo, y parecen tener un sexto sentido para comprar y vender acciones: nunca pierden dinero, siempre se enriquecen. Entre las cuentas que están a su nombre y las que figuran bajo nombres supuestos, pero está comprobado que les pertenecen, tienen dinero suficiente como para comprar medio país. Son asquerosamente ricos, aunque casi nadie lo sepa. Pese a esto, es obvio que intentan mantener el bajo perfil, y no son ostentosos de su fortuna. Respecto a cómo se enriquecieron, no hubo forma de encontrar nada ilegal en sus negocios, a menos que consideremos ilegal un olfato casi exageradamente bueno a la hora de invertir: compran barato y venden caro, una y otra vez, sin fallarles nunca ni equivocarse en el momento de vender o comprar. Llegaron a ganar veinte millones en un día comprando toneladas de café por la mañana y vendiéndolo por la noche, cuando el precio había trepado por las nubes. Todo es comprobable y legal.

-Hhmm… esto puede sonar ridículo, pero… -Phillips dudó un momento antes de formular la pregunta-. Ellos… ¿existen? ¿Alguien los vio? ¿Habló con ellos? Podrían ser la tapadera de… algo… No sé, es muy raro. Quiero decir, podrían ser entidades ficticias, los _supuestos_ dueños del dinero, ¡personajes, quiero decir! Que sea todo una gran estafa, que en realidad sean sólo nombres en un papel…

-¿Una estafa a lo largo de un siglo? –bufó Jackson-. En serio, si ese fuese el caso, quien esté detrás de eso hubiese tenido el cuidado de envejecerlos, y de matarlos cuando se hagan demasiado mayores. No creo que nadie sea tan descuidado de mantener a un personaje con veinte años a lo largo de ocho décadas. Además, olvidas un detalle: _yo vi al doctor Cullen_, y dos veces, sin que hubiese cambiado en nada en veinte años. Todos estos informes confirman lo que me llamó la atención a mí.

-Estos Cullen, y los Hale… existen de verdad… y no envejecen –comprendió Phillips, con ojos como platos.

-Exacto –asintió Jackson, una mirada de feroz determinación en su cara-. Hice rastrear a cada uno hasta donde se pueda, hasta la punta misma del ovillo. Algunos no arrojaron ningún resultado. Carlisle Cullen no dio ningún resultado concluyente, los registros más viejos no están digitalizados siempre, y si hay algo anterior al 1900, no lo encontramos todavía. De Emmett Cullen no conseguimos encontrar nada. Jasper Hale no existía en ningún lado hasta que se materializó junto a los Cullen, es como si hubiese salido de la nada. Pero… -la cara de Jackson mostraba una sonrisa un poco salvaje.

-¿Pero…?

-Por un golpe de suerte para nosotros, el Memorial Hospital de Chicago realizó una exposición de enseres y documentos antiguos como parte de las actividades de celebración de un nuevo aniversario del hospital. Encontramos, además de una fotografía borrosa, certificados de defunción firmados por Carlisle Cullen, que databan de 1918, de la época de la epidemia de gripe española. Mejor todavía: el último certificado que el doctor Cullen firmó antes de renunciar al trabajo en el hospital fue el de un joven de diecisiete años, _Edward_ Masen.

-¿Coincidencia, o…?

-Podría ser, por supuesto –admitió Jackson, renuente. Era claro que él no lo consideraba una mera coincidencia-. El certificado no incluía una foto del fallecido, pero nos puso sobre la pista que había que buscar a individuos con un apellido distinto al de Cullen. Esto complicaba exponencialmente el trabajo, claro, pero al menos sabíamos que sólo nos podíamos guiar por los nombres. Por fin, tras un trabajo de varios meses, apareció Mary Alice Brandon, en una ficha de admisión de un neuropsiquiátrico que sí incluía una foto, y coincidía con Alice Cullen. Más tarde apareció la versión digitalizada, como parte del archivo de un hospital, del certificado de defunción de Esme Platt, también firmado por el doctor Cullen.

-Eso que dices tiene algo de macabro… -Phillips se estremeció-. Suena como si todos ellos hubiesen fingido su muerte… ¿pero por qué?

-¡Ahí está! –Jackson, con una expresión enfervorizada, dio un puñetazo en la mesa-. No envejecen, fingieron (al menos en algunos casos, por lo que pudimos comprobar) sus muertes, son asquerosamente ricos, e intentan pasar desapercibidos a toda costa… ¿por qué?

-Bueno, quizás se trate de algún tipo de, no sé, mutación genética… que les impide envejecer… que se agruparon por eso de "la unión hace la fuerza", para protegerse mejor entre ellos, para pasar desapercibidos –propuso Phillips.

-Eso suena a película de ciencia ficción –opinó Jackson, frunciendo el ceño-. Además, está el asunto del dinero. Esa habilidad infalible… puede que simplemente sean unos genios para predecir pautas en el mercado de valores, pero sospecho que hay más que eso. De todos modos, es un caso bien raro. Aún si se tratara de una mutación genética, no estaría de más saberlo.

-Esta investigación ya comenzó –comprendió Phillips de pronto-. Todos estos legajos… ¿quién es tu informante?

-Tengo un equipo trabajando en el caso –admitió Jackson, volviendo a ordenar los expedientes-. Como no hay evidencias de ilegalidad, no conseguí a quienes yo quería en primer lugar, pero sí un par de novatos que están trabajando mejor de lo que esperé. Tengo a Stradivarius infiltrándose en el sistema de computación, y a Samstag a cargo de las escuchas telefónicas. Cotton se encarga de reunir, clasificar y filtrar la información.

-¿Stradivarius no es el hacker que saboteó a esa empresa hace unos meses? –preguntó Phillips, sorprendido-. Él y un puñado de otra gente fue despedida cuando la empresa de declaró en quiebra, por lo que no se les pagó indemnización…

-No hubo forma de probarlo, y Stradivarius jura que no fue él quien lo hizo –Jackson hizo una mueca-. Es el único que tenía los medios, el conocimiento y la motivación necesarios. Estoy seguro que fue él quien saboteó las cuentas bancarias del dueño de la empresa para transferir el dinero a las cuentas de los empleados, pero no hay forma de probarlo. La operación fue tan perfecta que cabría imaginar que el dueño lo hizo por propia voluntad, salvo por el detalle que el dueño no lo hizo y denuncia que le robaron. Pero no hay pruebas que incriminen a Stradivarius, excepto el que él era el encargado de seguridad de la red informática de la empresa, que tiene cara de nerd y que salía perjudicado al ser despedido… pero fue lo suficientemente astuto como para transferir dinero el dinero equivalente a la indemnización a todas las cuentas bancarias de todos los empleados, de modo que en rigor podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos.

-Ajá, y como no hubo forma de meterlo tras las rejas, prefirieron contratarlo, ¿eh? –sonrió torcido Phillips.

-Mejor como subordinado que como enemigo –se encogió de hombros Jackson-. Él localizó la ficha de ingreso al neuropsiquiátrico de Alice Cullen, o Mary Alice Brandon si lo prefieres, de modo que aún si no fue quien realizó esa estafa, de momento Stradivarius está demostrando no ser ningún inútil.

-¿Y los otros dos? Cotton y… ¿quién era el otro?

-Samstag. Un tipo desquiciadamente loco, pero el mejor en cuestiones de espionaje. Se ocupa de espiar las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes de texto. Tengo a los Cullen-Hale vigilados gracias en gran medida a él, aunque Stradivarius fue quien desarrolló el programa que permite descifrar las contraseñas para acceder a los correos electrónicos… pero bueno, nada como el trabajo en equipo, y Cotton se ocupa de que se lleven bien.

-No me suena nadie llamado Cotton.

-Otra adquisición reciente. Fue un descubrimiento afortunado, en verdad –reconoció Jackson, apreciativo-. Es la, para fines prácticos, esposa de Stradivarius. Trabajaba en un periodicucho, resumiendo las crónicas policiales y transformándolas en noticias, cuando al ir en busca de Stradivarius tropecé con ella. Tiene una velocidad casi sobrehumana para leer y es muy hábil para retener información y resumir. En compensación, es incapaz de multiplicar por un número mayor que tres sin papel y lápiz, lo cual me dio la pauta que es humana después de todo. Ahora, ella se ocupa de desgrabar las escuchas telefónicas de Samstag, y de clasificar y resumir la información que reúne Stradivarius. Fue quien elaboró estos legajos.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo –dijo Phillips en voz baja, entornando los ojos al mirar al otro-. Si ya tienes la investigación en marcha, ¿por qué te molestas en consultarlo conmigo? Nunca fue tu estilo pedir segundas opiniones.

-En verdad, esperaba que me ayudaras –reconoció Jackson-. Todo esto está bien, pero no deja de ser algo… abstracto. Necesito algo más concreto, más de primera mano. Necesito un espía. Pero no me conforma con cualquiera, quiero al mejor.

-No te sigo –reconoció Phillips, perdido.

-Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Swan de unirse a la investigación, y de ir como espía a mezclarse con los Hale y los Cullen –dijo Jackson lenta y claramente, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-No te prometo nada –atajó Phillips-. Swan está retirado, y dejó bien en claro que no le interesaba volver al trabajo de campo.

La sonrisa de Jakson era astuta cuando respondió:

-No es en Charlie Swan en quien yo estaba pensando.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les parece el inicio de esta nueva historia? En el capítulo siguiente veremos a Edward y Bella, en una charla más esclarecedora que esto.

La historia es canon hasta el regreso a Forks tras la carrera contra reloj en Volterra; al producirse la charla de nuestros protagonistas en el dormitorio de Bella, las cosas se salen de madre... pero ése ya es el primer capítulo.

Comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. 1 Cien por ciento real

AVISO: este capítulo incluye párrafos tomados textualmente de Luna Nueva, libro que, como todos sabemos, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y no a mí. Por lo demás, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero eso casi no hace falta aclararlo.

* * *

NOTA A LA EDICIÓN REVISADA - 26/01/2010

Un lector usuario no registrado de nombre **Alecto**, que dejó su dirección de correo electrónico pero por desgracia no tuvo la astucia de colocar espacios en la dirección y ahora la página no la muestra, me hizo ver que este capítulo es demasiado textual respecto al libro. Es una lástima que no tenga su dirección, porque me hubiese gustado responder a su comentario, del mismo modo que me gusta responder a todos los comentarios que recibo. Alecto (que por cierto fue el paradigma de la crítica constructiva y educada, vale la pena aclararlo) tenía, desde luego, toda la razón, al igual que las demás personas, todas ellas muy amables y corteses, que me lo habían señalado antes. Eso me impulsó finalmente a reescribir parte de este capítulo.

Respecto a la otra observación de Alecto, sobre que me esfuerzo en encajar los hechos dentro de la trama original: _sí, ésa es exactamente la idea. _Según este fic, los Cullen estuvieron durante meses conviviendo con una humana que los espió, averiguó su tan celosamente protegido secreto, les sonsacó miles de informaciones y datos, conoció intimidades de todos ellos... y los Cullen tan tranquilos, sin sospecharlo siquiera. La trama de este fic gira en torno a esa idea.

En rigor, en esta versión editada no encontrarán nada de otro mundo, pero quizás les interese leer de nuevo este capítulo. Eliminé las partes muy extensas copiadas del libro, y hay por fin una explicación para el deseo de Bella de que Edward no la ame, al igual que para su ataque de llanto. Éso podría interesarlos, porque se mencionará de nuevo recién en el capítulo... trece, si mis cálculos no me fallan.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 1: Cien por ciento real **

.**  
**

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 03:00 AM del día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

Me dio la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, como si no hubiera cambiado de postura ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Me costaba pensar y estaba aturdida; dentro de mi cabeza revoloteaban aún perezosamente extraños sueños de colores, sueños y pesadillas. Eran tan vívidos... Unos horribles y otros divinos, todos entremezclados en un revoltijo estrafalario.

Luché por despertarme, tenía que recuperar el estado de alerta, no podía darme el lujo de estar atontada. No estaba en mí, desde hacía años que me despertaba de golpe, con todos mis sentidos en alerta… no pude comprender por qué no era capaz de reaccionar ahora…

Algo frío tocó mi frente con el más suave de los roces.

Creo que di un respingo. Todos mis sentidos se aclararon, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y mi atontada cabeza estuvo despabilada más rápido que nunca antes. Los fríos brazos que me envolvían, el aliento helado que soplaba suavemente sobre mi mejilla izquierda, los dedos congelados que recorrían mi cara en la más suave de las caricias… todo se sentía tan real…

-¡Oh! -jadeé y me froté los ojos con las manos.

Sin duda había ido demasiado lejos; había sido un error permitir que mi imaginación se me fuera tanto de las manos. De acuerdo, quizá «permitir» no era la palabra correcta. En realidad, era yo quien la había forzado demasiado, con tanto ir en pos de mis alucinaciones y ahora, en consecuencia, mi mente se había colapsado.

Me llevó menos de un segundo caer en la cuenta de que ya que ahora estaba loca de forma irremediable, al menos, podía aprovechar y disfrutar de las falsas ilusiones mientras éstas fueran agradables. Abrí los ojos otra vez y Edward aún estaba allí, con su rostro perfecto a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del mío.

-¿Te asusté? -preguntó con ansiedad, en voz baja.

Era una maravilla cómo funcionaban estas falsas ilusiones. El rostro, la voz, el olor, todo era mucho mejor que cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme. El hermoso Edward producto de mi imaginación observaba mis cambiantes expresiones con alarma. Sus iris eran negros como el carbón y debajo de los ojos tenía sombras púrpuras. Esto me sorprendió; por lo general, los Edwards de mis alucinaciones estaban mejor alimentados.

Parpadeé dos veces mientras hacía memoria con desesperación para determinar qué era lo último que podía recordar de cuya realidad estuviera segura. Alice formaba parte de mi sueño y me pregunté si, después de todo, había vuelto a Forks de verdad, o si eso sólo había sido el preámbulo de la fantasía. Luego, caí en la cuenta de que ella había regresado el día que estuve a punto de ahogarme... pero no me había ahogado… Jacob me salvó… yo había saltado del acantilado… había tormenta…

Contuve el aire, desesperada. Todo había salido del peor modo posible. Estar a punto de ahogarme y salvarme por los pelos era algo que había escapado horriblemente a mi control. Ni hablar de lo que vino después: el llamado telefónico, Alice advirtiéndome que Edward había ido a Italia, la carrera contra reloj para impedir que él cometiera suicidio, el regreso a Forks, Charlie gritándole a Edward en el umbral de casa…

Todo era un torbellino entremezclado, demasiados recuerdos para tan poco tiempo. Sentí que empezaba a marearme, y sólo una caricia suave, de dedos fríos rozando mi mejilla, me hizo reaccionar.

-Bella, respira, por favor –me pidió Edward en voz baja, preocupada-. No te preocupes, estamos en Forks, estamos bien y a salvo, no hay razones para preocuparse…

Solté una risita que tenía algo de histérica. ¡Yo tenía mil razones para preocuparme! ¡Mi vida acababa de irse al caño, acabaría en un manicomio, porque todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo en que yo estaba rematadamente loca, y tenía que darles la razón, considerando que veía a Edward a mi lado!

Mi risa ligeramente histérica, o quizás la mirada un poco desquiciada que yo debía tener en ese momento, alarmaron a Edward. Siguió acariciándome el rostro sólo con la yema de sus dedos fríos, susurrándome palabras tranquilizantes, aunque yo me concentré en el sonido de su voz mucho antes que en las palabras. Por fin, me tranquilicé lo suficientemente como para hablar.

-Bien. Estoy loca. No importa –empecé, respirando profundamente, esforzándome por seguir tranquila, mientras miraba a Edward, hermoso hasta lo imposible, que me miraba con preocupación-. Vale la pena. Si gracias a eso te veo a mi lado, prefiero mil veces acabar entre paredes acolchadas que seguirán mis cabales. De acuerdo. Estoy loca –admití nuevamente, aceptando el hecho con toda la sangre fría posible-. Bueno, es mejor un loquero que la cárcel, supongo, de modo que en realidad es pura ganancia lo mío… y te tengo a mi lado…

-Bella, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –me susurró Edward, sus ojos negrísimos mirándome con preocupación-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-En general, sí. Descontando el hecho que estoy delirando con el amor de mi existencia y que me duele la cabeza, estoy perfectamente –reconocí, levantando mi brazo para tocarme la frente, que me palpitaba y dolía, cuando un doloroso pinchazo en el pliegue del codo derecho me hizo dejar caer el brazo de nuevo con un jadeo de dolor.

-¿Qué…? –articulé, levantando el brazo para volver a observarlo.

Tenía el puño de la manga desabotonado, de modo que me arremangué rápidamente y observé el codo con atención. Una pequeña gasa estaba pegada en el lado interior del codo con cinta adhesiva hipoalergénica. ¿En qué momento me lastimé el codo, y quién me había vendado?

Observé a mi alucinación de Edward en busca de respuestas, pero él me miraba a mí como si esperara que yo le explicara qué era lo que pasaba.

-Bella, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar –dijo con voz serena, aunque había miles de emociones brillando en sus ojos negros-. Por ejemplo, podrías empezar por decirme cómo consigues herirte el codo cuando te dejo en tu cama por media hora, confiado en que estarás dormida.

Fruncí el ceño intentando recordar, cuando de golpe, como un relámpago, pasó por mi cabeza la respuesta. Recordé qué me había herido y quién me había curado, y esto sólo hizo que otra vez casi entrara en pánico, aunque ésta vez lo controlé un poco mejor.

-Siguiente pregunta –pude croar después de un minuto.

-Bella… -se quejó mi Edward imaginario.

-Siguiente pregunta –insistí.

¿Cómo podía el producto de mi propia alucinación querer discutir conmigo? Yo debía estar incluso más loca de lo común.

-De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta –Edward parecía enojado ahora-. ¿Cómo explicas esto?

Recogió algo que había bajo la cama y lo arrojó junto a mi pierna. Di un respingo cuando noté lo que era y casi me caí fuera de la cama.

-¡Edward! –le chillé en voz baja, asustada-. ¡No puedes tirarla así!

La pistola, plateada y reluciente, brillaba tenuemente sobre las mantas.

-¡No puedes tirar armas por ahí como si nada! –le siseé, enojada y asustada-. ¡No todos estamos hechos a prueba de balas! ¡Y esa pistola podría haberse detonado si le dabas un golpe seco! Un consejo -le advertí con furia-: no manipules armas sin verificar antes que tengan puesto el seguro, y no las toque en absoluto si no tienes idea de cómo usarlas.

Tomé la pistola con cuidado y le coloqué el seguro. Después, pensándolo mejor, decidí que guardarla descargada era mejor. De todos modos, dentro de nada de tiempo tendría que entregarla…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo descargar y cargar una pistola? –preguntó Edward con una mezcla de curiosidad, admiración y espanto en la voz.

-Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? –le repliqué evasivamente.

-¿Y eso justifica de alguna manera que tengas una pistola cargada escondida bajo la tabla suelta del suelo de tu habitación? –rebatió Edward, el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Mira, eres un producto de mi imaginación –dije con dureza, enfrentándolo-. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No sé ni por qué estoy hablándote, seguro que te desvanecerás pronto.

Le expresión del Edward de mi delirio era cómica. Como si todavía estuviese muy enojado, pero también muy confundido.

-¿Crees que soy un producto de tu imaginación? –repitió, incrédulo.

-Claro que sí –asentí enérgicamente, lo que hizo que me doliera la cabeza-. Aunque me sorprende que dures tanto. Y habitualmente puedo oírte, pero no verte. Debo haber enloquecido del todo –conjeturé, encogiéndome de hombros-. Como si importara –añadí, dejando la pistola y las municiones sobre la mesita de luz.

-Bella, no estás loca ni estás soñando –dijo Edward con voz baja, intensa, mientras acercaba tentativamente una mano a mi mejilla, pero como si no se atreviese a tocarme después de todo-. Estoy aquí, contigo…

-Lo cual prueba que sí estoy loca. Pero lo dicho, no me importa. Hasta te diré que lo prefiero –confesé-. Es mejor, ya que estoy loca de todos modos, que al menos pueda verte y oírte…

-Bella… -empezó él de nuevo, entre exasperado e irritado, y al segundo siguiente estaba besándome como si no hubiese un mañana.

Creo que otra vez me olvidé de respirar. Este beso no era tan estrictamente controlado ni medido como de costumbre, y sin ser brusco ni lastimarme, Edward se permitió ser mucho más apasionado de lo que solía. Rodeó mis hombros con un brazo mientras con la mano libre acariciaba mi cabello, apretándome contra su torso frío. Me aferré a su cuello con ganas, sin pensar en nada más.

Cuando por fin me soltó, mi corazón latía desbocado. Edward me abrazó gentilmente, acariciando mis hombros con suavidad.

-Bella, no estás loca ni delirando. Estoy aquí, y pienso quedarme todo el tiempo que me lo permitas –me dijo en voz baja, aterciopelada, pero también completamente vehemente.

-¿Entonces es verdad? -jadeé, feliz y asustada, rompiendo el abrazo para mirar a Edward a los ojos-. ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estoy viva? ¿No me ahogué? ¿No… no me volví loca? ¿Es… eres real…?

-Cien por ciento real -prometió Edward, sus ojos negros brillando divertidos y preocupados a la vez.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? –le pregunté, cayendo en la cuenta que racionalmente no había ninguna razón para que él estuviese a mi lado.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Edward en voz baja, ansiosa.

-No, claro que no… pero… es que no entiendo –admití, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Lo tenía enmarañado, sucio y sin brillo; hice una mueca antes de seguir hablando-. ¿No tienes otras distracciones…? Hablando de distracciones, ¿qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Las tres de la madrugada. Así que, unas dieciséis horas.

Me estiré mientras él hablaba. Estaba muy agarrotada, y el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

-¿Y Charlie? -pregunté.

Edward torció el gesto.

-Duerme. Deberías saber que en este preciso momento me estoy saltando las reglas, aunque no técnicamente, claro, ya que él me dijo que no volviera a traspasar su puerta, y he entrado por la ventana... Pero bueno, al menos la intención era buena.

Asentí lentamente, ausente. Era lógico que Charlie reaccionara así, y más después de… Miré el pinchazo del codo con una mezcla de irritación y tristeza que no le pasó desapercibida a Edward.

-¿Me dirás qué hay detrás de esa herida? –insistió él-. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para lastimarte justo ahí, en un lapso de media hora que no estoy, cuando te dejo en tu cama, más dormida que despierta?

-Hmm… -intenté pensar rápido-. Si primero me explicas en qué has estado hasta hace… ¿cuánto tiempo llevó esta aventura?

-Sólo tres días –respondió, cauteloso-. Entre viaje de ida, el día en Volterra y el viaje de regreso…

-Ah –me esforcé en mantener el tono neutral y amable-. Entonces, ¿en qué has andado hasta hace tres días?

Su rostro se tornó cauteloso al momento.

-En nada que me entusiasmara excesivamente.

-Claro que no -mascullé.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Bueno... -fruncí los labios, pensativa-, si, después de todo, sólo fueras un sueño o un delirio, ésa sería exactamente la clase de respuesta que darías. Mi imaginación no da para mucho, está muy claro.

Edward suspiró.

-Estuve... cazando.

-¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? –critiqué, escéptica-. Eso no prueba de ninguna manera que esté despierta o cuerda.

Vaciló y después habló lentamente, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

-No estuve de caza para alimentarme. En realidad, ponía a prueba mi habilidad... en el rastreo. Y no soy nada bueno.

-¿Y qué fue lo que estuviste rastreando? -le pregunté, intrigada.

-Nada de importancia -sus ojos no parecían estar en consonancia con su expresión; parecía enfadado e incómodo.

-No te entiendo.

Dudó; su rostro se debatía, brillando bajo la extraña luz verde del reloj.

-Yo... -inspiró hondo-. Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenía ni idea... -sus palabras empezaron a fluir con mucha rapidez, del modo que yo recordaba que hablaba cuando se ponía nervioso, y tuve que concentrarme para captarlas todas-. No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Victoria... -sus labios se contrajeron al pronunciar ese nombre.

Aunque intenté captar qué tenía que ver Victoria con que Edward hubiese salido de caza, no fui capaz de ver la relación de inmediato. La cabeza me seguía doliendo mucho, muchísimo… Para colmo, Edward seguía hablando muy rápido; preferí concentrarme en lo que él decía.

Para variar, Edward estaba culpándose, por lo que alcancé a entender, en este caso por la reaparición de Victoria y por el hecho que yo hubiese tenido que confiar en hombres lobo. De alguna manera, él se las arreglaba para que sonara como si todo eso fuese su culpa; como si él hubiese convencido a Victoria de regresar, y a los licántropos de transformarse cerca de mí. Sólo Edward era capaz de hacer que cosas completamente ajenas a su voluntad como ésas sonaran a responsabilidad suya.

-Se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo más profundo, incluso ahora, cuando puedo verte segura en mis brazos –seguía diciendo, con expresión angustiada-. No tengo ni la más remota disculpa en...

-Para, para -le interrumpí.

Me miró con ojos llenos de sufrimiento y yo procuré elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que le liberaran de la obligación que se había creado y que le estaba causando tanto dolor. No deseaba convertirme en una fuente de culpa y angustia en su vida. El tenía que ser feliz, y no me importaba qué precio hubiera de pagar yo. Ya había aceptado hacía tiempo que no dudaría en sacrificar mi felicidad y hasta mi vida por él. Se lo debía, después de lo que había hecho.

Recurriendo a todos los meses de práctica que había pasado intentando comportarme de un modo normal con Charlie, mantuve mi rostro tranquilo.

-Edward -comencé. Su nombre me quemó la garganta un poco mientras lo pronunciaba. Podía sentir aún el espectro de mi agujero en el pecho, a la espera de reabrirse en toda su extensión en cuanto él se marchara. No tenía nada claro cómo iba a conseguir sobrevivir esta vez-, esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa... culpa... gobierne tu vida.

Intenté ser clara, sincera, y hablar sin que me temblara la voz. Intenté decirle con toda franqueza que debía dejar de culparse por lo que me sucediera, aún por mi eventual muerte. Se lo dije, creo que de un modo bastante convincente. Insistí en que no podía dejar que la culpa gobernara su vida de esa manera ni mucho menos podía ir corriendo a Italia cada vez que se sentía mal por no haberme salvado.

-Incluso si yo hubiera saltado de ese acantilado _para matarme_ –insistí, esforzándome por hace énfasis en el tiempo condicional-, ésa habría sido mi elección y, desde luego, no tu responsabilidad. Sé que está en tu... naturaleza el cargar con las culpas de todo, pero de verdad... ¡no tienes por qué llevarlo hasta ese extremo! Es de lo más irresponsable por tu parte no haber pensado en Carlisle, Esme y...

Estaba a punto de perderlo. Hice una pausa para respirar profundamente con la esperanza de que eso me calmara. Tenía que liberarlo. Debía asegurarme de que esto no volviera a ocurrir otra vez.

-Isabella Marie Swan -susurró él, mientras le cruzaba por el rostro la más extraña de las expresiones. Parecía haberse vuelto loco-, pero ¿crees que le pedí a los Vulturis que me mataran _porque me sentía culpable_?

Sentí cómo afloraba a mi rostro la más absoluta incomprensión.

-¿Ah, no?

-Me sentía culpable, de una forma muy intensa. Más de lo que tú podrías llegar a comprender.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo –admití, perdida.

-Bella, me marché con los Vulturis porque pensé que habías muerto -dijo con miel en la voz pero con rabia en los ojos-. Incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte... -se estremeció al pronunciar la última palabra-. Me hubiera ido a Italia aunque no hubiera ocurrido por culpa mía. Es obvio que debería haber sido más cuidadoso, tendría que haberle preguntado a Alice directamente, en lugar de aceptarlo de labios de Rosalie, de segundas. Pero vamos a ver... ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar cuando el chico dijo que Charlie estaba en el funeral? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

»Las probabilidades... -murmuró entonces, distraído. Su voz sonaba tan baja que no estaba segura de haberle oído bien-. Las probabilidades siempre están confabuladas en contra nuestra. Error tras error. No creo que vuelva a criticar nunca más a Romeo.

-Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo –dije, aturdida-, y ése es el punto más importante de la cuestión: ¿y qué?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Y qué pasaba si yo habría _muerto_?

Me miró dudando durante un momento muy largo antes de contestar.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

-Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho.

Claro que me acordaba... incluyendo las palabras que negaban todo lo anterior.

Rozó con la yema de su frío dedo mi labio inferior.

-Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido -cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con media sonrisa en su rostro hermoso, y no era una sonrisa feliz-. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad. Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

-Estoy... -la cabeza me dio vueltas mientras buscaba la expresión adecuada-. Estoy hecha un lío -ésa iba bien, ya que no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras. La cabeza, que ya me dolía de antes, me martilleaba ahora del esfuerzo por entender.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos con una mirada seria y honesta.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo.

Me quedé helada, y los músculos se me contrajeron como si hubiera sufrido un golpe. La línea que marcaba el agujero de mi pecho se estremeció y el dolor que me produjo me dejó sin aliento. Me sacudió por los hombros, intentando relajar mi rígida postura.

-¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez -hizo un gesto de dolor-. Eso fue... insoportable.

Esperé, todavía paralizada.

-Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dijiste adiós...

No podía permitirme el recordarlo. Luché por mantenerme en el momento presente. Edward susurró:

-No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado.

-Una ruptura limpia -susurré a través de los labios inmóviles.

-Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! –dijo él, con expresión amargada.

Edward siguió disculpándose, echándose la culpa y reprochándome el haber creído lo que él afirmaba que era una mentira, todo eso a partes iguales. Me juró que había mentido para salvarme, que lo lamentaba muchísimo, que creía que yo me daría cuenta fácilmente de la verdad y que él tendría que soltarme una mentira tras otra durante horas…

-Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? –preguntó Edward, una expresión atormentada en su bellísimo rostro-. Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

Yo no contesté. Estaba demasiado paralizada para darle forma a una respuesta racional.

-Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería –siguió diciendo Edward, con voz rota-. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

Yo seguía helada. Sus palabras me parecían incomprensibles, porque eran imposibles. Me sacudió el hombro otra vez, sin fuerza, pero lo suficiente para que me castañetearan un poco los dientes.

-Bella –suspiró-. ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando!

En ese momento rompí a llorar. Las lágrimas me anegaron los ojos, los desbordaron y me inundaron las mejillas.

-Edward… -sollocé-. Por favor, dime que me estás mintiendo. Que lo dices para que me sienta mejor. Que eres un delirio. Que nunca me amaste. Que me odias. Que es todo un error. Que sí me ahogué. Que estoy rematadamente loca. Que Charlie me inyectó un alucinógeno. Cualquier cosa. Pero… pero no esto, por favor, no…

Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. ¡No era posible que todo lo que yo llevaba meses soñando con oír llegaba justo en ese momento! ¡Él no podía amarme, no después de lo que yo había hecho…!

Por favor, por favor, no. No ahora.

No después de que hubiese delatado a Edward y su familia como lo que eran… como vampiros. No ahora que yo había completado el informe final y se lo había enviado a Sheila, apenas unas horas antes de saltar de ese acantilado. No ahora que el FBI sabía que los Cullen eran vampiros, y lo sabían gracias a mí. No ahora que yo había traicionado a Edward, al amor de mi vida, a causa de una misión de espionaje.

Por favor, no. Él no podía amarme después de que yo los hubiese condenado, a él y a los suyos, a décadas, quizás siglos, tal vez el resto de la eternidad, de esconderse de todo y de todos.

Él no podía amarme… no cuando yo tenía el corazón hecho trizas por mi propia traición, por su traición al mentirme respecto a sus sentimientos, y la culpa y el amor se dividían mi mente y mi corazón. Yo lo amaba con locura, pero él no podía, no _debía_ amarme, después de mi horrible acto de traición.

Seguí llorando sin control, empecé a temblar, sobrepasada por los acontecimientos.

-No entiendo nada, Bella. ¡Estás tan extraña! –suspiró Edward, frustrado y angustiado, secando mis lágrimas con la punta de la sábana, aunque yo seguí llorando con desesperación-. Te amo, te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte, ¡ni aunque pasen mil años! Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, que ya sea demasiado tarde… que no puedas perdonarme…

-¡I-idiota! –pude balbucear entre hipidos-. ¡Cla... claro… que… te amo! ¡Ése… es… el pro-proble-ma…! ¡To-do… sería ma-más… fá-cil… si… pu-pudie-pudiese o-odiarte! ¡Pero te amo! -sollocé, desesperada-. ¡Y… a-aho-ra… est-ás en pe-peli-gro… por mi… cu-culpa! -acabé confesando con angustia.

-¿Que estoy en peligro por tu culpa? –en medio de toda la preocupación, la idea parecía divertir de sobremanera a Edward-. ¿Acaso Charlie sabe que me deslicé dentro de tu habitación y está por entrar a arrestarme?

-¡Edward! –luché entre las ganas de reír y de golpearlo-. ¡En serio!

-¡En serio, Bella! ¿En qué tipo de peligro puedes meterme?

Respiré profundamente y me esforcé por calmarme. Tenía que explicarle. Tenía que decirle todo, asegurarme que él y su familia estuviesen fuera de peligro. Yo los había metido en este lío, yo tendría que sacarlos también.

-Por favor, Edward, esto es importante. Por favor, ata cabos –le pedí aferrando sus manos y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos-. Encontraste el escondite, ¿necesitas más evidencias? ¡Claro que estás en peligro por mi culpa! Te juro que no lo hice con intenciones de herirte, ni a nadie de tu familia, no tenía idea de los Vulturi, pero si se llegan a enterar… ¡Cielos, lo lamento tanto! Pero ahora tienes que avisarles a los demás… tenemos que avisarles…

-No entiendo nada. ¿De qué escondite estás hablando? –me preguntó, confundido-. ¿Cómo podrías ponerme en peligro? ¿Qué tienen que ver los Vulturi? Bella, quizás quieras dormir otro poco…

-No, lo que menos quiero ahora es dormir –le dije, agitada, intentando trepar fuera de la cama-. Tenemos que ir a tu casa. Hay que decirle a tu familia… tendrán que pasar a la clandestinidad por unos años… quizás cambiarse de nombres…

-Bella, siéntate –me ordenó con voz dura, obligándome a sentarme en la cama. No me lastimó en absoluto, pero me aferró con fuerza suficiente como para que escapar fuese imposible-. Explícame de qué demonios estás hablando.

-Edward… ¿dónde encontraste esa pistola? –le pregunté, aunque yo sabía perfectamente la respuesta, esforzándome por mantener la calma.

-Bajo la tabla suelta del suelo, debajo de tu cama –respondió Edward, mirándome fijamente-. Mientras dormías, fui en busca del CD de tu cumpleaños y las fotos. Quise poner las cosas en su sitio, para que las encontraras al despertar… y arriba de todo encontré la pistola. La saqué del hueco y la metí bajo la cama, para preguntarte cuando despertaras.

Asentí lentamente. Eso encajaba con lo que había supuesto.

-¿Y qué más encontraste? –pregunté, esperando el resto.

-¿Es que hay más? –la expresión de Edward era entre horrorizada y atónita. Casi me causó risa. Casi.

-De modo que sacaste la pistola, pero sin tocar el CD ni el sobre con las fotos –dejé en claro, con un suspiro. Rayos. Me tocaba a mí dar la noticia.

-La verdad, encontrar una pistola bajo el suelo de la habitación de la chica más hermosa y maravillosa, pero también posiblemente la más torpe que conocí, me distrajo un poco de mi objetivo inicial –reconoció Edward con una pizca de irritación.

-Todo tiene que ver que con todo –empecé en un suspiro-. Ya que tienes tanta curiosidad por el pinchazo en mi codo, fue Charlie…

-¿Charlie te pinchó? –me interrumpió Edward, incrédulo.

-Charlie me inyectó una droga para obligarme a despertar –expliqué, esforzándome por mantener el tono informativo y normal-. Necesitaba saber en qué había estado yo el tiempo que pasé fuera de casa. Eso es lo que me está causando este maldito dolor de cabeza –gemí, frotándome la frente con los nudillos.

Edward me miraba como si acabara de brotarme un cuerno en la frente. No pude culparlo, Charlie no es alguien del que cabría esperar que vaya por ahí manipulando drogas de dudosa legalidad.

-¿Podrías buscar bajo las fotos y el CD? –le pedí en un hilo de voz, sin atreverme a mirarlo-. Hay algo ahí que lo explica todo.

Edward se movió lenta y cautelosamente, como si temiera asustarme. Se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentado frente a mí. Se agachó con su sobrenatural elegancia, y lo oí sacar las cosas del hueco bajo la tabla suelta.

Cerré los ojos. Después de lo estaba por sacar de ahí, Edward tendría sobradas razones para desear no verme nunca más, y la verdad es que tenía razón. Yo no merecía otra cosa. Lo había aceptado a la par que acepté mi amor por Edward.

Ahora venía el momento en que yo confesaba, él me escuchaba con toda atención y después… en el mejor de los casos (¿o en el peor?) él me decía que estaba decepcionado, que me odiaba y que ahora sí que no volvería nunca jamás. Eso si conservaba la calma, claro. Quizás lo enfurecieran tanto mis palabras que él mismo acabaría conmigo. No es como si la idea de morir me causara miedo o me pareciera injusta, en realidad, me preocupaba más la reacción de Charlie si me encontraba sin vida que mi propia muerte…

-Bella, sólo había esto –escuché la voz perfecta, suave y aterciopelada, frente a mí-. Creí que no tenías teléfono.

Abrí los ojos. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí, sosteniendo en la mano derecha el pasaporte a mi desgracia con una expresión de sorpresa; era evidente que aún no sabía qué era. En la mano izquierda tenía un pequeño objeto negro y plateado.

-No es un teléfono común –corregí con voz débil-. Es un blackberry de última generación, con línea oculta, virtualmente imposible de rastrear. Tiene conexión a Internet, acceso a correo electrónico, mensajes de texto, llamadas locales, nacionales e internacionales… además de cámara de fotos y video, GPS, grabación de voz y baterías de extra larga duración. Es resistente al agua, a los golpes y dependiendo del ángulo de impacto, hasta a las balas.

Tomé el blackberry de su mano izquierda y lo dejé junto a la pistola; no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por las llamadas perdidas de Jackson, que debía tener unas cuantas. Mi jefe en verdad querría matarme lenta y dolorosamente después de lo que había pasado, pero de momento la seguridad de Edward y su familia me eran más importantes. Regresé la atención al otro objeto, que Edward sostenía con gesto sorprendido.

-Ábrelo –ordené con voz trémula, fijando los ojos en su rostro. Era probablemente la última vez que lo vería, tenía que aprovechar cada instante.

Edward me obedeció con el ceño fruncido de concentración, y se quedó mirando sin comprender.

-Bella, esto es… -empezó él.

-…una placa de FBI –completé, hundiendo los hombros con derrota.

-¿_"Isabella M. Swan, agente especial"_? –leyó Edward con voz incrédula.

-Agente encubierto –admití con un hilo de voz-. El agente más joven en la historia. Me enviaron a espiar a tu familia, Edward. Los Cullen están siendo vigilados por el FBI. Los teléfonos están pinchados; los correos electrónicos, intervenidos. Todas las operaciones financieras y cuentas bancarias, las tarjetas de crédito, los antecedentes en cada hospital donde trabajó Carlisle y los registros de cada colegio en el cursaron… todo está siendo examinado con lupa.

»Mi trabajo consistía en acercarme a tu familia e intentar obtener información de primera mano. Debía ganarme la confianza de los Cullen, convertirme en amiga, seducir a alguno de los hombres de hacer falta –reconocí con una mueca-, aunque siempre me negué a esa parte. Conseguí convencer a los que trabajaban conmigo que colocar micrófonos ocultos no era buena idea, porque estuve segura de que tu familia los descubriría.

Edward me contemplaba con una expresión que vacilaba entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa más absoluta.

-Charlie está al tanto –seguí en voz baja-. Él también formó parte del FBI, aunque está retirado. Debía ayudarme si hacía falta. No estuvo nunca a favor que yo aceptara la misión, pero me apoyó en medida de lo posible. Se alarmó muchísimo cuando yo desaparecí, temió que tu familia se hubiese enterado de que los estaba espiando y se hubiesen decidido a… sacarme de en medio –proseguí-. Yo había prácticamente huido junto a Alice, todo cuadraba para que fuese una emboscada. Cuando regresé tres días más tarde, medio inconsciente de sueño, Charlie necesitó saber urgentemente qué había pasado, y me inyectó una droga para forzar a mi cuerpo a mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente como para interrogarme.

Edward me miraba con ojos un poco desorbitados, sin decir nada. Poniéndome en su lugar, tuve que admitir que yo hubiese puesto una cara parecida si Edward de pronto me confesaba que él pertenecía a la CIA o algo así.

Eché un rápido vistazo a la cintura de sus pantalones y a los bolsillos, y tras asegurarme que Edward no tenía su teléfono consigo, saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía, intentando olvidar el dolor de cabeza. Lo que estaba por confesar ya era bastante duro así, lo último que necesitaba era echar al FBI sobre nosotros precipitadamente. Claro que nos perseguirían, o mejor dicho, si todo iba bien, _me_ perseguirían y no _nos_ perseguirían, pero por eso mismo necesitaba un margen de tiempo para confesarle todo a Edward y asegurarme que él y su familia estuviesen a salvo.

Tomé aire profundamente y empecé a hablar. Pese a que no tenía idea de cómo admitir lo que estaba por admitirle, las palabras fluyeron fácilmente una vez que abrí la boca.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía doce años…

.


	3. 2 Primer contacto

¡Capítulo 2 presente! Muchas gracias a todos cuantos me dejaron reviews, creo que respondí todos los de usuarios registrados. Gracias también a **Flakisss** y **verodelprado** por sus comentarios que no pude responder.

Aquí aparecen varios pasajes de _Crepúsculo_, historia que como todos sabemos no me pertenece, al igual que la gran mayoría de los personajes tampoco lo hacen.

¿Qué más...? Ah, sí: ¡¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA MIS LECTORES Y SUS FAMILIAS!!

Gracias por leer. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, opiniones, correcciones, observaciones, críticas constructivas... todo es bievenido.

* * *

_Forks. Escuela secundaria. 18 de enero, por la mañana. __Primer día de clases en Forks para Bella. _

Estacioné la chevy y, por instinto, me tomé unos minutos para analizar el terreno. Escaneé el paisaje que alcanzaba a ver por la ventanilla. Aún no había casi estudiantes en el patio de la escuela, era demasiado temprano. Salí de mi refugio y fui a anunciar mi presencia en la secretaría de la escuela, donde además de mi horario, un plano de la escuela y deseos de que me gustase Forks obtuve montones de miradas curiosas. Suspiré. Era inevitable que llamara la atención, supongo, y eso que iba de incógnito.

Cuando regresé al patio y me refugié en la cabina de la Chevy, el estacionamiento estaba más concurrido. Los automóviles que se veían no eran mucho más nuevos o estaban más intactos que el mío, lo cual estaba bien. Ser parte del montón ciertamente facilitaría mi trabajo. Localicé tras buscarlo un poco el reluciente Volvo plateado. Ajá, de modo que _ellos_ ya estaban aquí. Lo reconocí de inmediato gracias a los prolijos reportes de Sheila. Ella, que tampoco entendía de automóviles, había tenido la idea de buscar fotografías de los modelos de autos que tenían mis sujetos investigados, a fin de facilitarme el trabajo, algo que yo le agradecía y mucho.

Por fin, se acercó el horario en que comenzaban las clases y tuve que dejar mi refugio. Tras revisar que tenía todos mis libros y que la pistola estaba en su lugar, escondida en la parte interior de mi bota derecha, abrí la puerta y salí de la Chevy. Entré al edificio escolar cavilando todavía sobre las ventajas de enviar a un menor de edad como espía, alguien que pudiese mezclarse con los estudiantes. Hubiese sido más fácil infiltrar a un profesor, pero menos efectivo. En verdad, Jackson era bastante afortunado de contar conmigo, modestia aparte.

Suspiré y me concentré en las clases. Agente encubierto o no, aún seguía siendo una estudiante de escuela secundaria y necesitaba buenas calificaciones.

.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Literatura era muy fácil, mayormente yo ya conocía los libros. Historia no fue nada especial, ni pan comido ni el fin del mundo. Álgebra fue todo lo bien que le puede ir a alguien que se lleva muy mal con esa materia en particular.

Para mi gran decepción, no había visto ni un pelo todavía de los Cullen-Hale. La escuela no era exageradamente grande, por lo que era raro que todavía no me los hubiese cruzado, pero después de todo yo sólo llevaba un par de horas en el lugar... podía ser casualidad.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, algunos chicos y chicas se esforzaron por entablar conversación y ser amables, e intenté ser cortés también. Mejor causar una buena primera impresión. Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Whitney, Lauren y Eric eran algunos de mis nuevos compañeros. Gracias a lo que había aprendido sobre fisonomía y trucos para recordar y relacionar nombres y caras, no tuve dificultad en memorizarlos, aunque fingí confundirme un par de veces para guardar las apariencias.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con unos desconocidos llenos de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. Bueno, ya había visto sus fotografías, pero no tenían punto de comparación con verlos en vivo y en directo. Eran muchísimo más agraciados en persona.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco, los más jóvenes. Desde luego, los tales Carlisle y Esme no estarían en clases. Ellos no conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados.

Sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Las fotografías de los legajos no les hacían justicia, y eso que ya entonces yo casi me había quedado sin aliento al verlos. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta, Rosalie Hale, o el joven de pelo castaño dorado, Edward Cullen. Él me había llamado la atención desde el comienzo de la investigación.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. De pronto Alice Cullen se levantó con la bandeja, donde tenía el refresco sin abrir y la manzana sin morder, y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

-¿Quiénes son? -pregunté a Jessica, una de mis nuevas "amigas" que se sentaba frente a mí, mientras señalaba disimuladamente con la cabeza al grupito de la esquina. Me moría de ganas de chismorrear sobre ellos, de enterarme lo que los demás jóvenes sabían sobre ellos… todo podía llegar a servir.

De repente, mientras Jessica alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, Edward Cullen la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta. Avergonzada, Jessica se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa -me respondió con un hilo de voz. Nada que yo no supiera ya, pero era una respuesta lógica a mi pregunta.

Miré de soslayo al guapo Edward, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. Busqué algo que decir, algo que pudiese llevar a Jessica a darme algunos detalles sobre ellos.

-Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado, pero fue suficiente para que mi compañera se sonrojara y empezara a parlotear.

-¡Ya lo creo! -Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta-. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, debo confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix. Claro que yo estaba al tanto por los reportes de Sheila que Emmett y Rosalie estaban casados, al igual que Alice y Jasper, pero supuestamente yo no lo sabía. Opté por otra pregunta lo suficientemente amplia como para hacerla hablar.

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen? No parecen parientes... –dejé la pregunta intencionalmente abierta.

-Claro que no –repuso Jessica de inmediato, confidente-. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veintimuchos y treintipocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos mellizos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

Ajá. De modo que volvían al _modus operandi_ habitual. Las edades, las relaciones familiares, todo encajaba con el perfil que utilizaban últimamente.

-Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida -opiné. Los dos Hale debían pretender tener unos dieciocho años a esas alturas, aunque Jasper aparentara un poco más.

-Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido –me confirmó Jessica, que parecía muy complacida de poder dar toda esa información.

-Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes –comenté, sabiendo que dijera lo que yo dijese, alguien les iría con el chisme a los Cullen-Hale. Entonces, mejor decir algo positivo.

-Supongo que sí -admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó-: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Ellos continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado. En verdad, eran tan hermosos como raros. Probé de confirmar algunos de los datos de los legajos, aunque hasta ahora no había error alguno.

-¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? –pregunté, sabiendo por anticipado la respuesta, y no solo por los legajos. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

-No -dijo Jessica con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo-. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Asentí lentamente. Alex era un genio como hacker, debo decírselo algún día. No sé cómo se las arregla ese muchacho con de nerd y timidez congénita, pero puede averiguar hasta el talle de ropa interior de alguien cuando se lo propone, y la verdad es que respecto a los Cullen-Hale había averiguado montones de cosas útiles… yo sabía tanto de ellos que tenía que recordarme preguntarle a alguien, para justificar el conocer tantos detalles.

Edward Cullen levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

-¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? -pregunté. Era Edward, yo lo sabía perfectamente. Aún cuando sólo lo había visto en fotos, algo en su sonrisa un poco torcida me había cautivado de inmediato.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

-Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante linda -dijo Jessica con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado, y tuve que morderme el labio para ocultar una sonrisa.

Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso Emmett, el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. Edward no me miró de nuevo, según noté con un poco de decepción.

.

La siguiente clase era Biología. No era mi asignatura favorita, pero tampoco me iba del todo mal. Por pura costumbre escaneé el aula velozmente con la vista antes de entrar y apenas contuve un gritito de júbilo. ¡Por fin un golpe se suerte! Sólo había un asiento desocupado, a mitad del aula, y era el que estaba junto a Edward Cullen. ¡No sólo iba a compartir una clase con él, sino también el pupitre!

Me tuve que esforzar enormemente en no dejar escapar una radiante sonrisa, que hubiese sido demasiado sospechosa. Sentándonos juntos, entablar una conversación sería bastante fácil. No es como si fuese a interrogarlo sobre su inusual familia en nuestra primera clase juntos, pero si el plan era ganarme la confianza de los Cullen, tener a uno de ellos como compañero de pupitre era un buen comienzo.

Él juntó sus libros hacia su mitad del pupitre con gesto indiferente, como si todo eso no hiciera más que aburrirlo.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, Edward se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que Edward tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón. Pero no podía ser. Yo había mirado las fotos de los legajos una y otra vez mientras me preparaba para la misión, y estaba muy segura que sus ojos eran castaños, de un tono castaño claro similar al caramelo líquido. Ya en la cafetería me había llamado la atención que los Hale y los Cullen parecieran tener ojos más oscuros de lo que recordaba haber visto en las fotos, pero como yo estaba bastante lejos de ellos no podía estar segura. Ahora, en cambio, estaba totalmente convencida de que sus ojos de golpe eran negros.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a llevarnos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a Edward, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor, pero por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada; siguió sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí, durante toda la clase, que parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque yo estaba esperando a que abriera el puño izquierdo, que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada. Él no podía saber… no podía haber adivinado con solo verme entrar al aula por qué estaba yo allí. Vamos, sólo si fuese capaz de leerme la mente podría haberlo adivinado. No era humanamente posible que me hubiese descubierto tras verme durante quince minutos en el almuerzo. ¡Ni siquiera habíamos cruzado una palabra todavía!

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...». Me esforcé por mantenerme tranquila, repitiéndome para mis adentros que no había forma que él sospechara de mí, pero seguía inquieta. Era muy intimidante verlo enfurecido…

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí, con lo que comprobé con asombro que era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba, y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente injusto. ¡Rayos! Apenas había empezado la misión, y ya sentía que estaba en un punto muerto. Iba a ser imposible ganarse la confianza de alguien que te mira como a un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato. En verdad, era muy antipático de él comportarse como si yo oliera a basura, cuando yo no había hecho nada para herirlo ni ofenderlo.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

Un chico rubio que se presentó como Mike me acompañó hasta mi siguiente clase. Él hablaba hasta por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol, y resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día. Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_Tierra, trágame_, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward. Decidí hacerme la tonta. Después de todo, tenía la perfecta excusa de que todavía no conocía a nadie.

-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? -pregunté sin malicia.

-Sí –respondió Mike-. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

-No lo sé -le respondí encogiéndome de hombros-. No hablé con él.

-Es un tipo raro –_Dime algo que no sepa, _bufé para mí, pero mantuve una expresión cuidadosamente neutra frente a Mike. Él se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario-. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación Física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. Toda actividad física era un peligro, tanto para mí como para mis compañeros de equipo… excepto la defensa personal, por suerte, ya que el ser bastante buena en eso ya me había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. Él no sabía nada de mí, no había manera de que me hubiese descubierto…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre un montón de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo con esa expresión de enojo intenso pintado en él. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda -giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio, por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado, y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? -me preguntó la encargada de de forma maternal.

-Bien -mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencida, pero yo tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas de intentar persuadirla. Murmurando una disculpa me escabullí fuera de la oficina y me refugié en la Chevy.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando escuché un motor rugir, y un destello plateado pasó frente a mí, saliendo del estacionamiento escolar a una velocidad varias veces superior a la permitida. Mi imaginación completó lo que mis ojos habían alcanzado a divisar sólo fugazmente: el volvo plateado, propiedad de Edward Cullen, acababa de pasar disparado como si estuviese huyendo.

Me dirigí a casa con la cabeza hecha un lío. Las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos. Edward Cullen parecía creer que yo olía a perro muerto por como se portaba frente a mí, y eso sin ninguna razón válida. _No es como si pudiese haber sospechado algo con solo verme_, me repetí.

Después, muy para mis adentros, tuve que preguntarme qué de su actitud me enojaba y hería más: si el que la investigación se me complicaba (y mucho) si Edward, y quizás también el resto de los Cullen más jóvenes y los Hale, me trataban como a un insecto molesto… o el que fuese justamente Edward Cullen, el único soltero del grupo y a mis ojos el más atractivo, quien se portaba tan horrible conmigo. Intenté convencerme que era sólo el interés de la investigación lo que me enojaba, pero la verdad es que… bueno, ¡qué más daba! Sería un trabajo mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto, eso era todo.

.

Cuando Charlie llegó esa noche, yo ya había pasado por el supermercado y había abastecido la despensa. Una cena aceptable estaba cociéndose en el horno; nos sentamos a comer pronto.

-¿Qué tal fue tu primer día de clases? ¿Cómo se portaron tus compañeros? –me preguntó Charlie, sirviéndose más papas asadas.

Teníamos un tácito acuerdo: nunca hablábamos en voz alta de la misión que me había empujado a mudarme a Forks. Había dos razones, aunque la oficial era más bien una excusa. Oficialmente, no queríamos correr riesgos de que nos oyera nadie, ni que alguien colocase micrófonos ocultos en casa. Charlie y yo revisábamos regularmente el lugar en busca de "chinches", esos micrófonos muy pequeños, del tamaño aproximado de una chinche, y bastante previsiblemente nunca habíamos encontrado nada. Pero por si acaso…

La verdadera razón era la que más pesaba, y la que nunca habíamos discutido abiertamente. Charlie me había aconsejado desde el inicio que no aceptara la misión, diciéndome que era tiempo que yo viviese como una chica normal de diecisiete años después de lo que había pasado durante la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, pero yo había insistido. Me sentía lista para hacerlo y quería probarles, y probarme a mí misma, que podía salir airosa en una misión que yo hubiese escogido, no sólo en una a la que me había arrojado la causalidad, como en la ocasión anterior.

-Se portaron bien. Un poco insistentes, a veces, pero supongo que se esforzaban en hacerme sentir cómoda. Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo –narré vagamente-. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

_Con una notable excepción._

-Debe de ser Mike Newton –conjeturó Charlie, pensativo-. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

-¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? -pregunté vacilante. Me moría de ganas de hablar con alguien al respecto, y Charlie era una opción razonablemente segura.

-¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre –respondió, entornando un poco los ojos. Pero no era el doctor el que me interesaba a mí.

-Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien -apunté.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.

-¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! –murmuró-. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí -continuó en voz más alta-. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de campamento cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente, y debía tener al doctor Cullen y su familia en más estima de lo que había demostrado hasta ese momento, ante Jackson sobre todo.

Charlie estaba al corriente de mi misión, aunque no se había involucrado directamente. Él estaba retirado de FBI, y oficialmente no tenía nada que ver en la investigación, pero como era absurdo pretender mantenerlo en secreto ante Charlie, Jackson y Phillips habían preferido poner a mi papá al tanto… además que estaba el pequeño problema que yo era menor de edad y el FBI tenía que cubrirse frente a posibles problemas legales. Eso era la parte más absurda de todo: yo era lo suficientemente adulta como para ir a espiar a una familia de potenciales criminales, pero no lo suficiente como para poder prescindir de la autorización de Charlie y decidir sola si quería o no hacerlo.

Di marcha atrás, prefiriendo no tocar temas demasiado sensibles el primer día.

-Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos -añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

-Tendrías que ver al doctor -dijo Charlie, y se rió-. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Charlie recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar, ya que no había lavavajillas, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin, sin lluvias no tormentas. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré pronto a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no conocía todos los nombres, muy pronto pude reconocer las caras de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, y ya conocía con nombre y apellido a todos mis compañeros de curso. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme la pelota y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.

Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela, lo cual me causó una mezcla de angustia y enojo difícil de describir. Todos los días yo vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Me repetí mil veces que no podía tener nada que ver conmigo ese repentina ausencia, que yo no le había hecho nada, y que si me hubiese descubierto de algún imposible modo, toda la familia se hubiese ido, y no solo él. Pero sus hermanos adoptivos y sus primos seguían yendo a la escuela, seguían mirando las paredes con gesto aburrido, y seguían sin probar bocado en la cafetería.

Opté por simplemente relajarme y participar en las conversaciones que, por lo general, versaban sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, debía haberse cambiado a otra escuela, aunque no me cerraba del todo por qué él se había ido y los demás se habían quedado.

Tras pensarlo un poco, resolví que la próxima semana intentaría abordar a Alice Cullen. De los que quedaban, ella parecía las más inofensiva y hasta agradable. Rosalie Hale era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, que me intimidaba demasiado como para hablarle directamente. Quizás me equivocaba, pero tuve la impresión que si me atrevía a hablarle, ella se limitaría a mirarme con desdén y darme vuelta la cara.

Emmett Cullen, con sus enormes músculos, me asustaba demasiado. Aunque nunca lo había visto golpear y ni siquiera amenazar a nadie, no podía evitar sentirme pequeñita y débil junto a él. Jasper Hale tampoco era alguien con quien me sintiera cómoda. Aunque no era tan fornido como Emmett, sin duda era físicamente fuerte, y había algo en él que me hacía sentir inquieta. Aunque él jamás me había molestado y ni siquiera nos hablábamos, preferí encarar primero a Alice.

A decir verdad, no tenía mucha idea de cómo acercarme a ella. Todo eso de las charlas de chicas no era algo con lo que estuviese familiarizada. Sheila era lo más cercano a una amiga que había tenido, además de Reneé, pero ambas eran mayores que yo y en especial Sheila ya había dejado atrás las locuras de la adolescencia hace mucho. Dada la odisea que había sido mi existencia entre los doce y los dieciséis años, yo no había sido capaz de tener una amiga con la que hacer tonterías; estaba demasiado ocupada manteniéndome con vida. Sería todo un cambio tener que comportarme como la chica de diecisiete años que era.

No podía saber que el lunes todos mis planes iban a dar un giro inesperado… cuando Edward Cullen, que había regresado repentinamente, me dirigió la palabra en Biología.

.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánto combustible consumiría mi vehículo y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

También redacté un largo reporte que le envié a Sheila, la coordinadora de información, por medio de nuestro habitual sistema seguro. Escribí desde mis observaciones más superficiales hasta las cosas que había oído decir de los Cullen y las impresiones que me habían causado. Desde luego, describí el extraño comportamiento de Edward y mencioné su desaparición. El hecho que ellos nunca comieran en la cafetería era una de las cosas que más raras me parecían, sobre todo porque compraban comida, pero no la tocaban ni por casualidad. Si no compraran nada, diría que la comida de la cafetería no era suficientemente buena para sus delicados paladares, pero así, su conducta carecía de sentido. Y no había sido un solo día, sino toda la semana. Muy raro.

Eso me llevó a pedirle a Sheila que tratara de averiguar, en primer lugar, algo sobre la desaparición de Edward, y en segundo, acerca de los gastos de comida de los Cullen. Si mi teoría era correcta y la comida de la cafetería no les gustaba, sería interesante saber qué era lo que solían comer.

Después de enviar el documento, releí el legajo de Alice Cullen cuidadosamente. Era mejor saber qué cosas le gustaban a esa chica delgadita de cabello oscuro. Para mi desgracia, parecía que lo que más le gustaba a Alice Cullen era ir de compras, y eso era algo que a mí no me gustaba demasiado. Los sitios muy abiertos, con mucha gente, me traían malos recuerdos.

.

La respuesta de Sheila estaba esperándome el sábado por la noche. Mi reloj de pulsera vibró ligeramente por medio segundo, lo cual era la señal de que tenía mensajes en espera en el blackberry que ocultaba bajo la tabla suelta del suelo de mi habitación. Dado que no podía arriesgarme a que el teléfono sonara, Jackson se las arregló para interconectar mi reloj con el blackberry, de modo que supiera que tenía mensajes y los leyera lo antes posible.

De: sacotton fbi . gov

Para: imswan fbi . gov

Asunto: Re: Reporte nº 1

_Hola, Bella, espero que las cosas estén marchando más o menos bien. ¿Llueve mucho? Aquí tenemos una ola de casi-frío por estos días, apenas estamos teniendo veinte grados__ centígrados por la mañana. _

_Leí con mucha atención lo que escribes, y coincido con que lo de la comida es muy raro. Hice que Alex revisara los resúmenes de las tarjetas de crédito de los Cullen, y la enorme mayoría de los gastos corresponden a ropa, zapatos, combustible para automóviles, libros, CDs de música y productos de higiene personal, en ese orden. En menor medida, hay gastos de equipos de música, televisión y computadoras, además de teléfonos de última generación y automóviles, pero se trata de compras puntuales, no son elementos que se adquieran regularmente. Los gastos de electricidad muy elevados. _

_Extrañamente, hay muy poco dinero gastado en comida, según consta, de modo que o pagan en efectivo cuando van al supermercado, o siempre piden comida a domicilio, ya que no tenemos ni un solo registro de uno de ellos yendo a un restaurante: no hay reservas a nombre de ellos en ningún restaurante que Alex haya podido rastrear, y si alguna vez salieron a comer, no pagaron con tarjeta de crédito, al menos. Respecto a pedir la comida a domicilio, parece muy improbable: Fred mantiene los teléfonos vigilados, y hasta la fecha no hay una sola llamada para pedir comida. Revisando los antecedentes, esta extraña tendencia se repite a lo largo del tiempo, por lo que encontramos un nuevo dato que añadir al perfil general. _

_Respecto a lo que decías sobre la repentina desaparición de Edward Cullen, no tenemos nada que arroje luz sobre el por qué. En cambio, sí sabemos dónde está, o al menos Alex encontró una serie de indicios que nos llevan a creer que él se escondió en un remoto paraje de Alaska cuando, según tus palabras, huyó de Fork. Es un lugar poco común para vivir, está a pocos kilómetros del Parque Estatal Denali, y de hecho es el mismo sitio en que los Cullen vivían antes de mudarse. _

_Alguien que usaba una tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Carlisle Cullen viajó en un automóvil hasta allí, lo prueba el hecho que la tarjeta registra varios pagos de combustible en diversas estaciones de servicio a lo largo de la ruta. Suponemos que la tarjeta de crédito está a nombre de Carlisle sólo por una cuestión burocrática, ya que legalmente Edward dice tener diecisiete años. Según los cálculos de Fred, Edward debe conducir como un poseso, porque es la única forma en que haya cubierto un trayecto tan extenso en un tiempo tan breve. Las escalas entre una parada y otra para cargar combustible son tan cercanas en cuestión de horarios que lo llevan a creer que en los tramos despejados y sin riesgo de radar Edward debió superar los 270 km/h. (Personalmente, opino que ese Edward está loco o es suicida, pero Fred, que entiende de automóviles, dice que si salió con el Mercedes o el Aston Martin, esas velocidades son las que hacen que valga la pena tener un auto de ese tipo. El Jeep, sostiene Fred, no alcanza esas velocidades; dices que no se llevó el Volvo, ya que sus hermanos y primos siguieron usándolo para ir a clases, y convengamos que sería poco inteligente llevarse un descapotable a Alaska, de modo que suponemos que se llevó el Aston Martin, que después de todo le pertenece). _

_No podemos precisar, sin embargo, qué fue a hacer Edward Cullen, a quién vio ni dónde exactamente se alojó. Nuevamente, no hay gastos de hotel ni restaurante, aunque cabe la posibilidad que pagara en efectivo, en cuyo caso sería mucho más difícil detectarlo. Decías que te dio la impresión que Edward estaba huyendo, lo cual podría haberlo empujado a registrarse bajo un nombre falso en el hotel, pero eso nos deja a ciegas, por así decirlo, sobre dónde buscarlo. Las cercanías del Parque Estatal Denali son el último rastro que tenemos de él. Alex está vigilando cualquier actividad en las tarjetas de crédito, pero por el momento no hay movimientos, y de todos modos podrían tardar unas horas en cargarse los nuevos datos si Edward Cullen se moviese de repente. _

_Espero que estos datos, por más vagos que sean, te hayan servido de algo. Buena suerte en tu maniobra de acercamiento, y nos mantenemos en contacto. _

_Sheila _

_PD: Alex te manda saludos. _

.

Los datos, como Sheila admitía, no eran la mar de esclarecedores, pero al menos yo tenía algo con que trabajar. Lo que Alex y Sheila habían conseguido sacar en limpio sobre los peculiares hábitos alimenticios de los Cullen no hacía más que agregarle más misterio al caso. Respecto a Edward, me tranquilizaba de alguna manera saber dónde estaba, aunque me producía un considerable desasosiego saberlo tan lejos. ¡Pero bueno!, nadie lo había obligado a irse, y para mí era mejor que estuviese lejos y sin interferir antes que cerca y fulminándome con la mirada.

Releí el mensaje, ya no con la mentalidad de la agente Swan, sino como Bella, y no pude evitar sonreír ante algunas de las formas de expresarse de Sheila. Ella y yo nos llevábamos bien; Sheila solía hablar de su novio con la misma cariñosa exasperación con que yo mencionaba a mi madre. La forma en que Sheila Cotton solía referirse a Alexander Stradivarius, como si fuese una obediente mascota, no estaba muy lejos de cómo lo trataba ella en la vida real. En los dos o tres ocasiones en que los había visto, a Alex sólo le faltaba llevar collar y correa para parecer el perrito faldero de su novia. Él era muy inteligente y un hacker de primera, si conseguía meterse en los registros de las tarjetas de crédito de los Cullen como si tal cosa, pero tenía menos autoestima y voluntad propia que una lombriz partida al medio. Para eso estaba su novia: Sheila tenía carácter por los dos. Por rara combinación que fuesen, parecía funcionar, ya que por lo visto eran felices juntos.

Sheila era lo más cercano a una amiga, además de una compañera de trabajo, y si bien no nos habíamos visto más un par de veces durante la preparación de mi misión, nos escribíamos seguido, mencionando muchas veces alguna cuestión no solo estrictamente laboral. Gracias a eso, yo podría decir que la conocía bastante bien. Ella desaprobaba las altas velocidades con una determinación cercana a lo obsesivo, por lo que no era raro que opinara que Edward Cullen estaba loco si conducía a 270 km/h. También a mí me parecía demasiado, por muy potente que el motor del automóvil fuese.

Fred Samstag, por su parte, está casi loco. Es un desquiciado, excéntrico y todo eso, pero también se las arregla para intervenir los teléfonos de medio mundo sin que nadie cayese en la cuenta, y hasta había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para observar que a veces, cuando parecía que la línea estaba muerta al conversar dos miembros de la familia Cullen, se oía en realidad una especie de zumbido. Fred sospechó algo extraño, y manipuló las grabaciones, relentizándolas un setenta por ciento, con lo que de pronto se escuchó una voz masculina preguntando cuándo podían ir de caza. Desde entonces, de vez en cuando es necesario relentizar las grabaciones, aunque todavía nadie tiene en claro cómo es que los Cullen a veces consiguen hablar así de rápido.

Pasé varias horas releyendo la información e intentando encontrar alguna explicación sobre por qué los Cullen parecían no comer, desde que eran unos maníacos del autoabastecimiento y tenían huerta, gallinas y vacas propias, hasta que eran vegetarianos rabiosos que sólo comían la verdura que ellos mismos sembraban y cosechaban, o quizás el doctor los alimentaba con muestras gratis de pastillas de vitaminas y cosas así, lo cual de paso explicaba por qué eran todos tan pálidos y perfectos…

Pero, divagaciones aparte, no tenía nada en concreto, por lo que dejé el tema de momento, prometiéndome que cuando me las arreglara para acercarme a Alice Cullen, todas estas preguntas tendrían su respuesta.

.

El lunes nevó, lo cual fue un cambio respecto a la eterna lluvia, pero no me hizo demasiada gracia por lo demás. Significaba más frío, y para colmo, mayores posibilidades de resbalar y caer.

Aún no había decidido cómo me las arreglaría para acercarme a Alice, y cavilaba al respecto mientras hacíamos la cola para comprar comida en la cafetería. Por puro hábito, le eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

¡Cinco personas! ¿Cuándo había regresado Edward Cullen? Estuve segurísima que era él, su poco común color de cabello lo hacía inconfundible. ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿No se suponía que Alex tenía vigiladas las tarjetas de crédito? ¿Cómo podía haber regresado Edward sin que Alex fuese capaz de advertírmelo…?

Jessica me tomó por el brazo.

-¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No me habían descubierto, no había razones para alarmarse, y si Edward seguía portándose como un imbécil, me limitaría a ignorarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella? -le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

-Nada –contesté-. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

-¿Es que no tienes hambre? -preguntó Jessica, sorprendida.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada -dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba muerta de nervios. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde cuando se trataba de él. Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examiné, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él… ¡los ojos! Volvían a ser de ese extraño castaño claro similar al dorado que mostraban las fotos de los legajos.

-Bella, ¿a quién miras? -interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que Edward Cullen no parecía enfadado.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

-Hola -dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar una publicidad para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen –continuó-. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta. Pequeñeces de ese calibre podían ser de lo más significativas a veces, un _lapsus linguae_ de ese tipo podía ser la clave de algo mucho más importante.

-No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

-¿Prefieres Isabella? –preguntó, confuso.

-No, me gusta Bella –dije rápidamente-, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella -intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

-Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada. Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas; teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

-Pueden empezar –ordenó el profesor.

-¿Las damas primero, compañera? -preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. Al inicio de la investigación yo había bromeado diciendo que ya que tenía que vigilar a alguien, me alegraba que al menos fuese atractivo… pero en ese momento, estaba tan deslumbrada que no pude ni responderle.

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas -ofreció. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era retardada.

-No -dije, sonrojada-, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

-Profase -afirmé con aplomo.

-¿Te importa si lo miro? -me preguntó él cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

Seguimos trabajando juntos, sin mirarnos casi y hablando sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Él completó los casilleros en el papel, con una caligrafía envidiable, mucho mejor que mis torpes garabatos. Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. Siguiendo un impulso repentino, decidí preguntarle por sus ojos.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto? -le solté sin pensarlo.

-No -mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

-Vaya –musité-. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Yo estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a los lentes de contacto. Quizás sólo no quería admitirlo. Tal vez le pareciera poco masculino…

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

-En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

-Bella -corrigió él automáticamente-. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

-¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -preguntó.

-Con la raíz de una cebolla, no –admití con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

-Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Sí –le respondí. Durante los tiempos realmente difíciles en que no pude asistir a la escuela, tuve tutores escolares, y mis calificaciones siempre habían sido muy buenas.

-Bueno -dijo el profesor después de una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que sean compañeros de laboratorio -murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

-Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? -preguntó Edward.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo, y para hacerlo sacaba nada menos que el aburrido tema de que había dejado de nevar y en cambio llovía. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

-En realidad, no -le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme. Necesitaba corroborar que no era él quien estaba espiándome a mí ahora, o algo así.

-No te gusta el frío –dijo. No era una pregunta.

-Tampoco la humedad -le respondí.

-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks -concluyó.

-Ni te lo imaginas -murmuré con desaliento.

_Vine aquí a investigar a una rarísima familia, porque aunque no lo parezca, soy un agente encubierto de FBI. Éstos que estoy investigando no envejecen, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, además que son muy ricos y endemoniadamente atractivos, aunque también me asustan__ a veces. Uno de ellos, sin ir más lejos, me miraba como si yo fuese alguna cosa repelente un día, luego desapareció sin dejar rastros una semana, y ahora conversa conmigo como si tal cosa. Oh, ¿adivina qué? ¡Se llama Edward Cullen! _

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar a entender, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decirle. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

-En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa como él. Desde luego, yo tenía la coartada preparada, pero no había pensado que llegara a necesitarla tan pronto.

-Es... complicado –dije evasivamente, sin estar todavía segura si confiaba en ese raro chico lo suficiente como para contarle algo personal. Quería ganarme su confianza, pero es que a veces era tan intimidante…

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte -me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

-Mi madre se ha casado –ups, ahora tenía que dar la explicación completa. Bueno, allá vamos.

-No me parece tan complicado –discrepó Edward, pero de repente se mostraba simpático-. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

-El pasado mes de septiembre -mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

Aunque lo negara, parte de la razón que me había empujado a aceptar la misión era que, en cierta medida, yo sentía que sobraba en casa de Reneé. Hasta ese momento yo me había auto impuesto la misión de protegerla, pero ella estaba bien con Phil, estaba enamorada de él, y la verdad es que, siendo como era yo un imán para los accidentes y las intrigas internacionales, mi madre estaría más segura lejos de mí.

-Pero él no te gusta -conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.

-No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia oficial de mi vida fuera de capital importancia. Después de todo, eso era bueno, estaba prestándome atención, ¿no?

-Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional -casi sonreí.

-¿Debería sonarme su nombre? -preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Probablemente no. No juega _bien_. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

-Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él -fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Eso era la más completa verdad. Mi madre no sólo no me había enviado, sino que hasta se había resistido fervientemente a que yo me mudara, y eso sin saber que iba a espiar a una familia sospechosa. Yo ya había jugado vagamente con la idea de regresar con Charlie antes de que Jackson y Phillips aparecieran en mi puerta con una oferta de trabajo que pagaría cómodamente mis estudios universitarios y, esperaba yo, le daría a mi vida un giro necesario: ahora era cuando yo sabría si el trabajo encubierto era lo mío o si renunciaba después de esta misión, como me había aconsejado Charlie.

Edward frunció el ceño ante mi aseveración.

-No lo entiendo -confesó, y pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Él continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad. No lo hacía sólo para ganarme su confianza… algo en él me llevaba a mí a confiar en él, a querer contarlo todo eso. Por mucho que me asustara a veces, en ese momento yo confiaba en él.

-Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero lo extrañaba mucho. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie -concluí con voz apagada.

-Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada -señaló.

-¿Y? -repliqué con voz desafiante.

Yo no era exactamente desgraciada, aunque sí me dolía un poco separarme de Reneé. También sentía que a lo largo de la primera semana estaba fallando en mi misión, y eso me enfermaba. Estaba decidida a ser la mejor, para taparle la boca a todos aquellos que en razón de mi edad habían sugerido o hasta dicho claramente que yo no era la indicada para hacerlo.

-No parece demasiado justo –opinó Edward, sin dejar de mirarme. Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa.

-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? -me reí sin alegría-. La vida no es justa.

Doblemente irónico, viniendo de mí. La mayor parte de mi adolescencia la había pasado durmiendo con un ojo abierto, un dedo en el gatillo de la pistola y el miedo en el pecho. ¿Era justo que una chica recibiera para su cumpleaños decimotercero un chaleco antibalas? Y sin embargo, ésa había sido mi vida.

-Creo haberlo oído antes -admitió secamente. Me pregunté si él también tenía una historia difícil a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, eso es todo -insistí, preguntándome por qué Edward todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-Das el pego -dijo arrastrando las palabras-, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

-¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

-Creo que no -murmuró con suficiencia.

-¿Y qué te importa? -pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas. No pude evitarlo, él me ponía nerviosa.

-Muy buena pregunta -musitó Edward en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

-¿Te molesto? -preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

-No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre dice que soy un libro abierto -fruncí el ceño. Yo podía actuar y mentir de ser necesario, es parte de mi trabajo, pero eso no quitaba que quienes me conocían bien podían ver a través de mí como de un cristal.

-Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento -a pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

-Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes -contesté.

-Por lo general, sí -exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

Intenté no comerme la cabeza al respecto de ese último y críptico comentario, pero fallé miserablemente. ¿Él estaba diciéndome algo más, o fue sólo un comentario al azar, o…?

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle parte de mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara, y al que por si fuera poco yo tenía que investigar. Mala combinación. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero fui incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos, que saltaban a toda velocidad. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.

Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo, era todo lo que le faltaba para parecer una mascota obediente. Vagamente, me pregunté si Sheila vería a Alex de un modo parecido.

-¡Qué desastre! –gimió-. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!

-No tuve ninguna dificultad -dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí-: Es que ya había hecho esta práctica.

-Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable -comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables.

Mike no parecía demasiado complacido, y no pude evitar que me llamara la atención que se refiriera a Edward por su apellido y no por su nombre, una clarísima muestra de distancia. Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

-Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el estacionamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del chevy. Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi chevy podía reducir a chatarra.

Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.

_Ya se te pasará la risa cuando acabes tras las rejas gracias a mí_, no pude evitar pensar con enojo, aunque todavía no tenía ningún tipo de prueba de que los Cullen cometiesen algún tipo de acto ilícito. Pero Edward me deslumbraba e irritaba a partes iguales, y yo ardía en ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa.


	4. 3Cándida inocencia o reverenda estupidez

No soy Stephenie Meyer, los personajes no me pertencen... nada nuevo, pero no está de más aclararlo.

¡¡MUY FELIZ 2010 PARA TI, OH LECTOR DE ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA!! Mis mejores deseos en el nuevo año, que venga cargado de buenos fics y quizás, por qué no, el final oficial de _Sol de Medianoche._

Aquí, mientras tanto, continúa la historia. Recuerden que los capítulos impares corresponden a Bella narrando lo que la llevó a convertirse en agente secreto, y los pares recrean _Crepúsculo _y _Luna Nueva_ desde la perspectiva de Bella agente encubierto.

.

* * *

.

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 03:__20 AM del día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía doce años, y en la escuela a la que iba se cometió un asesinato –empecé, mirando fugazmente a Edward.

Yo no tenía una idea ni siquiera aproximada de qué tipo de reacción podía esperar de él ante mi confesión. Sin duda estaría dolido y traicionado, ahora que resultaba ser que él sí me amaba. Pero yo todavía no sabía si se enfurecería, si empezaría a gritar o si su cólera sería silenciosa, si iba a amenazarme, si dejaría de controlar su instinto y acabaría conmigo…

Lo único que tuve en claro era que no iba a salir impune de esto. No es como si lo pretendiera. Yo me merecía sobradamente que Edward dejara de esforzarse por no matarme y me convirtiese en su presa. No me resistiría, es más, hasta me parecería correcto. Yo lo había delatado como vampiro, que él me retribuyera actuando como uno no era más que lo justo.

En ese momento, su hermoso rostro tenía una expresión insondable, tremendamente expresiva, pero a la vez como en blanco. Era imposible adivinar en qué estaba pensando, o cómo se estaba tomando las noticias.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor de cabeza, suspiré y clavé la mirada en las mantas antes de seguir hablando.

-Mi escuela había organizado una competencia intercolegial de natación. No sé si te lo dije alguna vez, pero nadando no soy del todo mala… al menos, soy menos torpe en el agua que en tierra firme. El caso es que vinieron chicos y chicas de otras escuelas llegaron de visita a la mía, que era la anfitriona por ser la que tenía la mejor piscina cubierta. Fue como una gran fiesta, con un montón de gente yendo y viniendo. Hasta gané dos de las tres carreras en las que participé –rememoré con cierta nostalgia.

»A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la escuela, las puertas estaban cerradas y había un montón de policías alrededor del lugar, que no le permitían a nadie acercarse. Todo era muy confuso, los estudiantes tratando de averiguar qué sucedía, los policías mirando con cara de perro a cualquiera que se acercaba, unos cuantos periodistas estirando el cuello, los profesores que exigían saber qué pasaba… Por fin, apareció la directora con un megáfono y dijo que todos los estudiantes regresaran a sus hogares, que se había producido un "hecho violento" y que por ese día y el siguiente no habría clases, la escuela debía permanecer cerrada.

»Acabamos enterándonos por la televisión qué era lo que había pasado, y era algo realmente malo. Una chica había aparecido muerta. Era una alumna de otra escuela, parte de las delegaciones que estaban de visita el día anterior. La primera hipótesis fue que se había ahogado, ya que apareció en el fondo de la piscina. Pero al ver su foto en el reporte de las noticias, a mí de inmediato me sonó raro, porque era una de las chicas con las yo había competido en día anterior, y ella nadaba muy bien. La carrera que yo perdí, ella la ganó. No parecía muy coherente que se hubiese ahogado al anochecer, después de ganar la competencia de nado por la tarde.

Me arriesgué a echarle un pequeño vistazo a Edward, que no se había movido un milímetro. Toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, casi creí que no estaba siquiera respirando. Volví a mirar la sábana y seguí hablando. El dolor de cabeza remitía por momentos, lo cual era bueno.

-Los padres de la chica muerta, que se llamaba Leyla, denunciaron de inmediato que su hija no se había ahogado por accidente o por no saber nadar, sino que había algo muy turbio de por medio, y exigieron una autopsia realizada por un equipo especializado para determinar sin lugar a dudas la causa de muerte –seguí explicando, sin poder evitar el leve escalofrío que me recorrió al recordar a la desesperada madre exigiendo ante las cámaras que el crimen de su hija, que sólo tenía nueve años, no quedara impune-. Lo que tanto yo intuí como los padres sostuvieron desde siempre resultó cierto, ya que la autopsia probó que Leyla no tenía agua en los pulmones. Es decir, _ya estaba muerta cuando la arrojaron al agua_. La causa de muerte, según se estableció, fue asfixia.

»Empezó entonces un largo y penoso camino para la Justicia, y ni hablar para los padres de la chica. No parecía haber razones para que nadie quisiera matar a Leyla, y tampoco había sospechosos. Se señaló al hombre encargado del mantenimiento de la piscina, principalmente porque tenía algún grado de retraso mental. Parece que de pequeño había sufrido no sé qué enfermedad que le causó una inflamación en el cerebro, y a causa de eso no tenía muchas luces. Era un hombre callado y muy tímido, y ya estaban por echársele encima como sospechoso de asesinato cuando resultó que la noche en que Leyla murió él estaba animando el cumpleaños de su sobrino, disfrazado de payaso, y podía aportar a más de cuarenta testigos, entre niños y adultos, que declaraban que en toda la noche él estuvo a quince kilómetros de la escuela.

Hice una pequeña pausa, recordando para mí ese tiempo. La policía había hecho lo posible por encontrar alguna pista, pero en rigor no habían llegado a nada concluyente.

-Los padres de Leyla movieron cielo y tierra en busca del asesino de su hija. Todo el mundo los apoyó y les dio la razón, pero con el paso de los días el caso fue perdiendo interés para la mayoría de la gente. La policía estaba desconcertada y sin saber qué buscar; el crimen parecía obra de un loco. Leyla no había sido abusada sexualmente, como se especuló en un principio; no presentaba golpes ni heridas, y no había sido drogada. Sólo tenía el labio superior un poco lastimado, porque usaba una ortodoncia y al asfixiarla habían apretado el labio contra la ortodoncia, o eso conjeturaron los forenses que realizaron la autopsia. Lo único que quedaba en claro era que alguien le había cubierto la boca y la nariz con algo, un almohadón, o quizás una camisa hecha un bollo o una toalla, causándole la asfixia; y después la había arrojado a la pileta. El por qué era el misterio más completo, aunque ante la falta de respuestas comenzaron a circular todo tipo de rumores.

»El más firme decía que Leyla había visto algo que no debía y que la habían matado por eso. Respecto a qué era lo que había visto, las versiones variaban. Algunos decían que a unos profesores en posición comprometedora; otros, a la directora de la escuela con su amante; otros, a alguien recibiendo sobornos.

»Cuando siguió pasando el tiempo y no había avances, empezaron a circular versiones más fantasiosas: que el padre de Leyla estaba metido en "algo raro", que tenía muchas deudas; que era un mensaje mafioso, porque la chica había sido asfixiada y luego arrojada al agua; que la madre tenía un amante y que él había matado a la chica; que… bueno, un montón de cosas. Hasta se habló de suicidio, por más que eso era claramente imposible. Pero no había nada en firme para sostener ninguna de esas versiones, no eran más que rumores.

Tomé aire profundamente una vez más. Mi cabeza ya no martilleaba, aunque seguía doliendo. Parpadeé para aclarar mis pensamientos, estaba llegando a una parte fundamental de la historia, la que desencadenaba el desastre en que se había convertido mi vida poco después.

-Yo… siempre fui muy torpe. Mamá dice que hasta los dos años me caía más de lo que caminaba –admití, sonriendo un poco tímidamente ante los recuerdos-. Esto no era distinto en Phoenix. La escuela era muy grande, pero enfermera escolar y yo éramos prácticamente amigas, tantas veces me había visto ella en la enfermería. Me tropezaba y caía tanto como aquí. La escuela tenía escaleras, y después de que yo me cayera por tercera vez en un mes, la dirección instaló pasamanos y alfombras antideslizantes… yo en verdad era un peligro público.

»Un día, recuerdo que había llovido y todo estaba más resbaladizo que de costumbre, me tropecé más de lo usual. Estaba llegando tarde a clases, y decidí acortar camino cruzando el salón cubierto de deportes, algo que en teoría estaba prohibido, en lugar de dar un largo rodeo. Me confié que estaría vacío y que yo podía pasar sin ser vista, pero no tuve suerte y había un grupo de muchachos mayores jugando al básquet allí. El entrenador obviamente me vio, hizo un par de comentarios hirientes sobre si iba a ver a mi novio, los chicos se rieron, yo me puse muy nerviosa y se me cayeron los libros. Los chicos se rieron más, el entrenador me ladró que juntara mis cosas y me fuese a clases sin molestar a los demás. Yo junté mis bártulos lo más rápido que pude, avergonzadísima, y salí corriendo.

»Tenía intenciones de refugiarme en los vestuarios femeninos hasta que estuviese más tranquila… sabes que tengo la mala costumbre de empezar a llorar cuando me enojo, y entre lo enojada y avergonzada que estaba, casi no podía ver por dónde iba. En mi estado de nervios y agitación confundí el camino; me metí en lo que creí que era el vestuario, azoté la puerta tras mí y cerré los ojos deslizándome hasta el piso, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, en un intento de calmarme.

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo y parpadeé. A pesar de que hacía seis largos años de ese día, y que habían pasado montones de cosas en ese lapso, recordaba ese día con todo detalle. Era el día en que mi vida cambió para siempre.

-Cuando estuve más tranquila, abrí los ojos y miré alrededor atentamente por primera vez. Descubrí recién entonces con cierta sorpresa que no estaba en el vestuario femenino, sino en una especie de depósito, un cuartucho en el que se guardaban redes rotas, pelotas pinchadas, bates astillados, uniformes descartados y un montón de trastos mayormente inútiles. Yo había entrado por una puerta lateral que estaba sin llave; la puerta principal estaba clausurada y trabada con una barra de hierro del lado de adentro. El lugar era extraño, y tenía algo de siniestro, en parte porque estaba en penumbras. Las ventanas también estaban cegadas y casi no se filtraba luz, lo que lo hacía parecer más tétrico de lo que era realmente.

»Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir… entonces la luz del pasillo iluminó parte de la habitación, y descubrí algo muy extraño. Frente a la puerta, contra la pared del fondo del cuartucho, había una estantería de madera, alta hasta el techo, repleta de bolsas de plástico llenas de algo blanco que en un primer momento me pareció harina o quizás almidón de maíz. Una de las bolsas se había caído, vi el hueco en uno de los estantes superiores, y se había reventado al impactar con el piso. Me llamó la atención, y mucho, qué hacía tanta harina embolsada escondida en la escuela… me acerqué más para ver mejor, sentía curiosidad. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato –me permití bromear, mirando a Edward sólo por un segundo. Él seguía inmóvil.

Me aclaré la garganta, que empezaba a arderme, y me pasé una mano por el cuello. Edward se puso de pie de inmediato, y al cabo de dos segundos estaba de regreso trayéndome un vaso de agua, con la misma expresión como en blanco en su rostro divino.

-Gracias –le dije tras tomar unos sorbos. Respiré profundamente y continué con la historia-. Quedamos en que acababa de ver todas esas bolsas, y que una estaba rota en el suelo. Al acercarme, descubrí que parte de la estantería estaba cubierta por una bandera de confección casera que alentaba a un equipo escolar, creo que de voley. Era una bandera vieja y estaba desteñida, pero lo que me llamó la atención en verdad fue que tenía unas manchas marronosas que enseguida identifiqué como sangre seca. Yo había tenido accidentes suficientes como para saber qué color tenía la sangre seca, y estuve segura que eso era sangre y no otra cosa.

»Me agaché para ver el contenido de la bolsa con más cuidado, y descubrí con cierta sorpresa que eso no era harina, sino algo más blanco y de granulado más fino, más cercano al almidón de maíz o al azúcar impalpable… mojé la yema del dedo índice derecho en saliva y toqué eso. Lo probé, sólo para descubrir que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Eso era algo distinto, algo que yo nunca había probado antes.

»Lo que viene ahora te parecerá estúpido, extraño y hasta ridículo –atajé, levantando las manos delante de mí como si quisiera frenar a Edward, que seguía tan inmóvil como sólo un vampiro puede estarlo-, pero por favor recuerda que yo sólo tenía doce años, que sabía poco del mundo y que jamás me metía en problemas. Bueno, a lo que voy es que me llevó como tres segundos caer en la cuenta que una bandera manchada de sangre seca y docenas de bolsas plásticas con un polvo blanco, escondidas en una habitación en desuso cegada y clausurada que es el depósito de una escuela en la que se cometió un extraño asesinato, es algo sospechoso.

»Me asusté. No sabía bien por qué, pero me aterroricé del modo más completo. Salí corriendo del cuartucho y de la escuela misma, de pronto esta inexplicablemente asustada. Me metí en la primera cabina telefónica pública que encontré, y como si actuara por instinto, gasté las monedas de mi almuerzo llamando a Charlie. No sé por qué llamé a Charlie, que estaba en Forks, y no a Reneé, que estaba en Phoenix como yo, pero como dije, fue como si actuara por instinto. Le conté todo lo que había visto en ese depósito, le describí lo mejor posible el polvo blanco y le juré que las manchas eran de sangre. Él me ordenó en tono mortalmente serio, tanto como yo nunca lo había oído antes, que fuera a mi casa y me atrincherara ahí dentro, que me encerrara y no la abriera a nadie ni atendiera el teléfono.

Tomé otro poco de agua. Yo había sido tan ingenua en ese momento, tan completa y rematadamente estúpida. Me había asustado, y eso sin sospechar siquiera la gravedad de lo que había descubierto por accidente.

-Pasé un día largo y aterrador. Cualquier ruido me sobresaltaba, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. Cuando Reneé llegó del trabajo, le dije que me había sentido mal y que por eso había regresado antes de clases. Yo estaba pálida, más de lo habitual quiero decir, y tenía un aspecto algo enfermizo, de modo que ella me creyó sin más. Ya había oscurecido cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de casa y entró, sin esperar a que nadie abriera.

»Casi empecé a gritar –admití con un poco de vergüenza-. Sólo me calmé al escuchar la voz de Charlie, que preguntaba por mí, ansioso y preocupado. No estaba solo: junto a él iban dos hombres de uniforme, que Charlie presentó como los agentes Jason Phillips y Sean Jackson. Reneé no entendía nada. Una vez que todos nos calmamos, llegaron las explicaciones.

»Después de recibir mi llamada, Charlie se había puesto en contacto de inmediato con un par de conocidos suyos, agentes del FBI. Después, tomó el primer avión que lo llevara a Phoenix. Sospechó, y no sin razón, que si el polvo blanco que yo había descubierto era lo que él creía que era, la policía posiblemente estuviese involucrada, aunque sea parcialmente, en lo que podía ser un grave delito, por lo que prefirió remitirse de inmediato a las instancias superiores. El FBI, tras recibir su denuncia, se encaminó directamente a la escuela y localizó el depósito, donde estaban, tal como yo lo había dicho, la bandera vieja manchada de sangre y las bolsas de polvo blanco.

»Lo que yo en mi cándida inocencia o reverenda estupidez, aún no sé cuál de las dos, había descrito como algo parecido al azúcar impalpable o al almidón de maíz… era en realidad cocaína. Sin proponérmelo, ya había descubierto casi media tonelada, exactamente 498 kg., de cocaína de máxima pureza. Las manchas de sangre, según estableció el análisis de laboratorio más tarde, pertenecían a Leyla, la chica muerta. ¿Recuerdas que tenía el labio roto? La habían asfixiado con esa bandera vieja.

Edward por fin estaba reaccionando. Sus ojos se habían abierto un poco por la sorpresa, y también su boca estaba entreabierta de asombro. Ya no era la máscara de perfecta serenidad, sino alguien aturdido y absorto.

-La escuela estaba de pronto en medio del ojo de la tormenta –seguí en voz baja-. Todos eran sospechosos. Los profesores, los alumnos, los encargados de limpieza, los padres y hasta las delegaciones de otras escuelas que habían ido de visita… todos estaban paranoicos, además. Nadie confiaba en nadie. Los padres empezaron a retirar a sus hijos de la escuela, y mis padres coincidieron en que no era seguro que yo siguiera cursando ahí. Todavía nadie había sido capaz de dar con el o los asesino o asesinos de Leyla, y si descubría que yo había dado por pura casualidad con el lugar donde se escondía la droga, no sería raro que yo acabara igual que ella, o quizás peor.

»El profesor de educación física, al igual que una treintena de muchachos, me habían visto cerca del lugar, y podrían decirle a cualquier persona que les preguntara, sin malas intenciones, si no habían visto a nadie pasar por allí. Aunque no creo que ninguno de ellos me conociera y sólo difícilmente alguno de ellos fuese capaz de reconocerme, el peligro aún así existía. Constaría en los expedientes judiciales que Charlie había realizado la denuncia, y concluir que quien había descubierto el lugar era yo parecía demasiado fácil.

»Jackson llegó al extremo de decidir que la casa en la que vivíamos Reneé y yo no era segura, y nos metió en una de ésas para testigos protegidos, las "casas seguras". Lo que nos pareció a mis padres y a mí una exageración, resultó ser apenas suficiente. A la mañana siguiente de habernos ido, una bomba explotó en casa y destrozó los dormitorios, donde a esa hora Reneé y yo hubiésemos estado en circunstancias normales. Nos salvamos de la muerte por cuestión de horas…

.

* * *

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Y esto recién empieza! Aún falta un trecho largo para que Bella acabe como agente. Un largo trecho, adrenalina, un par de muertos, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Si se atreven, sigan leyendo.

Como siempre, sugerencias, observaciones, críticas constructivas, comentarios, opiniones, correcciones, preguntas y consideraciones en general, son bien recibidos.


	5. 4 Conversaciones ¿esclarecedoras?

No soy Stephenie Meyer y estos personajes no me pertenecen, como todo el mundo sabe. Parte del texto de este capítulo pertenece a _Crepúsculo_, y la mayor parte de la conversación (grabada) entre los Cullen está tomada literalmente de _Sol de Medianoche,_ hasta la parte en que Edward da un portazo y sale corriendo. Lo que viene después es invento mío.

Sobre el espionaje utilizando los teléfonos de ese modo, se supone que es posible, aunque no legal. Sé de periodistas que fueron espiados de esa manera; gente a la que luego le eran remitidos los audios de conversaciones (muchas veces, completamente instrascendetes) que ellos habían mantenido en la habitación en que se encontraba el teléfono "pinchado" en cuestión. Debo admitir que uso este sistema de un modo algo arbitrario, pero es la única manera de que la historia sea medianamente canon.

Gracias por su atención, ¡se agradecen los comentarios!

* * *

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. Por la tarde del día del accidente de Tyler. _

.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y hundí la cara en la almohada como si eso ayudara a olvidarme del lío que había surgido a mi alrededor apenas unas horas antes. Hablar con mi madre y asegurarle que estaba viva, sana y de una pieza había sido engorroso, pero lo sobrellevé con valor. Había vivido situaciones más complicadas, después de todo.

Gemí y me di la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, sólo para soltar un jadeo de dolor y acostarme de lado. El chichón me dolía y mucho. Aunque tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, la escena se repetía una y otra vez tres mis párpados cerrados, como si se reprodujera constantemente la misma película.

El automóvil de Tyler entrando a toda velocidad en el estacionamiento. Yo alcanzaba a girarme, de pie como estaba junto a la rueda trasera de la Chevy. El auto de Tyler se me venía encima…

El resto era confuso. Ruido de metales aplastados, chirridos, un golpe en mi cabeza, una voz aterciopelada maldecía, alguien me movía, más ruido… un largo instante de silencio, antes de que todo el mundo prorrumpiera en gritos.

Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, en el estrecho hueco entre los automóviles aplastados. Yo lo había visto al otro lado del estacionamiento un instante antes, podría jurarlo. Aunque intentó convencerme que estaba a mi lado y que me empujó sacándome de en medio, supe que no era cierto. Intentaba deslumbrarme, el muy maldito. Era una forma de hipnosis lo que intentaba conmigo; yo lo sabía, lo había estudiado en mi curso de entrenamiento. Alguna gente en efecto puede manipular a otros de ese modo, siempre que el interlocutor no esté al tanto de que se intenta influir en él. Yo me di cuenta, y por eso pude reaccionar e insistir en que estaba lejos de mí, aunque no fue fácil. ¿Sabía él qué efecto tenía en mí, tan malditamente bello y deslumbrante?

Atrapada junto a él, dos cosas me llamaron la atención más que cualquier otra: una, las profundas abolladuras en las carrocerías de los vehículos. Parecía como si alguien los hubiese detenido a pulso, por irreal que eso sonara. Otra, que cuando por fin apartaron los automóviles lo suficiente como para que llegaran las camillas al recoveco en el que Edward y yo habíamos quedado atrapados, alcancé a divisar las expresiones de los demás Cullen y Hale, y todas ellas variaban entre la ira y la desaprobación, pero ninguno de ellos mostraba la menor preocupación por su hermano. ¿Qué tipo de familia era ésa, que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano por salvarle la vida a alguien?

El viaje al hospital, la espera, las radiografías, el pesado de Tyler disculpándose una y mil veces… todo eso era menos relevante. El enojo de que Edward fuese al hospital como quien va de visita aún no me abandonaba, al igual que la fascinación de haber conocido por fin al doctor Cullen en persona. Era muy atractivo, no iba a negarlo, y su autorización a irme a casa ese mismo día había hecho que me cayera inmediatamente bien.

Por fin, la actitud tan extraña de Edward me sacaba de mis casillas. Primero, mientras estábamos atrapados, me había intentado hipnotizar, y al no conseguirlo, me prometió una explicación. Después, cuando intenté hablar con él en el pasillo del hospital, se comportó como un perfecto malnacido egocéntrico, burlón, desdeñoso, repelente…

Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme. Aún estaba enojada, pero poco a poco pude ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más neutral. Antes que nada, Edward me había salvado la vida. No supe cómo, pero era evidente que lo había hecho. Hasta él mismo lo había admitido en el pasillo del hospital, cuando le pedí explicaciones.

Lentamente, mi enojo se fue difuminando hacia una silenciosa gratitud. Por muy estúpido que se hubiese comportado Edward, yo le debía la vida, y el que alguien me salvara no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada. Habitualmente, yo sola tenía que arreglármelas para sobrevivir.

Mi reloj de pulsera vibró en ese momento, indicando que tenía un mensaje esperándome. Tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, saqué el blackberry de su escondite, dentro del zapato izquierdo de un par muy viejo aparentemente olvidado en el fondo del armario, y regresé a tumbarme en la cama para leer el mensaje. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el mensaje no provenía que Sheila esta vez, sino de Fred, el encargado de las escuchas telefónicas.

De: fesamstag(arroba)

Para: imswan(arroba)

Asunto: conversación en casa de los Cullen

_Chica, no sé qué estuvo pasando hoy pero las cosas estuvieron moviditas en casa de los Cullen ya nos contarás qué pasó, te escribo yo porque es el día libre de Sheila y no creo que Alex se sienta con autoridad moral suficiente para revisar el correo de su novia ella lo tiene demasiado bien entrenado, pero debías tener esta información lo antes posible! no podía esperar, conseguí una conexión especial ahora ya no solo puedo grabar las conversaciones y los mensajes de texto sino que los teléfonos me sirven casi de micrófonos y puedo espiar todo lo que ellos dicen siempre que los teléfonos estén cerca y encendidos, no es genial? Ya no es necesario que estén utilizando uno sólo tienen que estar cerca qué maravillas de la tecnología! Así conseguí esta charla va adjunto el audio de una conversación de nuestros sujetos investigados que lo disfrutes e intenta no espantarte demasiado! _

Sacudí la cabeza ante la redacción de Fred. La cohesión no era una de sus virtudes, ni tampoco la sintaxis. Busqué los auriculares, los conecté al blackberry, me los encasqueté en los oídos, y sentada en medio de mi cama abrí el archivo de audio que Fred me había enviado.

La grabación comenzaba con un sonido de sillas siendo arrastrada por el suelo, ligeros crujidos y los ruiditos propios de varias personas tomando asiento. Alguien tomaba aire profundamente, y me sobresalté un poco al escuchar la voz de Edward:

#-Lo siento. No era mi intención ponernos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mi precipitado acto.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿A qué rayos se refería Edward? ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose?

#-¿A qué te refieres con _asumiré toda la responsabilidad_? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo? -preguntó una voz femenina, algo gruñona.

#-No de la forma en que piensas –respondió Edward, con voz tranquila que me sonó un poco forzada-. Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas.

#-No. No, Edward. –casi rogó otra voz femenina, un poco más suave y algo más madura también.

#-Es sólo por unos años. –intentó consolarla Edward.

#-Bueno, Esme tiene razón -dijo un vozarrón masculino, que por alguna razón imaginé perteneciente a Emmett-. No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora. Eso sería lo _opuesto _a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca.

La última parte de su razonamiento me desconcertó por completo. ¿Qué significaba eso de "tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando"?

#-Alice notará cualquier peligro -discrepó Edward.

#-Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward -opinó el doctor-. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie.

#-Ella no dirá nada -insistió Edward.

#-No sabes lo que piensa –observó el doctor. Fue raro, porque la manera en que lo dijo hizo que sonara como si hubiese algo más, algo que se daba por sobreentendido.

#-Estoy seguro –insistió Edward-. Alice, ayúdame un poco.

#-No puedo ver lo que ocurrirá si seguimos ignorando esto –repuso otra voz femenina, algo más aguda. Ésa debía ser Alice.

La palma una mano golpeó la mesa con una fuerte explosión, sobresaltándome. Alguien había perdido la paciencia.

#-No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, _debes _ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros –exclamó la voz femenina del inicio, la un poco gruñona-. Vivimos muy diferentes al resto de nuestra clase, sabes que existen quienes desearán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!

Ahí sí que me perdí del todo. Sobre todo, cuando la forma en que esa mujer se refería a mí era "la humana", diferenciándome de "nuestra clase" como si perteneciéramos a especies distintas.

#-Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes -le recordó Edward, con voz forzadamente calma.

#-Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias! –gruñó la voz femenina.

#-¡Evidencias! -se burló Edward.

#-Rose... -comenzó el doctor. Ah, de modo que era Rosalie la que hablaba.

#-Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta. Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar a esa bellísima chica planificar mi muerte. Era aterrador, de un modo difícil de describir, estar sentada en mi habitación, escuchando a Rosalie Hale hablando de matarme.

#-Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia -añadió.

#-Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres -le gruñó Edward.

Ella gruñó de vuelta, furiosa. Algo en esos gruñidos sonaba más a animales salvajes que a seres humanos. Quiero decir, los humanos mascullan o hablan en gruñidos, pero no _gruñen_ literalmente.

#-Edward, por favor -dijo el doctor-. Rosalie, actué de otra forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivocó monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación. La chica Swan es inocente.

¡¿Rosalie Hale había cometido un asesinato en Rochester, su familia lo sabía y hablaba con toda calma al respecto?! Habría que ponerse a investigar al respecto de inmediato… por lo demás, el doctor acababa de ascender un centenar de puntos en mi estima. En verdad le estaba muy agradecida por prohibirle a su hija, o sobrina o lo que fuese, que me asesinara.

#-No es algo personal, Carlisle -dijo Rosalie entre dientes-. Es para protegernos a todos.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio. Diablos, tendría que cuidarme de Rosalie como de la peste. Si ella algún día llegaba a descubrir por qué me había acercado yo a su familia, sin ninguna duda me mataría, y con todo gusto. Había algo en su tono que dejaba en claro que no era en broma que ella hablaba de matar.

#-Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Rosalie, pero... me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional... accidente, o lapso, en rigor es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos –dijo el doctor, hablando con lentitud, como si midiera las palabras-. El asesinar a una inocente niña a sangre fría es algo muy diferente. Creo que el riesgo que ella presenta, aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos.

Aunque las implicaciones más extremas se me escapaban, empezaba a quedarme en claro que yo no iba a ser asesinada por Rosalie y eso me dejaba un poco más tranquila.

#-Sólo se trata de ser responsable –insistió Rosalie.

#-Es ser insensible -corrigió el doctor gentilmente-. Toda vida es valiosa.

Hubo un fuerte suspiro que me sonó a resignación.

#-Todo estará bien, Rose -la animó en una baja voz el vozarrón de Emmett.

#-La pregunta -continuó el doctor- es si nos tenemos que marchar, o no.

#-No -gimió Rosalie-. Acabamos de acomodarnos. ¡No quiero empezar de nuevo a ser estudiante de segundo año en el instituto!

Eso cuadraba con todos los registros escolares que Alex había descubierto sobre ellos… Era raro escuchar a Rosalie hablar al respecto, con tanta naturalidad.

#-Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto -ofreció el doctor.

#-¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto? -discrepó ella-. ¡Me gusta estar aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que _casi _podemos tener una vida normal!

¿Qué tenía que ver el sol con la vida normal…? Estos Cullen eran más raros de lo que parecía a simple vista, que ya no era poco.

#-Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es realmente necesario. Edward parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Swan -opinó el doctor, que estaba convirtiéndose en mi persona favorita de esa inusual familia.

Alguien resopló, creo que fue Rosalie.

#-Jasper -dijo Edward de pronto-. Ella no pagará por mi error. No lo voy a permitir.

#-Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de él? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó –respondió otra voz que yo no había escuchado hasta ese momento. Era profunda y grave, y la hubiese calificada de seductora si no hubiese estado hablando de matarme.

#-No lo permitiré –repitió Edward, enfatizando cada palabra.

#-Y yo no permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. No sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos. No lo entiendes –insistió la voz que debía pertenecer a Jasper.

Acabé más confundida que antes, si eso era posible. ¿Yo entendí mal, o Jasper acababa de decir que Edward había visto sus recuerdos, los de Jasper? ¿Y qué era esa mención a "no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado"? Sabíamos tan poco de Jasper… ¿qué sería de su pasado?

#-No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabella Swan –repuso Edward con voz clara y firme.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que me pusieron al borde del colapso nervioso.

#-Jazz… -dijo la voz un poco más aguda.

#-No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya sé eso. Aún así tengo... –empezó Jasper.

#-Eso no es lo que voy a decir… -interrumpió la voz aguda, que ahora estaba confirmado que era Alice-. Te iba a pedir un favor.

Se escuchó un jadeo que me pareció de sorpresa, pero Alice siguió hablando sin prestarle mayor atención.

#-Sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Bella. Lo primero de todo, Edward habla en serio, y yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, _será _mi amiga.

La forma en que Alice dijo mi nombre, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me hizo dar un respingo. Era muy raro escuchar eso. ¿Cómo podía Alice estar tan segura de que nos convertiríamos en amigas?

#-Pero... Alice... -jadeó Jasper.

#-Algún día la voy a querer, Jazz. Me voy a enfadar mucho contigo si no la dejas… Ah -Alice suspiró-. ¿Ves? Bella no dirá nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Yo a cada momento entendía menos. Es cierto que yo no iba a decirle a nadie de la escuela, pero ¿cómo podía Alice estar tan segura…?

#-Alice -dijo Edward, un poco asustado, o eso me pareció-. ¿Qué significa...?

#-Te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo sé, Edward.

#-¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? -insistió Edward.

Hubo una leve queja que me sonó a protesta. Creo que era la voz de Emmett, pero no pude estar segura.

#-¿Es sobre la chica? -exigió saber Edward-. ¿Es sobre Bella…? ¡NO! – jadeó Edward de pronto. Escuché una silla golpear el suelo, como si alguien se hubiese puesto de pie de golpe.

#-¡Edward! -exclamó el doctor, preocupado.

#-Se está solidificando -susurró Alice-. Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro, Edward.

¡¿…?! ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

#-¡No! -dijo Edward de nuevo, pero su negación no tenía volumen. Hubo un leve crujido, como si alguien apoyara todo su peso en un mueble, quizás la mesa.

#-¿Podría alguien, _por favor, _explicarnos al resto, qué diablos está pasando? -se quejó Emmett. Me consoló un poco saber que alguien que estaba presente en la charla se sentía tan perdido como yo.

#-Debo irme -susurró Edward, ansioso.

#-Edward, ya hemos intentado eso -le recordó Emmett, hablando muy despacio-. Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Además, si te vas, no sabríamos si ella ha hablado o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto.

#-No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward -dijo Alice oscuramente-. Creo que ya no puedes irte.

#-No escuché eso -replicó Edward con un matiz enojado en la voz, para luego dejar salir un quejido-. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? –tras un silencio de un par de segundos, se oyó la voz de Edward de nuevo. Sonaba incrédulo-. ¿Amarla? ¿También?

Hubo otra vez unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada. Yo me esforcé en encontrarle sentido a esa extraña conversación, sin éxito. Luego, la voz de Edward quebró el silencio; sonaba como si mantuviese una lucha interior.

#-No. No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiaré el futuro.

#-Puedes intentarlo -repuso Alice; su voz sonaba escéptica.

#-Oh, ¡Vamos! -gritó Emmett, claramente impaciente.

#-Presta atención -dijo Rosalie, una nota de hastío en la voz-. ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una _humana! _¡Qué clásico de Edward! -Ella hizo un sonido de asco.

No sé que me desconcertó más: si el que Edward estaba enamorándose de mí o el que Rosalie, que por lo visto me odiaba, hubiese dicho que Alice "veía" a Edward enamorándose de mí. ¿Qué rayos…?

#-¿Qué? -dijo Emmett, sorprendido. Luego una tronante risa hizo eco en la habitación-. ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? -se rió de nuevo-. ¡Un golpe duro, Edward!

#-¿Enamorado de una humana? -repitió la voz femenina suave, que debía por descarte pertenecer a la señora Cullen, con tono aturdido-. ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿Enamorado de ella?

#-¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente -preguntó Jasper.

#-Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no –dijo Alice, reflexiva-. O la mata él mismo, lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a ti... O ella será una de nosotros algún día.

Alguien jadeó. Quiero decir, en la grabación; yo también había jadeado.

#-¡Eso no va a ocurrir! -Edward gritaba-. ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones!

#-Depende -repitió Alice, que no pareció afectada por lo que su hermano adoptivo acababa de chillar-. Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla, pero estará muy cerca. Le robará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol -dijo reflexivamente-. Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo _suficientemente _fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida.

La habitación estaba en absoluta quietud. No parecía que ninguno de ellos supiera qué decir, y debo admitir que yo tampoco. Estaba demasiado atónita y confundida. ¿Edward me mataría… o me _convertiría_ en _uno de ellos_, sea lo que significara eso? ¿Estaría cerca de matarme? ¿Para qué necesitaría autocontrol? Y eso que lo único para lo que no era suficientemente fuerte era para estar lejos de mí… ¿cómo diablos se supone que debería interpretarlo?

Después de un largo momento, alguien suspiró.

#-Bueno, esto... complica las cosas –admitió el doctor.

#-Sí -asintió Emmett. Su voz aún estaba cercana a la risa.

#-Supongo que los planes son los mismos -dijo el médico pensativamente-. Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie... herirá a la chica.

#-De acuerdo -aceptó Jasper tranquilamente-. Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos...

#-¡No! -la de Edward voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres-. ¡NO!

Se escuchó un leve ruido de forcejeo y un segundo después una puerta siendo azotada.

#-No te preocupes, Esme –dijo Alice con voz suave-. Irá a correr un rato. Está confundido con todo lo que se le avecina.

#-¡Enamorado de la chica! –la voz de Emmett todavía sonaba al borde de la carcajada-. ¡Ay, Edward!

#-Dentro de lo que cabe, es una buena solución –reflexionó Jasper-. Si él la mata, ella no hablará. Y si ella lo ama también y él la convierte, ella no hablará tampoco. De un modo o de otro, todo está bajo control.

#-Nada está bajo control –gruñó Rosalie-. ¡Esa chica debió morir hoy!

#-No creo que la mate –murmuró Alice-. Es una corazonada, no algo que vi… los dos futuros son igual de posibles en este momento. Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que Edward sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

#-Me alegro tanto por él –dijo la señora Cullen con voz suave. Casi podía imaginármela sonriendo-. Edward lleva tanto tiempo solo… él cree que no necesita a nadie, pero eso sólo prueba lo solitario que es. Me alegra que por fin haya encontrado a alguien especial.

#-Aún no están sonando campanadas de boda –advirtió el doctor-. Confío en Edward, en que será lo suficientemente fuerte… él es más resistente de lo que cree, si lleva tanto tiempo sin caer en la tentación. Y lo de hoy es una prueba bastante clara de cuánto le importa la chica, creo. Dejémonos sorprender.

Quien estaba sorprendida era yo. Había tantas cosas extrañan, inexplicables o netamente absurdas… ¿Qué tipo de gente habla con tanta calma del hecho que un familiar suyo posiblemente mate a alguien, excepto que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a la tentación? ¿Qué era todo eso del autocontrol y de emparejarme al bipolar Edward…?

#-Todo eso es muy romántico, pero ¿quién dijo que la chica Swan lo querría a él? –bufó Rosalie.

#-Lo querrá, si es una chica inteligente –aseveró la señora Cullen de inmediato-. Edward es caballeroso, inteligente, agradable, simpático…

#-…y perfectamente capaz de matarla por accidente, al acercarse demasiado a su cuello –completó Rosalie, sombría.

¡Y dale con insistir con que Edward quizás me matara! Ya que iban a hablar tanto al respecto, ¿no podían al menos mencionar claramente por qué se suponía que lo haría?

#-Acerca de eso: ¿cómo va a acercarse a ella, a darle un simple beso, un abrazo, si lo que más desea Edward en el mundo es desgarrarle la garganta? –preguntó Jasper, reflexivo-. No será fácil de explicarle, como tampoco lo de la piel helada…

#-Hey, ¿creen que vaya a decirle? –exclamó Emmett de pronto.

Silencio siguió a su pregunta, tanto que creí que no le responderían. ¿Que si iba a decirme qué? ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Díganlo de una vez, por favor!

#-¡No se atrevería! –gruñó Rosalie, amenazante.

#-Bueno, si la mata no creo que le diga gran cosa. Pero si ella será uno de los nuestros… a más tardar entonces, acabará por saber –caviló Jasper.

#-No puedo ver nada concreto al respecto –se quejó Alice-. Es todo tan confuso…

#-Si Edward es lo suficientemente fuerte, que confío que lo sea, lo más probable es que ella acabe sabiendo –opinó el doctor.

#-No será fácil para ellos –susurró la señora Cullen-. Tienen todo en contra… por lo visto, sólo si el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte, todo saldrá bien.

#-No apresuremos las cosas –recomendó el doctor-. Edward está obstinado en evitar ese camino; creo que lo mejor será no presionarlo –tras una breve pausa, añadió:- Tengo que volver al hospital. El muchacho Crowley está evolucionando bien, pero prefiero no perderlo de vista.

#-¿Está grave? ¿Son heridas profundas? –preguntó la señora Cullen.

#-No, sólo rasguños y raspones, nada comparado a lo que _pudo haber sido_ –descartó el doctor, el chirriar de la silla contra el suelo dejó en claro que se había puesto de pie-. Tiene cortes superficiales y había algunos vidrios incrustados en la piel, pero nada de vida o muerte. Le quedarán un par de cicatrices, eso es todo.

#-Una desgracia con suerte –suspiró la señora Cullen, a juzgar por el sonido, poniéndose de pie también.

Alguien, supuse que Rosalie, gruñó en desacuerdo a esa última aseveración.

#-Rose, preciosa, ¿podrías revisar los frenos del Jeep ahora? –le pidió Emmett en tono cariñoso-. Eso de frenar en seco cuando iba a ciento cincuenta por hora parece no haberles sentado bien. Ese tonto gato me debe la vida, y unas pastillas de freno nuevas.

Se escuchó otro bufido, pero pronto dos sillas se movieron y una puerta se abrió y cerró poco después.

#-Te quiero, Jazz –musitó Alice al cabo de un momento-. Gracias por no matar a mi amiga.

#-Si dices que nada saldrá mal, por mí perfecto. No tengo nada contra la chica, Isabella… Bella… Es sólo por seguridad -se disculpó Jasper-. No me gustaría que creas que disfruto matando, yo…

#-Te preocupas demasiado –medio rió Alice-. Vamos, la cotización del yen está cambiando y veo un fantástico negocio si nos apresuramos a pasar el contenido de una de nuestras cuentas a yenes ahora mismo…

Ellos dos salieron también de la habitación, y tras unos pocos segundos más, la grabación se detenía. Yo me quedé sentada, inmóvil, con el blackberry en la mano, sin reaccionar todavía. El escuchar a gente hablando de lo probable que era que Edward me matase me hacía sentir enferma de algún modo, pero por eso mismo era extrañamente alentador oír que al menos algunos de ellos creyeran que Edward no lo haría.

Supongo que lo razonable después de escuchar una conversación de ese calibre sería apartarse para siempre de Edward y de su familia, quizás renunciar a la misión y, por qué no, regresar a Phoenix lo antes posible. Pero yo no era razonable. Edward ocultaba un secreto, un secreto intrigante y quizás oscuro, que yo estaba dispuesta a descubrir a toda costa. Si algo había logrado el accidente, era obstinarme más en mi trabajo.

.

Todo el mes siguiente fue horrorosamente improductivo para mí. Aunque intenté acercarme a él, Edward no me saludaba, no me miraba y me ignoraba del modo más eficaz. El resto de su familia seguía su ejemplo, y me aplicaban la ley del hielo con la misma exactitud. Tuve que convencerme, mal que me pesara, que Edward estaba arrepentido de haberme salvado, y sólo me quedaba rogar que no cambiara de opinión y decidiera matarme después de todo. Desde que llegué a esa conclusión, empecé a dormir con la pistola cargada bajo la almohada.

Mis irritantes compañeros me consideraban alguna especie de heroína por haber sobrevivido al accidente. Tyler se arrastraba tras mí intentando compensarme o algo así, del modo más enojoso. Diablos, hasta Alex tenía más personalidad que él, y eso ya es decir. Pese a lo mucho que les repetí a todos que el mérito era de Edward por haberme salvado, nadie se preocupó por él. Aunque todos coincidían en que no habían visto a Edward a mi lado hasta que fueron apartados los automóviles, a nadie le llamó mayormente la atención. Todos aceptaron sin más la versión de que Edward debía estar cerca al momento de accidente, cuando yo hubiese podido poner las manos en el fuego a que no.

Aunque yo no avanzaba, Sheila consiguió más datos para añadir al perfil general. Los Cullen habían vivido siempre en zonas lluviosas, o al menos en lugares nublados. Dado que durante el mes siguiente al accidente ellos habían faltado religiosamente a clases cada día soleado (no es que hubiesen sido muchos), la conjetura general fue que tenían algo contra el sol. Considerando lo pálidos que eran, no parecía algo nuevo. ¿Pero qué era exactamente?

Le pedí detalles a Sheila sobre cómo era posible que de pronto Fred no sólo interceptara mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas sino que también grabara las conversaciones que se tenían en un lugar donde estuviese un teléfono encendido, pero Sheila tampoco tenía mucha idea cómo era posible y su respuesta fue bastante cortante:

_No sé cómo lo hace, y si le preguntas te suelta una montaña de términos técnicos que no entiende ningún ser humano, sólo para demostrar cuán superior es él. Alex quizás te lo pudiera explicar, pero está llevando a su hermanita al zoológico hoy, de modo que no puedo preguntarle ahora. Tiene algo que ver con software, antenas de los equipos de telefonía móvil, centrales de las empresas de comunicación y creo que hasta hay satélites involucrados, o quizás Fred Soy-un-egocéntrico-insoportable Samstag exageró esa parte. No sé, pero funciona, y eso es lo que importa. _

Seguíamos investigando, es decir, Alex investigaba, lo de Rosalie asesinando a alguien en Rochester, y los resultados no eran muy normales que digamos. Parecía que el asesinato se remontaba a 1933, al tiempo en que Rosalie se unió a la familia Cullen. Y no se trataba de una muerte, sino de cinco, todas con un esquema similar, y que nunca habían sido esclarecidas. Aparentemente, uno de los muertos había sido el prometido de Rosalie, aunque no pude explicarme muy bien por qué lo había matado ella. ¿Celos? ¿Venganza? ¿Esquizofrenia…?

Durante el siguiente mes, los Cullen se enriquecieron en otro millón en una serie de hábiles maniobras comerciales, y gastaron una buena suma, mayormente en ropa. Comencé a observar más de cerca esa peculiaridad, y descubrí que rara vez alguno de ellos vestía las mismas prendas dos veces. Claro, para alguien que gana un millón de dólares en un mes, repetir la vestimenta debe ser un crimen.

Por fin, algo inesperado ocurrió para romper la dulce monotonía pueblerina (nótese el sarcasmo). ¡El baile de primavera! ¡Oh, qué emocionante! La chica es la que elige a su compañero. Eso significaba unas cuantas metafóricas narices sangrantes, odios y celos por un par de semanas, y unos cuantos noviazgos surgidos al calor de las luces tenues que no llevarían a nada, probablemente.

Yo estaba de muy mal humor cuando surgió el tema del baile. Edward llevaba seis semanas ignorándome como si fuese parte del mobiliario, y yo no había podido aportar a la investigación nada que no fuesen observaciones oculares. ¡Odiaba sentirme tan inútil! Se suponía que iba a espiar a los Cullen para proporcionar información de primera mano, no para sentarme en la cafetería y observarlos con disimulo, tan cerca físicamente, a solo unos cuantos metros, y tan lejos también, como si el muro de Berlín en sus mejores épocas (o peores, desde otro punto de vista) nos separase.

De pronto, me vi enredada en un melodrama escolar. Yo, que odiaba las telenovelas romanticonas que veía Reneé y que la hacían llorar tanto, fui parte de un extraño triángulo amoroso. Jessica había invitado a Mike al baile, pero él le dijo que tenía que pensarlo, y me preguntó a mí en clase de Biología. Yo, impiadosa aunque fingiéndome amable, lo lancé directo a los brazos anhelantes de Jessica.

-No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación –fueron mis palabras exactas.

-Sí, tienes razón -masculló Mike y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Lo más curioso fue que esa conversación tan casual pareció centrar el interés de Edward, sentado al otro lado del pupitre, de vuelta a mí. Me miró tan fijo, directo a los ojos, que era como si intentara leerme el alma.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

-¿Bella?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes. Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? -le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-No, en realidad no -admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. Estaba tan irritada que me picaban los dedos por sacar la pistola de mi bota derecha, encañonar a Edward y sonsacarle una confesión bajo amenaza de volarle los sesos. El aguardó.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? -le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

-Lo siento -parecía sincero-. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

-No sé qué quieres decir -le dije con prevención. ¿Me había descubierto él, y estaba guardando las distancias para que nadie de su familia lo adivinara y alguien, quizás Rosalie, se decidiera a matarme…?

-Es mejor que no seamos amigos -me explicó-, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes, y no me aclaraba nada. Intentaba no volverme paranoica, pero toda esa críptica conversación me ponía nerviosa.

-Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes -murmuré entre dientes-. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

-¿Pesar? -La palabra y el tono de mi voz lo pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda-. ¿Pesar por qué?

-Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Edward estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

-Sé que es así -repliqué con brusquedad.

-No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

-Gracias -dije con frialdad.

-¡No hay de qué! –replicó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

El día acabó con más sobresaltos. Eric y Tyler me invitaron también al baile, y me negué inventando la excusa de un viaje. Tendría que ir a Seattle de todos modos a comprarme unos cuantos libros, algo de ropa, y también estaba necesitando unos zapatos nuevos, los que tenía parecía no sentarles demasiado bien la perpetua humedad. Aún estaba irritadísima con Edward por taponarme el paso, con lo que Tyler pudo alcanzarme y, bastante jactanciosamente, preguntarme si yo iba a pedirle ir al baile con él. Tuve que sacar paciencia de donde ya no tenía para rechazarlo verbalmente y no a los tiros.

.

Al día siguiente, los sobresaltos continuaron. Edward de nuevo apareció del aire, ésta vez para recoger las llaves que se me habían caído a un charco. Por supuesto, el muy cretino fue todo sonrisas y expresión amable al decirme que no era su culpa que yo fuese tan despistada que no lo oía venir.

Pero las sorpresas no hacían más que comenzar. Edward parecía haber hecho planes desde ayer por la tarde, y tras una semi charla, semi pelea, empezó a hablar.

-Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... –comenzó Edward.

-¿Intentas ser gracioso? -lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.

Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión. Me enojé tanto que tuve que apretar los puños para no hacer nada incorrecto, como romperle la nariz o darle una patada que lo hiciera caer de espaldas. Yo era buena en defensa personal, y ya estaba midiendo mentalmente cómo proceder cuando Edward habló de nuevo, con voz divertida.

-Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

-Te escuché decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado, tanto que me desestructuró.

-¿Qué? -no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar. No podía estar queriendo decir…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? –especificó él.

-¿Con quién? -pregunté, desconcertada. Parecía que sí estaba queriendo decir…

-Conmigo, obviamente -articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté, sin salir todavía de mi asombro. Sí, quería decir exactamente eso. Estaba invitándome. A mí. A un paseo. Con él.

-Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu Chevy lo pueda conseguir –expuso, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Mi Chevy va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

-¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de combustible? –lo tenía de nuevo a mi lado, él mantuvo el ritmo de mis pasos sin problemas.

-No veo que sea de tu incumbencia –le repuse con frialdad.

_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo._

-El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos –me dijo con una sonrisita condescendiente.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora era ecologista, también? ¿Benefactor de Greenpeace, tal vez?

-De verdad, Edward, no te sigo -me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación-. Creí que no querías ser amigo mío.

-Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara -me corrigió.

-Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo -le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del techo de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

-Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga –explicó, serio pero amable-, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

-¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? -preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

-Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras -me previno-. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido. Y yo… yo me quedé ahí, preguntándome qué rayos había pasado en realidad, y recordándome que si no respiraba no podría ir a Seattle y ni siquiera a clases, que ya habían empezado.

.

Ese día me senté con él en el almuerzo. Se había sentado aparte de sus hermanos y primos, y hasta me hizo señas de que me acercara a él. Yo afortunadamente no había comprado más que una limonada; era incapaz de hacer algo tan banal como comer frente a alguien tan amedrentadoramente perfecto.

La conversación fue extraña, sobre todo al principio. Acordamos en que seríamos amigos, o al menos lo intentaríamos. Él insistió en que no era un buen amigo e hizo unas cuantas menciones extrañas sobre que había decidido que "ya que iba a ir al infierno, podía hacerlo del todo" y que se había hartado "de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido", por eso había dejado de intentar ser bueno, y "ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser".

Me pregunté para mis adentros si eso significaba que había mayores posibilidades de que él me matara y contuve un escalofrío por muy poco. El peso familiar de la pistola escondida en mi bota derecha me dio la seguridad necesaria para tranquilizarme y seguir hablando con normalidad.

Intentando medir su reacción, le solté en respuesta a su pregunta sobre en qué estaba pensando que estaba intentando averiguar qué era él. Eso no pareció gustarle o divertirlo.

-¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? -inquirió con desenvoltura.

-No demasiada -admití.

Se rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Había estado dudando entre una alteración genética y el que fuese conejillo de pruebas de drogas ilegales, por su fuerza excepcional. No había forma de admitir aquello.

-¿No me lo quieres decir? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

-Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes -se quejó.

-No -disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada-. No concibo por qué resultaría frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehúse revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

-O mejor -continué, ahora el enojo acumulado fluía libremente hacia mi lengua-, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

-Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad? –observó, aunque no parecía disgustado.

-No me gusta aplicar un doble juego.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír. Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, irritada.

-Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión -volvió a reírse.

-No sé de quién me hablas -dije con frialdad, prometiéndome para mis adentros que en cuanto pudiese castraría a Mike-, pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

-Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

-Excepto yo, por supuesto -puntualicé.

-Sí -su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes-. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir la tapa de mi botellita de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

-¿No tienes hambre? -preguntó distraído.

-No -no tenía ganas de mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No estoy hambriento –respondió. No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? -le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras.

-No es mucho -le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

-Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuve la vista fija en la botellita de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi dedo.

-Me parece justo –respondió él, que apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

-Gracias.

-En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? -pidió.

-Una –concedí.

-Cuéntame una teoría –me pidió, los ojos brillantes de interés.

-Esa, no –me negué de inmediato.

-No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta -me recordó.

-Claro, y como no rompiste ninguna promesa… -le recordé a mi vez.

-Sólo una teoría... No me reiré -prometió.

-Sí lo harás -repuse.

Estaba segura de que lo haría. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

-Por favor -respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

-Eh... ¿Qué? -pregunté, deslumbrada. Qué asco mi autocontrol.

-Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿Era tan buen hipnotizador, o era yo una incauta irremediable?

-Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva? –improvisé.

-Eso no es muy imaginativo –se quejó.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo -contesté, ofendida.

-Ni siquiera te has acercado -dijo con fastidio.

-¿Nada de arañas?

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

-Nada.

-Maldición –suspiré, un poco dramáticamente.

-Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita -se rió entre dientes.

-Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

-Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar -le advertí, o quizás me prometí a mí misma.

-Desearía que no lo intentaras -dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

-¿Por...?

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera… el chico malo? -sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

-Oh, ya veo -dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente. Había cosas, muchas cosas, que aún se me escapaban, pero… eso era algo, algo yo había no sabido, pero sentido… ¡era tan difícil de explicar!

-¿Sí? -su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

-¿Eres peligroso?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

-Pero no malo -susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza-. No, no creo que seas malo.

-Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Hoy no voy a ir a clase -dijo mientras daba vueltas a la tapa de la botella tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando -dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

-Bueno, yo sí voy.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran, sobre todo si no tenía la casi seguridad de que quedándome con Edward obtendría algo más de él, y eso no parecía probable. El ambiente estaba estropeado. Él concentró su atención en la tapa al responder.

-En ese caso, te veré luego.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

.

La clase de Biología fue adecuadamente catastrófica, a tono con lo que mi vida llevaba siendo desde mi primer día de clases en Forks. Al profesor no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que llevar a cabo la prueba del Rh. Eso significaba, desde luego, que era necesario pincharse. Sangrar. No hacían falta más que unas gotas, pero eso alcanzaba y sobraba para que yo me enfermara.

_Sangre._

El sudor frío me cubrió, las náuseas llegaron de inmediato. Era una suerte no haber comido nada en el almuerzo, o hubiese estado vomitando hasta la primera papilla. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

_Sangre. _

Quienes sabían de mi pánico a la sangre me consideraban, en su mayoría, una floja, débil e impresionable. Algunos se burlaban, otros me tenían lástima. Sólo Charlie y un par de otras personas comprendían qué recuerdos me traía la sangre… su olor picante, a óxido y a sal…

_Un hombre de pie, a unos pocos metros de mí. Su sonrisa es cruel. De pronto, hay una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza. Una detonación. Dos. Tres. La pistola es automática y tiene silenciador, de modo que los disparos se suceden a toda velocidad y silenciosamente. _

_El hombre cae al suelo. Su cabeza está cubierta de sangre, sangre roja y brillante. Una bala le destrozó el pómulo derecho, otra le arrancó la mayor parte de lo que fue la nariz. La tercera impactó en la frente, haciendo un gran boquete. Sus ojos siguen fijos y abiertos, pero sé que está muerto. La sangre no deja de fluir… su olor llena la habitación… _

_Estoy aterrada. Estoy temblando. Pero no puedo gritar. No puedo moverme. El hombre muerto no deja de sangrar, hay un charco formándose alrededor de su cabeza… _

_Sangre… _

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

-Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner -dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes débil?

-Sí, señor -murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.

-Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? -pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.

-¿Puedes caminar? -preguntó el señor Banner.

-Sí -susurré. _Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí_, pensé. _Me arrastraré de ser necesario. Déjame salir. _

Mike me medio llevó medio arrastró hasta afuera. En contacto con el aire fresco y sin el olor a sangre cerca, me recuperé lentamente. Lo que no esperé fue ver acercarse a Edward Cullen, que parecía preocupado, y fue quien acabó llevándome (en brazos, nada menos, ¡qué humillante!) a la enfermería.

-Tenías razón –admití de mala gana a Edward una vez que estuve tumbada en la camilla de la enfermería, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

-Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión? –me preguntó, autosuficiente.

-Hacer novillos es saludable –reconocí, respirando forma acompasada.

-Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste -admitió después de una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad-. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

-Ja, ja -continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me sentía menos débil.

Ppff. Como si esa piltrafa de Mike Newton pudiese conmigo, ¡por favor! Por mucho que me molestara ese comentario, significaba también que yo estaba jugando bien mi papel de damisela en apuros y eso por lo visto me permitía acercarme a Cullen, de modo que no iba a quejarme.

-Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto –siguió Edward-. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

-Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se enojó –dije con un suspiro.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima. Mike no era malo, tuve que admitir, sólo un poco pelmazo. El tipo de "buen chico", atractivo y agradable, que se convierte en un ciudadano de bien, padre de familia, trabajador y honrado. El tipo de hombre ideal para alguien como Jessica, pero no para mí.

-Me aborrece por completo -comentó Edward jovialmente.

-No lo puedes saber -disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

-Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

-Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. De alguna manera, tratándose de Edward Cullen esperé algo más exótico. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

-Aquí tienes, cariño -la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió-: Tienes mejor aspecto.

-Creo que ya estoy bien -dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me silbaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, y entró Mike trayendo a Lee Stephens, otro chico que también se había desmayado.

Edward y yo huimos, no sé por qué lo haría él. ¿Quizás también lo hacía sentirse enfermo la sangre, y por eso faltó a Biología en primer lugar? ¿Pero cómo podía saber por anticipado lo que veríamos en clases? Quizás lo había oído por ahí…

Mike reapareció poco después, y como me negué a volver a clases, tuvo que conformarse con recordarme lo de la visita a La Push, a la playa. Yo por absurda cortesía le había dicho que sí cuando me invitó y ahora estaba obligada a ir. Al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que Edward fuese también, y quizás también el resto de sus familiares. Sería interesante verlos interactuar con el resto de los estudiantes, aunque no tuve demasiadas esperanzas. Ellos eran tan superiores, tan… distintos… que no los veía haciendo algo tan mundano como ir de excursión a una fría y ventosa playa.

Pero primero lo primero. Tenía Gimnasia a continuación, y cero ganas de ir. Me quejé levemente, y eso fue suficiente para que Edward consiguiera, con todo el poder de su hechizante mirada, que me eximieran de clases. Estaba a punto de convertirse en mi héroe ese día, tras primero salvarme del pesado de Mike y después rescatarme de dar y recibir golpes en el básquetbol.

Cuando insistí en la visita a la playa, por desgracia ni Edward había sido invitado ni tenía intenciones de ir. Su comentario de "no avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper" me gustó más de lo prudente.

-El blandengue de Mike... –murmuré a mi vez, satisfecha.

Pero lo mejor vino cuando me llevó a casa. Más allá del hecho que casi me secuestró y me obligó a ir en su auto, estuvo bien. Descubrimos que a los dos nos gustaban los clásicos, sobre todo Debussy, y luego la conversación giró a mi madre y a su posible reacción frente a Edward cuando él me preguntó si podría asustarla. Me contuve de decirle que siempre que Reneé no supiera del caso que yo investigaba, no había en rigor razones para temerle.

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? -pregunté para distraerle-. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Al menos, que mi historia oficial, pero él se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? -pregunté para comprobar el hecho, que estaba sobradamente probado, pero sonaba como una pregunta… inofensiva.

-Sí.

-¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres? –pregunté tras un momento de vacilación.

-Murieron hace muchos años -contestó con toda naturalidad.

-Lo siento -murmuré.

-En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

Casi noventa años, siendo exactos, pero él no podía saber que yo sabía eso.

-Y tú los quieres -no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

-Sí –sonrió-. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

-Eres muy afortunado.

-Sé que lo soy.

-¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? –pregunté, intentando verificar las versiones.

Lanzó una mirada al reloj.

-A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie, se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

-Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Yo no quería salir del coche. Era lo más cerca que había estado de él en más de un mes… y no sólo era por la investigación, en verdad estaba disfrutando de pasar tiempo con él.

-Probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología -me sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos –suspiré, con una interna sonrisa irónica.

Él rompió a reír.

-Diviértete en la playa... Que haya buen tiempo para tomar el sol -me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

-¿No te voy a ver mañana?

-No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

-¿Qué van a hacer?

Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto. Apenas volvía a hablarme, y ya se iba de nuevo.

-Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

-Ah, vaya, diviértete -intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

-¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?

Asentí, aturdida.

-No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que... intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Lo miré fijamente. Este idiota, por muy atractivo que fuese, no tenía idea de mis habilidades para la supervivencia, por muy imán de accidentes que yo fuese. Había sobrevivido a eventos mucho peores que una visita a la playa.

-Veré qué puedo hacer -contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó.

* * *

.

Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. 5 Doce años y medio

No soy Stephenie Meyer y los personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabemos pero por honestidad intelectual no está de más recordar.

Hay un par de cosas bastante fuertes en este capítulo, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

.

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 03:__45 AM del día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

-A la mañana siguiente de habernos ido, una bomba explotó en casa y destrozó los dormitorios, donde a esa hora Reneé y yo hubiésemos estado en circunstancias normales. Nos salvamos de la muerte por cuestión de horas…

Edward dio un pequeño jadeo. La historia parecía haberlo atrapado por completo. Un poquito satisfecha de mí misma, bebí otro trago de agua y continué.

-Eso dejaba en claro que ya sabían que yo estaba involucrada, y que tenían firmes intenciones de acabar conmigo. Mientras la policía intentaba averiguar cómo había ido a dar la bomba al interior de la casa, la investigación por la droga hallada en el depósito y su relación con el asesinato de Leyla continuaba, y los resultados eran escalofriantes. Primero Leyla y después yo habíamos tropezado con una organización internacional con sede en los Estados Unidos, una mafia que tenía implicación en casi todos lados, peligrosísima, que incluía algunos personajes de las más altas esferas y algunos de los más bajos estratos sociales. Era una red muy firme y bien constituida, que llevaba años funcionando.

»¿Sabes qué es irónico? –medio me sonreí con una mueca-. Enseguida se sospechó de inmigrantes. Se dijo, antes de investigar nada, que había colombianos y mexicanos involucrados en lo de las drogas. Que habían usado la escuela como escondite porque uno de los encargados de limpieza era inmigrante también, creo que nicaragüense. Y al final, resultó que eran puras tonterías. El encargado de limpieza no tenía nada de nada que ver, y lo más mexicano que había en todo el caso eran las enchiladas de pollo que había comido la directora el día anterior. Todos los involucrados eran ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos, y muchos de ellos personajes muy reconocidos y respetados.

»También quedó establecido que la escuela había tenido grandes deudas, y que unas generosas entidades anónimas habían donado grandes sumas que permitieron pagarles a los acreedores, pero que llegó un momento en que estos donantes les pidieron a las autoridades escolares un pequeño favor. Tenían un "cargamento" que habían tenido que sacar del "depósito habitual" a causa de la humedad, según dijeron, y necesitaban un sitio donde almacenarlo por unas semanas. Los directivos prefirieron volverse ciegos, sordos y mudos, y les cedieron el depósito a condición de no saber nada: aunque no estaban seguros, intuyeron de inmediato que había algo turbio en todo el asunto. Pero la escuela aún tenía deudas, y no querían arriesgarse a perder a un mecenas tan generoso…

Edward entornó los ojos y bufó. Me hubiese encantado preguntarle qué estaba pensando, pero no me atreví. Sin embargo, creí que en su rostro había una mezcla de desdén e irritación, que afortunadamente no iba dirigido a mí, de modo que seguí mi relato.

-Poco a poco, los integrantes de la organización iban cayendo. Hubo unos cuantos que consiguieron huir al extranjero y otros pasaron a la clandestinidad. Se llegó a pedir la captura internacional de muchos de ellos, y varios aparecieron muertos, ejecutados por la misma organización ante el temor de que hablasen. Algunas veces se pretendió simular suicidios, pero otras veces aparecieron ejecutados con un tiro en la nuca o degollados, dejando en claro que se trataba de asesinatos lisos y llanos, de advertencias para los demás.

»El problema fue que a la vez que aparecían muertos los sospechosos, desaparecían los testigos que se atrevían a declarar contra ellos. Y cuando reaparecían, solían hacerlo por partes: un trozo aquí y otro allá –hice un pequeño gesto con la mano, indiferente. Edward ahogó un jadeo; su expresión era espantada-. A la directora de la escuela, que se atrevió por fin a romper el silencio y declaró lo poco que sabía de los benefactores anónimos, la encontraron descuartizada, las partes de su cuerpo repartidas entre cinco jefaturas de policía distintas. Casi todo el Estado de Arizona se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y los muertos ya superaban la veintena en un mes.

»En medio de ese escenario, Jackson y Phillips se apresuraron a conseguir para mí y mis padres nuevas identidades y un nuevo hogar. Entrábamos al programa de protección de testigos, para lo cual debíamos dejar todo atrás: nombres, familiares, amigos, historia, todo.

-¿Cómo te llamabas antes de convertirte en Bella Swan? –preguntó Edward en voz baja, suave. No parecía enojado, sino sobrecogido.

-Ése es el problema… nunca llegué a adoptar una nueva identidad de un modo completo –admití-. Supuestamente yo me convertiría en Sophie Rosings; Reneé pasaría a llamarse Janice y Charlie sería Richard. Recibiríamos un rancho en Texas, nos tendríamos que teñir el cabello y en mi caso cortármelo. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero ni llegamos tan lejos. Un día, al salir de la casa segura en la que estábamos refugiados para ir a declarar al tribunal, nos recibió una lluvia de balas. Reneé recibió un balazo en el brazo izquierdo; a Charlie una bala le pasó rozando el cuero cabelludo, lo raspó, pero no alcanzó el cráneo por medio centímetro. Irónicamente, yo fui la única que salió ilesa. Los dos agentes de policía que nos acompañaban y que estaban directamente en la puerta tuvieron menos suerte: unos de ellos murió de inmediato, el otro recibió serias heridas y quedó incapacitado de por vida, hasta perdió un ojo.

»Jackson se trepaba las paredes de los nervios, ya ni el programa de protección de testigos era seguro –añadí en voz baja, mirando a la cómoda, esforzándome en no recordar el miedo y los nervios de esos días-. Phillips recomendó crear nuevos perfiles y apresurar la toma de las nuevas identidades todo lo posible, y así fue que una semana después tomábamos un avión que nos llevaba a Carolina del Norte, nuestro nuevo hogar. Ésta vez me apellidaba Jones. Yo me llamaba Melissa, Reneé era Cynthia, mi madre soltera, y Charlie era mi tío Steven. Pero poco antes de llegar, el avión súbitamente se desvió y regresó a Phoenix, supuestamente por una falla en un radar del aeropuerto. Más tarde supimos que nos estaba esperando un atentado en el aeropuerto al que estaba programado que el vuelo llegara, y que la policía alcanzó a detectarlo a tiempo, pero no pudieron desmantelarlo antes que el avión aterrizara, de modo que prefirieron enviar la máquina de regreso.

»A todo esto, lo que no lograban los de la mafia casi lo consiguen los nervios. Ninguno de nosotros tres, ni mis padres ni yo, dormía tranquilo, estábamos asustados y nerviosos a todas horas, cualquier ruido nos hacía dar respingos y teníamos los nervios a flor de piel. Habíamos perdido peso, ya ni hambre teníamos, además que la paranoia nos llevaba a creer que podrían envenenarnos. Discutíamos por tonterías y peleábamos por nada. Mi madre lloraba con frecuencia, de puro miedo. Yo prefería encerrarme en un gran armario que había en la casa, sin ver ni escuchar nada, para hacer de cuenta que era una pesadilla, que no era real. Era una vida horrible.

Bebí otro sorbo de agua, intentando tragar además la bilis que me provocaba el recuerdo de aquellas semanas terribles. Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión distante en el rostro, como si estuviese escuchándome pero sólo a medias. No estuve segura si era por lo que le estaba contando o porque no me creía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? –me preguntó con voz suave, como si temiera asustarme.

-Viviendo en las casas seguras, cerca de dos meses –respondí tímidamente-. Antes, pararon unos tres meses desde la muerte de Leyla hasta que nos mudamos. Semana más, semana menos, unos cinco meses de todo eso… aunque recién al final fue así de malo.

»Jackson y Phillips, que estaban casi tan demacrados y enfermos como mis padres y yo, se reunieron con nosotros cuando regresamos a Phoenix –continué, dejando el vaso con cuidado en la mesita al lado de mi cama-. Ya no sabían qué hacer para mantenernos con vida. La red mafiosa iba cayendo de a poco, ya sea tras las rejas o en las tumbas, pero era bastante probable que unos cuantos de sus integrantes más astutos consiguieran no ser detectados, o sobornar a los tribunales, o borrar las pruebas para conseguir ser liberados por falta de evidencia. De un modo u otro, nuestras vidas parecían condenadas. Los seres, porque creo que ni el título de hombres y mujeres merecían, no dudarían en matar el día de mañana a mis hijos para cobrarse ésta –repetí lo que Phillips nos había dicho años atrás-. Eran feroces y vengativos, y nunca me dejarían en paz, mientras viviera. Eso fue lo que, con cruda honestidad, nos dijeron los agentes a Charlie y a mí en una reunión que mantuvimos.

»Pero había una alternativa. No todo estaba perdido, si estábamos dispuestos a ser un poco flexibles con algunas leyes, sobre todo las relativas al trabajo infantil. Jackson y Phillips me ofrecieron una oportunidad única: convertirme en un miembro del FBI. Yo recibiría entrenamiento, una placa y un arma. Sabría cómo defenderme y defender a otros. Y cuando esos malnacidos fuesen a por mí, podría al menos vaciarles el cartucho de balas encima. Ah, sí, en mis circunstancias especiales, tendría hasta permiso para matar.

»Estaba solamente el pequeño problema… -me permití una sonrisita triste antes de completar la frase- …que yo tenía doce años y medio.

Edward jadeó, dejando salir todo el aire de golpe. Sus ojos negros brillaban de forma extraña, con una mezcla de emociones que ni pude empezar a descifrar. Debo admitir que era un oyente estupendo: se tensaba, jadeaba y bufaba en los momentos oportunos, y estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de mí. Para ser la primera vez que contaba mi historia, no pude haber elegido un público mejor que él.

-Charlie se opuso. Inmediata y ferozmente. No quiso ni oír hablar de ello. Creo que fue la única vez que lo vi tan nervioso, enojado y furioso, todo a la vez. Hasta empezó a gritar –recordé con cierta tristeza-. Dijo que no, de ninguna manera, que esto era lo último que él querría para mí. Phillips le respondió con frialdad que quizás habíamos llegado al momento en que esto era la última opción para mí. Jackson fue un poco más comprensivo, él también tenía una hija, un poco mayor que yo, y reconoció que él tampoco querría en circunstancias normales para su Eve lo que estaba ofreciéndome a mí, pero que su mayor interés era mantenerme con vida, y que para eso, mal que le pesara, la idea de enviarme a Quantico, Estado de Virginia, a la Academia de Entrenamiento del FBI, le parecía una excelente medida.

»Charlie insistió en que no, que eso no, que debía haber otra forma… pero empezó a sonar más como un ruego que como una negativa. Jackson dijo que entendía que Charlie tuviese "sus buenas razones" para negarse, pero que por favor intentara verlo de forma objetiva. Yo estaba en peligro de todos modos. Podían seguir escondiéndome entre un y otro lugar, sin estar seguros nunca de que realmente estuviese a salvo, y arriesgarse a que un día una bala sí me alcanzara. O podían darme preparación para hacerle frente a lo que ya me estaba pisando los talones, entrenarme física y psicológicamente, y darme los medios para, llegado el caso, acabar con ellos. Charlie se negaba todavía, cada vez con menos energía y más miedo, y entonces Phillips le dio el golpe de gracia al mencionar que la historia de Charlie con el FBI no tenía por qué repetirse en mí.

»Creo que de haber podido, Charlie lo hubiese hecho tragarse las palabras de regreso a su boca, pero no era posible y el daño estaba hecho –reconocí, recordando por un instante el normalmente amable rostro de Charlie enrojecido de cólera-. A mi padre no le quedó más remedio que confesarme una historia de la que ni siquiera Reneé estaba al tanto, la que en cierta medida había causado que el matrimonio entre mis padres no funcionara y que él no había pensado confiarme hasta que yo tuviese treinta años por lo menos.

-¿Qué historia era esa? –preguntó Edward en voz muy baja, tensa de expectación, o eso me pareció. Bebí el último trago de agua antes de continuar hablando.

-Charlie se enroló originalmente como agente del FBI, siendo todavía muy joven. Después, sus superiores lo mandaron a realizar el entrenamiento necesario para convertirse en policía, y cuando eso estuvo completo, lo enviaron a trabajar en una seccional de policía que había recibido denuncias por pedirle sobornos a alguna gente. Se suponía que Charlie se convertiría en soplón, que investigaría quiénes eran los corruptos desde adentro.

»Él se infiltró y se ganó la confianza de varios de ellos. Detectó a quienes aceptaban sobornos y a quienes sobornaban. Pero Charlie intuyó que había más, y fue más lejos, espió y se involucró más de lo que en rigor debía. Pronto quedó en claro que lo que había comenzado como una investigación interna, casi de rutina, acabó destapando un entramado de corrupción a gran escala. La policía de ese lugar era un nido de víboras, casi eran peores que la misma mafia. Ésa es parte de la razón por la que Charlie prefirió dirigirse al FBI antes que a la policía cuando adivinó que lo que yo había encontrado era cocaína: él desconfía de la policía de las grandes ciudades.

»Comenzó un implacable proceso de depuración de la policía. Muchos de ellos fueron destituidos de sus cargos y enviados a prisión. La policía sabía que había alguien que desde adentro los estaba delatando, pero no supieron quién era exactamente por un tiempo largo. La condición de espía de mi papá debía permanecer en secreto, lo cual significó que él mismo acabó preso por varias semanas, sólo para mantener la coartada.

»Lo más peliagudo del caso fue que también había corrupción en el FBI –añadí-, y Charlie se jugaba la vida cada vez que pasaba información, sin saber nunca si lo que había averiguado caía en las manos correctas o no. Se convirtió en un espía doble, pasándole información a unos cuantos policías honrados acerca de los agentes del FBI corruptos. Claro que no era una tarea sencilla, y ser un espía doble casi le costó la vida en un par de ocasiones.

Edward tenía los ojos medio desorbitados y también la boca entreabierta de asombro. Debo admitir que para alguien que lo conoce poco, debe ser difícil imaginarse como un súper espía al pacífico jefe Swan, tan partidario de la pesca, los juegos de béisbol por televisión y las advertencias sobre no exceder la velocidad en las mojadas calles de Forks.

-Aún así, llegó un momento en que el secreto fue descubierto, aunque nunca se hizo público, y de pronto la vida de Charlie corría peligro –seguí en un susurro-. Consiguió salvarse por los pelos varias veces, fue un tiempo difícil para él… aunque no me dio detalles, estoy segura que sufrió mucho. Por fin, la investigación estuvo concluida, y los culpables, encarcelados.

»Charlie era libre de nuevo, y lo que más ansiaba en ese punto era una vida tranquila y normal. Renunció al FBI y se quedó en la policía. Gracias a los buenos resultados de la misión, obtuvo un ascenso y consiguió que lo nombraran jefe de policía de Forks, un pueblito tranquilo y aburrido del estado de Washington. Se casó con su novia de la adolescencia, se mudaron a Forks e intentaron llevar una vida normal. Pero… las cosas ya no eran como cuando ellos habían empezado a salir.

»No estoy completamente segura –admití, adentrándome en el terreno de las conjeturas-, pero supongo que fue algo como esto: Charlie todavía estaba un poco paranoico después de lo que había pasado durante el año que duró la investigación, y no quería saber nada de tratar con mucha gente, además que sentía que había tenido emoción y aventura suficiente para toda una vida. Reneé, en cambio, apenas había visto mundo, quería viajar, hacer locuras y vivir intensamente. No me sorprende que su relación no durase, eran demasiado incompatibles.

Edward me miraba otra vez con intensidad, con una mezcla de emociones difícil de definir, aunque creo que predominaban el asombro y… ¿la admiración?

-Ya ves, Charlie no quería que yo pasara por eso –retomé el relato, mirando otra vez las mantas que cubrían mi regazo, cohibida-. Sólo quería protegerme, estaba preocupadísimo. Quedamos, por insistencia de Jackson y Phillips, en pensarlo, aunque Charlie estaba obstinado en negarse. Yo… no estaba muy segura, pero oyendo lo que había vivido mi padre, la vida de agente había perdido todo el glamour y romanticismo con que yo la veía gracias al cine y la televisión.

»Entonces pasó algo horrible –tragué saliva con esfuerzo, el recuerdo me enfermaba-. Murió mi abuela.

Edward enarcó una ceja. Era claro que no entendía qué era lo horrible del caso. Después de todo, los abuelos más tarde o más temprano mueren, ¿no? No se espera que sobrevivan a sus nietos, pero este caso había sido especial.

-Ella… fue asesinada –continué en voz baja, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas antes que pudiese evitarlo-. Esto nunca se hizo público, pero la verdad es que no se trató de un accidente, como se dijo oficialmente para evitar centrar más atención en mi familia, sino un asesinato. Prendieron fuego a su casa, la quemaron viva… y dejaron una nota fuera de la casa: _"Para que tengas quien te espere en el infierno, Isabella Swan"_. ¡La mataron por mi culpa! ¡Sólo para que yo supiera lo que me esperaba! Mi abuela no tenía anda que ver, ni siquiera sabía nada… ¡y la quemaron viva!

Yo lloraba desconsolada en ese momento. Pese al tiempo pasado, era un golpe del que aún no me recuperaba. Edward me abrazó con cuidado, apretándome contra su pecho frío. No dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarme con firmeza y a acariciarme el cabello. Yo me aferré a su camisa y lloré, sin poder evitarlo. Por fin me rehice lo suficiente. Lo solté y tomé el vaso de nuevo, pero estaba vacío.

-Ya regreso –me musitó Edward, y un segundo más tarde estaba de regreso con el vaso lleno de agua otra vez.

-Gracias –susurré y bebí otro sorbo. Respiré profundo y seguí hablando-. No pudimos ir al entierro, porque no era seguro. Se nos permitió estar presentes un rato, en el velatorio, que tampoco fue gran cosa, porque hubo que velar a la abuela a cajón cerrado… estaba carbonizada.

»Entonces tomé mi decisión. No más muertes por mi culpa. No más miedo, no más huir. Yo misma cazaría a ésos… ésos… -la furia me ganaba por momentos mientras intentaba encontrar una palabra-. No eran siquiera animales. Los animales no matan por placer ni por venganza, como sí hacían estos sádicos. Los cazaría y los haría juzgar, así me costara la vida.

»Charlie no quiso saber nada de eso, pero ni siquiera él pudo detenerme. Llamé personalmente a Jackson y le dije que quería empezar ese mismo día con el entrenamiento –dije con voz dura, recordando la furia que me embriagaba en esos momentos-. Ahora creo que junto con mi abuela enterré mi infancia, y casi mi juventud –añadí con voz más tranquila, respirando profundamente-. Siempre había sido madura y responsable; viviendo con Reneé, una de las dos tenía que serlo, pero en ese momento me volví adulta, sin pasos intermedios.

Edward me observaba con una expresión que tenía algo de conmovida. No creí que estuviese asustándolo con mi relato, por lo que seguí adelante.

-No empecé el entrenamiento ese mismo día, pero casi. Jackson y Phillips hablaron muy seriamente con Charlie y conmigo, y me expusieron todas las posibles contras de mi elección. Fueron sinceros y directos, me hablaron de lo duros que eran los entrenamientos, me advirtieron que no era una decisión que debía tomar a la ligera o en el fragor del dolor por la pérdida. Pese a todo, no consiguieron hacerme desistir, de modo que arreglaron las cosas para que yo ingresara en Quantico lo antes posible.

»Charlie tuvo que firmar las autorizaciones y permisos; por muy en contra que estuviese, lo hizo cuando yo se lo pedí. A Reneé no le dijimos nada de eso. Ella es incapaz de mantener el pico cerrado, y menos con algo tan 'emocionante' –añadí con una mueca, señalando las comillas con los dedos-. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor era para ella misma, más seguro. Además que sin duda se hubiese negado. De modo que le dijimos que debíamos separarnos por un tiempo. Charlie regresaría a Forks, ella se iría a California y a mí supuestamente me enviarían a Nueva York con una familia de acogida, una pareja de policías, que podría protegerme. Todo esto era porque quienes iban tras mí buscaban a una pareja con su hija, no a tres personas separadas, y así ganaríamos tiempo hasta que los juicios estuviesen concluidos y todo pudiese regresar a la normalidad.

»Reneé aún así se opuso, pero un poco de persuasión bastó. Ella también estaba asustada, y aunque no le gustaba la idea de separarse, acabó aceptando que era lo mejor, y se consoló con que solo era temporal. Prometí escribirle montones de correos electrónicos y llamarla seguido, eso ayudó a hacer el trance un poco más fácil. Claro que lloramos cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, hasta a Charlie se le escapó un lagrimón cuando subí al asiento trasero del automóvil en el que Jackson me llevaría personalmente hasta el cuartel de entrenamiento.

Bebí todo el resto del vaso de agua. Por suerte se me daba bien olvidar cosas que prefería dejar en el pasado, pero contar todo eso lo estaba trayendo de regreso al presente.

-Seré breve sobre el tiempo que pasé en el cuartel de entrenamiento. Fueron seis meses muy largos, al cabo de los cuales salí hecha otra persona, física y mentalmente. Cumplí trece años una semana antes de completar mi formación, y mis compañeros me prepararon una fiesta sorpresa –sonreí al recordarlo-. Me había convertido en la mascota del curso. Todos ellos eran mayores que yo, obviamente, y si bien unos cuantos estuvieron recelosos sobre una niña compartiendo las prácticas de tiro con ellos, la mayoría me aceptó con cariño al saber mi historia. Además del entrenamiento, tuve clases particulares, ya que no podía ir a una escuela. Cuando cumplí trece años, Charlie me envió de regalo un chaleco antibalas, y Reneé, un conjunto de lencería de seda rosa y un set de maquillaje. Mis padres eran las dos partes de mi vida, un tenso equilibrio: el preocupado por mi seguridad y la preocupada por mi lado femenino.

»Por fin, mi preparación estaba completa. Recibí, tal como estaba previsto, la placa, el arma y un certificado con mi nombre por ser la agente más joven de la historia. Charlie lo tiene escondido en algún lugar; no es como si pudiese enmarcarlo y colgarlo en el salón de casa –semi sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

»Tal como estaba calculado, el juicio por el caso de las drogas halladas en la escuela y la muerte de Leyla acababa de terminar. Se había dictado sentencia, y muchos habían acabado con cadena perpetua. La investigación por la red de narcotraficantes continuaba todavía, y ahí es donde entraba yo en juego… como carnada viva.

* * *

.

Resolví cambiar mi política: hasta el capítulo anterior, el primer review de cada capítulo recibía un avance. Ahora, cada review de un usuario registrado (porque no tengo modo de contactar a los anónimos) que lo solicite recibirá un avance. El primer review seguirá recibiendo un spoiler, un poco más extenso.

Quizás esto sirva de incentivo… no olviden que comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. 6 Enamorada y traidora

Ninguno de estos personajes ni las situaciones me pertenece, como todos sabemos, pero por honestidad intelectual no está de más repetirlo. Algunas conversaciones están tomadas textualmente de _Crepúsculo_, además de la línea argumental; cuáles cosas, lo saben igual o mejor que yo.

* * *

.

_Forks. Playa de La Push, __el día de la visita de Bella y sus amigos. _

La Push resultó, tal como yo recordaba de las visitas en mi infancia, una extensión de pedruscos fríos y ventosos, pero al menos había algo de sol ese día, un cambio bienvenido. Las mareas y los hoyos repletos de vida acuática, auténticos acuarios naturales, me resultaban fascinantes. Al mismo tiempo, aunque intenté relajarme, mi mente seguía analizando el terreno y no pude evitar llegar a la conclusión que sería muy simple hacer desaparecer una persona por allí. Había acantilados cerca por los que arrojar a alguien, además de kilómetros cuadrados de fríos y húmedos bosques casi inexplorados en los que se tardaría semanas en encontrar un cadáver.

Me caí un par de veces mientras caminábamos por el bosque, pero por suerte acabé con no más que algunos raspones en las palmas de las manos y los rodillas de los pantalones teñidas de verdín. Eso fue en verdad lo más en peligro que estuve en todo el día, y era un cambio agradable.

La fogata de madera de playa me fascinó. Las llamas azuladas y verdosas por la salinidad marina eran asombrosas, de algún modo hechizantes. Los sándwiches y refrescos de algún modo sabían mejor allí, ante un fuego tan extraño y bonito, y me encontré disfrutando de la salida pese a todo.

Más tarde llegó un grupo de chicos de la reserva indígena cerca de allí, y pronto trabé amistad con Jacob, al que honestamente no podía recordar de mis vacaciones anteriores en Forks. Él no pareció ofendido por eso, y charlamos con familiaridad por un rato. Me era muy fácil conversar con él y sentirme a gusto, algo que no sucedía con frecuencia con personas que prácticamente no conocía. Yo era muy desconfiada, además de tímida.

La víbora rubia, alias Lauren Mallory, tuvo que sacar a colación a los Cullen. Por suerte no tuve que decir gran cosa, porque uno de los chicos indígenas, un grandote forzudo de nombre Sam, cortó el tema diciendo que los Cullen no iban allí. Aunque no se volvió a mencionar nada al respecto, intuí de inmediato que tras la brusquedad de sus palabras se escondía algo más, y supe que tenía que averiguarlo.

Engatusar a Jacob para que diese un paseo conmigo fue fácil. Intenté coquetearle un poco, e increíblemente funcionó. Yo no tenía idea de cómo comportarme y me sentí ridícula la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Jacob habló y eso era lo que me importaba. Me contó superficialmente algunas leyendas ancestrales antes de llegar a la parte interesante.

-Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos –me explicó con una sonrisa irónica, dejando en claro lo poco en serio que se tomaba esos cuentos-. Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

-¿Los fríos? -pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

-Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras –explicó Jacob, entornando los ojos.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo? -le animé.

-Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

-¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

-Sólo uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Jacob prosiguió:

-Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras -me guiñó un ojo.

-Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? -intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

-Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan -instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada-. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

-Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

-¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

-No -hizo una pausa dramática-. _Son los __mismos_.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

-Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente -reprimió una sonrisa.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora. _Son los mismos_, había dicho Jacob. Era posible. Yo no recordaba con exactitud todos los sitios en que habían vivido los Cullen, pero era posible que repitiesen los lugares en que vivían. La parte de dos personas más sumándose a la familia se correspondía con los datos que teníamos sobre Alice y Jasper.

El tatarabuelo de Jacob había firmado un acuerdo con el doctor Cullen. ¿Cuán bizarro era eso? Pero posible. Todo era posible. Y todo _encajaba_. Jacob no me estaba mintiendo. Él no sabía nada de la investigación, yo estaba segura. Él me dijo lo que sabía, y lo que Jacob sabía encajaba perfectamente en el perfil. Sólo había una pregunta que yo todavía no había formulado, y era la que me estaba quemando en la lengua…

-¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Jacob sonrió sombríamente.

-Bebedores de sangre -replicó con voz estremecedora-. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

-Se te ha puesto la piel de gallina -rió encantado.

-Eres un estupendo narrador de historias -le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

-El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

-No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

-Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado -se rió.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba -le prometí, y entonces me estremecí. Flashes de Rosalie hablando de matarme me vinieron a la mente, y creo que palidecí otro poco.

-En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie –me pidió Jacob, más serio-. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.

-No lo haré, por supuesto que no –le aseguré enseguida.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? -preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

-No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

-Genial –sonrió él.

Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros. Resultó que además de querer ver con quién estaba yo y qué hacía, Mike tenía la buena excusa de venir a avisarme que estaban recogiendo y que pronto llovería otra vez. Era tiempo de regresar a casa.

El trayecto de regreso fue como entre sueños. Estuve todo el tiempo esforzándome en no pensar, algo a lo que el golpeteo de la lluvia ayudaba. Otra vez se había desatado una tormenta, y entre la lluvia y el viento, era fácil distraerme.

Una vez en casa, intercambié un par de palabras con Charlie, que estaba viendo un partido no sé de qué ni me importó. Le dije que tenía nada de hambre y montones de deberes atrasados. Charlie entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, y me dejó ir a mi habitación, que era lo que yo en realidad quería.

Hubiese sido muy fácil tumbarme en la cama, quizás encasquetándome los auriculares en las orejas, y escuchar uno de los discos de mi pequeña colección a todo volumen, esforzándome por no pensar. Pero no pensar, dejar correr las cosas, era un lujo que yo no podía darme. De modo que saqué el blackberry de su escondite y revisé los datos que me había provisto Sheila, hasta encontrar la información que estaba volviéndome loca en esos momentos.

Ahí estaba. Sí, confirmado: los Cullen habían vivido en Forks antes. Jasper y Alice no estaban con ellos en ese entonces. De hecho, Forks apenas si existía como pueblo en ese tiempo, pero ellos efectivamente habían vivido allí. Eso estaba probado.

No pensar estaba volviéndose cada vez una solución más tentadora. Si esa parte de la información era auténtica, ¿podría serlo también el resto? Sobre los Cullen siendo… fríos. Bebedores de sangre. _Vampiros_.

La parte más racional de mi cabeza lo rechazó de plano. Los vampiros no existen, todo el mundo sabe eso. Están muy bien para las películas de terror, los videojuegos y los disfraces de Halloween, pero eso es todo. Hay mounstros más que suficientes en la vida real como para necesitar también los de la fantasía. Hay asesinos, violadores, pederastas, ladrones, chantajistas, secuestradores, políticos… no nos hacen falta vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas ni extraterrestres para tener mounstros compartiendo el mundo con nosotros, eso yo lo sabía mejor que muchos.

La parte menos racional estaba dudosa. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. Jacob me había dicho lo que él sabía y lo había dicho sinceramente. No tenía idea de la investigación ni de mi trabajo encubierto, de modo que no había razones para que él pudiese querer impresionarme o darme información errónea. Era sólo un agradable muchacho que me había contado las leyendas ancestrales de su gente. Pero entonces, eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser casualidad. Sobre todo la parte de que Alice y Jasper no formaban parte de la familia antes: no había forma que eso fuese casual.

¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?

Yo no era experta en cine de terror o algo así, pero sabía lo básico sobre vampiros. Por ejemplo, que sólo salían de noche, ya que de día dormían en ataúdes. Que bebían sangre. Que la luz del sol los convertía en cenizas. Otras informaciones variaban de acuerdo a las fuentes, pero según algunos eran despeinados, con uñas muy largas, dientes sucios y ojos rojos. Otros los pintaban más cercanos a lo humano, pálidos y hechizantes, con uñas transparentes como el cristal y duras como el diamante. Algunos aseguraban que podían volar; otros llegaban a afirmar que se convertían en murciélagos. Siempre había algún rasgo que los delataba como no humanos…

Intenté ser racional una vez más, pero tuve que admitir que no había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Otra vez pensando en mi monotema favorito, Edward Cullen, hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora.

Luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, que era peligroso...

_¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?_

Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de _los fríos_ o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Edward Cullen no era... humano. Era algo más.

Entonces... _tal vez_. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto? ¿Qué haría si Edward fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera. Ni pensar en decírselo a Sheila, ni a Charlie, ni a nadie. Hasta que no estuviese completamente segura, no tipearía ni media palabra. Nada por ahora.

Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser inteligente y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio. Abandonar la misión y hasta el pueblo.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción, no sólo porque sería fracasar en mi trabajo, sino también porque implicaría no verlo nunca más justo ahora que me había ganado su confianza, que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro, a veces. De hecho, yo misma sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: _¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?_, pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Recordé de pronto a la voz de Alice en la grabación, diciéndole a Edward que ya no podía irse, y me pregunté vagamente si él se sentiría igual. Ahora que yo lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si...

Me estremecí, intentando cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Sin saber muy bien cómo comportarme, decidí buscar en Internet algo más sobre los vampiros. No obtuve muy buenos resultados, una vez que el servidor, más lento que un caracol semi paralítico, se dignó a realizar la búsqueda y cargar la página que yo había elegido.

"Vampiros de la A a la Z" era interesante, aunque ninguna de las descripciones que ofrecía encajaba con lo que yo había observado de los Cullen, en especial de Edward. Cuando se hablaba de palidez, en el renglón siguiente quedaba en claro que se trataba de un morador de cementerios que salía preferentemente en luna nueva. Cuando había una mención a la fuerza sobrehumana, de inmediato se aclaraba que la especie de vampiro en cuestión masacraba aldeas enteras. Ante una mención de belleza sobrenatural, a continuación se explicaba que raptaban a doncellas hermosas de las que se alimentaban.

Fastidiada, enojada con Internet y un poco avergonzada de mí misma, apagué la máquina sin esperar que cerrara correctamente el sistema operativo. Decidí irme a dormir, con la esperanza que el nuevo día trajese un poco de claridad a mis ideas.

.

Tuve una pesadilla, aunque no la pude recordar del todo cuando desperté. Creo que aparecía Jacob, y si recuerdo bien, algo tenía que ver con un lobo. También estaba Edward sonriéndome con dientes afilados e invitándome a acercarme con la sonrisa más tentadora y peligrosa posible, aunque no pude recordar más que haber gritado "¡NO!" al despertarme. Me quedó la sensación que el Edward de mi sueño estaba en peligro.

Revisé el blackberry, pero no había nuevos mensajes. Era domingo por la mañana temprano cuando me despertó la pesadilla, aunque Charlie ya había vuelto a salir a pescar. Al menos, el móvil patrulla no estaba. Desayuné lentamente, masticando doce veces cada bocado, concentrada en no pensar ni en mi pesadilla ni en la conversación con Jacob.

Di una vuelta por el empapado patio y más allá, adentrándome en el bosque verde y perpetuamente mojado. Acabé sentándome en un tronco caído, intentando pensar y ordenar mis ideas, sin mucho éxito. Una parte de mí quería creer que había resuelto el enigma de los Cullen, pero otra se resistía tenazmente a creer en mounstros sobrenaturales. ¡Como si no tuviésemos suficientes con los mounstros humanos!

Me corregí en ese punto. Edward no era una mounstro. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado fascinante… y me había salvado. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo. Cierto que después se comportó horrible y a continuación me ignoró como si no existiera durante semanas, pero detuvo esa furgoneta, aún no sé cómo, y después me defendió ante Rosalie y Jasper. Él era extraño y de algún modo peligroso, pero no malvado, de eso estaba segura.

Estaba pensando en círculos. No conseguía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Mi respuesta a la pregunta del millón seguía siendo "_tal vez_". Y hasta que tuviese una respuesta mejor que ofrecer, intentaría seguir portándome como si tal cosa.

No era un gran avance lo que había traído la mañana, pero supe que no lograría nada más por el momento, de modo que dejé el goteante bosque y regresé a mi cálida y seca casa. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde hacía días.

Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de nerviosismo, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

.

Al día siguiente amaneció soleado, algo tan poco habitual que no supe explicarme el repentino brillo cuando desperté. Ver el sol, aunque fuese forma difusa, me puso de buen humor y salí a clases con una ancha sonrisa. A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas. Estacioné y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún picnic.

Mike se acercó poco después. Parecía tan feliz de verme que no pude evitar sentirme un poco satisfecha. Charlamos sobre nada en particular hasta que Mike tuvo que romper el agradable momento al invitarme a salir. Sus palabras eran un poco confusas y me pillaron desprevenida, pero pude sacar en limpio que quería llevarme a cenar.

-Mike... -odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto-. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.

-Creo, y te voy dar una buena paliza, sin remordimiento alguno, en cuanto repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir -lo amenacé, creo que él no supo cuán en serio iban mis palabras-, pero eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

-¿Jessica? –repitió, sorprendido.

-De verdad, Mike, ¿estás ciego? –le pregunté, exasperada. Había que estarlo para no ver cómo Jessica se lo comía con los ojos.

-Vaya -exhaló claramente confuso.

-Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde –dije, aprovechando la ventaja para escabullirme.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila, intentando evitar una mueca. Otra vez yo era la tercera en discordia de un triángulo amoroso. ¿Es que Jessica y Mike no podían quedarse el uno con el otro, ser felices y comer perdices, dejándome a mí tranquila para ir a clases e investigar a los Cullen?

El resto del día no fue nada de otro mundo. Ni los Cullen ni los Hale se presentaron en clases, lo cual me deprimió bastante. Necesitaba ver a Edward, o al menos a alguno de sus hermanos, lo antes posible. Jessica programó una salida a comprar vestidos para el baile y me invitó a ir, pese a que yo no necesitaba un vestido. Yo no estaba muy segura, pero acabé aceptando cuando tuve que admitir al menos para mí que tampoco vería a Edward ese día. Pero Jessica canceló los planes más tarde: Mike la había alcanzado a la salida de clases e invitado a cenar. Intenté sonar entusiasmada, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante triste y malhumorada por la prolongada ausencia de Edward y creo que soné más deprimida que feliz. A Jessica no pareció importarle, me parece que lo interpretó como envidia.

Al llegar a casa, seguía tristona y de mal humor. Acabé los deberes escolares muy pronto, y como había sobrado pescado y ensalada, tampoco tuve que cocinar. Respondí unos cuantos correos electrónicos de mi madre, pero tampoco había grandes noticias que darle. Le escribí un breve reporte a Sheila; como no había visto a Edward ni a Emmett desde el jueves, y el viernes Jasper, Alice y Rosalie no habían hecho nada excepcional, tampoco había mucho que decir. Sólo le informé sobre la acampada de Edward y Emmett, añadí que hoy toda la familia había faltado a clases, y mencioné que era un día soleado. Que ella sacara las conclusiones.

Saqué entonces mi libro favorito, una compilación de las obras de Jane Austen, tomé un viejo edredón descolorido y roto del armario de la ropa blanca y me dirigí al patio trasero. Aún estaba soleado, y yo estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa inusual situación.

Ya fuera, en el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran _Orgullo y prejuicio_ y _Sentido y sensibilidad_. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé _Sentido y sensibilidad_, sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward. Enfadada, me puse a leer _Mansfield Park_, pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Edmund, y se parecía demasiado. ¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres?

Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.

-¿Charlie? -pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Me mantuve inmóvil un segundo, esperando alerta algún ruido sospechoso, una respiración, el crujido de una rama, el sonido de pasos…

Me sobresaltó una brisa ligera que hizo moverse las copas de los árboles cerca de allí. Solté una risita, ¡me estaba volviendo paranoica! Esto era Forks, por todos los Cielos. Tendría que empezar confiar más en quienes estaban a mi alrededor. Quizás salir sin mi pistola una o dos veces, para convencerme que no corría peligro…

Corrí adentro, la cena se retrasaría. Charlie ya había entrado y estaba viendo los resultados de los partidos de ese día en televisión. Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el básquetbol, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerlo, y conseguí permiso de ir con Jessica y Ángela a Port Angels a comprar los vestidos.

.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente hubo sol. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno. Había planeado llegar a la escuela con tiempo justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Estacioné en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Angela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras; me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin al menos decírmelo.

Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de vez en cuando, y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a casa de Angela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el automóvil se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.

.

El viaje fue tan "de chicas" como suele verse en las películas. En verdad, si ser una adolescente promedio normal era eso, no parecía tan malo. Escuchamos música, hablamos sobre chicos, sobre vestidos y peinados, nos quejamos de los profesores y de la cantidad de deberes. Fue bastante agradable, o al menos, menos terrible de lo que había supuesto yo.

Las compras le llevaron a Jessica y a Ángela algún tiempo. Me enteré casualmente que Tyler iba por ahí diciendo que me llevaría al baile de fin de curso, y me prometí a mí misma que le daría una lección. No algo muy grave o comprometedor. Sólo una bala en una de las luces delanteras del recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Un aviso, apenas. En lenguaje mafioso, eso podría traducirse por "cuidado, la próxima vez será tu ojo". Después tuve que admitir que Tyler difícilmente relacionaría un balazo en la carrocería conmigo, y me entretuve en pensar otra cosa. Furiosa como estaba, atropellarlo no me parecía mala idea.

La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero tanto Angela como Jessica encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Las felicité por sus elecciones y les ayudé a volver a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.

Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde-noche de chicas siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.

-¿Angela? -comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba contenta de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Jessica se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.

-¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase? -fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.

-Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor -me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos nuevos-. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Jessica. Angela estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.

-Vaya.

Zanjé el tema cuando Jessica regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.

Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jess.

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, atrapasueños y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.

Si había una librería, yo no la encontré. Me fui en la dirección errónea, cada vez más lejos del centro de la ciudad. Claro que eso recién lo noté cuando ya no estaba segura de cómo regresar y había oscurecido casi por completo. Me encaminé de regreso al paseo marítimo, desde el cual encontraría el camino de regreso al centro sin dificultad. Iba refunfuñando por lo bajo, preguntándome por qué no fui capaz de traer el blackberry, que tenía un GPS incorporado y con el cual hubiese encontrado una buena librería en un satiamén. Sólo hubiese tenido que buscar el nombre de alguna librería en el buscador de Internet incorporado, y luego ingresar esa dirección en el GPS. Pero no, tuve que dejarlo bajo la pila de camisetas de mangas cortas, demasiado ligeras para usar en Forks (ése era el nuevo escondite).

Estaba distraída preguntándome si la oferta de Edward de ir a Seattle seguía en pie y si él conocía alguna buena librería allí, cuando noté que alguien me seguía. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, mientras verificaba que no era una persona sino varias. Cuatro. En dos parejas. Todos ellos hombres, de entre veinte y treinta años.

Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobé que en efecto me seguían intencionalmente a mí, que no era casualidad ni paranoia mía. Me observaban con una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos que me dio asco.

Intenté perderlos de vista, siempre era mejor esquivar los problemas de este tipo. Yo era buena en defensa personal, muy buena incluso, pero los números no jugaban a mi favor. Cuatro contra uno no era una buena idea, aunque yo estaba armada… pero quizás alguno de ellos también. Mejor no arriesgarse. Rayos, por qué no traje mi chaleco antibalas… supongo que porque abultaba mucho y teóricamente no lo necesitaría en una salida de chicas a comprar vestidos. Claro que con mi suerte, una compra de ropa se convertía en un desastre.

De pronto comprendí que me habían acorralado, y al mismo tiempo sentí el cosquilleo que la adrenalina siempre me había producido en esos casos. No había tiempo ni lugar para el pánico, el miedo siempre me llegaba después de que todo hubiese acabado. Los enfrenté, intentando medirlos con la vista y ver dónde era más fácil atacar. El rodillazo en la ingle no fallaba nunca, aunque tenía que estar bastante cerca. El gancho de derecha, uno de mis mejores trucos. Podía quebrar muñecas, llegado el caso, o hundirles la nariz en el cerebro. Esto último era mortal si estaba bien hecho, pero no iba a detenerme a pensar en eso ahora. Sólo tenían que acercarse un poco más…

Puse mi mejor cara de pánico mientras sus pisadas sonaban más y más cerca. Estaban confiados, un punto a mi favor, no esperarían un ataque. Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello a uno de ellos, obligándolo a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el automóvil plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

-Entra -ordenó una voz furiosa.

Fue sorprendente cómo la adrenalina se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad -me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? -le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

-No -respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

-¿Bella? -preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

-¿Sí? -mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio, sin mucho éxito. Diablos, ¿justo ahora me tenía que dar mi habitual ataque de pánico post acción?

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó. Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

-Sí -contesté con voz tan ronca como antes.

-Distráeme, por favor -ordenó.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

-Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme -aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Eh... -me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad-. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley –dije la primer tontería que se me ocurrió, sintiéndome estúpida de inmediato.

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de fin de curso... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, lo recuerdas, y cree que el baile es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile si no tiene auto... -proseguí.

-Estaba enterado -sonó algo más sosegado.

-¿Sí? -pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció-. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir -musité, refinando mi plan.

Edward aún no parecía muy tranquilo, pero al menos su rostro ahora era inexpresivo y no furibundo. Arrancó de nuevo el automóvil, ahora con suavidad, y me llevó exactamente al restaurante del que Ángela y Jessica acababan de salir.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde...? -comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

-¿Qué haces?

-Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

-Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz. En cuestión de minutos, todo estaba arreglado. Yo me quedé a cenar con él, Jessica y Ángela regresaron a Forks, con la promesa que Edward me alcanzaría más tarde.

-De verdad, no tengo hambre -insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

-Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación. Para mis adentros tomé nota mental que Edward sabía cómo comportarse en un restaurante, aunque no tuviésemos registros de él yendo a uno antes.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno y conseguimos sitio rápidamente. Algo que me llamó enormemente la atención fue que Edward rechazó la primera mesa que nos ofrecieron, en medio del salón, a favor de una un poco más privada, en una zona de reservados. Creo que le dio una propina a la anfitriona, que a juzgar por la cara de la mujer debió ser generosa.

Después de deslumbrar a la pobre anfitriona, Edward pareció muy sorprendido cuando se lo hice ver, y creo que algo complacido cuando admití que también me deslumbraba a mí, y con frecuencia. La camarera llegó poco después, toda sonrisas y babas para con Edward, en tanto que a mí me ignoraba olímpicamente. Encargamos dos Coca-Colas, y me sorprendió internamente que Edward encargara comida, o en su defecto bebida.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien -contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.

-¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

-¿Debería? –pregunté, sorprendida.

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

-Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock -su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

-Dudo que eso vaya a suceder -respondí después de tomar aliento-. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

Yo era una verdadera experta en fingir que cosas horribles no habían pasado, aunque no podía alardear de ello ante Edward, ni ante nadie en realidad.

-Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa. Ordené los ravioles de setas sólo porque era lo primero que vi en el menú; Edward no quiso nada. _Por supuesto que no_, me dijo una maliciosa vocecita en mi cabeza. La camarera se retiró un poco decepcionada por la poca atención de Edward.

-Bebe -me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.

-Gracias -murmuré, aún sedienta.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Es sólo la Coca-Cola -le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

-¿No tienes un abrigo? -me reprochó.

-Sí -miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta-. Uh, lo dejé en el auto de Jessica.

Edward me pasó el suyo, que estaba extrañamente frío, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Olía delicioso, sin embargo, aunque no se parecía a ninguna colonia que yo hubiese olido antes… era algo distinto.

Tras un cumplido sobre mi blusa, volvió a insistir que yo debía comer, ante lo cual le aseguré que yo no iba a entrar en shock.

-Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada -señaló.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo. Como no le podía decir la verdad completa, opté por una parte de la verdad, la que podía decirle sin problemas.

-Me siento segura contigo -confesé.

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

-Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.

-Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan -comenté, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, me miró.

-¿Qué?

-Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir -continué-. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-¿Más teorías?

-Ajá -mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

-Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de las revistas de historietas?

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

-Bueno, no. No la saqué de una revista, pero tampoco la inventé -confesé.

-¿Y bien? -me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó la camarera. Dejó el plato delante de mí (tenía buena pinta, debo admitirlo) y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward para preguntar si podía ofrecerle _algo más_ con un doble sentido bastante evidente. Él, muy amable, ordenó más bebida. La camarera trajo la bebida poco después, pero la interrupción había roto el ambiente… aunque yo seguía teniendo miles de preguntas.

-¿Qué decías? –preguntó Edward retomando el tema con rapidez.

-Te lo diré en el auto. Si... -hice una pausa.

-¿Hay condiciones? -su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto -remarqué.

-Por supuesto –aceptó, aunque parecía desconfiado-. Bueno, adelante -me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

-¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-Pero ésa es la más fácil -objeté.

-La siguiente -repitió.

Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un raviol y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

Intenté tocar el tema de otra manera. Si lo que él no toleraba eran las preguntas directas, entonces daría un rodeo. Me pregunté por un momento si tenía el teléfono consigo y si Fred estaría grabando todo esto. Descarté el pensamiento, sin saber muy bien por qué me hacía sentir incómoda esa idea… como si estuviese traicionando a Edward.

Comencé a exponer mi teoría de alguien leyendo las mentes de la gente, como un caso hipotético. Era sumamente obvio que se trataba de él, pero me siguió el juego. Parecía divertirlo. Toda mi teoría hipotética se fue al tacho cuando él siguió el juego mejor que yo. Por fin, exploté y le formulé la pregunta a quemarropa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.

Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

-Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes –murmuré, rogando internamente que hubiese dejado el teléfono en el automóvil. Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edward las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

-No sé si tengo otra alternativa -su voz era un susurro-. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.

-Creí que siempre tenías razón –no pude evitar enrostrarle.

-Así era -sacudió la cabeza otra vez-. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará.

_Ah, si supieras, querido. Más de quince kilómetros también. Y creo que "problemas" también se queda corto… _pero mi mente volvió a otra cosa, algo que me había llamado poderosamente la atención de sus palabras.

-¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

-Sin ninguna duda –me respondió sin titubear.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

-Gracias -musité con ferviente gratitud-. Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó. Parecía más joven cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo? –me preguntó con su voz suave.

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

-Te seguí a Port Angeles -admitió, hablando muy deprisa-. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Contuve un bufido cuando él hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

-¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? -especulé para distraerme.

-Esa no fue la primera vez -replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él miraba al suelo-. La primera fue cuando te conocí.

Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward.

-¿Lo recuerdas? -inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

-Sí -respondí con serenidad.

-Y aun así estás aquí sentada -comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti -me callé y luego le incité-. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Le estaba enormemente agradecida. Quizás yo hubiese podido contra los cuatro, pero no estaba segura. No hubiese escapado sin heridas, golpes por lo menos. Quizás alguno de ellos también estaba armado. Aún si hubiese podido con ellos, eso hubiese levantado polvareda. Al menos estábamos en Port Angels y no en Forks, pero como mínimo la policía hubiese acabado sabiendo. Quizás hubiese trascendido a los medios de comunicación, lo cual era lo peor que podía pasarme como agente encubierto. Era mejor mantener el bajo perfil… y además, eso me había permitido acercarme a Edward.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

-Tú comes y yo hablo -me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro raviol con el tenedor, lo metí en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

-Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual… -empezó, mientras yo lo escuchaba con toda atención.

Admitió cómo había estado "escuchando" a Jessica sin demasiada atención, que gracias a eso supo dónde estaba yo aproximadamente, hasta que me perdió el rastro cuando me separé de mis amigas. Él siguió buscándome, porque aunque no tenía razones para preocuparse, estaba ansioso. Entonces captó los pensamientos de esos hombres, y vio mi rostro en sus mentes. Al llegar a esa parte del relato Edward estaba furioso, gruñía levemente, y aunque se esforzaba en no mostrarse descortés conmigo, era obvio que lo que había "oído" en esas mentes lo había encolerizado. Cubrió parte del rostro con el brazo antes de volver a hablar.

-Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos -el brazo amortiguaba la voz-. Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía -admitió con un hilo de voz- que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada. De algún modo, supe enseguida que cuando él hablaba de matar no lo decía en broma o para alardear. Al igual que Rosalie también sonaba completamente en serio cuando planificaba mi muerte en la grabación, era claro que Edward estaba convencido que si llegaba a toparse otra vez con esos sujetos, los mataría. Por el modo en que lo decía, a mí tampoco me quedaban dudas.

Finalmente Edward alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

-¿Estás lista para ir a casa? -preguntó.

-Lo estoy para salir de aquí -precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada para despedirme de él.

La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando. Edward pidió la cuenta y pagó de inmediato (en efectivo, no pude dejar de observar), y le permitió quedarse con el cambio, aunque no le prestó ni pizca de atención a la chica. Reprimí una sonrisa.

Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Recordé lo que Jessica había dicho de su relación con Mike, y cómo casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspiré. Edward me oyó, y me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su abrigo, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.

Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

-Ahora -dijo de forma elocuente-, te toca a ti.

.

El viaje de regreso junto al perfecto Edward Cullen en su perfecto Volvo a la friolera velocidad de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora (eso cuando lo obligué a ir más despacio, antes este bellísimo esquizofrénico conducía a ciento sesenta) fue algo que jamás podrá borrarse de mi mente.

Obtuve muchas respuestas. No creí que él estaría tan dispuesto a hablar al respecto, cuando todo el tiempo antes había estado tan esquivo y extraño. Si bien jamás me dijo _"sí, Bella, aquí donde me ves, soy un vampiro desde 1918, cuando Carlisle Cullen fingió mi muerte"_, toda la información que me dio confirmaba más y más que lo que Alex y Fred habían conseguido averiguar estaba completamente acertado.

Le conté mi teoría, cómo lo había averiguado, y mi decisión de que en realidad no me importaba si él o su familia eran vampiros o no. Lo último no era del todo una mentira. La investigación que me había empujado a mudarme a Forks pretendía establecer actividades ilícitas de parte de los Cullen, y mientras ellos respetaran las leyes, me daba igual si Edward desayunaba sangre de animales o cereales con leche.

Edward estaba bastante escandalizado ante mi aseveración de que en realidad no me importaba lo que él era. Me dio la impresión que estaba esperando que yo empezara a gritar, santiguarme e intentara escapar a toda prisa.

-Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, confusa.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No te preocupa mi dieta? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ah -musité-, ésa.

-Sí, _ésa_ -remarcó con voz átona-. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

-Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto -admití.

-¿Qué dijo Jacob? -preguntó Edward cansinamente.

-Que no cazas personas. Dijo que se suponía que tu familia no es peligrosa porque sólo cazan a animales.

-¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos? -su voz fue profundamente escéptica al formular la pregunta.

-No exactamente –tuve que admitir-. Dijo que se suponía que tu familia no lo es, pero los quileutes siguen sin querer a tu familia en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no supe si observaba o no la carretera.

Conseguí unos pocos datos más. En efecto ellos no cazaban personas, eso dejó entrever él. Cuando le pregunté por qué, dijo que no quería ser un mounstro; que los animales bastaban, aunque no satisfacían nunca del todo el apetito. Pero eran la mejor opción. También reconoció que había estado cazando, y lo relacioné de inmediato con sus ojos de suave color dorado. Mi teoría parecía ir por el lado correcto.

Después nos adentramos en terreno más pantanoso. Fue cuando él confesó que estar lejos de mí lo ponía ansioso, sin estar nunca seguro de que yo estuviese bien. En algún momento, no sé bien cómo, acabó prometiéndome que algún día me mostraría por qué no podía exponerse al sol donde alguien pudiese verlo. Tomé nota mental de insistir si él no cumplía.

Pero seguíamos en terreno pantanoso, sobre todo cuando yo admití que también me ponía ansiosa no verlo, no saber de él. Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Edward se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apesadumbrada.

-Ay -gimió en voz baja-, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué dije, que estaba tan mal?

-¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor -fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí-. No quiero oír que te sientas así -dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante-. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.

No supe si reír o llorar. Sí, claro que era peligroso, probablemente más que una red de narcotraficantes deseando eliminarme… porque yo podía luchar contra esos desconocidos que me atacaban con balas, pero nunca podía resistirme a Edward, su asombrosa sonrisa, su voz aterciopelada, su deslumbrante belleza, su exquisito aroma… bueno, se entiende, ¿no? No me resistiría a él. Si intentara matarme, lo dejaría sin siquiera intentar luchar en cuanto me mirara un segundo a los ojos.

Él era peligroso, de acuerdo. Siempre supe eso. Era un vampiro, yo también sabía eso. Un peligro vampiro que me había salvado la vida, que causaba que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas y al que se suponía que yo tenía que investigar. Ugh, pésima combinación. Pero yo tenía lista la respuesta a su advertencia.

-No -me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada, pero en un acto reflejo me crucé de brazos.

-Hablo en serio –gruñó Edward.

-También yo –insistí con voz firme-. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

-Jamás digas eso -espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la calle. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Él estaba conduciendo mucho más rápido ahora. Sin poder evitarlo, mi lado más mariquita salió a flote ante sus duras palabras y empecé a lagrimear. Él se dio cuenta y se disculpó, pero el ambiente era incómodo.

-Dime una cosa -pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero-. Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

-Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante –mentí con rapidez. Tenía preparada esa respuesta-, ya sabes... autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... –pensé en el que más cerca había estado de mí con una oleada de odio.

-¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? -eso le perturbó-. ¿No pensaste en correr?

-Me caigo mucho cuando corro -admití.

Yo era mejor en defensa personal que en los cien metros llanos; atacarlos era más seguro para mí que pretender huir. En verdad, es raro considerar que, con lo patosa que soy para los deportes, me pueda defender tan bien con los puños. Quizás la descarga de adrenalina que me recorre las venas cada vez que estoy el peligro tiene algo que ver…

-¿Y en chillar? –insistió él, alarmado.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo –respondí con rapidez.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida –dijo con voz plana, todavía perturbado por mi confesión.

Suspiré, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo de satisfacción. Cuanto más frágil y desprotegida le parecía, más posibilidades tenía de acercarme a él, de modo que no iba a corregirlo.

Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos. Obtuve de él la promesa de que estaría en clase al día siguiente, y hasta me ofreció guardarme un asiento para almorzar. Ya habíamos llegado frente a casa cuando me hizo prometer, con expresión muy seria, que no iría sola al bosque, porque según él "no soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera". Me recorrió un estremecimiento cuando mi mente se dirigió directamente a Rosalie, aunque me recordé después que el doctor le había prohibido matarme… pero seguía inquieta.

Él se despidió por fin, deseándome que durmiera bien. Esperó a que yo estuviese en la puerta de casa para arrancar el automóvil e irse. Entré a casa como en sueños, y del mismo modo como innatural hablé con Jessica cuando me llamó poco después y conversé con Charlie brevemente antes de irme a dormir.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas.

Primera, Edward era un vampiro. Confirmado. Lo era.

Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre.

Y tercera, me importaban un bledo Jackson, Phillips, Sheila, Alex, Fred, el FBI en general y mi misión en particular… porque estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

Esta última convicción me hizo abrir los ojos como platos y sentarme recta en la cama, sin una gota de sueño pese a todo lo que había pasado. ¿Yo no acababa de pensar seriamente que la misión no me importaba, verdad?

Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Sí, acababa de pensar seriamente eso. Muy en serio. No era ningún tipo de pensamiento errante. Pese a lo que había luchado para que me fuese otorgada la misión, a que había estado segura que ésta iba a ser la ocasión perfecta para demostrarles a todos que yo era perfectamente capaz de desenvolverme en una misión encubierta que me fuera asignada y no sólo en un una a la que me había arrojado la mala surte… estaba pensando seriamente en abandonarla.

Abandonar la misión me causó de inmediato un sentimiento de dolor y malestar. Jackson había tenido largas discusiones para que la misión me fuese asignada; él confiaba ciegamente en mi desempeño. Yo no podía simplemente decirles "hey, miren, lo pensé mejor y resulta que prefiero dejar la investigación". No podría hacerlo sin una muy buena razón, para empezar, y la verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguna. Incluso si se me ocurría una, al dejar la investigación probablemente debería abandonar Forks…

La idea de dejar el pueblo y no ver más a Edward fue insoportable. Me sentía cómoda aquí, Charlie era alguien con quien era muy fácil convivir, la escuela estaba bastante bien… yo no quería irme, sobre todo por Edward, debo admitirlo, pero los demás factores también entraban en juego. Pensé rápidamente en una salida, pero la única que se me ocurría era renunciar al FBI y quedarme con Charlie como una ciudadana común y corriente, y eso era algo que no me sentía capaz de hacer. La actividad policíaca había sido mi vida durante los últimos años, y no podía verme desprendiéndome de lo que me había mantenido de una pieza los últimos casi cinco años. Además, si yo me salía de la investigación, alguien más espiaría a los Cullen, alguien que podría dañarlos…

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me tumbé de regreso en mi cama, dejándome caer de espaldas al colchón. Me arrebujé más entre las sábanas y mantas, agotada. Había una sola opción, y era la que parecía la única a corto plazo desde todos los puntos de vista, pero sus implicancias me asustaban al punto que prefería no ver lo obvio.

Tendría que seguir espiando yo a Edward y su familia. Tendría que estar al tanto de todo lo que el FBI averiguara sobre ellos. Y cuando llegara el momento, tendría que advertirle a Edward y los suyos, para que se resguardaran a tiempo, y para eso tendría que confesar mi trabajo encubierto. Edward me odiaría después de eso por considerarme con justa razón una traidora, y el FBI me encarcelaría por traicionarlos al advertir a los Cullen sobre la investigación oficial.

Sería una doble traidora, y para colmo, una con el corazón roto por el amor de un hombre que me odiaría con toda razón. Yo misma ya me odiaba por lo que estaba por hacer, pero era la única salida.

Sonreí levemente con sarcarmo, más dormida que despierta, al recordar un mural que había visto en una ocasión y que representaba el Infierno de Dante Alighieri. En el noveno círculo del infierno, el más interior, el más cercano al demonio y el más horrible, el autor de la _Divina Comedia _ubica a los traidores, atrapados en un horrible lago helado.

Mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme por fin fue que Brutus y Judas, a quienes el pintor había retratado uno a cada lado del diablo con horribles muecas de sufrimiento y dolor, pronto tendría una nueva compañía.

.

* * *

No olviden que ahora, cada review de un usuario registrado que lo solicite recibirá un avance. El primer review seguirá recibiendo un spoiler, un poco más extenso. Los usuarios no registrados, por favor déjenme una dirección de correo electrónico escrita separadamente, por ejemplo así: alguien (arroba) yahoo . com . uy

En el capítulo anterior esta política fue un excelente incentivo, de modo que pienso seguir aplicándola. No olviden que comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. 7 Carnada viva

Ninguno de estos personajes ni las situaciones me pertenece, como todos sabemos, pero por honestidad intelectual no está de más repetirlo.

Muchas gracias especialmente a **Casiopea, **la dirección que me pasaste es interesantísima y sí tiene línea del tiempo. Quizás agregue las fechas exactas en los capítulos posteriores… es una opción.

Por lo demás, edité el capítulo 1, "Cien por ciento real". No es la gran diferencia lo que encontrarán, pero quizás les interese releerlo, creo que está mejor ahora. Edité la parte que tomaba demasiados párrafos literalmente del libro, y agregué una información decisiva en el curso de la historia. Quien no tenga tiempo o ganas de releer, no se preocupe, que la información se retoma más adelante, pueden seguir leyendo sin tener obligatoriamente que volver atrás.

* * *

.

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 04:05__ AM del día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

-Tal como estaba calculado, el juicio por el caso de las drogas halladas en la escuela y la muerte de Leyla acababa de terminar cuando yo completé el entrenamiento. Se había dictado sentencia, y muchos habían acabado con cadena perpetua. La investigación por la red de narcotraficantes continuaba todavía, y ahí es donde entraba yo en juego… como carnada viva.

-¿Carnada viva? –repitió Edward, los ojos como platos-. ¿No se suponía que era para que supieras cómo defenderte?

-Claro que era para saber cómo defenderme, pero volvieron a enviarme a la misma ciudad, con el mismo nombre y apellido… -dejé la frase inconclusa, la idea estaba sobreentendida-. Yo también lo comprendí recién entonces.

-Te… te pusieron en peligro… el mismo FBI te puso en peligro… -los ojos negros de Edward brillaban de furia, su respiración era trabajosa y tenía los puños apretados-. Te dejaron… ¡como carnada viva!

-Sí –dije con voz sin entonación-. Charlie casi estranguló con sus propias manos a Jackson y Phillips cuando supo que, si bien ahora mi madre y yo vivíamos en otro barrio y yo iba a otra escuela, seguíamos en la misma ciudad y bajo la misma identidad. En cierto modo, debía ser obvio que pasaba algo, porque no era razonable que de pronto el FBI nos abandonara desprotegidas… o al menos aparentemente desprotegidas.

»Unos cuatro meses, semana más o menos, después de habernos vuelto a instalar en Phoenix, ocurrió el primer ataque. Fue en cierto modo la prueba de fuego para mí. Un par de sujetos me abordaron cuando salía de casa rumbo a la escuela e intentaron secuestrarme.

Me permití una sonrisita satisfecha mientras recordaba el momento. Los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en mi rostro, completamente absorto en la historia.

-Me aferraron por atrás, y me cubrieron la boca y la nariz con un trapo empapado en cloroformo. Yo estaba preparada para eso, sabía cómo reaccionar, y contuve rápidamente la respiración a la vez que me relajé y me dejé caer en los brazos del que me sujetaba, fingiéndome dormida. Ellos se lo creyeron, hasta comentaron lo fácil que había sido…

»Entonces, uno fue a acercar el automóvil a la entrada de mi casa, y el otro se quedó ahí, sosteniéndome. En cuanto estuve segura que el primero se había ido, "desperté" de golpe y noqueé al que me había estado sosteniendo. Cuando el primero regresó con el auto, nos encontró a los dos, a mí y a su cómplice, tirados en el suelo. Se acercó a ver qué había pasado y lo reduje también. Saqué las esposas que siempre llevaba conmigo y los esposé rodeando con los brazos un poste de luz, como me habían enseñado, a fin que no pudiesen escaparse. Despertaron cuando yo los estaba revisando en busca de armas, y llamé a Jackson desde el teléfono de unos de esos tipos. Los dos no podían creerlo, me preguntaban dónde estaba el que me había ayudado…

Solté una risita. Ahora podía reírme de ese lejano día, cuando en ese momento me había parecido aterrador. Edward, en cambio, no parecía encontrarlo gracioso. Su boca estaba reducida a una línea dura.

-El FBI se hizo cargo de ellos –seguí, mi rostro volviéndose sombrío otra vez ante la expresión feroz de Edward-. Jackson casi no podía creer que una chica de trece años hubiese hecho eso, pero una vez que se convenció, empezó a tratarme como a un colega. Desde entonces me llama por mi apellido… es el modo en que se dirige sólo a sus superiores y sus iguales.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres de lo que había pasado? –preguntó Edward con voz monocorde.

-Reneé no se enteró de nada. Le dije que había perdido el autobús escolar y que por eso no había ido a clases ese día –expliqué-. Charlie casi sufrió un ataque de nervios.

-Ya somos dos –masculló Edward, pero de inmediato me hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Tuve que llamarlo y hablar con él un rato largo hasta que se convenció que yo estaba viva, que estaba perfectamente y que no tenía intenciones de mudarme ni cambiar de identidad –seguí con el relato-. Las cosas habían salido bien para mí, pero era en gran parte porque esos dos que habían pretendido secuestrarme eran inexpertos. No eran ningún pez gordo, sólo mojarritas. Se los había contratado por una suma, ni siquiera de las más altas, para secuestrarme y entregarme en un almacén abandonado de las afueras de la ciudad a alguien que estaría esperando allí. No sabían nada más, ni el nombre de quien había ordenado el secuestro ni por qué debían capturarme.

»Dos meses después, un profesor suplente de la escuela me pidió que le ayudara a llevar una pila de libros hacia su automóvil, estacionado convenientemente lejos y en un lugar apartado. Vamos, hasta un completo idiota se hubiese dado cuenta que era una trampa –di un pequeño bufido.

-No lo habrás acompañado, ¿verdad? –inquirió Edward en tono ominoso.

-Claro que sí lo acompañé –repuse yo con seriedad. Edward apretó los dientes-. Actuó completamente como yo esperaba. Cuando me incliné para dejar los libros en el asiento trasero, me empujó dentro del auto y cerró la puerta, que tenía esos sistemas seguros, a prueba de niños, que impiden que las puertas se abran desde adentro.

»Se sentó al volante y condujo rápidamente fuera de la escuela. Yo me quejé un poco y le exigí, sin mucha convicción, que me permitiera bajar. Él sólo se sonrió y me dijo que ya que por mi culpa su padre estaba tras las rejas, era justo que él se divirtiera un rato conmigo. Confieso que eso me asustó…

Edward puso los ojos en blanco ante mi declaración y bufó algo que sonó a "¡por fin!". Yo seguí hablando sin hacerle mucho caso.

-… de modo que saqué la pistola que tenía oculta bajo la blusa y le apunté a la nuca. Le ordené que aminorara la velocidad al tiempo que le quitaba el seguro a la pistola, con el dedo listo en el gatillo.

»Él redujo la velocidad, pero no giró a la derecha cuando se lo ordené unos metros más adelante. Saqué la pistola de su nuca y disparé a través del techo, con lo que quedó en claro que la pistola estaba cargada y que yo sabía disparar. Le advertí que la próxima bala iría a su cabeza, y desde entonces nos entendimos.

»Unos minutos más tarde entrábamos en el cuartel de policía más cercano, donde el "profesor" enseguida quedó detenido. Un par de alumnos lo habían visto empujarme dentro de su auto, y yo había dejado caer mi mochila en el estacionamiento de la escuela. La policía esta alertada sobre un probable secuestro, aunque debo decir que no se esperaban que la secuestrada entregara a su secuestrador encañonándolo con una pistola. Eso los tomó un poco de sorpresa.

Edward gruñó algo incomprensible, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

-El intento de secuestro les permitió a los investigadores atrapar a un sujeto bastante peligroso sobre el que ya pesaba un pedido de captura, pero también alertó a quienes me perseguían que yo no estaba desarmada ni era tan indefensa y vulnerable como parecía a simple vista.

»Se volvieron entonces más astutos. Por ejemplo, Reneé ganó una motocicleta en un sorteo. Ella estaba loca de alegría y quería dar una vuelta, sólo para probarla, pero yo se lo prohibí tajantemente. Vendimos la moto sin haberla probado, y cuando la estaban cargando en el camión que iba a llevársela al nuevo dueño, se les resbaló a los hombres que la subían, se cayó a la calle… y explotó –me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar haber visto la bola de fuego desde la puerta de casa.

»Dos hombres sufrieron quemaduras, pero no fue nada en comparación con lo que hubiese podido pasar si alguien hubiese estado conduciéndola. Un análisis posterior determinó que el tanque de combustible estaba repleto de nitroglicerina y que en cuanto alguien hubiese pisado el pedal para ponerla en marcha, la moto hubiese explotado.

»En otra ocasión, el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela, tres años mayor que yo y ambicionado por toda la población femenina, me invitó a salir con él. Ricky era su nombre, era el galán indiscutido, atractivo y muy seguro de sí mismo. Estuve tan asombrada y confusa que le dije que no. Él insistió, diciéndome que era la chica más hermosa del lugar, algo que ni yo me creía. Le dije otra vez que no, y Ricky insistió más. Cuando le dije que no tres veces seguidas, pasó de los ruegos a las súplicas y luego a las amenazas. Yo lo dejé hablar, y cuando trató de llevarme con él a la fuerza, le di una patada en los genitales tan fuerte que se desmayó de dolor.

Hice una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, mientras la boca de Edward se abría en un automático e inconsciente gesto de sorpresa.

-Como estábamos en el patio escolar, mucha gente nos vio y acabamos, cuando él se despertó, en el despacho del director. Pedí hablar a solas con Ricky un momento, y le dije que lo iba a acusar de abuso, maltrato y libidinosidad a menos que me confesara la razón de su repentino interés en mí. Él estaba bastante asustado, porque el director de la escuela se tomaba la moral muy en serio y si yo llegaba a decirle eso, sin duda Ricky sería expulsado, además que podía acabar preso, ya que él ya tenía dieciocho años cumplidos, y por lo tanto era mayor de edad, y yo sólo tenía quince y unos meses y por lo tanto era menor.

»En contraoferta, le ofrecí que si me confesaba qué había tras su comportamiento tan extraño, yo sólo le diría al director que acabábamos de tener una pelea de enamorados por mis celos, y lo dejaría libre de culpa y cargo. Debo haber sido muy convincente –reflexioné-, porque se quebró y confesó todo. Admitió que unos tipos que había conocido en un bar le habían pagado mil dólares para que me llevara ante ellos en un sitio establecido de antemano, y que lo habían amenazado con matar a su hermana si no cumplía.

»No había mucho más que yo pudiera hacer por él, de modo que lo contacté con unos policías de confianza que se ocuparon de protegerlos, a él y a su hermana. Creo que enviaron a otra mujer disfrazada de mí a la cita, y como la policía estaba sobre aviso, capturaron a los que lo habían entre sobornado y amenazado, pero nuevamente eran mojarritas, ningún pez gordo. Eran criminales de segundo orden que habían sido contratados por alguien realmente importante, pero ni ellos sabían quién. Mi secuestro, en realidad, era trabajo hecho por encargo para alguien que trabajaba por encargo… nuevamente no llegaron a la punta del ovillo. El peligro seguía suelto.

-Diablos, Bella, ¿cómo llegaste viva a los diecisiete años? –me preguntó Edward, atónito.

-Oh, espera, que eso aún no es todo –presumí-. Hay más.

-¿Más?

-Ya lo creo. Esto acababa de empezar. Lo más sangriento está por venir.

Edward se limitó a mirarme sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, como si no pudiese creerme del todo.

-Bueno, sin entrar en detalles, hubo un par de veces que estuve a punto de ser atropellada –reconocí, sin ganas de profundizar en el caso-. Una vez alguien me empujó justo delante de un taxi que venía a toda velocidad, pero por suerte un hombre que casualmente estaba detrás de mí me alcanzó a sujetar por la mochila, tiró para atrás y me salvó. En otra ocasión una mujer me empujó a las vías del tren, pero alcancé a rodar y ponerme a salvo.

»Ah, pero antes de eso, hubo un tiempo en que el FBI tuvo que suministrarnos agua embotellada para consumo –recordé de pronto. Casi había olvidado el incidente del agua-. La que salía del grifo de casa tenía arsénico, y el agua mineral que comprábamos, no importaba de qué marca, tenía cianuro. Cambiamos de proveedor, pero eso sólo sirvió durante unos días. Finalmente, el FBI decidió aprovisionarnos de agua segura ellos mismos…

-¿Cómo supieron que el agua estaba envenenada? –quiso saber Edward, interesado.

-Lo del arsénico lo descubrí una tarde en que llegué a casa muy cansada y traspirada, y me quedé un rato largo bajo la ducha, mucho más que de costumbre –expliqué. El descubrimiento había sido puramente casual-. Cuando salí, toda la piel me hormigueaba y picaba. Yo creí que me habían envenenado, lo denuncié y así empezó una investigación en mi casa. Resultó que la concentración de arsénico por litro de agua era del cuádruple al aceptado por la Organización Mundial de la Salud, pero eso sólo pasaba en mi casa, no en el resto de la zona.

»Entonces Reneé y yo empezamos a comprar agua embotellada, pero yo ya estaba tan histérica que remití muestras de todo a un laboratorio, y ahí se estableció que el agua volvía a estar envenenada, esta vez con cianuro. Como te dije, cambiamos de marca y después de proveedor, y finalmente el FBI nos abasteció de agua segura.

-Todos estos intentos de asesinato, porque es eso lo que fueron –formuló Edward cuidadosamente-, ¿a lo largo de cuánto tiempo se dieron?

-Los que te estuve nombrando, a lo largo de casi dos años. Es que no te los conté en el orden en que fueron ocurriendo, sino como justo los recordé. El intento de secuestro fue lo primero, pero la invitación de Ricky fue el anteúltimo intento. Yo tenía quince años cumplidos cuando fue lo del agua –precisé-, porque para mi cumpleaños todavía habíamos podido hervir la pasta con agua del grifo, lavarla y volver a hervirla…

Ante la mirada confundida de Edward, me vi obligada a explicarme

-Ah, es que Reneé quiso preparar la cena como regalo para mí. Le echó sal al agua del hervor y puso los capelettis. Sabiendo que mi madre solía olvidarlo, yo disimuladamente le agregué sal, sin saber que ésa vez ella sí lo había recordado. Reneé esperó que hirviera un minuto, volvió a agregar sal, y entonces cayó en la cuenta que quizás ya había salado el agua. Estaba intentando hacer memoria cuando yo intervine, probamos el agua y nos dimos cuenta del error. Bueno, había dos opciones: tirar todo a la basura y cenar sándwiches, o enjuagar lo mejor posible la pasta y volver a ponerla a hervir en agua sin sal. La segunda opción funcionó, cenamos pasta, y desde entonces le prohibí a Reneé preparar nada más complejo que un té en saquito o un café instantáneo.

Edward sonrió, sus ojos negrísimos brillando divertidos por un momento, antes de volver a ponerse serio. Yo tomé el vaso, pero volvía a estar vacío. Edward lo tomó de mi mano sin decir una palabra, rozando levemente mis dedos con los suyos. Al cabo de unos segundos estaba de regreso con el vaso lleno. Bebí un gran trago de agua, preparándome para la parte de la historia que venía.

-Fueron dos años difíciles –reconocí con franqueza. No era una queja, sólo una afirmación-. Nunca podía estar segura cuál sería el próximo lugar por el que atacarían. Desarrollé ojos en la nuca y un séptimo sentido, la supervivencia, además del sexto que ya tenía, la intuición. A veces se sucedían dos atentados muy cerca temporalmente. Lo del agua envenenada y la moto explosiva ocurrió en simultáneo, pero entre la moto y el incendio pasaron diez meses.

-¿Cuál incendio? –preguntó Edward, alerta.

-La casa en que vivíamos ardió –dije en voz baja-. Las puertas estaban inexplicablemente trabadas, no sonaron las alarmas que deberían haber sonado, y los bomberos tardaron dos horas en llegar. Tampoco pudimos salir por las ventanas, porque por alguna razón estaban trabadas desde afuera. Entonces corté el suministro de gas y la luz; Reneé consiguió despejar el camino hasta el baño y nos refugiamos allí. Rompí la ventanita, con lo cual nos aseguramos el flujo de aire. Inundamos el baño, lo cual al menos nos mantuvo a salvo de las llamas, y cuando los bomberos llegaron por fin, dos horas más tarde, nos encontraron sentadas en el borde de la bañera, que seguía derramando agua, y jugando a _veinte preguntas_.

-Bella, dime, ¿hay algo que no te haya pasado? –preguntó Edward, atónito.

-No sé –admití con un encogimiento de hombros-. Bueno, con todo eso de por medio, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer amigos, tener novio o hacer locuras, como una chica normal supongo que haría. Además que desconfiaba de todo el mundo, estaba demasiado ocupada manteniéndome con vida.

-Ya veo por qué te fijaste enseguida en mí en cuanto llegaste a Forks… -murmuró Edward con una sonrisa torcida-. Un vampiro obsesionado con el dulce olor de tu sangre es una nimiedad en comparación con todo lo que acabas de contarme. Casi diría que lo hiciste para no perderle el ritmo a eso de estar constantemente en peligro.

-Edward, no fue así como sucedió –negué con la cabeza-. Me fijé en ti por completamente otras razones… por ejemplo, porque me salvaste. Eso es algo que no me había sucedido con frecuencia antes, y es una sensación muy agradable, eso de tener a alguien vigilando que no me pasara nada malo –le sonreí tímidamente-. Pero aún no llego a la parte en que me mudo a Forks.

»Antes, toda esa pesadilla tenía que acabar, y acabó cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete. Había algo que todavía no me había tocado vivir, y era… la muerte.

-¿La muerte? Creí que con lo de tu abuela… -Edward se detuvo, inseguro de cómo expresarse con todo el tacto posible.

Me acurruqué más en mi cama, sintiéndome insegura por primera vez en toda la noche. Lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a ser el golpe de gracia para derrumbar toda la posible imagen positiva que Edward tenía de mí.

Ser un agente de FBI, más aún un agente encubierto, en la vida real no es glamoroso como en las películas. No hay seguridad de que todo salga bien. Es más, lo más probable es que todo lo que pueda salir mal, salga mal. Y cuando todo sale mal y las cosas están fuera de control, los agentes también sobre reaccionamos. Somos humanos, después de todo. Nos asustamos, nos enojamos, tomamos decisiones apresuradas. Y las decisiones, aún las que no son apresuradas, pueden ser fatales, tanto para nosotros como para quienes estén a nuestro alrededor.

Como agente encubierto, el trabajo se convierte en la vida misma. Trabajar bajo presión significa vivir bajo presión, y significa que es posible estallar en cualquier momento. Lo realmente difícil es explicarle esto a alguien que no vivió esta vida y no lo comprende.

Y no sé si Edward comprenderá muy bien que cuando yo estallé tenía dieciséis años, un arma cargada en las manos y a los asesinos de mi abuela frente a mí.

.

* * *

Mi política de darle a cada review un adelanto sigue en pie, pero se complica por estas fechas, ya que mi vida humana me reclama y estaré fuera de la red por más de una semana; podría tardar en responder. Eso no significa, de ninguna manera, que su opinión no me interese: críticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. 8 Romance del vampiro y la espía

¡Estimados lectores! Mil disculpas por la ausencia de respuestas a sus comentarios, prometo que ésta vez será diferente... no hay caso, esto de la vida humana... tuve que elegir entre actualizar o responder comentarios, y preferí subir un nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes no me perteneces, como ya sabemos, que que pertenecen a una saga que no escribí yo. Hay un fragmento en este capítulo que está tomado de _Sol de Medianoche_, la conversación entre los Cullen, y ese libro tampoco me pertenece, como también sabemos todos.

Muchas gracias por sus amables e inteligentes comentarios a: **viszed**, Ro 91, **Zoel White**, Casiopea Tortuga, **hikari higusashi haruno**, Strangeeers, **M.L.**, Val Cullen Twilighter, **Corazón de Piedra Verde**, Florchye, **el angel de la muerte**, volkalice-hale, **Kiyoky**, Niza Ezpinoza, **Elenaa**, AliciaConi, **oriana**, Isis Janet, **Makiita**, Bells Lopez.

Sin más, con ustedes, ¡el capítulo!

* * *

.

_Forks. Primeros días de noviazgo de la Agente Especial del FBI Isabella Swan con el autoconfeso vampiro Edward Cullen. _

Los dos días siguientes fueron tan maravillosos como aterradores. Edward y yo apenas si nos separamos en clases; en la escuela todo el mundo asumió que éramos como mínimo pareja y con toda probabilidad amantes. Unas cuantas personas incluso se consideraron con derecho a opinar al respecto. Mike, por ejemplo, me dijo que Edward era aterrador y que me miraba como si yo fuese algo comestible. Tanto su cara como la forma en que lo dijo me causaron un ataque de risa, sobre todo por lo peligrosamente acertado que estaba.

Jessica, por su lado, intentó interrogarme, lo cual otra vez casi me hizo reír. Interrogatorios no eran mi especialidad, pero sabía cómo manejarlo. Creo que fui lo suficientemente evasiva como para no darle demasiado material de chismorreo. Todo esto era peor al saber que Edward estaría "escuchando" cada palabra que saliera de mis labios a través de la cabeza de Jessica.

La familia de Edward se mantuvo cuidadosamente apartada. Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada un par de veces, lo cual no me causó un infarto de puro miedo por muy poco. Por muy hermosa y femenina que ella fuese, algo en su expresión me convenció que era el tipo de persona que no parpadea al dispararle a alguien a sangre fría… o que mata al modo vampírico sin remordimientos. Emmett, que era el que más me atemorizaba por su impresionante tamaño, no me prestaba mayor atención, o en todo caso me miraba con un poco de curiosidad, como intentando comprender qué había visto Edward en mí. Jasper no parecía muy feliz de verme pasar tiempo con Edward, pero lo noté más irritado con él que conmigo. Alice me sonreía cálidamente cuando, muy ocasionalmente, coincidían nuestras miradas.

Durante esos dos días hablé bastante con Edward. Me confió unas cuantas cosas, por ejemplo qué y cómo cazaban (cuando le hice ver que no estábamos en temporada de osos, su sonriente respuesta fue que las leyes regían sólo la caza con armas). También me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mí, y le contesté de buena gana. Sin mencionar nunca nada remotamente relacionado con la investigación, por lo demás fui siempre muy sincera. Bah, en rigor sólo había omitido las tres cuartas partes de lo que mi vida en Phoenix, de modo que no tenía por qué sentirme culpable, ¿no?

Estos días estaban siendo maravillosos al pasar tanto tiempo con Edward. Yo ya era tan Edwardependiente que no alcanzaba a recordar cómo había sido capaz de vivir diecisiete años sin él.

Pero también era aterrador darme cuenta, en los escasos momentos en que él no estaba cerca de mí y yo alcanzaba a pensar con algún grado de racionalidad, que mi objetividad estaba dejando mucho que desear. Que hacía días que no le pasaba reportes a Sheila, y que la excusa de que no estaba cien por ciento segura en mis suposiciones ya no era válida. Que si yo no le escribía nada, a más tardar a través de las escuchas telefónicas Sheila sabría todo y yo me ganaría un llamado de atención al no haber movido un dedo para informarle. Estaba traicionándola, ocultando información.

Pero mil veces peor que el sentimiento de no estar haciendo bien mi trabajo, era el de estar traicionando a Edward. Intentaba olvidarme de todo cuando hablaba con él, y solía no ser difícil abstraerme del resto del mundo, pero en cuanto recordaba aunque sea por un instante que Fred estaba escuchando todo lo que decíamos, me daban náuseas.

Aún así, preferí seguir siendo una espía doble en lugar de alejarme de Edward… o renunciar al FBI. Mi vida era un solo gran desastre, más que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir…

.

El jueves Billy Black, un amigo de mi padre de toda la vida, se pasó por casa junto a su hijo Jacob. Edward acababa de dejarme en casa y se alejó lo más rápido posible, murmurando algo sobre "complicaciones". Sólo con verle la cara a Billy estuve completamente convencida que é sabía la verdad sobre los Cullen, que creía en las leyendas y que desde luego no aprobaba mi relación con Edward. Bajo toda la mueca de desagrado, ojos entornados y leves bufidos, me pareció detectar sin embargo preocupación por mí y eso me enterneció de cierto modo. Jacob seguía tan felizmente ignorante de la verdad e incrédulo de las leyendas como antes, y eso por mí estaba perfecto.

Fue recién después de que ellos se hubiesen ido, una vez que pude dejar de preocuparme de que Billy le dijera algo a Charlie, que me decidí y revisé el blackberry, donde yo sabía desde la mañana del miércoles, el día posterior al viaje a Port Angels, que tenía un mensaje esperándome.

Estuve temiendo revisar los nuevos mensajes, sabiendo que la conversación de la noche del martes, durante el trayecto de Port Angels a casa, seguramente había quedado grabada. Tardé hasta la noche del jueves en leer el último informe de Sheila, del que ni siquiera me había atrevido a revisar la longitud o el título. Más tarde me di cuenta que haberlo hecho me hubiese ahorrado un montón de angustia. Al menos, el secreto de Edward estaba a salvo.

De: sacotton (arroba) fbi . gov

Para: imswan (arroba) fbi . gov

Asunto: informe nº 47 – conversación perdida y otra en que te mencionan.

_Hola, Bella, _

_¿qué tal todo? Por aquí, __Alex investiga dos nuevas identidades financieras que podrían corresponder a los Cullen, Christian Bower y Samantha Carrigan, pero por ahora no hay datos concluyentes. Si llegaras a encontrar cualquier cosa, por favor avísanos cuanto antes. _

_Respecto a Fred, su infalible sistema de espionaje vía teléfonos ya está demostrando no funcionar siempre. Eso me fastidia por un lado, pensando en la información que se nos escapa, pero me alegra por otro (menos racional y más emocional), ya que desde que armó este sistema Fred estuvo insoportable, y una cura de humildad es justo lo que necesita. _

_Sabemos con seguridad que por la noche de ayer, martes, una llamada de Alice Cullen a Edward Cullen puso en alerta a Fred, pero E. Cullen no respondió el llamado, algo que nunca antes había pasado. Por lo visto E. Cullen estaba conduciendo su automóvil, ya que todo lo que Fred pudo captar fue el ronroneo del motor, que parecía ir a gran velocidad. Después parece que hubo un giro brusco, y el teléfono debió caer al suelo del auto a juzgar por los sonidos. A partir de entonces, el ruido del motor impidió captar ninguna conversación. _

_Todo lo que pudimos sacar en limpio es que Cullen se detuvo en tres ocasiones. La primera vez se bajó y volvió a subir de inmediato o subió alguien a acompañarlo, pero no tenemos certezas. Se oye el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no estamos seguros si es la del conductor o la del copiloto. La segunda vez se detuvo por unos minutos, pero sin apagar el motor; se escucha un murmullo de voces, pero no podemos ni siquiera establecer si Cullen hablaba solo o si había alguien con él. La tercera detuvo el automóvil por cerca de una hora. Esa vez bajó del automóvil, y volvió a subir después en compañía de alguien más, ya que se escuchan con claridad las dos puertas abrir y cerrarse. Una vez más, en cuanto puso el motor en marcha el audio no capta más que el ruido del motor; alguien bajó del automóvil unos veinte minutos después, y poco más tarde Cullen llegó a su casa. _

_Allí tuvo lugar una conversación bastante extraña. Aquí está la desgrabación: _

Alice: Carlisle está en su estudio.

Edward: Gracias. ¡Oh! Lo siento, ni siquiera comprobé de quien era la llamada… estaba… ocupado.

A: Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, demasiado. En el momento en que vi lo que iba a ocurrir, vi que encontrarías el camino. Estuvo cerca. ¡Perdón!

E: No, te preocupes, no puedes estar en todo, nadie espera que seas omnisciente,

Alice.

A: Gracias. Te iba a preguntar por la cena, justo antes de que todo cambiara en mi mente. Estaba preocupándome por otras cosas.

E: ¿Qué es lo que te ha mantenido preocupada este tiempo?

A: Jasper piensa en nuestro aniversario. [Risas] Está intentando no tomar ninguna decisión sobre mi regalo, pero creo que tiene una idea bastante buena…

E: Eres una desvergonzada.

A: Sip. Pero puse más atención el resto de la tarde. ¿Vas a decirle que ella lo sabe?

E: Sí… Más tarde.

A: Yo no voy a decir nada, pero hazme un favor. Díselo tú a Rose cuando yo no esté cerca, ¿sí?

E: Claro.

A: Bella se lo ha tomado bastante bien.

E: Demasiado bien.

A: No subestimes a Bella.

[Breve silencio]

E: Alice…

A: Ella estará bien esta noche. Ahora estoy vigilando mejor. ¿Ella precisa de de veinticuatro horas de supervisiones, eh?

E: Por lo menos.

A: De todos modos, volverás bastante pronto. Venga, puedes ir donde quieras.

[Sonido de pasos, quizás subiendo una escalera]

Carlisle: He oído decir que Alice que me buscarías.

E: Necesito ayuda.

C: Cualquier cosa, Edward.

E: ¿Alice te ha contado lo sucedido esta noche con Bella?

C: Casi sucede, ¿no?

E: Sí, casi. Tengo un dilema, Carlisle. Verás,… Tengo ganas… muchas ganas… de matarlos. Muchísimas. Pero sé que es incorrecto, porque sería venganza, no justicia. Ira, no imparcialidad. Aún así, ¡no puede ser justo dejar a un violador en serie y asesino errante en Port Angels! Sabiendo que existen otros seres humanos, otros como Bella, víctimas. Otras mujeres, de las cuales alguien sienta por ellas, lo que yo siento por Bella. Susceptibles a sufrir lo que yo he sentido, la amenaza a que la dañaran. No es correcto.

C: ¿Ella es muy importante para ni, no es así? Estoy impresionado por todo el control que estás teniendo.

E: No estoy buscando elogios, Carlisle.

C: Por supuesto que no. Pero puede que te ayude lo que pienso, ¿puedo? Debemos tener cuidado, pero puedes estar tranquilo. No dañará a nadie más como a Bella…

[Breve silencio]

E: Te mostraré dónde encontrarlo. Vamos a ir.

[Pasos, presumiblemente saliendo de la casa. El automóvil es puesto en marcha, pero no hay conversaciones. La grabación no recoge más hechos relevantes].

_Ahora, Bella, sé que la labor policíaca es tu especialidad y que yo sólo me ocupo de reunir información, pero ¿qué puedes decir a tu favor? ¿De qué hablaba Cullen? ¿Estuviste en peligro? ¿Te atacó alguien? ¿Crees que te hayan seguido desde Phoenix, o fue algo casual?_

_Estamos preocupados. Si no respondes en 48 horas, tendré que creer lo peor y contactar a tu padre para confirmar que todo esté bien. No quiero involucrarlo, pero lo haré si no obtengo un reporte razonablemente largo y completo que me pruebe que estás viva y con buena salud. _

_Sheila_

Suspiré profundamente, intentando encontrarle una explicación razonable a lo que acababa de leer. La parte que involucraba a Alice me dejaba confundida, sin poder encontrarle ningún sentido lógico. El resto me causaba una mezcla de emociones muy confusas.

Edward había estado muy furioso cuando me salvó de ésos… pero nunca me había imaginado que llegaría a involucrar a su padre para capturarlos o algo así. ¿Los habría matado? De algún modo podía esperarlo de Edward, su bellísimo rostro descompuesto de furia no dejaba dudas a que era capaz de hacerlo, pero me costaba imaginarlo del doctor Cullen. No porque me parecía que lo detendría el juramento hipocrático o algo así, hay médicos que son asesinos sin que ningún juramento los detenga, pero… bueno, la única vez que yo lo había visto al doctor, me dio una impresión tan agradable y humana que no acertaba a imaginármelo rompiendo cuellos…

Pero primero lo primero. Tenía que responderle a Sheila antes que ella hiciera algo que alertara a Charlie. Aún no se habían cumplido las 48 horas y yo estaba a tiempo de ahorrarme el tener que darle explicaciones a mi padre.

De: imswan (arroba) fbi . gov

Para: sacotton (arroba) fbi . gov

Asunto: informe nº 48 – encuentro en Port Angels.

_Hola, Sheila, perdón por la demora en responder. _

_Estoy perfectamente, sana, viva y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales. Si me retraso en escribir es sólo porque por fin estoy consiguiendo acercarme a Edward y paso casi cada minuto libre junto a él. Posiblemente mis informes en adelante estarán tanto o más espaciados que ahora._

_De todos modos, no estuvo pasando gran cosa. El viernes Edward y Emmett Cullen no fueron a clases sino que adelantaron el fin de semana, como ya te informé antes. Se fueron de campamento, y no volví a verlos hasta el martes por la noche a Edward y el miércoles en clases a Emmett. El martes un par de otras chicas y yo habíamos viajado a Port Angels a comprar vestidos para ellas, por el baile de primavera de la escuela, y Edward apareció allí por la noche. Él y yo nos hablábamos desde hace un par de días, pero aún así fue una sorpresa encontrármelo allá. _

Dudé un momento si mencionarle lo de la salida a Seattle a la que me había invitado Edward, pero preferí no decir nada por el momento, del mismo modo que no había especificado a dónde se habían ido "de campamento" Edward y Emmett pese a que lo sabía perfectamente. En cambio, seguí adelante describiéndole lo del intento de ataque en Port Angels con detalle, pero siendo intencionalmente vaga en el modo en que me libré del lío.

_Edward me encontró y sacó de allí en el automóvil, ésa debió ser la primer frenada que recoge la grabación. Nos detuvimos después por un momento, en que él se aseguró que yo estaba bien y sin entrar en shock; esa debió ser la segunda vez que el automóvil se detiene pero el motor permanece encendido. Después él me llevó a cenar, sin reserva previa y pagando en efectivo, al restaurante La Bella Italia. Yo ordené unos ravioles de setas, él no comió ni bebió nada. _

_Después del incidente, Edward parece creer que yo soy un imán de problemas y que él tiene como nueva misión en la vida asegurarse que yo no sufra accidentes ni atentados. Conversamos mucho durante el viaje de regreso (por cierto, conduce como un loco), pero sin menciones a su familia o pasado. Quiero ganarme su confianza antes de hacerle algunas preguntas realmente delicadas. Además, confío que pronto pueda infiltrarme en la casa y buscar documentos o fotografías útiles. _

Lo último era una escandalosa mentira, y me sonrojé intensamente mientras lo tipeaba. Por suerte Sheila no podía verme, o me hubiese descubierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo no tenía la menor intención de husmear en la casa de los Cullen, pero la promesa apaciguaría a Sheila, y siempre se me podía ocurrir una excusa más tarde de por qué no lo hice.

_Edward y yo somos amigos o algo así. El resto de su familia se muestra distante, pero estoy segura de poder ganármelos también, o al menos a algunos de ellos. No conozco aún personalmente a la sra. Cullen, pero sí a todos los demás, y creo que puedo manejarlo. Son algo intimidantes, pero no peligrosos, por lo que sé, y hasta ahora no dieron muestras de estar metidos en nada ilegal. _

Salvo que la caza de osos fuera de temporada con las manos desnudas se considere ilegal, pero ésos eran detalles.

_Hasta ahora, Edward no me dijo nada que dé pie a sospechar. Se está comportando muy cuidadoso. Admitió que fue adoptado, que sus padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo y que "casi nos los recuerda". No me dio las versiones oficiales sobre sus hermanos ni primos, y yo no insistí por el momento. Apenas estamos haciendo buenas migas y creo que lo más prudente será esperar otro poco. _

_Prometo escribir en cuanto tenga novedades que valgan la pena. Por favor, manténganme informada sobre cualquier cosa que ellos digan o hagan, necesito saber todo lo posible para no cometer errores. _

_Saludos a Alex, y dile a Fred que su sistema no es malo, pero sí falible. Confío que eso le baje un poco los humos. _

_Bella_

Envié el reporte, intentando convencerme que hacía lo correcto.

.

El sábado, día del dichoso baile, Edward y yo dimos un largo paseo. Fuimos hasta un prado cercano, donde él me mostró su aspecto a la luz del sol. Yo otra vez dejé de respirar. Era… perfecto. Es poco original, pero no se me ocurría una palabra mejor para describirlo. Él era tan bello, tan sobrenatural, tan… perfecto.

Su piel brillaba como si tuviese millones de minúsculos diamantes incrustados, y sin embargo era perfectamente lisa, suave y fría. Diablos, hasta sus dientes brillaban. Lo acaricié muy suavemente, tocando su rostro, sus manos y su antebrazo con temor reverencial. Él era demasiado hermoso, tanto que parecía irreal.

Su confesión posterior fue aún mejor. Por fin yo tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Era el olor de mi sangre lo que lo había impulsado a escapar de Forks el día en que lo conocí. Se refugió en Alaska, tal como Alex había establecido, pero no fue en el Aston Martin, como Fred había conjeturado con tanta rotundidad, sino en el Mercedes. Su regreso posterior, sus esfuerzos por acercarse a mí, por conjeturar qué pasaba por mi cabeza… todas las piezas caían en su sitio ahora.

Mi sangre era su marca de heroína, eso había dicho Edward. Lo atraía como no lo había atraído ninguna antes. Era casi irresistible para él, como una droga. Y sin embargo, no me había matado y desangrado, como hubiese sido lo más fácil, sino que seguía conteniéndose.

El que su reacción de detener el automóvil de Tyler hubiese sido casi instintiva, que su único pensamiento posible fue "ella, no", me causó un nudo en la garganta. Estuve a punto de llorar de emoción. Edward se había expuesto con tal de salvarme a mí. En rigor, no había puesto en peligro su vida, pero sí su cubierta humana por protegerme. A mí. A una chica que prácticamente no conocía, a la que no le debía nada, que causó que discutiera con su familia…

La grabación que me había remitido Fred de pronto adquiría un nuevo sentido. Rosalie había querido matarme para proteger el secreto, al igual que Jasper. Edward se había opuesto para salvarme, para mantenerme con vida… otra vez.

De pronto, antes de que yo pudiese pensarlo mucho, estábamos en medio de una declaración de nuestros sentimientos. Fue tan extraño como agradable. Por no hablar de lo que vino después, de nuestros primeros y tímidos roces y caricias. Edward tenía que acostumbrarse a mi olor, insensibilizarse un poco, y yo también estaba muy aturdida por su magnífica belleza. No era alguien a quien pudiese tomar de la mano como si tal cosa, tenía que acercarme de a poco, acostumbrarme a su inhumana belleza y perfección.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto y creo que también el suyo, tuvimos que regresar. El camino de ida había sido tan largo como placentero, con Edward sosteniéndome cada vez que estaba a punto de caerme de cara a causa del terreno irregular. Pero el camino de regreso se llevó todos los premios. Dejando de lado el que acabé completamente mareada y medio muerta de miedo, fue una experiencia increíble lo de aferrarme a su espalda y volar a través del bosque.

Creí que eso había sido lo más excitante de todo el día, hasta que me besó, o nos besamos, o… bueno, fue el beso más espectacular posible. No es como si yo supiera muy bien qué esperar, al no haber besado a nadie antes, pero superó con creces todas mis expectativas y él tampoco pareció decepcionado, lo cual me tranquilizó interiormente. Había temido no ser suficiente para él también en ese sentido, además de todos los otros.

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa, Edward me contó su historia. La historia real, la que coincidía con los datos recolectados por Alex, más los detalles que no estaban registrados. Me explicó cómo el doctor lo había encontrado en un hospital, moribundo a causa de la gripe española, y lo salvó de una muerte segura a costa de volverlo un vampiro. También obtuve algunos datos sobre el resto de la familia, además de la aseveración que Carlisle nunca convertiría a alguien que tuviese opción.

Tanto o más interesante incluso fue cuando me explicó sobre el don de Alice. El que ella pudiese ver el futuro, o el futuro probable, me fascinó tanto como me preocupó. ¿Podía haber visto ella algo sobre mi misión, sobre mis intenciones de acercarme a su familia para investigarlos? Rogué internamente que no.

El resto de la tarde y noche fue por ese estilo. Era tan increíblemente agradable estar cerca de él, verlo, tocarlo, oírlo reír… lo noté mucho más feliz y sonriente de lo que nunca antes lo había vivido, lo cual me hizo sentirme terriblemente orgullosa. Yo había logrado ese cambio en él. ¡Yo, una miserable humana que olía demasiado bien, lo había hecho tan feliz como para que se riera a carcajadas!

Creo que el momento que más miedo pasé fue cuando admitió que solía venir a verme dormir, y que sabía que yo hablaba en sueños. Claro que yo lo sabía también, Reneé solía bromear sobre lo charlatana que era yo dormida, pero eso no impidió que casi me diera un ataque de nervios. ¿Qué había dicho yo a lo largo de estos días? ¿Qué había escuchado Edward, y qué había interpretado? Sería muy difícil explicar por qué yo nombraba al FBI en sueños.

Por una vez, mi subconsciente se estaba comportando. Es verdad que yo pensaba poco en la misión, me preocupaban más las cosas más mundanas… estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir en peligro que ya ni pesadillas me causaba, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Afortunadamente, yo no había dicho nada extraño o que le hubiese llamado la atención a Edward, aunque sí admitió con cierta satisfacción que yo lo nombraba en sueños, cosa que no me sorprendía. Yo soñaba con él frecuentemente, tanto dormida como despierta.

Esa noche me dormí en sus brazos, con él canturreándome una melodía preciosa que yo no había oído antes, una música suave y dulce como un arrullo. Dormí y descansé, que buena falta me hacía. Había sido un día largo y emocionante.

.

El día siguiente fue mejor todavía. Después del desayuno, Edward me llevó a conocer a su familia. Yo estaba dividida entre mil emociones, pero creo que encabezaban la lista el miedo, la ansiedad y la alegría. El miedo a no gustarles, a no ser suficiente. La ansiedad de que todo saliera bien, que no me tropezara ni hiciera el ridículo ni formulara las preguntas incorrectas ni nada de eso. Y por fin, la alegría de que Edward se estuviese tomando esto tan en serio como para dar el significativo paso que era presentarme a sus padres.

La casa de la familia era de ensueño, blanca y majestuosa en medio del bosque, como en un cuento de hadas. Los habitantes estaban a tono con la residencia, hermosos y elegantes, pálidos y perfectos. Yo ya conocía al doctor Cullen, pero volver a verlo me causó una nueva ola de sorpresa y aturdimiento. La señora Cullen, por su parte, no desentonaba con el resto de la familia, más bien lo contrario: algo en su expresión maternal la hacía la perfecta madre del conjunto.

Las presentaciones fueron un poquito incómodas hasta que intervino Jasper. No es que culpe a los Cullen, debía ser raro para ellos también esto de tener a una humana al tanto de su secreto en medio de su salón. Se comportaron perfectamente amables conmigo, sin hacerme sentir menos en ningún momento.

Tengo que admitir que lograr la aprobación de Carlisle, Esme y Alice me enorgulleció y mucho. La reserva de Jasper era racional y no debía molestarme, me repetí, al igual que la ausencia de Emmett se debía sólo a que estaba tratando de "razonar" con Rosalie, en palabras de Edward. El que Rosalie no estuviese allí me alegró en cierta medida. La rubia me seguía dando demasiado miedo, más sabiendo yo lo que sabía de ella.

Escuchar a Edward tocar el piano para mí me puso al borde de las lágrimas una vez más. Demonios, el amor me estaba ablandando. Me estaba volviendo cada vez más Bella y menos agente Swan. Reprimí ese pensamiento, sin ganas de cavilar al respecto en un momento tan único como ése, y volví toda mi atención a Edward.

Cuando él me llevó a recorrer la casa, me esforcé en no fijarme en los mecanismos de seguridad, accesibilidad desde las ventanas, el tipo de cerraduras ni con qué facilidad se abrían las persianas, pero era algo que yo tenía tan incorporado que casi no pude evitarlo. Edward decía que yo era observadora, y tenía razón. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de recuento que ya casi lo llevaba a cabo de un modo inconsciente.

Descubrir la cruz colgada en el muro al final del vestíbulo fue algo tan extraño que no supe cómo tomarlo. Un ornamento tan obviamente cristiano era lo último que esperaba encontrar en la casa de unos vampiros. Debo decir que ninguno de los Cullen me parecía demoníaco ni nada por el estilo, pero de ahí a colgar una cruz en la pared hay un largo trecho…

-Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía –comentó Edward, viendo que me había llamado la atención la cruz.

Eso nos llevó a que me contara la historia de Carlisle. Debo decir que desde que había comenzado la investigación yo no sabía muy bien qué esperar de Carlisle, del que no teníamos muchos datos, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar mucho en él. Desde que vi las fotografías de la familia, siempre había sido Edward quien me había llamado la atención, mucho más que todos los otros.

Oír sobre los comienzos de la historia de los Cullen era extrañamente fascinante; Edward era un narrador estupendo. Los cuadros casi me quitaron el aliento. Era muy distinto leer en un reporte que Carlisle no parecía haber envejecido a lo largo de cien años, a ver un cuadro de un par de siglos de antigüedad en el que aparecía con ropajes extraños pero sin la menor evidencia de un cambio físico. Saber la historia de Carlisle me llevó a pensar con renovado respeto en el médico vampiro. ¿"Médico vampiro"? ¿Cuán contradictorio era eso? Y sin embargo, Carlisle existía, estaba allí…

La habitación de Edward fue toda una revelación. Estaba tan expectante que ni siquiera intenté reprimir mis casi instintivas observaciones. Todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio y muy ordenado, nada de medias sucias tiradas por allí o libros fuera de su sitio. Ajá, una persona cuidadosa y escrupulosa. No había cama, algo razonable para alguien que no dormía, pero sí un enorme sofá de cuero negro y aspecto muy cómodo. Comodidad, pero en un color oscuro, ¿un alma atormentada? Por lo demás, el surtido de música que adornaba las paredes era superior al de una tienda de música. Intenté encontrarle alguna lógica al orden en que estaban colocados los CDs; no me cabía en la cabeza que Edward se limitara a meterlos en los estantes de un modo arbitrario.

-¿Cómo los clasificas? -pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.

Él no me estaba prestando atención.

-Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año -contestó con aire distraído.

Al darme la vuelta, lo vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me gusta -se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente-. Me hace feliz.

-Me alegro.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello; era bueno saber que no era el caso. Poco después llegaron Alice y Jasper, invitándonos a un partido de béisbol. Por rara que me pareciera la idea de alguien tan sobrenatural como un vampiro haciendo algo tan mundano como jugar al béisbol, no pude resistirme a querer verlos jugar. Con la súper fuerza y velocidad, debía ser un algo digno de verse…

.

Edward me llevó a casa a que me cambiara de ropa y me preparara para la noche. Eso me dio además la oportunidad de advertirle a Billy Black, que no había tenido mejor idea que ir a casa en compañía de su hijo, presumiblemente a advertirle a Charlie, que no metiera su narizota en las cosas que no le incumbían, y con eso yo me refería tanto a mi relación con Edward como a mi investigación, aunque él sólo comprendiera la primera parte. A regañadientes, obtuve algo así como su promesa.

Revisé velozmente el blackberry, una vez que estuve segura que Edward no estaba cerca. Tenía un mensaje de Sheila.

De: sacotton (arroba) fbi . gov

Para: imswan (arroba) fbi . gov

Asunto: informe nº 49 – tu posible agresor arrestado.

_Bella, _

_Me alegro mucho que todo haya sido sólo un mal trago, pero por favor no bajes la guardia. Puede haber sido casualidad, pero conociendo los antecedentes de tu vida en Phoenix, mejor no arriesgarnos. _

_Después de la conversación entre C. y E. Cullen, puse a Alex a rastrear sobre muertes o capturas de criminales, en especial violadores, en los alrededores de Port Angels. E. Cullen menciona que el que te atacó era un violador en serie, aunque no me explico cómo pudo saberlo, ¿quizás lo reconoció y denunció a la policía? Aunque a juzgar por la conversación que mantuvo con C. Cullen, diría que no. El caso es que lo más cercano que tenemos es un hombre arrestado a la mañana siguiente del ataque en circunstancias bastante extrañas. No conseguimos hasta ahora fotografías para ver si puedes identificarlo, pero seguimos trabajando en eso. Cito textualmente a la CNN: _

_«Alonzo Calderas Wallace, presuntamente violador en serie y asesino buscado en el los estados de Texas y Oklahoma, fue detenido ayer por la noche en Portland, Oregón, gracias a una identificación anónima. Wallace fue hallado inconsciente en un callejón a primera hora de esta mañana, a sólo unos escasos metros de una comisaría de policía. Los oficiales son incapaces de decirnos en este momento si va ser extraditado a Houston o la ciudad de Oklahoma para ser sometido a juicio.»_

_Por lo demás, me alegran mucho tus progresos, pero debo decir que hay dos cosas que me llaman poderosamente la atención. Una, que si E. y C. Cullen están tan decididos a protegerte que no dudan en narcotizar o algo por el estilo a alguien que te atacó, sacarlo del Estado y entregarlo a la policía, por favor ten mucho cuidado con ellos. Parecen no tener límites en el amor y cuidado, y podrían no tenerlos tampoco en el odio, si llegaran a descubrirte. _

_Lo otro que quería mencionarte, sé que no es asunto mío, pero me preocupa un poco cómo estás refiriéndote a ellos. Solías llamarlos por su apellido o sus iniciales, pero desde hace un par de informes estás refiriéndote cada vez más a ellos por sus nombres, sobre todo con Edward Cullen. Sé que estás pasando bastante tiempo con él y supongo que deben haberse vuelto bastante cercanos: por eso mismo me preocupa que te involucres sentimentalmente con él. Por favor, concéntrate y focalízate en la investigación, no dejes que la simpatía o amistad que puedas estar sintiendo por él se interpongan en tu juicio. Esto es una apreciación personal y puedo estar equivocada, por eso preferí mencionártelo primero antes de comentarlo con nadie más, pero estoy un poco intranquila al respecto. _

_Creo que eso es todo por el momento. Ten cuidado, no te arriesgues más de lo necesario, y por favor, mantén tus sentimientos bajo control. Hasta pronto, _

_Sheila_

Si algo no logró su mensaje fue dejarme tranquila, pero me esforcé en no tomarme las cosas a la tremenda. Le respondí muy brevemente que todo estaba bajo control y que yo estaba invitada a jugar al béisbol con la familia Cullen esa noche, que ya me reportaría después. Envié el mensaje, intentando desterrar una vez más la sensación de estar volviéndome una traidora por partida doble.

Volviendo a concentrarme en la salida de esa noche, estuve probándome algo de ropa un poco más bonita, insegura de cómo vestirme. Edward era tan hermoso que intentar estar a su altura era algo imposible, pero al menos haría mi mejor esfuerzo por no desentonar demasiado. Estaba dándole vueltas a eso cuando la lucidez volvió por un instante y me sentí completamente ridícula. No estaba intentando seducir a Edward o algo así, ¡tenía que dejar de comportarme como Jessica lo haría! Sacudí la cabeza y descarté los tops a favor de algo más normal.

Opté por un cómodo pantalón viejo y una camisa de un tejido grueso; en Forks hacía bastante frío. Me quité las botas que había llevado ese día, con lo cual se me presentó un dilema. Si me calzaba mis cómodas zapatillas deportivas, tendría que llevar la pistola en la funda especial del tobillo, lo cual era bastante incómodo, sobre todo porque yo no estaba acostumbrada y tendría que tener cuidado de no chocar con nada para no hacer ruido, y de que nadie la viese. No estuve muy segura si Edward o alguien de su familia sería capaz de oler el metal o la pólvora, pero supuse que no. Yo llevaba la pistola siempre escondida en la bota y nadie de ellos había hecho nunca el menor comentario.

Dudé un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta. ¡Como si la pistola me fuera a servir contra alguien capaz de moverse a la velocidad del viento, derribar árboles con una mano o detener automóviles fuera de control con las manos desnudas! Además, no temía a Edward ni a su familia. De acuerdo, Rosalie me hacía sentir incómoda, pero mientras Edward estuviese cerca, no había razones para preocuparme.

Tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoica, esto era Forks… lo más peligroso que podía pasarme era que resbalara a causa del suelo húmedo y me torciera un tobillo. Era el momento de salir de casa sin el arma que me había acompañado durante los últimos cuatro años. Era momento de confiar un poco más y preocuparme un poco menos.

Sin poder evitar estar un poco ansiosa, aunque no estaba asustada, deslicé la pistola entre el colchón y el sommier a la altura del cabecero de la cama, me calcé las zapatillas deportivas viejas y cómodas, y bajé a esperar a Edward, preguntándome vagamente si era el amor que sentía por mi novio vampiro o la sensación de seguridad que tenía siempre que él estaba cerca la que me estaba volviendo tan… confiada.

.

.

.

Charlie me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marcharme. Idear el plan que me iba a sacar de este desastre no me había llevado nada de tiempo, ahora necesitaba reaccionar con la misma rapidez. Tragué las lágrimas, tratando de pensar qué decirle a Charlie. No iba a resultar agradable, pero era necesario. Ese loco vampiro salvaje, James, estaba decidido a darme caza, y no podía permitirme dejar a mi papá expuesto al peligro. Mejor herirlo verbalmente que servírselo en bandeja a un vampiro carnívoro.

Tras verificar que el tal James no estaba a la vista, Edward me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano, amparándome en su abrazo protector. Me acompañó rápidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche.

-Tienes quince minutos -me advirtió en voz baja.

-Puedo hacerlo -inhalé. Las lágrimas me habían inspirado.

Me detuve delante del porche y tomé su rostro entre las manos, mirándole con ferocidad a los ojos.

-Te quiero -le dije con voz baja e intensa-, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase ahora. Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿sí? Mantén a Charlie a salvo por mí. No le voy a caer muy bien después de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme en otro momento.

-Entra, Bella, tenemos prisa -me urgió.

-Una cosa más -susurré apasionadamente-. No hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.

Edward estaba inclinado, por lo que sólo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para besar sus labios fríos, desprevenidos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Entonces, rápidamente me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de una patada.

-¡Vete, Edward! -le grité.

Eché a correr hacia el interior de la casa después de cerrarle la puerta de golpe en la cara, aún atónita.

-¿Bella? -Charlie deambulaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto de estar, por lo que ya estaba de pie cuando entré.

-¡Déjame en paz! -le chillé entre lágrimas, que caían ahora implacablemente, pero frotándome al mismo tiempo el ojo izquierdo con el dorso de la mano derecha.

Rogué para mis adentros que Charlie recordara el código de señas que habíamos preparado antes que yo me mudara a Forks, ya que esa señal significaba que estábamos siendo vigilados.

Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y cerré con llave. Me abalancé hacia la cama y me arrojé al suelo para sacar mi maleta. Busqué precipitadamente entre el colchón y el somier para recoger la vieja media sin par, anudada, en el que escondía mi reserva secreta de dinero, claro que con cuidado de no levantar demasiado al colchón. Lo último que necesitaba era que la pistola quedara al descubierto.

Charlie aporreó la puerta.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? -su voz sonaba asustada-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Me voy a casa -grité; la voz se me quebró en el punto exacto.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? –preguntó Charlie, su tono derivando hacia la ira.

-¡No! -chillé unas cuantas octavas más alto. Me volví hacia el armario, pero Edward ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de ropa para luego lanzármela.

-¿Rompió contigo? –insistió Charlie, perplejo.

-¡No! -grité de nuevo, apenas sin aliento mientras empujaba todo dentro de la maleta. Edward me arrojó el contenido de otro cajón, aunque a estas alturas apenas cabía nada más.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Bella? -vociferó Charlie a través de la puerta, aporreándola de nuevo.

-Yo fui la que rompió con él -le respondí, dando tirones al cierre relámpago de la maleta. Las capacitadas manos de Edward me apartaron, la cerró con suavidad y me pasó la correa por el hombro con cuidado.

-Estaré en tu Chevy, ¡venga! -me susurró.

Me empujó hacia la puerta y se desvaneció por la ventana. Abrí la puerta y empujé a Charlie con rudeza al pasar, luchando con la pesada carga que llevaba y corrí hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó? -gritó Charlie detrás de mí-. ¡Creí que te gustaba!

Me sujetó por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su presión era firme. Me obligó a darme la vuelta para que le mirara y leí en su rostro que no tenía intención de dejarme marchar. Únicamente había una forma de lograrlo y eso implicaba hacerle tanto daño que me odiaba a mí misma sólo de pensarlo, pero no disponía de más tiempo y tenía que mantenerlo con vida.

Miré a mi padre, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer. Pero no pude con mi genio y levanté la mano izquierda hacia él mientras hablaba, como si quisiera detenerlo. Una fracción minúscula de mi cerebro me advirtió que era peligroso, pero el resto de mi masa encefálica insistió que Charlie debía saber y que estaría con toda seguridad pensando tan rápida y desordenadamente que Edward difícilmente captaría el pensamiento que le provocaría a Charlie mi movimiento. Levantar la mano izquierda significaba "estoy diciendo una mentira, pero sígueme la corriente".

-Claro que me gusta, ése es el problema. ¡No aguanto más! –chillé-. ¡No puedo echar más raíces aquí! ¡No quiero terminar atrapada en este pueblo estúpido y aburrido como mamá! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks, y ¡no quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más!

Su mano soltó mi brazo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Claramente no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero al menos me dejaba ir. Me volví para no ver su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Bella, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche -susurró a mi espalda. No me volví.

-Dormiré de camino si me siento cansada.

-Espera otra semana -me suplicó, todavía en estado de shock-. Renée habrá vuelto a Phoenix para entonces.

Esto me aturdió por completo.

-¿Qué?

-Llamó por teléfono mientras estabas fuera –me explicó Charlie con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar-. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Florida y volverán a Arizona si Phil no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El asistente de entrenador de los Sidewinders dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro medio en el equipo –Charlie dijo todo esto levantando una temblorosa mano derecha hacia mí, la seña para "estoy diciéndote toda la verdad".

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos, ahora confusos. Cada segundo que pasaba, ponía a Charlie en más peligro.

-Tengo una llave de casa -murmuré, dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la situación.

Charlie estaba muy cerca de mí, con el rostro aturdido y una mano extendida con la palma hacia abajo, la señal de "te ofrezco mi ayuda". Pero no podía perder más tiempo discutiendo con él, así que pensé que tendría que herirlo aún más profundamente, y volví a hablar mientras negaba velozmente con la cabeza.

-Déjame ir, Charlie -iba repitiendo las últimas palabras de mi madre mientras salía por la misma puerta hacía ahora tantos años. Las pronuncié con el mayor enfado posible y abrí la puerta de un tirón, papá no era el mejor actor y necesitaría un incentivo para mostrarse verdaderamente destrozado-. No ha funcionado, ¿entiendes? De veras, ¡odio Forks con toda mi alma!

Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfección, porque Charlie se quedó helado en la entrada, atónito, mientras yo corría hacia la noche. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que no le había advertido esta vez que volvía a ser un mentira, pero volver y hacérselo saber no era una opción. Me aterrorizó horriblemente el patio vacío y corrí enloquecida hacia el coche al visualizar una sombra oscura detrás de mí. Arrojé la maleta a la plataforma de la Chevy y abrí la puerta de un tirón. La llave estaba en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

-¡Te llamaré mañana! -grité.

No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que explicarle todo en ese momento, aún sabiéndome incapaz de hacerlo. Encendí el motor y arranqué. Edward me tocó la mano.

-Detente en el bordillo -me ordenó en cuanto Charlie y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

-Puedo conducir -aseguré mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas.

De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Edward me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empujó al mío fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me soltó las manos del volante. De pronto me encontré en el asiento del copiloto sin que el automóvil hubiera dado el más leve bandazo.

-No vas a encontrar nuestra casa -me explicó.

Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Miré aterrada por la ventanilla trasera.

-Es Alice -me tranquilizó, tomándome la mano de nuevo.

La imagen de Charlie en el quicio de la puerta seguía ocupando mi mente.

-¿Y el rastreador?

-Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena -contestó Edward con desaliento.

-¿Y Charlie? -pregunté con pena.

-El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros.

Me quedé helada.

-¿Podemos dejarle atrás?

-No -replicó, pero aceleró mientras hablaba.

El motor de la chevy se quejó con un estrepitoso chirrido, y de repente, el plan había dejado de parecerme tan brillante. Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Alice, cuando el coche sufrió una sacudida y una sombra oscura surgió en mi ventana. El grito espeluznante que lancé duró sólo la fracción de segundo que Edward tardó en taparme la boca con la mano.

-¡Es Emmett!

Apartó la mano de mi boca y me pasó su brazo por la cintura.

-Toda va bien, Bella -me prometió-. Vas a estar a salvo.

Corrimos a través del pueblo tranquilo hacia la autopista del norte.

-No me había dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de provincias te aburría tanto -comentó Edward tratando de entablar conversación; supe que intentaba distraerme-. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagado al pensar que había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.

-No pretendía ser agradable -confesé, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de distraerme, mirando hacia mis rodillas-. Mi madre pronunció esas mismas palabras cuando dejó a Charlie. Se podría decir que fue un golpe bajo.

-No te preocupes, te perdonará -sonrió Edward levemente, aunque esa pretendida alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Le miré con desesperación y él vio un pánico manifiesto en mis ojos.

-Bella, todo va a salir bien.

-No irá bien si no estamos juntos –susurré aterrada. ¿Cómo me las había arreglado durante casi cinco años trabajando sola? Era incapaz de imaginarme una salida a esto sin Edward a mi lado.

-Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días -me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con el brazo-. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

-Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mía –le señalé con algo de aspereza.

Estaba acostumbrada a planificar a la velocidad de la luz, eso era una de las cosas que me había mantenido con vida estos años. Edward me respondió con una sonrisa triste que desapareció de inmediato.

-¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? -pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Contempló fijamente la carretera que se extendía delante de nosotros.

-Es por mi culpa -dirigía contra sí mismo la rabia que le alteraba la voz-. He sido un imbécil al exponerte a algo así.

-No me refería a eso –insistí. Yo necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba con urgencia, preferentemente mientras estuviésemos dentro de la Chevy y el infernal rugido del motor impidiese a Fred grabar nada de lo que dijéramos-. Yo estaba allí, de acuerdo, mira qué bien, pero eso no perturbó a los otros dos. ¿Por qué el tal James decidió matarme a mí? Si había allí un montón de gente, ¿por qué a mí?

Edward vaciló, pensándoselo antes de contestar. Por fin, me explicó sobre la reacción de James, lo que significaba el hecho que fuese un rastreador, y cómo el olor de mi sangre era tentador para todos ellos, aunque no en la misma medida en que lo era para él. James veía al hecho de darme caza como un juego, un deporte, y no pensaba desistir. Si algo había logrado la enérgica defensa de los Cullen era obstinarlo más.

-No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle -murmuró Edward-, aunque a Carlisle no le va gustar.

Oí el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se veía el río en la oscuridad. Sabía que nos estábamos acercando, de modo que se lo tenía que preguntar en ese momento.

-¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

Me miró con ojos inescrutables y su voz se volvió repentinamente áspera.

-La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.

-¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

-La mujer, sí, aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Laurent. El vínculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Laurent sólo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, James lo avergonzó en el prado.

-Pero James y la mujer... ¿intentarán matarte? -mi voz también se había vuelto áspera al preguntar.

-Bella, no te permito que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí. Tu único interés debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, intenta no ser imprudente.

-¿Todavía nos sigue? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche –dijo, doblando por un camino invisible, con Alice siguiéndonos.

Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, pero servían de poco frente a la oscuridad del bosque circundante. Emmett abrió mi puerta antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sacó del asiento, me empotró como un balón de fútbol contra su enorme pecho, y cruzó la puerta a la carrera llevándome con él.

Irrumpimos en la gran habitación blanca del primer piso, con Edward y Alice flanqueándonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí y se levantaron al oírnos llegar; Laurent estaba en el centro. Escuché los gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Emmett cuando me soltó al lado de Edward.

-Nos está rastreando -anunció Edward, mirando ceñudo a Laurent.

El rostro de éste no parecía satisfecho.

-Me temo que sí.

Alice se deslizó junto a Jasper y le susurró al oído; los labios le temblaron levemente por la velocidad de su silencioso monólogo. Subieron juntos las escaleras. Rosalie los observó y se acercó rápidamente al lado de Emmett. Sus bellos ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de furia cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi rostro. Me escondí ligeramente detrás de Edward, sin estar segura quién me asustaba más en ese momento, si el rastreador James o Rosalie.

La charla con Laurent fue breve. Después de confirmarnos que James era completamente letal y que no se detendría por las buenas, no había mucho más que decir y el moreno prefirió retirarse del campo de batalla. El silencio duró menos de un minuto.

-¿A qué distancia se encuentra? -Carlisle miró a Edward.

Esme ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me quedé boquiabierta. Wow, eso sí que era seguridad…

-Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar al sur -explicó Edward.

-¿Y luego?

-Le daremos caza en cuanto Bella esté fuera de aquí -el tono de Edward era mortífero cuando lo dijo.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción -admitió Carlisle con el rostro sombrío.

Tuve que intercambiar mis ropas con Esme después de Rosalie se negara, para confundir los olores. Era una solución provisoria, pero ayudaría.

Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón en nuestra ausencia. Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Esme, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un pequeño teléfono plateado. Un rincón de mi mente se preguntó si Fred también había "pinchado" esas líneas telefónicas, y en caso que no, cuánto demoraría en hacerlo.

-Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Bella -me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asentí, mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresión resentida.

-Alice, Jasper, lleven el Mercedes. En el sur necesitarán ventanillas con cristales oscuros.

Ellos asintieron también.

-Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep –completó, y me sorprendió verificar que Carlisle pretendía acompañar a Edward y Emmett. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.

-Alice -preguntó Carlisle-, ¿morderán el cebo?

Todos miramos a Alice, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil. Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:

-Él te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá la Chevy. Debemos salir justo detrás.

-Vámonos -ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Edward se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo, apretándome contra él. No parecía consciente de que su familia le observaba cuando acercó mi rostro al suyo, despegándome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y me dejó en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta. Entonces, se marcharon.

Las demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras las lágrimas corrían en silencio por mi cara. El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

-Ahora -dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Esme me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

-Cuídate.

El susurro de Esme quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ellas se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque de la Chevy y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche.

Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

-Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy a buscar el Mercedes.

Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Edward. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vestíbulo... vigilante.

-Te equivocas, ya lo sabes -dijo con calma.

-¿Qué? -tragué saliva. Estaba asustadísima, y estar rodeada de vampiros con poderes sobrenaturales que potencialmente podrían ayudarles a descubrirme como la espía que soy no me tranquilizaba precisamente.

-Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.

-No -murmuré entre dientes-. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

Otra vez la misma historia. Otra vez, por mi culpa, había personas en peligro. Personas que yo amaba, personas buenas, que no habían hecho nada malo y por mi maldita culpa corrían peligro. ¿Es que toda mi vida consistiría en ver como quienes me rodeaban acababan heridos o muertos?

-Te equivocas -repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad. Una vez que olvidaba que él había estado a favor de matarme, Jasper era agradable.

No oí nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.

-¿Puedo? -me preguntó.

-Eres la primera que me pide permiso -sonreí irónicamente.

Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

.

* * *

No olviden que ahora, cada review de un usuario registrado que lo solicite recibirá un avance (¡prometo solemnemente cumplir esta vez!). El primer review seguirá recibiendo un spoiler, un poco más extenso. Los usuarios no registrados, por favor déjenme una dirección de correo electrónico escrita separadamente, por ejemplo así: alguien (arroba) yahoo . com . ar

No olviden que comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. 9 Bajo presión

Como de costumbre suelo aclarar, los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla. Lo típico.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, creo que ésta vez al menos sí respondí a todos los de usuarios registrados, que son los únicos que puedo contactar. Quienes no estén registrados y desesan el avance del que se hace acreeedor todo aquel que deja un review, deje su dirección de correo electrónico separada con espacios, por favor.

Sin más, el capítulo nueve, **Bajo presión**. Prepárense, que es el último en que Bella cuenta parte de su pasado, a partir del capítulo once comienza la narración de cómo ella espió a los Cullen.

* * *

.

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 04:25__ AM del día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

Como agente encubierto, el trabajo se convierte en la vida misma. Trabajar bajo presión significa entonces vivir bajo presión, y significa que es posible estallar en cualquier momento. Lo realmente difícil es explicarle esto a alguien que no vivió esta vida y no lo comprende.

Y no sé si Edward comprenderá muy bien que cuando yo estallé tenía dieciséis años, un arma cargada en las manos y a los asesinos de mi abuela frente a mí.

-No me refiero en este caso a la muerte de alguien más a manos de terceras personas –admití en voz bajísima, mirando fijamente las mantas que cubrían mi regazo-. Me refiero… a dispararle yo a alguien. A ser yo la que asesinaba. A… matar.

No me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. Seguí mirando fijamente los dobleces de las mantas que cubrían mi regazo, y rodeé mi torso con los brazos, como queriendo darme calor. El antiguo y desgarrador dolor de mi pecho ya no estaba, pero algo me dijo que regresaría en cuanto Edward reaccionara a lo que yo estaba por decirle.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Edward en voz baja y contenida, el tono en el que se le hablaría a un moribundo.

-Parece que los que quedaban de la red de narcotraficantes se cansaron de jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo –expliqué en voz apagada-. Los más inteligentes habían dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso, se limitaron a esconderse en países que no tenían tratados de extradición con los Estados Unidos y retomaron sus negocios allí. Pero había unos pocos que creían en la venganza como una forma de vida, o casi, y tres años después de que la red de narcotraficantes hubiese sido desmantelada y casi todos sus integrantes encarcelados o muertos, éstos seguían queriendo eliminarme.

»Eran dos los más decididos y rencorosos. Uno de ellos tenía antecedentes psiquiátricos, sufría una forma leve de esquizofrenia. Ellos decidieron que tres años era tiempo más que suficiente y que era hora que yo muriera. Como los planes más sofisticados habían fallado, se decidieron por lo más simple… entrar a los tiros en casa y rellenarme de plomo.

»Lo que no sabían es que el FBI les seguía el rastro, y que fui alertada que se había visto cerca de casa a estos dos, que siempre habían sido sospechosos pero nunca se les había podido probar nada. Presté mucha atención, y noté durante varios días que era observada, que a veces un automóvil me seguía.

»Me esforcé en apegarme a una rutina preparada como nunca antes. Siempre había tratado de ser imprevisible, tomar caminos distintos para llegar a la escuela, salir en horarios diferentes un y otro día, no hacer las compras en las mismas tiendas, pero después de notar que me seguían, me volví todo lo predecible y rutinaria que pude. Era una trampa, y no comprendo cómo no se dieron cuenta, pero supongo que le enojo les nublaba la razón -conjeturé.

»Mi madre ya había empezado a salir con Phil por ese entonces, aunque se suponía que todavía no era nada oficial, y eso me daba unas cuantas noches de tranquilidad para planificar qué haría cuando llegara el momento del enfrentamiento. Charlie estaba avisado, y lo había puesto muy nervioso que esos dos me vigilaran, pero no teníamos razones oficiales para imponerles una orden de alejamiento. Además, sería peor si la policía intervenía, ya que atacarían por otro lado –expliqué, levantando la mirada un poco, pero sin atreverme a mirar a la cara a Edward. Sólo me permití un vistazo rápido a sus manos, relajadas en su regazo-. Mejor dejarlos proceder ahora, cuando la situación jugaba a nuestro favor.

»Por fin, cunado llevaban una semana y media vigilándome, se decidieron a atacar. Reneé no estaba en casa, ¿puedes creer que justo esa noche se comprometió con Phil? –pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, atreviéndome a mirar el cuello de Edward, aunque no su rostro. Él estaba tan inmóvil como sólo un vampiro puede estarlo.

-Como sea, el caso es que yo los estaba esperando, como todas las noches desde hacía quince días, cuando el FBI me advirtió que esos tipos estaban cerca. La casa estaba mayormente a oscuras, sólo ardía la luz del porche, para cuando Reneé regresara. Había un maniquí en mi cama; yo llevaba puesto mi chaleco antibalas, el que me regaló Charlie cuando cumplí trece años, y tenía la pistola lista en mis manos. Desde hacía quince días yo dormía en un recoveco del ropero desde el que podía ver mi cama con comodidad, ya que lo más probable es que aprovecharan la noche para atacar.

»Era cerca de medianoche –narré en voz baja, esforzándome por concentrarme en lo que había frente a mis ojos para no perderme en esos aterradores recuerdos-. Yo me había dormido en mi escondite, pero tenía el sueño ligero y desperté cuando hubo un chasquido. De pronto, toda mi casa estaba sin luz. Estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo, y eso me despertó por completo. Sólo entraba el leve resplandor de las luces de la calle.

»No creo habértelo dicho nunca, pero… en el momento en que suceden las cosas, cuando soy atacada o mi vida corre peligro, estoy tan centrada en eso que no tengo tiempo a temer ni asustarme –confesé en voz baja-. Todos mis pensamientos están fríamente centrados en cómo salir de ésa, en elaborar un plan, en escapar y atacar. En esos momentos no tengo ni miedo, ni angustia, ni… nada, en realidad. No siento. Es como si estuviese tan enfocada que no puedo distraerme sintiendo. Charlie dice que es un mecanismo de supervivencia, que él conoció a un agente que vivía algo parecido. Se volvía casi una máquina, algo insensible y mortal cuando había enfrentamientos… pero que cuando todo había pasado, este hombre se desmayaba. Llevaba su cuerpo tan al límite que cuando la tensión de la adrenalina se desvanecía, él colapsaba sin remedio.

»Esa vez no fue la excepción. Me quedé tensa e inmóvil en mi escondite, y un minuto después escuché el chasquido de la cerradura de mi casa. Intencionalmente no había seguridad de ningún tipo. Las puertas sólo estaban cerradas con llave, no había alarmas ni cerrojos y ni siquiera luces de emergencia. Las cerraduras eran muy comunes y fáciles de forzar, yo misma conocía al menos cinco formas distintas de abrir la puerta de casa sin usar las llaves.

»Entraron a mi casa –susurré en voz muy baja. Me di cuenta que las manos me temblaban y enlacé los dedos-. Eran dos, lo supe por el ruido de las pisadas. Se detuvieron en la sala de casa, y entonces uno de ellos se dirigió a la cocina mientras el otro iba directo a mi dormitorio. Abrió la puerta, que estaba del lado opuesto a la cama, y se deslizó hacia allí. Llevaba una linterna, y el resplandor me permitió verlo, o al menos su silueta. Vi que llevaba un arma en la mano y que se dirigía directo a la cama; sus intenciones eran obvias. Yo salí silenciosamente del ropero, que estaba junto a la puerta, de modo que él estaba dándome la espalda y no me vio.

»Fue un trabajo limpio y rápido –dije sin entonación-. Le di un acertado golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que lo mandó al suelo, inconsciente. Saqué las esposas que siempre llevaba conmigo en la parte posterior de la cintura de mi ropa, a la altura de los riñones, y lo inmovilicé boca abajo. Creo que tardé treinta segundos, desde que entró a mi habitación, en dejarlo fuera de juego.

»Dudé un momento si lo mejor era ir en busca del otro o si era preferible esperarlo aquí, pero en ese mismo momento el que había ido a la cocina entró en la habitación y me encontró arrodillada al lado de su cómplice. Yo aún tenía el arma en la mano, pero él también llevaba una, y la apuntó directo a mi cabeza.

Mi voz se quebró en ese instante. Nunca le había contado detalles de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Charlie. Él sólo había sabido la versión fría y desapasionada que dicté para las crónicas policiales, pero la verdad es que no estaba con fuerzas para contarle nada en el momento en que pasó, y él había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para no preguntarme nada después, sabiendo que eran cosas que yo prefería por mucho olvidar.

De pronto, una mano helada de Edward tomó las mías, mientras la otra me tomó del mentón y me hizo levantar la cara con delicadeza, como siempre que él me tocaba, pero también con firmeza.

-Bella, no voy a juzgarte. Sólo… quiero comprenderte –me dijo en un murmullo bajo de su voz aterciopelada-. Me gustaría que me cuentes qué pasó esa noche, aunque comprenderé si prefieres no hacerlo.

Sus ojos negrísimos irradiaban tal mezcla de emociones que no pude ni empezar a intentar descifrarlas. Tomé aire profundamente. Yo quería contarle, tenía que hacerlo. Era como sacarme un veneno de adentro, después de tanto tiempo.

-Quiero… quiero decírtelo –musité-. Es sólo que… no sé cómo. Nunca hablé de esto con nadie. Quiero decir, expliqué qué pasó, pero no cómo me sentí yo, y… es difícil de poner en palabras.

Edward me acercó de nuevo el vaso de agua, y bebí un gran trago, agradecida. Respiré profundo varias veces antes de retomar mi relato.

-Ese tipo… estaba de pie frente a mí, que estaba de rodillas, y me apuntó a la cabeza. Por mi cabeza se cruzó, como un flash, que todo había acabado, y sólo pude dar gracias que hubiesen llegado una noche en que Reneé no estaba en casa, de modo que al menos ella no moriría también. Pero entonces… ése sonrió de un modo cruel, y me dijo: "ya tienes quien te espera en el infierno, Isabella Swan", y empezó a tirar del gatillo, muy lentamente.

»Ya te mencioné que en esos momentos no suelo sentir, sólo pensar. Así fue también esa vez. No sentí nada. Ni odio, ni rencor, ni miedo, ni furia… sólo me puse de pie de un salto, apunté con mi pistola al tipo frente a mí, que me miraba sorprendido por que repentinamente me hubiese incorporado… y le disparé tres veces –acabé con voz desmayada.

»Una bala le destrozó el pómulo, la segunda le arrancó la mayor parte de la nariz, y la tercera dio en la frente, por encima de una ceja. Estuvo muerto de inmediato; la autopsia lo confirmó más tarde, pero yo lo supe enseguida. Se desplomó sin un quejido, con los ojos abiertos, y la cabeza cubierta de sangre…

Me dio una oleada de náuseas de sólo recordarlo. Siempre me había impresionado ver sangre, pero desde ese día yo en verdad pude _olerla_. Edward decía que los humanos no pueden oler la sangre, pero yo sí podía. La olía, y el solo olor, a óxido y a sal, me catapultaba a aquella noche, a los horribles recuerdos.

Edward soltó mis manos y me rodeó con un firme y frío abrazo. Me acurruqué contra él, temblando a gusto, pero sin llorar. Yo nunca había sido capaz de llorar al recordar ese momento. Lloraba cuando me enojaba o cuando estaba muy avergonzada, y tenía muchos recuerdos capaces de hacerme saltar las lágrimas, pero éste en particular sólo me causaba náuseas y malestar.

-Sangró tanto, Edward –seguí en un murmullo bajo, desmayado-. Había un charco alrededor de su cabeza. El olor llenaba toda la habitación. Te digo en serio, yo podía olerlo. Tenía toda la cabeza cubierta de sangre, y seguía derramando más y más sangre… Pero yo todavía estaba tranquila, aunque el olor a sangre me hacía sentir cada vez más enferma. Mis manos temblaban, pero era raro, porque era como si fuesen otras manos… mi cabeza estaba tranquila, como atontada.

»Entonces despertó el otro sujeto, y vio a su compañero muerto. Alcanzó a darse vuelta, para quedar boca arriba, y después se sentó. Me vio y empezó a hablar, pero no sé qué es lo que dijo. Movía la boca como loco, gesticulando, creo que gritaba, y estoy segura que reía, pero no escuché una palabra. No sabría decirte si hablaba inglés o cualquier otro idioma, porque no oí nada. Lo enfoqué con la linterna, lo vi allí, y reconocí que era el profesor suplente que había tratado de secuestrarme tiempo atrás.

»Tuve… una especie de epifanía. Algo me dijo que ese sujeto, que estaba gesticulando y riendo como loco, nunca me dejaría vivir en paz, que seguiría persiguiéndome, que nunca podría dormir tranquila mientras él estuviese libre… o vivo. Me había secuestrado una vez, y aún así estaba libre de nuevo, y volviendo a atacarme. Entonces, sin sentir, creo sin pensar incluso, levanté la pistola de nuevo y gatillé. La bala dio en la cabeza, en la línea donde se unen la frente y el cuero cabelludo, y él… cayó muerto.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon con más firmeza, mientras sus manos trazaban pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Desde donde estaba yo no alcanzaba a verle la cara, y como no había dicho una palabra desde que me pidió que le contar, yo no tenía idea de cómo estaba tomándose todo esto.

-Lo más curioso es que la tranquilidad siguió sin abandonarme entonces –narré con voz ausente, un poco sorprendida de mí misma-. Le quité las esposas al segundo sujeto y las guardé, metí mi arma en la cintura, donde solía llevarla, y me dirigí con toda tranquilidad a la sala, donde estaba el teléfono, para llamar a Jackson.

»Eso es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche –confesé en voz tan baja que sólo un vampiro que tuviese mi boca junto a su pecho pudiese haberme oído-. No sé qué pasó después. Sé que salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala, pero no recuerdo más. Jakson me contó que lo llamé y le dije que tenía dos muertos que retirar de mi casa; él y un equipo de máxima confianza fue y encontró a los dos cadáveres. Yo estaba sentada junto a la puerta, esperándolos muy tranquila. Ellos se ocuparon de todo, incluso que no trascendiera y que casi nadie se enterara qué había pasado exactamente.

»Según Jackson, yo me comporté muy fría y profesional, que les di una explicación muy completa de todo lo que había pasado, pero con la mirada tan perdida y la voz tan ausente que él empezó a preocuparse. Decidió que me viese un médico de confianza, que determinó que yo estaba en un estado semi catatónico, me dio un tranquilizante y me mandó a dormir. Pero antes me mandó a sacarme el chaleco antibalas para poder auscultarme, y entonces él y Jakson descubrieron que el primero de los sujetos, el que me había apuntado con el arma, sí había alcanzado a disparar, aunque como yo me había puesto de pie, la bala dio en el chaleco y no en mi cabeza. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero tenía un hematoma del lado izquierdo, por debajo del esternón, en el borde de las costillas.

Me desprendí muy lentamente del abrazo de Edward, y con la misma lentitud y sin mirarlo a la cara me levanté la camisa hasta dejar el estómago al descubierto, pero con cuidado de no mostrarle nada de mi ropa interior. Pasé lentamente los dedos por mi costado izquierdo. Ahí estaba, unos diez centímetros por debajo del borde inferior del seno, la cicatriz del hematoma. Edward pasó sus dedos muy suavemente por el lugar, en la más fugaz de las caricias.

-Jackson se quedó conmigo esa noche, cuidándome; yo dormí en el sofá de mi casa –seguí explicando, la mirada fija en el hombro de Edward-. Ellos se habían ocupado de limpiar todo y sólo con los reactivos adecuados hubiesen podido detectarse rastros de sangre, pero pensó acertadamente que después de lo que había pasado yo preferiría despertarme en un lugar que no era mi habitación. Reneé regresó cerca del amanecer, y le dijeron que yo había peleado con un ladrón que había entrado a casa a robar. Mi madre, bendita sea, lo creyó.

»Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba confundida, porque recordaba haberme dormido en mi escondite en el ropero. Tras hablar con Jackson, pude recordar la mayor parte de lo que había pasado esa noche, excepto esa parte que ya te mencioné y que hasta el día de hoy conozco sólo por lo que Jackson me dijo. No puedo recordarlo, y no estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo.

»Se realizó una investigación interna, sin mucha rigurosidad debo decir, y muy pronto se determinó que yo había actuado en legítima defensa personal, que el segundo de los dos que me habían atacado tenía antecedentes por violación y que el primero me había herido, y como yo de todos modos tenía permiso para matar, no había ningún problema legal. A decir verdad, creo que el FBI estaba bastante feliz de haberse sacado de encima a esos dos, que tenían unos expedientes bastante abultados aunque sin pruebas suficientes para enviarlos tras las rejas.

Hice una pequeña pausa, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos. Me estaba acercando más y más al presente, y a ciertos temas que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar frente a Edward… por ejemplo, las razones que me habían movido a aceptar la misión en Forks.

-De pronto, todo había acabado. Yo era libre de nuevo –musité, recordando la incrédula sorpresa con que había recibido esas noticias dos años antes-. La organización narcotraficante por fin estaba desmantelada por completo, los últimos tres integrantes fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando huían de la policía después de saber que sus compinches no sólo habían fallado en matarme, sino que además habían muerto ellos. Después de tres años, volvía a ser libre, sin más peligro que mi torpeza.

»No pude acostumbrarme a ser tan… normal… de nuevo. Yo seguía en servicio del FBI y acostumbraba a ir armada, pero era por costumbre y no por necesidad. Intenté hacer cosas comunes, las que hacían las demás personas de mi edad, y descubrí que ya no sintonizaba bien con ellos. Pero tampoco me entendía del todo con los adultos. Sólo tenía un puñado de personas a las que podía considerar, no exactamente amigos, pero sí compañeros. Simplemente, era solitaria, no encajaba en ningún sitio ni con nadie.

»Poco después de que yo cumpliera diecisiete años, unos ocho meses después de que todo acabara, Reneé se casó con Phil –dudé un momento antes de apresurarme a aclarar-. No te mentí cuando al decirte que ella lo extrañaba y que, estando yo en casa, ella no podía viajar con él a todos sitios, y eso la hacía desdichada. Yo estaba jugando con la idea de mudarme con Charlie, que sí sabía toda la historia y que me comprendía mucho mejor que mi madre en muchas ocasiones, cuando… -dudé, incómoda por la verdad que estaba por admitir-… cuando Jackson llegó a mi casa con un oferta de trabajo… interesante.

.

* * *

N/A: No hace falta que yo aclare cuál es la "oferta de trabajo interesante", ¿no?

Sigue en pie el que cada review recibe un avance del capítulo siguiente, y por supuesto, críticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. 10 Apuesto por Alice

Como siempre es correcto aclarar, los personajes y la mayor parte de la trama no me pertenecen. Casi toda la descripción del viaje hasta Phoenix está tomada textualmente de un texto parte del _Crepúsculo_ original y descartado por Meyer porque, según ella, interrumpía la intensidad de la trama o algo parecido. La fecha exacta está tomada de _Twilight Lexicon_, que tiene una línea del tiempo muy completa, que es la que me baso de ahora en más. Muchas gracias, por cierto, a **Casiopea Tortuga** por pasarme el dato.

Con ustedes, el capítulo 10, **Apuesto por Alice**. Se escribió muy rápido y prácticamente solo, ya que la mayor parte del texto está tomado de otros lados, por eso actualizo antes de lo previsto. En el capítulo siguiente (11), **Informe Final**, alcanzamos el tiempo presente, y a partir del 12, **Acción y reacción**, se unifica la línea temporal.

* * *

.

_Autopista entre Forks y Phoenix. __Lunes, 14 de marzo de 2005. Día de la huida del rastreador James. _

Jasper conducía con una sola mano y parecía despreocupado, pero el poderoso coche volaba hacia delante con perfecta precisión. Alice se sentó conmigo en el asiento trasero de cuero negro. De alguna manera, durante la larga noche, mi cabeza había acabado recostada contra su cuello de granito, sus fríos brazos envolviéndome, su mejilla apoyada en lo alto de mi cabeza. El frente de su fina camisa de algodón estaba frío, húmedo por mis lágrimas.

Antes y ahora, si mi respiración se volvía inestable, ella murmuraba de forma calmante; en su veloz y aguda voz, su consuelo sonaba como si estuviera cantando. Para mantenerme en calma, me centré en el contacto con su fría piel; era como una conexión física con Edward.

Tanto Alice como Jasper me habían asegurado, cuando me percaté, inmovilizada por el pánico, de que todas mis cosas seguían en la Chevy, que dejarlas atrás era necesario, algo que tenía que ver con su esencia. Me dijeron que no me preocupara ni por la ropa ni por el dinero. Intenté confiar en ellos, haciendo un esfuerzo para ignorar lo incómoda que me sentía enfundada en las ropas de Esme.

Era una cosa trivial de la que preocuparse. En las llanas carreteras, Jasper nunca condujo el robusto coche a menos de 120 kilómetros por hora. Parecía completamente inconsciente de los límites de velocidad, pero nunca vimos un coche patrulla ni un radar de tránsito. Los únicos cortes en la monotonía del camino fueron las dos paradas que hicimos para cargar combustible; me di cuenta que Jasper fue dentro para pagar las dos veces en efectivo. Comenzó a amanecer cuando estábamos en alguna parte del norte de California. Miré con los ojos secos, semicerrados, como la luz gris se irradiaba a través del cielo despejado.

Estaba exhausta, pero el sueño había desaparecido. Mi mente estaba demasiado llena de imágenes perturbadoras como para dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia. La destrozada expresión de Charlie, el brutal gruñido de Edward enseñando los dientes, la penetrante mirada del rastreador, la expresión triste de Laurent, la oscura mirada en los ojos de

Edward después de que él me besara la última vez… eran como instantáneas que se iluminaban ante mis ojos, mientras mis sentimientos se alternaban entre el terror y la desesperación.

En Sacramento, Alice pidió a Jasper que parara, para conseguirme comida. Pero sacudí mi cabeza cansadamente, y le dije que siguiese conduciendo con voz apagada. Unas pocas horas después, en un suburbio a las afueras de Los Ángeles, Alice le volvió a hablar suavemente, y él salió de la autopista pese al sonido de mis débiles protestas. Un gran centro comercial era visible desde la autopista, y se dirigió hacia allí, entrando en el estacionamiento hasta la planta subterránea, donde se detuvo en un hueco especialmente sombrío.

-Quédate en el coche -le ordenó Alice a Jasper.

-¿Estás segura? -él sonaba receloso.

-No veo a nadie más por aquí -dijo ella.

Él asintió, accediendo. Alice me tomó de la mano y me sacó del coche. Se aferró a mi mano, manteniéndome cerca de ella mientras caminábamos por el oscuro garaje, y rodeó el borde del garaje, manteniéndose en las sombras. Aprecié cómo su piel parecía brillar a la luz del sol que se reflejaba de la acera.

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, varios grupos de compradores pasaban, algunos girando la cabeza para vernos pasar cerca. Caminamos bajo un puente que cruzaba desde el nivel superior del estacionamiento al segundo local de un gran almacén, siempre manteniéndonos fuera de la luz solar directa.

Una vez dentro, bajo las luces fluorescentes del almacén, Alice parecía menos llamativa, simplemente una chica pálida como la tiza, ojerosa, con oscuros ojos y pelo negro puntiagudo. Estaba segura de que las ojeras bajo mis propios ojos eran más evidentes que las suyas.

Todavía llamábamos la atención de algunos que nos miraban de reojo. Me pregunté lo que pensaban cuando nos veían. La delicada y danzarina Alice, con su llamativo rostro de ángel, vestida con pálidas prendas que no disimulaban lo suficiente su palidez, llevándome de la mano, obviamente guiándome, mientras yo me arrastraba lentamente, enfundada en un vestuario caro que no me pertenecía y con mi pelo enredado en la parte de atrás. Alice me llevó a una atestada zona de restaurantes.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

El olor de las comidas rápidas grasientas retorció mi estómago. Pero la mirada de Alice no dejaba lugar a la persuasión. Pedí sin entusiasmo ni hambre un sándwich de pavo.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? -pregunté en cuanto nos dirigimos a la cola.

-Claro -y cambió de dirección, sin soltar mi mano.

-Puedo ir sola –protesté. La atmósfera banal del centro comercial me hizo sentir más normal de lo que había estado desde el desastroso juego de anoche.

- Lo siento, Bella, pero Edward va a leer mi mente en cuando esté aquí, y si ve que te dejé fuera de mi vista durante un minuto… -no terminó la frase, tratando de ignorar las horribles consecuencias.

Al menos esperó fuera del abarrotado cuarto de baño. Me lavé la cara y las manos, ignorando las asustadas miradas de las mujeres de mí alrededor. Traté de peinarme el pelo con los dedos, pero me rendí rápidamente. Alice sujetó mi mano de nuevo en la puerta, y volvimos lentamente a la fila de la comida. Yo me arrastraba, pero ella no se mostraba impaciente conmigo.

Me miró comer, primero despacio y luego más deprisa a medida que volvía mi apetito. Bebí la lata de gaseosa que ella me compró tan rápido que me dejó por un momento, sin quitarme la vista de encima, claro, para conseguirme otra.

-Tu comida es definitivamente más conveniente que la mía -comentó cuando acabé-, pero no parece más divertida.

-Me imagino que cazar es más excitante.

-No te haces una idea -centelleó con una amplia sonrisa de brillantes dientes, y varias personas giraron la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

Tras tirar nuestra basura, me condujo por lo anchos pasillos del centro comercial, sus ojos mirando aquí y allá buscando algo que ella quería, arrastrándome junto a ella en cada parada. Se detuvo por un momento ante una cara boutique para comprar tres pares de lentes de sol, dos de mujer y unas de hombre. Noté que la mirada del vendedor cambiaba a una nueva expresión cuando ella le entregó una inusual y pulcra tarjeta de crédito con líneas doradas cruzándola; un rincón de mi cabeza tomó nota mental de informárselo a Sheila, aún cuando la mayor parte de mi cabeza estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar.

Después, Alice encontró una tienda de accesorios donde eligió un cepillo y unas gomas de pelo. Pero en realidad no terminó hasta que me introdujo en el tipo de tiendas que yo nunca frecuentaba, porque el precio de un par de medias estaba fuera de mi presupuesto.

-Debes de ser aproximadamente una talla dos -era una declaración, no una pregunta.

Me utilizó como mula de carga, cargándome con una asombrosa cantidad de ropa. De vez en cuando podía verla alcanzando una talla extra-pequeña cuando escogía algo para sí misma. Las prendas que seleccionaba para sí misma eran todas de materiales ligeros, pero de mangas largas o largas hasta el suelo, diseñadas para cubrir el máximo posible de su piel. Un sombrero negro de paja de ala ancha coronó la montaña de ropas.

La dependienta tuvo una reacción similar al anterior ante la inusual tarjeta de crédito, volviéndose más servicial, y llamando a Alice señorita. El nombre que dijo también me era desconocido. Una vez estuvimos fuera del centro comercial, con los brazos cargados de bolsas, cuya mayor parte llevaba ella, le pregunté.

-¿Cómo te llamó la dependienta?

-La tarjeta de crédito dice Rachel Lee. Vamos a ser muy cuidadosos para no dejar ningún tipo de pista para el rastreador. Y ahora, vamos a que te cambies.

Pensé sobre si Alex habría captado eso en sus espionajes y si le sorprendería que la tarjeta de crédito registrara movimientos en Los Ángeles mientras Alice me llevaba de vuelta a los baños, poniéndome en el recinto para minusválidos de modo que tuviera sitio para moverme. La escuché rebuscando en las bolsas, para finalmente pasarme un ligero vestido azul de algodón por encima de la puerta.

Estaba agradecida de quitarme las mallas de deporte de Esme, demasiado largas; di un tirón a la blusa que me envolvía en los lugares erróneos, y se los arrojé por encima de la puerta. Me sorprendió pasándome un par de suaves sandalias de piel por debajo de la puerta, ¿cuándo las había comprado? El vestido me sentaba asombrosamente bien, el costoso corte parecía flotar a mi alrededor. En cuanto dejé el recinto noté que estaba tirando las ropas de Esme a la papelera.

-Guarda tus zapatillas de deporte -dijo.

Las puse dentro de una de las bolsas, y recién entonces caí en la cuenta de que afortunadamente no tenía mi pistola conmigo. Era una suerte haberme cambiado las botas por zapatillas, de modo que no tenía un lugar para llevar el arma, porque hubiese sido demasiado pedir que Alice no la viera cuando me cambié las zapatillas por sandalias.

Volvimos al garaje. Alice logró atraer menos miradas esta vez; estaba tan cubierta por bolsas que su piel era apenas visible. Jasper estaba esperando. Salió del automóvil a nuestro encuentro, el baúl estaba abierto. Mientras alcanzaba primero mis bolsas, echó a Alice una mirada sarcástica.

-Sabía que debía haber ido -murmuró.

-Sí -reconoció ella-. A ellas les hubiera encantado tenerte en el baño de mujeres.

Jasper no respondió. Alice buscó rápidamente entre sus bolsas antes de ponerlas en el maletero. Le pasó a Jasper un par de gafas de sol, poniéndose ella otro par. Me pasó el tercer par, y el cepillo del pelo. Sacó también una camisa larga y fina, de un negro translúcido, poniéndosela encima de su camiseta, dejándola abierta. Por último, se puso el sombrero de paja. En ella, el improvisado disfraz parecía corresponder al de un escape. Agarró un puñado más de ropas y, envolviéndolas en una bola, abrió la puerta trasera e hizo una almohada sobre el asiento.

-Necesitas dormir -ordenó firmemente.

Avancé despacio y obedientemente en el asiento, apoyando mi cabeza al instante y acurrucándome de lado. Estaba medio dormida cuando el coche arrancó.

-No deberías haberme comprado todas estas cosas -mascullé.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Duerme -su voz era relajada.

-Gracias -suspiré, y caí en un sueño inquieto.

.

Fue el dolor de dormir en una posición incómoda lo que me despertó. Estaba todavía exhausta, pero de repente estaba nerviosa en cuanto recordé dónde estaba. Me senté para ver el Valle del Sol fuera, delante de mí; la extensión amplia, llana, de tejados, palmeras, autopistas, niebla tóxica y piscinas, abrazada por los peñascos pequeños y rocosos que llamamos montañas.

Estuve sorprendida de no sentir ninguna sensación de alivio, sólo una añoranza fastidiosa de los cielos lluviosos y los espacios verdes del lugar al que Edward dio un nuevo significado. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando hacer retroceder el inicio de desesperación que amenazaba con abrumarme. Jasper y Alice estaban hablando; conocedores, estuve segura, de que estaba consciente de nuevo, pero no dieron ninguna señal de ello. Sus veloces y suaves voces, una grave, otra aguda, me rodeaban como si fueran música. Deduje que estaban discutiendo dónde quedarnos.

- Bella -Alice se dirigió a mí casualmente, como si ya fuera parte de la conversación-. ¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto?

- Sigue por la I-10 -dije automáticamente-. Pasaremos justo por al lado.

Pensé por un momento, mi cerebro todavía confuso por el sueño, hasta que procesé del todo lo que ella acababa de preguntarme.

- ¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? –pregunté, sorprendida.

- No, pero es mejor estar cerca, por si acaso.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, y por lo visto llamó a Información. Hablaba más despacio de lo habitual, preguntando por hoteles cerca del aeropuerto, aceptando una sugerencia, luego esperando mientras era puesta en contacto. Hizo reservas para una semana bajo el nombre de Christian Bower, recitando a toda prisa un número de tarjeta de crédito sin siquiera mirarlo. Como si tratara de una vida anterior, recordé que una de las identidades financieras que Sheila me mencionó en el último informe que investigaba Alex era Christian Bower, y una sonrisa torcida se me dibujó en la cara cuando me pregunté internamente qué tan absurdo modo era éste de obtener la información que Alex necesitaba.

Escuché a Alice repitiendo direcciones por el bien del operador; estoy segura de que ella no necesitaba ayuda con su memoria. La vista del teléfono me había recordado mis responsabilidades.

-Alice -dije cuando ella acabó-. Necesito llamar a mi padre.

Mi voz era seria. Ella me pasó el teléfono enseguida. Era a última hora de la tarde; estaba deseando que él estuviera en el trabajo. Pero respondió al primer tono. Me abatí, imaginando su ansiosa cara por recibir una llamada telefónica.

-¿Papá? -dije vacilante, cruzando los dedos por que Charlie recordara el código telefónico además del gestual. "Papá" era la clave para "todo bajo control", "papi" significaba "estoy en problemas, no me contactes por ahora" y "padre" equivalía a "estoy en serio peligro, necesito ayuda".

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás, cariño? -una sensación de alivio llenó su voz.

-Estoy en la autopista, papá –le respondí. No era necesario hacerle saber que yo había hecho un recorrido de tres días en una noche.

-Bella, tienes que volver –me rogó.

-Necesito volver a casa -insistí.

-Cariño, hablemos de esto. No necesitas irte sólo por un chico. -Él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso. Debía saber que había posibilidades de que el teléfono estuviese intervenido.

-Papá, dame una semana. Necesito pensar las cosas, y luego decidiré si vuelvo. No tiene nada que ver contigo, papá, ¿de acuerdo? -Mi voz tembló levemente-. Te quiero, papá. Sea lo que sea lo que decida, te veré pronto, papá. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, Bella. -su voz era resignada-. Llámame cuando llegues a Phoenix.

-Te llamaré desde casa. Adiós, papá –me despedí, repitiendo la palabra "papá" todo lo que pude. Tenía que dejarle en claro que estaba bien.

-Adiós, Bella –él vaciló antes de colgar.

Por lo menos estaba en buenas relaciones con Charlie de nuevo, pensé mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Alice. Ella me observaba atentamente, quizás esperando otro bajón emocional, pero yo sólo estaba muy cansada. La familiar ciudad voló por mi oscura ventanilla. El tráfico era ligero, algo raro a esa hora. Transitamos rápidamente por el centro de la ciudad y luego viramos alrededor de la parte norte de Sky Harbour International, girando al sur en Temple.

Sólo en el otro lado del húmedo cauce del Río Salado, a un kilómetro o más del aeropuerto, Jasper salió ante la orden de Alice. Ella le dirigió fácilmente a través de las calles a la entrada del hotel Hilton en el aeropuerto. Yo había estado pensado en el Motel Six, pero estaba segura de que ellos no se preocupaban por el aspecto económico. Parecían tener reservas ilimitadas, o al menos se comportaban como si ése fuera el caso.

Entramos en el estacionamiento bajo la sombra de un gran toldo, y dos botones se colocaron rápidamente al lado del impresionante automóvil. Jasper y Alice bajaron del coche, pareciendo dos estrellas de cine con sus lentes de sol.

Yo bajé torpemente, agarrotada por tantas horas de viaje. Jasper abrió el maletero, y el eficiente botones descargó rápidamente nuestras bolsas de compra en un carrito. Estaban demasiado bien entrenados como para mostrar ninguna mirada sorprendida ante nuestra carencia de un verdadero equipaje. El coche debía de haber estado muy frío en su interior; salir de él a la tarde calurosa, aunque ya oscura, de Phoenix, fue como meter mi cabeza en un horno y empezar a dorarme. Por primera vez en ese día, me sentí en casa.

Jasper caminó con seguridad por el vestíbulo vacío. Alice se mantuvo cuidadosamente a mi lado, los botones tras nosotros siguiéndonos con nuestras cosas. Jasper se acercó al mostrador de recepción con su inconsciente aire de realeza.

-Bower -fue todo lo que dijo a la aparentemente profesional recepcionista.

Ella rápidamente procesó la información, con sólo un mínimo vistazo hacia el ídolo de pelo dorado delante de él, traicionando su cuidadosa eficiencia. Rápidamente fuimos guiados a una gran suite. Sabía que los dos dormitorios eran meramente una fachada, pero me sorprendí una vez más de lo cuidadosos que eran Alice y Jasper en los detalles.

Los botones descargaron eficientemente nuestras bolsas mientras yo me sentaba débilmente en el sofá y Alice danzaba a examinar el resto de la suite. Jasper les dio la mano cuando se iban, y la mirada que intercambiaron en su salida hacia la puerta era más que satisfecha; estaban deleitados. No hacía falta un gran esfuerzo para adivinar que Jasper les había dado generosas propinas.

Entonces nos quedamos solos. Jasper fue a las ventanas, cerrando los dos niveles de cortinas con seguridad. Alice apareció y dejó caer un menú de servicio de habitaciones en mi regazo.

-Pide algo -aconsejó.

-Estoy bien -dije sin entusiasmo.

Me lanzó una oscura mirada, y me quitó el menú de las manos. Murmurando algo acerca de Edward, levantó el teléfono.

-Alice, de verdad -comencé a decir cuando me silenció con la mirada.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sofá y cerré los ojos... Los golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Salté tan rápido que me resbalé del sofá hacia el suelo y me golpeé la frente contra la mesa de centro.

-Ouch -dije, aturdida, frotándome la cabeza.

Escuché a Jasper reírse una vez, y levanté la vista para verlo tapándose la boca, intentando ahogar el resto de su diversión. Alice abrió la puerta, presionando sus labios firmemente con los bordes de su boca estirándose. Me ruboricé y me trepé de nuevo al sofá, sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano. Era mi comida; el olor de carne roja, queso, ajo y papas me rodeó. Alice llevó la bandeja tan hábilmente como si hubiera sido camarera durante años, y la colocó en la mesita a la altura de mis rodillas.

-Necesitas proteínas -me explicó, levantando la plateada tapa semiesférica para mostrar un gran filete y una decorativa escultura de papa-. Edward no estará contento contigo si tu sangre huele anémica cuando llegue aquí -estuve casi segura de que estaba bromeando. Casi.

Ahora que podía oler la comida estaba hambrienta de nuevo. Comí velozmente, sintiendo volver mi energía en cuanto los azúcares llegaron a mi torrente sanguíneo. Alice y Jasper me ignoraban, viendo las noticias y hablando tan rápida y calladamente que no pude entender ni una palabra. Un segundo golpe sonó en la puerta. Salté sobre mis pies, intentando evitar otro accidente con la bandeja medio vacía en la mesa de centro.

-Bella, necesitas tranquilizarte -dijo Jasper, mientras Alice atendía a la puerta.

Un miembro del personal de limpieza le dio una pequeña bolsa con el logotipo del Hilton y se marchó rápidamente. Alice lo trajo y me lo entregó. Lo abrí y encontré un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, desodorante y todas las demás cosas críticas que había dejado en mi camioneta. Las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos.

-Son tan amables conmigo… -miré a Alice y luego a Jasper, agobiada.

Había notado que Jasper era normalmente el más cuidadoso en mantener las distancias conmigo, de modo que me sorprendió cuando vino a mi lado y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

-Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia -me dijo, sonriendo calurosamente.

De repente sentí un pesado agotamiento fluyendo por mi cuerpo; mis párpados eran de alguna manera demasiado pesados para mantenerse abiertos.

-Muy sutil, Jasper -escuché a Alice decir en tono sarcástico.

Sus fríos y delgados brazos resbalaron bajo mis rodillas y mi espalda. Me levantó, pero yo estaba dormida antes de que me depositara en la cama.

.

Era muy temprano cuando me desperté. Había dormido bien, sin sueños, y estaba más alerta de lo que solía estar al despertar. Estaba oscuro, pero había destellos azulados de luz proviniendo desde debajo de la puerta. Busqué al lado de la cama, tratando de encontrar la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Una luz apareció sobre mi cabeza y me sobresalté. Alice estaba allí, arrodillada a mi lado en la cama, con su mano en la lámpara que estaba ensamblada a la cabecera.

- Lo siento -dijo mientras yo me desplomaba de alivio hacia atrás, sobre la almohada-. Jasper tiene razón, necesitas relajarte.

-Bueno, pero no se lo digas a él -me quejé-. Si él intenta relajarme más, entraré en coma.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? –comentó Alice, riéndose tontamente.

-Si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un sartén habría sido menos obvio.

-Necesitabas dormir -se encogió de hombros ella, sonriendo todavía.

-Y ahora necesito una ducha, ¡ya!

Me di cuenta, al incorporarme en la cama, de que todavía llevaba el ligero vestido azul, que estaba más arrugado de lo que tenía derecho a estar. Mi boca tenía mal sabor.

- Creo que se te formará un chichón en la frente -mencionó Alice mientras me dirigía al baño. Probablemente tenía razón.

.

Después de haberme bañado, me sentí mucho mejor. Fue agradable hacer algo por fin con mi cabello; el champú del hotel era de buena calidad y mi pelo resplandeció de nuevo. Me tomé mi tiempo en secarlo hasta dejarlo perfectamente liso. Tuve el presentimiento que no haríamos gran cosa hoy. Una estrecha inspección en el espejo reveló una sombra oscureciendo en mi frente. Fabuloso.

Me puse las prendas que Alice dejó para mí en la cama, una camisa verde militar que parecía estar hecha de seda, y pantalones cortos marrones de lino, además de un conjunto de ropa interior que no sé cuándo habrá comprado, pero era exactamente de mi talla. Me sentí culpable, ya que mis nuevas cosas eran mucho más bonitas que cualquiera de las prendas que había dejado atrás.

Cuando finalmente salí del baño, la luz brillaba al máximo alrededor de los bordes de las gruesas cortinas. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando fija y pacientemente la televisión, con el sonido casi apagado. Había una nueva bandeja de comida en la mesa.

-Come -ordenó Alice, señalándola.

Me senté obedientemente en el suelo, y comí sin darme cuenta de lo que tragaba. No me gustaba la expresión de sus caras, estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, ni siquiera cuando aparecían los anuncios. Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto. Alice miró hacia la bandeja, observando con mirada disgustada que todavía estaba llena.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal, Alice? -pregunté débilmente.

-Todo va bien -me miró con ojos abiertos y sinceros que no me creí ni por un segundo.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperaremos a que Carlisle llame.

-¿Y no debería haber llamado ya?

Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Alice revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué significa eso? -me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha llamado?

-Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir –respondió ella con tranquilidad, pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.

-Bella -dijo Jasper con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora-, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.

-¿Crees que es por eso por lo que estoy preocupada? -pregunté con incredulidad.

-¿Entonces por qué? -Él también pareció sorprendido. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no podía saber las razones que las motivaban.

-Ya oíste a Laurent -mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba segura de que podían oírme, sin duda-. Dijo que James era letal. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward... -tragué con dificultad-. Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Rosalie o a Esme... –yo hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria-. ¿Cómo podré vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de ustedes debería arriesgar su vida por mí...

Lo último era lo que más me dolía e irritaba. Otra vez había gente en peligro por mi culpa, y no sólo eran mis amigos los que ponían su vida en juego, sino que además eran los amigos que yo traicionaba espiándolos quienes arriesgaban sus cuellos por protegerme a mí. ¿Cómo me iba a sentir, sino miserable?

-Bella, Bella, para... -me interrumpió Jasper, sus palabras fluyendo rápidamente-. Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! -me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado-. Nuestra familia es fuerte. Nuestro único temor es perderte.

-Pero, ¿por qué ustedes...? -Alice me interrumpió esta vez, acariciándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.

-Edward lleva solo casi un siglo. Ahora te ha encontrado, y nuestra familia está completa –me aseguró-. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarlo a la cara los próximos cien o doscientos años si te pierde?

La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, sabía que no podía confiar en mis sentimientos con Jasper presente.

.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio. Alice me obligó a comer a intervalos regulares, lo cual fue una suerte, porque si de mi dependiera, hubiese olvidado por completo algo tan superficial como el alimento.

Por lo demás, me la pasaba encerrada en la habitación, junto con los dos vampiros muchas inmóviles durante horas y completamente silenciosos. No es que fuesen una mala compañía, pero la preocupación por la falta de noticias me estaba empezando a enloquecer. Alice y Jasper me aseguraban que la falta de noticias no significaba nada excepcional, sino solamente que no había novedades, pero esa misma falta de novedades era la que me hacía querer treparme las paredes.

Como tenía un lapso indefinido de tiempo por delante durante el cual no necesitaba hacer nada, el peligro de comerme la cabeza era cada vez peor. No pensar parecía la mejor opción, pero por desgracia yo no era capaz de apagar mi cerebro. Mi hiperactiva imaginación me asaltaba mandándome imágenes horribles de ese James atacando a Edward… de Charlie alertando al FBI de mi desaparición y de Jackson persiguiendo a los Cullen… de Edward herido por el tal James que lo observaba con una sonrisa maníaca… de las noticias en televisión: "extraña familia secuestra y desaparece a una joven agente secreta enviada a espiarlos"… imágenes alternadas de Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, heridos y en peligro por mi culpa…

Tratando de centrar mi mente en temas menos peligrosos, resolví meterme en mi "modo agente" y pensar esto todo lo fría y racionalmente que podía. Por desgracia, eso tampoco era mucho.

Dejé mi mente divagar, y enseguida se dirigió a mi temática de pensamiento favorita: Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Había resultado el plan? ¿El rastreador había mordido el cebo? ¿Edward estaba a salvo? ¿… estaba pensando en mí?

Me reprendí a mí misma por mi línea de pensamiento. Claro que lo mejor era que Edward no desperdiciara tiempo ni energías pensando en mí, necesitaba toda su concentración para acabar con el rastreador. Pero al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar desear que estuviese pensando en mí a veces…

_Edward_, suspiré para mí. Era una persona increíble, vampiro o no. Analizando mis últimas acciones, me sorprendí enormemente de lo relajada que había estado con él. Yo no había bajado la guardia de semejante manera desde que tenía… trece años, a decir verdad. Jamás antes, y digo jamás de los jamases, me había sentido lo suficientemente segura en compañía de otras personas como estar junto a alguien más (excepto quizás Charlie) sin mi pistola. Y la tarde del partido yo misma, por propia voluntad y sin que nadie me lo ordenara, había dejado la pistola en casa. Increíble.

Me pregunté si Alice habría visto eso. Alice veía los resultados de las decisiones que se tomaban, ¿había sido capaz de verme tomar la decisión de dejar la pistola bajo el colchón? Se suponía que ella estaría mirando por el estado del tiempo a esa hora, pero las visiones eran algo que Alice no controlaba, o al menos eso me había dicho Edward… ¿Podría haberme visto?

Supuse que no, ya que no había hecho comentario alguno al respecto. O quizás sí lo había visto y su intención era hablar conmigo en privado antes de delatarme ante Edward… pero de ser ese el caso, ¿qué mejor momento que el actual, con Edward a kilómetros de distancia? Sin embargo, ella jamás había dado la menor muestra de querer hablarme a solas ni se había comportado de un modo diferente al usual. Conjeturé que no debía haberlo visto después de todo, ya que Edward debería haberlo visto en su mente también de haberlo visto ella…

Era rara la habilidad de Edward. Telepatía solía ser cosa de la ciencia ficción, y si bien yo conocía personas intuitivas y otras muy expresivas, la habilidad de oír literalmente todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de alguien me seguía pareciendo espectacular. Interrogatorios, como ya mencioné antes, no es mi especialidad, pero conocía lo básico como parte de mi entrenamiento como agente. Los movimientos de la manos, la dirección en que iban los ojos, ciertos tics, todo eso da pautas sobre si una persona está mintiendo, exagerando, u ocultando información.

Por no hablar de los especialistas que, a partir del modo en que se decía algo, podían descifrar la intención oculta y una enorme carga de subjetividad en lo que se decía. Una de mis profesoras en la Academia, Mirtha Barboza, tenía tan desarrollada esa habilidad que, después de un par de demostraciones, temíamos abrir la boca en sus clases. Algo tan simple como tomar asistencia se convertía en una actividad peligrosa, ya que la profesora Barboza era capaz de analizar hasta si levantábamos la mano izquierda en lugar de la derecha al decir "presente", y ni hablar de la entonación, rapidez, fluidez o ritmo con que respondíamos.

Mi bailarina mente se preguntó qué sucedería si Edward se encontraba un día con la profesora Barboza, y no pude evitar una risita. Eso sí que sería algo digno de verse…

Tan rápido como llegó, desapareció mi sonrisa. Era mejor que Edward nunca se encontrara con la profesora Barboza, ni con nadie del FBI que pudiese reconocerme. Jackson jamás debía acercarse a Forks, como tampoco debían hacerlo Phillips ni nadie que supiera de mi trabajo encubierto. Era suficiente suerte que Edward no pudiese oír mi mente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me había dicho que era la primera vez en un siglo que se encontraba a alguien como yo. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que la mente de Phillips o la de Jackson fuesen igual de impenetrables? Mínimas, seguramente.

Sin embargo, Edward mismo había admitido que no era capaz de oír la mente de Charlie de un modo claro, sino de una forma más bien… abstracta. Podía sacar el tenor, el tono de sus pensamientos, pero no las palabras exactas, como si la mente de Charlie estuviese parcialmente velada, protegida en parte. ¿Quizás la mente de Reneé también estaba naturalmente bloqueada, al menos en parte, de modo que la hija de dos personas con mentes parcialmente bloqueadas resultaba tener una mente completamente muda?

Suspiré con pesar. Era realmente una coincidencia enorme que, de entre todos los posible espías que el FBI hubiese podido enviar a Forks, la tarea hubiese recaído en la única persona cuya mente Edward no podía oír. ¿Cuánto hubiese durado cualquier otro agente en esa misión? Un par de días como mucho, antes que los Cullen hicieran las maletas y se mudaran a otro país, donde el FBI no pudiese alcanzarlos.

¿Era bueno o malo que Edward no pudiese oír mi mente? Me mordí al labio inferior mientras cavilaba la respuesta. Era bueno en tanto me permitió acercarme a él, conocerlo… y enamorarme hasta la última célula. Era bueno para la investigación del FBI, también, aunque ese punto me hizo sentir muy incómoda. Pero era malo, muy malo en tanto eso significaba que los Cullen estaban en peligro. Todos confiaban ciegamente en la habilidad de Edward para advertirles de alguien que sospechase de la verdad o que estuviese reuniendo demasiadas pruebas contra ellos, y ahora, frente a mí, estaban desprotegidos.

Me esforcé en no seguir ese rumbo de pensamientos. Sin duda me llevaría a un ataque de nervios seguir pensando en mi traición, y eso no era lo que necesitaba. Me esforcé en repetirme que pronto Emmett, Edward y Carlisle atraparían al tal James, al rastreador, y lo… acabarían. En cuanto a la mujer, Victoria, en el mejor de los casos huiría al saber que James había muerto y no la vería nunca más.

Me lo repetí hasta el cansancio, pero no fui capaz de creérmelo. Sería demasiado bueno, demasiado fácil. Y cuando yo estaba de por medio, desgraciadamente las cosas no solían ser fáciles.

.

.

.

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano. Esperé que eso significara que seguía viva; la muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

Unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de la nariz tenía un objeto pegado al rostro, algo largo y de plástico, como unos bigotes. Alcé la mano para quitármelo.

-No lo hagas.

Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.

-¿Edward?

Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada. Comprendí que seguía con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y júbilo.

-¡Ay, Edward! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –empecé a disculparme atropelladamente.

-Shhh... -me acalló-. Ahora todo está en orden.

-¿Qué sucedió? -no conseguía recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo.

-Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo -susurró con voz atormentada.

Poco a poco, primero como flashes vagos y luego de a retazos más grandes, mi mente lo recordó todo. Las visiones de Alice sobre la academia de ballet y la casa de mi madre, la llamada telefónica de James, mis cartas de despedida a Edward y Charlie (la última tenía un mensaje codificado), mi huida del aeropuerto, el encuentro con James en la habitación de los espejos… el dolor, la voz de Edward, la presencia de Carlisle y Alice…

-¡Qué tonta fui! –suspiré-. Creí que tenía a mi madre en su poder.

-Nos engañó a todos –reconoció Edward.

-Necesito llamar a Charlie, y a Reneé… -me percaté a pesar de la nube de confusión.

-Alice los llamó –me tranquilizó Edward-. Renée está aquí, bueno, aquí en el hospital –se corrigió-. Se acaba de marchar para comer algo.

-¿Está aquí?

Intenté incorporarme, pero eso agravó el mareo. Edward me empujó suavemente hacia las almohadas.

-Va a volver enseguida -me prometió-, y necesitas permanecer en reposo.

-Pero ¿qué le has dicho? -me aterré. No quería que me calmaran. Mamá estaba allí y yo me estaba recobrando del ataque de un vampiro. No podía ni pensar en darle esa explicación-. ¿Por qué le has dicho que me habían hospitalizado?

-Rodaste por dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana –Edward hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza, reflexivo-. Debes admitir que pudo suceder.

Suspiré, y me dolió. Eché una ojeada por debajo de la sábana a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, al enorme bulto que era mi pierna.

-¿Cómo estoy? –pregunté de un modo algo rutinario. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que acababa en un hospital.

-Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza, moretones por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre –enumeró Edward, ceñudo-. Te han efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.

-Eso debió de suponer un cambio agradable para ti –comenté enarcando las cejas.

-No, me gusta cómo hueles -admitió.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -pregunté en voz baja.

-No estoy seguro.

Él supo de inmediato a qué me refería. Rehuyó la mirada de asombro de mis ojos al tiempo que alzaba mi mano vendada y la sostenía gentilmente con la suya, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romper un cable que me conectaba a uno de los monitores. Esperé pacientemente a que me contara lo demás; Edward suspiró sin devolverme la mirada.

-Era imposible contenerse –susurró-, imposible. Pero lo hice -al fin, alzó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa-. Debe de ser que te quiero.

-¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor? –pregunté, intentando bromear.

-Mejor aún, mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Lo siento -me disculpé.

-Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte –dijo Edward en tono severo, mirando al techo.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme? –quise saber.

-Por estar a punto de apartarte de mí para siempre –me respondió rápidamente.

-Lo siento -pedí perdón otra vez.

-Sé por qué lo hiciste -su voz resultaba reconfortante-. Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deberías haberme esperado, deberías habérmelo dicho.

-No me hubieras dejado ir.

-No -se mostró de acuerdo-. No te hubiera dejado.

Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos de los recuerdos más desagradables. Me estremecí e hice una mueca de dolor antes de preguntar por James y averiguar que había muerto. Emmett y Jasper habían acabado con él después de que Edward me lo sacó de encima. Hablamos unos minutos, en los que conseguí algunos datos interesantes, por ejemplo la historia de cómo era que yo me había accidentado. Debo reconocer que era una coartada estupenda, ni el mismo FBI hubiese podido hacerlo mejor. Creo que a ellos bien puedo darles la misma explicación, no habría razones para sospechar.

Poco después llegó Reneé, y tuvo ocasión de intentar parecer investida de autoridad maternal ante mí por primera vez en casi diez años. Me causó una mezcla de ternura y exasperación su esfuerzo por sonar como una madre preocupada; aunque también averigüé un par de cosas interesantes. En primer lugar, que ella esperaba que me mudara a Jacksonville con ella y Phil, algo que yo no tenía la menor intención de hacer. Además que por fin tenía algo parecido a amigos en Forks y que estaba muy a gusto con Charlie, tenía a Edward allí y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Accesoriamente, también pensé en mi investigación del FBI, pero sorprendentemente, esa era la razón de menor peso de entre todas. Me dio un pequeño shock al darme cuenta de lo poco que me importaba lo que hasta hacía no mucho tiempo había sido poco menos que mi razón de vivir, pero dejé el tema para examinarlo más tarde.

En segundo lugar, gracias a la charla con Reneé me enteré que el estudio de ballet en el que James había planeado matarme había ardido hasta los cimientos, y que alguien había abandonado un automóvil robado delante. Ante mis ojos, ese incidente casi llevaba escrito "CULLEN" en grandes letras luminosas. Un rincón de mi mente se preguntó si los Cullen planeaban indemnizar al dueño del edificio por haberlo destruido, y enseguida me sentí culpable por esperar que ellos pagaran por lo que era culpa mía.

Cuando Reneé se marchó otra vez, Edward y yo nos sumimos en un nuevo debate. Mi mente podía estar atontada por los narcóticos pero aún funcionaba con rapidez, y la verdad es que acababa de encontrar una salida al dilema de mi existencia.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Edward de que me convirtiera en vampiresa. Una vez que tuviese esa promesa, renunciaría al FBI y me quedaría con mi novio vampiro; le confesaría toda la verdad, por supuesto, y rogaría por su perdón. Desde luego, confesaría antes de que me convirtiera; era el modo correcto de hacerlo.

Si conseguía que me perdonara, no sería difícil convencerlo de que me convirtiese cuanto antes. Entonces, una vez que fuese fuerte, inmortal y capaz de enfrentarme hasta a una aplanadora, ya nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarnos: ni la vejez, ni la enfermedad, y mucho menos la muerte. Tampoco los secretos, porque él me había confesado ya su condición de vampiro y yo le habría confesado mi trabajo encubierto. Edward ya no tendría que correr para salvarme, y yo por fin podría dejar mi rol de damisela en apuros.

Tuve que admitir que, desde luego, era posible también que Edward no pudiese perdonarme. Dolía pensar en eso, pero debía contemplar fríamente todas las posibilidades y esa era una bastante posible. Si Edward no podía perdonarme… había dos opciones. Una, que me matara para asegurarse que yo no divulgara su secreto. La segunda, que me dejara sola pero viva, confiando en que yo no diría nada, como realmente haría llegado el caso.

Por melodramático que suene, yo prefería mil veces la primera opción. Si Edward me mataba, además de ser una especie de justicia poética, estuve segura que sería una muerte rápida y relativamente indolora. Él no era alguien que disfrutara de hacer sufrir a otros, de modo que podía confiar al menos en que no prolongaría mi agonía innecesariamente. En cambio, vivir el resto de mi vida sin él… eso sería una muerte en vida, lenta y dolorosa; sería morir cada día un poquito, sufrir durante años enteros su ausencia. Yo todavía no tenía dieciocho años cumplidos, y salvo que realmente un día me resbalara al pisar una cáscara de banana y me rompiera la nuca, no había por el momento razones para no suponer que podría vivir tranquilamente otros sesenta años, o más todavía.

Contuve un estremecimiento. Sesenta años sin Edward… era lo más horrible que se me ocurría. Tenía que obtener su promesa de que me convertiría, y en cuanto lograra eso, confesaría todo.

Tratando de dirigir la conversación rumbo a la posibilidad de convertirme en vampiresa, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Edward por qué no había permitido que el veneno que James me había inoculado al morderme la mano se extendiera. Lo que no esperé fue que él me respondiese que no pensaba convertirme, que no deseaba acabar con mi vida y no sé cuántas tonterías más.

Lo discutimos un rato, sin llegar a demasiados resultados. En verdad, estábamos en un punto muerto. Yo argumenté que Alice ya me había visto transformada, aunque lo hice sonar como si acabara de adivinarlo. No podía confesarle en ese momento que ese críptico "Bella será una de nosotros un día", que había escuchado en una grabación realizada mediante procedimientos no del todo estrictamente legales, adquiría una significación completamente especial y diferente ahora.

Edward me replicó que las visiones de Alice no eran definitivas, ya que ella también me había visto muerta y yo no lo estaba.

Recordé con toda claridad las palabras exactas de Alice:

_Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo, lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a ti... O ella será una de nosotros algún día_.

Dado que Edward no me había matado, era obvio, al menos desde mi punto de vista, que yo acabaría convertida. Mi testarudo novio, por desgracia, no lo veía así, y estaba obstinado en "no condenarme a una noche eterna".

Pese a que me resistí a admitirlo, la verdad es que estaba cansada, aturdida por los sedantes y bastante adolorida. Edward se aprovechó de esto y llamó a la enfermera, que me inyectó un nuevo calmante en una de esas horrendas vías intravenosas que me habían colocado aprovechando mi inconsciencia.

No tuve más remedio que dormirme, pero no lo hice sin antes repetirle a Edward que lo amaba y que yo apostaba a favor de Alice.

.

* * *

En términos matemáticos: [(review = autora feliz) = avance para el lector]

No olviden que comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. 11 Inicia la investigación

**¡Hola, lectores! Hubo un pequeño error de cálculo al sacar el avance… lo que les envié vía PMs es parte del capítulo siguiente. ****No se preocupen, lo estaré subiendo pronto. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a Casiopea Tortuga por hacerme ver lo de la falsificación de documentos. Desde luego, es casi el único delito real de los Cullen…**

**Sobra decir que ****no soy Meyer y los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo por diversión y sin cobrar un centavo, como todos saben. **

**.**

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 04:45__ AM del 22 de marzo de 2006, el día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

»Poco después de que yo cumpliera diecisiete años, unos ocho meses después de que todo acabara, Reneé se casó con Phil –dudé un momento antes de apresurarme a aclarar-. No te mentí cuando al decirte que ella lo extrañaba y que, estando yo en casa, Reneé no podía viajar con él a todos sitios, y eso la hacía desdichada. Yo estaba jugando con la idea de mudarme con Charlie, que sí sabía toda la historia y que me comprendía mucho mejor que mi madre en muchas ocasiones, cuando… -dudé, incómoda por la verdad que estaba por admitir-… cuando Jackson llegó a mi casa con un oferta de trabajo… interesante.

La cara de Edward se volvió inexpresiva. No parecía enojado, pero sí distante.

-Jackson tiene una hija, Eve, que es un poco mayor que yo. Sucede que… Carlisle estuvo presente en la cesárea que trajo al mundo a Eve sana y salva, y veinte años más tarde atendió de nuevo a la chica, que había tenido un accidente en una pista de esquí de Alaska –expliqué en voz baja, mirándome las rodillas-. Las dos veces Carlisle le salvó la vida a Eve… pero también lo vio las dos veces Sean Jackson, que no por nada es uno de los sabuesos del FBI… eh, _sabuesos_ se los llama, en la jerga interna, a quienes detectan anormalidades y son los encargados de encabezar y coordinar investigaciones –expliqué velozmente, incómoda-. Jackson es uno de los mejores… e implacables.

»Jackson al principio creyó que Carlisle Cullen era Carlisle Cullen Jr., ya que eso explicaba el asombroso parecido y las edades similares. Pero como investigador que era no se limitó a asumir cosas, sino que le hizo algunas preguntas a las enfermeras, que le contaron sobre la familia del apuesto doctor, y Jackson descubrió que eran exactamente las mismas: esposa, tres hijos adoptivos, dos sobrinos. Es más, cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, veinte años antes, Carlisle decía tener treinta y un años, y cuando volvió a verlo, oficialmente Carlisle tenía veintiocho.

Arriesgué un vistazo a Edward, que estaba mirando por la ventana con gesto pensativo. No parecía enojado ni distante, sino distraído. Lo observé en silencio unos segundos antes que él se volviese hacia mí.

-Continúa, por favor –me pidió con voz monótona, impersonal-. Este investigador vio a Carlisle dos veces en un lapso de veinte años, sin que Carlisle hubiese envejecido, y se convenció que era la misma persona. ¿En qué figura legal encaja el hecho de no envejecer? ¿Qué tipo de delito es ése?

-No es un delito, y eso es lo que complicó que se autorice la investigación –admití, volviendo a mirar mis manos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Edward-. Creo que al final Jackson alegó una posible evasión impositiva, señalando que los Cullen no existían como tales sino que eran personajes creados por una corporación para blanquear dinero. Era una excusa bastante endeble, pero fue suficiente para que aprobaran su pedido de investigación, aunque con un presupuesto mucho menor al que él pidió.

»Me confesó en un momento que había pensado en señalar una posible falsificación de documentos y ejercicio ilegal de la medicina, ya que el título de Carlisle era falso, pero en ese caso no habría investigación sino el arresto liso y llano, y no era eso lo que Jackson quería, sino un investigación completa y prolija. Por cierto, las falsificaciones son estupendas –le aclaré-. Jackson sólo las detectó porque sabía que había algo extraño, y las revisó con lupa y microscopio. Dice que al final se dio cuenta que eran falsificaciones porque eran mejores que los documentos originales.

»Al momento de ordenar la investigación, Jackson, debo reconocerlo, fue astuto –admití sin poder ocultar del todo la admiración en mi voz-. Reclutó en primer lugar a Alexander Stradivarius, un tipo de aspecto aburrido que estaba en la mira de la policía, acusado de infiltrarse en el sistema de seguridad bancario y vaciar la cuenta de su ex empleador. Alex trabajaba en la seguridad informática de una pequeña empresa que quebró, aunque se sospecha de quiebra fraudulenta. Al declararse en bancarrota, la empresa no les pagó indemnización por despido a los empleados.

»Todo estaba por ir a dar a un largo trámite judicial cuando de pronto en las cuentas bancarias de los empleados aparecieron sumas correspondientes a las indemnizaciones por despido y hasta de los últimos sueldos atrasados… y la cuenta bancaria del dueño de la empresa estaba en números negativos. Se supone que las cuentas bancarias no pueden dar un saldo negativo, pero ésa lo hacía; y de pronto el hombre tenía una deuda con el banco, en lugar de dinero a buen resguardo. El dueño de la empresa armó un escándalo diciendo que le habían robado, pero no hubo forma de probarlo. Todo era tan perfecto y legal que nadie le hizo mucho caso; y sólo se sospechó de Alex porque era el único con los medios, el conocimiento y el móvil necesario para hacerlo, pero él juró que no lo había hecho y sigue jurándolo hasta ahora.

Tomé el vaso y bebí un sorbo de agua, más que nada por mantener las manos ocupadas. Edward seguía inmóvil y con la mirada desenfocada.

-Cuando Jackson fue en busca de Alex para ofrecerle protección de la policía a cambio de que trabajara para él, quien le abrió la puerta del departamento fue Sheila Cotton, la novia de Alex. Sheila había empezado a estudiar periodismo, pero tuvo que dejar la universidad y empezó a trabajar en un periódico de poca monta, donde se ocupaba de revisar las crónicas policiales y convertirlas en noticias, además de editar y revisar las notas que se publicaban. Gracias a eso tenía una velocidad increíble para leer, resumir y retener información, de modo que Jackson la reclutó también. Sheila fue la encargada de procesar la información en bruto que obtuviese Alex y de redactar reportes al respecto.

»El primer trabajo de Alex consistió en localizar a quienes estaban investigando, ya que tu familia se había mudado de Alaska hacía poco –expliqué en voz baja-. En el hospital se había dejado dicho que se habían mudado a San Francisco, pero allí no había rastro de ningún Cullen. El trabajo que tenía por delante Alex no era fácil, ya que todo lo que Jackson pudo darle era un nombre y un apellido. Tomó unos días, pero fin en doctor Carlisle Cullen apareció como parte del plantel permanente del Hospital de Forks, Estado de Washington.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, y entornó muy ligeramente los ojos. Tragué saliva y seguí hablando.

-Poco a poco, Alex consiguió infiltrarse en los archivos del hospital, luego en los registros de las tarjetas de crédito, en el sistema bancario, y después en los registros escolares. Rastreó periódicos microfilmados, archivos de concesiones de permisos de conducir, movió cielo y tierra para conseguir toda la información posible. También consiguió fotos –añadí con un hilo de voz-. Sheila elaboró legajos con la información disponible sobre cada persona en particular, y otros generales sobre los estados de finazas, sitios en que habían vivido (incluyendo hasta planos de las casas la mayoría de las veces), registros de compras y ventas, personajes ficticios para movimientos de dinero, etcétera.

»Los resultados eran bastante raros, desde luego, ya que los primeros registros databan de comienzos del 1900, aunque Sheila sospechaba que podía haber cosas anteriores que no estaban digitalizadas. Entre otras cosas… detectaron tu certificado de defunción –confesé.

De pronto, sentí vergüenza ajena por la intromisión en la privacidad que repentinamente me suponía revisar los certificados de defunción ajenos. Por no hablar de lo extraño que era decirle a alguien, que estaba a todas luces vivo, _vi tu certificado de defunción_.

Edward me miró fijamente, tan inexpresivo como antes. Acerqué mis rodillas al pecho y me rodeé las piernas con los brazos, en un gesto quizás inconsciente de protección.

-Eso los puso sobre la pista de buscar a personas con un apellido que no necesariamente fuese Cullen. Tras bastante búsqueda encontraron las noticias sobre la desaparición de Rosalie, el certificado de defunción de Esme… y la ficha de ingreso al neuropsiquiátrico de Alice –admití-. No pudieron encontrar nada sobre Emmett ni Jasper.

»Cuando la investigación ya estaba en marcha y arrojando este tipo de extraños resultados, Jackson agregó a Frederik Samstag al equipo. Fred se ocupó de "pinchar" las líneas telefónicas, de modo que todos los mensajes de texto, llamadas, fotos… en fin, cualquier cosa que pasara por los teléfonos de los Cullen, acabaran en la computadora de Fred. Él… hasta fue lo suficientemente astuto para darse cuenta que a veces, cuando en medio de una llamada la línea sonaba como muerta o sólo se escuchaba una especie de zumbido, al ralentizar la grabación podía oírse la conversación que por lo visto había tenido lugar a increíble velocidad.

Los puños de Edward estaban apretados, no pude dejar de notar, aunque su rostro seguía inexpresivo. Respiré profundamente, sabiendo que si estaba enojado por lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento, lo que venía a continuación iba a sentarle peor que nada.

-Jackson, sin embargo, consideró que estaba frente a algo muy abstracto, que lo que necesitaba eran datos de primera mano y no sólo los registros bancarios, que dejaban en claro que los Cullen se habían enriquecido en doscientos mil dólares gracias a la especulación financiera respecto a la cotización del yen. Jackson decidió que necesitaba un espía en Forks. Ya llevaba dos años de espionaje bancario y un año de vigilancia constante vía teléfonos, y no estaba más cerca de antes de averiguar cómo era posible que no envejecieran.

»La primera opción era infiltrar a alguien en el hospital, pero pronto se descartó esa idea, ya que el plantel estaba completo y el hospital no tenía presupuesto como para contratar a nadie más. Después se pensó en una empleada de limpieza de la casa, ya que sería una espía ideal para ver y oír, pero la familia no tenía servicio doméstico. Se pensó luego en un profesor, que podría supervisar a todos los jóvenes y acercarse a ellos. Pero Jackson dijo que conocía a alguien mucho mejor… y me propuso a mí –admití en un susurro.

»Sus superiores no estuvieron de acuerdo al principio, diciendo que yo era demasiado joven e inexperta para ese tipo de trabajo, pero Jackson los convenció finalmente. El lío de los narcotraficantes había quedado zanjado hacía unos meses, yo seguía en la nómina como agente federal… y era la espía perfecta –señalé con amargura-. Nadie sospecharía de una torpe chica de diecisiete años. Tenía a mi padre en Forks, no necesitaba una gran historia para justificar mi mudanza. Iría a la misma escuela que los hijos del Dr. Cullen, y sería mucho más fácil para mí acercarme y ganarme la confianza que para un profesor, otro médico o una mucama.

»Cuando Jackson fue a verme con la propuesta, no acepté de inmediato. No estaba muy segura de que el trabajo de agente federal fuese lo mío en verdad, y ahora que por fin podía aspirar a una vida tranquila, embarcarme en una investigación de esas características no era lo más tentador que se me ocurría. Pero en los siguientes días lo pensé mucho.

»Reneé estaba con Phil, estaba bien, y en verdad lo extrañaba al no poder viajar con él. Ella y yo teníamos cada vez menos en común, más allá del hecho que yo la cuidaba a ella; yo ya era más cercana a Charlie que a mi madre. También estaba la cuestión que Jackson confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para sugerirme para ese tipo de misión; era reconfortante saber que alguien me creía capaz de algo difícil y complicado como eso.

»Decidí que era la ocasión perfecta de probar si el trabajo de agente federal era lo mío o si lo mejor era renunciar a más tardar después de esta misión. Era diferente si podía llevar a cabo eficazmente una misión que yo había elegido, no una a la que me habían arrojado el destino o la mala suerte o como quieras llamarlo.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward. Estaba otra vez relajado, pero tan inexpresivo y distante como antes. Suspiré y seguí con el relato.

-Jackson debía estar un poco desesperado por conseguirme para el trabajo, porque hasta convenció a Phillips, el otro agente que había estado ocupado con mi caso, a que hablara conmigo también y me alentara a tomar el caso. Empezamos entonces a hablar detalles. Si aceptaba el trabajo, estaba previsto que mi misión durara dieciocho meses. Daría inicio el dieciocho de enero, el día que yo llegaba a Forks, y concluiría el dieciocho de julio del año siguiente. Yo tendría que mudarme a Forks en primer lugar, desde luego, e intentar convertirme en amiga de los Cullen más jóvenes. Se habló de seducir a alguno de los hombres, pero yo me negué a esa parte –me apresuré a aclarar-. Por fin, acordamos que no era necesario.

»Llamé a Charlie y le conté lo que estaba pasando. Él me aconsejó muy seriamente que no aceptara. Además que él creía que yo por fin me merecía una vida tranquila, tiene un gran respeto por Carlisle y no veía nada sospechoso en la familia. Cuando le expliqué lo llamativo que era que los Cullen no envejecían, me respondió que, aún de ser posible, eso no era un delito y empezó a despotricar sobre el modo en que se derrochan los recursos públicos en investigaciones sin sentido. Aunque me recomendó muy enérgicamente no aceptar, yo no estuve muy segura de sus argumentos.

»Ahorrando el salario que recibiría durante esos dieciocho meses, me alcanzaría para ir después a una universidad decente –admití en un hilo de voz-. Esa fue una de las principales razones que me movieron a aceptar. Ésa, y la oportunidad de probarme a mí misma, de demostrarle a los demás, y creo que también a mí, que podía hacerlo. No había nada que me atara realmente a Phoenix, y Forks prometía ser un nuevo comienzo. Por fin, le dije que sí a Jackson.

»Pese a que la idea no le gustaba ni un poco, Charlie me apoyó. Viajó a Phoenix a encontrarse conmigo y con Jackson, y discutimos estrategias. Charlie y yo acordamos palabras clave y códigos de comunicación gestual. Por ejemplo, si yo le decía algo levantando la mano izquierda, con la palma hacia adelante y los dedos extendidos –hice el gesto que estaba describiendo en dirección a Edward, que seguía inmóvil e inexpresivo-, significaba que estaba mintiendo pero que necesitaba que me siguiera lo corriente. El mismo gesto, pero levantando la mano derecha, quería decir que estaba diciéndole toda la verdad.

»También teníamos palabras clave, sobre todo para las conversaciones telefónicas. No sabíamos demasiado sobre tu familia y no estábamos seguros si era posible que descubrieran que estaban siendo espiados o si nos espiarían a su vez. Por si acaso, tomamos todos los recaudos posibles. Charlie, pese a que se lo ofrecieron, no aceptó ingresar a la investigación, y se limitó a darme apoyo desde fuera de la organización. Decidió que a menos que fuese asunto de vida o muerte, no quería saber nada de lo que yo descubriera. Él sabe mejor que muchos que hay ocasiones en que la ignorancia es una bendición. Regresó pocos días después a Forks, a preparar la escena para mi llegada, de modo que cuando yo arribara al pueblo se me estuviese esperando con expectación pero sin sorpresa.

»Antes de todo eso, hubo que firmar los papeles necesarios, y tuvo que hacerlo Charlie porque yo aún era menor de edad. Era lo suficientemente adulta como para ir a espiar a una familia sospechosa de actividades ilícitas, pero necesitaba autorización paterna, otra vez –suspiré con sarcasmo-. Charlie gruñó y firmó.

»Una vez que eso estuvo en regla, Jackson me pasó los reportes actualizados que Sheila había preparado específicamente para que yo me interiorizara con la misión. Por ejemplo, había fotografías de los modelos de automóviles, para que yo los pudiese localizar a primer golpe de vista. También tenía fotos tomadas de los registros escolares, de modo que en rigor no fue en la cafetería donde te vi por primera vez –dije con una pequeña mueca.

»El día antes de salir de Phoenix, recibí el blackberry con el que me mantendría en contacto con el resto de los investigadores. Al embarcarme en el avión, tuve que enviar la placa, el arma y el blackberry como equipaje federal especial y Charlie lo recogió del aeropuerto por mí, ya que, otra vez, se suponía que una menor de edad que además era supuestamente civil no puede recoger ese tipo de equipajes.

Bebí el último trago de agua. Edward estaba completamente inmóvil, aunque no parecía enojado. Ni enojado, ni preocupado, ni irritado, ni nada. Era escalofriante verlo así, tan… pétreo.

-Por fin se puso en marcha el operativo. El día que empecé las clases estuve bastante tranquila. Había leído y estudiado los legajos del derecho y del revés, y estaba segura de poder manejar bien las cosas. Cuando los vi en la cafetería me sorprendió ver que se sentaban aparte, que no estaban rodeados de personas encantadas por acercarse a tanta belleza e inteligencia –confesé-. Cuando más tarde me explicaste que yo era una excepción en eso de no temer acercarme a ninguno de ustedes entendí mejor qué pasaba, pero en ese momento me pareció extrañísimo.

»Con lo que nunca hubiese soñado al comenzar la investigación es que no fuesen ni mafiosos, ni contrabandistas, ni nada malo, sino… vampiros. Personas estupendas, capaces de hacer lo imposible por proteger a alguien que aprecian, como conmigo cuando fue lo de James. Personas con las que en verdad hice amistad, por no hablar de lo que siento por ti… nunca hubiese soñado con enamorarme de mi objeto de investigación, pero la verdad es que me enamoré sin remedio, con todo mi corazón –admití, sonriendo tímidamente.

»Claro que el enamorarme no simplificó las cosas, sino que las complicó muchísimo. Mi primera reacción fue renunciar al FBI, pero entonces no podría protegerte… No sabría qué información tenían ni por qué lado atacarían –confesé, retorciéndome las manos, incómoda-. Entonces tomé una decisión. Unos días antes de completar la misión podría a tu familia sobre aviso, confesaría todo y rogaría tu perdón. Si me perdonabas y aún así me querías, te convencería de que me convirtieras cuanto antes y no nos separaríamos nunca. Si no podías perdonarme, yo desaparecería de tu vida, viviría con el corazón roto y sólo un dulce recuerdo por toda compañía.

»Con lo que no contaba era que te adelantarías a mis planes –dije con una leve sonrisa triste. Edward abrió más los ojos, sorprendido, y me miró con toda atención-. Después del lío de mi último cumpleaños, cuando dijiste que no me querías… no sólo me pareció lo más lógico, siempre supe que eras demasiado para mi y que yo de todos modos no te merecía. Hasta sospeché que habías averiguado de alguna manera por qué razón intenté acercarme a tu familia en primer lugar. Te seguí por el bosque, intenté advertirte… pero ya no pude encontrarte.

.

**Ofrecer un avance del capítulo siguiente no tiene mucho sentido, pero sí puedo enviarles uno del que sigue al siguiente (¿hay un nombre específico para eso?). Como sea, ****comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. 12 Informe Final

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! **

**Por fin, el resumen súper veloz de Luna Nueva, y muy pronto tendremos a Bella respondiendo la pregunta final de este capítulo. En el capi siguiente, **_**Acción y reacción, **_**las reacciones de Edward y de Charlie ante la verdad. ¡Sólo les pido otro poco de paciencia! Mi vida humana me reclama de nuevo, y estaré fuera de Crepuscuniverso por unos cuantos días, quizás una semana. Pero los dejo con qué entretenerse. ¡Veintidós páginas, ni una menos, de pura **_**Swan, Bella Swan**_**! **

**Como sobra decir, los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo porque es gratis. **

**Con ustedes, el capítulo 12, **_**Informe final.**_** Bella escribe el Informe Final de la misión. Por qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde… y un poco más. **

**.**

_For__ks, habitación de Bella Swan. 16 de septiembre, día de la partida de los Cullen. _

.

_Se ha ido_, repetía mi cabeza incansablemente.

_Se ha ido. _

_Se ha ido. _

_No regresará. _

_Se ha ido… _

Ahí estaba yo, en el suelo de mi habitación, frente a un reproductor de CD vacío y un álbum de fotografías mutilado. Se había llevado los objetos materiales que podrían recordarme a él de un modo inmediato. Había intentando fingir que…

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

El dolor me recorrió, terrible, devastador. Edward no me quería, se había aburrido de mí, y ahora él y toda su familia se habían ido. Nunca volvería a verlos, a ninguno de ellos. Ni a la sonrisa torcida de Edward, ni la expresión alegre de Alice, la cálida sonrisa maternal de Esme, la expresión bonachona de Emmett, la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Carlisle, la calmante presencia de Jasper…

Me estremecí levemente. No culpaba a Jasper, yo sabía que era difícil para él luchar contra sus instintos, y después de todo, lo que había ocurrido no era más que un estúpido accidente. ¿Cuántas personas son capaces de cortarse con un papel al desenvolver un regalo de cumpleaños? Sólo a mí me pasaban esas cosas.

No, no culpaba a Jasper por intentar atacarme, del mismo modo que no podía enojarme con Esme o Alice por tener que abandonar la habitación… y del mismo modo, no podía guardarle rencor a Edward por decidir que yo no era suficiente para él.

Me encogí y temblé. No podía llorar, no podía gritar, no podía… sólo sufría.

Una sonrisa torcida que más era una mueca carente de toda alegría apareció en mi cara. Yo seguía teniendo fotografías de Edward, de todos los Cullen en realidad. Los legajos estaban escondidos en un bolsillo interior secreto de mi maleta, algo parecido a un doble fondo. La mueca se me ensanchó cuando caí en la cuenta que, de hecho, había puesto esos legajos en manos de los Cullen al permitirles dejar atrás mi equipaje cuando fue el asunto de James. Parecía que hacía años de eso, en lugar de unos pocos meses.

Pese al dolor y la confusión que me embargaban, no podía permitirle al desconsuelo que me superara. Tenía que pensar fríamente. Tenía que razonar…

Como en trance, me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia mi vieja, casi obsoleta, computadora. Con un movimiento ágil a fuerza de práctica, destrabé la carcasa metálica del CPU que rodeaba los circuitos y plaquetas que formaban la esencia de la computadora. Metí la mano sin mirar y saqué el blackberry. Volví a colocar la carcasa metálica del CPU en su sitio y la dejé sin atornillar, como de costumbre.

El interior del CPU era el escondite más reciente que había encontrado para el blackberry, sobre todo desde que el ropero había dejado de ser un sitio seguro, con Alice siempre husmeando por ahí y criticando mi vestuario. Reprimí un escalofrío de dolor al pensar en Alice, y volví a centrarme en el trabajo.

De: imswan (arroba) fbi . gov

Para: sacotton (arroba) fbi . gov

Asunto: URGENTE – mudanza de los Cullen

_Perdón por molestar a estas horas pero es URGENTE. Los Cullen acaban de mudarse. La nueva dirección que dejaron en el hospital corresponde a Los Ángeles. Fue algo inesperado, no se había mencionado al respecto, al menos no frente a mí. No sé si eso significa que hayan descubierto que estaban siendo seguidos, es una posibilidad que no puede dejarse de lado. _

_Hablé solo con Edward. Me dijo que _

Mis manos temblaban tanto que tuve que sujetar el blackberry con ambas manos para impedir que se me cayera. No había forma de que repitiera lo que Edward me había dicho exactamente. Preferí dar una versión incompleta, ligeramente distorsionada, de lo que había pasado.

_Me dijo que ya no podían quedarse aquí mucho tiempo, que Carlisle apenas puede pasar ya por un treintañero, y que era hora para ellos de mudarse. También dijo que cada vez que se mudaban, cortaban el contacto con todos cuantos los hubiesen conocido en su locación anterior, y que también sería así en esta ocasión. Que no volvería a buscarme ni contactarme, y que de hecho, haría de cuenta que esto nunca había sucedido. _

_Hace menos de doce horas de que se fueron de Forks; la última vez que vi a Edward Cullen serían las 6:30 de la tarde. Parte de su familia podría haberse alejado antes, no vi a los demás desde la noche del día 13 de septiembre. _

_Espero noticias, por favor, avísenme en cuanto haya la menor novedad. _

_Bella_

.

Ése fue el principio del infierno. Las horas siguientes fueron algunas de las peores de mi vida. Sólo pude quedarme sentada en el duro y frío piso, con el blackberry en la mano y la mirada perdida, rogando que Sheila y Alex estuviesen despiertos, que Sheila leyera el mensaje enseguida y que Alex localizara pronto a los Cullen. Suplicando que ellos compraran algo con tarjeta de crédito. Que usaran un cajero automático. Que tomaran un avión y la línea aérea los obligara a registrarse. Algo, lo que sea, que me permitiera comprobar dónde se encontraban.

Estaba desesperada. Cuando Edward me dijo que no quería que yo fuese con ellos, que estaba cansado de fingirse humano, que yo no le convenía… me tomó de sorpresa, necesité unos minutos para procesar esto. Cuando por fin lo asimilé, quise decirle la verdad. Debía advertirle que su familia estaba vigilada, que tenían que tener cuidado, hasta iba a decirle las precauciones que debían tomar. Pero él se fue, se alejó. Intenté llamarlo, quise seguirlo por el bosque, ¡como si yo fuese capaz de alcanzarlo!

Por fin vibró mi reloj de pulsera, señal de un mensaje entrante en el blackberry. Lo leí velozmente, aunque tuve que releerlo dos o tres veces más antes de que las palabras cobraran sentido. No era Sheila quien me escribía, sino Jackson, y su mensaje era un tanto críptico en una primera lectura.

Después de varias series de números, había unas pocas palabras.

_Te esperamos en __Phoenix hoy por la tarde. Di que se enfermó tu madre o lo que quieras; estaré ahí para buscarte del aeropuerto. Tenemos que tratar esto en persona. _

No tenía firma, como era habitual en él. Sólo después de varias lecturas pude entender qué significaban los números: eran horarios, identificaciones de las terminales, números de asiento y el código del boleto.

Jackson me había reservado un pasaje en el siguiente vuelo directo a Phoenix.

.

Contrariamente a lo que alguna parte de mi cabeza había pensado, Jackson no me había hecho viajar a la ciudad en la que yo solía vivir para gritarme a gusto ni para despedirme personalmente. En realidad, lo que había era reunión de todo el equipo de investigación, con Phillips como miembro honorario.

Estábamos en el comedor del departamento de Alex y Sheila, sentados alrededor de la mesa, rodeados de legajos, fotografías y con varias computadoras portátiles encendidas y trabajando. Ya era de noche y todos estábamos cansados. Phillips se había ido a dormir hacía ya un par de horas. A mí la diferencia horaria y el poco sueño me estaban matando, pero lo último que quería era dormirme. Temía demasiado a las pesadillas.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos en firme y concreto? –preguntó Jackson, bebiendo otro poco de café.

-Tenemos a los Cullen localizados cerca de Denali –informó Sheila con un suspiro cansado, restregándose los ojos con los dorsos de las manos-. Parece que están cerca de la reserva de vida silvestre. Sin embargo, están alojándose en un hotel, da la impresión que no tienen previsto quedarse allí.

-Están muy silenciosos –acotó Fred, frunciendo el ceño por encima de la computadora portátil que tenía frente a sí-. Los teléfonos apenas si detectan nada. Diría que están peleados. La gente solo está así de callada en un viaje largo cuando antes hubo una seria discusión familiar.

-Pocos movimientos de dinero –dijo Alex nerviosamente, como cada vez que tenía que hablar frente a más de dos personas, y sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla-. Las reservas de hotel fueron hechas a la madrugada del día catorce de septiembre por vía telefónica. Parte de la familia se adelanto, el resto los siguió más tarde. Si cargaron combustible, deben haber pagado en efectivo. No hay indicios de que hayan comprado comida o bebida de camino. Tampoco está registrado que hayan pedido comida al servicio de habitación.

-Estos Cullen son desesperantes –refunfuñó Jackson-. Dicen que van a Los Ángeles, pero aparecen en Alaska. No comen, no beben, y ni siquiera conversan.

-Tal vez sean unas vacaciones antes de instalarse en Los Ángeles –sugirió Sheila sin mucha convicción.

-¿Quién se toma vacaciones en septiembre? –bufó Fred, desdeñoso-. Se supone que los adolescentes deberían estar en clases, además.

-También se supone que estarían en Los Ángeles –replicó Sheila con aspereza-. Además, no es como si a alguien que desde hace noventa años no envejece le importe mucho ir a clases o no. No es la primera vez que cursan el secundario.

-Basta, los dos –Jackson cortó la inminente discusión con un gruñido-. Swan, ¿alguna idea o sugerencia?

Me sentí un tanto incómoda, con todas las miradas fijas en mí. Aunque no le rehuía a ser el centro de atención tanto como Alex, seguía sin sentirme a gusto.

-Donde sea que vayan, no será un sitio soleado. Los Ángeles nunca fue una opción seria –empecé lentamente, reflexiva-. Tendrá que ser un sitio que tenga bosques cerca, fauna y flora autóctonas en lo posible. No se asentarán en las grandes ciudades, o al menos no en un sitio céntrico. Si compran una casa, será en las afueras, sin vecinos en un radio de un par de kilómetros.

Sheila, que había tipeado velozmente todos mis razonamientos, levantó la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Algún sitio en especial? ¿Mencionaron algo, un lugar que les interese?

-No que yo recuerde –respondí sinceramente. Sheila asintió en mi dirección y luego miró con enojo hacia Fred.

-¿Cómo es que no tenemos conversaciones de los Cullen decidiendo irse, o discutiendo a dónde mudarse, o haciendo las maletas, o cualquier cosa por el estilo? –quiso saber, incisiva.

-Porque la central telefónica colapsó el doce de septiembre; todos los teléfonos estuvieron sin conexión ese día por un par de horas –se defendió Fred, arisco-. La central arregló el problema pronto, pero me llevó casi dos días retomar las conexiones con esos números en específico, y para ese entonces el pastel ya estaba cocido. Lo que sea que pasó, debió suceder entre la tarde del once de septiembre y la mañana del catorce.

Respiré aliviada. El secreto estaba a salvo. Habíamos tenido ese tipo de problemas antes algunas veces, durante el verano, y cada vez Fred echaba sapos y culebras por la boca, dado el esfuerzo que suponía volver a pinchar los teléfonos sin levantar sospechas. Hasta ese entonces, nunca se había perdido nada trascendente. Hasta el trece de septiembre.

-¿Qué diablos pasó que a partir de ahí las cosas se salen de su cauce? –preguntó Jackson, irritado.

Nadie pudo darle una respuesta, y yo me cuidé mucho de abrir el pico.

.

Dos días después, Sheila convocó a una reunión de urgencia. Yo estaba quedándome en el departamento de la pareja, de modo que estuve al tanto enseguida de lo que pasaba. El FBI podría haberme pagado un hotel, de hecho tendría que haberlo hecho, pero teníamos que vigilar a los Cullen veinticuatro horas por día hasta estar seguros de lo que pasaba, y tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos, además que así cada uno de nosotros podía dormir más y más tranquilo.

En los últimos dos días Alex, Sheila y yo habías tomado turnos rotativos para vigilar el estado de cuentas de los Cullen, a fin de que cualquier novedad, por nimia que fuese, la supiésemos de inmediato. Nada se había movido… hasta ahora.

Hacía un rato los espionajes indicaron que los Cullen habían desalojado las habitaciones del hotel, pagado la cuenta y presumiblemente estaban viajando a otro sitio en ese momento. Mi corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente al imaginar dónde irían y qué estarían haciendo.

-¿Algo más? ¿Alguna idea de a dónde van? –insistía Sheila, nerviosa, mirando por sobre el hombro de Alex a la pantalla de la computadora portátil que él tenía ante sí, y respirándole en la nuca en proceso.

-No sé, no me dejaron nada dicho –respondió Alex con lo ojos entornados, sin dejar de clickear furiosamente.

Era bastante sorprendente para mí comprobar que Alex sí tenía sentido del humor y voluntad propia, la suficiente como para pelear a veces medio en broma con Sheila. También fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que él se relajaba lo suficiente estando conmigo como para conversar con normalidad.

-No es momento de bromas –refunfuñó Sheila-. ¿Por qué nunca le colocamos un dispositivo de seguimiento satelital a esos automóviles? –gruñó para sí misma.

-Porque nunca tuvimos razones para suponer que pasaría algo como esto –ofrecí yo en respuesta, y Alex asintió.

Se había sugerido en una ocasión instalarles ese tipo de pequeños dispositivos a los automóviles de los Cullen, pero finalmente se decidió que no era necesario, y yo no alenté la idea. La verdad es que sin duda cualquiera de los Cullen hubiese detectado mi olor en sus autos de lujo, por no hablar que quien más se ocupaba de los automóviles era Rosalie, y si había alguien con quien yo no quería enfrentarme, era la rubia y curvilínea hermana de Edward.

-¿Quizás Fred captó algo a través de los teléfonos? –sugerí cuando Sheila volvía a abrir la boca.

-Los teléfonos pinchados de Fred están lejos de ser tan maravillosos como él pretende que sean –observó Alex con el entrecejo fruncido-. Si alguien habla en voz baja, o va viajando en un automóvil, ya no captan nada. No sirve de mucho un micrófono oculto que sólo funciona en condiciones óptimas.

-De vez en cuando capta hechos interesantes –concedió Sheila-. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo consigue cosas intrascendentes. Por no hablar de esas extrañas conversaciones súper veloces, que como nunca sabemos cuándo tienen lugar…

En eso llegó Jackson, e interrumpió el razonamiento de Sheila. Fred había avisado que no podía venir, pero que se mantendría en contacto. El equipo estaba completo, y la reunión comenzó.

-Los Cullen dejaron el hotel, suponemos que están… -empezó a decir Sheila, cuando de pronto la interrumpió un grito.

-¡LOS TENEMOS! –chilló Alex, fuera de sí.

Todos lo miramos atónitos. Alex no era alguien impulsivo ni que interrumpiese a nadie.

-Perdón –se disculpó Alex en voz muy baja, sonrojándose furiosamente-. Es que… los tenemos –dijo otra vez, en un murmullo ahogado.

-¿Dónde? –inquirió Jackson de inmediato, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Ithaca, Estado de Nueva York –respondió Alex-. Tenemos un cheque cobrado desde allí… es una suma importante. Cheque de caja, al día. Igual a dinero en efectivo. Denme un momento…

Tipeó una par de cosas y clickeó un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada.

-Esme Cullen compró una casa –informó al cabo de unos segundos.

En la otra habitación, una impresora empezó a chirriar. Sheila se levantó sin una palabra y dirigió a donde estaba la impresora, para volver al cabo de medio minuto con un manojo de hojas impresas que desparramó sobre la mesa. Alex siguió tipeando, sin prestarnos atención, mientras los demás nos inclinamos sobre las hojas.

Había planos de la casa de dos pisos, fotografías del frente del edificio, y un plano de la ciudad con un gran punto rojo señalando el lugar en que se ubicaba la vivienda. Todas las hojas tenían el logotipo de una empresa inmobiliaria, era evidente que Alex se había infiltrado en los archivos de la empresa para acceder a la información.

-Busca en los hospitales de la ciudad –sugerí, levantando la mirada del plano de la ciudad-. Carlisle solicitará trabajo por allí.

Alex asintió y empezó a tipear de nuevo, en otra máquina. Sheila buscó otra computadora portátil de la habitación de trabajo donde estaba la impresora, se sentó al lado de Alex y empezó a tipear también. Al cabo de un minuto, ambos tenían novedades.

-No están anotados en ninguna escuela secundaria –musitó Sheila, con los ojos entornados.

-Tenemos a Carlisle Cullen en el plantel de un hospital, área de cirugía –informó Alex.

En ese momento sonó un blackberry. Se me hacía rarísimo que un artefacto de ésos sonara, cuando el mío estaba obligado a estar silenciado para que nadie lo descubriese. Sheila apretó un botón y se lo llevó al oído.

-… Ya lo sabíamos –respondió Sheila al cabo de unos segundos, con pretendida indiferencia-. Alex es un genio, así de fácil. Eso, y que estuvimos vigilando las cuentas bancarias día y noche. ¿Ésas son todas las novedades? –escuchó un momento, mientras su interlocutor respondía-. Ajá, interesante –dijo lentamente, antes de fruncir el ceño-. Vete a la China a hilar seda, idiota celoso –añadió con antes de cortar la comunicación.

Creo que a más tardar después de esa tierna despedida, cada uno de nosotros sabía que sólo podía ser Fred el que había llamado.

-Fred captó una llamada –informó Sheila-. Esme Cullen le informó a su marido que compró una casa en Ithaca, Nueva York. Parece que ella viajó a Ithaca adelantándose al resto de la familia, y que ellos van hacia allí ahora. Lo único nuevo es una mención casual… parece que Edward no está con ellos.

Me tensé, sin poder ni querer evitarlo. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Sheila miró un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario en mi dirección antes de seguir hablando.

-Aunque no fueron muy claros, leyendo entre líneas se deducía que los dos estaban de acuerdo que Edward necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y tomar una decisión –completó Sheila-. Después, Fred quiso saber si también habíamos sido capaces de rastrear eso y lo mandé con la música a otra parte –completó ella con una mueca.

_Un tiempo a solas para pensar y tomar una decisión_, me repetí. Así que Edward estaba ocupado con sus distracciones. No me lo imaginaba penando por ahí con un corazón roto. Tampoco me lo pude imaginar abrazado a dos coristas semidesnudas, pero me pareció bastante claro que la separación, por lo visto, no lo afectaba demasiado.

-¿Desde cuándo Esme Cullen está en Ithaca? –preguntó Jackson, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sé, no habíamos detectado eso específicamente –admitió Sheila-. Diría que desde hoy de mañana. La habitación de hotel que compartía con su marido siguió ocupada, por lo que no teníamos razones para creer que ella hubiese dejado el lugar, y no tenemos control sobre el estacionamiento privado del hotel. Quizás los Cullen habían estado en haciendo tratativas con la inmobiliaria… -Sheila se detuvo de pronto.

-No pueden haber estado negociando con la inmobiliaria por vía telefónica ni por correo electrónico porque no detectamos eso –subrayó Jackson, casi agresivo.

-¿Quizás por telegrama? –sugerí yo.

-Es una posibilidad –asintió Sheila-. Eso, o encontraron una forma de burlarnos.

-A menos que Esme Cullen haya ido a Ithaca, recorrido todas las inmobiliarias hasta encontrar una casa conveniente y la haya comprado en el acto –farfulló Alex velozmente, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-No me parece que alguien iría a una ciudad simplemente a probar suerte a ver si encuentra una casa que le guste –opinó Sheila, negando con la cabeza.

-Alguien que dispone de muchísimo dinero y no tendría problemas en pagar lo que sea por la casa de sus sueños quizás lo haría –hice notar yo-. ¿Cuánto costó la casa?

-El 0,015% del capital global de los Cullen –informó Alex.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Esme Cullen le dijo a su marido? –intervino Jackson-. Ahí podría haber algo.

Unos minutos después, tras haber escuchado la conversación entre Esme y Carlisle que Fred había grabado, estábamos al tanto que la casa que los Cullen acababan de adquirir era una construcción que ya les había pertenecido con anterioridad, y que Esme había ido a Ithaca a comprar esa propiedad en particular. Eso aclaraba unas cuantas dudas, aunque ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo pudo adivinar cómo era posible que Esme supiese que esa casa estaba desocupada y a la venta. Yo sospechaba que Alice había tenido algo que ver, pero por razones obvias me lo guardé para mí.

.

Mi estadía en Phoenix duró una semana. Durante ese tiempo, conseguimos establecer que los Cullen estaban instalados en Ithaca, que Carlisle trabajaba en uno de los hospitales y enseñaba a tiempo parcial en la universidad de Cornell, y que Jasper estaba inscripto en la carrera de Filosofía en Cornell. De los demás no había muchas novedades, no parecían estar dedicándose a nada en especial.

Respecto a Edward, Fred consiguió una muy breve conversación telefónica entre Esme y Edward, en que ella le pedía que regresara, diciéndole que todos lo extrañaban. Edward, de un modo bastante seco, le respondía que necesitaba un tiempo y que tenía cosas que hacer. Fue todo lo que conseguimos.

Yo no podía faltar indefinidamente a clases, de modo que tuve que regresar a Forks. Esa semana lejos de casa había sido interesante, y en verdad me aterraba volver y enfrentarme a la realidad. A una realidad sin Edward.

Sheila y Alex me acompañaron al aeropuerto en un cómodo silencio. Viajamos en taxi, ya que ellos no tenían automóvil propio. Una vez allí, la despedida fue tan breve como sincera.

-No te preocupes por Jackson, ya encontré la forma de evadir su orden –me sonrió Sheila confidencialmente, tras darme un pequeño abrazo.

Pese a que yo me había esforzado por mantener mis emociones a raya, Jackson no por nada era un _sabueso_, un detector de situaciones que ameritaran una investigación. Se había dado cuenta de mis respingos cada vez que se mencionaba a Edward, de cómo yo evitaba decir su nombre, de lo incómoda que me sentía cuando los demás especulaban sobre dónde estaría. Eso había llevado a una discusión entre Sheila y él hacía unos días.

-Creí que Swan tendría un comportamiento más profesional, ¡pero está embobada con Edward Cullen!

Jackson hablaba en voz baja, sabiendo que yo dormía en una pequeña habitación que Sheila y Alex usaban como oficina y en la que se amontonaban computadoras de todo tipo, cantidad de libros, películas en viejas cintas VHS que Alex se ocupaba de grabar en DVDs cuando tenía un rato libre, y en general todas las cosas que no cabían en otro sitio. Lo que Jackson no sabía era que yo estaba despierta y oyéndolo.

-¡Claro que está embobada! –respondió Sheila como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. El fulano es endiabladamente atractivo, sin duda sabe ser encantador, salvó a Bella del accidente de auto y de esos cochinos que quisieron atacarla… ¿Cómo no va a estar embobada? ¡Cualquier mujer con los ovarios en su sitio estaría babeando por él!

Jackson gruñó. No parecía que la aseveración de Sheila hubiese sido lo que él quería oír.

Yo apreté los dientes y me esforcé en seguir respirando lenta y regularmente. Sheila había averiguado cuando fue el asunto de James qué tipo de relación me unía a Edward, aunque me había prometido no decir una palabra a condición que yo resolviera la situación de un modo que no perjudicara la investigación.

Alex había rastreado movimientos financieros de los Cullen en Phoenix antes de mi accidente, de modo que tuve que alterar la versión oficial para ellos. Decirles que había discutido con Edward, y que, enojada, quise regresar con mi madre, pero acepté ir a ver a Edward y Alice, que estaban quedándose con Carlisle en el hotel en que me "accidenté", tenía algunas lagunas. Ante Sheila, Alex, Fred y especialmente Jackson, que ocultaba su preocupación bajo una gruesa capa de irritación hacia mí por no haberlos puesto al tanto de lo que pasaba, tuve que alegar que los Cullen habían recibido amenazas de un desconocido (cuya descripción coincidía con el nómada James) que se comportaba como si estuviese intentado chantajearlos. Supuestamente, los Cullen me habían enviado junto con Alice y Jasper a Phoenix mientras "resolvían el asunto", sin que me quedara claro si planeaban sobornarlo o eliminarlo. Alex podría investigar todo lo que quisiera, ya que la pista no lo conduciría a ninguna parte.

-Eso es ridículo –bufó Jackson, irritado-. Ella nunca antes se dejó atontar por una cara bonita ni unas palabras amables, sabe cuidarse sola perfectamente, ¡es una de las mejores agentes que conozco! Es alguien inteligente, competente y muy profesional, ¿cómo es que por ese Cullen todo eso se desvanece?

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió que además de una agente de primera es una chica de diecisiete años con hormonas en el torrente sanguíneo? –preguntó Sheila con cierto retintín-. Tarde o temprano iba a enamorarse, y si no era de Cullen, entonces sería de otro.

-¡Cullen es su tarea de investigación! –señaló Jackson.

-Y una de las personas con las que Bella más tiempo pasó últimamente –acotó Sheila-. No digo que haya estado soñando con fugarse con él y tener una decena de niños, pero me parece comprensible que Cullen le guste. Y quizás ella también le gustaba a él. Bella es linda, simpática, inteligente… ¿por qué no?

-¡Porque eso va contra todas las reglas!

-¿Crees que al corazón le importe eso?

-Tendré que sacarla de la investigación –decidió Jackson al cabo de unos segundos.

-No creo que sea buena idea –opinó Sheila rápidamente. Quizás, demasiado rápidamente.

-Yo sí creo que es buena idea –dijo Jackson lenta y claramente. Sonaba como si quisiera dar por finalizada la conversación en ese punto, pero Sheila insistió.

-Bella es brillante, consiguió una buena cantidad de datos y vigiló a los Cullen mejor que el resto del equipo junto. ¿Qué más da que le haya gustado Edward o cualquiera de los Cullen? No parece probable que vuelva a verlos. Una vez que supere la decepción, estará furiosa y trabajará con más energía para descubrirlos. No sería conveniente apartarla ahora –expuso Sheila.

-Swan no se volverá contra ellos –la contradijo Jackson-. La conozco. Una vez que alguien se gana su amistad, Swan es inquebrantablemente leal. Igual a su padre –suspiró-. No la sacaré estrictamente de la misión, alguno de los Cullen podría regresar a Forks… a poner la casa en venta, por ejemplo. Pero no le enviarás más reportes. Swan está suspendida. Como los Cullen ya no están en Forks, no necesitará saber lo que averigüemos de ellos.

Recibí la notificación oficial al día siguiente, e hice de cuenta que lo tomaba con filosofía. Era una suerte haberlo sabido de antemano y tener procesada la noticia para cuando Jackson me informó.

Lo que no creí fue que Sheila no estuviese de acuerdo con Jackson y dispuesta a incumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Cómo vas a evadir su orden? –le pregunté con curiosidad.

Sheila sonrió más ampliamente al responder.

-_Yo_ tengo prohibido pasarte reportes… pero Jackson no se lo prohibió a Alex. De modo que en adelante será él quien te envíe los informes –anunció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Eso si quieres, si no prefieres dar un paso al costado –añadió Alex, mirándome con atención-. Quizás lo mejor sea olvidarte de todo eso por un tiempo…

-No –lo interrumpí-. Quiero saber qué hacen, dónde están… gracias por preocuparse, ambos, y por permitirme elegir. Si no va a meterlos en un lío muy grande, prefiero seguir informada.

-Adiós, Bella –se despidió Alex con un breve abrazo-. Buen viaje, y buena suerte.

-Nunca viene mal –añadió Sheila-. Seguimos en contacto. Aunque no pueda enviarte reportes, nada prohíbe que te escriba otras tonterías, ¿no?

Me despedí de ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Eran buenos amigos, ambos.

.

Después de toda la agitación que había supuesto la semana en Phoenix, regresar a la neblinosa humedad de Forks fue como salir de un sueño para meterse en una pesadilla. Cuando Edward me había dejado, todo había sido tan inmediato y vertiginoso que yo no había tenido tiempo para pensar mucho al respecto, pero ahora tiempo era lo que me sobraba. Todo me recordaba a él, desde mi Chevy descolorida hasta las neutras paredes de las aulas escolares.

Al igual que solía sucederme en el pasado, el shock de adrenalina me había impedido entrar en pánico antes, pero ahora que todo estaba tranquilo, era el momento en que yo empezaba a caer en la cuenta de las cosas, y el dolor se volvía insoportable.

Charlie notaba que yo estaba mal, pese a mis esfuerzos para disimular, y lo noté varias veces mirando mi bota con sospecha… la bota en la que él sabía que yo guardaba el arma. El colmo fue una noche en que me desperté al notarlo entrando en mi habitación. Charlie se disculpó murmurando sobre que se había equivocado de puerta yendo al baño, pero era una excusa tonta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que parecía buscar el inodoro a los pies de mi cama, donde casualmente estaban mis botas.

Decidida a no permitirle que me quitara el arma, a la que yo nuevamente me aferraba como a un talismán, empecé a buscar un buen escondite donde dejarla cuando no podía llevarla conmigo. Yo honestamente no tenía intenciones de hacerme daño, y por eso mismo me hería la desconfianza de Charlie. Una tarde, barriendo el suelo de mi habitación, fui especialmente puntillosa y hasta corrí los muebles, para hacer una limpieza más profunda. Fue así que noté la tabla suelta bajo la cama, y al sacarla encontré el escondite perfecto para la pistola.

Lo que no esperé fue encontrar adentro del hueco el sobre con las fotos faltantes en mi álbum y el CD de música. Caí de rodillas, con las cosas en la mano. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_, me había prometido él. Me había hecho creer que había desaparecido por completo de mi vida, que me permitiría olvidarlo… sólo para hacer acto seguido algo tan contradictorio como dejar las mayores pruebas de su existencia justo bajo el suelo de mi habitación.

¿Quién lo entendía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Sabía que yo los había estado espiando y ésta era su refinada venganza? ¿Deseaba restregarme en la cara que eso se había acabado? ¿O creyó que yo no encontrarías las cosas? ¿Por qué no las había arrojado simplemente a la basura? ¿Por qué dejarlas en mi casa, bajo el suelo de mi habitación, bajo mi cama? ¿Tenía eso algún simbolismo en especial? ¿Estaba intentando decirme algo…?

Demasiadas preguntas. Ninguna respuesta.

Noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretado contra la piel de mi mejilla. Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdí la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza.

Y no salí a la superficie.

.

.

.

**Octubre**.

.

.

.

**Noviembre**.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal.

El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa.

Incluso para mí.

.

.

.

**Diciembre**.

.

.

.

**Enero**.

.

.

.

_Forks, __mediados de enero de 2006. Primeros días de Bella volviendo a comportarse humana. _

Volver a ser una persona luego de mi estado zombi fue difícil. Volver a sonreír sin que fuese una mueca, a reír de verdad, a sonrojarme, a sentir… fue como tener que aprender todo de nuevo.

Jacob me ayudó mucho. Tener por primera vez por amigo a alguien que tenía mi misma edad, alguien que no era un ser sobrenatural ni estaba metido en una red de espionaje gubernamental, era un cambio bienvenido.

Seguía recibiendo los reportes de Sheila, enviados a través de Alex. Gracias a eso, yo sabía que Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado nuevamente y que habían visitado Europa en su luna de miel. Habían recorrido Francia, España, Portugal, Inglaterra, Alemania, Bélgica e Irlanda. Teníamos registros de los hoteles en que se habían alojado y hasta de los muebles que habían tenido que reponer. Intenté no pensar demasiado en esta última parte.

De momento, casi toda la familia estaba en Ithaca. Esme trabajaba en la restauración de una casa del siglo XVII, un monumento histórico situado en un bosque al norte de la ciudad. Jasper estudiaba Filosofía en la Universidad de Cornell, y obtenía excelentes calificaciones (ya ni el registro virtual de calificaciones de Cornell estaba a salvo de las intromisiones de Alex). Carlisle trabajaba en un hospital de Ithaca por las noches y enseñaba a tiempo parcial en la Facultad de Medicina de Cornell.

También supe que Alice parecía estar haciendo unas cuantas investigaciones respecto a su vida humana, de la que ella no podía recordar nada. Deseé poder pasarle un par de datos que le ayudaran, pero no podía hacerlo sin ponerme en evidencia. Alex había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de espionaje al introducir un virus espía en la computadora portátil que solía usar Alice, y ahora todo lo que la webcam enfocaba y el micrófono adjunto captaba, iba directo a manos de Alex.

En cuanto al punto neurálgico de la familia… o al menos, la persona cuyo nombre yo evitaba con todas mis fuerzas pronunciar y hasta pensar… parecía estar en algún sitio de Sudamérica. Distrayéndose, seguramente.

.

Fue duro, pero acabé aceptando que mi historia con los Cullen había acabado. Después de un breve tiempo en que hice cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas para oír el fantasma de _su _ voz, por fin recapacité lo suficiente para aceptar que esa historia había terminado.

Sólo fui una distracción para _él_. Mi sangre olía apetitosa, y estar junto a mí sin convertirme en un bocadillo fue un pasatiempo interesante para _él_, algo que sin duda le había ayudado a perfeccionar su autocontrol. Eso era todo lo que yo había sido para _él_. Un experimento. Una prueba de ensayo y error. Y cuando me corté en el festejo de mi cumpleaños, descubrió que el esfuerzo no valía la pena después de todo y se alejó.

Cuando poco a poco fui llegando a ese tipo de conclusiones, fue creciendo la furia dentro de mí. Yo, como la estúpida ingenua que era, me había enamorado hasta los huesos de alguien para quien yo no era otra cosa una distracción más con que rellenar una eternidad de tiempo por delante.

Por ese entonces, mis sentimientos oscilaban entre la furia extrema y el dolor más profundo. Cada vez que estaba furiosa, me sentaba ante la computadora y trabajaba en el informe final del trabajo de investigación. Había empezado a tipearlo sin mucha convicción al regresar de Phoenix, pero interrumpí la redacción al caer en mi estado zombi. Ahora que estaba recuperada y rabiosa, la redacción marchaba viento en popa.

Pero de vez en cuando me daba un bajón emocional, y entonces lloraba como una magdalena y me prometía no delatar jamás a mis amigos. En cuanto me recuperaba de mi vocación de regadera, volvía el enojo y escribía con redobladas fuerzas.

Entre medio de eso, todavía tenía tiempo para ir a clases, trabajar medio tiempo en la tienda de los Newton (eso como parte de la tapadera sobre cómo financiaría mis estudios universitarios), pasar tiempo con Jake, mantenerme al tanto de los espionajes a los Cullen y cocinar para Charlie y para mí. Wow, yo en verdad era la mujer orquesta.

.

Con el paso de las semanas, el cataclismo emocional que solía ser mi interior se fue calmando. Fui capaz de poner las cosas en perspectiva, y alcancé un estado de relativa calma y algunas certezas.

En primer lugar, yo aún lo amaba a _él _y probablemente lo amaría siempre.

Segundo, yo también lo odiaba por haberme dejado, por no permitirme explicarle, por asumir cosas y tomar decisiones de un modo unilateral.

Tercero, amarlo no me impedía odiarlo ni viceversa. Recordé haber leído una vez a un escritor y filósofo que aseguraba que el amor y el odio no son opuestos, sino dos caras de la misma moneda, y que el verdadero opuesto a ambos es la indiferencia.

Tuve que conceder que tenía razón, y acabé admitiendo para mí misma que, pese a todo, yo aún lo amaba a _él_ mucho más de lo que lo odiaba. A quien en verdad odiaba era a mí misma por permitirme enamorarme de _él_, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, sabiendo que nunca estaría a su altura, que nunca sería una opción como compañera de vida para _él_, que era muy poca cosa, y para rematar, que era un traidora demasiado cobarde como para elegir un bando de una vez por todas y definir mis lealtades.

Sin embargo, este nuevo estado de situación no me impidió seguir redactando el informe final. Yo no estaba muy segura de por qué lo hacía, si en teoría yo estaba fuera de la investigación, pero aún así seguí escribiendo.

Supongo que una de las razones que me impulsaban a seguir trabajando en el informe era saber que eran varios los que se habían opuesto a que yo formara parte de la misión. Habían creído que yo era muy joven e inexperta, que no podría llevar a cabo una investigación difícil como ésa. Que fracasaría, que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero ya estaba decidida a demostrarles que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, que darme un arma y una placa a los trece años no había sido un error y que encargarme de desenmascarar a una familia extraña no estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Si había pasado a la historia por ser la agente más joven, no pasaría a la historia también como la más incompetente. Yo _había_ descubierto a los Cullen, ¿no? Iba a demostrarles a todos esos idiotas que no creyeron que sería capaz de lograrlo lo equivocados que estaban.

.

La convicción que mi historia con los Cullen había acabado me llevó a querer despedirme de ellos de alguna manera. Tenía que ser algo simbólico, una forma metafórica de decirles adiós. Yo no había tenido la posibilidad de despedirme cuando se mudaron, y tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida para poder seguir adelante.

A falta de un modo mejor de hacerlo, conduje hasta la casa. La maleza había invadido el camino que llevaba de la calle principal hasta la majestuosa construcción blanca, haciéndolo apenas transitable, pero conseguí llegar.

Bajé de la Chevy lentamente y caminé hasta el frente de la casa, pero no reuní el valor necesario para entrar. Supe que de haber querido hubiese podido hacerlo sin problemas. La cerradura de la puerta era de buena calidad, pero se trataba de un modelo muy fácil de abrir con una simple horquilla para el cabello. Las ventanas también eran muy fáciles de abrir sin necesidad de romperlas y ni siquiera de dejar algún tipo de marca, pero yo no estaba lista para hacerlo.

-Adiós –le susurré a la puerta cerrada, y regresé corriendo a la Chevy.

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Me había despedido de un sueño, de una familia entera a la que una vez quise pertenecer, de un estilo de vida que había estado dispuesta a adoptar. Y dolía.

.

El informe estaba casi concluido, pero no conseguía terminarlo. En algún punto yo sabía que estaba postergando lo inevitable, pero en otro, sabía que en verdad algo me impedía acabar la redacción.

Por fin lo comprendí. Me había despedido de los Cullen en general, pero no de _él _en particular, y era de _él_ más que de ningún otro de quien debía despedirme para seguir adelante. Había un sitio en el que me podía despedir de _él_, un lugar que era más significativo que cualquiera de los miles otros que me recordaban a _él_.

El prado.

Lo malo es que yo no sabía exactamente cómo llegar allí. La última vez que visité el lugar, había estado tan absorta en su presencia, su voz, su… ¡ya, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso!... Había estado distraída y no ahora no sabía exactamente cómo llegar.

Tomó un par de intentos, pero por fin lo encontré. El lugar seguía tan hermoso como antes, y los recuerdos me abrumaron. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando me encontré nada más ni nada menos que con Laurent.

.

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Apenas podía dormir, y cada mañana me despertaba sorprendida de seguir con vida. Laurent ya tendría que haber alcanzado a Victoria una docena de veces en este tiempo, y sin duda le había dicho que yo estaba sola y desprotegida, que los Cullen ya no estaban allí y que matarme sería un juego de niños. ¿Qué estaban esperando para acabar conmigo?

Eso, por no hablar de los gigantescos lobos. Ellos al menos no tenían una razón válida para querer cazarme, pero aún se me ponían los pelos de punta al recordarlos a sólo unos centímetros de mí.

Fue la certeza de saber que cada día podía ser el último la que me empujó a acabar de escribir el informe final a toda máquina. Di todos los datos que tenía sobre todos y cada uno de los Cullen. Escribí lo que sabía del clan de Denali. Añadí toda la información que tenía sobre James, Laurent y Victoria. Di todos los detalles de la muerte de James, y expliqué la situación en que me hallaba.

Había aceptado que más tarde o más temprano Victoria me encontraría y mataría, preferentemente de un modo cruel. Sólo me quedaba rogar que no hiriera a nadie más, que Charlie no estuviese cerca y que nadie intentase intervenir.

.

Jake seguía siendo mi amigo cuando fue la salida al cine y nos enfermamos los tres, Mike, Jacob y yo.

Luego vino el caos de su comportamiento antipático conmigo, cuando primero creí que había sido captado por la secta de Sam y que le habían lavado el cerebro. Después otra vez temí haber sido descubierta y que fuese por eso que Jacob me evitaba. No supe si sentirme aliviada cuando resultó que no había sido descubierta y que Jake después de todo sí era un ser mítico.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, debo decir que la idea de que mi mejor amigo se convirtiera en un lobo del tamaño de un caballo no me parecía tan mala. Sobre todo, si usaba esa habilidad para proteger a la gente. Yo llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien, desde que supe que Victoria estaba tras mí y que Laurent andaba a sus anchas por el lugar; enterarme que Jacob y los suyos estaban haciendo lo posible para proteger a la gente era de algún modo tranquilizador, aunque no parecían estar teniendo demasiado éxito. Los excursionistas y mochileros seguían desapareciendo. Victoria era demasiado buena.

Al menos Laurent estaba fuera del juego. Saber que el peligro que me acechaba se había reducido en un cincuenta por ciento era algo bueno, aunque con mi nivel de suerte, aún no podía considerarme a salvo.

Por fin, llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua. Yo me pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en la reserva, aunque no veía mucho a Jacob, que se pasaba mucho tiempo patrullando. La verdad, yo me aburría allí. Me aburría y me inquietaba. Estar tan indefensa frente al peligro era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, algo que sólo me había pasado una vez antes… con James, y ésos no eran buenos recuerdos.

.

Una noche, de regreso en casa y con Jake vigilando los alrededores, encendí la computadora y actualicé el informe final. Expliqué la muerte de Laurent, aunque no pude con mi genio y evité mencionar a Jacob o a los otros chicos. Describí a los licántropos y dejé en claro que habían sido los vampiros quienes eran responsables de la desaparición de campistas y excursionistas, sin mencionar jamás que los jóvenes de La Push pudiesen tener nada que ver.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de algo sumamente significativo. El Informe Final de la investigación estaba concluido.

Si ahora Victoria me atrapaba y mataba, el informe les daría a los investigadores las claves para saber quién estaba tras mi asesinato. Si por alguna increíble conjunción astronómica o un imposible golpe de suerte yo sobrevivía, de todos modos mi trabajo estaba hecho. Yo había sido enviada a investigar a los Cullen, y en cuanto a ellos mi informe estaba completo.

Entonces… sólo me quedaba algo por hacer.

Saqué el blackberry de su escondite bajo la tabla suelta sin mirar, sintiendo el tacto del papel al rozar el sobre de las fotos y la cajita plástica con el CD. Como siempre, me esforcé en fingir que no estaban allí.

Conecté el blackberry a la computadora, que era donde había tipeado el informe final, y transferí el resultado de mi trabajo al pequeño aparato negro y plateado. Tardó casi un minuto; el informe final tenía más de trescientas páginas, incluyendo el índice, las fotos adjuntas y los abstractos de cada sección.

Por fin, el archivo estuvo cargado. Desconecté el blackberry y lo dejé a un lado. Tras verificar que el archivo se había copiado correctamente y que estaba todo en su sitio, tomé aire profundamente y formateé el disco rígido de la máquina. La pantalla se volvió azul y después negra. Listo, nadie sería capaz de recuperar información alguna.

Volví a conectar el cable del teléfono a la computadora, sólo para disimular. Yo había interrumpido la conexión a Internet de la computadora el día que me decidí a escribir el informe final en la máquina. Si no estaba conectada a la red, nadie podría acceder al informe. Todo este tiempo había estado respondiendo los correos electrónicos de mi madre desde el único cybercafé de Forks con tal de no arriesgarme.

Dudé un momento cuando mi mirada cayó sobre un CD plateado que estaba junto a la pantalla. Supongo que lo más sensato hubiese sido destruirlo, pero en lugar de eso, decidí etiquetarlo con el título de una vieja película que había visto una vez. Garabateé _El Cielo puede esperar_ en la lisa superficie y sonreí irónicamente. La copia de seguridad del informe final estaba grabada en ese CD, aunque no había tenido la precaución que actualizarlo también. Me encogí de hombros; de todos modos era una previsión ridícula conservar una copia de seguridad.

Volví a tomar el blackberry. Revisé otra vez, sólo para estar completamente segura, que el archivo estaba ahí. Entonces tipeé velozmente un mensaje.

De: imswan (arroba) fbi . gov

Para: sacotton (arroba) fbi . gov

Asunto: Informe Final

_Adjunto el Informe Final. Una vez que se apruebe, la investigación podrá darse por acabada, o retomarse si se considera que hace falta. Sigo en contacto por cualquier duda que pudiera surgir. _

_Bella_

Envié el mensaje. Guardé el blackberry, la pistola y la placa en su escondite habitual, bajo la tabla suelta del suelo. Ya me había cepillado los dientes, de modo que me cambié a mi pijama, me metí en la cama, apagué la luz y me arropé con las mantas.

Sólo entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de arruinar la existencia de los Cullen.

.

Casi no recordaba que había quedado en hacer salto del acantilado con Jacob al día siguiente, pero lo recordé al despertar. Había dormido poco y mal, y necesitaba urgentemente una distracción, algo que me impidiera pensar en la traición que había cometido.

Pero Jake no estaba en su casa; los lobos habían captado un rastro fresco y parecía que esta vez estaban muy cerca de capturar a Victoria. Hecha un manojo de nervios, no pude esperar dentro de la casita y preferí ir a la playa.

Paseé arriba y abajo por la playa, demasiado intranquila como para esperar quieta y sentada. Todo mi mundo estaba patas para arriba, el sentimiento de culpa por mi traición me hacía sentir horrible, Jacob y los otros jóvenes estaban arriesgando su vida por mi causa…

De golpe, fue como si alguien hubiese quitado el sonido y congelado la imagen. Un pensamiento errante había cruzado mi cabeza, pero yo lo forcé a regresar y lo analicé del derecho y del revés.

_Todo sería más fácil sin mí_.

El FBI descartaría mi informe como una tontería, los Cullen no estarían en peligro, Victoria se tendría que ir y nada pondría en peligro a Jacob y los otros lobos.

¿Cómo no lo había comprendido antes? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quitarme de en medio. Qué más daba que me consideraran un fracaso como agente, no es como si yo estaría ahí para enterarme.

Sonreía cuando me dirigí corriendo hacia el saliente rocoso. Trepé y escalé con rapidez y agilidad. Debía estar en medio de un nuevo subidón de adrenalina, noté como al margen, porque no me tropecé ni caí. Pronto estuve en el borde mismo del acantilado, en la parte más alta. La tormenta que había empezado a formarse mientras yo paseaba por la playa estaba ya en pleno apogeo, y me empapó en el breve tiempo que estuve ahí arriba.

El agua sonaba muy lejos, incluso más que antes, cuando la oía desde el sendero que corría entre los árboles. Al pensar en la temperatura que podía tener el mar hice una mueca, pero no me iba a amilanar por eso. El viento soplaba ahora con más fuerza; la lluvia me azotaba y se arremolinaba a mi alrededor.

Me acerqué al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la rugosa repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respiré hondo y aguanté el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando.

_Bella._

Sonreí y exhalé el aire.

_¿Sí__?_ No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos. Podía permitirme esto una última vez.

_No lo hagas, _me suplicó. _No me importa lo que hayas hecho. No te guardo rencor, pero por favor, no lo hagas. _

Exhalé y volví a inhalar lenta y pausadamente. La voz sonaba tan maravillosamente real, podría haberme quedado horas escuchándola, por mucho que me destruyera eso.

_Querías que fuera humana, _le recordé_. Bueno, pues mírame. _

_Por favor, no lo hagas. Por mí, piensa en mí _me rogó _su_ voz tan perfecta.

_Es porque pienso en ti _le expliqué mentalmente, tranquila como no me había sentido en semanas y quizás meses_. Es porque es la única forme que tengo de protegerte. _

_Por favor__, no _insistió.

Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si aquél fuera ya el segundo salto del día.

Me puse de puntillas.

_¡No, Bella!_Ahoraestaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa... _¡NO! _

Sonreí, levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alcé el rostro hacia la lluvia. Pero tenía demasiado arraigados los cursillos de natación en la piscina pública: la primera vez, salta con los pies por delante. Me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso...

... y me tiré del acantilado.

.

El resto era confuso, demasiados hechos en muy poco tiempo.

Jacob me sacó del agua, creo. Además que Victoria se había escapado, me recibió con la noticia que Harry Clearwater había sufrido un infarto. Estuve un rato largo con Jacob, recapacitando sobre lo estúpida que había sido al pretender huir de esa manera de mis responsabilidades.

Cuando regresamos a casa más tarde por la noche, Alice estaba allí. Me alegré enormemente de volver a verla, la había extrañado tanto. Me sobresaltó un poco el saber que ella me había visto saltar, aunque conseguí convencerla de que no estaba tratando de matarme. Afortunadamente, pareció creerme.

Un rincón de mi cabeza murmuró que quizás debería advertirle a Sheila que Alice estaba de visita en mi casa, pero una voz mucho más enérgica le respondió al murmullo que si me sacaban de la investigación, yo no tenía obligación alguna de reportar las visitas que recibiera.

Pronto las cosas tomaron el rumbo más imprevisto posible. Debido a un malentendido comenzado por Rosalie, Edward creyó que yo estaba muerta y se fue a Italia dispuesto a suicidarse. Alice y yo corrimos una carrera contra reloj para detenerlo; lo logramos por muy, muy poco.

Como si fuera poco, después nos cruzamos con los Vulturi y escapamos con vida gracias a que Alice consiguió convencerlos que yo iba a ser convertida pronto. Por primera vez di gracias que no sólo Edward no pudiese oír mi mente, sino que los demás vampiros tampoco fuesen capaces de afectarme. Con solo pensar qué hubiese podido pasar si Aro, al tocarme, descubría mi trabajo como agente encubierto, bastaba para darme náuseas de puro miedo. No por lo que me hubiese pasado a mí, sino porque muy probablemente quienes hubiesen cargado con las consecuencias hubiesen sido Edward y Alice.

El regreso a casa era una especie de neblinoso borrón, no un recuerdo concreto y ciertamente no uno claro. Un poco más nítido era el recuerdo de Charlie, pálido y preocupado, inyectándome la droga que obligaba a mi agotada mente a regresar a la conciencia. Mis respuestas, sin embargo, eran balbuceos, y no creo que haya podido sacar demasiado en limpio de lo que le dije, de modo que me permitió volver a dormir…

Cuando volví a despertar, Edward estaba junto a mí, pero no era el Edward de mis delirios, sino el auténtico. Había descubierto la pistola, y desde luego esperaba una explicación.

Hice tripas corazón, y le mostré también la placa y el blackberry. Él merecía saber la verdad completa, y más vale tarde que nunca, supongo. De modo que comencé con mi historia:

"_Todo empezó cuando yo tenía doce años, y en la escuela a la que iba se cometió un asesinato…"_

Cuando acabé de contarle todo, Edward estuvo tan inmóvil que empecé a preguntarme si era posible que un vampiro entre en shock.

-Edward, por favor, di algo -le rogué, tomando su hombro e intentando sacudirlo. Por supuesto, no lo moví ni un centímetro.

¿Pueden entrar en shock los vampiros? Edward tenía todo el aspecto de estar catatónico. ¿Debería llamar a Carlisle para preguntarle…? Le eché otro vistazo a Edward y decidí que lo haría si no reaccionaba en unos minutos.

-¿Edward? –insistí, dudosa.

Muy, muy lentamente, como si estuviese moviendo bajo el agua, Edward apartó los ojos de la pared que había estado mirando sin ver y los fijó en mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío al verlo tan… vacío.

-¿Ahora qué pasará? –preguntó en un murmullo bajo.

La pregunta del millón. _Y ahora, ¿qué?_

.

**En el capítulo siguiente, las respuestas de Edward**** y de Charlie a la pregunta. Y en el otro, la del resto de los Cullen. **

**C****omo siempre, ****comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. 13 Acción y reacción

**¡Hola, lectores! Sí, estoy de regreso, pero…**** no tengo las mejores noticias. Mi vida es más complicada en estos momentos de lo que era cuando comencé a escribir y publicar esta historia, de modo que las actualizaciones serán más espaciadas de ahora en adelante. Estoy luchando con el capítulo siguiente y el que le sigue, por no hablar del tramo final de la historia, que es emocionante pero me está dando un dolor de cabeza. Quiero hacerlo lo más realista posible, y eso implica investigación extra, que lleva tiempo, que es lo que me falta. **

**Pero volviendo a la historia: acá está la continuación del capítulo 11, y a partir de ahora la línea temporal es uniforme. No más saltos de Bella en el presente relatando el pasado y de ahí al pasado inmediato. Tenemos la reacción de Edward y Charlie en este capítulo, y la de los Cullen en el siguiente. Y en el otro, Bella actuando abiertamente como agente encubierto (por contradictorio que eso suene). **

**Por lo demás, prioricé publicar por sobre responder reviews, pero prometo contestar con un largo avance a quienes me dejen comentarios en éste. Por lo pronto, gracias y disculpas a: **Aiiram, Elena, Val Cullen Twiligther, el ángel de la muerte, Florchye, M. L. F. Elektragedia, Zoel White, LilyCS, afroditacullen, Casiopea Tortuga, Isis Janet, maofsa, Ro 91, Paper Dinosaur, Sofi, hikari higurash haruno, flakiss**. ¡Gracias por sus palabras, prometo sí responder ésta vez! **

**Con ustedes, ahora sí, el capítulo 13: Acción y reacción. **

**.**

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 05:08__ AM del 22 de marzo de 2006, el día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

.

»Jackson estaba bastante decepcionado de que tu familia se hubiese mudado de un día para otro, antes que yo alcanzara a completar la investigación oficialmente –expliqué en un tono plano-. Yo sólo podía sufrir y repetirme que me merecía quedarme sola, que nunca había reunido el valor de confesarte la verdad, que estarías mejor sin mí, que yo solo era una asquerosa traidora… De alguna manera, Jackson adivinó lo que yo sentía por ti y me apartó de la investigación, aunque Sheila siguió manteniéndome al tanto.

»Encontré el CD de música y las fotos bajo la tabla suelta un día, limpiando mi habitación. Hasta ese momento había conseguido, no sé cómo, mantenerme de una pieza. Pero al verlos… fue demasiado –dije en voz baja, tratando de no acordarme del intenso dolor que me había recorrido al ver esas cosas allí-. No pude explicarme por qué habías dejado las cosas justo en ese lugar. ¿Era una especie de mensaje? ¿Una promesa? ¿Una venganza…?

-Bella, no… -tartamudeó Edward, cohibido-. Supongo que… fue una manera de dejar algo de mí a tu lado. Fue estúpido e infantil, lo sé. Te dije que desaparecería de tu vida para siempre, pero… no pude. Quizás, de algún modo… siempre supe que regresaría.

-No supe qué pensar –admití, dolida-. Fue demasiado. No pude soportarlo. Caí en una especie… de estado zombie durante algunos meses.

»Me rehice en parte, gracias a Jacob, y decidí que no podía dejar la investigación a medias. Una vez superada la etapa de amor furioso y auto-culparme, estuve furiosa contigo, y decidí que mi trabajo era lo más importante. Soy la agente más joven en la historia del FBI, y no tenía intenciones de pasar a la historia también como la más incompetente. Sólo encontré una forma de salir de este lío, y la puse en práctica.

»Edward, no bromeaba al decir que tu familia está en peligro, y es por mi culpa. Redacté el informe final, dando por finalizada la misión y delatando a tu familia con todas las pruebas posibles, hace cuatro días –expliqué poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba, a ver si él comprendía por fin en qué grave peligro estaba-. Después de enviarlo a Sheila, la coordinadora de información, fui a La Push a la mañana siguiente y salté de ese acantilado. Fue completamente premeditado, y más allá de lo que le dije a Alice, yo sí quise matarme… fue la única forma de salir de este lío. Tenía que completar mi misión, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que te metí en problemas, después de todo lo que habías hecho por mí… me habías salvado de tantas maneras, y yo te retribuía traicionándote.

»Pero sobreviví –no pude evitar un suspiro-. Por una vez, mi mala suerte fue tal que sobreviví cuando quería morir. Después de eso… todo se salió de control. Alice, el llamado, el viaje a toda máquina a Italia… fue todo demasiado. Me despierto en mi habitación, y estás conmigo… creí que me había vuelto completamente loca. Cuando me hiciste saber que habías encontrado el arma, creí que ya sabías todo, no esperé tener que explicarte. Creí que habías encontrado todas las pruebas y ya habías atado cabos. Pero me alegro de haber confesado. Es… es lo correcto.

Edward miraba al vacío con grandes ojos oscuros. Sus ojeras moradas destacaban especialmente bajo los ojos negrísimos. Su rostro de ángel estaba completamente frío y duro; nunca me había recordado más a una estatua de mármol.

-¿Éste es el momento en que me dices que soy un desastre, que no entiendes cómo alguna vez me miraste dos veces, y te marchas de un ágil salto por la ventana para no regresar nunca jamás? –sugerí con un hilo de voz.

Él siguió sin mirarme, sin moverse y sin siquiera respirar. Tanto mutismo me estaba desesperando.

-Edward, por favor, di algo -le rogué, tomando su hombro e intentando sacudirlo. Por supuesto, no lo moví ni un centímetro.

¿Pueden entrar en shock los vampiros? Edward tenía todo el aspecto de estar catatónico. ¿Debería llamar a Carlisle para preguntarle…? Le eché otro vistazo a Edward y decidí que lo haría si no reaccionaba en unos minutos.

-¿Edward? –insistí, dudosa.

Muy, muy lentamente, como si estuviese moviendo bajo el agua, Edward apartó los ojos de la pared que había estado mirando sin ver y los fijó en mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío al verlo tan… vacío.

-¿Ahora qué pasará? –preguntó en un murmullo bajo.

La pregunta del millón. _¿Y ahora, qué?_

-Bueno, lo esencial creo que corre por tu parte, pero de una u otra manera sería recomendable que tu familia mantenga el bajo perfil por un tiempo. Les recomendaría no mover grandes sumas de dinero, no comprar nada… ostentoso, y ciertamente intentar no usar las tarjetas de crédito –instruí velozmente-. Eviten usar los teléfonos para nada comprometedor, y llévenlos apagados siempre que puedan, o al menos dentro de bolsos o bolsillos, de modo que se dificulte la tarea de grabar nada. Cambiar de número regularmente no sería mala idea en este caso.

»No realicen compras por Internet, eviten usar sus casillas de correo electrónico para nada serio, no usen computadoras con conexión a Internet para nada que quieran mantener en privado. Ah, y dile a Alice que cubra la lente de la webcam, hay un virus espía en su máquina, y probablemente en las demás también –añadí rápidamente-. Todo lo que enfoca la cámara y capta el micrófono queda grabado y es usado para vigilarlos. También puedo enseñarte cómo detectar y desactivar cámaras y micrófonos ocultos que hayan sido colocados en las paredes o muebles, si quieres. Dile a Rosalie que revise la parte inferior de los automóviles con frecuencia, podrían instalar un mecanismo para rastrearlos, y a Carlisle, que no acepte bolígrafos ni pisapapeles que le regalen, es casi seguro que habrá cámaras o micrófonos disimulados ahí dentro.

Edward me miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Al oírme a mí misma me di cuenta que sonaba un poco paranoica, pero la verdad es que lo que estaba indicándole no eran más que las mismas precauciones que tomaba yo a diario.

-Sé que suena como si estuviese reaccionando exageradamente, pero es por seguridad –expliqué, sin poder evitar el sonrojo.

-Bella, me refería a qué pasará contigo –dijo Edward en voz baja, un poco alarmada.

-Ah, eso… -me detuve, confusa.

-Sí, _eso_ –subrayó él-. ¿Qué hará el FBI ahora que tu misión está completa?

-Humm… nadie me confirmó que estuviese completa. Yo la di por finalizada, pero mi jefe no aprobó todavía el informe final, por lo que sé, de modo que, en rigor… -dejé de farfullar y seguí hablando más lentamente, al caer en la cuenta de lo que significaba lo que Edward acababa de hacerme ver-… sigo en servicio.

-¿Eso qué significa? –insistió Edward.

-Nada en especial. Que debo seguir espiándote hasta que reciba la indicación de dejar de hacerlo –admití, asombrada-. Eso, y que si alguien se entera que te confié todo esto, que es un secreto federal, es probable que me concedan unas largas vacaciones en Guantánamo o alguna otra prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Te encarcelarían por violar un secreto federal –masculló Edward-. ¿Y si nadie se entera que me dijiste todo esto?

-Supongo que podríamos hacer de cuenta que no sucedió nada –admití-. Pero aún así Jackson querrá verme tras las rejas. A más tardar, cuando lea el informe final y se encuentre con vampiros. Dirá que incumplí mis funciones, que aduje teorías ridículas para explicar hechos racionales y que, lisa y llanamente, pretendí tomarle el pelo. Sólo espero que tenga las agallas de venir personalmente a arrestarme –gruñí-. Odiaría que encargara a Charlie el meterme presa. Sería horrible para él, además que nos convertiría en la comidilla de todo Forks por los siguientes… cuarenta años, por lo menos.

-Eso si no cree en tu explicación –señaló Edward-. ¿Qué pasaría si lo creyera?

-No lo creerá –sacudí la cabeza-. Conozco a Jackson desde hace años, y sé que lo más cerca que está de creer en lo sobrenatural es cuando dice "gracias a Dios", y eso sólo cuando sobrevive un agente que ya había dado por muerto o una misión que parecía fracasada consigue resultados después de todo –expliqué-. Lo dijo unas cuantas veces respecto a mí. No creerá en vampiros ni aunque tenga a todos los Vulturi enfrente.

-Sorprendamos a la realidad por un minuto e imaginemos que este Jackson lo creyó –insistió Edward, terco-. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

-No estoy segura –admití-. Probablemente daría por acabada la misión, aunque no puedo imaginar cómo reaccionaría frente a tu familia, o qué medidas adoptaría.

-¿Y qué pasaría contigo? –preguntó Edward otra vez.

-Yo… supongo que… -parpadeé, las ideas más claras de pronto-. ¿Qué importa lo que pasaría conmigo? Jackson no va a creer en mi informe. Él… adivinó, o se dio cuenta, no sé ni me importa, lo que siento por ti, y cree que no soy neutral. Después de leer lo que escribí, dirá que tergiversé información.

-De modo que lo más probable es que acabes encarcelada –concluyó Edward, sombrío.

-Sí –confirmé con un suspiro-. Bueno, qué más da. Entre Victoria, los Vulturi y Jackson furioso, ya no sé qué prefiero.

-Los Vulturi no vendrán aquí ni ahora… El tiempo tiene un significado muy distinto para ellos y para ti, o incluso para mí. Ellos cuentan los años como un humano los días –explicó Edward, un poco más relajado-. No me sorprendería que hubieses cumplido los treinta antes de que volvieran a acordarse de buscarte.

-De acuerdo –murmuré. No me sentía aliviada ni feliz-. Un par de años de vida, viviendo de tiempo prestado. Eso, siempre que Victoria no me encuentre.

-Victoria va a morir –gruñó Edward, feroz.

Sus ojos negros brillaban de furia, el cabello despeinado y las ojeras le conferían un aspecto peligroso, hasta mostraba los dientes en un instintivo gesto de amenaza. De pronto, Edward se parecía más a un vampiro que nunca antes de todas las veces en que lo había visto enfurecido… con la posible excepción de la tarde en que enfrentó a James en el prado en que los Cullen jugaban al béisbol.

-Así tenga que perseguirla hasta el fin del mundo… se me da fatal el rastreo, lo sé, pero lo que me falta en práctica me sobra en determinación –gruñó Edward, sombrío-. Jasper podría ayudarme, y también Emmett… -caviló.

-No es justo obligar a toda tu familia a correr tras una vampiresa salvaje y peligrosa –murmuré-. Menos si es por mí. Los licántropos la atraparán tarde o temprano.

-Victoria va a morir –repitió Edward, remarcando cada sílaba-, y seré yo quien acabe con ella. Respecto a los licántropos… -Edward dudó.

-Ellos ya la tuvieron varias veces casi entre los dientes –musité, sintiéndome cansada de pronto-. Sólo falta que una vez sean más rápidos que ella, y todo habrá acabado.

-¿No confías en mí? –preguntó, un poco herido.

-No quiero que malgastes tu tiempo y energía en mí –murmuré-. Y menos para mantenerme con vida a toda costa. ¿Para qué forzar las cosas? Los Vulturi quizás no se acuerden de mí hasta que tenga cumplidos los treinta, pero de todos modos lo más probable es que para ese momento aún esté encarcelada en una prisión de máxima seguridad, eso si Victoria no acaba conmigo antes.

-Bella, Victoria no conseguirá lastimarte, de eso me ocupo yo. Y cuando los Vulturi decidan ir en tu búsqueda, Alice lo verá antes y podremos esconderte. Estoy seguro que así como el poder de Aro no funcionó contigo, tampoco lo hará el de Demetri, de modo que están virtualmente ciegos –afirmó, satisfecho de sí mismo-. En cuanto a ir a prisión, ¿acaso creíste por un solo momento que permitiría eso?

-Supongo que no –admití.

-No pareces muy feliz de saber vas a librarte de la cárcel –observó Edward, escrutando mi rostro.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Quizás no me envíen a la cárcel, sino a un neuropsiquiátrico –conjeturé-. Con más de trescientas páginas hablando sobre vampiros, tienen un caso bastante firme para encerrarme entre paredes acolchadas de por vida… sea cuanto tiempo fuere eso –añadí con una mueca.

Edward bufó con exasperación, antes de tomarme en brazos y sentarme en su regazo. Me abrazó con fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarme, pero suficiente para impedirme moverme. Inhalé agradecida el natural perfume de su cuerpo, devolviéndole el abrazo y apretándome contra su pecho helado y duro.

-A ver, Bella, siempre te tuve por una mujer inteligente, de modo que no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto comprender esto ahora –empezó a decir Edward, hablando lenta y claramente-. No pienso dejar que los Vulturi te encuentren, ni que Victoria te hiera, ni que los licántropos te lastimen, ni que el FBI te encarcele o te mande a un manicomio. ¿Puedes creerme cuando te digo esto?

-Puedo entenderlo… pero no entiendo por qué lo harías –confesé, atontada.

-¿Te hago un dibujito o basta con esto? –resopló Edward, antes de besarme de nuevo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sus labios eran duros, fríos, como besar vidrio helado y pulido. Como de costumbre, estuve hiperventilando a los pocos segundos, completamente mareada y con la cabeza convertida en un torbellino. Sin herirme ni remotamente, Edward se permitió ser mucho apasionado que de costumbre, algo a lo que yo no iba a oponerme. Cuando pude volver a hablar, lo hice lentamente. No había recuperado el aliento después del beso, y no quería apresurarme a decir lo que creía, sobre todo por mi temor a estar equivocada.

-Eso… eso significa… que pese a todo… -busqué la cara de Edward, dudosa-… pese a lo que hice… a lo que soy… ¿me… quieres?

La cara de Edward era una sola gran sonrisa, y acto seguido, el sonido más maravilloso resonó en mi habitación. Edward reía, reía a carcajadas, de todo corazón.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo respecto a mí. ¿No te importa que sea un vampiro?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pese a lo que soy, a lo que hice durante estos noventa años de existencia, ¿me quieres?

-Te amo –dije débilmente-. No puedo creer que me ames también.

- Lo dices como si fuese un inesperado honor –me hizo ver entre risas-. Un vampiro maniático que escucha pensamientos ajenos dentro de su cabeza te ama, y te comportas como si fuese un privilegio…

-Edward, ¿oíste _algo_ de todo lo que te dije? –pregunté, atónita-. ¿Cómo puedes reírte? ¡Acabo de confesarte que metí a toda tu familia en un enorme problema…! ¿Cómo puedes querer a una traidora a tu lado?

-Bella… siempre dije que no te ves a ti misma con claridad –sonrió, acariciándome la mejilla con suavidad-. Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, increíblemente fuerte…

-¡…y una agente federal encubierta! –completé, nerviosa.

-Eso es accesorio –descartó él-. Pero a lo que iba: todo lo que me contaste no hace más que reafirmar mi convicción de que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que te amo más que nada ni nadie, y que haría lo imposible por protegerte.

-¿…en serio me amas? –pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió Edward de inmediato, vehemente.

-¿Pese a lo que hice? –pregunté con un hilo de voz, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

-Oh, porque yo siempre fui un perfecto caballero, ¿verdad? –comentó con ironía-. Ponerte en peligro constante, arriesgar tu vida cada vez que estabas conmigo, mentirte descaradamente, dejarte tirada en el bosque… y después, aceptar de segundas que habías muerto, armar todo ese show en Volterra, obligándote (y a Alice también) a arriesgar sus vidas para sacarme de ahí… Claro, mi comportamiento no tiene mácula alguna, yo soy el más indicado para tirar la primera piedra –asintió, sonriendo torcido.

-Edward… -musité, dudosa-. ¿Me estás perdonando de verdad, o sólo porque no tienes la conciencia limpia? ¿Porque te sientes culpable por… Volterra, y todo eso, o porque honestamente me puedes perdonar? Por favor, sé sincero.

-No hay nada que perdonar, y yo te amo –musitó él en respuesta-. Más que a nada ni nadie, más que a mi vida, más que cualquier cosa que conozca o pueda imaginar. Te amo. No me importa si eres una agente federal encubierta, una asesina serial, una monja o si… si tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra, ¡que sé que no es el caso!, pero aún si lo fuera, no creo que me importaría. Te amo, y no me importa nada más.

-Qué raro… -reflexioné distraídamente-. Una vez me planteé cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si no fueras un vampiro "vegetariano", si fueses un asesino. Si yo hubiese sido capaz de amarte pese a todo…. Y llegué a la conclusión que no me importaría. El amor no nos permite ser racionales.

-Es cierto –asintió Edward, con una leve sonrisa triste en sus rasgos-. Fue por amor que me alejé en primer lugar. Fue una locura pretender seguir adelante sin ti, pero no podía arriesgarme a herirte… eras demasiado valiosa, demasiado maravillosa, demasiado buena para mí. Sólo quise que nunca más estuvieses en peligro…

-Creíste que lo hacías por mi bien –le musité al tejido de la camisa-. Fue estúpido y casi nos destruyó a ambos, pero tenías buena intención… yo hice lo que hice por motivos egoístas.

-Estabas bajo presión –le murmuró Edward a mi cabello-. Toda esa gente esperaba algo de ti, querían resultados, pretendían que hicieras todo el trabajo sucio, exponiéndote a la ira de mi familia si llegábamos a descubrirte, mientras ellos estaban bien lejos y a salvo.

-Así es como funciona –me encogí de hombros-. Es por eso que los agentes encubiertos se convierten en sabuesos si viven el tiempo suficiente. Para desquitarse hostigando a otros.

Edward rió suavemente.

-Sólo me pregunto si tu familia será tan comprensiva cuando sepa –pensé en voz alta.

-¿Quieres decirles? –preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

-No es que me alegre muchísimo la perspectiva de decepcionarlos respecto a mí, pero debo hacerlo –suspiré-. No es algo que quiero, es algo que debo.

-Te protegeré –prometió él-. Una vez que acabes de contarles, comprenderán.

Preferí no comentar nada. Todavía estaba sorprendida de que Edward lo hubiese aceptado todo así de bien, o quizás le caería la ficha más tarde, pero no quise hacerme demasiadas ilusiones que Rosalie o Jasper reaccionaran igual. Respecto a Alice… dudoso. No creí que ella querría matarme, pero sí estaría enojada y decepcionada, con toda probabilidad.

En cuanto a Emmett, o me aplastaba como a una cucaracha o lo encontraba genial… con su extraño sentido del humor y su comportamiento tan frontal, no me pareció probable que me castigara con su silencio o armara una escena de reproches y gritos. Lo más probable sería que si estuviese lo suficientemente enojado se limitara a matarme limpiamente.

Carlisle y Esme eran un poco más predecibles, o al menos eso me pareció. Los dos estarían decepcionados, pero más heridos que furiosos. O eso esperaba yo.

Por el momento, sin embargo, había otras cosas que también tenía que considerar.

-Edward –musité-, tengo que hablar con Charlie. Tengo que darle algún tipo de explicación.

Él asintió lentamente.

-Échame toda la culpa –sugirió-. Después de todo, si yo no me hubiese ido a Italia, todo esto no hubiese sucedido.

-Si yo no hubiese estado espiando a tu familia, no hubiese saltado del acantilado y Alice no me hubiese visto. Entonces Rosalie no hubiese tenido motivos para llamarte por teléfono y el malentendido no hubiese tenido lugar… -repliqué antes de respirar profundamente-, pero no importa. Ya veré como manejarlo –dije intentando sonar valiente-. Y después, tengo que llamar a Jackson. No puede ser que al cabo de cuatro días aún no haya acabado de leer el informe –fruncí el ceño-. Es decir, él quizás no lo haya leído aún, pero a Sheila no puede llevarle más que tres horas leerlo, cuatro como mucho. No me creo que aún no lo haya puesto al tanto.

-¿Quizás el informe nunca le llegó? –apuntó Edward.

-Eso ahorraría un montón de problemas –admití-, pero no creo que tengamos tanta suerte. El blackberry es una línea segura que garantiza que los mensajes lleguen.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé... –empecé a decir, cuando de pronto Edward levantó una mano, deteniéndome.

-¿Tienes interés en hablar con Charlie ahora o prefieres dejarlo para dentro de un rato? -me preguntó en un susurro veloz.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque acaba de despertar y viene hacia aquí.

Dudé sólo un segundo. Charlie se merecía una explicación completa, sobre todo después de lo que yo le había hecho pasar desapareciendo durante días sin dejarle más que una nota sin siquiera un mensaje en clave.

-Hablaré con él –decidí.

-En ese caso, tengo que irme –declaró Edward con resignación, bajándome de su regazo y volviendo a sentarme en mi cama. También me cubrió de nuevo las piernas con las mantas.

Por razones obvias no pude ver mi propio rostro en ese momento, pero sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir. _No te vayas_,estuve a punto de suplicarle. No podía perderlo de vista tan pronto. Debo haber puesto una cara preocupante, porque Edward evaluó mi expresión durante un segundo antes de ofrecer una alternativa.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿sería muy infantil por mi parte que me escondiera en tu armario?

-No -musité con avidez-. Quédate, por favor.

Edward sonrió y desapareció. Nada más que unos segundos después, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con un chirrido y Charlie apareció allí.

-Buenos días, papá –saludé, intentando causar una buena impresión. Un poco de amabilidad no daña a nadie.

-Buenos días, hija mía –saludó Charlie con voz excesivamente cordial.

Entorné los ojos. Charlie no era alguien que se anduviese por las ramas ni que gastara aire en palabrerío inútil. Un "Hola, Bells" habría sido más propio de él. ¿Qué estaba cocinándose ahí? Lo observé con atención mientras entraba en mi habitación y se detenía de espaldas al ropero en el que Edward estaba escondido.

-Espero, querida Bella, que tengas una buena explicación que darme –siguió diciendo Charlie con tranquilidad, aunque se cruzó de brazos y entornó ligeramente los ojos-. Fíjate que dije _explicación_, no _excusa_. ¿Y bien?

-Es… una larga historia –murmuré indecisa, echando una brevísima mirada al armario. Estaba sintiéndome a salvo pese a todo. Sintiéndome segura.

Charlie, contra todo pronóstico, asintió levemente antes de descruzarse de brazos y golpear levemente con los nudillos la puerta cerrada del armario.

-Puedes salir, Cullen –dijo Charlie sin levantar el tono de voz y sin girarse a mirar-. Sé que al menos parte de la culpa es tuya. Sal y da la cara.

Faltó poco para que los ojos se me salieran de las órbitas y cayeran sobre las mantas, rebotaran en el tejido de lana y rodaran bajo la cama.

Charlie dio un paso al costado, sin borrar la expresión tranquilamente satisfecha de sus rasgos. La puerta del ropero se abrió lentamente y Edward salió, una expresión de vergüenza intensa pintada en su cara; estoy segura que de poder sonrojarse, su cara hubiese estado de un bonito color bermellón. Se quedó de pie junto a mi cama, mirando al suelo y retorciéndose las manos, claramente incómodo.

Abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo que aligerara el ambiente, pero no se me ocurrió nada, de modo que volví a cerrarla.

-Con que un vampiro en el armario, ¿eh? –musitó Charlie, mirando a Edward de pies a cabeza.

Edward levantó la mirada de golpe y la clavó en Charlie, atónito y creo que asustado. Yo contuve el aire, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. El único que estaba tranquilo era Charlie.

-Muy bien, ambos. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mi padre en su tono más peligrosamente suave.

-¿Cómo… supiste? –tartamudeé, todavía incapaz de formular una pregunta más elaborada.

-¿Qué parte? ¿Que tu centenario enamorado se cuela en tu habitación por la ventana o que sus expediciones para "acampar" son en realidad de caza fuera de temporada? –preguntó Charlie tan tranquilo como antes, claramente disfrutando del bochorno y nerviosismo de Edward, y también del mío.

-Ambas –soplé más que hablé, agradecida de estar sentada en mi cama. Edward, de pie cerca de Charlie, daba la impresión de estar a punto de desplomarse, o salir corriendo.

-Bueno, la primera, supe desde siempre que algo raro pasaba, pero no supe qué. Los detectores de movimiento captaban algo entrando tu ventana algunas noches, pero no pude estar seguro de qué era. El sensor infrarrojo no captaba calor emanando de lo que entraba a tu habitación, sino frío, y eso me desconcertó –admitió Charlie, pensativo-. Claro que después de leer tu informe, todo tuvo sentido.

Si no me dio un infarto del susto ahí mismo fue por pura casualidad.

-¿Tenemos detectores de movimiento y sensores infrarrojos alrededor de la casa? –fue lo primero que conseguí preguntar.

-Sí, claro. Todo el perímetro de la casa está vigilado y controlado –respondió Charlie, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso? –pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Nunca preguntaste, supongo –se encogió de hombros Charlie.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber? –pregunté con una nota de histeria en la voz-. ¿Hay un circuito cerrado de video? ¿Una habitación oculta detrás del armario de la ropa blanca? ¿Un sótano a prueba de misiles? ¿Un doble fondo en los cajones de la ropa interior, donde están ocultos documentos secretos? ¿Un pasadizo secreto que lleva al bosque? ¿Un depósito de armas en la parte de atrás de la alacena?

-No, nada de eso –descartó Charlie con un gesto de la mano, caminando hasta los pies de mi cama y sentándose-. Aunque lo del pasadizo no es mala idea. Ah, los vidrios de la casa son a prueba de balas, pero eso ya lo sabías.

-¿Cómo es que leíste mi informe? –pregunté entonces, cayendo en la cuenta de ese insignificante detalle. ¿Cuándo había puesto Charlie las manos encima de mi informe?

-En verdad, Bella, ¿_El Cielo puede esperar_? –resopló Charlie-. Y grabado en un CD. De haber sido un DVD, hubiese tardado más en caer en la cuenta. Pero el título de una película en un CD es casi una señal luminosa diciendo "¡mírame!"

Quise darme cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de dejar la copia de seguridad tan a la vista, donde cualquiera podía tomarla? Había tenido suerte, dentro de lo que cabe, que había sido Charlie quien la encontrara.

-Por no hablar que cuando quise leer el CD en tu computadora, estaba prácticamente muerta –añadió Charlie-. Eso me dio la pauta que algo muy raro y bastante grave había pasado. Contacté entonces a esa chica, Cotton…

-_¿Contactaste a Sheila Cotton? _–casi siseé, incrédula.

-Sí, lo hice. El otro muchacho, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero después de un par de horas había recuperado los archivos.

Sólo podía estar hablando de Alex, pero lo que Charlie decía no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar Alex archivos de mi computadora formateada?

-Parece que cometiste tres grandes errores –señaló Charlie-. Primero, dejar ese CD donde cualquier pudiese encontrarlo. Segundo, formateaste el disco rígido de la máquina, pero eso no es suficiente. La única forma completamente segura de que nadie tenga acceso nunca más a nada de lo que quieres mantener oculto es romper el disco rígido a martillazos, o al menos eso me dijo Cotton. Y tercero, volviste a conectar el cable del teléfono, lo que hizo que el muchacho tuviese acceso a tu computadora a través de Internet. Entonces, ya con el informe y el informe actualizado leídos, muchas cosas cobraron sentido –explicó-. Pero también me hicieron temer lo peor. Habías desaparecido con Alice Cullen…

No hizo falta que Charlie completara la frase. Era claro que creyó que cabía la posibilidad que Alice me hubiese descubierto y secuestrado, quizás para matarme.

Me dejé caer atrás en la cama y me tapé la cara con las mantas. ¿Cómo me había mantenido con vida todos estos años, siendo TAN estúpida? Me descubrí la cara, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo supiste ahora… que Edward…? –murmuré, sin abrir los ojos aún.

-Como dije, sensores de movimiento. Y un poco de deducción. Te aferrabas a él como si tu vida dependiese de ello cuando te trajo a la casa, y él te sostenía como si fueses de cristal, de modo que lo que sea que hubiese pasado, parecía haber quedado atrás –masculló Charlie con resentimiento, dirigiéndole a Edward una mirada asesina-. Cuando entré a tu habitación, el blackberry, el arma y la placa estaban sobre tu mesita de luz, lo que me llevó a creer que le habías contado todo y Cullen debía estar escondido por aquí, pero no supe dónde. Por su tamaño, sólo cabía suponer que estuviese debajo de tu cama o dentro del armario –siguió explicando Charlie, hablándome sólo a mí-. Cuando pedí una explicación, miraste sólo un instante hacia el ropero, y eso me dio la clave que necesitaba. El resto es historia. Pero bueno, aún quiero una explicación –exigió, en tono severo.

.

Charlie obtuvo su explicación, desde luego. Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y le explicó todo a Charlie, con tono humilde. Le habló de la llamada de Rosalie, de su viaje a Italia, de su intención a no existir en un mundo donde yo estuviese muerta, de los Vulturi, de su decisión a forzarlos a tomar una decisión, de mi intervención en último minuto. Se echó la culpa de todo, desde luego, como ya había anunciado que haría. Eso sí, omitió la segunda visita a los Vulturi, en la ocasión en que Alice y yo lo acompañamos, y dio la impresión que una vez que yo lo hube convencido de que estaba viva regresamos a casa. Charlie frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero no comentó nada.

-Bella, entiendo que todo esto tiene más de sobrenatural y todo eso de lo que parecía… -comenzó Charlie, con el ceño fruncido hacia el sitio en que Edward y yo manteníamos las manos entrelazadas-. Comprendo que yo no puedo saber todo lo que pasa, tanto en tu vida como en tu… trabajo. Comprendo también que quizás deberás tomar decisiones difíciles. Pero…

Charlie inhaló profundamente, incómodo. No era bueno con los sentimientos y le costaba expresarlos en palabras, pero se notaba que lo que estaba por decirme era de corazón. Me miró directo a los ojos al continuar hablando.

-Pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo, más allá de lo que decidas. Que pienso estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Y que, si _llegara a pasar algo_, y por alguna razón no puedo estar de tu lado, me gustaría… en lo posible… que me des la oportunidad de despedirme antes. De decirte adiós. De… conservar un buen recuerdo.

Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos. Debía parecerme a Charlie más de lo que creí, porque yo en ese momento me sentí más torpe que nunca al hablar de sentimientos, y ni siquiera hice el intento. Me solté de Edward y abracé a Charlie con todas mis fuerzas. No sé bien por qué lloraba, sólo que las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Charlie me devolvió el abrazo, tan emocionado como yo, aunque no lloraba.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está –murmuró, soltándome. Las lágrimas siempre lo habían hecho sentir incómodo y nervioso-. Yo… te quiero, Bells.

-Yo también te quiero, papá –murmuré, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Por el rabillo del ojo noté que Edward había girado la cabeza y miraba hacia el ropero. Debía sentirse incómodo de presenciar el momento de padre-e-hija.

-Deberías llamar a Jackson –musitó Charlie-. Le dije que era mejor dejarte dormir de momento, que llamarías en cuanto estuvieses despierta.

-Gracias, papá –musité yo-. Antes que nada, necesito una ducha y una muda de ropa limpia… después de eso, tengo que ir a hablar con los Cullen. Jackson puede esperar.

Charlie hizo un ambiguo gesto que interpreté como que comprendía qué pensaba hacer yo, pero que no estaba exactamente entusiasmado. Yo tampoco estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de decepcionar y enfurecer a quines habían sido como una familia para mí, pero debía hacerlo. Debía dar la cara, no podía enviar a Edward a que diese las explicaciones por mí.

Era yo quien había espiado, guardado secretos y escrito el mil veces maldito informe. Y era yo quien debía enfrentar a media docena de vampiros con posibles intenciones homicidas al saber la verdad.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. 14 Los Cullen

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Perdonen por favor la demora, mi vida humana… bah, ya ni voy a tratar de disculparme. **

**Desde luego, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro**** bla, bla, bla. **

**Les dejo un capítulo para mi gusto interesante, con suspenso, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. No puedo prometer, una vez más, una fecha de actualización… por favor, paciencia.**

**Con ustedes, el capítulo 14: Los Cullen. **

.

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 05:30__ AM del 22 de marzo de 2006, el día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

Edward me llevó hasta la casa corriendo, pero no tan rápido como de costumbre. Creo que no tenía demasiado apuro por enfrentarme a seis vampiros potencialmente furiosos.

-Ánimo –le susurré al oído, aún trepada a su espalda, cuando entre la maleza se empezaba a divisar el caserón blanco-. Todo saldrá bien.

-No permitiré que te lastimen –me aseguró en voz baja, caminando en lugar de correr.

-Lo sé –respondí dándole un pequeño beso en la nuca-. No te enfurezcas con ellos si no lo toman así de bien… o mal, en realidad. Estás aceptando todo esto demasiado bien. Aún espero que reacciones de verdad.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Me parece que tenemos más en común de lo que creí –señaló, sonriente-. ¿Recuerdas cuando descubriste que yo soy un vampiro? Te dije que una persona con más instinto de supervivencia saldría corriendo y gritando.

-No te veo haciendo algo tan poco masculino como gritar "¡socorro, auxilio, un agente federal!" –bromeé imitando una voz aguda e histérica, al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos más apretadamente.

Los dos reímos. Se sentí tan bien reír, después de tanto tiempo sin verdaderas razones para reírme.

-Edward, por favor, cuando entremos… pídeles a todos que apaguen los teléfonos y las computadoras –instruí, seria otra vez-. Necesito un poco de tiempo para explicarles, y no quiero alertar al FBI antes de tiempo de mi declaración de lealtad.

Él asintió lentamente.

-¿Alguna razón en especial por la que se lo deba decir yo?

-Porque puedes hablar a tal velocidad y volumen que los teléfonos no lo graban con eficiencia –expliqué-. Tendrás que decírselo antes que me vean o saluden, para que no queden pruebas que yo estaba en tu casa.

Antes de lo pensado, estábamos frente a la gran casa blanca. No sé por qué esperé algún tipo de cambio, pero la construcción parecía haber adoptado las cualidades de sus ocupantes, ya que tampoco parecía haberse alterado en lo más mínimo en los últimos meses. Adentro también estaba todo igual que siempre, ni una mota de polvo ni sábanas cubriendo los muebles. La estancia estaba tal y como la recordaba: el piano, los sofás tapizados de blanco y la imponente escalera de color claro. No había ninguna señal de que la casa había estado deshabitada.

Edward llamó al resto de la familia por sus nombres sin hablar más alto que en una conversación normal:

-¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice?

No hacía falta que gritara, ellos lo oirían. Añadió algo más a tal velocidad que parecía no mover los labios, debía ser la indicación de apagar los teléfonos. De pronto, Carlisle estaba junto a mí. Parecía que llevara allí un buen rato.

-Bienvenida otra vez, Bella –sonrió-. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti tan temprano por la mañana? A juzgar por la hora, supongo que no se trata de una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-Me gustaría hablar con toda la familia enseguida, si les parece bien. Se trata de algo importante.

No pude evitar alzar los ojos para ver el rostro de Edward mientras hablaba. Su expresión era contenida. Al volver los ojos hacia Carlisle, vi que también él observaba a Edward.

-Por supuesto -dijo Carlisle-. ¿Por qué no hablamos en el comedor?

Carlisle abrió la marcha por el luminoso cuarto de estar y dobló la esquina hacia el comedor al tiempo que encendía las luces. Las paredes eran blancas y los techos altos, igual que el cuarto de estar. En el centro de la habitación, debajo de una araña que pendía a baja altura, había una gran mesa oval de madera lustrada con ocho sillas a su alrededor. Carlisle me ofreció una en la cabecera de la mesa.

Vi que no estaba sola en cuanto me di la vuelta para sentarme en la silla. Esme había seguido a Edward, y detrás de ella entró en fila india toda la familia.

Carlisle se sentó a mi derecha y Edward a la izquierda. Todos tomaron asiento en silencio. Alice me sonreía, de modo que no debía saber qué estaba por venir. Qué raro. Emmett y Jasper parecían curiosos y Rosalie me dirigió una sonrisa disimulada para tantear el terreno. Le respondí con otra igualmente tímida. Mejor tratar de llevarnos bien, al menor por un rato.

Carlisle hizo un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección y dijo:

-Tienes el uso de la palabra.

Tragué saliva. Sus intensas miradas me pusieron nerviosa. Edward me tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Lo miré de soslayo, pero él observaba a los demás con rostro repentinamente fiero. Respiré profundamente, me puse de pie y encaré a la audiencia.

Lo que estaba por hacer era algo teatral, pero pensé que lo mejor para darle un golpe de efecto era presentar las pruebas primero y luego dar las explicaciones. Había funcionado con Edward, de modo que lo intentaría de nuevo con el resto de la familia.

Resuelta, descolgué la maleta que llevaba colgada del brazo, vacía salvo por los legajos, y la dejé sobre la mesa. A continuación me quité el abrigo y lo colgué en el respaldo de la silla. Oí un par de jadeos y un farfulleo, pero no me detuve a ver quién había reaccionado así. De modo que ver el chaleco antibalas los había impresionado.

_Esperen a __ver el resto_, pensé para mí.

Levanté el pie hasta apoyarlo en el borde de la silla, y saqué la pistola de la bota. La apoyé en la mesa con cuidado, pese a que esta vez había verificado que tenía puesto el seguro. La habitación estaba sepulcralmente silenciosa ahora, creo que los Cullen ni siquiera respiraban.

Por fin, saqué de los bolsillos las esposas, el blackberry y la placa, y dejé todo sobre la mesa frente a mí, junto a la pistola. Sólo entonces levanté la mirada para enfrentarme a sus rostros.

A Emmett la boca le colgaba abierta de sorpresa. Jasper tenía los ojos desorbitados. Esme parecía asustada por las cosas frente a mí. Rosalie estaba atónita, inmóvil. Alice tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque no miraba en mi dirección y no parecía estar enojada conmigo, sino pensativa, como si se esforzara en recordar. Carlisle, pasmado, abrió la boca y la movió un par de veces, como si intentara decir algo pero no pudiese. Finalmente, volvió a cerrarla.

_Al menos, todavía nadie se me echó encima e intentó romperme el cuello_, pensé para mí, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para sentirme aliviada.

-Esto… lo que vine a decirles es difícil de creer, y por eso mismo de explicar, por eso preferí hacer esta presentación un poco… dramática –admití, mirando de un rostro estupefacto a otro-. Yo… soy una agente especial del FBI –expliqué, pasándole la placa a Carlisle, que era quien estaba más cerca de mí.

Carlisle tomó la placa y la miró unos segundos, tan atónito como antes. Se la pasó a Esme, que estaba a su lado, y volvió a mirarme, estupefacto.

-Mi misión al venir a Forks era espiarlos –seguí, mientras Esme miraba la placa con aterrada sorpresa-. Un coordinador de investigaciones del FBI vio a Carlisle dos veces en un lapso de veinte años sin que hubiese envejecido, e impulsó una investigación sobre los Cullen. Una persona promedio hubiese asumido que se trataba de padre e hijo o algo así, pero no Jackson. Él no asume nada.

Esme le pasó la placa a Emmett, quien después de mirarla con extrañeza le dio unos golpecitos y la sacudió. No sé por qué lo haría, pero Edward bufó a mi lado.

-Debo advertirles que llevan más de dos años siendo espiados, desde poco después de mudarse a Forks –especifiqué, volviendo a sentarme-. Sus teléfonos y computadoras están intervenidos, la información bancaria está bajo constante supervisión, al igual que las tarjetas de crédito y en general todo lo que hacen y dicen.

Abrí la maleta al tiempo que Emmett le pasaba la placa a Rosalie, que la tomó como si fuese radiactiva y se la pasó a Jasper con celeridad. Deslicé con cuidado el cierre secreto del costado de la maleta y saqué los legajos, que dejé sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos ellos. Edward se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad. Él ya había visto las demás cosas, pero no los legajos. Saqué la maleta de la mesa y la dejé en el suelo, a un lado de la silla, antes de seguir hablando.

-Ésta es la información que el FBI dispone de los Cullen –expliqué, señalando los expedientes-. No son del todo completos, y de algunos miembros de la familia casi no tienen datos concretos. Jasper y Emmett son dos grandes enigmas, pero tienen los certificados de defunción de Esme y Edward, las noticias sobre la desaparición de Rosalie y la ficha de admisión de Alice en un neuropsiquiátrico. Respecto a Carlisle, hay unas lagunas bastante grandes, pero la información más reciente es relativamente completa.

Jasper pasaba la mirada de mí a la placa y de la placa a mí una y otra vez, como intentando convencerse de lo que veía. Edward me miró con ansiedad.

-¿Puedo…? –preguntó, señalando los legajos ante él.

-Por favor –asentí con la cabeza.

Él tomó el primero de la pila, el de Alice; los legajos estaban ordenados alfabéticamente. Carlisle estiró una mano, dudoso, y tomó el siguiente, que resultó ser el suyo propio. Esme tomó el tercero de la pila, el de Edward. Rosalie tomó el siguiente de la pila, el de Emmett. Emmett siguió el ejemplo de los demás y acabó con el legajo de Jasper en las manos.

Jasper dudó un momento antes de pasarle la placa a Alice, que la tomó sin verla realmente, absorta en una de sus visiones, supongo. Luego, Jasper tomó también un legajo, el de Rosalie. Sólo quedaba uno en la mesa, el de Esme, que al estar registrada por su apellido de soltera era la última de la serie.

-Mi misión, al venir a Forks, era proporcionar datos de primera mano –seguí explicando en voz baja-. Cosas que no figuren en los archivos bancarios, cosas que no se comentan por teléfono. Observaciones del día a día.

Enfoqué mi mirada hacia Alice, que parpadeó y me devolvió la mirada, con la placa todavía entre las manos.

-Alice, te mentí –confesé-. Dije que no había saltado del acantilado para matarme, sino como diversión. Bueno, no es cierto. Los chicos de la reserva lo hacen como diversión, pero yo sí pretendía suicidarme.

Todos en la habitación me miraban con ojos muy abiertos, alarmados. Edward me tomó delicadamente de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Yo… escribí el informe final de la misión, un mamotreto de más de trescientas páginas, en el que declaré que los Cullen son vampiros y di todos los argumentos posibles para respaldar mi aseveración –admití, clavando la mirada en las esposas que tenía frente a mí, sobre la mesa-. Después de enviarlo… me di cuenta que acababa de arruinarles la existencia, que lo que había hecho era horrible… y comprendí que no podía vivir con eso –acabé en un susurro.

»Es ahí que las cosas se descontrolaron. Alice me vio saltar, pero no pudo ver a Jacob sacarme del agua. Alice asumió que yo estaba muerta, algo que de hecho estaría de no ser por Jacob, y… bueno, eso es lo que pasó. Ya sabemos el resto.

Un profundo, denso y espeso silencio siguió a mis palabras. Me dejé caer en la silla, cansada y nerviosa. Esme miraba a su alrededor, a los objetos frente a mí y los legajos, como si no pudiese creérselo del todo. Alice seguía mirando a la nada con la placa en la mano. Carlisle leía a toda velocidad su propio expediente con una expresión que se volvía más y más alarmada a cada página que pasaba. Emmett hojeaba el legajo de Jasper con los ojos entornados.

Rosalie me observaba fijamente, pero no de un modo despectivo o feroz, como solía hacer, sino con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa. Estaba relajada, con los brazos sobre la mesa, pero sin cruzarlos ni apretar los puños. Buena señal, en realidad. Jasper se había reclinado hacia atrás en la silla y hojeaba distraídamente el legajo de Rosalie, aunque no me dio la impresión que estuviese leyéndolo.

Edward terminó de leer el legajo de Alice, que era uno de los que más fotografías tenía gracias al tiempo que Alice pasaba ante la computadora cuya webcam tenía infiltrado un virus espía que permitía filmar a quien estuviese cerca. Miré con atención a Edward, que tenía una expresión de concentración en el rostro.

Todo este silencio estaba poniéndome nerviosa. A mi lado, Edward estaba completamente tenso también, sus ojos iban de un miembro de la familia a otro, vigilando sus pensamientos, supongo.

-¿No tienen preguntas que hacerme? –solté por fin, harta de esperar. Pese a ser sólo un susurro, mi voz sonó como un grito en el silencio general.

-Miles –admitió Jasper, dejando el legajo de Rosalie sobre la mesa-. Me cuesta empezar por una…

-Vamos, pregunta –lo insté.

-Bien… -Jasper dudó un momento antes de formular la pregunta-. ¿Tus padres están al tanto de esto?

-Charlie, sí; Renée, no –contesté-. Cuanto menos sepa ella, más a salvo estará.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –quiso saber Jasper a continuación.

-Dieciocho –parpadeé sorprendida.

¿Dónde había quedado la perfecta memoria vampírica? No me cabía en la cabeza que Jasper se hubiese olvidado de eso, menos teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido en mi último cumpleaños.

-Que cumpliste hace cinco meses –afirmó él, y yo asentí con la cabeza, sin comprender todavía a dónde se dirigía su razonamiento-. Entonces, eras menos de edad al venir a vivir a Forks. ¿Cómo puede ser que seas una agente encubierta?

-Soy agente encubierto desde los trece años –expliqué con una mueca en forma de sonrisa triste-. Es una larga historia, pero desde una semana después de cumplir los trece voy por la vida con la placa y un arma cargada.

-¿Alguna vez disparaste en servicio? –preguntó Emmett rápidamente, antes de que Jasper pudiese formular otra pregunta.

-Sí –admití con un estremecimiento.

-¿Mataste a alguien? –preguntó Rosalie en un susurro.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada, pero yo le respondí con sinceridad. De algún modo, no me sentí molesta por su pregunta.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Creo que quiero oír esa historia completa –gesticuló Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el resto de la familia parecía aún más atónita que antes.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –interrumpió Edward, mirándome con preocupación antes de girarse hacia los demás-. Es una historia dolorosa de recordar para Bella…

-Edward, ellos también merecen saber –le dije con lentitud, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo-. Aprecio que intentes protegerme, pero me comprenderán mejor después de oír toda la historia, ¿no crees?

Edward no parecía muy feliz por mi intención de desnudar mi alma por segunda vez en el día, pero asintió. Yo esperé un momento a reordenar mis pensamientos y empecé a hablar.

La explicación que le di a los Cullen en general fue mucho más reducida y sin tantos detalles como la que le había dado a Edward, aunque sin saltarme nada principal. Me centré más en lo hechos que en mis emociones y creo que olvidé mencionar la moto explosiva entre los intentos de asesinato, pero en líneas generales, estaba todo. Edward otra vez me aprovisionó de vasos de agua, y me felicité interiormente por haber ido al baño en casa antes de venir.

Cuando acabé, Esme se levantó de su silla de un salto y se lanzó hacia mí. No supe muy bien qué esperar, pero ciertamente no estuve preparada para que me rodeara en un apretado abrazo maternal mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas en mi hombro.

-Bella… mi pobre niña… -sollozó mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi cabello-… haber pasado por todo eso… oh, mi niña…

Algo se quebró dentro de mí. Durante todos esos años, no había habido una figura maternal en mi vida a la que pudiese confiarle mis cuitas. Reneé estaba a oscuras de todo, y quienes sabían de mi trabajo encubierto eran fundamentalmente Charlie, Sean Jackson y Jason Phillips. Los tres eran buenas personas, pero eran hombres, y ninguno de los tres era un genio con los sentimientos ni sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con una adolescente aterrorizada por su trabajo como agente federal, de modo que durante años enteros me fui guardando todo lo que sentía para mí.

Más recientemente, Sheila se había convertido en mi amiga, pero la verdad es que sólo la había visto personalmente tres veces en mi vida. Aunque nos escribíamos con regularidad, mis confusos sentimientos no eran algo que pudiese discutir por correo electrónico, y la verdad es que ella y yo no éramos lo suficientemente cercanas como para hacerle ese tipo de confesiones de todos modos.

Era extraño, pero también reconfortante, saber que con Esme podía ser Bella en lugar de la agente Swan.

Una traicionera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, al tiempo que una sonrisa se abría paso hacia mi cara. ¿No era de locos sentirse tan vulnerable y tan fuerte a la vez?

-No llores, Esme –le pedí en un susurro-. No estés triste por mí. De no ser por esta misión, nunca los hubiese conocido…

-Wow, hermano, lo tuyo sí que es complicarte la vida, ¿eh? –le dijo Emmett a Edward, con una sonrisa burlona. Edward bufó levemente, pero sonreía-. No sólo te enamoras de una humana –siguió Emmett-, sino encima de una que huele estupendo, y que para rematar, ¡es una agente federal que nos espía!

Emmett sonreía con ganas al girarse hacia mí, mientras Esme deshacía su abrazo, pero sin alejarse todavía de mí.

-¿Debo llamarte "Swan, Bella Swan" de ahora en más? –preguntó Emmett, fascinado, dándole a mi insulso nombre y apellido una entonación pretendidamente misteriosa y enigmática.

-No, gracias, con que me llames Bella estará bien –le sonreí de regreso-. Intento pasar desapercibida, ya sabes.

Emmett asintió sin dejar de sonreír, curioso y fascinado. Miré insegura hacia Rosalie, que me sonreía con… ¿aprobación?

-Siempre supe que bajo toda esa capa de chica de Edward tímida y fascinada con los vampiros debía haber una mujer con los ovarios en su sitio –asintió Rosalie, satisfecha. Edward gruñó levemente a mi lado-. Bien hecho lo que hiciste con esos malnacidos que se cargaron a tu abuela.

-No es que esté especialmente orgullosa de lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento –admití, levantando el mentón un poco-. Lo volvería a hacer de estar en esa situación otra vez.

-Yo los hubiese hecho sufrir más –opinó Rosalie con una sonrisa hermosa y feroz-. Quizás, los hubiese quemado a ellos también. Ya sabes, dejarlos saber lo que se siente –caviló, pensativa-. O en lugar de ejecutarlos limpiamente, dispararles primero en las piernas, por ejemplo, en el estómago o en la ingle… que sufran, que sepan lo que es…

-Supongo que no quise vengarme después de todo –admití-. Sólo… quise sacarlos de en medio, impedir que volviesen a atacar a nadie. No estoy segura, no creo que haya pensado conscientemente… bueno, no creo que haya pensado en absoluto en ese momento. Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido.

Reprimí un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en esa noche, e intenté dirigir mis pensamientos en otra dirección rápidamente.

-No te culpes –musitó Jasper en mi dirección, una mirada amable y comprensiva en sus ojos color topacio-. En eso consiste la guerra: en eliminar al enemigo antes de que te quite de en medio. En matarlo más rápido y mejor de lo que él pueda matarte. No te culpes –repitió, comprensivo y tranquilo-. En la guerra, se mata cuando se debe, y luego hay que vivir con eso en la conciencia. No es fácil… pero aprendes a mirar adelante. Eres una superviviente, Bella. Un alma vieja en el cuerpo de una chica de dieciocho años. Viviste mucho más que personas mayores y que uno creería más sabias. La muerte es siempre un tema peliagudo, sobre todo cuando… cuando fue por tu mano que alguien más encontró la muerte –musitó, frotándose ausentemente al antebrazo con los dedos. Me pareció ver el fantasma de un cicatriz en su piel, pero desde la distancia no estuve segura-. Aprendes a vivir con eso en tu conciencia. No es fácil… pero el tiempo ayuda a hacer los recuerdos menos cercanos, y no tan dolorosos.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Yo nunca me había detenido a pensar demasiado en Jasper, pero por el modo en que acababa de hablar, sonaba como un veterano de Vietnam. Sin embargo, las fechas no encajaban para que fuese un superviviente de esa guerra en particular. ¿De alguna otra, entonces?

-¿Tienes… algún tipo de experiencia en… eso? –pregunté, precavida.

-No saben casi nada de tu persona –informó Emmett alegremente, blandiendo el legajo de Jasper-. Dicen que es como si te hubieses materializado de la nada junto a los Cullen.

-No creo que encuentren gran cosa –respondió Jasper, una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca-, sobre todo si no saben dónde buscar. Quizás en los registros de la capilla donde fui inscripto en las actas de bautismo, pero no sé si algo habrá sobrevivido de 1843 hasta ahora.

Contuve la respiración, atónita. ¿Jasper había nacido en 1843? Era lo malo de lidiar con vampiros, nunca sabes qué edad tienen. Aunque aparentaba físicamente unos veinte, Jasper tenía un siglo y medio de existencia, y no había forma de adivinarlo. Él debió captar mi sorpresa, ya que se volvió hacia mí.

-Fui parte del Ejército Confederado, me les uní en 1861 –me explicó-. Estaba colaborando en la evacuación de Galvestone cuando me encontré con tres vampiresas. La que era la líder, María, me mordió y convirtió. Fui… fui un vampiro no muy distinto de James, Victoria o Laurent durante décadas, alimentándome de humanos y escondiéndome durante el día. No me sorprende que no haya ningún tipo de registro en el que figure mi nombre, me mezclé lo menos posible con humanos durante casi un siglo. Hasta que encontré a Alice… o mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mí –dijo con una sonrisa suave.

-Fue un alivio verte entrar en esa café semivacío –sonrió Alice-. Ya me temía que nunca aparecerías.

-Ella había tenido visiones sobre la familia de Carlisle, y fuimos a buscarlos. Nos tomó bastante tiempo llegar hasta ellos, no sabíamos dónde exactamente estaban y debíamos mantenernos ocultos –explicó Jasper-, sin mencionar que durante ese tiempo también ellos cambiaban de ubicación. Por fin, dimos con ellos.

-Casi nos da algo del susto -intervino Edward, que puso los ojos en blanco antes de que Jasper pudiera explicarme nada más-. Emmett y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto apareció Jasper, llevando detrás a este monstruito -Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Alice-, que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse.

Alice y Jasper echaron a reír en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

-Cuando llegué a casa, todas mis cosas estaban en el garaje –se quejó Edward.

Alice se encogió de hombros, sonriente, y le sacó la lengua a Edward.

-Tu habitación tenía las mejores vistas.

Ahora los tres rieron juntos, como verdaderos hermanos recordando una travesura. Yo sonreí también, sin poder dejar de lado la sospecha que debía haber mucho más en la historia de Jasper. Pero después de todo, yo tampoco había entrado en detalles con la mía. Podía esperar a oír la suya, completa, un poco más.

Eché un vistazo precavido a Alice, que aún no había reaccionado a mis confesiones. Ella me devolvió la mirada, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Me tensé automáticamente. Ya era hora de que alguien se tomara el asunto de mi espionaje en serio y pegara cuatro gritos.

"-Me pregunto… ¿cómo no pude verlo? –masculló Alice, el entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba las cosas desparramadas sobre la mesa con expresión crítica-. Porque nunca vi nada. Ni te vi con la pistola en las manos, ni con el blackberry, ni… nada.

-¿Me viste escribiendo en la computadora de mi habitación? –pregunté, tensa-. Tipeé el informe final en esa máquina.

-No, no vi eso tampoco –negó ella con la cabeza-. No miré voluntariamente durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos de Forks, pero… aún así… durante los otros casi siete meses, ¿cómo puede ser que no haya visto nada?

-Bueno, me esforcé en no hacer nada sospechoso –apunté-. No es como si hubiese estado practicando puntería con los pájaros que se sentaban en el tendido eléctrico. Pero… ¿nunca me viste limpiar la pistola, responder el blackberry, revisar la habitación en busca de micrófonos ocultos…? –ante las miradas de los demás, me sentí obligada a explicarme-. Es el tipo de cosas que hago rutinariamente.

-Va a costar que me acostumbre a esta nueva Bella –murmuró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Por favor, tenme paciencia.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilicé con una sonrisa, antes de volverme hacia Alice."

-Debo estar perdiendo facultades –gruñó, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¿Cómo no pude verlo? ¿Cómo?

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con Bella –sugirió Carlisle.

Me volví un poco nerviosa hacia él, recordando de pronto que Carlisle tampoco se había expedido al respecto de mi confesión aún. Sin embargo, no parecía enojado ni agresivo, sino más interesado en averiguar cómo Alice no había sido capaz de ver mi espionaje.

-Si su mente está silenciada para Edward y Aro, y está protegida contra Jane… ¿quizás también consiga dejar fuera a Alice? –propuso Carlisle, especulativo.

-¡Pero si yo veo a Bella! –protestó Alice-. ¡La vi saltar del acantilado! ¡Vi cuando estaban por atacarla en Port Angels! ¡La vi yendo al estudio de ballet cuando creyó que James tenía a su madre…!

-La ves siempre que está en peligro –señaló Jasper, pensativo.

-Entonces la veo con más claridad, pero también vi cuando Edward estaba por traerla a casa por primera vez –replicó Alice-, vi que se acercaban ahora, la veo haciendo cosas cotidianas… -el tono de Alice se volvió rígido al seguir hablando-. La vi muerta, y la vi transformada.

-Tal vez sea algo selectivo –propuse yo, insegura-. Puedes ver cosas que no comprometen, o comprometían o lo que sea, mi secreto. Puedes ver cosas… inofensivas, cosas que no me importa que veas o no…

Me quedé callada, atónita con mi descubrimiento. Los demás parecían casi tan aturdidos como yo.

-Es una posibilidad –admitió Carlisle.

-Pensar que siempre nos sentimos tan seguros… -murmuró Emmett, aunque parecía más divertido que disgustado-. Con los dones de Edward, Alice y Jasper siempre creímos que estábamos a salvo de cualquier persona que intentara averiguar nuestro secreto…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. A todos nos sobraban cosas en que pensar.

-Díganme… ¿en qué están pensando? –les pregunté, ansiosa.

-Yo, en cómo no noté los huecos en mis visiones –dijo Alice.

-En si la capilla donde fui bautizado todavía estará en pie, y si conservarán los registros de ese entonces –respondió Jasper.

-Si quizás debí arrojar el cadáver de Royce King II al río en lugar de permitir que alguien lo hallara –contestó Rosalie, que había estado hojeando su legajo con expresión crítica.

-Si es un don exclusivamente tuyo el mantener a Alice raya de sus visiones o si habrá más personas que comparten esa cualidad –dijo Carlisle, especulativo.

-En si es moralmente correcto echar sobre los hombros de una niña la responsabilidad de velar por sí misma y por su madre –contestó Esme, mirándome con preocupación.

-Yo pensaba sobre en qué ocupará Edward sus instintos sobreprotectores ahora que está comprobado que puedes cuidarte sola, y muy bien –sonrió Emmett. Edward gruñó otra vez; había estado gruñendo mucho esa mañana.

-Aún nos quedan Victoria y los licántropos sueltos por ahí –señaló Edward con aspereza.

-Los licántropos no son un peligro para los humanos –defendí a mis amigos peludos-. De nos ser por ellos, Laurent ya habría acabado conmigo. Sólo atacan y persiguen a vampiros, su misión es proteger a los humanos.

-Sí, claro –respondió Edward distraídamente.

-Pero, díganme, ¿qué piensan al respecto de que los vendí al FBI? –inquirí, nerviosa-. ¿Es que nadie cayó en la cuenta de que ahora no estarán a salvo en todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos? ¿Que los convertí en fugitivos de la ley? ¿Que por mi culpa…?

-Bella, cálmate, por favor –me pidió Jasper, con voz amable y persuasiva-. No veo que nadie del FBI esté echando la puerta abajo para arrestarnos.

-Sí, considerando que hace varios días que enviaste el informe, es raro comprobar lo ineficientes que parecen ser –asintió Rosalie.

-Quizás no puedan arrestarnos. Quiero decir, ¿bajo qué cargos nos meterían presos? Que yo sepa, ser vampiro no es un delito –señaló Emmett, divertido.

-Además, si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no creerían en tu informe y que lo más probable sería que quien diese con sus huesos en la cárcel sería la agente especial Swan –subrayó Edward.

-¡A lo que me refiero es a que cuándo van a enfurecerse debidamente conmigo por haberlos delatado! –exclamé, sintiéndome mucho menos furiosa de lo que me hubiese gustado. Jasper debía estar manipulando mis emociones.

-Bella, nadie va a matarte ni a enfurecerse –prometió Edward-. Puedo decirte que en líneas generales no estamos lo que se dice exultantes de que hayas escrito ese informe, pero me parece que todos comprendemos que era la única salida para tu trabajo y tu vida.

Con mayor o menor convicción, los demás asintieron.

-Sucedió en un par de veces a lo largo de las décadas que alguien adivinó lo que somos, o al menos se acercó mucho –me explicó Carlisle-. En esas ocasiones, simplemente desaparecíamos sin dejar rastro antes de que tuviese tiempo de comprobar su teoría; no es la primera vez que tenemos una situación de ese tipo… aunque debo decir que nunca antes una organización estatal había estado de por medio.

-Pero no te preocupes, nosotros tenemos todo bajo control –se apresuró a añadir Edward-. De momento, me preocupa más encontrar la forma de librarte de tu compromiso con el FBI –admitió-. No puedo permitir que acabes presa por decir la verdad, pero revelarme ante ellos no es tampoco buena idea…

-Será mejor que hable con Jackson cuanto antes, así sabemos cómo están las cosas –suspiré.

Tomé el blackberry de la mesa y le eché un vistazo. Casi me atraganté al ver la pantalla.

**Usted tiene: **

**201 llamadas perdidas **

**146 mensajes de texto nuevos**

**97 correos electrónicos nuevos**

Parpadeé. ¿Cuándo se había acumulado todo eso? De acuerdo, después de enviar el informe yo no había vuelto a revisar el blackberry. Primero la salida a La Push, luego la visita de Alice, el viaje a Italia… había estado ocupada y distraída con otras cosas. Pero es que no había recibido tampoco ningún aviso de que me llegaran mensajes…

Miré mi reloj de pulsera con atención; se suponía que vibraba cuando había mensajes entrantes en el blackberry. El reloj marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. Sentí un sobresalto, ¿tan tarde era? Miré de nuevo y caí en la cuenta que el reloj estaba parado, el segundero no se movía.

Mis ojos se abrieron más al comprender qué había pasado. Mi reloj no era sumergible, y al saltar del acantilado y empaparme hasta los huesos, se había arruinado y detenido. Por eso no había vibrado en todos esos días, permitiendo que mensajes, correos electrónicos y llamadas se acumularan por decenas.

Decidí dejar para más adelante la tarea de revisar todo eso y llamar a Jackson de inmediato. Mejor pasar el mal trago cuanto antes, ya que por lo visto sí había leído mi informe.

Contestó al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Swan? –su voz era áspera.

-Soy yo. Acabo de revisar el blackberry –me esforcé por mantener la voz tranquila al preguntar-. ¿Novedades?

-Ya lo creo que hay novedades –me respondió con un gruñido-. Leí primero un resumen del informe final, y después el informe completo.

-Entonces, no entiendo por qué no estás echando abajo la puerta para arrestarme –le respondí sinceramente.

-No es por gusto –me respondió con voz cansada-. Estaba por salir para allá cuando tu padre me llamó. Habías desaparecido con Alice Cullen.

Tragué saliva. A mi lado y sin duda oyendo cada palabra, Edward se tensó.

-No te habías tomado la molestia de decirle a dónde ibas ni cuándo pensabas regresar, si es que regresabas –señaló Jackson con aspereza-. Ni si quiera un mensaje en la nota. ¡Nada! El pobre hombre estaba aterrado, y debo decirte que yo también pensé lo peor. Puse al equipo a rastrearte, y las cosas funcionaron al principio. Alexander pudo detectar que habías tomado un avión a Nueva York, y luego de ahí a Florencia, junto con Alice Cullen. Frederick perdió el contacto con los teléfonos cuando salieron del país, y no conseguimos detectar más movimientos financieros después del desembarco en Italia. Creímos que alquilarían un automóvil o algo, pero no detectamos nada.

-No lo alquilaron –admití con voz débil-. Lo robaron y abandonaron más lejos.

-Eso me temí… pero no había forma de rastrear eso –gruñó Jackson, irritado-. Ya llevabas más de un día desaparecida y las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas. _Teníamos_ que encontrarte. Nunca pierdo a un agente en servicio, nadie que esté a mi cargo se desvanece.

Su voz era agresiva, pese a lo cual sentí una emoción sincera. Jackson no era capaz de decir que se preocupaba por alguien, pero la verdad es que jamás abandonaba a nadie de su equipo y yo sabía que no hubiese dudado en ir personalmente a Italia a sacarme del lío en que yo estuviese metida.

Edward parecía confuso por la enorme sonrisa que había en mi rostro ante las gruñonas palabras de mi jefe. Le hice un gesto de que esperara; ya le explicaría después.

-¿Cómo me buscaron? –murmuré-. Alice no hizo nada que les permitiera rastrearme.

-Casi nos volvió locos esa falta de noticias –admitió Jackson-. Tu padre estaba al borde del colapso. ¡Más te vale disculparte con él! Hasta que encontramos la forma de localizarte. No entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

-¿Qué hicieron? –pregunté en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos. No había forma de que me localizaran…

-Charlie me dio el código –masculló Jackson-. No quise hacerlo, pero era la única forma.

-¿El código? –repetí, sin comprender.

-Está todo en tu cabeza, Swan –dijo Jackson lentamente, y mis músculos se congelaron cuando comprendí cómo me habían detectado-. Ahora, ¿piensas explicarme qué asuntos pendientes tenías en Volterra, o tengo que adivinar? ¿Qué hacías en el Palazzo dei Priori?

-¡No lo habrás hecho! –chillé, pese a que estaba segura que sí lo había hecho.

-¡Claro que lo hice! –me ladró en respuesta-. Tenemos suerte de que hayas regresado sana y salva. Estábamos por enviar a alguien a recoger tu cadáver cuando comenzaste a moverte.

-Nunca estuve en peligro –siseé, pero la sinceridad una vez más pudo conmigo-. O por lo menos, no mucho. No más que de costumbre.

-Eso ya es suficiente para que las pólizas de seguros de vida no acepten tu caso –me replicó, cortante-. Al menos sabíamos dónde estabas. Después Alexander detectó el vuelo de Florencia a Roma, y de Roma a Atlanta, de donde debe haberlos trasladado un automóvil particular.

-Sí, el de Carlisle –admití.

-Entonces, ya que ahora estás de regreso en Forks, ¿sería pedirte mucho de mi parte que explicaras qué pasó y por qué ese repentino intento de fuga de tu parte, sólo para regresar casi de inmediato, después de no responder a las decenas de llamadas que efectué a tu número después de leer tu informe? –me preguntó con voz peligrosamente dulce.

-Desde luego que no sería más que lo justo y correcto –contesté en mi tono más dócil e inocente-. Una vez que me digas qué pasó con el informe final, te daré todas las explicaciones con mucho gusto.

-¡Swan! –ladró Jackson, furioso-. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-La mejor agente encubierta que hayas visto en tu vida –respondí con seriedad-. Y aún no respondes a mi pregunta. ¿Está aprobado mi informe? ¿Hay más cuestiones a las que deba responder? ¿Cuál es el estado de la misión? ¿Estoy dentro o fuera de la investigación?

-_Cría cuervos, que te sacarán los ojos_ –masculló Jackson-. Eso me pasa por hacerte demasiado buena –al otro lado de la línea, suspiró profundamente-. De acuerdo, Swan. Ganaste. Ya eres mejor que yo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dieses una explicación, aunque después de lo que estoy por decirte no habrá nada que te obligue a hacerlo –añadió en voz cansada, como rota.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté con un hilo de voz. Nunca había escuchado al Agente Especial del FBI Sean Jackson sonar tan… derrotado.

-Tu informe final… yo estaba por convocar a poco menos que un tribunal marcial para ejecutarte cuando leí el primer resumen que preparó Sheila. Después leí el informe completo, y me costó lo mío no ir volando a Forks a retorcerte personalmente el pescuezo –dijo él en el mismo tono derrotado, que quitaba todo lo amenazante de sus palabras-. Seguí, sin embargo, el procedimiento. Remití los resúmenes a instancias superiores, como debe hacerse en el caso de un informe final, y empecé a llamarte. No respondías al blackberry y asumí que acababas de caer en la cuenta de la estupidez que habías hecho, pero tenías que responder tarde o temprano.

»Sólo me quedaba esperar que me diesen la orden de arrestarte, ya que a más tardar entonces podría interrogarte a gusto, y en eso llamó tu padre, diciendo que Alice Cullen había llegado inesperadamente de visita y que ambas habían desaparecido. Bien, ya sabes esa parte, tuve como loco a todo el equipo buscándote, me había olvidado por completo del informe –reconoció-. Charlie llamó anoche, diciendo que habías reaparecido, pero con un caso de agotamiento tan grave que no estabas en condiciones ni de hablar coherentemente. Intentó despertarte con una inyección… bueno, el caso era que no había más salida que dejarte dormir.

»Hoy de mañana hablé con la encargada de evaluar el informe final. Las cosas tardaron un poco, según dijo ella, porque se trataba de un caso especial… pero hay una resolución al respecto.

-¿Y esa resolución es…? –pregunté, tensa y expectante.

Jackson suspiró profundamente antes de murmurar, casi con dolor:

-La investigación queda abortada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –chillé, y fui vagamente consciente que todos en la habitación se giraron a mirarme-. ¡¿Cómo que… abortada?!

-Seh, eso quise saber yo también –gruñó Jackson-, aunque no fui tan directo. Pero no me dijeron gran cosa. Se revisó la investigación, el trabajo de cada integrante del equipo, el informe final, los costos de investigación y los resultados obtenidos. Y la determinación fue esa: la misión debe abortarse.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Nadie aborta una misión que lleva dos años y medio! –protesté, indignada-. ¿No sería, en todo caso, más sensato _archivarla_?

-Eso les dije yo también, pero me respondieron que no era asunto mío cuándo se aborta o no una misión, y que la orden viene de muy arriba –murmuró Jackson-. De modo que… Swan, aborta la misión –ordenó casi en un susurro.

-Espero que te des cuenta de lo que esto significa –dije lenta y claramente, la cabeza funcionándome a toda velocidad.

-Que todo este trabajo fue inútil –replicó Jackson con tristeza.

-No. Significa que la investigación iba muy bien encaminada –empecé a decir con lentitud, sólo para tomar carrera cuando cada pieza empezó a caer en su sitio-. Tenías razón respecto a Carlisle Cullen, él no envejece. Todos los datos recolectados son correctos. Lo que yo afirmo en mi informe final también es cierto. Alguien… alguien de muy arriba… está interfiriendo. Alguien que no quiere que se sepa lo que acabábamos de averiguar. Alguien que dio la orden de abortar, en lugar de archivar, para que esto no trascienda. Ni falló tu olfato, ni mi trabajo. Estamos siendo saboteados.

-Swan, es mi trabajo el ver conspiraciones –protestó Jackson sin mucha convicción-. Y no comprendo el punto. Nadie más que los Cullen saldría beneficiado de que se aborte la investigación.

-No hablo sobre beneficiarios directos –repliqué con impaciencia-. Alguien está al tanto del secreto de los Cullen y lo protege… ¿pero por qué? ¿Y quién es?

.

**Sugerencias sobre quién es el alto mando del FBI que protege el secreto de los Cullen y por qué lo hace son bienvenidas. Tengo curiosidad sobre qué tan cerca de mi razonamiento están mis lectores… **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. 15 Decisiones

**¡¡REGRESÉ!! Mil perdones por la demora, pero estaba preparando un examen final universitario de un materia que odio pero no tenía más remedio que aprobar, ¡y lo logré!, después de varios intentos, eso es lo que me mantuvo tan apartada del mundo fic. Ahora sí, más datos sobre el misterio, unas decisiones importantes y muchas dudas… **

**Desde luego, los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo por puro alivio y agradecimiento de haberme sacado de encima ese plomo que era la materia que aprobé. ¡Soy feliz! Y con ustedes, ¡el capítulo! **

* * *

_Forks. Casa de los Cullen. 08:30__ AM del 22 de marzo de 2006, el día posterior al regreso de Volterra. _

_._

Jackson y yo discutimos un rato, sin poder encontrar respuestas eficaces. Todas tenían algún punto flojo. Yo apuntaba a los Vulturi, pero Jackson insistía en que todo el asunto se había resuelto entre humanos y que era definitivamente humano quien había dado esa orden.

Yo le repliqué que él no podía saber hasta qué punto los Vulturi estaban infiltrados y controlaban a los humanos. Jackson dijo que lo mío ya no era olfato sino paranoia y que no hacía falta que intervinieran unos siniestros milenarios vampiros italianos para que alguien dé órdenes que iban contra el sentido común.

Por fin, nos despedimos otra ven en buenos términos. Las órdenes que tenía para mí eran claras: debía quedarme en Forks, acabar mis estudios y esperar nuevas instrucciones. La investigación quedaba suprimida por completo.

Para cuando corté la comunicación, los Cullen me miraban como si fuese la primera vez que me veían tal y como era, pero no tuve tiempo de empezar a dar explicaciones.

Llamé a Sheila de inmediato, esperando que pudiese darme algunas novedades, pero ella tampoco sabía nada. Había recibido la orden de abortar la misión de labios de Jackson, aunque al jefe le había costado lo suyo convencer a Sheila que era realmente él quien hablaba, que no estaba siendo amenazado para decir eso y que más le valía obedecer órdenes si no quería acabar suspendida por indisciplina.

-A Alex le asignaron un nuevo trabajo hoy mismo –añadió Sheila-. Está ocupándose de un caso de evasión impositiva. Yo no tengo un caso por ahora, pero lo más probable es que me asignen uno pronto. A Fred quieren encargarle la investigación de una red de trata de personas.

-De modo que el equipo de trabajo está virtualmente desintegrado, ocupado cada uno en casos distintos –señalé, pensativa.

-Sí… -reconoció Sheila-. Jackson fue enviado a Florida. Según él, parecía que lo estaban castigando, le encomendaron investigar un suicidio extraño, que podría ser en realidad un asesinato. Por lo que me dijo, ése es trabajo de principiantes.

-Esto se vuelve más y más raro. La investigación abortada, el equipo desintegrado, los trabajos bien disímiles de cada uno… -enumeré-. Me huele mal. Alguien está saboteando nuestro trabajo.

-Fred y yo opinamos igual –me aseguró Sheila-. Alex no cree en eso, dice que no es asunto nuestro qué se hace con nuestro trabajo, que debemos limitarnos a hacerlo. Tuvimos una pelea bastante fea por eso, no nos estamos hablando de momento. Respecto a Jackson, él no dice nada, pero me parece que no sabe muy bien qué pensar.

-Yo tampoco sé qué pensar, sólo que no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el trabajo de años se va a la papelera. Quiero seguir investigando, no a los Cullen, sino al FBI. Quiero saber quién saboteó nuestro trabajo –añadí con algo de ferocidad.

-Cuenta conmigo, y creo que puedes sumar a Fred también. Haré lo posible por convencer a Alex, pero por ahora somos tres.

-Bien. En primer lugar, tenemos que saber de dónde exactamente partió la orden de abortar –señalé, inmersa en mis pensamientos-. Quiero un organigrama completo de las instancias superiores: quién, cómo y dónde. Quiénes pueden haber tenido acceso al informe, quiénes lo leyeron con toda certeza y quiénes probablemente lo leyeron. Quiero saber quién tomó la decisión, y todo sobre esa persona. Nombre, edad, tiempo que hace que está en el FBI, casos en los que participó, cargos que ejerció, y en general todo lo que pueda saberse sobre él o ella.

-Wow, ya suenas como Jackson –medio rió Sheila.

-Aprendí del mejor –me encogí de hombros-. ¿Crees que habrá alguna forma de conseguir esos datos?

-Difícil. Fred es especialista en pinchar teléfonos, como hacker no es muy hábil. Yo aprendí un poco estando junto a Alex, pero no tengo verdadera facilidad. Vamos a hacer lo posible, pero considera que son archivos del FBI en los que tenemos que tenemos que infiltrarnos –me hizo notar Sheila-. No será una tarea fácil.

-Sí, por desgracia. En fin, hagan lo que puedan, no se arriesguen demasiado. Mejor dejen las cosas como están, no corran peligro de ser descubiertos infiltrándose –instruí.

-_Aye, aye, Captain_'! –respondió Sheila, bromeando.

-Ah, otra cosa: ¿eliminaste la información? Cuando recibiste la orden de abortar la investigación… ¿borraste todo? –pregunté con un hilo de voz, rogando que no se hubiese perdido todo y al mismo tiempo deseando que no quedaran rastros que comprometieran a los Cullen.

-Oh, sí –respondió Sheila de inmediato, y a mí se me cayó el alma a los pies-. Entregué la computadora con todos los registros originales.

-¿Originales solamente? –repetí, recordando de pronto el CD _El Cielo puede esperar_.

-¡Eres mejor que Jackson, definitivamente! –se rió Sheila, satisfecha-. No sé si fue por cansancio, distracción o qué, pero no cayó en la cuenta de pedirme las copias de seguridad. O quizás no sabía que yo hago copias de seguridad siempre. Como sea, está todo a salvo.

-Estupendo –respiré con alivio-. Hasta pronto, Sheila. Mis saludos al desertor de tu novio.

-Oh, sólo está preocupado por la basura legal. Ya sabes, Jackson lo acogió en el FBI a condición que no hiciera nada fuera de la ley, y Alex le teme demasiado al jefe como para desobedecer una orden directa. Pero ya veremos. Hasta luego, te llamo en cuanto tengamos novedades, o para que me ayudes a pagar la fianza que me deje en libertad si me descubren. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós –me despedí yo también con una sonrisa. Corté la comunicación, dejé el blackberry sobre la mesa, y al levantar la mirada me tuve que enfrentar a las miradas entre asombradas y divertidas de seis vampiros.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Emmett, sonriendo de anticipación.

-Dejen las preguntas para después, Bella tiene que comer algo –lo interrumpió Edward, entrando a la sala con un plato y un vaso.

No advertí en qué momento había salido, pero en ese momento regresaba con un desayuno-almuerzo, y recién entonces caí en la cuenta que no recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez. ¿En el viaje de regreso de Italia? ¿En el avión de ida? ¿O antes?

Se me hizo agua la boca al ver los deliciosos sándwiches y el vaso de jugo de naranja. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta ver el pan ligeramente tostado relleno de lechuga, tomate, huevo cocido, mayonesa, queso y jamón. Unos sándwiches en toda regla, que además estaban deliciosos. Hasta cocinando era perfecto Edward, pese a no tener el sentido del gusto ni del olfato adecuados.

Mientras yo comía, los Cullen acabaron de leer todos los legajos. De inmediato, surgieron los comentarios.

-Ouch, salí horrible –se quejaba Rosalie al respecto de la foto de un viejo legajo escolar-. No sé cómo se atrevieron a usar esa fotografía.

-No sé de qué te quejas, yo estoy enfrentándome a mi propio certificado de defunción –observó Edward con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Se infiltraron en mi proyecto de diseño de modas! –Alice estaba que echaba humo al leer en su legajo sobre su gusto por la ropa exclusiva y el programa especial, mediante el cual diseñaba ella misma el vestuario perfecto para cada miembro de la familia-. ¡Cómo pudieron!

-Me sorprende un poco cómo es que funcionó ese programa de computadora, Alice –admití tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca-. ¿No se supone que la pantalla táctil responde al calor de los dedos?

-Sí, es cierto –reconoció ella-. Edward y Carlisle le hicieron un par de ajustes.

-Sólo hubo que invertir unos patrones para que en lugar de calor la pantalla registrara frío –explicó Edward.

-Brillante –admiré, apreciativa.

-Simple lógica –respondió Edward, aunque había una nota de satisfacción en su voz.

-Carlisle, ¿cómo es que no tuviste más cuidado? –preguntó Jasper, leyendo la introducción general a la investigación con el entrecejo fruncido-. Este hombre Jackson te vio dos veces en un lapso de veinte años. ¿No encontraste una forma de evitarlo?

-En realidad, no –admitió Carlisle-. Las dos veces fueron circunstancias excepcionales. No soy obstetra, sólo ayudé en el parto de Eve Jackson porque el médico que tendría que haberse hecho cargo de la cesárea había sufrido un accidente y fue ingresado como paciente del mismo hospital. Sin una cesárea de urgencia, ni la madre ni la niña hubiesen sobrevivido.

»Veinte años más tarde, sólo me dijeron que había una chica ingresada de urgencia con un derrame cerebral a causa de un golpe en la cabeza y que necesitaba de una cirugía urgente pero que nadie quería realizar porque había pocas esperanzas de que saliera adelante con vida. Recién al leer a toda prisa su registro de ingreso supe que era la misma beba que ayudé a traer al mundo una fría Nochebuena, veinte años antes.

»Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? –preguntó Carlisle, angustiado, encorvando los hombros en gesto de derrota-. No podía dejarla morir. No podía dejar que una vida tan joven se apagara, pudiendo hacer algo para evitarlo. No podía permitirlo… una chica tan joven, con proyectos, ilusiones, esperanzas, toda una vida por delante… _no podía_. Una cirugía era todo lo que Eve Jackson necesitaba, ¿cómo podía yo negarle tan poco?

-Está bien, querido –lo reconfortó Esme, acariciándole el cabello de la parte posterior de la cabeza-. Fue lo correcto. La pobre chica merecía una oportunidad. Me alegro de que la hayas salvado.

-La cirugía salió bien –siguió Carlisle en voz baja, mirando la mesa-. Casi fue demasiado tarde, la sangre había comenzado a coagular y la irrigación era deficiente, pero el coma inducido ayudó a que el consumo de oxígeno en el cerebro fuese menor a lo normal, con lo que estuve a tiempo, aunque apenas. Ella estaba bien. Se recuperó. No había daños motrices, y podía hablar, leer y comprender correctamente. Pero perdió la memoria. No fue capaz de recordar nada de nada. Al menos, no perdió conocimientos ni inteligencia, ni tampoco movilidad. Sé que debí haberlo hecho mejor, pero…

-Carlisle, la neurocirugía es delicadísima –lo interrumpió Edward, con una mezcla de admiración, cariño y exasperación en la voz-. Dice mucho a tu favor que la chica no quedara con un daño grave e irreversible. Los derrames cerebrales son difíciles de tratar. Ella pudo haber quedado paralizada o directamente vegetativa, sin contar la posibilidad de que muriese. Es más, el que hayas sido capaz de drenar el derrame sin perder la calma es asombroso.

-No pensé en atacarla –dijo Carlisle en voz baja, con la mirada perdida-. Era tan frágil, tan joven… había que actuar de prisa, los otros médicos ya habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo mientras discutían, y ella empeoraba a cada minuto. Físicamente, me recordaba un poco a Alice –añadió con una débil sonrisa hacia la nombrada-. Algo en sus rasgos, su cuerpo pequeño, delgado… su padre estaba tan desesperado, y pude comprenderlo. ¿Acaso yo no reaccionaría igual si fuese Alice quien estaba tendida en esa camilla, fuertemente anestesiada, entubada y luchando por su vida? El pobre hombre estaba tan alterado que no creí que me reconocería. Y aún si lo hacía, lo más razonable sería que se explicara las cosas por sí solo, o que creyera que se trataba de dos personas que se parecían enormemente, eso si es que recordaba de nuestro primer encuentro mi cara o mi nombre.

-Eso hubiese funcionado para una persona normal –asentí yo-. Fue mala suerte que quien te vio era un _sabueso_ del FBI, alguien no sólo acostumbrado a sospechar de todo, sino que además tenía los medios y el poder de hacerte investigar. No te culpes, hiciste bien en salvar a esa chica. Eve está bien, lo último que supe de ella fue que había retomado los estudios y le estaba yendo bien.

Carlisle sonrió levemente en mi dirección, agradecido. Yo sabía que él necesitaba oír eso, que no había hecho mal al salvarle la vida a alguien, aunque sin saberlo estuviese exponiendo su secreto.

-Si ya terminaste de comer, creo que a todos nos gustaría saber qué te dijo tu jefe Jackson exactamente –me dijo Edward, expectante.

-Se tomó una decisión respecto al informe final –anuncié, bebiendo un sorbo de mi jugo-. La investigación queda abortada.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Es bueno en lo inmediato, pero malo a largo plazo. Verán, lo sospechoso del caso es que orden es de _abortar_, no _archivar_, como sería más razonable. Cuando una investigación se archiva, eso significa que no se siguen recolectando datos, pero que todo el material que se consiguió reunir hasta la fecha se guarda, valga la redundancia, se archiva –expliqué-. En cambio, cuando una misión se aborta, todo el material recolectado se elimina. En verdad es muy raro que una investigación se aborte. Cuando eso sucede, se trata generalmente de investigaciones que apenas habían iniciado, que por algún error se habían aprobado por partida doble o cuando dos grupos investigan un mismo hecho, aunque en ese caso habitualmente se fusionan las investigaciones.

»Pero nadie en su sano juicio aborta una misión como ésta, que ya lleva más de dos años desarrollándose –sacudí la cabeza, incrédula-. Hay horas de conversaciones telefónicas grabadas, datos bancarios de años, información de décadas de antigüedad muy difícil de conseguir. Hubo que pinchar muchos teléfonos, hackear muchos registros y hasta infiltrar un agente encubierto. Todo eso llevó mucho tiempo y mucho dinero. No es sensato eliminar todo eso de un plumazo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, el que la investigación se elimine como si nunca hubiese tenido lugar es bueno en tanto no quedan pruebas de que el secreto de los vampiros haya sido revelado alguna vez –expuse-. Todo lo que quedan son personas que recordarán haber leído un informe que hablaba de vampiros, y esas personas se pueden desprestigiar, sobornar o amenazar para que no comenten nada de lo que leyeron. Nada más fácil que echar tierra sobre el asunto, y aquí no pasó nada. Eliminar la investigación, el informe y todos los datos, implica también que nadie va a arrestarme.

»Pero es malo, muy malo, en tanto hay alguien que está dando ese tipo de órdenes, y no sabemos quién es ni por qué lo hace –añadí, preocupada-. Alguien está protegiendo el secreto de los Cullen, y es alguien de las más altas esferas del FBI. Alguien con poder suficiente para ordenar rotundamente que no se avance ni un paso más en la investigación y que se elimine todo vestigio de que haya tenido lugar. ¿Pero quién es, y por qué lo hace?

Un silencio de misa siguió a mis preguntas. Todos parecían estar estrujándose la cabeza por encontrar una respuesta, sin resultados.

-¿Y qué fue lo otro, que preguntaste cómo te habían encontrado y cuando te lo dijo les chillaste que "no se atreverían"? –preguntó Rosalie al cabo de un rato.

-Oh, eso –me sonrojé, incómoda-. Es que no creí que llegarían tan lejos –murmuré.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me detuve en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, frotando pequeños círculos. Pese a no sentirlo, yo sabía que _eso _estaba ahí.

-¿Con qué no llegarían tan lejos? –insistió Emmett.

-Es que… cuando fue todo ese lío en Phoenix, cuando yo recién estaba egresada del FBI y nadie sabía muy bien qué esperar tanto de los que me perseguían como de mí siendo una agente federal, a Jackson por precaución se le ocurrió… -dudé sólo un instante antes de terminar de hablar-… implantarme un chip de rastreo satelital bajo el cuero cabelludo. Se suponía que si yo desaparecía de pronto, de ese modo ellos serían capaces de localizarme y… liberarme, o al menos recuperar mi cadáver, en el peor de los casos.

Pasé una mano por el cabello de la nuca, donde yo sabía que estaba el microchip pese a no sentirlo. Había olvidado por completo que existía.

-Es minúsculo. Una radiografía normal no detectaría más que una sombra; sólo una tomografía computada sería capaz de mostrarlo con claridad. Estaba pensado para ser activado sólo en el caso de una emergencia extrema y nunca hizo falta llegar tan lejos, pero parece que ésta vez Jackson creyó que la situación era lo suficientemente grave. Charlie tenía el código necesario para activarlo, y se lo pasó a Jackson –expliqué-. Así, él fue capaz de detectarme en el Palazzo dei Priori en Volterra. Según dijo, ya me había dado por muerta e iba a enviar a alguien a buscar mi cadáver cuando empezamos a movernos…

-Huh, eso sí que hubiese sido algo digno de verse… ¡el FBI irrumpiendo en el escondrijo de los Vulturi para rescatar a la agente encubierta Bella Swan! –se carcajeó Emmett.

Contuve un bufido. Sólo Emmett era capaz de verle el lado gracioso a lo que había estado a punto de convertirse en un desastre de proporciones épicas.

-No hubiese sido el FBI, estábamos en Italia. Ellos no tienen ingerencia allí. Pero piensa en lo que hubiese pasado si unos humanos, sea la policía de Volterra o el equivalente a las fuerzas federales italianas, hubiese entrado al lugar que habitan los Vulturi. ¿Quién crees que hubiese cargado con las consecuencias? –siseé, irritada-. Alice y Edward, sin duda. Y eso no me parece gracioso.

-No sólo nosotros –señaló Edward a mi lado, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido-. Hubieses sido no sólo una humana que sabe demasiado, sino además una que huele demasiado bien. Sin duda te hubieses convertido en un tentempié para Félix.

Contuve un ligero escalofrío al pensar en el corpulento y amenazante vampiro. Qué distinto era Félix de Emmett, pese a las similitudes físicas, sobre todo a la corpulencia, y a un sentido del humor parecido.

-¡NO! –le ladró Edward a Jasper de pronto, sobresaltándonos a todos.

Jasper se limitó a entornar los ojos, sin parecer amedrentado ni sorprendido. Edward volvió a negar fervientemente con la cabeza.

-No. Nada de eso. Ni pensarlo –Edward negaba salvajemente con la cabeza, furioso.

-Piénsalo. Eso resolvería una buena cantidad de problemas –señaló Jasper, con voz tranquila pero expresión tensa.

-¡Oh, vamos! –protestó Emmett, impaciente-. ¿De qué se trata?

-No, no a ese precio –insistió Edward, mirando a los ojos a Jasper, que le devolvió la mirada con toda determinación.

-Edward, no puedes escaparle a eso. Lo he visto –insistió Alice, sabihonda.

Lo que sea que hubiese visto, le causó a Edward un estremecimiento de horror.

-¿Qué pasa? Edward, ¿estás bien? –mamá gallina Esme estaba preocupada por sus pollitos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a Edward, colocándole una mano en le hombro-. ¿Qué va mal?

-No es nada, mamá –murmuró Edward.

-Sólo pensé que las cosas serían más simples si Bella fuese una vampiresa también –dijo Jasper, dirigiendo una mirada cautelosa en mi dirección-. Si quieres, desde luego.

-¡No voy a condenar su alma! –siseó Edward, enojado.

-Sin embargo, lo sigo viendo, Edward. Durante todo ese tiempo, esa visión se mantuvo en firme –dijo Alice con voz tranquila, despreocupada-. Tarde o temprano sucederá.

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Bella? –propuso Rosalie, dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a Edward. Él bufó en respuesta.

-Edward, en serio, ¿condenar mi alma? –me le medio reí sin verdadera alegría-. No hace más que una hora confesé que maté a dos hombres, que no me arrepiento y que lo volvería a hacer de poder volver el tiempo atrás. ¿De qué condenación me estás hablando?

Esto dejó sin palabras a Edward. El principal de sus argumentos acababa de quedar hecho añicos. Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia, y Jasper contuvo una sonrisita, mientras Alice mantenía su expresión serena. Los demás estaban muy quietos, sólo escuchando.

-Sin embargo, pese a decir que sólo quieres protegerme y que me amas, te niegas a convertirme –seguí, impertérrita-. Quiero creer que me amas de verdad y que me perdonas el espionaje y eso, pero tus acciones no se condicen con tus palabras.

-Bella, ¿es que no entiendes? –me espetó, irritado-. ¡Te amo tanto que no quiero echar a perder tu alma! ¡Sí, de acuerdo, mataste a esos dos malditos que estaban por asesinarte, pero eso no es ni una fracción de lo que significa perder por completo tu alma al convertirte en vampiro! ¡Quiero amarte y protegerte, de Victoria, los lobos y los Vulturi, y lo haré!

-Sabes que sólo hay una forma de lograr todo esto, y no es algo que estés dispuesto a hacer –señalé, de pronto demasiado cansada como para sonar todo lo rencorosa que me hubiese gustado. Era un tema que ya habíamos discutido demasiadas veces.

-Bella… -protestó él, comprendiendo que yo otra vez me refería a mi transformación.

-Escúchame –insistí-. Es la única forma. Los Vulturi no tendrían razones para levantar un dedo contra tu familia. Yo sería capaz de, quizás no enfrentar a Victoria, pero por lo menos de correr lo suficientemente rápido para ponerme a salvo por mí misma. No te pido nada más que una mordida –casi supliqué-. Por favor, permíteme mantenerme a salvo, y a hacerlo por mí misma.

-Voy a mantenerte a salvo –me dijo por entre los dientes apretados-, y lo haré sin condenar tu alma. Bella… -su voz se volvió de pronto suave, acariciante, aterciopelada-. Bella, te amo, y no podría dejar que nada malo te pase. Ya ves qué es lo que pasa cuando me entero que estás muerta –rió sin verdadero humor-. No puedo existir sin ti, eres mi vida ahora, no soportaría que nada malo te pase, nunca…

-¿Por eso es que me dejarás expuesta al peligro, a los accidentes, las enfermedades… el envejecimiento? –señalé con acritud-. No sólo los Vulturi suponen un peligro. Considera el factor error humano. Bueno, error vampírico –me corregí-. Alice no puede ver todo, y cuando los licántropos se cruzan en su camino, está virtualmente ciega. Podría haber un nuevo malentendido, una confusión, un error de comunicación… que alguien no sea lo suficientemente rápido… o que alguien lo sea demasiado. Yo podría volver a lastimarme y a sangrar, sabes que mi equilibrio es pésimo y me tropiezo con frecuencia. Una vez pudiste apartar a Jasper a tiempo, pero ¿y si la próxima vez es muy tarde? ¿Otra vez irás corriendo a suicidarte? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Jasper, sabiendo que me mató a mí, aún cuando sea por accidente, y por su culpa te suicidaste?

Creo que el resto de los Cullen nos miraba discutir con los ojos muy abiertos, pero lo noté como de un modo periférico. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en Edward, en su rostro furioso y bello a unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa Jasper? –preguntó, irritado.

-¡Me preocupa toda tu familia! ¡No quiero que ninguno de ellos esté en peligro por mi culpa! –espeté irritada-. Cargar con eso en su conciencia destruirá a Jasper, y sabes que eso mataría a Alice también. ¿Y cómo crees que se sentiría Esme contigo, Jasper y Alice muertos o desgraciados por toda la eternidad? ¿Cómo crees que lo pasaría Carlisle? ¿Te parece que Emmett y Rosalie estarían felices y contentos? ¡Sería el final de tu familia! ¡El final de los Cullen a causa de algo tan estúpido como que yo siga siendo humana!

»Y lo mismo va para si es Alice o Emmett o cualquier otro de ellos quien me mata por error. ¡Son Vampiros, Edward, por todos los Cielos, beber sangre es su instinto natural! –le grité, enfurecida. ¿En serio tenía que ser _yo _quien le explicara eso a _él_?-. Ya que estamos, ¿no quieres envolverme en esos plásticos con burbujitas de aire, los que se usan para embalar objetos frágiles? –gruñí-. Durante años me cuidé sola, y si bien es halagador que te preocupes por mí, no quiero convertirme en nada más que una muñeca de porcelana a que vigilar a cada paso.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Los ojos me picaban por la necesidad de parpadear, pero me resistí tenazmente a hacerlo. Por fin, Edward suspiró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Te amo, Bella, te amo tanto que no quiero hacer pasar por esto –me dijo en voz muy baja. Sus ojos eran sinceros, suplicantes-. No quiero ni que pases la agonía del Cambio, ni que tengas que dejar atrás a tus padres y tus amigos, ni que te atormente por siempre la sed que acompaña esa… existencia. Te mereces más, mucho más. Ya sufriste tanto, sólo quiero que tu vida a mi lado sea más fácil de ahora en más. Por favor, Bella, quiero darte cosas, no quitártelas.

-¿No entiendes que me estarás dando lo que más quiero si accedes a convertirme? –le pregunté, angustiada, tratando de poner en palabras toda la emoción que sentía-. No quiero cosas materiales. No quiero nada más que a ti. A mi lado. Por siempre. Es todo lo que te pido. Yo no tengo mucho que dar, sólo puedo ofrecerme a mí y a mi eterno amor por ti. Si eso es suficiente, por favor conviérteme.

La lucha era clara de ver en los ojos de Edward. Él no perdía nunca la posibilidad de darme algo, en las pocas ocasiones que se lo pedía. Y justo esta vez, yo le estaba pidiendo la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a darme: la inmortalidad.

-Bella… te amaré por siempre, lo juro. ¿Acaso te basta una vida humana, larga y feliz, a mi lado?

-Te quedarías a mi lado, pero dejándome envejecer de todos modos –gruñí-. Muy bonito.

Sus ojos se dulcificaron, aunque su boca endureció el gesto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. ¿Qué otra elección tengo? No puedo estar sin ti, pero no voy a destruir tu alma.

-Pero ¿qué pasará cuando me haga tan vieja que la gente piense que soy tu madre? ¿O tu abuela? -mi voz temblaba por el espanto al verbalizar esos miedos.

Todo el rostro de Edward se había suavizado ahora, parecía tranquilo y en paz. Levantó mis manos y las acercó a sus labios para besarlas.

-Eso no me importa -musitó contra mi piel-. Siempre serás la cosa más hermosa que haya en mi mundo. Claro que... -él dudó, estremeciéndose ligeramente-, si te haces mayor que yo y necesitas algo más... lo comprenderé, Bella. Te prometo que no me cruzaré en tu camino si alguna vez quieres dejarme.

Sus ojos brillaban como el ónice líquido y eran completamente sinceros. Hablaba como si hubiera pasado montones de tiempo reflexionando para trazar ese plan tan estúpido.

-Supongo que te das cuenta de que al final también me moriré –le señalé.

También parecía haber pensado en eso.

-Te seguiré tan pronto como pueda –prometió, solemne y sincero.

-Ese plan es totalmente... -busqué la palabra correcta- _enfermizo_.

-Bella, es el único camino correcto que nos queda...

-¿Cómo puede ser correcto un camino que acaba contigo muerto? –le espeté, horrorizada, liberando mis manos de las suyas-. Esto es absurdo. Ya permití que esta locura vaya demasiado lejos.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron alarmados.

-Puede que seas el centro de mi mundo, pero esto va más allá –le dije, levantándome de la silla-. Mi mortalidad no es más importante que la seguridad de toda tu familia, incluyéndote, por supuesto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron de sospecha.

-Muy bien todos, ya que estamos reunidos aquí, me gustaría discutir otro tema –encaré al resto de la familia, que me miraba con toda atención-. No sé si Alice les contó lo que pasó exactamente en Volterra…

-Sí, les conté. Con lujo de detalles –respondió Alice, sonriente.

-Perfecto. Asumo que también están al tanto de tu promesa, entonces –añadí.

-Lo están –sonrió ella de nuevo.

Edward masculló entre dientes algo que me sonó a "enana entrometida". Alice, un poco infantilmente, le sacó la lengua.

-Excelente –afirmé sin hacerle caso a las enojadas miradas de Edward a Alice-. Entonces, éste es el panorama: los Vulturi quieren verme convertida, bajo amenaza de matarme y a quienes se interpongan para protegerme. Edward, por otro lado, insiste en que Demetri, el rastreador, no puede captar mi mente y que por lo tanto los Vulturi en rigor nunca podrían atraparme si me escondiera a tiempo –expliqué, intentando que mi voz sonara lo menos rencorosa posible-. Parece haber olvidado que aún pueden detectarlo a él.

-Eso no me preocupa –descartó Edward.

-Bueno, da la casualidad que a mí sí –le repliqué, irritada-. Y es por eso que quiero que todos voten, democráticamente, si están a favor de convertirme en vampiresa y evitar así que los Vulturi se les echen encima, o no. Por favor, voten sólo por eso, si están a favor de convertirme o no.

Encaré a Edward, que tenía una expresión de absoluta testarudez en la cara, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.

-¿Quieres que sea parte de tu familia?

-No de esta manera. Quiero que sigas siendo humana –me respondió, cortante.

Asentí rígidamente y me volví hacia Esme, todavía de pie a espaldas de Edward.

-¿Esme?

-Claro que sí, Bella, cariño –respondió Esme, sonriente-. Ya te considero parte de la familia.

-Gracias –murmuré emocionada antes de mirar a Alice, sentada junto al enfurruñado Edward.

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella, contenta-. Siempre supe que seríamos hermanas. Casi desde que te conocimos que te vi cambiada.

Sonriendo levemente, encaré a Jasper.

-¿Jasper?

-Sí –dijo él, en voz baja y tranquila-. No tanto por mí, aunque debo confesar que eso haría mucho más fácil la necesidad de resistirme a tu aroma. Es fundamentalmente por Edward, y también por ti. Ninguno de los dos puede existir sin el otro, los dos se aman con una reciprocidad asombrosa. Permitir que el tiempo o los peligros del mundo atenten contra eso… -Jasper negó levemente con la cabeza, como si la idea lo horrorizara.

-¿Rosalie? –pregunté, sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta ante las palabras de Jasper.

Ella dudaba, enroscándose un mechón de sus perfectos rizos rubios en torno a al dedo índice mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Paso –dijo finalmente-. Es que… comprendo tu punto, y tienes razón en querer más igualdad frente a él, entiendo que están en un peligro considerable y que odias sentirte vulnerable. Tampoco tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, es sólo que... Esta no es la clase de vida que hubiera elegido para mí misma. Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento alguien hubiera votado "no" por mí, pero tu caso y el mío son distintos… paso, entonces.

Supongo que yo comprendía su punto también, pero no pude evitar sentir que yo tenía muy en claro que sí estaba eligiendo conscientemente ese tipo de vida para mí, con todas las ventajas y desventajas de mi elección.

Dándole unas últimas vueltas al asunto, pasé al siguiente votante.

-¿Emmett?

-¡Rayos, sí! –exclamó él, sonriente-. Me alegro mucho de que Edward no te matara. Las cosas son mucho más divertidas desde que estás aquí.

Hice una mueca ante la idea de diversión de mi próximamente hermano/cuñado antes de mirar a Carlisle, que estaba mortalmente serio y eso me asustó. ¿Acaso él iba a fallar que no? De algún modo, supe que eso condicionaría la decisión de los demás, aunque no la determinara por completo. Pero si Carlisle decía "no", probablemente Rosalie se plegaría a su decisión y quizás también Esme lo apoyara…

Ajeno a mis cavilaciones, Carlisle miraba a Edward con el rostro pétreo. Edward se retorció en su asiento.

-Edward -dijo Carlisle.

-No -refunfuñó Edward con los dientes apretados y retrajo los labios hasta enseñar los dientes.

-Es la única vía que tiene sentido -insistió Carlisle-. Elegiste no vivir sin ella, y eso no me deja alternativa.

Edward se apartó de la mesa y se marchó del comedor muy indignado, sin decir palabra, refunfuñando para sí mismo.

-Supongo que ya conoces el sentido de mi voto -concluyó Carlisle con un suspiro.

Mi mirada aún seguía detrás de Edward.

-Gracias –murmuré-. Gracias a todos… -añadí mirando a mi nueva familia.

Un estrépito ensordecedor resonó en la habitación contigua, sobresaltándome. Acababa de abrir la boca para preguntarle a Alice cuándo podía convertirme, pero en eso, la pantalla del blackberry se iluminó sobre la mesa frente a mí. Lo tomé de inmediato, sólo para encontrarme con una llamada entrante de Fred. Apreté el botón que aceptaba la llamada y acerqué el pequeño aparato a mi oreja.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella! ¿Recibiste las mismas órdenes que yo? –preguntó de inmediato, alterado.

-Sí, y me costó lo mío creérmelo. ¿Hablaste con Sheila? –recordé de pronto la diferencia horaria, ya debería ser bien entrado el mediodía para Fred.

-Sí, hoy de mañana, cuando nos llegó el aviso de abortar. ¿Por qué?

Rápidamente lo puse al tanto de nuestras sospechas y certezas, de las instrucciones que ya le había dado a Sheila y de la "investigación privada" que íbamos a encarar.

-¡Cuenten conmigo! –se sumó Fred de inmediato-. Conozco un o dos trucos…

-Cuidado de que no te atrapen –le advertí-. Inténtalo desde computadoras que no sean la de tu casa, por si acaso. No te expongas demasiado, si algo es por demás arriesgado, mejor déjalo…

-¡Hey, Sheila debe tener a mano el programa que descifra las contraseñas! –exclamó Fred, interrumpiendo mi sermón-. Supongo que a Alex no le molestará que lo pidamos prestado…

-Yo creo que sí le molestará –opiné.

-Entonces no tendrá que enterarse. ¡Nada como ahorrarle un disgusto! –propuso Fred.

-Alex va a querer cortarse las dos manos cuando sepa lo que estamos por hacer con su programa –suspiré, sin poder sentirme del todo culpable-. ¿Sabías que lo desarrolló originalmente porque estaba harto de perder al ahorcado contra la computadora?

-¿En serio? –rió Fred.

-Sí, él mismo me lo confesó. Después cayó en la cuenta que el principio para probar letras en el juego sin perder turnos era el mismo que para probar combinaciones de letras y números sin ser rechazado por la página a la que intentaba acceder –expliqué, repitiendo lo que Alex me había confiado cuando estábamos en Phoenix-. Así, lo que empezó como una trampita para obtener resultados perfectos en el ahorcado acabó siendo una herramienta sumamente refinada para descifrar contraseñas.

-Bueno, dicen que también los rayos X se descubrieron por casualidad, ¿no? Pero a lo que voy, si tuviésemos ese programa en nuestras manos, podríamos acceder a un montón de información del FBI sin atraer sospechas –señaló Fred, codicioso.

-No nos metamos en más de lo que podemos manejar –le advertí de inmediato-. Sólo queremos saber quién ordenó abortar la investigación y por qué. Nada más, ni nada menos. Además, no creo que el FBI publique alegremente por Internet información restringida. Sería mucho más sensato si esas cosas se archivaran en un lugar seguro, desconectado de Internet, preferentemente dentro de un edificio federal. Y en ese caso, será muy difícil acceder a nada.

-Es cierto –tuvo que admitir Fred-. El programa ayudará… una vez que estemos adentro. Lo malo es que quien más probabilidades tiene de meterse en ese tipo de lugares, de entre todos nosotros, es Jackson.

-Que está en Florida investigando un suicidio –mascullé, obligándome a respirar profunda y regularmente-. Paciencia. ¡Paciencia! Tomará algo de tiempo, pero llegaremos al fondo del asunto.

Tras acordar un par de cosas más, me despedí de Fred y volví la atención a los Cullen, que me contemplaban como si yo fuese la película más fascinante. Edward había regresado en algún punto durante la conversación y estaba otra vez en su asiento, mirándome con una mezcla de adoración y reverencia.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, incómoda.

Ellos sólo cruzaron miradas y sonrisas.

-Debo llevarte a tu casa, Charlie querrá comprobar que estás bien después de venir aquí –musitó Edward, poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo –asentí poniéndome de pie también, pero me volví hacia Alice-. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

Nunca hubiese creído que una frase tan simple podría desatar un revuelo tal como el que causó en esa casa. Edward se opuso rotundamente a convertirme en ningún futuro próximo inmediato, y Alice sufrió el más inoportuno ataque de desconfianza en sí misma. Conseguí arrancarle a Carlisle la promesa de que él me convertiría, pero Edward se las arregló para conseguir a su vez de Carlisle la promesa que eso recién tuviese lugar cuando yo hubiese terminado la escuela, todo eso con la ridícula excusa de pasar desapercibidos.

.

De regreso en casa, Charlie estaba esperando, creo que bastante preocupado. Antes de irnos, Edward le había prometido solemnemente que no permitiría que nadie me lastimara, pero mi padre se había limitado a gruñir algo sobre que ya había oído eso, Phoenix y una pierna rota. La mueca de dolor y culpa de Edward sólo había generado en Charlie un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Bells? –preguntó Charlie con alivio y ansiedad a la vez, poniéndose de pie mientras Edward y yo entrábamos a casa.

-Hola, papá. Aquí estoy –respondí, descolgándome la maleta con los legajos del hombro-. Voy a guardar esto, enseguida vuelvo.

Charlie asintió, más tranquilo luego de haberme visto regresar sana y salva, y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Subí rápidamente las escaleras, dejé la maleta sobre la cama y volví a guardar los legajos en el bolsillo oculto antes de meter la maleta bajo la cama, donde solía estar. Bajé otra vez las escaleras, preocupada por lo que podría haber pasado en el rato en que dejé a Edward y Charlie a solas en la habitación.

Lo que no esperé fue ver a Edward de pie en un rincón de la cocina, una expresión de culpa y sorpresa en sus rasgos, mientras Charlie, con el ceño fruncido de concentración, preparaba el único desayuno que parecía conocer: huevos fritos con tocino.

-¿Papá? ¿Edward? –pregunté, cautelosa. Edward tenía la cabeza, gacha, como avergonzado, mientras Charlie parecía distraído.

-Creo que debo irme… -empezó Edward, dudando.

Negué con la cabeza, alarmada. Aunque parecía mucho más tiempo, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas de nuestro regreso de Volterra y sólo dos días de que Edward había reaparecido en mi vida tras una ausencia de meses. Yo no estaba lista para dejarlo ir tan pronto.

-Puedes quedarte –gruñó Charlie, dando vuelta un lonja de tocino-. Aunque no me guardarás rencor por no ofrecerte un desayuno, ¿no?

El tono casi indiferente en que mi padre lo dijo me tomó por sorpresa, y creo que también a Edward. Su habitual cortesía y los buenos modales que solía mostrar mi vampiro para con Charlie habían sido reemplazados por una especie de temor respetuoso. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle qué había provocado semejante cambio de actitud, pero supe enseguida que Edward no diría nada delante de Charlie. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde.

Desayunamos. Edward estaba completamente tenso, yo estaba ansiosa. Sólo Charlie parecía relajado. Cuando le expliqué que la misión había sido abortada me escuchó con toda atención, pero no hizo preguntas, aunque se lo veía muy pensativo. Edward empezó a parpadear incómodo y poco después se masajeó la sien con expresión cansada.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, preocupada.

Me recriminé mentalmente por forzarlo a quedarse. Edward estaba más ojeroso de lo que nunca lo había visto y sus ojos eran completamente negros. Estar tan cerca de mí y de Charlie debía ser duro para él, con lo sediento que debía sentirse.

-Me duele la cabeza –admitió Edward, como quien confiesa una vergonzosa debilidad.

Me quedé mirándolo perpleja. ¿No era que los vampiros no se enferman?

-¿Es… por la sed? –pregunté, dudando.

-No, es por… -Edward miró de soslayo a Charlie por un momento-. Por el esfuerzo de tratar de seguirle el ritmo de pensamiento a él. Entre que su cabeza está velada, y que piensa a la velocidad de la luz, no en palabras sino en ideas completamente abstractas…

Charlie parpadeó sorprendido antes de relajarse, mirando a la pared. Edward suspiró profundamente, aliviado.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó mi padre con cierta ironía.

-Mucho. Gracias –asintió Edward tímidamente.

-¿Qué…? –empecé yo, sin saber muy bien cómo formular la pregunta.

-Estaba pensando en salir a pescar con Billy, sé que le gusta mucho estar al aire libre –comentó Charlie en el tono más completamente tranquilo y normal-. Hay muchas cosas que no puede hacer, pero pescar es algo para lo que no se requiere poder caminar. Le hará bien sentirse útil.

Sentada ahí, entre un vampiro con dolor de cabeza y un hombre capaz de causarle dolor de cabeza a un vampiro y luego remediarlo pensando en cosas simples y cotidianas, me pregunté no por primera vez cuánto más desequilibrada podía volverse mi vida.

.

* * *

**¿Qué me dicen? ¡Y eso que Bella no sabe todavía todo lo que le espera! Esto se volverá peor aún pronto.  
**

**Como siempre, ****comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. 16 Conjeturas

En primer lugar, muchas gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios y la amabilidad en general durante mi "estado zombie de estudio". ¡Gracias!

En segundo lugar, un agradecimiento especialísimo a Casiopea Tortuga, que me señaló en el capítulo 14 esta fe de erratas. Cuando Carlisle le dice a Bella:

"-Sucedió en un par de veces a lo largo de las décadas que alguien adivinó lo que somos, o al menos se acercó mucho –me explicó Carlisle-. En esas ocasiones, simplemente desaparecíamos sin dejar rastro antes de que tuviese tiempo de comprobar su teoría; no es la primera vez que tenemos una situación de ese tipo… aunque debo decir que nunca antes **una organización estatal **había estado de por medio" debe decir lo mismo pero reemplazando el texto en negrita por "**una organización gubernamental**", ya que, como correctamente lo señaló mi brillante lectora, la organización política de los EEUU es tal que de otro modo podría entenderse que FBI sólo tiene poder policial en el EStado de Washington, y no es así.

Desde luego, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla.

Les dejo el capítulo y no jorobo más. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

.

Dos semanas pasaron sin mayores novedades. La vida había vuelto al ritmo tranquilo y lluvioso tan propio de Forks.

Jake y yo habíamos roto las relaciones diplomáticas después de que él me delatara ante mi padre por el asunto de las motos. Aunque me dolía haber perdido a mi amigo, me repetí hasta el cansancio que era mejor alejarlo de mí. Mejor para él, desde luego. Cuanta menos gente hubiese involucrada en este espiral de locura que era mi vida, mejor. Jacob no tenía idea de mi vida como agente federal encubierta y era mi intención que eso siguiera así.

La torpe investigación que Sheila, Fred y yo intentábamos llevar adelante no había arrojado ningún tipo de resultados. En realidad, no existía más que en teoría, ya que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de acercarnos a un edificio federal todavía.

Alex seguía negándose a colaborar con el espionaje al espionaje que suponía nuestra investigación, y él y Sheila estaban al borde de la separación. Ella me había escrito unas cuantas veces y llamado en una o dos ocasiones, siempre triste y a veces muy enojada. La convivencia con Alex no siempre había sido fácil, como pareja habían tenido altibajos en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero nunca tan grave como ahora. Después de la primera discusión inmediatamente posterior a la noticia del aborto de la misión, que acabó en un silencio recíproco de cuatro días, las peleas se alternaban con los silencios ofendidos. Alex llevaba diez días durmiendo en la angosta cama de la habitación de visitas.

Intenté consolarla y animarla, pero la verdad es que yo no tenía experiencia en lidiar con desacuerdos graves de pareja y todo lo que podía darle era un oído amigo al que hablarle. A veces eso bastaba, y a veces, no.

Por otra parte, me había enterado con bastante sorpresa, algo de decepción y un poco de enojo que Sheila no creía en absoluto en mi informe. Ella estaba interesada en investigar por qué había sido abortada la investigación, pero toda la historia de vampiros era algo increíble en su opinión.

-En un principio, ni bien acabé de leer el informe, creí que quizás la demasiada presión había causado que escribieras un informe disparatado, sólo para testear las rutas de envío o como señuelo –me explicó, en una de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas, con todo el tacto posible-. Hasta intenté ver un mensaje cifrado en todo eso de vampiros que cazan animales y todo eso. Estuve segura que era algo así, y temí que estuvieses metiéndote en un problema… pero cuando llegó la orden de abortar y dejarte sin castigo por tomarle el pelo al FBI, comprendí que había algo más detrás de eso. No sé qué es, y quiero averiguarlo. Pero no puedo creer en vampiros, Bella, con todo respeto –me dijo en tono de disculpa-, para mí eso es demasiado… es demasiado -concluyó.

Después de eso, no quise preguntarle a Fred si él me creía. Aunque por una parte era bueno que Sheila no me creyera pese a todo y el secreto de los Cullen continuase a salvo, me dolía que alguien a quien yo consideraba mi amiga fuese incapaz de tomar en serio lo que yo decía, aún con toda la investigación de los archivos de décadas pasadas respaldando lo que yo afirmaba.

Jackson seguía encargado de hacer sólo trabajos de principiante, papelerío y casos bastante obvios sobre todo. Lo más emocionante que la había tocado en el mes había sido intervenir como parte del cerco policial en un caso de toma de rehenes, y eso solamente se lo habían confiado porque el lugar en que la toma de rehenes se había producido era un edificio federal y la mayoría de los agentes habían quedado adentro. Jackson estaba muy deprimido. Para un sabueso como él, ese tipo de trabajos tan _sencillos_ eran un insulto a su intelecto y su curriculum.

Respecto a los Cullen, habían aceptado la revelación sobre mi identidad secreta sin demasiados sobresaltos, pero reaccionado diferente a mediano y largo plazo, como yo ya había conjeturado que ocurriría. Mientras que Esme y Edward preferían hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada y que yo era la misma Bella de siempre, Emmett no perdía ocasión de hacer bromas al respecto de cuántos micrófonos ocultos había desmantelado esa mañana o de preguntarme directamente sobre mi entrenamiento o cómo había redactado tal o cual punto de mi informe final.

Jasper y Alice solían dejarme en paz, pero prestaban atención cuando Emmett hacía preguntas y Jasper una o dos veces me había preguntado algo él, pero sólo cuando alguien más sacaba el tema antes. Otro tanto hacía Carlisle, que sentía curiosidad por el aspecto legal de mi trabajo.

Alice, aunque no se esforzaba en ignorar el tema de un modo tan obvio como Edward o Esme, nunca me había preguntado directamente nada, aunque siempre escuchaba con toda atención. Aún no había podido averiguar qué causaba los huecos en sus visiones y eso la irritaba mucho, sobre todo porque no es que fuesen ausencias evidentes, como cuando los licántropos se cruzaban en su camino, sino simplemente que había ratos futuros que no podía ver, y cuando se concentraba en ellos, la visión simplemente se desviaba al momento inmediatamente anterior o posterior. Pero era tan sutil que en circunstancias normales Alice difícilmente se hubiese dado cuenta. Eso, en lugar de consolarla, sólo la irritó más.

Rosalie, si bien no solía tocar el tema, me trató con mucha más igualdad desde ese entonces. Dejé de ser "la humana de Edward" para adquirir un status e identidad propios: para ella, fui Bella en adelante. "(…) En una ocasión tuve la mala idea de limpiar el arma estando en casa de los Cullen, y mientras que a Edward casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad viéndome manipular la pistola automática, Rosalie estaba más interesada en aprender cómo debía limpiarse y sostenerse correctamente un arma, cómo se cargaba y descargaba, cuál era el seguro y cómo había que colocarlo o quitarlo. Era agradable que alguien no estuviese siseando de nervios cada vez que yo movía un dedo con la pistola descargada y medio desarmada en las manos.

Emmett estaba fascinado. Él entendía de armas, después de todo, había estado cazando osos cuando el oso lo cazó a él antes que Rosalie lo salvara, pero las armas que Emmett había conocido eran más rudimentarias que mi moderna y compacta pistola. Si bien no le permití dispararla pese a lo mucho que me lo pidió y rogó, él no dejó de hacer bromas al respecto, en parte por lo mucho que eso irritaba a Edward.

Mi querido novio vampiro se esforzaba por ser comprensivo y tomarse las cosas con calma… y fallaba estrepitosamente. No podía evitar estremecerse al verme tomar el blackberry o echar miradas ansiosas a la bota en la que él sabía que yo guardaba la pistola. Ahora llevaba su teléfono apagado casi siempre, evitaba las computadoras como a la peste, había quitado las webcams de todas las computadoras de los Cullen y revisaba los automóviles dos veces al día en busca de dispositivos de seguimiento satelital. En pocas palabras, estaba tan paranoico como yo, pero con más histeria y menos disimulo. (…)"

Charlie, a todo esto, tampoco había sacado a colación el tema de mi investigación ni del informe final, salvo cuando me preguntó qué órdenes había recibido yo. Le dije la verdad, que las órdenes eran quedarme en Forks hasta acabar la escuela, con los ojos abiertos y las manos quietas, y que ya recibiría instrucciones más tarde. Se limitó a asentir, como si eso era justamente lo que estaba esperando. Quizás era así.

Me hubiese gustado discutir el caso de mi informe abortado con él, pero Charlie había puesto como condición inicial no estar involucrado y saber lo menos posible de todo, de modo que no era una opción hablarlo con él. Después de esa primera noche en que gruñó sobre "un vampiro en el armario", Charlie jamás volvió a mencionar directamente el tema, aunque hacía insinuaciones de vez en cuando, como aquella vez con el desayuno.

Edward acabó admitiendo ante mí que cuando de la investigación se trataba, mi padre pensaba tan rápido que le era imposible seguirle el hilo de pensamientos, además que el hecho que sus pensamientos estuviesen parcialmente velados ayudaba a dificultar que Edward los oyera con claridad, y cuando se esforzaba mucho en tratar de seguirle el ritmo, acababa con un dolor de cabeza. Pese a no haber verificado nunca el don de Edward, Charlie parecía tener una habilidad especial para mantener a Edward sin enterarse de nada cuando quería.

Quince días habían pasado en estas idas y vueltas. De Victoria no había rastros, y ya no estábamos seguros si ésa era una buena o mala señal, pero por el momento, nos estaba dando un respiro.

.

_Forks. Instituto de enseñanza secundaria. Por la tarde del 14 de mayo de 2006, dos semanas después de la anulación de la investigación de Bella. _

Fue en un día lluvioso como tantos, aburrido hasta las lágrimas y completamente rutinario, que algo inesperado sucedió, y por una vez, no tenía nada que ver con el mundo sobrenatural.

Sonará cliché comenzar de este modo mi relato de uno de los episodios más aterradores de mi vida, pero la verdad es que cuando Mike se me acercó esa tarde al terminar la clase de gimnasia, yo no tenía razones para creer que hubiese nada extraño en eso. Mike, pese a saber, como todo el resto de Forks, que Edward y yo éramos pareja, aún me miraba ocasionalmente con ojos soñadores y me hablaba a veces con un cierto exceso de confianza cuando Edward no estaba a la vista.

Esa tarde no fue muy distinto, o al menos eso me pareció al principio.

-Bella… -empezó, como dudando qué decir exactamente.

-Mike –lo saludé con una inclinación de cabeza, dispuesta a irme a cambiar al vestuario y de paso a sentarme un rato. Habíamos jugado al Voley en clase, y yo me había caído una buena cantidad de veces, cuándo no. Estaba cansada, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y sin duda me saldrían moretones.

-Bella… ¿podemos hablar? –me preguntó Mike en voz muy baja.

-Estamos hablando –le respondí en un tono de voz normal, sin comprender.

-Aquí no. En… privado –dijo él, con aire de misterio.

Lo miré evaluativamente, intentando ver a dónde iba con eso. Mike parecía un poco nervioso, por la forma en que miraba alrededor. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, pero no daba la impresión que tuviese armas consigo. Y aún si así fuese, yo podría manejar la situación. Aunque no llevaba mi chaleco antibalas, tenía la pistola en mi bota, como siempre, y su familiar peso me dio la seguridad para asentir lentamente.

Mike encabezó la marcha fuera de los vestuarios y hacia la parte posterior de la escuela, donde un alero nos protegía de la fina llovizna. Me cuidé mucho de apoyarme con la espalda contra la pared y con la pierna flexionada, de modo de poder acceder rápidamente al arma si la cosa se ponía fea, aunque confiaba en poder rechazar un ataque de forma física si Mike de pronto decidía…

Ajeno a mis cavilaciones, Mike estaba buscando algo en su mochila. Me tensé, con una mano en la culata de la pistola, pero todo lo que Mike tenía en la mano cuando me encaró era un sobre marrón, de papel madera. Me relajé, convencida de que todo lo que tenía que temer era una declaración de amor o algo igualmente bochornoso, pero no peligroso para mi vida.

-Alguien me hizo llegar estas fotografías –empezó Mike, muy seguro de sí mismo-, y me pareció que te interesaría verlas… y saber que yo las tengo -subrayó.

Me tendió el sobre, que tomé con cuidado, intentando entrever si había una trampa en eso. Mike me observaba con atención, ansioso. Yo tenía la conciencia limpia, no se me ocurría qué tipo de fotografías podrían incriminarme en nada.

Saqué las fotos con cuidado del sobre, con un ojo en las fotografías y el otro en Mike, que me miraba ávido, como tratando de anticipar mi reacción.

La primera foto mostraba un gentío en algún lugar grande y abovedado. Me pareció vagamente conocido, pero no supe identificar de inmediato qué sitio era.

La segunda foto enfocaba un lugar más reducido de la misma área que la primera imagen. Había un grupo de hombres de traje, corbata y anteojos oscuros junto a un grupito de gente vestida de mangas cortas y colores claros.

La tercera foto me causó un sobresalto. Retrataba solamente a las personas de mangas cortas y colores claros, tres jóvenes. Las dos chicas de la foto se estaban abrazando, de modo que la cara de la morena no quedaba a la vista sino oculta tras la cabeza de su amiga, de cabello enrulado y de un tono castaño rojizo. Un muchacho alto, delgado y un poco desgarbado estaba un poco atrás de ellas, mirándolas.

Tragué en seco. El muchacho era Alex, sin duda alguna, y el rostro de Sheila estaba a la vista en la fotografía, entre sus rulos. Mi propia cara estaba oculta, pero era indudablemente yo la persona a quien ella abrazaba. También reconocí el sitio en ese momento: era el aeropuerto de Phoenix, hasta donde Sheila y Alex me habían acompañado cuando tuve que tomar el vuelo de regreso a Forks, al cabo de esa larga semana rastreando a los Cullen tras su repentina desaparición poco después de mi cumpleaños.

Pero aún había más fotos, y me forcé a poner mi mejor cara de póquer para mirarlas.

En la siguiente, mi rostro aparecía de perfil, de cara a Sheila y al costado de Alex, que estaba fotografiado de frente. Estábamos hablando, eso quedaba claro por la postura aunque la foto no registrara el movimiento.

En la quinta foto, yo abrazaba a Alex mientras Sheila sonreía levemente. Comprendí que las fotografías estaban, en ese punto, desordenadas, ya que yo había abrazado primero a Sheila, luego a Alex y luego me había despedido verbalmente, emocionada por la ayuda de ambos.

En la sexta fotografía de la serie, yo les daba la espalda a mis amigos, caminando hacia el lugar de embarque mientras me secaba una traicionera lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Alex miraba preocupado en mi dirección, y Sheila, triste.

Levanté la mirada intentando una expresión todo lo neutra posible, pero Mike tenía que haberse dado cuenta de mi reacción. Lo miré con atención. Él me quitó rápidamente las fotos de las manos y las volvió a guardar. Permanecí en silencio, esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Mike, entre ansioso y autosatisfecho-. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que no soy muy fotogénica, por lo visto –me encogí de hombros, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ver. No cabía negar que era yo, de modo que lo mejor era hacer frente a lo inevitable.

-¿Dónde te tomaron esas fotos? ¿Quiénes son los que están contigo? –preguntó Mike, desconfiado-. ¿Cuándo fueron tomadas?

-Mike, antes que nada, apaga tu teléfono –ordené. No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando allí, pero por si acaso, mejor no dejar cabos sueltos.

-Lo tengo en modo silencioso, nadie va a interrumpirnos –aseguró él.

-Apaga, o no hablo –le dije, completamente seria.

-A Cullen le interesará ver esto –apuntó Mike.

-Muéstraselas –me encogí de hombros-. Es tu cuello, no el mío.

-Pero es a ti a quien va a pedirle explicaciones –retrucó Mike.

-No soy yo quien tiene en su poder unas fotografías que suponen una invasión a la privacidad, y hasta podrían considerarse espionaje. Eso es un crimen federal, ¿sabías? –improvisé, decidida a asustarlo un poco-. Y lo que intentas ahora es chantaje, otro delito que agregar a tu lista. Ahora, apaga tu teléfono y podremos conversar.

Mike apagó su teléfono, y tras verificar que efectivamente estaba apagado yo me tranquilicé algo. Miré a Mike con toda atención, intentando vislumbrar a dónde iba todo esto. Él sin duda no tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo.

-Ellos… son amigos de Phoenix, que yo estaba visitando. Estas fotos fueron tomadas en el aeropuerto, cuando me despedía de ellos –dije lenta y claramente, sin dar demasiados detalles. Quien sea que le había enviado las fotos, ya sabía eso, de modo que yo no estaba proporcionando información nueva-. Ahora, tu turno. ¿Cómo llegaron estas fotos a tus manos?

-Tengo mis contactos –dijo Mike en tono jactancioso-. ¿Cómo se llaman tus _amigos_?

-Tienen sus nombres –repuse con retintín, para luego agregar mucho más seria-. Si vas a contestarme con evasivas, yo también puedo hacerlo.

-Le enviaré a tu novio la foto en la que estás abrazada a ese tipo –amenazó Mike.

-Edward estará feliz de tener una buena razón para romperte unos cuantos huesos –me encogí de hombros-. Nunca le caíste bien. En serio, él sabe perfectamente que yo visité a mis amigos, y si es tu palabra contra la mía, ¿adivina a quién le creerá Edward?

Mike resopló con desdén, aunque se lo veía menos seguro que antes.

-Arriésgate si quieres, yo tengo la conciencia limpia –dejé en claro-. Pero sí me preocupa un poco cómo llegaron a tus manos esas fotos –tuve que admitir-. Casi tanto como me preocupa que haya alguien siguiéndome y sacándome fotos.

-Quizás seguía a tus amigos –sugirió Mike.

-Es posible –reconocí, alarmada-. Esto no me gusta nada. Si…

Me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre quién querría seguirnos a Alex, Sheila o a mí y por qué, cuando un carraspeo de Mike me trajo de regreso al presente.

-Ah, sí –reaccioné-. Muchas gracias por ponerme sobre aviso, Mike. Será mejor que lo discuta con Charlie, si hay alguien siguiéndonos, a mis amigos o a mí, habrá que tomar medidas… Hasta luego, entonces, y gracias otra vez.

-¿No te preocupa lo que puedan decir los demás al ver las fotos? –preguntó Mike, sorprendido.

-La verdad es que no, me preocupa más que haya algún tipo de psicópata distribuyendo mis fotos entre adolescentes babosos –le dije sin demasiada paciencia, poniéndome en marcha con la espalda todavía pegada a la pared, por si acaso.

-Puedo mandárselas a Cullen –medio amenazó, medio suplicó Mike.

-Hazlo, le interesará. Edward aún no conoce personalmente a mis amigos de Phoenix –le dije, sarcástica, completamente irritada y con demasiadas ganas de dar esta charla por terminada-. Mike, en serio, ¿vives en un termo o algo así? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?

-Pasa que tengo una fotos que te comprometen, Bella, y se las mostraré a tu novio a menos… -Mike recuperó la seguridad en si mismo a medida que hablaba, y para el momento en que hizo la pausa, volvía a sonreír con superioridad-… A menos que accedas a salir conmigo. A cenar. A conocernos. No estaría mal que te des la oportunidad de comprobar que hay más hombres en el mundo que tu Cullen.

Resistiendo apenas las ganas de bajarle todos los dientes a Mike, gruñí una respuesta:

-No, gracias.

-Mira, en verdad no quiero llegar a estos extremos –advirtió Mike, medio amenazando y medio advirtiéndome-, pero en verdad le mostraré a Cullen… y a tu padre también, la foto en la que estás con ese tipo. ¿Qué crees que verán ellos en esa foto, eh? –añadió, petulante.

-Que estoy despidiéndome de un amigo en el aeropuerto, amigo que está junto a su esposa –respondí ácidamente. Sheila y Alex no estaban casados legalmente sino unidos de hecho, pero para todos los fines prácticos eran marido y mujer. Además que eso acallaría a Mike.

Dicho y hecho: los ojos de Mike se abrieron mucho. Ésa era una información que él ignoraba, por lo visto. Me di un segundo para sonreír con superioridad antes de volverme completamente seria.

-En verdad vives en un termo, Mike. No tienes ni idea de nada –gruñí-. Déjame adivinar cómo conseguiste las fotos. ¿Alguien te las envió por correo, acaso?

-Por… correo electrónico –admitió Mike, apabullado.

-Ajá. Alguien te envió por correo electrónico unas fotos en las que salgo yo, de entre todas las personas en el mundo. ¿Conoces a quien te envió las fotos? –pregunté.

-Sí, claro –respondió Mike.

-Me refiero a si lo conoces personalmente, si lo viste alguna vez, si tienes la menor idea de qué edad tiene, dónde vive, a qué se dedica –aclaré, sintiéndome más y más como en un interrogatorio.

-Tiene dieciocho años, se llama Bryan y vive en Huston, Texas –dijo Mike mansamente-. Su nickname es some_one, y consiguió las fotos al infiltrarse en las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Dónde lo viste por primera vez, y cuándo? –insistí.

-Eehh, nunca lo vi personalmente –confesó Mike-. Lo conocí en un foro de chat, y empezamos a escribirnos regularmente… me escribió todo eso, y me mandó una foto suya, pero la verdad es que nunca nos vimos en persona.

-¿Y le creíste todo lo que te dijo? –siseé, incrédula.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Mike, confundido.

Resistí por muy poco las ganas de agarrarme la cabeza con ambas manos y gemir. ¿Cómo había Mike podido ser tan idiota?

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a ese Bryan, o some_one?

-Dos semanas o algo así… un poco menos. Doce días, día más, día menos.

Contuve el aliento. Ahí había gato encerrado, me lo olía a kilómetros. Una trampa. No podía ser una coincidencia que dos semanas después de que inexplicablemente se abortara mi informe final, de pronto Mike apareciera con unas fotos mías en las manos, enviadas por una entidad anónima y tomadas en un lugar tan significativo como el aeropuerto de Phoenix.

-Mike, alguien se aprovechó de tu buena fe y te está utilizando. ¿No se te ocurrió que es extraño que alguien que no me conoce me identifique en unas fotografías y te las envíe?

-Eh, bueno, puede ser que Bryan te haya visto alguna vez… en facebook –admitió Mike-. Recordarás que hace un tiempo estuve sacando fotos de mis compañeros y amigos… y las subí a mi cuenta de facebook. Él te vio ahí y te reconoció.

-Sigue siendo demasiada coincidencia. Y ésas no eran fotos de una cámara de seguridad, eran muy nítidas y estaban claramente enfocadas –argumenté, dejando para después enfurecerme con Mike por subir fotografías en las que yo aparecía a la red sin consultarme-. Alguien… alguien está detrás de esto…

-Sí, alguien –semi sonrió Mike-, some_one.

-Un chiste fácil –gruñí, demasiado ocupada procesando todo para apreciar el juego de palabras-. Esto es serio. Algo se me escapa… si supiera qué es…

-Bueno, podemos discutirlo mientras cenamos. ¿Mañana a la noche te parece bien? –propuso Mike-. Puedo pasar a buscarte por tu casa. Conozco un sitio en Port Angels…

Lo miré como si la piel acabara de volvérsele azul. ¿Es que este chico era completamente idiota? ¿O tenía una inteligencia normal pero era sordo, de modo que no oía cuando se le explicaba algo? Respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces, tratando de tranquilizarme y convencerme que matar a Mike no sólo no resolvería mis problemas existentes, sino que me crearía otros nuevos.

-Adiós. Tengo que ir a hablar con Charlie –me despedí raudamente y empecé a alejarme a zancadas.

-¡Eh, Bella! –Mike tuvo que correr para alcanzarme-. Sólo una cosa más, ¿cómo se llaman tus amigos?

-¿Qué importa? –le respondí en un gruñido.

-¡Quiero saberlo!

-Y yo no quiero decírtelo.

Mike me sujetó del brazo, sin fuerza suficiente como para lastimarme, pero obligándome a detenerme cuando él lo hizo. Tironeé tratando de librarme, pero él no me soltó.

-Mike, suéltame ahora –le ordené, furiosa.

-No hasta que me digas cómo se llaman… y arreglemos esa cita –me sonrió, petulante.

Dos segundos después de que esas palabras abandonaran su boca, Mike estaba de rodillas en el suelo ante mí, con los ojos llorosos y respirando pesadamente por la boca. Su nariz no estaba rota, pero sí le dolería mucho las siguientes horas. La expresión de incrédula sorpresa en el rostro de Mike, que tenía las manos ante la cara, como queriendo atajar otro ataque, era digna de inmortalizarse.

-No se te ocurra volver a ponerme un dedo encima –le advertí con voz gélida, mirándolo desde arriba, yo de pie y él de rodillas, lo cual le agregaba un efecto dramático muy apropiado al aviso.

Viendo la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Mike, sentí lástima por él. Era sólo un adolescente tonto, pero no malvado, creyendo que podía convencerme de salir conmigo chantajeándome con unas fotos. No, él no era más que el último eslabón de una cadena, y el más inocente y tonto de todos. Se creía el ajedrecista cuando no era más que uno de los peones del tablero.

Alguien estaba utilizándolo para acercarme las fotos… ¿era una advertencia? ¿Una amenaza? "Te tenemos vigilada" era el mensaje subyacente más obvio, pero, ¿había algo más? ¿Y quién o quienes me mandaban ese aviso?

Mirando de nuevo a Mike, al menos uno de los muchos interrogantes cayó en su sitio. Él había insistido en saber cómo se llamaban mis amigos…

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber cómo se llaman? –le pregunté mientras él se ponía dificultosamente de pie.

-Porque quiero saberlo –repuso Mike con voz ahogada, tocándose con cuidado la nariz.

-No está rota –le advertí, señalándole la nariz-, pero si insistes en mentirme, puedo hacerte ese favor.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –chilló Mike, asustado, evidenciando con la postura corporal y el tono de voz que sí estaba haciéndolo.

Decidida a hacerlo hablar, fruncí el ceño y levanté otra vez el puño, en un gesto exagerado y teatral, pero que bastó para que Mike se echara a temblar como una gelatina.

-¿Y bien? –insistí.

-¡No miento! –insistió él-. ¡Yo quiero saberlo!

Aunque Mike intentó detenerme, lo esquivé fácilmente y le di un nuevo golpe, que hizo que la nariz le sangrara un poco, aunque seguía sin haber fractura del tabique nasal. Yo había tenido suficiente cuidado de no herirlo gravemente.

-¿Quieres que siga con tus dedos, acaso? –le pregunté, enojada.

Estaba muy nerviosa, en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirnos, y eso no era buena idea. Explicar por qué estábamos Mike y yo a solas en un rincón despejado de la escuela, él con la nariz levemente sangrante, no era algo por lo que yo tuviese demasiada necesidad ni ganas. ¿Y dónde rayos estaba Edward? ¿Por qué no había aparecido aún? Él no me dejaba sola a sol ni a sombra, hasta de un aula al otro le gustaba acompañarme, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiese encontrado ya?

-Yo… él… él me lo pidió –acabó confesando Mike.

-¿Quién? –pregunté velozmente, y en ese mismo momento supe la respuesta-. Bryan.

-El trato era… que yo usaba las fotos… para convencerte de salir… conmigo, y en… agradecimiento averiguaba… para Bryan como se… llaman tus amigos… -explicó Mike, respirando por la boca.

Una emboscada, eso era clarísimo. Aparentemente, no sabían quiénes eran Alex y Sheila, o al menos no conocían sus nombres, y yo me cuidaría mucho de decírselo a Mike, ni a nadie. ¿Pero quién estaba detrás de esto? ¿Qué fin perseguía?

Tendría que teorizar sobre eso más tarde. Ahora, lo esencial era darle una respuesta a Mike, sin revelar nada que ayudara a quien estuviese detrás de esto a acercarse a mis amigos ni a mí.

-Son Sean y Eve Jackson –le dije a Mike finalmente, dándole intencionalmente información errónea: el nombre y apellido de mi jefe y su hija-, y no rompí tu nariz pese a todo. Ponte un poco de hielo, para la inflamación. Nada de citas, y estamos a mano. ¿Trato?

-Trato –aceptó Mike, tendiéndome la mano. Lo ignoré, di media vuelta y me alejé caminando de costado, sin atreverme a darle la espalda.

Encontré a Edward caminando hacia mí en cuanto doblé la esquina. Se lo notaba preocupado, pero se relajó en cuando me tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Rayos, ese tonto entrenador Clapp y su haraganería… -musitó Edward en mi oído, su aliento frío haciéndome cosquillas-. ¡Te dejó ir un cuarto de hora antes que acabara la clase!

Bueno, eso al menos explicaba cómo era que me había perdido de vista.

-Nos dejó ir a todos, no fue nada personal. Y por mí estuvo bien, me duele todo. El Voley no es lo mío –murmuré, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho.

Sentí a Edward tensarse y estaba por preguntarle qué iba mal cuando Mike pasó velozmente a nuestro lado, con un pañuelo bajo la nariz y una expresión de miedo en la cara admirarme de reojo.

-¿Por qué está sangrando la nariz de Newton, y por qué tiene miedo de que lo golpees? –me susurró Edward al oído, en tono de sospecha.

-Porque me invitó a cenar y tuve que declinar su oferta –le respondí en tono juguetón, dejando para después la conversación seria.

Me solté del abrazo de Edward y lo tomé de la mano, dirigiéndonos hacia la salida de la escuela. Aunque me esforcé por aparentar tranquilidad, yo ardían en ganas de poner a Charlie, Sheila y Alex al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. A Charlie, porque él podría ayudarme a dilucidar el misterio; a Sheila y Alex, porque lo de las fotos les concernía directamente.

-Todavía estás usando el uniforme de gimnasia –me hizo ver Edward-. ¿Y qué tienen que ver unas fotos con la invitación de Newton?

-¿Fotos? –pregunté abruptamente, deteniéndome.

-Él estaba pensando en que "_se suponía que con las fotos esto era pan comido_" y cosas por el estilo –informó Edward, mirándome con atención.

Reanudé la marcha sin soltar su mano. Saberlo cerca me daba tranquilidad.

-Prometo explicarte cuando estemos en casa –dije en voz bajísima, que él escucharía sin problemas-. Espera afuera del vestuario y podremos irnos por fin.

Mientras me cambiaba, dejé mi mente volar un rato. ¿Quién podía estar detrás de esto?

No podía ser nadie del FBI, ya que ellos mismos me habían hecho ir a Phoenix. Cualquier agente en servicio con los permisos necesarios que consultara los archivos corroboraría que yo había estado allí por orden expresa de mis superiores, y que quienes me acompañaban eran miembros del FBI también, de modo que no podía acusarme de andar en mala compañía. Además, ¿qué razón tenían ellos para seguirme y fotografiarme, o a Alex y Sheila? Los tres teníamos legajos limpios en lo que al FBI respecta, nada de espionaje doble ni cosas por el estilo.

No me parecía creíble tampoco que Victoria estuviese detrás de esto. Vamos, ¿un vampiro en el aeropuerto de Phoenix? ¿Y por qué se molestaría en sacarme fotos y enviármelas? Victoria quería matarme, no chantajearme.

Un leve escalofrío me recorrió. ¿Acaso alguien de la red mafiosa narcotraficante había sobrevivido y estaba tratando de vengarse? Se suponía que ya no representaban ningún peligro y que la organización estaba desmantelada, pero alguno de sus componentes pudo haber sobrevivido sin ser detectado y es sabido que la mafia no perdona nunca… ni olvida. Aún así, yo intuía que había algo más detrás de esto… claro que podía estar equivocada.

Tampoco parecía obra de los Vulturi. Por lo que podía figurarme, ellos eran rápidos y expeditivos. Venían, mataban y se largaban. Hola y adiós. Este juego del gato y del ratón no encajaba con su _modus operandi_. Y por sobre todo, no había razones para que ellos supieran de mi trabajo como agente encubierto. Edward y Alice no lo sabían cuando nos encontramos en Italia con Aro, y mi mente había estado cerrada para él. No había forma que él supiera, pero mi informe trataba sobre vampiros, y si la ley que Aro defendía por sobre todas era _mantén el secreto_, era de suponer que mi informe final le habría caído muy mal… si es que se había enterado. ¿Tenían los Vulturi espías en el FBI, humanos que trabajaban para ellos? Tenían una recepcionista humana después de todo… pero las fotos habían sido tomadas meses atrás, cuando los Vulturi no tenían todavía razones para desconfiar de mí.

Un momento, quizás no era a mí a quien vigilaban quienes quieran que fuesen los que estaban detrás de esto. Tal como Mike había sugerido, quizás seguían a mis amigos. Alex había hecho trampas con las cuentas bancarias del dueño de la empresa para la que él trabajaba antes, ¿verdad? Con la excusa de quiebra (que luego se supo fraudulenta) y no sé cuánto, se había negado a pagarles indemnizaciones por despido a los empleados. Pero de pronto, todos los empleados tenían el dinero en sus cuentas. Y Alex fue señalado como el culpable, aunque jamás pudo comprobarse, pero viendo lo que era capaz de hacer con una computadora, no me sorprendería que en efecto él lo hubiese hecho, aunque se juraba inocente. ¿Quizás el FBI lo vigilaba a él, para estar seguros de su lealtad? Pero entonces, ¿cómo habían caído las fotos en manos de Mike? ¿Alguien del FBI me había delatado como agente encubierto? ¿A quién? ¿Y por qué?

.

Yo estaba preocupada por lo que las fotografías podían significar, pero Edward estaba histérico. Quiso ir y arrancarle la verdad a Mike Newton así sea a los golpes, y me costó lo mío convencerlo que no queríamos atraer más atención sobre nosotros ni sobre Mike.

-Paciencia, Edward. No podemos precipitarnos –le repetí, sentada ante la mesa de la cocina, mirando sin ver los deberes de álgebra-. Quien sea que esté detrás de esto, nos contactará pronto por medio de Mike.

-¡Ese Newton! ¡Siempre me sacó de quicio ese niño, pero ahora mismo podría descuartizarlo! –siseó Edward, furioso, caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina como una fiera enjaulada.

-No, déjalo vivir –insistí-. Necesitamos a Mike. Es nuestro punto de contacto con some_one o Bryan o como se llame. Si lo asustamos demasiado o sacamos de en medio a Mike, será peor, porque Bryan atacará por otro lado, no sabemos cuál, y habrá más gente involucrada. Y otra persona puede ser más difícil de tratar que Mike. Imagínate que las fotos caigan en manos de Jessica: todo el estado de Washington se enteraría.

-Explícame por qué no puedo simplemente ir y presionarlo hasta que confiese todo –gruñó Edward, sin dejar de caminar a zancadas de un extremo al otro de la cocina-. No lo lastimaría. No necesito hacerlo. Sólo tengo que asustarlo, y eso para mí es muy fácil –prometió Edward-. Ni siquiera necesito hacerlo hablar. Basta que él piense en la información. Vamos, soy el interrogador perfecto. ¿Por qué no puedo ir y hacerlo confesar?

-Porque te pone en el punto de mira –respondí de inmediato.

-Soy tu maniático novio sobreprotector enfurecido porque él te molestó. Problema resuelto –contraatacó Edward, sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro de la cocina, un poco más rápido de lo humanamente posible. Estaba muy alterado.

-Hay una razón aún mejor –le respondí con una sonrisita ante su expresión de furia para con Mike-, y te la diré si dejas de desgastar el piso con tus caminatas.

Él se detuvo en seco, y tras sonreír en disculpa se sentó.

-La razón es tan simple que es obvia: Mike no sabe nada más de lo que ya me dijo –expliqué.

-Quizás sepa algo más que no te dijo –señaló Edward-. Si yo…

-Edward, manejar interrogatorios es parte de mi entrenamiento, sé lo que hice, y puedo asegurarte que Mike en verdad no sabe nada –le dije, armándome de paciencia.

Esto lo dejó en blanco por un momento.

-Lo lamento, no quise dar por hecho que no puedes interrogar un sospechoso –se disculpó Edward, el arrepentimiento evidente en sus facciones-. Es sólo que estoy tan acostumbrado a ser el vigía en mi familia, el que detecta a quines sospechan de nosotros, que lo hago casi sin darme cuenta. Y saber que estás en peligro no ayuda a tranquilizarme…

-No estoy en un peligro inmediato –le contesté-. Si alguien quisiera herirme, secuestrarme o matarme –a Edward lo recorrió un escalofrío ante el tono completamente tranquilo de mi voz-, no se molestaría en enviarme primero unas fotos, y menos por medio de un mensajero involuntario. Tampoco está amenazándome de momento. Esto es sólo un aviso. Bryan hizo el primer movimiento al enviarle las fotos a Mike y darle la tarea de averiguar los nombres de mis amigos; luego yo hice el segundo al golpear a Mike y negarme a cenar con él, ah, y al darle nombres falsos. Ahora es el turno de Bryan de reaccionar, y a partir de ahora podemos esperar algo más concreto.

-¿Más concreto? –repitió Edward, alarmado.

-Más fotos o un mensaje, probablemente –aclaré-. Tenemos que esperar que Bryan decida volver a contactarme.

-¿No hay una forma de llegar a ese Bryan sin la intermediación de Mike? –preguntó Edward, esperanzado.

Lo miré un momento, sonriendo levemente, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Edward, Bryan no existe. Es tan real como Rachel Lee.

Esto aparentemente no era la respuesta que Edward había esperado. Tras quedarse inmóvil un segundo, asintió, comenzando a comprender.

-Tu familia creó a Rachel Lee, supuesta dueña de una serie de cuentas bancarias y acciones alrededor del mundo. La señorita Lee es asquerosamente rica, totalmente enigmática… e inexistente. El FBI sospechaba que se trataba de una identidad ficticia, y Alice me lo confirmó sin saberlo cuando usó una tarjeta de crédito a ese nombre para comprar ropa y hacer reservas de hotel en Phoenix cuando huíamos de James –expliqué, sin poder evitar sentirme un poco mal al confesar que yo había facilitado esa información al FBI.

-Soy un estúpido –confesó Edward en tono mortificado, con la cabeza gacha, y estuve bastante segura que de tener sangre en las venas, se hubiese sonrojado-. Es obvio que alguien que chantajea no va a ir presentándose con su propio nombre y apellido.

-Es bastante obvio, aunque no necesariamente es así. Hay casos muy raros –mencioné encogiéndome de hombros-. Hubo un caso de un chantajista que exigió que se depositara el dinero en su propia cuenta bancaria, con lo cual la policía le puso las manos encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero aquí me temo que estamos viéndonoslas con unos tipos bastante más astutos que eso.

»Todo apunta a que Bryan es ficticio –seguí explicando-. Tiene casi la misma edad que Mike, lo cual hizo que se sintiera cercano y confiara en él, pero Bryan vive lejos, con lo cual Mike se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro de que Bryan no lo juzgaría (o al menos él, Mike, no se enteraría) como para contarle cosas bastante personales. Hay un nombre pero no un apellido, aunque eso no es determinante de nada. Los datos son suficientemente vagos como para que sea imposible rastrearlo porque podría ser casi cualquiera, pero lo bastante completos como para no despertar sospechas.

-¿Crees que haya más de una persona detrás de esto?

-Estoy bastante segura. Y son, quizás no expertos, pero ciertamente no simples aficionados. Saben lo que hacen.

-Todo eso tiene mucho sentido –admitió Edward, pensativo-. Pero, ¿cómo descubrieron a Newton? De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿cómo supieron que debían enviarle las fotos a él?

-Facebook.

La palabra se escapa de mi boca antes que mi cerebro llegue a procesarla, y de pronto me di cuenta que si bien no sabía esta respuesta antes, la conclusión salió sola en cuanto Edward me preguntó.

-Mike sacó unas fotografías de varios de nosotros hace un tiempo, y sin consultar con nadie las subió a la red –expliqué. Pese a no tener evidencias, yo estaba segura que era así como había sucedido-. Quien sea que esté detrás de esto buscó a alguien que viviera en Forks, y encontró las fotografías en que aparecíamos Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben y yo… creo que Lauren también estaba. Sé que Eric no salió en ninguna porque fue quien tomó las fotos.

»Una vez que el equipo que creó a Bryan tuvo ese dato, contactar a Mike no fue difícil, imagino. Él y Bryan comenzarían a chatear una o dos veces al día, hasta que Mike tomó confianza y les contó de las clases, de sus profesores, de su trabajo en la tienda, de sus compañeros… de mí.

-¿En verdad es tan simple? –preguntó Edward, sonando entre incrédulo… y atemorizado.

-Debe ser un poco más complicado que eso, pero a grandes rasgos… -dejé la frase inconclusa, sin que hiciera falta completar la idea-. Si tienes a unos cuantos expertos que saben qué buscar, es relativamente sencillo.

-Eso nos lleva a otro punto –señaló Edward-. ¿Quién dispone de un grupo de expertos en computación, unas fotografías tuyas, una razón para intentar asustarte y un maquiavélico plan detrás de todo eso?

-Lo del maquiavélico plan todavía no lo sabemos –me sonreí levemente, antes de volverme seria-. Pero algo me dice que no tardaremos en averiguarlo. Respecto a quién es… honestamente, no tengo ni idea. De momento me preocupan más las fotos.

-Pensé que no te comprometían –respondió Edward, confuso.

-No lo hacen. Aparezco dando un abrazo de despedida a un amigo, con su novia de pie al lado. No estamos besándonos ni nada, pero si ya había alguien siguiéndome en septiembre, la cosa es mucho más seria de lo que pensaba –admití, preocupada-. No es lo mismo alguien que me estuvo siguiendo desde hace meses que alguien que dispone de una evidencia totalmente circunstancial. Y ésas fotos fueron tomadas cuando la investigación estaba en plena marcha… por lo que no deja de ser llamativo que hayan salido a la luz ahora que la misión fue abortada. No sé cómo exactamente puede tener que ver una cosa con la otra, pero no deja de ser llamativo.

Estaba terminando de hablar cuando la puerta de casa se abrió y entró Charlie.

-¡Hola, Bells! ¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Hola! –respondí acercándome a la puerta que llevaba de la cocina al living-. Estuvo bastante bien… pero hay algo que necesito comentarte.

Charlie asintió y como de costumbre, dejó las botas y la pistola en el hall antes de entrar a la cocina, donde se detuvo en seco e hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver a Edward en la silla de la cocina. Edward se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a saludar a Charlie con el respetuoso temor que solía mostrar últimamente hacia él.

-Todavía no son las siete –gruñó mi padre con desaprobación.

Desde el episodio de las motos, cortesía del delator Jake, sumado a mi desaparición sin explicaciones por tres días, sumado al salto del acantilado… yo estaba castigada. Sonará ridículo que una agente encubierta capaz de vérselas con mafiosos y vampiros acabe encerrada en su casa sin permiso para salir, pero la verdad es yo estaba en penitencia, y sólo tenía permiso de ver a Edward de siete a nueve, bajo la estricta mirada observadora de mi padre y sus gruñidos.

Aunque muy dentro de mí me pareció todo este tiempo que más bien era Edward quien estaba castigado. Mi padre parecía haber encontrado un vengativo placer en torturarlo, y por un par de comentarios casuales yo sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el tiempo que pasé en mi estado zombie, del cual Charlie culpaba a Edward por completo y no daba la menor señal de que fuese a perdonarlo. Pese a las explicaciones pertinentes sobre el por qué del abandono de Edward y a que yo ya lo había perdonado por completo, Charlie seguía disfrutando de hacer a Edward tartamudear, bajar la mirada o sentir incómodo en general.

-Yo le pedí que me acompañara –acudí al rescate de Edward, que estaba rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, lo cual ocasionaba un extraño chirrido de piedra sobre piedra cuando sus uñas se deslizaban sobre su piel-. Mike hoy por la tarde quiso hablar conmigo después de la clase de gimnasia…

Le expliqué a Charlie con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado. Él escuchó con toda atención y me hizo un par de preguntas para aclarar determinados puntos de mi relato. Estaba completamente en modo jefe Swan, policía. Edward observó el intercambio con admiración y un poco de sobrecogimiento. Cuando acabé de exponer los sucesos y mis teorías, Charlie asintió lentamente.

-Me temo que es verdad… no hay demasiadas maneras de ponerle las manos encima ahora mismo a ésos que crearon a "Bryan" –Charlie hizo una mueca al mencionar el nombre-. Veremos en cuanto llegue el siguiente contacto. Dependiendo de lo que te pidan hacer, tendremos una pista.

Siguió un silencio de un minuto, en el cual cada uno de nosotros estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Charlie reaccionó.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Llegó esto –me dijo, alcanzándome un sobre grande y grueso.

Lo abrí, todavía con la cabeza en otro lado y sin prestar demasiada atención al contenido. Charlie parecía mucho más ansioso que yo, y hasta Edward estaba estirando un poco el cuello, interesado. Separé una hoja que parecía una carta de entre algo que se asemejaba a unos folletos y empecé a leerla.

-Es de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska –informé con cierto asombro, antes de recorrer con la vista velozmente el resto del texto, y los ojos se me abrieron de asombro-. ¡Me aceptaron!

Edward me felicitó profusamente y Charlie empezó a hablar de la matrícula y del dinero que tenía ahorrado, mientras yo aún trataba de absorber la noticia. Tenía la aceptación de Alaska. Sonreí feliz. El plan marchaba sobre ruedas. Podría desaparecer hacia allí después de mi graduación, y la transformación quedaría estupendamente encubierta. Todo iba bien.

-Iba a traer otro juego de formularios hoy, pero con todo esto de la tarde, me olvidé –se disculpó Edward-. Puedo ir a buscarlos ahora.

-Déjalo para mañana –le pedí. No tenía ganas de presentarme a ninguna otra universidad; tenía la aceptación de Alaska y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Los plazos siguen corriendo, será mejor que no dejemos pasar demasiado tiempo –señaló Edward.

Hice una mueca, sin ganas de empezar _otra vez_ con esa discusión.

-Tengo la aceptación de Alaska –dije señalando el sobre.

-Estoy seguro que puedes aspirar a bastante más que eso. Dartmouth sería estupendo –replicó Edward.

-No tengo el dinero necesario –repliqué, y antes que Edward abriera la boca, me apresuré a añadir-, y no quiero que pagues mi matrícula. Rotundamente no.

Charlie enarcó una ceja. Él sabía perfectamente que yo sí tenía el dinero, en una cuenta bancaria secreta, ya que había estado ahorrando cada centavo de mi salario como agente encubierto para ir a una buena universidad cuando fuese el momento. Claro que eso había sido antes de conocer a Edward.

Edward pareció que iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y se limitó a mirarme con sospecha. Yo le había mencionado que la paga era una de las principales razones que me habían llevado a tomar el caso, pero Edward no sabía cuánto dinero ganaba yo exactamente. Con un poco de suerte, asumiría que no era suficiente.

Charlie tomó el periódico y empezó a leerlo, quizás para evitar pensar en mi dinero, ya que él sí conocía la cifra exacta. Yo eché una mirada casual al reloj de pared y me sobresalté. ¿Tan tarde era? ¡Y yo no había empezado siquiera a preparar la cena!

-Yo debería irme –musitó Edward, poniéndose de pie-. Volveré a las siete.

-No, quédate, por favor –le pedí-. No tiene sentido que te vayas ahora y regreses en un rato.

-Creo que sí tiene sentido –masculló Edward echando un vistazo precavido a Charlie; aún estando él con la cara medio escondida tras el periódico, pude ver su sonrisa.

-Papá, ¿verdad que Edward puede quedarse? –insistí.

-Oh, claro que sí –respondió Charlie con voz dulce.

Edward se apresuró a despedirse y salió de casa antes que yo pudiese protestar. Cuando empezó a oírse el ronroneo del motor que arrancaba, Charlie bajó el periódico para enfrentarse a mi mirada furiosa.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero deja de atormentarlo –le exigí, enojada, con las manos en las caderas.

-Él se atormenta solo. No es mi culpa que mis pensamientos lo molesten –declaró Charlie en tono satisfecho.

-¡Papá…! –medio advertí, medio protesté.

Charlie se permitió otros dos segundos de ancha sonrisa antes de volverse completamente serio.

-Bella, no estoy dándole nada que no pueda manejar. Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que un par de pensamientos que no son de su agrado no son demasiado para él. Además, los pensamientos son libres, ¿no? Cada cual puede pensar lo que le guste. No es mi culpa si Edward –Charlie hizo, como siempre desde después de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, una mueca al pronunciar el nombre- está escuchando todo el tiempo.

-¡No es como si escuchara por gusto! –repliqué, airada-. ¡Él no puede detenerlo! Aunque no le guste, ¡no tiene más remedio que oír!

-Creo que a veces le gusta más de lo que admite –murmuró Charlie, pensativo-. Debe ser molesto eso de oír murmullos a todas horas en tu cabeza, pero también tiene muchas ventajas, que estoy seguro que él utiliza.

No supe muy bien qué responder. Racionalmente, sabía que había algo de cierto en eso, pero mi corazón defendía a gritos a Edward sin importarle razones ni lógica. Opté por guardar silencio, lo elección más sensata.

-Iré a preparar la cena –anuncié.

-Iba a ofrecerme a prepararla yo –dijo Charlie.

-¿Y qué cocinarías? –pregunté con desconfianza.

-Sé cocinar, chica, lo hice durante diecisiete años antes que llegaras –respondió mi papá con voz severa, pero una sonrisa en los labios-. Iba a cocinar espaguetis deshidratados, ésos que sólo hay que hervir ocho minutos, y salsa de tomate en lata, ésa que colocada en el microondas sacas lista para servir. ¿Tengo tu visto bueno?

-¿A qué se debe…? –empecé, confusa.

¿Desde cuándo mi padre se ofrecía voluntario a preparar la cena? ¿Intentaba compensarme por el sobresalto con Mike, o para hacer las paces por asustar a Edward, o por qué?

-Tenemos varias cosas de que hablar –dijo él, señalando vagamente el sobre de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska, al tiempo que añadía en el mismo tono ligero-. Por ejemplo, de tu transformación en vampiresa.

.

* * *

**O.O -- Envíe este icono en el review quien esté asombrado/da por la astucia del Jefe de policía Charlie Swan… **

**Como siempre, ****comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. 17 Súper Charlie

**Buenas y malas noticias: **

**La buena es que este capi estuvo listo en menos tiempo del que temí que me tomaría, y que estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. Creí que no actualizaría hasta dentro de otra semana más, pero el capi está listo y pidiendo ir a la red, de modo que no seré yo quien se lo impida. **

**Las malas son dos: una, que retomé las clases, tengo unos horarios horribles y poco tiempo, de modo que las actualizaciones tomarán más tiempo de ahora en más. Haré lo posible, pero no prometo nada. La otra, en el capítulo siguiente muere un personaje, y prefiero advertirlo ahora, por si hay personas sensibles o impresionables. No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie: están avisados. **

**Desde luego, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo, podría tomar tranquilamente dos semanas que esté lista la continuación. **

* * *

.

-Tenemos varias cosas de que hablar –dijo Charlie, señalando vagamente el sobre de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska-. Por ejemplo, de tu transformación en vampiresa.

Empecé a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mientras me sentía palidecer y enrojecer alternadamente y a la vez.

No era posible.

¿Cómo… cómo podía mi padre saber…? Yo había sido enormemente cuidadosa en mencionar, insinuar o siquiera dar a entender nada. Había evitado el tema con toda atención. ¡¿Cómo era posible entonces?! ¿Acaso de pronto Charlie podía oír la mente de Edward, o la mía? ¿Acaso se le había contagiado el don de Alice y podía ver el futuro?

-Bells, siéntate, pareces a punto de desmayarte –me dijo Charlie con preocupación, acercándome una silla sobre la que me dejé caer, literalmente.

Charlie me trajo un vaso de agua. Sólo pude beber un sorbo, demasiado estupefacta para siquiera tragar. Después de un minuto, me había recobrado lo suficiente como para hacer preguntas. La más obvia, primero:

-¿Cómo…? –murmuré.

-No estaba seguro, pero acabas de confirmármelo –explicó Charlie, sus ojos serios y preocupados fijos en los míos-. Ya ves por qué necesitábamos hablarlo a solas primero.

Asentí levemente, todavía aturdida por las revelaciones.

-En primer lugar, necesitaría que me digas si es verdad que es tu deseo. No quiero dar nada por sentado –explicó Charlie en voz baja.

-Sí –dije en un hilo de voz-. Sí, es lo que quiero. Lo que más deseo.

-Ser como él –señaló Charlie, serio.

-Sí –admití. No tenía sentido negarlo, yo quería ser vampiresa porque Edward lo era. Si hubiese sido un ser humano común, un mago o un hombre-lobo, yo hubiese querido serlo también…

Intenté evitar la corriente de tristeza que me recorrió al pensar en hombres-lobo. Yo extrañaba a Jake, y mucho, pero era él quien se negaba a responder al teléfono cuando yo quería hablar con él. Pese a haberle alcahueteado a Charlie lo de las motos, Jacob seguía siendo el amigo más cercano que había tenido. Echaba de menos sus chistes y la facilidad con que conversábamos, además que le estaría agradecida siempre por la forma en que me había ayudado y contenido cuando mi mundo estaba desmoronado.

Volví al presente, en el que Charlie estaba mirando pensativo hacia la nada. Tragué saliva, nerviosa. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que discutiría mi transformación con Charlie, la persona más alejada de lo sobrenatural en el universo entero.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad? –preguntó mi padre, completamente serio.

No había burla, desdén ni furia en su voz, sino solo extrema seriedad, la propia de cuando se discute un tema de vida o muerte… que lo era en este caso, de cierta manera.

-Con todo mi corazón –respondí con fervor.

-¿Y él siente lo mismo? –preguntó Charlie mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí –respondí, convencida-. No sé cómo es posible, pero él me ama también.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió Charlie, mortalmente serio.

-¡Sí, claro que lo estoy! –repuse.

-Es de él de quién desconfío –aclaró Charlie-. Sé que lo amas más allá de la razón, pero eso mismo es lo que me preocupa. Cuando él te dejó… estabas destruida –explicó en voz baja, incómodo-. Ahora regresó, y lo perdonaste por completo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Sí, ya sé –atajó cuando yo abrí la boca-, él también la pasó mal, cuando creyó que estabas muerta intentó suicidarse y todo eso…

Era claro el desdén en la voz de Charlie al mencionar el intento de suicidio, y hasta masculló algo sobre "reina del drama" que preferí ignorar para ahorrarme una discusión, aunque eso no me detuvo de gruñir en desacuerdo.

-… pero sigo creyendo que eres demasiado buena para él –añadió Charlie con súbita ternura-. Es mucho lo estás dispuesta a sacrificar por él. Sé que no es mi lugar juzgar si es digno de ti o no, es tu vida y tu decisión, pero… si ese… _vampiro_ –Charlie escupió la palabra de un modo muy similar a como Jacob solía hacerlo- vuelve a lastimarte sólo la mitad de lo que lo hizo antes…

-Papá, aprecio tu gesto, pero sé que Edward me ama, y que no volverá a hacer una idiotez semejante –dije muy convencida, pero también enternecida por la preocupación de Charlie.

-Es sólo que… estabas tan… destrozada, no era como si te hubiese dejado, era como si alguien se hubiese muerto… como si estuvieses muerta por dentro.

El dolor era claro en los ojos de Charlie, y una vez más me tomó por sorpresa lo mucho que él se había enterado de lo que me pasaba. Pese a mis esfuerzos por ocultar mi dolor y disimular en lo posible, nunca había logrado engañarlo. Ni por un segundo.

-Lo sobreviviste una vez, pero con un esfuerzo tan grande… no sé si podrías hacerlo de nuevo, si ese… _ése_ decide dejarte de nuevo, sea la excusa o razón que sea la que lo impulse.

-Papá… -empecé, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Sé que no es cosa mía juzgar tu vida, sé que eres inteligente y madura, pero… Bella, si él vuelve a herirte de esa manera, no me importará que sea un vampiro, que sea un Cullen ni nada –advirtió-. No va a importarme. Lo haré pagar.

Y Charlie lo dijo tan serio y convencido que no dudé en creerle que lo haría, si el caso llegaba a darse.

-Papá… gracias –fue todo lo que me salió decir.

-Sólo quiero que lo pienses bien –casi rogó Charlie-. Es… una decisión muy grande la que estás tomando, una definitiva y completamente irrevocable. Si él cambiara de opinión de pronto y volviese a dejarte, después de que hubieses hecho eso por él… no quiero ni imaginar cómo te destruiría eso, y no se me ocurre un castigo suficientemente severo para él si lo hiciera.

-Gracias, en verdad, papá –dije, luchando por mantener las lágrimas al margen. Las lágrimas ponían a Charlie siempre muy nervioso, y lo que yo menos necesitaba esta noche era agregar más emociones a la conversación-. No sabes cuánto significa para mí que… que me apoyes tanto. Pero sé que Edward no cometerá el mismo error dos veces. Casi nos costó la vida a ambos una vez, y aprendimos de nuestros errores. Lo amo y él me ama, y es mi decisión estar a su lado para siempre –dudé un momento al ver el triste asentimiento de Charlie-. ¿No me lo prohibirás, verdad?

Él me miró muy sorprendido, como si ésa fuese una idea que no se le había ocurrido en absoluto.

-No, no te lo prohibiré si ésa es tu decisión. Personalmente, preferiría que no lo hicieras… o al menos no tan pronto… Porque será pronto, ¿verdad? –yo asentí sin palabras-. Eso me temí –suspiró Charlie-. Me gustaría tenerte más tiempo a mi lado, algo me dice que no nos veremos mucho después de que… como sea, es tu decisión. Es tu felicidad lo que importa.

Mi padre sonrió con esfuerzo, una sonrisa pequeña y triste, antes de seguir hablando.

-Bells, hija, si te di vida, fue para vivirla, y vivirla a tu criterio. Sólo… déjame despedirme antes de que… te vayas, ¿sí?

No soporté más y estallé en lágrimas. Salté de la silla, me arrojé a los brazos de mi padre y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos mientras lloraba como una criatura. Eran demasiadas emociones para una noche, y nunca hubiese esperado una respuesta tan comprensiva y tolerante, sabiendo lo mal que le caía Edward, al hecho de que pronto me convertiría en vampiresa.

Charlie me dio unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza mientras yo sollozaba en su hombro antes de, tras un momento de duda, abrazarme también. Ninguno de los dos era muy ducho para poner en palabras lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. La conversación de esta noche era la más extensa que yo recordaba haber tenido con mi padre en toda mi vida, y también la que más emociones involucraba. Me esforcé en poner en ese abrazo todo lo que significaba su comprensión y aceptación para mí.

Tras un rato largo, cuando ya estaba más calmada, solté por fin a mi papá, y me sorprendió un poco ver que sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos.

-Papá, gracias por todo –le dije, mirándolo a los ojos-. Me alegro mucho de haber venido a vivir aquí, a Forks. No tanto por la misión, y no solo por Edward… sino porque gracias a eso, estuve más cerca del mejor papá del mundo, y del policía más brillante de la Tierra. Gracias, gracias por apoyarme cuando lo necesité… y gracias por dejarme sola cuando lo preferí. Gracias, papá.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está, esto suena a una despedida –murmuró Charlie, y al oír sus propias palabras, una expresión de alarma apareció en sus rasgos.

-No, no es una despedida –me apresuré a aclarar-. Será… después de la graduación. Te diré cuándo en cuanto haya una fecha establecida.

-Él está apurado, ¿eh? –gruñó Charlie.

-No, papá. Edward está en contra de transformarme en absoluto.

Esta nueva información tomó a Charlie completamente por sorpresa. Aparentemente, él creía que Edward me estaba presionando para que accediera a transformarme, o al menos para que me apresurara.

-Él tiene unas ideas… muy rígidas en lo religioso –expliqué, volviendo a sentarme-. Cree que al transformarse, la persona pierde el alma, y que… ellos están malditos para siempre. No quiere que yo "me condene" por él, dice que no vale la pena.

Charlie hizo una pequeña mueca mientras tomaba asiento. Él se decía luterano porque sus padres lo habían sido; si mis abuelos paternos hubiesen sido católicos, hare krishnas, musulmanes o budistas Charlie adheriría a cualquiera de esas religiones con el mismo desinterés. Se decía "no practicante", lo cual en él equivalía a decir que se pasaba los domingos pescando y que probablemente desde mi bautismo no pisaba una iglesia.

Las discusiones teológicas no le interesaban. Charlie era un hombre práctico interesado por el aquí y ahora, del Cielo ya podría preocuparse cuando le tocara ir. Quizás por eso, le creencia de pérdidas de alma, condenación y maldición, le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.

-Es interesante saber que él no es tan mal bicho después de todo –musitó en un tono pensativo, como si no le gustara demasiado admitir que había algo bueno en Edward. Rodé brevemente los ojos-. Pero, si él no quería… que seas como él, ¿cómo se imaginaba los siguientes años? Seguirías creciendo y envejeciendo, y él… no.

Eso me llevó a explicarle a Charlie sobre mi discusión con Edward, la votación en casa de los Cullen, el acuerdo al que llegamos, que Edward estaba tan furioso de haber perdido la votación que rompió por la mitad el televisor pantalla plana, que Carlisle me había prometido la transformación para después de la graduación…

En algún momento se me debió escapar algo sobre los Vulturi y que más valía temprano que tarde, porque cuando acabé con esa parte mi papá me preguntó a qué me refería exactamente. Demasiado tarde, recordé que cuando Edward le contó de nuestras aventuras en Italia omitió esa parte, dando a entender que después de que yo lo convenciera que ambos estábamos vivos, habíamos regresado a casa.

De modo que me tocó a mí dar la cara y explicarle el trato hecho con Aro sobre mi (supuestamente) inminente transformación, aunque me encargué de hacer especial énfasis en el hecho que ésa fue la condición para salir de ahí vivos, en especial para mí, y de reiterarle que si bien Edward esperaba que los Vulturi me dejarían en paz hasta que yo cumpliese los treinta, y que aún entonces contaba con poder esconderme, yo prefería no correr riesgos.

-Todo esto no me gusta, pero… veo tu punto, y tienes razón –concedió Charlie-. Claro que eso no hará que Edward –hizo, como siempre, una mueca de asco al pronunciar el nombre- me caiga mucho mejor… En realidad, pensándolo, sólo hace que me desagrade más.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, confundida-. Explícame eso, por favor. Creí que apreciabas su preocupación por mi alma.

-Alma, alma… -Charlie hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si la palabra fuese una polilla y buscara espantarla-. El alma es algo muy ilustre de discutir para los filósofos y los teólogos, pero en este mundo, aquí y ahora, la salud e integridad del cuerpo y la mente le interesan mucho más a todo el mundo. Por eso, que él quiera arriesgar tu vida por un capricho de creencias, es algo que no aprecio ni un poco. Lo que aprecio es que no te presione ni insista en que tomes una decisión irrevocable.

Su respuesta me tomó tan de sorpresa que tardé un rato en poder formular la cuestión subyacente. Aunque todo apuntaba en esa dirección, era la vez tan inesperado que no pude creerlo.

-Pero… entonces… ¿estás a favor… de que yo sea… transformada… en vampiresa? –conseguí tartamudear, estupefacta.

Él se tomó unos segundos, creo que para ordenar las ideas, antes de hablar. Cuando lo hizo, fue muy lenta y claramente, pronunciando muy claramente cada sílaba y cada palabra.

-Estoy a favor de que estés viva, ilesa y con buena salud –respondió por fin-. Me gustaría que lo de la transformación no fuese necesario, pero… tiene sus ventajas, debo admitirlo. Eso de ser a prueba de balas, no enfermarse, no poder ser envenenado, asfixiado, apuñalado, ahogado ni morir de muerte natural es algo útil cuando con sólo dieciocho años acumulas tantos enemigos. De modo que… si te mantiene con vida y es tu elección, y él sabe eso y aún así se niega… es un idiota –concluyó Charlie.

Por un momento, quise explicarle que Edward no era un idiota sino que estaba preocupado por mi alma inmortal, mientras que Charlie estaba más preocupado por mi vida en este mundo; que en realidad cada uno de ellos quería lo mejor para mí, sólo que en planos distintos… pero qué más daba, lo importante era que Charlie había dicho esa noche más que en todos los años anteriores juntos, o poco menos, que había podido expresar lo que sentía… y yo apreciaba eso.

-Pero es mi idiota, y lo amo –dije en cambio, sonriendo.

Charlie hizo una mueca de fastidio por toda respuesta. Su oratoria para esa noche estaba agotada, o quizás era sólo que él tampoco deseaba empezar una discusión.

-Sólo hay una cosa más que me gustaría saber –dije mientras me ponía de pie e iba hacia la alacena-, y es cómo supiste mi intención de ser transformada.

-Hhmm, era algo que me estaba dando vueltas desde hace unos días… deja eso, dije que hoy cocinaba yo –me detuvo Charlie, poniéndose de pie también y quitándome de las manos la cacerola-. Como decía, cuando leí tu informe… parecías saber bastante exactamente cómo era que se hacía, para convertirse uno en vampiro. Podía ser que… Eh, ¿así, o le echo más agua? –quiso saber mi papá, mirando con atención la cacerola medio llena de agua.

-Así está bien para dos personas –confirmé.

-¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí –recordó Charlie, al tiempo que encendía un fuego bajo la cacerola-. Podía ser que lo hubieses averiguado sólo a los efectos de hacer un informe lo más completo posible, pero viendo como era, o había sido, tu relación con "tu idiota" –dijo con una mueca-…

-Papá, primero la sal y después el aceite –lo corregí.

-Bueno, bueno –aceptó él. Dejó la botella de aceite a un lado, echó un poco de sal a la cacerola y después un chorrito de aceite-. Como te decía, viendo como parecías informada, me dio la impresión que habías pensado alguna vez en convertirte…

-Eh, papá, el agua tiene que hervir primero, después se le echan los fideos adentro.

-Mmppff, mucha ciencia –se medio quejó él.

-Y si le colocas la tapa a la cacerola, irá más rápido. Pero cuéntame –dije rápidamente, interesada en lo que explicaba-. Adivinaste que yo no había averiguado el procedimiento sólo porque me interesara para la investigación, y estabas en lo correcto. ¿Entonces?

-Entonces, eso lo supe cuando Edward –mueca de asco por parte de mi progenitor, al tiempo que sacaba la lata de salsa de tomates del estante- ya se había mandado a mudar. Cuando él regreso, y lo perdonaste como si tal cosa…

-¡No! –lo interrumpí-. Hay que quitarle la tapa a la lata antes de meterla en el microondas.

-Bells, ¿estás segura que no quieres cocinar? –me preguntó Charlie, un poco fastidiado.

-No, gracias. Disfruto de la gerencia –le sonreí-. Sólo quítale la tapa, ¿sí?

-Bien, de acuerdo –aceptó él, buscando el abrelatas en el cajón de los cubiertos.

-Papá, el abrelatas está abajo –lo informé.

-¿Por qué abajo? –quiso saber, confundido-. Toda mi vida el abrelatas estuvo en el primer cajón.

-Bueno, desde que yo administro la cocina, el abrelatas se guarda en el segundo cajón, el de los utensilios -expliqué.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Charlie sacó el abrelatas del segundo cajón y empezó a quitarle la tapa a la lata de salsa.

-Estábamos en que regresó Edward y yo lo perdoné –le recordé a Charlie-. ¿Eso te hizo pensar inmediatamente en que yo quería ser vampiresa?

-No, no inmediatamente –explicó Charlie, acabando de quitarle la tapa a la lata de salsa de tomates-. Pero al cabo de unos días, caí en la cuenta que, dado que la reconciliación parecía ser absoluta, sin rencores y todo eso, cabía la posibilidad que quisieras ser como él. No estuve seguro de cómo pensabas al respecto, y no supe tampoco cómo hablar del tema… ¿Así, o más tiempo? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la cantidad de tiempo que había programado para la cocción.

-Así está perfecto.

-Gracias. Como te decía, no sabía muy bien cómo tocar el tema, y hoy cuando llegó esa carta… las cosas se aclararon solas. Bells, sé que tienes dinero suficiente para ir a una buena universidad y que tu trabajo en la tienda de los Newton no es más que una tapadera, que de ser necesario yo puedo, quizás no pagarte los estudios por completo pero al menos ayudarte bastante, y que de ser realmente necesario el FBI puede gestionarte una beca. Pero cuando te diste por satisfecha con Alaska, de entre todas las universidades posibles…

No hizo falta que Charlie completara la frase, la idea estaba clara. Le había llevado medio segundo a mi padre atar cabos y confirmar sus sospechas.

-Creo que el agua ya está hirviendo –comenté.

Charlie asintió y echó los fideos. Su locuacidad estaba definitivamente extinta, al menos por esa noche.

El resto de la velada fue muy tranquila. Cenamos en un cómodo silencio los fideos, que estaban "al dente", ni muy cocidos ni crudos, con la salsa precalentada. Cuando llegó Edward, puntualmente a las siete, traía varios nuevos juegos de formularios para solicitar mi ingreso a diversas universidades.

Yo refunfuñé y rodé los ojos, mientras que Charlie gruñó y lo miró torcido, lo cual hizo que Edward se encogiera un poco en su asiento, pero eso ya era parte del folklore diario. Mi papá se fue a ver televisión tras recordarme que a las nueve se acababa el horario de visitas y nos dejó todo lo a solas que se puede estar con alguien como Charlie en la habitación de al lado.

El resto de la noche fue igual de tranquilo. Edward me convenció de completar otros cuatro o cinco juegos de formularios, cosa que hice mitad por su deslumbrante sonrisa y mitad para darle el gusto. Pese a la insistencia de Edward de que un semestre o dos de universidad no sólo no me matarían sino que probablemente me gustarían mucho, que era una experiencia humana que debería vivir y que no había una segunda oportunidad para ser humano, yo no tenía ni menor intención de ir a Syracuse, Harvard ni Dartmouth. Ni siquiera su oferta de prestarme el dinero, no regalármelo, funcionó, como tampoco lo hizo su último y medio desesperado intento sobre que podría cargarme intereses si yo quería.

No, no y no. Yo tenía mis oficiales mil ochocientos quince dólares con cincuenta centavos depositados en mi cuenta bancaria, los que había ahorrado trabajando tres días a la semana en la tienda de los Newton, y eso bastaba como coartada.

Antes de lo pensado, eran las nueve y Charlie apareció en el marco de la puerta a echar a Edward, quien había juntado sus cosas, me había dado un casto beso de despedida en la frente y estaba en la puerta delantera antes de que Charlie acabara de poner un pie en la cocina.

-Ah, si mis subordinados en la comisaría me obedecieran con la misma celeridad… -suspiró Charlie con satisfacción, mientras despedía a Edward con un magnánimo gesto de la mano.

Yo sólo pude gruñir. No sabía con quién estaba más irritada, si con Edward por ser tan miedoso o con Charlie por disfrutarlo tanto.

.

A la noche del día siguiente, Charlie intentó convencerme durante la cena que retomara mi amistad con Jacob, que la estaba pasando muy mal. Yo en verdad quería apoyar a mi amigo, era sólo que había dos problemas fundamentales. Uno era que Edward se negaba tajantemente a dejarme en compañía de licántropos, alegando que eran inestables y peligrosos.

El otro, que yo no podía ser completamente sincera con Charlie sobre qué llevaba a los Cullen y los habitantes de la reserva a llevarse tan mal, porque mi padre no sabía que el hijo de su mejor amigo se convertía en un gigantesco lobo. En mi informe final, yo había tenido mucho cuidado de no involucrar a los jóvenes de La Push, sino que di a entender que los lobos vivían en las montañas, que sólo bajaban a los bosques cuando los vampiros estaban cerca, y que había sido así como en su momento habían atrapado y eliminado a Laurent.

Por eso, preferí utilizar el otro convincente argumento: Jacob no sabía nada de mi trabajo como agente encubierto y yo prefería que eso siguiese así, para protegerlo a él. Mi incorporación al FBI como miembro efectivo a la temprana edad de trece años violaba una larga serie de leyes, y si bien pertenecer a esa entidad federal me había mantenido con vida, si el secreto llegaba a revelarse, lo más probable sería que estuviésemos metidos en un buen lío, el FBI en general y Jackson, Phillips, Charlie y yo en particular. No pude aclararle a mi padre que si Jacob lo sabía, todo el resto de los licántropos lo sabrían también, por esa extraña cualidad de oír las mentes de los demás cuando estaban transformados.

Charlie, sensatamente, respondió que no estaba pidiéndome que le revelara a Jacob mi trabajo como agente encubierto, sino solamente que lo apoyara ahora que él estaba solo y necesitado de un abrazo amigo.

Eso fue lo que me convenció. Jacob me había ayudado mucho durante la época más oscura de mi vida, y si ahora era él quien estaba pasando por un mal trance, yo sería muy mala amiga si lo dejaba solo.

Al diablo con la legendaria enemistad entre licántropos y vampiros, la testarudez de mi novio vampiro y la terquedad de Jacob, que se negaba a responder el teléfono.

Jacob era mi amigo, yo lo extrañaba mucho y él me necesitaba. Eso era lo importante. De modo que ya me las arreglaría para ir a verlo.

.

Esa noche de pronto Edward se encaprichó en ir conmigo a Florida, a visitar a mamá. La excusa era usar los pasajes de avión que yo había recibido de regalo de Esme y Carlisle en mi (desastroso) decimoctavo cumpleaños. Yo me negué por pura oposición, no porque no quisiera ver a mi madre, sino porque esa repentina actitud de Edward se me hacía sospechosa. Él aseguraba que no había intenciones ocultas, pero su tono excesivamente sincero e inocente me convenció de inmediato que había algo que no me estaba contando.

Después de la cena, Edward intentó que yo discutiera con Charlie, aunque el tiro le salió por la culata. Charlie y yo teníamos un código de gestos más extenso de lo que yo le había confesado a Edward, principalmente porque él nunca había preguntado. Pasársela fingiendo que yo era la misma Bella indefensa y torpe que él había creído conocer durante más de un año tenía sus ventajas de vez en cuando, como en esta ocasión.

Este código era uno que incluía un sistema de golpes, que fue lo que puse en práctica en esta ocasión. Por una vez, mi torpeza me fue una excelente excusa.

-Charlie –lo llamó Edward, en tono de respetuosísima conversación, mientras secaba uno de los platos que yo acababa de lavar.

Charlie se paró en mitad de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Sí? –le respondió mi padre, igualmente cortés.

-¿Le contó Bella que mis padres le regalaron por su cumpleaños unos billetes de avión, para que pudiera ir a ver a Renée? –preguntó Edward tras unos segundos de vacilación, en los que dio la impresión que estaba reuniendo valor para hablar

Se me cayó el plato que estaba fregando. Saltó de la encimera y se estampó ruidosamente contra el suelo. No se rompió, pero roció toda la habitación, y a nosotros tres, de agua jabonosa. Charlie ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Bella? -preguntó con asombro en la voz.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en el plato mientras lo recogía.

-Ah, sí, es verdad.

Charlie tragó saliva y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y se volvieron hacia Edward.

-No, jamás lo mencionó.

-Ya -murmuró Edward.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas sacado el tema ahora? -preguntó Charlie con voz neutra.

Edward se encogió de hombros, y una nota de nerviosismo se filtró en su cuidadosamente controlada voz.

-Están a punto de caducar. Creo que Esme podría sentirse herida si Bella no hace uso de su regalo..., aunque ella no ha dicho nada del tema.

Miré a Edward, incrédula. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar manipular a Charlie? Eso sí que iba demasiado lejos.

Charlie pensó durante un minuto, pero se giró hacia mí antes de hablar y me miró con atención. Yo me las arreglé para tumbar dos vasos que había sobre la mesa al ir a buscarlos para lavarlos. Un golpe por _sí_, dos por _no_. Sólo me quedaba rogar que Charlie advirtiera mi maniobra.

-Me sorprende que no me dijeras nada de esto –dijo Charlie finalmente, pensativo.

-Lo olvidé -admití.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Olvidaste que te habían regalado unos billetes de avión?

-Ajá -murmuré distraídamente, y me volví hacia el fregadero.

-Hhmm, probablemente sea una buena idea que vayas a visitar a tu madre, Bella. A ella le va a encantar –dijo Charlie, y el rostro de Edward se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Yo apreté los dientes, enojada de que Charlie no hubiese captado mi mensaje, pero él ya seguía hablando-. Sin embargo, me parece que sería mejor que lo dejaras para después de que hayan terminado los exámenes. No sería bueno que pierdas días de clases tan cerca de fin de año.

-Es cierto –acepté en el tono más plano posible, reprimiendo las ganas de reír y dar saltitos, y el muy infantil gesto de sacarle la lengua a Edward, que tenía una expresión de aturdimiento en la cara.

-Una semana o dos no harán diferencia –añadí-. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mamá, pero los estudios van primero. Necesito buenas notas para aplicar al examen de ingreso de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska –dije sin dejar de fregar los platos, y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Charlie asentir aprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

Un estrépito de algo que se rompía sonó de golpe, y un ruido de algo pesado cayendo le siguió casi enseguida. Yo estaba parapetada detrás de la puerta de la bajo alacena al cabo de un instante y no había pasado ni un segundo cuando ya tenía el arma desenfundada y apuntando al sitio aproximado del que provenía el ruido.

Estaba tan alarmada y preocupada de que fuese Victoria, que me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que nos habíamos dejado llevar por la paranoia. Lo comprendí cuando vi a Edward en medio de la cocina, con un repasador y las astillas de un plato en las manos. Una expresión de absoluta perplejidad estaba pintada en sus rasgos.

Edward había estado tan sorprendido o enojado por el rumbo de la conversación que simplemente había apretado el plato demasiado fuerte. También el repasador estaba desgarrado en partes. Las manos de Edward no habían sufrido daño alguno, desde luego, pese a haber roto un plato de loza con las manos desnudas.

-¿Edward? –le pregunté, bajando el arma y quitando el dedo del gatillo.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía romper el plato –se disculpó Edward, mirando un poco asustado los trozos de loza en sus manos-. No sabía que los Swan tuviesen tanto aprecio por su vajilla… –añadió, tratando de hacer un chiste.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi también qué era lo que había causado el estrépito mayor. Charlie había volcado la mesa de la cocina y se había escondido detrás, desde donde también estaba apuntándole a Edward, aunque al igual que yo ya había bajado el arma. Sobre la mesa había estado el salero, que al tumbarse la mesa había salido volando y se había roto también.

-Más cuidado, muchacho –protestó Charlie, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad, apoyado en la tabla de la mesa.

-Lo lamento, no rompí el plato a propósito… ni pretendía alarmarlos –se disculpó Edward de nuevo, volviendo a colocar la mesa en su sitio con un solo y fluido movimiento.

Mientras Charlie y yo guardábamos las armas, Edward envolvió las astillas del plato en papel de diario y las arrojó a la basura, volvió a colocar el mantel en su lugar, puso en su lugar las sillas, barrió los restos del salero y la sal, y los arrojó a la basura también, al igual que los restos del repasador.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló cuando todo estuvo otra vez en su sitio. Busqué desesperadamente algo que decir, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para romper el tenso ambiente que una estúpida observación sobre la superstición que derramar la sal traía mala suerte.

-Charlie, Bella… los dos son unos policías estupendos, y un equipo formidable –dijo Edward, cohibido.

-Hum, gracias –aceptó Charlie, sin relajar en lo más mínimo la postura.

-No habías tenido oportunidad de vernos en acción antes –ofrecí como un modo de disculpar la escena de hacía unos minutos.

-No –confirmó Edward.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. No había mucho más que añadir tampoco. Considerando que Edward ya había hecho el intento de decir algo que despejara el ambiente, me pareció que era mi turno hacerlo ahora. Y dado que sobre el tema de nuestra reacción exagerada no había mucho más que decir, preferí volver a lo que habíamos estado discutiendo antes de este altercado.

-Edward, no voy a viajar a Florida este fin de semana, o al menos no sin que me expliques por qué tienes tanto interés en ir.

El rumbo de mis pensamientos pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. Parpadeó un momento antes de desviar la mirada, incómodo.

-Me voy a ver el partido –se despidió Charlie-. Nueve y media –añadió, dirigiéndose directamente a Edward, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de fingir que era yo quien tenía que cumplir un toque de queda.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, respetuoso, y esperó a que el sonido del televisor llegara desde la sala para girarse hacia mí con expresión avergonzada.

-Lamento no tomarte suficientemente en serio, Bella –dijo, y al instante siguiente lo tenía frente a mí, en vez de al otro lado de la cocina-. La mayoría de las veces, cuando te veo tan viva, tan humana y cálida, un poquito torpe, me olvido que no es con una chica floja y debilucha que estoy tratando, sino con la indestructible Bella Swan –sonrió levemente, acunando mi mejilla izquierda en su mano-. Perdón por olvidarlo.

-Supongo que no será fácil, pero tengo que decir que estás reaccionando exageradamente –opiné, tratando de hablar coherentemente pese a tenerlo tan cerca de mí, distrayéndome-. De a poco, tendrías que haberte convencido que no soy tan inútil.

-Nunca pensé que fueses inútil –discrepó él-. Es sólo que los humanos son tan frágiles… accidentes, enfermedades, licántropos, vampiros sádicos, mafias… hay tantas cosas atentando contra su vida… bueno, aunque las últimas sólo aplican a algunos humanos en particular. En verdad, Bella, lo tuyo es un caso muy serio de mala suerte.

-Hablé con Charlie anoche –le informé en voz muy baja, mirándolo a los ojos-. Está de acuerdo con mi transformación.

-¡¿Qué?! –Edward susurró el grito más bajo de la historia, los ojos desorbitados.

-No es lo que él quisiera, pero está de acuerdo en que eso me mantendrá con vida y me hará más fuerte. Charlie sólo quiere lo mejor para mí. Así como autorizó mi ingreso al FBI para protegerme, está dispuesto a aceptar esto, porque me ayudará a vivir más y más segura. Ah, y otra vez tu papel es el del villano –añadí con ligereza.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Edward, atónito.

-Porque te niegas a convertirme –resumí, sonriendo.

El me abrazó con ganas y me besó como si no hubiese un mañana antes de, demasiado temprano para mi gusto, apartarme.

-Bella, eres la chica más increíble y más peligrosa que conocí en mi vida –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sin soltarme-. Te amo.

-Yo más –le discutí.

-No, yo te amo más –protestó.

-No, yo –le seguí el juego, encantada de poder portarme infantil y estúpidamente en medio de tanta conversación seria.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en que estamos completa e irremediablemente enamorados? –ofreció Edward, murmurando en mi oído, lo que me causó una serie de placenteros escalofríos al sentir su aliento frío y su voz tan melodiosa.

-Suena bien –acepté, suspirando de satisfacción. No se me ocurría un lugar más cómodo y perfecto en el mundo para estar que los brazos de Edward.

-Bella –dijo él de pronto, la voz completamente seria-, Victoria regresará pasado mañana.

Me tensé de inmediato. Lo que llevábamos tiempo temiéndonos, el regreso de esa salvaje vampiresa, por fin había sucedido.

-Alice tuvo una visión hoy –explicó Edward en voz baja-, es por eso que quise alejarte. Victoria regresará pasado mañana, y contamos con emboscarla y acabar con ella. Pero… no quisiera que estés ni siquiera cerca cuando eso pase. Sólo quiero protegerte.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho –le recriminé en voz baja-. Odio que me oculten cosas.

-Lo lamento, en que no quise alarmarte –se disculpó él-. Fue por tu bien…

-Por mi bien fue que me dejaste tirada en un bosque –le recordé con dureza, apartándome-. Va siendo tiempo que dejes de hacer las cosas _por mi bien_.

Lamenté lo que había dicho al ver la expresión intensamente herida de Edward. Como siempre cuando recordaba, o se le hacía recordar, el dolor en su expresión era profundo.

-Mira, sólo… debes consultarme cuando se trata de cosas que me involucran –dije, volviendo a abrazarlo-. Yo no tomo las decisiones de forma unilateral.

-Prometo que aprendí de mis errores –murmuró Edward-. No volverá a pasar –y me besó de nuevo, con ansias, con desesperación, pero también con ternura y amor.

De pie en la cocina, bajo la mala iluminación de las lamparitas de bajo consumo, con el partido sonando en la habitación de al lado y el más maravilloso de los hombres besándome, era muy fácil perdonar y olvidar.

Olvidar, por ejemplo, que cualquier día los Vulturi podían venir a ver si yo aún era humana, que aún no había descubierto quién estaba tras las fotos que de pronto tenía Mike, que no había progresos en la investigación de por qué se había abortado la investigación, que Victoria estaba suelta por ahí, que Jacob aún no me hablaba, y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, que yo aún no había resuelto los deberes de Trigonometría para mañana.

* * *

.

**Bella será agente encubierto y próximamente una vampiresa, pero también es una adolescente que tiene que ir a clases y entregar los deberes. Tanto espionaje, fotos misteriosas y armas podrían hacernos olvidar eso. **

**Es todo por ahora. ****Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. 18 Generala Bella Swan

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso… no puedo prometer regularidad en las actualizaciones, de modo que me limito a la continuidad. Voy a continuar la historia cuando pueda, que se vienen más sangre, y de un modo bastante cruel. **

_**Alicia**__**Coni**_** me preguntó si iba a mantener la línea argumental con Victoria, los neófitos, los Vulturi y todo eso, además de la investigación por el aborto de la misión. Le respondí que sí, porque en ese momento ésa era la idea. Bien, como verán, introduje algunos cambios. Simplemente, se me hacía demasiado… en un par de capítulos comprenderán mejor aún a qué me refiero. **

**Por lo demás, ****los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

* * *

.

_Forks. Dormitorio de Bella. 00:15 AM del viernes 17 de mayo de 2006, a la madrugada después de la noche en que Bella y Charlie discuten la transformación de ella en vampiresa. _

.

Pensándolo mejor esa misma noche, llegué a la conclusión que quizás una excursión relámpago a Jacksonville no era tan mala idea, sobre todo con Victoria rondando cerca de casa. Despejar el polígono de tiro, por así decirlo, era sin duda mucho más conveniente para los Cullen que tenerme estorbando en medio si lo que planeaban era una emboscada para Victoria.

Sería estupendo si consiguieran sacarla de en medio. La verdad era que Victoria me asustaba mucho, más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a admitir. El mundo humano era bastante malo, pero yo podía contra él, o contra la parte de él que intentaba lastimarme. Pero los vampiros eran otra historia.

-Edward, ¿cómo están planeando acabar con Victoria? –le pregunté, acurrucándome más contra él.

Edward dejó de canturrear mi nana en ese mismo instante. Estaba serio, por lo que pude ver a la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pero no tan tenso como las otras veces que hablábamos de Victoria.

-Jasper se está ocupando de eso –me respondió-. Es un gran estratega. Como yo contaba con estar lejos, no presté demasiada atención, a decir verdad.

Estábamos acurrucados en mi cama, yo bajo las mantas y él encima, abrazándome y canturreando mi nana. Edward se iba siempre puntualmente cuando Charlie lo echaba, y regresaba solo cuando estaba convencido que mi papá estaba en la fase REM del sueño, la más profunda.

Habíamos encontrado que el sistema de sensores infrarrojos tenía un pequeño hueco, un área muy estrecha que no cubría, y que afortunadamente coincidía con la ventana del cuarto de baño de la planta alta. No era un hueco importante, ya que la única forma de acceder a la ventana sin pasar por una zona vigilada era mediante un salto vampírico, de modo que en realidad Charlie y yo estábamos tan a salvo como antes dentro de casa. Los detectores de movimiento seguían siendo un problema, pero parecía que si Edward iba al máximo de velocidad posible, los detectores eran incapaces de captarlo.

De modo que Edward tenía que tomar carrera a unos cuantos metros, dar un enorme salto, prestar muchísima atención de atinarle a la venta abierta, y caer sobre sus pies y manos sin hacer ruido. Todo eso después de verificar con toda seguridad que el baño estaba desocupado, desde luego. Era complicado, pero la única forma de evitar la vigilancia de los sistemas de seguridad.

Pese a que Edward consideraba que estábamos logrando evitar que Charlie descubriera que él, Edward, pasaba la mayoría de las noches viéndome dormir, yo no estaba muy segura. Me daba más bien la impresión que Charlie lo sabía perfectamente y prefería no darse por enterado, pero yo sabía que de mencionárselo a Edward él probablemente se asustaría lo suficiente como para dejar de venir por las noches, de modo que me guardé mis sospechas.

-Estaba pensando… que quizás irnos a Jacksonville por el fin de semana no sea mala idea. Para no tenerme estorbando, quiero decir –expliqué.

-No estorbas, Bella –me aseguró Edward de inmediato.

-Como sea, sería más cómodo para tu familia si yo estuviese a una distancia segura, donde Victoria no pudiese alcanzarme fácilmente, mientras ellos intentan cazarla aquí. Sólo me preocupa Charlie… si Victoria sigue mi olor y va a casa…

-Si es el fin de semana, lo más probable es que esté en una expedición de pesca –señaló Edward-. Aunque no estaría de más advertirle. Si se va a La Push, no creo que Victoria se atreva a entrar y seguirlo. De todos modos, no es en Charlie en quien está interesada; creo que si él se aleja lo suficiente de la casa, no debería correr riesgos.

-Bien, entonces –suspiré, inhalando más de su delicioso olor-. ¿Nos vamos este fin de semana?

Edward permaneció en silencio.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás despierto? –bromeé.

-Estoy sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido –aclaró él-. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, eso es algo inusual. Creí que te negarías en redondo a ir, aún a pesar de Victoria; que querrías hacerle frente o algo así…

-Mis tendencias suicidas no llegan a ese extremo –gruñí-. Yo puedo manejar bastante bien los peligros humanos de este mundo, y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. Los sobrenaturales, te los cedo con mucho gusto para que lidies con ellos… por ahora –no pude contenerme de acotar.

.

Hubo un par de cosas que arreglar antes de irnos a Florida. Ángela quedó en prestarme los apuntes del lunes, el día en que yo faltaría a clases, de modo que en ese punto estaría todo bajo control.

Charlie estuvo de acuerdo en irse a pescar durante todo el fin de semana, cosa que hubiese hecho de todos modos, probablemente. Pero creo que apreció el gesto de Edward de advertirle sobre el peligro que corría.

El viernes transcurrió sin novedades. Expliqué en la escuela que viajaría a visitar a mi mamá y que faltaría a clases el lunes. Los directivos y profesores fueron comprensivos y me desearon buen viaje; los docentes se limitaron a pedirme que copiara los apuntes del día de clases que perdería. Todo estuvo tranquilo en clases y durante el almuerzo. Mike tenía, en efecto, la nariz hinchada pero no rota, con un pequeño vendaje cubriéndola. Su explicación fue que se había golpeado con una puerta. Eso no explicaba por qué nos evitaba a Edward y sobre todo a mí como si tuviésemos una peste particularmente contagiosa, pero nadie pareció percatarse de eso, por suerte.

Más sorprendente para mí fue que cuando pasamos por la casa de los Cullen para saludarlos antes de salir de viaje la tarde del viernes, Jasper me invitó a discutir las estrategias que utilizarían para estar lo más seguros posible de que atraparían a Victoria.

-¿Crees que yo… pueda ayudarles al respecto? –pregunté, confusa.

-Valoro tu opinión –explicó Jasper, que estaba inclinado sobre un gran mapa de Forks y alrededores colocado sobre la mesa-. Me gustaría discutirlo con alguien que entiende de esto. Ellos –dijo con un gesto vago hacia el resto de la familia-, sin ofender, pero no son guerreros ni luchadores. No tienen las estructuras mentales como para ver las cosas que yo podría estar pasando por alto. Necesito un experto que pueda corregir mis errores.

Eché un vistazo cuidadoso a mi alrededor. Rosalie estaba recostada en un sillón del sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados de satisfacción mientras Alice, de pie tras ella, la peinaba. Emmett estaba tumbado en el otro sillón, mirando sin prestar atención las noticias locales en el nuevo televisor de pantalla plana; el nacimiento de trillizos en el hospital de Forks era la noticia del día. Edward seguía de pie junto a mí, con el rostro cuidadosamente indiferente. Ninguno de ellos tenía el aspecto de ser un gran estratega, es cierto, pero de ahí a recurrir a mí…

-¿Yo soy ese experto? –soplé más que hablé, atónita.

-Experta, en este caso. Sí, claro que sí. Por lo que nos contaste, tu campo específico es el espionaje antes que las emboscadas, pero tu entrenamiento incluye algo de esto y en verdad apreciaría una segunda opinión –me dijo Jasper con total sinceridad en sus ojos dorados.

-Hum, bueno, puedo intentarlo –acepté, sentándome ante la mesa.

Edward se sentó junto a Emmett, y pronto estaban en medio de un videojuego de carreras de automóviles. Algo en lo que debían estar bastante prácticos, no pude evitar pensar, considerando cómo conducían en la vida real.

-Por lo que vio Alice, Victoria atacará por aquí –explicó Jasper, señalando una zona en el mapa-. Si conseguimos rodearla, la tendremos. Sólo queremos evitar a cualquier costo que se dirija al pueblo, por lo que me parece mejor poner a Emmett y Rosalie aquí –señaló la zona más cercana a Forks-. Esme y Alice estarán aquí –señaló una zona-, y Carlisle le cortará la retirada por aquí –señaló un lugar muy cerca de donde esperaban que apareciera Victoria-. Yo pienso estar por acá –señaló una zona bastante amplia-, de modo de detenerla e impedir que llegue al océano. ¿Qué te parece?

-El plan es bueno –reconocí-. Pero, ¿tuviste en cuenta los posibles cambios de viento, de modo que Victoria podría olerlos desde alguna distancia y cambiar el rumbo?

-Lo consideré –asintió él-. Alice dice que estará lloviznando, de modo que esperamos viento del oeste. Todos están dispuestos de un modo que eso juegue a nuestro favor.

-Excelente. ¿La lluvia no será lo suficientemente intensa para impedirles ver u oler, no?

-Digamos que sin lluvia sería mejor, pero no será suficientemente intensa como para representar un inconveniente serio –respondió Jasper-. Además, del mismo modo que nos limita a nosotros, entorpecerá a Victoria.

-Es cierto. Entonces, la prioridad es evitar que Victoria llegue al pueblo –resumí; Jasper asintió con la cabeza-. Para eso, lo mejor es rodearla, estoy de acuerdo. Pero, en mi modesta opinión –me disculpé antes de seguir hablando-, dejas una zona muy amplia sin cubrir por aquí –observé señalando el mapa.

-Eso es parte del territorio quiluete –explicó Jasper.

-Al que tu familia tiene prohibido entrar.

-Así es –confirmó él.

-Pero nada detiene a Victoria –señalé-. Ningún Tratado la limita.

-Eso es un desventaja bastante importante para nosotros –asintió Jasper, frustrado-. Si ella cruza la línea del Tratado, se nos escapará sin que podamos hacer nada. Que nosotros crucemos la línea imaginaria, aunque sea para perseguir a Victoria, será considerado una ruptura del Tratado por los licántropos y nos precipitaría a un enfrentamiento con ellos.

-A menos que ellos estén al tanto y esperando a Victoria del otro lado de la frontera, listos para interceptarla y acabar con ella –señalé-. Atraparon con Laurent, ellos son capaces de hacerlo. Pueden atrapar a un vampiro y acabar con él –seguí diciendo, casi hablando sola mientras un plan se iba formando en mi mente-. Sólo tienen que saber dónde esperarla…

-¡Bella! –chilló Alice de pronto, sobresaltándonos a Jasper y a mí-. ¿Por qué tu futuro acaba de desaparecer?

-Porque voy a ir a hablar con los licántropos –dije en voz alta lo que acababa de decidir-. Voy a ir a hablar con Sam, el alfa, para coordinar estrategias.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper me miraron con sorpresa y un poco de preocupación. Alice tenía una expresión como en blanco, la típica de cuando estaba teniendo una visión, aunque a juzgar por la tenso de su mandíbula, la visión o no le gustaba en absoluto o se negaba a aparecer. En cuanto a Edward, el miedo, la angustia y la ansiedad estaban presentes por igual en su expresión.

-Tengo que hacerlo, ninguno de los Cullen tiene permitido ir a la reserva… pero yo sí. Atrapar a Victoria entre dos frentes es la mejor opción –expliqué-, y a la hora de acabar con un vampiro, no hay mejor que una pandilla de licántropos, que es exactamente lo que hay en La Push. Debo ir y hablar con ellos.

-¡Los licántropos son peligrosos! Son inestables, pierden el control demasiado fácil…

De no haber estado ya sentada, me hubiese caído en ese mismo instante. Era Rosalie quien había dicho eso, y quien aún me miraba con preocupación.

-En serio, Bella, esos… lobos no son buena compañía, menos para alguien que es un aliado oficial de los vampiros –añadió Emmett, inusualmente serio.

Jasper permaneció en silencio, la duda clara en sus facciones. Como estratega que era, debía estar advirtiendo que enviarme era el mejor movimiento, pero como amigo-vampiro, mandarme con los licántropos era lo peor que se le ocurría.

Miré con atención a Edward. Su expresión era similar a cuando Jane lo había torturado en Volterra.

-Bella… ¿en verdad tienes que ir? ¿Qué tal con llamarlos por teléfono? –ofreció, casi suplicante.

-Llevo semanas llamando a Jacob por teléfono, sin ningún resultado –le recordé con amargura-. Además, no puedo mostrarles el plano por teléfono. Tengo que ir y hablarles, tengo que convencerlos de colaborar.

-Podemos reunirnos nosotros con ellos en la frontera y hablarlo –ofreció Rosalie.

-No van a escuchar a los vampiros –sacudí la cabeza mientras lo decía. Yo conocía a los licántropos de La Push lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no les harían el menor caso a los Cullen-. Al menos, tengo que convencerlos primero. No aceptarán reunirse con los vampiros así, sin más.

-Podemos arreglárnoslas sin los licántropos y acabar nosotros con Victoria –propuso Emmett como alternativa-. Lo hicimos bastante bien con James, ¿no? ¿Quién dijo que necesitábamos a los lobos?

-Quizás no los necesitemos estrictamente, pero sería una ayuda importante. Con ellos al tanto de que Victoria estará por ahí, y listos para atraparla si se nos llegara a escapar, fallar será mucho menos probable –admitió Jasper, aunque reacio a confesar esa dependencia.

-Voy a ir –informé. No era una pregunta-. Voy a ir y hablar con ellos. Edward –me dirigí directamente hacia él, el corazón partiéndoseme al ver su expresión angustiada-, ¿Me llevarías hasta la frontera del tratado?

-¡Bella, no vayas! –chilló Alice, que de pronto estaba abrazándome-. ¡Es muy peligroso!

-Debo hacerlo –insistí-. Puedo hacerlo. Déjenme ayudar.

-No necesitas arriesgar tu vida para ayudarnos –intercaló Emmett, completamente serio-. No queremos que salgas lastimada, y esos licántropos jóvenes son un peligro público. No vayas –insistió -. Nos las arreglaremos sin ellos.

-Bella, piénsalo –insistió Rosalie, irritada-. Irás a decirles que trabajen en equipo con nosotros, ¿y crees que se lo tomarán así de bien? ¡Se enfurecerán, querrán atacarte!

-Creo que conozco a los licántropos un poco mejor que el resto de los presentes, y que puedo lidiar con ellos –repuse, un poco herida-. No son malvados ni peligrosos, sólo impulsivos. No les gustará mi petición en cuanto la escuchen, pero voy a hacerlos entrar en razón, y verán que es lo mejor para todos.

-No vayas, Bella –rogó Alice-. Es muy peligroso, y si no puedo verte para confirmar que estés a salvo…

-Entonces tendrás que confiar en mis aptitudes de supervivencia –gruñí.

-Por tentador que suene un trabajo en equipo, el riesgo es demasiado grande –suspiró Jasper-. No vayas, Bella, no los necesitamos urgentemente. Arriesgarnos a que te hieran o te maten, aunque sea por accidente, es un costo demasiado alto para el potencial beneficio de quitar de en medio a Victoria esta vez. Si se nos escapa, esperaremos a la próxima ocasión.

-Voy a ir –anuncié, poniéndome de pie.

-No vayas –pidió Alice.

-No vayas –repitió Jasper.

-No vayas –coreó Rosalie.

-No vayas –dijo Emmett.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Edward, que estaba sentado completamente inmóvil en el sillón junto a Emmett, con el mando del videojuego en las manos. Una mueca de dolor y desesperación le deformaba los rasgos cuando me miraba. Lo miré a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle mi seguridad y convicción de que todo estaría bien. Él respiró profundamente, dejó caer el mando y hundió los hombros, apartando la mirada.

-¡TRAIDOR! –le ladró Alice, furiosa, que de pronto estaba frente a él, gritándole-. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con eso?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Eras el primero en decir siempre que los licántropos son inestables y peligrosos, y ahora…!

Era impresionante lo intimidante que una Alice furiosa podía ser, pese a su escasa estatura y su aspecto mayormente amable y dulce. Era la primera vez que al mirarla yo veía… un vampiro. Pero eso no me impresionó tanto como las palabras que ella había dicho. ¿Acaso Edward…?

-No es que esté feliz con esa idea, pero Bella puede hacerlo –repuso Edward en un gruñido ahogado, sin levantar la mirada-. Bella lo puede todo.

-Esa es mí línea –alcancé a tartamudear la primer estupidez que se me ocurrió. "Edward lo puede todo" había sido una de las cosas que yo había dicho durante mi primera visita a la casa de los Cullen.

-Y ahora es la mía –dijo Edward, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa, antes de girarse hacia su hermana-. Si Bella dice que puede con los licántropos, es porque puede hacerlo. Ella es inteligente y no toma decisiones sin antes medir bien los riesgos. Tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias, vamos a hacer todo al pie de la letra de como Bella diga que haya que hacerlo, y verás que todo saldrá bien –acabó, convencido.

-De acuerdo, ¿quién eres y dónde está Edward? –preguntó Emmett con juguetona desconfianza-. Ya sabes, el _verdadero_ Edward, el que se ponía de los pelos cuando Bella quería conducir su Chevy, el que estuvo a un centímetro de matar a los que estuvieron por atacarla en Port Angels, el que ya había decidido que Bella iría a Darmouth…

-Creo que estás hablando con una versión mejorada del mismo Edward –dije en su defensa. Él me miró agradecido.

-No lo estarás haciendo sólo para quedar bien con ella, ¿no? –preguntó Rosalie, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Muchas gracias por la fe que me tienes –replicó Edward ácidamente.

-Tu comportamiento da lugar a sospechas –replicó Rosalie con dureza-. De estar sobreprotegiendo a Bella, tratando de manipularla, tomando las decisiones por ella y creyendo siempre que sabías mejor que nadie qué es lo mejor para tu novia, de pronto pasamos a hacer lo que ella dice. Mis disculpas si te ofende la pregunta –completó, destilando sarcasmo en cada sílaba.

Contuve el aire. La respuesta que Edward diera a ese tipo de afirmación no podía ser muy amable y cortés que digamos, por como yo lo conocía.

Sin embargo, ésta vez fue él quien me sorprendió a mí, al tragarse con evidente gesto de dolor las palabras hirientes que debía tener en la punta de la lengua y en lugar de responder con insultos o reproches, asumir una actitud humilde.

-Eso… estoy tratando que quede atrás. No me hace ni pizca de gracia enviarte con esos chuchos apestosos y salvajes, Bella –me dijo con total sinceridad, una mueca de feroz odio en su cara al hablar de los licántropos, mirándome directamente-, tengo pánico de que salgas herida y no sé si voy a ser capaz de contenerme de ir y despedazarlos si regresas con tan solo un raspón, pero… -tomó aire profundamente-, pero si dices que puedes hacerlo, te creo. Te creo y estoy intentando con mucho esfuerzo verlo desde tu punto de vista y no sólo del mío.

-Gracias –dije en un hilo de voz, demasiado atónita para decir algo más.

-Entonces… ¿podemos ir ahora a hablar con ellos? –sugirió Jasper con una tentativa sonrisa conciliadora-. El tiempo vuela.

.

Viajé hasta La Push en mi Chevy, después de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, tratando que hubiese el menor olor a vampiro posible en mí. Los Cullen me siguieron repartidos entre el Volvo y el Jeep, pero se detuvieron a esperar en la frontera. Edward estaba tan nervioso que Jasper desistió completamente de intentar calmarlo y prefirió viajar en el Jeep con Rosalie y Emmett.

Seguí viaje hasta la reserva, comenzando a formular un plan. Hablaría directamente con Sam, eso ya lo había decidido. El primer gran interrogante era dónde lo encontraría. Por lo que yo sabía, ellos solían patrullar por turnos, pero yo no sabía si había horarios o turnos establecidos y si ése era el caso, cuáles cubría Sam. De modo que preferí ir a lo seguro y fui a casa de Emily. Tarde o temprano Sam se dejaría caer por allí, sólo tendría que esperarlo.

No tuve que esperar mucho. Emily acababa de ofrecerme un té y una bandeja de panecillos de arándanos, deliciosos, cuando Sam, Paul y Seth llegaron, hambrientos y cansados. A los tres los sorprendió verme allí, pero estaban más interesados por los ñoquis con salsa de tomate y queso rallado que les servía Emily como para interrogarme de inmediato. Después de que cada uno hubo limpiado tres platos rebosantes de comida, por fin parecieron lo suficientemente centrados como para preguntarme a qué había ido.

-Jacob debería estar en su casa, si vienes a verlo a él –mencionó Seth-. Acabamos la guardia juntos hace un rato, y él dijo que iba a comer algo y dormir un rato.

-Gracias, pero no es exactamente por Jacob que estoy aquí –expliqué-. Es por… Victoria.

-¿Victoria? ¿La sanguijuela de pelo rojo? –preguntó Paul, frunciendo la nariz.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿La viste? ¿Está cerca de Forks? –quiso saber Sam, de inmediato en modo alfa.

-No la vi yo personalmente, pero… sé de buena fuente que ella estará cerca de aquí en unos días, y quise venir a advertirles –comencé.

-Estamos montando guardia constantemente… pero gracias por el aviso, Bella –agradeció Sam con los ojos entornados, antes de preguntarme lo que parecía la siguiente cuestión obvia-. ¿Cuál es tu fuente?

-Lo importante es que ella podría llegar hasta aquí, cruzando la línea del Tratado, o podría no hacerlo. Lo importante es que estén alerta –dije rápidamente, tratando de alejar la conversación de esa pregunta.

-No te preocupes, somos suficientes como para que esa chupasangres sola no nos sea un gran rival. Casi no será siquiera divertido –se encogió de hombros Sam, mientras Paul y Seth sonreían-. ¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para advertirnos… o también para ver a Jacob? No te culpo si ése fuera el caso, él está como loco desde que los Cullen –Sam hizo una mueca de asco- regresaron. Le vendrá bien verte, creo.

-Quizás vea a Jake, pero principalmente vine a advertirles… y a hacerte una propuesta, Sam, como alfa que eres –empecé, dirigiéndome directamente a Sam y logrando que me miraran con toda atención-. Soy algo así como una embajadora de los Cullen. Ellos saben por dónde atacará Victoria, y quieren acabar con ella de una vez por todas, pero para eso necesitan ayuda.

-¡Que ni lo sueñen! –bramó Paul de inmediato-. ¡Ayudarles a esos…!

-¿Los Cullen quieren acabar con la pelirroja? –preguntó Seth con los ojos muy abiertos-. Pero si es… como ellos. ¿Cómo es que quieren matarla? ¿No deberían protegerse entre ellos?

Sam sólo me observaba con sospecha y mucha, mucha desconfianza, pero sin decir nada. Le sostuve la mirada, esforzándome por no pestañear.

-Vamos por partes –dijo Sam finalmente, en voz baja y clara, sin dejar de mirarme. Seth y Paul se callaron enseguida-. Dices que los Cullen saben que esa pelirroja, Victoria, atacará en unos días y quieren acabar con ella, pero para eso necesitan nuestra ayuda, y te enviaron a pedirnos que les ayudemos. ¿Correcto?

-Los Cullen creen que sería mejor si todos estuviesen al acecho y listos para no dejar escapar a Victoria –corregí-. Si trabajan en equipo con ellos, es casi imposible que ella se escape. Pero los Cullen no me enviaron, yo vine por decisión propia.

-¿Ellos te permitieron venir por propia decisión? –preguntó Sam, irónico.

-Si no vine antes por aquí desde que ellos regresaron fue, en gran parte, porque supe que sería considerada persona no grata –repuse, echando una mirada de soslayo a Paul, que refunfuñó-. Ellos no me prohíben nada. No son mis padres ni tienen poder alguno sobre mí –Sam enarcó las cejas. Parecía poco impresionado por mis palabras-. Es más, no les gustó en absoluto la idea que yo viniera, pero al final tuvieron que admitir que arriesgarse a dejarla escapar era más grave que hacer un esfuerzo por trabajar en equipo.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos. Entonces, por fin, Sam asintió lentamente, aunque sin bajar del todo la guardia.

-¿Qué esperan que hagamos? –preguntó, tenso y curioso a la vez.

.

Media hora más tarde, yo estaba en una de las posiciones más bizarras de mi vida. Jasper sostenía un extremo del mapa de Forks y zonas aledañas, mientras que Sam sostenía el otro extremo, de modo que yo tenía al mapa extendido frente a mí.

Estábamos en la línea del tratado, yo parada exactamente por donde pasaba la frontera imaginaria, y cada uno de los hombres en el lado exacto de su territorio, mirándose con sospecha y listos para gruñir y morder. ¿Qué tan cavernícola era todo esto? Sobre todo por la familia Cullen el completo (Carlisle y Esme habían llegado mientras yo estaba reunida con Sam) de pie detrás de Jasper, y casi la mitad de los hombres lobo guardándole las espaldas a Sam, afortunadamente en su forma humana. No pude dejar de notar, con una mezcla de decepción y alivio, que Jake no estaba entre ellos.

El ambiente era tenso, y aunque me esforzaba en que me prestaran atención y que escucharan lo que yo decía, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Sabemos que Victoria atacará por aquí –expliqué yo-, de modo que nos pareció importante…

-¿"Nos"? –repitió Sam con retintín-. ¿Te permitieron opinar al respecto?

Edward gruñó levemente, como cuando se esforzaba en no gruñir pero no podía evitarlo. Estuve segura que era él, pese a que no me giré a verlo.

-Bella es buena estratega, ella sabe lo que dice –me defendió Jasper.

-Claro que Bella sabe lo que dice, es sólo que me sorprende que hayas caído tan bajo como para enviarla a pedirnos ayuda –repuso Sam.

-Ellos no me enviaron… -empecé a protestar, pero Jasper ya le respondía a Sam.

-No estuve en absoluto a favor de que viniera, no nos gusta ponerla en peligro… pero ella insistió –gruñó Jasper-. Confía demasiado en quienes no debe –añadió, señalando con el mentón a los muchachos de pie tras Sam.

-¡Yo confío en quienes considero…! –volví a empezar a protestar, pero esta vez fue Sam quien me interrumpió.

-Sí, es cierto, ella confía en quienes no debe –Sam señaló con un gesto a los Cullen-. Sólo espero que esto no acabe costándole la vida…

Jasper gruñó, aunque había dolor en su rostro, y soltó el mapa. Sam no sabía cuánto estaba hiriéndolo al decir eso. Sam gruñó también, dejando caer el mapa mientras lo hacía. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tan tenso que estaba. El mapa había caído, arrugado, sobre mis pies.

Al segundo siguiente todos, con la posible excepción de Carlisle, estaban gruñendo y enseñando los dientes. Algunos de los chicos de La Push estaban empezando a temblar, paso previo a transformarse, y supe que tenía que detener esa locura de inmediato.

-¡BASTA! –grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

La garganta me ardió ligeramente, pero al menos había logrado mi propósito. Todos me miraban con atención y sorpresa.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estamos aquí para decidir cómo acabar con Victoria, no para pelear entre nosotros! ¡Y dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviese presente, par de estúpidos! –le ladré a Sam y Jasper, que estaban inmóviles, con ojos muy abiertos.

Ni yo estaba segura de dónde había salido de pronto esta seguridad de mi parte para darle órdenes a un hombre lobo y un vampiro, que además eran el uno dos cabezas y el otro casi una más altos que yo, además de indudablemente más fuertes y peligrosos. Pero estaba harta, _harta _de todo ese antagonismo mal entendido y resuelta a ponerlos en vereda de una buena vez. Teníamos trabajo que hacer.

-¡Levanten el mapa, ahora, y escúchenme con mucha atención, porque no voy a repetir ni una palabra de lo que diga!

Jasper fue el primer en reaccionar, y levantó su lado del mapa sin quitarme los ojos de encima, como si yo de pronto tuviese no dos, sino tres cabezas, pero tres cabezas muy peligrosas y que más valía respetar. Sam obedeció un momento después, intimidado.

-Sosténgalo, voy a necesitar las manos libres –les ordené.

Sam hizo una mueca, pero Jasper musitó un obediente "sí, Bella" cargado de respeto. No tuve tiempo de sentirme rara o incómoda en ese momento, ya me ocuparía más tarde de sentirme mal por darle órdenes a alguien que podría ser mi bisabuelo y que era mucho más inteligente y diestro en la lucha que yo. Pero eso vendría después. De momento, me centré en explicarle a los dos cabezas duras frente a mí lo que iba a pasar y como lo enfrentaríamos.

-Victoria aparecerá por aquí, los Cullen estarán apostados aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí –señalé los lugares en el mapa con alguna brusquedad-. Ellos pueden acorralarla e impedirle que regrese por donde vino, y también bloquearla para que no llegue a Forks. Pero eso implica dejar descubierta un área demasiado importante hacia aquí –señalé la zona que Jasper pretendía abarcar él solo. Por muy capaz que él fuese, no había forma que pudiese con todo eso sin ayuda-. Área que, de hecho, lleva al territorio de La Push. Sam, ¿podemos contar con tu apoyo para detenerla si Victoria llega hasta aquí?

-Claro que sí –repuso él.

-Entonces, Jasper, lo que hará tu familia es acorralarla para que a Victoria no le quede más remedio que adentrarse al territorio quiluete, donde estarán esperándola para acabar con ella –ordené-. Si la atrapan antes de que llegue aquí, mejor; si no, se la dejan a los licántropos.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, mirando brevemente a los jóvenes indígenas frente a él con una mirada algo especulativa, como si dudara un poco de la capacidad de ellos para atrapar a Victoria después de que hipotéticamente se les escapara a los Cullen. Sam enseñó los dientes en un gesto de instintiva amenaza; quizás debido a la mala iluminación del atardecer nublado, me parecieron más grandes y fuertes que los de un ser humano normal. Jasper no se inmutó, pero la expresión de desconfianza en sus ojos se hizo menos intensa.

-Ah, y otra cosa –acababa de ocurrírseme algo importante-. Es posible que en el frenesí de la caza alguno de los Cullen atraviese sin querer la línea por unos metros, o si Victoria empieza a zizaguear al verse acorralada, alguno de los hombres lobo podría entrar al territorio de los Cullen. No quiero que eso desencadene una pelea entre bandos, no es el lugar ni el momento para empezar con estúpidas guerras sin sentido. Por esta vez, las fronteras serán un poco más flexibles, pueden volver a su odio ancestral una vez que todo acabe. La prioridad es Victoria. ¿Entendido? –exigí, dándome cuenta con algo de melancólica sorpresa que acababa de sonar exactamente igual que Jackson. Él también completaba sus explicaciones/amenazas/advertencias con un "¿entendido?" a modo de muletilla del discurso.

-Sí, Bella –respondieron Jasper y Sam a coro, respetuosamente. No pude evitar sonreírme; ellos intercambiaron una mirada de susto al caer en la cuenta de habían respondido a dúo.

-Muy bien. ¿Hay preguntas? –quise saber.

-¿Saben el día exacto en que vendrá? –preguntó Sam, su antigua desconfianza hacia mí olvidada.

-Mañana por la noche, pero eso podría cambiar. Sería bueno intercambiar números de teléfono para mantenerse en contacto –sugerí, y como ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento, tomé el asunto en mis manos mientras ahogaba un bufido-. Carlisle, por favor, escribe tu número y dáselo a Sam. Sam, dale tu número a Carlisle, con que lo digas en voz alta estará hecho.

Carlisle llevaba un bolígrafo consigo y alguien le consiguió un pedazo de papel, de modo que poco después Sam tenía el papelito con el número en su mano, aunque lo sostenía como si fuese radioactivo. Muy renuente, Sam dictó el número de su casa. Carlisle por cortesía lo apuntó y le dio las gracias.

-¿Hay más preguntas? –presioné-. ¿Jasper?

-No, está todo claro.

-¿Sam?

-No, no tengo preguntas.

-Muy bien. Es mucho pedir que se den la mano para despedirse –bufé-, de modo que salúdense y regrese cada uno a su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Sam –dijo Jasper educadamente, inclinando un poco la cabeza pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su interlocutor-. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Hasta luego –Sam también inclinó un poco la cabeza y se esforzó por mantener el tono cortés.

Considerando que ambos bandos habían estado a un paso de masacrarse, este comportamiento casi civilizado era un logro tal que preferí no presionarlos más.

-Adiós, Sam, y buena suerte en la caza… no es que la necesites, pero nunca viene mal un poco de suerte –me despedí de él dándole la mano-. Adiós todos –saludé en general a quienes estaban detrás de él.

Hubo un murmullo de adioses, además de una despedida algo más clara y amable de parte de Seth. Sam sólo asintió con la cabeza y estrechó mi mano. Soltó el mapa y Jasper lo enrolló rápidamente.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia Jasper y el resto de los Cullen, subí a mi Chevy y la puse en marcha, dirigiéndome de regreso al pueblo. Detrás de mí iban los automóviles de los Cullen, lo que me hizo sentir segura a la vez que libre. Una sensación tan rara como agradable para mí.

.

_Jacksonville, Florida. Casa de Renée y Phil. Mediodía del domingo 19 de mayo de 2006, dos días después del encuentro entre los Cullen y los licántropos. _

.

Los días que pasamos en Jacksonville fueron un respiro agradable de todo lo que estaba pasando. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en nada una vez que llegamos a Forks después de negociar la colaboración con los licántropos, ya que fue cuestión de tomar las maletas y salir al aeropuerto casi de inmediato si no queríamos perder el vuelo a Florida.

Renée estuvo encantada de tenernos de visita, y como Phil estaba entrenando a un equipo y estaría ocupado todo el fin de semana, mi madre pudo dedicarnos toda su atención. Una vez que se le pasaron los grititos de alegría, resultó ser una observadora sagaz, aunque yo por suerte la conocía lo suficiente como para manipular sus impresiones al punto que no sospechara nada fuera de lo común.

Fue todo un alivio desconectarme de todo y limitarme a ser Bella, de profesión hija, por unos días. Mi madre aún intentaba convencerme de las bondades de la Universidad de Florida, alegando que Edward y yo podríamos estudiar allí. Mi novio le había causado una excelente impresión. Es cierto que él había desplegado todo su encanto y hecho todo lo posible para mostrarse amable y educado, y había surtido efecto.

Renée estaba convencida que Edward era mi media naranja perfecta y que hacíamos una preciosa pareja. Yo discrepaba con la segunda parte, ya que seguía convencida de que no estaba a la altura de él, pero la primera parte de su afirmación era tan cierta como que el sol sale por el este.

Aún así, estuve intranquila sin saber por qué, hasta que el domingo por la mañana Edward recibió un llamado de Alice. Estuvieron hablando largo rato en susurros, o al menos a mí se me hizo un rato muy largo. Cuando por fin cortó la comunicación, Edward tenía noticias que aprovechó a darme mientras Renée estaba afuera. Mi madre había ido a comprar alguna comida preparada, sabedora de su incapacidad de preparar algo comestible por sí sola, pero sin querer tampoco ponerme a mí a cocinar.

-Buenas y malas noticias –informó Edward.

-Las buenas primero –exigí, ansiosa.

-Atraparon a Victoria. Está muerta.

Solté de pronto todo el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente. De algún modo, yo había temido todo este tiempo que algo no saldría de acuerdo al plan, que alguien traspasaría la línea, que surgiría una pelea entre quienes yo consideraba mi familia y mis amigos, que esa discusión causaría que Victoria escapara…

-Está muerta –repetí, con la cabeza como entre las nubes. Edward me abrazó apretadamente y me acurruqué contra su pecho duro y frío.

-Está muerta. Ya no estás en peligro. Ya no más –me susurró Edward, hablando directamente en mi oído-. Está todo bien. Todos están bien. Te dije que Victoria iba a morir… tranquila, mi amor. Ya no te preocupes… todo está bien.

Me permití como cinco segundos de ensueño para absorber la noticia antes de regresar los pies a la tierra.

-¿Cuál es la mala noticia? –pregunté.

Edward se tensó inmediatamente, y aunque se esforzó en relajarse enseguida, yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para haberlo notado.

-¿Edward? –insistí, empezando a inquietarme-. ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

Renée llegó en ese momento con la comida, parloteando sobre sus aventuras para llegar a la casa de comidas mexicanas y conseguir los tacos. Tuve que dejar el tema que estaba discutiendo con Edward, pero me prometí retomarlo después.

Mi astuta madre había intentado ordenar la comida en español, sin tener en cuenta el insignificante detalle que ella no sabía más que dos o tres palabras de ese idioma. La encargada, que según mi madre tenía un aspecto "muy mexicano", debió cansarse en algún punto, y le preguntó en un muy correcto inglés qué deseaba llevar la señora. Renée no pudo dejar de reírse, avergonzada de sí misma, mientras contaba la historia.

.

_En el avión entre Florida y Washington. Por la tarde del lunes 20 de mayo de 2006, día del regreso de Bella y Edward a Forks. _

.

Tuve que esperar hasta que el lunes estuvimos en el avión de regreso para sonsacarle la verdad a Edward sobre la "mala noticia". Viéndose acorralado y a mí sin intenciones de dejarme distraer, Edward no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo todo.

-Alice tuvo una visión –empezó, hablando en voz muy baja-. Nos vio a nosotros dos, rodeados de un montón de otra gente, casi media ciudad según sus palabras, en el cementerio de Forks. Estábamos cerca de un sepulcro en el que estaban bajando un féretro, ya cerrado, de modo que no pudo ver quién era el muerto, pero… parecíamos todos muy angustiados.

-¿Alguien va a morir? –pregunté en voz bajísima, alarmada.

-Alguien que conocemos –asintió Edward-. No sabemos quién es… pero su muerte aparentemente nos afectará mucho.

Me quedé helada. Desde el episodio de la muerte de mi abuela, yo tenía pánico a la muerte. No a la mía, ya había estado tantas veces tan cerca de no contar el cuento que casi lo tenía asumido. Pero la muerte de mis seres queridos era otra cosa muy distinta. El que a Renée o a Charlie les pasara algo…

Me asusté más. ¿Era Charlie a quien estábamos enterrando en la visión de Alice? Rogué que no fuese él, no soportaría perder a mi padre.

-Por favor, tranquila, Bella. Alice está prestando atención, en cuanto sepa algo nos lo va a comunicar –intentó calmarme Edward.

-Tengo miedo –articulé, notando que mi voz temblaba-. Tengo miedo que sea Charlie. No puede ser él. Por favor, que no sea él…

-Nadie dijo que fuera él –respondió Edward, acariciándome las mejillas con sólo las yemas de los dedos-. Por favor, Bella, no te alarmes antes de tiempo.

-¿Alice vio a Charlie en la visión? ¿Estaba allí?

-No me dijo nada, pero quizás sólo no lo dijo porque no lo consideró importante y Charlie estaba también allí –ofreció él.

-¿Te dijo Alice cuándo va a suceder?

-Dentro de poco –fue todo lo que él pudo decirme.

El resto del viaje lo pasé con un enorme nudo en el estómago, llorando de a ratos en el hombro de Edward, que me murmuraba palabras tranquilizantes. No le hice ningún caso. Sólo quería llegar a Forks y comprobar que Charlie estaba bien.

En cuanto bajamos del avión, le arrebaté el teléfono a Edward y llamé a Alice para pedirle detalles sobre la visión. Aunque ella insistió que no había razones para temer por Charlie, su explicación de la visión no me convenció precisamente de eso.

-¿El futuro de quién estabas mirando? –insistí-. ¿El de Charlie, el mío, el de Edward…?

-El tuyo, estaba tratando de ver si había peligro de que tu madre sospechara algo –admitió Alice-. Bueno, no había peligro por esa parte, pero fue ahí que te vi en un cementerio. Era de día, de mañana o quizás de tarde. Estaba nublado y lloviendo levemente. Edward rodeaba tus hombros con un brazo y te apoyabas en él como si no tuvieses fuerzas, estabas llorando. Frente a ti, bajaban un ataúd a una sepultura. Medio Forks estaba alrededor, de ahí que supuse que era el cementerio de Forks, ya que no lo conocía personalmente. Fui ayer para constatar, y sí, mi visión se desarrolla en ahí.

-¿Quiénes más estaban en la visión? –quise saber, rogando que ella mencionara a Charlie.

-Uh, mucha gente. Edward te sostenía, un hombre vestido de policía estaba cerca…

-¿No era Charlie? –pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-No, diría que uno de sus ayudantes. Bella, por favor, no te preocupes, Charlie está perfectamente, lo vi ayer personalmente y estaba la mar de bien –intentó tranquilizarme Alice. Pero yo no me quería tranquilizar, yo quería ver a Charlie vivo y saludable con mis propios ojos.

-Además del policía, ¿quién mas estaba? –pinché.

-Ben y Ángela estaban no muy lejos, también Tyler, Eric, Austin, Lee, Samantha, y varios profesores –enumero Alice-. Yo estaba a tu otro lado.

-¿Quiénes no estaban? Además de Charlie… -murmuré.

-¡Bella! ¡No creo que sea Charlie! –exclamó Alice, un poco exasperada-. ¡Cálmate!

-Sabemos que no puedes verlo todo –respondí, sin importarme si estaba siendo cruel-. No podías verme cuando yo estaba de trabajo encubierto, podrías no estar viendo esto. Y por lo que decías, te _parece _que no es Charlie, pero tampoco estás segura.

-Por favor, sé que es difícil, pero relájate. Muy pronto estarás en Forks y podrás verlo personalmente. Edward acaba de completar los papeles, ya tiene las maletas y en dos minutos estarás sentada en el automóvil viajando hacia aquí –me informó Alice.

Levanté la vista para ver a Edward delante de mí con las maletas en las manos, sonriendo tentativamente.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó.

-Enseguida –respondí, caminando velozmente a su lado hacia el automóvil-. Alice, una última cosa –insistí, sin colgar todavía el teléfono-. ¿Había algún indicio de quién o quiénes eran los deudos, los familiares o amigos más cercanos de la persona fallecida?

Hubo un ominoso silencio, doblemente ominoso al venir de alguien tan conversador como Alice. Edward me abrió la puerta del automóvil con expresión preocupada y me senté en el asiento del copiloto de un modo totalmente automático; el asiento pudo haber estado en llamas, yo no me hubiese enterado. Estaba demasiado absorta prestando atención al silencio en el teléfono. Edward se sentó tras el volante y arrancó; yo me puse el cinturón de seguridad del mismo modo casi instintivo. Alice aun no había contestado mi pregunta.

-No había nada claro –respondió cautelosamente, por fin.

-¿Eso significa que el deudo era yo? –pregunte, esforzándome y fallando en que mi voz no sonara histérica ni al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, no, no significa eso –se apresuró a decir Alice. Quizás se apresuró demasiado-. Es sólo que… la gente a tu alrededor te miraba con… lástima, pero pudo haber sido porque llorabas mucho.

-Gracias, Alice. Es todo –dije en voz baja, temblorosa.

Ella siguió hablando, pero corté la comunicación y le devolví el teléfono a Edward. Él miró con gesto de impotencia mis lágrimas y aceleró otro poco, de modo que llegáramos lo antes posible. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo no me quedaría tranquila hasta ver a Charlie de una pieza con mis propios ojos, y que nada de lo que ni él ni nadie me dijese me calmaría.

Me esforcé en respirar y tranquilizarme, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza las horribles imágenes de mi padre inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos, vidriosos, que me inundaban la mente. Yo había visto cadáveres antes, lo cual no hacía otra cosa que estimular más mi imaginación.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando llegamos a casa y el móvil patrulla no estaba en el lugar de siempre.

.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora. Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. 19 Óxido y sal

**¡Hola a todos, regresé! Por una suerte de afortunadas coincidencias, pude completar este capítulo mucho antes de lo previsto. Por favor, no se mal acostumbren, que en adelante esa será la excepción y no la regla. **

**Siendo franca: no tengo idea cuándo podré subir el próximo capítulo, que sólo tengo mentalmente planificado. Lean, piensen, discutan y comenten éste, y después vamos viendo. **

**Por lo demás, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

.

_Estado de Washington, ciudad de Forks. Casa de los Swan. Al anochecer del lunes 20 de mayo de 2006, día del regreso de Bella y Edward a Forks. _

.

Charlie estaba bien, vivo y con buena salud cuando llegamos a casa, bebiendo cerveza y viendo un partido de béisbol en televisión. Lo abracé y me largué a llorar de puro alivio, después de estar todo el viaje temiendo que no volvería a verlo con vida. Él me abrazó torpemente, sin comprender a título de qué iban todas esas lágrimas.

-Es mi culpa –dijo Edward de inmediato, volviendo a su manía de culparse de todo, en cuanto Charlie lo miro interrogativamente-. Yo no debí…

-Ay, papá, lo lamento… pero… estaba… tan asustada… -hipé, tratando de contener los sollozos.

-Ya, ya, Bells, ¿pero qué pasó? –preguntó Charlie, confundido y alarmado.

A tropezones, le expliqué sobre la visión de Alice. Edward completó la información e insistió en culparse por haberme preocupado, pero Charlie lo silenció con un gesto de la mano.

-¿No saben quién morirá? –preguntó, tenso.

-No, señor. Alguien de Forks, pero no sabemos quién exactamente –respondió Edward-. El ataúd era el de un adulto, por lo que describió Alice, pero estaba cerrado y ella no pudo ver quién era el difunto.

-¿Tienen alguna precisión sobre cuándo se producirá la muerte? –indagó Charlie, completamente en modo jefe de policía.

-Todo lo que Alice sabe es que será pronto, pero no pudo prever una fecha exacta…

El resto de la explicación de Edward quedó interrumpida por el teléfono. Charlie rodó los ojos.

-Debe ser Jacob. Estuvo volviéndome loco toda la tarde, llamando cada cinco o diez minutos. Quiere hablarte, y dice que es urgente.

-Ya voy –murmuré.

Me devané los sesos durante los pocos pasos que me separaban del teléfono de línea, tratando de adivinar por qué Jake quería hablarme de pronto, cuando me había evitado con tanto énfasis durante semanas. No tuve que mirar a Edward para advertir la rigidez de su postura o la frialdad de su expresión. Descolgué el auricular, todavía tratando de figurarme qué había detrás de ese repentino llamado.

-¿Hola?

-¡Regresaste! –exclamó Jake, el asombro y el alivio presentes a partes iguales en su tono de voz.

Oírlo de nuevo, aunque fuese por teléfono, creó en mí una ola de añoranza por mi amigo, el que me había ayudado a salir de mi noche más oscura, el que me había aceptado sin condiciones y me había hecho reír cuando todo me parecía gris y sin sentido. Me aclaré el nudo que tenía en la garganta antes de responder.

-Sí -contesté.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? -exigió Jacob.

Su tono malhumorado me hizo enojar al instante. ¡Él me había evitado durante semanas, y aún así tenía el tupé de hacerme reproches!

-Porque llevo en casa exactamente dos minutos y estaba poniendo a Charlie al día de las noticias de Florida -respondí. No era del todo exacto, pero se acercaba bastante.

-Oh. Lo siento –se disculpó Jake, sin lamentarlo demasiado, me dio impresión.

-Ya. Y dime, ¿por qué agobias a mi padre?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Seguro, eso ya lo tengo claro. Sigue.

Hubo una corta pausa.

-¿Vas a ir a clase mañana?

Torcí el gesto, incapaz de ver adonde quería ir a parar.

-Claro que iré, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? No tengo intenciones de perder otro día de clases tan cerca de los finales. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Ni idea. Sólo era curiosidad.

Otra pausa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Jake?

Él dudó.

-Supongo que de nada especial. Sólo... quería oír tu voz.

-Sí..., lo entiendo... Me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado, Jake. Yo...

No supe qué más decir. Me gustaría haberle dicho que me iba de camino a La Push en ese momento, pero no podía. No en mitad de la noche, con el cambio de horario dejándome molida y clases al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué fuiste a hablar con Sam y no pasaste a verme? –estalló Jake por fin.

Hubiese sonreído en otras circunstancias. Jacob era impulsivo, no podía guardarse sus opiniones por mucho tiempo. Era cuestión de esperar, y él mismo acabaría diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

-Porque supe que estabas cansado y quise dejarte dormir –respondí, Jake bufó en respuesta-. Además, contaba en cierta medida con que Sam te convocaría para la reunión, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando acabamos, tuve que venir a Forks rápidamente si no quería perder el avión a Florida.

-¿En serio visitaste a tu madre? –preguntó Jacob, desconfiado.

-¿Qué es esto, el tribunal de la Inquisición? –siseé, harta-. Interrogatorios es el área de mi papá, no el tuyo. Sí, fui a ver a mi mamá, hace mucho que no la veo y la verdad es que la extraño. ¿Satisfecho?

Jacob gruñó en respuesta. Respiré profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Es horrible pelearse con un amigo, pero pelear con un amigo por teléfono es probablemente una de las cosas más desagradables que se me ocurrían.

-Jake, no quiero pelear. Fui a hablar con Sam por una razón muy puntual e importante, no es como si hubiese ido a verlo a él por diversión y no a ti. Debes saber cómo sucedieron las cosas –le recordé, sabiendo que los demás lo debían haber puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado y cómo había pasado en cuanto Jake se transformó-. ¿Sam no me guarda rencor, o sí? –pregunté con un poco de miedo.

-No, no te preocupes. Estaba un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, pero no te culpa. Dime, ¿desde cuándo tienes esa vena mandona? –me preguntó Jacob, la sonrisa transluciéndose en su voz-. No te recordaba tan enérgica como te vi en los recuerdos de Sam…

-Alguien tenía que meter un poco de orden en esa reunión –murmuré, sonrojándome al recordar cómo les había gritado a Sam y Jasper.

-Seguro, seguro… pero me hizo gracias verte gritándole a esos dos –admitió Jacob.

Bufé en respuesta. Pese a que seguía convencida que había hecho lo correcto al gritar y darles órdenes, también empecé a sentir que les debía una disculpa.

-Supongo que ya te habrán contado las grandes noticias –dijo Jacob de pronto en un tono entre cauteloso y desconfiado.

-¿Cuáles noticias? –pregunté, momentáneamente desorientada.

-¿No te lo dijeron? –casi chilló Jacob, incrédulo-. ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no te lo hayan dicho?! ¡Tienes que saberlo…!

-Lo sabría si me lo hubiese dicho –le respondí ácidamente-. ¿Qué es, Jake? ¿Qué?

-Atrapamos a la pelirroja –me dijo en tono solemne y sumamente satisfecho-. Esa chupasangres está muerta y bien muerta.

-¡Ah! –exclamé, cayendo en la cuenta que no hacía mucho de la captura de Victoria, que para Jake ésa en efecto debía ser una noticia importantísima, y que se suponía que para mí también lo era-. Sí, me lo habían dicho, pero lo olvidé momentáneamente…

-¿Lo olvidaste? –preguntó Jacob, la incredulidad impregnando cada letra.

-Algo así, es que… hubo otras cosas que me distrajeron –respondí evasivamente. No tenía ganas de darle detalles sobre la visión de Alice.

-¿Qué cosas…? –Jake se interrumpió-. No, mejor no me respondas, no quiero saber –dijo rápidamente, con tono de asco… y un poco de dolor.

-¡Jacob Black, pero qué malpensado! –no pude evitar reírme. Jake siempre conseguía hacerme reír, aún en momentos como éste, cuando hacía unos minutos yo había estado llorando de preocupación.

-Seh, bueno, qué se yo… -Jacob también sonaba incómodo-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué era lo que te distrajo?

-Fue Alice, siendo exactos –admití-. Tuvo una visión inquietante.

-¿Más sanguijuelas para cazar? –preguntó Jacob, esperanzado.

-No, no creo. Alguien va a morir –dije finalmente.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Jacob, alarmado.

-Ése es el problema, no lo sabemos. Aparentemente, se trata de un adulto que será enterrado en el cementerio de Forks, pero ni siquiera sabemos si será un hombre o una mujer. Alice nos vio a Edward y a mí en el entierro, y ambos parecíamos muy afectados, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos –expuse, el miedo volviendo a apoderase de mí ahora que recordaba esa gran duda-. Temí que fuese Charlie; me llevé un susto de muerte al no ver el móvil patrulla en el lugar de siempre cuando llegamos a casa.

-Ah, es que el móvil patrulla está aquí, en La Push –me informó Jacob.

-¿Qué hace el móvil patrulla en La Push? –pregunté, confundida.

-Charlie vino el fin de semana, y se fue a pescar con Billy, Quil Ateara el viejo, ya sabes, el abuelo de Quil, y dos o tres personas más. Cuando terminaron con la pesca y quiso volver a Forks, sólo pudo hacer unos metros antes que el automóvil dejara de funcionar: resultó que no tenía suficiente combustible. Sue Clearwater le trajo un bidón con combustible y se lo echaron al tanque. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta que había una manguera que estaba pinchada, y que había perdido por ahí litros y litros de combustible. Bueno, arreglaron eso y echaron el nuevo combustible en el tanque; Charlie agradeció, se despidió y emprendió viaje. Media hora más tarde estaba de regreso en mi casa, a pie.

-¿Qué le pasó al móvil patrulla? –pregunté, preocupada, mientras enredaba distraídamente el cable del teléfono en el dedo índice. El móvil era responsabilidad de Charlie, y él sería culpado por cualquier cosa que le pasara.

-Es raro, aunque después nos enteramos que ya había pasado antes –admitió Jacob-. El bidón en el que Sue había transportado el combustible había tenido unos agroquímicos adentro antes, pesticidas me parece. Ella lo había recogido para cortarlo y fabricar una maceta; menos mal que no llegó a eso. El bidón no estaba perfectamente limpio; un resto de pesticida se mezcló con el combustible, y cuando se calentó dentro del tanque, se formó una masa pegajosa y de un olor horrible. Le eché un vistazo después de que remolcaran el móvil hasta casa. Las toberas, todos los inyectores y el filtro de combustible ya sólo sirven para chatarra –detalló Jacob, inmerso en su explicación-; tienen suerte de que la tapa de cilindros no haya sido afectada, es un repuesto muy caro. El tanque quizás pueda salvarse, pero las mangueras están para tirar a la basura.

Aunque la parte más técnica de la charla, la que versaba sobre repuestos, no me decía gran cosa, era enorme mi alivio de saber que no había que lamentar más que un par de inyectores y toberas (lo que sea que fuere eso) caídos en cumplimiento del deber.

-¿Vas a ocuparte de arreglarlo? –le pregunté, sonriendo ante lo entusiasmado que sonaba él ante la perspectiva de meterse manos a la obra con el motor.

-Hum… no sé, me gustaría, sé que puedo hacerlo –dijo Jacob, sonando anhelante-, pero… como el móvil patrulla no es propiedad de Charlie sino de la policía, no creo que me lo permitan.

-El problema sería justificar el gasto de mano de obra –cavilé-. Charlie tendrá que presentar algún tipo de comprobante de en qué se gastó el dinero.

-Eso no es un problema, yo no le cobraría por arreglarlo –aseguró Jacob-. Con que compren los repuestos, no pido más –vaciló un momento antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Te parece que podrías convencerlo?

-Voy a hacer lo posible –sonreí ante la exclamación de alegría al otro lado de la línea-. Les saldrá mucho más barato que llevarlo con Dowling.

Dowling, el único mecánico de Forks, se había hecho de una muy mala fama debido a sus altos precios y a la exigencia de cobrar hasta el último centavo antes de entregar el vehículo reparado. Además, por lo que me habían contado algunos conocidos, era muy desagradable para tratar con la gente. Todo esto hacía que nadie recurriera a él salvo en el caso de una emergencia extrema, lo cual le agriaba a Dowling más el carácter, ya de por sí no demasiado dulce.

-Ouch, ya va, ya va… -escuché a Jacob quejarse-. Dice mi papá que si sigo hablando por teléfono va a quitarme mi auto para pagar la cuenta.

Me reí. Charlar con Jake era fácil y divertido…

-Tendremos que vernos personalmente para seguir conversando –dije sin pensarlo mucho, y al hacerlo la sonrisa se me congeló en la cara.

-¿Acaso _él_ te permite venir cuando no es para pedir ayuda? –preguntó Jake, entre burlón y desdeñoso, aunque también me pareció notar dolor en su voz.

-Ya le dije esto a Sam, como sabrás: Edward es mi novio, no mi tutor ni mi dueño –respondí en mi tono de voz más serio y firme-. Yo soy libre, yo elijo a quién veo y cuándo. Eso Edward lo sabe, y si bien por sus prejuicios no le hizo la menor gracia que yo fuera a ver a Sam, no pretendió impedírmelo. En cuanto a ti, parece que todavía no lo entendiste.

Jacob bufó.

-Ahora el chupasanangres juega el papel del héroe, ¿eh? –gruñó Jacob-. No es por elogiarme a mí mismo, pero…

-Jacob Black –lo interrumpí-, que te quede bien en claro una cosa: no quiero elegir entre mi novio y mi mejor amigo. Los quiero a ambos en mi vida. ¿Es mucho pedir que dejes de atacarlo?

-Debo irme -soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, sin entender. Un segundo antes estábamos hablando, ¿y de pronto quería cortarme?

-Te llamo pronto, ¿sí?

-Pero, Jake...

Ya había colgado. Escuché el tono de escucha con incredulidad.

-Qué cortante –murmuré, devolviendo el auricular a su sitio.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Edward con voz baja y cautelosa.

Me volví lentamente para encararle. Su expresión era totalmente inescrutable, pero me pareció que escondía una tensión subyacente.

-No sé. Me pregunto de qué va esto –pensé en voz alta. Había algo que se escapaba… Yo no me sacaba de la cabeza que había algo más tras esa conversación.

-Tienes más probabilidades de acertar en esto que yo -comentó Edward, con la sombra de una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su labio.

-Ajá -susurré.

Era cierto. Yo conocía a Jake a fondo. Seguro que sus razones no serían tan complicadas de entender. Edward se retrepó contra la encimera y yo era apenas consciente de cómo clavaba los ojos en mi rostro, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para preocuparme también por lo que pudiera ver en ellos.

Con mis pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia (como a unos veintitrés kilómetros siguiendo la carretera hacia La Push), me dirigí hacia la alacena para reunir los ingredientes con los que comenzar a preparar la cena, cuando de pronto noté que la comida estaba casi lista. Dos sartenes estaban al fuego. En una se cocían unas hamburguesas, mientras que en la otra había papas fritas, doradas y crujientes, listas para sacar y servir.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté, confundida.

-¿Fueron los brownies? –sugirió Edward, sonriendo angelicalmente-. Ya sabes, los duendes hogareños que realizan las tareas domésticas.

-¿En qué momento pelaste y cortaste las papas? –pregunté, divertida y asombrada.

-Mientras hablabas por teléfono –se encogió de hombros él-. Puedo pelar papas mucho más rápido que cualquier ser humano.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar papas fritas? –le pregunté, aguantando la risa.

-Bueno, parece ser algo que le gusta a la mayoría de la gente, y supuse que no estaría de más aprender cómo prepararlas… por si un día se daba la ocasión de que quisieras algunas –admitió.

Sonreí ampliamente antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo a conciencia. Él, como tantas veces, se mantuvo estrictamente controlado, aunque creo que disfrutó bastante del reconocimiento. Demasiado pronto, como siempre, me separó de él.

-Las papas están listas –me dijo con un último pequeño beso en la nariz.

Puse la mesa mientras Edward sacaba las papas fritas del aceite caliente y terminaban de cocinarse las hamburguesas del otro lado. A Charlie debió atraerlo el olor a comida, porque muy pronto estaba asomando la cabeza a la cocina.

-¿Ya está la comida? –preguntó, olisqueando interesado.

-Sí, papá. Hora de lavarse las manos y venir a comer –le indiqué cariñosamente, otra vez aliviada y feliz de que estuviese bien y vivo.

Nos sentamos a comer, Edward se encargó de servir la comida. Por supuesto, todo estaba delicioso.

-Hum, riquísimo, Bella –elogió Charlie entre dos bocados.

-Fue Edward quien cocinó –apunté, sonriendo de satisfacción ante la expresión atónita de mi papá.

A juzgar por su sonrisita torcida, creo que Edward también la disfrutó, aunque se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Sólo tuve que freír la carne y pelar y cortar las papas –dijo en tono de modestia-. No es una comida gourmet, ni algo muy complejo de preparar.

-Gourmet o no, está muy rico –comentó Charlie, aprobador.

Contuve una risita. No hay nada que hacer, la máxima de mi abuela era completamente cierta: "el amor pasa por el estómago". Edward parecía haber aumentado un par de puntos en la estima de mi papá con esta comida.

Charlamos poco mientras comíamos. Edward fue quien más habló, contándole a Charlie sobre el viaje. Aunque Edward seguía siendo escrupulosamente respetuoso y tratándolo de "usted" siempre, la relación entre él y Charlie era menos tensa que de costumbre. La comida había distraído lo suficiente a mi padre como para que sus pensamientos fuesen tranquilos y no le causaran un dolor de cabeza a Edward.

Cuando terminamos, Edward y yo levantamos la mesa, y empecé a lavar los platos. Edward secaba y guardaba. Charlie se fue a ver los resultados de los partidos en televisión. Sin la distracción de la comida, mis pensamientos volaron de regreso a Jacob y las razones tras su llamado.

Me llevó un largo minuto, pero por fin caí en la cuenta de qué había hecho a Jake romper el auto impuesto aislamiento y decidirse a llamarme. No era sólo reprocharme el no haberlo ido a ver cuando estuve reunida con Sam hacía tres días. Había más, ahora podía verlo. Me quedé helada, comprendiendo por fin qué había pasado por la cabeza de mi amigo y que lo había alarmado a tal grado.

Debí haber puesto una expresión preocupante, porque de pronto Edward estaba frente a mí. Sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente y pegó los labios a mi oído.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida. Tres días. Tres días podrían cambiarlo todo. Jacob lo sabía. Yo misma se lo había dicho… tres días…

Edward me sacudió levemente.

-¿Bella? -me preguntó, ahora lleno de auténtica ansiedad.

-Creo... creo que simplemente estaba haciendo una comprobación -mascullé entre dientes-. Jake, quiero decir. Quería asegurarse de que sigo siendo humana, a eso se refería. Estuve fuera tres días… él sabe que ése es el tiempo necesario para… además quería reprocharme no haber ido a verlo cuando estuve con Sam... pero creo que era principalmente lo otro…

Edward se puso rígido y un siseo ronco resonó en mi oído.

-Tendremos que irnos –susurré-. Antes. De ese modo no se romperá el tratado. Y nunca más podremos regresar.

Sus brazos se endurecieron a mi alrededor.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso ahora…

-Ejem -Charlie se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente a nuestras espaldas.

Yo pegué un salto de la sorpresa, pero Edward se liberó a toda velocidad de mis brazos y saltó de regreso a la encimera, a una prudente distancia. Tenía los ojos entornados y pude ver reflejada en ellos la preocupación y la ira, además de la vergüenza al echar un vistazo de refilón a Charlie.

Intentando evitar rodar los ojos, retomé la tarea de lavar los platos.

.

_Forks, Escuela Secundaria. 08:00 AM del martes 21 de mayo de 2006, tres días después de la muerte de Victoria y al día siguiente del regreso de Edward y Bella de Jacksonville. _

.

A la mañana siguiente, Jake estaba esperándonos afuera de la escuela. Resultó que mis suposiciones estaban erradas: Jacob no había pretendido comprobar si yo aún era humana, sino hablar con Edward en un terreno neutral y con testigos.

Estuve segura de que a Edward le hubiese encantado pedirme que lo esperara dentro del auto, o al menos esconderme tras su cuerpo mientras él hablaba con Jacob y me dejaba fuera de la conversación a mí, pero tras un segundo de indecisión pareció pensarlo mejor y me mantuvo a su lado, a su misma altura, como un igual.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme orgullosa de que por fin Edward estuviese comprendiéndome un poco más. Jacob estaba ahí, mirando nuestras manos unidas con gesto de claro disgusto y dolor.

Apoyado en su moto, colocada en forma ilegal en medio de la vereda, los algo más de dos metros de puro músculo y piel morena de Jacob lucían intimidantes para quien no lo conocía. Los vaqueros rotos y manchados de grasa, zapatillas zaparrastrosas, además de la camiseta negra desteñida de manga corta, que eran todo lo que llevaba puesto pese al frío, no ayudaban a hacer la imagen más simpática.

-Podrías haber pasado a verla después de clases –le siseó Edward con enojo, aunque su rostro era tan cuidadosamente neutral como el de Jacob-. No hay necesidad de llamar la atención de este modo.

-¿Oh? –Jacob levantó una ceja con gesto de suficiencia-. Me disculparás que haya querido asegurarme que Bella supiera la versión completa.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido sordo. Su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa.

-Ejem, chicos, si tengo que volver a gritar para impedir una pelea entre un vampiro y un licántropo, voy a perder la voz por completo –les dije en voz muy baja, sabiendo que ambos serían capaces de oírme-. Edward, Jake es mi amigo y no me parece de buena educación que le gruñas. No vuelvas a hacerlo –Jacob sonrió satisfecho, Edward apretó los puños-. Jacob, la escuela no es lugar ni el momento para venir a contarme nada. Estaré en mi casa esta tarde. Desde luego, estás invitado a ir a verme en cuanto quieras, pero no aprecio que me metas en líos públicamente –a Jacob se le borró la sonrisa, y fue el turno de Edward de mostrarse satisfecho y sonriente-. Ahora, no sé que piensan hacer, pero yo me voy a clases. Con permiso.

Saludé a ambos con la cabeza, di media vuelta y me encaminé directamente a clases, sin girarme pese a sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Toda esa demostración de machismo cavernícola estaba sacándome de quicio. En algún punto me era razonable esperar una cierta inmadurez y algunas tonterías de Jacob, que después de todo sólo tenía diecisiete años, pero de Edward yo esperaba un poco más de sensatez, se suponía que a lo largo de un siglo debía haber acumulado alguna…

Me detuve de pronto, parpadeando sorprendida ante la idea que acababa de cruzarme la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, Edward también tenía diecisiete años. Desde hacía noventa años, de acuerdo, pero era también un adolescente… ¿puede un vampiro madurar después de haber sido convertido? Por primera vez, el temor de Carlisle de que Edward quizás había sido demasiado joven al momento de ser convertido me pareció con algún fundamento. Sí, de acuerdo, en la segunda década del siglo veinte a los diecisiete años se era un hombre, la categoría de "adolescente" era un agregado mucho más reciente a las ciencias sociales, pero aún así…

Retomé el camino a clases con los dientes apretados. No era justo que yo fuese la única persona capaz de crecer y madurar. No, no era justo.

.

_Forks, Escuela Secundaria. 12:00 AM del martes 21 de mayo de 2006, el mismo día del encontronazo con Jake en la entrada de la escuela._

.

Pero los sobresaltos no acabaron ahí ese día. En clases de deportes de esa tarde, una de las pocas que no compartía con Edward, Mike volvió a acercárseme. Mientras lo observaba encaminarse tímidamente hacia mí, detenerse, retroceder, respirar profundamente y volver a acercarse, reflexioné sobre qué tan intensa era la vocación de saco de boxeo de Mike. También decidí que si volvía a irritarme sólo la mitad que antes, ésta vez sí le rompería la nariz, y bien rota.

-Bella… -Mike se interrumpió, dudando claramente entre acercarse o mejor mantener una saludable distancia entre su persona y mis puños.

-Mike –le respondí el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Yo… Bella… podemos… ¿ir a algún lado… para hablar? –me dijo en voz baja, ansiosa.

Yo sólo enarqué las cejas. Mike sabía a lo que se exponía queriendo hablar conmigo a solas.

-¡Te juro que no es nada de eso! –me dijo en un murmullo veloz y ansioso-. Sólo… para hablar. Bella, este Bryan… creo que no es lo que parece –me confió, asustado.

Me contuve por muy poco para no rodar los ojos. Capitán Obvio estaba en plena acción.

-¿Qué te hizo? –pregunté, tratando de mantener el tono neutral y no mostrarme irritada o aburrida.

-No es que haya hecho algo… -Mike se rascó la nuca, aparentemente buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Es… diría que me amenazó, pero en realidad nunca escribió ninguna amenaza. Es más bien… como comentarios al margen, cosas así… vagas, implícitas… ¿Me explico? –preguntó, expectante.

-No. No entiendo. ¿Te amenazó o no te amenazó? –presioné.

-No claramente, pero… -Mike respiró profundamente-. Por ejemplo, Bryan me dijo que los nombres que me diste de tus amigos son falsos, y que yo tenía que averiguar los verdaderos nombres. Yo le dije que no quería hacerlo, que eso era asunto suyo y que no quería volver a acabar con una nariz sangrante –Mike retrocedió inconscientemente medio paso-. Él… no me amenazó directamente, pero se volvió muy agresivo y dijo que mejor que averiguara esos nombres, y que los averiguara pronto, o me podría pasar algo, que él ya me había mandado las fotos y que yo no estaba cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. Yo le dije que pese a las fotos no había logrado que salieras conmigo, por lo tanto no me sentía en deuda con él, pero Bryan insistió, y dijo que podía pasarme algo, que podía tener un accidente…

Mike palideció al decir la última parte

-Bella, tengo miedo –admitió en un susurro, rodeándose el torso con los brazos mientras miraba alrededor como si esperara que Bryan apareciera detrás de las puertas del vestuario-. Bryan sabe muchas cosas sobre mí que nunca le escribí. Me dijo que si no cumplía, "cierto automóvil Peugeot azul podría tener un accidente"… ¡Bella, ése es mi auto! ¿Cómo supo Bryan que ése es mi auto? –el tono de su voz era obviamente angustiado, y su cara demostraba que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso-. Nunca se lo dije. Nunca. Pero él lo sabía con toda exactitud. ¡Hasta la chapa patente, el modelo y el año! ¿Y si me está vigilando? ¿Y si vienen aquí a lastimarme, o a mi familia?

-Mike, cálmate –lo instruí, absorbiendo toda esta información lo más rápido de que podía. En cierta medida, no me sorprendía-. ¿Te dijo todo eso? ¿Hablaste con él por teléfono, o vía webcam?

-Bueno, no, nos escribimos por por Chat, pero como era en tiempo real, es como si habláramos –admitió Mike, que temblaba ligeramente.

-De modo que nunca escuchaste su voz, no sabrías identificarla –medité para mí-. Hhmm… hay modos de que él averiguara todo eso. Tienes un blog, ¿verdad? Un lugar donde escribes sobre tu vida, tus gustos, tus ideas, lo que te pasa… y pones todo eso en Internet, en un lugar al que cualquier puede tener acceso.

-Sí, tengo un blog, pero nunca detallé todo esa información –se defendió Mike.

-No digo que la hayas escrito clara y precisamente –expliqué-, sino que habrás mencionado alguna vez tu automóvil, o subiste fotografías tuyas con el auto, en una excursión a la que viajaste en el automóvil…

Mike palideció más, si eso es posible.

-Sólo hay que leer entre líneas –suspiré-. Vamos a lo seguro: Bryan tiene muchos datos de tu vida y te amenaza con que sufrirás un accidente de auto.

-Lo del accidente de auto es a veces, otras veces es que mi casa podría incendiarse o que alguien podría partirme un palo por la cabeza en un callejón oscuro una noche –musitó Mike.

-Pero siempre lo formula de un modo tal que no llega a ser una amenaza explícita –puntualicé.

-Sí, y eso es lo que más miedo me da –murmuró Mike.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto, Mike? –pregunté, con algo de sospecha.

-Ya no sé qué hacer –admitió Mike, hundiendo los hombros-. Tengo miedo. Si sabe todo eso, si amenaza con hacerme algo así… podría tener a alguien en Forks, alguien que ejecute sus órdenes. No sé en quién confiar, no sé a quién pedirle ayuda. No puedo ir a la comisaría con esto –se atajó, medio a la defensiva-. Tu papá diría que soy un tonto por asustarme, y tiene razón, pero… pero yo siento que esto va en serio, que Bryan es capaz de lastimarme.

Mike solía ser alguien alegre y optimista, a la vez que un poco jactancioso y un poco orgulloso. Pero básicamente era un buen muchacho, un buen compañero. Cuando pasé por mi etapa más oscura tras el abandono de Edward, Mike no me había hecho el vacío, sino que me había tenido paciencia y comprensión, aunque ambas se habían acabado cuando Edward regresó a Forks.

Yo le tenía aprecio a Mike, mi amigo el Golden Retriver. Era verdad que se había creído capaz de chantajearme con las fotos, pero él mismo sólo había sido una víctima más, ya que quien sea que le había enviado las fotos lo había puesto a él al frente a recibir los golpes. Me sentí culpable por la nariz aún un poco hinchada de Mike. Lo importante era que había reconocido su error y estaba pidiéndome ayuda, y yo iba a proporcionársela en la medida que podía sin poner en peligro mi tapadera.

-Mike, no sé cómo podría ayudarte yo –le dije con toda sinceridad-. No conozco a Bryan tampoco, y no sé si es verdad o no que él puede lastimarte.

-Yo… yo… Bella, no sé yo tampoco, pero… si algo llega a pasarme… quiero que alguien lo sepa. No le mostré las fotos a nadie más, y no sé en quién confiar, y… -la respiración de Mike era agitada a causa de la desesperación.

-Bien, bien, cálmate –le dije con rapidez. Lo único que me faltaba era un ataque de llanto de parte de Mike-. Te diré lo que dice Charlie en estos casos, esto lo aprendí de él: ignóralo.

-¿Qué ignore a Bryan? –preguntó Mike en un murmullo angustiado.

-Así es –asentí enérgicamente-. Ignóralo. No le escribas más, bórralo de tus contactos, borra sus correos electrónicos, y si te manda nuevos, bórralos sin abrirlos. Si aparece en el lugar en que estés chateando, no lo leas ni le respondas.

-¿Y si se enoja y me hace algo? –preguntó Mike, temblando un poco.

-Está jugando con tu miedo, busca asustarte –le señalé.

-Lo está logrando –admitió Mike, mirando otra vez alrededor, como buscando a alguien que estuviese por atacarlo.

Miré otra vez a mi compañero de curso, detenidamente. Su nariz estaba menos hinchada que el viernes, pero aún no había recuperado su forma normal. Su cabello estaba aplastado y desordenado, como si se hubiese llevado las manos por el pelo llevado por la desesperación y luego hubiese intentado aplastárselo con las manos. Tenía ojeras, no parecía haber dormido bien; sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados de un modo poco saludable. Su habitual forma de ser alegre y un poquito fanfarrona había desaparecido; estaba asustado y angustiado. Miraba constantemente alrededor, desconfiando hasta de su sombra…

Fue como un flash, una epifanía, algo así de raro y difícil de definir. De pronto me vi a mí misma, a mis doce años, escondida en una casa para testigos en peligro, después de que mi vida y la mis padres ya hubiesen estado en la cuerda floja más de una vez. Al mirarme en el espejo, la imagen que veía no difería mucho del aspecto que presentaba Mike en ese momento.

-Escucha –le dije en un tono de voz más cálido, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros-, Bryan no puede lastimarte. Él está lejos, en Texas, ¿verdad? No va a tomarse el trabajo de venir hasta aquí para herirte.

-Él no necesita venir, basta con que el trabajo lo haga alguien que ya está aquí –musitó Mike, que de pronto me pareció más pequeño y más joven de lo que era.

-¿Sospechas de alguien en especial? –pregunté, muy seria.

-De todos, y de nadie –Mike sacudió la cabeza al hablar-. Cualquiera que me mire más de dos segundos se convierte en alguien que quizás corte los frenos de mi auto. Veo fantasmas por todos lados… ya no confío ni en… nadie, en verdad.

-Pero estás contándome esto –le señalé-. Confías en mí.

-Todo esto empezó por unas fotos tuyas, no podía contárselo a nadie más –respondió él, hundiendo los hombros-. Te dije que no se las iba a mostrar a nadie, y cumplí.

Ese repentino acto de caballerosidad en medio de la locura que estaba viviendo fue lo que me decidió a decir lo que dije después.

-Mike, a veces… hay algunos grupos de gente, que por Internet localizan a algunas personas, fingen hacerse amigos, y luego los amenazan –empecé, reciclando algo que había oído hacía poco por medio de Jackson, que estaba investigando un caso de éstos, muy raro y poco atractivo para él, que "prefería investigar a los vivos antes que a los muertos", según sus propias palabras-. Los amenazan, les hacen creer que los tienen vigilados, consiguen antes algunos datos para darle a todo un toque de realismo. Después, cuando esta persona ya está completamente desesperada, empiezan a sugerirle la idea del suicidio, que al menos es una muerte que eliges, que sabes cómo, cuándo y dónde… un montón de basura por el estilo. Creo que esta práctica tiene un nombre específico, pero no lo recuerdo. Muchas veces tienen éxito, por desgracia, pero no quiero que tengan éxito contigo –le dije con voz firme, mirándolo a los ojos-. No permitiré que te empujen hasta ese extremo. Ignóralos. No abras sus mensajes, no chatees con el tal Bryan, no permitas que te asusten.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza había empezado a brillar en los ojos de Mike, y me aferré a esa pequeña parte del buen viejo Mike con todas mis fuerzas.

-No les hagas caso –insistí-. Invita a salir a Jessica, vayan a ver una película, procura despejarte. Sal con Eric y Tyler, hagan todas esas cosas de chicos, sean cuales fueren. Sal, vive. Cubre el lente de la webcam, por si acaso hayan infiltrado un virus espía, y mantén apagados los parlantes y el micrófono, por las dudas. Procura no llevar el teléfono en la cintura o de un modo tal que pueda transmitir, por si la línea está pinchada. Éstas son sólo precauciones por si estamos ante unos fanáticos peligrosos –atajé-, pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Lo importante es que no les des más importancia de la que tienen. No la merecen.

Mike asintió, un poco más animado.

-Sí, no voy a permitir que me aplasten –dijo con convicción.

-¡Eso es! –exclamé, contenta de tener a Mike Newton de regreso-. Ahora, ¡a vivir!

Mike sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que llegó hasta sus ojos, y colocó sus manos en mis hombros también. Me tensé levemente, alerta, pero no hice un movimiento para librarme de él de inmediato. Era un toque inocente, después de todo.

-Gracias, Bella –me dijo Mike con verdadera emoción-. Gracias por… por ayudarme. Perdón por portarme tan estúpido con las fotos, actué como un idiota, y aún así me ayudas ahora… gracias. Eres una buena amiga.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-No fue nada. Respecto a las fotos –seguí, más seria-, me gustaría tenerlas. Esa invasión a la privacidad es rara y sospechosa, además de peligrosa. Quisiera consultarlo con Charlie. Le diré que me llegaron anónimamente por correo, él no tendrá por qué sospechar nada –aclaré, al ver a Mike dar un respingo.

-Estaré encantado de sacármelas de encima, no me trajeron más que problemas –suspiró Mike-. Gracias otra vez, por todo. ¿Qué te parece ir a buscarlas por la tienda esta tarde? Sé que no te toca trabajar hoy, pero quizás puedas darte una vuelta. Nos encontramos en el patio trasero a la tienda, ¿sí? Alguien podría interrumpirnos si hacemos el intercambio dentro de la tienda…

-Perfecto –sonreí, feliz de que todo estuviese saliendo así de bien, y quitando mis manos de los hombros de Mike tras darle un último pequeño apretón-. Hasta esta tarde.

-Adiós –dijo Mike, quitando sus manos de mis hombros.

Dudó un segundo, y de golpe se inclinó sobre mí, ya que era un poco más alto, me dio un veloz pequeño beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Mientras corría, se giró a mirarme una vez, y no pude dejar de notar que se cubría la nariz con una mano. Sonreí un poco tontamente. Era tierno al borde de lo ridículo.

-Podría romperle la nariz y los dedos de las dos manos por eso –siseó de pronto una voz aterciopelada junto a mí. Edward estaba a mi lado, salido de ninguna parte, y disparaba dagas en dirección a la puerta por la que había salido Mike.

-Fue su forma de decirme adiós –susurré, sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Lo dejé libre, aunque con la indicación de invitar a Jessica al cine. Quién sabe, quizás me convierta en madrina de su primer hijo –bromeé.

Edward se relajó un poco, y más cuando lo abracé y besé con ganas. Me devolvió el abrazo enredando sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura y apretándome muy cerca de él, algo poco habitual, mientras repartía pequeños besos por mi cara y mi cuello, algo aún menos habitual. Él no solía permitirse, o permitirnos, un contacto físico tan cercano, pero ese tonto besito de Mike parecía haberlo afectado. Sonreí para mí, empezando a especular con lograr que Mike me besara en la mejilla más seguido, si el resultado final era un Edward apasionado.

-¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo, te adoro, te admiro y a vece te temo un poco? –me preguntó, su aliento frío haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca cuando susurraba contra la piel de mi cuello.

Sólo pude sonreír más. Sus palabras eran música para mis oídos, los primeros tres ítems esencialmente. Para revertir el cuarto, tenía la eternidad por delante.

.

_Forks, casa de los Swan. 03:00 PM del martes 21 de mayo de 2006, pocas horas después de la charla de Bella con Mike. _

.

Aunque estaba distraída por otras cuestiones, eso no significaba que estuviese menos preocupada que antes por la visión de Alice. Al salir de la escuela esa tarde, llamé a Carlisle y programé un chequeo completo para Charlie en el hospital de Forks.

Después llamé a Charlie al trabajo y le prometí que cocinaría su comida favorita una vez por semana durante un mes si accedía a ir a realizarse un chequeo ya mismo. Yo conocía lo suficientemente a mi papá como para saber que por menos de un soborno de este tipo, él no pondría por propia voluntad un pie en el hospital. Charlie tenía que estar moribundo o con una bala alojada en su cuerpo para acudir a un médico.

Por supuesto, Charlie en principio se negó, y luego pidió su comida favorita tres veces por semana durante dos meses. Acabamos negociando dos veces por semana durante cinco semanas. Entonces sí, él accedió a ir al hospital, aunque bajo protesta y asegurándome que estaba perfectamente de salud. Yo lo dejé protestar todo lo que quisiera, decidida a tomar todas las precauciones posibles, y eso incluía prevenir un posible infarto o algún tipo de enfermedad silenciosa pero mortal.

Después llamé a mi madre. Si bien me parecía poco probable que de morir ella fuese enterrada en Forks, quise asegurarme que todo estuviese bien con ella y Phil. En efecto, ambos estaban perfectamente. Renée había comenzado un curso de espiritismo y estaba entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de contactarse con los parientes muertos. Quedó establecido que más allá de sus locuras habituales, Renée estaba tan bien como siempre, y que Phil seguía siendo tan paciente como siempre.

A continuación, y sólo para mitigar un poco mi preocupación, llamé a Jackson. Era aún más improbable que en el caso de Renée que él fuese enterrado en Forks, pero no quise dejar ningún cabo suelto. Jackson estaba muy gruñón e irritable, como había estado siempre desde que la investigación había sido abortada y él relegado a trabajos de papelerío o investigaciones que le desagradaban profundamente. Admitió, tan triste como resignado, que estaba pensando en retirarse del FBI y dedicarse a la cría de abejas. Si había algo que yo no podía imaginarme era el áspero y severo Sean Jackson en traje de apicultor, y aunque no se lo dije, me prometí tratar de averiguar lo antes posible algo sobre la investigación, algo que le permitiera volver a su labor de sabueso.

Siguiendo con mi lista de personas que me preocupaban, llamé a Sheila, que estaba alterada al borde de la histeria. Según me explicó, había pasado el fin de semana en casa de sus padres, junto a su madre, su hermana, dos tías que estaban de visita, su abuela y su padre. Con la honrosa excepción de su papá, todos los demás habitantes de la casa la habían bombardeado con indicaciones, recomendaciones y directivas sobre cómo llevar adelante la maltrecha relación con Alex. Si antes ella estaba nerviosa y confundida, después del fin de semana, estaba al borde de la locura. Pero al menos estaba bien de salud física, exceptuando un caso severo de estrés, claro.

Dado que Sheila y Alex seguían sin hablarse, lo llamé a él después. Si Sheila estaba al borde constante del ataque de nervios, a Alex le faltaba poco para deshacerse en un charco de depresión. No solía ser muy conversador, aunque sí se relajaba lo suficiente junto a mí como para llevar una conversación normal, algo que era completamente incapaz de hacer frente a prácticamente el resto de la gente que conocía, con la obvia excepción de Sheila. Ésta vez, sin embargo, tuve que sonsacarle las monosilábicas respuestas como si estuviese torturándolo. Por fin, dejé de hablarle, y tras un largo silencio de todo un minuto, fue Alex quien me habló. Estaba muy triste, extrañaba a Sheila, no sabía cómo retomar la relación, y en líneas generales nunca había sido más infeliz en su vida. Intenté consolarlo, aunque el único consejo que pude darle fue que debía hablar con Sheila… justo Alex, que prefería que le clavaran astillas de bambú bajo las uñas antes que tener que hablar. Por fin, se me ocurrió que si le escribía una carta a Sheila, ahí tenía un primer acercamiento posible. Alex quiso cambiarlo por un correo electrónico, pero insistí que tenía que ser una carta manuscrita, de su puño y letra. Estaba algo más animado cuando terminamos de hablar.

Por fin, para completar el círculo, llamé a Fred. Me dio charla un largo rato, ya que estaba en cama con un ataque de hígado y muy aburrido. El día anterior había salido junto a un grupo de amigos a un restaurante de tenedor libre, donde por una suma fija podía comer todo lo que quisiera, y el muy bestia se había comido hasta las patas de la mesa. Claro, ahora no podía hacer más que gimotear y quejarse. Dejando de lado su voracidad, que bien estaba cobrándosela el hígado, estaba bien.

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome aliviada de que al menos de momento todos mis seres queridos parecían estar bien, y culpable por el monto de la cuenta del teléfono. Había visto a Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler y el resto de mis amigos de Forks en clases, y estaba segura que también ellos estaban todos bien. Con Jacob había hablado esa misma mañana, y lo había visto perfectamente…

¡Jacob! Informalmente, yo lo había invitado a venir a verme esta tarde, y luego programé el encuentro con Mike. No quería hacer esperar a Jacob, pero también me interesaba mucho recuperar esas fotos. Lo pensé por un momento, antes de decidir que si me apresuraba lo suficiente, sería capaz de ir, recoger las fotos y regresar a casa antes que Jacob llegara. Yo no tenía interés en que Jake viese las fotos, para ahorrarme de tener que mentirle, ya que confesarle mi trabajo como agente estaba fuera de cuestión. Contárselo a Jacob equivalía a exponerme a que todos los licántropos de la reserva lo supieran también, y eso significaba involucrar a muchísima gente… justo lo contrario a lo que se suponía que era un trabajo de agente encubierto.

¡Cómo había podido olvidarme de Jacob!, me recriminé mientras me preparaba. Si hasta Edward no había entrado conmigo a casa, pese a saber que Charlie estaría en el control médico, porque sabía que las cosas se tensarían innecesariamente si él estaba presente cuando Jacob llegara. Yo tenía la impresión que mi amigo quería contarme algo, aunque no podía imaginarme bien qué. Yo estaba al tanto que Victoria había muerto, ¿quería contarme una versión en la que los licántropos fuesen los héroes y los Cullen unos ceros a la izquierda? Rodé los ojos, prometiéndome que lo escucharía con paciencia antes de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes si su intención era ensalzar a los licántropos a costa de los vampiros.

Verifiqué que el arma estuviese cargada y lista, por cualquier eventualidad, antes de deslizarla de nuevo en la bota. Me recogí el cabello, ya que de producirse algún tipo de forcejeo, sería más cómodo que no estuviese estorbándome la vista. Por fin, considerándome lista, salí de casa y subí a la Chevy. Conduje en línea lo más recta posible hasta la tienda de los Newton y estacioné a unos metros de la puerta principal, poniendo cuidado de no bloquear la entrada a ningún garaje.

Me tomé unos segundos para mirar cuidadosamente alrededor, buscando signos de algo sospechoso. Había tres automóviles estacionados cerca de allí. En uno estaba sentada una mujer con cabello rubio, lacio. Había algo extraño en la textura… ¡era una peluca! También llevaba lentes oscuros que le cubrían la mitad de la cara, una bufanda que le tapaba de la nariz hasta el cuello, y miraba con mucho interés una copia del mismo mapa que Jasper había usado para mostrarme cómo acorralarían a Victoria.

Rodé los ojos. Sólo le faltaba colgarse al cuello un cartel que dijera "MÍRENME, SOY ESPÍA" para ponerse un poco más en evidencia. Me pregunté vagamente si los Newton tenían algún tipo de conflicto familiar, y si esa mujer era un pariente que los estaba espiando, o un pésimo detective contratado por algún pariente. ¿O quizás los Newton tenían problemas en su matrimonio y ése era un detective que uno de los integrantes de la pareja había contratado para detectar una posible infidelidad del otro? De cualquier manera, esa mujer destacaba como una mosca en un vaso de leche, y la pretensión de pasar desapercibida era tan rotunda que la hacía más llamativa.

Dándole vueltas todavía al asunto, miré hacia el resto de la calle. El automóvil de los White era otro de los que estaba estacionado en esa calle, y el tercero era un automóvil muy nuevo, de vidrios polarizados y chapa patente de otro Estado. Turistas, seguramente.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé de mi Chevy con cuidado, en parte por el suelo húmedo y resbaladizo, y en parte por la extraña mujer de la peluca, que se puso muy nerviosa al verme caminar hacia la tienda de los Newton. Tomé nota mental de acercarme después. Ahora, las fotos eran mi prioridad.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la parte trasera de la tienda, directo al pequeño patio. Mike tendría que haberme visto, o al menos oído. Me resguardé bajo el alero, a salvo de la intermitente lluvia, y esperé.

Pasó media hora. De Mike no había rastros. Recién entonces caí en la cuenta que las luces de la tienda estaban apagadas. En pleno día, y con el cartel de "abierto" colocado en la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, y Mike no aparecía.

Invadida de un súbito pánico, me dirigí hacia la puerta del frente de la tienda. Corrí, corrí como sólo había corrido pocas veces en mi vida. Traté de mirar por la vidriera, pero no se veía nada que estuviese sucediendo adentro. Con el corazón galopándome en el pecho, saqué a toda velocidad el arma de la bota, la escondí dentro del abrigo y abrí la puerta con la mano izquierda. Abrió con facilidad, no tenía llave.

-¡Bella, no respires! –gritó una voz tras mí.

-¡No entres, date la vuelta! –exclamó otra.

Ya era tarde. Yo había tomado una profunda inspiración ante la sorpresa de lo que había vislumbrado a la poca luz que entraba por la puerta abierta, y el olor ya había cundido por completo en mi cerebro.

Óxido y sal. Óxido y sal, en enormes cantidades… el olor estaba en toda la habitación…

Las náuseas me ganaron por completo, la vista se me emborronó y el mareo fue tan fuerte que estuve a punto de caer. Pero todavía alcancé a parpadear, pude meter el cañón del arma en la cintura de mis vaqueros y llegué a captar algunas cosas…

…Mike Newton, caído boca arriba en el suelo de la tienda, delante del mostrador, con los ojos fijos, abiertos, vacíos, y un enrome charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza…

…dos pares de manos heladas sosteniéndome, voces masculinas hablándome, aunque no entendí ni una palabra de lo que me decían; un par de brazos musculosos que me cargaban y alejaban del marco de la puerta…

…el olor a óxido y a sal haciéndose menos intenso, pero presente en mi nariz y mi memoria, reviviendo viejos recuerdos de otros muertos, otra sangre, el mismo olor…

…la calle vacía de los automóviles que antes estaban estacionados en ella…

… y por fin, oscuridad y la bendita inconsciencia.

.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

.

**Intenté no ser excesivamente morbosa con la última parte, espero que se entienda lo que Bella vio sin que haya nada demasiado gráfico. **

**Es todo por ahora. Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	21. 20 Muerte violenta, regateo inusual

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Afortunadamente mi país cumple doscientos años de haber formado el primer gobierno independiente de España. Digo afortunadamente porque eso significa que no tengo clases y puedo escribir, ¡y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! **

**En cuanto a la publicación del siguiente capítulo, ****no tengo idea cuándo podré subirlo, sólo lo tengo mentalmente planificado, sin ni una palabra escrita. Lean, piensen, discutan y comenten éste, y después vamos viendo.**

**Por lo demás, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

**............................................................................................................................................................................**

.

_Forks, afuera de la tienda de los Newton. 04:07 PM del martes 21 de mayo de 2006, pocas horas después de la charla de Bella con Mike._

.

-Me preocupa. ¿Es normal que pase tanto tiempo sin que reaccione?

-No tengo idea, no es mi especialidad.

-No estará herida, ¿no?

-No creo. Al menos, no olí nada.

-Yo tampoco. Pero está muy pálida. Eso no suele ser buena señal.

-La policía está viniendo, y un ambulancia también. Ellos sabrán ocuparse.

Oí las voces, pero no pude encontrarles ningún significado. Ni siquiera entendí de qué estaban hablando, mucho menos supe descifrar quiénes eran.

-Ojalá Alice hubiese venido. Ella siempre sabe qué hacer –suspiró una voz que de pronto me sonó conocida…

-Está en Port Angels, no hubiese llegado a tiempo nunca. Fue suerte que pudo localizarnos –dijo otra voz conocida… ¿Jasper?

-Sí, por una vez no tomarnos las cosas tan a la tremenda fue bueno –admitió el otro vozarrón, y de pronto soltó una risita entre dientes. Un momento. ¿No era Emmett? -. Edward se querrá trepar las paredes cuando vea lo que le pasó por exagerado…

-… y Bella va a culparse, porque fue ella quien nos advirtió sobre los teléfonos –musitó Jasper, y de pronto sentí una mano fría en la frente.

-¡No podrá culparse por esto! –discutió Emmett, y pude localizar que su voz sonaba a mi izquierda-. Ni tampoco por lo que le pasó a Newton. Ella no le disparó.

-Claro que no –concordó Jasper a mi derecha, moviendo la mano de mi frente a mi mejilla derecha y luego a la izquierda-. Tenemos la prueba aquí mismo: ella acababa de llegar a la tienda, y además se desmaya al ver sangre. Nunca hubiese podido hacerlo, dejando de lado la cuestión que de todos modos Bella no va por ahí disparándole a la gente.

Con un considerable esfuerzo conseguí entreabrir los ojos en ese momento, y me llevó unos segundos comprender cómo y dónde estaba yo exactamente, ya que lo primero que vi fue el cielo gris. Luego, pude ubicar a Emmett a mi izquierda, en cuclillas, y mirando por encima de mí hacia delante; después localicé a Jasper a mi izquierda, arrodillado, y mirando por sobre su hombro hacia atrás. Comprendí con alguna sorpresa que estaba acostada en el suelo, con algo blando y de tela hecho un bollo bajo la cabeza, y algo más, también de tela, cubriéndome el torso. Mis brazos estaban colocados a ambos lados del cuerpo, y tenía las piernas levantadas, Emmett las sostenía por los tobillos con una sola mano.

-Ya vienen –anunció Emmett en voz muy baja.

-Ya era hora –murmuró Jasper-. Tener a Bella así no me gusta nada, y el olor no ayuda.

-Bella estará bien, tranquilo –prometió Emmett-. En cuanto al olor… No es muy apetitoso. Está casi frío y medio coagulado.

-Sigue siendo tentador –susurró Jasper en el más tenue hilo de voz.

-Sí –concordó Emmett en tono serio-. Es tentador.

Hubo una pasusa de un segundo o dos antes que Jasper volviese a hablar. Yo traté de ladear la cabeza, pero ese mínimo movimiento hizo que las náuseas y los mareos regresaran con renovada intensidad, de modo que preferí cerrar los ojos y limitarme a respirar lenta y regularmente.

-Gracias por no pedirme que me vaya –algo en el tono de voz de Jasper sugería una honda emoción, pese a que sonaba medido y controlado.

-Oh, vamos, tendrás tus momentos de flaqueza, pero eres más fuerte que esto, hermano –dijo Emmett, que me sonó un poco sorprendido-. No creo que ni en tus peores épocas hayas caído tan bajo como para tirarte al piso a sorber sangre medio seca.

-No –respondió Jasper en un tono más firme-. Ni en mis peores épocas.

-Entonces, menos lo irás a hacer ahora –concluyó Emmett con la entonación de quien dice lo obvio y evidente.

Creo que Jasper empezó a decir algo, pero el sonido de una sirena acercándose lo interrumpió. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y me encontré con que ambos vampiros me miraban fijamente, un poco ansiosos.

-¡Despertaste! –exclamó Emmett, aliviado-. No te muevas, por si acaso. Hum, Bella, ¿cómo hay que proceder cuando un humano se desmaya? –me preguntó con auténtica curiosidad-. Por si acaso, te acostamos en el suelo, pero con mi abrigo bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada, y te cubrimos con el de Jasper, por las dudas. Ah, y yo sostuve tus piernas hacia arriba, y dudamos si aflojarte la ropa, porque yo recordaba algo de eso, pero no nos pareció correcto. ¿Lo hicimos bien?

-Sí –le respondí, odiando lo débil que sonó mi voz-. Ya puedes recibirte de enfermero.

Emett sonrió enormemente, complacido y divertido.

-Al menos no perdiste el humor –sonrió Jasper.

-Puedes bajar mis pies, me siento ridícula –mi intención fue gruñirle a Emmett, pero con lo temblorosa que estaba mi voz, salió más bien una especie de gimoteo.

Emmett reía mientras dejaba mis pies cuidadosamente en el suelo, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando una ambulancia frenó a unos metros de nosotros y un automóvil verde oscuro estacionó inmediatamente detrás. Para mi personal y gran desconcierto, Charlie bajó del auto verde junto a otro hombre vestido de uniforme. El doctor Gerandy y dos enfermeros de emergencias bajaron de la ambulancia y se dirigieron hacia mí de inmediato; Emmett se hizo a un lado para permitirles acercarse más.

-Estás despierta, muy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el médico, abriendo el maletín.

-Mareada y confundida –admití en voz baja, la voz temblándome un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? –le preguntó el doctor a Jasper, mientras me destapaba y empezaba a arremangarme el brazo derecho. Lo dejé hacer, sabiendo por experiencias anteriores que el médico prendía tomarme la presión.

-Unos cuatro o cinco minutos –respondió Jasper-. Acaba de despertarse.

Charlie estaba de pronto inclinado sobre mí, preocupado y nervioso.

-Bells, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó, angustiado-. ¿Qué pasó?

-El shock, supongo –musité, tratando de levantar la cabeza unos centímetros.

-No te muevas, necesito verificar que no tienes heridas –me ordenó el doctor Gerandy.

-No estoy herida –protesté, maldiciendo internamente que quien había venido era el doctor Gerandy y no Carlisle.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Charlie de nuevo, ahora a Emmett y Jasper.

-Vinimos a la tienda de los Newton a comprar un par de cosas para nuestra próxima acampada. Vimos a Bella que abría la puerta, se asomaba y salía unos segundos después, tambaleándose, blanca como si hubiese visto un fantasma –explicó Emmett-. Yo la sujeté justo antes de que se cayera, y ella se desmayó.

El doctor Gerandy apretó el extremo frío y duro del estetoscopio contra el pliegue de mi codo. Traté de centrarme en el relato antes que en la sensación apretada y desagradable que me recorría el brazo mientras el médico observaba con atención los números del indicador digital del tensiómetro.

-Nos asomamos a ver qué la había asustado tanto, y vimos… -Jasper hizo una pequeña pausa-… a Michael Newton caído en el piso, con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza. Yo me acerqué para comprobar si estaba vivo, pero no tenía pulso ni respiraba. Entonces volví a salir al exterior, donde Emmett había recostado a Bella en el suelo, y le conté lo que había visto. Estuvimos de acuerdo en llamar de inmediato a la policía y al hospital, por si acaso. Yo los llamé, esperamos unos minutos, Bella se despertó cuando la ambulancia estaba a unos metros… y aquí estamos.

-Quédense aquí –ordenó Charlie. Emmett y Jasper asintieron, y Charlie se encaminó a la tienda.

El doctor Gerandy me sacó el armatoste del brazo y colocó mi manga otra vez en su sitio, dejando el puño desabotonado. No pude menos que hacer una mueca al caer en la cuenta que era el mismo brazo en el que Charlie hacía menos de un mes me había inyectado la droga para despertarme, después de mi fuga relámpago a Italia para traer a Edward de regreso con vida y de una pieza.

-Presión baja, pero es natural después de un desmayo –diagnosticó el doctor, volviendo a guardar el tensiómetro en el maletín-. Recomiendo descanso y comer algo, en lo posible salado, para aumentar un poco la presión arterial.

-La llevaremos a su casa en cuanto el jefe Swan lo permita –sugirió Emmett, y el médico asintió.

-Estoy bien –protesté e intenté sentarme de golpe, empujándome con los codos para alcanzar una posición erguida.

Antes de que pudiesen detenerme, me había arrodillado y un segundo más tarde estaba de pie, aunque el triunfo me duró poco. La visión se me llenó de puntos negros, los colores desaparecieron y me incliné peligrosamente hacia delante, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Para colmo, la brisa trajo una oleada de olor a óxido y sal que yo antes, acostada en el suelo y protegida por los cuerpos de Emmett y Jasper, no había sido capaz de oler, y al mareo se sumó un violento acceso de náuseas.

Un brazo frío y duro me atajó justo antes de que cayese de cara al piso, pero mi humillación no estuvo completa hasta que mi revuelto estómago expulsó mi almuerzo entre violenta arcadas. Vomité una cosa asquerosa, amarillenta, que en nada se parecía a la pizza que yo había comido ese mediodía. El sabor ácido me quemaba la garganta, la boca y hasta la nariz.

Una mano helada me sostuvo la frente, donde el pelo se me pegaba a la frente perlada de transpiración, mientras un brazo me sostenía por el torso y otra mano me masajeaba la espalda. Yo me esforcé en respirar por la boca y en no desmayarme de nuevo, lo cual ya era ocupación más que suficiente. Sentía las piernas como de gelatina, incapaces de sostenerme. De no ser un vampiro quien me sostenía, probablemente no hubiese sido que capaz de aguantar mi peso muerto con un brazo solo.

-Mejor afuera que adentro –opinó el doctor Gerandy, y caí en la cuenta que quien me frotaba la espalda era él-. Vomítalo todo, es lo mejor.

Parpadeé, tratando de enfocar la vista. Yo colgaba desmadejada en brazos de Emmett, que rodeaba mi torso con el brazo izquierdo y sostenía mi frente con la mano derecha. Su expresión era de preocupación intensa y me avergonzó que me hubiese visto tan débil, pero fue peor cuando aparté la vista y vi que frente a mí estaba Jasper. Cuando miré hacia abajo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, deseé que por favor la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ese mismo instante. Yo había vomitado sobre los zapatos de Jasper. El izquierdo estaba cubierto de vómito, mientras que el derecho estaba medio oculto bajo esa cosa amarillenta que unas horas antes había sido una excelente pizza. Pude sentirme sonrojar, muerta de vergüenza.

-Bella, no te sientas mal. No lo hiciste a propósito –intentó confortarme Jasper, que debía estar sintiendo mi bochorno.

Gemí y cerré los ojos. Mi estómago seguía contorsionándose de náuseas, pese a que ya no tenía nada adentro que expulsar. Di un par de arcadas más antes de desplomarme por completo en brazos de Emmett, apenas consciente.

No me quedaban ni fuerzas para protestar cuando los enfermeros me colocaron en una camilla, me metieron en la ambulancia y me llevaron, afortunadamente con la sirena apagada, al hospital. Uno de ellos tuvo la amabilidad de limpiarme la boca con un pañuelo descartable. Emmett fue conmigo; Jasper se quedó por si Charlie necesitaba saber algo más, amén que no lo dejarían entrar en el hospital con los zapatos cubiertos de pizza medio digerida.

Emmett sólo salió de la habitación cuando las enfermeras me cambiaron mi ropa de calle por uno de esos incómodos camisones de hospital, y regresó inmediatamente después.

Al cabo de un par de horas me sentí mejor, o al menos, menos mal que antes. Había podido enjuagarme la boca y beber un poco de agua, aunque a mi estómago ni eso parecía sentarle demasiado bien y preferí dejar el resto de vaso intacto, pese a la insistencia de una de las enfermeras sobre que yo debía reponer líquidos. Tonterías. Lo que yo debía hacer era dejar de vomitar.

-Edward pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que se perdió toda la acción –rió Emmett en voz baja, una vez que las enfermeras salieron.

-¿Dónde está él? –pregunté, odiando lo desvalida que sonaba mi voz.

-Salió a cazar –explicó Emmett, sentándose en la silla destinada a las visitas que estaba colocada junto a la cama. La silla crujió ruidosamente-. Mencionó que se iría especialmente lejos para no tentarse de regresar y escuchar tu conversación con Jacob Black.

-¡Jacob! –exclamé, alarmada-. Tengo que llamarlo después. Iba a ir a mi casa esta tarde… mencionó que tenía algo que contarme.

-Debe tratarse de… -Emmett se interrumpió de pronto-. Ah, bueno, mejor dejo que él lo cuente, si es que se trata de lo que creo.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees que es? –pregunté, ansiosa.

-No es nada malo, sólo un poco… presuntuoso de su parte –opinó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero allá él.

-Emmett, por favor, dime… -supliqué con mi mejor expresión de curiosidad inocente.

-Pierdes el tiempo, chica -él se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, con lo que sus rizos negros se sacudieron-. Llevo setenta años casado con Rosalie, no hay un truco femenino que ella no haya perfeccionado ya.

Suspiré con fingida indignación y él rió de nuevo, quedamente.

-¿Cómo supieron lo que estaba pasando? –pregunté en voz muy baja.

Con algún esfuerzo me senté en la dura y estrecha cama del hospital. Emmett fue hasta los pies de la cama y empezó a manipular unas palancas; al cabo de unos segundos la cabecera estaba levantada y me recosté de nuevo, quedando medio erguida.

-Gracias. Cuando abrí la puerta, me gritaste que no entrara, y Jasper, que no respirara… ¿cómo supieron? –insistí.

-Alice te vio abrir la puerta y ver a Newton muerto; según su visión, dabas unos pasos más y te desmayabas, cayéndote y lastimándote la cara contra la acera. Pero Alice está en Portland, ella, Esme y Rosalie salieron de compras –explicó Emmett-. Alice supo que no había forma que ella pudiese regresar a Forks antes que su visión sucediera, entonces llamó a Edward. Pero Edward lleva el teléfono apagado siempre, a menos que justo esté hablando, desde que le contaste sobre las líneas pinchadas. Está paranoico con eso, y Alice no pudo localizarlo. Entonces llamó a Jasper. Él y yo fuimos a toda velocidad en el Jeep hasta la tienda, y llegamos en último minuto.

Gemí y cerré los ojos.

-Creí que se le habría pasado un poco la manía a Edward –musité-. Pensé que sería sólo al principio, que se volvería menos obsesivo cuando pasaran un par de semanas…

-Oh, no –respondió Emmett, un poco burlón-. Sabemos que suele reaccionar de un modo exagerado, pero esta vez está batiendo su propio récord. Está histérico.

Gemí de nuevo y me tapé la cara con la sábana.

-No es tu culpa, nadie más de nosotros reaccionó de un modo tan extremo –intentó animarme Emmett-. Es que Edward es la reina del drama, eso es todo.

-No lo insultes –mascullé, irritada.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Querías saber cómo fue que acabaste vomitándole en los zapatos a Jasper o no? –ofreció, solícito.

-¿Quieres avergonzarme hasta la muerte, acaso? –gruñí desde debajo de la sábana.

-No, claro que no. Si otra vez se corre la voz que estás muerta, ¿quién detendrá a Edward de autoincinerarse en una hoguera o algo igual de absurdo y dramático?

-¡No estás ayudando!

-Lo lamento.

-No es cierto –le discutí, destapándome la cara-. No lo lamentas. ¡Te encanta avergonzarme!

-¡Es que tienes el sonrojo más fascinante de toda la familia…! –intentó justificarse Emmett, sonriendo.

-Soy la única de tu familia que se sonroja –señalé, exasperada.

-Precisamente. Y no seguirás haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, ¡tengo que aprovechar cada ocasión! –replicó él con una gran sonrisa.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Que alguien hablara de mi próxima transformación con naturalidad era un cambio bienvenido frente al comportamiento de Edward y Charlie. Edward seguía tratando de convencerme de esperar, y Charlie y yo evitábamos el tema desde la memorable noche en que Charlie sacó el tema de mi transformación. Papá me había dado su aprobación, aunque eso no significaba que la gustaba la idea, y yo en verdad no me sentía capaz de abordar el tema con él de nuevo.

-Espera a que yo sea una neófita –le advertí con una sonrisa, un poco desafiante-. Voy a darte una paliza tal que te dolerán los huesos por la próxima década.

-¡Ja! Eso tengo que ver para creerlo –repuso Emmett, riendo.

-Harás más que verlo, ¡vas a sentirlo! –amenacé-. Te va a doler hasta el ego, te lo prometo, cuando acabe de hacerte morder el polvo.

Emmett casi cayó de la silla de tan fuerte que se reía. En eso, se abrió la puerta y Carlisle entró apresuradamente, vestido con esas ropas verde oscuro típicas de hospital.

-¿Bella? Acaba de decirme Peter que te ingresaron hace un par de horas, ¿cómo estás? –me preguntó Carlisle, preocupado, examinándome velozmente.

-Estoy bien –repuse con un suspiro. Me llevó unos segundo atar cabos y recordar que el nombre de pila del doctor Gerandy era Peter.

-La última vez que dijiste eso, linda, acabaste vomitando sobre los zapatos de mi hermano –alcahueteó la bocota de Emmett.

Gruñí mientras me sentía sonrojar de nuevo y Emmett reía. Yo decididamente tendría que golpearlo, y bien fuerte, cuando tuviese fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿Vomitaste sobre los zapatos de Edward? –preguntó Carlisle, sorprendido.

-Los de Jasper –admití.

-No tienes fiebre, no creo que sea gripe estomacal –observó Carlisle, midiendo la temperatura de mi frente con la mano-. ¿Comiste algo en mal estado?

-No, vi a un compañero de curso muerto –respondí con acidez-, y para completarla, estaba tirado en medio de un montón de sangre… Sabes cómo me hace sentir el olor.

-¿La visión de Alice? –preguntó Carlisle, muy serio, sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre Emmet y yo.

-Sí –le dije, incapaz de seguir hablando. Un violento escalofrío me recorrió al recordar la escena en la tienda de los Newton.

-Michael Newton. Ya esta estaba muerto en la tienda de sus padres cuando llegamos –explicó Emmett, serio-. Jasper dice que una bala le atravesó la cabeza. Él entró a verificar si había algo que hacer, pero Mike ya debía llevar un rato muerto. Estaba enfriándose y la sangre derramada ya estaba medio coagulada.

-Acabo de salir de una cirugía, no me había enterado de nada –musitó Carlisle-, o hubiese venido antes a verte.

-Estoy bien, en serio –protesté-. Vomité hasta la primera papilla sobre los zapatos de Jasper y me desmayé en brazos de Emmett, ya cubrí mi cuota de ridículo para todo el mes. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora a esconderme bajo la cama y salir cuando nadie recuerde el incidente?

-Diría que sí puedes irte, pero estás a cargo de Peter Gerandy. Él tiene que darte el alta médico. Aunque sólo estás en observación, no puedes irte sin que él lo autorice –explicó Carlisle-. No te culpes tanto, hay mucha gente que se desmaya al ver sangre.

-Carlisle, los _vampiros_ reaccionaron con más entereza frente a la sangre que yo –dije en voz bajísima-. ¿Cómo estás esperando que me sienta?

-Espero que te sientas del mismo modo que cualquier otra persona con tu experiencia de vida se sentiría frente a un hecho de estas características, sobre todo considerando que conoces al fallecido en cuestión –respondió Carlisle con voz tranquila, firme, sin trazos de lástima.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome extrañamente desasosegada, un malestar que nada tenía que ver con mi estómago.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que Mike esté muerto –musité sin abrir los ojos-. Aunque lo vi con mis propios ojos, no puede creerlo del todo. Pese a la visión de Alice… de todas las personas que se me había ocurrido que muriesen… nunca había pensado en Mike como una posibilidad. Pensé en Charlie, en mi madre, en… pero no en Mike…

-Fue algo totalmente inesperado –opinó Emmett-. No había razones para suponer que nadie quisiera matar a Mike, después de todo.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y abrí los ojos a tiempo para ver un gentío entrando, todos a la vez, empujándose un poco. Alice estaba a mi lado en un parpadeo, Esme se quedó un poco más atrás. Jasper se quedó junto a la puerta, y Charlie fue a zancadas hasta ubicarse a mi lado.

-¡Ay, Bella, lo siento, lo lamento tanto! –barbotó Alice, compungida, tan rápido que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para oír todo lo que ella decía-. Hubiese querido ahorrarte el mal trago, pero estaba lejos, y no podía alcanzarte por vía telefónica, ¡si hubiese visto algo antes…! Pero no vi nada, y cuando lo vi sólo pude tratar de evitar el mal mayor, Bella, lo siento…

-Bells, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Charlie, angustiado, tomándome de la mano.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿cómo están las cosas? –pregunté, impulsándome hacia delante con los codos hasta acabar sentada-. ¿Mike en verdad… está muerto? ¿Tienen el arma? ¿Hay un móvil? ¿Hay sospechosos? ¿Testigos? ¿Qué evidencias hay?

Emmett se puso de pie y le cedió la silla a mi exhausto papá, que se dejó caer en ella con agotamiento. Jasper discretamente cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-Necesito saber –exigí en el mismo tono que Jackson solía utilizar para presionar a la gente, apoyando los codos en la mesa, y fulminando al otro con la mirada. Tendida como estaba en una cama de hospital, tenía menos efecto, pero conté con que funcionara.

-No, no necesitas saber –corrigió Charlie en tono completamente Jefe de Policía-. Es un caso de la policía. El FBI no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Nos miramos desafiantes durante unos segundos.

-Puedo ayudar –ofrecí.

-Puedes ayudar quedándote al margen, sin levantar sospechas y declarando todo lo que sabes a la policía –respondió Charlie.

-Todavía no me llamaron a declarar –le señalé, decepcionada.

-Porque no estabas consciente. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana estarás declarando en la comisaría –bufó Charlie, rodando los ojos-. ¿Satisfecha?

-No. Tendrías que tomarles declaración a los testigos de inmediato –critiqué-. Sin que tengan tiempo de ser presionados por nadie, ni de agregarle más detalles a lo que vieron, ni a desparramar rumores por ahí contándole a medio mundo lo que vieron.

-Bella, nadie va a presionar a nadie, la gente no necesita más que empezar a hablar para agrandar el relato de lo que vieron o creen haber visto, y de todos modos contarán hasta el más insignificante detalle a todo el mundo –dijo Charlie por entre los dientes apretados-. ¡Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo!

-No dije que no sepas… -intenté aclararle, pero Charlie siguió hablando.

-¡Además, considerando que los tres principales testigos oculares son Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale e Isabella Swan, en verdad _quiero creer_ que no tengo razones para preocuparme! –acabó Charlie, irritado.

-¡Me refiero a los otros testigos! –exclamé-. Los padres de Mike, que podrán sobrepensar a qué hora vieron a su hijo por última vez, lo que estaba haciendo y todo eso. Los vecinos que viven más cerca: los White, los Colbert y la señora Figg, también tenderán exagerar qué vieron y cuándo.

-Los Newton no estaban en condiciones de declarar nada –gruñó Charlie-. Karen está hospitalizada a causa de un ataque de nervios, y a John también hubo que sedarlo. En cuanto a los vecinos, la señora Figg hace doce años que no sale de su casa y sólo se preocupa por sus gatos, difícilmente haya visto algo. Los White salieron de vacaciones esta tarde, hasta que no tengamos un número de teléfono al que llamarlos no podemos preguntarles: sabes que son del Foro Ecologista y se niegan a tener o utilizar teléfonos móviles. Y los Colbert no estaban en casa: tanto Wendy como Daniel trabajan fuera del hogar, y su hijita estaba en casa de la abuela, que vive en el otro extremo de la ciudad –había fría cólera en la voz de Charlie cuando siguió hablando-. ¿Vas a seguir cuestionándome sobre mi trabajo, jovencita, o estás conforme con cómo estoy llevando adelante el caso?

Mi enojo se evaporó y dio lugar a un terrible cansancio. De golpe estaba físicamente tan cansada que sentía la cabeza como llena de niebla.

-Lo lamento, no es que dude de que puedes hacerlo –expliqué con un hilo de voz-. Es que… cada vez que cierro los ojos sigo viendo la cabeza de Mike en medio de un charco de sangre…

-Veremos qué dice la autopsia –musitó Charlie en voz baja-. A ojo de buen cubero, diría que se trató de un disparo de un arma de grueso calibre, pero necesitamos los resultados de los forenses para seguir adelante con la investigación.

Lo miré con duda, con súplica, mil preguntas bulléndome en la cabeza. La mejor forma de escaparme de este infierno era concentrarme en el trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo si no tenía un simple dato. Charlie debió comprender algo de eso, porque suspiró profundamente antes de empezar el recuento.

-Por lo pronto, el chico Newton está muerto. La policía científica de Port Angels se está encargando de la evidencia en la escena del crimen; la tienda está cerrada y vigilada para nadie mueva una sola cosa de lugar.

-¿Creen que se trató de un robo? –preguntó Esme, que parecía afligida.

-No podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis –aclaró Charlie-, pero… el robo parece poco probable. La tienda no estaba desordenada, no parece faltar dinero de la caja registradora, ni tampoco faltaba mercadería, al menos no a simple vista. Estamos trabajando sobre todo en base a las teorías del accidente, del suicidio y del asesinato premeditado.

-¿_Accidente_? ¿_Suicidio_? –repetí con incredulidad-. ¿Alguien le voló los sesos a Mike y lo consideran un accidente? ¡Él no se suicidó, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo!

-Son hipótesis, no está seguro –aclaró Charlie-, pero considerando que tenemos el arma…

-¿Tienen el arma? –inquirí, ansiosa.

-Creemos que sí. Falta la pericia balística, pero a simple vista diría que sí. Es una escopeta de caza, estaba sobre el mostrador de la tienda, y tenía rastros de haber sido disparada recientemente –admitió Charlie.

-¿Coincide el calibre con la herida? –pregunté con un ligero estremecimiento.

-Eso lo tendrá que precisar la autopsia… pero podría ser –dijo Charlie cautelosamente.

-¿Cómo puede Mike dispararse _por accidente_ con una escopeta de caza? –gruñí-. ¡Eso no fue un accidente!

-Porque aparentemente es una de las armas que los Newton tenían a la venta –replicó Charlie.

-¿Los Newton vendían armas? –preguntó Carlisle, atónito.

-Escopetas y algunas otras armas de caza, con todos los permisos necesarios y los papeles en regla –aclaró Charlie. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Estaba al tanto de esto, dado que trabajaba en la tienda-. Aunque no hay en verdad animales peligrosos en los alrededores de Forks, algunos excursionistas preferían llevar un arma cuando salían de campamento, por si acaso. Con lo de los osos que se veían cerca de aquí hace unos meses, alguna gente prefirió no arriesgarse.

Admiré a los Cullen en ese momento, y los envidié mucho. Ninguno de ellos parpadeó siquiera a la mención de los "osos", mientras que yo luché por no hacer una mueca ni sonrojarme. Charlie era el único en la habitación que no estaba al tanto de la existencia de los licántropos, y era mejor para él que las cosas siguieran así. Por suerte, estaba mirando la pared mientras hablaba y no pareció darse cuenta, aunque con Charlie, yo nunca podía estar segura de cuándo efectivamente no se enteraba de nada y cuándo estaba fingiendo.

-No deja de ser raro que el chico haya tenido acceso a la escopeta –siguió explicando Charlie-, porque por lo que sabemos, Karen y John tenían las armas bajo llave y las guardaban descargadas… pero ellos no estaban hoy. Quizás el chico sacó la escopeta sólo para mirarla y jugar un poco, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, y se disparó por accidente. O quizás no. Eso está por verse. Sobre que no se suicidaría, a lo largo de los años vi cosas más raras que ésta –dijo Charlie a la nada, reflexivo-. Personas que no parecen tener ninguna razón para quitarse la vida son halladas colgando de un árbol, con las venas cortadas o con dos cajas de somníferos dentro del estómago. A veces aparecen cartas que pretenden explicar su decisión, pero a veces no, y nadie comprende cómo pudo suceder. Por el momento… lo único seguro es que los Newton perdieron a su hijo.

-¿Había huellas dactilares? –pregunté en voz baja.

-¡Docenas! –bufó Charlie-. El mostrador está lleno.

-No me refiero al mostrador, ahí debe haber huellas dactilares de todo Forks –repliqué con impaciencia-. ¡En el arma, quiero decir!

-Los forenses se la llevaron a analizarla, lo sabremos en unos días –repuso Charlie.

-¿Dónde está Mike ahora? –pregunté en voz muy baja.

-En la morgue de Port Angels –respondió Charlie en voz igualmente baja-. Se trata de una muerte violenta, la ley exige que se lleve a cabo una autopsia.

Se produjo un silencio. A todos nos sobraban cosas en que pensar, después de los sucesos de las últimas horas.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Rosalie? –le pregunté a Alice, tratando de dejar de pensar en el rostro muerto de Mike.

-Rosalie fue a buscar a Edward ni bien llegamos de Portland –explicó Alice, echando un vistazo precavido en dirección a Charlie, como midiendo cuánto decir.

-¿Alguna visión al respecto? –preguntó Charlie en el mismo tono conversacional en que cualquier otra persona hubiese preguntado por un pariente lejano.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos un momento antes de sonreír y contestar:

-Sí, Edward está cerca del Monte Rainier. Él y Rose van a pelearse por un puma, acabarán con la ropa bastante maltrecha, y tendrán que pasar por casa a cambiarse antes de poder venir. Eso los demorará un poco –explicó Alice, mirando a Charlie con nuevo respeto.

-¡Edward es imposible! –protestó Emmett-. Llevo meses tratando de convencerlo de ir al monte Rainier, siempre encontró excusas. ¡Y ahora se va sin mí!

-No quería dejar a Bella sola, es por eso que… nunca quiso alejarse –explicó Esme.

-Es por eso que siempre cazó muy cerca, pese a que los pumas le gustan más que los ciervos o venados que encuentra cerca –especificó Alice.

-Estoy al tanto, Esme, como se habrá dado cuenta –dijo Charlie en voz baja, seria-. No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda, pero no necesita vigilar lo que dice.

-No es que no confíe en usted, es que… se me hace raro que frente a alguien más que Bella podamos hablar libremente –explicó Esme, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza-. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tener cuidado.

-Nunca está de más, lo de tener cuidado –comentó Charlie en general.

Nadie lo contradijo.

.

_Forks, casa de los Swan. Por la noche del martes 21 de mayo de 2006, día de la muerte de Mike._

.

Pude regresar a casa esa misma noche, con indicación de hacer reposo y de comer sólo algo ligero. De todos modos, yo no tenía apetito. Charlie calentó algo de pescado asado que había sobrado de la noche anterior para él, y yo me preparé un caldo de verdura de ésos que se hacen agregándole agua hirviendo al contenido de un sobre de papel de aluminio y revolviendo durante cinco minutos. Acabábamos de sentarnos a comer cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con insistencia. Charlie y yo saltamos en nuestras sillas, alarmados.

-Quédate en la cocina –me ordenó Charlie con voz dura, mientras los golpes se repetían.

-Ni hablar. Vamos los dos o no va nadie –le susurré velozmente.

-¡Bella…! –protestó él, exasperado.

-¡Papá! –protesté yo en el mismo tono.

-De acuerdo –aceptó él con un bufido-. Cúbreme las espaldas.

Nos deslizamos con cuidado. Charlie fue hacia la puerta sin quitar la mano de la culata de la pistola, que por alguna razón inconsciente esa noche no había colgado en el vestíbulo, como de costumbre, y abrió con extremo cuidado, sólo para relajarse en cuanto vio quién era. Yo seguí parapetada tras la pared que separaba el vestíbulo de la sala, alerta.

-Pasa, pasa –indicó Charlie, haciéndose a un lado-. Ya me sorprendía que no estuvieses esperando en la cocina a que llegáramos.

-No hubiese entrado sin permiso –se defendió una voz aterciopelada… ¡Edward!

-Hum, entonces supongo que la ventana del cuarto de baño de la planta alta te dio permiso, ¿no? –preguntó Charlie retóricamente, cerrando la puerta.

Dejé mi escondite y corrí hacia Edward, que estaba de pie completamente inmóvil y con una expresión de vergüenza intensa; sólo le faltaba sonrojarse. Claro que con mi habitual mala suerte, me tropecé con un pliegue de la alfombra y estuve a punto de caer cual larga era, hasta que Edward me atajó. Eso era una de las ventajas de tener un novio vampiro: un segundo está siendo humillado por tu padre junto a la puerta, y al siguiente te tiene segura entre sus brazos en medio del vestíbulo.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó, abrazándome con firmeza, como si temiera que yo me desvanecería si aflojaba el agarre.

-¿Todo el mundo va a preguntarme eso hoy? –pregunté, prefiriendo esconder la cara en su pecho, tras echarle los brazos al cuello-. Estoy bien, es Mike quien no está bien.

-¿Cómo está tu estómago? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres hablar de esta tarde? –me ofreció en rápida sucesión-. ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

-Sólo… quédate conmigo –murmuré sin soltarlo-. Quédate. No tengo apetito, no quiero ni pensar, sólo… ¿quédate, sí?

-Quédate con ella –medio ordenó Charlie. Recién entonces caí en la cuenta que mi papá no se había movido de junto a la puerta; Edward se sobresaltó un poco pero no me soltó-. Y entra por la puerta, ¿sí? Un día de éstos los vecinos van a verte y será peor.

-Papá… -dije en mi mejor tono de advertencia.

-Oh, y algo más…

Charlie buscó algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de policía, colgada en el perchero del vestíbulo, y arrojó en nuestra dirección una cajita. Edward, que tenía mucho mejores reflejos que yo, la atrapó en el aire con una sola mano, sin dejar de rodearme la cintura con el otro brazo.

-Ya que no tiene sentido prohibir, por lo menos tengan cuidado, ¿sí? –ordenó Charlie.

Edward miró por un instante la cajita con una expresión mezcla de bochorno y risa, antes de pasármela sin soltarme. Leí la marca sin entender qué era, hasta que vi en letra mucho más pequeña una descripción del contenido de la caja. Entonces no supe si matarme de risa, matar a mi padre, morirme de vergüenza… ¿o darle un uso?

-Papá, no estamos teniendo esta discusión –anuncié, guardándome la cajita en el bolsillo, donde la sentía como si pesara una tonelada en vez de unos pocos gramos-. No acabas de decirnos que tengamos cuidado, y ciertamente no nos diste una caja de preservativos. Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó, o tendré que gastar mi fondo universitario en psiquiatras que me hagan superar este trauma.

-Sólo… tengan cuidado –advirtió Charlie una vez más, aunque parecía tan ansioso como yo por dejar el tema-. Voy a ver el partido –se despidió.

-¿Y la cena? –le pregunté.

-Comeré frente al televisor –decidió, cambiando el rumbo hacia la cocina.

Un rato después, Edward y yo estábamos en la cocina, donde yo bebía mi caldo a pequeños sorbos, cómodamente instalada en el regazo de Edward, que peinaba mi cabello con los dedos, perezosamente. No hablábamos, sólo disfrutábamos de estar juntos.

-¿Cazaste un par de pumas sabrosos esta tarde? –musité, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward-. Alice dijo que pelearías con Rosalie por uno. ¿Quién ganó?

-Lo lamento tanto… -empezó Edward.

-¿Perdiste? –lo interrumpí-. Bueno, no es tan grave, aunque estoy segura que Rosalie estará insoportable después de esto.

-Lamento no haber estado localizable hoy –murmuró Edward en voz baja, dejando mi pelo y rodeándome con sus brazos-. Siento que te decepcioné.

-Me hubiese gustado que estuvieses ahí, pero no es como si eso hubiese salvado a Mike o algo parecido –suspiré-. Lo importante es que estás ahora conmigo.

-No tengo planes para dejarte, ni siquiera para cazar –murmuró él, tomando mi muñeca y acercándola a su nariz. Inhaló largamente, cerrando los ojos-. Me alejo una tarde, y mira lo que pasa. Lo tuyo ya es peor que ser un imán para la mala suerte, eres un imán para la desgracia, directamente.

-No es para tanto, si fuese tan grave sería yo la muerta –protesté, dejando mi tazón de caldo sobre la mesa y acurrucándome más contra el pecho de Edward.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma –advirtió Edward, serio, rodeándome apretadamente con los brazos.

-Levo seis años esquivando a la muerte gracias a una mezcla de entrenamiento, suerte y casualidad –me encogí de hombros al decirlo-. Antes de conocerte, tenía de alguna manera interiorizado que era poco probable que viviera más de treinta años. En algún momento mi suerte o lo que sea tendría que acabarse.

-¿Conocerme te dio una razón para seguir con vida? –preguntó Edward, que me sonó alarmado.

-No me entendiste –suspiré y me armé de paciencia para seguir hablando-. Yo nunca tuve intenciones de dejar de vivir… bueno, excepto después de enviar el informe final de la misión, cuando salté del acantilado. No solía pensar en morir ni quería suicidarme, salvo en esa ocasión. Pero ya había pasado por tantas situaciones peligrosas que estaba tácitamente convencida que alguna vez no podría encontrarle una salida a tiempo a mis aventuras, alguna vez sería demasiado tarde… -intenté poner en palabras mis vagos presentimientos, impresiones, convicciones o lo que fuesen-. Creo que ya te expliqué esto: no me asusta morir, sólo me irrita pensar en lo mucho que le dolería a Charlie y a Renée, más que nada porque se supone que si muero ahora será por un hecho violento, no una muerte natural.

-No vas a morir –me prometió Edward, su voz aterciopelada sonando algo ronca de emoción contenida-. Nunca vas a morir. Soy tan horriblemente egoísta, que no puedo permitirlo. Te necesito a mi lado, por siempre.

-Qué romántico –dije con una risita. No pude evitar tomarle el pelo al oírlo.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que más quieres? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, en todo el mundo? –me preguntó de pronto, muy serio.

-A ti –le respondí automáticamente.

-Algo que no tengas ya –aclaró Edward rodando los ojos.

Me tomé un momento para pensarlo. Había unas cuantas cosas que yo deseaba. La mayoría de ellas no eran materiales, y por eso mismo tanto más difíciles de conseguir.

-Me gustaría… que no tenga que hacerlo Carlisle –musité-. Quisiera… que fuese tu… tu ponzoña la que me transforme –admití en voz muy baja, cohibida-. Sé que para fines prácticos es exactamente lo mismo quién va a morderme, mientras sea un vampiro, y que una vez que tenga la ponzoña dentro de mi torrente sanguíneo, la agonía será la misma y no me voy a dar cuenta siquiera si fue uno u otro quien me mordió, pero…

Dudé, buscando las palabras. Edward se quedó muy quieto, pendiente de cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

-Pero es que esto… es algo… más allá de lo racional. Es como… es que… siento que de ese modo te pertenecería de un modo más completo, más… físico, si eso es posible… -escuchando mis balbuceos, me sentí ridícula de pronto y escondí mi cara contra la camisa de Edward-. Estoy diciendo tonterías –mascullé, sonrojándome.

-No creo que sean tonterías –opinó Edward en voz baja y un poco ronca-. Es verdad que racionalmente no hay diferencias si te muerdo yo, si lo hace Carlisle o cualquier otro. No tiene en verdad que ver con algo físico, no es como si le pertenecieras a Carlisle si fuese él quien te mordiera.

-Sé que suena absurdo… -empecé, pero Edward me interrumpió.

-No es absurdo –me contradijo-. Es… excitante, pensar en mi ponzoña recorriendo tus venas. No tiene nada que ver con lo racional, es… otra cosa –admitió, y a juzgar por el sonido de su voz estaba muy avergonzado por encontrarlo excitante-. Pero estoy preocupado por si sería capaz de hacerlo… yo nunca antes mordí a nadie para convertirlo. No sé si sabría detenerme a tiempo… más aún si se trata de una sangre tan apetitosa…

-Sé que podrás hacerlo –le respondí, convencida-. Fuiste capaz de detenerte cuando fue lo de James, ¿verdad? –le recordé-. Y ésa vez fue peor, porque sorbiste mi sangre además del veneno. Ahora sólo tienes que inocularme.

-Tendría que morderte –observó él en voz ahogada-. Odio hacerte daño, prometí que nunca más te lastimaría.

-No me lastimarías, me estarías dando lo que más quiero –lo contradije.

-¿Creí que lo que más querías era a mí? –me preguntó, y pese a que no estaba mirándolo a la cara casi pude ver su sonrisa torcida.

-De acuerdo, lo segundo que más quiero –me corregí.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-La eternidad a tu lado –le contesté, conteniéndome de no rodar los ojos. ¿No era obvio que yo quería eso?

-De modo que quisieras que quien te convierta sea yo –expuso Edward claramente.

-Sí –admití.

-¿Y qué estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio? –me pregunto, justo cuando yo estaba preparándome para un sermón sobre los riesgos de la transformación y un nuevo intento de Edward de convencerme de seguir siendo humana.

-Cualquier cosa –exclamé, incorporándome y dejando el escondite de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara.

¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Edward siempre intentaba convencerme de revertir mi decisión, o por lo menos, de esperar veinte años más. El que él hubiese sacado el tema, y que hasta estuviese dispuesto a negociar, era un avance increíble…

Él sonrió ligeramente, calculador.

-¿Cinco años?

Mi rostro se crispó en una mueca mezcla de desilusión y miedo. Debía haberme imaginado que no podía ser así de fácil.

-Dijiste "cualquier cosa" -me recordó Edward.

-Sí, pero vas a usar el tiempo para encontrar la forma de escabullirte. Tengo que aprovechar la ocasión cuando se presenta, y Carlisle es un plan B estupendo. Además, es demasiado peligroso ser sólo un ser humano, al menos para mí. Así que, cualquier cosa menos _eso_.

Edward puso cara de pocos amigos. Yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era un muy mal perdedor; que las cosas no se hicieran a su manera lo irritaba muchísimo. Habitualmente, contaba con la ventaja de oír qué pasaba por la mente de los demás, de modo que podía manipular con cierta facilidad a su interlocutor, pero frente a mí, esa ventaja desaparecía. Estaba obligado a negociar.

-¿Tres años? –regateó.

-¡No! –me negué en redondo. ¡Esperar tres años más! Empezaba a creer que Edward no me conocía en absoluto.

-¿Es que no te parece que valga la pena? –me preguntó, contrariado.

Pensé en lo mucho que había deseado aquello, pero decidí poner mi mejor cara de póquer y no permitir que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí. Eso me daría más ventaja.

-¿Seis meses? –ofrecí.

-No es suficiente –se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-En ese caso, un año –dije-. Ése es mi límite. Un año, máximo.

-Concédeme dos al menos -pidió.

-Ni loca –negué fervientemente con la cabeza mientras hablaba-. Voy a cumplir diecinueve, de acuerdo, pero no pienso acercarme ni una pizca a los veinte. Si vas a tener menos de veinte para siempre, entonces yo también.

Edward se quedó pensativo. Yo volví a recostarme en su pecho, convencida que la conversación estaba concluida. Yo no pensaba ceder, y Edward no podría ofrecerme nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, de modo que el tema estaba cerrado. O eso creí, hasta que al cabo de un minuto Edward volvió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, olvida los límites de tiempo –propuso-. Si quieres que sea yo quien lo haga, tendrás que aceptar otra condición.

-¿Condición? -pregunté con voz apagada. La negociación empezaba de nuevo, y ésta vez era Edward quien no parecía tener intenciones de ceder-. ¿Qué condición?

Había cautela en su mirada y habló despacio, claramente, al decirlo:

-Casarte conmigo primero.

-...

Me senté muy erguida y escruté su rostro. Edward estaba completamente serio y un poco ansioso, no había rastro de broma en su voz ni en su rostro.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es el chiste? –pregunté, desorientada.

Él suspiró.

-Hieres mi ego, Bella. Te pido que te cases conmigo y piensas que es un chiste –se quejó, arreglándoselas para sonar herido. Él venía con propuestas absurdas y encima se consideraba parte ofendida.

-Edward, por favor, sé serio –le medio pedí, medio ordené.

-Hablo completamente en serio –me aseguró, y no había el menor atisbo de broma en su rostro cuando lo dijo.

-Oh, vamos -dije con una nota de histeria en la voz-. Sólo tengo dieciocho años.

-Bueno, yo tengo más de cien, si cuentas mis años humanos –señaló él-. Va siendo hora de que siente la cabeza.

Miré hacia otro lado, en dirección a la oscura ventana, tratando de controlar el pánico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y yo saliera de la habitación corriendo y gritando.

-Verás, el matrimonio no figura precisamente en la lista de mis prioridades. Fue algo así como el beso de la muerte para Renée y Charlie –intenté explicarle.

-Interesante elección de palabras –señaló con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sabes a qué me refiero –le solté, irritada.

-Por favor, no me digas que tienes miedo al compromiso -espetó con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Bella, no hay comparación entre el nivel de compromiso de una unión marital y renunciar a tu alma a cambio de convertirte en vampiro para siempre -meneó la cabeza-. Si no tienes valor suficiente para casarte conmigo, entonces...

-Bueno -lo interrumpí, un poco irritada-, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Y si te dijera que me llevaras a Las Vegas ahora mismo? ¿Sería vampiro en tres días, acaso? –lo provoqué.

Edward sonrió y los dientes le relampaguearon como en una publicidad de dentífrico.

-Seguro -contestó poniéndome en evidencia-. Voy a buscar mi automóvil –hasta hizo un amago de levantarse.

-¡Rayos, no! –murmuré, echándole los brazos al cuello para forzarlo a quedarse sentado-. Te daré dieciocho meses –ofrecí, aunque sabía que era en vano.

-No hay trato -repuso con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Me gusta _esta _condición.

-Perfecto. Tendré que conformarme con Carlisle después de la graduación –respondí encogiéndome de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Si es eso lo que realmente quieres... –Edward se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se tornó realmente angelical. Ugh. En esos momentos yo siempre dudaba entre besarlo hasta la inconsciencia o golpearlo bien fuerte.

-Eres imposible –refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos-, un monstruo. Un monstruo malvado y manipulador.

Se rió entre dientes.

-¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres casarte conmigo?

Volví a refunfuñar, irritada conmigo misma. Sí, había conseguido lo que quería, sería Edward quien me transformara, pero el precio me parecía alto…

Se reclinó sobre mí. Sus ojos, de un dorado cálido, derritieron, quebraron e hicieron añicos mi concentración.

-Bella, _¿por favor...? _–susurró, usando su voz más hipnótica.

Como tantas veces, me deslumbró al punto que durante un momento se me olvidó respirar. Sacudí la cabeza en cuanto me recobré en un intento de aclarar de golpe la mente obnubilada.

-¿Saldría esto mejor si me dieras tiempo para conseguir un anillo de compromiso? –ofreció-. ¿Eso facilitaría las cosas?

-¡No! ¡Nada de anillos! -dije casi a voz en grito.

-Ouch, ya alarmaste a Charlie –se quejó Edward, mientras las pisadas de mi padre se aproximaban a la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó mi papá, asomándose a la cocina, donde estábamos Edward y yo, y haciendo una mueca al verme sentada en el regazo de Edward y abrazados.

-Bella se niega a casarse conmigo –explicó Edward en tono quejoso.

-Sus razones tendrá –gruñó Charlie, severo-. Además, ella es demasiado joven.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo le saqué la lengua a su expresión de sufrimiento.

-¿Ves? Él también me da la razón –me pavoneé, contenta.

-¿"También"? –repitió Edward, incrédulo-. Él es único que te da la razón.

-Yo también creo que tengo razón –señalé-. Somos Charlie y yo contra tu voto. Ganamos por mayoría.

-Esa no es una votación seria –protestó Edward.

Charlie gruñó y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala; Edward quitó las manos de mi espalda y mi cintura y las dejó tras el respaldo de la silla. Una vez que mi papá regresó frente al televisor, Edward cambió su expresión de reproche por una de indiferencia.

-Entonces, de acuerdo. Siempre puedes pedírselo a Carlisle para después de la graduación, claro –aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Gruñí, fastidiada de que Edward hubiese encontrado mi talón de Aquiles. A veces me preguntaba si después de todo no era posible que sólo fingiera incapacidad para oír mi mente. ¿Cómo más se explica que justo hubiese dado con el requisito que yo más problemas tenía en aceptar?

-Hum, hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirte… -empecé, dudosa.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó él de inmediato. Yo casi nunca le pedía nada, y una vez que tenía la oportunidad de complacerme, él no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Es sobre las experiencias humanas que insistes que yo tenga –empecé, insegura de cómo abordar el tema.

-Bella, no hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano –empezó Edward, y yo asentí.

-Muy cierto –concordé.

-Por eso, es mejor que no te precipites en convertirte en vampiresa, porque no hay modo de volver atrás después –siguió Edward su sermón, un tono de ligera sospecha en su voz.

-Sí, así es –acepté.

-Aún si realizaras lo mismo después de transformarte, ya no serían experiencias humanas –continuó, la desconfianza ya era evidente en su voz.

-Eso es verdad -convine.

-Es por eso que insisto tanto en que te tomes tu tiempo, que vayas a la universidad, que tengas todo tipo de experiencias humanas –prosiguió Edward, que me miraba con los ojos entornados, como si estuviese esforzándose para tratar de adivinar en qué pensaba yo.

-Todo tipo de experiencias humanas –repetí yo, afirmativa.

-Bella, ¿a qué apuntas? –exclamó Edward, ya completamente fuera de control-. ¿Qué experiencia humana quieres?

No pude evitarlo, tuve que sonreír al verlo tan confundido y alterado. No era una estampa habitual, y debo confesar que mi lado más malicioso disfrutaba de ver a Edward, habitualmente tan medido y controlado, completamente desconcertado.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la universidad? ¿Un viaje a Dineylandia? ¿Un crucero por el caribe? –barbotó Edward-. ¿Viajar alrededor del mundo? ¿Probar comidas exóticas? ¿Nadar con los delfines?

Respondí a cada oferta sacudiendo la cabeza, lentamente, de un lado a otro. Algunas de esas cosas eran bastante interesantes, pero el tipo de experiencia humana que yo tenía en mente era otra, completamente distinta.

-¿Qué es, Bella? –me preguntó, rindiéndose, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos-. ¿Qué quieres?

Me mordí el labio, dudando cómo decirle exactamente lo que yo quería. Una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy distinta confesárselo a Edward mirándolo a los ojos, sentada en su regazo, en la cocina de mi casa, y con mi padre en la habitación de al lado.

-Es algo más simple que todo eso –empecé-. Algo mucho más cercano y más fácil de alcanzar. Ni siquiera tenemos que salir de Forks.

Su rostro de pronto se ensombreció, y por un momento temí que lo hubiese adivinado y estuviese a punto de negarse violentamente.

-Bella, por favor, dime que no quieres hacer salto de acantilado –me medio exigió, medio imploró, el rostro pétreo y la voz ronca.

Casi empecé a reír de alivio. Al menos, no estaba negándose… todavía.

-Oh, no. No, no es nada de eso, en serio –lo tranquilicé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? –preguntó, intrigadísimo.

Me mordí otra vez el labio, y me coloqué un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Al hacerlo, mi codo tocó el bolsillo de mi costado, y sentí la ligera presión de algo que tenía dentro del bolsillo… ¡Perfecto! Eso me ahorraba una larga explicación.

Esbocé una sonrisa que pretendí que fuese sensual, aunque me sentí más torpe que deseable, y saqué la cajita del bolsillo. La levanté hasta ponerla al nivel de los ojos de Edward, que me miró con confusión antes de caer en la cuenta a qué me refería yo.

-Bella, no puedes estar hablando en serio –me soltó, escandalizado.

-¿Por qué no? En serio, ésa es la única experiencia humana que me interesa de verdad tener. Puedo prescindir de todas las demás, pero no quiero perderme ésta.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que estás pidiendo? –me preguntó en tono ominoso, los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hum, bueno, no exactamente –admití, sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo-. Quiero decir, me dieron la charla y tuvimos clases teóricas en la escuela, pero no es como si tuviese experiencia de primera mano…

Me interrumpí al ver la mezcla de risa y desaprobación que brillaba en los ojos de Edward.

-No me refería a eso exactamente, mi malpensada hermosa humana –aclaró-. Me refería a que… es peligroso.

-Creí que estábamos de acuerdo que el olor de mi sangre, aunque tentador, no es lo suficientemente intenso como para ponerme en peligro –le recordé, ceñuda.

-No es sólo eso, aunque influye. Bella, habitualmente tu delicioso olor no es problema porque estoy concentrado y prestando atención para no lastimarte. Pero… es ese tipo de situación, es casi imposible no perder el control –me explicó Edward, muy serio-. Eso, sin mencionar que no sólo corro riesgos de morderte, sino también de… aplastarte, o romperte algunos huesos…

-Oh, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo –protesté-. Sé que no vas a morderme ni romperme huesos, no lo harías de un modo consciente y tampoco de un modo no intencional. Sobre lo de aplastarme… -me sonrojé intensamente-… podemos… hay posturas…

-Lo estás considerando en serio –el tono de incredulidad de Edward era algo hiriente.

-Claro que lo digo en serio. ¿Crees que estaría sobrellevando esta vergonzosa conversación de otro modo?

Edward abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si no encontrara qué decir.

-Mira, sólo digo que lo intentemos. Si no sale bien, bueno, esperaremos. Pero… quiero tener esa experiencia humana. No quiero esperar a después de transformarme, porque sólo hay una oportunidad para ser humana, y aún si lo vivo después, ya no será una experiencia humana –expliqué, citando sus mismas palabras-. Quiero tener esa experiencia mientras sea capaz de concentrarme en mí misma, de ser medianamente racional… no deseo tener que esperar años a que mi sed de sangre no me obsesione tanto, a poder volver a pensar con alguna claridad. Quiero… quiero que sea un experiencia humana, la única que en verdad me interesa. Puedo prescindir de todas las demás, pero no de ésta. Es mi única exigencia…

-¿Exigencia? –me interrumpió Edward.

-Sí, exigencia. Como decía, es mi única exigencia, y me aseguraré que la cumplas –acabé, cruzándome de brazos y levantando la barbilla, obstinada.

Negociamos. Oh, cómo negociamos. Él insistió que debíamos casarnos antes, yo insistía en que no era necesario. Yo ya había cedido respecto al matrimonio y consideraba que no tenía por qué ceder de nuevo. Edward consideraba que yo le pedía demasiado y que, a favor de salvar mi alma y lo que quedara de la suya (rodé los ojos. Otra vez el tema de las almas), debíamos casarnos antes de darle un uso a los preservativos, cosa que por otro lado no tenía sentido, ya que los vampiros no pueden engendrar hijos.

Fue una ardua discusión, y mi única satisfacción es que otra vez me salí con la mía, aunque no del modo en que quería. Ugh. Ahora todo dependía de mí, aparentemente. En cuanto yo aceptara casarme, y estuviésemos casados, Edward accedía a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y a convertirme él mismo luego. ¿Cómo podían las dos cosas que yo más quería depender de una decisión a la que yo le rehuía como a la peste?

.

_Comisaría de Forks. Por la mañana del miércoles 22 de mayo de 2006, un día después de la muerte de Mike._

.

Pero el mundo continuaba fuera de mis planes futuros "para convertirme en una eterna condenada", en textuales palabras de Edward, siempre tan optimista él. Todo Forks estaba conmocionado por la muerte de Mike, como no podía ser de otra manera, y el hecho que yo había sido quien lo encontró muerto me ponía, una vez más, en el innegable centro de atención.

Tal como Charlie había prometido, a la mañana siguiente Jasper, Emmett y yo estábamos declarando en la comisaría. Jasper y Emmett declararon todo lo que sabían, en medida de lo posible. Dijeron que habían ido a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas para su próxima acampada, en lugar de a instancias de un llamado de Alice, y que Jasper se asomó a ver si Mike vivía pero notó que no respiraba ni tenía pulso, pero sin mencionar que notó también que el cuerpo ya estaba medio frío y la sangre parcialmente coagulada.

Cuando me tocó hablar a mí, preferí ser sincera. Expliqué sobre las fotos, el chantaje de Mike, mi puñetazo, el Chat, "Bryan", el modo en que había amenazado a Mike, lo asustado que él estaba y el modo en que yo lo había tranquilizado, sobre que habíamos quedado en que yo iría a la tienda a que él me entregara las fotos, y que cuando llegué, él estaba muerto.

Mark y Gus, los ayudantes de Charlie, estaban impresionados con esa explicación y curiosos por las fotos. Desde luego, no les dije que los amigos que salían en ellas eran mis compañeros de equipo del FBI, pero aún sin eso, el caso de las fotos era lo suficientemente extraordinario como para suscitar interés.

Karen y John, los padres de Mike, se habían repuesto lo suficiente como para declarar también, al igual que los compañeros de curso de Mike y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Nadie parecía tener demasiada idea de qué había pasado, y mi declaración sobre las fotos era lo único extraordinario del caso, lo único que no apuntaba a un simple accidente, fatal, pero un accidente. Nadie quería creer en el suicidio.

Los padres de Mike estaban destruidos. Él había sido su único hijo, su orgullo, su todo. De la noche a la mañana lo habían perdido, sin una advertencia, sin un aviso. Habían salido esa tarde a comprar stock para la tienda en Olympia, y habían dejado a Mike a cargo por considerarlo lo suficientemente mayor como para manejarse con los clientes, además que era temporada baja y no había ventas importantes. Los dos no podían dejar de culparse por haberse ido, por dejar a su hijo solo. La cuestión de accidente era rara, explicaron, ya que Mike nunca había manifestado interés en las armas, que por otra parte siempre se guardaban bajo llave, descargadas, y de las que sólo se ocupaba John Newton. Mike sabía dónde estaban, dónde estaba la llave, dónde estaban las balas y cómo se cargaban, pero de ahí a tener un accidente de ese tipo…

La escuela permaneció cerrada por duelo. Fue bueno poder refugiarme en casa tras salir de la comisaría en lugar de tener que mezclarme entre un montón de adolescentes morbosamente curiosos, pero sólo era una solución temporal. La escuela reabría al día siguiente. Edward no me dejó sola ni a sol ni a sombra ese día. Estuvo ahí constantemente, lo cual me era un alivio. Estaba aterrada de quedarme sola. También Alice estuvo varias horas, eso ayudó a distraerme, aunque esa noche ni la presencia de Edward pudo evitarme las vívidas pesadillas.

.

Al día siguiente, junto con el cuerpo de Mike listo para el velatorio y el entierro, llegó el informe de los médicos forenses y también la pericia a la escopeta que aparentemente había matado a Mike.

La autopsia determinaba que Mike era, en principio y hasta que los análisis y exámenes más complejos estuviesen listos, un joven sano, que a primera vista no consumía drogas ni padecía enfermedades. La muerte se había producido por el impacto en la masa encefálica de una bala de grueso calibre disparada desde muy cerca, ya que había ligeras quemaduras alrededor de la herida. La bala había ingresado por un costado de la cabeza, del lado izquierdo, un poco por arriba y por delante de la oreja; el orificio de salida estaba al otro lado de la cabeza, en un ángulo aproximado de treinta grados hacia arriba.

Los análisis de la escena del crimen detectaron el casquillo de la bala, y también la bala misma, ya deformada, que había impactado contra la pared tras atravesar a Mike.

Los peritos balísticos determinaron que, en efecto, era con esa arma que se había disparado la bala que había matado a Mike. Los peritos papiloscópicos establecieron que no había huellas dactilares en toda el arma. Ninguna. De modo que, adiós a las teorías del accidente y del suicidio.

Mike había sido asesinado.

.

_Cementerio de Forks. Por la tarde del jueves 23 de mayo de 2006, día del entierro de Mike._

.

El entierro fue por la tarde, en medio de una intensa llovizna. Yo no había visitado antes el cementerio de Forks. No tenía, antes de ese día, parientes ni amigos allí, y no me gustaba visitar ese tipo de lugares si no era por una buena razón. Bueno, ahora la tenía. Iba a darle el último adiós a uno de mis primeros amigos en Forks.

Aunque durante el tiempo que medió entre el momento en que encontré a Mike muerto y el instante en que veía su ataúd descender bajo tierra yo había tenido tiempo sobrado para asimilar el hecho que él estaba muerto, no había tenido tiempo de procesarlo emocionalmente ni elaborar el duelo.

Durante el trayecto del cortejo fúnebre al cementerio, silenciosas lágrimas habían empezado a correrme por las mejillas, pero cuando tuve que ver cómo el ataúd descendía bajo tierra, me vino el verdadero bajón emocional y empecé a llorar como una Magdalena. Mike no había sido un amigo muy especial ni íntimo, pero yo le tenía afecto y el episodio de "Bryan" había servido para unirnos en cierta manera. Sentir que yo le había fallado, y tener que asistir a su entierro en lugar de a su graduación era horrible.

John Newton se había descompensado al llegar al cementerio y había tenido que ser hospitalizado, sólo por precaución. Karen había tenido un nuevo ataque de nervios al saber que su hijo no había muerto por un accidente sino asesinado, y al momento del entierro estaba tan repleta de calmantes y sedantes que los médicos desaconsejaron que estuviese siquiera presente. También Jessica había sufrido un ataque de histeria; gritaba entre sollozos convulsos que era su culpa que Mike había muerto porque ella no lo había cuidado mejor, y estaba en cama llorando y negándose a comer. Yo había rodado los ojos ante tanto melodramatismo, ¡como si Jessica le hiciera algún bien a alguien con su despliegue de sufrimiento!

-… y tierra a la tierra, cenizas a las cenizas…

El reverendo Webber, el padre de Ángela, llevaba adelante el sermón con rostro pétreo, aunque la voz se le quebraba a veces. Él había conocido a Mike, como prácticamente todos los demás habitantes de la ciudad, y sufría también, aunque intentara no demostrarlo. Mark, el ayudante de Charlie, sollozaba en silencio. Era tío materno de Mike, y su padrino de bautismo, algo que yo no había sabido hasta entonces.

Me apoyé más contra Edward, que me abrazaba con un brazo solo, preocupado. Alice estaba a mi otro lado, silenciosa y triste. Yo no podía evitarlo, los sollozos escapaban sin cesar de mi boca. Había fallado. Había fallado de proteger a Mike, como antes le había fallado a mi abuela. Era peor con Mike, porque yo ya era una agente en servicio, y hubiese podido protegerlo… y no lo hice.

De pronto lo comprendí. Ésta era la visión de Alice. Yo estaba llorando, Edward estaba a mi lado, Alice al otro, y varios de los presentes me miraban con lástima, pensando sin duda en lo duro que había sido para mí encontrar a mi amigo muerto, que lo había sido, si bien la culpa por no haberlo protegido mejor era mucho peor, aunque eso ellos no lo supieran.

Y de pronto, algo en mí cambió. Al igual que cuando mi abuela había fallecido, transformé el dolor en fuerzas y tomé una decisión. Cazaría a quien le hizo esto a Mike, un buen chico sin ninguna culpa, y lo haría pagar. Cadena perpetua, sin duda. Atraparía al malnacido que había tomado una vida inocente, destruido una familia y herido a toda una comunidad. No me importaba ya poner en peligro mi tapadera ni arriesgarme a ser descubierta. Lo atraparía y lo arrastraría ante la justicia, sea quien fuere, costara lo que me costase dar con él… o ella.

.

.

.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

**Un poco dramático el final, lo sé, pero es que la herida está muy fresca. Bella tendrá tiempo de calmarse y empezar a pensar más tranquila y racionalmente. **

**Es todo por ahora. Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente, en cuanto el avance esté escrito. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. 21 Todo lo que puede ir mal

**¡Hola, lectores! Una nueva entrega de Bella agente encubierta del FBI está lista para ser leída, desmenuzada, criticada, ¿y por qué no?, disfrutada. **

**No sé cuándo estará listo el siguiente capítulo, me falta pulir varias cosas. Éste, el siguiente y el otro son muy cercanos en la trama, de modo que estuve escribiendo todo junto y separándolo cuando vi que se hacía demasiado largo. Lean, piensen, discutan y comenten éste, y después vamos viendo.**

**Por lo demás, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Casa de los Swan. Viernes 24 de mayo de 2006, por la noche, al día siguiente al entierro de Mike Newton. _

.

Había sido una de esas semanas completamente horribles, las que estás más que feliz cuando por fin se acaban. Todo parecía haber pasado en mucho más tiempo, cuando en realidad sólo habían sido cinco días: el lunes Edward y yo regresamos de Florida; el martes Mike me habló de las amenazas de "Bryan" y fue asesinado unas horas más tarde; el miércoles declaré en la estación de policía; el jueves fue el entierro de Mike… y el viernes comenzó el infierno en la Tierra, al menos para mí.

En parte, porque el viernes ya no pude postergarlo más y por fin le conté a mi mamá vía correo electrónico sobre la muerte de Mike, ahorrándome todos los detalles que podía, desde luego, aunque la versión más apta para todo público e inofensiva que fui capaz de componer bastó para que Renée se escandalizara terriblemente, me llamara por teléfono y me pidiera que me fuera de inmediato con ella a Jacksonville, donde no había tanta lluvia ni encontrabas a tus compañeros de curso muertos por ahí. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi paciencia para explicarle que me gustaba la lluvia y que el asesinato de Mike era la excepción, no la regla. Ella no se dejó convencer fácilmente, y acabé diciéndole que lo pensaría, sólo para que me dejase en paz.

-No tengo ninguna intención de irme –gruñí, colocando el auricular del teléfono en su sitio con más fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario-. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a rastrear a quien le hizo esto a Mike desde Jacksonville?

-Creo que Charlie dijo que debías quedarte al margen –me señaló Edward, sentado ante la mesa de la cocina, con los labios fruncidos de desaprobación.

Suspiré, irritada. Charlie y yo habíamos discutido ese tema prácticamente cada día desde esa tarde en el hospital, y Edward había estado presente en algunas de las discusiones.

-Charlie también dijo que usáramos los preservativos –repliqué, enarcando las cejas-. Ya que estás tan dispuesto a obedecerlo, podemos hacerlo completo, ¿no crees?

El ceño de Edward se frunció. A él le gustaba tan poco como a Charlie que yo estuviese involucrada en ese asesinato, aunque fuese sólo en calidad de testigo.

-Entiendo que te parezca importante ayudar, pero hay muchas maneras de hacerlo –empezó Edward, y yo rodé los ojos antes de sentarme frente a él-. Una de esas maneras es tener cuidado, no arriesgar tu tapadera, hacer todo lo que Charlie diga… sin malinterpretarlo, desde luego…

Yo gruñí en voz bien alta, cruzándome de brazos. Edward estaba enumerando todas las cosas que yo no tenía pensadas hacer. O al menos, que no me importaban por lejos tanto como antes.

-Debería llamar a Jacob –murmuré para cambiar de tema, pero también porque quería sacarme de una vez la duda de lo que Jake había querido decirme desde el martes a la mañana.

Miré a mi novio con desafío, como retándolo a que se opusiera. Debo decir a su favor que Edward sólo apretó un poco la mandíbula, pero no dijo ni hizo nada más. Decidida, tomé el teléfono y llamé a casa de los Black.

Me atendió Billy. Jake no estaba en casa, sino patrullando, y su padre no tenía idea de cuándo regresaba, pero se ofreció a darle un mensaje de mi parte. Dudé un momento antes de decidirme.

-Dile… que llamé, y que me interesa saber qué es lo que él quería decirme el martes por la mañana –me callé justo a tiempo, antes de decir que Jake debía haber faltado o llegado tarde a su escuela por esperarme a mí ante la mía-. Sólo eso. Que me llame en cuanto pueda, o que yo lo vuelvo a llamar, como prefiera.

-Me pregunto qué será lo que quiere decirte –pensó en voz alta Edward cuando yo volví a sentarme, tras haber finalizado la conversación.

-Emmett dio a entender que sabía de qué se trataba, o al menos que lo sospechaba –comenté-. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Alguna… pero no estoy seguro –admitió, frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros. La revelación de Jacob me daba cierta curiosidad, pero de momento yo tenía un misterio mucho mayor entre manos.

-De todos modos, tengo un asesinato que resolver mientras espero que Jake se desocupe –dije despreocupadamente, sacando mi cuaderno borrador y un bolígrafo de la mochila.

-Creo que deberías centrarte en estudiar para los exámenes finales –opinó Edward, severo.

-Creo que deberías dejar de decirme qué hacer –opiné en respuesta, irritada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato. Yo abrí el cuaderno en una hoja limpia y empecé a apuntar las cosas más relevantes del caso: nombre del muerto, edad, a qué hora se lo había visto vivo por última vez y a qué hora se lo encontró muerto, para empezar. Ahí tenía un primer punto interesante: Charlie y sus ayudantes no habían encontrado a nadie que hubiese visitado la tienda esa tarde antes de que yo llegara, de modo que al menos provisoriamente la última persona que había visto a Mike con vida había sido Jessica Stanley, cuando Mike la alcanzó a la salida de la escuela y la invitó a salir a cenar.

Analicé los horarios con gesto crítico. Había un margen de varias horas en que nadie parecía saber si Mike había estado vivo o muerto. La autopsia fijaba el horario probable de muerte en alrededor de las 03:30 pm. Me recorrió un escalofrío al darme cuenta que era la hora aproximada en que yo había llegado a la tienda, aunque me dirigí primero al patio trasero, sin mirar al interior de la tienda. ¿Hubiese podido ver al asesino de haber mirado? Si a esa hora Mike acababa de morir, ¿significaba eso que cuando llegué a la tienda el asesino estaba adentro? ¿Hubiese llegado a tiempo para impedirle que le disparara a Mike?

Dejé las hipótesis para centrarme en los hechos. Suponer que él había ido en línea recta de la escuela a la tienda, lo que aparentemente había sido el caso, dejaba un margen de tres horas en que nadie lo había visto. Mike había muerto alrededor de las 03:30 pm, y yo lo encontré cerca de las 04:02 pm. A las 04:05 la estación de policía registraba el llamado de Jasper, y a las 04:10 aproximadamente la policía llegó al lugar del crimen. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos, poco más o menos, desde el momento en que Mike había muerto.

Me centré en lo que recordaba al llegar frente a la tienda: estaba el automóvil de los White estacionado en la acera de enfrente, lo cual no tenía nada de raro, ya que ellos vivían allí. También había un automóvil con vidrios oscuros y chapa patente de otro Estado estacionado cerca, aunque yo honestamente no podía recordar el modelo ni el año y no estaba segura del color. Mucho menos podía recordar la identificación.

Por último, me centré en la extraña mujer disfrazada que había estado sentada en un auto estacionado directamente delante de la tienda. Llevaba una peluca rubia, una bufanda que le envolvía la mitad de la cara, desde la nariz hasta el cuello, unos anteojos enormes y además escondía su cara tras el mapa de Forks y alrededores. Se había puesto muy nerviosa al verme ahí, aunque no pude estar segura si se debía a que era yo quien la había visto o si ante cualquier otra persona hubiese reaccionado igual.

Suspiré, irritada. Era frustrante que Jasper y Emmett no hubiesen llegado unos minutos antes. Ellos hubiesen sido capaces de recordar perfectamente la chapa patente de ambos autos, y quizás hasta de reconocer el olor de la mujer disfrazada o del conductor del automóvil de vidrios oscuros, suponiendo que conocieran a alguno de ellos. Yo no podía estar segura si cualquiera de ellos era el asesino de Mike, pero eran al menos testigos… testigos que no se habían acercado a declarar.

-Esto es perfectamente inútil –me quejé en voz baja, sin importarme que estaba hablando sola, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la hoja repleta de anotaciones-. No tengo ningún dato sobre el automóvil de los turistas, y la mujer disfrazada casi parece un intento por distraer la atención de otra cosa… ¿del otro auto? Hay demasiados cabos sueltos… y sin embargo se relacionan. ¿Pero cómo? Si los White pueden precisar un horario en el que hayan visto a alguno de los automóviles llegar, eso ayudaría…

-¿Qué dicen los White al respecto de todo esto? –me preguntó Edward, y yo me sobresalté. Había estado tan sumida en mis apuntes que olvidé que él estaba conmigo.

-Nada, por el momento. Salieron de vacaciones, y no parece haber modo de localizarlos. Ellos pertenecen al Foro Ecologista, y se niegan a tener o utilizar teléfonos celulares/móviles… habrá que esperar que llamen a alguien desde un teléfono fijo para poder hablar con ellos –expliqué, sorprendida y recelosa a la vez por el repentino interés de Edward.

-Los White son los de los paneles solares en techo, ¿no? –preguntó Edward con un poco de burla.

Asentí con una sonrisa divertida. Los White habían sido la comidilla de todo Forks cuando, hacía alrededor de un año, habían instalado unos paneles de energía solar sobre el techo de su casa. Ecologistas rabiosos como eran, aseguraban que su acción era un ejemplo a seguir, a menos que quisiéramos acabar destruyendo el mundo. Nadie tuvo la sinceridad o el carácter necesarios para decirles que unos paneles solares eran probablemente la peor inversión que podían hacer para Forks, pueblo condenado a la lluvia si los hay, y que si pretendían producir energía limpia, un molino de viento era una elección más adecuada para este lugar.

-Espero que tengan unas divertidas vacaciones… y que regresen pronto, así pueden declarar qué vieron desde su casa –añadí.

-No sé si hay mucho que podamos hacer hasta tener esa declaración, aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad que los White hayan estado tan centrados en empacar que no se dieron cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, y toda la espera sea inútil –señaló Edward.

Lo miré, sin entender primero, y con sospecha después. Su rostro era serio y pensativo, sin rastros de burla o desdén.

-¿A qué se debe el repentino uso del plural inclusivo? –pregunté, sin poder evitar que se filtrara la desconfianza en mi voz.

-Quiero ayudarte –expuso Edward-. Modestia aparte, puedo decirte exactamente qué está pasando por la cabeza de alguien, eso tiene que servir a la hora de reunir datos –su expresión se volvió más humilde y también un poco ansiosa-. Bella, te prometí que no volvería a olvidarme que eres una agente del FBI, que la investigación es tu trabajo y que sabes cómo hacerlo. Desenmascaraste a unos vampiros sin que ellos se enteraran siquiera, cuando se suponía que eso era imposible. Entonces, si ahora dices que vas a descubrir quien mató a Newton, es porque vas a hacerlo, y no te hago ningún favor con ponerte piedras en el camino. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi ayuda, en medida que la necesites.

Me pellizqué disimuladamente. ¿Estaba soñando, o Edward acababa de reconocer por propia voluntad que yo era agente del FBI, que sabía lo que hacía y que prefería ayudarme a estorbar? ¡Era demasiado bueno…!

Enseguida mi relámpago de alegría se vio opacado por una sensación de desencanto. Edward sólo me lo decía para inmiscuirse en mi trabajo, para controlarme una vez más y hacer las cosas a su manera. Bien, yo no iba a permitírselo, por descontado.

-¿Bella? Por favor, dime en qué piensas –me rogó Edward, la curiosidad personificada. Aunque no pudiese leer mis pensamientos, mis emociones debían reflejarse en mi rostro. Yo siempre había sido un libro abierto.

-Si vas a ayudarme en mi investigación, vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera –empecé, un poco áspera-. Yo soy la agente federal, y tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra –instruí-. A pies juntillas. Se hace exactamente lo que yo digo.

Edward pareció un poco sorprendido, pero asintió sin protestar. Yo asentí también.

-En primer lugar, vas a explicarme lo del conjunto de los números irracionales –ordené, sacando mis apuntes de Matemáticas-. Si no entiendo de una vez por todas cómo funciona eso de la raíz negativa de un radicando par, voy a desaprobar el examen y a perder mucho tiempo recuperándolo, cuando voy a necesitar ese tiempo para investigar en cuanto los White regresen de sus vacaciones.

Edward parpadeó confundido antes de soltar una sincera carcajada.

-Bella, eres la persona más increíble del mundo… te amo, mi brillante y hermosa súper agente estudiante –dijo con tanta pasión en la voz y la mirada que casi me lo creí. A lo de la súper agente brillante y hermosa, quiero decir.

.

La otra parte de por qué el viernes fue un horrible día se debió a que la Jueza que intervenía en el caso ordenó ese día, con un escepticismo bastante claro, secuestrar las computadoras de los Newton a raíz de mis declaraciones sobre el chateo de Mike, con la idea de encontrar alguna pista, aunque quedaba bastante claro que mi historia sobre el amenazante anónimo le sonaba a cuento chino. La policía científica analizó los historiales de navegación de la computadora de la tienda y de la de uso doméstico de los Newton… y no encontró absolutamente nada.

Al principio, no me alarmé. Después de todo, yo misma le había dicho a Mike que borrara todo lo que lo asociaba a Bryan: los correos electrónicos, los historiales de chat, todo. Era evidente que Mike me había hecho caso, y que a simple vista los policías no encontrarían nada. Tendrían que recuperar los archivos eliminados, tarea medianamente simple si se sabe cómo proceder, ya que cuando Mike había borrado todo, lo que borró en realidad fueron los accesos directos, no los registros en sí: la única forma segura de destruir los registros de una vez y para siempre era romper el disco rígido a martillazos, como yo había aprendido por las malas cuando fue lo de mi informe final. Alguien medianamente hábil con estos sistemas podría encontrar incluso las fotos.

Sin embargo, pronto tuve razones para preocuparme. La policía puso a sus expertos a revisar las computadoras del derecho y del revés, y de todo lo que Mike me había contado sobre Bryan no había ni el menor rastro. Había registros de chateo, pero con nadie que utilizara el seudónimo some_one, el que había usado Bryan. Se leyeron los historiales de Chat, pero en ninguno aparecían amenazas, ni siquiera veladas. Consiguieron descifrar la contraseña de la cuenta de correo electrónico de Mike y revisaron su casilla, sin resultados. No sólo no había correos electrónicos de Bryan, sino que todo indicaba que no los había habido nunca. No había rastro de las fotos en la memoria de la computadora, y tampoco se habían encontrado las copias impresas que Mike me había mostrado.

La policía de Port Angels, a cargo de la parte científica, empezaba a mirarme con recelo. Creían que yo había inventado esto para llamar la atención, para hacer más interesante mi participación en el hecho, y que el asunto de Bryan nunca había sucedido.

Charlie estaba intranquilo. Obstaculizar la justicia con falso testimonio se castiga con varios años de cárcel, y si había algo que él no quería, era verme tras las rejas. Sobre las fotos, tanto Edward como Charlie habían oído al respecto, pero nunca las habían visto y sólo sabían de ellas por mi relato. El Jefe de Policía de Port Angels, Jefe Graff, le había dicho a Charlie, muy en privado, que me convenciera de rectificarme antes que esto acabara muy mal para mí. Graff no tenía interés en arrestar a la hija de su colega, pero estaría forzado a hacerlo pronto si yo persistía en mis declaraciones.

Los Cullen estaban preocupados por mí. Alice se esforzaba en ver todo lo que podía, pero nunca conseguía ir más allá de unos días. Había demasiadas personas involucradas, demasiadas decisiones que no dependían de un solo individuo, demasiados factores que podían influir cada suceso. Edward estaba muy alarmado, e insistía en no dejarme a sol ni a sombra. Charlie le permitió quedarse, e incluso le ordenó que no me dejase sola. Las cosas estaban cada vez peor. Y de los White, ni rastro.

-No te preocupes, Bella, todo estará bien –trató de tranquilizarme Edward la noche del viernes, al ver cómo yo casi masticaba mi ya bastante maltratado labio inferior-. Todo saldrá bien, no tengas miedo…

Charlie dio un bufido y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo rodaba los ojos. Edward repentinamente miró a mi padre con asombro, antes de volver a clavar la mirada en mí.

-No está asustada, todo lo contrario –dijo Charlie en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos y echándose atrás en la silla-. Está furiosa. Quiere ponerle las manos encima al autor material del crimen tanto como al intelectual, y que Dios les ayude cuando Bells lo logre –Charlie abrió los ojos y le dirigió a Edward una mirada burlona-. No la viste cuando tenía quince años y un historial que incluía la captura de una decena de sospechosos, la mayoría de ellos después declarados culpables. Daba miedo entonces, toda delgadita, pálida y con arma en las manos…

-¿Que yo daba miedo? –lo interrumpí, escéptica.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llama Sean Jackson? –Charlie respondió con otra pregunta, sin inmutarse.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, me ladraba cosas como "¡Swan! ¿Cómo es eso que capturaste a una falso profesor que pretendía secuestrarte?" o "no se de dónde salen tus dotes histriónicas, Swan, pero esos dos tipos cayeron como chorlitos y todavía no pueden creer que los arrestó una chica"… -respondí, evitando la mirada de Edward. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que se esforzaba por no dejar la boca colgando abierta.

-Ahí lo tienes. Te llama "Swan" –replicó Charlie.

-Eso no garantiza que me tema –contraataqué.

-Créeme que sí lo garantiza –repuso él, sonriendo levemente-. Él sólo llama por su apellido a sus iguales y a sus superiores. A mí tardó cinco meses de trabajo codo a codo en dejar de decirme "Charles". En tu caso, bastó una acción para que dejara de decirte "Bella". Es un gran sabueso, él fue el primero en darse cuenta que eras la mejor en este trabajo. ¿Por qué más te encomendó la misión que te trajo a Forks? Porque sabía que eras la mejor, sin punto de comparación.

Todavía se me hacía raro pensar que Jackson había sido el "contacto seguro" de mi papá dentro del FBI cuando Charlie espiaba a la policía corrupta; todo esto antes de que yo naciera. Pero bufé y sacudí la cabeza. Charlie sólo estaba diciendo esto para asustar a Edward, estuve segura.

-Lo hizo porque yo era la más indicada para infiltrarme –rebatí.

-¿Y de qué le hubiese servido un estupendo infiltrado que fuese un pésimo agente? –contestó Charlie-. Jackson es lo suficientemente inteligente como para poner gente más capaz que él a trabajar bajo su mando. Él es un sabueso, no un espía: me tuvo a mí haciendo ése trabajo, que a él no se le da nada bien. No es un buen agente encubierto, te tuvo haciendo esa tarea. Las computadoras no son su fuerte, pero ese tal Alexander parece ser un genio, y si no me equivoco, Jackson lo descubrió –a regañadientes, tuve que asentir con la cabeza. Charlie sonrió y continuó-. Otro tanto con Frederick, el de las líneas telefónicas, y con Steve, un especialista en automóviles, Mia, la entrenadora de perros antinarcóticos, Timothy, el experto en explosivos, Robert, el mejor falsificador de la historia… Jackson los fue descubriendo, entrenando y haciendo trabajar en sus casos, pero a ninguno de ellos los consideró un igual ni los trató como a tal, salvo a una chiquilla de trece años que le dijo que quería formar parte del FBI así fuese lo último que hacía en la vida, y lo decía completamente en serio.

Rayos, aparentemente, el que Charlie hablara era tanto una rareza como un peligro. Edward parecía estar teniendo problemas para procesar todo lo que oía, y sospeché que esa había sido exactamente la intención de mi papá al sacar el tema.

-Bueno, qué más da, lo importante es encontrar al que mató a Mike –mascullé-. ¿Alice tuvo alguna visión al respecto del rumbo que va a tomar la causa? –le pregunté a Edward, que dejó su expresión de asombro a un lado para responderme.

Salvada por ahora. El cambio de tema siempre era algo estupendo cuando se entraba en terreno pantanoso.

.

_Forks, Washington. Lunes 27 de mayo de 2006. Una semana después del regreso de Bella y Edward de su visita a Florida, seis días después de la muerte de Mike y cuatro días después del entierro. _

.

El lunes siguiente a la semana de locos, el chismorreo había alcanzado proporciones astronómicas. Además de contar que yo padecía de delirios de persecución y la manía de inventar mentiras para llamar la atención de mis padres divorciados, por Forks circulaba una versión bastante distorsionada de cómo había encontrado yo a Mike, una en la que yo lloraba aferrada a su cuello y juraba amarlo, y en la que Jasper y Emmett me habían tenido que arrancar el cuerpo muerto de Mike, al que yo me negaba a soltar.

En general, las buenas gentes de Forks preferían creer que el asesino era algún psicópata malvado y demente venido de otra ciudad, de otro Estado o mejor aún, de otro país. Era más cómodo y tranquilizador convencerse que el mal había venido de afuera y que no era alguien de Forks quien había cometido el crimen.

Y sin embargo, varios me miraban con sospecha. Después de todo, yo me había mudado allí hacía apenas poco más de un año, era en cierta medida la "recién llegada" y pasaba mucho tiempo con los misteriosos e intimidantes Cullen. Además, mi etapa zombie supongo que no ayudaba a hacerme parecer más cuerda o centrada, eso sin mencionar que después de todo yo era la hija de la excéntrica ex esposa de Charlie y siempre cabe la posibilidad que la locura sea genética. Como sea, preferí centrarme en el trabajo y dejarlos hablar.

A todo esto, el caso estaba llamando la atención. Un muchacho normal, sin antecedentes de meterse en líos ni andar en compañía indeseable, aparece muerto en extrañas circunstancias; no hay robo ni forcejeo, no se trata de un accidente ni un suicidio, y no parece haber más móvil para el asesinato que el asesinato en sí. Estaba todo servido para que corrieran los más salvajes rumores.

Los medios locales (un semanario que se publicaba los sábados y una estación de radio que emitía seis horas al día) habían reportado el caso el mismo día en que sucedió, como era obvio. Pasado el fin de semana sin más pistas que mi declaración y la respuesta de la policía sobre que en esas computadoras no había nada, otros medios de la zona empezaron a interesarse también. Un diario de Port Angels sacó un pequeño artículo en la página diez, una radio de Tacoma comentó brevemente la noticia al aire, se enlistó ese caso entre otros de una "ola de inseguridad" en un canal de televisión de Olympia. Nada excesivamente relevante, pero a este ritmo había buenas posibilidades que el caso fuese tomado por la noticias estatales para la semana entrante y que en algún punto pasara a las noticias nacionales más tarde. Eso podría a Forks, a mi padre y a mí en el ojo de la tormenta, algo siempre inconveniente.

.

El mismo lunes, después de un largo fin de semana en que Charlie no salió a pescar por quedarse a investigar, yo casi me comía las uñas hasta el codo de la histeria. Todo el fin de semana me habían picado los dedos por ir a ver personalmente el lugar en que Mike había muerto, pero siempre Edward o Charlie habían estado ahí para impedírmelo.

-¡Bella, deja de hacer eso! –me retó Alice-. No habrá manicura en el mundo que te arregle esos dedos.

-Alice, el día que me preocupen mis uñas, será uno muy, muy extraño, muy relajado y para nada cercano –le solté por entre los dientes apretados, pero dejé mis cutículas en paz por el momento.

El lunes por la tarde, después de salir de clases y antes de que regresara Charlie, era Alice quien cumplía el papel de mi guardiana. Edward se había escabullido con alguna excusa tonta, y me sentí un poco culpable al sospechar que se debía a que estaba un poco harto de mí y necesitaba una noche libre. El fin de semana había sido bastante largo y agotador para todos.

Se suponía que Alice y yo tendríamos una "noche de chicas", algo que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pintarme las uñas, probar peinados nuevos, recibir de regalo ropa que no me hubiese comprado por propia voluntad y mirar una comedia romántica me parecía hasta incorrecto cuando los Newton aún lloraban la muerte de su hijo, y el caso no estaba siquiera cerca de ser aclarado.

-Mira, sé que estás preocupada y ansiosa… además de furiosa… pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Charlie está llevando el trabajo adelante, y podemos confiar en que él lo hará bien, ¿verdad? –intentó persuadirme Alice, comenzando a pasar un cepillo por mi cabello.

-Claro que confío en Charlie, es sólo que dos cabezas piensan más que una, y sé que podría ayudarle más –intenté explicarle, haciendo una mueca cuando el cepillo llegó a una zona donde el cabello estaba enredado.

-Podrías, pero no sin poner en peligro tu tapadera –respondió Alice, regresando al mismo argumento que me habían dado Charlie y Edward durante los últimos días.

-No es como si me importara. Iba a renunciar al FBI de todos modos –protesté.

-Si renuncias, que sea porque decides que ésa no es tu vocación, no porque tu jefe te pida la renuncia por poner a todo el equipo en peligro –replicó Alice, trazando la raya al medio de mi cabeza con milimétrica simetría.

-Nadie me va a pedir la renuncia –repliqué, segura-. Soy demasiado buena en lo mío.

-Eso no implica que puedas pasarle por encima a todos los demás y hacer y deshacer a tu antojo –señaló Alice con calma, comenzando a cepillar la mitad derecha de mi cabeza vigorosamente-. Trabajar en equipo es, entre otras cosas, tomar en cuenta a los demás, no arriesgarte en exceso, y no tomar las decisiones de forma unilateral.

Gruñí, ya que no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. Alice dejó el cepillo y tomó el peine, con el que empezó a subdividir el cabello en mechones.

-Lo que nos tiene de los nervios tanto a Charlie como a mí es que, en rigor, siendo yo agente del FBI, mi rango es superior al suyo –admití con un suspiro-. Yo podría decidir tomar el control de la operación y Charlie estaría obligado a obedecerme. Pero no lo puedo hacer, porque sería ponerme en evidencia como agente encubierto y eso es una pésima idea. Aún así, Charlie no deja de murmurar que es un caso de la policía, no del FBI, y yo insisto en que puedo ayudarle… los dos estamos pensando en lo mismo, sin decirlo.

-Tu vida es digna de un teleteatro –se rió Alice, que estaba manipulando mechones de mi cabello a velocidad vampírica-. Parece demasiado para ser verdad.

-A veces creo lo mismo –admití-. Pero entonces tomo el arma y la placa, toco la cicatriz del hematoma y de la mordida de James, y me doy cuenta que es todo completamente cierto. No hay nada ficticio cuando la vida que llevas marca tu cuerpo.

-Es verdad –reconoció Alice en voz baja, comenzando a cepillar mi cabello del lado izquierdo-. Y para coronar esta vida excesiva pero completamente real, nada mejor que una transformación en vampiresa.

-Sí. Cuando todo esto acabe, es mi prioridad –confirmé.

-Cuando sucedió todo esto, creí que querrías transformarte lo antes posible para cazar a los culpables con tus nuevos súper sentidos –admitió Alice, desenredando un nudo del cabello con dedos ágiles-. Me sorprendió que no insistieras, y que ni siquiera lo consideraras.

-No puedo perder tres días transformándome, y tengo que acabar la escuela primero, por el bien de la coartada –expliqué, cansada-. Además, quiero cazar a los culpables para llevarlos ante la justicia, no para bebérmelos, y según parece, adquirir ese autocontrol toma algunos años. De modo que lo haré como humana. Pude antes con la mafia siendo sólo una humana, creo que también podré con ellos ahora.

-No pongo en duda tu capacidad de supervivencia –aclaró Alice, manipulando mi cabello del lado izquierdo del mismo modo que había hecho del derecho-. Todo lo contrario. Me fascina.

-Vaya, gracias –le respondí, a medio camino entre el sarcasmo y la sorpresa.

-De nada. ¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Estás espectacular! –chilló Alice, radiante, dando saltitos y alcanzándome un espejo.

Pude entrever una cosa complicadísima en mi cabeza, repleta de mechones que se cruzaban y de pequeñas trenzas que se enlazaban y combinaban, antes que Alice empezara a describirme en detalle lo que había hecho y cómo lo había creado, pero estaba tan emocionada que habló demasiado rápido y no le entendí casi nada.

-Espectacular. Realmente espectacular –dije, tratando de sonar emocionada.

-Bella, ¿podrías mostrar un poquito de entusiasmo? –me reprochó Alice, herida-. A un humano le llevaría _horas_ peinarte así, y si Jessica Stanley te ve aparecer así peinada en clases, estoy segura que le daría un síncope de la envidia.

-Qué bien por la salud de Jessica Stanley que ella no está yendo a clases –bufé.

Jessica seguía en su casa, encerrada en su habitación, negándose a ver a nadie y diciendo que todo había sido su culpa porque ella no había cuidado mejor a Mike, que (de golpe) era el amor de su vida y sin quien ella jamás podría ser feliz de nuevo.

-Su madre está preocupada –me informó Alice, sentándose a mi lado-. Estuvo hablando con Carlisle sobre qué convenía hacer en ese caso, porque Jessica no quiere comer.

-Podrían dale una paliza que le deje en claro que con ponerse en víctima no va a resucitar a Mike –sugerí.

-Hey, quizás ella en verdad lo quería y lamenta que él haya muerto –sugirió Alice, sorprendida ante mi tono agresivo.

-Que lo lamente es una cosa, pero de ahí a armar todo ese teatro… -gruñí.

-Cada cual lidia con la pérdida a su manera –respondió Alice enarcando las cejas.

-Supongo que sí –respondí, reluctante.

Alice estaba desarmando el peinado sofisticado y comentando sobre lo increíbles que me quedarían las uñas de los pies cuando acabara con ellas, y yo me aguantaba las ganas de huir de la tortura que se me avecinaba, cuando Charlie llegó del trabajo y yo aproveché la excusa para escaparme de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Alice, decepcionada al ver que mis uñas tendrían que esperar, me siguió.

Charlie traía novedades. La policía había puesto las computadoras a disposición de la sede zonal del FBI, para que pudiesen comprobarlas… y tampoco había aparecido nada. Era como si todo lo que yo había explicado sobre Bryan, las amenazas y las fotos nunca hubiese sucedido.

Yo estaba tan furiosa como alarmada. Algo estaba muy, muy mal. Mike no podía haber hecho desaparecer las cosas así de bien, él no sabría cómo, del mismo modo que la enorme mayoría de la gente no lo sabe. Sólo gente como Alex Stradivarius o el experto de la policía sabían cómo hacerlo…

La solución parecía obvia: yo tenía que pedirle a Alex que rastreara él la computadora de los Newton. Si alguien podía hallar lo inhallable en el mundo de la informática, ése era Alex. Sólo recordar cómo había sido capaz de recuperar el informe final de mi computadora formateada, o cómo había detectado la casa que Esme había comprado en Ithaca, me convencían que él era mi única esperanza.

Tomé el blackberry y le escribí un largo correo electrónico explicando todo lo que había pasado y pidiéndole al final que investigara qué podía recuperar él de la computadora. También le pregunté brevemente por la reacción de Sheila a la carta que él debía quedado en escribirle, pero sólo lo mencioné de pasada. Por si acaso, mejor no meter el dedo en la llaga.

Acababa de terminar de redactar el correo electrónico y esta releyéndolo antes de enviarlo cuando Edward llegó. Alice intentó echarlo con la excusa de nuestra "noche de chicas", pero él se negó a irse. Medio en broma, medio en serio, ambos se pelearon por un rato. Alice llegó a amenazarlo con probar mi set de maquillaje (es decir, el set de maquillaje que ella acababa de comprarme) en él, y Edward le respondió con indiferencia que él estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para que no le importara. Siguieron así un rato, hasta que intervine y le prometí a Alice que mejor dejáramos el pijama-party para el fin de semana, cuando no importaba si yo trasnochaba ya que no tendría clases al día siguiente.

-Bueno, como quieras –se encogió de hombros Alice, fingiendo indiferencia pero con un brillo calculador en los ojos-. Eso me da más tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Asentí con mi mejor cara de mártir. Alice me sacó la lengua antes de despedirse, y se fue. En eso llegaron las pizzas que Charlie había encargado viendo que mi conversación con los Cullen iba para largo. Él y yo cenamos, con Edward sentado junto a mí. Por alguna incomprensible razón, lo fascinaba verme comer.

Terminada la comida, Charlie se instaló frente al televisor. Yo puse a Edward al tanto de las noticias, acabé de releer el correo electrónico y lo envié.

-Odio tener que esperar una respuesta –gruñí, dejando el blackberry en la mesa después de enviar el correo.

-Acabas de enviarle el mensaje. Le tomará algún tiempo tener noticias –razonó Edward.

-Ya sé –bufé, irritada. Él estaba señalando lo obvio y yo no tenía paciencia para nada esos días-. El punto es que realmente necesito unas respuestas, y da la casualidad que las necesito _ya_. 

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente y volvió a abrirlos poco después. Yo sabía qué significaba esto, él había estado haciéndolo cada día más seguido desde el viernes. Estaba recolectando toda su paciencia antes de responderme. Por una parte, yo sabía que estaba comportándome irritante y que debería dejar de utilizar a Edward como mi cable a tierra, pero por otro lado, no podía importarme menos ser grosera con alguien, ni siquiera con él. La investigación estaba absorbiéndome demasiado como para que yo me preocupara por nada más.

Charlamos un poco mientras terminábamos los deberes y Edward me ayudaba a estudiar para los finales. Yo sólo estaba medio concentrada en mis tareas escolares. Le seguía dando vueltas a cómo escaparme a la tienda de los Newton a echar un vistazo, pero sin hacer planes firmes. Sabía que en cuanto tomara una decisión, Alice lo vería, de modo que preferí dejar varias opciones abiertas, sin decidirme por ninguna.

Llegada la hora de irme a dormir, le di las buenas noches a Charlie y él me las dio a mí, antes de que clavara la mirada en Edward y le ordenara que se quedara conmigo. Edward asintió con un respetuoso "sí, señor" antes de acompañarme escaleras arriba.

-Charlie está más paranoico con esto que yo –me quejé una vez que cerré la puerta de mi habitación-. Tiene que estar muy preocupado para superar sus ganas de echarte a patadas en los talones y preferir que te quedes conmigo, protegiéndome. ¡En verdad me puedo cuidar sola! ¡Él mejor que nadie debería saber eso, después de todo su palabrerío de ayer sobre que Jackson me teme y que soy la mejor agente!

-A Charlie no le preocupa que no puedas cuidarte sola, y no me mantiene aquí para que yo te proteja de algún atacante –admitió Edward, que parecía un tanto incómodo-. Sólo acepta que yo me quede porque sabe que no necesito dormir y que no podrías escabullirte de mí. En realidad, él cree que te está protegiendo de ti misma.

-¿Protegiéndome de mí misma? –repetí, confundida-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Él teme, y según parece con justa razón, que si te quedaras sola irías a tratar de hablar con los vecinos de los Newton para reunir información, volverías al escenario del crimen tratando de encontrar alguna pista, o algo similar, que te pondría en el punto de mira si se sabe que estás haciendo preguntas –me explicó Edward.

Por un momento bullí de furia, antes de sonrojarme de vergüenza. Charlie me conocía demasiado bien.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Bella ****está volviendo a los estándares de cuidado obsesivo que tenía antes de enamorarse de Edward… **

**Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	23. 22 Apocalipsis

**¡Hola, lectores! Una nueva entrega de Bella agente encubierta del FBI está lista para ser leída, desmenuzada, criticada, ¿y por qué no?, disfrutada. **

**El siguiente capítulo está escrito, pero no estoy conforme con el producto final. En cuanto acaba de reescribirlo, prometo actualizar. Presten atención, podría tomar pocos días que de costumbre que haya un nuevo capítulo disponible. **

**Por lo demás, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Martes __28 de mayo de 2006. Una semana después de la muerte de Mike Newton. _

.

Si elegí escribirle un correo electrónico en lugar de llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto, fue justamente porque yo sabía que Alex pasaba un promedio de doce horas diarias frente a la pantalla de una computadora y había muchas más posibilidades de que se enterara rápidamente de este modo. Por eso, cuando a la mañana siguiente aún no tenía noticias, casi me dio un ataque de ansiedad. Me consolé pensando en la diferencia horaria y en que Alex no me había escrito todavía porque quería enviarme los resultados directamente. Tratando todavía de autoconvencerme de mi explicación, Edward, Alice y yo llegamos a la escuela.

El día de clases transcurrió bastante velozmente, por suerte. Los niveles de chismorreo, que habían descendido levemente ayer lunes, volvían hoy martes a sus estándares más altos. Se cumplía una semana de la muerte de Mike, después de todo, y todo el mundo parecía tener algo que decir sobre el caso, salvo la policía, que aunque hacía todo lo posible, no había adelantado mucho en lo sustancial y no estaba ni cerca de descubrir al culpable. Una vez más, yo era el centro de atención, aunque ahora la mayoría de la gente me evitaba.

Ángela, amiga leal como era, se sentó con Edward, Alice y conmigo en el almuerzo, como siempre, y Ben siguió su ejemplo. Jessica aún no aparecía por la escuela, y Lauren Mallory estaba esparciendo el rumor que Jessica iba a ser internada en un instituto psiquiátrico, ya que estaba rematadamente loca. Ángela sacudió la cabeza, disgustada, y comentó que ella había escuchado que el padre de Jessica había hablado con un psicólogo para que le ayudara a superar el duelo, lo que debía ser la versión realista de la historia que contaba Lauren.

Acabada la jornada escolar, Edward condujo el Volvo hacia casa, pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de doblar la esquina que llevaba a la calle donde yo vivía.

-Parece que te espera visita en tu casa –anunció con voz neutra, aunque su expresión era amenazante.

-¿Visita? –repetí, sin entender, pero el susto fue pronto superando la sorpresa-. ¿Es algo malo?

-No –contestó Edward, tras una pequeña pausa, como si dudara si era malo o no-. Es Jacob Black. Está en el porche de tu casa, esperando para hablarte.

Dudé varios largos segundos. Las cosas con Jacob estaban tensas, y hacía mucho que yo no lo veía personalmente. El teléfono no era el mejor medio para arreglar nuestras diferencias; hablar con él en persona era definitivamente la mejor manera.

Alice dio un quejido en el asiento trasero en el momento en que tomé la decisión de ver a Jacob.

-Odio cuando tu futuro desaparece –me dijo, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Edward ponía el auto de nuevo en marcha y doblaba finalmente la esquina-. Siempre me preocupa que vaya a pasarte algo malo y yo no sea capaz de verlo.

-Me pasaron cosas malas por años antes de que nos encontráramos y siempre me las arreglé para salir con vida –repliqué, tratando de minimizar el tono cortante-. Además, voy a estar con Jacob. Él puede atajarme si me tropiezo o algo así.

Ni Alice ni Edward comentaron nada, pero la idea de que yo estuviese con Jacob no parecía tranquilizarlos. Pese a que la tolerancia había crecido desde la captura de Victoria, una enemistad de décadas era difícil de olvidar de un día para el otro, supuse.

Edward detuvo el Volvo frente a casa, descendió y me abrió la puerta con el rostro perfectamente compuesto. Bajé del asiento del copiloto con tan mala pata que me enganché la bota en el borde de la puerta y en lugar de descender graciosamente, caí de un modo bastante torpe en brazos de Edward, quien aprovechó a abrazarme, soplar brevemente en mi cabello y darme un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

No pude estar segura, pero me pareció que Jacob gruñó ante las muestras de afecto de Edward.

-Que tengas una tarde agradable –me deseó Edward con una sonrisa amable.

-¿No vienes? –le pregunté, un poco sorprendida.

-Creo que sería mejor si hablas con Jacob sin que yo esté presente –sugirió él-. Eso haría la conversación menos tensa. Los dos podrán hablar más libremente si yo no estoy sentado escuchando.

-¿Vas a dejarme a solas con Jacob? –le pregunté, atónita, antes de que una enorme sonrisa, un poco burlona, se extendiera por mi rostro-. ¿A solas _en serio_, sin esconderte sobre el techo a escuchar?

-A solas _en serio_, claro –repuso él, antes de dirigirme una mirada un poco avergonzada-. ¿Soy tan hiper controlador que es una sorpresa que te deje a solas con alguien más?

-Jacob suele ser un punto neurálgico –contesté, respondiendo a medias su pregunta.

Edward me abrazó de nuevo, y ésta vez Jacob decididamente gruñó en el porche. Edward me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, de espaldas él a Jacob, antes de soltarme.

-Nos vemos después –se despidió en un susurro.

-Nos vemos –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Saludé con la mano a Alice y me encaminé al porche, donde estaba Jacob, mirando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido como el Volvo desaparecía de la vista. Le había crecido un poco el cabello desde la última vez que yo lo había visto; por lo demás estaba igual que siempre: enorme, musculoso, moreno, descalzo, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones cortados y desflecados.

-¡Hola, Jake! Qué bueno que viniste, hace demasiado que no nos vemos –lo saludé alegremente, empezando a revolver mis bolsillos-. Espera un momento que encuentre la llave y podremos entrar…

-Hola, Bells –me respondió Jake, mucho más formal y serio que de costumbre.

-¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Traes malas noticias? –pegunté, asustada, con la llave en la mano, a punto de meterla en la cerradura.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Jake, sorprendido, descruzándose de brazos.

-Estás tan… serio –expliqué, abriendo por fin la puerta y haciéndole señas de que entrara.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte… es sólo que Cullen me pone de los nervios –reconoció Jake.

Me contuve de rodar los ojos. Ahora que Edward se comportaba como un adulto, era Jake quien empezaba con la legendaria enemistad.

Entramos a la cocina, abrí unas latas de gaseosa y nos sentamos. Jacob, con todo el tacto posible, me pidió que abriera la ventana, ya que en sus textuales palabras, "apestas a… a ellos". De pronto, los abrazos de Edward y el que me soplara en el pelo adquirió un nuevo significado. No sólo habían sido muestras de afecto para irritar a Jacob, sino también para recordarle con quién estaba yo de novio. ¡Cavernícola!

Jacob y yo conversamos un rato sobre los demás chicos de la tribu, sobre los miembros de la manada y las nuevas imprimaciones. Estuve horrorizada al pensar en un muchacho imprimado de una bebé de dos años, pero aparentemente esto no era en sí una mala noticia, ya que según Jake por el momento sólo significaba que Quil haría todo lo posible para proteger y cuidar a la pequeña Claire, sin ninguna segunda intención. Si en verdad era sólo eso, no podía ser tan malo, me dije, aunque el concepto de "imprimación" me seguía pareciendo muy raro.

-¿Y qué era lo que estabas queriendo decirme hace unos días? –le pregunté al cabo de un rato, cuando los dos ya estábamos más relajados y confortables el uno con el otro-. Nunca me enteré de qué era, y tengo curiosidad.

-Oh, eso… ya no importa –se encogió de hombros Jake, que de pronto me pareció incómodo.

-¿Que no importa? Jake, estuve intrigada todos estos días, ¿y ahora que por fin nos vemos no vas a decírmelo? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es? –insistí.

-Oh, es sólo que… en su momento… me pareció importante que alguien te contara la otra versión de cómo cazamos a la sangui… eh, a la pelirroja. Me imaginé que _ellos_ sin duda te habrían dado su versión de los hechos, y que no estaría de más que alguien te cuente la otra parte. Pero ya no importa –acabó, apresurado.

-Sí me importa, Jake –le aseguré-. En realidad, ninguno de los Cullen me contó cómo exactamente cazaron a Victoria. ¿Cómo pasó? Supongo que todo salió acorde al plan, si la atraparon. ¿Nadie acabó herido? –pregunté, preocupada.

-No, nadie acabó con heridas, o al menos nada grave, sólo rasguños y raspones –, respondió Jake, cauteloso, pero entusiasmándose con el relato-. Él líder de _ellos_ se mantuvo en contacto con Sam por teléfono para avisarnos cuándo exactamente se acercaba ésa y por dónde…

Pronto estuve yo también sumergida en la narración. Jacob gesticuló mucho, describió con toda exactitud la persecución y lo que cada uno de sus compinches había estado pensando. Admitió un poco a regañadientes, un poco con admiración y un poco con agradecimiento que sin la ayuda de los Cullen nunca hubiese podido acorralar a "ésa"… y ahí terminó abruptamente el relato.

-¿Y entonces? –presioné-. ¡Falta la mejor parte!

Jacob me miró como si acabara de declarar mi eterno amor por la lata de gaseosa.

-¡Dime cómo la descuartizaron y quemaron! –exclamé, sentada en el borde la silla, pendiente de cada palabra de Jacob. Al ver su expresión de asombro, traté de explicarme-. Jake, esa demente quería matarme, en lo posible de un modo lento y doloroso. Pasé mucho miedo por su culpa, y me alegra que todo haya acabado. Creo que tengo derecho a saber cómo exactamente sucedió.

Eso bastó para convencerlo, y acabó relatándome con lujo de detalles cómo Victoria había ardido. Los Cullen habían llevado encendedores, algo en lo que los quiluetes no habían pensado (de todos modos, no es como si tuviesen bolsillos en los que llevar nada). Para mi sorpresa, había sido Esme quien inició el fuego. No sé por qué, pero de algún modo yo había imaginado que serían Emmett, Jasper o quizás Rosalie quienes encendieran la hoguera.

Entonces, cuando parecía que la historia estaba completa, Jacob no pudo consigo mismo y acabó diciéndolo, lo que había estado queriendo contarme todo este tiempo, la verdadera motivación tras toda la charla: había sido él quien decapitó a Victoria. Lo felicité y le agradecí reiteradas veces, en verdad admirada de lo que Jake, mi buen viejo amigo Jake, era capaz de hacer. Victoria había causado que durante un tiempo que se me antojaba muy largo yo me fuera a dormir cada noche sin estar segura si despertaría al día siguiente, y deseando que si ella me encontraba se conformara conmigo y dejara vivir a Charlie. Era estupendo saber que ella no me cazaría más, y el que fuese Jake quien la había decapitado era sólo me hacía sentir en deuda con él.

-Bella, sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidas –murmuró Jake, en respuesta a mis agradecimientos, tomando una de mis manos entre sus manos enormes y calientes-. Lo que sea.

Aunque no era un gesto excesivamente íntimo, me hizo sentir incómoda. La mirada de Jacob, el modo en que se negaba a soltar mi mano… yo podía no ser una experta en temas del corazón, pero estaba dándome cuenta que no debía darle falsas esperanzas.

Empecé a retirar mi mano de entre las suyas cuando una idea atravesó mi mente como un relámpago. Ahí estaba. Ésa era la solución que yo había estado buscando estos días. Era el momento perfecto, sin duda, y la compañía perfecta, para hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Jake, en verdad odio pedirte más favores cuando ya te debo tanto –comencé con algo de timidez, calculando cuál sería la mejor forma de manipular las cosas para salirme con la mía sin meterme en problemas ni arrastrar conmigo a Jacob-. Pero… hay algo que me gustaría hacer… aunque necesito ayuda.

-Bella, ya te dije, lo que sea que necesites, estoy aquí. Te prometí eterna servidumbre una vez, ¿no? –bromeó él, en referencia a ese San Valentín que ahora parecía tan lejano, pero sus ojos brillaban de devoción cuando me ofrecía su ayuda.

-No es servidumbre lo que necesito, es la ayuda de un amigo –especifiqué-. Recuerdas… recuerdas a Mike Newton, ¿verdad? El chico rubio que salió con nosotros esa noche al cine, cuando él y yo nos enfermamos.

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo –respondió Jake, serio-. Escuché lo que le pasó, desde luego, y sé que lo… encontraste. No saqué antes el tema porque imaginé que no querrías hablar de eso –mencionó él cuidadosamente.

-Es verdad, no quiero pensar en ese día –aclaré de inmediato. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió-. Es sólo que… quiero ir a ver a sus padres. Yo trabajaba en la tienda, cuando estaba abierta al menos, ya que desde ese día no volvieron a abrir, y me siento… como si les debiera una visita –dije, retorciendo la verdad hasta volverla casi una mentira. No era los Newton a quien yo quería ver exactamente, sino al lugar en que Mike había muerto.

Jacob dudaba. No parecía estar muy convencido de acompañarme, pero yo lo necesitaba conmigo. Tenerlo a mi lado bloquearía las visiones de Alice, de modo que ella, Edward y por extensión Charlie nunca tendrían que enterarse que yo había ido. Yo sabía que ellos se disgustarían mucho si llegaban a saber que yo había ido a la tienda en contra de sus expresos deseos… entonces, nada como ahorrarles un disgusto al evitar que supieran.

-Yo hubiese querido ir antes, pero Edward se opone –comenté con algo de rabia, que no era fingida-. Dice que sería un shock demasiado fuerte para mí. Le dije que no soy tan floja, pero no me cree –me quejé amargamente, dirigiéndole a Jacob una mirada suplicante.

Vi claramente el momento en que Jake se decidió. Sus hombros se enderezaron y cuadró la mandíbula, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su cara. Me mordí la lengua para aguantarme la ancha sonrisa victoriosa. ¡Lo había logrado!

La parte mala era que debía ir a ver a los Newton primero, para disimular ante Jacob. No había forma que él se tragara el cuento que ellos estaban en la tienda en lugar de en su casa, y si había alguien a quien yo evitaba, por lo miserablemente culpable que me sentía frente a ellos, era a los padres de Mike. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ese mal trago; entonces, más vale temprano que tarde.

.

Poco después, yo me encontraba frente a unos destruidos John y Karen Newton, sentada en el living repleto de fotografías de Mike, desde una que mostraba un bebé desnudo sobre una imitación de piel de oso a una que debía ser muy reciente, seguramente había sido tomada unos días antes de que él muriese. Jacob me esperaba afuera, en el auto. John, muy amable, me había ofrecido un café que yo decliné educadamente. Era una situación incómoda, ya que yo no sabía bien qué decirles, y tuve la impresión que ellos tampoco sabían muy bien cómo comportarse frente a mí.

Karen estaba muy silenciosa, con la mirada perdida, como distante. Más tarde supe que estaba repleta de antidepresivos y calmantes, y que no había pasado un solo día completamente lúcida desde su ataque de nervios al saber que su único hijo había sido asesinado. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, el esmalte de las uñas estaba desgastado, y su habitualmente muy bien arreglado cabello rubio estaba opaco y atado en la nuca sin ningún cuidado. Tampoco vestía con el cuidado y la elegancia habituales, sino que llevaba puestos los pantalones de un pijama, pantuflas y un grueso suéter bastante feo. En pocas palabras, estaba hecha una pena.

John estaba un poco más compuesto, pero tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Lo vi mirar varias veces en dirección al pasillo, como si esperara ver entrar a alguien… a alguien que nunca más entraría. También él estaba más flaco y arrugado que una semana antes.

La conversación fue breve e incómoda. Hablamos del tiempo, de la salud de algunos habitantes de Forks y de las excentricidades de mi madre, que recientemente había dejado el espiritismo y estaba dedicándose a los arreglos florales japoneses, el ikebana. Yo tenía la impresión de estar caminando sobre cáscaras de huevos; sin importar cómo, parecía que con cada tema tocaba un punto sensible.

Por fin, tras un silencio de casi un minuto, cuando yo estrujaba desesperada mi cabeza buscando una forma educada de irme después de tan poco tiempo (no había estado más que diez minutos con ellos), John me miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda el rato que yo llevaba con ellos y me pidió que le contara cómo había descubierto a Mike. La voz se le quebró al decir el nombre de su hijo.

En voz baja, les conté cómo había llegado yo al lugar, cómo me fui a la parte trasera a esperar que Mike se acercara, que había esperado una media hora porque creí que tenía clientes y estaba ocupado… cómo cuando por fin caí en la cuenta que no había ruido, que las luces estaban apagadas y que Mike no salía, corrí hacia el frente de la tienda, abrí la puerta, lo vi… y me desmayé.

-Gracias por contarme… por contarnos –murmuró John, que me pareció más viejo y más cansado que nadie a quien yo había visto antes-. Bella, me alegro que hayas ido a la parte de atrás de la tienda primero.

-Yo no –le respondí en voz baja-. Si hubiese entrado, tal vez hubiese visto a quien lo hizo. Podría ayudar a identificarlo…

-O podría haberte disparado también –musitó John-. Por mucho que me duela la muerte de mi hijo, me alegro que no tuviésemos que enterrarte también.

Asentí sin palabras, un grueso nudo apretándome la garganta. ¿Qué se responde a algo así? Un rincón de mi mente registró la nueva posibilidad, que el asesino de Mike había estado esperando para matarme a mí también… pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Dejé el tema para después y volví a concentrarme en el hombre, tan destrozado y sin embargo tan entero, que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? –le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-No creo –él esbozó la más triste de las sonrisas-. Gracias, pero… no. Estamos pensando en mudarnos. En cuanto esté aclarado esto, queremos volver a California. Este clima tan lluvioso no es lo ideal para nuestro ánimo –junto a él, Karen Newton asintió sin palabras-. Vivimos allí antes de mudarnos a Forks… ¿te contó mi hijo que vivió hasta los diez años en California?

-Sí, en mi primer día de clases, cuando le conté que venía de Arizona. Él podía comprender bien cuánto extrañaba yo el sol y el calor, mejor que los otros chicos, porque los conocía de primera mano –les conté.

Ambos sonrieron con tristeza.

-Lamento que te quedes sin trabajo, pero no creo que abramos otra vez la tienda, más que para liquidar la mercadería –me explicó John.

-Por favor, John, usted es la última persona que tiene disculparse –le respondí, cohibida.

-Sé que ahorrabas para pagarte la universidad –dijo John-. Me alegró poder darte trabajo. Fuiste una buena empleada, responsable y trabajadora. Y pensándolo… sí tengo que pedirte algo.

-Cualquier cosa –exclamé, la culpa carcomiéndome. Yo no trabajaba en lo de los Newton para pagarme los estudios, sino como parte de mi tapadera de estudiante pobre. Mi salario como agente del FBI cubría cómodamente los gastos como para que yo pudiese ir a la universidad. Otra mentira más de las muchas que rodeaban mi vida…

-No te pediría esto si hubiese otra manera, pero yo… yo no puedo, lo intenté pero no puedo –dijo con voz rota, pasándose las manos por el cabello-. Es… no puedo hacerlo. Y Karen menos. Es demasiado.

-Dígame qué es, y lo haré por usted –le prometí.

-No creo que volvamos a abrir la tienda, más que para liquidar las existencias –repitió él, cansado-. Pero para abrir la tienda… hay que limpiar… y yo no puedo –la voz se le quebró-. No podemos. Es demasiado. La policía nos dio permiso hace varios días, pero no puedo poner un pie ahí mientras esté… Yo no puedo hacerlo. Pero… tampoco se lo puedo encargar a cualquier persona, porque es… es algo muy privado, y… ¿podrías hacerlo? –me preguntó, titubeante-. ¿Limpiar… el lugar?

Debo haber palidecido, pero como ninguno de los Newton me estaba mirando directamente, no creo que se enteraran. Oh, Cielos. Como yo había omitido la parte del olor a óxido y sal, los Newton debían haber asumido que me había desmayado de la impresión de ver el cadáver y no por el olor.

Yo no lo había pensado, pero era verdad. Antes de abrir, habría que limpiar… y no precisamente el polvo. _Había que limpiar la sangre de Mike del suelo_.

En las grandes ciudades había empresas que se ocupaban de limpiar y ordenar todo después de una muerte, sobre todo de una como la de Mike, que incluía derramamiento de sangre, algo siempre desagradable e incómodo de limpiar para los familiares. Pero en un lugar como Forks…

Tragué la bilis, la náusea y el malestar que me atacaban con sólo pensar en la sangre y asentí con la cabeza. Al menos esto les debía a los Newton.

-No se preocupen, John, Karen –les dije, sorprendida yo misma de los firme que me salió la voz-. Yo me ocupo.

.

Quince minutos más tarde, yo estaba frente a la tienda de los Newton, con Jacob medio paso detrás de mí. Las cintas a rayas amarillas y negras con la inscripción "PELIGRO – NO PASAR" impresa una y otra vez ya no estaban cruzando la puerta, como lo habían estado la semana anterior, cuando Edward se compadeció de mí una tarde después de clases y pasamos en el Volvo frente a la tienda, pero sin detenernos y mucho menos descender del auto.

Ahora, el lugar estaba casi como había estado antes de que todo esto sucediera. Las frecuentes lluvias habían lavado mi vómito del césped, y sin las cintas de la policía científica, todo tenía un falso aspecto de normalidad. Y sin embargo, todo estaba también en el mismo modo en que había estado cuando sucedió: las persianas cerradas, el cartel de ABIERTO todavía colocado, el felpudo de "bienvenidos" un poco torcido… las cosas estaban muy parecidas y a la vez muy distintas.

Si bien durante días yo había estado deseando poder venir a este lugar, en el momento en que me encontraba por fin frente a la puerta, dudé. Pese a que ya no había restricciones policiales para entrar al lugar, algo me detenía. Abrí la cerradura con la llave que los Newton me habían dado, pero me costó dos intentos decidirme a abrir la puerta. Por fin, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y tomé el picaporte con él, en lugar de con la mano desnuda.

-¿Por qué…? –me preguntó Jacob, sin entender.

-Huellas dactilares –le respondí brevemente, sin explayarme. En realidad, no tenía ningún sentido que evitara dejar marcas de dedos, pero era un viejo hábito cuando entraba a lugares sospechosos, casi tan instintivo como verificar que mi pistola estuviese cargada y lista para usar antes de salir de casa.

Entré en puntas de pie. Algo en el lugar me hacía sentir como si entrara a una iglesia, en un lugar… no sé, especial, misterioso, que debe respetarse. Giré la cabeza al notar que Jacob se había quedado en el marco de la puerta.

-Huumm, yo… no sé si… quizás… ¿mejor me quedo en la puerta? –sugirió Jacob, nervioso.

Asentí. No lo había llevado con la idea de que me sirviera de "campana", para alertarme por si alguien venía, pero no era mala idea. Con Jacob apostado en la puerta, pude dedicarme por completo a examinar el interior del local, sin preocuparme por que alguien llegara inesperadamente.

Revisé la habitación palmo a palmo, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar nada nuevo. La policía forense ya había puesto el lugar de cabeza, era poco probable que se les hubiese pasado algo por alto. Por si acaso, revisé las cerraduras de las puertas y del mueble donde se guardaban las armas. No estaban forzadas, pero eso yo ya lo sabía por Charlie. Analicé el modo en que se había trazado el contorno de la figura de Mike con tiza sobre el suelo.

La forma en que había caído hacía presuponer que le dispararon desde el costado izquierdo y que el impacto lo hizo caer sobre su lado derecho. Mientras agonizaba, él mismo con sus últimas fuerzas o quizás el asesino, había girado el cuerpo para que quedara boca arriba, y fue en ésa posición que Mike murió. Analicé los lugares que estaban a la distancia probable que consideraba la autopsia que le habían disparado, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión original ni a una revelación sorprendente.

Estaban marcados en el suelo el lugar en que había estado el arma, donde se encontró el casquillo de la bala y donde apareció la bala ya deformada. Tampoco eso me reveló nada excepcional. Fui hasta la puerta trasera, calculando la distancia y analizando si había posibilidades de que yo hubiese podido ver u oír algo desde ahí, y llegué a la conclusión que no. La puerta trasera daba a un depósito, separado de la tienda por una gruesa puerta de madera, que daba a la parte posterior del mostrador. No había forma que yo hubiese podido oír nada si el asesino había sido más o menos sigiloso. El sonido del disparo me hubiese llegado lo suficientemente amortiguado como para que yo no advirtiera de inmediato qué era… y ni que hablar si el asesino había usado un silenciador, algo posible, aunque no hubiese modo de probarlo.

Por fin, con mi estómago retorciéndose y un nudo en la garganta, busqué el balde de la limpieza, un trapo de piso y también un cepillo áspero, que solíamos usar en la tienda para raspar las manchas de barro cortesía de los clientes que no se tomaban el trabajo de limpiarse los pies en la alfombrita de entrada.

Me enfrenté a la gran mancha de sangre seca empezando a sentir náuseas, pero me las arreglé para tragármelas y me arrodillé justo en el borde. Mojé el trapo en el balde de agua, lo escurrí y apoyé en la mancha, que empecé a frotar ligeramente. Al haber estado seca, al principio no sentí el olor, pero en cuanto progresé un poco en la limpieza, el olor se hizo más evidente.

Enjuagué el trapo en el balde de agua y empecé a respirar por la boca. Volví a la mancha tratando de fingir que era salsa de tomate que se había derramado, pero no me lo creí ni por un segundo. Enjuagué el trapo de nuevo; las manos me temblaban. Froté con más fuerza, repitiéndome para mis adentros que era pintura. Tampoco me creí eso.

Cuando volví a enjuagar el trapo, el agua era de un color rojizo marronoso. Dejé el trapo a un lado y tomé el cepillo, con el que empecé a fregar la mancha. El suelo era de linóleo, lo que hacía que fuese más fácil de limpiar que si era de madera o alfombra, pero la sangre estaba muy seca y no se limpiaba con facilidad. Vagamente me dije que quizás tendría que usar algún abrasivo, algún producto de limpieza, pero estaba tan centrada fregando que seguí adelante.

Estaba muy seca… no tenía idea que se secara tan rápido ni que fuese tan difícil de quitar. No es como si yo limpiara este tipo de manchas todo el tiempo. (A lo mejor si dejaba de centrarme en el hecho que era sangre y me centraba en velo como a una mancha, eso haría las náuseas más soportables).

Dejé a un lado el cepillo y pasé el trapo húmedo por encima. La masa marronosa seguía en su lugar, imperturbable. Froté y cepillé con más fuerzas, tratando de sacarla de una vez del suelo. Enjuagué el trapo varias veces más, mientras restregaba alternadamente con el cepillo y el trapo, pero la sangre no salía. Hasta me parecía que se hacía más clara… más fresca… como recién derramada…

La cabeza me zumbaba, las náuseas me retorcían el estómago, las manos me temblaban, me cantañeaban los dientes. Sentía escalofríos, y sin embargo me ardían las mejillas, como si tuviese fiebre. Enjuagué nuevamente el trapo, y advertí con horror que el balde ya no contenía agua, sino que estaba lleno de sangre… mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre…

Ahogué por poco el grito de pánico, y en cambio empecé a respirar rápida y superficialmente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de no ver la sangre que me manchaba las manos…

-¿Bella? Bella, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Bella! ¡BELLA!

Me sobresalté terriblemente al sonido de una voz conocida, un poco ronca, que repetía mi nombre, y ni hablar del susto que me causo una mano enorme y cálida en el hombro. Miré con atento horror sólo para ver a Jacob, preocupado y un poco asustado, arrodillado frente a mí.

-Bella, ya está. Ya limpiaste –me dijo con precaución, como si intentara por todos los medios no asustarme.

Parpadeé y miré el suelo, donde un momento antes podría haber jurado que había una mancha de sangre fresca. Estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Miré el balde, y tenía agua, rojiza, sí, pero agua fría, nada más. Mis manos estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo de cepillar, pero no había rastros de sangre en ellas. Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar lenta y regularmente. Mi cabeza me había jugado una mala pasada, por lo visto… menos mal que Jacob me había detenido, o probablemente yo hubiese estado fregando durante horas.

Abrí los ojos. La mirada de Jake estaba llena de ansiedad, y la parte de mí que no estaba luchando por mantener la cordura se sintió culpable por haberlo asustado. Jacob no tendría por qué haberme visto en ese estado.

-Salgamos de aquí, Jake –le pedí, y la voz me salió como un lloriqueo-. Hay que tirar el agua por el desagüe, enjuagar el trapo, el cepillo y el balde, y volver a ponerlos en su lugar. Después tenemos que pasar por lo de los Newton a devolverles la llave…

-Yo puedo hacerlo –ofreció Jacob-. Quédate sentada, parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

-No, yo tengo que hacerlo –protesté.

-Bella…

-Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que mantenerme ocupada. Si tengo tiempo libre para pensar, va a ser peor -le expliqué en un susurro, apoyándome en él para ponerme de pie.

Sentí las rodillas débiles, pero capaces de sostenerme, y pude permanecer erguida. Jacob se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo, observando con preocupación cómo yo enjuagaba las cosas y volvía a guardarlas en su lugar. Sin palabras, me acompañó hasta su auto y me llevó hasta la casa de los Newton, donde una Karen con una expresión casi tan ausente como la mía recibió la llave y me dio las gracias como si hablara desde otra dimensión.

Jacob condujo de regreso a mi casa lentamente, pero aún así me sobresalté cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. De algún modo, yo había estado muy, muy lejos, pese a que físicamente estaba al lado de Jake. Era casi como estar de regreso en mi estado de coma ambulante posterior a la partida de Edward.

Volvimos a entrar en casa sin decir todavía una palabra. Yo estaba demasiado ida como para pensar en algo tan mundano como la conversación, y Jacob tampoco parecía saber cómo romper el hielo.

-Sabes que ése… que Cullen… me cae muy mal –dijo Jacob de pronto, mirándome de un modo raro, como si me viera por primera vez, pero no de un modo exactamente positivo-, pero por lo visto ésta vez tenía razón.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, sin entender.

-Que odio admitirlo, pero él tenía razón. Fue un shock demasiado grande, estás al borde del colapso –observó Jacob, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados-. Hubiese tenido que esperar y preguntarle al menos a Charlie antes de hacerte caso e ir.

Me retorcí las manos, nerviosa, y bajé la mirada. Si había alguien en el mundo que se oponía a que yo fuese, era Charlie, mucho más que Edward. Jacob, que escrutaba mi rostro con toda atención, abrió mucho los ojos al caer en la cuenta de lo que significaban mis gestos.

-Charlie no quería que vayas, ¿verdad? –adivinó-. Fue él quien dijo que no debías ir, no Cullen –dijo lentamente, comprendiendo-. Sólo dijiste que él te lo prohibía para que yo reaccionara, y por pura oposición te acompañara.

-No, no es cierto –negué débilmente-. Charlie no dijo nada, no me prohibió nada. Edward decidió que yo no debía ir…

-Eres una pésima mentirosa –me acusó Jacob-. Charlie te lo prohibió y Cullen estuvo de acuerdo, porque sabía que saldrías herida.

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado cansada e inestable como para tratar de explicarle.

-Me utilizaste –Jacob no estaba enojado, sino herido y decepcionado, lo que lo hacía mucho, mucho peor-. Sabías que en cuanto mencionaras que Cullen te lo prohibía, yo te diría que sí, sólo para llevarle la contra a él. Y ahora, quien va a enfrentarse a las iras de ellos dos voy a ser yo. ¿Ya estás feliz? Cullen querrá matarme, y Charlie estará muy decepcionado conmigo. Genial, Bella. Muchas gracias –acabó con amargura, poniéndose de pie.

Me sorprendió lo alto que era y lo indefensa que me sentía, débil y medio desmayada, frente él, enorme y enojado, aunque no agresivo. Calmarlo era la prioridad.

-Jake, no pretendí meterte en problemas… -empecé.

-Eso es exactamente lo que acabas de hacer, sin embargo –me interrumpió él.

-Jacob, te necesitaba a mi lado hoy. Charlie sabía que yo querría ir a hablar con los Newton y le ordenó a Edward no dejarme sola a sol ni a sombra –expliqué en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. Subí los pies al borde de la silla y me rodeé las rodillas con los brazos antes de seguir hablando-. Yo tenía que ir, tenía que hablar con ellos. Que vinieras hoy fue un golpe de suerte…

-¿Yo fui un golpe de suerte? –me preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, porque sabía que me apoyarías, que entiendes mejor en algunos aspectos que ellos y que sabrías que yo tenía que pasar por eso –le respondí, hablando lentamente.

Estaba cansada, pero lo suficientemente lúcida como para advertir que no debía mencionar la curiosa capacidad de Jake, como licántropo, de bloquear las visiones de Alice, ya que eso sería darle la razón en su afirmación que yo lo había usado, y eso no era cierto… bueno, no del todo. De acuerdo, sí era cierto, pero yo no pensaba admitirlo.

-¿Y por qué Charlie no te permitía hablar con los Newton? –me preguntó, sospechando, mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Él decía que era demasiado duro para mí… y que no debía verme envuelta en el caso. Si yo andaba por ahí haciendo preguntas, Charlie temía que empezaran a circular rumores, que la gente sospechara de mí, porque fui yo la que encontró a Mike –le expliqué con los ojos entrecerrados de agotamiento.

-¿Y crees que ahora no correrán rumores? –me preguntó, cáustico.

-Tuve la bendición y la llave de los Newton para entrar al lugar –le repliqué, arrebujándome en la silla-. No es como si hubiese ido a husmear sin permiso.

-La pregunta es si la gente sabe que tenías permiso –señaló Jacob.

-No me vieron. En todo caso, si alguien pasó por el lugar en el rato en que estuve adentro, te vieron en la puerta, y a tu auto. No hay nada que me vincule. Nadie me vio entrar a la tienda, y nadie me vio salir –expliqué. Me había asegurado en ambas oportunidades que no hubiese testigos oculares-. Si alguien les pregunta a los Newton, dirán que me pidieron que limpie y que lo hice. Si circula de inmediato esa explicación, no tengo mayormente de qué preocuparme. No es lo mismo que si alguien me ve primero, esparce el rumor, y luego llega la explicación.

Comprendí demasiado tarde que había brindado demasiada información. Jacob parecía atónito y fascinado, pero no en un buen sentido, mientras escrutaba mi rostro.

-Jake, tengo que ayudar a descubrir al que le hizo esto a Mike –traté de explicarle en voz baja-. Yo estuve ahí, yo no vi al asesino por una cuestión de minutos, pero estuve tan cerca… les debo eso a los Newton, son buena gente y fueron mis jefes, me dieron un trabajo que me permitió ahorrar para la universidad, siempre fueron amables y comprensivos conmigo. Mike era un poco pesado, pero no una mala persona, y siento la obligación de ayudar en todo lo posible.

-¿No te parece que Charlie es quien debe ocuparse? –me preguntó Jacob, no del todo convencido, pero mucho menos a la defensiva que antes-. Él es el policía, tiene entrenamiento, y estoy seguro que está haciendo lo todo lo posible para atrapar al asesino. No creo que le guste la idea que el crimen quede impune, él va a hacer todo lo necesario para investigarlo.

-Claro que sí, pero Charlie va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda, es un caso complicadísimo –traté de explicar-. Hay cosas que la gente está más dispuesta a contarle a una chica común que a un policía de uniforme. Sólo quiero ayudar –insistí con mi mejor cara de tristeza inocente.

Costó un rato, pero Jacob finalmente aceptó con bastante gracia mi explicación y pareció olvidarse que yo lo había manipulado para ir al escenario del crimen y que lo había manipulado de nuevo más tarde para que creyera que no lo había manipulado la primera vez, aunque no estoy segura de si estaba al tanto de la segunda parte. Como sea, Jacob se fue cuando llegó Charlie, diciendo que era tarde y debía regresar a su casa, donde Billy lo estaba esperando.

Preparé rápidamente pescado frito y una ensalada. Mi estómago estaba más tranquilo, siempre que no pensara en nada mínimamente relacionado a esa tarde, y me arriesgué a probar algo de comida, aunque no tenía verdadero hambre. Charlie y yo comimos casi en silencio. Le mencioné el rumor que Lauren estaba esparciendo, sobre Jessica siendo internada en un instituto psiquiátrico, y Charlie gruñó de desaprobación. Él mencionó una denuncia telefónica que la comisaría había recibido esa tarde sobre un supuesto merodeador, que resultó ser un muchacho tratando de acercarse a la ventana del dormitorio de la chica que le gustaba, para hablar con ella. Charlie, comprensivo, dejó ir al chico tras sugerirle que le comprara un ramo de flores al objeto de su admiración y que mejor tocara el timbre en lugar de arriesgarse a ser arrestado.

Edward llegó cuando acabábamos de terminar de comer y me ayudó a lavar y secar platos y cubiertos. Nos sentamos a acabar los deberes mientras Charlie miraba televisión. Yo estaba en medio de una redacción sobre la desesperación, la ambición y la desesperanza de los personajes de _Un tranvía llamado Deseo_ cuando recordé el correo electrónico que le había enviado a Alex hacía exactamente veinticinco horas y treinta y dos minutos. Durante la ajetreada tarde en compañía de Jacob, yo lo había olvidado por completo, pero nada me detuvo de ir corriendo en busca del blackberry en cuanto lo recordé.

Se me vino el mundo abajo cuando lo abrí. Alex no había contestado.

El blackberry era una línea segura que garantizaba que los mensajes llegaran, de modo que la posibilidad de que simplemente el mensaje no hubiese llegado no era una opción. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: una, que todas eran malas noticias y que Alex no había sido capaz de recuperar nada, o que él mismo había sufrido algún tipo de problema que le impedía responderme. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era la menos tranquilizadora posible, de modo que sin hacerle ningún caso a la expresión preocupada de Edward tomé el blackberry y llamé a Alex, sin importarme la diferencia horaria ni nada.

Sonó y sonó, sin que nadie respondiera. Lo intenté de nuevo, y me mandó al buzón de voz. Titubeando, farfullé un mensaje:

-Hum, hola, Alex, soy yo, Bella. Te escribí un correo electrónico ayer, y me gustaría saber si puedes ayudarme con eso que te pedí. Por favor, responde; para bien o para mal, necesito saber. Gracias. Te dejo un abrazo.

Corté la comunicación, y estaba por llamar a Sheila cuando me detuve. Yo no sabía si ella y Alex habían hecho las paces, y preferí no meter la pata mentando la cuerda en casa del ahorcado. Entonces llamé a Fred. Él y Alex no eran exactamente amigos, pero si le había pasado algo a su compañero de equipo, Fred debía saber.

Casi me da algo cuando también fui enviada al buzón de voz.

-Hola, Fred, habla Bella. Intenté comunicarme con Alex más temprano, pero no me contesta. ¿Sabes si está todo bien? Me preocupa un poco. Llama en cuanto escuches este mensaje, no importa la hora que sea. Gracias. Hasta luego.

Más preocupada que antes, llamé a Jackson. Al menos él debía saber qué diablos estaba pasando con todo el equipo, o lo que había sido el equipo, _mi_ equipo. El blackberry de Jackson tenía una respuesta automática grabada que me asustó tanto o más que el resto de los sucesos de esa noche:

-_Estás hablando con Sean Jackson, sabueso del FBI. En este momento estoy en una misión encubierta, no tengo idea de cuándo regreso. Deja tu mensaje, y si todavía tiene importancia, te llamo cuando regrese_.

¡Jackson _nunca_ hacía misiones encubiertas! Él era un sabueso, no un agente encubierto; no era su trabajo ni su estilo. Algo estaba decididamente muy mal, aunque no pude figurarme qué era.

-Jackson, habla Swan. Estoy tratando de contactar a alguien del antiguo equipo, pero nadie me contesta. Hubo un asesinato muy raro en Forks hace unos días y todo apunta a que hay una organización detrás, aunque no sé cuál ni qué motivación los impulsa. Es todo muy raro. Por favor, llama en cuanto oigas este mensaje, no importa la hora del día que sea, ni qué día. Estoy muy preocupada. Llama, por favor. Hasta luego.

Colgué también, decididamente preocupada. Edward, frente a mí, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le hice señas de que guardara silencio y llamé a Sheila, ya al borde del ataque de pánico. Ella sí contestó, aunque al décimo timbrazo o algo así, cuando yo estaba a punto de empezar a chillar.

-¿Bella? –me preguntó con voz temblorosa, que a mí me sonó como música celestial.

-¡Sheila! ¡Gracias a Dios que respondiste! ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunté de sopetón.

-El Apocalipsis –respondió ella en un susurro-. Eso es lo que está pasando. Veo que ya te enteraste.

-No, no me enteré de nada. ¿Qué rayos pasa? Le envié un correo a Alex y nunca me respondió; intenté llamar a Alex, a Fred y después a Jackson y nadie me contesta…

-No sabía lo de Jackson –comentó ella, sonando más agotada que nunca-. Eso no es bueno.

-Tiene grabado un mensaje automático diciendo que está en una operación encubierta –expliqué rápidamente.

-¿Jackson? ¿En una operación encubierta? –repitió ella, incrédula.

-Sí, es raro, ya ves por qué me preocupa tanto. ¿Sabes algo de los otros dos? –insistí.

-Sí –la voz de Sheila era débil-. Alex está en la cárcel. Y Fred está en el hospital.

-¡¿QUÉ? –creo que "aullido" es la mejor definición del sonido que salió de mis labios.

-Tal como suena –gimió ella-. Un grupo de policías vino a casa y arrestó a Alex, dicen que estuvo haciendo trampas con operaciones bancarias y lavando dinero a través de cuentas bancarias secretas. No sé muy bien qué tipo de pruebas tienen, pero deben ser bastante firmes si el juez ordena la detención. Dicen que el _modus operandi _de este… de esto, lo que pasó, es igual a como fue hecho esa vez, con la empresa en la que trabajaba Alex y que quebró, cuando le echaron la culpa a él pero nunca pudieron probarlo… dicen que ahora tienen evidencia en su contra. Bella, la estafa es de _millones_, si encuentran culpable a Alex no le bastará la vida para pagar esas deudas –su voz era casi un sollozo.

-No tenía idea –susurré por entre mis labios inmóviles, mirando sin ver por la ventana oscura frente a mí.

-En cuanto a Fred, parece que esa indigestión de hace una semana, cuando salió a comer con los amigos, no hizo más que empeorar y empeorar –reportó Sheila con voz débil-. Los médicos no consiguen averiguar qué es lo que tiene exactamente, pero de momento dudan entre una gastritis ulcerada y un cáncer de estómago –dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando-. Lo vi hoy, y no tiene buen aspecto. Está… está muy débil, sufre dolores todo el tiempo, no puede ni tragar agua. Lo alimentan por vía intravenosa, no tiene fuerzas ni para hablar más que unas pocas palabras –la voz de Sheila se rompió en un sollozo-. Creo… creo que… está muriéndose.

Me quedé helada, con el blackberry apoyado contra la oreja, completamente incapaz de moverme. ¿Cómo podía todo estar saliendo tan mal de golpe?

-¡Y eso no es todo! –Sheila soltó una risita algo histérica antes de continuar-. Además, mi hermana sufrió un accidente, un hijo de perra la embistió con el auto y se dio a la fuga. Ella tiene rotas cuatro costillas, fractura de clavícula, del tabique nasal y de rótula, esguince de tobillo y rotura de ligamentos cruzados, además del cuerpo cubierto de moretones –sollozó-. Fue en el hospital donde me encontré con Fred. Mi hermana y él coincidieron en la sala de radiología; yo tampoco sabía nada de él.

Sheila se sonó la nariz de un modo muy poco femenino, pero no pude culparla. Traté de buscar algo reconfortante que decir, pero no me vino nada a la cabeza, y antes de que yo pudiese encontrar algo adecuado, Sheila volvió a hablar.

-Ah, y para completar, a mi papá le dio un preinfarto ante la noticia del accidente de mi hermana. Está estable, pero su corazón está débil y tiene que tener muchísimo cuidado con cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico o emociones violentas –Sheila respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de explotar-. ¿Por qué, Bella? _¿Por qué?_

La misma pregunta me había hecho yo cuando tuve tiempo de procesar la noticia que Mike estaba muerto. Y al igual que en esta ocasión, no tuve respuesta.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	24. 23 Nada que ocultar

**¡Hola, lectores! Una nueva entrega de Bella agente encubierta del FBI está lista para ser leída, desmenuzada, criticada, ¿y por qué no?, disfrutada. **

**Éste es un capítulo importante, después de aquí, las cosas empiezan a remontarse. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron teorías y especulaciones, muchas de ellas estaban muy acertadas, otras, un poco más lejos, pero en general, casi todos están firmemente sobre la pista. ¡A ver quién es el primero en ver todas las relaciones! **

**Por lo demás, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! Y no me odien demasiado al llegar al final… **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. __Casa de los Swan, temprano por la mañana. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006. Ocho días después de la muerte de Mike Newton, al día siguiente de que Bella limpiara la tienda. _

.

Si el lunes y el martes las cosas estaban mal y peor, el miércoles merece una definición aparte. Yo había dormido muy mal, Edward tuvo que despertarme dos veces durante la noche a causa de las pesadillas. En la segunda pesadilla, al despertar recordaba claramente el intenso miedo, la sensación de que algo me perseguía, algo enorme y horrible, y yo trataba de huir, pero ese algo estaba a punto de atraparme o devorarme o lo que sea que quisiera hacer conmigo cuando me desperté, temblando y empapada en sudor frío.

Edward estaba preocupadísimo y angustiado, se le notaba en la cara. Él había hecho siempre lo imposible para protegerme, ya sea de los demás, como con James, o hasta de sí mismo, con su bienintencionada pero completamente errónea ruptura y posterior abandono. Pero esta vez no podía protegerme de mis pesadillas, y eso lo enfermaba.

Llamé a Sheila y hablé unos minutos con ella ni bien me levanté. Su papá estaba mejor, y si bien seguía muy delicado, ya estaba fuera de peligro. Su hermana también mejoraba; Fred, en cambio, estaba peor. Había bebido un vaso de agua por la noche, y acabó vomitándolo unas horas más tarde entre violentas arcadas. Estaba tan débil que durante la noche el médico lo mantuvo sedado para facilitarle el descanso a su debilitado organismo, intentando que al menos pudiese dormir sin dolores. De Jackson no se sabía nada, y Alex por el momento seguía incomunicado. En cuanto obtuviese permiso para hablar con un abogado, podría verse qué hacer.

Tragué mi desayuno con más sentimiento de obligación que hambre. Hacía días que no tenía apetito, y sólo la insistencia de Edward me hacía comer a intervalos regulares, aunque nunca logré terminar el plato que tenía delante. Las últimas noticias tampoco ayudaban a hacerme sentir mejor.

-Bella, ¿qué estás leyendo estos días? –me preguntó Edward de pronto.

-_Un tranvía llamado deseo_, de Tennessee Williams, para la clase de Literatura –le respondí, un poco sorprendida, con la cuchara de cereal con leche a medio camino hacia la boca-. No estoy leyendo nada fuera de los que nos mandan en clases, si te refieres a eso. ¿Por qué? –quise saber, llevándome la cuchara a la boca.

-Pensé… pensé que tal vez habías estado leyendo a Sheakespeare otra vez –admitió él.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estuve leyendo _Romeo y Julieta_? –pregunté, confundida, después de tragar.

-No dije que hubieses leído _Romeo y Julieta_, dije que quizás hubieses leído a Shakespeare –corrigió Edward-. Es por algo que mencionaste en sueños.

-¿Recité a Shakespeare en sueños? –me sorprendí-. Wow, lo mío es la cultura del subconsciente, por lo visto.

-Me gustaría darte la razón, pero me temo que sólo tuviste pesadillas. Te frotabas las manos y decías que tenías sangre en ellas –admitió Edward, observándome fijamente-. Creí que quizás estuvieses soñando con Macbeth. O con lady Macbeth, mejor dicho.

Me metí otra cucharada de cereal con leche a la boca rápidamente, para evitar responder. Yo había soñado, de hecho, una escena similar a la de lady Macbeth caminando sonámbula, hablando en sueños y frotándose compulsivamente las manos, que sentía manchadas de sangre… cargos de conciencia por el asesinato cometido por ella y su marido.

La diferencia era que en mi sueño yo entraba a la cafetería, donde todos me daban la espalda y murmuraban. Sólo entonces yo caía en la cuenta que mis manos estaban empapadas en sangre, sangre que yo sabía era la de Mike. Yo intentaba lavarme, limpiarme, pero la sangre seguía siempre presente, roja y brillante. De pronto ya no era la cafetería sino el bosque, y Edward desaparecía siempre detrás de un árbol lejano, mientras yo corría con las manos cubiertas de sangre…

Yo sabía bien qué significaba ese sueño, incluso sin que un psicólogo o alguien así lo interpretase. Evidentemente, mi inconsciente estaba diciéndome lo que todos esos días yo había estado tratando de no pensar: que yo era culpable de la muerte de Mike; limpiar la sangre del suelo de la tienda la tarde anterior sólo había acentuado lo suficiente la culpa como para que se manifestara en forma de pesadillas. Yo hubiese podido hacer algo para impedirlo, hubiese podido advertirle mejor, hubiese podido entrar a la tienda por el frente… aunque conscientemente me repetía que el "si hubiese" no existe, nadie me quitaba el cargo de conciencia de saber que Mike estaba a dos metros bajo tierra por mi ineficiencia.

-Tuve una pesadilla –admití, después de tragar-. Yo tenía la sangre de Mike en las manos, y aunque trataba de lavármela, no podía.

-Bella, no es tu culpa –dijo Edward de inmediato, comprensivo pero sin lástima, algo que agradecí mucho-. No sabías que podía pasar, no podías hacer nada para impedirlo. Seguramente lo hubieses protegido de haber podido, pero nadie te culpa por su muerte.

-Nadie excepto yo misma –murmuré, apartando el cuenco de cereales con leche.

-Eres demasiado severa contigo misma –me sonrió él con calidez, antes de ponerse serio-. Bella, Charlie está haciendo todo lo posible, y no descansará hasta llegar al fondo del asunto… está obsesionado. Puedes confiar en que hará lo imposible para que el crimen no quede impune.

Asentí lentamente. Charlie estaba tan compenetrado en el caso como yo nunca lo había visto. Estaba completamente inmerso en la investigación, aunque no tenía demasiados datos sobre los que trabajar.

-Te amo, Bella –me dijo Edward en voz baja. Sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo especial-. No estás sola en esto, y puedo asegurarte que nadie cree que sea tu culpa. Muchos están curiosos sobre qué exactamente viste y algunos morbosos lamentan que no estás dispuesta a contar nada, pero nadie te cree culpable. En serio. Por favor, no te atormentes.

Asentí, aunque yo sabía que había una buena dosis de mentira piadosa en sus palabras. No se necesitaba ser un genio para captar los rumores que circulaban por Forks, y el que la mayoría de la gente me evitaba sólo lo hacía más evidente. Me sentí vagamente consolada por el apoyo de Edward, y a la vez culpable. Posiblemente hubiese debido decirle sobre mi visita a la tienda de los Newton, pero era más fácil dejar las cosas así…

.

_Forks, Washington. Miércoles 29 de 2006, 08:30 AM. Trayecto entre el hogar de los Swan y la Escuela Secundaria de Forks. _

.

Cuando íbamos en el Volvo a la escuela, Alice interrumpió su monólogo sobre los planes para una fiesta de graduación a la que yo no tenía interés algo en asistir de golpe, al mismo tiempo que Edward pisó el freno tan fuerte que el auto rechinó ruidosamente y dio una sacudida antes de detenerse. La inercia me impulsó hacia adelante y sólo la costumbre, inculcada por Charlie desde mi más tierna infancia, de usar cinturón de seguridad, me salvó de lastimarme.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, no quise…! –Edward estaba recorriendo mi cara y torso con un toque cuidadoso, preocupado, antes de que yo hubiese siquiera tenido tiempo de salir del shock.

-Estoy bien –respondí, todavía anonadada, pero procesando rápidamente lo sucedido-. ¿Qué rayos pasó? –inquirí, mirando a Edward y Alice, preocupada.

Edward miró él también a Alice, que tenía la mirada desenfocada, perdida. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una visión, y a juzgar por la reacción de Edward y su cara de preocupación, no debía ser algo muy positivo. Empecé a sentir miedo. ¿Cuántas malas noticias más podían sobrevenir en los siguientes días?

-Tu futuro… -mientras hablaba, Edward no dejó de mirar a Alice con gesto de preocupación- … se volvió loco, hablando mal y pronto. Está cambiando cada pocos segundos. En cuanto parece definirse un suceso, enseguida es reemplazada por otro. Alice de todos modos suele verte con menos claridad que al resto de la familia, el futuro de un humano es más susceptible de cambiar que el de un vampiro, porque a un humano pueden pasarle muchas cosas que no le pasan a un vampiro...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –pregunté, sin entender.

-No todas son negativas, pero un humano puede enfermarse, puede ser herido, puede tener un accidente y sufrir algún tipo de secuela temporal o de por vida –enumeró Edward-. La diferencia más importante es que un humano puede morir. Pero un humano también puede tener hijos, cambiar radicalmente de apariencia, enamorarse o dejar de amar… pero lo principal es que un humano cambia a cada instante, cada día, todo el tiempo, aunque los cambios sean minúsculos. Un vampiro, en cambio, está tan completamente congelado en sus caprichos, virtudes, defectos y demás que pocos eventos pueden causarle un giro drástico a su vida, por lo que su futuro es más predecible.

-¿Entonces…? –lo que Edward decía era interesante y tenía sentido, pero yo no podía ver muy bien qué relación tenía conmigo.

-Entonces, algo está pasando para que tu futuro cambie a tal velocidad y… -Edward dejó de hablar cuando Alice parpadeó y enfocó la vista.

-Eso sí que fue raro –comentó Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que viste? –pregunté, preocupada. Ya no estaba segura si quería saber qué nueva desgracia estaba esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Nada claro, sólo figuras imprecisas… un edificio que me pareció conocido, aunque no estoy segura dónde lo vi antes… dos figuras, una esbelta y otra muy corpulenta, vestidas con algún tipo de uniforme azul… alguien, creo que una chica, vestida con el uniforme carcelario color naranja… un grupo de gente sentada alrededor de una mesa, creo que Edward estaba con ellos, o al menos alguien que tenía un color de cabello parecido… un hombre alto y delgado colgado de una viga, creo que estaba muerto, ahorcado… un hombre moribundo en una cama de hospital, pero no era el mismo que antes, éste era calvo… la pantalla de una computadora, en la que se veía la foto de una chica pelirroja, humana… un hombre mayor sentado junto a una joven de pelo castaño, el hombre lloraba… pero era todo tan impreciso, había flashes que desaparecían y volvían después -Alice suspiró de frustración y se frotó los ojos como si tuviese sueño-. Y de pronto, todo desapareció y lo único que fui capaz de ver era otra vez la misma vieja visión, donde apareces como vampiresa, Bella, primero con los ojos rojo brillante propios de los neófitos y después con ojos dorados.

-Entonces, ¿no cambió nada? –quise saber-. ¿Mi futuro se volvió loco gratuitamente, porque en realidad todo sigue igual?

-No cambió el resultado final –corrigió Alice.

-Podría cambiar el modo en que lleguemos a ese resultado –meditó Edward, pensativo-. En realidad, creo que ya cambió algo, no sé qué, pero algo… algo está cambiando. No sé qué sentido puedan tener las visiones, ni siquiera sabría decir si son posibles. No reconocí a nadie, todos los rostros eran como borrosos, indefinidos, y las visiones cambiaban tan rápido…

-Por el momento, deberíamos ir a clases… si llego a ver alguna otra cosa, les aviso –prometió Alice, mientras Edward ponía el automóvil en marcha.

Yo me pasé el resto del camino a la escuela tratando de dilucidar qué podían significar las visiones de Alice, aunque no pude llegar a ningún resultado concluyente, excepto la posibilidad que mi teórico escudo parcial, el que mantenía a Alice a oscuras de mi futuro cuando entraba en juego mi rol de agente encubierto, estuviese activo de nuevo… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué estaba por suceder en mi futuro inmediato?

¿Acaso yo volvía al trabajo de campo…o iba a prisión? La chica con el uniforme carcelario naranja no era yo… ¿o sí? No, Alice me hubiese reconocido… pero si la visión era tan borrosa… ¿y con quiénes estaba reunido Edward? Lo de las dos figuras, una esbelta y una corpulenta, ¿eran buenas o malas noticias? Lo del hombre moribundo y del ahorcado no podía ser positivo…

.

_Forks, Washington. Escuela Secundaria de Forks, aula de Lengua y Literatura. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006. 09:15 de la mañana. _

.

Estábamos a mitad de la primera clase, Literatura, con el señor Berty, cuando repentinamente alguien dio dos golpes secos a la puerta y la abrió antes que el profesor diese permiso de pasar. El señor Berty puso mala cara, mientras que a mí se me escapó un jadeo de la sorpresa. Edward, a mi lado en el pupitre, me miró con toda atención un segundo antes de fijar toda su atención en las dos personas que acababa de entrar al aula. Eran nadie menos que Phillips, el mismo agente del FBI que le había ayudado a Jackson a mantenerme con vida entre los doce y los dieciséis años, y una de mis compañeras de estudio de la academia de entrenamiento, actualmente agente en servicio. Detrás de ellos iba Mark, el ayudante de Charlie, que los miraba con una mezcla de asombro e irritación.

-Buenos días. Ella es la agente Candance Frazer, y yo soy el agente especial Jason Phillips. Somos del FBI –anunció Phillips con voz firme, de mando, que no dejaba derecho a réplica-. ¿Usted es Berty?

El pobre profesor, sorprendido y asustado, no había alcanzado a abrir la boca para responder cuando Phillips siguió hablando, con la misma expresión casi militar.

-Estamos buscando a Swan, Bella Swan. En Dirección se nos dijo que estaba en esta clase.

Phillips sobrevoló la clase con ojos penetrantes, para de pronto sonreír ampliamente cuando me detectó.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte… viva! –añadió con las cejas enarcadas.

-Agente Phillips –dije con voz débil, poniéndome de pie-. ¿Cómo está usted?

-Oh, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Bella –rechazó él con un movimiento de la mano-. Creo que después de que nos hayas ayudado a descubrir una red de contrabando de drogas y nosotros te hayamos mantenido con vida, tenemos cierta confianza.

Hubo una serie de jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Yo me sonrojé furiosamente, sin entender a qué apuntaba Phillips. Todo este teleteatro era excesivo, hubiese sido mucho más normal que me llamaran aparte para hablar si había sucedido algo grave. Me llamó la atención que tanto Phillips como la otra agente, Candance, alias Caddy, estaban vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario completo, chaleco antibalas incluido, y con las armas bien a la vista. ¿Qué tramaban?

-Parece que no le contaste de tus emocionantes aventuras a tus compañeros de curso –se sonrió Phillips-. Olvidé que nunca te gustó ser el centro de atención.

Negué con la cabeza, asustada de que él me delatara como agente encubierto. Phillps no sería capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-El caso Newton es de la policía –protestó Mark-. No hay nada que autorice al FBI a involucrarse.

-Si un caso involucra a Bella Swan, es asunto del FBI –respondió Phillips con voz gélida, dirigiéndole a Mark su mirada más desagradable-. El FBI invirtió mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en mantener a esta chica con vida desde los doce años como para desentenderse de ella ahora.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté en voz baja, cada vez más preocupada. Algo en verdad terrible tenía que haber pasado para que esta escena estuviese teniendo lugar.

-Parece que los que trataron de matarte cuando eras una chiquilla que descubrió por accidente media tonelada de cocaína en un cuarto de limpieza te están siguiendo la pista de nuevo –me informó Phillips, grave-. Creímos que los habíamos atrapado a todos, pero alguno se nos debió escapar, y aparentemente te siguió hasta aquí. Trabajabas en la tienda donde murió Newton, ¿verdad?

Nuevos jadeos de sorpresa, salvo de Edward, que estaba inmóvil, completamente serio. Yo asentí sin palabras, con los ojos casi desorbitados. Que alguien de la mafia me estuviese siguiendo era una cosa, pero de ahí a decir que habían matado a Mike por vengarse de mí… había demasiados cabos sueltos.

-No es posible que confundieran a Mike conmigo –dije por entre los labios inmóviles.

-No, pero quizás te buscaban y él se puso en medio… o se negó a dar información… quizás vio demasiado, o escuchó lo que no debía -Phillips se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara realmente-. Como sea, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas. Bella, acompáñanos, por favor.

Miré por un momento al profesor Berty, que estaba atónito. Miré a Edward, que inclinó por un segundo la cabeza, asintiendo. Volví a mirar a Phillips.

-Sí, agente… eh, sí, Phillips –le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa que él me devolvió-. Edward, voy a copiar tus apuntes después, ¿sí? Y por favor, recoge mis cosas.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos –respondió él, sin dejar de vigilar a Phillips y Caddy por su visión periférica.

Caminé hasta el frente del aula. Mark intentó protestar de nuevo, pero Caddy hizo crujir los nudillos de un modo amenazador y él sabiamente prefirió callarse. Phillips abrió la puerta, verificó que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos y me cedió el paso. Caddy salió inmediatamente después, y se colocó detrás de mí, sin dar muestras de haberme reconocido. Yo también la ignoré, sabiendo que el pasillo de una escuela no es el lugar ideal para el emotivo reencuentro entre una agente súper secreta y su amiga agente de la academia de entrenamiento.

Phillips salió luego, le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza a Caddy y encabezó la marcha hacia la oficina de la Administración. Oí inmediatamente el zumbido de las no-tan-murmuradas conversaciones en el aula que dejábamos atrás. Mark quedó olvidado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, probablemente cerca del aula.

Una vez llegados a la oficina del Director, se desarrolló una escena parecida a la del aula. Phillips los presentó a Caddy y a sí mismo como agentes de FBI que necesitaban la oficina y absoluta privacidad para hacerme unas preguntas. Luego necesitarían hablar con el Director de la escuela y todos mis profesores a fin de resolver la delicada situación de vida o muerte en que me encontraba yo a causa de mi temprana colaboración con el FBI para desmantelar una red de narcotráfico, red que ahora buscaba asesinarme de un modo cruel y horrible para vengar mi valiente testimonio. Sobra decir que tuvimos la oficina despejada en cuanto él terminó de hablar.

-Phillips, ¿qué rayos es todo esto? –le siseé en cuanto estuvimos seguros que estábamos solos y que no había nadie tras las puertas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -sonrió él, sarcástico-. Eso fue una pequeña puesta en escena para garantizar la simpatía popular para la causa. Deberías estar agradecida.

-¿Agradecida de que hayas publicado a los cuatro vientos lo de los narcotraficantes? –le repliqué, incrédula-. ¡Una las mejores que cosas que tenía mi misión era que nadie me conocía aquí y que podría empezar de cero!

-¿Quieres acabar en la cárcel o qué? Tu situación se complica a cada minuto –me replicó él-. En cuanto supe lo de las computadoras que revisó la sede del FBI a la que corresponde Forks, y lo mal que pintaba la situación para una tal Isabella M. Swan, conseguí un permiso especial para venir a sacarte de en medio, y traje a Caddy, el mejor perro guardián en el que puedas pensar. Ella va a lidiar con los que están tras tu cabeza mientras yo te saco de ésta.

-El FBI tiene mucho que perder si se descubre que eres agente encubierto, nos conviene que todo acabe silenciado y sin que llames la atención –añadió Caddy, y me dirigió una sonrisa-. Hola, Bella, me alegra mucho ver que estás bien.

-Caddy, es un gusto volver a verte, aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese en otras circunstancias –admití con un suspiro, dejándome caer en una de las sillas.

-Al menos volvemos a vernos, y parece que voy a ser tu niñera por un tiempo –se sonrió ella, divertida, sentándose en la butaca del director. Yo hice una mueca.

-Repasemos la coartada: es básicamente toda la verdad, al menos al principio, sobre la chica muerta, Leyla; descubriste la droga y lo denunciaste, tu vida y la de tu madre estuvieron en peligro, viviste en casas seguras, todo eso –explicó Phillips, sentándose también-. Podemos omitir los detalles de los intentos de asesinato, no hacen falta, a menos que quieras divulgarlos.

-No, no quiero a menos que sea absolutamente imprescindible –avisé.

-No lo es, por el momento. No tenemos pensado mencionar a tu abuela, tampoco. Es un tema privado –dijo Phillips, serio.

-Gracias –dije en voz baja. Caddy me dio un apretón en el hombro, en apoyo. Ella también conocía la historia completa.

-Ahí es donde entramos en una bifurcación de la historia original, después del intento fallido de toma de nuevas identidades, y entramos en la historia oficial: te enviamos con una pareja de policías a Nueva York, que fingieron ser tus padres sustitutos y te protegieron mientras duraba el juicio a los mafiosos, esto es, durante seis meses, y todo acabó cuando tenías trece años –expuso Phillips con una sonrisa burlona. Yo bufé. A mis trece años las cosas apenas estaban empezando-. Después, regresaste con tu madre a Phoenix, donde viviste tranquila y con bajo perfil, hasta que un mes después de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños empezaste a recibir amenazas.

Entorné los ojos, empezando a sospechar algo en esta historia que no me gustaba. Cuatro meses después de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños yo me había mudado con Charlie…

-Veo que entiendes –dijo Phillips, leyendo correctamente mi expresión-. Sí, las amenazas se hicieron peores, y tres meses después el FBI decidió que fueras a vivir con Charlie, que es policía y puede cuidarte mejor que una maestra, como es tu madre. De modo que te mudaste a Forks, confiando que podrías rehacer tu vida y dejar el trágico pasado atrás –declamó Phillips, dramático, antes de sonreír-, hasta que el pasado llegó para morderte el trasero.

Le arrojé un bolígrafo que había sobre la mesa, y él se agachó, riendo.

-No es gracioso, ni es momento de bromas –espeté, irritada-. ¡Alguien mató a un compañero de curso mío! Mike era un buen chico, alguien lo mató sin ninguna razón aparente, y no parece haber ningún dato que permita esclarecer lo que pasó. ¡Eso es lo que debería preocuparte!

-Bella, nuestra única misión aquí es que nadie descubra que eres agente encubierto, y para eso usamos la excusa de protegerte de los mafiosos. La investigación es asunto de Charlie, como él se encargó de dejarnos muy en claro –advirtió Phillips-. Quizás husmeemos un poco, pero no tenemos razones para intervenir, a menos que Charlie oficialmente nos pida ayuda, algo poco probable en mi opinión.

Pasé la mirada de Phillips a Caddy y de Caddy a Phillips, desilusionada.

-¿No van a ayudar en el caso Newton? –pregunté, decepcionada.

-Es un caso de la policía. Mal que me pese, el ayudante de Charlie tiene razón, no hay verdaderas razones para que el FBI se haga cargo del caso –reconoció Phillips, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla-. La policía no hizo nada mal, como para justificar nuestra intervención. Podemos echarle una mano si él nos pide ayuda, pero Charlie no va a hacerlo, es demasiado orgulloso… y demasiado bueno. No nos necesita.

-¡Pero si todavía no fue capaz de adelantar nada en el caso! –protesté.

-La investigación lleva una semana, Bella –me señaló Caddy-. Ni siquiera están listos todos los resultados de la autopsia; los análisis toxicológicos del humor acuoso van a tardar al menos otra semana más. Newton podría haber sido envenenado o drogado, y eso le daría un giro importante al caso. El jefe Swan está siendo cauto, si me preguntas.

Suspiré derrotada. Aparentemente todo el mundo, desde Jacob y Edward hasta el FBI, estaba de acuerdo con el modo en que Charlie llevaba adelante las cosas.

-¿Algo más que deba saber? –pregunté con un suspiro resignado.

-Voy a ser tu niñera, ya te lo mencioné –dijo Caddy con una ancha sonrisa-. Tu niñera/guardaespaldas, para ser exactos. Eso significa que voy a seguirte a sol y sombra. Como salvar tu vida es algo serio, voy a instalarme en tu casa. ¿Tienen un dormitorio de huéspedes?

-Eh, no. Pero puedes dormir en mi habitación, y yo me voy al sofá –sugerí.

-No hace falta, tengo un colchón de aire. Sólo tendrás que ayudarme a inflarlo, es de dos plazas –sonrió ella-. Puedo instalarme en el living de tu casa. También voy a estar presente si te visita alguien en tu casa, y te voy a llevar y traer a la escuela. Ah, y voy a tener que acompañarte siempre en clases, y en general a cualquier lugar que vayas.

-¿Alguno de mis compañeros forma parte de la supuesta mafia que me persigue y tiene un plan macabro para matarme? –pregunté, fastidiada-. Creo que al menos mientras esté en clases pueden dejarme vivir.

-Nada de eso –objetó Phillips-. Alguien de la mafia podría poner una bomba en la cafetería o entrar armado y abrir fuego contra todos los presentes en el aula en el que te encuentres –ante mi mirada escéptica, admitió la verdad-. Hay que mostrarle a todo Forks lo muy en peligro que estás, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es mostrándote en público acompañada de alguien que inspira respeto. Y para eso, nadie mejor que Caddy.

Pasé la mirada de uno a otro con toda atención. Algo había que no cuadraba.

-Hay algo que no me están diciendo –empecé lentamente-. Sabemos perfectamente que no fue la mafia la que mató a Mike, y eso Charlie lo sabe también. ¿Qué gana el FBI esparciendo ese rumor?

-¿Estás segura que la mafia no tuvo nada que ver? –preguntó Phillips en voy suave.

-Todos ellos están muertos o trabajan hoy por hoy para otras "familias" –señalé-. Los últimos dos realmente peligrosos que quedaban los maté yo misma hace dos años.

Phillips y Caddy se sobresaltaron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué no figura nada en tus registros? –preguntó Phillps.

-¿No figura? Jackson dijo que se encargaría de silenciarlo, pero no creí que llegaría a omitirlo por completo –me sorprendí yo-. Creí que habría algún tipo de constancia…

-No, no la hay –me interrumpió Phillips-. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Tuve que contar la historia nuevamente, aunque me centré más en lo técnico en esta ocasión. Caddy me felicitó con una sonrisa algo salvaje cuando acabé. Después de todo, ella me había conocido cuando yo tenía doce años y medio y estaba anímicamente destrozada por la muerte de mi abuela; el que yo hubiese puesto a criar malvas a los que asesinaron a mi abuelita de un modo tan cruel debía parecerle a Caddy una forma de justicia poética o algo así. Phillips me observó con mucha atención, de forma similar a como lo había hecho Jacob: como si me estuviese viendo realmente por primera vez, y no estuviese seguro de si le gustaba lo que veía.

-Bueno, esto… es inesperado –admitió Phillips por fin.

-Pero no cambia nada sustancial –se encogió de hombros Caddy-. Nadie más lo sabe, excepto Charlie. Si se llegara a ir a juicio, nadie podría acusar a Bella de tener antecedentes. ¡Nosotros no lo sabíamos, y eso que tuvimos acceso a su legajo de servicio! Ni siquiera hay ningún tipo de pruebas de que ella sepa disparar. Nuestra mejor carta es pintarla como la pobre niña asustada e inofensiva.

-Sí, sí… pero… -Phillps dudaba.

-Un momento, ¿por qué iríamos a juicio? –pregunté yo, sin entender-. ¿Juicio contra quién? ¿Y por qué?

Phillips y Caddy intercambiaron una larga mirada, como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación silenciosa. No por primera vez, deseé tener el don de Edward y enterarme qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-No es que _nosotros_ iríamos a juicio –explicó Caddy lentamente-. Digamos que… tus declaraciones sobre este amenazador anónimo están poniéndote en el punto de mira.

-¡Todo lo que declaré sobre Bryan es verdad! –protesté.

-Tus declaraciones son muy prolijas, no hay contradicciones, y eso es bueno –siguió Caddy, como si no me hubiese oído-. Pero no dejan de ser extrañas y como fuera de lugar en un caso que parece mucho más sencillo sin un extraño amigo por correo electrónico amenazando a la víctima. Y tampoco ayuda lo de esas fotos tuyas tomadas en el aeropuerto de Phoenix que nadie más vio y que nunca aparecieron.

Apreté muy fuerte los dientes para no empezar a chillar. Caddy estaba siendo muy diplomática, pero sonaba como si ella no me creyera, y eso me enfermaba.

-Bella, voy a serte por demás sincero: ya te mencioné que tu situación se complica a cada momento en que esas evidencias no aparecen –expuso Phillips en tono neutro-. Al ritmo que vamos, es probable que acabes arrestada pronto. Con buena suerte, será por falso testimonio y obstrucción de la justicia, y con mala suerte, será acusada de asesinato.

-¡¿Asesinato?

-¿Dónde estabas a la hora en que murió Newton? –preguntó Phillps.

-En la parte posterior de la tienda… no vi ni oí nada –aclaré velozmente.

Caddy y Phillps intercambiaron otra breve mirada.

-Admites que estabas ahí –señaló Phillips.

-¡Porque es verdad! Mike había quedado en entregarme las fotos… -empecé.

-Ah, sí. Esas extrañas fotos que nadie más vio –asintió Phillips, pensativo.

-Bella, piénsalo desde afuera. Piénsalo en tercera persona –me pidió Caddy-. Es todo muy raro. No hay rastro de nada en las computadoras y no aparecen esas fotos tan sospechosas, sobre todo para la jueza, que no tiene idea de quiénes están contigo en las fotos y por qué te preocupó tanto una hipotética foto.

-Plantear que la mafia te persigue, sugerir que lo de las fotos corrió por cuenta de ellos y que es una campaña en tu contra es nuestro mejor movimiento para ganar tiempo –añadió Phillips, mirándome fijamente-. Si las cosas se ponen realmente difíciles, podemos ponerte en el programa de protección de testigos y sacarte de en medio disfrazada de víctima.

-¿"Sacarme de en medio disfrazada de víctima"? –repetí, incrédula.

-Sabremos por anticipado si la jueza está por declararte culpable. Entonces, diremos que hubo un atentado, te ponemos en el programa de protección de testigos y te escondemos. Es eso o la cárcel –advirtió Phillips, severo, al ver mi mueca de protesta.

-¿Y por qué tanto esfuerzo para "sacarme de en medio"? ¿Por qué no dejar actuar a la Justicia y ya? –pregunté, irritada-. Soy inocente y no tengo nada que ocultar.

-Excepto una placa del FBI y un arma cargada –asintió Phillips, sarcástico-. Eso es lo que yo llamo "nada que ocultar".

-Bella, si esto llegara a ir a juicio, hay muchas más posibilidades de que se sepa de tu trabajo encubierto, y eso es algo que tenemos que impedir a toda costa –explicó Caddy, preocupada-. Tu incorporación al FBI con trece años viola algo así como la mitad de las leyes laborales, de las de protección infantil, de las que regulan al FBI y unas cuantas más. Se produciría un problema legal tan importante que el FBI prefiere sacarte de en medio, aún si fueses culpable, antes que arriesgarse a que seas descubierta.

-¿Prefieren librarme del problema, más allá de que sea inocente o culpable, que arriesgarse a admitir…? –empecé, tan atónita y furiosa que no pude terminar de hablar.

-Bueno, planteándolo así… -Phillips hizo una pequeña pausa, como si pensara-. Sí, exacto –respondió, clavando la mirada en mí-. Lo principal es que nadie sepa que eres agente encubierto, lo demás es secundario. Incluso resolver o no el asesinato de Newton.

Bullí de furia por un momento, antes de respirar profundamente un par de veces y calmarme. No había gran cosa que yo pudiese hacer… excepto, y con más razones que nunca antes, encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de Mike, ya no sólo para estar en paz con él, sino también para limpiar mi propio nombre.

-¿Supongo que nada de lo que diga o haga los hará cambiar de opinión? –pregunté, irritada.

-Al menos hasta que se te desvincule de la causa, no –asintió Phillips-. Me alegra ver lo razonable que puedes ser.

Yo gruñí, un hábito que se me había pegado de Edward.

-Buena chica –aprobó Phillips, mientras Caddy parecía estar esforzándose para no reír-. Ahora, vamos a enfrentarnos con el director y tus maestros, contémosles qué clase de heroína tenían por alumna todo este tiempo, ¡y ellos sin saberlo!

Gruñí de nuevo. Casi prefería enfrentarme a una pandilla de mafiosos obsesivos por matarme antes que a toda una ciudad murmurando sobre mí. Al menos, a los mafiosos yo tenía permiso para dispararles.

.

_Forks, Washington. Cafetería de la Escuela Secundaria de Forks. 29 de mayo de 2006, mediodía. Hora del almuerzo para la agente encubierta Swan, Bella, Swan; sus desinformados compañeros y su niñera/guardaespaldas "Caddy" Frazer. _

.

Para la hora del almuerzo, yo estaba de un humor de perros. Toda la cafetería era un solo mar de murmullos, y tener a Caddy un paso por atrás de mí, mirando alrededor como si esperara ver entre los estudiantes un hombre-bomba dispuesto a inmolarse llevándose consigo media escuela, no ayudaba. El director había estado lo suficientemente asustado e impresionado como para permitirle a Caddy libre acceso a todos los lugares por los que yo circulara.

Hay algo acerca de Candance Frazer, Caddy para los amigos, que es muy importante para entender por qué exactamente debía ser ella mi niñera/guardaespaldas. Caddy es afroamericana, de piel casi negra, sonrisa blanca y risa fácil cuando está completamente relajada. Lo verdaderamente relevante es el detalle que Caddy tiene la contextura física de Emmett Cullen. Creo que hasta es unos centímetros más alta que él, y también un poco más ancha de espaldas. En pocas palabras, Caddy es una masa de puro músculo, enorme e intimidante incluso sin armas, aunque siempre tiene consigo plomo suficiente como para fusilar un batallón.

Por eso, cuando Caddy, Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, fue natural que Ángela y Ben dudaran en acercarse. Les hice señas de que vinieran, y tras intercambiar una mirada de duda, ambos se sentaron. Alice se acercó sonriente y se sentó con gran naturalidad.

-Hum, hola –saludó Ángela, un poco nerviosa, mirando a Caddy con temeroso respeto-. Soy Ángela, y él es mi novio, Ben. Somos amigos de Bella.

Caddy les dirigió una mirada penetrante que hizo que a Ben casi se le cayeran los anteojos de la cara del susto, antes de asentir aprobatoriamente.

-Hola, Ángela, Ben. Yo soy la agente Candance, como ya habrán oído, porque estaban en la clase de Bella. Comparten un pupitre, el tercero de adelante hacia atrás, de la fila derecha –ambos se sobresaltaron con la respuesta, y Caddy esbozó una sonrisa suave-. Es mi trabajo recordar ese tipo de cosas.

-Agente Candance, ellos son Edward y Alice, y también son amigos míos –presenté-. Alice, Edward, ella es la agente Candance, y estará… vigilando que no suceda nada malo.

-Es un placer conocerla –saludó Edward educadamente, con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Encantada –añadió Alice, sonriente. Caddy respondió a ambos con una seca inclinación de cabeza.

El almuerzo transcurrió en relativa calma, con Caddy sin tocar bocado y observando alrededor cada pocos minutos con cara de perro. En algún punto, Ángela reunió el valor suficiente como para preguntarme, con mucho tacto y aclarándome que no debía responder si no quería, qué era de lo que había estado hablando "el otro agente". Decidida a hacer las cosas bien, puse mi mejor cara de mártir y narré la historia oficial. Al final, autoricé a unos atónitos Ángela, Ben y Alice (que por alguna razón se había sumado a las expresiones de asombro de los otros dos) a repetirle la historia a los demás que hicieran preguntas, porque confiaba en que ellos no distorsionarían el relato. Más tarde, cuando salíamos rumbo a mi siguiente clase, Caddy me sonrió con aprobación, y me sentí un poco mejor por primera vez en el día. Quizás yo sí podía lidiar con esto sin enloquecer.

.

_Forks, Washington. Gimnasio de la Escuela Secundaria de Forks. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006, última clase del día para la agente encubierta Swan, Bella Swan, y sus incautos compañeros. _

.

Estaba sufriendo la clase de Gimnasia, en la última hora, con Caddy mirando con expresión asesina a cualquiera que se atreviese a lanzar una pelota en mi dirección, cuando de pronto entró Mark, el ayudante de Charlie, al gimnasio. Habló unos instantes con el profesor antes de dirigirse hacia mí. Traté de ignorarlo. Caddy lo detuvo cuando estaba a unos dos metros de mí, y aunque no pude oírlos, parecía que discutían. Caddy era una cabeza más alta que Mark, quien le mostraba un papel y alternaba entre las súplicas y las amenazas, o al menos eso me pareció.

Por fin, cuando ya nadie estaba prestando la menor atención al Voley que se suponía estábamos jugando y toda la atención estaba fija en Mark y Caddy, ambos detuvieron la silenciosa pero feroz discusión, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y…

…cuando pareció que iban a empezar los golpes y yo ya lo lamentaba por Mark, que conociendo los puños de Caddy quedaría desfigurado de por vida…

…Mark y Caddy se estrecharon las manos (Mark hizo un gesto de dolor), y ambos se giraron y caminaron hacia mí como en una bien ensayada coreografía. El resto de mis compañeros de equipo fingieron rápidamente que estaban concentradísimos en el juego, mientras que yo me desentendí por completo del Voley.

-Ehm, Isabella Swan, por favor, tendrás que acompañarme –me dijo Mark en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunté en un susurro, saliéndome de la cancha.

-Los White, ya sabes, los vecinos de los Newton, llamaron a una vecina por teléfono para pedirle que no se olvidara de cosechar las zanahorias de su huerta orgánica, la de los White –explicó Mark, que me pareció un poco nervioso, guiándome a mí, y a Caddy tras nosotros, hacia fuera de la escuela-, y ella aprovechó para decirles que llamaran urgentemente a la comisaría de Forks, para dar su testimonio.

-¿Contactaron a los White? –pregunté, excitada, cuando alcanzábamos la salida principal. ¡Por fin una posibilidad de avanzar en la causa!

-Sí. Estuvieron hablando con Cha… eh, con el Jefe Swan –se corrigió Mark velozmente- un rato largo. Tenemos las chapas patente de los dos automóviles que mencionaste –Mark me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa-. La declaración de los White completa la tuya en ese punto. Estamos rastreando el automóvil con chapa patente de otro Estado, ahora que tenemos un indicio de qué buscar.

Asentí, feliz y aliviada, además de excitadísima. ¡Por fin, por fin! ¡Al fin un nuevo dato, algo con lo que trabajar!

-¿Y el otro auto? –pregunté, intrigada.

Mark no me respondió enseguida. Se detuvo al lado del móvil patrulla que solía conducir Charlie y le pasó una mano por el capó con cariño, como si acariciara la cabeza de una mascota.

-Este chico Black hizo un estupendo trabajo –murmuró-. El móvil patrulla funciona de maravillas… ¿Black es amigo tuyo, no?

Asentí sin comprender a qué se debía la expresión de culpabilidad de Mark, ni la expresión asesina de Caddy.

-Irónico –musitó Mark-. Demasiado irónico.

De pronto se giró hacia mí y me habló mirándome a los ojos.

-Isabella, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo orden de detenerte –me mostró el mismo papel que había estado exhibiendo ante Caddy-. Hay un testigo ocular que te señala como culpable del asesinato de Michael Newton.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, completamente incrédula.

-Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio hasta consultar… -empezó Mark, en tono monótono, cuando Caddy lo interrumpió.

-Desembucha, desgraciado –le ordenó, feroz-. La chica al menos tiene derecho a saber la historia completa.

-Por favor, entren en el móvil patrulla… les explico de camino –pidió más que ordenó Mark.

Me senté en el asiento trasero sin entender todavía qué podían haber dicho los White para incriminarme de semejante manera. Caddy se sentó a mi lado; el automóvil crujió ruidosamente. Caddy gruñó. Mark se sentó al volante y puso en marcha el motor.

-¿Y bien? –pinchó Caddy, que se parecía más que nunca a un Bulldog.

-Los White recordaban las chapas patente de ambos automóviles, porque los habían observado durante la mayor parte de la tarde, mientras empacaban. Uno de ellos era de otro Estado, pero el otro automóvil… pertenece a Forks. Los White lo identificaron de inmediato como perteneciente a Jennifer.

-¿Jennifer? –repetí. El nombre no me decía nada.

-La señora Stanley –aclaró Mark, sin quitar la vista de la calle-. Fuimos a ver a Jennifer Stanley, para que nos explicara qué hacía su automóvil al frente de la tienda de los Newton y por qué ella no había movido un dedo para informarnos.

Mark frenó ante uno de los pocos semáforos de Forks, que habían sido siempre más un estorbo que una ayuda a la hora de ordenar el tránsito, pero le daban a la ciudad un aire de metrópolis y la gente los toleraba por eso.

-Ella juró que no entendía qué estaba pasando, entonces interrogamos al resto de la familia –siguió Mark, con la vista del frente-. El señor Stanley tenía coartada para el día y hora del asesinato, y eso nos dejaba a los dos hijos. Bueno, Justin tiene diez años y no era sospechoso de nada, pero Jessica es otra cuestión. Tiene dieciocho y licencia de conducir, además que conocía a Mike y habían tenido una relación amorosa hace un tiempo.

Se me debió escapar un jadeo. ¡¿Jessica Stanley?

El semáforo cambió a verde y seguimos viaje. Mark iba muy, muy despacio, como si no tuviese prisa alguna por llegar a la estación de policía.

-Presionamos un poco a Jessica, que salió de su habitación en cuanto supo que la policía estaba en su casa, creo que para curiosear, y obtuvimos pronto una confesión –Mark hizo una mueca-. Parece que ella sospechaba que tenías un romance con Mike, porque los vio hablando en clase de gimnasia, estaban abrazados, y según Jessica él te dio un beso apasionado antes de salir corriendo.

Abrí la boca para protestar que Mike y yo no habíamos estado abrazados, sino que yo había puesto mis manos sobre sus hombros, y que no había habido un "beso apasionado" sino un inocente roce de sus labios con mi mejilla, pero volví a cerrar la boca. Parecía que Mark no le creía demasiado a Jessica de todos modos, y siempre podía explicarle más tarde la verdad.

-Después de salir de clases ese día, ella se calzó una peluca rubia, unos lentes de sol enormes pasados de moda, se envolvió la mitad de la cara en una bufanda y tomó el automóvil de su madre para ir hasta la tienda y apostarse ahí, a espiar a ver si ibas a ver a Mike o no –era claro el disgusto de Mark al contar las aventuras de Jessica-. Te vio llegar y se puso nerviosa de que la reconocieras, entonces escondió la cara detrás de lo primero que encontró en el auto, que resultó ser un mapa de Forks y zonas aledañas.

Todo encajaba ahora. La señora vestida de forma extraña no era una señora, sino Jessica Stanley disfrazada… y yo no había reconocido el automóvil porque conocía el de Jessica, pero no el de su madre. ¿Cuánto más raro se podía volver esto?

-Su declaración también coincide con la tuya. Ella recuerda exactamente la hora en que llegaste, que te dirigiste a la parte trasera primero, que al cabo una media hora corriste hacia el frente de la tienda. Entonces ella escuchó acercarse a otro automóvil. Temió ser descubierta, además que creyó que ya había visto suficiente, y por eso huyó.

El Jeep, la llegada de Jasper y Emmett… ellos habían estado tan preocupados por mí que no se habían fijado en nada más. Eso, y que Jessica había escapado en el momento justo.

-¿Y qué parte de la declaración de los White o de Jessica Stanley es la que ocasiona que yo esté siendo arrestada? –pregunté en mi tono más cauto.

Mark se detuvo finalmente frente a la comisaría y suspiró profundamente. Se giró en su asiento y quedó de cara a mí.

-La señorita Stanley… bien, no creo que su declaración sea muy fiable, estaba en un estado semi histérico cuando dijo lo que dijo –dudó antes de seguir-. Ella declaró que te vio entrar a la tienda por la parte trasera, conversar con Mike, quien tenía un arma en las manos. Según ella discutiste con Mike, le quitaste el arma y le disparaste. Después, limpiaste el arma de huellas dactilares y volviste a salir por la parte trasera de la tienda, esperaste unos minutos y corriste hacia el frente.

Yo me quedé muda, helada, completamente atónita. ¿Cómo podía Jessica decir eso? Si realmente había sido ella la mujer disfrazada, tendría que haber visto que yo ni siquiera entré a la tienda por la puerta trasera, sino que esperé en el pequeño patio que había detrás. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas mentiras?

-Isabella… sabes que Mike era mi sobrino y ahijado. Lo que más quiero es atrapar al que lo mató –me dijo Mark, muy serio, que viéndolo de cerca también estaba pálido y ojeroso, no tanto como los Newton, pero se notaba que tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Mike era mi amigo –asentí-. Yo también quiero atrapar al culpable. Si Jessica estuvo ahí…

Abrí enormes los ojos. ¡Jessica había estado ahí! ¡Jessica había visto el lugar! ¿Cómo podía decir una mentira tan torpe, cuando cualquiera que hubiese prestado un poco de atención…? Figuraba en el expediente, había fotos… el doctor Gerandy, los enfermeros, Jasper, Emmett, hasta Charlie y sus ayudantes podían atestiguar a mi favor. Sólo tenían que recordar lo más exactamente posible el escenario del crimen… ¡pero si hasta había fotografías! Sería fácil probar mi inocencia, estuve segura.

-¿Cuál es el castigo para quien presenta una falsa declaración en un caso de homicidio? –pregunté, interesada.

-Varía de una multa a varios años de cárcel, dependiendo de la gravedad de la mentira, y si fue deliberada o no –respondió Mark, mirándome con sospecha.

-Vayan preparando una cómoda celda para Jessica, entonces –me permití una sonrisa-. Soy inocente y puedo probarlo. ¿Vamos?

**. **

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué es lo que va a salvar a Bella? Está mencionado en capítulos anteriores, creo que alguien que vuelva un poco atrás puede deducirlo sin demasiadas dificultades. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	25. 24 A trabajar

**¡Hooola a todos mis lectores! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo estoy feliz, pero feliz de verdad! Hoy me devolvieron mi ensayo sobre la quema de libros durante la última dictadura militar argentina, ¡y obtuve un diez, la nota máxima posible! Por si fuera poco, la profesora dijo (delante de todo el mundo) que mi texto era un modelo en cuanto a la presentación y que hasta podía pensar en publicarlo. ¿Qué más le faltaba a este día para ser maravilloso? Actualizar mi fic, por supuesto, que es lo que estoy haciendo. **

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que cierra una buena cantidad de incógnitas… y abre otras. ****Desde luego, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**¡Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios! **

.

_Forks, Washington. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006. Interior del móvil patrulla de la policía de Forks, donde la agente encubierta Swan, Bella Swan, está siendo llevaba bajo arresto a la comisaría acusada del asesinato de Michael Newton. _

.

-¿Cuál es el castigo para quien presenta una falsa declaración en un caso de homicidio? –pregunté, interesada.

-Varía de una multa a varios años de cárcel, dependiendo de la gravedad de la mentira, y si fue deliberada o no –respondió Mark, mirándome con sospecha.

-Vayan preparando una cómoda celda para Jessica, entonces –me permití una sonrisa-. Soy inocente y puedo probarlo. ¿Vamos?

Mark pareció muy sorprendido, pero bajó del móvil patrulla, abrió mi puerta y me hizo descender. Caddy bajó detrás de nosotros, con una expresión de sospecha en la cara. Mark me tomó del codo con expresión casi de disculpa.

-Eh, yo debería haberte esposado, pero… -dudó.

-No te preocupes, no voy a escapar –le aseguré-. Tengo que desenmascarar a Jessica.

Entramos a la comisaría con Caddy pisándonos los talones, y Mark nos condujo de inmediato hacia el despacho de Charlie. En el pasillo me crucé con el señor y la señora Stanley, que me observaron con una mezcla de fascinación y repugnancia, la señora Stanley con menos disimulo que su marido. Era evidente que le creían a su hija; me pregunté con cierto desapego cuánta gente de Forks compartiría su punto de vista una vez que se corriera la voz.

Entré a la oficina, donde estaba Jessica, sentada en una silla y con rastros de haber llorado. Charlie estaba sentado tras su escritorio muy serio, aunque lo noté más irritado que preocupado.

-Ah, Mark. Muy bien –asintió hacia mí-. Condúzcalas a…

-¡Asesina! –chilló Jessica, furiosa. Se había girado a ver a quién la hablaba Charlie, y la cara se le había descompuesto de ira al verme-. ¡Asesina! ¡Te vi! ¡Vas a pudrirte en la cárcel…!

-¡Suficiente! –la acalló Caddy. Jessica guardó silencio de inmediato. Al igual que a cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, el tamaño y el aspecto feroz de Caddy debían haberla intimidado.

-Puedo probar que la acusación es falsa –dije-. Sólo consulten el expediente.

-¿Qué del expediente? –preguntó Charlie, con el ceño fruncido.

-Las fotos del frente de la tienda, en especial las tomadas desde la calle –aclaré.

El ceño de Charlie se desfrunció de inmediato, y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara lo hizo parecer de pronto veinte años más joven. Él también había comprendido. Mark buscó las fotos con cara de incomprensión, y él y Charlie las estudiaron por un minuto. Charlie, satisfecho; Mark, confundido. Yo me quedé cerca de la puerta, con Caddy a mi lado.

-Señorita Stanley, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas –empezó Charlie, amable, dirigiéndose hacia Jessica.

-Sí, señor –respondió ella, intimidada.

-Bien. Según su declaración, usted llegó al frente de la tienda a las 13:10 hs. –señaló Charlie, consultando el expediente-. ¿Es eso correcto?

-Sí, señor.

-A esa hora, ¿estaba abierta o cerrada la tienda?

-Cerrada… en ese momento –explicó Jessica-. Es que, la tienda estaba cerrada en ese momento, pero Mike llegó unos minutos más tarde, y aunque dejó la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, el cartel de la puerta decía que estaba abierto.

-Ajá. ¿El automóvil del señor Newton… de Michael Newton… estaba ya ahí?

-No, Mike llegó un poco después de mí y dejó el auto no en el estacionamiento para clientes, sino bajo un pequeño techo, al lado de la tienda, que era donde él lo dejaba siempre –explicó Jessica.

-Usted acaba de mencionar que las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Puede recordar a qué hora fueron encendidas? –preguntó Charlie, interesado.

-No todas las luces estaban apagadas –corrigió Jessica-. Algunas, las de alrededor de la caja registradora y del mostrador, estaban encendidas, pero no las del resto de la tienda.

-Una aclaración importante –asintió Charlie-. ¿Y a qué hora fueron encendidas las demás?

Jessica palideció.

-No… nadie… nadie las encendió…

-¿Está diciendo que el señor Newton pasó la tarde con la mitad de las luces apagadas? –insistió Charlie-. El martes 21 de mayo fue un día nublado, difícilmente podía verse dentro de los edificios sin luz eléctrica adicional. ¿Me está diciendo que el señor Newton mantuvo la tienda medio a oscuras?

-Yo… no… -Jessica empezó a retorcerse las manos, nerviosa.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Pasemos a otro tema –indicó Charlie.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando… Charlie estaba siendo muy amable. Demasiado amable, según mi experiencia. Era el tipo de amabilidad casi empalagosa que Charlie solía mostrar frente a Edward, antes de soltar unos de sus mordaces comentarios, que dejaban a mi pobre novio tartamudeando.

-¿Dónde exactamente estaba estacionado su automóvil, señorita Stanley?

-Frente a la tienda, yo podía ver perfectamente por los ventanales –dijo Jessica, segura.

-Pese a que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas –asintió Charlie-, pero sigamos. ¿Reconoce el lugar de la fotografía? –preguntó, extendiéndole a Jessica una foto.

-Sí, claro. Es el frente de la tienda de Mike –exclamó ella.

-Fue tomada el día del asesinato, como parte de las evidencias –explicó Charlie-. Mírela por favor, y dígame si hay algo que le llama la atención. Mire con mucha atención, tómese todo el tiempo que necesite. Es importante.

Jessica miró la foto hasta casi quedarse bizca, de cerca y de lejos, hasta la puso de cabeza en un momento, pero no dio la impresión que hubiese descubierto nada trascendente.

-Lo lamento, pero no hay nada raro –dijo Jessica, confundida, devolviéndole la foto a Charlie.

-Mírela de nuevo –instruyó él-. Las ventanas. Mire las ventanas.

Jessica miró de nuevo, y entonces se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de terror.

-_Las persianas están cerradas_ –siseó Charlie, olvidada la pretendida amabilidad y dando paso a una mueca feroz-. ¡Señorita Stanley, usted no pudo haber visto al asesino, sea quien fuere, porque las persianas estaban cerradas!

-¡Bella cerró las persianas después de haber matado a Mike! –chilló Jessica, asustada-. ¡Ella entró por la puerta de atrás, mató a Mike, borró las huellas, cerró las persianas y volvió a salir, después corrió hasta la puerta del frente y simuló que acababa de encontrarlo…!

-¡No tiene prueba alguna de lo que dice, sin mencionar que otra vez está mintiendo! –ladró Charlie, enojado, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Jessica empezó a sollozar de nuevo-. ¿No cree que sería mucho más sensato que un asesino cierre las persianas _antes_ de cometer un crimen, señorita Stanley?

-¡Bueno, Bella no es una asesina profesional! –protestó Jessica-. ¡Cometió un error!

Charlie respiró profundamente varias veces y volvió a componer su expresión tranquila.

-Entonces, dice que vio a Isabella dispararle al señor Newton.

-Sí, la vi –sostuvo Jessica.

-¿Qué tipo de arma empuñaba? –preguntó Charlie con fría profesionalidad.

-Una escopeta de caza –repuso Jessica de inmediato.

-¿Cómo ésta? –preguntó Charlie, mostrándole un papel.

-Sí, exactamente como ésa –afirmó Jessica, convencida.

-¿Desde qué distancia, aproximadamente, disparó Isabella el arma?

-La punta del cañón estaba apoyada en la cabeza de Mike –dijo Jessica.

-El señor Newton, ¿estaba de pie o de rodillas al momento de recibir el disparo? Por favor, piénselo bien, es un dato no menor –subrayó Charlie.

-Estaba arrodillado –contestó Jessica, vehemente-. Bella lo obligó a arrodillarse antes de dispararle –añadió con una mirada de odio hacia mí.

Yo me contuve de dos cosas que me estaba muriendo de ganas de hacer. Una era rodar los ojos, y la otra era empezar a reír histéricamente. Jessica acababa de hacer todo el mérito necesario para ganarse unas largas vacaciones tras las rejas, con todos los gastos pagos por el Estado, inclusive el alojamiento en una prisión de mujeres.

Charlie se puso de pie, se ajustó la insignia de la camisa y compuso su expresión más severa.

-Señorita Jessica Avril Stanley, queda usted arrestada por dar falso testimonio y obstaculizar la justicia –anunció, sacando un par de relucientes esposas plateadas, que debía ser la primera vez que se usaban.

-¡¿QUÉ? –chilló Jessica, tan fuerte que tuve el impulso de taparme las orejas con las manos-. ¡PERO SI YO NO…!

-Newton recibió un balazo de una escopeta, es cierto, pero el dibujo que yo le mostré es el de un rifle de aire comprimido. Además, la bala le fue disparada desde una distancia aproximada de quince centímetros; el cañón no estaba apoyado en la piel. Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, Newton estaba de pie al momento de recibir el disparo –enumeró Charlie, fulminando a Jessica con la mirada mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio y se inclinaba hacia Jessica, que seguía sentada, lívida-. Ahora, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio hasta consultar con un abogado, señorita Stanley, porque cuanto más siga hablando, más evidencia en su contra tendremos.

Jessica hizo una escena. Gritó, lloró, pataleó y hasta intentó morder a Charlie cuando él y Mark la esposaron con las manos en la espalda. Sus padres entraron corriendo al oír el escándalo; el señor Stanley empezó a quejarse a gritos, y la señora Stanley atacó a Charlie y Mark a golpes de su bolso de mano. Tuvo que intervenir Caddy para que la policía pudiese poner a Jessica en una celda.

Los Stanley se quedaron un rato en la comisaría, protestando y quejándose, antes de ir a hablar con su abogado, para sacar a Jessica de "esta apestosa cárcel" lo antes posible. Charlie y sus ayudantes los vieron marcharse con una expresión de intenso alivio.

Aproveché para deslizarme hasta la celda de Jessica, que estaba aovillada en un rincón de su camastro, llorando con la cara escondida entre las rodillas.

-Jess, soy yo. Quiero ayudarte –empecé, sabiendo que sería una conversación difícil.

-Lárgate –me gruñó ella. Sí, lo dicho: una conversación difícil.

-Jess… creo que te debo un par de explicaciones. ¿Quieres saber de qué hablábamos Mike y yo en el gimnasio de la escuela? –le pregunté, sabiendo que si había algo a lo que Jessica no podía resistirse, era a un buen chisme.

-No –me gruñó.

-Entonces no –dije en voz baja, y empecé a contar mentalmente.

... _nueve… diez… once… do-_

-Te estaba pidiendo que salieras con él, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella, la voz anegada de lágrimas-. Le dijiste que no y _por eso_ él me siguió hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y me invitó a salir a cenar. Fui la última que lo vio vivo…

Contuve la sonrisa de victoria, y en cambio le conté exactamente qué habíamos dicho y hecho Mike y yo, cómo yo lo había alentado a invitarla y él había estado contento con la idea. Ella se sentó muy derecha y me escuchó con toda atención, aunque para el final de la explicación, gruesos lagrimones estaban rodando por sus mejillas de nuevo.

-Fue todo mi culpa –sollozó Jessica-. Si yo hubiese entrado a verlo, a hablarle, en lugar de quedarme mirando desde afuera…

-Jess, no. Si es por eso, también es culpa mía –le respondí, conmovida-. Si yo hubiese entrado enseguida, en lugar de irme a esperar media hora en la parte de atrás de la tienda…

-El asesino te hubiese disparado también, si hubieses estado adentro –musitó Jessica.

-Lo mismo me dijo el señor Newton… y es lo mismo que te digo. No creo que hubiésemos podido impedirlo, ninguna de nosotras dos. Sólo nos hubiesen matado también –añadí en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Al momento siguiente, y sin que yo comprendiese muy bien cómo, estábamos las dos llorando y abrazándonos a través de los barrotes de la celda. Aunque era raro, se sentía bien poder llorar por Mike junto a alguien que lamentaba tanto o más que yo la pérdida.

-Perdón, Bella –sollozó ella, deshecha en lágrimas-. Cuando me dijeron que habías estado ahí… circulaba un rumor… yo estuve tan enojada… y tan celosa… creí que si de todos modos eras culpable, si todo lo que faltaba era un testimonio… perdón, perdón… yo… yo lo amaba, Bella. Sin él no soy nada…

-No te preocupes, Jess –le dije en voz baja, conmovida al verla tan destruida-. Ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Eso es lo importante.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a salir… después de lo que hice? –me preguntó Jessica con timidez.

-Actuaste con buenas intenciones, aunque los métodos estaban completamente mal. Querías ayudar, aunque hacerlo diciendo mentiras no es el modo –no pude evitar sermonearla un poco-. Sí, voy a ayudarte… y creo que ya sé cómo.

.

_Forks, Washington. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006. Interior de la estación de policía, más concretamente, el despajo del Jefe Swan. _

.

-¿_Cómo que Jessica Stanley quiere hacer un trato_? –bufó Charlie, incrédulo.

-Exactamente así –respondí, imperturbable-. Jessica ofrece una declaración completamente sincera de todo lo que vio durante las horas que estuvo frente a la tienda, incluyendo una descripción física del conductor del automóvil de chapa patente del otro Estado, a cambio de que se la deje en libertad.

-No hay trato –se negó Charlie de plano-. Stanley está presa por falso testimonio, y presa se queda.

-Papá, dirán que es algo personal tuyo contra Jessica porque ella me acusó a mí, acabarán pidiendo que te aparten de la causa, y a ella la liberarán con una disculpa –le hice ver-. Además, la policía tiene mucho que ganar con los nuevos datos que puede obtener de Jessica.

-La declaración no es un bien con el que negociar, es una obligación –objetó Charlie, testarudo-. Su situación sólo se complicará más si no colabora.

-Es el primer delito de Jessica, le darán trabajos comunitarios para hacer o le cobrarán una multa que pagarán sus padres y no ella –insistí-. Jessica no irá presa, y todos sabemos eso.

Charlie gruñó y protestó. Iba contra su sentido de la justicia hacer tratos con delincuentes, aunque esos "delincuentes" fuesen alguien tan mayormente inofensivo como Jessica. Costó un arduo trabajo de persuasión entre Mark, que observaba el intercambio con asombro, y yo, que Charlie accediera a tomarle declaración de nuevo a Jessica.

Esta vez, Charlie dejó de lado las pretensiones de amabilidad y en cambio fue todo lo policía feroz y desalmado que podía. Interrumpió a Jessica, que ya estaba muy asustada, continuamente. Volvió sobre las preguntas, insistió hasta en los más mínimos detalles, le hizo contar las mismas cosas dos y tres veces. Tuve que interceder a favor de Jessica un par de veces, cosa que no hizo muy feliz a Charlie, pero es que él se estaba pasando de la raya.

Jessica estaba al borde del ataque de llanto, y yo pasando vergüenza ajena, cuando Charlie decidió que era suficiente y le permitió marcharse a Jessica, con la advertencia que si se le ocurría volver a acusar a un inocente él mismo se ocuparía de encerrarla a pan y agua. Aunque yo sabía que legalmente él no podía hacer eso, aparentemente Jessica no lo sabía, porque se tomó la amenaza muy en serio.

Jessica y yo estábamos saliendo de la comisaría, con Caddy pegada a nuestras espaldas, cuando nos encontramos con el señor y la señora Stanley en la puerta, acompañados por Paul Yorkie, el papá de Eric. Recién entonces supe que el señor Yorkie era abogado.

El reencuentro de Jessica con su madre fue digno de una película cursi. Se abrazaron como si llevaran años sin verse, en lugar de un par de horas, sollozando y murmurando tonterías. Caddy bufó detrás de mí. El señor Stanley estaba confundido, como si no comprendiera muy bien cómo era posible que Jessica estuviese libre y a mi lado, cuando pareció pensarlo mejor y se dirigió a mí con la cara enrojecida de furia.

-¡Papá, no! –chilló Jessica, desasiéndose del abrazo de su madre-. ¡Bella me ayudó, de no ser por ella yo todavía estaría presa! ¡Ella me explicó cómo hacer un trato con la policía para que me dejen libre!

-¿Qué? –la señora Stanley estaba atónita.

-¿Hiciste un trato con la policía? –repitió el señor Stanley, asustado.

-¿Qué tipo de trato? ¿Qué es lo que firmaste? –preguntó el señor Yorkie, preocupado.

Jessica, desvalida, miró en mi dirección con cara de súplica.

-Ejem, Jessica sólo firmó una nueva declaración, que corrige la anterior –expliqué-. Afortunadamente, la declaración anterior no estaba firmada todavía, de modo que no tiene tanta validez jurídica. En realidad, no tiene ninguna si no lleva la firma del testigo –admití-. Esto del trato fue más bien una artimaña jurídica. Mi papá no podía pasar por alto la primera declaración por una cuestión burocrática, pero esa declaración deja de tener validez cuando aparece el trato y la segunda declaración, más completa, entra a formar parte del expediente.

-La señorita Stanley nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro –exclamó el señor Yorkie.

-Y lo del trato es sólo para poder sacar de en medio esa falsa declaración sin que mi papá tenga problemas con sus superiores –asentí, y mirando a Jessica, añadí:- Es su obligación interpretar al policía rudo, pero él nunca te hubiese encerrado de verdad. Yo sólo… ayudé un poco.

Después de eso, el señor y la señora Stanley estuvieron más apaciguados y hasta me dieron las gracias por ayudar. Jessica, a todo esto, seguía convencida que yo la había liberado de los Infiernos, poco menos, y no dejó de agradecerme una y otra vez. El señor Yorkie mantuvo una cara de póquer envidiable, pero me pareció que después de notar que su presencia no era en verdad necesaria, empezó a buscar la forma más diplomática posible de irse.

Por fin, los Stanley se metieron en un automóvil y regresaron a su casa; el señor Yorkie iba con ellos. Caddy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido, hoy cuando llegó ese alfeñique para arrestarte –murmuró-. Estaba buscando el modo de simular un atentado en tu casa para sacarte de ésta cuando se resolvió todo. Ahora, dime, ¿esa chica es completamente idiota? ¿Cómo va a decir que vio a alguien disparar cuando ni siquiera vio nada? Si hubiese declarado que _creyó ver_, que _le pareció_, que escuchó ruidos extraños cuando estabas cerca… -Caddy sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Es una suerte que Jessica Stanley no sea astuta para incriminar a alguien –me reí-. ¿Alguna idea de cómo llegamos a casa?

Mark nos había llevado en el móvil patrulla cuando me buscó de la escuela. Habitualmente Edward me llevaba a casa en el volvo, el mismo en el que llegábamos a clases.

-Podríamos ordenarle al alfeñique que nos lleve a tu casa –propuso Caddy.

-Hey, deja a Mark en paz. Es un buen policía, y después de todo, sólo seguía órdenes. Podríamos… -empecé, cuando un flamante y muy familiar volvo plateado que se detenía delante de nosotras me hizo interrumpirme.

-Señoritas, ¿puedo acercarlas a algún lado? –preguntó Edward, saliendo del automóvil.

Feliz y aliviada, salté a sus brazos y le estampé un beso. Él no sólo no opuso resistencia, sino que hasta colaboró activamente, debo decir.

-Ejem, ejem… estamos en un lugar público –hizo notar Caddy, aunque sonreía.

-Vamos a casa –pedí, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco bajo el mentón de Edward, que me abrazaba con suavidad. Él me dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla y deshizo el abrazo.

-Agente Frazer, por favor, si gusta… -le indicó Edward a Caddy, señalando la puerta trasera, que acababa de abrir para ella.

Caddy pareció atónita por un momento, antes de sonreír y sentarse en el asiento trasero. Edward luego me abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y la cerró antes de dar la vuelta dirigiéndose al lugar del chofer.

-Wow, Bella, elegiste bien –me susurró Caddy-. No sólo es atractivo, también sabe cómo tratar una chica. ¡Cásate con él!

Yo abrí la boca para dar una respuesta que insultara la institución del matrimonio cuando Edward abrió su puerta con una enorme sonrisa y se sentó. Era obvio que había escuchado a Caddy.

-¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó Edward con inocencia, cerrando la puerta.

-Nada, de nada –respondí, irritada. Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y aunque habitualmente me alegraba verlo feliz, cuando su diversión era a mi costa, el asunto tomaba otro cariz.

.

_Forks, Washington. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006. Casa del Jefe Swan, la egente encubierta Bella Swan y su niñera a prueba de balas Candance "Caddy" Frazer. _

.

Una vez en casa, me dediqué a escribirle un largo correo electrónico a mi madre, que seguía insistiendo en que dejara Forks y me fuera con ella a Florida. Le expliqué lo bien que Charlie estaba llevando adelante el caso, y que no tenía sentido irme tan poco tiempo antes de terminar el último año de clases. De todos modos me iría a la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska el siguiente año lectivo, unos meses más en Forks no harían diferencia.

-Sobre Alaska aún no está todo dicho –opinó Edward, desde detrás de mí. Debía haber leído el correo por encima de mi hombro-. Estoy seguro que Dartmouth te encantaría.

-Y yo estoy segura que me gustaría darle un uso al regalo de Charlie, y no me refiero a la Chevy –bufé-. No todos podemos obtener todo lo que queremos, resígnate.

-Yo no me niego en absoluto, sólo es hasta que tenga el "sí, acepto" de tus labios.

-Mala suerte, porque tendrás que seguir esperando –repliqué-. Además, tampoco es que yo me niego por completo, es sólo que la universidad es una de las experiencias humanas que no me preocupa perderme. Ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Te escucho –asintió Edward, aunque parecía un tanto desconfiado.

-Necesito que vayas a tu casa y busques a Alice –instruí-. Es posible que ella haya tenido algunas visiones. Si las tuvo, presta toda la atención posible a lo que haya visto, y luego vienes y me cuentas. En caso que no haya visto nada, no le digas que te envié por eso. Ah, otra cosa –añadí rápidamente, mientras él se ponía de pie-. Voy a necesitar un poco de mano de obra discreta y eficiente. ¿De cuántos Cullen crees que puedo disponer?

-¿Cuántos necesitas? –preguntó Edward, que parecía un poco perdido.

-Hum, dos deberían bastar, quizás tres, sólo para estar seguros… para que puedan rotar turnos –reflexioné-. Es para tareas de vigilancia.

-¿Y qué quieres vigilar? –inquirió Edward, decididamente curioso.

-A Jessica –admití, volviendo a fijarme en la pantalla de la computadora, donde tenía escrito el correo electrónico para mi madre. Añadí "besos" al final y mi firma.

-¿Crees que va a meterse en problemas? –preguntó Edward, preocupado.

-Creo que ya está metida en problemas –repuse, apretando el botón de "enviar" en la página del correo electrónico-. Me preocupa que alguien quiera matarla después de lo que declaró hoy. Más que vigilar, es cuidar, proteger… vigilar que no le pase nada malo.

-Voy y vuelvo –prometió Edward, impresionado-. ¿Cuándo deberíamos empezar a vigilar a Jessica?

-Ahora mismo –respondí, cerrando el programa de Internet-. La muy tonta no tiene idea de en qué se metió, pero su declaración significa un avance gigantesco en la causa del asesinato de Mike, y en cuanto se sepa, habrá quien se pondrá muy nervioso y preferirá acallar a Jessica del modo más contundente posible.

-¿Acaso Jessica vio al asesino? –inquirió Edward, confuso.

-Sí, sólo que en ese momento no se dio cuenta. Creyó que era un cliente –bufé, esperando que se apagara la máquina-. Pero todo cambió después de lo que declaró esta tarde. Hasta tenemos un identikit. ¿Entiendes por qué querrán eliminar a Jessica antes que pueda dar más información?

-Entiendo –asintió Edward, sobrecogido-. Y también entiendo que me encantará escuchar un relato detallado de qué pasó en la estación de policía en esa hora que tardé en llegar, desde que el ayudante de Charlie te llevó hasta que pasé a buscarte, pero eso puede esperar a después de asegurarnos que Jessica Stanley siga viva y de una pieza.

Me giré en la silla a tiempo de ver un borrón salir de mi habitación. Parecía que cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de un testigo en peligro, Edward se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

.

Mientras Caddy se instalaba en el living de casa, aproveché a hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas importantes y a enviar unos mensajes desde el blackberry. Después, cocinamos juntas la cena, mientras nos poníamos al día sobre la vida y obra de nuestros compañeros de la Academia. Me enteré con bastante dolor que Justin, uno de mis compañeros favoritos y uno de los primeros que había confiado en que yo podría ser una buena agente, había muerto en un enfrentamiento con una pandilla en Los Ángeles. Olga, una compañera jactanciosa y bastante insoportable, había dejado la fuerza para convertirse en modelo, y no le estaba yendo nada mal. Joseph, introvertido hasta el punto que dudábamos que supiera hablar, había desarticulado casi él solo una red de robo y venta de bebés. Melibea, que tenía una figura perfecta, cabello rubio, ojos azules y un vocabulario que consistía en un noventa por ciento de blasfemias, palabrotas e insultos, había llegado a Directora de Investigaciones en el departamento del FBI de Dakota gracias a su trabajo duro e implacable, contradiciendo a todos los que afirmaban que ella era sólo una cara que parecía de muñeca y una boca que parecía una letrina.

El timbre sonó mientras Caddy y yo todavía nos reíamos por su descripción de la respuesta que recibió un subdirector que invitó a Melibea a "una cena informal en mi departamento", y que incluía más insultos que _oremus_ tiene un misal. Caddy fue a abrir, mientras yo seguía pelando papas.

-Pasa, ponte de cara a la pared y con las manos arriba de la cabeza, con las piernas separadas y las manos apoyadas en la pared –oí a Caddy ordenar desde el vestíbulo.

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó Edward, confundido.

-Voy a palparte en busca de armas, jovencito –explicó Caddy, severa.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, dispuesta a correr a salvar a Edward de ésta. Desde la cocina, pude oírlos:

-¡Soy el novio de Bella, yo no tengo armas! –protestó él, ofendido.

-Ponte de cara a la pared sin protestar, o no entras a esta casa –replicó Caddy.

Me lavé y sequé rápidamente las manos, prestando atención al ominoso silencio. Llegué al vestíbulo a tiempo para ver a Caddy recorriendo los muslos y pantorrillas de Edward con las manos. Las puntas de los dedos de Edward se habían clavado ligeramente en la pared, sólo rogué que Caddy no lo hubiese notado.

-Estás limpio, pasa –asintió ella, poniéndose de pie-. No es nada personal, se trata de proteger a Bella –medio se disculpó Caddy.

-Claro, claro –gruñó Edward, dándose vuelta.

-Caddy, Edward es pacifista –intervine-. Él no sabe ni cómo sostener una pistola.

-Eso no significa que no pueda tener una navaja escondida en los calzoncillos –repuso Caddy. Ante las miradas incrédulas de Edward y mía, se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué? Ya ha pasado.

-No conmigo, puede creerme –se indignó Edward.

-Caddy sólo está haciendo su trabajo –intenté aplacarlo, abrazándolo. Él me devolvió el abrazo automáticamente, sin dejar de vigilar a Caddy con su visión periférica-. Entonces, ¿ya hay alguien cuidando a Jessica? –pregunté, tratando de distraerlo.

-Sí, Emmett está allá esta noche –respondió Edward, sin dejar de fulminar a Caddy con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-Excelente. Le hiciste prometer que te llamaría a la menor novedad, ¿no? –quise asegurarme.

-Sí, va a pasar reportes periódicos –asintió Edward.

-Muy bien. Vamos a terminar de cocinar, en un rato llegará Charlie, y quiero tener todo listo –anuncié.

Fuimos todos a la cocina. Caddy parecía incómoda en presencia de Edward, y él no parecía haberle perdonado que ella buscara armas en su ropa interior, pero por suerte teníamos el caso Newton para explicarle a Caddy y discutir del derecho y del revés, de modo que al menos no hizo falta buscar tema de conversación.

.

El filete con papas estaba a punto cuando Charlie llegó esa noche; la sincronización era perfecta, pese a que no habíamos coordinado. En el comedor, Edward ponía la mesa, mientras en la cocina Caddy acababa de darle los últimos toques a la comida.

-Buenas noches, papá –lo saludé cariñosamente, ayudándole a quitarse el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero del vestíbulo-. El filete está casi listo, podemos comer enseguida.

-Huele bien –olfateó Charlie, apreciativo, dejando una carpeta sobre la mesita del vestíbulo. Yo sonreí ampliamente. Charlie definitivamente me conocía demasiado bien.

-Gracias. Tengo tus pantuflas aquí, ponte cómodo –invité, ayudándole a quitarse las botas y calzándole sus pantuflas sin consultarlo mucho.

Charlie suspiró, medio resignado y medio divertido, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa. Le sonreí de regreso, feliz y orgullosa.

Acabábamos de sentarnos a la mesa cuando sonó el timbre y Caddy fue a abrir la puerta. Regresó acompañada de Phillips, que saludó en general antes de sentarse. Los presenté a Edward y Phillips, que se midieron con la mirada un momento antes de estrecharse las manos e intercambiar unas frases corteses. Caddy fue a busca otro cubierto, y una vez que todos estuvimos sentados, comenzó la cena.

-¿No comes, Edward? –preguntó Caddy con intención al cabo de unos minutos-. Tampoco tocaste tu almuerzo hoy. No tienes anorexia, ¿no?

Charlie siguió comiendo como si no hubiese oído nada, pero yo casi me atraganté con un trozo de filete. Phillips miró un momento en dirección a Edward con poco interés, más preocupado por su propio plato que por el de Edward, o por la falta de plato.

-Cené antes de venir, gracias por su preocupación –respondió Edward con tono excesivamente amable-. Y mi padre es médico, puedo asegurarle que no soy anoréxico.

-El que tu padre sea médico no garantiza que no seas anoréxico –señaló Caddy.

-Es verdad. Del mismo modo que el que Bella sea agente encubierto no garantiza que le haya disparado a Newton –dijo Edward en el mismo tono conversacional.

La mesa quedó en el más completo silencio.

-Está al tanto de todo –se encogió de hombros Charlie, prestando más atención a su comida que a las expresiones alarmadas de los agentes del FBI-. Encontró el arma, y Bella le dijo. Con pelos y señas.

Phillips y Caddy intercambiaron una mirada penetrante, y Edward ocultó una sonrisa petulante detrás de una servilleta que no necesitaba.

-¿Alguien quiere otra porción? –ofrecí en voz más alta de lo necesario.

El resto de la cena fue silencioso. Charlie estaba ocupado limpiando el plato, nada más le interesaba. Phillips también parecía estar ocupado con la comida, pero no dejaba de echar vistazos cuidadosos en torno de la mesa. Caddy vigilaba a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Edward sonreía cálidamente, con un punto de ironía en su sonrisa torcida. Yo acabé mi comida lo más rápido que podía sin atragantarme.

-¿Café? –ofrecí, despejando la mesa.

-Hará falta –asintió Charlie-. Va a ser una larga noche.

Edward me ayudó a llevar platos, vasos y cubiertos a la cocina, y empezó a lavarlos velozmente, mientras yo sacaba las tazas y ponía en marcha la vieja cafetera eléctrica, un regalo de bodas que habían recibido mis padres y que casi no tenía uso.

-Deja, ya me ocupo yo –le dije, viendo cómo los platos casi volaban de tan rápido que los enjuagaba.

-Nada de eso, yo también puedo hacerlo, y sin ofender, pero soy más rápido –contestó él, lavando todos los vasos a la vez, o eso me pareció.

-Cuidado que no te vean –susurré, viendo cómo los cuchillos desaparecían en un lugar, sucios, y reaparecían en otro, limpios.

-Están muy ocupados –respondió Edward con una sonrisita burlona- interrogando a Charlie sobre si soy una persona confiable para guardar secretos –mientras hablaba, los tenedores sufrieron el mismo trato que los cuchillos.

-Son agentes del FBI, y Phillips especialmente, ocupados en misiones encubiertas –traté de explicarle, al tiempo que la fuente en la que se habían asado las papas casi zumbaba de tan rápido que Edward la fregaba-. Por favor, no se lo tomes a mal.

-No lo tomo a mal –me aseguró él, fregando la fuente de la carne-, es sólo que me da un poco de risa que les preocupe que yo divulgue algo. Tengo mucho que perder si llamo la atención sobre mí, no me conviene bajo ningún punto de vista delatarte, en el improbable caso que hubiese estado pensando en hacerlo, claro.

-Es raro que Caddy reaccione así ahora. Hoy más temprano le caías muy bien –mencioné.

-No es ése el problema –mencionó Edward-. No se trata de que yo no le caiga bien. Es que se comporta muy protectora contigo, y si bien no tiene nada personal contra mí, un novio es algo que no entraba originalmente en sus cálculos. Como se trata de mantener el secreto, está decidida a enrostrarme especialmente a mí lo muy en peligro que estás, y de paso probarme, a ver si en verdad te quiero y valoro lo suficiente como para seguir a tu lado cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Tiene buenas intenciones –sonrió él con aprecio, antes de añadir con un poco de burla-, pero su proyecto pierde cierto mérito cuando la escuchas planificarlo mentalmente.

Edward pasó un trapo por la mesada/encimera, quitando las salpicaduras de agua y detergente. Todo el proceso de lavar los cubiertos de la cena de cuatro personas no había llevado más de tres minutos.

-Eres el mejor lavavajillas que conozco… y el más atractivo –le tomé el pelo, dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Me siento honrado –bromeó él de regreso, susurrando en mi oído del modo que sabía que me daba agradables escalofríos-. ¿Conoces a muchos otros lavavajillas?

-Sólo el electrodoméstico de mi madre –admití.

-Vaya punto de comparación –rió Edward en voz baja en mi oído.

Me apoyé en su pecho y entrecerré los ojos mientras suspiraba satisfecha. No había un lugar mejor en el mundo en que estar, eso era seguro. Él me abrazó con delicadeza, y hasta empezó a tararear mi nana en voz muy baja.

Yo estaba por quedarme amodorrada, de puro confortable y contenta, cuando el timbre de la cafetera nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. Di un pequeño respingo, separándome de Edward, que me dejó ir con cierta reticencia. Le sonreí, feliz, y él me sonrió de regreso.

Llevé el café y la azucarera al comedor, mientras que Edward se ocupó de las tazas. Una vez que todos (todos los humanos) tuvimos una taza de café humeante delante, Charlie suspiró en resignación y me entregó el expediente del caso Newton, oculto dentro de la carpeta de aspecto anodino, sin que yo le dijera nada, del mismo modo que tampoco habíamos acordado que él lo llevaría a casa. Sonreí más que nunca. Charlie me conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano.

Abrí el expediente, hojeé hasta llegar a la página de la declaración de Jessica, y entonces pasé la mirada por Edward, Phillips, Charlie y Caddy, que me observaban con atención.

-Ahora –anuncié-, a trabajar.

.

**¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer! Un abrazo electrónico de **

**CruzdelSur**


	26. 25 13:30 vs 15:30

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Para quien pedía un momento Edward/Bella, tardé, pero aquí está. **

**Para los miembros de *Team Charlie*, una nueva entrega de nuestro policía favorito. **

**Para todos los que querían saber qué había declarado Jessica, aquí está también. **

**Para quien le gustaba la parejita de investigadores del FBI Sheila & Alex, pronto se los verá en acción, tendrán más protagonismo. **

**Para quienes les gusta Caddy, hay más de ella en el siguiente capítulo. Oh, y no se burlen del pijama rosado con un estampado de caras de gatitos sonrientes, yo tengo uno así. **

**Por lo demás, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2006 por la noche. Sede Central de la Base de Operaciones Encubiertas Destinadas a Probar la Inocencia de los Inocentes y a Probar la Culpabilidad de los Culpables en el Caso Asesinato de Michael Newton. (También conocido, más brevemente, como casa de los Swan) _

.

-La declaración de los White lo cambia todo, y la de Jessica, ni hablar. Rita y Steve White concuerdan en que el automóvil con chapa patente de otro Estado llegó frente a la tienda a las 13:15 hs., y que el auto en que se ocultaba Jessica ya estaba ahí, pero ellos no la reconocieron –resumí lo escrito-. Jessica explica en su declaración que Mike la alcanzó después de salir de clases y la invitó a salir a cenar con él. Ella le dijo que sí, pero estaba convencida que él estaba viéndose a escondidas conmigo, de modo que fue a su casa lo más rápido que podía, escondió el cabello bajo una peluca y la cara tras una bufanda y unos anteojos enormes pasados de moda. Tomó el automóvil de su madre; el auto excepcionalmente estaba en el garage porque esa mañana una compañera de trabajo había pasado a buscar a la señora Stanley. Jessica se apresuró todo lo posible y llegó al frente de la tienda antes que Mike, que había pasado por su propia casa al salir de clases, llegara.

Saqué las copias del identikit del expediente y las repartí entre los presentes. Edward, Caddy y Phillips miraron el esbozo con atención, aunque nadie tuvo de golpe una iluminación ni una epifanía, que tampoco era de sorprender. El desconocido tenía un aspecto anodino que me recordaba un poco a James, el nómada. No es que se parecieran físicamente, es que ambos tenían rasgos tan comunes y poco llamativos que nadie los miraría dos veces ni les prestaría mayor atención. Encontrar a ese hombre a través del identikit sería casi imposible.

-Jessica especifica en su testimonio que bajó del auto extranjero un hombre de ropa oscura, pelo corto y oscuro, alrededor de 1,80 m. de estatura, sin rasgos particulares –señalé el identikit mientras hablaba- y de complexión esbelta, al mismo tiempo que Mike Newton llegaba en su automóvil. Rita recuerda ese momento porque Mike la saludó desde el otro lado de la calle. Mike dejó el auto en el lugar de siempre, y se encaminó a la puerta de la tienda, a la que llegó al mismo tiempo que el hombre desconocido. Ambos hablaron un momento, y entraron. Steve y Rita supusieron que este desconocido era un cliente, y Jessica asumió lo mismo.

-Suena razonable -admitió Caddy-, hacerse pasar por un cliente. No parece fuera de lo común que los Newton reciban turistas en la tienda, una cara desconocida más no llamaría la atención.

Asentí con la cabeza, antes de seguir con el expediente.

-El hombre salió al cabo de unos veinte minutos, sin una bolsa de compra o algo que diese la pauta que había comprado algo. La puerta había estado cerrada, al igual que las persianas, y ni los White ni Jessica vieron nada –resoplé-, aunque Jessica ahora dice que escuchó un ruido alrededor de las 13:35 hs., un ruido como si se descorchara una botella de sidra, pero de sidra barata, no de buena calidad.

-¿El disparo? –preguntó Phillips, interesado.

-Veremos –dejé el punto en suspenso-. El hombre desconocido abandonó la escena del crimen a las 13:40 hs., según Jessica. Los White no prestaron tanta atención al reloj, pero aceptan que es un horario probable. El desconocido salió de la tienda y volvió a sentarse en el automóvil, en el asiento del conductor, pero no se marchó del lugar. Los White siguieron empacando, y Jessica se quedó esperando y vigilando.

»A las 15:30 hs., se acercó al lugar una camioneta Chevrolet roja modelo '57, de la que bajé yo. Jessica me vio, se asustó al temer que yo la reconocería, y escondió la cara tras lo primero que encontró en el auto, y resultó ser el mapa. Los White no me vieron llegar, pero escucharon el sonido de la Chevy y me vieron de espaldas cuando me dirigía a la parte posterior de la tienda.

Dirigí una mirada a quienes me rodeaban. Caddy, Phillips y Edward absorbían la nueva información con avidez, mientras que Charlie, que ya sabía todo eso, miraba hacia la pared con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no como si estuviese enojado, sino como si pensara muy detenidamente en algo.

-Los White acabaron de empacar poco antes de las 16:00 hs., y salieron en su viaje de vacaciones sin enterarse de nada más. A eso de las 16:02 según Emmett, yo corrí hacia el frente de la tienda, abrí la puerta, vi a Mike muerto y me desmayé. Por suerte Emmett y Jasper, hermanos de Edward –aclaré para Caddy y Phillips, que no conocían el parentesco-, habían ido a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas para su próxima acampada, llegaron en ese preciso momento y Emmett me sostuvo justo a tiempo antes que yo me abriera la cara contra el suelo. Jasper se asomó a ver qué había dentro que me había causado semejante reacción, vio a Mike muerto y llamó a la policía casi de inmediato. Creo que alguien con una cierta formación, que lo mirara más de cerca, podría haber concluido en ese preciso momento cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto Mike, pero no había nadie con esas características ahí en ese instante.

»A las 16:05 la estación de policía registra el llamado de Jasper, y a las 16:10, según las actas policiales, arriba la policía al lugar del crimen, cerca el lugar y empieza a tomar muestras –detallé-. Jessica se había escapado al momento en que me vio correr hacia el frente de la tienda, creyó que yo la había reconocido y se asustó. Condujo el automóvil lo más rápido que pudo hasta Olympia. Durante el viaje tuvo tiempo de pensar, de tranquilizarse, y regresó a Forks antes de siquiera entrar a Olympia. El automóvil desconocido la siguió un trecho, pero entró en Olympia cuando ella dio la vuelta, y lo perdió de vista desde entonces. En ese momento le pareció raro a Jessica, pero no inquietante, que el automóvil la siguiera.

»La autopsia llegó dos días después, y aquí hay algo curioso, porque el informe de los forenses sitúa el horario probable de muerte en alrededor de las 15:30 hs, en lugar de a las 13:30 hs. Si la muerte se produjo a las 15:30 hs., yo estaba ahí, detrás de la tienda. La puerta posterior de la tienda, que da a un pequeño patio, estaba sin llave y en el picaporte curiosamente no había huellas dactilares. La puerta conecta el patio a un pequeño depósito, que es donde los Newton guardan las armas entre otras cosas, y ese depósito tiene otra puerta, que da a la parte de atrás del mostrador –expliqué.

»Todo indica que yo hubiese podido entrar a la tienda por la puerta trasera, recogido un arma y sorprendido a Mike al encañonarlo desde atrás –narré en tono inexpresivo-. Lo hubiese hecho caminar hasta situarse delante del mostrador, en el lugar en el que se ubica habitualmente el comprador, y le hubiese disparado. Las persianas estaban cerradas; nadie me hubiese visto. Después, el margen de tiempo todavía me habilitaría a limpiar todos los rastros que incriminen, antes de volver a salir por la puerta de atrás, correr hacia el frente y sorprenderme con el hallazgo del cadáver.

Bebí un sorbo de café y paseé la mirada por quienes me acompañaban.

-Ése es el estado de situación. _Todo eso es posible si la muerte se produjo a las 15:30 hs._ Pero, y aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesante, si Mike murió a las 13:30 esta teoría se desmorona, ya que a esa hora yo estaba en casa, hablando por teléfono con mi madre, y los registros telefónicos pueden probarlo.

-Será difícil probarlo –masculló Phillips, pensativo-. Una segunda autopsia no serviría de nada ahora; cuanto más tiempo pasa, más difícil es asegurar el horario lo más exacto posible de muerte. Tienes a tu favor el sonido del disparo y la descripción de ese desconocido, pero no sé si es suficiente.

-También está el hecho que te desmayaste y vomitaste –señaló Edward-. No lo digo para avergonzarte, pero eso debe servir.

-El desmayo pudo haber sido fingido, y yo podría haber tomado un vomitivo o simplemente haberme metido dos dedos en la garganta… o simplemente haber entrado en un estado de shock postraumático después de matar a alguien –sacudí la cabeza-. Ayuda, pero solamente eso no prueba que yo no haya sido.

-¡Pero no le disparaste a Newton! –exclamó Edward, convencido.

-Podría haberlo hecho, ése es el punto… si los horarios encajaran. Yo no entiendo demasiado de cadáveres, y como sabemos, el olor de la sangre me da náuseas… en realidad, después de recuperarme del desmayo, volví a sentir el olor a la sangre y vomité sobre los zapatos de Jasper, el hermano de Edward –admití para Phillips y Caddy-. Yo no estaba en condiciones de prestar demasiada atención al estado del cadáver, pero hubo alguien, con un estómago más fuerte que el mío, que sí lo vio.

-Jasper –musitó Edward, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo llamé esta tarde, cuando volví a casa después de la brillante declaración de Jessica. Jasper tampoco es experto, pero sí me pudo dar una descripción detallada del aspecto del cuerpo, su temperatura y del grado de coagulación, además de la cantidad, de la sangre derramada –dirigí una elocuente mirada a Edward y una a Charlie. Delante de los agentes del FBI yo no podía decir que Jasper había olido que la sangre estaba casi fría y medio coagulada, pero confié en que ambos sabrían leer entre líneas-. Su descripción coincide con la de un cadáver de al menos dos horas, más que con la de uno de media hora.

-Eso es bueno, sin duda, pero me temo que su declaración no tendrá demasiada validez ante un tribunal –me señaló Caddy con pesar-. Como acabas de decir, él no es un experto, dirán que podría haberse confundido. Podría estar sugestionado por todo lo que se dijo después. Es hermano de tu novio, después de todo, el vínculo hace su declaración menos fiable, por más que sea cierta.

-Eso nos deja con pocos recursos –Phillips estaba disgustado-. Por muy convincente que este muchacho Jasper sea… ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Diecinueve cumplidos hace poco –respondí, aguantándome una sonrisa burlona. Jasper tenía bastante más de diecinueve.

-Al menos puede testificar, si fuese menor de edad su declaración no tendría casi peso alguno –se consoló Phillips-. Pero no sé cuánta validez le dará un juez a una declaración de Jasper Cullen.

-Hale –corrigió Edward.

-¿Perdón? –Phillips miraba a Edward sin comprender.

-Es Jasper Hale –explicó Edward-. Jasper y su hermana melliza Rosalie viven con mi familia desde los ocho años y fuimos criados como hermanos, pero biológicamente son mis primos, los hijos de la hermana de mi madre. Aunque no creo que eso cambie demasiado los hechos.

-En realidad, no –confirmó Phillips-. Hermanos o primos, el parentesco sigue ahí. Eso le resta credibilidad, por desgracia.

-Habría que hablar con el forense que estuvo en el lugar del hecho –sugirió Caddy-, y presionarlo para que dé información sobre el horario exacto y el estado en el que encontró el cadáver, pero es todo muy poco sustancial. Él puede insistir en que Newton murió a las 15:30, y sería difícil probar lo contrario.

-Llamé al forense hoy después de releer la declaración, cuando se fueron los Stanley y tuvimos paz –comentó Charlie como al pasar. Su expresión era tranquila, aunque había un brillo de triunfo en su mirada-. Dijo que él había especificado que la muerte se produjo a las 13:30 aproximadamente. Sin embargo, en los registros que forman parte del expediente consta que la muerte se produjo a las 15:30. Si nadie hubiese consultado con el forense, el caso hubiese seguido trabajándose sobre el dato de una muerte ocurrida a las 15:30 hs.

Los demás intercambiamos miradas de asombro… y miedo. Yo bebí rápidamente un gran trago de café.

-Lo sospechaba –murmuré-. Sabotaje.

-¿Pero quién…? –preguntó Caddy, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sabotaje –repetí, mirando sin ver la pared-. Claro. Todo encaja. Tarde o temprano, se hubiese llegado a la conclusión que yo era la asesina de Mike. Todos los indicios apuntan a eso, ¿no? No hay pruebas contundentes, es cierto, pero los indicios son elocuentes. Tuve ocasión, tuve móvil… los datos sobre _Bryan_ que no aparecen… las fotos desaparecidas… todo está relacionado.

-Las fotos fueron tomadas hace meses, en Phoenix, y te mostraban junto a otros dos investigadores del FBI… hubo un cabo suelto siempre en ese punto, y fue que dijiste que habías ido a visitar a tu madre, cuando en esa fecha Renée ya vivía en Jacksonville –señaló Edward.

-Pero eso Mike no lo sabía. Mike no estaba al tanto de dónde vivía mi madre… en cambio, quien tomó las fotos, si no sabía los nombres de Sheila y Alex, al menos sabía que no se llamaban Eve y Sean Jackson, como yo le dije a Mike cuando "Bryan" –marqué las comillas con los dedos- le exigió averiguarlo.

-Cuando Mike dio esa información falsa, fue que empezaron a amenazarlo… digo 'empezaron', porque creo que habíamos llegado al punto de establecer que "Bryan" es una organización, no una persona física –aclaró Edward.

-Sí, es un grupo… -asentí-… un grupo que ya me seguía y fotografiaba, o seguía y fotografiaba a Sheila y Alex, mientras la investigación aún estaba en marcha… antes que el informe final fuese abortado… y la orden de abortar el informe vino de muy arriba, por lo que dijo Jackson… aunque ni él sabía exactamente de qué tan arriba, y cuando Jackson intentó averiguarlo, intentó protestar, fue asignado a trabajos rutinarios y desagradables –musité-. Y ahora esta extraña misión encubierta… Jackson nunca hace misiones encubiertas…

-¿Sean Jackson está en una misión encubierta? –preguntó Phillips, atónito.

-Eso es lo que dice el mensaje grabado de su blackberry –expliqué.

-Esto me huele muy mal. La última vez que Jackson estuvo en una misión encubierta, hace más de veinte años, casi le costó la vida. Pudieron extraerlo en último minuto, pero salió vivo por pura casualidad –sacudió la cabeza Phillips.

El horror de la comprensión me heló hasta los huesos.

-Lo enviaron a esa misión esperando que muera –conseguí decir casi sin mover la boca.

Phillips dudó un momento, antes de mirarme a los ojos.

-Si me preguntas… sí –confesó con dolor-. Es sabido que Jackson es un buen sabueso, pero un muy mal agente encubierto.

-Jackson fue enviado a morir –soplé más que hablé-. Quieren matarlo sin ensuciarse las manos.

.

Fue una larga noche, tal como Charlie había predicho. Repasamos los datos una y otra vez, sin por eso llegar a descubrir quién exactamente estaba tras lo que pasaba últimamente ni los motivos que lo impulsaban. 'Bryan' debía estar involucrado, pero nadie podía figurarse quién era este grupo ni por qué hacía lo que hacía. Lo peor era saber que alguien del mismo FBI había mandado a Jackson a su muerte; saber que había un _topo_, un espía, dentro de la fuerza me volvía más paranoica y desconfiada que nunca. Yo no podía evitar sentir de a ratos que había algo más, algo que se escapaba, pero era una sensación tan tenue que no me atreví ni a verbalizarla, porque sonaría estúpido.

¿Quizás 'Bryan' era un grupo dentro del FBI? Eso explicaría los recursos de los que disponía, aunque no su comportamiento. Alguien del FBI no tendría necesidad ni razones de poner a un adolescente cualquiera como lo había sido Mike sobre la pista de mi pasado con esas fotos… Es más, al FBI le convenía y mucho que no se supiera ni pizca sobre mi trabajo encubierto. ¿No era por eso que Phillips y Caddy estaban aquí?

Entonces, ¿por qué alguien del FBI le haría llegar a Mike unas fotos que podrían delatarme como agente encubierto, si se suponía que el FBI no quería eso por nada en el mundo?

¿Era el _topo_, además de _topo_, traidor?

Y si lo era, ¿con quién esta traicionando al FBI?

¿…quizás la mafia sí estaba detrás de esto, después de todo?

Phillips tocó algunos contactos que tenía, intentando averiguar a qué tipo de misión se había enviado a Jackson y por qué, pero nadie parecía saber qué había detrás de esto. Algunas personas quedaron en averiguar lo que pudiesen, pero nadie quiso comprometerse demasiado.

.

El amanecer nos encontró en el comedor, con la tercera jarra de café ya medio vacía, agotamiento generalizado y más bostezos que ideas.

-El plan parece haber sido incriminarme en la muerte de Mike –expuse, revolviendo con la cucharita mi quinto café de la noche-. Jessica sólo se adelantó a acusarme de lo mismo que se estaba fraguando en la investigación.

-Los resultados de la investigación apuntaban a señalarte como principal sospechosa –admitió Phillips-. A fin de cuentas, es por eso que Caddy y yo estamos aquí. Era evidente, por el rumbo que estaba tomando la investigación, que tarde o temprano se te acusaría del asesinato. Estaba todo servido: conocías el lugar, ya que trabajaste en la tienda; habías tenido roces con el chico, la relación que los unía no era la mejor; se suponía que los horarios coincidían como para que hubiese sido posible que cometieras el crimen; esas extrañas fotos que no aparecían no hablaban a tu favor… Llegamos con la idea de tener que sacarte de este lugar "de noche y con niebla", por así decirlo.

-Tenemos que encontrar al que le disparó a Mike –dije, dejando mi torturada taza de café en paz. Encontrar al asesino era la única conclusión lógica a la que yo podía llegar-. Él va a decirnos quién lo contrató, y sólo así podremos llegar a la punta del ovillo. Tenemos que encontrar al autor intelectual del crimen, y la forma más segura es a través del autor material del asesinato.

-Rastreamos la chapa patente del auto del principal sospechoso –informó Charlie en tono neutro-. Pertenece a una empresa que alquila/renta automóviles, en Boise, Idaho. No hubo suerte, este sujeto pagó en efectivo y estoy casi seguro que el nombre que dio es falso. Tenemos el identikit, que estamos distribuyendo por todo el país, pero no sé cómo de útil será.

-No servirá de nada –gruñí, irritada-. Habíamos establecido que hay un _topo_, ¿no? Va a ocuparse de avisarle al ejecutor.

-Son los procedimientos legales –suspiró Charlie, tan poco feliz con la idea como yo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando pensar. Yo necesitaba encontrar a esa persona, y necesitaba encontrarla pronto. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar… también necesitaba recuperar las fotos desaparecidas de las computadoras de los Newton, y los correos electrónicos en que Bryan amenazaba a Mike, y en lo posible también los historiales de Chat. Necesitaba todo lo que pudiese limpiar mi nombre…

-Necesito a Alex –se me escapó de golpe, antes de poder procesarlo debidamente, y sin embargo supe que era toda la verdad. Si había alguien capaz de encontrar lo imposible, ése era Alex.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Phillips, agotado.

-Alexander Stradivarius, investigador del FBI y el mejor hacker de la historia –respondí-. Un descubrimiento de Jackson.

-Llámalo –me dijo Caddy, encogiéndose de hombros, exhausta.

-Está preso por una estafa millonaria. Se lo acusa de lavar dinero a través de cuentas secretas del FBI –expliqué, y mis ojos, entrecerrados de sueño, se cerraron más, de fastidio-. Su novia me dijo que si lo declaran culpable, no le alcanzará la vida para pagar esas deudas, y que sin duda acabará encarcelado por una larga temporada si se lo condena…

-Lo hubiese pensado antes de lavar dinero a través del FBI –gruñó Phillips.

-Él era el hacker que proporcionó la información en la última misión en la que trabajé, fue así que lo conocí. Alex es capaz de encontrar cosas que nadie sabía siquiera que existiesen –mencioné, pensando en la ficha de admisión en el neuropsiquiátrico de Alice.

-Si su delito se limita a una cuestión financiera, puede pedir la libertad bajo fianza –señaló Caddy, ahogando un bostezo.

-Está bajo arresto e incomunicado –expliqué con pesar.

-No se puede mantener a alguien incomunicado por más de tres días, a menos que sea un terrorista en Irak… ahí sabemos que todo es posible, hasta la tortura –murmuró Charlie, con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio-. ¿Cuándo lo arrestaron?

-El lunes… el lunes 20 de mayo –aclaré, sin ganas de entrar a polemizar sobre Irak. Estaba cansada, y de todos modos Charlie tenía razón.

-Entonces ya tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado desde hace tiempo, estamos a 30 de mayo. Seguro que ya consultó a alguien. Pero es muy temprano… dale un margen de unas horas y lo llamas, para ver cómo sigue la causa –sugirió Charlie.

Asentí ausentemente. Había un par de cosas más que me preocupaban, pero no estuve segura de si era buena idea sacarlo a colación delante de Caddy y Phillips, no porque no confiara en ellos, sino porque se referían a mis otros compañeros de la abortada misión encubierta, y yo no sabía cuánto sabían Phillips y Caddy al respecto.

-Creo que a todos nos vendrían bien unas horas de sueño… sobre todo a quienes tenemos clases mañana, o mejor dicho, hoy –sugirió Edward, estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza en un (fingido) ademán de cansancio.

-Sí, vámonos todos a dormir –aceptó Charlie-. Tendré un centenar de llamadas, de las que el noventa y nueve por ciento será carne podrida, para revisar en cuanto llegue a la oficina, ahora que este identikit fue publicado.

-Regreso a la pensión -Phillips se puso de pie, frotándose los ojos con los dorsos de las manos-. Avísenme a la menor novedad… yo voy a hacer lo posible para averiguar algo sobre Jackson, pero no puedo prometerles demasiado.

Entre bostezos y arrastrando los pies, todos nos pusimos de pie. Phillips se despidió y volvió a la única pensión de Forks, donde alquilaba una habitación. Caddy nos dio las buenas noches, y luego, con una sonrisa, los buenos días, antes de retirarse a su colchón de aire en el living; aunque era un día tan nublado como todos los anteriores, la pálida luz del amanecer comenzaba a hacerse más evidente.

Charlie masculló algo que sonó a "noches" antes de mirar fijamente a Edward, con una de sus miradas más penetrantes. Aunque como regla general yo nunca hubiese calificado a Charlie como alguien intimidante, en los momentos en que clavaba la mirada en alguien como si estuviese mirándole directamente el alma, era aterrador.

-Le doy mi palabra de honor –respondió Edward, completamente serio, a algo que Charlie había pensado.

Mi papá asintió antes de pensar en algo más, algo que hizo que Edward se encogiera ligeramente, con cara de asustado dolor.

-¿Qué…? –empecé, sin saber muy bien qué estaba preguntando, mirando de uno a otro.

-Cosas de hombres –explicó, o pretendió explicar, Charlie. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Charlie desapareció en su habitación, y podría haber jurado que la puerta no había acabado de cerrarse cuando ya empecé a escucharlo roncando. Edward me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio, sosteniéndome en las ocasiones en que, a causa de mi torpeza o del sueño o de una mezcla de las dos cosas, yo tropezaba.

-Ve a cambiarte, estaré esperándote –me prometió, rozando mi frente con sus labios.

-¿Charlie te permitió quedarte? –pregunté, demasiado agotada para sentirme sorprendida.

-Sí, le di mi palabra de honor de que sería respetuoso y decente –respondió Edward-. Pero no me pidas que repita lo que Charlie piensa hacer conmigo si mi comportamiento se acercara mínimamente a lo deshonesto. Fui educado en una época en que ciertas cosas no debían decirse en compañía de una dama decente.

-¿Tan malo es lo que Charlie tiene pensado hacerte si me faltaras el respeto? –medio sonreí, recogiendo mi pijama de debajo de mi almohada.

-Peor –me aseguró Edward-. Bastante peor. Para ser un hombre tan poco conversador, sus amenazas son muy elocuentes.

-A veces no te entiendo –sacudí la cabeza, encaminándome a la puerta de mi habitación-. Te das cuenta que Charlie es un humano, uno inteligente, sí, pero no excepcionalmente fuerte o indestructible, y que frente a un vampiro está tan desprotegido como cualquier persona, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que te sientas amenazado por él?

-Sé que él no puede herirme físicamente, pero Charlie es demasiado inteligente como para amenazarme con que me va a disparar o golpear –explicó Edward, sosteniéndome justo a tiempo cuando tropecé con un zapato tirado en medio del camino-. A decir verdad, él casi nunca completa sus amenazas, o no las hace del todo verbales, lo cual hace que suenen peor de lo que son en realidad.

-Si suenan peor de lo que son, ¿cuál es el problema? –pregunté sin entender, cuando llegábamos a la puerta del baño.

-Que no dejan de ser aterradoras. ¿Crees que puedas cambiarte a tu pijama sin tropezar y romperte la nuca en el proceso? –quiso saber Edward.

-Quizás necesite ayuda para desvestirme –le dije en mi mejor tono insinuante.

-Me temo que eso caería en la categoría de "comportamiento deshonesto" –observó Edward con una sonrisa torcida-. Pero puedo llamar a la agente Frazer.

Gruñí y me metí al baño a cambiarme. Estúpidas convicciones de Edward sobre la moral y la castidad.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006, por la madrugada. __Dormitorio de la agente encubierta Bella Swan._

.

Otra vez tuve pesadillas. Ahora eran Mike y Jackson quienes me observaban con ojos muertos, inexpresivos, y sin embargo fijos en mí. Había sangre por todos lados, yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie venía… Una figura con el papel del identikit por cara me observaba desde rincones oscuros y se reía…

-¡Bella! Bella, mi amor, es sólo una pesadilla, no es real… por favor, despierta, Bella, estoy aquí… despierta, Bella, despierta… no es real…

Las manos de Edward, heladas y sin embargo tan tranquilizadoras, recorrían mi cara con el más ligero de los toques, y su voz aterciopelada sonaba en mis oídos. Abrí los ojos de golpe, sólo para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación clavados en los míos.

-¿Bella? Tenías pesadillas…

Tragué en seco, y me esforcé en respirar profunda y regularmente.

-Estoy tan preocupada –admití en un susurro, y sólo entonces noté los rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro-. Tengo miedo… miedo que el caso quede impune…

-Encontraremos al culpable –prometió Edward, aunque por su tono de voz, sonó más como una amenaza.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, agotada y deprimida-. No tenemos nada de ese sujeto, más que un identikit, que no sé cómo de fiable será… nada más. Ni un nombre, un teléfono que rastrear… nada. Ni el menor dato. Ese hombre podría estar en Olympia o en Hong Kong. No sabemos nada, y no tenemos por dónde empezar…

-Llama a Sheila –me ordenó Edward.

-Pero…

-Llama a Sheila y dile que obtenga la libertad bajo fianza para su novio lo antes posible –ordenó Edward, en un tono que no daba derecho a réplica-. Ese tal Alex parece ser capaz de todo; lo necesitamos trabajando para nosotros. Le ofrezco un salario del doble que lo que le paga el FBI si consigue reunir datos, y un bonus de seis cifras si da con el asesino. Llama a Sheila –me urgió-. Si hay una posibilidad de sacar a Alexander de la cárcel, estoy seguro que ella será la primera en quererlo libre.

Llamé a Sheila de inmediato, y le di un susto de muerte al despertarla tan temprano. Una vez que me disculpé y ella aceptó mis disculpas, le sugerí lo de la libertad bajo fianza. Sheila soltó una risa amarga.

-Bella, ya hablé con un abogado, y la fianza se establece en base a un porcentaje del total de la deuda que se imputa a Alex –me explicó-. En este caso, la suma es altísima. Por otra parte, como se supone que Alex robó todo ese dinero, todos sus bienes están confiscados como medida precautoria hasta que se pruebe o descarte su participación en el delito. Oh, y como parte de ese dinero se blanqueó a través de mi cuenta bancaria, mis ahorros también están confiscados –añadió con amargura-. Me quedan doscientos dólares que tenía en casa, y tengo que vivir de eso hasta que se pruebe que Alex es inocente, que no sé cuándo será. El departamento que alquilábamos juntos de pronto está a nombre de Alex, sin que haya forma de explicar con qué dinero lo compró, asique también está confiscado, y tengo que mudarme en 72 horas –acabó, al borde del llanto-. No hay forma que yo reúna el dinero de la fianza.

Me sentí horrible por haber siquiera tocado el tema, y estaba por disculparme y cortar la llamada cuando Edward me pasó una nota:

_**Que te diga la cifra de la fianza, no importa lo alta que sea**__**.**_

-Un momento, Sheila, por favor –le pedí, tapando el micrófono del blackberry mientras sacudía mi cabeza en dirección a Edward.

-¡No puedo insistir en eso! –le siseé-. ¿Para qué meter el dedo en la llaga?

-Que te dé la cifra, aunque más no sea, para saberla –insistió él, vehemente-. ¡Es importante!

Con una última mirada de duda en su dirección, destapé el micrófono.

-Sheila, estoy de vuelta. Mira, no me gusta ser pesada, pero esto podría ser importante. Necesito que me digas la cifra exacta de la fianza –dije, tratando de sonar firme.

Sheila me dijo el número, y de no ser porque yo ya lo estaba, me hubiese caído sentada en ese mismo momento. Era impagable. ¡Ni hipotecando una casa se reuniría esa suma! No quise ni pensar en el total de la deuda de la que se acusaba a Alex…

Incapaz de repetirla en voz alta, le quité a Edward el lápiz que tenía en la mano y escribí la cifra debajo de la misma nota que él me había pasado, añadiendo dos signos de exclamación. Edward miró el número con atención, lo pensó sólo un segundo, y escribió algo debajo.

_**Que te dé**__** el número de una cuenta bancaria segura, de un familiar o amigo de confianza, a la que transferir la suma. **_

-¡¿…? –No pude ni expresar en voz alta todos los pensamientos que se me amontonaban en la cabeza. Me limité a dejar colgar la mandíbula, atónita.

Edward tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y volvió a cerrar mi boca con enorme cuidado. Una sonrisa satisfecha bailoteaba en su cara.

-Creo que Sheila espera una respuesta –me dijo con pretendida indiferencia.

-Sheila –balbuceé al blackberry-, no vas a creerme esto…

En efecto, Sheila no pudo creerlo. Tomó un rato convencerla que no era un broma de mal gusto, que yo no estaba loca, no acababa de robar un banco ni me había ganado la lotería, y que lo decía completamente en serio. Una vez que ella pudo creerlo, rompió a llorar de puro alivio, y prometió volver a llamarme en cuanto tuviese el número de la cuenta. Corté la comunicación sintiéndome como en un sueño, como si no pudiese ser verdad.

-Edward… ¿estás seguro? –fue todo lo que pude preguntarle.

-Tus amigos son, si no mis amigos, al menos mis aliados –se encogió de hombros él, sonriendo-. Ahora, intenta dormir un poco. Te prometo que las cosas estarán, no solucionadas, pero mucho menos peor, cuando despiertes.

Había tanta seguridad y confianza en su voz, que por primera vez en días me dormí más o menos tranquila, con Edward abrazándome por sobre las mantas y tarareando mi nana.

.

Edward me despertó un par de horas más tarde, cuando me llevó el desayuno a la cama. Era un bonito gesto, aunque el tocino estaba un poco por demás crocante y las tostadas casi no se habían tostado, pero ésos eran detalles menores considerando que mi cocinero carecía de los adecuados sentidos del olfato y del gusto. Además, Edward estaba tan orgulloso del desayuno que había preparado que me pareció cruel criticarlo. Después de todo, no es que estuviese incomible.

-Hhhmmm… -olisqueé con atención-. Así vale la pena despertar.

-Vamos, tendrás que comer rápido, tenemos clases –sonrió él-. Caddy y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? ¿Y desde cuándo la llamas "Caddy"? –pregunté con sospecha, mientras tomaba un bocado de huevos revueltos a los que les faltaba un poco de sal.

-Me gané el permiso de llamarla así hoy cuando ella casi me disparó por quemar las tostadas –respondió Edward, sonriendo con ganas.

-¿Podrías elaborar eso? –le pedí, tan estupefacta que casi se me cayó el tenedor.

-Estabas durmiendo tan bien y profundamente que me arriesgué a dejarte durmiendo y bajar a prepararte el desayuno –explicó Edward-. Fui a la cocina en puntas de pie, no queriendo despertar a nadie, y empecé a preparar desayunos para todos. Sin embargo, por muy sigiloso que fui, la agente Frazer tiene el sueño ligero y además estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, en lugar de un piso más arriba, y se despertó por el olor a quemado. Creyó que era alguien que se había deslizado dentro de la casa e intentaba incendiarla, así que tomó su arma y se deslizó hasta la cocina. Yo, por supuesto, oí sus razonamientos al respecto, pero por el bien de mi farsa humana tuve que fingir que no me enteraba de nada; y fue así que cuando me di vuelta para buscar la sal de la alacena me encontré con que Caddy estaba en el umbral de la cocina, despeinada y vistiendo un pijama rosado con un estampado de caritas de gatos sonrientes, ah, y tenía una pistola apuntándome al pecho. Era una imagen aterradora.

Me dio un ataque de risa tal que me atraganté y empecé a toser bien fuerte. Edward me dio una palmaditas en la espalda y me alcanzó el vaso de leche de mi desayuno.

-Gra… gracias –le dije cuando pude volver a hablar-. ¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, Caddy se disculpó por haber estado a punto de dispararme, y yo me disculpé por despertarla. Resultó que nadie intentaba quemar la casa, sino que se me habían quemado las tostadas, y estuve a punto de ganarme una bala en el pulmón por eso –añadió Edward con su sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillando divertidos-. Conversamos mientras yo terminaba de preparar el desayuno siguiendo sus instrucciones, y ahora creo que somos aliados. Al menos, tengo permiso para llamarla Caddy, eso cuenta al menos como una bandera blanca, creo.

-Estas tostadas no parecen muy quemadas –señalé, mirando con atención el trozo de pan con mermelada que había en mi bandeja.

-Eso es porque son otras –confesó Edward-. A las originales tuve que tirarlas a la basura. Caddy dijo que eran motivo de divorcio, o al menos, de romper un noviazgo.

Me reí de nuevo. Se sentía bien reír, después de tantos días de angustia y nerviosismo.

-Vamos, termina de comer –me apuró Edward-. Como te mencioné, llegué a un acuerdo con Caddy. Ella insiste en que es su deber llevarte y traerte a y de la escuela, y yo insistí que eso puedo hacerlo yo también, pero no te preocupes, porque llegamos a un diplomático término medio.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Uno me lleva y el otro me trae?

-No. Vamos los tres, es decir los cuatro, ya que Alice va también, en mi auto, pero es Caddy quien lo conduce –explicó Edward-. Eso le permite a ella sentirse a cargo, y a nosotros viajar con cierta comodidad.

-Un buen trato, entonces –aprecié, acabando velozmente mi desayuno.

-Oh, y tu blackberry vibró mientras estabas durmiendo. No quise despertarte, llevas días durmiendo mal, pero me preocupó que el mensaje fuese importante, entonces… -Edward parecía muy incómodo, como si estuviese por confesar una falta imperdonable-… entonces lo revisé. Era un correo electrónico de Sheila, con el número de la cuenta bancaria segura y un largo texto repleto de agradecimientos. Me tomé la libertad de arreglar todo para que ella reciba el dinero en un máximo de veinticuatro horas, y le respondí desde tu blackberry, haciendo de cuenta que era Bella Swan quien le respondía.

-Oh, bien. Entonces, todo está en orden –le sonreí-. Gracias por hacer esto por ella… por mí.

-Ya te dije, vamos a atrapar al que mató a Newton y pretendió culparte –me prometió él-. Emmett me mandó un mensaje de texto hace un rato, diciendo que no entiende que le veo yo de divertido al hecho de ver dormir a alguien. Observar a Jessica dormir es, según Emmett, "aburrido hasta las lágrimas, y eso que no puedo llorar" –Edward imitó el vozarrón de Emmett de un modo que casi me hizo llorar de risa.

-Al menos, ella está a salvo –suspiré con alivio.

-Sí, nada pasó durante la noche –asintió Edward.

-No lo digas en voz alta… podrían haber encontrado el cadáver de Jackson flotando en una laguna de agua de las cloacas –le advertí, antes de meterme el último bocado a la boca y levantarme de mi cama.

-Hey, un poco de optimismo, por favor –reclamó Edward-. Jessica sobrevivió a la noche, no estás encarcelada y Alex ya está casi libre, eso es un avance.

-Sólo nos falta curarle a Fred su cáncer de estómago, sanar a la hermana y al padre de Sheila, y encontrar a Jackson –suspiré, escogiendo la primera ropa que encontré a mano-. Una agenda ocupada, por así decirlo.

-Por así decirlo, y eso sin contar las horas de clases y los rumores de Forks –corroboró Edward-. Esperaré afuera mientras te vistes –añadió con rapidez, recogiendo la bandeja del desayuno y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación tras él en el momento en que yo empezaba a sacarme la vieja camiseta que me servía de pijama.

Suspiré en frustración. ¿No había forma de agarrar distraído a Edward? A veces me parecía que sólo fingía su incapacidad para leerme la mente.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	27. 26 Conspiración

**¡Hola! **

**¡Hoy, 20 de julio, es mi cumpleaños! Claro que lo festejo del mejor modo posible… ¡subiendo un capítulo! Está un poco desprolijo, pero hice lo que pude en el poco tiempo del que disponía. **

**En este capítulo por fin, ¡por fin!, Bella se da cuenta de lo que ya la mitad de los lectores dedujeron: hay una conspiración detrás de lo que está pasando… **

**¿Qué más? Ah, sí, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Escuela Secundaria de Forks, por la mañana. _

.

Nuestra entrada a la escuela esa mañana sólo puede describirse como triunfal. Caddy bajó primero del auto, echó a todos los que estaban en diez metros a la redonda, y sólo entonces me permitió descender. Claro que eso sólo hizo que todo el mundo se parara a 10,5 metros y desde allí nos observara estirando los cuellos. Todo el trayecto hasta el edificio escolar, Caddy estuvo escudándome con su cuerpo, como si esperara que yo fuera atacada a balazos en cualquier momento. Edward y Alice caminaron detrás de nosotras con caras cuidadosamente inexpresivas.

Caddy me dejó a un lado de la puerta del salón de clases, desde donde podía verme, y registró el aula antes de clases, para deleite de mis compañeros, que se sentían dentro de una película de acción. El profesor intentó protestar, pero Caddy se limitó a mirarlo despectivamente por sobre el hombro. Su acción era tanto más despectiva por el hecho que ella le sacaba más de media cabeza al docente, quien prefirió no discutir.

Una vez que el aula fue declarada zona fuera de peligro, Caddy nos hizo pasar a mí y a Edward, y luego ordenó a todos los demás alumnos y al profesor ponerse de cara a la pared, ya que iba a revisarlos en busca de armas. Hubo quien empezó a quejarse, pero la cara de Caddy no daba derecho a crítica. Uno a uno fueron entrando al aula mis compañeros, ya revisados, con expresiones más o menos mortificadas y dirigiéndome miradas acusadoras. Ya no parecían tan encantados con la presencia de Caddy.

-Por suerte mi popularidad no me importa, o tendría que suicidarme –le susurré a Edward, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-La mayoría te compadece –intentó consolarme él en voz baja-. Lauren está celosa de que llames tanto la atención, y Eric se pregunta si es legal que Caddy los palpe de armas, pero llegó a la conclusión que aún si no lo es, no será él quien se lo diga.

Por fin pudo comenzar la clase, media hora tarde, con Caddy sentada detrás de mí, vigilando a todo el mundo y con una pistola calibre .38 en las manos. Hasta el profesor había dejado de lado las pretensiones que nada extraordinario estaba pasando.

.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió más o menos del mismo modo. Cada aula fue prolijamente revisada por Caddy, y todos los que compartían alguna clase conmigo, alumnos y profesores, sufrieron una profunda revisión en busca de armas. Dos o tres chicos tenían cortaplumas, la mayoría de ellos desafilados, pero Caddy los confiscó y registró los nombres de estos delincuentes juveniles, con la promesa de vigilarlos desde especialmente cerca.

Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que deseé que me tragara la tierra. A partir de la segunda clase, Edward también fue revisado en busca de armas, aunque con menos rigor que los demás. Caddy confiaba en él, pero necesitaba mantener la fachada.

Jessica coincidió en una clase conmigo a media mañana, y al verme se dirigió hacia mí con cara de alivio y los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazarme. No pudo hacerlo, ya que Caddy la derribó antes. Según mi guardaespaldas, la actitud de Jessica era sospechosa.

-¡Quería darme un abrazo, por todos los Cielos! –exclamé, harta, mientras Caddy le ayudaba a una muy shockeada Jessica a ponerse de pie-. ¿Ves que tenga algún arma? ¡Caddy, estás exagerando! ¿Con qué va a apuñalarme Jessica? ¿Con un lápiz?

-Un lápiz clavado en la garganta es un arma mortal –gruñó Caddy, repitiendo una de las primeras enseñanzas de la Academia: _cualquier objeto punzo cortante es susceptible de ser utilizado como arma_.

-¡Jessica no va a herirme, como tampoco va a hacerlo ninguno de mis compañeros ni profesores! –chillé, exasperada-. Caddy, por favor, ¡déjanos vivir! Ya es bastante malo haber perdido a Mike, como para además crear paranoia.

-No estoy creando paranoia. Sólo me ocupo de mantenerte con vida, cosa que deberías agradecer –protestó Caddy, guardando la pistola en la funda. Jessica dio un respingo.

-Y te lo agradezco en verdad, lo que no te agradezco es que tengas que aterrorizar a toda la escuela. ¿Quizás baste con registrarlos con un detector de metales? –sugerí.

-Buena idea –aceptó Caddy, apreciativa-. Eso hará la revisión más rápida.

Suspiré, sabiendo que esto era lo más cercano a una concesión que iba a lograr de ella, al menos en público, y me giré hacia Jessica, que estaba parada muy quieta, mirando a Caddy con ojos desorbitados de asombro y miedo. No pude culparla, ser tirada al suelo e inmovilizada por una mole como Caddy suele causar un cierto shock.

-Hola, Jess, me alegro que hayas vuelto a clases –saludé a Jessica con toda la normalidad posible.

-Sí, ya… ya era tiempo de volver… -respondió ella, dirigiéndome una sonrisa tímida.

-No te perdiste gran cosa –me encogí de hombros-. Empezamos un tema nuevo en Historia, y en Literatura terminamos por fin _Rebelión en la granja_ y empezamos _Fahrenheit 451_. Ayer analizamos el capítulo dos…

Seguí parloteando de trivialidades con Jessica, que se relajó un poco al notar que al menos yo la trataba como si nada hubiese pasado. El resto del alumnado murmuraba, pero preferí ignorarlos y Jessica hizo lo mismo. Sólo la llegada del profesor detuvo nuestro cotorreo, y nos obligó a centrarnos en la clase.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Escuela Secundaria de Forks, al mediodía. _

.

El almuerzo fue una nueva ocasión para que mis 'protectores' del FBI hicieran de las suyas. Phillips apareció de pronto en la cafetería, llevando dos paquetes envueltos en papel marrón, y nos hizo señas de que nos saliéramos de la fila para comprar el almuerzo. Resultó que Phillips había comprado comida en un lugar "aprobado como seguro" y no iba a permitirme consumir la comida escolar.

-Esto es ridículo –le siseé furiosa, pero en voz baja-. Si alguien quisiera eliminarme, les convendría mil veces poner una bomba o sabotear mi auto, es decir, el de Edward, antes que envenenar a toda la escuela.

-Eso lo sabemos nosotros tres –admitió Phillips, señalando a Caddy, a mí y a sí mismo con la vista-, pero los buenos ciudadanos de Forks, no, y es a ellos a quienes queremos impresionar. Así que, calle y coma, señorita Swan.

-Es "agente Swan" para ti –le gruñí, sentándome. La falta de sueño, el constante show de la mañana y la rabia, mezcladas, me ponían de muy mal humor.

Phillips había comprado la comida en Port Angels, por lo que al llegar a Forks el pollo al horno con ensalada estaba frío. Yo hubiese querido calentarlo, pero la escuela no tenía microondas, y Phillips y Caddy se negaron rotundamente a permitir que mi comida entrara en contacto con la del resto del alumnado, de modo que no pude llevarlo a la cocina escolar, y tuve que comerlo frío.

Para hacer completa la parodia, Caddy y Phillips no se contentaron con revisar la cafetería en busca de explosivos y micrófonos antes de permitirme entrar, sino que armaron la escenita con la comida, y por si eso fuera poco, tomaron turnos para comer: primero Caddy engulló su porción mientras Phillips vigilaba el lugar, y luego él comió mientras ella vigilaba. A mí casi se me cayó la cara de vergüenza por todo ese teleteatro. Edward y Alice fueron los únicos que, desafiando miradas furibundas y murmullos, se sentaron conmigo ese mediodía.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Escuela Secundaria de Forks, por la tarde. _

.

Phillips se quedó para revisar en busca de armas a mis compañeros varones antes de que empezara la primera clase de la tarde, luego él se fue y dejó otra vez a Caddy a cargo. Todo el alumnado había aprendido, a estas alturas, a temerla y respetarla a partes iguales, y sólo unos pocos se habían ganado su confianza. Los docentes o preferían ignorarla o la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, pero Caddy no se daba por enterada y seguía revisando a personas y aulas con la tenacidad de un perro guardián.

Lo mejor que tuvo el día de clases fue que Caddy consiguió eximirme de la clase de gimnasia, y luego nos dio a todos los alumnos una clase de defensa personal, cosa que el entrenador Clapp, asustado, le permitió sin demasiado argumento. Yo ya sabía todo lo que ella estaba mostrando, pero estaba algo falta de práctica y fue interesante ver a mi amiga en acción. Cuando Caddy empezó a explicar cómo era importante, si se tenía un arma de fuego, apuntarle al torso y no a la cabeza al delincuente, ya que había menos posibilidades de errar el tiro, el entrenador Clapp intentó detenerla, pero mis compañeros hicieron callar a Clapp.

Por fin, este largo, larguísimo día, terminó también. Caddy otra vez despejó la zona antes de permitirnos llegar al automóvil de Edward, que ella había revisado antes en busca de elementos peligrosos, sin encontrar ninguno, por supuesto.

Caddy y yo nos apeamos en casa, en tanto que Edward fue a llevar a Alice a su hogar. Yo estaba agotada después del poco sueño de la noche anterior y no quería otra cosa que acostarme y dormir hasta sacarle ampollas a la almohada, pero llamé a Sheila nada más llegar a casa para saber cómo iba todo.

-Bien, muy bien, en realidad. Mejor de lo que me hubiese atrevido a creer –dijo ella, que sonaba exhausta, pero feliz-. Alex debería salir en libertad condicional en unas horas. Todo el asunto de la fianza marchó de maravillas… ¿seguro que no vas a decirme quién está detrás de esto?

-Un benefactor anónimo –le respondí. Yo me había negado a darle información más precisa, por seguridad.

-¿Uno apellidado Cullen, por casualidad? –inquirió ella.

Me mordí el labio con indecisión. Sheila era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber descubierto mi relación con Edward sin que yo le dijese nunca nada al respecto, sólo infiriéndolo a partir del modo en que yo me refería a él en los reportes vía correo electrónico que le enviaba, y sabía de la enorme fortuna de los Cullen por nuestras investigaciones. Habría sido demasiado pedir que ella no sumara dos y dos.

-Sería mucha casualidad, ¿no? –le dije en un pésimo intento de evasiva.

-Humm… ¿y tiene él también algo que ver con los cinco mil dólares extra que hay depositados en la cuenta que te indiqué? –preguntó ella en tono circunspecto.

-De eso no sé nada –dije con toda honestidad, pese a que sonaba como algo que Edward haría-. Pero si están ahí, son tuyos.

-Bella, lo que voy a decirte sonará raro, pero de a ratos siento que estoy en una dimensión paralela… -suspiró Sheila-. Todo esto del arresto de Alex, la acusación, ya me había hecho la idea que él no saldría libre por unos meses por lo menos, ¡y de pronto _alguien_ me da el dinero para la fianza, que es una suma enorme, sin hacerme firmar que se los voy a devolver ni nada…! Es como que… es demasiado… ¿Estoy diciendo tonterías, verdad? –preguntó, avergonzada.

-No, no son tonterías. A mí también de a ratos me cuenta aceptar que todo esto es real –admití-. Es que sucedió todo tan rápido, que a veces sólo quisiera detener el mundo por un par de horas, o mejor, de días, y sentarme tranquila a procesar todo lo que está pasando. Pero no puedo, el mundo no se detiene ni me espera, y cada día hay más y más para analizar y procesar… Y por si fuera poco, tengo a dos agentes oficiales del FBI siguiéndome a todos lados para, supuestamente, protegerme…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Sheila, preocupada y estupefacta.

Sólo entonces caí en la cuenta que yo en ningún momento le había contado nada sobre el asesinato de Mike, que alguna entidad desconocida había intentado incriminarme a mí, ni cómo la declaración de Jessica había acabado librándome de la cárcel.

-Es un poco largo… ¿tienes tiempo? –le pregunté en tono conversacional.

-Todo el que necesites, ¿cómo es que tienen que protegerte? ¿Alguien intentó atacarte? –preguntó Sheila, con verdadera preocupación en la voz-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¡Y yo agobiándote con mis problemas…! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Aprovechando que la historia era larga, opté por ponerme cómoda. Me senté en mi mecedora, y me balanceé lentamente hacia atrás y adelante mientras le contaba a Sheila, con todo detalle, la historia. Ella estuvo adecuadamente impresionada y horrorizada, sobre todo en la parte del descubrimiento del cadáver, e indignada y furiosa, con la falsa declaración de Jessica.

-Uff, el martes 21 de mayo fue un mal día –resopló Sheila cuando acabé con mi relato-. Es el mismo día que mi hermana fue atropellada y mi papá sufrió el preinfarto. Para colmo, Alex ya había sido arrestado el lunes 20, y Fred también fue ingresado al hospital el lunes… una pésima semana, vamos. ¿Cuándo habrá desaparecido Jackson? También debió ser por esos días…

-Yo llamé a Jackson el martes 28, y ya no estaba localizable –murmuré.

-Bueno, no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero sospecho que debió ser por esos días que Jackson fue enviado a esa sospechosa misión encubierta –opinó Sheila-. Es como si…

-… como si fuese un gran plan. Un gran plan macabro, para deshacerse de todo el equipo –seguí diciendo yo, completando la frase de Sheila-. Yo soy incriminada en un asesinato. Alex está preso acusado de una estafa millonaria, no saldría de prisión por años, y si sale, estará endeudado de por vida –enumeré, tan aterrada que la voz empezó a temblarme-. Fred está agonizando a causa de una extraña enfermedad…

-Pero nada me pasó a mí… y nadie puede causarle a otra persona un cáncer de estómago –dijo Sheila, aunque se la notaba poco convencida.

-No es seguro que lo que tiene Fred es cáncer, los médico creen que es lo más probable, pero ni ellos están seguros –murmuré, el aplastante peso de la verdad que acababa de descubrir casi me quitaba el aire-. ¿O acaso se confirmó el diagnóstico?

-No… no que yo sepa, al menos –admitió ella.

-Sheila, por favor, envíame una foto de tu hermana… y una de Fred, lo más actual posible. ¡Espera! –salté de la mecedora, de pronto bullendo de energía, pese a lo agotada que me había sentido antes-. No salgas de tu departamento. Pídele que se saque una foto él, que te la envíe a tu… ¡qué rayos, que se saque una foto y me la envíe _ahora_! ¡Tengo que ver qué aspecto tiene Fred, y el de tu hermana! No salgas de tu departamento, no le abras a nadie… ¡¿cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Sólo podría ser más idiota si me pagaran! –estaba por jalarme los cabellos, pero tenía una mano ocupada con el blackberry y eso me detuvo parcialmente-. Sheila, esto es una conspiración –dije, convencida, mientras empezaba a pasearme por mi habitación.

-¿…Bella? ¿De qué estás hablando? –me preguntó Sheila, que al otro lado de la línea sonaba entre cautelosa y desconcertada.

-¡No puede ser casualidad! En dos días, todo el equipo está o moribundo, o arrestado, o desaparecido… todos están, estamos, metidos en problemas –murmuré, sin dejar de pasearme de un lado a otro de mi cuarto-. Las fotos que no aparecen… alguien quiso impedir que Alex las recuperara. ¿Y qué mejor modo que meterlo tras las rejas, lejos de una computadora? ¡Pero vamos a sacarlo de ahí…! Mira, no quiero alarmarte, pero, a ver, cómo te digo esto, Sheila, estás en peligro mortal, me sorprende que todavía no te haya pasado nada.

Mi lengua trabajaba por su cuenta, diciendo alegremente todo lo que se cruzaba por mi cabeza, sin razonarlo mucho. Mejor dicho, sin razonarlo en absoluto, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada caminando de un lado a otro como para preocuparme por los delirios que mi boca estaba soltando.

-Debería mandarte custodia. No, mejor te hago venir, aunque habría algunos peligros… no sé cómo de lejos están dispuestos a llegar para eliminarte, ¿sabotearían un avión repleto de pasajeros? –pensé en voz alta-. Ah, pero Alex no tendrá permiso para salir del Estado, eso lo complica todo. Bueno, no importa: tendré que enviarte custodia. Enviarles –me corregí-. Alex saldrá pronto de prisión, y los dos necesitarán protección… pero también tengo que cubrir a Jessica, y no quiero desprotegerme del todo yo…

-¿Bella? –insistió Sheila, que ahora sonaba asustada.

-Oh, perdón. Te llamo en un rato, todo debería estar solucionado. Por ahora, ten mucho cuidado. Mejor paranoica que muerta. Adiós –le corté, sin tiempo para despedidas. Ya tendría tiempo de disculparme después.

Bajé corriendo la escalera, tropecé y no bajé rodando la última mitad de los escalones porque me aferré a la baranda con todas las fuerzas de mi mano izquierda. Conseguí estabilizarme y no caer, pero la muñeca me empezó a doler horrores.

Gruñí con una mezcla de dolor y enojo. Yo no tenía tiempo para romperme huesos ahora, tenía que salvar a mis amigos del FBI que habían estado ocupados en la investigación sobre los Cullen, y a mí misma, ya que estaba. Intenté mover la muñeca, pero eso sólo consiguió arrancarme un gritito de dolor. Sí debía tener algo roto.

-Bella, ¿qué…? –Caddy estaba al pie de las escaleras, mirándome con confusión.

-Hay un plan para eliminar a todos los que estuvieron en la investigación anterior en la que participé –le informé por entre los dientes apretados de dolor, mientras me apresuraba a acabar de bajar la escalera-. Tengo que hacer un par de llamados…

-Sonó como que te tropezabas –replicó Caddy, mirándome con sospecha.

-Eso no importa, aunque me temo que me rompí la muñeca –admití, mientras pasaba al lado de mi guardiana, en dirección al teléfono.

-¿Qué no importa? ¡Claro que importa! –me contradijo Caddy, intentando detenerme-. Déjame ver esa muñeca.

Yo intenté resistirme y Caddy intentó persuadirme. Léase: Caddy me tiró al suelo de un modo similar a como lo había hecho con Jessica en la escuela, por lo que además de una muñeca rota, también acabé con un golpe en la cabeza.

Caddy, la muy perversa, aprovechó que me tenía inmovilizada para revisarme, y concluyó que teníamos que ir al hospital de inmediato. Mi muñeca se estaba inflamando y tenía mal aspecto. Yo suspiré con resignación, rogando que al menos fuese Carlisle quien me atendiera.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Hospital de Forks, por la tarde. Despacho del doctor Cullen. _

.

Por una vez, tuve suerte. Cuando estábamos saliendo de casa, Alice llegaba en el Volvo para "visitarme" y nos llevó al hospital. Edward tenía que hacer "un trámite" e iba a tardar un par de horas en llegar, aunque cuando le pregunté a Alice qué tipo de trámite era ése, me empezó a hablar de la fiesta de fin de curso que tenía pensado dar. Una vez que llegamos a destino, efectivamente fue Carlisle quien de inmediato se ocupó de mi caso; sospecho que Alice tuvo algo que ver. No es que me queje.

Carlisle me mandó radiografías del antebrazo y la mano, y tras palpar el golpe en la cabeza, determinó que no era peor que otros que yo ya había tenido, sino incluso más leve, y que no necesitaría atención especial. Mi aprecio por el doctor Cullen se quintuplicó por lo menos esa tarde.

Mientras esperábamos que las radiografías estuviesen listas, tuve tiempo de hablar con Carlisle. Caddy había tenido que esperar fuera del consultorio, lo que me vino de perlas. Necesitaba hablar de un par de cosas con mi doctor vampiro favorito, y mejor si era solas.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas del cáncer de estómago? ¿Incluyen dificultad para tragar y vómitos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa desde que se manifiestan los primeros síntomas hasta que se llega a la fase terminal? –solté una pregunta detrás de la otra, mientras Carlisle vendaba cuidadosamente mi muñeca herida.

-Bella, ¿estás teniendo problemas digestivos? –me preguntó Carlisle con evidente preocupación en sus ojos dorados-. ¿O es Charlie? Pero no tiene por qué ser cáncer, posiblemente una gastritis…

-No, ninguno de nosotros, sino Fred –le expliqué, confiando que su perfecta memoria vampírica lo ayudaría a situar quién exactamente era Fred-. Está enfermo, muy enfermo, y los médicos creen que podría ser cáncer de estómago, pero no aciertan con el diagnóstico. Una persona que vomita todo lo que come, así sea sólo un poco de agua, ¿tiene o no cáncer de estómago?

-Comprenderás que no puedo diagnosticar a partir de tan pocos datos –me hizo ver Carlisle, cauteloso, mientras aplicaba sólo un poco de presión en mi muñeca herida. El tacto de sus manos heladas era bienvenido sobre mi piel inflamada-. Necesitaría al menos unos cuantos análisis, desde lo esencial (sangre, orina) y una radiografía, hasta quizás una tomografía computada o una punción, por no hablar de que preferiría ver personalmente al paciente, antes de decir "es cáncer" o "es una úlcera".

-Precisamente, de eso te quería hablar –aproveché que él había sacado el tema a colación-. Sobre la parte de ver personalmente al paciente.

Carlisle me escuchó con toda atención mientras yo exponía el plan que había ideado durante el trayecto que separaba mi casa del hospital. No me dijo rotundamente que no en ningún momento, pero tampoco aceptó entusiasmado. Parecía creer que yo estaba sobre reaccionando, y eso me sacaba de quicio. Al menos, Carlisle era sutil para mostrar su incredulidad, y lo expuso mientras acababa de colocarme un vendaje provisorio en la muñeca.

-No niego que es sospechoso, pero los síntomas de Fred son propios de una docena de enfermedades distintas por lo menos –explicó Carlisle, muy diplomático-. No veo cómo yo podría, con sólo verlo, deducir qué es exactamente lo que tiene. Mi especialidad es la cirugía, no la gastroenterología ni la oncología.

-Todos tus colegas dicen que tienes experiencia como si llevaras ejerciendo un siglo –le señalé con sarcasmo. Carlisle apretó los labios, conteniendo la sonrisa, mientras guardaba los elementos sobrantes de mi vendaje en una caja del hospital-. Si hay alguien que puede decirle a Fred de qué se está muriendo, aunque más no sea, ése es el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Bien, pudo ir a ver a Fred, si insistes –aceptó él por fin-. Pero tengo que advertirte que es posible que yo tampoco pueda diagnosticarle…

El resto de su advertencia quedó interrumpida, porque en ese momento mi blackberry vibró levemente. Yo, contrariamente a mi costumbre de esconderlo, lo había metido en el bolsillo después de hablar con Sheila y lo había traído al hospital conmigo. Tomé el blackberry con la mano sana, sólo para ver tenía un correo electrónico de Sheila. Lo abrí rápidamente. Me había enviado una foto de su hermana, tal como yo le había dicho.

.

De: sacotton fbi . gov

Para: imswan fbi . gov

Asunto: foto de mi hermana, Marlene Cotton

_Bella, no te entendí del todo al blackberry, pero estoy tratando de hacerte caso. Aquí está la foto de Marlene, mi hermana, antes del accidente. ¿O tenía que ser después? No estoy muy segura, por ahora te envío ésta. Es de hace un par de meses, pero yo la consideraría suficientemente actual. Si no sirve, avísame, y veo de buscar una más nueva. _

_Estoy tratando de conseguir la imagen de Fred, pero es difícil. Parece que dejó el blackberry en su casa, no puedo alcanzarlo por ese medio; estoy por sobornar a un primo mío para que se deslice dentro de la habitación de Fred y le saque unas fotos. No es lo más legal, pero por tu tono, diría que esto es urgente. _

_Muchas gracias otra vez al Benefactor Anónimo y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. _

_Sheila_

.

Abrí el archivo adjunto que incluía la foto y la observé con atención. Era tal como yo había sospechado. Tipeé velozmente la respuesta que ya tenía pensada con la mano sana y guardé otra vez el blackberry en el bolsillo.

-Perdón por interrumpirte, Carlisle, pero era urgente –me disculpé.

-No te preocupes. Pero como te decía, no es seguro que yo vaya a ser el que vea lo que nadie más vio. No quiero que te hagas demasiadas ilusiones y acabes decepcionada –aclaró Carlisle, serio.

-No me estoy haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, yo sólo… -otra vez nos interrumpió el blackberry. Sheila me estaba llamando; debía haber estado pegada al blackberry esperando una respuesta.

-¿Me disculpas? –le pregunté a Carlisle velozmente, y antes de obtener respuesta, apreté el botón que aceptaba la llamada entrante-. Sí, Sheila, te escucho.

-Acabo de recibir tu correo electrónico, y me fijé, pero no hay errores. La foto es de Marlene, no mía –me aseguró Sheila al otro lado de la línea.

-Eso me temí –asentí yo con una sonrisa triste, pese a que sabía que Sheila no podía verme-. Tu hermana se te parece mucho, y las confundieron. Quien sea que la atacó a ella, lo hizo por error. Buscaban atropellarte, Sheila, y se equivocaron de persona. ¿Dónde fue el accidente de tu hermana, de Marlene?

-Fuera de la casa de mis padres –dijo Sheila con un hilo de voz-. Marlene acababa de salir de la casa y estaba cruzando la calle…

-Lamento traerte malas noticias, pero es tal como te dije antes, estás en grave peligro –suspiré-. Me sorprende que no te haya atacado todavía por otro lado… ya tienen que haberse dado cuenta que Marlene no es Sheila. No salgas de tu casa, voy a enviarte custodia pronto.

-¿Qué custodia? –preguntó Sheila con voz temblorosa.

-Estaba pensando en Esme Cullen –admití. Carlisle me miró fijamente, sorprendido-. Podría hacerse pasar por una de tus compañeras de estudios, una prima lejana, una amiga de infancia… tienen casi la misma edad, no debería ser tan difícil armar una historia. Claro que antes tengo que preguntarle a Esme si está de acuerdo.

-No sé, Bella, ¿por qué una mujer que tiene una familia, una casa y un jardín que atender dejaría todo para venir a, cómo decías, "custodiar" a alguien que ni siquiera conoce? –preguntó Sheila, escéptica y confundida a la vez.

-Se me ocurren una decena de razones, pero dejémoslo en que Esme es una mujer muy generosa que no duda en ayudarle a quienes lo necesitan –respondí.

No tenía interés de entrar en detalles tales como el hecho que Esme conocía a Sheila y Alex, al menos de oídas, y que la familia, la casa y el jardín de Esme funcionarían sin ella por unos días, que era todo el tiempo que yo esperaba que necesitáramos para develar este complot.

-Por muy generosa que sea, y por mucho que yo aprecie tu idea y su hipotética ayuda, no veo cómo la presencia de Esme va a garantizar que no nos suceda nada –machacó Sheila, que parecía haber tomado el lugar de abogado del diablo.

Hubo unos golpecitos en la puerta y Carlisle se levantó a atenderla.

-¿Por qué nadie es capaz de tomarse mis planes en serio? –me quejé-. ¡Hagan lo que les digo y dejen de protestar! –furiosa, di un puñetazo en la mesa, acción que lamenté de inmediato. Mi muñeca herida se hizo notar dolorosamente.

-¿Quién más se te está revelando, jefa Swan? –preguntó Sheila con un asomo de sonrisa en la voz.

-Todos, por desgracia –gruñí con una mezcla de dolor y rabia-. Caddy me arrastró contra mi voluntad al hospital, sólo porque yo tengo una muñeca rota, y me costó un triunfo convencer a Carlisle de que vaya a ver a Fred.

-… -Sheila no respondió de inmediato-. Es raro escucharte solamente –dijo por fin, como si reflexionara-. Me gustaría poder verte mientras dices este tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca estoy segura cuándo me estás hablando en serio y cuándo estás bromeando –respondió Sheila.

-No te preocupes, últimamente no bromeo. Puede tomarme en serio, investigadora Cotton –le siseé, imitando el tono de Jackson, lo que me causó una punzada de tristeza-. Mira, sólo… avísame en cuanto Alex regrese a tu casa, ¿sí? Ah, y hablando de eso… ¿todavía tienes que mudarte? –pregunté, tratando de poner todo el tacto posible en la frase.

-No, por suerte no –admitió ella, aliviada-. El abogado consiguió que me permitan seguir viviendo en la casa, aunque la construcción en sí siga confiscada hasta que acabe el juicio. Pero la menos, no me pueden desalojar de la noche a la mañana.

-Bien, una buena noticia –suspiré-. Me alegro.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto. Bueno, te dejo. Nos hablamos pronto, ¿sí? Te llamo en cuanto llegue Alex.

-Y yo te llamo en cuanto tenga alguien a quien enviarte como custodia. Tengan cuidado mientras tanto –ordené, preocupada.

Tras una breve despedida, guardé el blackberry en el bolsillo y volqué toda mi atención a Carlisle, que había vuelto a sentarse tras su escritorio y tenía un sobre muy grande de papel plastificado blanco delante de sí. Yo sabía, gracias a mis anteriores experiencias en cuestión de hospitales, que el sobre contenía radiografías, y aguardé ansiosa su diagnóstico.

-Buenas noticias, Bella –me sonrió él-. Examiné las radiografías mientras hablabas, y tu muñeca no está rota. No hay fractura, no hay astillas y ni siquiera fisura. Tus huesos están sanos. Pero sí hay un ligero desgarro en los músculos, y algunos de los tendones están afectados también.

Refunfuñé en disgusto. No por primera vez envidié la capacidad de Jake de curarse en un santiamén de heridas peores que ésta. ¡Lo bien que le vendría a una persona tan patosa como yo esa cualidad!

-Por eso, voy a colocarte un cabestrillo que no vas a quitarte por ninguna razón, excepto para bañarte –siguió Carlisle, severo-. Tendrás que llevarlo puesto todo el resto del tiempo, día y noche, es más, de noche sobre todo, por un mes.

-Al menos, la maltrecha es la muñeca izquierda –me consolé-. Hubiese sido completamente inoportuno quedarme manca de mi mano hábil justo ahora.

-No falta mucho para los exámenes finales –mencionó Carlisle.

-¿A quién le importan los exámenes? ¡Hablo de–!

Yo estaba por seguir hablando, pero Carlisle me interrumpió con un gesto.

-Será mejor hablarlo en un lugar más tranquilo –señaló él-. Alguien podría interrumpirnos en cualquier momento, un hospital no es el lugar más privado. Mi turno termina hoy a las diez de la noche; dame un margen de quince minutos y podemos reunirnos todos en casa a discutir esto con calma. Alice se ocupará que estén todos presentes. Estoy dispuesto a ir a ver a Fred si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, y estoy seguro que si no es Esme, alguien más se ofrecerá a ir a ver a Sheila.

-Es que necesito que sea Esme –le expliqué en voz muy baja, tratando de no sentir demasiada vergüenza por el hecho que Carlisle estaba recordando mejor que yo cómo tener cuidado y discreción-. ¡Edward y Alice tienen que tomar turnos para vigilarme a mí, Emmett y Jasper están ocupados con Jessica, y Rosalie simplemente no encaja con el perfil de amiga de Sheila! Esme es mucho más creíble. Tienen edades similares y un carácter compatible. Podrían pasar por primas, por ejemplo, mientras que Rosalie no encajaría en ese rol, no por culpa suya, sino porque… ¡porque no encaja!

Carlisle me miró con ojos abiertos de asombro, antes de asentir lentamente.

-Lo hablamos en detalle esta noche –prometió en voz baja, antes de pasar al tono normal-. Te voy a recetar unos calmantes para el dolor, y éstos comprimidos son para reducir la inflamación…

Salí de la oficina de Carlisle unos minutos después, con una receta para comprar unos medicamentos en la farmacia, la muñeca definitivamente entablillada y una promesa de ayuda por parte de los Cullen. Había logrado bastante, a decir verdad. Si sólo mis investigaciones en el caso Newton avanzaran la mitad de bien…

.

Alice y Caddy estaban esperándome fuera del consultorio, y tras una escala en la farmacia regresamos a casa; estuve bostezando todo el tiempo. Una vez pasado el sacudón de adrenalina de mi revelación/descubrimiento, yo volvía a estar muy cansada. No había dormido más de cuatro horas la noche anterior, y en cuanto tomé los calmantes que me había recetado Carlisle quedé profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Desperté varias horas más tarde, cuando Charlie llegó a casa, acompañado por Phillips. Mi cuello estaba rígido de haber dormido en una postura rara, pero al menos yo volvía a ser capaz de razonar, cosa que no había sido capaz al momento de llegar a casa… había estado demasiado cansada.

-Hola, papá, Phillips –saludé ahogando un bostezo-. Lo lamento, la cena no está lista…

-No te preocupes, Alice me avisó que necesitabas dormir. Phillips nos consiguió víveres –anunció Charlie, señalando con la cabeza unas cajas que traía en las manos.

Contuve una risita. Los "víveres" eran tres pizzas tamaño familiar.

Alice se despidió amablemente y regresó a su casa. Charlie, Caddy, Phillips y yo comimos tranquilamente, hablando poco. Ellos tres no habían tenido la oportunidad de echarse una siesta, y estaban más dormidos que despiertos a esa hora del día. La conversación fue sobre todo una recapitulación de lo que habíamos discutido en ese mismo lugar por la madrugada, sin muchas novedades para agregar. Phillips tuvo que admitir que no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre Jackson todavía, aunque seguía intentándolo. Yo empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento al respecto. Si todo era, tal como yo me temía, una conspiración, había buenas posibilidades no sólo de que Jackson ya llevara días muerto, sino también de que nunca se recuperara el cadáver y por lo tanto la muerte quedara impune. Me enfermaba de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Concluida la cena, despejé la mesa y lavé los platos y vasos. Caddy ya se había retirado a su colchón de aire en el living, después de una ronda de control y de darse una veloz ducha. Debía estar realmente molida, la pobre. Phillips también se fue bastante pronto, bostezando y trastabillando de sueño. Perfecto. Podría escabullirme de mis guardianes sin problemas para ir a la casa de los Cullen.

Como Caddy había reclamado el living como dormitorio, Charlie sacó el televisor y un sillón del sofá y los instaló en el vestíbulo, para poder seguir viendo los resultados de los partidos por televisión sin molestar a mi guardaespaldas. Fue allí donde lo encontré, profundamente dormido, medio resbalado del sillón y roncando con ganas.

-Papá… papá… ¡papá! –lo zamarré, intentando despertarlo-. ¡Charlie! Nos esperan en casa de los Cullen, ¡vamos!

-¿…qué? –parpadeó él, no del todo despierto.

-¡Que tenemos que irnos! Los Cullen me prometieron ayuda para descubrir quién está detrás de la conspiración para deshacerse de todos los miembros del grupo que estuvo involucrado en la investigación, y vamos a reunirnos en su casa esta noche –expliqué velozmente.

Charlie me miró muy fijamente y con cara de no entender nada, como si yo le hablara en gaélico, por lo menos. Abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Parpadeó otra vez antes de frotarse los ojos con los dorsos de las manos.

-¿Qué es esto de una conspiración? –preguntó finalmente.

-Vamos yendo, te explico de camino –insistí.

-Está bien, vamos –aceptó Charlie, poco convencido-. Pero quiero una buena explicación, completa.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Camino a la casa de los Cullen, por la noche. _

.

La Chevy hacía tanto ruido que me sorprendía que Caddy no se hubiese despertado y nos hubiese seguido, aunque pensándolo bien, no sé qué vehículo hubiese utilizado. Yo me había asegurado de llevarme las llaves del móvil patrulla, por si acaso. Pero aún si Caddy se despertaba, no podía quejarse de que yo me había escapado de su supervisión: me ocupé de dejarle una nota pegada en la heladera, donde le explicaba a dónde iba.

Acabé mi explicación sobre los hechos recientes justo cuando llegábamos al camino que conducía a la casa de los Cullen por entre los árboles. Charlie me escuchó con toda atención y un rostro tan inexpresivo que no pude haber adivinado si estaba pensando en formas de encontrar a Jackson o si intentaba recordar el número telefónico del hospital psiquiátrico más cercano para mandarme a encerrar.

-¿Y vas a pedirle ayuda a los Cullen? –me preguntó por fin, mientras yo avanzaba con cuidado por el camino oscuro.

-Sí, claro –le respondí-. Carlisle ya aceptó ir a ver a Fred.

-Te das cuenta de una cosa, ¿no? Estás pidiéndole ayuda al que en circunstancias normales sería tu primer sospechoso –señaló Charlie en tono neutro.

Su afirmación me tomó tan de sorpresa que frené y me giré a mirarlo.

-¿Qué? –fue todo lo que pude preguntarle.

-Todo esto comenzó cuando el informe final fue abortado –expuso Charlie, serio-. Ese informe final comprometía, y de un modo muy serio, el secreto de los Cullen. Pero de pronto, alguien se ocupa de borrarlo del mapa. Bien, digamos que ellos no sabían que los estaban espiando. Pero les confesaste todo, desde tu participación hasta la implicación de todos y cada uno de tus compañeros, y dos semanas después, uno de ellos está preso, otro está misteriosamente enfermo, uno está desaparecido, y otra debería estar accidentada, no lo está por pura casualidad.

-¡Los Cullen no están atacando a mi equipo! –protesté, indignada.

-¿No? Da la casualidad que ellos serían los primeros en beneficiarse del hecho que ese informe no trascienda –señaló Charlie, implacable.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que hayan lastimado a nadie! ¡Ellos no harían eso! –empecé a enfurecerme-. ¿Por qué Edward le dio a Alex el dinero para pagar la fianza, si quiere que esté encerrado?

-Oh, a ese respecto… habrás notado que, estando todas las cuentas bancarias y bienes de Alexander Stradivarius congelados y bajo supervisión, el que de pronto tenga una cantidad tan grande de dinero salida de ningún lado sólo lo vuelve más sospechoso, ¿no? La conclusión más simple es que se trata de parte del dinero que robó, y que se está riendo en la cara del FBI al pagarle con el mismo dinero que les robó antes –me hizo ver Charlie, severo.

Me quedé helada. No se me había ocurrido pensar en que Alex tendría que justificar de dónde había salido el dinero de su fianza, y que sería muy sospechoso que él dispusiese de una suma tan alta, una suma que considerando su modesto salario por simple lógica no hubiese podido ahorrar en toda su vida.

-Los Cullen tendrían buenas razones para guardarle rencor a Jackson, él fue quien impulsó la investigación que los puso en el ojo de la tormenta –siguió Charlie al notar mi silencio-. Todos sabemos que Jackson no hace misiones encubiertas, y ese mensaje en su blackberry podría ser una trampa.

-No… -murmuré débilmente, sin saber qué decir.

-Sé lo que estás sospechando respecto a Frederick Samstag, que está siendo envenenado. Yo creo lo mismo. Los médicos no aciertan a diagnosticar una enfermedad porque no hay ninguna enfermedad: eso del malestar estomacal me suena a arsénico en grandes cantidades. Ahora, ¿quién mejor que un médico para saber qué cantidad administrar para aparentar una rara y larga enfermedad que acaba en la muerte del paciente? –continuó Charlie, inclemente.

-Carlisle no… -musité-… él nunca…

-No directamente, del mismo modo que ninguno de ellos directamente atropelló a Sheila Cotton, es decir, a su hermana. Todo tiene un precio, incluso la muerte, y contratar un asesino a sueldo no parece fuera del alcance de alguien que colecciona automóviles deportivos –mencionó Charlie casualmente.

-¿Y Mike? –pregunté, recuperando la voz-. Ninguno de ellos querría verme involucrada en algo así.

-Ah, sí. Michael Newton –asintió Charlie, como si estuviese pensándolo muy detenidamente-. A Edward no le caía nada bien; de pronto Mike aparece muerto, eres sospechosa, pero se prueba tu inocencia. Sin embargo, el misterioso asesino es perfectamente ilocalizable… admitámoslo: tal como están las cosas, ese crimen no se esclarecerá nunca. La familia Cullen te fue de mucho apoyo, siempre estuvo cerca… y enterada de todo. Les estarás muy agradecida por siempre jamás, sin sospechar de ellos nunca, ¿o me equivoco? –añadió Charlie, completamente serio.

Me esforcé en respirar lenta y regularmente. Era demasiado lo que estaba diciendo Charlie. No, no podía ser verdad…

Repentinamente, una mano blanca y de dedos esbeltos estaba dando golpecitos contra el vidrio de mi ventanilla. Asustada, contuve apenas el grito que estaba por escapárseme de la garganta. Ahí estaba Edward, de pie al lado de mi Chevy, sonriendo siniestramente. Por primera vez al mirarlo vi, sin lugar a dudas y a simple vista, un vampiro: hermoso, temible, poderoso. Y completamente letal.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**Y una acotación para **_**Strangeers**_**, que escribe unos reviews buenísimos, pero su cuenta no acepta mensajes privados, de modo que nunca puedo responderle: no veo series policiales, al menos no regularmente. Sí tengo leída la mitad de la obra de Agatha Chirstie y prácticamente toda la de Conan Doyle, eso ayuda. Además que planifico muy, muy cuidadosamente cada historia y cada hecho antes de escribirlo, y lo corrijo varias veces antes de publicar. No conozco al Gibbs que mencionas, pero es muy probable que él y Jackson tengan cosas en común… son lugares comunes en la imaginación de quien escribe y quien lee. Lo del sabotaje, es verdad, varios lectores lo habían señalado como posible. Sobre no dar la cifra, es un truco usado muchas veces no decir exactamente cuánto, sino dejarlo librado a la imaginación del lector; eso causa más efecto. Alex… ya ves que más que soluciones, la intervención podría traerle problemas. Gracias por lo de que no encuentras errores, la verdad es que sí los hay, pero o los detecto a tiempo o me las arreglo para subsanarlos después… ¡y muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! **

**A todos mis lectores, ¡gracias por leer! **


	28. 27 Culpables

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Debo decir que el capítulo anterior levantó cierta polvareda, por así decirlo… Me encantó leer sus opiniones y conjeturas, ¡mucha gente está completamente acertada! Si el FBI llega a saberlo, me quedo sin la mitad de los lectores que dejan reviews, se los llevarán como nuevos súper agentes, estoy segura. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a araceli lopez, a quien le debo un favor importante. Aquí está mi humilde agradecimiento.  
**

**¿Qué más? Ah, sí, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Camino a la casa de los Cullen, por la noche._

.

Repentinamente, una mano blanca y de dedos esbeltos estaba dando golpecitos contra el vidrio de mi ventanilla. Asustada, contuve apenas el grito que estaba por escapárseme de la garganta.

Ahí estaba Edward, de pie al lado de mi Chevy, sonriendo siniestramente. Por primera vez al mirarlo vi, sin lugar a dudas y a simple vista, un vampiro: hermoso, temible, poderoso.

Y completamente letal.

-Hola Bella, señor Swan –saludó Edward con voz tranquila, medida, sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa maniática y siniestra, que me ponía los pelos de punta. Eso sí, tuvo que hablar medio a los gritos para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo del motor.

-Edward –musité, con una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón-. Me asustaste.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Edward con la misma sonrisa escalofriante-. No fue mi intención asustarte… pero conduce, por favor, Bella, todos en casa están _esperándolos_.

Algo en el modo en el que dijo la última palabra me hizo pensar que dentro de la casa, más que unos civilizados vampiros vegetarianos, nos esperaba un numeroso grupo de caníbales hambrientos.

-Ya vamos para allá –prometí, poniendo en marcha de nuevo el motor, que se quejó un poco antes de volver a poner la Chevy en marcha, muy lentamente.

Edward asintió, su sonrisa temible más ancha que antes, dejando ver todos los dientes blanquísimos y afilados. Tras una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, salió disparado hacia la casa tan rápido que fue sólo un borrón. Ya no se molestaba en actuar humano.

Charlie y yo intercambiamos una larga mirada. Todo esto estaba siendo tan confuso e inquietante que yo no sabía muy bien qué pensar, ni mucho menos qué decir.

-¿Tienes un backup? –preguntó Charlie en voz baja.

-No. Si había un lugar en que no creí que hiciera falta, era éste –respondí.

Claro que yo no tenía refuerzos de emergencia, ni un plan B ni un as bajo la manga. Le había dejado una nota a Caddy, pero eso no sería una prueba concluyente de nada. Phillips se había ido antes que yo saliera de casa, y Charlie estaba conmigo.

-Mala cosa –suspiró Charlie, mirando al frente.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté, dudosa.

-Adelante a toda máquina –respondió él, como si fuese obvio-. Es demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Tuve que admitir que era cierto. Para bien o para mal, yo había tomado una decisión al venir aquí esta noche, y no había margen para echarme atrás ahora. Los últimos metros los hicimos en silencio, y en mi caso, pensando tanto y tan velozmente que de ser un dibujo animado hubiese debido salirme humo de las orejas. Pensar mucho, sin embargo, no significaba que obtuviese resultados, ya que la mayor parte de mis pensamientos giraban en círculos, demasiado confundidos para decidir nada preciso.

¿Era verdad? ¿Era siquiera _posible_? Nunca me lo había planteado… Nunca había sospechado de los Cullen, tal como Charlie había señalado… Había considerado seriamente a los Vulturi, pero no a los Cullen…

¿Podían estar detrás de esto los Cullen… o algunos de ellos… o al menos uno? Intenté pensarlo racionalmente. Pese a que mi corazón se negaba de plano a creerlo, forcé a mi mente a considerarlo del modo más neutral posible. Todos ellos habían reaccionado demasiado bien a mis explicaciones sobre mi trabajo encubierto espiándolos a ellos. ¿Habían comenzado a planificar la venganza en ese mismo momento…? ¿Quién de ellos podría haber sido?

¿Edward? No, él nunca. Él era mejor que eso. Además, él no soportaba que yo sufriera, y debía saber cuánto me dolería que mis amigos fuesen heridos y desaparecidos. Él no haría algo así por principio, y si no, al menos para no lastimarme indirectamente a mí. Pero el lunes había desaparecido durante varias horas, y luego esta tarde había tenido "unos trámites" que hacer… no parecía probable que hubiese ido hasta Phoenix y regresado, pero ¿quizás había dado instrucciones a quien ejecutaba sus órdenes…?

Demasiado asustada por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, intenté pensar en otra persona.

¿Alice? No, ella no tenía el perfil. No es que le faltaran los medios o la oportunidad, pero Alice no haría algo así, de ninguna manera. Pese a que sería una estupenda planificadora, gracias a su don de ver el resultado final de sus decisiones… pero entonces no habría errores tales como que la atropellada fuese la hermana de Sheila en lugar de Sheila misma, ¿verdad? Aunque si quien seguía sus directivas era un falible humano…

Horrorizada por pensar en mi mejor amiga de ese modo, pasé al siguiente sospechoso.

¿Jasper? Mi seguridad flaqueó un poco. Él no disfrutaba matando, de eso estaba segura, pero sí haría lo imposible para proteger a su familia, y sobre todo a Alice. ¿Había considerado que el informe ponía en peligro el secreto y estaba tratando de eliminar a mis compañeros? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no comenzar por mí, que me tenía más cerca? También tenía más cerca a Edward, ¿era eso lo que lo había detenido? Si Jasper planificaba esos ataques y muertes, Edward debía haberlo oído planificar eso, o Alice lo hubiese visto, ¿le habían permitido ellos seguir adelante? ¿Por qué? ¿Quizás había algún pacto detrás de eso? ¿No le impedían seguir adelante con la matanza a cambio de que me dejara viva a mí? Un momento, ¿quién garantizaba que estuviese pensando en dejarme viva? Quizás sólo pretendía dejarme para última…

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería pensar en Jasper planificando cómo acabar con mis amigos, ni tampoco conmigo, y sin embargo…

"_Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. __Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó…no permitiré que Alice viva en peligro, incluso uno pequeño. No sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella… Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos. No lo entiendes" _

Recordé las palabras como si proviniesen de una vida anterior, aunque sólo hacía algo más de un año de que Jasper las pronunciara. Era lo que había argumentado esa tarde después de que Edward detuviese a pulso la furgoneta de Tyler, cuando la familia discutía cómo actuar ante el hecho que yo había visto a Edward actuar de un modo obviamente no-humano. Jasper no se había abalanzado con gusto sobre la oportunidad de eliminarme, pero había estado firmemente resuelto a hacerlo si eso significaba que su familia no estaría en peligro, _incluso uno pequeño_.

Al recordar esa conversación, otros fragmentos igualmente inquietantes vinieron a mi memoria:

"_No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo… Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferentes al resto de nuestra clase, sabes que existen quienes desearán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera! … No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta. Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar… Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia" _

"_Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres"_

Rosalie había estado tan a favor de eliminarme como Jasper, aunque había sido más vehemente que él al expresarlo. Algunos de los fragmentos resonaban en mi cabeza con especial fuerza…

_Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros… _

_Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar… _

_Sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia…_

Desde la primera vez en que yo había oído esa conversación grabada, ese espionaje a decir verdad, me había quedado en claro que Rosalie Hale era dura, que cuando hablaba de matar lo decía completamente en serio, y que más me valía cuidarme de ella. Pero en esa ocasión, Edward los había convencido a ambos, Jasper y Rosalie, que yo no suponía un verdadero peligro para el secreto, y Carlisle finalmente les había prohibido, en términos muy diplomáticos, que me mataran. ¿Por qué Carlisle había reaccionado de forma diferente esta vez…?

Eso, si es que lo había consultado. No era imposible que lo que estuviese sucediendo fuese un arreglo privado entre… ¿entre quienes? ¿Jasper y Rosalie? ¿Sin que Edward y Alice estuviesen enterados? Si no eran coautores, al menos eran cómplices… Mi alma gemela y mi mejor amiga, cómplices en intentar matar o encerrar de por vida a mis amigos… ¿y quizás a mí también? Pero entonces no podrían dejar con vida a Charlie, que estaba casi tan al tanto de lo que sucedía como yo… Y si Jasper, Alice, Edward y Rosalie sabían, ¿era posible que Emmett permaneciese al margen e ignorante de todo…?

Demasiado pronto, antes que yo hubiese podido ordenar mínimamente mis confusos pensamientos, estábamos frente a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Apagué el motor, abrimos las puertas, bajamos de la Chevy. Subimos los escalones hasta el porche y yo toqué el timbre pese a que era obvio que los Cullen sabían que estábamos allí desde hacía un rato.

Carlisle abrió la puerta, lo que me sorprendió un poco. Estaba esperando que fuese Edward quien nos hiciera pasar.

-Buenas noches, Bella, Charlie. Pasen, por favor –invitó Carlisle, amable, aunque también me pareció un poco distraído.

-Buenas noches. Gracias –aceptó Charlie.

Saludé con un tímido "buenas noches" a Carlisle mientras dejábamos los abrigos en el perchero del vestíbulo, donde tenían el aspecto de harapos junto a las sofisticadas piezas de diseñador de los Cullen.

En el living estaba todo el resto de la familia, a excepción de Jasper. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, delante de la mesita ratona, sobre la que había una computadora portátil… con un gran sticker de "Hello Kitty" pegado sobre la lente de la webcam. Emmett estaba sentado frente a un tablero de damas, y la silla al otro lado estaba girada pero vacía; deduje que había estado jugando con Carlisle. Edward estaba sentado en la banqueta del piano, con la misma sonrisa maníaca de antes. Rosalie miraba desde uno de los sillones individuales del sofá un capítulo de un teleteatro con expresión aburrida; Esme estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista de decoración de interiores, aunque levantó enseguida la vista en cuanto entramos y nos sonrió, de forma amable, por suerte.

Tras intercambiar los saludos de rigor, Charlie y yo fuimos invitados a sentarnos y Esme nos ofreció algo de beber, aunque ninguno de nosotros quiso nada.

Carlisle y Emmett dejaron a un lado el tablero de juego. Rosalie apagó el televisor. Esme ya había cerrado y guardado la revista. Edward se giró en la banqueta, de modo de quedar de cara a nosotros. Alice cerró la computadora portátil.

Todos nos miraban con mucha atención, a Charlie y a mí. Mi padre estaba muy tenso, y yo, incómoda.

El ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo.

-¡Oh! –exclamé de golpe, y a mi lado Charlie dio un respingo-. Esme, ¿cambiaste las cortinas? –pregunté en voz un poco aguda a causa de la histeria.

-Sí, ¿te gustan? –respondió ella rápidamente, levantándose y moviendo un poco las nuevas cortinas para que yo pudiese apreciarlas mejor-. El aplique de la cinta dorada sobre el borde me pareció un detalle muy apropiado, ya que además así combinaba con la madera de haya de la escalera y la de nogal del parquet.

Asentí como si hubiese entendido algo. Yo no diferenciaba una madera de otra ni me importaba, pero la verdad es que las cortinas se veían bien. Esme volvió a sentarse.

Un nuevo silencio siguió a mis palabras. Nadie parecía saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Cómo van tus estudios? –preguntó Carlisle al cabo de varios segundos. Su voz sonó como si hubiese estado estrujándose la cabeza en busca de algo inofensivo que decir.

-Bien, bastante bien. Obtuve un "excelente" en mi ensayo sobre la desesperación, la ambición y la desesperanza de los personajes de _Un tranvía llamado Deseo_ –ofrecí.

-Qué bien. Felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio. Todos estábamos evitando enfrentarnos al metafórico gran elefante parado en medio de la habitación. Ya habíamos hablado de cortinas y de mis clases, ahora había que buscar algún otro tema insustancial.

-Señor Swan, ¿qué me dice de las fotos? –dijo Edward de pronto, con una expresión un poco menos aterradora que antes. Su sonrisa ahora era más irónica que cínica.

-¿Fotos? –repitió Charlie sin entender. Yo tampoco supe a qué se refería Edward.

-Las fotos que le fueron tomadas a Bella en Phoenix, junto a sus amigos… sus colegas del FBI –especificó Edward.

Charlie se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en mi cara. Ahí estaba. Ése era el resquicio, el pequeño dato, que echaba por tierra las conjeturas de Charlie. No es que yo creyera de todo corazón capaces a los Cullen de mandar a matar a Sheila, Fred o Mike, ni de meter en problemas a Jackson y Alex, pero la forma en que lo había expuesto Charlie lo había hecho sonar tan posible… tan creíble… que la agente Swan no había tenido más remedio que analizarlo del derecho y del revés.

-Ninguno de ellos lo sabían en ese entonces, a lo de mi trabajo encubierto –dije, con nueva firmeza en la voz, sorprendida y feliz-. Si Edward o Alice lo hubiesen sabido, Aro lo hubiese sabido también, y no hubiese dejado pasar eso, estoy segura. Las fotos fueron tomadas en septiembre, pero los Cullen todavía no lo sabían nada _en marzo del año siguiente_, cuando ya mi informe final había sido escrito y entregado.

-La conspiración contra tu equipo comenzó _después_ de que les contaras todo a los Cullen –señaló Charlie.

-Pero las fotos fueron sacadas _antes_, y el informe final también se abortó _antes_ de que ellos supieran siquiera que estaban siendo espiados y que la espía era yo –repliqué-. Las fotos son la clave. Quien sea que las haya hecho, es quien está detrás de todo esto. Los Cullen no pueden haberlas sacado ni mandado a sacar…

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –insistió Charlie-. ¿Cómo sabes que no contrataron a alguien para que te siguiera y les pasara reportes sobre lo que hacías y con quién te reunías? Podrían haber temido que divulgaras su secreto… o simplemente Edward podría haber querido saber en qué andabas ahora que él no estaba…

Hubo algunos sonidos ahogados de los Cullen en reacción a las palabras de Charlie, pero no me detuve a oírlos. Seguí hablando rápidamente, las palabras fluían solas de mi boca ahora que todo había caído en su sitio.

-Edward tiene defectos, pero no es un psicópata acosador, papá –exclamé rodando los ojos-. Ellos no contrataron a nadie para seguirme. De haber tenido esas fotografías antes, los Cullen hubiesen averiguado quiénes aparecían junto a mí en la foto, y habrían sabido que yo era agente encubierto, cuando acabamos de establecer que no lo supieron hasta meses más tarde. Y sobre temer que yo divulgara el secreto, vamos, ¿quién en su sano juicio me creería? ¡Era obvio que yo no diría una sola palabra!

Charlie se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, con los brazos firmemente cruzados, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Yo también repasé los acontecimientos recientes, y de pronto toda la explicación de Charlie sobre cómo los Cullen estaban detrás de todo me parecía insostenible, por convincente que me hubiese sonado diez minutos antes. Interiormente, me avergoncé de haber estado a punto de creerle. ¡Había dudado seriamente de mis amigos y el amor de mi existencia, los había creído capaces de matar y sobornar!

-¿En serio crees que por aparecer junto a dos miembros del FBI en una foto alguien conjeturaría de inmediato que eres agente encubierto? –me preguntó Charlie.

-No lo conjeturaría de inmediato, lo sabría al cabo de largas investigaciones –respondí yo, armándome de paciencia-. En verdad, si yo aparezco en Phoenix, cuando los Cullen sabían que mi madre vive en Florida, junto a dos miembros del FBI, y alguien toma una foto de ese momento y la remite a los Cullen, creo que ellos investigarían. Descubrirían quiénes son Alex y Sheila, y entonces se preguntarían de dónde los conozco. Seguirían investigando, y posiblemente descubrirían mi trabajo encubierto.

-¿Con lo súper secreto que es tu trabajo encubierto? –preguntó Charlie, enarcando las cejas-. Si es tan fácil descubrirte, ¿qué hacen Phillips y Frazer en casa? ¿Luchan contra el destino?

-¿Qué hacen? Payasadas, si me preguntas –respondí, honesta-. No hacen más que atraer la atención sobre mí, en lugar de desviarla. No tienen mala intención, pero la verdad es que no están ayudando. Respecto a mi trabajo, sí, es muy secreto y todo eso, pero todos mis compañeros de la Academia están sueltos, y cualquiera de ellos puede darle el dato correcto a la persona equivocada. Además que hay registros, incluso fotos, y el que sean secretos no implica que sean inaccesibles. Eso, sin mencionar la telepatía de Edward.

-¿Cómo hubiese la telepatía de Edward ayudado a descubrir a tus compañeros de la Academia, cuando los Cullen no sabían que habías estudiado ahí? –quiso saber Charlie.

-No dije eso. Dije que hay personas que me conocen de mis tiempos en la Academia, que hay otras que tienen acceso a mi legajo de agente en actividad, y que Edward tiene el don de la telepatía –aclaré-. El que él se haya encontrado o no con alguna de esas personas es otra cosa. A lo que apunto es que ellos _podrían_ haberlo averiguado, que es complicado, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, no lo averiguaron, algo que hubiesen hecho de tener las fotos ante sí, estoy segura. Aro no lo sabía: eso prueba que ni Edward ni Alice lo sabían tampoco.

Charlie se quedó en silencio, muy pensativo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, feliz y aliviada. Me arriesgué a echar un vistazo a los Cullen, que estaban sorprendidos, pero no enojados, para mi gran alivio.

-Respecto a Alexander, me encargué de desviar el dinero… -empezó a decir Edward, pero en eso el blackberry vibró levemente en mi bolsillo y me centré de inmediato en el pequeño aparato negro y plateado.

Tenía una llamada entrante desde el número de Alex. Apreté el botón que aceptaba la llamada, sintiendo el corazón latir tan fuerte como si quisiera salírseme del pecho.

-¿Hola? –medio tartamudeé.

-Hola, Bella –respondió Alex Stradivarius, y aunque normalmente yo no hubiese calificado su voz como especial en forma alguna, en ese momento me sonó a música celestial-. ¡Estoy libre!

-¡Me alegro tanto! –exclamé-. ¿No hubo problemas?

-Ninguno. Quisieron saber quién había gestionado mi fianza, pero les dije que yo había estado todo el tiempo tras las rejas y que no sabía nada –mencionó, medio riéndose-. No me pusieron trabas y todo está en orden. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda! Y… perdona por favor que no te haya llamado antes, me liberaron hace unas horas, pero es que ni bien me dejaron salir fui a ver a mi familia, sobre todo a mi hermanita. Ella había estado pasándolo muy mal estos días en que estuve preso, y mi madre no podía creer que yo estuviese libre hasta que me tuvo enfrente.

-Fabuloso, Alex, son tan buenas noticias… -suspiré de alivio. Alex debía estar medio loco de felicidad; en mi vida yo lo había escuchado hablar tanto de una sola vez. Casi me sentí culpable por llevarle malas noticias-. Mira, no quiero alarmarte, pero por favor, tengan mucho cuidado, creo que hay alguien tratando de eliminarlos –le advertí.

-Sheila comentó algo de eso, aunque la forma en que se lo explicaste parece haber sido algo confusa –dijo Alex.

-Sí, me temo que no fui muy clara. Básicamente, no creo que haya sido casualidad que Fred se haya enfermado, te hayan arrestado y la hermana de Sheila haya sido atropellada, todo en pocos días; me temo que alguien está siguiendo al equipo y dispuesto a eliminarlo, uno por uno –me pareció escuchar a Alex tragar saliva, pero quizás eran sólo imaginaciones mías-. Como sea, tengan muchísimo cuidado, y… ah, ¿saben algo de Fred?

-No, nada… espera… -se escuchó un murmullo de voces más lejos del micrófono del blackberry-. Sheila dice está intentando conseguir una foto de Fred, pero que hubo algunos problemas. Y que la última vez que lo vio… -hubo una pequeña pausa, mientras un nuevo murmullo de voces le daba instrucciones a Alex-… la última vez que lo vio, Fred estaba peor –musitó Alex, impactado.

-¿Cuánto peor? –pregunté, asustada. Por favor, que no fuese demasiado tarde…

-Hola, Bella, soy yo, Sheila –escuché de pronto la voz de Sheila, tras un breve forcejeo-. Lo último que supe fue que estaba en coma farmacológico para que no sufriera, y que su madre mandó que mañana por la tarde le administren los últimos sacramentos. Ella es muy católica, y como los médicos le dijeron que es poco probable que Fred llegue vivo al lunes…

Su voz se quebró, y yo solté un jadeo. Estábamos a jueves por la noche. Si teníamos margen hasta el domingo para que Carlisle llegara hasta Fred, lo diagnosticara correctamente y revirtiese el envenenamiento (si es que era eso lo que Fred sufría, que tampoco era seguro)… las cosas no pintaban bien, los tiempos eran demasiado ajustados. Pero era todo lo que teníamos.

-Es… gracias por la información, Sheila –murmuré, preocupada-. Por favor, cuídense mucho, y si llegas a saber algo nuevo sobre Fred… o si por pura casualidad Jackson aparece tocando el timbre de tu casa… me avisas, ¿sí?

-Claro. Lo mismo digo… en cuanto a Jackson, quiero decir –acotó Sheila-. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, y al _benefactor anónimo_ también, dile por favor que gracias.

-Le diré –prometí, y al mirar hacia Edward, capté su sonrisa torcida, la auténtica, no esa mueca feroz de cuando llegamos a su casa-. Me alegra mucho que todo esté bien, pero me tengo que ir.

-Sí, sólo una vez más, muchísimas gracias por todo, y tendremos cuidado, Alex te manda saludos, yo también, y nos mantenemos en contacto –recitó Sheila velozmente.

-¡Hasta luego! –me despedí.

-¡Adiós! –exclamó ella.

Volví a guardar el blackberry sintiéndome tranquila y más segura que antes. Este llamado había, por fin, probado y confirmado todo lo anterior, si es que hacía falta.

-Alex está libre y en su casa –anuncié con una enorme sonrisa-. Todo salió bien, pero díganme, ¿de dónde se supone que salió el dinero de la fianza?

-Lo hicimos aparecer a través de una… institución que le dio la coartada necesaria –aclaró Edward-. La ASAM.

-¿"Asam"? ¿Qué institución es esa? –quise saber yo, confundida.

-Se llama Asociación de Socorros y Ayudas Mutuos. ASAM por sus siglas –respondió Edward con una sonrisa torcida-. Comenzó como una broma de Emmett, pero vimos el potencial que tenía y decidimos crearla realmente.

-Emmett bromeó una vez diciendo que ya que dábamos limosna, bien podríamos poner una iglesia, y sugirió un nombre. Lo tomamos como una de sus bromas al principio, pero pensándolo mejor, caímos en la cuenta que era una excelente idea. Lo que acabamos creando no es una iglesia, sino una ONG, una especie de oficina –explicó Carlisle-. A menudo, cuando queríamos hacer donaciones sin llamar la atención sobre nosotros, se nos presentaba el problema de cómo 'blanquear' ese dinero para que saliese de algún lado que no fuesen nuestras cuentas bancarias.

-Claro que era buena idea, se me había ocurrido a mí –replicó Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente-. Esa ONG acepta donaciones de todo aquel que tenga algo que donar. Luego, si alguien necesita dinero, sólo tiene que ir a la ASAM y completar un formulario sobre cuánto dinero necesita, para qué, cuántas personas se verán beneficiadas, si hay una manera de conseguir el mismo objeto sin pasar por la ASAM y por qué no lo consigue entonces por ese medio…

-Se completa un formulario –cortó Rosalie-. Una comisión evalúa los pedidos, y concede aquellos que considera más importantes… y para los que alcancen los fondos. No hay obligación de devolver el dinero, pero sí se aceptan donaciones de agradecimiento. No es muy conocida, y con un nombre así, muchas veces no se la toma en serio… pero existe y reparte dinero sin exigir la devolución.

-¿En serio existe? –pregunté, atónita.

-Claro que existe. Iba a llamarse originalmente "Iglesia Universal del Amor y el Perdón de los Hermanos en la Fe del Señor", pero a Esme le pareció que era tomar el nombre de Dios en vano, y por si acaso decidimos cambiarlo. No queremos ofender a nadie ni herir sensibilidades, sólo ayudar sin ser descubiertos en el proceso. Por eso, acabamos creando una ONG en lugar de una iglesia. Cumple las mismas funciones y despierta menos sospechas.

-¿Y es legal crear una ONG así? –quise saber, dudosa.

-Perfectamente legal. Te asombrarían las locuras que es posible hacer dentro de la más absoluta legalidad –afirmó Alice, sonriendo-. El FBI no podrá decir ni pío, porque la ASAM existe desde hace años, está inscripta en los registros necesarios, no está metida en nada ilegal, y fue quien le dio a Alex el dinero necesario para pagar la fianza.

-¿Y de dónde sacó la... lo-que-sea, esa fortuna? –pregunté yo, inquieta.

Sólo faltaba que hubiesen armado toda esa maniobra para luego transferir el dinero desde una cuenta a nombre de Edward Cullen…

-ASAM –corrigió Edward-. De una cuenta suiza que el FBI no localizó todavía. Los suizos son los mejores en cuestiones de discreción y confidencialidad, tenemos una fracción importante de nuestro capital en ese país. Alex no encontró las cuentas que tenemos en el extranjero, creo que mayormente porque no las buscó. No es que me queje, y acabó redundando en su propio bien, después de todo.

Paseé una mirada atónita por la habitación, de una cara sonriente y satisfecha a la otra.

-Pensaron en todo, ¿eh?

-Bueno, en casi todo –admitió Emmett-. Nada nos preparó para el hecho que cuando el solterón, digo, Edward –(Edward le gruñó, aunque no parecía muy enojado)-, se pusiese de novio por fin, fuese con una super agente encubierta, pero por lo demás… sí, tenemos todo cubierto.

-Emmett, suficiente –lo regañó Esme. Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Respecto a Fred, Sheila y Jackson, no podemos darles más garantías que nuestra palabra que no tenemos nada que ver con lo que les pasó –expuso Carlisle, serio-. No sé cómo podríamos probarles que no tuvimos nada que ver.

-No necesita probarnos nada. Yo… actué precipitadamente, y saqué conclusiones erróneas –admitió Charlie, incómodo-. Discúlpenme, por favor, por… lo que dije.

-No se preocupe, Charlie –le respondió Esme cálidamente-. Usted es un gran policía, y está acostumbrado a sospechar, además que, viendo cómo exponía las cosas, debo decir que en verdad parecíamos unos sospechosos de primer nivel.

-Perdonen –musitó Charlie de nuevo, sus orejas poniéndose coloradas-. Hicieron tanto para ayudarle a esta gente, a Bella, y yo los acusé…

-¿Sabe qué? Veámoslo desde otro punto de vista: nosotros también queremos saber quién abortó la investigación –sonrió Carlisle, cordial-. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, tuvo sus razones, y queremos saber por qué lo hizo. Ese informe nos concierne directamente, y queremos saber qué motivó a quien ordenó que se aborte la investigación justo después de que el informe se haya dado a conocer. ¿Lo hizo para ayudarnos… o para utilizar la información contra nosotros en algún momento futuro?

Charlie asintió pensativo. Cometer un error de este calibre debía dolerle mucho a su orgullo de policía, y el que los Cullen no aprovecharan a hundirlo o reírse de él era algo por lo que yo siempre les estaría agradecida.

-La autoridad necesaria para mandar abortar una investigación sólo la tiene el alto mando del FBI –expuso Charlie, pensativo-. Tuvo que ser alguien del FBI quien firmó la orden de abortar, pero si lo hizo por propia voluntad o bajo amenazas… eso no lo sé.

-Pero si alguien chantajeó a los jefes del FBI para abortar la investigación, era porque sabía que esa investigación estaba teniendo lugar –señaló Emmett.

-Lo del chantaje es una posibilidad, no una certeza –expliqué yo.

-¿No cabe la posibilidad -empezó Esme, insegura- que, al leer el informe final, el alto mando del FBI haya llegado a la conclusión que la investigación era una tontería porque los vampiros no existen –se le escapó una sonrisa- y que la misión encubierta haya sido abortada por eso?

-Sería posible si, junto con el aviso de que la misión encubierta era abortada, hubiese llegado una orden de arresto para mí por escribir el "fantasioso" informe y quizás para Jackson por impulsar la investigación –admití, relajándome en el cómodo sofá blanco-. La operación encubierta llevó tres años y costó mucho dinero, no tiene sentido que se aborte de la noche a la mañana, al menos no sin establecer que hubo personas responsables de malversación de fondos públicos. Pero nunca llegó ni siquiera un citatorio para que yo diese mi explicación de los hechos, y Jackson también siguió trabajando, no estuvo preso en ningún momento. Y después la conspiración…

-Me huele a que detrás de todo esto hay un vampiro –opinó Alice frunciendo la nariz.

-¿Un vampiro en el FBI? –pregunté, poco convencida. Yo ya había considerado y descartado esa posibilidad.

-No necesariamente, pero un vampiro podría haber sido el que amenazó a los del FBI para que eliminaran la investigación y el informe –respondió Alice.

-Pero entonces volvemos al mismo problema: ¿cómo supo el vampiro que la investigación existía? –preguntó Edward retóricamente.

-Yo creo que los Vulturi están detrás de esto –opinó Rosalie, cruzándose elegantemente de piernas-. A ellos también les afecta que se divulgue el secreto.

-Menos que a los Cullen –admití yo, avergonzada-. Los Vulturi no aparecen en el Informe Final, yo todavía no sabía nada de ellos en ese momento.

-Pero el informe trata sobre vampiros, y ése es básicamente el secreto que ellos se encargan de guardar –consideró Rosalie-. Es posible que ellos aún no lo supieran cuando Edward, Bella y Alice estuvieron en Italia, pero podrían haberlo sabido luego y ordenado la eliminación de ese informe.

-No, las fechas no encajan –expliqué, negando con la cabeza-. Investigué bastante concienzudamente esa parte cuando supe que la investigación había sido abortada. Yo envié el informe el 15 de marzo, ese día Sheila lo recibió, lo leyó, elaboró un resumen y al día siguiente, 16, remitió ambos, el informe y el resumen, a Jackson, que tras leer primero el resumen y después el informe completo lo envió instancias superiores al día siguiente, 17. La orden de abortar se aprobó tres días más tarde, el 20, aunque Jackson estaba tan centrado en encontrarme a mí, que había desaparecido junto con Alice para ir a buscar a Edward, que no se enteró hasta el 21. Como yo estaba al borde del coma a causa del cansancio y dormí dieciséis horas seguidas cuando regresamos de Italia, no me enteré de nada hasta el 22, cuando la investigación ya llevaba días suprimida.

-¿Y los Vulturi no pueden haber tenido ingerencia en esto porque…? –empezó Edward, probándome.

-… porque estuvimos con ellos el día 20, y no me reconocieron como agente encubierto, cosa que hubiesen hecho de haber tenido acceso al informe –le respondí en el mismo tono un poco burlón.

-Tal vez leyeron un resumen, o alguien les comentó de la investigación pero sin dar nombres. Quizás sabían de ese informe, pero no les ocurrió asociarte a él –propuso Emmett.

-Una espía se infiltra entre los Cullen y escribe un informe sobre ellos; luego dos de los Cullen aparecen junto a una humana que sabe demasiado, ¿cómo de difícil es atar cabos? –observé, un poco exasperada-. Son crueles, pero no estúpidos. Estoy segura que de haber sabido del informe, los Vulturi se hubiesen dado cuenta que la espía era yo.

-Tal vez no sabían que el informe era sobre nosotros, quizás sólo se enteraron que el informe era sobre vampiros y ordenaron eliminar esa investigación cuanto antes –postuló Rosalie.

-No tienen el poder necesario para mandar a eliminar investigaciones gubernamentales –les recordé.

-Pero sí podrían haber sido ellos quienes amenazaron o sobornaron al FBI –especuló Alice.

-No fueron esos Vulturi, y hay una razón más simple que todo esto –dijo Charlie desde su rincón del sofá, sin levantar un ápice el tono de voz, y sin embargo, todos guardamos silencio para escucharlo con toda atención-. La diferencia horaria. Tenemos nueve horas de diferencia con Italia, que está en dirección Este y por lo tanto, nueve horas adelantada respecto a nosotros. El tal Aro, por lo que deduzco, los recibió poco después de las 12:00 hs., es decir, cuando en Forks eran las tres de la mañana.

Asentí, aunque sin entender cómo podía eso probar que los Vulturi no estaban involucrados… más bien indicaba lo contrario. Era verdad que Aro no había recibido al mediodía, ya que afortunadamente Edward había esperado la luz solar directa, y eso lo había obligado a ocultarse hasta el mediodía, lo que me dio tiempo a mí de alcanzarlo, ¿pero cómo era eso una prueba de que Aro no tenía nada que ver?

-Pero… -Charlie hizo una pausa dramática antes de seguir hablando-… es la Costa Oeste la que tiene nueve horas de diferencia. La Costa Este tiene apenas tres, de manera que cuando en Italia son las 12:00, en los Estado de Florida, Virginia, Nueva York, Pennsylvania y demás, son las 09:00. La sede central del FBI está en Washington, pero no en el Estado de Washington, sino en Washington D.C. Dado que el FBI comienza el horario de oficina a las 07:00 de la mañana, es no sólo razonable, sino altamente probable, que al cabo de dos horas se hubiese llegado a una decisión sobre el informe final, cuando se supone que a una reunión de la alta cúpula todos los asistentes van con el tema bien sabido, no es como si se hubiesen reunido a leer el informe. Si se reunieron, fue para tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer puntualmente, y sé que el alto mando se reúne a primera hora de la mañana, para repartir las directivas de inmediato al resto de los escalafones y así aprovechar el día al máximo.

»Aún si hubiese habido discusiones al respecto, cosa que probablemente nunca sabremos, no puede haberles llevado dos horas adoptar una resolución. Lo seguro es que la investigación se abortó probablemente entre las 07:00 y las 08:00 hora Washington D.C., es decir, entre las 10:00 y las 11:00 hora de Italia, y por ende, _antes de que hablaran con ese Aro_ –señaló Charlie-. No por mucho, pero fue antes. Si el tal Aro se enteró después de la visita de Alice, Bella y Edward de la existencia de esa investigación es irrelevante, porque ya había sido abortada sin que él interviniera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, asimilando la nueva información. Yo caso acababa de procesarlo cuando de pronto Charlie frunció el ceño y añadió algo en voz baja, algo en lo que yo no había pensado:

-Eso significa que no estuvieron involucrados en el aborto de la misión encubierta, pero aún pueden querer eliminar al equipo, esos Vulturis. Cabe la posibilidad que lo hayan sabido después y estén tomando venganza.

-No conozco mucho a los Vulturi, pero mandar a atropellar a alguien no suena como algo que ellos harían –opiné.

-Bella tiene razón –me apoyó Edward-. Si Aro hubiese mandado una partida de limpieza, los investigadores del FBI hubiesen sido asesinados de un modo más directo. Probablemente les romperían el cuello; no creo que quisieran arriesgarse a darle sólo un matiz de credibilidad al informe chupándole la sangre a Alexander, Sheila o cualquiera de ellos.

-Es cierto, los Vulturi no se molestan en ser sutiles para asesinar. No lo necesitan, para eso se consideran reyes –explicó Carlisle con disgusto-. Esto no aparenta ser un trabajo de ninguno de ellos, hasta donde los conozco.

Asentí pensativamente con la cabeza. Me pareció superfluo añadir que los Vulturi no me parecían para nada el tipo de persona que jugara al gato y al ratón con su presa. Ni Félix, que parecía ser el principal verdugo, ni Jane, tenían ese perfil. Los dos eran mucho más contundentes, y de ser humanos, yo los hubiese catalogado como criminales capaces de dispararle a alguien a quemarropa y a sangre fría, sin que se les moviese un pelo y hasta con una sonrisa. Todo esto del intento de atropellar a Sheila, el supuesto desfalco de Alex, la enfermedad de Fred, la muerte de Mike para inculparme a mí, no iban con su estilo. La desaparición de Jackson era más fácil de atribuirles, pero ellos no se hubiesen molestado en dejar un mensaje en su blackberry…

No habían sido los Vulturi, no parecía que hubiese sido algún vampiro vagabundo, y no habían sido los Cullen. Aparentemente, alguien del FBI había tomado la decisión de abortar la investigación de un modo caprichoso y arbitrario. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Lo más razonable sería que un vampiro, de la facción que sea, hubiese hecho lo necesario para que los resultados de la investigación no trascendieran. No parecía tener sentido que un humano se tomara tantas molestias para proteger un secreto que no era siquiera el suyo. Y sin embargo…

Sacudí la cabeza, cada vez más confusa. Todo esto parecía obra de un loco, pero de uno sumamente astuto, hábil… y poderoso. La clase de loco más peligrosa de todas las que existían.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! **


	29. 28 Emociones

**¡Hola, gente linda! **

**Les presento un capítulo tranquilo, de transición. Es hora de sacar el pie del acelerador y calmarnos un poco… pero pronto volverá la acción. **

**Todos sabemos que los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla… ¿hace falta que lo diga? **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Jueves 30 de mayo de 2006. Casa de los Cullen, por la noche._

.

Tras un silencio de un minuto, en el que a juzgar por las caras, cada uno estaba devanándose los sesos en busca de una buena explicación, Carlisle carraspeó (ruidosa e innecesariamente) para atraer la atención antes de hablar.

-Podemos seguir con eso más tarde –sugirió Carlisle-. Bella nos reunió hoy aquí por otra razón, más urgente.

-Sí, yo… necesito ayuda –expuse, un poco incómoda al ver todos los rostros girados hacia mí. No me sentía a mis anchas siendo el centro de atención.

-Te escuchamos. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda exactamente? –quiso saber Esme.

-Por una parte, necesito proteger a Sheila y Alex, y hacerlo lo antes posible –expliqué-. Quien sea que está tras ellos falló esta vez en eliminarlos, pero es posible, diría incluso que probable, que siga intentándolo. Me sorprende que todavía no les haya pasado nada, pero cada hora que pasa están en mayor peligro.

-Ellos son bienvenidos a quedarse con nosotros por todo el tiempo que haga falta –ofreció Esme de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias, es muy generoso de tu parte, pero Alex no tiene permiso para salir del Estado de Arizona –mencioné-. Podríamos sacarlo a escondidas si las cosas se enredaran demasiado, pero preferiría no complicar más su situación penal.

-Claro, claro… no tuve eso en cuenta, perdón –se disculpó Esme.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Esme. Lo que necesito es que alguien vaya a Arizona y se quede con ellos, protegiéndolos –expuse, mirando directamente a Esme-, y me parece que tengo a la persona ideal para eso.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Esme, confusa.

-Claro que sí. Es perfecto: podrías pasar por una amiga de Sheila que se está quedando de visita con ellos por unos días –sugerí-. Por una cuestión de edades, eres la más indicada. Sheila tiene veinticinco años, tienes veintiséis, además que las dos tienen suficientes cosas en común como para posar como amigas.

-Tengo bastante más de veintiséis años, Bella –me sonrió Esme.

-Te juro que no aparentas ni uno más de veintiséis –le respondí con otra sonrisa.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿no sería mejor enviar a dos personas, ya que también hay dos personas que proteger? –sugirió Edward-. Además, así sería más fácil que uno de ellos fuese a cazar, por ejemplo, sin dejar a Sheila y Alex desprotegidos.

-Ya llego a esa parte –aclaré-. Antes de eso, Fred sigue muy mal, está en estado crítico a estas alturas, y necesito que Carlisle lo vaya a ver cuanto antes.

-Iré a verlo, aunque no garantizo que vaya a descubrir qué tiene exactamente cuando todos los otros médicos no lo consiguieron –se atajó Carlisle (otra vez).

-Sospechamos, papá y yo, que Fred está siendo envenenado –expuse velozmente-. Tu sentido del olfato debería ayudarte a establecer rápidamente si eso es así o no.

Carlisle me miró estupefacto un momento antes de asentir respetuosamente, casi diría que con admiración.

-Eso me lleva al siguiente punto –seguí, satisfecha de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas-. Edward, necesito que vayas con ellos, que le ayudes a Carlisle con el diagnóstico y que después te quedes con Esme, Alex, Sheila y Fred.

-¿Yo? –preguntó él, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tienes dos licenciaturas en medicina, y puedes pasar sin problemas por el hermano menor de Esme, que va con ella a visitar a sus amigos de infancia –expliqué, evitando por muy poco rodar los ojos.

-¿No hay alguien más que pueda ser el hermano de Esme…? –empezó Edward, inseguro.

-Bueno, muchas gracias –respondió Esme, entornando los ojos, aunque sonreía.

-¡No quise decir eso! –se corrigió Edward de inmediato, avergonzado-. Es que no me gustaría tener que alejarme de Bella, y menos ahora, que hay alguien persiguiendo a su equipo y a ella para eliminarlos…

-Por eso tienes que ir –lo animé-. A mí tampoco me hace gracia mandarte a miles de kilómetros, pero nadie mejor que alguien capaz de oír los pensamientos de los demás para proteger a unas personas que están en tanto peligro.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Charlie, el entrecejo fruncido en concentración.

-Carlisle, Esme y Edward viajarán a Phoenix. Esme se quedará con Alex y Sheila en un hotel, junto a unas cuantas computadoras con conexión inalámbrica a Internet y un grupo electrógeno, por si a alguien se le da por sabotear la electricidad o la conexión telefónica –expliqué-. Alex puede empezar a rastrear los datos perdidos desde ahí y desde ese mismo momento. Si recupera las fotos y los historiales de Chat, también debería ser capaz de descubrir quién los envió y quién los eliminó. Mientras tanto, Carlisle y Edward irán al hospital y verificarán qué tiene Fred, y llegado el caso, le aplicarán el tratamiento adecuado. Lo trasladarán junto a Alex y Sheila en cuanto sea posible, Edward puede ocuparse de cuidarlo.

»Carlisle –lo señalé con la cabeza- regresará a Forks lo antes posible, a fin de no atraer la atención con una prolongada ausencia; la falta de Esme y Edward –los miré a ellos, que se sentaron un poco más rectos- será menos notoria para el pueblo. Durante ese tiempo Alice y Rosalie –Alice sonrió, Rosalie miró con atención- me protegerán a mí de cualquier eventualidad, y Emmett y Jasper tomarán turnos para cuidar a Jessica… -Emmett me sonrió-. ¿Dónde está Jasper? –pregunté, recordando de golpe que él no estaba.

-Vigilando a Jessica Stanley –respondió Alice desde su lugar en el suelo-. Esta noche es su turno.

-¿No pasó nada sospechoso todavía? ¿Nadie merodeó por los alrededores de su casa, no hubo movimientos sospechosos, o algo así? ¿No la siguió nadie? –pregunté, ansiosa.

-Nada –negó Emmett-. Todo tranquilo.

-¡¿Por qué no atacan a Jessica de una buena vez? –exclamé, harta.

-Ey, creí que no querías que nadie la ataque –observó Rosalie, sorprendida.

-No quiero que sufra daños, pero estoy esperando que la ataquen –aclaré, nerviosa-. ¿Para qué, sino, la…? –me interrumpí al sentir a Charlie tensarse a mi lado.

-_La_, ¿qué? –preguntó mi padre, entornando los ojos.

-La, la… -tartamudeé-… la siguió ese automóvil hasta Tacoma. ¿Para qué la seguirían si no es para atacarla después?

-Bells… -empezó Charlie, severo, y me di cuenta que una vez más estaba atando cabos.

-Desde que quedó en claro que ese automóvil, en el que todos sabemos que viajaba el autor material del crimen de Mike Newton, la siguió, me pareció bastante obvio que la atacarían en algún momento, quiero decir, si se tomaron el trabajo de seguirla, no fue por nada, ¿no? –añadí rápidamente, tratando de justificar mis palabras anteriores.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Charlie, más enérgico.

-El asesino tiene que haberse dado cuenta que ella lo vio, y que puede identificarlo, como de hecho hizo, y no me parece que eso lo haga sentir muy seguro, por eso no sería sorprendente que intente eliminar a Jessica, para que llegado el caso de un careo, es decir, que pongan a Jessica a ver si puede identificarlo al verlo cara a cara, ella no pueda reconocerlo como el asesino que es, porque estaría muerta, claro que sólo estaría muerta si él la mata… -seguí farfullando a toda prisa.

-¡Isabella! –el tono de Charlie era indignado, y me di cuenta que era mejor callarme-. ¡No puedo creerlo! –él se puso de pie y quedó de frente al sofá, de cara a mí.

Los Cullen nos miraban con ojos muy abiertos, sin atreverse a intervenir, pero bastante atónitos por la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Edward estaba un poco más compuesto, él nos había visto interactuar antes de modos similares a éste. Pero los demás estaban completamente perdidos y creo que un poco asustados.

-¡Jessica es tu amiga! ¡Si esta es tu idea de una retorcida venganza, debo decir que lo tuyo es peor que la misma mafia! –exclamó él, indignado.

Esa acusación me enfureció. Yo no quería parecerme en lo más mínimo a la mafia, y aunque lo que había hecho no era muy protocolar, tampoco era tan grave.

-¡Yo NO me parezco a la mafia! –exclamé, poniéndome de pie también, encolerizada-. ¡Jessica contó con custodia todo el tiempo, no corrió peligro en ningún momento! ¡No la puse en peligro ni la dejé desprotegida!

-¡Sí la pusiste en peligro! ¡Sabías que la buscarían y aún así…! –Charlie estaba tan enojado que no podía ni hablar.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –siseé, irritada-. ¡Necesitamos atraer y arrestar al asesino! Jessica no corre peligro, está vigilada y protegida veinticuatro horas al día. ¡Todo está bajo control!

-No digo que no esté bajo control, lo que no acabo de digerir es que hayas sido capaz de algo así –exclamó Charlie en voz extrañamente baja. De repente había más reproche y dolor que furia en su voz-. Tendría que haber sospechado cuando pusiste tanto empeño en sacarla de la cárcel…

-No tenías argumentos para mantenerla detenida –musité, incómoda, mirando mis pies. El tono de dolor en la voz de Charlie era mil veces peor que sus gritos de enojo-. Y ella me debía ese favor… además, la situación es de pura ganancia, para todos…

Charlie y yo nos quedamos ahí, cara a cara, respirando pesadamente, sin mirarnos directamente. Él estaba dolido y decepcionado; yo me sentía culpable, pero no era capaz de arrepentirme.

-¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó la clara y aguda voz de Alice, mirando de Charlie a mí con una expresión de absoluta confusión.

Le eché sólo un vistazo superficial al resto de los Cullen, recordando por primera vez en un rato que aún estaban ahí, sólo para encontrarme que todos ellos tenían más o menos el mismo gesto de desconcierto que Alice. Charlie me dirigió una mirada penetrante antes de sentarse en el sofá, y yo me dejé caer junto a él.

-Todos saben que… después de la llamada telefónica de los White, se descubrió que Jessica Stanley había estado delante de la tienda de los Newton la tarde en que Mike fue asesinado –empecé a explicar, y la mayoría de los Cullen asintió con la cabeza o susurró un silencioso "sí"-. La policía interrogó a Jessica, y ella dijo que me había visto a mí dispararle a Mike. Después se estableció que Jessica estaba mintiendo, y ella acabó en una celda por falso testimonio. Yo… le dije que debía hacer un trato con la policía para salir de ahí, que les ofreciera una declaración completa y prolija de todo lo que vio y escuchó a cambio de quedar libre. En realidad ésa fue una artimaña jurídica para liberarla sin que la parte burocrática de la policía pusiese trabas –expliqué.

»Lo que ocasionó esta discusión… -hice un gesto con la mano hacia el espacio que había entre Charlie y mí- es que yo no saqué a Jessica de prisión por puro noble y comprensiva que soy, y él acaba de descubrirlo –tuve que confesar-. Yo insistí tanto en que ella debía quedar libre porque… porque ya estaba pensando en que podría servir de anzuelo para atrapar al misterioso hombre del identikit. Si se sabía que ella estaba libre, supuse que el asesino no tardaría demasiado en buscarla para intentar eliminarla también. ¡Pero ella nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro! –me apresuré a exclamar, viendo las caras espantadas de varios de los miembros de la familia-. Siempre hubo alguien protegiéndola… y era la única forma de que pudiésemos al menos intentar atraer al misterioso conductor del automóvil con chapa patente de otro Estado… -acabé con voz débil.

Un profundo silencio siguió a mis palabras. Charlie estaba ceñudo, mientras que los Cullen parecían estar digiriendo la noticia con bastante esfuerzo. Pese a lo avergonzada que me sentía, no había culpa entre mis emociones, pero sí una pizca de terquedad y hasta de desafío.

Edward había comprendido por las malas, después del incidente que acabó con un plato roto, la mesa volcada y dos pistolas apuntándole a su pecho, que yo era agente del FBI y que Charlie era policía, no importa lo poco que lo aparentáramos exteriormente. Bueno, ya era hora que el resto de la familia se enterara también, de una vez por todas.

-Siempre dije que Jessica Stanley era una completa inútil -dijo Rosalie de pronto, y me giré a verla con sorpresa. Ella tenía su atractivo rostro torcido en una mueca de desdén-. ¡Ni siquiera está sirviendo como cebo!

-¡Rosalie! –exclamó Carlisle, atónito.

-¡En serio! –se defendió Rosalie-. El plan es bueno, tienes que admitirlo.

-Entiendo que estabas desesperada por atrapar quien mató a Michael Newton, Bella, pero… llegar a medidas tan extremas como arriesgar la vida de una de tus compañeras… -empezó Esme, que parecía confundida-. Sé que debías estar muy dolida por la pérdida, y que quizás en el momento te pareció una buena idea… -empezó, como si buscara excusarme.

-Estaba dolida por la pérdida, es verdad, pero no actué desde lo emocional, sino que pensé todo muy fría y racionalmente –tuve que admitir-. Era un plan bien trazado: Jessica estaría libre, pero siempre bien guardada, de modo que llegado el caso no sufriría daños, apenas un susto, como mucho.

-No suenas arrepentida –señaló Emmett.

-Y no lo estoy. Sigo creyendo que es un buen plan, aunque preferiría que no trascienda –pedí, mirando de uno a otro-. Jasper, desde luego, puede saberlo, pero preferiría que nadie más esté al tanto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Los rostros de la mayoría de los Cullen eran tan cuidadosamente inexpresivos que debían estar bullendo de inquietud por dentro.

-Hum, volviendo al plan para Phoenix… ¿puedo contar con su ayuda, pese a todo? –pregunté en general, mirándolos pero sin hacer contacto visual.

Hubo exclamaciones de entusiasmo de Emmett, Alice, y (sorprendentemente para mí), de Esme. Carlisle asintió con una sonrisa, Edward accedió poco convencido, Rosalie asintió sin perder la compostura.

-Viajarán por tierra –instruí, más segura de mí misma-. Si hay, tal como sospechamos, una organización detrás de lo que está pasando, no quiero correr el riesgo de ponerlos sobre aviso del viaje al registrarse en una línea aérea. Viajarán por tierra, pagando siempre en efectivo e interactuando lo menos posible con todo el mundo. Ah, y por favor, guarden todos los comprobantes de pago cada vez que cargan combustible, y la cuenta del hotel. Eh, si puede ser, no vayan a uno cinco estrellas, ¿podrán acomodarse en uno un poco más modesto? –medio rogué-. Desde luego, se registrarán bajo nombres falsos, y por lo que más quieran, paguen en efectivo –le recordé encarecidamente.

-De acuerdo, podemos hacer todo eso, ¿pero por qué es tan importante que guardemos las cuentas? –preguntó Edward, incorporándose.

-Para que yo les pueda devolver el dinero después –expliqué-. Están haciendo todo esto por seguir mis instrucciones y para salvar a mis amigos, al menos debo pagarles los gastos de combustible y del hotel.

Me sentí muy rara de golpe, porque todos los Cullen me estaban observando con sonrisas. Algunas eran cariñosas; otras, condescendientes.

-Bella… -Carlisle dudó un momento antes de hablar-. Bella, ¿cuánto cuesta un café?

Lo miré con expresión perpleja. ¿Desde cuándo y para qué le interesaba a Carlisle cuánto costaba un café?

-No estoy muy segura, pero dependiendo del lugar y del tamaño del café… entre cincuenta centavos y dos dólares –respondí, confusa.

-¿Invitarías a uno de tus amigos a tomar un café, y lo pagarías por él? –siguió preguntando Carlisle.

Mi mente echó a volar y aterrizó con Jacob. Sí, yo le pagaría un café.

-Bueno, sí.

-Para nuestra economía, este tipo de gastos son lo que a la tuya es pagarle un café a un amigo –explicó Carlisle-. Para otra persona, viaje y la estadía serían una fortuna, pero para nosotros apenas es un pequeño gasto inusual. Por favor, no te preocupes por el dinero, y no vayas a sentirte culpable –me advirtió-. No lo estamos haciendo para que te sientas en deuda, de ninguna manera. Al contrario, yo todavía me siento muy en deuda contigo, y ni todas las riquezas del mundo alcanzarían a pagar mi agradecimiento.

Su expresión, normalmente tan tranquila, era enfervorizada cuando lo decía. Yo me quedé en blanco, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué me estaría agradecido Carlisle? ¿Qué había hecho yo, que él creía que tenía que retribuirme?

-Salvaste a Edward, y poniendo tu vida en peligro –explicó Esme en voz suave, supongo que comprendiendo mi confusión-. Alice nos contó que no dudaste un minuto en ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo. Nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente lo que hiciste por nuestro hijo.

Carlisle asintió enérgicamente.

-Eso fue puro egoísmo –musité, incómoda, sintiendo el tan familiar sonrojo quemándome en las mejillas-. Yo no hubiese sido capaz de vivir sin Edward…

-Fuiste a buscarlo pese a que él te había hecho creer que no te quería y que no le convenías. Lo rescataste sin pedir nada a cambio –observó Esme. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Edward cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

-Yo… -empecé a tartamudear.

-Acepta un café de un amigo, por favor –me sonrió Carlisle-. Sé que no te gustan los regalos, menos aún los fastuosos, por eso acéptalo graciosamente y no volveremos a tocar estos temas por los próximos siglos, ¿qué te parece?

Era una oferta tan tentadora que sólo pude asentir.

.

En apenas media hora, todo estaba listo.

Carlisle había tomado libres unos días en el trabajo. Esme había escrito una nota para la escuela disculpando la ausencia de Edward.

Edward y yo nos habíamos despedido con mil promesas, de mi parte de no hacer nada arriesgado ni peligroso, y de su parte, de hacer todo lo posible para que nada ni nadie pudiese dañar a Fred, Sheila y Alex.

Alice, mientras tanto, había empacado, su especialidad.

Antes, yo había llamado a Sheila, que otra vez casi sufrió un infarto del susto. Ella me había proporcionado las direcciones del departamento en que ella y Alex estaban, y del hospital en el que estaba internado Fred. Teníamos todos los datos, hasta el número de habitación. Con eso, Carlisle y Edward no deberían tener problemas para llegar hasta él.

-¡Te envié la foto de Fred! –exclamó Sheila, como si lo recordara de pronto, lo que considerando lo atontada de sueño que sonaba, no era imposible-. ¿No la recibiste?

-No estoy segura, no le presté mucha atención al blackberry durante un rato largo hoy –admití, sin entrar en detalles que ese raro era mientras yo creía que mi futura familia política quería borrar a mis compañeros, y quizás también a mí, del mapa-. Lo reviso, y si no llegó, te llamo.

La foto había llegado, y no pude evitar un jadeo al verla. En una cama de hospital, impersonal, blanca y con barandillas a los costados, estaba tumbada una figura humana, demacrada y marchita. ¿En serio ése era Fred?

No es que antes hubiese sido gordo, pero ahora estaba demasiado delgado. Tenía la piel floja, como colgando, como suele suceder con quien pierde peso demasiado rápido. Sus brazos eran casi ridículamente delgados, sus mejillas estaban hundidas, estaba conectado a un respirador artificial y varias vías intravenosas estaban insertadas en sus brazos. Aunque la imagen no los mostraba, debía haber un par de aparatos a los que estaba conectado, ya que él tenía varios electrodos pegados en el pecho, hasta donde pude ver. En la foto, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que hacía que el conjunto me pareciera más muerto que vivo.

La piel tenía un aspecto cetrino y poco saludable, pero para mí lo más impresionante del conjunto fue que Fred estaba, repentinamente, calvo. Sólo le quedaba un ralo mechón de cabello en la parte delantera de la cabeza, cerca de la frente. Hasta la barbita que usaba en el mentón la última vez que yo lo había visto había desaparecido.

De inmediato le mostré la foto a Carlisle. Era para eso que yo la había pedido, después de todo, para ver si él era capaz de un diagnóstico preeliminar. Él y Edward, y después toda la familia, incluso Charlie, la estudiaron con mucha atención, pero ni Carlisle ni Edward quisieron decir demasiado.

-Por ahora, veo dos grandes posibilidades: una, que los médicos se hayan decidido por la teoría del cáncer de estómago y le estén aplicando quimioterapia y sesiones de rayos, eso explicaría la falta de cabello, la pérdida de peso y el aspecto demacrado en general, que es esperable; en estos casos, el paciente tiene que empeorar antes de mejorar –explicó Carlisle-. La otra posibilidad… me guardo de comentarla por ahora. Vi una vez un caso similar, pero fue hace casi trescientos años.

-¿Qué pasó en el otro caso? –pregunté, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-El enfermo… murió –respondió él cuidadosamente, como si temiera estar dando demasiada información.

-¿Murió? –repetí, irritada su reticencia a explicarse-. ¿Así, sin más? ¿"Murió"?

-En realidad, murió entre horribles dolores, convulsionándose y gritando blasfemias –se explayó Carlisle-. Pero ese caso había comenzado como una infección en los pulmones, no un problema estomacal, aunque también hubo pérdida de peso y caída del cabello. Los síntomas podrían corresponder a enfermedades completamente distintas… ¿ves por qué no quise precipitarme? Podría ser una simple coincidencia.

Yo no me creí en absoluto que los síntomas fuesen coincidencia, pero tampoco quería pensar en Fred muriendo entre gritos de dolor. Preferí volver a despedirme de Edward, aprovechando que Charlie estaba conversando con Emmett.

.

Charlie y yo regresamos a casa saliendo al final de la cola de automóviles. Carlisle y Esme, que viajaban en el Mercedes, encabezaban la marcha, seguidos de Edward, que iba en el Aston Martin, un automóvil de aspecto impresionante, muy veloz y con los cristales tan oscuros que parecían negros. Edward no iba aparte por capricho, sino para que Carlisle pudiese regresar por tierra sin dejar a Esme y Edward a pie.

El Mercedes y el Aston Martin doblaron a la entrada de Forks; en lugar de entrar al pueblo tomaron el camino que conducía a la autopista. Sintiendo una mezcla de alivio por la suerte de mis amigos y añoranza por Edward (y eso que acababa de irse), desvié la mirada de las luces traseras que se perdían en la oscuridad.

Suspiré mientras ponía en marcha la Chevy hacia la entrada al pueblo.

-Jackson hubiese estado orgulloso –comentó Charlie en voz baja-. Estuviste estupenda esta noche, cuando organizaste el operativo.

Algo en esas simples palabras me puso al borde del llanto. El rol que yo había cumplido esa noche tendría que haberlo desempeñado Jackson, no yo. Pero él no estaba.

-Tengo un gran equipo –musité.

-Él siempre decía eso –recordó Charlie con una sonrisa triste.

Asentí, demasiado insegura de mi voz como para arriesgarme a hablar.

-¿Crees que lo encontremos? –pregunté en un hilo de voz, cuando llegábamos frente a casa.

Charlie no respondió, pero desvió la vista, incómodo. Yo tragué como pude el nudo en la garganta. Recordé mi vieja auto-promesa de descubrir a quien hubiese abortado la investigación y averiguar por qué, para así devolverle a Jackson su puesto de _sabueso_. Parecía que, en el improbable caso que consiguiera averiguar quién estaba detrás de esto, ya sería demasiado tarde para que el conocimiento le sirviera de algo a mi mentor.

.

_Forks, Washington. Viernes 31 de mayo de 2006. Escuela Secundaria de Forks. _

.

El día siguiente, viernes, fue tan malo como el jueves, e incluso un poco peor, al no estar Edward a mi lado. Jessica Stanley me seguía a todos lados como un perrito sin dueño; caminaba si yo caminaba y se detenía si yo me detenía. Desde que yo la había librado de prisión, ella se comportaba conmigo como si yo fuese una especie de mesías. Su comportamiento me causaba una mezcla de irritación y culpa difícil de disimular; me alegré que apenas tuviésemos clases en común este año.

En lugar de Caddy, fue Phillips quien se ocupó de hacer de mi guardaespaldas dentro de la escuela. Eso tuvo una faceta positiva, ya que Phillips era menos atemorizante que Caddy, no gruñía tanto y se mostraba más amable con la gente. Hasta le perdonaron con bastante gracia que los registrara en busca de armas, porque el prometido detector de metales todavía no había llegado y hubo que hacerlo del modo manual, a la antigua.

Pero, si él era más relajado con algunas cosas, también era más peligroso con otras. Por ejemplo, Phillips era mucho más conversador que Caddy, y en el almuerzo (en el que yo otra vez recibí un paquete de comida 'segura' y fría, que éste vez trajo Caddy) se la pasó contando historias de cómo la mafia había operado en Phoenix con la muerte de Leyla y los testigos que desaparecían para reaparecer después fragmentadamente, un trozo aquí y otro allá. Tengo que admitir que Phillips siempre se ajustó estrictamente a los hechos, no exageró lo que había pasado ni tergiversó los sucesos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se encargó de relatarlo todo de un modo tal que la más escalofriante historia de terror sonaba a cuento de hadas al lado de su narración.

Todos mis compañeros estaban pendientes de cada palabra que Phillips decía, y estuvieron muy decepcionados cuando él se interrumpió al sonar el timbre que marcaba nuestro regreso a clases. En lo que me pareció una mala parodia de las _1001 noches_, Phillips prometió que les contaría más la siguiente vez que le tocara montar guardia.

Después de oír sus historias, como era de esperarse, todos me trataban de un modo distinto, como si yo fuese una especie de prócer: demasiado fascinante para ignorar, pero demasiado intimidante para acercársele. La honrosa excepción era la fiel Ángela, que se esforzaba en tratarme como siempre, y Ben, que como de costumbre seguía su estela.

.

En la clase de Cálculo, que de por sí no me era muy fácil que digamos, me di cuenta tarde de que, con todas las agitaciones de la tarde y la noche anterior, yo me había olvidado por completo de hacer los deberes. Tenía que entregar los resultados de los tres primeros problemas que estaban planteados en la página 85 del libro de texto dentro de dos minutos, cuando llegara la profesora, y a menos que encontrara una forma de retroceder en el tiempo, tendría que explicarle que me había olvidado de resolverlos.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pupitre y hundí la cabeza en ellos. Qué horror. Con un poco de suerte, la profesora tendría compasión de mí, lo adjudicaría a la presión de saberme (hice una mueca para mí) perseguida por la mafia y protegida por los dos miembros del FBI que me seguían a sol y sombra…

-¡Ppssst, Bella! –me llamó una voz aguda y conocida.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe, sobresaltada. Había estado tan enfrascada imaginándome cómo formularía la disculpa, que no había notado que Alice de pronto estaba frente a mí.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté en voz baja, sorprendida-. Esta no es tu clase…

-No, sólo vine a traerte esto. Lo olvidaste en casa anoche –me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, entregándome unos papeles manuscritos.

Los miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Yo estaba muy segura de no haberme olvidado nada parecido a eso en su casa, ni la noche anterior ni nunca. Hojeé las páginas, y entonces descubrí que eran los deberes de Cálculo, resueltos, e incluso con una caligrafía bastante similar a la mía, algo torcida y despareja. Levanté la vista, atónita, hacia Alice, que seguía delante de mí, sonriendo más que antes.

-Edward me llamó. Recordó que habías dejado los deberes en su escritorio anoche, y me pidió que te los alcanzara hoy –explicó Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Comprendí de inmediato el mensaje implícito: Edward debía haber recordado o adivinado que yo no había resuelto los deberes, y le había pedido a Alice que los hiciera por mí, o quizás Alice había 'visto' que yo recibía una mala nota por no entregarlos…

El que las mismas personas de las que yo había sospechado la noche anterior que quisieran matarme, a la tarde siguiente hubiesen hecho trampas para ahorrarme el mal trago de recibir una mala nota, o quizás una llamada de atención, en el estado de nerviosismo que yo me encontraba bastó para hacerme estallar en llanto en ese mismo momento y lugar.

-¿Bella? Bella, no pasó nada, estás a tiempo para entregarlos, están completos… -intentó tranquilizarme Alice, hablando en voz muy baja y rápida.

-Gracias, Alice –alcancé a sollozar-. Gracias…

-Oh, Bella… -respondió ella, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

La profesora entró justo entonces, antes de que yo pudiese recuperarme: me encontró con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, hipo y los ojos enrojecidos. Para colmo, si bien yo intenté contenerme, una vez que empecé a llorar ya no pude parar. Ni yo misma estaba muy segura por qué lloraba, pero la verdad era que no podía parar.

La profesora efectivamente se mostró comprensiva y mandó que Alice me acompañara a que yo me lavara la cara y me tranquilizara un poco. Phillips fue con nosotras, marchando silencioso un paso por detrás, a fin de dejarnos cierta intimidad sin 'desprotegernos'.

Alice, haciendo caso omiso a la profesora, me llevó hacia uno de los bancos de cemento que había en el patio de la escuela y que se usaban en las muy raras ocasiones en que el tiempo era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer un picnic. Yo sollocé todo el camino. Una vez que llegamos, Alice me hizo sentarme, luego se sentó a mi lado, y entonces me abrazó.

-Llora, Bella –me susurró-. Necesitas sacártelo de adentro. Llora todo lo que haga falta.

Como si sólo hubiese estado esperando a que me lo dijera, mi llanto se hizo más fuerte después de eso. Lloré y lloré. Primero, de puro nerviosa que estaba, pero después los nervios dieron lugar a la angustia por todo lo que había estado pasando, cuando creí que mis amigos eran quienes querían lastimarme (¿había sido eso parte del plan de quienes estaban detrás de todo esto? ¿Quebrarme psicológicamente y alejarme de mis mejores amigos y compañeros, dejarme sola y expuesta, vulnerable? Casi lo habían logrado), cuando supe que era poco probable que siquiera Carlisle lograra salvar a Fred, cuando tuve que aceptar que lo más factible era que ya habíamos perdido a Jackson…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. A veces, recordando ese momento, me parece que fueron horas, y otras veces, creo que sólo unos minutos. Sé que en algún momento me quedé sin lágrimas, más tranquila, pero también terriblemente cansada.

-Alice, quiero ir a casa –susurré, demasiado agotada para que me importara cómo sonaba yo ni lo que pensaría nadie más al respecto. Al diablo con la agente Swan, en ése momento sólo quedaba una muy agotada Bella.

.

Alice se ocupó de todo. No recuerdo muy claramente cómo, pero de algún modo llegué a casa, a mi habitación y a mi cama. Alice me quitó las botas, me cubrió con las mantas y me dejó tomar una de sus manos entre las mías. Yo necesitaba ese contacto con piel helada, suave y dura. No era Edward, la mano era demasiado pequeña y evidentemente femenina, pero se le parecía bastante y era lo más cercano posible a una conexión física con él. Tendría que bastar por ahora.

Recuerdo de un modo vago y como desdibujado a Phillips, preocupado, ofreciéndome un vaso de agua, un médico o llamar a Charlie, y creo que me negué a todo, pero no estoy muy segura. Agotada por el bajón emocional, me dormí casi de inmediato, murmurando el nombre de Edward.

.

Desperté muchas horas después, cuando ya estaba completamente oscuro. Tenía sed y necesitaba usar el baño, pero por lo demás me sentía mucho mejor que antes. Descubrí con cierta sorpresa que aún tenía la mano de Alice entre las mías. Abrí perezosamente los ojos, amodorrada y tranquila, y recién entonces descubrí que si bien tenía una mano pálida, helada y femenina entre las mías, esa mano tenía uñas ligeramente más largas de lo que yo recordaba, y pintadas de un rojo intenso.

Me llevé un buen susto al advertir que esa mano estaba unida a un brazo que no le pertenecía a Alice, sino a Rosalie. Aunque por una parte yo sabía que no había razones para temer a Rosalie y que ella no querría lastimarme, su imponente presencia aún me intimidaba bastante. Solté la mano lentamente, no queriendo ofenderla.

-Despertaste –dijo Rosalie en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa cautelosa-. Menos mal. Ya pasaron casi dos horas del momento en que debes tomar tus medicamentos. Estaba pensando que tendría que despertarte en un minuto.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando comprender. ¿Medicamentos, yo? Pero si no estaba enferma…

-Tu muñeca tiene bastante buen aspecto –mencionó ella-. Con todo lo que te estuviste moviendo y retorciendo, temí que se hubiese movido el cabestrillo, pero parece estar todo en orden.

Sólo entonces recordé la especie de muñequera que Carlisle me había colocado la tarde anterior en el hospital. Me había colocado un vendaje provisorio primero, y una vez que la muñeca estuvo desinflamada, lo reemplazó por una cosa llamada, muy originalmente, "inmovilizador de muñeca", que parecía un guante acolchado sin dedos, con una abertura para el pulgar. Era bastante cómodo, más que los yesos, y tenía la ventaja que yo podía quitármelo para bañarme y volver a ponérmelo después sin problemas.

Además del cabestrillo, yo tenía que seguir tomando los anti inflamatorios, uno cada veinticuatro horas, por una semana. Ésos eran los medicamentos a los que se refería Rosalie.

-Enseguida –acepté, frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha, que no tenía obstruida por el coso ése-. Pero tengo que ir al baño primero.

Rosalie asintió, cautelosa, como si intentara no asustarme.

-¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –ofreció, indecisa.

-Gracias, estoy bien –le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, como tanteando el terreno, mientras me incorporaba. Ella me respondió con otra igual de tímida.

Después de mi momento humano me cepillé los dientes, y tras mirarme al espejo, también me cepillé el cabello. Estaba tan pálida como de costumbre, pero al menos habían desaparecido las ojeras y mis mejillas tenían un tono ligeramente sonrosado. Para mis estándares, estaba perfectamente.

Rosalie me esperaba con la pastilla y un vaso de agua cuando volví a mi habitación. Tragué el medicamento rápidamente, y bebí el resto del vaso de agua con alivio.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté por fin, sintiéndome otra vez con los pies en tierra firme. Me senté

-Casi las ocho de la noche –respondió Rosalie-. Charlie está abajo, con Alice. Estaba bastante preocupado, pero coincidimos que lo mejor era dejarte dormir.

-Gracias. ¿Hay noticias de Phoenix? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar demasiado ansiosa.

-Esme llamó hace varias horas, cuando acababan de entrar a Arizona. Parece que el tránsito es intenso y les llevará más de lo previsto llegar a destino, pero Alice los está guiando por teléfono para que eviten las congestiones –informó Rosalie-. Prometieron llamar en cuanto llegaran.

Asentí, tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto. Todo iba a salir bien. En cuanto hubiese novedades, ellos llamarían. _Todo va a salir bien_.

A lo mejor, si me lo repetía suficientes veces, acabaría creyéndomelo.

_Todo va a salir bien_. _Todo va a salir bien_. _Todo va a salir bien_…

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. **

**Algo que quería comentarles: ¡esta historia está nominada a los ****Fic's Fans Twilight Awards en la categoría "mejor fic de misterio"! También está nominada otra historia de mi autoría, **_**El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan**_**, en la categoría "mejor fic supernatural/fantasy". Si tienen tiempo y ganas, echen un vistazo en: **

ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com

**quitando los espacios, desde luego, y voten por la historia que más les guste de las que están nominadas.**

**Siguiendo la política habitual de este fic, y en otro orden de cosas, excepto que me pida que no se lo envíe, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	30. 29 Noticias desde Phoenix

**¡Mis queridos lectores! Un nuevo capítulo está listo para ser ofrecido el público. ¡Lean y comenten! **

**Todos sabemos que los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla… ¿hace falta que lo diga?**

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Viernes 31 de mayo de 2006. Casa de los Swan._

.

Caddy cocinó la noche del viernes. Hubo puré de papas, pescado a la plancha y ensalada. Alice y Rosalie regresaron a su casa, con la excusa que su familia las estaba esperando, aunque intuí que tenía que ver con que Caddy ya había notado una vez que Edward no comía. Mejor no llamar la atención sobre los hábitos alimenticios de la familia, o la falta de ellos.

Comimos en silencio, con Phillips y Caddy dirigiéndome miradas intranquilas de vez en cuando. Charlie me había preguntado seriamente cómo me sentía cuando bajé a comer, y cuando le contesté sinceramente que bien, dejó de preocuparse, o al menos, de mirarme como si yo me fuese a desmayar de un momento al otro.

Después de comer yo estaba secando los platos que había lavado Caddy, ya que con la muñeca atrapada en el cabestrillo yo no podía lavarlos, cuando sonó el teléfono. Casi dejé caer todo lo que tenía en las manos en mi apuro por alcanzar el aparato lo antes posible.

-Hola, ¿hay novedades? –jadeé, el corazón en la garganta de los nervios y la excitación.

¿Habían Carlisle y Edward conseguido averiguar qué tenía Fred? ¿Podían curarlo? ¿Estaban Alex y Sheila con Esme? ¿Estaban salvo…?

-Eh, hola, Bells –me respondió del otro lado una sorprendida voz profunda, algo ronca-. ¿Qué novedades estás esperando, si puede saberse?

Suspiré, tratando de controlar el desencanto en mi voz. Nunca antes me había sentido decepcionada al oír la voz de Jacob, pero ésta vez estuve a punto de colgar.

-Ah, hola, Jake –saludé, intentando sonar entusiasmada, pero no fui muy convincente-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, no soy yo quien está por ser rellenado de plomo por la mafia y quien tiene a dos agentes del FBI siguiéndole la pisada para protegerlo –enumeró Jacob-. En serio, Bells, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

El tono herido de su voz me hizo sentir culpable, pero me repetí que era mejor que él siguiera a oscuras de todo, por su propio bien.

-Es… complicado. No es que desconfíe, es sólo que… no es mi tema de conversación favorito, y en verdad no le hablé de esto a nadie en años. Cuando llegué a Forks, lo que más quería era dejar todo eso atrás, olvidarme y hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado… además que sonaría jactancioso, "qué importante que soy, que una vez la mafia intentó borrarme del mapa"… -farfullé, incómoda.

-Creí que éramos amigos –me reprochó Jacob.

-Y lo somos, claro que sí, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo mi vida en un desastre, y no quiero arrastrarte en él –traté de explicarle-. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos sobre los secretos? Sobre que a veces un secreto es demasiado grande, que te supera, no es sólo tuyo, y no puedes compartirlo sin más…

-Hablábamos de los chup-… de los Cullen en esa ocasión –gruñó Jacob.

-Bueno, ahora hablamos de mí. Cada uno de nosotros tiene secretos, y el mío es bastante desagradable y oscuro –dije. Era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía decirle a Jacob sin revelar demasiada información.

-Yo me convierto en un gigantesco lobo capaz de destrozar sanguijuelas, ¿y el tuyo es un secreto "desagradable y oscuro"? –exclamó Jacob, como si no pudiese creerme.

No pude evitarlo. Empecé a reír.

-Mi secreto no es tan espectacular, o al menos, no tan visual, debo admitirlo –comenté antes de regresar al tono serio-. Pero Jake, sabemos que guardar un secreto es algo muy difícil, y no quiero ponerte en una posición sin salida.

Imploré para mis adentros que Jacob comprendiese mi implícita mención al hecho que los demás licántropos serían capaces de oírlo en su cabeza la próxima vez que él se transformara, si yo le decía algo. No me gustaba tener secretos hacia él, pero decirle la verdad no era una opción. Mi trabajo encubierto tenía que ser todo lo secreto posible, y dejaría de serlo pronto si una veintena de jóvenes de La Push estaban inexplicablemente al tanto.

-Parece que ahora ya lo sé, al secreto, y a través de Quil, nada menos, al que se lo contaron unos tales Lauren y Tyler, compañeros tuyos que se encontró en la playa –gruñó Jacob, aunque sonaba más herido que enojado.

El corazón se me detuvo por un momento, antes de caer en la cuenta que el "secreto" del que Jacob estaba enterado era mi historia (oficial) con la mafia. Mejor dejarlo creer que ése era todo el secreto.

-No tuve más remedio que contárselo a mis compañeros, dos agentes del FBI irrumpieron en mi clase de literatura y dijeron que el que mató a Mike Newton en realidad iba tras mí, y que aparentemente es uno de los mafiosos que se le escapó a la policía de Phoenix, que me seguirían a sol y sombra desde entonces y hasta que el peligro fuese neutralizado –repliqué-. Si todavía vinieses a verme de vez en cuando, te lo hubiese contado también, o si respondieras a mis llamadas, al menos, no hubieses tenido que enterarte por medio de la estirada de Lauren –añadí, empezando a enojarme-. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy esperando un llamado, hablamos en otro momento. Adiós.

Corté la comunicación sin permitirle añadir palabra, volviendo a mi anterior estado de nerviosismo. Pelearme con Jacob siempre me hacía sentir mal, pero añadir la pelea a mi estado de ansiedad anterior me ponía al borde del cortocircuito. Por suerte Caddy ya había acabado de lavar los platos, y a juzgar por el sonido que provenía del baño, estaba duchándose.

-Podrías ser un poco más amable con él –me reprochó Charlie, entrando a la cocina con una lata de cerveza vacía, que tiró a la basura antes de seguir hablando-. Jacob te salvó la vida una vez.

-Esto del agradecimiento por salvar vidas está sobrevaluado –mascullé, no en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Charlie no me oyera.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono. Charlie salió de la habitación murmurando algo sobre los modales. Fui a zancadas hasta el aparato, dispuesta a decirle un par de verdades a Jacob sobre comportarse como un adulto y sobre sus estúpidos reproches, a la vez que trataba de hacer de lado mi sentimiento de culpa por el modo en que lo había utilizado para ir a la tienda de los Newton. Descolgué el auricular casi con violencia, enojada principalmente por que justo ahora que yo necesitaba desocupada la línea, a Jacob se le hubiese dado por querer hablarme.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres? –ladré, irritada.

-Buenas noches, ¿hablo con la casa de los Swan? –preguntó una voz educada y bastante sorprendida-. Aquí habla Edward Cullen.

-¡Edward! Soy yo, Bella. Disculpa lo de recién, yo… ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Encontraron a Fred? ¿Cómo está? ¿Podrán salvarlo? ¿Y Alex y Sheila? ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Dónde está Carlisle? ¿Y Esme? ¿No hubo problemas?... Edward, ¿sigues ahí? –pregunté, preocupada al no recibir respuesta.

-Sí, acá estoy, esperando a que me des un momento para responder –respondió él, medio riendo-. Llegamos, encontramos a Fred, que está delicado pero aún no es demasiado tarde. Tenías razón: está siendo envenenado –dijo en tono muy serio-. Carlisle se está ocupando de sacarlo de aquí; yo estoy dando una vuelta por el hospital, a ver si encontramos a quien estuvo administrando el veneno. Esme está con Alexander y Sheila, ellos están bien, aunque asustados. Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo. Ellos se habían atrincherado dentro de su departamento, pero ya estaban sin agua, inexplicablemente colapsaron las cañerías. Hubiesen debido salir en un par de horas de no haber estado seguros que la ayuda iba en camino, y habrían sido presa relativamente fácil entonces. ¡Pero todo está bien! –atajó de inmediato, quizás presintiendo el ataque de pánico que estaba por darme-. Están en un hotel, y Alexander ya está rastreando la computadora de Mike. Todo está bajo control, te lo aseguro, nadie será capaz de lastimarlos. Tendrán que pasar por sobre mi cadáver –bromeó Edward.

-¿En serio están todos bien? ¿Fred tiene posibilidades de salvarse? ¿Nadie lastimó a Alex ni a Sheila? –tartamudeé, a medio camino entre el alivio (de que nada malo hubiese pasado) y el pánico (al imaginar todas las cosas horribles que podrían pasarles).

-Todo bajo control. Te extraño, mi amor –susurró Edward con su tono más deslumbrante, el que me hacía quedar en blanco cuando lo tenía a él frente a mí, hablándome con esa voz tan seductora.

-Yo te extraño más –murmuré, sonrojándome sin saber bien por qué.

-No puede ser. Yo te extraño más… hace tanto calor en esta ciudad que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu piel, tus labios…

-Qué romántico –exclamé, sin acabar de decidir si lo que Edward había dicho era cursi o tierno.

-Te amo. Por favor, no lo olvides –me suplicó él, con esa voz que me derretía.

-No olvides que yo te amo, con toda mi alma –le dije de todo corazón, haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa burlona de Caddy, que se dirigía a su cama en living con el pelo aún húmedo de su última ducha, y a la mueca de repugnancia de Charlie, que acababa de sacar la basura y había oído la última parte de nuestro intercambio.

-Buenas noches, Bella. Que descanses –se despidió Edward con su voz más suave, casi un arrullo-. Rosalie estará montando guardia esta noche alrededor de tu casa, Emmett está cuidando a Jessica, Carlisle se está ocupando de Fred, y Esme, de Alex y Sheila. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, por favor, no te preocupes.

No preocuparme. Como si yo pudiese hacer eso…

.

_Forks, Washington. Sábado 1º de junio de 2006. Casa de los Swan._

.

Edward me llamó el sábado a la mañana, mientras yo estaba desayunando. No tenía grandes noticias que dar, sólo llamaba para "oír el sonido de tu dulce voz", según dijo, aunque después resultó que sí había novedades respecto a mis compañeros de equipo.

Fred había pasado la noche con ellos en el hotel. Estaba muy débil y vulnerable, pero ahora que ya nadie le estaba administrando veneno, tenía buenas posibilidades de salir adelante, aunque debía cuidarse muchísimo de no contraer alguna otra enfermedad, su debilitado organismo no podía luchar ni siquiera contra un resfrío. Por el momento, al menos estaba estable. A su madre le habían hecho creer que Carlisle y Edward eran médicos enviados por el FBI que iban a trasladar a Fred a un centro de desintoxicación especial, ya que era claro que Fred estaba siendo envenenado por pertenecer al FBI. La pobre mujer, asustada y esperanzada a la vez, les había creído y les permitió sacar a Fred de allí, por mucho que los médicos que había estado tratando a Fred en el hospital protestaran.

Alex se había pasado la noche sin dormir, rastreando al hacker que había hecho desaparecer los rastros de "Bryan". Creía estar sobre la pista, pero las señales eran confusas y él debía tener muchísimo cuidado de no ser descubierto. Sheila estaba a su lado, ayudándole y haciendo sugerencias de vez en cuando.

Aunque no eran las mejores noticias que cabía esperar, al menos nadie había muerto… aún.

.

Al anochecer Alice apareció en casa cargando con casi su propio peso en helado, chocolate y otras golosinas varias, además de una docena de películas bajo el brazo, y anunció, radiante, que teníamos nuestra fiesta de pijamas, la que había sido suspendida el fin de semana anterior. Con todos los acontecimientos recientes yo me había olvidado por completo, pero nada podía distraer a Alice cuando se trataba de festejar.

Sobra decir que yo me negué con la misma resistencia con que Charlie se negaba a ir al médico, que era mucha. Y sobra decir que Alice no me prestó la menor atención, sino que siguió organizando la fiesta de pijamas como si en lugar de todos mis ruegos, amenazas, súplicas, advertencias y quejas, estuviese escuchando correr el agua. Ni siquiera se molestó en discutir conmigo.

El colmo fue cuando me pidió que bajara la voz, porque el cualquier momento llegarían las invitadas. Casi empecé a gritar de frustración.

-¿Cómo te atreves a invitar gente a una fiesta que sabes perfectamente que no tengo ningún interés en celebrar? –pretendí sonar segura y severa al decirlo, pero me salió una especie de gimoteo lastimoso.

-No es una verdadera fiesta, es apenas una reunión entre amigas –me corrigió Alice, colocando un viejo edredón roto y descolorido en el suelo delante del sofá, a modo de alfombra-. Vendrán Ángela y Jessica…

-No tengo ganas de ver a Jessica, bastante la soporto en la escuela –me quejé, enfurruñada.

-Jessica te idolatra, cree que eres la Mujer Maravilla en una versión contemporánea y más vestida –replicó Alice, colocando almohadones sobre el edredón-. Además, le prometiste a tu madre que harías cosas divertidas y normales.

-¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas? –protesté, airada.

-No, sólo tengo un oído mucho más bueno que el tuyo –respondió Alice, distribuyendo las películas sobre la mesita ratona de modo que quedaron como en una vidriera, con todos los títulos bien visibles-. No es mi culpa de que Renée hable en voz tan alta.

Mi madre me había llamado en algún momento de la semana que acababa, preocupada porque después del correo electrónico que le envié la tarde en que Jessica me acusó del asesinato, y acabó presa ella, yo no había vuelto a escribirle una línea. La verdad, había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de resolver misterios como para ocuparme de cosas tan poco trascendentes como bañarme, comer o llamar a Renée. Charlie, Alice o Edward se habían ocupado de recordarme las dos primeras, pero se les debió pasar la última, y fue así que una tarde mamá llamó por teléfono, alborotada como gallina clueca.

Fue una larga conversación. O mejor dicho, un monólogo. Fiel a su costumbre, como cada vez que se ponía muy nerviosa, Renée habló sin parar, casi sin dejarme meter bocado.

Me entré, entre otras cosas, que había dejado el ikebana, y que de momento todo su interés estaba en el club de lectura al que se había asociado. También, que el equipo que entrenaba Phil había ganado un partido muy importante, aunque Renée no recordaba el puntaje exacto. Y que el vecino de al lado era un juerguista que todos los fines de semana organizaba fiestas en su casa, para irritación de los vecinos (que nunca estaban invitados).

Pero lo principal de la conversación fue que ella estaba sinceramente preocupada por mí, lo cual era agradable de oír, e insistía en que yo debía dejar ya mismo Forks para irme a vivir con ella y Phil a Florida, lo cual era reiterativo. Por fin, me arrancó la promesa que yo haría algunas cosas "normales y divertidas", a lo que accedí sin pensarlo mucho… y ahí estaba el resultado. Una fiesta de pijamas organizada en mi casa y sin mi consentimiento.

-Vamos, Bella, una fiesta de pijamas es algo divertido y normal que hacer con tus amigas –insistió Alice.

-No estoy segura de que Jessica cuente como mi amiga –señalé con acritud-. Estuvo a punto de lograr que me encarcelaran por asesinato.

-¿Con un policía como Charlie a cargo del caso? Nah, Jess no estuvo ni cerca de meterte tras las rejas –descartó Alice con un gesto de desinterés, añadiendo otra frazada a las que ya había sobre el sofá.

-Además, no creo que yo cuente como amiga de Jessica, cuando la saqué de la cárcel pese a saber que había buenas posibilidades de que ella fuese atacada, o mejor dicho, precisamente porque contaba con que ella sería atacada. No soy una experta en cuestiones de amistad, pero no creo que una amiga haga eso –añadí con amargura.

-Pero eso Jessica no lo sabe, y además ella nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro, siempre hubo alguien vigilando el lugar, listo para protegerla –repuso Alice, convencida-. Y si te sirve de consuelo, Caddy estará presente en tu fiesta.

-¡No es "mi fiesta"! –protesté.

-Se celebra en tu casa, y las visitas están invitadas en tu nombre. Claro que es tu fiesta –me contradijo Alice, tan tranquila-. Ahora, por favor cambia esa cara. Ángela estará tocando el timbre en cuarenta y tres segundos, y no queremos que no se sienta bienvenida, ¿verdad?

.

En términos generales, la fiesta fue menos terrible de lo que yo había temido. Vimos una comedia romántica y una comedia sarcástica, de humor negro. Nos atiborramos de helado y golosinas, sentadas en el sofá, los almohadones y el edredón, y abrigadas con las frazadas. Alice hasta trajo un set de maquillaje que supuestamente era mío, lo que en idioma Alice significaba que me lo había comprado sin preguntarme al respecto, y nos pintó y arregló de tal manera que parecíamos salidas de una revista de moda. Incluso nos pintó las uñas de las manos y los pies, no sé muy para qué lo último, pero era más fácil dejarla que resistirse. Aunque no lo dije en voz alta, porque eso hubiese sido darle alas a ese tornado en miniatura, ella sabía lo que hacía y el maquillaje fue verdaderamente sentador.

Phillips y Charlie se acuartelaron en la cocina, y en toda la noche no estuvieron ni cerca de nuestro pijama-party.

Ángela, como de costumbre, no habló mucho, pero participó, se rió y creo que la pasó bien. Jessica había quitado de su cara la mueca de aterrada adoración, y si bien todavía estaba lejos de volver a ser la Jessica de antes, al menos estaba un poco más cerca. Alice disfrutó de la fiesta más que yo, me parece, aunque eso no es nada inusual. Caddy se integró asombrosamente bien al conjunto, casi tanto como Rosalie, a quien yo honestamente no esperaba en la fiesta, pero fue una adición interesante.

Mientras que Caddy comió helado y chocolate como si fuesen los últimos en la Tierra, Rosalie los rechazó alegando que no podría mantener su figura ni sus dientes si comiese _eso_. Bastaron esas palabras para empezar una especie de competencia implícita entre las dos, una competencia por diferenciarse. Cuando Caddy elogiaba a un actor, Rosalie lo criticaba. Cuando Rosalie opinaba que un chiste era bueno, Caddy se las arreglaba para encontrarlo malísimo. Cuando Rosalie eligió el 'passion rouge' para sus uñas, a Caddy le pareció horrible. Cuando Caddy se decidió por 'pinky princess', Rosalie dijo que era infantil y ridículo.

Con todo, fue entretenido reunir a un grupo tan heterogéneo de mujeres, y pude olvidarme de los problemas por un rato, algo que yo hubiese considerado imposible esa misma tarde. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debía permitirle de vez en cuando a Alice que organizara este tipo de reuniones.

.

_Forks, Washington. Domingo 2 de junio de 2006. Casa de los Swan._

.

Muy temprano por la madrugada del domingo me despertó Rosalie, que esa noche estaba encargada de mi seguridad. Había recibido un mensaje de Alice, diciendo que mi blackberry sonaría en un minuto y que era importante que yo atendiera ese llamado.

Esperamos en silencio a que el pequeño aparato sonara. A mi mente le bastaron esos segundos para imaginar todo tipo de escenarios horribles, desde que el hotel se había incendiado y Alex, Sheila y Fred habían muerto, al igual que Edward, Carlisle y Esme, hasta que el alto mando del FBI había decidido reasignarme a otra misión y pretendía obligarme a abandonar Forks…

Respiré profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Lo del incendio no podía ser, ¿quién me estaría llamando si todos estuviesen muertos? Pero podía ser que alguno de ellos estuviese muerto… No, Edward, Esme o Carlisle hubiesen olido el incendio antes que pasara a mayores y sacado a mis amigos a tiempo, no podía ser eso. Y lo de reasignarme, era remotamente posible, pero no me llamarían en mitad de la noche, sino a una hora un poco más educada.

Por fin vibró el blackberry. Tenía una llamada entrante desde el número de Sheila, que acepté de inmediato.

-Sí, Sheila, te escucho –dije de inmediato, ansiosa.

-Habla Edward –me dijo su voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea-. Sheila me prestó el aparato. Necesitamos instrucciones urgentes, agente Swan.

-¿Qué está pasando? –soplé más que hablé. Edward no tenía ni un asomo de risa en la voz al pedirme instrucciones y titularme "agente".

-El hotel nos pide desalojemos las habitaciones. Dicen que hay una amenaza de bomba y que todo el edificio debe evacuarse de inmediato. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Abandonen el hotel prestando muchísima atención a los alrededores, podrían usar la confusión de la salida para atacarlos –advertí-. Vayan a otro hotel, regístrense con nombres falsos y paguen en efectivo, por lo que más quieran. No llamen al servicio de habitación, compren la comida para Alex, Sheila y Fred en lugares al azar.

-Bien. Dentro de todo, es una suerte que la alarma se haya dado de noche –admitió Edward en voz baja-. Con lo soleado que es Phoenix, si hubiésemos tenido que salir de día, las cosas se hubiesen complicado.

-Tal como están las cosas, hay que estar agradecidos –murmuré.

-Te amo, Bella, y te extraño. Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho –se despidió Edward velozmente.

-Adiós –alcancé a murmurar antes que él colgara. Debía estar muy apurado.

Volví a colocar el blackberry sobre la mesita de luz con un suspiro.

-Todo sería tanto más fácil si tuviese a mis amigos cerca, al alcance de la mano –murmuré para mí-. No sé cómo hacía Jackson para maniobrar un equipo dispersado a tantos kilómetros.

-¿Lo de la amenaza de bomba… crees que sea intencional? –me preguntó Rosalie en voz baja-. Quiero decir, que amenazaron a ese hotel porque sabían que ellos estaban ahí.

-Podría ser casualidad, pero a estas alturas yo ya soy capaz de creer que fue intencional si un meteorito le cae en la cabeza a alguno de ellos –respondí yo, abrazándome las rodillas-. Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo alguien pudo saber…

Me interrumpí de golpe. Había una manera de que se pudiera saber, y ni siquiera era de las formas más sofisticadas de seguir y vigilar a alguien.

-Hay una posibilidad de que hayan rastreado los automóviles –admití, empezando a comprender qué había pasado-, en cuyo caso _ellos_ saben ahora mismo mejor que nadie dónde están… Tanto el Mercedes de Carlisle como el Aston Martin tienen seguro, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. Están asegurados con una de las empresas más confiables del sector –respondió Rosalie.

-Y asumo que los dos tienen el seguro más completo –añadí.

-Sí… contra robo, incendio, destrucción total o parcial, daños a terceros, granizo… prácticamente todo está cubierto.

-Y dentro del seguro contra robo, hay un servicio especial de rastreo satelital del automóvil, destinado a localizar y recuperar el automóvil en caso de robo –concluí. A mi lado, Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, antes de detenerse en seco y abrir mucho los ojos. Era evidente que había entendido-. Alguien se aprovechó de eso y está rastreando los autos satelitalmente.

Llamé de inmediato al número de Sheila. Me atendió Edward, lo cual fue bueno, ya que nos ahorró tiempo. De fondo se escuchaban el ronroneo de un motor y murmullos de voces; ya debían estar viajan al siguiente hotel. Le expuse mis sospechas velozmente.

-Podemos dejar los automóviles en un garage y alquilar [rentar] otros para seguir movilizándonos –ofreció Edward tras pensarlo un segundo.

-No, eso no solucionaría las cosas –decliné, sabiendo que eso, como mucho, nos haría ganar tiempo-. Los automóviles que se alquilan tienen con mucha más certeza un dispositivo de seguimiento satelital, precisamente para evitar robos. Mira, Rosalie está aquí conmigo, te paso con ella, que va a decirte dónde están y cómo sacar los dispositivos de rastreo. Métanse en un estacionamiento cubierto o algo así, tengan mucho cuidado de colocarse de un modo tal que no los enfoquen las cámaras de seguridad, y quiten estos aparatos antes de seguir viaje –ordené-. En lo posible, que ni siquiera bajen todos de los autos, por si acaso.

Le pasé el blackberry a Rosalie, que pese a estar bastante sorprendida, se puso a dictar instrucciones de inmediato. Era evidente que disfrutaba del hecho que Edward tuviese que obedecerle.

Mientras Rosalie mandaba a Edward, yo me rompí la cabeza pensando en un lugar que pudiese hospedar a tres vampiros y tres humanos durante las horas de sol, que fuese cómodo y seguro, tuviese agua corriente y electricidad, del que no pudiesen expulsarlos, que estuviese en el estado de Arizona…

Rosalie me devolvió el blackberry antes de que yo hubiese encontrado el escondite perfecto. Había considerado desde un motel barato hasta una cárcel, un hospital o un refugio para indigentes, pero ninguna de esas opciones me convencía. Hubiese sido estupendo que mi madre todavía viviese en Phoenix, pero ése no era el caso, y la casa ya había sido vendida.

-Listo, creo que ahora los que nos persiguen van a llevarse una buena sorpresa –me dijo Edward con satisfacción y un punto de orgullo en la voz-. No sólo saqué los artefactos de nuestros automóviles, sino que los instalé en los dos extremos de un colectivo [autobús] convertido en una especie de vivienda de un grupo de rock alternativo pacifista y vegetariano, que según los pensamientos chofer va a Ohio. Eso debería bastar para desconcertarlos por un rato.

-Me alegro –respondí con una sonrisa-. Pero sigo preocupada por dónde esconderlos.

-Está por amanecer. Todavía no nos da la luz directa del sol, pero ya no falta mucho –mencionó Edward-. No quiero presionarte, pero si vamos a escondernos durante el día, convendría que decidiéramos ahora dónde va a ser.

Suspiré profundamente, desalentada. Mi idea más plausible era tan poco compleja que hasta me avergonzaba de que no se me ocurriera anda mejor.

-Prueben alojarse en algún hotel de otra ciudad de Arizona; Phoenix no es la única ciudad con hoteles, y los que hayan hecho esto no pueden poner en alerta a todos los hoteles de Arizona –razoné-. Lo importante es que no salgan del Estado, por Alex. La libertad condicional no le permite salir del Estado de Arizona…

-Veremos qué podemos hacer –respondió Edward, que sonaba preocupado-. Alex no puede trabajar si estamos yendo de un lado a otro, y tampoco es lo mejor para Fred ir de un lado al otro en el asiento trasero de un automóvil. Necesitamos un lugar del que no nos puedan echar, pero no tenemos ninguna residencia en Arizona, y no parece prudente comprar una ahora…

-Bella, se me acaba de ocurrir algo –musitó Rosalie, tocándome con suavidad el hombro para llamarme la atención. Me sobresalté, casi había olvidado que ella estaba junto a mí.

-Espera un momento, Edward, por favor –le pedí antes de volver la atención a Rosalie.

-El delito que se le imputa a Alexander es estafa contra el FBI, ¿verdad? –especificó Rosalie.

-Sí, es de lo que se lo acusa –respondí yo, saltando en defensa de mi amigo.

-Entonces es un crimen federal, y no hay ninguna restricción para él sobre permanecer o no en un determinado Estado –me hizo notar Rosalie.

-Pero… la libertad bajo fianza… -tartamudeé.

-Bajo fianza, no bajo vigilancia. Alexander no tiene permiso para salir del país, pero sí puede dejar el Estado. Puede ser que no dé una buena impresión ante la Justicia el que abandone Arizona, pero no es ilegal en su caso –explicó ella, una sonrisa empezando a formarse en su rostro.

Yo sonreí también, contagiándome del alivio que ella sentía. ¡Tenía razón! Y todo era tanto más simple en ese caso…

-Estudié abogacía en una ocasión –explicó Rosalie con un encogimiento de hombros-. Fue un shock bastante importante en esa época, el que una mujer estudiara ese tipo de carrera, y ésa fue justo la razón por la que lo hice. Ya nos fue útil más de una vez.

-Edward, ¿qué posibilidades hay de organizar una maniobra de distracción en Arizona? –pregunté, volviendo a la interrumpida conversación con mi amado.

-¿Qué tipo de distracción? –quiso saber él, confundido.

-Una falsa pista, por ejemplo. Alguien que cobre un cheque, o mejor todavía, haga una compra con una tarjeta de crédito en, no sé, Tucson, o para el caso, Peoria, Glendale, Mesa, Tempe o Chandler también sirven –expuse velozmente, citando varias ciudades situadas cerca de Phoenix-. Algo que les haga creer a los que rastrearon los automóviles que al menos uno de los Cullen está en Arizona todavía.

.

Delineada la estrategia, yo debería haber vuelto a dormir. Era muy temprano, tanto que todavía estaba oscuro, pero yo estaba demasiado ansiosa e inquieta para volver a los brazos de Morfeo. En cambio, me levanté, tomé una ducha bien caliente, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Rosalie me hizo compañía mientras yo atacaba mis cereales con leche con más ansiedad que hambre.

-¿Vas a comerte eso? –me preguntó con una mezcla de sonrisa y mueca de asco.

-No es un puma, pero está mucho más a mi alcance –me encogí de hombros-. No es tan malo. Se supone que los cereales son nutritivos.

-Esos cereales huelen a plástico. No entiendo cómo eso podría ser nutritivo –respondió Rosalie frunciendo la nariz.

-Bueno, contienen edulcorantes, colorantes y saborizantes permitidos, según la caja –ofrecí-. Debe ser eso lo que los hace oler así.

-Mi madre me hacía comer avena con miel –comentó Rosalie de pronto, pensativa-. Yo lo odiaba.

Me detuve con la cuchara a medio camino hacia la boca. Nunca antes Rosalie había ofrecido ningún tipo de información sobre su vida humana, y yo no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto.

-En casa era la cocinera la encargada de las comidas –musitó Rosalie, con una sonrisita melancólica-. Mi madre nunca hubiese permitido que yo cocinara. Cuando era más pequeña, solía escabullirme a la cocina a ver trabajar a la cocinera, a robarle galletitas y, cuando me dejaba, ayudarle un poco… a mi madre no le gustaba, pero desde que tuve once o doce años, me lo prohibió por completo. Una _niña bien_ no tiene nada que hacer en la cocina.

-Mi abuela solía decir que debía aprender a cocinar o nunca conseguiría marido –comenté con una sonrisa tímida.

Rosalie soltó una especie de carcajada triste.

-Irónico, considerando que tu futuro marido no come –observó ella, colocando un mechón de su perfecto cabello tras la oreja-. Además, no parece que estés desesperada por casarte.

-No –admití-. Mi mamá hizo un excelente trabajo inculcándome que todo matrimonio celebrado antes de los treinta años tiene enormes probabilidades de acabar mal.

-Es asombroso lo rápido que las sociedades cambian en algunos aspectos, y qué lentamente en otros –musitó Rosalie, pensativa-. ¿Sabías que yo estaba ardiendo en deseos de casarme a los dieciocho años? Es más, faltaba sólo una semana para la fiesta cuando fui… convertida.

-No lo sabía –mentí. Algo de eso aparecía en los recortes de prensa que Alex había recuperado, pero no había nada muy concreto, y no me parecía prudente traer eso a la luz delante de Rosalie. Luego, pensándolo mejor, decidí rectificarme-. Quiero decir, no sé nada concreto. Alex encontró un periódico digitalizado que hablaba sobre tu desaparición y que habían encontrado algunos restos de ropa y tu sombrero junto a una buena cantidad de sangre, y que se temía que hubieses muerto, pero no decía nada de tu vida… humana.

Aguardé mientras ella contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana. Parecía intentar calmarse.

-¿Te gustaría oír mi historia, Bella? No tiene un final feliz, pero ¿cuál de nuestras existencias lo tiene? Estaríamos debajo de una lápida si hubiéramos tenido un desenlace afortunado.

Asentí, aunque me aterró el tono amenazante de su voz.

-Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Bella. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta…

Rosalie me contó sobre su vida y sus últimas horas como humana. Aunque no entró en detalles sobre lo que sufrió a manos de esos desalmados, quizás por saber que yo era agente encubierto y que había visto y vivido situaciones sanguinarias antes, Rosalie fue bastante explícita en cuanto al cómo había matado a los hombres (si es que merecían ese título, tal como ella decía) que habían abusado de ella, y cómo había roto prácticamente todos los huesos de Royce King II después de dislocar todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo.

Llegado ese punto, agradecí no haberme acabado mi cereal, que para ese entonces estaba empapado en leche, fofo y sin sabor. Yo no me consideraba una delicada florcita, pero hasta un agente encubierto tiene derecho a sentir retortijones al oír cómo, para el momento en que Rosalie acabó de fracturarle las costillas a Royce con cuidado de no romper la piel para que no sangrara, él ya estaba afónico de tanto gritar de dolor.

Al final vino lo que Rosalie en verdad quería decirme, aprovechando que Edward debía estar todavía en Arizona para esas horas. Sus razones para que yo permaneciera humana podían parecerle razonables a ella, pero no me bastaban a mí. Debió comprenderlo, porque me dijo también que comprendía que con una vida como la mía, tan al borde del peligro en todo momento, la maternidad no debía ser una de mis prioridades, pero insistió en que lo pensara.

Yo estaba agradeciéndole por permitirme conocerla mejor, para entenderla, cuando Caddy se despertó y levantó de su colchón de aire en el living. Rosalie se despidió velozmente y desapareció, ya que se suponía que ella no había pasado la noche en casa, y si podíamos ahorrarnos de explicar cómo ella había venido a pie (porque no había un automóvil estacionado cerca de casa en el que ella hubiese podido llegar), tanto mejor.

-Muñosnías –saludó Caddy al aparecer en la puerta de la cocina.

Iba rascándose el ombligo con una mano y la nuca con la otra, con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño. Otra vez usaba su pijama rosado con estampado de gatitos, y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, quizás porque se había ido a dormir con el pelo húmedo. No pude evitar pensar que si alguno de mis compañeros la viese con ese aspecto tan hogareño, Caddy perdería buena parte del temeroso respeto del que gozaba en la escuela.

-Bueno días –le respondí.

-¿Hay noticias de tu familia política? –preguntó ella ahogando un bostezo.

A Caddy y Phillips yo les había dado una versión un poco distorsionada de los hechos, una en la yo le había pedido ayuda a los Cullen por ser Carlisle médico, porque Esme aparentaba una edad parecida a la de Sheila y porque Edward podría ayudarles, ahorrándome todos los demás jugosos detalles, tales como las sospechas de Charlie, la verificación de inocencia de los Cullen, mis planes de aprovechar los sentidos especialmente agudos y el don de Edward para ayudar a mis amigos, y mi discusión con Charlie por haber liberado a Jessica sólo para usarla como cebo. Detalles, apenas.

-Sí –respondí, vaciando el cuenco de cereal en el tacho de basura antes de enjuagarlo-. Vienen hacia aquí, trayendo a parte del equipo que trabajó junto a mí en la misión encubierta anterior en que participé. Vamos a seguir trabajando desde acá para descubrir quién abortó la misión y por qué lo hizo; quién trató de matar o encerrar a los miembros del equipo, quién asesinó a Mike Newton, y ya que estamos, para tratar de encontrar a Jackson, vivo o muerto.

-¿La base de operaciones se muda a Forks, entonces? –preguntó Caddy, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Sí. Deberían estar llegando a la madrugada –respondí.

-Pobres los buenos habitantes de este pueblo –se compadeció Caddy, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa-. Tanta emoción junta acabará matándolos. Agentes del FBI custodiando las aulas ya era algo impresionante, pero tener además un equipo de investigadores trabajando desde la casa del jefe de policía va a causarles un patatús de puro regocijo.

-Nadie tendrá por qué sufrir un patatús –advertí de inmediato, enérgica-. Nadie debe saberlo. Alex, Sheila y Fred llegarán de madrugada, nadie los verá, y estarán encerrados trabajando todo el tiempo que pasen aquí. Será un secreto absoluto, nadie debe ni siquiera sospecharlo. Sería difícil explicar mi repentina familiaridad con el FBI sin levantar sospechas.

-Si consigues salirte con la tuya en ésta, voy a empezar a creer que todas esas teorías conspirativas sobre los espionajes del gobierno, los agentes secretos infiltrados en los lugares más inverosímiles, los espías internacionales y hasta esas historias sobre marcianos congelados, tienen algo de cierto –dijo Caddy lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con mucho cuidado.

Yo hice una mueca. La espía del gobierno era yo, no teníamos espías internacionales ni extraterrestres congelados en esta historia (aunque sí vampiros y hombres lobo, eso debía contar, sólo que Caddy no lo sabía), pero por lo demás, la realidad ya superaba a la ficción.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	31. 30 Operación Argonautas

**¡Hola, mis lectores! Disfruten la nueva entrega, aquí se sientan las bases para toda la acción que viene. ¡Ya falta cada vez menos para resolver el misterio! **

**Todos sabemos que los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla… ¿hace falta que lo diga?**

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. Domingo 2 de junio de 2006. Casa de los Swan, también conocida como base de trabajo para la "Operación Argonautas", destinada a llevar sanos y salvos a Forks a Cotton, Sheila, Samstag, Frederick, y Stradivarius, Alexander._

.

El domingo se me hizo muy largo. Charlie no salió a pescar, ya que consideró que quedaba mal que él saliera a pescar y me dejara a mí en casa con los dos agentes del FBI. Tenía razón respecto a los chismosos de Forks, por supuesto, pero yo personalmente hubiese preferido que él saliera a pescar, no porque me lo quisiera sacar de encima, sino porque Charlie en verdad necesitaba relajarse y pensar en otras cosas por unas horas. Yo había tenido el pijama-party para distenderme, pero él no había tenido oportunidad de hacer algo que lo distrajera en días.

Por fin, si bien no se fue a pescar, al atardecer Charlie viajó hasta La Push para visitar a los Black. Le envié saludos para Billy y Jake, y me quedé en casa, aprovechando para adelantar deberes atrasados. Alice me había salvado una vez, pero yo no tenía intenciones de hacer de eso una costumbre.

El día había transcurrido tranquilo y estaba por acabar igual. Phillips estaba tipeando reportes en una computadora portátil, mientras que Caddy hacía zapping, saltando de canal en canal cada pocos segundos. Yo luchaba con los deberes de Cálculo. Alice me había hecho un gran favor en ese momento al entregar la tarea por mí, aunque eso también significaba que yo no tenía mucha idea de cómo resolver ese tipo de problemas, pero tendría que saber hacerlo antes que llegaran los finales.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Charlie llamó para anunciar que se quedaba a cenar en casa de los Black y para extender la invitación de Billy y Jacob a que yo fuese a cenar, invitación que rechacé todo lo amablemente que podía. No tenía ganas de llevarme a Caddy y Phillips hasta La Push, además que yo estaba pendiente del teléfono fijo por si alguno de los Cullen llamaba.

Caddy y yo decidimos que era el turno de Phillips de cocinar, y si bien él se negó tenazmente, aduciendo que era capaz de quemar el agua hervida, éramos dos contra uno. Por fin, Phillips se encerró en la cocina diciendo que necesitaba absoluta concentración si iba a cocinar algo comestible. El completo silencio hizo que Caddy y yo sospecháramos que él estaba preparando sándwiches, pero resultó que su haraganería a la hora de enfrentarse a ollas y sartenes era peor que eso: al cabo de un poco más de media hora sonó el timbre de casa, y Phillips se precipitó a atenderlo… para recibir y pagar las tres pizzas y la bebida que el repartidor traía.

La pizza estaba buenísima, lo que no impidió que nos burláramos de Phillips durante toda la comida. Acabamos contando anécdotas sobre la comida en casos de misiones encubiertas. Phillips nos hizo desternillar de risa al narrar con esa forma tan suya cómo una vez habían logrado atrapar a un peligroso fugitivo sólo porque su novia, celosa de que él la estuviese engañando con otra, le administró un _gualicho_, una poción mágica que debería hacer que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella. Pero o la bruja que preparó la poción era muy mala o le guardaba algún rencor personal al hombre en cuestión, ya que en vez de enamorarlo, el preparado le causó una terrible diarrea y un dolor de estómago tal que él no era capaz de ponerse de pie. Después de arrestarlo, los agentes tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, donde la novia, empapada en llanto, les explicó a los médicos lo que había pasado.

Como sobra decir, tanto los médicos como los agentes del FBI se revolcaron de la risa con esa historia, y al detenido le quedó para siempre el sobrenombre de _Gualicho_: en adelante, se lo conoció como Peter _Gualicho_ Gray. También sobra decir que él no estaba muy contento.

.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, creía mi expectativa. Cada minuto, el Mercedes que trasladaba a Carlisle, Fred y Alex estaba más cerca de Forks.

Edward había llamado durante la tarde al teléfono fijo de casa, tal como habíamos pactado, y había desarrollado su parte de la comedia, contándome que después de desalojar el hotel estaban utilizando los automóviles como residencia, que Fred estaba peor que antes (eso me lo dijo en un tono tan serio que casi le creí), que Sheila y Alex estaban sobrellevando bastante mal la presión, y que él me extrañaba horrores, pero comprendía que tenía que quedarse en Phoenix cuidando a mis amigos.

Toda esa farsa había sido parte de la maniobra de distracción. A mí nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que el teléfono fijo de casa estaba "pinchado", y ya que había alguien escuchando, yo iba a darle algo que oír. De a ratos me parecía que estaba pecando de excesivamente precavida, pero entonces volvían a mi memoria los misteriosamente desaparecidos historiales de chateo y las fotos desvanecidas. Si había alguien capaz de eso, intervenir un teléfono no debía ser un gran reto. De modo que vía teléfono fijo se desarrollaba la historia oficial, y vía blackberry, la realidad. El blackberry era una línea segura virtualmente imposible de rastrear, y por eso el único medio en el que yo confiaba para dar instrucciones y recibir información auténtica.

Sospechando que yo estaba en el punto de mira de quien estaba detrás de los acontecimientos recientes, yo había orquestado toda la estrategia destinada a centrar la atención en Phoenix. Los dispositivos de rastreo de los automóviles iban rumbo a Ohio, pero eso no mantendría distraídos por mucho tiempo a quien estaba tratando de eliminar al equipo. O sería mejor hablar en plural, _a quienes estaban tratando de eliminar al equipo_, ya que era bastante obvio que debía haber un grupo de personas manejando esto, del mismo modo que yo también contaba con ayuda. Pero también _ellos_ debían tener a una persona tomando las decisiones, y varias ejecutándolas… sólo que yo no sabía quienes eran, todavía.

Con los dispositivos de rastreo indicando que los Cullen se dirigían a Ohio ganábamos algo de tiempo, pero _ellos_ no se dejarían engañar por mucho rato. Entonces entraba en marcha la siguiente fase del plan, y que consistía en que Esme, Edward y Sheila se dejasen ver (y filmar por las cámaras de seguridad) de un gran shopping [centro comercial], donde debían hacer algunas compras, sólo para ser vistos allí. Esto, sumado al llamado telefónico de Edward, aparentaría que ellos aún estaban en Phoenix y que seguirían allí por un tiempo. La verdad era que Edward, Esme y Sheila aún estaban allí, pero Carlisle, Alex y Fred habían puesto rumbo a Forks la misma noche en que se los había desalojado del hotel, y el resto de la pandilla debía seguirlos doce horas más tarde.

El lunes a la madrugada debían llegar Carlisle, Fred y Alex; si todo salía acorde al plan, Edward, Sheila y Esme estarían arribando a Forks al mediodía. Estábamos en contacto por medio de los blackberry, ya que si bien Fred no tenía el suyo consigo, Alex y Sheila por suerte conservaban los suyos, de modo que yo tenía un contacto seguro en cada uno de los grupos.

Pretendí irme a dormir temprano esa noche, sólo para ocultar lo mejor posible lo ansiosa que estaba. Pese a que el plan era bastante sólido, había demasiados puntos flojos para mi gusto. Una de las cosas que más me intranquilizaba era que los dos automóviles, tanto el Mercedes como el Aston Martin, eran muy ostentosos y fácilmente reconocibles. Por más que se detuviesen lo menos posible, sólo a cargar combustible, comprar algo de comer e ir al baño, y por más que siempre pagaran en efectivo, tanto los autos como sus ocupantes eran demasiado llamativos para considerarlo un viaje exento de riesgos. Edward ya tenía instrucciones de tomar un camino distinto al de Carlisle para llegar hasta Forks, pero en un caso tan delicado como éste, todas las precauciones me parecían insuficientes.

.

_Forks, Estado de Washington. Domingo 3 de junio de 2006. Primera parte de la "Operación Argonautas", dirigida por Swan, Bella Swan, y llevada a Cabo por Cullen, Carlisle, Cullen, Edward, y Cullen, Esme, nacida Platt. Objetivo: hacer llegar a la ciudad de Forks sanos y salvos a Samstag, Frederick, y a Stradivarius, Alexander._

.

Alice se quedó velando mi sueño la noche del domingo al lunes, gracias a lo cual me despertó en cuanto su visión del Mercedes deteniéndose frente a la casa de los Cullen fue completamente firme. Según ella, sólo faltaba media hora para que sucediera, lo que me dio tiempo de despabilarme, vestirme, peinarme y viajar encaramada a la espalda de Alice hasta la gran casa blanca de mi familia favorita. Fue bastante incómodo viajar colgada de Alice, que era más bajita que yo, más delgada y daba la impresión de que fuese a quebrarse, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ése no era el caso. Como sea, estuve feliz en cuanto pude bajarme.

Por fin, por fin, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad pese a que no debieron pasar más de diez minutos, los dos faros delanteros aparecieron iluminando el camino, y muy poco después el reluciente automóvil se detuvo frente a la puerta. Rosalie y Jasper se habían acercado; Emmett estaba de guardia alrededor de la casa de Jessica esa noche.

Carlisle descendió primero, y nos dirigió una veloz sonrisa antes de dirigirse a abrir una de las puertas traseras. Yo me dirigí corriendo hacia el automóvil, sin saber todavía si sentirme infinitamente aliviada o terriblemente ansiosa por el estado en que iba a encontrar a mis compañeros.

Alex abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y descendió por sus propios medios antes que yo llegara hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Alex, estás bien! –exclamé.

-Sí… hola –me saludó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirándome sólo un segundo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alex estaba tal y como yo lo recordaba: alto, larguirucho, con cabello de un rubio cercano al castaño claro muy lacio y con un flequillo que le medio tapaba los ojos, ojos de ese color celeste tan pálido que los ingleses llaman gris… y hablar seguía poniéndolo tan nervioso como siempre.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado. ¿No hubo problemas de camino? ¿Nada inesperado? –pregunté, aunque sin esperar una respuesta verbal.

Alex no me decepcionó: se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"(…) Volví mi atención a Carlisle, que con ayuda de Jasper y Rosalie estaba sacando un montón de huesos cubiertos de piel y envueltos en una sábana del asiento trasero del automóvil. Al menos eso me pareció que era, hasta que caí en la cuenta que era Fred, o lo que quedaba de él.

Se lo veía peor en persona que en la foto, si eso era posible. Estaba conectado a una vía intravenosa, cuya bolsa sostenía Rosalie con mucho cuidado, mientras una máscara conectada a algo que parecía un respirador artificial portátil le cubría la mitad de la cara. Alice se estaba ocupando del respirador artificial, mientras Carlisle y Jasper levantaban cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Fred, que estaba inconsciente o quizás dormido, y empezaban a trasladarlo al interior de la casa.

Miré a Alex con algo de espanto; él se encogió de hombros.

-Está mejor –me dijo en voz muy baja-. No tiene convulsiones. (…)"

Traté de no darle demasiadas vueltas a sus palabras y a mantener mi imaginación bajo control mientras Alex sacaba un pequeño bolso y una mochila del automóvil. Noté que tenía piel de gallina, algo que no era sorprendente: Alex vestía unos pantalones de una tela demasiado veraniega y una camiseta de mangas cortas, el tipo de vestimenta que uno usaría en Phoenix, pero no en Forks.

-Vamos adentro –ofrecí-. Supongo que querrás dormir un poco, es muy temprano.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Dormí de camino, gracias. Quisiera empezar a trabajar –musitó, apretando más contra sí el bolso.

Asentí y me encaminé a la casa, con Alex un paso detrás de mí. Dudé un poco acerca de dónde instalarlo, pero finalmente me decidí por el living [sala de estar]. Era donde ya estaban las computadoras de la familia, desde donde sería más fácil crear una conexión a internet, y Alex podría instalarse en uno de los cómodos sofás para trabajar.

-¿Te parece bien este lugar? –pregunté, abarcando con un gesto el sofá blanco, las computadoras, el televisor pantalla plana, la mesita ratona y las nuevas cortinas con borde dorado. Alex miró todo con ojos muy abiertos antes de asentir.

-Bueno, a trabajar –le indiqué, al adivinar que Alex no haría nada sin permiso o autorización-. ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

-Necesito crear una conexión inalámbrica –murmuró él, mirando las computadoras por el rabillo del ojo.

-Haz lo que sea necesario, los Cullen me permiten hacer y deshacer a mi antojo –le expliqué-. ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?

-Café negro, por favor –pidió Alex tras pensarlo un segundo.

-Ponte cómodo, ya regreso –le dije antes de dirigirme a la cocina.

En la cocina me encontré con que todos los estantes, gabinetes y alacenas estaban de pronto repletos de comida, la mayoría de ella enlatada o deshidratada, pero aún así era mucha más de la que yo había visto nunca antes en casa de una familia que no comía. Aparentemente, los Cullen eran previsores al borde de la exageración.

Encontré un frasco de café instantáneo, que desde luego estaba sin abrir, además de una taza que todavía tenía pegada la etiqueta con la marca y la identificación de la empresa importadora. "Made in China", cuándo no.

Puse agua a calentar en la modernísima cocina, que debía ser la primera vez que se utilizaba. Mientras estaba esperando que el agua alcanzara la temperatura indicada, entró Alice.

-Fred está instalado arriba, en el despacho de Carlisle –me informó-. Colocamos una cama ortopédica y descolgamos todos los cuadros comprometedores, como el que muestra a Carlisle con los Vulturi. Fred no va a despertarse hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Asentí ausentemente.

-Voy a ir a verlo después –murmuré-. ¿Puedes ver si va a salir adelante?

-Lo estuve intentando, pero no consigo ver nada concreto a largo plazo –admitió Alice, desalentada-. Puedo ver que va a despertarse dentro de unas horas, que estará confundido pero ya sintiéndose un poco mejor. Va a estar lúcido, pero muy cansado; Carlisle le dio tranquilizantes para que el viaje lo afecte lo menos posible.

-¿No lo ves empeorando? –pregunté, verbalizando mis peores temores-. ¿Ni… muriendo?

-No, hasta donde alcanzo a ver, está un poco mejor –dijo Alice, con una sonrisa alentadora-. Todavía está lejos de recuperarse por completo, pero al menos no empeora.

El agua estuvo lista entonces, y me apresuré a preparar el café. Alice olisqueó con curiosidad antes de hacer una mueca.

-Uuuggghhh, no puedo creer que este Alex vaya a beber eso durante días –exclamó, frunciendo la nariz-. Ah, espera –me pidió.

Alice sacó una caja alargada de uno de los estantes, la abrió y colocó algo dentro de un cuenco de cerámica que me alcanzó. Eran terrones de azúcar.

-Mira que hay alimentos raros, pero los de este humano se llevan las palmas –opinó, mirando la taza de café y los terrones de azúcar con ojo crítico.

-Alex tiene unos hábitos alimenticios muy raros cuando trabaja bajo presión –expliqué.

Yo ya lo había conocido en ese estado, cuando a lo largo de una semana habíamos vigilado a los Cullen veinticuatro horas al día, después que desaparecieran de Forks sin dejar rastros, supuestamente con rumbo a Los Ángeles. En las horas que le llevó a Alex encontrarlos, sólo había bebido café negro y comido sin cesar caramelos masticables de fruta. Según su explicación, sólo necesitaba cafeína para mantenerse despierto y azúcar para hacer trabajar sus neuronas.

Había resultado en esa ocasión, asique yo estaba dispuesta a darle a Alex toda la cafeína y el azúcar que él quisiera si eso ayudaba a que encontrara y recuperara los correos electrónicos eliminados de la cuenta de correo de Mike, los historiales de chat, y por sobre todo, las fotos.

.

Me quedé en la casa de los Cullen todo el tiempo posible, sentada en el sofá junto a Alex, que se las había arreglado para conectar de modo inalámbrico su computadora, que traía en el pequeño bolso, con el Internet de las computadoras de la habitación, y ya había empezado a trabajar. Después de media hora, una taza de café negro bien cargado y cuatro terrones de azúcar, Alex se relajó lo suficiente como para hablarme por propia voluntad. Yo lo había dejado tranquilo, sabiendo que trabajaba mejor si uno hacía de cuenta que él no estaba ahí.

-Es un trabajo muy prolijo –murmuró Alex-. Quien sea que haya hecho esto, es un genio. Si no lo supiera mejor, estaría convencido que esos historiales de chat y correos electrónicos nunca existieron.

-¿Puedes recuperar las cosas? –pregunté, ansiosa.

-No será fácil –admitió él, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla-. Cubrió tan bien sus huellas que casi no sé por dónde empezar a buscar.

-¿"Casi"? –repetí, esperanzada.

-Casi, casi –murmuró él con un asomo de sonrisa, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla-. Dame unas horas y veremos. No quiero prometer demasiado, pero… creo que tengo algo.

-Por fin buenas noticias –suspiré, desparramándome en el sillón. Alex estaba medio hundido en otro, con la computadora en el regazo.

-Todavía no hay noticias, en realidad –me advirtió él-. El rastro podría conducir a ninguna parte.

-Por lo menos estamos haciendo algo, eso ya es más de lo que teníamos hace sólo unas horas –señalé-. Estás fuera de la cárcel, a Fred ya nadie está administrándole veneno, Sheila está a salvo también. Son avances, no puedes negarlo.

Alex se limitó a asentir, sin quitar en ningún momento los ojos de la pantalla.

.

Pese a que de ser por mí me hubiese quedado todo el día viendo los progresos de Alex, por el bien de mi coartada yo tenía que ir a clases. No había nada que pudiese hacer por ayudarle a Alex quedándome sentada a su lado, y tampoco podía apurar la curación de Fred, que se había despertado unas horas después de llegar, tal como Alice había predicho, y había estado muy confundido, ya que lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el hospital de Phoenix. Aunque estaba atontado por los sedantes, me reconoció y alcancé a explicarle lo fundamental de su involuntaria visita a Forks antes que una combinación de agotamiento y efecto residual de los anestésicos lo hicieran volver a dormirse.

Tras prometerles que regresaría en cuanto me fuese posible, Alice me volvió a llevar a casa justo a tiempo antes que Caddy descubriera mi ausencia. Por mucho que yo apreciara la presencia de mi amiga-guardaespaldas, era bastante incómodo tener que escabullirme de mi propia casa, sobre todo ahora que Charlie estaba al tanto de todo y había dado su visto bueno.

Como ya estaba vestida, bajé a desayunar pretendiendo que acababa de levantarme. Caddy estaba preparándonos el desayuno, ya vestida para el día de trabajo.

-¿Y tus compañeros? –preguntó, mirando por sobre mi hombro, como si esperase ver entrar a alguien más a la habitación detrás de mí-. Creí que llegaban esta madrugada.

-Ya llegaron, están alojados en la casa de la familia de Edward –expliqué, sentándome.

-¿A qué se debe que estén ahí? –preguntó Caddy con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Los padres de Edward tienen una casa enorme y mucho más espacio que nosotros. Ésta casa sólo tiene dos dormitorios, mientras que la de Edward tiene seis –expliqué, armándome de paciencia. No era culpa de Caddy que ella nunca había visitado la casa de mi futura familia. Siendo exactos, era culpa mía-. Además, Fred está muy delicado, necesita un médico lo más cerca posible, y Carlisle, el padre de Edward, es un excelente médico. Por no mencionar que la conexión de internet de ellos es mucho mejor que la que tenemos aquí, y eso simplificará el trabajo de Alex.

Caddy acabó de servir el desayuno en silencio, con los labios apretados. Algo estaba preocupándola, y yo tenía una idea bastante aproximada de qué era.

-Mira, Bella, confío en que sabes lo que haces –dijo Caddy finalmente, cuando estábamos a mitad de la primera comida del día-. No pretendo decirte qué hacer y qué no, pero me parece que estás depositando mucha confianza en la familia de Edward.

-Es verdad –admití. No tenía sentido negar lo evidente-. Confío plenamente en ellos.

-Me alegra que tengas a alguien de confianza, que te ayude y apoye. Lo digo sinceramente –insistió ella, seria-. Sé por las cosas que pasaste y me alegra de verdad que, pese a todo, puedas llevar esta vida prácticamente normal. Me parece comprensible que le hayas contado a Edward sobre tu pasado, parece que esta relación va en serio, y en ese caso, no compartir un secreto de este calibre no es buena idea. Del mismo modo, me tranquiliza que su familia lo haya aceptado y que hasta te ayuden tanto –añadió Caddy.

Yo empecé a preocuparme. Caddy no estaba yendo al grano, sino formulando toda una introducción destinada a reducir el impacto de lo que venía a continuación, que a juzgar por semejante prólogo, debía ser algo bastante desagradable.

-Como te decía, si bien todo esto me parece estupendo, me preocupa que estés depositando tanta confianza en los Cullen. Parecen estar limpios –aprobó Caddy, usando la jerga interna del FBI para indicar que una persona no cometía delitos y era confiable-, pero son civiles. No sé si involucrarlos en asuntos del FBI, al punto de que alojen en su casa a agentes en problemas, sea una buena idea. Lo digo por ellos. Podrían tener problemas por eso –señaló Caddy-. El FBI se lo perdonaría más fácilmente a Charlie, por ser él un ex-agente y porque los que llegaron de Phoenix son, eran o lo que sea, compañeros tuyos, pero los Cullen no tienen nada que ver con tu historia con el FBI. Sólo te advierto que estar al tanto de un secreto federal puede acarrearles dificultades –observó ella.

Tenía razón. Es decir, la hubiese tenido si las cosas fuesen así de simples. Pero Caddy no sabía qué misión exactamente me había traído a Forks, no sabía del aborto de la misión después de que yo entregara mi Informe Final, y no tenía idea de lo profundamente implicada que estaba la familia de Edward.

-Caddy, aprecio tu consejo, pero me temo que… no es tan simple –suspiré-. La misión encubierta que me trajo originalmente a Forks era espiar a la familia de Edward, se sospechaba que evadían impuestos –expliqué, usando la excusa oficial de Jackson para empezar a investigar a la familia.

Como no envejecer no era un delito, Jackson había tenido que encontrar otra razón para investigar a los Cullen, y el delito más creíble de atribuirles era que evadían impuestos y por eso eran tan ricos. Había quedado en claro pronto que ése no era el caso, y que todas las transacciones de los Cullen eran escrupulosamente legales, con sólo un sexto sentido infalible para comprar y vender en el mercado de valores, que mucho más tarde yo descubriría que era obra de Alice. Pero Jackson se había guardado esos resultados, y en lugar de dar por acabada la investigación una vez que quedó bastante en claro que no había pruebas de evasión de impuestos, él me incluyó en el equipo para ir a espiar, ya que su verdadero interés nunca fueron tanto las finanzas de los Cullen como la habilidad de Carlisle para no haber cambiado físicamente en veinte años.

Caddy abrió mucho los ojos ante mi revelación sobre quiénes eran originalmente mis sujetos de investigación, y soltó un silbido bajo.

-¿Ellos lo saben? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí. Les conté todo –admití.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? –preguntó Caddy, estupefacta.

-Demasiado bien. Rosalie dijo que yo era una mujer con ovarios, Jasper dijo que yo era una sobreviviente, a Emmett le pareció divertido, Esme me compadeció por lo que había pasado… -enumeré a grandes rasgos antes de encogerme de hombros-. Demasiado bien –resumí.

-Hum, mira, no lo tomes como algo mío personal contra ellos, ¿pero se te ocurrió pensar que… tal vez…? –empezó Caddy.

-¿Qué tal vez ellos no están tan limpios después de todo, y que están aprovechando esta excusa para deshacerse de todo mi equipo, y quizás también de mí? –sugerí.

-Eh, en líneas generales, sí –reconoció Caddy.

-Charlie y yo lo discutimos hace poco, y no, no son ellos. El Informe Final fue eliminado y la misión, abortada, antes de que ellos supieran que yo soy agente encubierta –expliqué-. Tampoco trataron de eliminar al equipo, Charlie y yo los investigamos y pudimos establecer que no lo hicieron. No había nada ilegal en ellos, y sigue sin haberlo.

Hice una pequeña pausa, para organizar mis ideas. Lo que tenía que explicarle a Caddy sin dar demasiada información era complicado, pero hice mi mejor intento.

-Lo que pasa es que todos ellos tienen una idea algo extrema de lo que es la lealtad. Me habían aceptado, y bastante bien, como parte de la familia, pero cuando les confié todo lo que había pasado y los puse sobre aviso que estaban siendo espiados, y eso antes de saber yo que la investigación había sido suprimida, entonces me gané su lealtad a muerte. Ellos harían casi cualquier cosa por mí, por protegerme, por ayudarme… como si yo fuese una de ellos –añadí con una sonrisa algo torcida, por las implicaciones de esa última frase que se le escapaban a Caddy pero tenían un enorme peso para mí.

-Parecen el tipo de gente que es mejor no tener en tu contra –opinó Caddy, pensativa.

Opté por encogerme de hombros, mientras recordaba a James y Victoria. Eran ellos dos los que se habían puesto contra la familia de Edward, no eran los Cullen los que habían empezado la enemistad, desde luego… pero definitivamente eran los nómadas los que se habían llevado la peor parte.

.

_Forks, Estado de Washington. Lunes 4 de junio de 2006. Segunda parte de la "Operación Argonautas", dirigida por Swan, Bella Swan, y llevada a Cabo por Cullen, Carlisle, Cullen, Edward, y Cullen, Esme, nacida Platt. Objetivo: hacer llegar a la ciudad de Forks sana y salva a Cotton, Sheila. _

.

El día de clases se me hizo eterno, en gran medida, por la ausencia de Edward. Hacía mucho que no nos separábamos por un período de tiempo tan prolongado, y más en una situación de estrés como la actual, yo necesitaba a Edward a mi lado. Desde luego que racionalmente él podía cuidarse solo muchísimo mejor que cualquier ser humano, era imposible que _ellos_ consiguieran eliminarlo a la manera que habían intentado hacer con mis amigos humanos Sheila, Alex, Fred y Jackson, pero…

… pero eso era lo racional. Yo estaba enamorada de Edward y eso me impedía ser todo lo racional que debiera con respecto a él. Yo lo necesitaba en mi campo de visión, sano y salvo, del mismo modo que necesitaba tener a los miembros de mi ex-equipo, a Charlie y a todos los Cullen en general (claro que a Edward en particular) al alcance de la mano para estar medianamente segura y tranquila de que nada horrible les pasaría.

Era el turno de Caddy de acompañarme en la escuela, lo que significó, desde luego, gente palpada en busca de armas como si tratara de criminales peligrosos en lugar de estudiantes de secundaria, aulas revisadas en busca de inexistentes explosivos, y comida fría para mí, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para preocuparme por eso último, porque mi blackberry vibró justo entonces. Di un respingo, ansiosa y aterrada a la vez: a esta hora Edward, Esme y Sheila debían estar llegando a Forks.

-Bella, ¿me acompañas al baño? –me pidió Alice de pronto, poniéndose de pie.

-Claro –accedí enseguida, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su complicidad. Yo no podía revisar el blackberry delante de todo el mundo; Alice me estaba dando una coartada para escaparme.

Caddy nos siguió mientras corríamos al baño de mujeres. Me encerré en un cubículo en cuanto llegamos, y saqué el blackberry del bolsillo con manos temblorosas. Tenía un correo electrónico de Sheila.

.

De: sacotton (arroba) fbi . gov

Para: imswan (arroba) fbi . gov

Asunto: ¡LLEGAMOS!

_Bella, sé que estás en clases, sólo quería avisarte que acabamos de llegar a Forks tu Edward, Esme y yo, sanos y de una pieza, aunque por muy poco. Tu novio maneja como un loco, como supongo que ya sabrás, ¡en ningún momento bajó de cien kilómetros por hora! _

_Pero lo fundamental, llegamos. Estoy junto a Alex, que sigue buscando datos, aunque este hacker tiene que haber sido endiabladamente astuto, porque se está haciendo muy difícil rastrearlo. Fred está despierto y ya no sufre tanto dolor, aunque todavía tiene un aspecto horrible. Él y Alex te mandan saludos. Creo que tu media naranja va a pasar por la escuela, está ansioso como un niño en Nochebuena por verte. _

_¡Nos vemos cuando acabe tu día de clases! _

_Sheila_

.

Marqué a toda prisa el número de Sheila, desesperada por más novedades, por oír su voz y convencerme que era real. Yo había pasado tanto miedo de que todo saliera del peor modo posible que hasta que no los viese, no podría creerlo.

Ella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-¡Bella! Espero no haber interrumpido… -empezó a disculparse Sheila, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso.

-No te preocupes, estoy en la pausa del almuerzo. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Estás segura de que no los siguieron? –insistí, ansiosa.

-Completamente segura –confirmó ella, convencida-. Tu Edward realizó unas maniobras para asegurarse de perder a alguien que pudiese estar siguiéndonos, pero no creo que nos hayan seguido siquiera. Todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

-Sí –suspiré-. Por ahora, sí.

-Seguimos tu plan al pie de la letra; en Phoenix, Esme y yo compramos un par de zapatos cada una y Esme pagó con una tarjeta de crédito. Después compraron mi almuerzo, y emprendimos el viaje hacia aquí. Pagaron siempre en efectivo cuando nos detuvimos, y no me dejaron sola a sol ni a sombra –describió Sheila.

-Bien –respiré profundamente, esforzándome en tranquilizarme y no hiperventilar-. Bien. Todos están aquí, sanos y a salvo. Bien. Me tengo que ir ahora, pero nos vemos después, en cuanto salga de clases.

-¡Nos vemos! –se despidió Sheila.

Corté la comunicación y guardé el blackberry en el bolsillo. Ni bien abrí la puerta del cubículo, Alice estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa, junto a Caddy, que rodaba los ojos de exasperación. Sin decir palabra, me señaló la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde Edward estaba parado con expresión ansiosa, sin atreverse a entrar al baño de mujeres, pero sin querer alejarse tampoco. Su ropa estaba arrugada, su cabello, despeinado, tenía ojeras bastante pronunciadas y sus ojos eran oscuros… todo señalaba que había venido a verme ni bien dejó a Esme y Sheila seguras en su casa.

Corrí hacia él y le eché los brazos al cuello; él me devolvió el abrazo apretadamente. No hubo necesidad de hablar, el abrazo lo dijo todo. Por primera vez desde el viernes, sentí que podía respirar correctamente otra vez, que todo estaba en su sitio, y hasta me permití convencerme que todo podría finalmente salir bien.

.

Edward no había traído sus apuntes ni libros en el apuro por venir a verme de inmediato, y volvió a su casa cuando la pausa del almuerzo acabó, con la promesa de venir a recogerme en cuanto las clases acabaran. Lo que prometía ser lo único positivo del día escolar era la clase de Gimnasia nuevamente reemplazada por una de Defensa Personal. Ésta vez Caddy nos puso en parejas a practicar, y a mí me tocó con Jessica.

Después de mi confesión sobre cómo yo había sacado a Jessica de prisión no por altruismo moral sino para utilizarla como cebo, yo me estaba sintiendo culpable cada vez que veía la admiración con que ella se dirigía a mí, y no fui capaz de ser todo lo eficaz que hubiese sido en circunstancias normales. En pocas palabras, la dejé ganar varias veces, porque eso me hacía sentir un poco menos peor.

Desde luego, Caddy se dio cuenta, y me hizo cambiar de pareja… asignándome a Tyler Crowley. Yo todavía le tenía algo de odio residual a Tyler por su jactanciosa asunción que yo iría al baile de fin de curso con él, sin preguntarme ni pedírmelo. Había pasado casi un año y él nunca más me había importunado, pero yo era muy rencorosa, y Tyler, muy presumido.

Justo cuando yo acababa de prometerme a mí misma que no tomaría represalias, Tyler me dirigió una sonrisa (que supongo que él pretendía que fuese sensual) antes de inclinarse hacia mí, ya que era más alto que yo, y susurrarme:

-Prometo ser un caballero y dejarte ganar.

-No quiero que seas un caballero, quiero que me ayudes a entrenar –le respondí por entre medio de mis dientes apretados de furia-. Si un día me cruzo con un violador, no va a ser ningún caballero.

Tyler parpadeó atónito, pero asintió. Sin embargo, cuando fue su turno de pretender que me atacaba, en lugar de intentar primero sujetarme las muñecas o inmovilizar mis brazos, como Caddy había enseñado, lo primero que hizo Tyler fue poner ambas manos sobre mis pechos. No es que tuviese gran cosa que tocar, además que había cuatro capas de ropa entre sus manos y mi piel, pero fue el gesto en sí lo que me sacó de mis casillas. Aunque se suponía que sólo teníamos que inmovilizar al oponente, lo golpeé tan fuerte que Tyler se despertó diez minutos más tarde preguntando qué día era. Caddy me dirigió una mirada de reproche, a la que respondí con una de desafío. Ya le explicaría después.

Después de que Ben y Jack se llevaran a un Tyler todavía algo idiotizado por el golpe a la enfermería, Caddy me emparejó con Eric. Ésta vez me tocó a mí fingir que lo atacaba, pero Eric estaba distraído vigilando cómo Austin Marks pretendía atacar a June Richardson, la novia de Eric, y me fue demasiado fácil reducirlo, aunque no lo golpeé, sólo lo inmovilicé contra el piso, tal como Caddy había indicado.

Seguimos practicando por un rato, con Caddy cada vez más cerca de perder la paciencia. Aprender defensa personal implicaba que uno tenía que entrar en un contacto físico muy cercano con quien fuese su pareja en las prácticas, y los cuerpos irremediablemente debían estar tocándose más de lo considerado socialmente correcto. La mayoría de mis compañeros (con excepción de Tyler, desde luego) tenían problemas con invadir el metro cuadrado personal de su pareja en las prácticas, lo que hacía que la clase estuviese llena de risitas, chillidos, murmullos incómodos y susurrados pedidos de disculpa.

Caddy acabó ladrándoles a todos, condimentando su discurso con una ración de palabrotas, sobre tomarse las cosas en serio, que un agresor no les pediría disculpas y que, si alguien iba a tocarlos, que agradecieran que fuese uno de sus compañeros de clase y no un perfecto desconocido; que ladrones, secuestradores y violadores sin duda no tenían ese tipo de reparos; que a ver si se decidían a aprender, tanto mujeres como varones, ya que ellas no eran las únicas que podrían ser atacadas, y que no sería "ni la primera ni la última vez" que se producía un ataque de tipo sexual contra un hombre.

Creo que todos salimos con la cara un poco verde de su clase.

Pero yo lo olvidé todo ante la maravillosa visión de Edward, sonriente, recostado en la puerta del Volvo. Estaba bien y estaba aquí. Se había cambiado de ropa y debía haber cazado, ya que sus ojos otra vez eran del color del caramelo y no tenía ojeras. Abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante para mí, y la cerró detrás de mí. Luego abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para Caddy, y la cerró en cuanto ella estuvo dentro. Caddy le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa cuando Edward, tras dar la vuelta, abrió la puerta del lado del conductor.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Edward –comentó Caddy, sonriendo, a la vez que dirigía una mirada algo condescendiente en mi dirección. Yo estaba sonriendo como idiota, ¡y no me importaba lo que opinara nadie!

-Gracias –dijo Edward, sentándose tras el volante, con una gran sonrisa a su vez, dirigida a mí-. Hay todo un equipo de leales subordinados esperando sus instrucciones, señorita Swan, Bella Swan, agente especial. ¿Lista para ir a supervisarlos?

Asentí, segura y sonriente. Estaba más que lista.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	32. 31 Avances en la causa

**¡Hola! Mi vida humana por fin me da un respiro… salí mal en un examen y tuve que hacer el recuperatorio, fue agotador, pero ya pasó. ¡Y del autor que me causó el primer desaprobado tomé el apellido del villano! Por cierto, no tengo nada contra nadie que se llame Milton ni se apellide Briscioli, es sólo que el malo también necesitaba un nombre y apellido. **

**Por otra parte, Fanfiction se niega a dejarme acceder a los reviews, de modo que, ya que no puedo responderlos, al menos voy a tratar de actualizar… si me deja. Ah, y hubo un pequeño error con las fechas en el capítulo anterior, que voy a corregir en cuanto Fanfiction me lo permita. **

**¿Qué más? Bueno, lo de siempre, escribo sin fines de lucro, los personajes no son míos y todo eso. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 03 de junio de 2006, por la tarde. Casa de los Cullen. **

**.**

Edward había ido a la escuela en el jeep de Emmet, para guardar las apariencias. Originalmente había pensado usar el descapotable de Rosalie, pero estaba lloviznando suavemente, y si bien Edward y Rosalie no tenían la más estrecha de las relaciones, él no era ni tan malicioso ni tan suicida como para arruinar el juguete favorito de Rosalie Hale dejándolo expuesto a la lluvia.

Alice condujo el jeep de regreso a la gran casa blanca, mientras Edward, Caddy y yo viajábamos en el Volvo, el mismo en el que Alice nos había llevado a clases. Ver a Alice en el Jeep era una de las cosas más ridículas y más graciosas, ya que el jeep era tan gigantesco y Alice tan diminuta que ella tuvo que sentarse sobre su mochila para simplemente ser capaz de ver por dónde iba.

Una vez en la casa de Edward y su familia, me dirigí de inmediato al living, donde yo sabía que estaba Alex, dispuesta a enterarme de cada insignificante detalle que hubiese podido averiguar. Me lo encontré con la vista clavada en una computadora situada frente a él, una mueca de frustración en la cara y los pelos parados, como si se hubiese pasado las manos por ellos cantidad de veces, llevado por la desesperación. Tenía una frazada sobre los hombros y se había quitado los zapatos, ya que había subido los pies al sofá en el que estaba sentado.

Sheila estaba aovillada en el sillón que había ocupado yo esa madrugada mientras veía trabajar a Alex, y estaba profundamente dormida. Sus rulos rojos estaban aplastados, aunque algunos mechones sueltos le caían en la cara. Alguien la había tapado con una frazada, y ella se aferraba al borde en un gesto inconsciente; era evidente que su sueño no era tranquilo.

-Hola, Alex –dije en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a Sheila-. ¿Cómo va todo?

Él dio una especie de gruñido, entre frustrado y furioso, antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo de nuevo, dejándolo peor que antes. Me miró con desconsuelo, aunque sin hacer contacto visual, como de costumbre.

-Mal –gimió, encorvando los hombros.

-¿Cómo de mal? –pregunté, inmediatamente aterrada.

-Muy mal –sopló más que habló Alex, tecleando como con desgano.

-¡Alex! ¡¿Cómo de mal? –exigí, asustada e irritada.

-Como que no hay una sola maldita pista que lleve a ningún lado, todas conducen a la nada, así de mal –respondió él con aspereza, antes de volver a clavar la mirada en la pantalla.

Era inusual que Alex pronunciara una frase larga en circunstancias normales, pero las situaciones de estrés lo volvían prácticamente un autista incapaz de comunicarse con el resto del mundo. Por eso, el que en medio de una atmósfera tan cargada como ésta él le regalara al mundo una frase tan larga sólo podía significar que estaba lo suficientemente frustrado como para que la irritación le ganara a la timidez.

En pocas palabras, eran pésimas noticias, si ni siquiera Alex podía hacer algo.

Reparé entonces que en la mesita ratona había, además de una taza con restos de café y el cuenco con dos terrones de azúcar sobrantes, una pequeña botella de Coca-Cola vacía, y otra a la que le quedaba menos de la mitad del contenido. Junto a la botella vacía había una tirita de aspirinas, aunque de las doce pastillas sólo quedaban cuatro.

-Alex, necesitas dormir –le ordené.

-Perdón –murmuró él, sonrojándose intensamente y bajando la mirada-. No quise ofenderte.

-No me ofendiste, y no es por eso que lo digo. Estás hecho pomada, necesitas dormir –le repetí, ahora con preocupación.

-No. Necesito encontrar al hacker –murmuró él, obsesivo.

-De acuerdo –acepté tras pensarlo unos segundos-, pero yo me llevo esto.

Le quité la botella medio vacía y las aspirinas. Alex me miró con tal desolación que parecía que yo me estuviese llevando a su hermanita para sacrificarla a algún dios pagano.

-A dormir, Alex. No voy a permitir que te drogues y pongas tu salud en peligro –le advertí.

-No estoy drogándome –masculló él.

-El ácido acetilsalicílico es un vasodilatador, y la cafeína y el azúcar son estimulantes naturales. El cóctel de aspirina y Coca-Cola que estuviste tomando es peligroso, y eso lo sabemos bien, ¿o te olvidaste de lo que le pasó a Sheila aquella vez? –le recordé con toda intención.

-Yo no voy a subir corriendo las escaleras hasta un tercer piso –protestó Alex en voz baja.

-No. Vas a irte a dormir. Pero para eso tienes que subir las escaleras, y si te tropiezas y caes, podrás ir a hacerle compañía a Fred en la estación de terapia intensiva.

-Puedo dormir aquí –ofreció él, mirando de reojo a Sheila, que se había relajado un poco y estaba respirando más lenta y regularmente que antes.

-Está bien. Tómate un descanso de dos horas, yo superviso los rastreos mientras tanto, y a la menor novedad, te despierto –prometí.

Habíamos trabajado de un modo parecido en Phoenix, cuando buscábamos a los Cullen, y había resultado muy bien. Alex aceptó y me entregó silenciosamente la computadora portátil antes de acurrucarse en su sillón, de cara a Sheila, que seguía dormida. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos, y al cabo de menos de un minuto ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

Me acuclillé y revisé lo que mostraba la computadora, que dejé sobre la mesa ratona. Yo no era experta en hackear nada, pero Alex nos habían enseñado a Sheila y a mí a leer los resultados, y gracias a eso yo sabía que, en efecto, no había avances.

Dejé la máquina y me giré hacia donde Caddy y Edward aún estaban de pie, mirando con mucha atención. Caddy estaba analizando a Alex y Sheila con una mirada evaluadora, como si no tuviese mucha fe que ellos dos pudiesen ayudar en gran cosa con la investigación que teníamos entre manos. Edward, en cambio, me miraba como si yo acabara de anunciarle que había resuelto el problema de la fisión nuclear en frío. Era una admiración casi reverencial, al borde de la adoración.

-¿Ellos son los que van a encontrar el material perdido? –preguntó Caddy, mirando con manifiesta desconfianza a Alex, que estaba roncando suavemente.

-Cuando está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, Alex es brillante –lo defendí, poniéndome de pie-. Es sólo cuando está pasado de agotamiento y medio drogado que no es él mismo.

-A propósito de eso, ¿qué es lo que le pasó a Sheila por mezclar Coca-Cola y aspirinas? –preguntó Caddy, interesada.

-Después de hacerlo, Sheila intentó subir corriendo una escalera hasta un tercer piso, y se desmayó cuando acababa de alcanzar el segundo piso –expliqué, yendo hacia la cocina, seguida de Edward y Caddy-. Tuvo suerte que había más personas allí; alguien la atajó antes de que rodara cuesta abajo. Podría haberse roto el cuello, pero así sólo tuvo un par de costillas fisuradas y un buen susto.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver las aspirinas y la gaseosa?

-Que juntas son un cóctel peligroso, pero utilizado a veces por personas que necesitan permanecer despiertas. En ese caso, Sheila debía rendir un examen y se había quedado despierta la mayor parte de la noche estudiando. La anécdota es de cuando ella estudiaba periodismo, antes que se viese obligada a dejar la carrera –especifiqué, sentándome ante la mesa de la cocina. Caddy se sentó frente a mí-. Sheila sufrió un bajón de presión que la hizo desmayarse, le había exigido demasiado a su cuerpo y llegó un punto en que colapsó. Desde entonces, para ella la mezcla de Coca-Cola y aspirinas está terminantemente prohibida, aunque Alex la utiliza a veces cuando está bastante seguro de que Sheila no va a saberlo.

Edward puso un plato de sándwiches delante de mí en ese momento, y una botella de jugo frente a Caddy. Cuando yo alzaba la mirada y Caddy giraba la cabeza, ya que estaba dándole la espalda a Edward, él colocó dos vasos sobre la mesa.

-Sé que te saltaste parte del almuerzo por mi culpa –respondió él a mi pregunta implícita-, y viendo cómo están las cosas, necesitarás toda la energía posible. Come, Bella, por favor. Caddy, por favor, sírvase lo que guste –añadió en dirección a mi niñera/guardaespaldas-, sé que también interrumpimos su almuerzo hoy.

Rodé los ojos ante la manía de auto-culparse de Edward, pero tomé un sándwich del plato. Para qué negarlo, ahora que tenía a mis amigos bajo supervisión y a Edward a mi lado, mi apetito había regresado, y esos sándwiches estaban buenísimos.

.

Sheila se despertó hora y media más tarde, y tras ir al baño y comer algo, declaró que volvía a sentirse "prácticamente humana". Por poco me atraganté con la bebida, con una mezcla de sobresalto y risa al pensar que Sheila estaba contándole eso a tres personas (Caddy, Edward y yo), una de las cuales no era enteramente humana. Edward sólo sonrió torcido y le ofreció otro vaso de jugo.

Sin importar lo que yo le había prometido a Alex, cuando pasadas dos horas él no daba muestras de despertar, lo dejé seguir durmiendo. El pobre necesitaba descansar, y de todos modos no había novedades. Sheila, que entendía de computadoras un poco más que yo, aunque menos que Alex, revisó también los resultados que estábamos obteniendo, y concluyó que no había mucho que pudiésemos hacer.

Acabábamos de establecer esto cuando Fred sufrió una crisis. Una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la casa y Edward corrió de inmediato al despacho de Carlisle, que era donde Fred estaba, un poco más rápido de lo humanamente posible, pero no creo que nadie más lo haya notado. Caddy, Sheila y yo lo seguimos, considerando que quizás podíamos ayudar.

Fred estaba retorciéndose y gimoteando, sacudiéndose con el cuerpo casi rígido; sus ojos parecían desorbitados, aunque no daba la impresión que estuviese viendo algo. Un poco de saliva se le escapaba por la comisura de la boca, e hiperventilaba. Edward le limpió el pliegue del codo y le inyectó rápidamente una droga que parecía ya tener lista en un frasquito sobre la mesa, donde estaban la jeringa, un poco de algodón y una botella de alcohol etílico.

-Caddy, necesito ayuda –murmuró Edward, sujetando las manos de Fred-. Necesito que usted sostenga su mano y le impida que cierre los puños, o él va a lastimarse al clavar las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Caddy hizo lo que Edward le pedía, aunque incluso a ella pareció tomarle algún esfuerzo abrir el puño de Fred. Ella sostuvo la mano izquierda, mientras Edward sujetaba la derecha. Tras unos largos y agotadores minutos, lo que sea que Edward le había inyectado a Fred surtió efecto (o quizás era el curso natural del ataque, no lo sé) y Fred lentamente dejó de sacudirse y temblar. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada otra vez.

-Pasó lo peor –suspiró Edward, soltando la mano de Fred y colocándola con cuidado al costado del cuerpo, mientras Caddy hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

-¿Está… dormido? –preguntó Sheila tímidamente.

-Está en coma –respondió Edward con voz monótona-. Habrá que intubarlo. La máscara ya no es suficiente para el respirador artificial… y quitarle la sonda gástrica, quizás. Me temo que intentar alimentarlo por vía oral fue mala idea.

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo. Aunque la parte más técnica se me escapaba, la esencia del comentario de Edward era clara: Fred estaba bastante peor que antes.

**.**

**Lunes 03 de junio de 2006, por la noche. Casa de los Swan. **

**.**

Era una suerte que Charlie estuviese al tanto de todo, porque no sé cómo hubiese justificado yo que estábamos cenando arvejas enlatadas, sopa instantánea y pan (mal descongelado) con manteca. Yo me había quedado hasta el último minuto posible en la gran casa blanca, esperando un milagro, que las computadoras detectaran algo o que Fred mejorara visiblemente. Desde luego, ninguna de las dos había ocurrido.

Cuando llegué a casa era tarde, todos teníamos hambre y yo no tenía inspiración ni paciencia para ponerme a cocinar nada complejo, sino que saqué lo primero que encontré en la alacena y el congelador e improvisé la cena con eso.

Gracias a que él sabía sobre mis amigos agentes escondidos en la casa de la familia de Edward, no sólo Charlie no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo extraño del menú, sino que se interesó por cómo iban las cosas y estuvo verdaderamente preocupado al saber que todo estaba tan mal.

-Mañana se cumplen dos semanas del asesinato Newton –comentó Charlie, meditabundo-. No hay avances, y eso me enferma. Ya no puedo ni mirar a Karen o a John a la cara.

-Estás haciendo todo lo posible –le dije, aunque comprendía bien su desaliento. Yo sentía lo mismo.

-A veces, todo lo posible no es suficiente –suspiró Charlie, mirando fijamente su sopa con arvejas. Mi papá había echado su porción de arvejas dentro del caldo de pollo que yo había improvisado a toda prisa-. No es que tengamos mucho delito en Forks, pero si hay un crimen que no voy a dejar irresuelto, es el de Michael Newton.

-Claro que no. Vamos a atrapar a los asesinos de Mike, y van a pudrirse en la cárcel, quien lo haya matado y quien haya encargado el crimen –gruñí, untando mi pan con la manteca con tanta fuerza que el pan se me rompió en varios trozos. Lo dejé sobre el plato, resuelta a comérmelo trozado. Mejor, menos que masticar.

Caddy y Phillips no comentaron nada, sólo intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa, sin dejar de comer. Phillips en especial conocía mi desarrollo como agente, y sabía mejor que muchos que era mejor no tratar de impedirme ir tras un delincuente. Caddy me había conocido en la Academia, y si bien no había estado ahí mientras yo capturaba (y acribillaba) sospechosos (y culpables), había tenido acceso a mi legajo y me conocía personalmente lo suficiente como para saber lo en serio que iban mis palabras.

Charlie estaba comiéndose su sopa con arvejas con el ceño fruncido, y yo tenía los dedos llenos de manteca y migas de pan, cuando mi blackberry anunció una llamada entrante. Me limpié los dedos lo mejor posible en la servilleta y tomé el pequeño aparato negro con ansiedad. La llamada provenía del número de Sheila.

-¿Sí? –pregunté, con esperanzas de escuchar buenas noticias sobre los hallazgos de Alex, y temor de escuchar malas noticias sobre el estado de salud de Fred.

-Bella, te habla Alice –murmuró ella en voz muy baja-. Tuve una visión.

-¿De qué tipo? –le pregunté con el corazón en la garganta.

-Un canal de televisión vendrá a Forks mañana –reportó Alice-. Phillips y Caddy llamaron demasiado la atención, el canal hizo unas averiguaciones sobre por qué están aquí, y aparentemente los de la televisión creen que un informe sobre la sospechosa muerte de Mike podría tener buenas mediciones de audiencia.

Me quedé en blanco. Si bien en un momento se me había ocurrido pensar que el caso estaba llamando la atención de la prensa, nunca se me había ocurrido considerar seriamente a ningún medio de comunicación masiva interesándose por el caso, mucho menos dedicándole un informe.

-¿Hay manera de detenerlos? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No veo cómo –suspiró Alice-. Podríamos convencer a todos los involucrados en el caso de negarse a hablar con ellos, pero sería sospechoso y hay demasiadas posibilidades de que alguien, halagos o sobornos de por medio, acepte hablar con ellos de todos modos.

-Quizás hasta levante más sospechas si nos negamos a dar información –reflexioné, mordiéndome el labio inferior con indecisión-. ¿Puedes ver cómo afectará la realización o no de ese informe el futuro de la investigación?

-No puedo ver tan lejos, Bella, hay demasiadas personas y demasiadas decisiones juego, y cada decisión provoca un resultado que requiere de una nueva decisión… -Alice suspiró con lo que yo hubiese identificado como agotamiento en un ser humano-. Puedo ver que vendrán mañana, y que querrán hablarte. También querrán ver a Charlie; al ayudante de la comisaría, Mark, por ser él el tío de Mike; a los padres de Mike; a Jessica Stanley por su rol en la causa…

No pude contener un bufido. El rol de Jessica no era el más estelar que digamos.

-… también a los White, por ser testigos casi directos; y a Caddy y Phillips, por supuesto –concluyó Alice.

-Déjame pensarlo un poco… ya que no podemos evitarlos, tendremos que sacarles provecho –pensé en voz baja, recordando a la vez que, en principio, yo debía mantenerme fuera del foco de atención, y a la vez, que el Cuarto Poder era uno de los que más bien, o mal, podía hacer… dependiendo de cómo se lo usara.

-Voy a saberlo cuando tomes una decisión –me recordó Alice, la sonrisa trasluciéndose en su voz.

-Sí, es verdad –admití-. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

-No muy bien –admitió Alice-. Alex se despertó hace un rato y estaba furioso de que lo hubieses dejado dormir; además, se durmió sin quitarse los lentes de contacto y ahora tiene los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, le arden y duelen, dice que casi no puede ver nada.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Yo no sabía que Alex usara lentes de contacto… Me había extrañado alguna vez que, pese a las horas que pasaba frente a la pantalla, no necesitara anteojos, pero me dije que eran prejuicios míos.

-Sheila intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él estaba tan enojado que acabó descargando parte de su enojo con ella, y Sheila no permitió que él le gruñera… para hacerla corta, se pelearon y bastante feo –añadió Alice, entristecida-. Carlisle le dio unas gotas a Alex que le ayudarán con la inflamación, pero tampoco hacen milagros, y Alex tendrá que pasar varias horas sin forzar la vista. Eso significa nada de computadoras, lo cual para Alex es terrible, sobre todo con lo obsesionado que está con el hacker.

»Fred sigue estable, que ya es bastante, pero no mejora –reportó Alice con voz monótona-. Carlisle dice que ese ataque se debió a un problema de alergia de Fred, que no tolera uno de los componentes de la medicación desintoxicante que le administró Carlisle al principio, pero que ahora que cambió el medicamento, las cosas van a mejorar lentamente. Ah, y que hay buenas probabilidades de que se recupere por completo, pero que va a llevar tiempo, _mucho tiempo_.

Inhalé lenta y profundamente, y exhalé muy lentamente. ¡Mucho tiempo! Justo lo que menos teníamos. Me obligué a respirar lenta y profundamente otra vez._ Calma, calma ante todo_.

-Gracias por las noticias –dije lentamente-. Voy a ver qué hacemos. En todo caso, te llamo para explicarles qué hacer.

-¡Espero instrucciones! –fue la animada despedida de Alice.

Corté la comunicación sumida en mis reflexiones, tanto, que me llevó varios minutos darme cuenta del poco natural silencio a mi alrededor. Levanté la vista, atónita, para encontrarme con que tanto Charlie como Caddy y Phillips me estaban observando con expresiones expectantes, pero muy quietos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, un poco nerviosa, mirando de uno a otro.

-¡Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber! –exclamó Caddy, que parecía arder de curiosidad.

-¿Hay noticias? ¿Buenas o malas? No sonaba como si fuesen muy buenas… -Phillips se esforzaba por sonar interesado pero no curioso, aunque estaba inclinándose hacia adelante y no me quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba muriéndose de ganas de saber.

Charlie no habló, pero quedaba en claro que estaba preguntándose qué había pasado. Aunque era tentador hacerlos esperar, decidí sacarlos de su miseria y contarles lo del canal de televisión que quería hacer un informe sobre el caso. Claro que tuve que alterar un poco la historia para Phillips y Caddy, y acabé contándoles que Alex lo había averiguado, nadie sabía bien cómo. El respeto de Caddy por mi compañero hacker aumentó bastante después de esto.

-La prensa, en especial la televisión, es siempre un arma de doble filo –filosofó Caddy-. La opinión popular pesa, pero no es determinante… además, las mismas personas que son casi divinizadas una semana pasan a ser olvidadas y hasta maltratadas a la siguiente. Me parece un tanto arriesgado que aceptes ingresar en ese ambiente…

-Caddy, no pretendo convertirme en estrella de televisión –la corté, un poco irritada por el modo en que ella estaba yéndose por las ramas-. Estoy analizando si conviene utilizar la prensa para darle publicidad a la noticia, de qué manera enfocarla, qué contarles y qué omitir, y de qué manera asegurarme que mi identidad de agente encubierto no trascienda de ninguna manera.

-Bueno, "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" –opinó Charlie, pensativo-. Creo que si traemos a colación el tema de los narcotraficantes en Phoenix, tu tapadera es bastante segura, y de todos modos tenemos que mencionarlo –añadió con un gesto vago hacia Caddy y Phillips, dando a entender que era la única manera de justificar la presencia de dos agentes federales en casa-. Darle publicidad ayudará a difundir el identikit, además.

.

Muy pronto todo estuvo arreglado. Llamé al número de Sheila y me atendió Alice, con quien ultimé detalles. Aunque había estado lloviendo la mayor parte de la tarde, al anochecer el cielo mostraba algunas manchas libres de nubes y era probable que hubiese algo de sol al día siguiente.

Edward y Alice no irían a clases, por las dudas. Eso, si bien me entristecía por una parte, como cada vez que yo tenía que pasar tiempo lejos de él, al mismo tiempo era un alivio. Los Cullen no debían aparecer ante las cámaras por ninguna razón: eran demasiado únicos y fácilmente reconocibles. El informe llegaría a las noticias estatales, pero estaría muy probablemente disponible en internet y había posibilidades que fuese recogido por las noticias nacionales. Eso haría que, de aparecer alguno de los Cullen en la pantalla, su rostro se vería en todo el país, y había demasiado riesgo de que alguien los reconociera como sus compañeros del secundario de una década atrás… que no había cambiado nada, y de hecho estaba cursando nuevamente el secundario. Eso era algo que yo debía impedir a cualquier precio.

Por suerte, Carlisle no había tenido nada que ver con el caso, había sido Peter Gerandy quien me había atendido en el hospital y quien completó los primeros trámites del certificado de defunción de Mike. Tampoco Edward o Alice estaban relacionados con el caso, al igual que no lo estaban Rosalie o Esme. Jasper y Emmett estaban algo más involucrados, pero tenían la excelente excusa de estar en la universidad. Charlie de todos modos intentaría no llamar la atención sobre ellos, eso me había prometido.

Sólo nos quedaba esperar que la prensa llegara. Nosotros estábamos preparados.

.

**Martes 04 de junio de 2006, por la mañana. Casa de los Swan.**

.

A la mañana siguiente, los de la televisión llegaron mientras yo preparaba el desayuno. Caddy ya estaba vestida y armada, y fue quien les abrió la puerta, los hizo pasar, les revisó todo el equipaje del derecho y del revés, examinó con lupa sus credenciales y los hizo pasar por la bochornosa revisión en buscar de armas.

Sólo después de eso les permitió pasar a la cocina, donde durante todo el rato yo había tenido que aguantarme la risa, sobre todo por los comentarios que Phillips, que estaba conmigo, hacía en voz baja. Charlie, que también estaba con nosotros, estaba menos encantado y no le encontraba el lado gracioso. Supuse que admitir ante las cámaras que no estaba logrando avances en la causa le dolía horrores a su orgullo.

Para cuando llegaron ante mí, los enviados del canal parecían creer que estaban en presencia de la emperatriz de un país extranjero, o al menos me trataron como si lo fuese. Yo compuse mi mejor acto de "pobrecita Bella, tan inocente y asustada". Había resultado cuando yo recién me había mudado a Forks y conocido a los Cullen, de modo que yo no veía por qué no iba a funcionar con un grupo de humanos que sólo iba a verme por unas horas.

Tras explicarme quiénes eran y por qué estaban ahí, yo accedí a concederles una entrevista. Charlie estaba en papel de policía severo, pero tras gruñir un poco accedió también. Empezamos de inmediato.

.

De a ratos me parecía que yo estaba sobreactuando. Quiero decir, está bien, mi papel era el de la pobre víctima asustada por los malvados gángsters que regresaban de su pasado para atormentarla justo cuando ella había creído encontrar la paz y tranquilidad. El hecho que yo era mujer y joven sólo reforzaba el ideal de la víctima, por no hablar de lo altamente dramático que era que yo hubiese encontrado el cadáver de mi compañero de curso. Que mi padre fuese el jefe de policía y encargado de revisar el caso era un bonus extra, tanto como lo era la historia de mi vómito y desmayo.

En pocas palabras, más que un caso policial violento y oscuro, el asesinato de Mike era un culebrón servido.

Pero, ¡por favor!, estos tipos parecían creer que yo me iba a derrumbar ante sus ojos. Era duro contar la historia, pero yo no iba ni a largarme a llorar histéricamente ni a desmayarme de nuevo, como parecía creer el conductor, que se la pasó hablándome lentamente, como si temiera asustarme con cada palabra. Idiota.

.

Después fue el turno de Charlie, y luego el de Phillips y Caddy, a quienes entrevistaron juntos. Desde luego, llegué tarde a la escuela ese día, había perdido las dos primeras clases, pero al llegar acompañada a la vez de Caddy, de Phillips, y de los seis monos de la televisión (camarógrafos, conductor, asesores, iluminador y maquillador), la señora Cope no atinó siquiera a ponerme inasistencias. Además, aprovecharon a entrevistarla también a ella sobre cómo había repercutido la muerte de un alumno entre sus compañeros, y si bien ella en rigor no tenía idea, habló como media hora de cuánto habíamos sufrido todos. Eso sí, mencionó a Jessica y lo mucho que la había afectado la repentina muerte, ya que era la novia de Mike y su relación iba muy en serio. Me costó no empezar a reírme ante esta vuelta de tuerca melodramática de los hechos.

El comentario dio pie a que buscaran a Jessica y la entrevistaran a ella también. Antes de que empezaran con las preguntas, yo le expliqué a Jessica que era muy importante que ella dijera toda la verdad, ya que de eso dependía que la noticia trascendiera y aparecieran más personas que aportaran datos para esclarecer el caso. Ella se lo tomó tan en serio que al momento de tener el micrófono inalámbrico prendido a su ropa sufrió una especie de diarrea verbal que la llevó a contar no sólo sobre el automóvil, el hombre que subió y bajó de él, la forma en que el auto la siguió hasta Olympia… sino hasta sobre sus mentiras, sobre que había pasado un par de horas encerrada antes de que a cambio de una declaración completa y honesta yo le ayudara a salir de la cárcel.

Los enviados de la televisión, cada vez más convencidos de que estaban ante la historia del siglo, filmaron todavía cómo Caddy y Phillips en equipo revisaban la cafetería y a mis compañeros, cómo yo me tenía que sentar aparte y almorzar comida fría, y nos hicieron simular una clase durante unos minutos para grabar también a Caddy con un arma en la mano sentada tras mí, mirando alrededor a cara de perro. Después salieron hacia la comisaría, para hablar con Mark y conseguir una copia del identikit.

.

No volví a saber de ellos hasta la noche, cuando Charlie llegó del trabajo. Yo había tenido que pasar la tarde en casa, sin poder salir por si los creadores del informe para la televisión se dejaban caer por casa de nuevo, y estaba al borde del colapso. Había hablado con Sheila, con Edward y con Alice largo rato, pero no era lo mismo que estar físicamente allí, aunque tampoco es como si hubiese gran cosa que hacer. Alex seguía sin encontrar nada y estaba al borde del infarto a causa del estrés. Sheila estaba inquieta, asustada, nerviosa, y según Edward, estaba observándolos con demasiada atención. Fred seguía en coma, aunque ahora al menos era farmacológico, inducido bajo la atenta prescripción de Carlisle.

Edward estuvo un rato esa tarde, y explicó que había estacionado el automóvil más lejos, para que, si los del canal llegaban, él pudiese esconderse sin levantar sospechas. Conociéndolo, conjeturé que el Volvo todavía debía estar en el garaje de los Cullen, pero no iba a preguntárselo delante de Caddy.

Ésta vez actué con un poco más de sentido común a la hora de preparar la cena, y en lugar de hacer una mezcla con todo lo primero que encontré en la alacena, descongelé parte del pescado que Charlie tan diligentemente traía a casa fin de semana sí y fin de semana también, y preparé pescado al horno con puré de papas. Es decir, yo dirigí a Edward y Caddy en la preparación, ya que él se encargó de limpiar y cortar el pescado, y ella de pelar y cortar las papas. Edward se excusó poco antes de que la comida estuviese lista, y regresó a su casa tras darme un beso tan apasionado que me dejó con las rodillas temblando como gelatina, en el mejor de los sentidos.

Charlie llegó por fin, cansado y hambriento. Le permití meterse dos generosas porciones entre pecho y espalda antes de interrogarlo con toda precisión, pero él tampoco sabía mucho más sobre los productores televisivos, salvo que Mark había hablado con ellos largo rato y que luego de estar en la comisaría iban a ir a la casa de los Newton, y de ahí a lo de los White, que vivían enfrente de la tienda.

Sólo nos quedaba esperar.

.

**Miércoles 05 de junio de 2006.**

.

El día siguiente, miércoles, antes de que yo saliera a clases los enviados del canal se dieron otra vuelta por casa para agradecer por todo y completar la entrevista con un puñado de preguntas sobre mi pasado en Phoenix. Les respondí todo de buena gana, y una vez que tuvieron el material, se despidieron prometiendo que antes de que la semana acabara, el informe estaría en el aire. Se marchaban de Forks esa misma mañana, acompañados por un intenso aguacero.

El día miércoles fue un infierno a nivel escolar para mí. Si la gente poco a poco se había acostumbrado primero a que yo era la recién llegada; después, a que me codeara con los enigmáticos Cullen; luego, que fuese víctima de un coma ambulante; luego, a que volviese a convertirme en la sombra de Edward en cuanto él y los demás regresaran de, supuestamente, Los Ángeles; a continuación, que fuese quien había encontrado muerto a Mike Newton; más tarde, que tuviese por guardaespaldas agentes del FBI protegiéndome de morir eliminada por la mafia…

… pero aparentemente ahí había acabado la capacidad de acostumbramiento y comprensión de la gente. El que llegase un canal de televisión a entrevistarme a mí y a los que tuviesen algo que ver con el caso era demasiado, y por todos los pasillos y aulas cundían murmullos cuando yo estaba cerca, o se interrumpían las conversaciones al acercarme. Hasta los profesores evitaban hacerme preguntas o siquiera reconocer mi presencia.

Lo único positivo del día fue el regreso de Edward y Alice a clases. Ángela, fiel amiga si las hay, cuadró los hombros, levantó la cabeza y se sentó junto a mí en el almuerzo. Aunque no hablamos, ella me dirigió una sonrisa amable que dijo tanto o más que miles de palabras. Ben me saludó como siempre, como si no se hubiese enterado de nada. Considerando lo abstraído que podía estar él en sus revistas de historietas, no era imposible que se hubiese aislado de la conmoción circundante. También Jessica, tímida, se sentó en la mesa en que yo estaba, al lado de Phillips.

Como ése día mi perro guardián era Phillips y no Caddy, tuvimos clases de gimnasia, aunque por suerte fue teórica. El profesor nos dio una larga y aburridísima clase sobre hockey, deporte que se suponía debía dar ya que figuraba en el programa, pero la escuela no tenía las instalaciones ni el equipo necesario, de modo que la clase era teórica. Para mí, mejor; eso de tenerme corriendo por ahí con un palo en la mano sonaba peligroso para la integridad física, la mía y la de los demás.

El miércoles acabó sin pena ni gloria. Carlisle había deslizado un calmante suave en un vaso de agua de Alex, para bajarle un poco el aceleradísimo ritmo cardíaco, pero con lo agotado que Alex estaba, el resultado fue que durmió diez horas seguidas.

Sheila seguía analizando a los Cullen con demasiada atención, y estaba empezando a preguntarse si quizás, posiblemente, tal vez, había alguna posibilidad de que mi Informe Final podría llegar a ser verdad; eso me lo confió Edward por la noche, cuando estábamos cómodamente acurrucados en mi cama. Él y toda su familia actuaba todo lo humanamente posible, pero Sheila era una observadora aguda que por el momento no tenía mucho más en que ocupar su tiempo.

Fred seguía en coma inducido, sin cambios aparentes.

.

**Jueves 06 de junio de 2006, por la tarde. Casa de los Cullen. **

.

Diversos astrólogos y especialistas en "ciencias ocultas" aseguraban que iba a ser el fin del mundo, con esto del 06/06/06, o 666, el número de la Bestia según el Apocalipsis y no sé qué y no sé cuánto, pero si el fin del mundo llegó, se habrá olvidado de Forks, porque no pasó nada excepcional.

Ni bien acabaron las clases de ese día, me fui directamente a la casa de mis vampiros favoritos, al igual que había hecho el día anterior, rogando que ésta vez recibiera noticias un poco mejores.

Alex estaba usando unos anteojos muy gruesos, y tenía la nariz casi pegada a la pantalla. Al menos su cabello estaba húmedo y bien peinado, era evidente que se había bañado hacía poco. También se había cambiado de ropa, reconocí la camisa que Jasper había usado en algún momento de la semana anterior y un pulóver que Edward había tenido puesto la noche en que Charlie acusó a los Cullen de ser quienes estaban detrás de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía haber pasado muchísimo tiempo, y no sólo unos días…

Sheila estaba a su lado. Se había recogido sus rulos rojos y estaba vestida con ropas que debían haber sido de Esme, excepto el jean, que era muy ajustado y demasiado largo para Sheila, tanto que había tenido que darle varias vueltas al dobladillo inferior. Conjeturé que debía haber pertenecido a Rosalie.

Aunque Sheila había empacado mudas de ropa para ambos, las prendas que habían traído eran demasiado veraniegas para el clima de Forks. Por suerte, Alice no había tenido problema alguno en vestirlos de pies a cabeza. Es más, se ser por ella, las prendas hubiesen sido nuevas, pero Edward le había hecho ver que eso haría sentir incómodos a Alex y Sheila, acostumbrados a una vida bastante más frugal. El argumento de pasar desapercibidos no tenía mucho peso, cuando Alex y Sheila estaban perfectamente al tanto de las finanzas de los Cullen, pero ambos sentían que ya estaban abusando de la hospitalidad, y recibir prendas nuevas (y caras, no podía ser de otro modo con Alice) los haría sentir peor. Me había sentido muy orgullosa de Edward cuando me lo contó. Ya estábamos casi pensando en sintonía.

Sheila y Alex estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos, pero levantaron la mirada de la pantalla que tenían enfrente en cuanto entré. Sheila me saludó alegremente, Alex sonrió a modo de bienvenida.

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunté, dejándome caer sobre el sofá cerca de ellos.

-Sin novedades –suspiró Sheila-. Acabamos de establecer que todas las pistas sobre el hacker, que conducen a la nada, se mantienen dentro del territorio de los Estados Unidos, pero eso tampoco quiere decir demasiado. ¿Se sabe algo de programa de televisión?

-Debería emitirse esta noche o mañana, si cumplen con su palabra de dar a conocer el informe antes del fin de semana –fue mi turno de suspirar-, pero tampoco me avisaron nada. Son puras conjeturas. Esperaba que ese programa al menos sirviera para difundir el identikit. Es muy bueno, muy completo… aunque el rostro es tan impersonal que no creo que tengamos demasiado éxito. Al menos, podemos intentarlo.

Me hundí más en el sillón. Hacía días que no avanzábamos.

El identikit había sido divulgado sin éxito. Oh, claro que la policía había recibido muchísimas llamadas, más de doscientas, pero ninguna llevaba a la captura del sospechoso.

El hacker había cubierto demasiado bien sus huellas. Alex, frustrado y avergonzado, había admitido el día anterior que a menos que el hacker volviera a las andadas, sería prácticamente imposible detectarlo.

Del informe elaborado para el programa de televisión no sabíamos nada. Charlie había intentado prepararme psicológicamente para el hecho que era posible que, cediendo a presiones, el canal prefiriera no emitirlo. Si quien estaba detrás de esto tenía el poder suficiente para intentar matar a tres agentes de FBI, mandar asesinar a Mike, abortar una misión encubierta y acceder a satélites para rastrear automóviles, detener la emisión de un informe televisivo no podía significarle demasiado reto.

-Es el momento –susurró Sheila, convencida, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Alex.

-No está listo –dudó Alex.

-¡Es _el_ momento! ¡Es ahora o nunca! –siseó Sheila, excitadísima.

-No sé, no está listo. Hay detalles que falta arreglar…

-¡Pero funciona! ¡Es todo lo que necesitamos!

-¿De qué hablan? –les pregunté, confundida.

-Después de que abortaran la misión en la que trabajábamos, a Alex le encargaron la investigación de una evasión impositiva millonaria, Fred entró a formar parte de un equipo que investigaba una red de trata de personas, y a mí me asignaron a una investigación en curso, que se ocupaba de una banda que secuestraba, prostituía y asesinaba niños y niñas, a veces de sólo dos o tres años –explicó Sheila con un leve escalofrío-. Yo tenía que procesar el material en bruto y elaborar los informes; lo mismo que hacía antes, sólo que en otro caso. Los que conseguían los datos eran muy buenos, y proporcionaron un montón de material que comprometía a esos… ésos… que le hacían eso a los chiquitos. Muchas veces eran materiales muy crudos, y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes que yo comenzara a tener pesadillas.

»Alex se compadeció de mí y de esos pobres niños, porque había muchos que nunca se encontraban, ni vivos ni muertos, y empezó a trabajar en un programa que pudiese rastrear y encontrar rostros por Internet. Si usaban fotos de los chicos para producir pornografía o promocionar esos horrores que hacían con ellos, el programa debía ser capaz de, a partir de una foto del niño proporcionada por el FBI, rastrear otras imágenes en que apareciera el mismo chico, y eso podría ayudar a encontrarlo.

»Fue así que creó _Identi – Face – Kit_, el primer programa creado exclusivamente para buscar en Internet fotografías que puedan ser de uso policial. La foto tiene que estar digitalizada, por lo que una fotografía tomada con una cámara digital o una foto común escaneada es todo lo que se necesita. Se procesa mediante el programa y se toman hasta cuarenta puntos que marcan los rasgos particulares: alto de la frente, separación entre los ojos, largo de la nariz, ancho de la boca, longitud de las orejas… además de todas las otras cosas que puedan ser útiles: lunares, cicatrices, marcas de nacimiento, todo lo que pueda ayudar sirve.

»Al principio el programa sólo registraba planos tomados de frente, pero pronto Alex lo fue perfeccionando: ahora, a partir de una serie de unas pocas fotografías, basta con una de frente y una de perfil, el programa elabora una imagen virtual tridimensional de la cabeza y la compara con fotografías que encuentre disponibles, estén en el ángulo que estén, sea que el rostro esté sonriente, serio o haciendo muecas; también hay un apartado especial para los cambios de longitud y color de cabello.

»Ahora viene lo mejor: el porcentaje de efectividad es del 98% con los datos completos y fotografías lo más actuales posibles. _Identi-Face-Kit_ está en etapa de pruebas, pero en algunos ensayos informales, obtuvimos este tipo de resultados. Sorprendente, ¿no? –acabó ella, satisfecha y orgullosa-. Estábamos discutiendo hoy, antes de que llegaras, que podríamos intentar rastrear al asesino de tu compañero, usando _Identi-Face-Kit_.

-Pero no tengo una foto, sino un identikit –le recordé.

-No es lo ideal, pero tendrá que servir –se encogió de hombros Sheila-. Tardará más tiempo y el margen de error será mayor, pero es mejor que nada. Vamos, digitalicémoslo, ¡y a trabajar!

.

Media hora después, la imagen tridimensional estaba creada y nosotros estábamos ajustando los estándares de búsqueda. Por ahora, estábamos buscando tomas grupales o individuales, de una figura con cabello largo, corto o rapado y moreno, rubio, castaño o pelirrojo, lacio o enrulado. Este hombre tenía ojos verdes, azules o marrones, y aparecía en la foto con o sin lentes de sol.

En resumen, estábamos buscando un hombre que podía tener casi cualquier aspecto, y del que sólo sabíamos con seguridad que era esbelto, medía alrededor de 1,80 metros, no tenía señas particulares y podría haber alterado su aspecto físico para hacer más difícil su identificación.

Pese a que a mí no me parecía que estuviésemos avanzando mucho, Sheila estaba exultante de alegría. Alex se mostraba mucho más precavido mientras terminaba de configurar la búsqueda para rastrear a este individuo dentro del territorio de los Estado Unidos primero, y si no obteníamos resultados, seguiríamos con el resto del mundo.

-Vamos a obtener miles de resultados, con una descripción tan amplia –advirtió Alex, cauteloso-. Y la enorme mayoría de ellos será de gente que no tenga nada que ver con el asesino.

-¡Pero es algo! –insistió Sheila, terca en su alegría-. _Podemos_ encontrarlo.

-Y también nos podemos tropezar con él por casualidad yendo a comprar el pan –murmuró Alex, terminando de ingresar los últimos datos-. Las posibilidades son de una en millones.

-¡Pero hay posibilidades! –insistió Sheila.

Alex ya ni se molestó en contradecirla, sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos a buscar la foto? –pregunté.

-Si estamos buscando un rostro, el lugar más obvio para empezar es Facebook –respondió Sheila.

-¿Te parece razonable que un asesino a sueldo, que es lo que probablemente sea este hombre, tenga una página en Facebook, con su nombre, donde sube fotografías suyas? –pregunté, la incredulidad impregnando cada sílaba-. No es que yo sepa mucho de esto, pero creo que sería peor que estúpido de su parte exponerse de semejante manera.

-Probablemente trabaje bajo seudónimo… pero te sorprendería lo confiada que es la gente a la hora de divulgar información personal por ahí –replicó Sheila, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda.

-Nuestra mejor posibilidad es que alguien haya sacado una fotografía en la que este hombre aparezca junto a más personas, y que alguna de ellas suba la foto a su cuenta –explicó Alex-. Una fiesta familiar, un cumpleaños, Navidad, Año Nuevo… Una ocasión en que no haya podido negarse a ser retratado, y en la que en el mejor de los casos no sepa que la foto iba a acabar en el ciberespacio.

.

Dos computadoras empezaron a rastrillar Facebook utilizando el programa de Alex para identificar rostros, y en diez minutos tuvimos 5.486 coincidencias en sólo una de las dos máquinas. Alex detuvo la búsqueda y empezó a descartar personas que, estábamos seguros, no era quien buscábamos.

Podíamos dejar libres desospecha de inmediato a Chris Aleph, un comerciante hempléjico de Minesotta; a Gustave Baudeliere, un profesor de yoga; a John Ling, dueño de una tintorería en Tucson; a Juan Fuentes, importador de azafrán; a George Risso, empleado de una funeraria en New Hapmshire; a William Sand, poeta vegetariano y pacifista; a Wolfgang Neubärger, primer violín de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Nueva York…

… y a otros 5.470 hombres que tenían algún grado de similitud física con el identikit. Al cabo de varias horas nos quedamos con diez personas que eran sospechosas porque se parecían identikit más que al resto y sus perfiles eran vagos, más que por cualquier otra razón. Portación de cara, que le dicen.

La otra computadora, que había seguido trabajando, había detectado más de doce millones de coincidencias. Algunas resultaron ser de mujeres con rasgos poco femeninos, o transexuales. Había hasta adolescentes entre las coincidencias, pese a que sabíamos que el hombre al que había visto Jessica era un adulto de alrededor de treinta años.

Alex volvió a configurar los criterios de búsqueda. Dejamos afuera a afroamericanos y orientales, que podían descartarse sin problemas. Eliminamos a todo aquel que tuviese menos de veinticinco años. Descartamos de plano a personas con tatuajes, eso simplificaría demasiado la identificación de alguien que pretendía pasar desapercibido. Programamos buscar a alguien con todos sus miembros, que no se hubiese roto la nariz, tuviese ambos ojos, no llevara las orejas perforadas, usara el cabello corto y no tuviese cicatrices visibles.

Ésta vez obtuvimos algo más de medio millón de coincidencias. Era un claro avance.

Sheila estaba tan feliz como si ya hubiésemos resuelto el caso, y hasta Alex se mostraba moderadamente optimista. Yo sólo estaba impaciente: ahora que estábamos obteniendo resultados, yo quería obtener el resultado _correcto_, y quería obtenerlo de inmediato. Alex reprogramó la búsqueda otra vez, descartando la fotografías de más de cinco años de antigüedad. Ésta vez obtuvimos un número justo por debajo del medio millón.

Aún nos quedaban 496.860 fotografías posibles. Si mirásemos sólo una por segundo, sin parar, día y noche, nos llevaría casi seis días completos verlas a todas. Y aún no teníamos certezas de que el hombre que buscábamos estuviese en alguna de ellas.

El número seguía siendo demasiado grande, y ya no estábamos seguros de qué otro filtro de búsqueda era prudente utilizar. Cualquier otra limitación podía dejar afuera fotografías que podían ser la correcta. El hombre que Jessica había visto tenía pelo corto y oscuro, pero había buenas posibilidades de que se lo hubiese teñido o afeitado, de manera que yo me negaba a descartar a los rubios, castaños y pelirrojos. Yo sentía que ya había hecho una concesión demasiado grande al aceptar eliminar de la búsqueda a los hombres de cabello largo.

Sheila y yo estábamos discutiendo qué posibilidades había de que el asesino apareciera necesariamente sonriendo en una foto, para establecer si era seguro o no descartar las fotos en las que el retratado aparecía sonriendo, cuando Alex dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y en su boca había una ligera sonrisa, mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado.

Ambas lo miramos sorprendidas, pero Alex tenía en la cara una expresión de febril concentración que no admitía interrupciones. Lo observamos unos minutos en silencio, mientras él murmuraba para sí, clickeaba y tipeaba a toda velocidad. En un momento enchufó un pendrive a un costado de la computadora portátil con la mano izquierda, sin dejar de trabajar con la derecha.

Por fin, Alex levantó la vista con una expresión de triunfo.

-Cómo no se me ocurrió antes –sonrió-. _Snidget_.

-¿Qué tiene que ver _Snidget_ con esto? –preguntó Sheila frunciendo la nariz, era evidente que al menos sabía a qué se refería él.

-¿Y quién es Sni… ése? –pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida.

Ante las caras de absoluta incomprensión de Sheila y mía, Alex se vio obligado a explicarse.

-Es un programa de generación de imágenes tridimensionales. Lo creé originalmente para hacer pequeños cortometrajes para Minnie… mi hermana –explicó en mi dirección-. Se llama así porque, precario como era al principio, lo primero que fui capaz de crear fue un video muy breve y simple sobre unas pelotitas doradas sobre un fondo celeste, que se chocan y persiguen, hasta que al final se reconcilian y hacen amigas; entonces se acerca la imagen y se descubre que no son pelotitas, sino pequeños pájaros dorados, casi esféricos, como los _snidgets_ que Joanne Rowling creó como parte del universo de la serie Harry Potter. El video dura sólo un minuto y fue una auténtica prueba piloto, pero le dio nombre al programa… programa que seguí mejorando, y ahora es capaz de crear imágenes tridimensionales mucho más completas y complejas.

Alex giró la computadora portátil con gesto teatral, de modo que la pantalla quedara frente a nosotras. Ni Sheila ni yo pudimos contener el jadeo de sorpresa.

Desde la pantalla nos miraba el hombre del identikit. No era una fotografía: algo en la textura de la piel, el brillo del cabello, la expresión de la mirada, algo lo delataba como artificial… pero era lo más cercano a una foto que habíamos estado nunca.

-Es mucho más fácil buscar una foto a partir de otra, o algo muy parecido a una foto –explicó Alex, entusiasmado-. ¡Vamos de nuevo con _Identi-Face-Kit_!

Repasamos con el modelo creado a través de _Snidget_ el casi medio millón de coincidencias que _Identi-Face-Kit_ había detectado. Al cabo de un rato, en lugar de 496.860 fotografías coincidentes, teníamos 75.

-Bueno, esto cambias las cosas –murmuré, todavía atónita de lo que era posible hacer con una computadora, una conexión a Internet y los programas adecuados.

Repasamos manualmente las 75 fotografías, ordenadas según grado de similitud. 65 de ellas indicaban una semejanza de entre un 98 y 96%, y ésas pertenecían a sólo cuatro cuentas de usuario distintas de Facebook. Una de ellas tenía la mayor cantidad: 35 fotos pertenecían a la cuenta de alguien que se hacía llamar Zuppy, aunque en su información personal se leía que su nombre real era Sophie Briscioli, tenía 14 años, vivía en Miami, le gustaba salir de compras y tomar sol en la playa. Era morena, flacucha, con grandes ojos pardos y una sonrisa enorme. Parecía simpática.

En prácticamente todas las 35 fotos sospechosas aparecía la srta. Briscioli junto a un hombre muy, muy parecido al del identikit. La explicación adjunta a las fotos justificaba la publicidad: ese hombre era su padre, Milton Briscioli.

Teníamos un nombre y un apellido.

Por si acaso, le echamos un vistazo a las otras cuentas de usuario: en una había doce fotos del mismo hombre, también identificado como Milton Briscioli. Las fotos habían sido tomadas en una reunión de ex alumnos de una escuela secundaria. Otras diez fotos lo mostraban junto a un grupo numeroso de gente, entre quienes se contaba también Sophie, como parte de las celebraciones del Día de Acción de Gracias. Las últimas ocho pertenecían a la cuenta de Anthony Briscioli, que resultó ser un hermano menor de Milton.

En todos los casos, el nombre y apellido coincidían. Salvo que ésta fuese una trampa estupendamente montada, acabábamos de descubrir al asesino de Mike.

Las otras diez fotografías pertenecían a diversas otras cuentas de usuario, y su porcentaje de similitud era menor: la que más semejante de entre las diez era 70% compatible, y mostraba a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Milton Briscioli, sí, pero era un estudiante de intercambio peruano que había visitado los Estados Unidos brevemente hacía varios años. Las otras fotos tenían porcentajes menores de semejanza (65%, 63%, 54%...) y también eran parecidos casuales, y mucho menores.

Milton Briscioli. Ése era el nombre que buscábamos.

.

**Viernes 07 de junio de 2006, por la mañana. Casa de los Cullen. **

.

Eran las siete de la mañana, yo tendría que irme a clases en un rato sin haber dormido nada, sin haber hecho los deberes y sin haberme bañado. ¡Y no me importaba ni un poco! Estaba tan exhausta como feliz.

Me cambié de ropa, a unas prendas que me pasó Alice y que ni me molesté en discutir si eran nuevas, usadas o en escabeche. Me puse cantidades industriales de desodorante, tendría que servir por un día. Alice me peinó con una trenza bien tirante mientras Alex, Sheila y yo devorábamos el fastuoso desayuno que Esme nos había preparado. Estábamos famélicos después de toda la tensión y la noche en vela.

-Está delicioso, Esme –alabó Sheila, sirviéndose más huevos revueltos-. ¿Nunca pensó en abrir un restaurante? ¡Sería un éxito total!

Alex, que tenía la boca llena, asintió enérgicamente a su lado.

-Muchas gracias, querida, pero Forks ya tiene un restaurante y no creo que haya mercado para otro… además, mi familia me mantiene ocupada –sonrió Esme, complacida por el elogio. Como no podía probar lo que cocinaba, Esme vivía con la preocupación de que lo que preparaba sería incomible.

-Me sorprende que toda su familia no sea obesa, ¡con lo rico que está esto! –suspiró Sheila entre dos bocados.

-Ya sabes, son adolescentes. Están creciendo –rió Esme con una naturalidad envidiable, mientras ponía una fuente de fruta en la mesa.

Lamenté haber comido tanto ya. Había desde gajos de naranja y tajadas de melón, hasta frutillas y uvas cortadas al medio, sin semillas, además de manzanas cortadas, banana pelada y cortada en trozos, cuartos de durazno pelados… sólo había que servirse y comer. La mayoría de las frutas ni siquiera eran de estación, y debían haber costado una fortuna.

-Esme, ¡es demasiado! No hay forma que comamos todo esto –exclamé, lamentando la comida desperdiciada.

-Coman cuanto quieran, puedo hacer una tarta de frutas con lo que sobre –me tranquilizó Esme.

-Y todavía falta Edward para desayunar –añadió Alice, que acababa de terminar de jugar con mi cabello. Por suerte no había ideado nada demasiado extravagante esta vez.

-Ve a llamarlo de nuevo, va a tener que salir con el estómago vacío si no se apura –le indicó Esme a Alice, mirando el reloj de pared con preocupación.

-Se le pegaron las sábanas –rió Alice, saliendo rumbo al piso superior.

-¡Alice tampoco comió! –exclamó Sheila.

-Estuvo picoteando todo el tiempo mientras yo pelaba y cortaba la fruta, y probando todo lo otro una y otra vez –explicó Esme, gentil-. ¿Más café?

-No, gracias –agradeció Sheila, que parecía pensativa mientras masticaba.

Yo me sonreí. Esme era estupenda actuando como humana. Había disculpado a Alice de un modo impecable, y Edward sólo tendría que llegar tarde para salvarse de tragar algo que tuviese que vomitar después.

-Buenos días a todos, me alegro de verlos, que tengan un buen día –saludó Carlisle apresuradamente, entrando a la cocina, que era donde estábamos comiendo, medio enredado en su abrigo.

-Déjame ayudarte –le indicó Esme.

Liberó a su marido de la tela azul y le colocó correctamente el saco. Cuando terminó, le arregló también el cuello de la camisa y le acomodó la corbata. Carlisle sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarla y darle un cariñoso beso.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Hay visitas, y están comiendo! –protestó Alice, entrando a la cocina seguida de Edward, despeinado y con su más convincente cara de sueño. Hasta yo casi le creí.

-Voy a recordarlo la próxima vez que estés controlando con la lengua si Jasper tiene caries –le advirtió Carlisle, sonriendo.

-Edward, vas a quedarte sin desayuno si no te apuras –le indicó Esme, mandándolo a sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Hhumm…? Ah, sí… -Edward dio un enorme bostezo, aunque cubriéndose la boca con la mano-… desayuno.

-¿A qué hora te dormiste? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Eh… temprano –se encogió de hombros Edward, dejándose caer en la silla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Temprano? No se nota.

-Temprano… por la mañana –aclaró Edward, manoteando una taza y casi metiendo los dedos en el frasco de mermelada en el proceso. Alice soltó una risita mientras se sentaba junto a él, Edward le dirigió una mirada torcida-. Estaba… ocupado.

-¿Con qué? –presionó Carlisle, que había fruncido el ceño.

-Con… una tarea de la escuela –dijo Edward. Hasta para mí fue obvio que era una mentira.

-Pero si me dijiste ayer a la tarde que habías terminad-

Edward le dirigió una poco sutil patada a Alice por debajo de la mesa. Aunque ella hizo un gesto de dolor, estuve segura que lo había esquivado. No sería Alice de otro modo.

Carlisle y Esme les dirigieron miradas serias a sus 'hijos'. Edward fulminó a Alice con la mirada antes de frotarse los ojos con el dorso de las manos y admitir, en voz baja:

-Mi tarea, sí… pero estaba haciendo la de Bella –explicó en un murmullo-. Si escribo con la mano izquierda, puedo imitar su caligrafía bastante bien.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en que todos nos miramos. Edward enterró la cara entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y Alice le susurró un "perdón" con cara de culpabilidad. Yo me quedé con la boca colgando abierta. Una vez más, Edward hacía trampas para salvarme de un mal trago.

-Esto, Edward, sabes que no es así como deben hacerse las cosas –comenzó Esme, que parecía indecisa.

-Lo sé –murmuró él, sin asomar la cara.

-Éstas son circunstancias especiales, y todos queremos ayudar a Bella, pero no creo que a largo plazo ésta sea la mejor forma… -continuó Esme.

-Vamos a hacer la vista gorda por ésta vez, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿sí? –resumió Carlisle.

-Sí, papá, mamá –prometió Edward, levantando la cara un poco. ¡Qué buen actor que había resultado ser! Realmente se lo veía exhausto y arrepentido.

-Se me está haciendo tarde. Que tengan un buen día y, por favor, no se metan en problemas –añadió Carlisle en dirección a Edward, ya medio girando en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Querido, tu almuerzo! –lo llamó Esme, alcanzándole una bolsa de papel madera.

-¡Ah, gracias! –Carlisle le dio otro beso, apenas un roce de labios. Alice miró hacia otro lado, y Carlisle le hizo una mueca a su 'hija'. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y Carlisle salió, saludando con la mano.

-¡Nosotros también tenemos que ir saliendo! –exclamó Alice, saltando de su silla-. ¡Soy la que más despierta está, yo manejo!

-Vamos –asentí, poniéndome de pie también. Edward no se movió.

-¡Edward, vamos, a la escuela! –cacareó Alice, sacudiéndole el hombro.

-¿Qué…? –exclamó Edward, levantando la cabeza de golpe-. Ah, sí… escuela…

-No sé si tiene mucho sentido que vayas… estás _muerto_ de cansancio –sacudió la cabeza Sheila, dudando.

Edward enmascaró en un bostezo la enorme sonrisa. A mí no me hizo gracia el comentario, aunque era claro que Sheila lo decía metafóricamente.

-No puedo faltar –explicó Edward, poniéndose de pie cansinamente-. Ya falté ayer, hoy tengo que ir sí o sí.

-¡Vamos, que todavía tenemos que pasar a buscar a Caddy! –nos apresuró Alice.

-Hasta luego, nos vemos –me despedí de Alex y Sheila, que respondieron de un modo parecido. Edward salió arrastrando los pies.

Nos metimos todos en el auto, donde Alice en efecto manejaba, y nosotros viajábamos en el asiento trasero. A Edward el "sueño" se le pasó como por arte de magia cuando nos alejamos de su casa. En cuanto su expresión soñolienta dio paso a su sonrisa torcida más deliciosa, me le tiré encima y le di un entusiasta beso al que él no se opuso para nada.

-Gracias por lo de los deberes –le dije cuando tuve que separarme a tomar aire.

-Me pasé toda la noche haciéndolos –dijo él con expresión de sufrimiento. Le di un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, que por supuesto causó que me dolieran los nudillos.

-Estupenda actuación –los felicité profusamente-. Tienen auténtico talento para el arte dramático, los dos. Bueno, los cuatro.

-¿Te parece? -preguntó Alice, fingiendo modestia, pero obviamente satisfecha por mis elogios-. Eso debería bastar para confundir a Sheila, al menos por ahora. Estaba demasiado cerca de atar cabos.

-Pero está bastante perdida ahora –añadió Edward-, y además, ahora ella y Alexander tienen a Milton Briscioli para trabajar, estarán ocupados con él.

Yo suspiré, mientras la gigantesca sonrisa que me había pintado el descubrimiento de la identidad del autor material del crimen se ensanchaba. Por fin las cosas estaban saliendo mejor. Una vez que supiéramos dónde estaba ese Briscioli, quedaba el problema de cómo demostrar que él era el hombre del identikit, porque una vez que eso estuviese probado, podría arrestárselo sin problemas. Y entonces, presionarlo o negociar para que entregue al autor intelectual del crimen de Mike, al hacker que borró las fotos… hasta podríamos llegar a saber quién y cómo había tomado esas fotos en primer lugar.

Alice detuvo el automóvil frente a casa y Edward compuso velozmente su cara de adormilado antes de que Caddy subiera al auto. A mí se me escapó una risita. Iba a ser de lo más divertido ver a Edward durante todo el día fingiéndose dormido, porque para mantener la coartada tendría que hacer de cuenta que estaba medio dormido, justo él, que llevaba noventa años sin pegar un ojo.

Edward sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Él también parecía encontrarlo divertido.

.

.

.


	33. 32 Un día con Edward

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo. Edward dormido, revelaciones sobre Jacob, y el informe del programa de televisión, todo en este capítulo. **

**Desde luego, los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro**** bla, bla, bla. **

**¡Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios! **

.

.

.

**Viernes 07 de junio de 2006. Escuela secundaria de Forks. **

.

Edward estuvo fingiéndose medio dormido todo el día. Arrastraba los pies, bostezaba continuamente, daba cabezazos, parecía distraído y casi no tomó apuntes. Estuvo tan convincente que el profesor Berty hasta lo mandó a lavarse la cara, a ver si conseguía quedarse despierto.

Cuando el profesor, que había notado que yo estaba tan cansada como mi novio, quiso saber a qué se debía que los dos estábamos tan agotados, la víbora Lauren Mallory soltó una risita maliciosa, sólo para recibir un furioso codazo de Jessica, su compañera de banco.

-¡Debe haber habido algún problema, una amenaza de bomba o algo así! –siseó Jessica en voz demasiado alta para ser baja-. Seguro que fue algo relacionado con la investigación.

Lauren hizo una mueca de desdén, mientras el profesor les lanzaba una mirada dura. Caddy, sentada como de costumbre detrás de mí, fue la que nos salvó.

-Estuvimos de teleconferencia con Washington D.C., con la sede principal del FBI –respondió Caddy en tono firme y seguro-. Tuvimos que discutir medidas de seguridad para cuando Bella fuese a la universidad, y también Edward, ya que los dos vienen en un paquete. Después, hablamos un rato largo sobre la posibilidad de poner a un caza recompensas a atrapar al hombre del identikit, y por fin, hablamos con un nuevo hacker que podría ponernos sobre la pista de las fotos que le enviaron a Newton… todo eso llevó tiempo.

-¿Usted estaba con ellos? –preguntó el profesor, sorprendido.

-Bella no está sola a sol ni a sombra. Claro que estaba con ella –replicó Caddy, agresiva.

-Es que, quiero decir, a usted no se la ve cansada –se justificó el profesor.

-Soy una agente del FBI asignada a proteger un testigo en peligro, no puedo permitirme mostrar flaquezas. Si yo no quiero dar el aspecto de estar cansada, no lo doy –contestó Caddy, haciendo sonar los nudillos.

Yo le dirigí una mirada enojada que Caddy ignoró. Le había dicho mil veces que dejara de hacer sonar los nudillos, que eso favorecía la artritis, pero claro, ella no me escuchaba. Decía que sonaba maravillosamente intimidante.

El profesor no hizo más comentarios después de eso, y la clase siguió con la calma habitual. O al menos, la que era habitual desde que Caddy se sumó al grupo.

.

Durante el almuerzo, Edward se la pasó fingiendo que dormía, mientras yo picoteaba sin apetito una ensalada algo marchita. También tenía sueño, pero había tomado una taza grande de café en el desayuno, y dada mi escasa tolerancia a la cafeína, estaba despierta, aunque bastante grogui.

Repasé los eventos de la noche y madrugada anterior. Comenzamos con un identikit, acabamos con un sospechoso. Eso estaba bien, claro. Briscioli. Qué apellido raro. ¿De dónde provendría? No sonaba inglés. ¿Italiano, quizás? No es como si yo supiera mucho de idiomas extranjeros.

Al menos teníamos un nombre y un apellido. Sólo nos faltaba una forma de probar que el hombre que Jessica había visto salir de la tienda y Milton Briscioli eran la misma persona. Podíamos explicarle al tribunal lo que Alex había hecho con los programas… sólo tendrían que creernos, porque podrían decir que habíamos manipulado hasta tal punto los datos que dimos con un rostro al azar, uno entre medio millón que se le parecían…

De pronto me cruzó la cabeza un pensamiento que hizo que se me cayera el alma a los pies. ¿Y si estábamos equivocados? ¿Y si este Milton Briscioli en verdad sólo era alguien que tenía la mala suerte de parecerse al verdadero asesino? Es decir, a la imagen recreada del rostro del asesino, construida por el programa de computadora. ¿Y si habíamos cometido un terrible error que nos llevaría a arrestar a un inocente y a poner al culpable sobre aviso al mismo tiempo, dándole tiempo a esconderse…?

Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, sin dejar de fingirse dormido. El contacto con su mano suave y helada me tranquilizó de inmediato, y sólo entonces noté que estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Respiré lenta y profundamente, calmándome; él me dio un pequeño apretón antes de dejarme ir.

Cuando tomé el tenedor para acabar mi ensalada, noté que todos los demás ocupantes de la mesa me miraban con diferentes grados de comprensión y compasión. Ugh. Debí haber dado un espectáculo en esos instantes de ensimismamiento.

-No te preocupes, Bella, todo está bajo control –prometió Caddy, llevando una mano a su pistola-. Te lo prometo.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentí en mi bota el familiar peso de mi propia arma, que yo seguía llevando todos estos días, como una especie de talismán. Sonreí más, pensando en lo bueno que era que Caddy no me revisara _a mí_ en busca de armas, antes de atacar mi ensalada de nuevo, con más ganas.

.

Al final del día teníamos Gimnasia, aunque como era costumbre cuando Caddy estaba cuidándome las espaldas, lo cambiamos por una clase de defensa personal. Caddy me permitió quedarme a un lado, sin participar, junto a Jessica, que estaba indispuesta. Un poco más lejos se había sentado un chico, que tenía un brazo vendado, el otro, en cabestrillo y un parche en la frente, por encima del ojo; además cojeaba y le costaba mucho sentarse y pararse. Me llevó un momento reconocer a Tyler Crowley.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó a Tyler? –le pregunté a Jessica. ¿Había tenido un accidente de auto del que yo no me había enterado? Era posible, absorta como había estado yo últimamente en mi vida y mis problemas…

-Lo atacó un oso –dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Un oso? –repetí con incredulidad.

-El lunes a la noche, Tyler estaba llegando a su casa cuando un oso enorme apareció de pronto. Tyler dice que era tan grande como un caballo, pero lo más probable es que esté exagerando –narró Jessica, emocionada por poder chismorrear. Se parecía un poco más a la Jessica que yo había conocido al llegar a Forks con esa actitud.

-Él dice que intentó moverse lentamente, porque es lo que dicen que hay que hacer, para no asustar a los animales salvajes, pero este oso no debía saberlo, porque se le tiró encima y lo arrastró hasta el bosque, lo lanzó contra un árbol, volvió a levantarlo y lo siguió zarandeando –explicó Jessica con ojos brillantes-. Después de un rato, el oso se debió aburrir y lo dejó en paz; entonces Tyler llegó hasta su casa como pudo. Su mamá se puso histérica y lo llevó de inmediato al hospital. Lo dejaron internado dos días, más dos días de reposo en su casa, y sólo hoy le permitieron regresar a clase.

-Está… ¿muy herido? –pregunté, preocupada.

-Tiene golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo, fractura de clavícula –Jessica señaló con disimulo el brazo en cabestrillo-, una mordedura –indicó el brazo vendado-, un par de raspones –señaló el parche en la frente-, y… y otra herida más, un golpe _ya te imaginas dónde_ –añadió con una mueca de dolor.

Abrí mucho la boca, de puro asombro.

-¿El oso…?

-Lo tiró contra una piedra –aclaró Jessica, sonrojándose un poco-. ¿Edward no te contó nada?

-No, ¿cómo iba Edward a saberlo? –pregunté, confusa.

-Porque fue su padre quien lo atendió –admitió Jessica-. Creí que te habrían contado… el doctor Cullen tuvo que ponerle un catéter, porque… Tyler estaba tan inflamado _ahí_ que no podía ni orinar.

-No, el papá de Edward nunca cuenta cosas de sus pacientes –aclaré de inmediato-. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre Tyler?

-Lauren me llamó y me lo contó –reconoció Jessica-. Ella y Tyler estaban saliendo… no era algo muy estable o algo así, pero ella se enteró cuando pasó, y me llamó para preguntarme si yo creía que ella debía dejar a Tyler.

-¿Por qué iba a dejarlo, y más ahora que él necesita apoyo? –pregunté, enojada.

-Porque… ella temía que el golpe podría tener efectos permanentes en Tyler, aunque los médicos dijeron que no es para tanto, que sólo tiene que… desinflamarse –murmuró Jessica, sonrojándose más y cruzando los brazos, creo que para contener la tentación de gesticular.

-Ni siquiera había notado que Tyler estaba faltando a la escuela –comenté, tratando de llevar la conversación de vuelta a un tema inofensivo.

-Bueno, tenías otras cosas en que pensar. ¿Sabes algo de cuándo se emite el programa de televisión? –inquirió Jessica, expectante.

-No, no sé nada… si es que se emite, no era seguro –aclaré.

Jessica pareció muy desencantada con esa posibilidad.

.

Cuando la clase de gimnasia por fin terminó, Edward ya estaba esperándome en la salida del gimnasio, apoyado en la pared y con aspecto de haberse dormido de pie. Reaccionó de inmediato en cuanto yo me le acerqué, y mi mirada de enojo no lo pilló del todo desprevenido.

-Vamos –le ordené en un susurro enojado-. Ya podrás explicarte después.

Edward me siguió mansamente, con la cabeza gacha. Si había estado escuchando los pensamientos de Jessica debía saber bastante bien qué era lo que se avecinaba. Caddy y Alice no comentaron nada, aunque Caddy tenía una expresión de curiosidad y Alice, una de compasión. Gruñí para mí. Debía haber visto la que se le venía encima a su hermano.

Hicimos el trayecto a casa con Alice conduciendo el Volvo y llevando el peso de la conversación, ya que ella intentaba convencer a Caddy de dar una fiesta de graduación, y Caddy decía que las fiestas significan descontrol, luces tenues y mucha gente en un lugar muy pequeño, y todo eso significa peligro, de manera que ni hablar, nada de fiestas. Alice, manipuladora como era, intentaba todos sus trucos, pero Caddy hasta ahora se mantenía firme.

Al llegar frente a casa, Caddy, Edward y yo bajamos; Alice siguió viaje hasta su casa. Edward se salió un poco de su personaje de dormido al salir antes a abrir las puertas para mí y para Caddy, pero no fue un desliz muy grande, por suerte. Caddy sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Una vez adentro de casa, anuncié que iba a tomar una ducha y después, a dormir hasta sacarle várices a las patas de la cama y ampollas a la almohada. Edward musitó algo sobre que también se iba a dormir; Caddy se fue a hacer el rutinario control de "chinches" (micrófonos inalámbricos ocultos), que últimamente estábamos haciendo todos los días.

Me tomé mi tiempo en darme una deliciosa larga ducha caliente, lavé y enjuagué mi cabello dos veces con mi champú favorito y una con mi crema de enjuague preferida. Me lavé dos días de tensión y nerviosismo del cuerpo e intenté lavármelos también de la mente, aunque eso no fue tan fácil.

Por fin, relajada y más somnolienta que antes, me vestí con mi viejo pijama favorito, consistente en una camiseta agujereada y un pantalón abolsado, que yo aún no entendía cómo había sobrevivido a Alice todo ese tiempo. Me fui derecho a mi habitación, donde Edward estaba recostado en mi cama, tan relajado y con un aspecto tan inofensivo que nadie hubiese dicho que estaba en presencia de un centenario vampiro lector de mentes, con permanente complejo de culpa y manía manipulatoria.

Me acurruqué a su lado, y él automáticamente rodeó mi cintura con los brazos. Pese a lo relajada y adormilada que estaba, yo no iba a olvidarme de lo que había averiguado.

-Edward, ¿qué tienes para decir a tu favor respecto al ataque de Tyler? –le pregunté en un susurro severo, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Que no fui yo –respondió el en voz baja y completamente inocente-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tuve algo que ver?

-El que el ataque fue el lunes, después de que Tyler pretendiera toquetearme; que fue de noche, cuando ya estaba completamente oscuro; y que estás actuando con demasiada inocencia –repliqué.

-El lunes yo no estaba en clase cuando Tyler se comportó como el irrespetuoso que es –me recordó Edward-. Es más, ni siquiera estaba en la escuela. Estaba cazando.

-Claro, y Alice no pudo haberte dicho nada –gruñí.

-Ella no me dijo nada.

-¿Ni leíste nada en su mente? –insistí.

-Tampoco. Harías una buena fiscal, Bella –comentó Edward con admiración-. Eres muy aguda a la hora de prestar atención a las palabras.

-No pretendas distraerme. ¿Cómo lo supiste? –exigí.

-Bella, no fui yo, te lo juro –me aseguró Edward, incorporándose sobre un codo y mirándome con toda seriedad-. Tyler tiene una mordedura en el brazo derecho, y hace cinco días del ataque. No fui yo, en serio.

-No digo que lo hayas atacado, pero sí que lo planeaste –dije de mal humor-, como este Milton Briscioli no fue el que planeó la muerte de Mike, sólo el que la ejecutó. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es quién fue tu mano ejecutora.

-Tyler dice que lo atacó un oso –me recordó Edward.

-Un oso grande como un caballo, que lo golpeó justo donde más le duele a un hombre, y no me refiero al orgullo –mascullé, enojándome más ante su reticencia a hablar-. Desembucha. ¿Quién fue?

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

-¡Porque lo planeaste! –le grité, harta-. Es obvio que una venganza contra alguien que me molestó sólo puede ser obra tuya. Lo supiste, leyendo la mente de alguien, Alice o quien sea, y luego le avisaste a uno de los chicos de La Push, que se encargó de Tyler. Vamos, eso que eran osos se dijo hace meses, cuando rondaban por ahí para cazar a Victoria, cuando en realidad eran lobos gigantes, del tamaño de un caballo. Los vi, Tyler no estaba exagerando cuando hizo esa comparación sobre el tamaño. Pero los chicos de la reserva no estaban en la escuela en ese momento y tiene que habérselo dicho alguien para que alguno de ellos actúe. Lo que quiero saber es cómo es que de pronto estás en términos lo suficientemente buenos con alguien de La Push como para que te hagan el favor de azotar al que toqueteó a tu novia.

Edward permaneció en silencio un largo minuto. Por fin, cuando habló, había tanta resignación como diversión en la voz.

-Siempre supe que eras demasiado inteligente como para no descubrirnos –medio rió-. Es más, ya sabes quién fue el que puso en su lugar a Tyler. Sólo querías que yo te lo confirme. Sólo hay una persona que en su forma de lobo atacaría a un humano para defender tu honor.

-Jacob -murmuré. Era verdad, en cierta medida yo siempre lo había sabido.

-Así es –confirmó Edward-. Jacob fue quien incapacitó a Tyler de molestar mujeres por un tiempo, y fui yo quien le dio un motivo y le dijo dónde encontrarlo. La última vez que hablaste con Jacob le dijiste algo sobre que tu vida era un desastre, ¿puede ser?

-Sí, creo que era "mi vida es un desastre y no te quiero en él", o algo parecido –intenté hacer memoria, pero no recordaba las palabras exactas.

-Jacob lo interpretó como que yo estaba haciendo de tu vida un infierno y que lamentabas estar conmigo, pero no sabías cómo mandarme, ejem, lejos –explicó Edward con una sonrisita burlona-. Eso sucedió el viernes 31 de mayo, hace una semana.

-Sí –reconocí con sorpresa. Hacía ya una semana de ese momento.

-Yo estaba en Phoenix en ese momento, ayudando con el traslado de Frederick, Sheila y Alexander, por lo que cuando Jacob llamó a casa, no pudo hablar conmigo… sí, llamó por teléfono a casa para citarme a un duelo a muerte –aclaró Edward con una sonrisa torcida al ver mi cara de sorpresa-. Jacob es joven, impetuoso y está enamorado. No piensa racionalmente, si es que piensa. A veces creo que los hombres lobo se guían por impulsos en todas las cuestiones…

-No nos vayamos del tema –pedí-. Jacob llamó a tu casa. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Eso fue un golpe inesperado para su melodramatismo. No puedes retar a duelo a muerte a alguien que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia –dijo Edward con una ancha sonrisa, al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello todavía húmedo, peinándolo-. Rosalie, que era quien había atendido el teléfono, le dio mi número. Jacob se resistió a llamarme al principio, pero al cabo de unas horas no pudo más. En ese lapso, Alice había tenido tiempo de ponerme al tanto de la llamada, de manera que cuando sonó mi teléfono no me tomó por sorpresa exactamente. Le permití gritar y descargarse un rato, antes de explicarle que estaba en Arizona.

-¿Qué dijo Jacob a eso?

-No me creyó.

-Ah –fue todo lo que pude decir. Mal que me pesara, debía admitir que imaginarme a Edward en un lugar tan soleado como Arizona incluso a mí, me costaba un poco, y eso que había sido yo la que lo envió ahí-. ¿Entonces?

-Entonces le dije que no tendría que hacer más que verificar la factura del teléfono –explicó Edward, que estaba disfrutando de esta parte de la explicación-. Costó un rato, pero por fin se calmó lo suficiente como para escucharme, y entonces le conté sobre tus aventuras con la mafia, una versión un poco más extendida que la que divulgaste en la escuela, incluyendo muerte, sangre y cuerpo desmembrados. Agregué algunas cosas sobre la muerte de Mike Newton, algunas solamente –aclaró Edward de inmediato, viendo mi cara de espanto-, que sacadas de contexto y adecuadamente narradas venían a justificar el que hubiese dos agentes de FBI en tu casa, protegiéndote. No le conté sobre tu trabajo encubierto ni nada de eso.

Respiré con alivio antes de recordar que estaba muy enojada con Edward por aliarse con Jacob para andar conspirando a mis espaldas, y volví a mi anterior estado de ira.

-Jacob es impulsivo, pero no estúpido –tuvo que admitir Edward con cierta renuencia-, y una vez que estuvo un poco más calmado y con una dosis de información extra, comprendió que el desastre al que te referías era la persecución de la mafia, y que era de eso de lo que querías protegerlo. Entonces decidió que no quería matarme, sino que iba a asegurarse de mantener a raya a todos los mafiosos narcotraficantes que quisieran matarte –añadió Edward con sorna.

-¡¿Pero Jake es idiota? –chillé, despierta de nuevo y sentándome en la cama-. ¡Le dije que se mantuviese alejado, que lo que quería era protegerlo…!

-¿Cuándo alguien a quien le dices que se aleje por su propio bien hace caso? –me preguntó Edward enarcando las cejas, con un suspiro.

Yo sólo bufé. Sus advertencias de que él no me convenía y que yo estaría mejor lejos de él no tenían más que un cierto porcentaje de similitud con la reacción de Jacob al saber que estando cerca de mí se exponía al peligro. Un nimio porcentaje del… noventa por ciento, más o menos.

Me recosté de nuevo en el abrazo de Edward, todavía enfurruñada. Empezaba a entender qué sentía Jackson cuando ordenaba una cosa y yo hacía lo opuesto. No era de sorprender que mi jefe había estado siempre de tan mal humor.

-Llevó un rato largo, pero por fin Jacob y yo llegamos a un acuerdo –explicó Edward, que parecía más cauteloso ahora-. Los dos queríamos protegerte, los dos queríamos que no te sucediera nada malo. Jacob sabía que no aceptarías tenerlo cerca, pero quería ayudar, y acordamos que él sería una especie de arma secreta.

-¿Arma secreta? ¿Cómo puede un entrometido licántropo adolescente ser un arma secreta? –gruñí, todavía irritada.

-Fue un poco complicado encontrar tareas para él al principio. Quería montar guardia fuera de tu casa, pero al final lo convencí de que no lo hiciera. Jacob cree que es porque yo soy a prueba de balas y él no, pero la verdad es que si los sensores infrarrojos fueron capaces de captarme a mí, también lo harán con él, y no queremos a Charlie atando cabos, además que Alice no sería capaz de verte con él tan cerca –señaló Edward, volviendo a juguetear con mi cabello-. El fin de semana que yo no estuve Jacob no tuvo mucho que hacer, pero el lunes, después de ver en los pensamientos de Ben Chenney cómo Tyler te había molestado y cómo lo golpeaste… de hecho, a Ben le pareció estupendo que te defendieras, cada vez me cae mejor ese chico… llamé a Jacob y le conté lo que había pasado. Yo no podía exponerme atacando a Tyler, pese a las ganas que tenía de castrarlo, pero nada detenía a Jacob.

-¡Par de cavernícolas! Yo puedo defenderme muy bien sola. ¿No saben que el golpe que le di lo dejó inconsciente un rato y que se despertó preguntando qué día era? –siseé.

-Sí, lo sabíamos, pero la verdad, no nos importó mucho en ese momento –reconoció Edward, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tyler se merecía más que eso.

-¿Más que ser dejado inconsciente por una chica delante de toda la clase de gimnasia?

-Ya le habías dado el golpe moral, a nosotros nos tocaba el físico –trató de justificarse Edward. Viendo que sólo conseguía enojarme más, siguió con otra cosa-. Poco después, tuvimos un contratiempo inesperado. Jessica se indispuso. Aunque el olor de sangre mezclada con flujo vaginal no es el más apetitoso del mundo, sigue siendo sangre humana cálida y olorosa desperdiciándose –explicó con bastante vergüenza-. A todos nos cuesta resistirnos a eso, y sólo Carlisle y yo lo manejamos lo bastante bien como para soportarlo varias horas seguidas. Pero yo no pensaba alejarme de tu lado, y Carlisle tenía guardias nocturnas que cumplir en el hospital algunos días. Jacob fue el sustituto perfecto para vigilar a Jessica desde el martes, aunque el jueves cuando Carlisle tomó el turno dijo que estimaba que ya no le quedaría más de un día o dos.

La revelación era tan rara e inesperada que necesité un momento para procesarlo. De todas las cosas extrañas y absurdas…

Luché por mantener los ojos abiertos. Al principio, el enojo me había mantenido despierta, pero ahora que ya estaba más tranquila, me estaba amodorrando sin remedio.

-Bella, ¿por qué no nos dejas ayudarte? –preguntó Edward con voz suave y gentil-. No eres una damisela en peligro, eso lo tengo bien claro, y creo que Jacob también. Queremos estar a tu lado, hacer lo posible para hacer tu vida más fácil. Queremos ayudarte a hacer las cosas, no pretendemos hacerlas en tu lugar.

-Estoy muy cansada –pude gruñir todavía, ya demasiado adormilada como para abrir los ojos-. Déjame dormir unas horas y ya verás…

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer profundamente dormida es la risa suave de Edward y sus labios fríos en mi frente.

.

-¡Bella! Vamos, arriba, ¡despierta!

Desperté sintiendo que alguien me sacudía el brazo y llamaba mi nombre. Mi primera reacción instintiva, antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, fue apuntarle el codo al lugar en que suponía estaba la nariz de mi atacante, pero quien sea que me estaba despertando detuvo mi brazo antes que yo pudiera inflingirle daño.

-Bella, soy yo, Caddy –me dijo ella, sujetando mis dos brazos-. ¡Edward! Despiértense, tortolitos, el programa de televisión se emite en unos minutos.

Eso sí que consiguió despabilarme.

-¿Se emite? ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunté velozmente, sentándome en mi cama. Detrás de mí, Edward se desperezó lentamente.

-Acabo de ver la publicidad –explicó Caddy, entusiasmada-. Prometen que el informe será impresionante. ¡Vamos, bajen, que yo no pienso perdérmelo!

Caddy salió de la habitación como un vendaval. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y me froté los ojos, sacándome las lagañas. Cuando reaccioné, Edward había colocado un suéter sobre mis hombros y estaba arrodillado delante de mí, atándome los cordones de las zapatillas que debía haberme puesto antes.

-¿Qué…? –pregunté, medio riendo. Su cabello estaba peor que nunca, realmente parecía que acababa de levantarse.

-¡Vamos, Bella, el programa de televisión! –exclamó él-. Espero que hayan hecho un buen trabajo… ¿quieres llamar a Charlie, así no se lo pierde?

El teléfono sonó en la planta baja. Yo me puse de pie.

-Vamos, y también creo que tengo que llamar a Jessica… estaba encantada con salir en televisión, aunque sea en el papel de chismosa –sonreí, tomándole la mano.

Bajamos con rapidez, él casi arrastrándome. Al final de la escalera me tropecé y Edward, creo que mitad para ganar tiempo, me tomó en brazos y llevó hasta el sofá. Caddy estaba hablando animadamente con alguien, pero ya estaba en los saludos finales y colgó en cuanto nos sentamos.

-Jessica llamó para avisar que había visto la publicidad del informe –explicó Caddy, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Yo estaba entre ella y Edward, que sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Charlie, para avisarle que prendiera el televisor y darle el número del canal.

-¿Debería preparar pochoclo [palomitas/pop corn]? –preguntó Caddy, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, donde estaban pasando una publicidad de un lavarropas que aparentemente lavaba hasta la consciencia.

-No creo que tengamos en casa –comenté.

-Sobró algo del que trajo Alice para la fiesta de pijamas –respondió Caddy, absorta en las imágenes de niños traviesos que lavaban la ropa, que habían ensuciado haciendo lío, en el súper lavarropas, de manera que su madre nunca sabría del desastre que habían hecho.

-Yo me ocupo –ofreció Edward con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

Caddy siguió sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla durante una publicidad de automóviles, una de cereales protagonizada por niños rubios que siempre (excepto hoy) la sacaba de quicio, una de comida congelada y otra de una empresa de turismo. Por fin volvió Edward con el pochoclo, justo a tiempo para el inicio del tema musical que anunciaba el comienzo del noticiero. Caddy le arrebató la comida y empezó a comer casi de a puñados. Edward se sentó a mi lado, atento al televisor.

-Hoy en "Washington Informado" –anunció el periodista principal- un informe impactante: un caso escalofriante de muerte por encargo.

-Ubiquémonos en el Estado de Washington, en la pequeña ciudad de Forks –pedía una voz en off, mientras en la pantalla un mapa del país iba reduciéndose primero al Estado y luego a la ciudad indicada-. Se trata de una ciudad de algo más de cinco mil habitantes, con un índice de delitos bajísimo, donde hace menos de un mes ocurrió un hecho gravísimo –continuó la voz en off, ominosa.

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de Mike, sonriendo. Debía ser una de las últimas fotografías que le habían tomado antes de que empezara el asunto de las fotos. En la imagen se lo veía tal como Mike había sido la mayor parte del tiempo: sonriente, seguro de sí mismo, despreocupado. Me dio un leve escalofrío. El copete colocado bajo la foto decía "Michael Newton, 18 años. Asesinado por la mafia"

-Michel Newton tenía dieciocho años, trabajaba en la tienda de sus padres. Un desconocido entró al lugar, tomó una de las escopetas de caza que vendía la tienda, y le disparó a quemarropa. La bala atravesó la cabeza y el joven murió en el acto –informó la voz en off del locutor en tono serio. La imagen cambió al frente de la tienda de los Newton. Para la ocasión, habían vuelto a poner las cintas de "peligro, no pasar". El copete decía "lugar de los hechos".

-Una compañera de colegio lo descubrió poco después –siguió la explicación, y yo aparecí en pantalla, una toma congelada de las filmaciones que habían realizado en Forks. El copete decía "Isabella Swan. Compañera de la víctima"-. Isabella Swan trabajaba en la tienda para ahorrar dinero para la universidad. Es hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, y compañera de curso de Michael.

La imagen congelada daba lugar a la filmación realizada en casa, en que yo contaba cómo había encontrado a Mike, lo de las fotos, y hasta mi desmayo; había omitido lo mejor posible a Jasper y Emmett. El copete era el mismo. Me observé con ojo crítico, admitiendo que la farsa de pobre chica asustada estaba bastante bien lograda. Yo lucía inofensiva y aterrada en esas tomas.

-La policía acudió al lugar de los hechos, junto con una ambulancia, pero Michael ya estaba muerto. Eran las cuatro de la tarde –anunció la voz del locutor. A continuación venían los reportajes a Charlie y al doctor Gerandy, con sus respectivos copetes como "Charles Swan, Jefe de policía de Forks y padre de Isabella" y "Dr. Peter Gerandy, médico generalista", confirmando y agregando detalles a lo que había dicho el locutor antes.

-La investigación policial comenzó a buscar testigos, sin éxito en un primer momento. La autopsia señaló que Michael había muerto a las 15:30 hs. –siguió la voz en off del locutor.

Aparecimos Charlie y yo en la pantalla, como parte de la entrevista que nos habían hecho en casa; nuestro copete rezaba "Charles e Isabella Swan. Policía y testigo". Explicábamos dónde había estado yo a las 15:30 hs. y por qué me ponía en el punto de mira el haber estado tan cerca, además de reconocer que las fotos, los correos electrónicos y los registros del Chat habían desaparecido.

-Si bien Isabella comenzaba a erguirse como sospechosa, pronto la causa dio un giro inesperado –siguió el locutor.

Caddy y Phillips aparecían en pantalla, explicando que los habían enviado para asegurarse que yo permaneciera viva y que todo se debía a mi encuentro con la mafia seis años antes. El copete ponía "Agente Candance Frazer y agente especial Jason Phillips. División especial del FBI para la protección de testigos en peligro".

-La mafia no había olvidado ni perdonado la acción de Isabella –añadía el locutor, mientras una serie de artículos de distintos diarios y periódicos de Phoenix, de la época de la muerte de Leyla, aparecían en pantalla. Los titulares saltaban a la vista: "Media tonelada de droga encontrada en una escuela", "El FBI secuestra 498 kg. de cocaína en una escuela pública", "Llamado anónimo conduce a encontrar media tonelada de cocaína en una escuela". El copete, bastante previsiblemente, explicaba: "titulares de periódicos del año 2000, Phoenix" A continuación, estaba una pequeña explicación mía sobre lo que había pasado en Phoenix. Eran las imágenes que habían filmado a la mañana del miércoles, antes de irse de Forks. Según el copete, yo ahora era "Isabella Swan, víctima".

-Isabella pasó a tener custodia permanente, por temor a que fuese eliminada. La escuela dejó de ser un lugar seguro para ella –explicaba el locutor.

La imagen cambiaba de mí a Phillips y Caddy revisando a mis compañeros, controlando las aulas y la cafetería. Yo aparecía en un segundo plano, rodeándome el torso con los brazos. Luego, Caddy sentada detrás de mí en el aula, con la .38 en la mano. El copete no era muy original: "Medidas de seguridad para proteger a Isabella Swan, escuela secundaria de Forks"

-Hasta a la hora del almuerzo debieron tomarse recaudos especiales –añadió el locutor, mientras en la pantalla Phillips llegaba con un paquete de comida a donde estaba yo sentada con Caddy y me lo entregaba. Yo lo desenvolvía y empezaba a comer-. La mafia no conocía límites al momento de intentar asesinar a Isabella. De pronto, aparecieron nuevos testigos que aportaron datos de sumo interés para la investigación.

Rita y Steve White, los vecinos de la tienda de los Newton, aparecían en pantalla con sus paneles solares de fondo, explicando lo que habían visto. Eran, según el copete, "Steve y Rita White, testigos". A continuación venía el testimonio de Jessica, aunque se notaba que lo habían editado para acortarlo. Jessica había hablado hasta por los codos, repitiéndose a veces; en el informe, gran parte de sus expresiones sobre sus sentimientos y las apreciaciones personales que había hecho quedaban eliminadas. Pese a haber dicho una decena de veces que ella había sido la novia de Mike, el copete la titulaba "Jessica Stanley, testigo".

-Así se descubrió que los resultados de la autopsia habían sido manipulados para inculpar a Isabella –añadía el locutor con voz de suspenso.

Charlie y Mark aparecían en la comisaría, explicando cómo el cambio de horario me dejaba a mí libre de culpa y cargo. Eran, según el copete, "Jefe de Policía Charles Swan, padre de Isabella, y auxiliar Mark Stanford, tío de Michael "

-La investigación sigue en marcha. Hasta ahora, no hay más resultados que éstos. Un identikit está siendo distribuido –el identikit aparecía en pantalla, el astuto copete "identikit del sospechoso"-, con la indicación que si alguien vio a este sospechoso, por favor llame al número consignado abajo.

El locutor leía en voz alta el número telefónico dos veces, lenta y pausadamente. Yo bufé.

-¿No se suponía que el informe era sobre Mike? –murmuré, irritada-. ¡Hasta ahora, no hicieron otra cosa que hablar sobre mí!

-Toda una ciudad llora la pérdida de la joven vida de Michael, un joven muy querido por todos –decía el locutor, dando paso al testimonio de la señora Cope, con el correspondiente copete "administrativa de la escuela de Isabella y Mike", al llanto de Jessica ("compañera de Isabella y Mike"), a unas emocionadas palabras de Mark ("tío de Michael"), un comentario mío sobre que Mike había sido un buen compañero ("Isabella Swan, víctima de la persecución"), y acababa en un reportaje a los padres de Mike, que se veían francamente destruidos ("John y Karen Newton, padres de Michael").

En total, el segmento dedicado a Mike no duraba más de diez minutos, y acababa, eso sí, con una toma doble: de un lado de la pantalla se veía la tumba de Mike, y en la otra, a Caddy guiándome a través del estacionamiento de la escuela, con Phillips pisándonos los talones y sin quitar la mano de la culata del arma.

-Dos jóvenes vidas, una arrancada, la otra puesta en peligro, por la ambición y la venganza de unos pocos –acababa el informe.

A la pantalla regresaba el periodista del inicio, un hombre de cara severa e impecable traje y corbata.

-Quiero que todos los televidentes sepan que recibimos fuertes presiones y amenazas para no dar a conocer este informe –dijo en tono mortalmente serio-. Hay muchos a quienes les interesa de sobremanera que este tipo de cosas no se divulguen. Pero nuestro compromiso siempre fue con la verdad, la ética y la justicia. ¡Y no vamos a ceder! –hizo una pequeña pausa-. En otro ámbito, el Ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunció hoy…

Dejé de prestarle atención a la pantalla. Ya estaba. El informe estaba emitido.

-¡De modo que sí hubo presiones para que no se emitiera! –exclamó Caddy.

-¡Y fracasaron! Si algo lograron, fue que el informe apareciera en pantalla. Apuesto a que fue pico de mediciones de audiencia –se alegró Edward-, sobre todo con esa última parte sobre que recibieron amenazas. Eso no hace más que agregarle seriedad al asunto.

Yo sólo respiré lenta y regularmente. Ya estaba. El identikit había sido difundido, el testimonio de Jessica, desparramado a los cuatro vientos. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar.

Y odiar con toda mi alma al redactor de los copetes.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	34. En algún lugar

**¡Hola, lectores! **

**Les traigo un intervalo, una pausa, un cuarto intermedio… ¡repleto de información! Sólo hay que saber leerla. **

**No se sobresalten ni asusten si hay datos que parecen contradecirse con el resto de la historia, no todos los personajes manejan las misma cantidad ni calidad de información****. Créanle siempre a Bella, por algo ella es la heroína. **

**Cuando mandé el avance del capítulo que seguía, esto no estaba escrito y no era siquiera un proyecto. Pero estoy sufriendo de un bloqueo de escritora, estoy tan obsesionada con hilar a la perfección cada pieza suelta de información en el final del fic que no consigo avanzar debidamente. Mientras tanto, vayan leyendo esto, y me cuentan. Seguro que un par de reviews me inspiran (¿qué? ¿Yo, haciendo auto-publicidad descarada? ¡No puede ser!)**

**¡Gracias por leer, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En algún lugar de Phoenix, Arizona****… **

**.**

Un hombre con un tupido bigote y un muchacho de pelo largo y desordenado estaban sentados en un mullido sofá. El hombre estaba sentado muy erguido; el joven estaba casi colgando del borde del asiento. En el cuarto no volaba una mosca. Tanto ellos dos como los dos otros hombres presentes en la habitación, vestidos de elegante sport, estaban pendientes del televisor pantalla plana, sin perderse ni un segundo de la transmisión.

-Dos jóvenes vidas, una arrancada, la otra puesta en peligro, por la ambición y la venganza de unos pocos –acababa el informe que estaban viendo.

A la pantalla regresaba el periodista principal del noticiero, un hombre de cara severa e impecable traje y corbata.

-Quiero que todos los televidentes sepan que recibimos fuertes presiones y amenazas para no dar a conocer este informe –dijo en tono mortalmente serio-. Hay muchos a quienes les interesa de sobremanera que este tipo de cosas no se divulguen. Pero nuestro compromiso siempre fue con la verdad, la ética y la justicia. ¡Y no vamos a ceder! –hizo una pequeña pausa-. En otro ámbito, el Ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunció hoy cambios en las leyes que regulan la importación de soja…

-Vaya, la joven Isabella se convirtió de patito feo en todo un cisne –comentó el hombre de bigote, riendo de su chiste al tiempo que apagaba el televisor. Los otros dos adultos soltaron unas risitas de compromiso.

-¡La tenemos! ¡Sabemos dónde está esa chica Isabella! –exclamó el más joven, exultante.

-Lo podríamos haber averiguado en cualquier momento, su paradero dejó de ser secreto hace años –respondió apáticamente el bigotudo, recostándose en el sofá.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a buscarla? –preguntó el joven, los ojos brillando y una sonrisa feroz extendiéndose por su cara mal afeitada.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Para qué íbamos a buscarla? –preguntó Bigotes, con un tono exageradamente inocente y curioso.

-¡Para vengarnos! –exclamó el joven, todo ardor, poniéndose de pie de golpe-. ¡Para vengar al abuelo, al tío Tony, a…!

-Tu abuelo se cavó la fosa él sólo –respondió el de bigotes con indiferencia-. Mi padre, que en paz descanse, era bastante corto de miras en algunas cosas, y mi estimado hermano, ni que hablar. Tony se merecía ese tiro en la cabeza. Yo no voy a gastar tiempo, personal y dinero en eliminar a Isabella. Mientras se quede en Washington, con bajo perfil y sin entrometerse en mis negocios, no veo por qué iba a molestarme su existencia.

-¡Porque ella mató a tu hermano, encarceló a tu padre y le hizo perder millones a la familia! –chilló el chico, desesperado ante la apatía de su padre.

-Isabella no movió un dedo al respecto. Mi apreciado hermano Tony fue tan idiota como para colocar la _mercancía_ en una escuela, de dejarse descubrir esa niña Leyla, y cuando la acalló, de asfixiarla y después fingir un ahogamiento cuando la chica era una campeona de natación, por no hablar que dejó todas las evidencias en la escena del crimen –enumeró el de bigotes ayudándose de los dedos-. Error tras error. Claro, con el edificio repleto de la policía científica, no había forma de sacar el cargamento que había quedado adentro, y fue ahí que Isabella lo descubrió y le contó a su padre, que es policía y lo denunció inmediatamente al FBI. Ella tenía, ¿cuánto? ¿Diez, doce años? Actuó del modo lógico, ¿qué hace una niña de diez años al descubrir algo muy sospechoso en un rincón abandonado de la escuela? Le cuenta a su padre policía. Simple lógica.

La furia y la incredulidad se pintaban a partes iguales en el rostro del más joven.

-¿Estás justificando a Isabella?

-Me parece que actuó con sensatez y sentido común, que es más de lo que puedo decir de Tony. Él no hizo otra cosa que buscar que lo maten.

-¡No puedo creer que el que mató al tío sigue suelto por ahí, muerto de risa! –aulló en frustración el joven, dando un puñetazo en la mesa ratona.

-No me levantes la voz –ordenó su padre, el de bigotes, en tono helado.

El joven tragó saliva con cierto esfuerzo y volvió a sentarse mansamente, en el extremo del sofá más alejado de su progenitor. Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas apreciativas. Ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado cariño por el insufrible hijo adolescente del _capo_.

-Como dije, Tony obtuvo lo que buscó: quiso problemas, y problemas tuvo. Yo no soy niñera de nadie, y no puedo responsabilizarme de la seguridad de alguien que se obsesiona con matar niñas –dijo con voz firme y una mueca de repugnancia el Sr. Bigotes-. Por una vez, el FBI asignó no sólo a un sujeto incorruptible, sino también uno muy capaz, para proteger a Isabella, y eso Tony lo sabía.

-Pero, ése que protegía a Isabella antes, ¿es el mismo que la cuida ahora? –preguntó el joven, tironeando nerviosamente de un mechón de su cabello.

-No. El que se encargó que Isabella siguiera viva después de denunciar que había encontrado la _mercancía_ era Jackson de apellido –respondió el adulto, reflexivo-. Aunque ese Phillips también rondaba por ahí… creo que era el que mantenía con vida a los padres de la niña.

-¿Qué se hizo del Jackson ése… después de que matara al tío Tony y encarcelara al abuelo? –preguntó el joven con voz medida, pero sin poder contener el matiz venenoso.

-No sé. Después del caso, nunca volví a oír de él. Según averigüé, era un _sabueso_. Lo más probable es que lo hayan mandado al otro extremo del país a investigar alguna otra cuestión –se encogió de hombros el bigotudo, poco afectado ante el recordatorio que su padre había estado preso y su hermano había muerto gracias al accionar del _sabueso_ Jackson.

-Bueno, no tenemos a Jackson, pero al menos sabemos dónde está Isabella –se consoló el chico.

-A veces, hijo mío, me sorprende que hayas llegado vivo a este día, siendo tan idiota –suspiró el de bigotes en tono dramático, aflojándose la corbata.

El joven palideció un momento antes de enrojecer hasta alcanzar un tono rojo intenso en las mejillas y el cuello. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula; sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. Los dos lamebotas del adulto intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo y suprimieron una sonrisita con esfuerzo. La rabieta del retoño del jefe era inminente, y prometía ser de ésas que hacen historia.

-Sabemos dónde está Isabella, y eso no nos sirve absolutamente de nada –suspiró Bigotes, entrecerrando los ojos-. Todos los ojos están fijos en ella. Está más a salvo ahora que nunca, después de la difusión de este informe televisivo. Ésa debía ser la intención del FBI al filmar el programa: llamar la atención sobre ella, para desviarla… ¿de qué? ¿De quién? ¿Estarán usando a Isabella como anzuelo? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Por una vez, su hijo prefirió callarse. Se removía inquieto en su lugar, como si deseara hablar, gritar y chillar, pero supiera que no debía.

Los lamebotas intercambiaron una mirada sabihonda. Poco a poco, el chico iba aprendiendo.

-Algo es seguro: no sospechan de nosotros –concluyó el bigotudo rotundamente.

-¡¿Cómo que no sospechan de nosotros? –estalló el joven, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo-. ¡Acaban de decir que la mafia de Phoenix es la que mató a ese Michael para incriminar a Isabella…!

-Tienes la sutileza de cocodrilo resfriado, muchacho –lo interrumpió su padre, atusándose el bigote-. El FBI no hubiese publicado eso alegremente a los cuatro vientos si en verdad nos creyeran siquiera sospechosos. No, van tras alguien más, y nos usan de pantalla… eso de atribuirnos el ataque suena lógico para el televidente, claro, pero en realidad no tienen razones para sospechar de nosotros. Porque yo no daría una orden de ese tipo, y no creo que tengamos a alguien con suficiente información o determinación como para creer que puede hacer cosas a mis espaldas, ¿verdad? –añadió con una mirada algo escalofriante en dirección a su hijo.

-Ya quisiera yo poder mandar a matarla –masculló el chico-. Ni que fuese tan fácil como lo pintan en las películas.

-Te hacen falta menos televisión y más calle –sonrió burlonamente el adulto-. Nosotros tenemos las manos limpias, y el FBI lo sabe. Me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que no asesino niños.

-Isabella tiene dieciocho años, ya no es una niña –bufó el joven.

-Eso es verdad –reconoció su padre antes de encogerse de hombros-. Pero sigue estando en la luz pública. Habría que ser tan estúpido como lo fue Tony para atacarla ahora.

-Nunca planeaste matar a Isabella –acusó el joven en voz baja, ronca de enojo contenido-. Nunca te importó lo que ella le hizo a la familia. Estás feliz de que haya sacado de en medio al tío Tony.

-No estoy feliz de que mi hermano haya muerto, pero sé que cada uno es dueño de sus decisiones, y elige su destino a partir de las elecciones que hace para su vida… o muerte –filosofó Bigotes.

Sus lacayos asintieron solemnemente. Su hijo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ninguno de nosotros va a mover un dedo contra la señorita Swan –decretó el Sr. Bigotes-. Nos limitaremos a observar desde una sabia distancia… y a ver quién gana. Siempre podemos tomar cartas en el asunto más tarde, sólo si llegara a ser imprescindible. ¿Por qué ensuciarse las manos más de lo necesario?

.

.

.

**En algún lugar de**** Nevada… **

**.**

Un grupo de seis personas, dos mujeres y cuatro hombres, miraban el programa de televisión con diversos grados de impasibilidad o ceños fruncidos. A ninguno le agradaba lo que estaban viendo.

-Dos jóvenes vidas, una arrancada, la otra puesta en peligro, por la ambición y la venganza de unos pocos –acababa el informe.

A la pantalla regresaba el periodista principal del noticiero, un hombre de cara severa e impecable traje y corbata.

-Quiero que todos los televidentes sepan que recibimos fuertes presiones y amenazas para no dar a conocer este informe –dijo en tono mortalmente serio-. Hay muchos a quienes les interesa de sobremanera que este tipo de cosas no se divulguen. Pero nuestro compromiso siempre fue con la verdad, la ética y la justicia. ¡Y no vamos a ceder! –hizo una pequeña pausa-. En otro ámbito, el Ministro de Agricultura y…

La pantalla quedó en negro. Lo que importaba del programa ya había sido visto.

-¿Quién tiene algo que decir a su favor? –preguntó el Jefe en un tono que anunciaba nubarrones de tormenta-. Smith, creí que detener la emisión del programa iba a ser, ¿cuáles eran tus palabras? ¿"Pan comido"?

-El gerente de programación y el periodista dijeron que tenían "principios" –Smith hizo una mueca y marcó las comillas con los dedos-. Hice lo imposible, lo único que me faltó fue secuestrarles a los hijos, y no hubo manera de…

-Cuando alguien, sobre todo en la industria de la televisión, dice que tiene "principios", sólo significa que su precio es elevado –gruñó el Jefe-. Crew, ¿Cuánto saben los soldados rasos del FBI de lo que estuvo pasando?

-Están reuniendo información, pero no tienen suficiente como para descubrir nada –replicó Crew, una mujer con espeso cabello negro que le caía en la cara-. Saben que la orden de abortar la investigación llegó de las más altas esferas, pero no saben de dónde exactamente ni por qué se dio esa orden. Jackson fue el único que intentó protestar, y fue convenientemente castigado.

-Hablando de Jackson, ¿cómo va el operativo de limpieza? –preguntó el Jefe, dirigiéndose directamente a Sullivan, un hombre completamente calvo y con anteojos.

-Nada bien –tuvo que admitir Sullivan-. El Número Uno está libre de sospecha, como acabamos de ver. Los Números Tres, Cuatro y Cinco están fuera de nuestro radio de influencia. El único cuya trayectoria sigue de acuerdo a lo establecido es el Número Dos.

-¿Qué quiere decir que están "fuera de nuestra influencia"? –soltó el Jefe por entre los dientes apretados-. Sólo alguien que está fuera del planeta o muerto se encuentra fuera de nuestra influencia.

-Están fuera de nuestro radio de influencia –insistió Sullivan-. Los Números Tres y Cuatro desaparecieron de su domicilio, sin destino conocido. El Número Cinco fue robado.

-¡¿Robado? –ladró el Jefe, fuera de sí-. ¿Alguien robó al Número Cinco? ¿Quién?

Por toda respuesta, Sullivan tecleó un poco, y en la misma pantalla en que antes el grupo había estado observando el informe televisivo, aparecieron dos fotografías. Una mostraba a un hombre alto y rubio hablándole a una mujer de cabello gris y expresión compungida. La siguiente revelaba a un joven pelirrojo, captado de perfil, que miraba con desconfianza por sobre el hombro.

-No-puedo-creerlo –siseó el Jefe, tan furioso como atónito-. ¡No es posible!

-Lo es. Ellos saben. Me atrevería a decir que están informados de todo –añadió Sullivan-. No parece absurdo conjeturar que los esconden en su casa.

-Intentamos introducirnos, pero no tenemos _ojos_ ni_ oídos_ en la casa –tuvo que admitir Reed, un sujeto bajo, gordito y rubio hacia quien se había girado el Jefe con expresión furiosa-. Razón de más para suponerlos informados y al Número Cuatro dentro de la casa.

-¡Suposiciones! –el Jefe se agarraba la cabeza-. ¡Nosotros no trabajamos con suposiciones! ¡No suponemos! ¡_Nosotros trabajamos en base a información chequeada_!

-No esta vez. No tenemos más que indicios y suposiciones –recalcó Reed.

-Esto está fuera de control –gruñó el Jefe, furioso y desesperado-. ¿Qué sabemos del Número Dos?

-Desaparecido en acción. Es todo lo que sabemos –respondió Sullivan.

-¿"Desaparecido en acción"? ¿No se suponía que estaría "caído en cumplimiento del deber"? –siseó el jefe.

-Todavía no recibimos la confirmación oficial. Por ahora, es "desaparecido en acción".

Tras una pausa de unos segundos, el Jefe encaró a García, una mujer rubia, delgada al borde de lo esquelético y con el cabello atado muy firmemente en lo alto de la cabeza.

-Localicen a Cero y anulen la operación –ordenó-. Está yendo a una emboscada.

-No es posible detenerlo –tuvo que informarle García, inquieta-. Una vez que Cero empieza un trabajo, corta todo tipo de lazos hasta que esté terminado. No hay forma de localizarlo.

-¿Dónde está Cero? –tronó el Jefe-. ¡Deténganlo! ¡Arréstenlo, de ser necesario!

-No hay manera de encontrar a Cero, a menos que él quiera ser hallado, es por eso que es el mejor en lo que hace –explicó García, ansiosa-. ¡Cero no puede ser detenido! Queda la posibilidad… -su voz bajó de volumen.

-¿Qué el Número Uno neutralice a Cero? –preguntó el Jefe, incrédulo.

-Eso es muy poco probable, pero hay cuatro posibilidades: que Cero anule al Número Uno, que el Número Uno anule a Cero, que se neutralicen entre sí, que ninguno de los dos acabe con el otro. En tres de las variantes hay al menos un cadáver, y en la otra, dos personas que saben demasiado –caviló García-. No hay manera de salir indemnes de ésta.

-No vamos a cargar ningún muerto –anunció el Jefe-. Asuntos Internos se encargará de eso.

-Asuntos Internos estará feliz de tener una excusa para meter la nariz en nuestro trabajo –señaló Crew-. Y en cuanto Asuntos Internos se entere, adiós secreto.

-La única opción es evitar que la sangre llegue al río –tuvo que admitir el Jefe, tras pensarlo unos segundos-. Y para eso… tendremos que ir a hablar con el Número Uno.

-¿Querrá escucharnos el Número Uno? –se preguntó Reed, expresando la duda general.

-Nos escuchará –aseguró el Jefe con una sonrisa calculadora-. Sólo habrá que… exponer el caso de la manera indicada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que salvo expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	35. 33 La hacker

**¡Gente linda! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Algunas cosas por fin se revelan, y nuevos misterios aparecen… todo tienen una explicación, aunque no lo parezca. Paciencia, por favor. Estoy trabajando duro en el fic y a la vez luchando con mis estudios; crucen los dedos por mí****, que la buena suerte siempre viene bien. **

**Los personajes, etcétera; Stephenie Meyer, etcétera; escribo sin fines de lucro, etcétera****… todo eso que ya sabemos. ****Espero comentarios y teorías… en el intervalo anterior mucha gente dedujo correctamente la cuestión de los números, hay muchos que están sobre la pista. **

**Los dejo con el fic. Recuerden que retomamos la acción el viernes por la noche, cuando acaba de terminar de emitirse el informe periodístico. **

**Capítulo 33: la hacker **

.

.

.

**Viernes 07 de julio. Casa de los Swan, por la noche. **

.

Ni bien acabó de emitirse el informe, sonó el teléfono de casa. Caddy fue a atender, y al cabo de unos segundos asomó la cabeza de nuevo al living, donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá.

-Jessica Stanley quiere hablarte –dijo Caddy en voz baja, cubriendo el auricular con la mano.

-Me estoy bañando –respondí en voz baja, desganada-. No me pases llamadas, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.

Caddy asintió, comprensiva, antes de regresar a la cocina. Edward me miraba con toda atención, como si esperara que en cualquier momento me diese un ataque.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –le pregunté, irritada.

-No, claro que no –respondió él, un poco sorprendido por mi brusquedad-. Estás hermosa, como siempre.

Resistí rodar los ojos por muy poco. ¿No se suponía que los vampiros tienen vista perfecta? ¿Cómo era posible que Edward siguiera sin darse cuenta que estaba junto a una chica de lo más simplona?

-Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así? –pregunté.

-Por… nada en especial –respondió él-. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre. Mi máxima ambición en estos momentos es dormir hasta mañana a esta misma hora –murmuré, estirándome.

-Necesitas reunir fuerzas, Bella –me dijo Edward, serio y un poco preocupado.

-Y para eso tengo que dormir –musité, poniéndome lentamente de pie.

En la cocina, escuché cómo Caddy colgó el teléfono y empezó a ir hacia el living. No había dado más de dos o tres pasos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Ella volvió al aparato y la escuché hablar con alguien, aunque no oí las palabras exactas que decía.

-Bella… -empezó Edward, poniéndose de pie con mucha más gracia y elegancia que yo.

-Edward… -le dije yo en el mismo tono, añadiendo una nota de amenaza.

-Bella, es en serio… -respondió él con algo de súplica.

-Edward, es completamente en serio. Quiero dormir como si me pagaran por eso –apunté, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Bien –aceptó él, acariciándome el cabello-. Pero prométeme que vas a comerte todo el desayuno de mañana.

Yo conocía lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que él se las arreglaría para hacer de algo tan simple como un desayuno algo exagerado y desmedido.

-Voy a comer todo lo que pueda del desayuno de mañana –prometí.

Edward hizo una mueca, pero adivinó que no tenía sentido discutir.

.

Me fui a dormir tras darle las buenas noches a Caddy, que estaba ocupada con el teléfono, que sonaba siempre dos segundos después de que Caddy acabara de atender la llamada anterior.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué tu teléfono tenía que figurar en la guía telefónica? –gruñó Caddy, irritada, mientras el susodicho teléfono volvía a sonar.

-No había sido un problema antes de hoy –le respondí honestamente, encogiéndome de hombros, al tiempo que Caddy levantaba el tubo una vez más.

-Casa de los Swan, aquí habla Candance Frazer, agente del FBI –anunció ella con sequedad. La saludé con la mano y me escabullí escaleras arriba, donde Edward ya estaba esperándome.

.

**Sábado 08 de julio, casa de los Swan, a la madrugada. **

.

Mi ambicioso plan de dormir veinticuatro horas corridas se arruinó sobre las cuatro de la mañana, cuando me despertó el blackberry. Tenía una llamada entrante del número de Alex, y eso me sorprendió lo suficiente como para despabilarme. ¿Quién me estaría llamando desde el número de Alex?

-¿Hola? –pregunté en tono cauto. A mi lado, Edward estaba inmóvil sobre las frazadas, escuchando con toda atención.

-Bella, lo tengo –anunció una voz que sonaba tan exhausta como satisfecha.

-¿Alex? –pregunté, sin entender.

-Sí, soy yo –confirmó él, en tono formal que no podía ocultar del todo la alegría. No había ni rastro del nerviosismo habitual en Alex. Qué raro-. ¡Y lo tengo!

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunté, cada vez más confundida.

A mi lado, Edward frunció el ceño. Acostumbrado como estaba a saber por los pensamientos de la gente qué era lo que pasaba, tener que esperar a que Alex se dignara a hablar debía estar exasperándolo.

-Al hacker –respondió Alex, con evidente orgullo en la voz-. Te va a encantar esto. Es una chica.

-Ah, bueno –musité, impactada.

Quizás porque Alex era hombre, yo siempre había pensado en "el hacker" como un hombre, pese a que no había en rigor razones para suponer que no pudiese ser una mujer. A mi lado, Edward enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Y eso se pone mejor todavía –siguió Alex, con una nota de ironía maliciosa en la voz-. Es sorda.

-¿El hacker es una chica sorda? –repetí, tratando de clarificar lo que oía.

-Así es. Después de la emisión del programa de televisión, _la_ hacker –explicó Alex, haciendo énfasis en el artículo femenino- se ve que quiso hacer desaparecer rastros que la incriminen, y al hacerlo cayó en la trampa que le había tendido.

-¿Quién le tendió una trampa? –pregunté, confusa.

-Yo –respondió Alex, orgulloso-. Me imaginé que había una posibilidad que intentara volver a sabotear la computadora de Newton, para borrar huellas… si llegaba a creer que las había. En realidad, no había rastro alguno, por eso yo no pude encontrarla antes. Pero ahora la pesqué con las manos en la masa, cuando estaba entrometiéndose en la máquina de Newton.

-Pero si la computadora de Mike Newton está en manos de la policía… -musité, confundida.

-…y la policía accedió a conectarla por esta noche –completó Alex-. Hablé con tu papá. Después de lo que dijiste en el informe, sobre que había un nuevo hacker encargándose, cabía la posibilidad que quien saboteó la máquina en primer lugar se sintiese tentado a volver, tal como hizo.

-¿Entonces tenemos al hacker? –exclamé, repleta de incrédula felicidad-. Al hacker, a la hacker… o como sea, ¿la tenemos?

-Así es. Se trata de Autumn Monterro –informó Alex-. Vive en Sacramento, Estado de California. Una pirata informática de primer nivel. No pude echar un vistazo muy profundo a su computadora, estaba demasiado preocupado por que ella me descubriera, pero si lo que alcancé a ver es un indicio, la señorita Monterro debería pasar sus siguientes tres vidas tras las rejas. Eché un vistazo superficial a su historial de búsquedas recientes, y está claro que la chica estuvo metiéndose con el FBI. Por el momento, preferí copiar toda la información.

-¡Necesitamos esas pruebas! –jadeé, feliz y asustada a la vez-. ¿Puedes hacer lo necesario para que tengamos con qué meterla presa?

-Ya lo hice –respondió Alex con un tono de pretendida indiferencia que no me engañó en absoluto-. Tenemos 16 gigabytes de información sobre todo tipo de actividades de Monterro, entre los que se encuentra la intromisión en la computadora de Newton, además de otras actividades dudosamente legales que todavía no alcancé a revisar en profundidad.

-Increíble… -murmuré, sintiéndome aturdida-. Encontrar así, de repente, al hacker… que es una chica… ¿y decías que es sordomuda?

-Es sorda, no estoy seguro de que sea incapaz de hablar. Tiene dieciocho años, casi diecinueve… eso es una suerte, si fuese menor de edad sería muy difícil que un tribunal la condene –observó Alex-. Todavía estoy investigando, pero parece que es intelectualmente brillante. No sé todavía si es sorda de nacimiento o si perdió la audición después de nacer. Por ahora, estoy buscando una fotografía suya. ¡Tengo curiosidad por verle la cara!

Me reí, aunque mi risa sonó un poco histérica. De haber perdido toda esperanza pasamos a tener a la hacker. Era algo difícil de asimilar en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Y estás completamente seguro que es la persona que borró las fotos? –pregunté, preocupada-. ¿Tienes pruebas de que ella fue la que creó a Bryan?

-Tengo pruebas que ella fue la que borró las fotos, los correos electrónicos y los historiales de chat –dijo Alex, cauteloso-. No tengo evidencias que ella los haya enviado, sólo que los eliminó de la máquina de Newton.

Suspiré en resignación. Teníamos a quien había hecho desaparecer a 'Bryan', todavía nos faltaba atrapar a quien había creado a 'Bryan'.

-Pero tengo algo que te va a encantar –añadió Alex con jovialidad-. Es una foto que estoy viendo en la pantalla justo ahora. Está tomada en un lugar grande y abovedado. Hay tres personas, un muchacho y dos chicas; ellas están abrazándose, de modo que la cara de la morena no queda a la vista sino oculta tras la cabeza de su amiga, de cabello enrulado rojizo. La chica de pelo largo, lacio, de color castaño oscuro, es delgada y mide alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco de alto. Viste un pantalón símil jean de una tela muy delgada, una blusa azul sin mangas con botones a presión blancos, y zapatos planos color blanco. ¿La conoces? –preguntó Alex con tono juguetón.

Jadeé audiblemente. Edward se incorporó en la cama, ansioso.

-¡Alex! ¡Eres un genio! –chillé, casi saltando en mi cama de la excitación-. ¿Las otras también están?

-Hay seis en total –respondió él, lo que me hizo chillar de nuevo, de puro deleite.

-¡Voy para allá! ¡Tengo que ver eso ahora mismo! –exclamé, saliendo de la cama y empezando a buscar una muda de ropa limpia.

-Te espero –se despidió Alex. Finalicé la llamada y empecé a buscar la ropa con las dos manos, tan ansiosa que casi rebotaba por la habitación.

-¿Bella, esa fotografía de la que Alexander hablaba…? –empezó Edward, inseguro.

-¡Es una de las que desaparecieron de la computadora de Mike! ¡La chica a la que describió soy yo! ¡Es evidente que tenía la foto delante de sí, él no podría recordar qué vestía yo ese día! ¡Y hay seis, eso quiere decir que las recuperó a todas! –casi jadeé de excitación.

.

Estuvimos en casa de los Cullen quince minutos más tarde. Antes el viajar a espaldas de Edward solía marearme, pero ésta vez me la pasé soplándole en el oído: "¡más rápido, más rápido!". Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja.

En el porche de entrada a la casa estaban Rosalie y Jasper jugando a las carta, posiblemente póker, pero en ese momento habían dejado el juego a un lado y prestaban completa atención a los sonidos del interior de la casa, con las cabezas ladeadas hacia la puerta. Rosalie sonrió cuando nos acercamos y Jasper cabeceó, pero no dijeron una palabra, pendientes del interior.

-Hola, ¿qué…? –empecé en voz baja, pero Jasper colocó rápidamente el dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio.

Me quedé inmóvil y agucé el oído todo lo posible. El salón de la planta baja, donde Alex estaba instalado, estaba iluminado, pero el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras. Los Cullen debían estar fingiendo que dormían. En el salón se oían dos voces, una algo más aguda, femenina, y otra más grave, diría que masculina. Estaba claro que estaban discutiendo, pero yo no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras. Me llevó varios segundos comprender que, sea el idioma que sea que estuviesen hablando, no era inglés.

Pronto la discusión fue aumentando de tono, y la voz aguda empezó a gritar, a lo que la voz algo más grave se sumó segundos después. Hubo un griterío importante por unos segundos antes de que escuchara un fortísimo grito de la voz femenina:

-_¡__Figlio__ della __putana!__!_

Un instante después, un portazo que hizo temblar los vidrios dio fin a la discusión.

Miré atónita de un rostro a otro. Edward estaba muy disgustado, Jasper y Rosalie tenían expresiones de curiosidad insatisfecha.

-Hoy mismo empiezo a estudiar italiano –prometió Rosalie.

-Yo también -Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté, cada vez más confundida.

-Alexander y Sheila intercambiaron opiniones –dijo Edward, medido.

-Sonaba más como si estuviesen arrojándoselas a la cabeza, en lugar de intercambiaras –observé. Rosalie soltó una risita ante mi comentario-. ¿Y desde cuando Alex y Sheila hablan italiano?

-Desde siempre. Es su lengua materna, ellos aprendieron inglés como segunda lengua. ¿No te lo contaron? –preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

-Evidentemente no, o no estaría preguntándote –respondí tratando de mantener mi sarcasmo al mínimo-. ¿Cómo sabes que es su lengua materna?

-Ambos piensan en italiano cuando reflexionan para sí –explicó Edward-. Durante todo el viaje de Phoenix a Forks Sheila se la pasó pensando en italiano.

-¿Y eso garantiza que sea la lengua materna porque…? –pregunté, sintiendo que se me escapaba algo.

-Dile la verdad –canturreó Rosalie, recogiendo sus cartas-. Dile que los hiciste investigar.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién hiciste investigar, Edward? –pregunté, atónita.

Edward hizo una mueca de "te odio, intensa y profundamente" hacia Rosalie. Ella sólo sonrió, y Jasper también.

-Sabes que tu novio tiende a reaccionar en forma desmedida –dijo Jasper con voz tranquila, casi desinteresada-. Cuando fue todo este problema con Alexander preso, Frederick enfermo, la hermana de Sheila herida, él se puso un poco paranoico…

-Un poco más que de costumbre –acotó Rosalie.

-… y decidió que tenía que saber más. Contrató a alguien e hizo investigar a los tres agentes que tenemos en casa ahora –Jasper señaló con un gesto la puerta-. Fue así que averiguó que ellos dos hablan italiano, que Frederick es alérgico a los ácaros del polvo, y montones de cosas por el estilo.

-Sólo intentaba estar seguro que ellos eran confiables, que lo que les estaba pasando se debía pura y exclusivamente a su colaboración en la investigación, y no a que fuesen agentes dobles o a que tuviesen otro tipo de problemas –explicó Edward, serio.

Yo apreté muy fuerte la mandíbula. Estaba muy enojada con Edward por dudar de mis amigos y por hacer, una vez más, cosas a mis espaldas, pero no iba a responderle en ese momento, o acabaría diciéndole algo de lo que tendría que arrepentirme después.

-Todos estábamos nerviosos y asustados. Era difícil saber en quién se podía confiar y en quién no, todos parecían… parecíamos… sospechosos –subrayó Edward con un elocuente gesto de la mano, señalándose a sí mismo además de a Jasper y Rosalie.

Tuve que bajar la mirada, culpable. Yo había dudado de los Cullen, después de todo, y eso que los conocía mucho mejor de lo que ellos conocían a Fred, Sheila y Alex. En el ambiente de desconfianza en que habíamos estado, las sospechas de Edward parecían justificadas.

-Yo sólo quería estar seguro de que no estábamos yendo a una trampa, que ellos en verdad eran víctimas y que no fuese algo planeado con la complicidad de tu ex equipo –seguía diciendo Edward, medio defendiéndose y medio disculpándose.

-¿Cuándo encargaste la investigación? –pregunté, tratando de recordar un momento posterior a la muerte de Mike y anterior de la llegada de Alex, Fred y Sheila en que Edward me hubiese dejado sola por más de cinco minutos.

-El lunes 27 de mayo, cuatro días después de la muerte de Michael, la encargué, y busqué los resultados el jueves 30 de mayo por la tarde. Alice te dijo que yo estaba haciendo "unos trámites" –respondió Edward con una sonrisa tentativa, nerviosa.

Me sonrojé al pensar que si no recordaba mal, el jueves 30 por la noche Charlie había acusado a los Cullen de ser los culpables de atentar contra el equipo. No dejaba de ser irónico que Edward hubiese estado preguntándose casi lo mismo respecto a mis compañeros de trabajo, y que hubiese despejado sus dudas apenas horas antes de la acusación formal de mi padre.

-¿Desde cuándo Sheila _Cotton_ habla italiano? –pregunté, haciendo énfasis en el apellido inglés de la joven.

-Es Cotton por parte de padre, pero Strapaluzzi por parte de madre –Edward se encogió de hombros-. Los Strapaluzzi llegaron a América cuando la madre de Sheila era un bebé de menos de un año. Este país es un crisol de razas, nos guste o no.

-Me preocupa un poco que investigar a alguien pueda ser así de fácil –mencioné, mirando la puerta, al tiempo que intentaba desviar la atención del hecho que Edward parecía mucho mejor informado que yo sobre Sheila-. Se supone que el trabajo que ellos hacen es confidencial. Si alguien puede acceder a información sobre ellos o su trabajo con tanta facilidad, hay muchas cosas que están fallando.

-No obtuve información de lo que hacían en su trabajo, eso hubiese llevado más tiempo, y yo no tenía tiempo –explicó Edward-. Sólo cosas sobre ellos, sobre su vida.

-Invasión a la privacidad –se me escapó. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Charlie.

-Creo que el FBI me perdonará eso, sobre todo considerando que ellos mandaron una sexy agente encubierta a espiarnos –se encogió de hombros Edward, sonriendo, al tiempo que rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo.

Abrí la boca para rebatirle lo de sexy o engatusarlo para que lo dijera de nuevo, no estaba segura, cuando Jasper carraspeó ligeramente desde las sombras del porche.

-Alex está poniéndose nervioso –mencionó.

-Voy –dije, pero Edward me detuvo.

-No está nervioso por tu demora, él sabe que tardarás en llegar –explicó-. No es creíble que hayas llegado tan rápido, espera unos minutos más.

-¿Por qué está nervioso entonces? –pregunté, confundida.

-Ayer a la tarde estuvo hablando un rato largo con su padre. Llegó una citación judicial para Alexander, a la casa de sus padres en Phoenix. Sheila quiso repasar la declaración que haría Alexander sobre dónde había estado y qué había hecho en la fecha en que desapareció el dinero que supuestamente robó, pero él se puso muy nervioso y un poco brusco. Esme los interrumpió en ese momento y no llegaron a discutir. En cambio, la pelea se armó ahora –explicó Jasper-. En realidad, él está nervioso desde la tarde.

-Alex es un tonto. ¡Sheila sólo quería ayudarle! –exclamé.

-Alexander tiene miedo de discutir lo que hizo ese día… tiene coartada, y es muy buena –informó Edward en tono admirativo-, pero estoy de acuerdo en que no es el modo ideal en que Sheila debe enterarse. Es… algo que los concierne a ellos dos.

-Por favor, no me digas que va a pedirle que se case con él –resopló Rosalie, medio risueña y medio despectiva.

-En realidad, sí. Alex no quiere confesarle dónde estuvo ni qué estuvo haciendo porque es cuando fue a comprar el anillo –Edward sonreía al responder.

Yo sólo podía sacudir la cabeza, atónita. De todas las coartadas para lo que podría haber estado haciendo el día del robo, Alex justamente tenía que haber elegido ir a la joyería… y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo muy útil.

-¡Eso significa que tiene una factura, un registro de la tarjeta de crédito o de débito, un comprobante de pago de algún tipo, _algo_ que pruebe que a esa hora él estaba mirando anillos y no robándole al FBI! –exclamé, contenta de que Alex tuviese buenas posibilidades de salir libre.

-Seguramente –asintió Edward.

-¿Ya pasó suficiente tiempo como para que yo haya llegado? –pregunté, ansiosa.

-Creo que sí… -empezó a responder Edward, y yo abrí la puerta y entré a toda prisa.

Alex estaba en el sofá, encorvado, tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos y mascullando para sí. Debió escuchar mis pasos, porque se enderezó rápidamente y me miró sorprendido.

-Hola… no te oí llegar –parpadeó sorprendido.

-Supongo que estabas ocupado, ¿cómo lo llamó Edward?, "intercambiando opiniones" con Sheila –respondí. Nada mejor que avergonzarlo para desviar la atención.

Funcionó: Alex se sonrojó tanto que parecía un a remolacha con peluca. De haber sido pelirrojo, todo él hubiese sido una sola mancha roja.

-¿Quién más nos escuchó? –preguntó, hundiéndose otro poco en el sillón.

-Considerando que nadie bajó, o los Cullen no los escucharon después de todo o son muy discretos –me encogí de hombros.

Alex se tapó la cara con las manos. Tenía el aspecto como de querer que se lo tragara la tierra, y me sentí un poco culpable.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –ofrecí, sentándome en el otro sillón.

-Gracias, pero… sólo… necesito tiempo para… pensar… buscar el momento…más adecuado… o menos peor… -Alex sacó una de las manos de la cara e hizo una mueca indefinida.

-Como prefieras –me encogí de hombros, decidida a no presionarlo-. ¿Dónde están las fotos? –le pregunté, sin poder contener mi curiosidad por más tiempo.

Eso pareció animarlo. Alex se enderezó, tecleó brevemente en una de las computadoras portátiles, y acto seguido la giró hacia mí. La pantalla oscura empezó a iluminarse, para dar paso a la primera fotografía de la serie, una toma general del aeropuerto de Phoenix. Al mismo tiempo, de fondo sonaba el tema central de "Misión imposible". Me aguante la risa por poco. No sólo estaba de lo más feliz por las fotos recuperadas; el sentido del humor que llevaba a Alex a configurar una presentación de Power Point con ellas me causaba una carcajada de júbilo adicional.

-¿Te mencioné que eres el hacker más brillante y más peligroso que conozco? –le sonreí a Alex, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, donde un barrido desde la esquina superior derecha reemplazaba la foto por otra, una en la que se veía a un grupo de hombres de traje y corbata cerca de un grupito de gente con mangas cortas.

-Me alegra que alguien me considere más que un hijo de mala madre –suspiró él con amargura, volviendo a colocarse los anteojos en la cara. Tenían los cristales más gruesos que yo hubiese visto nunca, parecían de una mala caricatura.

-A que adivino: ¿falta de comunicación con tu media naranja? –pregunté, absorta en la pantalla, donde ya aparecía la fotografía siguiente.

Alex hizo un ruidito poco definido. Yo sonreí con algo de malicia.

-Por lo visto, tienes pulmones y cuerdas vocales en perfecto estado de salud. ¿Por qué no los usas? ¿Por qué no te paras frente a ellas y le gritas lo que no te atreves a decirle? –sugerí en un tono lo más inocente posible, mientras en pantalla aparecía la cuarta foto de la serie.

-Bella, no me atrevo a hablarle, ¿y quieres que grite? –preguntó Alex, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no? Si hablar no resulta, quizás gritar es la clave –sugerí. La presentación dio paso a la siguiente foto.

-Lo que tengo que decirle a Sheila no es algo que pueda gritarse –masculló Alex, pasándose una mano por el pelo, incómodo.

-Yo creo que todo puede gritarse –lo contradije-. No hagas trampas, Alex. No puedes escribírselo. Ella quiere que le hables, o en su defecto, que le grites. Pero no puedes pasarte la vida dependiendo de papel y lápiz para comunicarte.

-No lo iba a escribir. Esto es algo que no se puede escribir, es algo que debe decirse –musitó Alex-. Es por eso que es tan difícil.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que también se lo puede gritar –insistí, mientras la última foto de la serie aparecía en pantalla.

-A esto no. Es algo privado –explicó él en voz baja.

-Lo privado puede hacerse público tranquilamente. ¿Por qué crees que funcionan tan bien los "reality shows" de la televisión? –le pregunté retóricamente, sin quitar la vista de la presentación, que empezaba de nuevo-. En serio, ¡grítaselo!

Él negó con la cabeza, según capté por mi visión periférica.

-Puedes hacerlo parecer algo casual –sugerí-. Podrías presentarte en la planta baja y que ella esté en un balcón del segundo piso o algo parecido, para justificar los gritos, si eso es lo que te molesta. Piénsalo, ¿sí?

-Voy a pensarlo –prometió Alex reservadamente.

-¿Qué más tienes, además de las fotos? –pregunté, despegándome por fin de la pantalla.

-Correos electrónicos, varios historiales de chat con amenazas implícitas del tal 'Bryan' hacia Newton, y un intercambio de mensajes vía Facebook –detalló Alex-. Por sí solo, no es gran cosa, pero si respalda tus declaraciones anteriores sobre el tal 'Bryan' debería ayudarte bastante.

-Eso espero. ¿No podemos rastrear al que creó a Bryan a través de esto? –pregunté esperanzada.

-Por desgracia, no. Hubiese sido posible desde la computadora de Newton, de haberse conservado los registros originales. Pero así sólo tengo una copia de los registros perdidos de Newton, obtenida de Monterro… sí puedo confirmarte que no fue ella la que tomó el rol de 'Bryan', ella sólo eliminó la información –aclaró Alex.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien más se ocupó de localizar a Mike y de dar forma al personaje Bryan para acercarse a él –razoné yo-. Hay más personas involucradas, además de quien mató a Mike, presumiblemente Briscioli, y la chica Monterro.

Alex asintió con la cabeza. Estaba leyendo medio distraídamente algo en la pantalla de otra de las computadoras portátiles que tenía a su alrededor, cuando de pronto dio un respingo tal que estuvo a punto de caerse del sillón.

-¡Alex! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, un poco asustada, poniéndome de pie. Me acerqué a él extendiendo la mano derecha tentativamente en su dirección.

Alex estaba aferrando la computadora como si su vida dependiese de eso. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, con la mirada clavada a la pantalla, y temblaba ligeramente. Yo estaba a punto de "despertar" a gritos a toda la casa cuando Alex me agarró la mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas, con ambas manos. Estaba pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero con dos manchas sonrosadas en las mejillas.

-Bella… la chica Monterro… la hacker… ¡fue ella la que robó el dinero del FBI! –Alex estaba temblando como una gelatina, no supe si de furia o excitación-. ¡Me echaron la culpa, pero fue ella! ¡Está clarísimo aquí! –señaló la pantalla, repleta de letras, número y signos que a mí no me decían nada, pero a él parecían haberlo vuelto loco-. ¡Tengo toda la evidencia necesaria, tendrán que dejarme libre! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Fue ella!

Mi boca colgaba abierta de asombro, y tuve que esforzarme para cerrarla.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Fue ella! Todo este tiempo… -Alex me soltó y volvió toda la atención a la computadora-. Me estuve volviendo medio loco por averiguar quién había sido, pero me encarcelaron al mismo tiempo que me enteré de la acusación… no me permitieron estar ni cerca de una computadora, si hasta secuestraron la mía como parte de la evidencia… ¡y fue Monterro!

-Bueno, eso al menos confirma que intentaban sacarte de en medio y que te consideran peligroso –musité, volviendo a sentarme-. Los mismos que abortaron la investigación quisieron asegurarse que no volverías a tocar una computadora. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Alex –suspiré, mi cabeza yendo a mil por hora-. Se supone que sospecharon que habías sido porque el _modus operandi_ era el mismo que en el caso de esa empresa en la que trabajabas y que se declaró en quiebra, y en la que de pronto y como por arte de magia los empleados obtuvieron el dinero de sus indemnizaciones –lo miré fijamente-. Dime, con una mano en el corazón, ¿transferiste el dinero en esa ocasión?

-No, no lo hice –me aseguró él, ¡hasta me miró a los ojos! _Tenía_ que ser verdad-. Yo _podría _haberlo hecho, pero en ese entonces todavía era un idealista que creía en la legalidad. No lo hice.

-¿Alguna vez hablaste sobre el sistema informático con alguien en quien no confiaras demasiado? –comencé el improvisado interrogatorio con algo ligero, como si fuese simple curiosidad.

-Con el jefe hablaba todo el tiempo de eso –me respondió Alex con una mueca, otra vez centrado en la computadora, aparentemente mirando más información o tal vez revisando en detalle la que tenía ante sí-. Era un poco obsesivo al respecto, vivía con miedo a que alguien le robara información sobre los proveedores, los clientes o los asuntos internos de la empresa.

-Tu área era la seguridad informática de la empresa, ¿trabajabas junto a alguien más? –quise saber, calculando qué posibilidades había de que Alex en verdad fuese inocente y que su compañero de trabajo fuese quien había hecho las transferencias y dejado después que Alex cargara con el muerto.

-No, yo era el único que se ocupaba de eso. La empresa no era tan grande como para que valiera la pena tener a dos personas haciendo ese trabajo –explicó Alex, empujando los anteojos hacia arriba de su nariz-. Incluso yo no era realmente necesario, pero el jefe estaba convencido que la competencia estaba haciendo espionaje industrial, que lo seguían y que habían puesto cámaras para vigilarlo en su casa.

-¿Lo estaban siguiendo? –pregunté, escéptica.

-En ese momento, creímos que el jefe estaba exagerando porque le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Ahora, me parece que ya estaba planificando la quiebra fraudulenta de la empresa –conjeturó Alex, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla- y que usaba todo eso para desviar la atención.

-Si sabías cómo transferir el dinero de un modo que parecía legal, ¿le contaste a alguien cómo hacerlo? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar acusatoria.

-No es como si alguien hubiese venido y me hubiese dicho "eh, Stradivarius, estoy con ganas de saquear las cuenta bancarias de este energúmeno que es el jefe, ¿no quieres enseñarme cómo hacerlo?" –observó Alex.

-No me refería a eso. Pero, ¿había alguien especialmente interesado en lo que sabías hacer? –presioné.

-A algunos les parecía interesante, y una vez un tipo me pidió ayuda para descifrar la contraseña del correo electrónico de su novia, él creía que ella lo engañaba –Alex se encogió de hombros-. No le ayudé, dicho sea de paso.

Suspiré tratando de armarme de paciencia. Esto no estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Y entonces, me cruzó la cabeza una idea tan brillante como peligrosa.

-Por lo que escuché, el modo en el que se hizo lo de esa empresa en la que trabajabas y la manera en que desapareció el dinero del FBI hace poco fueron tan parecidos que nadie dudó en echarte la culpa… y si la que robó al FBI fue Autumn Monterro… -dejé la frase intencionalmente abierta.

Alex hasta levantó la mirada tres segundos completos de la pantalla y me miró fijamente, con la boca entreabierta de asombro, como si yo acabara de revelarle la fórmula alquímica para convertir cualquier metal en oro. Pasados esos tres segundos en que no creo que él haya siquiera respirado, Alex se lanzó sobre la máquina que tenía delante de sí y empezó a tipear y clickear con tal frenesí que temí por la integridad del teclado.

Pasó un largo minuto, al cabo del cual Alex se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Se quitó los anteojos con una mano y se frotó los párpados con el reverso de la otra.

-Tenías razón –murmuró Alex con los ojos cerrados. La revelación parecía haberlo dejado exhausto-. Tenías razón. Monterro también manipuló las cuentas de la empresa... hace tres años. Bella, no entiendo más nada –la voz le salió como una especie de gemido-. ¿Por qué Monterro hizo eso? Ella no tenía nada que ver con la empresa en la que yo trabajaba. Hace tres años de eso. Yo ni siquiera era parte del FBI en ese momento. Ella no ganaba nada con redistribuir el dinero… excepto meterme en problemas… pero yo no la conozco, no puedo haber hecho nada para que me odie, ¡hasta hace un par de horas ni siquiera sabía que ella existía! No entiendo. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién es en realidad esta chica sorda californiana, Autumn Monterro?

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, conjeturas, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	36. 34 Kadyn Brown

**Síp, estoy de vuelta, y con un nuevo capítulo, por si fuera poco. **

**Los personajes (…) Meyer (…) escribo sin fines de lucro (…) creo que cualquiera puede completar los espacios, ¿verdad? **

**Para el Team Jackson, ¡buenas noticias en este capítulo! Para los curiosos en general, también… **

**Los dejo con el capítulo, y me despido esperando ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forks, Washington. Sábado 08 de junio de 2006, temprano por la mañana, casa de los Cullen.**

**.**

Alex siguió revisando la información obtenida de la hacker, y fue volviéndose más y más pálido y ansioso a medida que avanzaba.

-Parece que meterse con el FBI no le bastó –murmuró Alex, medio estupefacto y medio incrédulo-. También tiene información obtenida de la CIA… el Pentágono… ¿la NASA? –Alex parpadeó, parecía no poder creer lo que veía-. Sí, la NASA. Parece que Monterro está interesada en el anillo de asteroides presente entre Marte y Júpiter.

Llegado ese punto, yo ya no estaba muy segura si podía creerle a Alex o no. Era todo tan irreal que mi cabeza me pedía a gritos una segunda opinión. Necesitaba preguntarle a Edward.

-Voy a ver a Fred –murmuré, poniéndome de pie-. Desde que tuvo el ataque que no lo veo. ¿Cómo está?

Alex bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Mentiría si te dijera que sé como está. Estuve tan absorto en esto que ni siquiera subí nunca las escaleras. No vi a Fred desde que llegamos juntos –admitió.

Asentí, no del todo sorprendida, y me dirigí hacia el despacho de Carlisle, que era donde habían instalado a Fred. Ahí estaba él, con una pequeña luz al costado de su cama. Esta profundamente dormido, lo que me permitió observarlo en detalle.

Fred seguía teniendo mal aspecto, pero observándolo con atención noté que estaba un poco mejor que antes. Aún estaba pálido, pero al menos su piel había perdido el matiz amarillento, y me pareció un poco menos delgada y frágil. Todavía no tenía cabello, pero sus huesos ya no sobresalían tan agresivamente bajo la piel; aunque seguía siendo demasiado flaco, al menos ya no era tan esquelético.

En lugar de la máscara de oxígeno que había estado usando al momento de su llegada, ahora tenía unos delgados tubos pegados bajo la nariz. A mí me habían hecho usar unos parecidos después del incidente con James, y gracias a eso supe que Fred ya no necesitaba el oxígeno como si fuese una cuestión de vida o muerte, sino que sólo le estaban dando una ayuda a sus pulmones, y que él respiraba por sí solo. La vía intravenosa goteaba, lenta y estable, en su torrente sanguíneo, pero era ya una sola bolsa y el goteo era lento. Según el monitor colocado junto a él, el ritmo cardíaco era estable, y la respiración, regular.

Un ligero carraspeo me hizo darme vuelta. Carlisle estaba en la puerta de la habitación, con su maletín en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Bella. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde… o tan temprano? –preguntó Carlisle, entrando.

-¿No escuchaste las grandes noticias? –pregunté, sorprendida-. Alex detectó a la hacker y recuperó las fotos, los correos electrónicos y todo lo que faltaba en la computadora de Newton.

-¡Excelente! –Carlisle pareció animarse con las noticias. Dejó el maletín sobre la cama y siguió hablando mientras sacaba un par de cosas de él-. No sabía nada porque acabo de llegar. Esme, Alice y yo habíamos salido a alimentarnos. Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron montando guardia, pero entré por la ventana del dormitorio y no hablé con ellos –sonrió con algo de burla-. Estamos teniendo que actuar como unos delincuentes, deslizándonos por las ventanas y yendo de aquí para allá con la luz apagada… Sheila es una observadora muy aguda, y si bien nuestra pequeña actuación en el desayuno bastó para confundirla, todavía está demasiado cerca.

-Lo lamento –me disculpé, avergonzada.

-No era un reproche, es sólo que me es un poco incómodo entrar por las ventanas –explicó Carlisle, preparando una jeringa con una dosis de un medicamento de color ámbar-. Otros no tienen ese problema... Edward tuvo que soportar montones de burlas sobre que él ya está acostumbrado.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía que alguien hubiese hecho bromas al respecto?

-Charlie le dijo que entrara por la puerta, que un día lo verían los vecinos y sería peor –informé.

-¿Charlie lo vio? –preguntó Carlisle, atónito, a punto de inyectar la medicación en la cánula intravenosa.

-No, los detectores de movimiento y sensores infrarrojos que yo no sabía que hay alrededor de casa lo captaron, y Charlie dedujo el resto.

Carlisle inyectó finalmente la medicación, sonriendo con ironía.

-Edward es una buena persona, un buen hijo y un joven con muchas virtudes… pero en demasiadas ocasiones le faltó humildad –dijo Carlisle en voz baja, descartando la jeringa usada y guardando el resto de las cosas-. Ser capaz de oír lo que pasa por las mentes de los demás causa una gran omnipotencia. Saber tanto de los demás, saber exactamente qué irrita, qué impresiona, qué alegra y qué horroriza a alguien… es demasiado tentador usar este conocimiento. Pero cuando te conoció, de pronto nada de eso le sirvió –Carlisle sonrió, confidencial-. Los días posteriores a cuando nos contaste sobre tu trabajo encubierto, Edward parecía un pez fuera del agua. No tenía idea de qué hacer con el hecho que alguien hubiese conseguido mantener un secreto de tal calibre frente a él. Respecto a Charlie, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero logró de Edward un respeto que mi hijo no muestra ni siquiera hacia mí.

La conversación me hacía sentir incómoda, como si estuviese traicionando a Edward al hablar de él a sus espaldas, sin mencionar que no me entusiasmaba recordar cómo Charlie era capaz de causarle un dolor de cabeza a Edward cuando se lo proponía. Preferí cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo sigue Fred?

-Mejor de lo esperado. Su organismo se está deshaciendo del veneno bastante rápidamente, pero todavía tienen un largo camino por delante –explicó Carlisle-. Tengo que girarlo ahora. Como él está acostado todo el tiempo, lo giramos cada dos horas para evitar que le salgan escaras, es decir, que la piel se lastime.

Carlisle sujetó a Fred con mucho cuidado, y lo giró hasta colocarlo sobre su costado derecho. Fred murmuró y se removió un poco al contacto con las manos heladas del médico vampiro, pero no despertó, y en cuanto estuvo otra vez acomodado, se limitó a suspirar y seguir durmiendo profundamente.

-Dentro de lo esperado, se recupera rápido. Habrá que ver el daño a largo plazo… algunas partes del cuerpo se recuperan con más facilidad que otras. Las células de la pared interior del estómago ya deberían haberse regenerado, pero no estoy seguro de qué tan afectados están el páncreas o los riñones –musitó Carlisle, especulativo-. Es interesante el tipo de veneno que utilizaron. No fue ni cianuro ni arsénico, que son los más convencionales al menos en la literatura detectivesca, sino sales de talio, muy poco conocidas y difícilmente detectables… pero los delató la caída del cabello.

Yo asentí, más por hacer algo que porque tuviese gran cosa que decir. Mi especialidad no eran los venenos, y sólo había conjeturado que Fred estaba siendo intoxicado porque todo el resto del equipo también estaba sufriendo ataques.

-¿Podrías estimar cuándo, más o menos, Fred estará consciente otra vez? –quise saber.

-Dentro de un par de horas –respondió Carlisle, un poco sorprendido-. ¿No lo sabías? Le estoy retirando los sedantes de a poco, y Frederick pasa varias horas al día consciente y haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Cosas simples, como permanecer sentado o levantar y bajar los brazos tres veces seguidas, pero que bastan para cansarlo. Todavía está débil, pero no quiero que pase demasiado tiempo sin moverse en absoluto, o sus músculos empezarán a atrofiarse.

-¿Fred estuvo despierto un par de veces ya? –pregunté, atónita-. ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Estaba sorprendido, pero extrañamente no desconfiaba. Es un paciente muy obediente.

-Me sorprende. Fred completamente consciente no es obediente en absoluto –observé.

-Puede ser que no haya estado completamente consciente –admitió Carlisle, sonriendo.

.

Carlisle y yo dejamos a Fred poco después. En mi caso, fui a buscar a Edward; Carlisle saltó ágilmente por una ventana abierta y salió trotando por el bosque oscuro.

Comencé por buscar a Edward en su habitación, que me parecía el lugar más lógico. El lugar estaba igual que siempre, excepto que un par de nuevos CDs se habían agregado a la colección, pero no había rastros del dueño de la habitación. Cerré con cuidado la puerta y me alejé.

¿Dónde podía estar? Agudicé el oído, pero no pude oír el piano. Después caí en la cuenta que el piano estaba en la sala en que se encontraba Alex, y recordé que según Edward, "al contrario que _otras personas_, Sheila y Alexander tienen los instintos vitales bien desarrollados, y sienten temor ante nosotros, aunque no sepan conscientemente por qué". En pocas palabras, Edward evitaba acercarse a mis compañeros del FBI en medida de lo posible, para no ponerlos nerviosos.

La última vez que lo había visto, él había estado en el porche de entrada, con Rosalie y Jasper. Empezar a buscarlo por ahí era tan razonable como empezar por cualquier otro lugar de la casa, y me encaminé hacia el porche.

Al pasar por la sala donde estaba Alex, lo encontré con una expresión del más completo desconcierto, mirando la pantalla de la computadora más cercana.

-¿Problemas? –le pregunté, acercándome.

-No exactamente. Pero esta Monterro… la NASA no fue suficiente, parece. También se metió con UNICEF, con la ONU, la WWF, Missing Children y hasta con Greenpeace –Alex sacudió la cabeza-. Supongo que debería sentirme halagado de que ella me haya prestado atención, considerando el nivel de sus… intervenciones.

Decidido, yo necesitaba a Edward con suma urgencia. Hice un cabeceo en dirección a Alex, a modo de saludo, y salí al porche.

Me sorprendió un poco encontrarlo vacío, pero al cabo de un parpadeo de pronto Edward estaba a mi lado. Me sobresalté sin poder evitarlo. Él solía evitar hacer gala de sus cualidades sobrehumanas la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Lamento si te asusté –musitó Edward, tomándome de la mano-. Alice me hizo saber que estabas buscándome.

-Sí, te estaba buscando –admití-. Edward, ¿hablas italiano?

-No –respondió él con un poco de sorpresa-. Carlisle aprendió durante el tiempo que pasó en Volterra, pero es italiano del siglo XVIII. Ni siquiera es estrictamente idioma italiano, sino dialecto florentino, si no me equivoco. Completamente arcaico, hoy día. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo sabes que Sheila y Alex hablan italiano, entonces?

-En parte, por el perfil que obtuve del investigador, y en parte, porque tengo suficiente oído para los idiomas como para reconocerlo –explicó-. Entiendo fragmentos, muchas partes del idioma italiano se parecen al español tanto que capto el sentido con prestar algo de atención, pero no sé hablarlo.

-¿Pero podrías darte cuenta si alguien está mintiendo? –quise saber-. ¿Aunque esté pensando en italiano?

-Supongo que sí, aunque siempre podemos preguntarle a Jasper por una segunda opinión –respondió Edward, cauteloso-. ¿Quién de los dos crees que está mintiendo y pensando en italiano?

-Alex hizo un par de descubrimientos sobre la hacker que son… no sé si increíbles, pero suenan inverosímiles. ¿Podrías…? –dejé la pregunta inconclusa.

Edward frunció el ceño, no cono si estuviese enojado, si no como si pensara con mucha concentración. Supuse que estaba prestándole especial atención a la voz mental de Alex. Al cabo de un minuto o dos, Edward volvió a enfocar la mirada.

-Alexander no está mintiendo, o es el mejor mentiroso que encontré desde que desperté a esta existencia –informó Edward, mirándome con atención-. ¿Estabas sospechando que él miente para quedar libre?

-No… bueno… no sé… quizás sí… ¡no! –yo misma estaba hecha un lío.

Suspiré, soltando mi mano de entre las de Edward; me apoyé en su pecho y rodeé su cintura con los brazos. Automáticamente, él me devolvió el abrazo, y por primera vez en las últimas horas me sentí un poco más centrada.

-Quiero creer que no me está mintiendo, pero esos datos son tan raros, ¡y qué coincidencia que esa hacker es la misma que intervino en la empresa para la que trabajaba Alex! ¿Por qué haría eso? No tiene sentido… y meterse con la NASA, con Greenpeace y con Missing Children, ¡menos todavía!

-Quizás sólo estaba poniendo a prueba sus habilidades –sugirió Edward, pensativo-. También se infiltró en el FBI, la CIA y el Pentágono, ¿verdad? Cabe la posibilidad que haya estado probando hasta dónde podía llegar.

-¡Pero la empresa para la que trabajaba Alex…! –insistí.

-¿Por qué no imaginar que la señorita Monterro siguió un camino similar al del señor Stradivarius? El FBI supuso que Alexander era culpable de lo de la empresa y lo contrató porque lo prefería como aliado antes que como enemigo, pero alguna facción puede haber descubierto que era Autumn Monterro quien estaba detrás de lo que había pasado, y la reclutó a ella –expuso Edward.

-¿Y si esa Monterro es una ex novia resentida o algo parecido, y estamos creyendo que tiene algo que ver con la investigación cuando en realidad no intenta más que vengarse de Alex? -pregunté, dudosa.

-Alexander no tienen ninguna ex novia rencorosa -dijo Edward, sonriendo divertido-. Constaba en el expediente. Sheila fue su primera relación amorosa. Creo vislumbrar que él estuvo enamorado de ella desde que eran poco más que niños, o por lo menos eso parece.

Pensé en sugerir que podía ser una admiradora no correspondida, pero eso sonaba demasiado telenovelesco. Además, Alex no era tan galán como para tener a una chica obsesionada con él al punto de intentar arruinarle la vida al no ser correspondida... ¿verdad?

Yo me apoyé más en él. Era demasiada información, y yo tenía sueño. ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en que podría dormir toda una noche de corrido? ¿Siempre tenían que estar interrumpiendo mis horas de descanso?

-Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a tu casa –ofreció Edward-. Son apenas las cinco de la mañana, necesitas dormir.

.

Pese a lo agotada que estaba, cuando Edward y yo estuvimos de regreso en mi casa y mi cama, me costó un rato conciliar el sueño. Habíamos recuperado los datos de la computadora de Mike, ahora sólo quedaba cómo convencer al juez que los habíamos recuperado y no inventado… justificar la presencia y hasta la aparición de Alex… explicar cómo había logrado yo que un hacker del FBI me ayudara, y qué hacía ese hacker alojado en la casa de mi novio…

-Respira, Bella –me susurró Edward-. Respira. No sobrepienses las cosas. Duerme ahora, ya tendremos tiempo de revisar todo por la mañana. Duerme, por favor.

Edward empezó a tararear mi nana, lo que siempre conseguía relajarme y tranquilizarme. Incluso así, me llevó un rato calmarme lo suficiente como para dormirme por fin.

.

Desperté bastante temprano al día siguiente (es decir, el mismo día, ya que todo había pasado el sábado a la madrugada), pero ya no conseguí volver a dormirme. Estaba en un extraño estado de tensión nerviosa, como si esperar que de un momento al otro sonara el teléfono y alguien me avisara que había ocurrido alguna desgracia, que había caído un rayo y destruido las computadoras junto con toda la información recuperada o algo de ese tenor.

Tras despedirme de Edward con un largo y sabroso beso, y después de que él me repitiera unas diez veces vez más que no me preocupara tanto, que no estaba sola en esto y que entre todos saldríamos adelante, él regresó a su casa y yo bajé a preparar el desayuno. Edward confesó que había intentado sorprenderme con un esplendoroso desayuno por encargo, pero la empresa no hacía entregas fuera de Port Angels los sábados. Quedamos en que me lo compensaría en alguna otra ocasión.

Me sorprendió encontrar a Charlie en la cocina, bebiendo una taza de café.

-Buenos días, Bells.

-Buenos días, papá… ¿a qué se debe que estés despierto tan temprano?

-Tengo que ir a ver al Jefe Graff, de la policía de Port Angels, por el caso Newton.

-Oh, hablando de eso, ¡anoche Alex Stradivarius, el hacker del FBI, recuperó las fotos y los registros de la computadora de Mike! –anuncié, feliz, mientras buscaba el pan de la alacena-. Muchas gracias por conectar la computadora, dicho sea de paso.

-Bien, eso es bueno… y de nada. Me preocupaba que no lo hubiese hecho bien… yo soy de la vieja escuela, computadoras y todo eso no es mi terreno –se encogió de hombros.

-Lo hiciste de maravillas. Ahora tenemos que ver cómo incluimos ese material en la investigación –señalé, cortando dos rodajas de pan y poniéndolas en la tostadora eléctrica-. No puede aparecer como por arte de magia en la computadora de Mike porque eso es sospechoso, pero no podemos admitir tampoco una intervención del FBI porque el caso es de la policía… -le dirigí una mirada afilada a Charlie por encima de la tostadora.

-El caso es de la policía –asintió él, convencido-. Puede haber una ayuda extraoficial de un agente puntual del FBI.

-"Extraoficial" es la clave. La investigación es _oficial_, y la ayuda no puede ser _extraoficial_ –gruñí, sacando las dos tostadas listas, tratando de no quemarme los dedos.

-Déjamelo a mí. Los policías sabemos cómo _blanquear_ ese tipo de pruebas.

[N/A: "blanquear"= poner en blanco. Figurativamente: legalizar, volver legítimo o conforme a la ley. Antónimo: "en negro". Negrear= explotar laboralmente, evadir la ley, evadir impuestos]

Yo gruñí e inserté las dos rodajas de pan siguientes en la tostadora, a la vez que ahogaba un bostezo.

-¿Cansada?

-Sí –reconocí, sacando tazas del aparador.

-Se te están pegando las mañas de Edward –Charlie hizo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre-. Eso de andar toda la noche despierta… y le dije a _ése _que saliera por la puerta –masculló Charlie.

-Caddy está en el living, era un riesgo demasiado grande el despertarla –le recordé en voz baja mientras sacaba las tostadas listas e introducía nuevas rodajas de pan, maldiciendo una vez más los sensores de movimiento que le permitían a Charlie saber cuándo y por dónde entraba o salía alguien de o a la casa-. Sólo salimos porque Alex acababa de recuperar las fotos y yo quería verlas de primera mano.

-De modo que tenemos las fotos. ¿Alguna idea de quién las tomó? –quiso saber Charlie, bebiendo el resto del contenido de su taza.

-No, al respecto tenemos tan poca idea como antes –tuve que admitir, buscando los frascos de mermelada-. Pero por lo menos podrás decirle al jefe Graff que no estuve mintiendo ni tendrás que cambiar mi declaración.

Charlie asintió, empezando a untar con mermelada una de las tostadas. Se lo veía pensativo. Al cabo de un minuto de cómodo silencio parpadeó como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

-¡Ah, Bells! Candance te dejó una nota sobre lo llamados telefónicos de anoche –mencionó Charlie, yendo a buscar algo que estaba junto al teléfono.

La "nota" de Caddy eran cinco hojas de papel tamaño oficio íntegramente escritas con la prolija caligrafía de mi amiga guardaespaldas. Me contuve de gemir de desesperación por muy poco al leer tan solo el título:

LLAMADOS RECIBIDOS PARA ISABELLA SWAN

Hora: 20:15 Nombre: Jessica Stanley

Mensaje: pide una sincera opinión sobre si lo hizo bien, y pregunta si Bella cree que ella, Jessica, salió gorda en las imágenes. Se queja que su testimonio fue acortado, y que los enviados del canal no dejaron en claro que ella era la novia de Mike. Quiere saber si Bella cree que es justo. Promete llamar mañana.

Hora: 20:35 Nombre: Jennifer Stanley

Mensaje: desea felicitar a Bella por su debut televisivo. Opina que el color del suéter que llevaba no la favoreció. Quiere saber si Bella cree que podrían tomarle unas pruebas para televisión a Jessica, añade que su hija siempre soñó con ser presentadora de televisión. Sugiere que ella también podría hacer unas pruebas. Se despide felicitando a Bella por su aparición televisiva.

Hora: 20:50 Nombre: Ángela Weber

Mensaje: felicita a Bella por su valentía de ir al frente con la verdad. Dice que está orgullosa de ella. Deja saludos suyos y de Ben.

Hora: 20:55 Nombre: Jacob Black

Mensaje: bastante confuso, mezcla de disculpas y acusaciones. Parece creer que Bella tenía la obligación de informarle al respecto. Después, pide disculpas por presionarla. Amenaza volver a llamar más tarde, pese a que se le dijo que Bella no estaba disponible.

Hora: 21:03 Nombre: Tyler Crowley

Mensaje: al saber que no está hablando con Bella, cuelga. No dejó mensaje.

Hora: 21:04 Nombre: Alice Cullen

Mensaje: critica el vestuario de Bella y rezonga que jamás se la debería dejar que se vista sola. Luego felicita por la composición del papel de víctima, y promete que todo saldrá bien. Repite varias veces que "lo ha visto" (¿?).

Hora: 21:10 Nombre: Karen Newton

Mensaje: agradece a Bella por decir la verdad y ayudar en la investigación por la muerte de su hijo. Se la nota emocionada. Llora.

Hora: 21:14 Nombre: Jacob Black

Mensaje: insiste en hablar con Bella. Al decírsele que no puede atenderlo, corta. No dejó mensaje.

Hora: 21:16 Nombre: Charles Swan

Mensaje: dice que intentó llamar antes, pero el teléfono le daba ocupado. Avisa que llegará tarde. El teléfono de la comisaría casi colapsa por la cantidad de denuncias que reciben sobre el hombre del identikit, al que parecen haber visto "hasta en la luna".

Hora: 21:21 Nombre: Betty Crowley

Mensaje: felicita a Bella por su valentía, y la invita al bingo de beneficencia que se celebrará el próximo domingo en su casa. Ruega confirmar su presencia a más tardar el sábado.

Hora: 21:27 Nombre: Justin Stanley

Mensaje: se queja de que su hermana Jessica Stanley está insoportable desde que salió en televisión, y quiere saber si Bella puede arreglar las cosas para que él también aparezca. Ofrece dos diarios íntimos de Jessica a cambio.

Hora: 21:32 Nombre: Seth Clearwater

Mensaje: expresa una gran emoción y admiración mediante cantidad de expresiones coloquiales e interjecciones admirativas. Ofrece a Bella su ayuda y apoyo para "patear traseros", y promete "echarle un ojo a Jake".

Hora: 21:41 Nombre: Jacob Black

Mensaje: insiste en hablar con Bella, asegura que es importante. Al decírsele nuevamente que no puede atenderlo, se enoja y corta. No dejó otro mensaje.

Hora: 21:43 Nombre: Charlotte Gerandy

Mensaje: felicita a Isabella por su valentía. (Está convencida que porque su marido fue el médico que intervino en el caso, ahora ellos y los Swan tienen un universo de cosas en común). Desea invitar al Jefe Swan y su encantadora hija a una cena en su casa, el día que elijan de la semana que viene. Espera confirmación.

Hora: 21:54 Nombre: Rita White

Mensaje: expresa su admiración por Bella y cómo consiguió no ser funcional al sistema. Se muestra satisfecha por cómo Bella se reveló ante la egoísta sociedad capitalista (¡¿?). Opina que Bella es un modelo de fortaleza femenina. Deja saludos.

Hora: 22:03 Nombre: Katie Webber

Mensaje: dice ser vecina de a la vuelta de la casa de los Swan. Pide permiso de Bella para incluir un personaje con su nombre y descripción física en un "fan fiction" (¿qué rayos es eso?) de Harry Potter. Esta Bella Swan sería una estudiante de intercambio estadounidense y una hechicera sumamente poderosa que le daría a Harry y sus amigos la clave para descubrir cómo salvar el mundo (o algo parecido, no la entendí bien). Volverá a llamar.

Aparté los papeles cuando apenas había leído una carilla. Era demasiado. Yo jamás había querido tanta atención, y tenía otras cosas en las que centrarme.

-Come, Bella, que va a enfriarse –me dijo Caddy con suavidad, pero aún así consiguió sobresaltarme.

-Oh… ya estás levantada –murmuré torpemente.

-Ésta suele ser la hora en que me levanto para preparar el desayuno –explicó ella, sentándose a la mesa. Aguzó la vista y suspiró-. Veo que encontraste la lista de recados.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no haya sonado el teléfono en todo el día? –pregunté distraídamente, hojeando la lista.

-Porque lo desconecté –admitió Caddy tranquilamente, untando manteca en una tostada -. Estoy aquí como guardaespaldas y niñera. Hasta cocinera, de acuerdo. Pero para telefonista y secretaria, consíguete a otra.

-Lo lamento –musité, poniendo a calentar agua.

-No te disculpes –descartó ella con un gesto de la mano-. Es que el teléfono amenazaba con no dejar dormir a nadie.

Asentí, con la cabeza bastante lejos. Yo no tenía intenciones de ir a cenar con los Gerandy, ni al bingo de beneficencia de… ¿quién era?... qué más daba, yo no iría. Y Jessica también tenía que conseguirse otro agente, al igual que su madre y su hermano menor. En cuanto a Jacob, ya hablaría con él, teníamos un cierto tema pendiente respecto a Tyler. Me preguntaba que habría querido decirme Tyler cuando llamó. Ah, y tendría que agradecerles a Angela y a Ben.

En cuanto a esta chica, Kate, o Katie, o Kitty o lo que sea, ni loca le prestaba mi identidad. Mi nombre ya estaba suficientemente manoseado por el FBI y la prensa como para, además, aparecer en un fan fic. Que usara algo parecido. Elizabeth, o Isabel, en lugar de Isabella, y… no sé, Sparrow o Nightingale o Raven… de hecho, Elizabeth Nightingale me sonaba como un seudónimo estupendo. Quizás hasta yo podría usarlo…

Otra cosa que me había tomado escandalosamente por sorpresa era la invitación a almorzar ahora que tendría más tiempo libre. ¿Tiempo libre? Faltaba para las vacaciones. La graduación era el 11 de junio, y estábamos a… a…

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¡No era posible que sólo faltaran tres días para mi graduación! ¿Dónde había quedado el tiempo? ¿Y los exámenes finales? ¿Ya los había hecho? ¿Cuándo, que no podía recordarlo? ¿Cómo me había ido? ¡Dios mío, yo sí que era un desastre! ¿Y las inscripciones para la universidad? ¡Ya tenían que haber cerrado todos los plazos, y yo no había completado más de dos o tres formularios! ¿Había llegado alguna carta aceptándome? Ni siquiera de eso estaba segura…

La cuestión de la fecha me obligó a pensar en otras cosas también. Por empezar, el ridículo plan de Edward de casarnos.

Aunque Charlie ya se había olido mi transformación… una boda no podría alarmarlo, si ya había aceptado con bastante filosofía que yo me convertiría en vampiresa… todavía estaba el hecho que Reneé seguía considerando el matrimonio a una edad por debajo de treinta un crimen espantoso, más o menos al mismo nivel que hervir vivos a pequeños cachorritos. Por no mencionar que todo Forks tendría una vez más una estupenda razón para ponerme en el punto de mira, cosa que yo odiaba. Bah, ya estaba acostumbrada a proporcionarles material de chismorreo a los curiosos, eso no debería detenerme.

De pronto me cruzaron la cabeza dos pensamientos que hicieron que me congelara en mi sitio.

El primero me hizo sentir muy ansiosa: tendría que acabar todos mis asuntos pendientes, desde la captura del asesino de Mike a mi renuncia al FBI muy pronto, mientras todavía fuese humana.

El segundo pensamiento me causó una sonrisa satisfecha. Con todo esto de contar con protección del FBI, había encontrado el modo perfecto de burlar a Alice y sus planes de una boda todo por lo alto.

-Bella, no sé que te tiene tan absorta, pero por favor come algo. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas –me dijo Charlie en tono serio, un poco preocupado, trayéndome de regreso al presente.

-Yo… tampoco estás comiendo –me defendí, señalando su plato vacío.

-Ya desayuné. Vamos, come. Ya podemos ocuparnos del teléfono después –su tono era de verdadera preocupación.

Aunque no tenía ni pizca de apetito, me esforcé en tragar dos tostadas y un cuenco de cereales con leche, todo para que Caddy y Charlie dejaran de mirarme como si me fuese a desarmar ante sus ojos.

Acababa de meterme la última cucharada a la boca cuando sonó el timbre de casa. Caddy fue a abrir, con una mano en la culata de la pistola, y regresó al cabo de unos minutos, acompañada de Edward, que tenía un especto tan ofuscado que no había dudas que había pasado por el control en busca de armas una vez más.

-Buenos días Charlie –saludó Edward respetuosamente. Charlie enarcó las cejas y Edward le sonrió un poco tímidamente antes de dirigirse a mí-. ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó, abrazándome con ganas y plantando un beso frío en mi cuello. Me recorrió el más delicioso escalofrío.

-Mmhh, mucho mejor ahora –respondí, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Charlie hizo una mueca y se puso de pie. Caddy dio un bufido, y empezó a lavar los platos dándonos la espalda. Con mi muñeca todavía atrapada en el cabestrillo, yo no podía hacerlo.

-Tengo que ir saliendo si quiero llegar a Port Angels a tiempo –masculló Charlie, y recién entonces noté que estaba en pijama bajo el abrigo. Contuve una risita mientras él salía de la cocina y empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-¿Quieres ir a casa? –ofreció Edward en voz baja.

-Antes tengo que resolver un par de llamados pendientes –musité, señalando los papeles.

-Ah, sí –Edward esbozó su sonrisa torcida, que ésta vez tenía una carga añadida de ironía, mientras hojeaba lo que Caddy había escrito-. Parece que los Stanley te quieren contratar como su representante artístico. Y estás invitada a un bingo de beneficencia, tres cenas, dos desayunos, un programa radial, una fiesta de té en el jardín, y cuatro almuerzos, ahora que se acaban las clases y estás libre los mediodías…

-Ésa es una cosa que me tomó completamente por sorpresa –confesé.

-¿Tu repentina popularidad? –preguntó él, para nada sorprendido por eso.

-No, que el fin de las clases esté a la vuelta de la esquina. Acabo de caer en la cuenta. Edward, ¿ya hice los exámenes finales? –le pregunté con toda seriedad y una pizca de pánico-. ¿Cuándo, me quieres decir? ¿Ya obtuve los resultados? ¿Cómo me fue? ¿Y la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska? Creo que todavía no transferí mis ahorros hacia allí, ¡y no estoy segura de que haya confirmado mi inscripción! Todavía no es demasiado tarde, ¿o sí?

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos y compuso su mejor cara de paciencia y cariño. Ugh, yo sabía qué se avecinaba. Un nuevo discurso sobre considerar a Syracuse, Dartmouth, Yale, Harvard, Stanford o alguna de esas universidades terriblemente caras, ostensiblemente exclusivas y situadas en lugares escandalosamente soleados.

-¡No empieces! –exclamé tapándole la boca con las manos antes que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca-. Ya elegí la universidad a la que voy a asistir, y antes que digas nada, tengo la aprobación de Charlie. No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ninguna de las otras universidades me aceptará de todos modos, yo no estoy al nivel de esos cerebritos, y no pienso ir a hacer papelones. No quiero que los sobornes para hacerme ingresar, ¿entiendes? –añadí hablando muy rápido. Sólo cuando terminé me di cuenta que, aún con la boca tapada, Edward estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Con enorme cuidado y delicadeza, Edward tomó mis manos, las retiró de su cara, las besó y las colocó en mi regazo. Aunque intentaba ponerse serio, era evidente que estaba tentado de risa.

-Bella, mi amor, sólo iba a decirte que ya hiciste los exámenes finales, y que las notas se entregan el lunes, pasado mañana –me dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada-. Estoy seguro que lo hiciste muy bien, escribiste muchísimo en los exámenes.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunté, sintiéndome más estúpida a cada momento que pasaba.

-Sí, claro que sí –asintió él, sonriendo-. No te preocupes por eso, eres brillante.

-¡Pero la Universidad…! –insistí.

-Ya llego a eso. Me tomé la libertad de reservarnos lugares en un par de universidades, por si cambias de opinión. Tenemos plazas en la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska, desde luego –se apresuró a aclarar, viendo mi mueca de rabia-, pero también tenemos vacantes en Dartmouth.

-Excelente. Cancélalas –le ordené, cruzándome de brazos.

-Bella, ¿por qué no…? –empezó él en su tono más persuasivo.

-No voy a pensarlo. Ya tuvimos esta discusión suficientes veces –resoplé, harta-. Cancela esos lugares, los necesitan para gente que sí vaya a ir.

-¿Quién dijo que nosotros no vamos a ir? –preguntó Edward levantando las cejas.

-**Yo** lo dije. Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace qué se yo cuánto tiempo. Si me escucharas de vez en cuando… -empecé, acalorándome.

-Te escucho siempre, Bella. Es sólo que quizás cambies de opinión –expuso Edward en su tono más conciliador.

-Suficiente de esto. Cancela esos lugares -le ordené, pinchándolo con mi dedo índice en el pecho-. Después, llama a Jacob y dile que sus servicios de vengador anónimo ya no son requeridos.

-Jacob intentaba ayudarte –explicó Edward, serio-. Le importas, y haría lo imposible por protegerte. ¿Realmente esperabas que se quedara a un lado, cruzado de brazos?

Abrí la boca con incredulidad. Mi cabeza se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Jacob Black? –le pregunté a Edward, mi voz hecha de pura desconfianza.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, y cuando habló, lo hizo muy lentamente, midiendo las palabras.

-Sabes que no me gusta, ni un poco, que andes por ahí con él. Es muy joven e impulsivo, es peligroso, y no sé qué haría yo sí él te hiriera, así sea por accidente. Pero… -Edward dudó un momento, inseguro- tengo que reconocer que Jacob siente una enorme lealtad hacia tu persona, y que, por muy melodramático que haya sido, él sí estaba dispuesto a atacarme cuando creyó que yo te estaba haciendo infeliz. Me alegra que tengas un amigo tan fiel, y supe que intentar apartarlo sólo complicaría las cosas.

-¿Cómo las complicaría? –pregunté, recelando.

-Jacob no sabe nada de tu trabajo encubierto, y según tengo entendido, tienes intenciones que eso siga así –expuso Edward; yo asentí fervientemente-. Si pretendemos que él siga a oscuras, y junto a él todos los demás jóvenes de la reserva, lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado, pero dejándolo participar en lo demás, que él _crea_ que lo sabe todo.

-Eso es horriblemente manipulador –dije con una mueca que rápidamente convertí en sonrisa-. ¡Me encanta!

Edward sonrió enormemente. Pese a su tregua con Jacob y a que hasta intercedía por él ocasionalmente, seguía habiendo una dosis de antagonismo muy fuerte entre ambos.

Caddy acababa de terminar de lavar la vajilla y estaba secándose las manos cuando Edward de pronto sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y respondió a lo que debía ser una llamada entrante. Yo no había oído el teléfono, que debía estar en vibrador, como de costumbre en Edward.

-Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Edward, respondiendo a la llamada. Frunció el ceño-. Sí, está a mi lado. ¿Por qué…? Oh, claro, siéntete importante por una vez –suspiró con algo de burla antes de pasarme el aparato al tiempo que gesticulaba "Emmett".

Tomé el teléfono y lo acerqué a mi oreja sin entender. ¿Qué podía tener Emmett para contarme? A esta hora, él debería estar vigilando a Jessica Stanley…

-Sí, Emmett, te escucho –le dije.

-¡Mi generala! Sargento Emmett Cullen, reportándose –oí la entusiasta voz de Emmett.

-Lo escucho, sargento Cullen –respondí con una sonrisa, siguiéndole la broma-. ¿Tiene novedades?

-¡Sí, mi generala! –anunció él, feliz-. ¡Tengo dos detenidos!

-¡Emmett! –ladré, entre asustada y furiosa-. ¡No eres policía, no puedes detener a nadie!

-Hey, dijiste que debía detener al que quisiera lastimar a Jessica Stanley, ¿no? –corroboró.

-Sí, pero… -empecé, pero él me interrumpió.

-Bueno, alguien intentó ahorcarla y yo lo detuve –explicó Emmett-. ¿No se suponía que era eso lo que yo tenía que hacer? ¿Detenerlo?

-Emmett, vamos por partes –dije, tratando de conservar la calma-. ¿Cómo es eso que alguien quiso estrangular a Jessica?

-Estrangular, no, quiso _ahorcarla_ –corrigió Emmett-. Ya te dije, tengo dos detenidos. Uno es un vagabundo, un mendigo, y creo que está un poco loco. Por lo menos, se la pasa diciendo incoherencias. El otro se parece al identikit, y es igualito a la foto que hizo Alex con la computadora. Ése trató de ahorcar a Jessica.

-¡¿Tienes a Milton Briscioli ahí? –casi aullé en el teléfono.

-Bueno, su licencia de conducir dice que es Michael Bow, pero puedo sentir el olor de Jenks impregnado en el papel… la licencia es falsa –informó Emmett.

Dejé para otro momento preguntarle quién era Jenks y por qué eso probaba que la licencia de conducir era falsa. Ahora, sólo quería ir corriendo a hacer confesar a Briscioli.

-Eh, Bella, ¿qué hago con el mendigo? –preguntó Emmett, dudoso-. Intentó atacar al otro, aunque Bow o como se llame casi lo liquida, al pobre viejo.

-No hagas nada. Voy para allá con Charlie. ¡Que no se te escape el que quiso atacar a Jessica! –le chillé, poniéndome de pie y corriendo a buscar a Charlie. Edward, veloz y ágil como una sombra, me siguió.

-Trae a Carlisle también –me pidió Emmett-. El vagabundo podría necesitar un médico. O mejor todavía, un psiquiatra. Se la pasa hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona, o por lo menos, creo que Kadyn Brown es él.

-Veré qué puedo hacer por el mendigo que habla de sí mismo en tercera persona y se llama Kadyn Brown, pero ahora me interesa más Briscioli –jadeé, subiendo las escaleras y encontrándome con Charlie, que bajaba, a mitad del trayecto.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Kadyn Brown? ¡¿Está aquí? –gritó Charlie.

Me congelé, sorprendida y casi asustada. Charlie era alguien tranquilo, que rara vez levantaba la voz y no parecía perder nunca la calma. Ni siquiera esa noche en mi Chevy, después de su acusación a los Cullen y cuando creía que estábamos yendo hacia una trampa mortal, Charlie había perdido la compostura. El hombre que tenía frente a mí, sin embargo, era la viva imagen del frenesí.

-Eh, sí, papá, tenemos… -empecé a tartamudear.

-Bella, ven rápido… -me dijo Emmett al teléfono-. No te olvides de traer un policía y un psiquiatra –me recordó antes de colgar. Bajé el teléfono de un modo algo automático y lo guardé en el bolsillo mientras Edward hablaba.

-Emmett tiene detenidos a dos hombres, uno podría ser el asesino de Michael Newton, y el otro es un pordiosero que aparentemente se llama a sí mismo Kadyn Brown –clarificó Edward, que estaba junto a mí y parecía igual de impresionado por el comportamiento de Charlie.

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Kadyn Brown? –jadeó Charlie.

-Frente a la casa de los Stanley –respondí, y Charlie empezó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Lo seguí lo más rápido que podía-. ¡Papá! ¡Espera!

Charlie parecía dispuesto a irse sin mí, y sólo un poco de ayuda superveloz de Edward nos colocó a los dos en el móvil patrulla a tiempo, en el asiento trasero. Charlie ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Arrancó el automóvil y salió disparado hacia la casa de los Stanley a una velocidad varias veces superior a la permitida. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada de temeroso desconcierto cuando Charlie tomó una de las calles en contramano a modo de atajo, sin dejar de mascullar en voz baja todo el camino. No entendí la mayor parte de lo que decía, pero el nombre de "Kadyn Brown" se repetía todo el tiempo.

Abrí la boca, pero un brusco giro de Charlie me lanzó directamente al regazo de Edward. Manoteé intentando sujetarme de algo, pero todo lo que logré fue darle un codazo en la cara a Edward. Claro que su nariz no sufrió daño alguno, al contrario que mi codo, que me dolía bastante.

Edward me sujetó por la cintura cuando una nueva maniobra de Charlie por poco me estampó contra el asiento delantero. Mi papá estaba frenético, como enloquecido. No lo había visto tan trastornado desde… bueno, nunca.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de la familia Stanley con una brusca frenada que casi hizo que el automóvil se levantara sobre las ruedas delanteras. Creo que el móvil patrulla no había acabado de detenerse cuando Charlie ya había descendido y estaba corriendo hacia la casa, dejando el motor en marcha. Edward y yo lo seguimos a toda prisa.

Encontramos a Emmett y los demás en la parte trasera de la casa de los Stanley. Emmett estaba de pie, sujetando detrás de la espalda los brazos de un hombre casi tan alto como él, pero menos ancho de espaldas y no tan musculoso. Jadeé atónita al verlo.

_¡Era el hombre de la imagen creada por computadora!_

Salvo un pequeño matiz aquí y allá, era idéntico. Su expresión era cuidadosamente inexpresiva, mientras que Emmett irradiaba seriedad. Me sorprendió verlo con aspecto tan grave, sin su habitual sonrisa.

Más descolocada en la imagen era la presencia de Jessica, vestida con lo que parecía ser un camisón rosado y una bata color morado encima, además de unas pantuflas de tela. Estaba despeinada y con aspecto asustado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si buscara escudarse o darse calor. Capté un vistazo de una ventana abierta en la casa, ventana que parecía dar al dormitorio de Jessica.

Charlie no le prestó la menor atención a ninguno de ellos, sino que se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la cuarta figura, que yo no había registrado en un primer momento. Era un hombre que parecía anciano; tenía una barba de varios días, quizás semanas, y aspecto muy descuidado en general. Su ropa estaba sucia y él mismo también parecía necesitar una ducha con urgencia, además de unas cuantas comidas calientes.

Estaba agachado, doblado sobre sí mismo. Un sombrero de tela muy gastado había caído a un lado, dejando al descubierto su pelo gris pegoteado y revuelto. Peor que eso eran sus mejillas hundidas y sus ojos que vagaban como enloquecidos, pero parecieron centrarse en Charlie cuando lo detectaron frente a él.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –exigió Charlie, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kadyn Brown, señor –dijo el otro con voz sumisa, débil-. ¿Es policía?

-Sí –respondió Charlie con fervor. El otro empezó a temblar.

-Una moneda, por favor, por caridad –rogó, sin quitar la vista del rostro de Charlie-. Dele una moneda a Kadyn Brown, señor. Una moneda, por amor de Dios…

-¿Crees en Dios? –le preguntó Charlie, escrutándole el rostro con atención.

-Creo que a Dios le sobran propagandistas y le faltan testigos –musitó el mendigo, serio.

Charlie sonrió. El tal Kadyn Brown también. Al instante siguiente, y antes que ninguno de nosotros pudiese reaccionar, Charlie le ayudó al mendigo a ponerse de pie y lo abrazó como a un hermano perdido hace tiempo, sin importarle la suciedad ni el hedor que el hombre despedía.

El hombre al que sujetaba Emmett, y que yo estaba segura en un 99% que era Milton Briscioli, luchó un momento antes de derrumbarse por completo, derrotado.

Charlie deshizo el abrazo al cabo de unos segundos. Al apartarse me permitió echar por primera vez un buen vistazo al extraño Kadyn Brown, y al hacerlo no pude contener el jadeo. El hombre ya no actuaba tan raro, y en cambio estaba de pie muy erguido, con una media sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica. Toda la mugre, la barba, el pelo más largo, el comportamiento enloquecido, habían conseguido engañarme temporalmente, pero ahora que lo veía bien, no pude evitar un grito mezcla de sollozo y carcajada cuando yo también me le tiré al cuello:

-¡Jackson!

-Swan –musitó él con alivio, rodeándome tentativamente con los brazos, desacostumbrado al contacto físico e incómodo como siempre-. No llegué tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Alguien se esperaba esto? **

**Los comentarios son bienvenidos, como siempre… ¡gracias por leer! **


	37. 35 Maestra titiritera

**¡Hola a todos! ¡REGRESÉ! Sí, estoy de vuelta, tuve algunos líos académicos, teníamos que hacer una investigación en una escuela y estuvimos como locos haciendo observaciones, entrevistas, recolectando información; después una de las integrantes se fue del grupo y quedamos dos trabajando a doble turno... unas semanas de locos. **

**Por si fuera poco, la semana pasada me robaron el teléfono y el monedero con el equivalente a unos 14 dólares, un pequeña fortuna para una estudiante; eso me mantuvo bastante preocupada y distraída. ¿Saben qué? El Fan Fiction debe tener un dios aparte que lo protege, porque el pen drive en el que tengo almacenados todos los fics, este capítulo, el siguiente, los lineamientos generales del final de esta historia y fragmentos de la siguiente, estaba en el bolsillo lateral del bolso, y no le pasó nada... **

**Como sea, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, sus comentarios son mi sueldo, y estoy ansiosa por oír sus opiniones sobre lo que cuenta Jackson... **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forks, Estado d****e Washington. Sábado 08 de junio de 2006, por la mañana. Afueras de la casa de los Stanley **

**(donde Bella Swan acaba de reencontrarse con el largamente perdido, muy llorado y por fin reencontrado Sean Jackson, además de alguien que se hace llamar Michael Bow pero se parece demasiado a Milton Briscioli y probablemente sea el asesino de Mike Newton). **

**.**

Me ocupé de llevar a Jessica de vuelta adentro de su casa por la ventana, mientras Charlie, Emmett, Edward y Jackson se ocupaban del individuo que había intentado matar a Jessica, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba espantada.

Eso de ser despertada un sábado temprano por la mañana, justo el día que ella había pretendido dormir hasta el mediodía, con un desconocido en su habitación, más teniendo en cuenta que este desconocido estaba intentando ahorcarla, le había afectado seriamente los nervios. Supongo que en cierta medida, ni siquiera puedo culparla.

—Me desperté y lo tenía frente a mí. ¡En mi habitación! –farfulló Jessica, los ojos enormes y un poco desorbitados—. Me tapó la boca con la mano y me sujetó las muñecas; ya había atado una soga a una de las vigas y estaba a punto de colgarme… —se estremeció visiblemente, señalando la soga, que todavía estaba colgada, bamboleándose ligeramente—. De golpe, apareció el pordiosero, y le pegó un puñetazo al alto, el que pretendía matarme. Pero no parecía que le hubiese hecho gran cosa, en todo caso, sólo logró enojarlo más. El alto me soltó y atacó al mendigo… yo estaba como paralizada, no podía ni gritar, y justo cuando creí que iba a matarlo al vagabundo, entró Emmett Cullen de un salto y lo agarró al alto, el que quería matarnos, y lo redujo como si tal cosa… Cullen miró todo con atención, entonces sacó el teléfono, ¡y te llamó!

—Eh, sí –tuve que pensar a toda prisa en algo que justificara por qué Emmet me había llamado. Acabé haciendo una mezcla de medias verdades y omisiones que sonaba bastante creíble—. Charlie estaba preocupado, creía que alguien podría atacarte después de lo que contaste sobre la muerte de Mike en televisión, y yo sugerí que podríamos pedirle a Emmett que venga a vigilar. Como yo hablé con Emmett, él me llamó a mí.

Si haber estado a punto de perder la vida había alterado los nervios de Jessica, saber que esto se debía a su testimonio televisivo pareció reconfortarla. Aparentemente creía que ser ahorcada después de salir en la tele tenía más _glamour_ que ser asesinada a secas.

La convencí con algo de esfuerzo que no le dijera, escribiera, dibujara, mencionara ni comunicara de forma alguna _nada_ a _nadie_, ya que eso haría que se corriera la voz y le impediría a la policía atrapar a los cómplices del que había intentado matarla. También descolgué la soga y me la llevé como "evidencia".

Yo estaba segura que el hombre al que estaban revisando fuera del dormitorio de Jessica era una de las muchas piezas del rompecabezas. Autumn Monterro era otra, y había otras que todavía nos faltaban, como el (o la, era posible que fuese una mujer) creador (o creadora) de 'Bryan'. Había otras piezas que yo no sabía muy bien dónde encajaban, como la muerte de Mike y las fotos, pero todo se resolvería… o eso esperaba yo.

.

Emmett llamó a Alice (sospecho que lo hizo para guardar las apariencias) y le pidió que pasara a buscarnos, una vez que Charlie llamó a sus ayudantes y ellos se encargaron del detenido.

Media hora más tarde, el hombre que todos sabíamos que era Milton Briscioli, dijeran lo que dijesen sus documentos, estaba en la parte posterior del móvil patrulla, esposado de pies y manos, y camino a Port Angels. Charlie conducía, y Mark y Gus, sus dos ayudantes de más confianza, iban con él.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Briscioli. En cuanto se confirmara su identidad, quedaría formalmente acusado del asesinato de Mike, y mientras tanto, tenía que cargar con las acusaciones de irrupción en la propiedad privada, agresiones contra el agente del orden Sean Jackson, e intento de asesinato por ahorcamiento de Jessica Stanley. Se le había advertido que tenía derecho a permanecer en silencio hasta que hubiese visto un abogado, y él sólo había asentido quedamente. Parecía conocer el procedimiento bastante bien.

Antes de meterlo en el móvil patrulla, Charlie y Jackson revisaron a Briscioli de pies a cabeza, calzoncillos incluidos, mientras Emmett lo sujetaba. Le secuestraron un pañuelo de tela, veinte dólares, otros dos dólares en monedas, un ticket de compra de una estación de servicio, y un mapa topográfico del Estado de Washington.

Todo eso era bastante poco comprometedor, pero es que además habían encontrado que llevaba dos pistolas cargadas, un papel doblado que escondía cocaína, una navaja manchada con restos de sangre (faltaba comprobar si era humana), y una pastilla de cianuro que encontraron gracias al aviso de Edward. Briscioli parecía no querer que lo atraparan vivo.

Con todos estos nuevos elementos, a la acusación de asesinato se añadió la de portación ilegítima de armas y contrabando de estupefacientes. Aunque su expresión era pétrea mientras el móvil patrulla partía, estuve bastante segura que Briscioli debía estar preocupado.

.

Alice nos llevó a casa. Jackson necesitaba una ducha y un buen plato de comida caliente, y yo tenía intención de darle ambos antes de interrogarlo a gusto. Emmett y Alice regresaron a su casa, y Edward se bajó con Jackson y conmigo cuando llegamos a la mía.

Aunque tanto Edward como Emmett y Alice se habían comportado muy respetuosos para con Jackson, no me pasó desapercibido (y estoy segura que a él tampoco) que los tres reaccionaron con sorpresa y algo de incredulidad al saber quién era él. Supongo que no puedo culparlos: después de todo lo que yo les había contado sobre Jackson, debían estar esperando a una especie de Tarzán-Rambo-Schwarzeneger alto, musculoso y letal. Mi mentor no correspondía precisamente a esa descripción: no era muy alto, apenas mediría 1,65 metros, lo que lo hacía más bajo que cualquiera de los Cullen (excepto Alice, claro, pero vamos, ¿qué adulto no es más alto que Alice?).

Tampoco había unos bíceps impresionantes ni unos abdominales tan marcados como para usarlos de tabla de lavar ropa; al contrario, Jackson siempre había sido flacucho y enjuto. Faltaban también el pelo ondulado en elegante desorden y la sonrisa de dientes blancos. Jackson tenía el pelo gris desde que lo conocí, aunque debía tener cuarenta y cinco años como máximo en este momento, y sus dientes, aunque limpios y de tamaño normal, distaban de ser aptos para el rodaje de una publicidad de dentífrico.

Lo único que hubiese encajado en la figura del súper agente eran los ojos. Los de Jackson eran de un azul verdoso con matices de gris, un color difícil de precisar, y parecían estar siempre alertas y atentos a su alrededor. Nada parecía escapárseles, al punto que había veces que yo no podía evitar la sensación que Jackson tenía ojos en la nuca y a los costados de la cabeza, de manera que tenía cubierta una visión de 360°.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward cuando caminábamos hacia la puerta de casa él, Jackson y yo. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle por lo que oía en la mente de mi ex jefe, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Caddy nos recibió en la puerta de entrada, y se le notaba en la cara que estaba a punto de empezar a ladrarme por salir corriendo sin ella cuando se suponía, ahora más que nunca, tras la emisión del informe televisivo, que teníamos que mantener la coartada. Pero Phillips estaba junto a ella, y la cortó antes que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca en cuanto vio a quién traíamos con nosotros Edward y yo.

—¡Jackson! –había tanta incredulidad como alegría en su voz—. ¡Qué bueno volver a verte! –exclamó, estrechándole la mano, y tras dudarlo un segundo, lo abrazó brevemente. La cara de sorpresa de Jackson no tenía precio.

—Temimos haberte perdido –explicó Phillips, sonriente.

—Bah, hace falta más que un entrenado asesino a sueldo para sacarme de en medio –musitó Jackson, un poco incómodo, pero ya con rastros de su sarcasmo habitual.

—Vamos todos adentro –indiqué—. Creo que todos vamos a estar interesados en la explicación de cómo acabaste en el dormitorio de una de mis compañeras de clase, intentando evitar su asesinato.

Entramos a la casa en un confuso tropel. Jackson en ese momento sólo quería una ducha, una muda de ropa limpia y una máquina de afeitar, y pude proporcionarle todo eso con sumo gusto. Cuando él salió del baño tres cuartos de hora más tarde estaba limpio, afeitado y vestido con ropa de Charlie que le iba demasiado ancha pero era mucho mejor que las andrajosas prendas que había estado usando hasta entonces; ya casi volvía a ser él mismo por completo. Mientras tanto yo había preparado, con ayuda de Edward, una pequeña montaña de comida. Había bife a la plancha, pescado al horno y dos tipos de ensalada.

Jackson se esforzó conscientemente en su devorar la comida, pese a que sin duda tenía mucha hambre. Aún así, se comió hasta la última migaja y muy rápido, más que de costumbre. Lo dejé comer tranquilo, pero ardiendo en ganas de interrogarlo. Mientras acababa su segunda porción, empecé a buscar el modo de despejar el lugar, para poder hablar libremente.

Caddy fue quien tuvo la buena idea de dejarnos a Jackson y a mí a solas.

—Edward, ¿crees que podrías llevarnos a Jason y a mí a tu casa, a ver esas fotos que el hacker acaba de recuperar? –sugirió Caddy en un tono excesivamente casual.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tenemos que ir? –protestó Jason Phillips.

—Sí, ahora –insistió Caddy, dándole una no muy casual patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Claro, vamos –aceptó Edward de inmediato, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que el agente Phillips no conoce a Alexander y Sheila personalmente todavía, ¿no?

—No, no los conoce –respondió Caddy velozmente, casi arrastrando a Phillips al salir, cosa no imposible considerando que ella tenía una vez y media el ancho de él, y era una cabeza más alta—. ¡Qué gran oportunidad para hacer presentaciones!

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Jackson clavó sus ojos de color azul verdoso en los míos. Pese a su compuesto exterior, en sus ojos se notaba que bullían mil emociones dentro de él.

—¿Stradivarius y Cotton están aquí? –preguntó, no del todo sorprendido.

—Y Fred, también –asentí—. Tuvieron problemas en Phoenix, y… digamos que les ofrecí asilo.

—En casa de los Cullen –señaló Jackson—. ¿Ellos están al tanto de todo?

—La historia completa, desde lo que pasó con Leyla hasta el aborto de la misión –admití.

—Hhmm… ¿cómo se lo tomaron? –quiso saber, calculador.

—Nadie intentó matarme –respondí con un encogimiento de hombros—. Realmente bien. Ahora, dime, ¿por qué Charlie se puso como loco en cuanto pronuncié el nombre de Kadyn Brown?

—Ésa era su identidad encubierta cuando él era espía doble –explicó Jackson, con una especie de sonrisa—. Adiviné que el mejor modo de enviarle un mensaje en clave a Charles era usando su viejo nombre de guerra. En realidad, había varios informantes, y todos respondían al nombre Kadyn Brown, pero sin dudas él lo recordaría perfectamente y vendría corriendo al escuchar el nombre.

—Eso hizo. Nunca lo vi infringir normas de tránsito, excepto cuando iba en busca de Kadyn Brown –asentí—. Perseguías a Milton Briscioli disfrazado de mendigo, ¿ésa era tu misión encubierta?

—Milton Briscioli, así es como se llama… —Jackson asintió, pensativo—. Perseguía a alguien que se hacía llamar Michael Bow, aunque era poco probable que ese fuese su nombre real. Mi misión era detenerlo antes de que matara a nadie. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Le expliqué sobre el rastreo en Internet, la imagen generada en computadora, los programas de Alex y el identikit. Como me había olvidado de explicarle sobre la muerte de Mike y cómo había llegado a dibujarse el identikit en primer lugar, tuve que empezar de nuevo casi desde el inicio, de manera más ordenada. Jackson me escuchó con toda atención, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando para aclarar alguna cuestión puntual.

—Swan, ¿te das cuenta de algo? –me preguntó cuando acabé, impresionado.

—Me doy cuenta de unas cuantas cosas, ¿cuál de todas? –quise saber.

—Actuaste como un _sabueso_, y más todavía, como un líder. Pusiste a tu equipo a salvo, los protegiste, y seguiste investigando. De no ser por tu ayuda, Samstag hubiese sido envenenado, Stradivarius aún estaría encarcelado o quizás ya hubiese sufrido algún 'accidente' dentro de la cárcel, y Cotton ésta vez sí hubiese sido atropellada. Te adelantaste a lo que podría pasar y mandaste a Cullen a vigilar la casa de esta chica Stanley, con lo que no sólo le salvaste la vida a ella sino que además capturaste al probable asesino de Newton –hizo una pausa, su mirada era especuladora—. Tienes a todos enroscados alrededor de tu meñique. Stadivarius, Cotton y Samstag te deben la vida. Cuando les dices "¡salten!", los Cullen preguntan "¿cómo de alto?". Phillips y Frazer también hacen lo que les digas, e incluso sin que se los digas, como recién cuando Frazer se llevó a los otros dos para dejarnos hablar…

—No es para tanto –intenté minimizar, incómoda.

—Sí que lo es –me contradijo Jackson, con una sonrisa calculadora—. Te hacen caso y te siguen, no por miedo o interés económico, sino porque te ganaste el respeto de todos ellos. Emmett Cullen no llamó ni a su líder ni a tu padre. Te llamó, y no le dio la noticia a nadie más, sino a la 'generala Bella Swan'.

—Emmett es un bromista –mascullé.

—No necesitas admitirlo, pero es la verdad –insistió Jackson—. Ahora, de regreso al trabajo de campo, ¿qué tenemos y qué nos falta?

—Tenemos al jefe Jackson, con un aspecto como si la muerte lo hubiese masticado y escupido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos –dije velozmente—. Nos falta que él diga dónde estuvo, con quién y por qué.

Jackson estuvo lívido un instante, claramente desacostumbrado a que se desafiara su autoridad. Entonces, de pronto, sonrió una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Ves, Swan? –me preguntó con una mueca satisfecha—. Estás hecha para mandar. Eres la líder del caso. Estás moviendo todos los hilos, diciéndole a cada cual qué hacer. Eres la maestra titiritera.

En mi interior se enfrentaron la negación y la rebeldía. Por una parte, yo no tenía intenciones de ser una despótica mandona, y por otra, ardía en ganas de mandarlo a callarse. Pero discutir con él no me llevaría a nada, y mandarlo a callarse sólo sería darle la razón sobre mi vocación de mando. En lugar de caer en su jueguito, preferí volver al meollo del asunto.

—¿Vas a decirme de qué se trató tu misión encubierta o tengo que adivinarlo? –le gruñí.

—Intenta adivinar –invitó él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Tienes suficientes datos.

—Hum… intentaste averiguar por qué había sido abortada la investigación, y aunque no recibiste ninguna respuesta concreta ni satisfactoria, sí obtuviste un "castigo" –marqué las comillas con los dedos, y él asintió con un suspiro resignado—. Te asignaron a montones de casos aburridos o de principiantes. Estabas bastante deprimido por eso. La última vez que te hablé al respecto estabas por pedir el retiro voluntario, ibas a dedicarte a la cría de abejas –le recordé.

—La apicultura es un trabajo digno y honrado –protestó Jackson, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía avergonzado de que yo recordara esa fase depresiva suya.

—No dije que no lo fuese, sólo que estabas considerándolo como alternativa laboral –no pude evitar subrayarle. Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara—. Entonces, cuando intenté volver a llamarte, todo lo que encontré fue un mensaje en tu contestador, diciendo que estabas en una misión encubierta y que dejara un mensaje, que me llamarías cuando regresaras si todavía tenía importancia entonces. Phillips intentó tocar un par de contactos, pero nadie parecía saber a dónde habías ido ni para qué.

—No me sorprende –musitó Jackson, tironeando ausentemente del pelo demasiado largo que le caía en los ojos—. Mis superiores pusieron muchísimo énfasis en que la misión era del más alto secreto, y mi oportunidad de regresar a mis trabajos habituales si lo hacía bien. Me pusieron sobre la pista de este hombre, Michael Bow, y me asignaron como misión seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. Tenía que detenerlo antes que matara a nadie. Aunque por las miradas que me dirigían algunos de los que estaban en la oficina después de que yo aceptara el trabajo, cualquiera diría que me acaban de mandar hacia mi muerte.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Eso exactamente es lo que intentaban! Intentaron sacar de en medio a todo el equipo. Envenenaron a Fred, mandaron a atropellar a Sheila, hicieron encarcelar a Alex, se ocuparon de asignarte a una misión que debía costarte la vida y a mí intentaron cargarme un muerto, en el sentido más literal –exclamé—. Fallaron, pero por poco. No consiguieron matar a Fred, lo sacamos antes de ahí; no atropellaron a Sheila sino a su hermana por pura casualidad; conseguimos el dinero para la fianza de Alex haciendo un poco de trampa; y fue gracias a que Jessica Stanley es una bocazas que yo estoy libre. Ahora Emmett estaba en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta para impedir que Briscioli te matara, y también a Jessica. Quienes sea que están detrás de esto, no deben estar nada contentos. Pese a sus esfuerzos, todos estamos vivos.

—Hablas como si fuese un grupo –señaló Jackson, ceñudo.

—Estoy convencida de que es un grupo –insistí—. Briscioli es la mano ejecutora; Monterro, la encargada de eliminar las evidencias virtuales. Yo no descartaría a Briscioli como el conductor que embistió a Marlene Cotton: simple economía de personal. Nos falta atrapar a quien envenenó a Fred, yo sospecho de un médico o una enfermera. Y lo más importante: nos falta descubrir al líder del grupo, y por qué lo hizo.

—Parece evidente que buscaba evitar que el informe se difundiera –observó Jackson—, y que no le importaba lo que costara detenerlo. Considerando que realizamos esta investigación para el FBI, y que fue uno de mis superiores quien me envió a lo que pretendía ser una misión suicida, no parece muy complicado adivinar que fue alguien del FBI quien orquestó la muerte del equipo en una serie de "accidentes".

—Esto me huele a la mafia –opiné, frunciendo la nariz—. Todo esto de "que parezca un accidente"…

—La mafia no tiene razones para querer eliminar el informe –me hizo ver Jackson—. Los blancos de los 'accidentes' son muy específicos: es toda gente que estuvo relacionada con la investigación sobre los Cullen.

—Sé que no es la mafia, aunque fue planificado por alguien que piensa como ella –murmuré—. Y antes que digas nada: no, no fueron los Cullen. Charlie ya los descartó.

Ante la expresión algo escéptica de Jackson, le expliqué en detalle cómo la diferencia horaria dejaba libre de sospecha a los Cullen. Aunque algo reluctante, él tuvo que admitir que podíamos descartarlos.

—No fue la mafia, no fueron los Cullen… posiblemente fue el FBI –resumió Jackson.

—Lo del FBI no me convence –dije lentamente, no muy segura de cómo exponer mis sospechas—. El FBI eliminó el informe, de acuerdo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué nunca hubo sanciones legales para nosotros dos? Para mí, por escribir un informe ridículo…

—…y para mí, por impulsar una investigación sin sentido, porque que los Cullen no evadían impuestos quedó en claro muy pronto, y sin embargo, yo insistí en investigarlos –admitió Jackson—. Legalmente, lo más lógico hubiese sido acusarnos de malversación de fondos públicos y falta a los deberes de funcionario del orden público. Pero eso llamaría la atención sobre nosotros, y le mostraría a los ojos del mundo que el FBI entrenó y le dio un arma a una chica menor de edad, entre otras cosas. Conviene más que desaparezcamos sin que el FBI tenga nada que ver… oficialmente.

—Decir que se mandó un equipo a investigar las cuentas de una familia sospechada de evadir impuestos y este equipo salió diciendo que son vampiros también llama la atención sobre los Cullen –concedí, estrujándome la cabeza—. Alguien está guardando celosamente el secreto de los Cullen, a costa de desaparecer todo el equipo si hiciera falta. Alguien que lo sabe y no le importa llevarse a medio mundo por delante con tal que no se sepa lo que ellos son.

Jackson me miró intensamente, de un modo extrañamente impersonal, pero a la vez, como si estuviese intentando ver a través de mí. Se parecía al modo en que Edward me miraba cuando intentaba, infructuosamente, leer mi mente.

—Lo que ellos son… —musitó Jackson—. Cuando leí tu informe por primera vez, creí que estabas con un pico de estrés, o que alguien te había secuestrado y estaba usando el sistema en tu lugar, o que intentabas darnos un mensaje codificado a través de ese informe…

Me quedé muy quieta y en silencio. Una cosa era marear a Sheila con una escena de familia típica americana, pero se necesitaba mucho más que eso para despistar a Jackson.

—Cuando llegué hacia el final de tu informe, me encontré con algo que casi me da un paro cardíaco. Mencionabas la existencia de una familia en Alaska que comparte los… _hábitos alimenticios_ de los Cullen, y que los tres 'hermanas' suelen buscar la compañía de hombres humanos –rememoró él.

Yo asentí, preguntándome qué tenía de impactante eso en particular para Jackson. Tanya, Kate e Irina no asesinaban a sus amantes y por lo que yo sabía, ni siquiera los herían. A menos que…

—Cuando Eve, mi hija, tuvo el accidente en la pista de esquí que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida, nos vimos obligados a pasar algunas semanas en Alaska hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada como para viajar. En ese tiempo, yo… conocí a una mujer que encaja demasiado bien en la descripción de las hermanas –reconoció Jackson, con el rostro pétreo.

A mí me dio el más inoportuno ataque de risa, y traté de sofocarlo lo mejor posible. ¡Jackson, el severo y astuto _sabueso_, había caído presa de los encantos de una de las _primas_ de Edward! Vivir para ver, ver para creer…

—Era, ciertamente, una mujer bellísima, con largos tirabuzones de un rubio rojizo y unos impactantes ojos dorados –describió Jackson, todavía un poco intimidado ante el recuerdo—. Era muy pálida, y recuerdo que me sorprendió que siendo pelirroja no tuviese pecas. Tenía la piel muy fría, y demasiado dura… pero de algún modo, cuando ella me sonreía, eso no podía importarme menos. Había algo… algo como hipnotizante en su mirada.

Pobre Jackson… si esa vampiresa había ejercido sobre él un deslumbramiento similar al que Edward solía tener sobre mí, no me sorprendía que no hubiese podido resistirse. Por otro lado, no daba la impresión que ella lo hubiese forzado a hacer nada… sólo que él cedió cuando normalmente no lo hubiese hecho.

—Al principio, creí que ella estaba tomándome el pelo cuando se fijó en mí de entre todos los hombres presentes en ese bar –mencionó Jackson, sumergido en el recuerdo—. Después, temí que fuese alguien que estuviese buscando meterme en líos, poner un paquete de droga entre mis pertenencias o algo parecido… no te sorprendas tanto, ya ha pasado, pero yo no tenía intenciones de que me sucediera a mí –me informó, ceñudo, al verme enarcar las cejas—. Pero yo… yo estaba tan agotado, después de todo lo que había pasado con Eve, y por una noche simplemente quise dejar de ser fuerte, serio y estar alerta. Me dejé llevar, no pensé, sólo… me dejé llevar.

»Me hubiese merecido amanecer en el fondo del río, con la garganta rebanada y un peso atado a los pies –masculló Jackson, avergonzado—. Mi comportamiento fue imperdonable para un agente del FBI con entrenamiento y experiencia. Pero todo lo que pasó fue que desperté en una habitación de hotel a la mañana siguiente, solo, sin que me faltara un documento ni un centavo, y con todos mis órganos en su sitio. Por si fuese poco, cuando bajé, me dijeron que la habitación ya estaba pagada, al igual que un desayuno continental que estaba esperándome. Mi "acompañante" se había ocupado de todo. Jamás la volví a ver, y lo más humillante es que ni siquiera sé su nombre.

»Lo que había pasado no terminaba de tener sentido –Jackson sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo—. Me realicé todos los estudios de enfermedades de transmisión sexual posibles, y los repetí seis meses más tarde sólo para estar seguro. Estaba limpio. No tenía gonorrea, SIDA, hepatitis, hongos, herpes ni nada. Con lo humillante que era lo que había pasado, preferí olvidarme del asunto y centrar mis esfuerzos en investigar a Carlisle Cullen… sin caer en la cuenta hasta que leí tu informe que él y mi misteriosa acompañante se consideraban "familia".

Tuve el más inoportuno ataque de risa en ese momento, y pese a que intenté contenerme, reí como una histérica durante varios minutos.

¡Era demasiado! Jackson era alguien que _jamás_ echaba una cana al aire, y en la única ocasión en que se permitía sentir primero y reflexionar después, acababa nada menos que con una vampiresa… ¡y por si fuera poco, con una vampiresa que estaba por convertirse en mi familia política! ¿Cuánto más retorcido podía volverse esto?

Jackson estaba esperando con cara de rencor y un poco de vergüenza a que yo dejara de reír, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y muy tieso en su silla. Me compuse lo antes posible, pero no pude evitar una sonrisa burlona en su dirección.

—¿Podemos volver a lo importante? –preguntó Jackson, ofuscado.

—¿Más importante que tu romance con una mujer de unos mil años de edad? –le pregunté, sonriente.

—Swan, por lo que más quieras… —medio amenazó y medio rogó Jackson. Casi me dio lástima. Casi.

—Está bien, está bien –concedí, levantando las manos en gesto apaciguador—. Volvamos al caso. Nosotros dos, y Charlie, _sabemos_ que los Cullen son lo que son, y es importante que siga así –le advertí—. Sheila sospecha, pero están consiguiendo confundirla. Alex no le dedica demasiados pensamientos al tema, y Fred pasa más tiempo dormido que despierto. Es fundamental que el secreto siga siendo secreto —advertí.

Jackson asintió, pensativo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Creer que tu informe sobre los Cullen es un invento podría convertirse en un atenuante capaz de salvarles la vida a Cotton, Samstag y Stradivarius.

—Eso espero. Establecido esto, volvamos a quién puede estar protegiendo de un modo tan celoso el Secreto –indiqué—. Todo indica que es alguien del mismo FBI… ¿cuánto conoces de los estratos superiores, de los jefes máximos? ¿Hay entre ellos alguien capaz de algo como esto?

—Alguien capaz de esto, seguro que hay, si no por medio del FBI, entonces de forma particular –confirmó Jackson, pensativo—. Es sólo que no sé quién es. Los jefes más altos se cuidan muy bien de darse a conocer.

—Tenemos a quienes nos pueden guiar hacia él –exclamé, un poco irritada de que Jackson no lo hubiese pensado ya—. Monterro, y ahora Briscioli.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Briscioli conoce a quien le encargó el trabajo? –preguntó Jackson en tono de amable interés.

—Briscioli quizás no conoce a quien le encargó el trabajo —admití de mala gana—, pero sí a un subordinado, y nos llevará hacia el subordinado. Tomará más tiempo, pero vamos a llegar a la punta del ovillo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura que ese subordinado va a hablar o que él conoce al autor intelectual? Aún si así fuese, va a costarnos un tiempo llegar hasta él y hacerlo hablar, y en ese tiempo su superior puede desaparecer de tal manera que nunca lo encontremos –siguió Jackson en su tono perfectamente afable y cortés.

—Escúchame muy bien, porque voy a decir esto sólo una vez –le advertí en voz baja y clara, inclinándome hacia él—. Hace un rato me llamaste la maestra titiritera, ¿verdad? Muy bien. Te recuerdo que tengo a un gran equipo trabajando para mí. Tengo un hacker, una recopiladora de información, un pinchador de teléfonos, dos agentes especiales del FBI especializados en la protección de testigos en peligro, un _sabueso_, y al jefe de policía de la ciudad, en un puño.

»Por si fuera poco, también tengo un telépata, una psíquica capaz de ver el futuro, un empático, un médico con doscientos años de experiencia, una dulce madre, una reina de belleza y una mole de músculos, todos ellos superveloces, con sentidos extremadamente agudos y físicamente indestructibles, que harán lo que yo les diga sin cuestionarme mucho –lo miré con dureza antes de formular mi pregunta retórica—. ¿Te queda alguna duda sobre si será posible resolver el caso?

—He creado un monstruo –murmuró Jackson con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa.

.

.

.

**Je, je, je… ¡Generala Bella Swan al pie del cañón! **

**Creo que este capítulo resuelve unas cuantas dudas sobre Kadyn Brown y cómo es que Jackson llegó a Forks. En el siguiente volvemos a encontrarnos con el Bigotudo, el Jefe y Sullivan...  
**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	38. 35,5 Descubrimientos y viajes

**¡Hola lectores! **

**Una serie de eventos complicados (llamados Navidad, visita de parientes, una mascota nueva, compras de último minuto, encargos a cuenta de terceros y cosas por el estilo) me impidieron acercarme antes a la máquina… No tengo nada de tiempo, de manera que prioricé publicar antes que responder reviews, que leí con muchísima atención y que me alegraron mucho el día, ¡por supuesto! Prometo contestar preguntas puntuales u observaciones más adelante. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en riguroso orden alfabético, a: ****afroditacullen****, ****Aiiram****, ****AnaidT****, ****Anglik Djilah****, ****Annita Pautt de Pattinson****, ****belencullenss****, Cam, ****caroline so-so si****, ****Danika20****, ****darky1995****, DreameR, ****-DuLce aMoR-****, ****farfallenere-1918****, ****Fearlesswhitedemon****, ****ferna cullen****, ****flakisss****, ****gin007****, ****isa-21****, ****Isis Janet****, javi-009, ****Jessica Salvatore****, ****Laia-bcn****, ****lmabt****, luciana, ****Mild Dreams****, ****M.L.****, ****Mss1-cullen-swan****, ****Naiara Fainello****, pau19, ****Kirara11****, kmi hale, ****ovejita-dm-cs****, ****Paaameeelaaa****, ****Pauli de Cullen****, ****Ro 91****, ****ShinigamiInu****, Strangeers, ****Thea2612****, ****Tina Masen****, ****VictoriaDollanganger****. **

**Solo me queda decirles… ¡Muy Feliz Navidad para ustedes y sus familias! Prometo subir el siguiente capítulo entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. ¡Abrazos electrónico navideños para todos! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En un cementerio de Phoenix… **

Un hombre con poblado bigote dejó un gran ramo en el florero de una tumba. El sepulcro era modesto y poco llamativo, de mármol gris, con una placa de bronce identificando al difunto.

—"Anthony Brickwall –QEPD—. Nacido el primero de abril de 1980, fallecido el 17 de octubre de 2004. Buen hijo, buen marido, mal empresario" –leyó en voz baja, con una amplia sonrisa, el de bigotes.

Suspiró y compuso una expresión seria, con una pizca de melancolía, que él creía la más apta para un cementerio, aunque no se sintiese serio ni melancólico en absoluto.

—Espero que no me guardes demasiado rencor por tu epitafio –le murmuró el de bigotes a la tumba—. Ya que el FBI decidió que te habías suicidado pegándote un tiro, yo decidí que lo habías hecho al descubrir que uno de tus últimos negocios era un fracaso total. No les gustó demasiado, pero tuvieron que dejarlo sin investigar… eso me permitió poner un par de millones a salvo.

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, buscando una postura más cómoda. Hacía mucho calor, y él estaba vestido de negro, un color que encontraba adecuado para un cementerio, pero no era el ideal para un día tan caluroso.

—Te sorprenderá qué hago por aquí. No es como si me hubiese molestado mucho antes por tus restos… para ser exactos, es la primera vez que vengo. Verás, hace un par de días, alguien estuvo revolviendo el avispero. Un programa de televisión salió diciendo que estábamos detrás de los ataques a Isabella Swan. Ah, ¿recuerdas a la chica? Sí, es la misma. Más crecida, no tan desgarbada, igual de tímida. Una jovencita agradable. No una reina de belleza, pero tampoco un susto a medianoche. Una chica promedio, digamos.

Observó la tumba en silencio unos segundos, sin aguantarse por completo la sonrisa.

—O no tan promedio, pensándolo bien. Estuve averiguando un poco sobre la noche en que moriste, hermanito. Junto a tu secuaz, ese Joey… siempre te dije que era un inepto, pero tuviste que aprenderlo por las malas… como sea –se encogió de hombros—. Sé que cortaron la luz de la casa de esta chica Isabella, y entraron a la casa. El informe oficial dice que adentro estaba Isabella, pero no estaba sola: su guardaespaldas Sean Jackson estaba con ella, y en cuanto vio que querían agredirla, les disparó.

El de bigotes guardó silencio. Una pareja pasó cerca de él, discutiendo en voz tan baja como acalorada. Cuando se perdieron de vista, el bigotudo regresó a su diálogo con la tumba.

—Investigué un poco al respecto. Ese Jackson es intrigante, y de todos modos yo quería tener a Isabella vigilada, ahora que regresó a la luz pública. Me encontré con algo la mar de interesante: los documentos al respecto de lo que pasaba se contradicen. Los oficiales, a los que accede el público tras un grueso soborno, indican que Jackson les disparó. Eso parece lógico y razonable, pero no encaja en absoluto con lo que sé de Jackson. Él tiene un olfato especial para detectar problemas, sabe tratar con gente, y es brillante organizando… pero _no sirve_ a la hora de la acción, sin mencionar que su trabajo no fue nunca el de quedarse haciendo de niñera de un testigo en peligro. Entonces, encontré un acta que indica que Jackson llegó junto con el resto del equipo a la casa de Isabella… ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

El bigote le temblaba del esfuerzo por aguantar la carcajada.

—¡Fue Isabella quien te disparó! ¡Te mató una niña! Eso, o fue la madre de la chica, pero a la tal Renée no se la menciona en todos los informes… y la posibilidad de que haya sido alguien más, que dejó la casa antes de que Jackson y los suyos llegaran… es demasiado complicada –sacudió la cabeza—. El padre de Isabella es policía. Le habrá dejado un arma, sabiendo que podría necesitarla. Ella le dio buen uso: le pegó tres tiros a Joey, suficiente para destrozarle la cara y matarlo en el acto. En tu caso, bastó con una bala, bien disparada.

El Sr. Bigotes se agachó, quedando al nivel de la placa de bronce en que estaba grabado el nombre de su hermano.

—Eso te lo merecías. Supongo que es algo así como una venganza cósmica: mataste a esa niña Leyla e intentaste matar a Isabella; en venganza, Isabella es la que acaba matándote. Te lo mereces, por matar niñas con tus propias manos. No tienes ni pizca de sutileza –acusó el de bigotes con desprecio—. Mírame a mí. Yo soy un honrado comerciante de muebles usados. Me ocupo de comprar y vender, a veces de restaurar, muebles. Todo es perfectamente legal.

Le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a la lápida, al tiempo que se atusaba el bigote.

—Claro que mi gran fortuna no se hizo sólo vendiendo muebles. Por eso es que también soy un especulador financiero. Invierto en bonos de países emergentes, que ofrecen intereses muy altos a cambio de mínimas garantías. A la mayoría de los especuladores, eso a veces les sale bien y a veces mal. Pero a mí el olfato no me falla jamás –explicó con una gran sonrisa—. Pase lo que pase, nunca pierdo. Algunos maliciosos lo llaman "lavado de dinero", dicen que nunca pierdo dinero porque en realidad estoy _blanqueando_ mis ganancias obtenidas de narcotráfico. ¡Tonterías! Jamás me pudieron probar nada, y hasta que no lo hagan, sigo siendo un honesto vendedor de muebles.

Miró brevemente alrededor. La pareja que había pasado antes junto a él estaba discutiendo un poco más lejos, señalando una lápida de granito rosado. El de bigotes bajó otro poco la voz antes de seguir hablando.

—Todo está en las apariencias. Mientras yo aparente ser un simple comerciante, me seguirán tratando con normalidad. Mientras yo aparente ser un adinerado comerciante, de lo peor que me acusarán será de ser un nuevo rico. Y mientras tanto, yo puedo seguir llevando adelante mis negocios tranquilo. Expandí mi imperio de un modo impresionante. La mayoría cree que sólo tengo presencia en México, Bolivia y Colombia, los ilusos. Estoy en todas partes; en Brasil mis negocios son muy importantes, pero también estoy en la Argentina, donde estoy haciendo una verdadera fortuna. Los Estados Unidos son el mercado más importante, claro, porque aquí la gente tiene dinero. Sudamérica y Centroamérica son casi sólo lugares de paso. La mayoría de los habitantes son muy pobres en comparación.

»Claro que eso no me impide venderles _mercancía_ barata, de pésima calidad –admitió, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Escuchaste hablar del _paco_? ¿No? No me sorprende, las buenas ideas siempre fueron mías. Es _pa_sta base de _co_caína. _Paco_. Lo hago preparar con los últimos restos, prácticamente la basura, que queda al depurar la _mercancía_ de los ricos, los que van a pagarla bien. Mezclamos esos restos con, bueno, lo que tengamos a mano. Kerosén, parafina, bencina, éter, ácido sulfúrico, una vez le echaron veneno para ratas… sí, claro que es horrorosamente dañino y destructivo, a alguien con una adicción seria lo mata en cuestión de pocas semanas. ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Es la droga de los pobres. Es, eso sí, unas diez veces más adictiva que la _mercancía_ buena. Los pobres, al _paco _lo pagan con lo que pueden, y cuando no pueden pagarlo, salen a robar. Problema de ellos.

»¿Entiendes por fin a qué me refiero cuando hablo de sutileza? Indirectamente, yo maté a incontables personas. Los que mueren de sobredosis, los que salen a robar y son abatidos por la policía o por aquellos a los que intentaban robarles, los que caen en peleas de bandas por los territorios, los que pelean drogados y mueren, los que caen en pozos depresivos y se suicidan… Si lo que querías era matar, hay formas muchísimo más sutiles que taparle la boca y la nariz a una niña con una bandera vieja. Más sutiles, y más efectivas: sólo tienes una muerte en tu haber, mientras que las que indirectamente ocasioné yo, se cuentan por centenas.

El de bigotes sacó un pañuelo y se secó la transpiración de la frente. Entre el intenso calor y su riguroso traje negro, estaba sudando a mares.

—Pero no vine sólo a regodearme en mis triunfos –admitió en un suspiro—. Mi hijo se te parece demasiado. Sí, es mío, hice tres veces el test de ADN. Tiene a tal punto tu carácter que creí estar criando a mi sobrino como hijo. Me preocupa que acabe él también a tres metros bajo tierra, y no quiero eso para mi hijo. Es tan impulsivo, tiene ese carácter peleador, _calentón_ lo llaman los latinos: apasionado por todas las cosas equivocadas, y siempre dispuesto a arreglar las diferencias a los puñetazos o a los tiros —se quejó amargamente—. Tiene esa omnipotencia adolescente, de creer que porque su padre es poderoso, a él no le va a pasar nada. Temo perderlo. De alguna manera, estoy casi seguro que salvo que suceda algo extraordinario, no llegará a adulto. Tiene demasiado de playboy y muy poco de futuro _capo_. Me preocupa…

.

.

.

**En algún lugar de Nevada…**

Un teléfono sonó en la oficina. Dos hombres estaban estudiando una serie de documentos antiguos, papeles amarillentos y frágiles a causa del paso del tiempo. Uno de ellos no reaccionó al sonido, pero el otro accionó el botón que ponía en altavoz el teléfono.

—Sullivan. Te tengo en altavoz, y no estoy solo en la oficina –saludó a modo de advertencia el Jefe, mientras el otro seguía enfrascado en los papeles.

—Buenos días, Jefe. Reed me contactó hace unos minutos; tenemos… noticias –sonó la voz algo distorsionada por el aparato.

—Las malas primero –suspiró el Jefe—. Por el modo en que lo dices, no pueden ser buenas.

—Las malas: el Número Dos se reunió con el resto del grupo –informó Sullivan en tono inexpresivo—. Por lo que pudimos averiguar, está ileso. Debe estar poniéndose al día con el Número Uno mientras hablamos.

El rostro del Jefe se volvió de color rojo intenso, y apretó los puños fuertemente. Parecía estar haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no romper algo.

—Hay más noticias –apuntó Sullivan al cabo de unos segundos—, y son peores.

—¿Peores? –siseó el Jefe, que tenía los nudillos blancos. El otro hombre, que estaba con él en la oficina, seguía inmerso en los papeles, sin prestarle la menor atención.

—Sí, peores. Cero fue arrestado –informó Sullivan.

—¿Dónde? ¿Por qué fue arrestado? –preguntó el jefe, que estaba esforzándose por respirar lenta y regularmente.

—En el Punto de Encuentro, o cerca de allí. Lo arrestó el jefe de policía, acusado de intento de asesinato –explicó Sullivan, y añadió en voz más baja:— Cayó en una trampa. El Número Uno lo estaba esperando.

—Cero no se dejaría atrapar, él sabe que si cae en prisión es su fin –masculló el jefe, pasándose las manos por el cabello, ansioso.

—Jefe, lo atraparon vivo. No sé los detalles, pero lo atraparon vivo, lo revisaron y lo pusieron en prisión preventiva –informó Sullivan con nerviosismo.

—¿Algo más? Digo, para completar el día –gruñó el Jefe, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes.

—Hay más noticias. Ésas son las malas y peores, pero faltan las pésimas –anunció Sullivan, y tras una breve pausa, soltó la bomba—. Los Desconocidos de Siempre dicen que les robaron.

—¿Qué fue lo que les robaron? –preguntó el Jefe, que parecía no querer saber la respuesta.

—Todo. Un duplicado de todas las últimas acciones –explicó Sullivan—. Un _gusano_ se introdujo, y tiene montañas de carpetas. Le tomará algo de tiempo procesar todo, pero ya debe tener una idea bastante aproximada de… lo que pasa.

—¿No pueden volver a rastrear al _gusano_ y quitarle las carpetas? –gruñó el Jefe.

—Lo intentaron, fue lo primero que probaron, pero no pueden rastrearlo. Está trabajando desde una conexión segura, y además, encubierta —Sullivan dudó un segundo antes de añadir una opinión personal—. Eso tiene prácticamente escrito "_Número Cuatro_" todo a lo largo y lo ancho.

El Jefe inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmarse lo suficiente como para que no le diese una apoplejía ahí mismo. Su compañero de oficina seguía inmerso en los papeles, sin reaccionar a la evidente conmoción del Jefe.

—Parece que nos equivocamos —musitó el Jefe—. El Número Cuatro resultó mucho más peligroso de lo que creíamos. ¿Qué sabemos de los Números Tres y Cinco?

—Nada nuevo. Suponemos que siguen en el lugar en que conjeturamos que están, pero no tenemos forma de estar seguros –admitió Sullivan—. El estado de salud de Número Cinco es un misterio, pero considerando con quiénes está y el tiempo que pasó, es posible, no probable, pero _posible_, que se haya recuperado.

—De modo que el panorama es éste: tenemos a los Números Unos, Dos, Tres, Cuatro y Cinco juntos; Cero está encarcelado; a los Desconocidos de Siempre alguien les robó material muy comprometedor… ¿cuándo? –preguntó abruptamente el Jefe.

—¿Disculpe? –tartamudeó Sullivan, confundido.

—¿Cuándo fue el robo? –aclaró el Jefe, impaciente—. ¿Hace días, horas, minutos…?

—Por lo menos ayer, calculan –respondió Sullivan—. Como el _gusano_ no robó los archivos sino que los copió, les tomó más tiempo darse cuenta. Fue un trabajo muy limpio, dicen.

—Ayer. _Ayer_ perdieron los archivos. Corremos con al menos medio día de desventaja –medio gruñó, medio gimoteó el Jefe.

—Intentaron por todos los medios recuperar el material antes de admitir que lo habían perdido –mencionó Sullivan—. Me avisaron apenas un minuto antes de que yo lo llamara a usted.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de poner en marcha el operativo –masculló el Jefe, nervioso.

—No por mucho, si tenemos un viaje de varias horas a Washington por delante… y más considerando al Número Tres y su velocidad de lectura… —farfulló Sullivan, incómodo de no poder dar más que malas noticias.

—Llama a Crew, que prepare una maleta para un par de días –ordenó el Jefe, decidido—. Nos vamos a negociar con el Número Uno.

—¿Cuándo salen hacia allá? –preguntó Sullivan.

—Salimos –corrigió el Jefe—. Vienes con nosotros. Necesito tres pasajes rumbo a Washington para ahora mismo. No tenemos un minuto que perder. Arregla todo y me avisas –acabó, cortando la comunicación.

Su acompañante seguía tan inmerso en sus papeles como cuando el teléfono había sonado. No daba la impresión que hubiese escuchado una palabra de lo que había pasado, pero el Jefe era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no creerse el acto de desentendido.

—Vea, lo lamento mucho, pero vamos a tener que postergar esto para más adelante –intentó explicar el Jefe, en el tono más compuesto y amable.

—No. Me interesa acabar de verlo ahora –respondió el otro sin levantar la voz ni la vista.

—En verdad, no es que yo no quiera colaborar, pero tengo una auténtica papa caliente en las manos, y tengo que ocuparme de ese caso de inmediato –insistió el Jefe, un poco temeroso.

El otro ni se rebajó a mirarlo. Sólo resopló un poco desdeñosamente.

—Prometo que en cuanto tenga esta… complicación, bajo control, le dedicaré todo mi tiempo y atención, pero ahora mismo me es imposible –intentó razonar el Jefe, inquieto.

—Este grupo siempre tiene "complicaciones", "contratiempos", "problemas"… —descartó el otro con un gesto de la mano—. Me están colmando la paciencia –advirtió.

—Con todo respeto, pero usted sabía desde el principio que no podríamos dedicarnos a su caso en exclusiva –se esforzó por no gruñir el Jefe—. La investigación que lleva adelante es interesante e importante, pero demanda cantidades horrorosas de tiempo.

—Me encanta lo de "cantidades horrorosas de tiempo" –dijo el otro con voz ligera, antes de añadir en tono peligrosamente suave—. _Tiempo_ es todo lo que tengo.

El Jefe tragó saliva con cierto esfuerzo. Su compañero de tareas no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero estaba obligado a trabajar junto a él por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

—Yo… yo… me tengo… que ir –tartamudeó el Jefe, poniéndose de pie.

—Vaya, vaya a resolver sus trascendentales problemas –autorizó el otro, condescendiente. Mientras el Jefe iba hacia la puerta, su compañero por fin levantó la vista—. Oh, y ya que va a Washington, ¿podría hacerme un favor?

—¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el Jefe, cauto, evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Tengo amigos que viven en Ithaca, no muy lejos de Washington. Ya que va en esa dirección, ¿podría darles mis saludos? –pidió el otro con voz dulce.

—¿Cómo se llaman sus amigos? –preguntó el Jefe, incómodo.

—Los Cullen. Son cinco personas… oh, ¿los conoce? –preguntó, notando el evidente respingo del Jefe al oír el apellido.

—Vamos al Estado de Washington, no a la ciudad de Washington –aclaró apresuradamente el Jefe, antes de huir de la oficina.

El otro soltó una risita satisfecha.

—Esto merece una llamada a Carlisle… no, mejor, una visita en persona –murmuró para sí, entrecerrando sus ojos rojos—. Él podrá creer que la cura es imposible, pero le sigo debiendo más lealtad que a esta pandilla de incompetentes.

.

.

.

**Los comentarios son bienvenidos… ¡Gracias por leer! Y otra vez, ¡feliz Navidad! **


	39. 36 Gwrddyaluchdryd

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, tarde pero seguro, y en cuanto a la longitud, este capítulo vale la pena… ¡18 páginas! Oh, y le escribí a alguna gente que el nuevo vampiro aparecía dentro de dos capítulos, pero me apiadé e hice un capítulo más largo, por lo que lo tenemos escena ahora mismo. Fe de errata, fe de errata. **

**Gracias por leer esta historia cuyos personajes en su mayoría no me pertenecen y que sólo escribo por diversión. ¡Espero sus comentarios! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forks, Washington. Casa de los Cullen. Sábado ocho de junio de 2006, el mismo día del intento de asesinato de Jessica, el arresto de Briscioli y la recuperación de Jackson. **

**.**

Hubo otro sentido reencuentro en casa de los Cullen cuando Sheila y Alex alzaron la vista y se encontraron a Jackson entrando por la puerta. Aunque Caddy y Phillips debían haberles contado, no era lo mismo que ver en persona al _sabueso_ Jackson.

Sheila empezó a chillar de alegría y a hablar a toda velocidad, diciéndole cuánto se alegraba de verlo y que ella siempre había contado con que él regresaría. Aunque Jackson hizo como que estaba irritado, me parece que en realidad era sólo para ocultar que él también estaba emocionado. Alex no dijo gran cosa, salvo un "es bueno volver a verlo, jefe", y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Jackson parecía más cómodo con eso, hasta que vio que Alex estaba esforzándose por no llorar.

Si había algo ante lo que Jackson no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar y siempre lo ponía nervioso, eran las lágrimas. Yo había aprendido años antes que Jackson podía enfrentarse a una feroz organización mafiosa sin reparos en eliminarlo sin que se le moviera un pelo, pero ante el espectáculo de una adolescente llorando, él quedaba completamente desestructurado.

—¿Saben si es un buen momento para que vayamos a ver a Fred? —pregunté, tratando de romper el incómodo momento.

—Esme iba a ayudarle a bajar, él también quería estar presente –explicó Sheila, y en eso un movimiento en la escalera captó mi atención.

Esme tenía sujeto a Fred alrededor del torso, y él apoyaba uno de sus brazos en los hombros de ella. Iban bajando la escalera lentamente, un escalón a la vez, con cuidado. Aún así, en comparación con lo que yo había visto antes de Fred, esto era un progreso enorme.

Fred seguía estando demasiado flaco y pálido, pero el color amarillento había quedado definitivamente atrás, al igual que las vías intravenosas y el respirador artificial. Tenía vendados los brazos en los lugares en que durante tanto tiempo habían estado las agujas, se divisaban las vendas por debajo de la camisa que vestía, pero en comparación con el aspecto que había tenido al llegar a la casa, estaba maravillosamente bien.

—Oh, llegó el jefe —se quejó en broma Fred desde la escalera. Su voz también sonaba como si hubiese estado resfriado, posiblemente a causa de la larga intubación—. Ahora vamos a tener que ponernos a trabajar… ¡se acabaron las vacaciones!

—Más te vale trabajar, Samstag, si quieres descubrir quién te dejó al borde de ir a quejártele a San Pedro —gruñó Jackson casi con cariño.

—Veo que ya estás con energías suficientes como para hacer chistes —le sonreí, contenta de que no sólo hubiese sobrevivido, sino que también estuviese bien en general.

—Seh, bueno, qué puedo hacer, soy maravilloso —se encogió de hombros Fred con fingida indiferencia.

Esme le ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá, donde Fred se dejó caer con un suspiro de alivio. Pese a su aparente fortaleza, él estaba casi sin aliento y con las mejillas sonrojadas después de ese escaso ejercicio. Todavía no estaba tan bien como quería hacernos creer, pero intuí que era demasiado orgulloso para admitir su debilidad. Preferí dejarlo correr por el momento.

—¿Cómo vamos con los archivos de la hacker? —le pregunté a Alex, que estaba otra vez en la computadora.

—Hay toneladas de información, no tenemos procesado todo —se disculpó Alex, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla—. Pero filtré los archivos que contienen palabras clave y estamos revisando ésos primero.

—¿Qué palabras clave estamos buscando? –quise saber, sentándome al lado de Alex.

—_Swan, Forks, Phoenix, Cotton, Samstag, Jackson_ y _Stradivarius_ —explicó Alex, señalando en pantalla una ventana que indicaba "56 coincidencias encontradas".

—Hhmm… prueba también con _vampiros, Cullen _y_ FBI_ —indiqué.

—¿En una búsqueda aparte o como parte de ésta?

—Junto con las demás palabras… oh, y añade _Newton_ también a la búsqueda. Hazla abierta, todas o alguna de las palabras. Y agrega nuestros nombres de pila a la búsqueda.

Alex hizo lo que yo le había indicado. El programa indicó un "espere por favor", acompañado por un relojito de arena, que se prolongó a lo largo de varios segundos. Por fin, apareció de nuevo la ventana que Alex me había mostrado, sólo que el resultado era ligeramente distinto. Él y yo jadeamos al verla:

**657 coincidencias encontradas.**

**¿Desea buscar también en archivos ocultos y encriptados?**

Alex me dirigió una mirada de duda a la que yo asentí. Él clickeó, y al cabo de otro "espere por favor" y unos segundos de relojito de arena, apareció el nuevo mensaje.

**657 coincidencias encontradas en archivos y carpetas.**

**835 coincidencias en archivos ocultos.**

**792 coincidencias en archivos encriptados.**

—Sheila –llamó Alex suavemente, interrumpiendo la conversación que ella estaba manteniendo con Jackson y Fred—, ¿cuánto te parece que tardarías en leer 2284 documentos?

.

Un rato más tarde, todos estábamos leyendo documentos secretos. Sheila había respondido "un par de semanas", algo que en el caso de ella era verdad, pero como no teníamos unas semanas, tuvimos que enfocar el trabajo de otro modo.

Primero filtramos (es decir, Alex se ocupó de filtrar) los que tuviesen la mayor cantidad posible de coincidencias, con lo que el número bajó a 1820 documentos, y luego agrupamos los que tuviesen algunas palabras específicas: _Cullen_, _FBI_ y _vampiros_ fueron a parar a mis manos para leer; los que incluían _Newton_ le tocaron a Fred; aquellos en los que aparecían las palabras _Cotton_, _Stradivarius_, _Samstag_, _Jackson_, _Sheila_, _Alexander_, _Frederick_ y _Sean_ cayeron en manos de Sheila, pero tuvo que repartírselos con Alex porque hasta para ella eran muchos. A Jackson le tocaron los que tenían las palabras _Forks_ y _Phoenix_.

El sistema de Alex era bueno, pero ocasionó algunas complicaciones, ya que muchas veces un documento calificaba para dos o tres personas a la vez: si aparecía _Isabella_ _Swan_ era casi seguro que se mencionara _Forks_ y posiblemente apareciera el apellido _Cullen_. Al principio, Alex buscaba qué cantidad de veces aparecía cada palabra clave en el documento y lo destinaba a quien tenía a cargo ese grupo, pero después de perder media hora en esa tarea, simplemente empezó a repartirlos según le parecía a él.

Los demás archivos, los que tenían menor cantidad de coincidencias, fueron repartidos de forma más o menos arbitraria entre Caddy, Phillips, Edward y Alice, los dos únicos Cullen que se dejaron ver y ofrecieron ayuda. Incluso sentados ligeramente aparte de los demás, era evidente que Alex, Sheila, Fred y en menor medida Phillips, Caddy y Jackson estaban incómodos con sólo estar en la misma habitación que ellos. Sólo yo parecía sentirme como pez en el agua rodeada de aquel heterogéneo grupo.

.

Almorzamos en casa de los Cullen, donde Esme nos malcrió a todos con unos sándwiches tostados que estaban para chuparse los dedos, acompañados de un delicioso jugo de naranja. Jackson tomó la comida con un pelín de desconfianza, mientras que Alex, Sheila y yo, que conocíamos bien las virtudes culinarias de Esme, nos lanzamos en picado sobre el plato. Phillips y Caddy mostraron un poco más de modales, hasta que probaron el primer bocado. Fred sólo pudo comer medio sándwich, su estómago tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a la comida sólida de a poco. Una vez que probó los sándwiches y verificó que Esme no los había untado con sangre en lugar de manteca o lo que sea que le estuviese causando desconfianza, Jackson fue el que más comió de todos nosotros. Supongo que todavía tenía que recuperar unos cuantos días de comer poco y mal. Alice y Edward se sirvieron un sándwich cada uno, y al cabo de un rato, su comida había desaparecido, no sé a dónde, porque no los vi masticar ni tragar.

Al atardecer, teníamos leída una cantidad importante, aunque desde luego no todo. A mí me ardían los ojos de tanto mirar la pantalla de la computadora; Fred se había dormido hacía varias horas. Alex ya se había colocado sus gotas por segunda vez y Sheila hacía pausas regularmente para descansar la vista, ya que no toleraba las gotas por algún tipo de alergia. Junto al agotamiento generalizado, algunas conclusiones empezaban a asomar:

* Autumn Monterro podía haber sido la hacker que había robado los archivos de la computadora de Newton y de un montón de otros lugares, pero estaba claro que no estaba sola y que no era la única hacker, aunque sí la más eficiente y productiva.

* El tal Milton Briscioli era un asesino a sueldo, que por lo visto tomaba el nombre de pila de su última víctima cuando iba a cometer un nuevo asesinato (eso explicaba por qué se estaba haciendo llamar Michael Bow cuando Emmett lo detuvo de ahorcar a Jessica). También dedujimos, por menciones laterales de algunos documentos, que Briscioli había estado a punto de ser condenado a muerte en el estado de Texas por varios asesinatos pero había hecho algún tipo de trato, no quedaba en claro con quién.

* El FBI había mantenido vigilados a los Cullen desde hacía años, desde una prudente distancia, ya que si bien parecía haber indicios de algo extraño, no había rastros de delito. También había seguido de cerca mi trayectoria, bastante desconfiados de que yo pudiese, a tan corta edad, cumplir debidamente las tareas de un agente encubierto, aunque finalmente habían tenido que reconocer mis aptitudes para la tarea.

Junto a las fotos tomadas en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, había casi doscientas fotografías más de todos los integrantes del equipo en distintos momentos y actitudes: Sheila en una librería, sonriente, hojeando el libro _Dos princesas sin miedo_; Sheila tomada de la mano con Alex, sacándole la lengua; Sheila en el supermercado poniendo una caja de cereales Frootloops en el carrito; Sheila colgando ropa recién lavada en una terraza; Sheila a punto de cruzar una calle; Sheila en bikini, sentada en el borde de una piscina…

Fred comiendo una pizza junto a un grupo de otros jóvenes, todavía con buena salud y cabello; Fred comprando dos botellas de cerveza; Fred hablando por teléfono en medio de un parque, sonriendo; Fred paseando un perro negro y lanudo sujeto a una correa; Fred conduciendo con cara de fastidio un automóvil con una mujer mayor en el asiento del acompañante, con cara de susto…

—Mi madre –suspiró él con sarcasmo—. Siempre tiene esa cara cuando estoy tras el volante.

Alex en un negocio que parecía ser de electrónica, mirando una cosa parecida a una placa madre de computadora con la concentración de un físico nuclear estudiando un átomo desconocido; Alex comprando un ramo de rosas en un puesto callejero; Alex junto a una especie de corral en el que había una cebra, empujando una silla de ruedas adaptada en la que estaba sentada una niña sonriente…

—Mi hermanita —explicó él en un susurro—. Nació prematura, con desarrollo insuficiente del sistema nervioso… La mielina que recubre su médula ósea es defectuosa. Cuando ella estaba en el hospital, en incubadora, contrajo una meningitis de tipo viral, muy rara y resistente a la medicación. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera.

—Tiene trece años ahora —añadió Sheila en voz baja, con una sonrisa—. Pinta sosteniendo el pincel en la boca, es increíble el talento que tiene. Cada salida a algún lado acaba en una nueva serie de cuadros. La secuencia _Zoológico_ es genial, los animales parecen a punto de salirse del cuadro.

Las fotos que había de mí eran muchas menos, apenas veinte, y casi ninguna estaba tomada en Forks. Había una de mí con Jessica y Ángela, saliendo de una tienda. La reconocí como tomada la tarde en que ellas habían ido a comprar vestidos, la noche en que estuve a punto de ser asaltada, cuando Edward me rescató. Otra había sido tomada en el baile de fin de curso al que Edward me había arrastrado contra mi deseo; me consoló un poco ver que yo al menos tenía un aspecto sofisticado y elegante en las fotos. Otra me mostraba junto a Alice, en uno de los variados aeropuertos en que hicimos escala en nuestra corrida hacia Italia para rescatar a Edward.

De Jackson había pocas fotos, y todas tomadas en lugares tan dispares que parecían fotomontajes. Tomando un café en un bar, leyendo un diario en una estación de trenes, sentado en una playa con expresión ceñuda, vestido con sobretodo y cruzando una calle en alguna ciudad con mucho tráfico, vestido de rigurosa etiqueta y entrando a un restaurante, plantando un árbol en un jardín o parque...

—¿Pueden decirme más o menos cuándo calculan que les tomaron esas fotos? —pregunté, mirando con atención las imágenes. Aunque no había cambios significativos en los rostros que delatara envejecimiento, a juzgar por la vestimenta debían haber sido tomadas en un lapso de algunos meses.

—Hum, debió ser… ésa, en enero, por la blusa, digo —calculó Sheila, señalando la blusa rosada mangas cortas que usaba en la foto en que estaba en el supermercado—. Ésta… en octubre, el día de nuestro aniversario de noviazgo, el 21 de octubre —especificó, señalando la foto en que ella le sacaba la lengua a Alex—. Pero ésa otra, donde estoy con el libro, tiene que ser de hace dos años, porque hace más o menos ese tiempo que tengo ese libro —frunció el ceño ella.

Las demás fotos dieron resultados similares: sea por la ropa, la actitud o el lugar en que estaba, Sheila pudo situar cronológicamente casi todas las fotos en que ella salía.

Alex no recordaba con precisión cuándo había sido tomada cada foto, pero sí estaba seguro que la foto de él y su hermanita en el zoológico databa de los primeros días de mi estadía en Forks, ya que él recién se había tomado libre un día una vez que yo estuve instalada en Forks y con los sistemas funcionando. Las fotos de Fred y Jackson eran más difíciles de situar, porque eran más atemporales, pero en general también coincidieron que habían sido tomadas en los últimos dos años, todas ellas.

—Eso nos deja un nuevo enigma. Desde hace dos años que _alguien_ nos sigue y fotografía, documentando mayormente momentos triviales –reflexioné en voz alta, pensativa—. Pero, sea quien sea, no se acerca a Forks, excepto en medio de una multitud.

—Las fotografías están tomadas con un zoom importante, fueron tomadas de lejos… y con el equipo de un profesional –subrayó Jackson, pasando de la imagen de Sheila y Alex en un parque a una de Fred hablándole a una chica rubia y sonriente.

—Uh, ésa es del verano pasado… casi no me acordaba de la historia con Lorelei –murmuró Fred, al que habíamos despertado para que viese las fotos.

—Las fotos no están tomadas adentro de nuestros hogares, al menos nadie se introdujo en nuestras casas —apuntó Sheila, como buscando consuelo.

—Son sólo la punta del iceberg —masculló Jackson, pasando a otra foto, que justo era la primera de las que habían caído en manos de Mike.

—Sí –suspiré—. El que alguien haya sacado las fotos prueba que nos siguieron y vigilaron durante todo este tiempo.

Jackson pasó a la foto siguiente, donde salían los hombres de traje oscuro y Alex, Sheila y yo un poco más lejos.

—Las fotos muchas veces coinciden temporalmente –masculló Jackson, pasando a la foto siguiente, donde yo abrazaba a Sheila—. Hubo al menos cinco personas, probablemente más, siguiéndonos a lo largo de dos años. ¿Quién tiene los recursos, el poder, la motivación…? —murmuró retóricamente, pasando a la foto en que yo abrazaba a Alex.

—Alguien que tampoco duda en asesinar a un puñado de personas —apunté sin energías, mientras Jackson pasaba a la foto en que yo me despedía verbalmente de Sheila y Alex.

—¿Y por qué estaba eso en manos de Monterro? ¿Ella se lo robó a alguien, o le encargaron custodiarlo, o qué? Porque a menos que además de hacker sea fotógrafa… —Alex dejó el comentario abierto.

Jackson pasó a la foto en que yo me alejaba de Sheila y Alex, que miraban preocupados en mi dirección.

—Ese chico… tu compañero muerto…

—Newton —aporté.

—Newton, sí. Newton tenía estas fotografías, alguien se las había hecho llegar vía correo electrónico, pero él te las mostró impresas —señaló Jackson—. ¿Recuperaron las copias impresas alguna vez?

—No… cuando la policía allanó el local de los Newton después del asesinato, no las encontró —reconocí—. Supuse que el asesino se las llevó, porque Mike las tenía consigo. Iba a entregármelas esa misma tarde. Eran tamaño estándar, cabían fácilmente en un bolsillo; nadie vio salir a Briscioli con las fotos en la mano, pero eso es esperable.

—¿Hablaste con Newton sobre que iba a dártelas? —inquirió Jackson, tomando el papel de interrogador.

—Sí, en el gimnasio de la escuela… estaba vacío a excepción de nosotros dos. Es un lugar amplio y despejado, no hay rincones donde ocultarse —detallé.

—¿Alguno de los dos tenía un teléfono consigo? —preguntó Fred de pronto.

—Yo, no. Mike tenía el suyo, supongo, pero yo le dije que lo apagara… —me detuve bruscamente, cuando todo cayó en su sitio de golpe.

Yo le había ordenado a Mike que apagara su teléfono la primera vez que hablamos, cuando me mostró las fotos y yo lo golpeé en la nariz. Pero la segunda ocasión, cuando Mike me habló de 'Bryan', de lo asustado que estaba, y acordamos que me entregaría las fotos, yo no le había dicho nada, y lo más probable era que el teléfono había estado encendido todo el tiempo.

Jadeé, y me tapé la boca con las manos. ¡Yo había puesto a Mike en manos del asesino! Si la línea había estado "pinchada", Briscioli había sabido perfectamente cuándo actuar, ¡Mike y yo hasta habíamos establecido un horario!

Pero yo me había retrasado… sabíamos por la visión de Alice que alguien iba a morir, y yo me entretuve llamando por teléfono a todos mis amigos y seres queridos. Renée me había dado conversación un rato largo, y también Fred, que en ese entonces parecía que sólo sufría un ataque de hígado, me había entretenido un rato…

…eso me detuvo de llegar puntual al encuentro con Mike…

…y había causado que se tuviese que falsificar el certificado de defunción, porque _debía parecer_ que yo le había disparado a Mike… la diferencia de tiempo entre el momento de su muerte y mi hora de llegada probaba mi inocencia, con un margen de dos horas a mi favor. Eso, y el testimonio de Jessica…

….por eso había sido fundamental (intentar) eliminar a Jessica.

Estando yo libre de culpa y cargo y libre de actuar, había podido ayudar a liberar a Alex bajo fianza y poner a salvo a Fred, además de mandar a sacar a Sheila y Alex de la trampa mortal en que había sido convertido su departamento cuando sorpresivamente colapsaron las cañerías y se quedaron inexplicablemente sin luz.

Me dio un escalofrío al pensar en lo diabólico del plan. Todo hubiese funcionado al dedillo si yo hubiese ido de la escuela a casa y de ahí directamente a la tienda de los Newton, sin entretenerme hablando por teléfono.

—Bella, ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? Respira, Bella… respira… —Edward tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros y su cara a centímetros de la mía, preocupado.

—Estoy bien —musité—. Estoy bien… pero… Mike… yo lo entregué… —se me quebró la voz al admitirlo.

Ante las caras de incomprensión de cuantos me rodeaban, tuve que explicarme. No había acabado de hablar cuando Caddy, Sheila y Edward empezaron a asegurarme que no era mi culpa, que no era como su yo le hubiese disparado a Mike, que yo no podía haberlo sabido, que si hubiese llegado a tiempo quizás Briscioli me hubiese matado a mí también y lo hubiese hecho parecer un asesinato seguido de suicidio…

Fred, intentando aligerar el ambiente, me dijo que no me debía sentir culpable por todo lo que pasaba, "¡deja algo de responsabilidad para los demás!". Alex, más reservado e intimidado por la cantidad de gente, sólo mencionó que por mucho que lamentara la muerte de Mike, agradecería cada día que no hubiese muerto yo también. Phillips asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Jackson sólo me clavó los ojos con una mueca de furia.

—¡Swan! Sólo voy a decirte esto una vez. Estamos luchando contra un grupo fuerte, organizado, y muy peligroso. No tenías idea de a qué te enfrentabas, bueno, ahora tampoco lo sabemos todavía –admitió, antes de volver a su nivel anterior de ferocidad—. ¿Vas a perder el tiempo culpándote o vas a salir a cazar al que hizo esto?

—Tienen razón —admití, un poco avergonzada—. Vamos al trabajo. ¿Por dónde seguimos?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Jefa Swan? —preguntó Jackson, sin pizca de humor en la voz, totalmente serio.

Sus palabras me tomaron tan de sorpresa que me llevó momento reaccionar.

—Yo… pero… yo no… —tartamudeé, atónita. De alguna manera, ahora que Jackson estaba aquí, yo sentía como si debía ser él quien dirigiera el equipo.

Jackson me dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que modulaba "maestra titiritera" sin pronunciar palabra. Miré a mi alrededor. Todos me miraban, algunos con sonrisas alentadoras, como Sheila, otros con cariño, como Caddy, algunos con expectación, como Phillips… y Edward me miraba con absoluta adoración y confianza.

Tomé aire y cuadré los hombros. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Ahora —ordené con voz sorprendente firme—, voy a dar una serie de indicaciones que quizás les suenen raras… oh, a quién quiero engañar, les van a sonar rarísimas —admití, un plan formándose a toda velocidad en mi cabeza—. Pero tengo mis razones, y ganaríamos bastante tiempo si hacen primero lo que digo y yo doy las explicaciones más tarde.

Con distintos grados de aceptación o duda, todos asintieron.

—Perfecto. Empecemos por… —me interrumpió un movimiento repentino de Alice, que levantó la mano como si estuviese en clase. Ella no había participado en la conversación, sino que había estado pegada a la pantalla todo el tiempo, leyendo.

—Hum, Bella, yo encontré algo —anunció Alice—. Es un documento escrito en clave, pero creo que habla de ustedes como grupo de investigadores.

—¿Cómo es eso? –pregunté, sin entender a qué se refería Alice.

—Leo: "Proyecto Fénix. Grupo H, Plan Silentio, fase tres. Documento dos de cinco. Asunto: eliminación de actores. Detalles del procedimiento: Número Uno: inculpado de la muerte de N, será retirado de escena y resguardado en un lugar seguro. Número dos: enviado a una misión encubierta, acabará desaparecido en acción. Número tres: accidente automovilístico mortal. Número cuatro: suicidio. Número cinco: enfermedad grave y mortal" —Alice me miró con una mezcla de temor y triunfo—. Encaja bastante bien con lo que les pasó, ¿no?

.

El documento al que Alice se refería tenía una sola coincidencia para "Phoenix", por eso había caído en la categoría de los menos importantes en el proceso de filtrado de Alex. El notar era el número dos de una serie de cinco hizo que yo pusiera a Alex a buscar los restantes cuatro de inmediato, pero por mucho que buscó entre los más de diez mil archivos que le había robado a la hacker, Alex no pudo encontrar más que otros dos de los cuatro que faltaban. Teníamos el segundo, el tercero y el quinto de la serie. Si Monterro nunca había tenido los demás o si Alex no los había copiado también era algo que no estaba del todo claro, pero por el momento teníamos suficiente entre manos con los tres que estábamos seguros de tener.

Por lo pronto, el documento número tres describía en detalle cómo cada uno de los "actores" iba a ser "eliminado", como tan eufemísticamente llamaba a planear nuestros asesinatos. El Número Uno, que por lo visto era yo, sería acusado del asesinato de "N", con lo cual el documento pasaba a describir la planificada muerte de Mike Newton:

"(…) N y el Número Uno tienen clases en común y es evidente que se conocen. Registros del blog de N indican que él tiene un encaprichamiento con Número Uno, que ella no da muestras de corresponder. Las fotografías presentes en el blog los muestran en una relación de compañerismo sin mayor cercanía emocional o sentimental (…)"

Ésa era la justificación de por qué Mike era el indicado para convertirse en víctima. El razonamiento me dio náuseas. ¿Qué tipo de mente enferma planea de manera tan detallada y ordenada la muerte de un chico indefenso? Pero lo que seguía era peor todavía:

"(…) Se dejarán algunas fotografías comprometedoras para el Número Uno en poder de N, a fin de crear un ambiente de nerviosismo, AM y DM se encargarán de esa tarea. N se encargará de acercarlas al Número Uno (…) Cero esperará el momento indicado vigilando los teléfonos y las computadoras de N para actuar. El arma homicida será una de las escopetas o pistolas que el local tiene a la venta, a fin de reforzar la idea del crimen premeditado. Cero, en el rol de cliente turista, pedirá ver las armas, se asegurará de cargar una y disparará a Newton de un modo que sea indefectiblemente mortal, preferentemente en la cabeza. Conviene que no haya más de un disparo a fin de no alertar a los vecinos, pero más importante aún es que N no sobreviva bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es importante que todos los indicios apunten al Número Uno como autor del crimen, a fin que su relocalización sea segura en un lapso lo más breve posible (…)"

Las náuseas que yo venía sintiendo se convirtieron en retortijones de estómago. Me sentía horrible, y no sólo físicamente. Quien había planificado esto era sin duda un sádico peligroso y demente, que por si fuera poco tenía poder y conexiones. Era evidente que Cero era Briscioli, aunque lo de la relocalización no terminaba de tener sentido. Por si eso fuera poco, había más:

"(…) Una vez relocalizado el Número Uno, será de vital importancia mantener un monitoreo permanente sobre ella. Previsiblemente el Número Uno desaparecerá en un lapso de unos meses o un año como máximo, y cuando reaparezca dejará de ser responsabilidad directa del Grupo H."

Esto era bastante confuso, pero parecía que alguien más se había olido mi inminente transformación… No toqué el tema por el momento, preocupada de revelar demasiada información ante gente que debía seguir a oscuras en el asunto, como Sheila, Alex y Caddy. En cambio, seguimos con el plan que el tal "Grupo H" tenía para el Número Dos, que evidentemente era Jackson:

"(…) Antecedentes oficiales y extraoficiales demuestran que el Número Dos no se maneja nada bien en situaciones de trabajo encubierto. Posee agudeza para los detalles y gran capacidad de deducción, pero las situaciones de persecución lo agotan y desestabilizan" explicaba el documento, justificando que "pese a su astucia, el Número Dos no es rival para alguien entrenado como Cero, sobre todo por sus principios morales de presunción de inocencia y su preferencia a preguntar antes y no después de disparar. Enviar al Número Dos a cazar a Cero es condenar al Número Dos a una muerte segura. (…) Una vez acontecida la muerte, de acuerdo a las circunstancias se decidirá entre calificarla de _desaparición en acción_ o _asesinato a manos de persona o personas desconocidas_. En cualquier caso, el caso quedará sin resolver (…)".

Jackson había escuchado esto con el rostro impertérrito y los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretaba los puños. Viendo que no había mucho que acotar, pasamos a los amigables planes que el "Grupo H" tenía para el Número Tres, también conocido como Sheila Cotton:

"El Número Tres no posee automóvil propio ni suele conducir, aunque cuando lo hace es muy cuidadosa. Por lo tanto, conviene que su fallecimiento se produzca al ser arrollada por un automóvil. Debe parecer un accidente seguido de huida por parte de un conductor imprudente. Cero dispondrá de un automóvil _invisible_ con al que acometer la operación, dicho automóvil será convenientemente desguazado una vez que el acto haya tenido lugar.Si el Número Tres llegara a sobrevivir al impacto, deberá ser trasladada sin falta al Hospital St. Mary, donde FM se encargará de neutralizar al Número Tres mediante la inyección de una burbuja de aire en su torrente sanguíneo (…)"

Sheila estaba tan pálida como Edward o Alice. Alex tenía las manos de ella entre las suyas, una combinación de alivio y susto en su rostro. La escuché murmurar un silencioso agradecimiento a que su hermana había sido identificada como Marlene de inmediato y no como Sheila…

—¿Qué significa eso de _invisible_? —murmuró Alex, sus ojos yendo de mí a Jackson.

—Sin papeles, sin chapa patente, sin dueño conocido… virtualmente inexistente —explicó Jackson en voz baja.

Viendo que tampoco había demasiado que añadir, pasamos al Número Cuatro, conocido en otros ámbitos bajo el nombre Alexander Stradivarius:

"(…) Dados los antecedentes del Número Cuatro que condujeron a su enrolamiento en el FBI, la situación es ideal para incriminarlo en una estafa. Será responsabilidad de AM que el Número Cuatro se encuentre en una situación tal que con sobradas razones se proceda a una incautación general de todos sus bienes y al arresto preventivo del Número Cuatro, que será trasladado de inmediato a una cárcel común. Sumado a la noticia de la desaparición física del Número Tres, la representación del suicidio del Número Cuatro será fácil de escenificar. La contratación de mano de obra interna para ejecutar la muerte del Número Cuatro dependerá de la cárcel a la que se lo traslade (…) El suicidio se realizará, dependiendo de las circunstancias, ya sea por ahorcamiento usando una prenda de ropa o por shock hemorrágico al cortarse el Número Cuatro las muñecas o el cuello con un elemento punzo cortante a determinar (…)"

Después de eso era Alex quien estaba de color verdoso y Sheila quien le murmuraba en tono tranquilizante en lo que debía ser italiano, porque yo no entendí una palabra. Ansiosa por saber qué más teníamos, pasamos al Número Cinco, alias Frederick Samstag:

"El Número Cinco vive junto a su madre; ella sufre de hipertensión arterial y no tolera la sal. DM entrará a la casa con una excusa a determinar y se ocupará de reemplazar el contenido del salero que sólo utiliza el Número Cinco con un preparado de 98% cloruro de sodio y 2% sales de talio. La apariencia del preparado no llama la atención ni se altera el sabor. Los resultados empezarán a verse a partir de tres o cuatro días de comenzar la consumición; en un lapso de ocho a diez días, el Número Cinco será ingresado al Hospital St. Mary, donde concurre cada vez que necesita un médico, con un diagnóstico de enfermedad severa. Una vez en el nosocomio, FM se encargará de seguir administrando dosis mínimas pero constantes de las sales de talio hasta que la muerte natural tenga lugar (…)"

—Quisieron envenenarme de un modo lento y horrible con cloro no sé cuánto y sales de no sé qué —murmuró Fred, horrorizado.

—_Cloruro de sodio_ es la sal de mesa —murmuró Alex, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Te quisieron envenenar de un modo lento y horrible mezclando sal común con veneno —explicó Sheila, un poco fastidiada y un poco divertida.

—Ah. Bueno, pero cloro de sodio suena aterrador —se encogió de hombros Fred, algo incómodo.

—_Cloruro_ de sodio –corrigió Sheila.

—Como se llame –descartó Fred—. Suena peor todavía.

—Tenemos iniciales sobre las que trabajar —señaló Jackson, que había tomado apuntes en un pedazo de papel—. Tenemos a AM, FM y DM.

—Suena como si fuesen parientes, todos con el mismo apellido —mencionó Phillips.

—Suponiendo que ésas sean iniciales y no un código —hizo ver Caddy—. Todo lo otro, con Cero, Número Uno, Número Dos y todo eso fueron códigos, ¿tal vez esto también sea un código?

—Es posible —tuvo que admitir Jackson—. Incluso si fuesen iniciales, hay un millón de posibilidades para cada uno…

—Annemarie Maus era una de mis compañeras de la escuela primaria —comentó Caddy—, y lo último que supe de ella era que es maestra de primer grado en Ohio. Oh, y conocí a un Daniel Maholne, era un gamberro de diez años que trató de vender a su hermanita de dos años, tan celoso estaba de ella.

—¡Eso no es nada! —respondió Phillips, entusiasmándose—. Yo una vez arresté a una mujer llamada Fragance Millow, que había molido a golpes a su vecina con un palo de escoba porque la vecina se reía de su nombre. Y después estaba Destiny War…

—Pero esas no son las iniciales que buscamos —le recordó Fred.

—No. ¡Pero se llamaba _Destiny War_! —exclamó Phillips, que todavía parecía incrédulo de que alguien pudiese llamarse así—. Ella se cambió el nombre a Ruby y era bailarina nudista en un local de mala reputación de Nueva York.

—Ah, pero yo tuve una bisabuela que se llamaba Ismene Eggwenn Sommerset… —empezó Fred.

—Yo conocí a un grupo de gente que hablaba de tonterías en los momentos más inoportunos —gruñí, fastidiada de la liviandad con que los demás se tomaban el asunto.

—Yo en una ocasión robé los archivos de una familia de hackers con padres que habían sido hippies —dijo Alex suavemente, tanto que sólo los que estábamos más cerca lo oímos, mientras Caddy, Phillips, Fred y Sheila contaban historias cada vez más exageradas sobre gente con nombres raros—. Los jóvenes se llamaban Autumn Sun Monterro, Faunus River Monterro y Dawn Star Monterro. Sus iniciales eran AM, FM y DM.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunté a Alex en una especie de chillido estrangulado.

—Por completo. Robé archivos personales junto con los demás, un poco por accidente, un poco por venganza, un poco por curiosidad —reconoció él en un susurro—. Toda la familia Monterro trabaja para el tal "Proyecto Fénix, Grupo H, Plan Silentio". Y son muy buenos en las maldades que hacen.

Estaba por responderle cuando Edward y Alice a la par levantaron la cabeza y clavaron la mirada en la puerta. Hubiese dicho que sus expresiones trataban de disimular susto y sorpresa de no ser porque sabía que no era posible asustar ni sorprender a Alice ni a Edward.

—Alguien golpeó a la puerta —justificó Alice, mientras Edward se levantaba de su asiento.

—Voy a ver quién es —dijo él, el nerviosismo imposible de ocultar mientras iba hacia la puerta. Ver nervioso a Edward me puso al borde del ataque de nervios a mí… ¿qué podía preocupar a un vampiro?

Los demás debieron presentir que algo muy raro estaba cocinándose allí, porque dejaron de lado la leyenda urbana del niño llamado "Eczema" (su madre estaba muy orgullosa de haber encontrado el nombre en un libro de medicina) y la historia supuestamente verídica sobre las mellizas Paris y London, que Phillips juraba haber conocido personalmente, para poner toda su atención en la puerta.

Edward la abrió lentamente, y tras cambiar unas palabras con quien estaba al otro lado, él y otro hombre entraron hasta donde estábamos los demás. A Edward se lo veía forzadamente compuesto, mientras que el otro parecía curioso.

Era evidente que el visitante inesperado era un vampiro. Aunque debía estar a cuatro o cinco metros de donde estaba sentada yo, sus ojos rojo oscuro, casi borgoña, eran insoslayables. Su piel era pálida y su andar lleno de gracia. Aún así, algo no acababa de encajar en él, y me llevó unos segundos comprender qué era.

Él era de estatura media, no mucho más alto que yo. Había 'entradas', signos de incipiente calvicie; su cabello era de ese color tan difícil de describir que algunos llaman "arratonado", y estaba salpicado de canas en las sienes. Su vientre era bastante prominente, incluso oculto bajo la camisa gris y los pantalones de vestir negros. Su rostro, manos y cuello tenían, no exactamente arrugas, sino una especie de marcas de edad. Era como si hubiese tenido arrugas antes de que la transformación las suavizara, dejando algo que no eran arrugas pero tampoco piel lisa. No se parecía a los Vulturi, pero tampoco a los Cullen.

Tardé un poco en comprender qué me resultaba tan extraño de este vampiro, y fue sólo cuando lo vi junto a Edward que caí en la cuenta qué era: el visitante era alguien que debía haber rondado los sesenta años cuando había sido convertido, quizás un poco más o menos. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a que todos los Cullen eran muy jóvenes que ver a un vampiro de más de treinta años no dejaba de parecerme increíblemente exótico. También los nómadas James, Victoria y Laurent debían haber tenido veintilargos como mucho al momento de ser convertidos… yo nunca había visto una persona adulta mayor convertida.

—John, ellos son un grupo de amigos nuestros, y ella es mi hermana Alice —presentó Edward velozmente, como tratando de no entrar en detalles—. Él es John, un amigo de la familia.

—¡Oh, tu familia tiene nuevos integrantes! —exclamó John—. Qué interesante. Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al querido Carlisle?

—¡John, pero qué sorpresa! —exclamó Carlisle desde la escalera. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y sin saber si para bien o mal—. No tenía idea que vendrías.

—Ah, fue una decisión repentina —respondió el tal John, sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras hacia donde estaba Carlisle—. Espero que no estés ocupado, porque te tengo unas noticias que te interesarán mucho, me atrevo a decir.

—Si es otra vez por tu proyecto… —suspiró Carlisle con resignación, como quien oye la misma historia por milésima vez.

—No, no —sacudió la cabeza el otro, echando un vistazo por sobre el hombro antes de decir en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que toda la silenciosa habitación lo escuchara:— Esto es sobre un grupo de cotillas, de chusmas, que están metiendo la nariz donde no deben. Se hacen llamar "Proyecto Fénix"…

El jadeo colectivo detuvo a John de seguir hablando. Nos miró a todos con viva curiosidad, como instándonos a hablar.

—Estamos investigando algunas fechorías del "Proyecto Fénix", más específicamente del Grupo H —dije yo, esperando que él diese alguna información al respecto—. Intentaron eliminar a casi todos los que estamos en esta habitación, y asesinaron a un compañero mío.

Los ojos de John se abrieron enormes antes de responder:

—¿El grupo H hizo eso? Oh, ah… ¡estupendo…! –bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pero a paso humano, Carlisle justo detrás de él.

John volvió a sonreír, y algo en esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y ojos rojos me hizo retroceder un paso. Edward estaba a mi lado al segundo siguiente, medio escudándome tras su cuerpo. Su pose no era amenazadora, sólo… precavida.

La sonrisa de John se intensificó más.

—Entonces asumo que estoy en presencia de Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? —preguntó, expectante.

Fue mi turno de boquear como pez fuera del agua. También Edward dio un respingo.

—Pusiste un proyecto gubernamental, que lleva casi doscientos años desarrollándose en el más absoluto secreto y reserva, en jaque… Todos esos incompetentes están trepándose las paredes sobre cómo guardar el secreto —me sonrió John con alegría—. Todos en Nevada están de los nervios.

—¿Nevada? —repetí, sorprendida.

—Claro —respondió John con naturalidad—. ¿Dónde creías que está el Área 51?

—Pero el Área 51 es… —yo no podía ni completar las frases, tan aturdida estaba.

—Está para pruebas militares, proyectos no del todo oficiales, y una parte importante pertenece a la CIA —explicó John—. ¿Quién creías que mandó a eliminar tu informe, más detallado y con más veracidad de lo que casi dos siglos de investigación habían sido capaces de producir?

.

Valiéndome de la promesa que les había arrancado a mis compañeros y equipo antes de la llegada de John, les pedí que se quedaran en la sala, y que Jackson y yo nos reuniríamos con John en la cocina. A varios esto los ofendió un poco, pero a Edward y Alice los volvió medio histéricos.

—Bella, yo no puedo oírlo y Alice no puede verlo –me susurró Edward, preocupado.

—¿No puedes oírlo… como no puedes oírme a mí? –le pregunté, atónita. Siempre habíamos creído que mi mudez mental frente a Edward era única, pero en realidad, el que hubiese alguien más que fuese silencioso para él era totalmente posible…

—No, es distinto. John ya nos visitó una vez antes, cuando vivíamos en Ithaca, antes de que Alice y Jasper se sumaran a la familia —explicó Edward rápidamente—. En ese entonces, yo podía oír sus pensamientos como con cualquier otra persona, pero ahora no puedo. Es como si no estuviese ahí. Y Alice tampoco puede verlo. Te ve, junto a Jackson, hablándole al aire… es como si no estuviese ahí —repitió, inquieto.

Tomé aire, tratando de ubicar esta nueva información en medio del rompecabezas que era lo que estaba pasando. John evidentemente tenía un don, que no había usado antes en presencia de los Cullen… ¿pero por qué ahora?

—Bella, por favor, no te encierres con él a solas —me rogó Edward, ansioso—. Si él decidiera atacarte, no lo veríamos a tiempo, no podríamos detenerlo…

—Creo que John es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decidir atacarme sabiendo que hay siete personas en la habitación de al lado decididas a descuartizarlo si me pone un dedo encima —le hice ver. Pese a sus ojos rojos, John no me inspiraba miedo, sino curiosidad… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Edward me miró como si acabaran de brotarme tres brazos más a cada lado del cuerpo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —murmuró, atónito—. ¿Quieres encerrarte con él, a sabiendas de lo que puede hacer, y de cómo son sus ojos?

—Necesito respuestas —le dije, intentando que esas dos palabras explicaran lo lejos que yo estaba dispuesta a ir con tal de lograr llegar al fondo del asunto.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Edward me abrazó.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? —sopló en mi oído, causándome el más placentero escalofrío.

Yo todavía estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, medio embobada con su perfume, cuando Edward me dio un largo, helado y sensual beso, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza (sin lastimarme ni tocarme en ningún lugar indebido, no hubiese sido Edward de otro modo). Nos separamos cuando a mí la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas por la falta de aire, aunque valió la pena, ¡y cómo!

Sheila me dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser disimulada, Alex sonreía sin mirar en mi dirección, Fred levantó los pulgares en dirección a Edward con una enorme sonrisa, Caddy y Phillips quisieron fingir que no habían visto nada (y no lo lograron), Alice tenía la mirada perdida que indicaba que oteaba el futuro, Jackson estudiaba con la mirada a John… y John tenía la cabeza ladeada, estudiando el conjunto formado por Edward y por mí con curiosidad y simpatía a la vez.

Edward dijo algo en voz muy baja y moviendo muy rápido los labios, tanto que yo no entendí una palabra, pero Alice dio un respingo y Carlisle, que estaba conversando con Fred en voz baja, levantó la cabeza de golpe y le dirigió una mirada shockeada a su hijo. John se limitó a enarcar las cejas y a enderezar la cabeza.

—Te amo —musitó Edward, librándome de su abrazo sólo cuando estuvo seguro que yo no iba a caerme.

—Yo más —pude murmurar de regreso, deliciosamente aturdida.

—Imposible —replicó él con una de sus sonrisas torcidas—. Ve, salva el mundo y regresa sana y salva, ¿sí?

—Ajá… —fue mi brillante respuesta.

.

Jackson y yo nos encerramos con John en la cocina, mientras los demás se quedaron en la sala.

—Los informes no te hacían justicia —sonrió John ampliamente—. Tienes una capacidad de mando impresionante.

—Las circunstancias hacen a las personas —me encogí de hombros mientras nos sentábamos. John se quedó de pie.

—Le preguntaría si quiere algo de beber, pero no creo que acepte nada de lo iba a ofrecerle —le dije a John, que sonreía más—. Siéntese, por favor.

—Increíble —murmuró, como hipnotizado—. Nunca encontré a nadie que, sabiendo, se comportara con tanta naturalidad.

—Tengo algo de práctica —le respondí con una sonrisa de compromiso. Jackson estaba completamente serio y observando al detalle cada movimiento de John.

—Sin duda —sonrió John, que parecía fascinado por mí.

—Entonces, John… ¿puedo llamarlo John? —pregunté por cortesía. Era preferible no ofenderlo.

—Por favor. Adopté ese nombre hace algún tiempo, mi nombre original está un poco pasado de moda hoy por hoy —mencionó él como al pasar.

—Oh, pero los nombres antiguos están volviendo a usarse —dije, por hacer un comentario.

—Puede ser, pero hasta ahora no me crucé con nadie que se llamara Gwrddywal-uchdryd —respondió con una mueca.

Junto con un mohín por lo extraño del nombre, mi mente se disparó a tratar de ubicar de qué época debía proceder ese nombre. Sonaba muy, muy antiguo… ¿pero cómo de antiguo exactamente?

—Aquí donde me ven, yo fui un druida —respondió John a mi no formulada pregunta—. Fue alrededor del año que ahora llaman cien antes de Cristo que fui convertido. La imagen de los druidas que llegó a esta época está muy distorsionada, nos pintan como a unos idiotas que bailaban vestidos de blanco alrededor de unas piedras —dijo con desdén—. Además de sacerdotes y depositarios de los conocimientos que el pueblo tenía, éramos sanadores, los médicos de ese entonces. Cuando fui convertido, una vez superada la peor etapa —dijo con una mirada significativa hacia mí—, empecé a buscar el modo de recuperar mi humanidad. Recorrí el mundo entero, durante siglos, buscando una forma de revertir el proceso… hasta ahora, sin éxito. Fue durante uno de esos viajes que conocí a Edward, que me detuvo de… atacar… a una mujer; después me explicó que tenía tres pequeños hijos que dependían de ella. Comenzamos a conversar, y finalmente conocí a toda la familia, aunque sólo eran cinco personas en ese entonces.

Yo lo escuchaba con atónita atención mientras él seguía ahí, de pie, sonriendo levemente. Nunca la hubiese tomado por alguien de más de dos mil cien años de… ¿vida? ¿Existencia? ¿Antigüedad? Como sea, era impactante.

—Carlisle y yo no llevamos bien de inmediato, aunque desde el principio discrepamos en si la cura de nuestra condición era posible o no. Yo estaba, y sigo estando, convencido de que hay una manera de revertirlo, y Carlisle está resignado a que no es posible volver atrás. Los dejé después de un tiempo para seguir con mis viajes, aunque seguimos viéndonos cada pocos años… cuando tienes tanto tiempo a tus espaldas como yo, "mucho" o "poco" se convierten en nociones más bien ambiguas —reconoció John con una sonrisita—. Llevaba unas décadas viajando cuando me tropecé con unos hombres que querían hablarme por un proyecto súper secreto en el que estaban interesados en "darme cabida" —John marco las comillas con los dedos—. Sus palabras, no las mías. Fui al lugar en que me citaron, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Eran tres hombres y una mujer los que se reunieron conmigo, y me explicaron que pertenecían a un proyecto de investigación de la CIA llamado _Fénix_, por el ave mítica que renace fortificada de entre sus cenizas. Algo morboso, pero acertado, para describir la transformación.

»Según ellos, la CIA tenía conocimiento de la existencia de los vampiros desde hacía más de un siglo, y este grupo en especial estaba destinado a estudiarlos, intentar encontrar formas de detenerlo, y en lo posible, de revertir el proceso… de encontrar una cura. Eso fue lo que me decidió a unirme al grupo: la esperanza que, trabajando en equipo, por fin me fuese posible dar con la cura –explicó con el fervor y la convicción de un fanático—. Yo solo había investigado mucho, pero no disponía de un gran equipo, y algunos experimentos no pueden hacerse de un modo totalmente teórico. Tranquilos, no hubo tortura, muerte ni transformación en mis ensayos –aseguró, levantando las manos como queriendo atajarse—. Se trataba sobre todo de reacciones químicas, de la acción de mi saliva en sangre de distintos tipos y edades, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera hubo animales involucrados.

Respiré profundo, más tranquila, y lo insté a continuar con un gesto de la mano.

—Con el paso de los años, fui conociendo el funcionar del grupo bastante bien. Las personas cambiaban con el tiempo, pero la organización era la misma… es asombroso como la macroestructura superaba a cada uno de sus componentes, era casi como si el Proyecto Fénix funcionara solo, con las personas siendo piezas reemplazables. Fue así que supe que había dos grupos, el V y el H. No les costará deducir que eran por _Vampiro_ y _Humano_ respectivamente —comentó con una mueca—. El grupo H, a mi parecer, no tenía demasiada razón de existir, pero no hice comentarios. No es como si supieran de antemano qué humanos iban a ser convertidos, y no tenía sentido investigarlos una vez que dejaban de ser humanos… Eso fue hasta que comprendí que su misión era apagar las sospechas cada vez que alguien se volvía demasiado cercano a la verdad. Aunque no podían acabar con neófitos rebeldes que mataran gente, sí se ocupaban de mantener el secreto entre los humanos.

»Ellos sospechaban de los Cullen, pero no estaban seguros. Había una cantidad de factores que contradecían la teoría: el color de los ojos, la ausencia de muertes misteriosas, el tamaño del grupo, la profesión de Carlisle… Yo nunca me preocupé por decirles la verdad, y tampoco me preguntaron. Mejor así –se encogió de hombros antes de esbozar una sonrisa irónica—. Entonces, hace dos o tres años, alguien llegó con la noticia que el FBI estaba investigando a los Cullen por evasión impositiva.

.

.

.

**El nombre del vampiro es la combinación de los dos nombres gaélicos más raros que pude encontrar… espero que sea suficientemente impronunciable como para justificar el cambio al más modesto **_**John**_**. **

**Hay un juego de palabras en inglés entre la ciudad en que se crió Bella (Phoenix) y el nombre del proyecto (Fénix), que en inglés se escribe igual que la ciudad… se supone que la coincidencia de nombre que encontró el programa encontró fue el proyecto, no la ciudad: el documento acabó entre los que debían leerse por pura casualidad, o destino o como quieran llamarlo. **

**Ahora sí: ¿reviews? ¿Síííí? **


	40. 37 La historia oficial

**¡Hola, gente linda! **

**Les dejo un capítulo con algunos indicios y muchos cabos sueltos… no se tomen demasiado en serio la historia de los genes, es mayormente invento. No se olviden que no necesita **_**ser**_** real, basta con que **_**suene**_** real. **

**A todos, ¡gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios… **

.

.

.

_Forks, Washington. 08 de junio de 2006. Día crucial para el mantenimiento en secreto, o no, de la existencia de los vampiros. _

.

Jackson, John y yo emergimos de la cocina al cabo de un rato. Yo tenía un plan bien definido en mente, y sobre todo después de lo que John nos había contado, no teníamos tiempo que perder si iba a tener que convencer a mis nada tontos compañeros de equipo con una historia que, aunque lo más convincente posible, no dejaba de ser puro invento.

Contaba con que Edward y Alice me siguieran el juego, para sus oídos una simple puerta cerrada no era más que un pequeño estorbo. Aún así, estaba nerviosa; no habíamos tenido tiempo de crear la historia en conjunto ni de acordar ningún tipo de detalles y dependíamos por completo de nuestras dotes actorales en improvisación.

Me aclaré la garganta al entrar a la sala, donde todo el mundo nos esperaba expectante.

—John, aquí presente, nos tiene algunas noticias interesantes —anuncié, señalando a John con un gesto de la mano—. Él se adelantó a un grupo de gente que viene a vernos y a… cerrar el caso, de una manera u otra. Ellos pertenecen a la CIA, y lideran un proyecto basado en estudiar a personas que sufren un desorden genético muy raro y poco frecuente, aunque se ha dado una decena de casos en los últimos doscientos años… la frecuencia está aumentando. La CIA busca determinar cuál es el gen o los genes que causan la alteración, y les faltan tres muestras más para completar la secuencia de doce que, mediante una serie de estudios comparativos, debería darles la clave.

Hice un silencio de un par de segundos para que las palabras causaran la debida impresión en mi público.

—Como ya se están imaginando, los Cullen, y también John, sufren de este desorden. Básicamente, se trata de una alteración de la dermis y la epidermis, que se encuentran incapacitadas de producir melanina, es decir, pigmentación.

—¿Es una forma de albinismo? —preguntó Sheila. Yo estaba esperando esa pregunta.

—No exactamente —repuse, sentándome junto a Edward y tomando su mano entre las mías—. En las personas albinas, toda la persona carece de pigmentación: la piel, el cabello, los iris. En este caso en particular, la piel carece de pigmentación, pero el cabello puede tomar cualquier tonalidad, y los ojos… siempre son castaños, más claros u oscuros. Hasta ahí, la alteración genética es extraña, pero no peligrosa —proseguí, mientras Jackson se sentaba cerca de Fred y John se quedaba de pie cerca de la pared, pero sin apoyarse en ella—. Quienes tienen este problema deben cuidarse mucho de exponerse al sol directo, ya que la falta de pigmentación en la piel puede ocasionar cáncer con mucha facilidad. Es por eso que Edward y su familia nunca se dejan ver en los días soleados… tienen que encerrarse en su casa. Por extraño que parezca, es sólo la exposición al sol directo la que les ocasiona quemaduras; los días nublados no les representan un problema, pese a que la radiación ultravioleta es la misma —añadí.

Yo podía ver claramente cómo todos mis compañeros y colegas absorbían estas noticias. Lo que había dicho hasta ese momento tenía suficiente sentido, debían estar creyéndome. Menos mal, porque ahora venía la parte más complicada.

—Pero esta alteración genética tiene un segundo efecto. Además de la alteración en la piel y en el color de los ojos, causa… un sistema inmunológico a prueba de prácticamente todas las infecciones y enfermedades posibles, y por si fuera poco… también origina una longevidad excepcional —traté de explicar—. Ellos… envejecen un año por cada cincuenta que pasan.

A Sheila le quedó colgando abierta la boca, a Alex se le desorbitaron los ojos. Fred soltó una risita histérica mientras Caddy frunció el ceño en incredulidad y Phillips ladeó la cabeza, como esperando una explicación algo más completa.

—Dejamos de envejecer a un ritmo normal alrededor de los dieciocho años –explicó John con solemnidad—. Después de eso, nuestro envejecimiento se torna muy lento. Díganme, ¿qué edad aparento?

—Eehh… unos… ¿cincuenta años? –arriesgó Fred.

—Más, en realidad. Otra de las ventajas de esta piel es la ausencia de acné o arrugas muy marcadas… mirándome con atención, me darías unos sesenta —explicó John amistosamente—. Ahora, calculen qué edad real tengo si a partir de los dieciocho empecé a envejecer un año cada cincuenta que pasaban, y hoy por hoy aparento sesenta…

Sheila todavía estaba tratando de razonar por dónde empezar a contar, y Fred, Caddy y Phillips estaban haciendo cálculos en un papel o contando en voz baja con los dedos cuando Alex se giró hacia John con absoluta estupefacción.

—¿Más de dos mil años? ¿Usted… usted na-nació antes de… de la… la era cristiana? —preguntó, atónito.

—Felicidades por tu rapidez de cálculo, joven —sonrió John, con lo que Alex palideció un poco. Sólo a mí fallaban en impresionarme los dientes de vampiro.

—Sí, nací en los tiempos de los druidas. Tuve que cortarme el cabello y afeitarme la barba para no llamar la atención de los que me rodeaban cuando mi pueblo desapareció y tuve que acostumbrarme a las nuevas épocas… todavía me resultan unos tiempos muy confusos a veces –sacudió la cabeza con lo que debía ser auténtica sorpresa ante la posmodernidad.

Las miradas de los demás, sorprendidos e impresionados, fueron de Edward a Alice y de ahí a la escalera. Recién entonces noté que Carlisle debía haber regresado a su estudio, porque no estaba en la sala.

Edward, con apariencia cohibida, dio una explicación general sobre su nacimiento en 1901, y luego alteró no-tan-ligeramente la historia, explicando que sus padres habían muerto en la epidemia de gripe española, aunque él ni siquiera se había enfermado. Carlisle lo había encontrado en el hospital, acompañando a su madre agonizante, y había advertido enseguida que Edward estaba muy cerca de dejar de envejecer. Confundido, huérfano y asustado eran una mala combinación; Edward estaba muy agradecido que Carlisle lo había tomado bajo su guarda y fingido su muerte con el certificado de defunción para justificar su desaparición.

Alice intercaló su historia entonces, explicando que sus padres la habían expulsado de su casa e internado en un neuropsiquiátrico ante la desesperación de saber de su imposibilidad de exponerse al sol y de notar que ella era estéril. Ah, sí, explicó en tono neutro, otro de los efectos laterales de la alteración genética era la imposibilidad, tanto en hombres como mujeres, de engendrar hijos. Como sea, sus padres la habían internado en un neuropsiquiátrico del que ella había escapado. Vagando por las calles, había encontrado a Jasper, más diestro que ella en el arte de sobrevivir sin nada. Él había huido de su familia, que quería enviarlo a la guerra civil sin importarle que Jasper no toleraba el sol y probablemente acabara gravemente enfermo tras una exposición prolongada a los rayos del astro rey. Los dos juntos se las arreglaron para sobrevivir, y estaban pidiendo limosna cuando Esme los encontró y llevó a vivir con el resto de los Cullen, convirtiéndolos en parte de su familia de inmediato.

—Todos tenemos historias similares —explicó Alice en voz baja, triste, capaz de convencer y conmover hasta al más incrédulo y al corazón más duro—. La mayoría de nosotros fuimos rechazados por nuestras familias, o perseguidos por nuestros vecinos y conocidos… a Carlisle quisieron quemarlo en la hoguera, él nació alrededor de 1640 y eran malos tiempos para quienes se salían de la norma. Consiguió refugiarse en los bosques, y pasado un tiempo, viajó al Nuevo Mundo… ah, sí, él nació en Inglaterra. Estudió medicina en la esperanza de encontrar una forma de contrarrestar este desorden genético, aunque acabó dejando la genética y dedicándose a la cirugía. Emmett se alejó de su casa en Tennessee buscando lugares con menos sol, harto de ser una carga para sus padres, ya que no podía trabajar en la granja y ni siquiera salir al sol directo sin acabar con fuertes quemaduras en la piel al cabo de pocas horas.

—Yo no pierdo la esperanza que haya una cura —interpuso John—. Tiene que haber una forma de contrarrestarlo.

—Carlisle dice que es imposible. Nacemos con células que funcionan de manera distinta a lo esperado, y no hay manera de detener ni revertir el proceso de renovación constante de órganos y tejidos —negó Edward con la cabeza—. Él y yo investigamos el proceso durante medio siglo antes de abandonar toda esperanza. Sólo nos queda hacer lo mejor posible con la vida que nos tocó en suerte.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos mientras todos digerían lo que acaban de oír. Era mucho para procesar, y aunque yo me había esforzado por hacerlo lo más verídico posible, era de esperar que surgieran dudas y preguntas.

—Esto… si naciste en 1901… —Phillips formuló la pregunta cuidadosamente, dirigiéndose a Edward—, ¿qué opinas de los movimientos de liberación femenina, el voto universal, la igualdad de género?

Edward parpadeó un par de veces, como evaluando la pregunta. Yo sabía que debía estar calculando exactamente qué era lo que Phillips quería oír y decirlo, pero me sorprendió al dirigirme una mirada de disculpa antes de empezar a hablar.

—La verdad es que yo solía pensar que eran un montón de tonterías. Bastaba con que el hombre votara para expresar su opinión y la de su esposa, ¿verdad? La mujer era importante, claro, pero como esposa y madre. Maestra, eventualmente, por lo de "una segunda madre" y todo eso. Que una mujer estudiara otras profesiones, no hablemos ya de ocupar cargos públicos… no era necesario, los hombres lo hacían y muy bien —me dirigió una sonrisita culpable—. Mejor no hablemos sobre mis ideas respecto a la educación. Las universidades tenían cupos muy reducidos, y aceptar mujeres equivalía a quitarles a hombres la posibilidad de educarse. Además, como de todos modos la mujer más tarde o temprano se casaría y no ejercería profesión alguna, sino que se dedicaría a ser ama de casa, esposa y madre, que estudiara era una pérdida de tiempo.

Yo tenía la mandíbula desencajada de asombro. ¿El mismo Edward que insistía en que yo llenara formulario tras formulario de inscripción a la mitad de las universidades del país era el que había creído que no hacía falta que la mujer votara o recibiera educación superior?

—Comprenderán que no es que yo sea un cavernícola, en las primeras décadas del siglo pasado ésa era la opinión que la mayoría de la gente tenía. Mi padre biológico era un abogado, pertenecíamos a la clase acomodada y conservadora. Las cosas siempre habían sido así y no había razón de cambiarlas con "excentricidades", así las llamaba él, tales como las mujeres votando. La mujer no tenía por qué hacer política, era una cosa de hombres. No sé si lo sabrán, pero en ese entonces las mujeres tampoco podían poseer, comprar ni vender bienes de valor elevado sin aprobación masculina. Una mujer que quisiera comprar una casa, por ejemplo, era muy poco tomada en serio, por más que tuviese el dinero, que fuese legítimamente suyo y que no hubiese impedimento legal alguno —intentó explicar Edward, un poco intimidado ante las miradas de franco odio que recibía de Caddy y Sheila, y las expresiones de desprecio que le dirigían Phillips, Fred, Alex y Jackson. Alice se aguantaba la carcajada por muy poco, y John nos estudiaba a todos con atención, fascinado.

—Te preguntamos por tus ideas hace cien años —intercedí—. La pregunta es si todavía piensas lo mismo, porque en ese caso te aviso que estás soltero desde ahora mismo —le advertí en broma. Yo sabía que él había actualizado considerablemente sus consideraciones sobre el rol de la mujer en la sociedad.

—No, claro que no —respondió con otra sonrisa—. La realidad del día a día contradice que las mujeres no puedan ser cualquier cosa, desde astronautas a agentes encubiertas adolescentes, y ser brillantes en todo lo que hacen. Tenemos tres excelentes ejemplos de mujeres que lo pueden todo aquí mismo —añadió con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, que hizo sonrojar a Sheila y hasta Caddy tuvo que disimular lo halagada que se sentía—. Cuatro excelentes ejemplos —se corrigió Edward al cabo de un segundo; Alice le sacó la lengua.

—Aclarado este punto, volvamos a la inminente visita de esta gente de la CIA —pedí, captando de inmediato la atención del grupo—. Tengo un plan para sacárnoslos de encima…

—Un momento, ¿por qué es tan malo que consigan esas muestras, eso que quieren…? —preguntó Fred, desconfiado.

—Buscan muestras de ADN —explicó John—. Unos cabellos, un recorte de uña, una gota de sangre… necesitan tres más. Una vez que reúnan doce, tendrán la clave de cuál es la alteración genética que causa la diferencia entre nosotros y la demás gente.

—Repito: ¿por qué es malo eso? —preguntó Fred.

—Porque una vez que hayan aislado el gen (o los genes, cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de más de uno), intentarán reproducir sintéticamente la secuencia de ADN a la que pertenece, o pertenecen, y mediante un retrovirus cargado con la secuencia genética alterada, harán el ensayo de inocular a alguien, a fin de probar si es posible introducir esta modificación genética en alguien nacido sin ella. Como conjeturan que la diferencia se debe tanto a una mutación en un gen existente como a la posible existencia de un cromosoma complementario, la acción del retrovirus debería cambiar la configuración cromosómica de las células en que se inyecta el gen modificado, alterándolas hasta hacerlas similares a las nuestras —expuso John de corrido, sin dudar ni un instante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con idénticas expresiones de _¡¿qué fue lo que dijo?_ .Yo tampoco había entendido de qué se trataba, pero solo me encogí de hombros. De todos modos no era eso lo que la CIA pretendía; todo el cuento de la alteración genética era sólo una cortina de humo para distraer a mi equipo (excepto Jackson, él estaba demasiado involucrado para tratar de venderle el cuento de los genes) y a mis guardaespaldas de la verdad sobre los vampiros.

—Quiero una segunda opinión —declaró Caddy. Casi todos los demás asintieron, todavía atónitos y confusos.

—¿Está tu papá en casa? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Sí, debería estar tratando de dormir un rato antes de su próximo turno en el hospital —contestó él—. Puedo llamarlo.

—No hace falta que lo molesten… —medio se disculpó Caddy.

—No es molestia, creo que le interesaría estar presente para oír esto —repuso Edward, poniéndose de pie—. Voy a buscarlo.

—Te acompaño —le dije, poniéndome de pie también.

Salimos de la sala, en que John había empezado a explicarle a Sheila cómo se había tenido que acostumbrar y adaptar a las variaciones del idioma inglés, claro que después de haberlo aprendido él, ya que su lengua madre era un largamente extinto dialecto celta.

Una vez a salvo de oídos humanos indiscretos, Edward me dirigió una enorme sonrisa repleta de admiración.

—Brillante salida, la explicación de la alteración genética —sonrió, aprobador—. No está tan lejos de la verdad.

—Lo del envejecimiento más lento fue idea mí, pero que se debía a una alteración genética se le ocurrió a John —admití—. Estoy tratando de mentir lo menos posible, por si acaso. Lo de envejecer cincuenta años por cada uno que pasa no encaja perfectamente para explicar las edades, pero se acerca bastante... Esme es la que mejor encaja en la historia, pero simplemente diremos que por la ropa y el cabello aparenta ser mayor de lo que es… —balbuceé, sin poder dejar de tratar de ver posibles problemas y solucionarlos de antemano—. ¿Se lo están creyendo? –pregunté, preocupada.

—Sí. Les parece asombroso, pero Fred, Alex y Sheila fueron los que elaboraron los legajos, no tendría sentido decirles que todo lo que encontraron es mentira, cuando ellos saben perfectamente que todos los registros que tienen son auténticos —reconoció Edward—. Esta historia tiene la ventaja de ser creíble, a la vez que sorprendente y al nivel de la historia de espionaje cruzado y secretos gubernamentales en que se sitúa.

—Además, ellos tres van a decirles a Caddy y Phillips que es verdad la explicación sobre lo "antiguos" que son ustedes —apunté—. Eso va a ayudar a hacerlo verídico.

—Lo importante no es que sea verdad, sino que suene verídico —confirmó Edward con una risita.

—Ah, y otra cosa antes que regresemos —le dije mientras recorríamos el pasillo hacia el estudio de Carlisle—. Creo que descubrí el don de John.

—¿Cuál es? —quiso saber Edward de inmediato.

—No puedes oír su mente, y Alice ve el futuro, pero sin él, aunque los demás interactuamos como si hubiese alguien más ahí —enumeré—. Él no tocó nada, no le estrechó la mano a nadie, y no se sentó en ningún momento. ¿Habrás notado que pone mucho cuidado en no tocar a nada ni nadie ni siquiera por accidente?

—Sí… —admitió Edward, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender a donde iba yo.

—Y otra cosa: John no proyecta una sombra —añadí.

—No me había fijado —respondió Edward, sorprendido.

—Sólo necesito saber una cosa más, para estar segura: cuando fuiste a abrirle la puerta, ¿él había golpeado o Alice sólo dijo eso para justificar que fueses a abrir? —pregunté.

—Él se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "hola, familia Cullen, hay visitas". Supongo que no lo oíste —reconoció Edward—. Fue a una velocidad y volumen que los humanos difícilmente podrían captar.

—No lo oí, pero eso encaja con mi teoría —reconocí, satisfecha—. Creo que cuando decías que "es como si no estuviese ahí", tenías razón. Es como si John no estuviese ahí, pese a que lo vemos y oímos. Es una ausencia imperfecta.

—No te sigo —tuvo que admitir Edward, frustrado.

Me detuve ante la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, y Edward conmigo.

—Lo que está aquí una noche no es todo el John que visitó a tu familia hace décadas, sino una proyección astral —solté la bomba—. Su cuerpo aún debe estar en Nevada, sólo una parte de él vino aquí. Eso también explica cómo le pudo sacar seis horas de ventaja a los enviados de la CIA, si supo que vendrán a vernos al mismo tiempo que ellos armaban viaje.

—Bella, eso… eso es imposible —contestó Edward, patidifuso.

—¿Oh? Es posible leer mentes, ¿pero la proyección astral es un mito? —le pregunté, con más sarcasmo del que hubiese querido.

—No… esto… es que… quiero decir… —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar.

Yo nunca lo había oído tartamudear, debía estar realmente confundido. Me dio algo de compasión, él estaba teniendo que lidiar con mucha carga que venía junto con ser mi… novio.

—Quiero decir, es una posibilidad. John es un vampiro, después de todo; que tenga ese tipo de don es posible —intenté justificar.

—Claro que es posible, es sólo que… es tan raro, sobre todo porque yo nunca antes había captado ni un atisbo de su don —reconoció Edward—. Tiene que ser muy bueno ocultándolo, y yo no estoy acostumbrado a no enterarme de algo.

—Creí que tenías algo de práctica conmigo ocultándote durante meses que fui agente encubierta —bromeé—. Como sea, dejémoslo para después. Todavía tenemos cuatro horas de ventaja, pero no quiero confiarme. Cuando los de la CIA lleguen, quiero tener todo listo.

.

Carlisle bajó con nosotros y escuchó la repetición de la teoría de John. Después nos la explicó en términos un poco más fáciles de comprender para alguien que no tenía un doctorado en medicina. Se me seguían escapando los detalles, pero la esencia estaba bastante más clara ahora.

—Es decir, que si ese grupo de la CIA consigue aislar el gen, ¿intentará recrear esa alteración genética en alguien sano? —especificó Phillips.

—Lo intentarán —confirmó John.

—¿Y funcionaría? —preguntó Phillips, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Funciona en la teoría —respondió John.

—En la práctica hay muchos factores que pueden complicar la ejecución o hacer que falle por completo —observó Carlisle, serio—. Dejando de lado el que es poco legal y nada ético inocular a una persona con un gen que causa alteraciones de ese tipo, ni siquiera es seguro que en alguien nacido sin esta variación cromosómica cause los mismos efectos que en nosotros. Eso, si es que el gen se arraiga e integra a su código genético.

—Claro que se integraría —insistió John.

—No estoy tan seguro. Hay demasiados cabos sueltos, demasiados factores librados al azar —insistió Carlisle.

—¿Y no sería de ayuda para encontrar una cura el que intenten hacer eso? —inquirió Caddy.

—No, no lo es —sacudió la cabeza Carlisle—. Eso serviría para, potencialmente, hacer que más gente tenga la misma alteración genética que nosotros, pero no nos acerca a la cura… suponiendo que haya una.

—Hay una cura, es sólo que todavía no la encontramos —repuso John, convencido—. Pero la CIA descarta estudiarla por ahora; le retiró los fondos al proyecto que buscaba cómo contrarrestar el desorden genético y los asignó al grupo que busca insertar el gen en personas que nacieron sin él —se puso muy serio antes de seguir hablando—. Es por eso que vine a advertirles. Si me uní al grupo fue en la esperanza de que encontrar una cura, no para seguir expandiendo esto. La CIA detectó hace tiempo que los Cullen tenían este desorden, pero no se decidían a actuar. Entonces, averiguaron que el FBI investigaba a los Cullen por evasión de impuestos, y empezaron a vigilar a los investigadores del FBI para asegurarse que no enteraran del secreto.

—Las fotos —sopló más que habló Sheila, tan blanca como cualquiera de los vampiros. Yo asentí, solemne.

—¿Fotos? —preguntó John, interesado.

—Tenemos unas doscientas fotos robadas a una hacker, y en todas sale alguno de nosotros. Está claro que alguien nos vigilaba —expliqué.

—Escuché mencionar que le habían robado cantidad de archivos a alguien que trabaja para la CIA, pero no se dijo nada sobre si había o no fotos entre ellos —dijo John, pensativo.

—¿Y qué pasó después de que se decidieran a vigilarnos?

—Evidentemente los vigilaron y les sacaron fotos… no descartaría que sus correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas hayan sido espiados también —advirtió John—. Después, no hace mucho, hubo una conmoción en el avispero. Yo no me enteré de mucho, porque vigilar al FBI no era mi área, pero parece que tu informe final causó cierta conmoción, Bella —me sonrió con sorna.

Yo me sonrojé intensamente.

—Jackson, aquí presente, se encontró con Carlisle dos veces en un lapso de veinte años sin que hubiese cambiado físicamente —les expliqué a Caddy y a Phillips, que me escuchaban con atención y sorpresa. Yo nunca les había explicado exactamente qué misión encubierta me había traído a Forks—. Como no envejecer no es un delito, él inventó lo de la evasión de impuestos para justificar ante el FBI la necesidad de que se aprobara una investigación. Comenzó el trabajo de campo con Sheila, Alex y Fred, y me reclutó a mí al cabo de casi dos años de encontrar elementos que probaban que ninguno de los Cullen parecía envejecer, al menos no a un ritmo normal, porque necesitaba a alguien que proporcionara información desde adentro.

Caddy miró de Edward a mí y de mí a Edward con los ojos un poco desorbitados, mientras Phillips soltaba un silbido bajo y prolongado.

—Me acerqué a ellos y los conocí personalmente. Me enamoré de Edward con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, y también el resto de su familia se convirtió un poco en mi familia, en los hermanos y primos que nunca tuve —mencioné con una pequeña sonrisa culpable—. Ellos me confesaron sobre la alteración genética y la longevidad, pero no lo informé de inmediato al resto del equipo. Yo vivía con el cargo de conciencia constante de estar traicionándolos al pasarle reporte tras reporte a Sheila, y también de estar mintiéndole a Sheila al no informar nunca del meollo del asunto… pero no encontraba una forma de resolver la situación. Entonces, poco después de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, Edward y su familia se mudaron de la noche a la mañana.

Sheila dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos. Alex estaba tan absorto en la historia que hasta había apartado la computadora portátil a un lado y nos escuchaba con toda atención. Fred se había inclinado hacia adelante, interesado, y también Caddy y Phillips nos oían sin perderse detalle. Eran un muy buen público… o quizás era sólo que estábamos contando una historia atrapante.

—Me aterró pensar que Bella seguiría desarrollándose normalmente y yo no —musitó Edward, la viva imagen del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza—. Lo nuestro nunca podría prosperar. Antes de que yo tuviese tiempo de pensarlo ella parecería mi madre, y muy pronto mi abuela. Estuve seguro que ella se cansaría de mí pronto, que seguir a mi lado era pedirle demasiado a cambio de muy poco. Me asusté. Actué como un cobarde; preferí dejarla antes que ella me deje… fui estúpido. Mi familia no estaba de acuerdo, pero me apoyó pese a todo e hicimos las valijas.

—Una vez que fue seguro que se habían ido y no daban muestras de regresar… ah, sí, Alex los rastreó y encontró que estaban viviendo en Ithaca, Nueva York. Estaban instalados allí, estudiando y trabajando; nada apuntaba a que fuesen a regresar —expliqué.

Alice y Edward miraron a Alex con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación; Alex se sonrojó y se encorvó un poco, como queriendo esconderse detrás de la pantalla de la computadora.

—Yo decidí que tenía que cerrar la investigación como sea, pero sin develar el secreto de los Cullen, en lo posible echándome toda la culpa para que el resto del equipo del FBI quedara libre de culpa y cargo —me sentí sonrojarme violentamente ante la enorme mentira que estaba por decir… con un poco de suerte, lo atribuirían al nerviosismo—. La mejor forma que encontré fue inventar unos vampiros que brillaban a la luz del sol, sólo cazaban animales porque eran "buenos", y tenían superpoderes. Fantasioso, lo sé, pero en ese momento sonaba como una buena idea —acabé con voz desmayada.

—Me gustó que yo fuese capaz de leer las mentes de los demás, excepto la tuya; eso justifica por qué no descubrí que eras agente encubierta —sonrió Edward, divertido—. Pero, si se suponía que yo era "de los buenos", ¿por qué me diste una etapa rebelde en que yo maté gente? ¿No se suponía que yo había sido bueno siempre?

—Qué sé yo, supongo que todas las chicas fantaseamos alguna vez con el típico chico malo que está muy bueno —murmuré, avergonzada.

—Me gustó tu explicación de cómo Carlisle podía ser cirujano y vampiro a la vez —dijo Alice con una risita—. ¡Y me encantó que yo fuese capaz de ver el futuro! Pero, en serio, ¿por qué nos diste dones extra sólo a algunos de nosotros? ¿Por qué a nosotros dos y a Jasper sí, y a los demás no? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No sé, Alice, ¡parecía una buena idea! ¡Creí que iba con sus personalidades, eso es todo! —exclamé, deseando que dejaran de hacerme preguntas que yo no tenía idea cómo responder—. Esos dones justificaban algunas cosas, eran necesarios para la trama de cómo los vampiros buenos no eran descubiertos nunca por los humanos ignorantes.

—Más tarde recuérdenme pasarles una copia del informe final de Bella —le dijo Edward a Caddy y Phillips, que al no haber leído el informe seguían el intercambio sin enterarse de mucho—. Es atrapante leer cómo todos los cabos sueltos cierran en torno a la explicación de los vampiros buenos.

—¿Y cómo podía una historia de vampiros explicar algo? —preguntó Caddy, desconfiada—. No creo que el FBI haya aceptado eso.

—Yo contaba con que no lo creerían —respondí de inmediato—. Por eso, a la mañana siguiente de mandar el informe final, fui a la playa más cercana y me tiré de un acantilado. El informe sería descartado como un delirio, pero no habría acciones contra el equipo, porque ellos no lo habían escrito, y el secreto de los Cullen seguiría a salvo. Era una buena solución… con el único costo que yo acababa muerta.

—Un costo demasiado alto —dijo Edward con un estremecimiento. Todos los demás estaban entre shockeados y compadecientes. Hasta Alice tenía una expresión de angustia, que me pareció sincera.

—No me pareció un costo exagerado cuando tomé la decisión —me encogí de hombros—. Como sea, fracasé. Jacob, un amigo mío que vive en la reserva cercana a la playa, me vio caer y me sacó del agua antes que me pasara nada. Viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, tuve que admitir que me había comportado de un modo muy irresponsable buscando escapar de ese modo de mis responsabilidades. Pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para tratar de encontrar una forma de deshacer mis brillantes ideas, porque Alice llegó con la noticia que Edward estaba en Italia, depresivo y al borde del suicidio.

Aunque no me gustaba intercalar esa parte, era necesaria. No había fuerza en el mundo que me hiciera contarles sobre los Vulturi a Caddy, Phillips, Sheila, Alex o Fred. Cuanto menos supieran, más seguro para ellos.

—Alice me llevó a verlo, y con algún esfuerzo pude convencerlo que no me importaba que yo envejecería mucho más rápido que él, que siempre lo amaría y que nos enfrentaríamos a los problemas a medida que surgieran, sin comernos la cabeza por anticipado —resumí, intentando no profundizar esa parte—. Cuando llegamos de regreso a Forks, le confesé todo a Edward. Mi trabajo encubierto, la investigación en curso, el informe final… todo. Estábamos devanándonos los sesos sobre cómo sacarme de este lío cuando me llegó la noticia que la investigación se había abortado.

—Yo tomé el imposible informe final y lo remití a instancias superiores —dijo Jackson en voz baja, mirando a la pared—. Lo siguiente que supe fue que la investigación había sido abortada, que los investigadores serían reasignados a nuevas tareas, y que todo era como si el informe final nunca hubiese existido.

—La CIA debió ponerle las manos encima al informe, si ya los tenían vigilados, y comprendió que al menos uno de ustedes debía saber la verdad si se despachaba con un texto así —sonrió algo cínicamente John—. Ante la duda de quién era el que sabía toda la verdad, si eran todos o algunos… de cualquier manera, todos en el equipo sabían sobre la inexplicable longevidad de los Cullen, solo eso ya era información clasificada… la CIA decidió eliminarlos a todos. Bueno, a casi todos —se corrigió John.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté, confundida.

—Si lees con atención, siempre se habló de _extraer_ al Número Uno, nunca de _eliminarlo_ —me hizo ver John—. Por lo que oí, pretendían acusarte de la muerte de ese chico, y cuando estuvieses a punto de dar con tus huesos en un calabozo, ellos vendrían, te sacarían de aquí y te librarían del problema, a cambio de que te unieras al grupo. El informe final llevaba tu firma, era bastante evidente que conocías el secreto y lo protegías. Considerando tus muchas cualidades y aptitudes, serías una adición más que interesante al Proyecto Fénix.

—Si la CIA pretendía ser la que me salvaba, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? —pregunté, totalmente desconcertada, señalando a Phillips y Caddy.

—Hum, sabíamos que alguien había interferido y presionado al FBI para adoptar ciertas decisiones —reconoció Caddy—. Pero al FBI no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos.

—Uno de los jefes no pudo hacer nada contra que mandaran al bueno de Jackson a una misión diseñada para que le costara la vida, ni contra la orden de que permanecieras en Forks en vez de ser reasignada a una nueva misión encubierta, como el resto del equipo —me explicó Phillips, y añadió con una media sonrisa—. Este jefe tiene unos códigos de ética algo retorcidos, lo suficiente como para decidir que aunque odia a Jackson, odia más a la CIA queriendo entrometerse. Por lo tanto, ya que no podía salvar a Jackson, al menos se aseguraría de que la protegida de su viejo rival saliese viva y de una pieza. Eso, y que estaba bastante impresionado por la hoja de servicio de Bella —añadió hacia Jackson, que lo escuchaba con ojos muy abiertos.

—Encontró la vuelta legal al decidir que era muy peligroso que Bella estuviese aquí sola, siendo la agente encubierta que era. Si llegaban a acusarla de asesinato, era posible que su trabajo encubierto saliera a la luz, y eso era algo que no debía suceder a ningún precio —continuó Caddy—. Por eso nos mandó, sabiendo que conocías a Phillips de hace años atrás, y que habíamos coincidido en la Academia —explicó en mi dirección—. La excusa era echarle la culpa de todo a la mafia, y las órdenes eran que al menor indicio de que quisieran acusarte formalmente de algo, debíamos simular un atentado en tu casa o tu auto, y sacarte de inmediato del pueblo.

—¿Quién es ese jefe? —quiso saber Jackson enseguida.

Caddy y Phillips intercambiaron una mirada, como evaluando si decirlo o no.

—¡¿Quién? —siseó Jackson, sin trazos de su ya de por sí escasa paciencia.

—Baker —dijeron Caddy y Phillips a dúo.

—¿Baker? —repitió Jackson, incrédulo—. ¡Baker me detesta!

—Parece creer que te debe la vida —mencionó Caddy.

—Dijo que esto era algo así como "vida por vida", y que de todos modos estaba cerca de jubilarse, no le importaba ayudarle a una protegida tuya que "va a llegar lejos" —sonrió Phillips, divertido ante la mirada atónita de Jackson.

—Baker me odia, no es ningún secreto y nunca trató de disimularlo —farfulló Jackson—. ¿Desde cuándo le importa ayudarme, aunque sea indirectamente?

—Códigos de ética retorcidos, ¿recuerdas? Como sea, él parece creer que te debía una, y que ahora puede odiarte tranquilamente, sin sentirse en deuda —explicó Phillips, sonriente.

—Este Baker está loco —murmuró Jackson, apartando de su cara el cabello demasiado largo para su gusto, que le caía en la frente—. Espero que se retire pronto. Su ética retorcida es un peligro público.

—Mientras tanto, tenemos reconstruido lo que pasó —dije, echando una mirada preocupada al reloj—. Esta gente de la CIA… ¿sabrá que Briscioli está preso? —me pregunté para mí, insegura de cómo esta información repercutiría en la reunión.

—Sí, lo saben —respondió John desde su rincón—. El Jefe recibió una llamada telefónica con noticias "malas, peores y pésimas", que eran, respectivamente, que el 'Número Dos' se había reunido con el resto del grupo, que 'Cero' había sido arrestado, y que a 'los Desconocidos de Siempre' alguien les había robado mucho material muy comprometedor.

Asentí lentamente, pensando a toda velocidad.

—Ellos saben sobre nosotros, y nosotros sobre ellos. Nosotros sabemos que ellos saben. La pregunta es si ellos saben que nosotros sabemos —cavilé.

—Diría que no —arriesgó John—. Ellos no saben que yo estoy aquí, y yo fui el que trajo la noticia.

—Eso es bueno, siempre conviene correr con ventaja cuando se trata con tramposos —murmuré, satisfecha—. ¿Cuántas personas vienen?

—Tres. El Jefe, Crew y Sullivan —detalló John—. Crew fue la encargada de mediar con el FBI, y Sullivan es el que recolecta la información, el que mantiene al grupo al tanto de lo que pasa.

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza. Perfecto.

—Muy bien. Escuchen muy bien lo que vamos a hacer…

.

Quince minutos más tarde, todo estaba arreglado. Yo había llamado por teléfono a Charlie, avisándole que algo importante estaba cocinándose en lo de los Cullen y que no me esperara en casa antes de la medianoche. Es más, lo mejor era que él tampoco fuese a casa esa noche, y le sugerí que quizás podría ir a La Push, y que aprovecharan para salir a pesca temprano a la mañana siguiente. Charlie había aceptado, limitándose a decirme que tuviese cuidado y que a menos que fuese realmente importante, no le contara nada. Prefería no tener idea y confiaba en que yo haría las cosas bien.

Esme, Alice y Carlisle estaban con mis compañeros de investigación y mis colegas agentes, atrincherados en el amplio estudio de Carlisle, que hacía las veces de biblioteca y ya había sido convertido en la habitación de Fred. John estaba con ellos, para mantener las apariencias. Las instrucciones que tenían eran claras: salvo que un desastre natural, un incendio o un meteorito alcanzara el piso superior, no debían salir de allí hasta que escucharan a Edward tocando _Claro de luna_ en el piso inferior.

Alex fue quien le ayudó a Fred a subir las escaleras, aunque mi compañero saboteador de teléfonos se cansó muy pronto y necesitó la ayuda adicional de Phillips para no colapsar. Fred era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que no podía subir las escaleras por sus propios medios, pero estaba demasiado débil para no quedarse sin aliento a menos de la mitad del recorrido. Aproveché que todos estaban distraídos con Fred para preguntarle a Edward en un susurro dónde estaban Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

—Emm y Jazz están vigilando que nada imprevisto le suceda a Briscioli –explicó Edward—. Alguien que lleva una pastilla de cianuro encima necesita un poco de ayuda para llegar con vida al día siguiente.

Asentí. Brsicioli estaba dispuesto a suicidarse antes que a dejarse atrapar, y si había caído preso, había buenas posibilidades que, si él no se quitaba la vida, alguien más quisiera eliminarlo. Pero lo necesitábamos vivo y respondiendo de sus actos.

—¿Y Rosalie? –quise saber.

—Siguiendo a Charlie, desde las sombras, desde luego –clarificó Edward de inmediato—. Sabiendo lo que él sabe, siendo quien es y habiendo arrestado a quien arrestó, no es mala idea ponerle protección extra… pero no creo que Charlie se sienta cómodo con alguien siendo su guardaespaldas, mucho menos si es una mujer, ya sabes, él siente que es su deber proteger a los demás, niños y mujeres sobre todo –aclaró Edward, viendo que yo hacía una mueca—. No queremos desmerecerlo, pero ahora mismo un poco de protección extra no le vendría mal. Sólo… por si acaso.

—¿Alice vio algo? –pregunte, preocupada.

—Nada concreto… pero las decisiones pueden cambiar. Estamos tomando todas las precauciones posibles, y si todos siguen el plan, no debería haber problemas –explicó Edward con seguridad.

Alice había dejado una nota pegada en la puerta de casa, escrita por mí:

_Papá, _

_estoy en casa de los Cullen, los agentes están conmigo. Hay sobras de pescado frito y puré de papas, sólo tienes que meterlos seis minutos en el microondas (el plato en el que están es apto para altas temperaturas). ¡Te quiero! _

_Bella_

Si alguien iba a ir a buscarme a casa, sabría dónde encontrarme.

Todos estaban en sus puestos respectivos. Todo estaba listo. La sala había sido vaciada de toda evidencia de que allí hubiese pasado nada: no había computadoras portátiles, cables, migas, servilletas de papel usadas ni nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo una sala blanca, cálida y perfectamente ordenada, donde yo estaba sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás junto a Edward, que estaba a mi izquierda, y Jackson en un sillón individual a mi derecha.

Sólo nos quedaba esperar a que llegaran.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron.

.

.

.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer, espero sus comentarios! **


	41. 38 Bella vs los malos

**Tengo nada de tiempo, creen que estoy durmiendo, prometo agradecer y demàs con propiedad en otra ocasiòn... les dejo el capìtulo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Están en el camino de entrada a la casa —informó Edward.

—Puntuales —asentí, mirando el reloj de pared de la sala—. Me parece bien.

Los agentes de la CIA debían haber viajado a toda máquina, porque según nuestros cálculos todavía tenían un margen de quince minutos para llegar, y eso si iban rápido. Me sonreí para mí. Habían ido rapidísimo.

—¿Están nerviosos? —pregunté.

—Ansiosos y preocupados —confirmó Edward, mirando hacia la puerta—. No saben exactamente con qué o quiénes se van a encontrar, y no les gusta la incertidumbre.

Sonreí más. Al igual que en el ajedrez, poner nervioso a los contrincantes haría que cometieran errores.

—Que vengan —murmuré, hundiéndome más en el mullido sillón—. Los estamos esperando.

Unos minutos más tarde hubo un murmullo de voces en el porche, y entonces sonó el timbre. Aunque por un momento me pareció raro que tocaran el timbre, como si se tratara de una visita de cortesía, al instante siguiente decidí que eso era un punto positivo por buenos modales.

Le cabeceé a Edward, que al momento siguiente estaba en la puerta de entrada a la casa, invitándolos cortésmente a pasar. Tres personas entraron a la casa, Edward cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y al segundo siguiente estaba de nuevo a mi lado en el sofá.

Los tres recién llegados dieron un respingo, y aunque se recompusieron rápidamente, el daño estaba hecho. La cuidadosa imagen de seguridad y eficiencia que habían pretendido dar estaba arruinada.

Los observé con atención mientras recorrían la habitación hasta donde estábamos. Al frente marchaba un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro similar al mío, aunque mucho más corto. Tenía ojos marrones y un bronceado envidiable, realzado por la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y el suéter gris claro que combinaba con el pantalón gris más oscuro. A su derecha, medio paso más atrás, iba una mujer de espeso cabello negro y con un flequillo que le caía en la cara. Estaba vestida con una simple blusa verde agua y una pollera recta color gris; tenía el aspecto de una ejecutiva. A la izquierda del hombre que marchaba por delante iba otro hombre, al igual que la mujer, un poco más atrás. Éste era completamente calvo y usaba unos anteojos de marco cuadrado que lo hacían parecer más gordo de lo que realmente era. Llevaba un maletín en la mano izquierda.

Sólo les faltaba el movimiento en cámara lenta, la iluminación a contraluz y la música a tono para pretender ser actores de una película de acción que se encaminan a enfrentar el peligro. Les sonreí levemente, confiada. Sus ojos iban de cada uno de nosotros tres a los otros dos, entre confundidos y sobresaltados de encontrar sólo a tres de nosotros. Si nosotros tres estábamos ahí, ¿dónde estaban todos los otros?

Se detuvieron a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para ser cortés, y lo suficientemente alejada como para ser segura. Me felicité internamente. Estaban asustados. Yo había ganado la primera ronda.

—Buenas noches Isabella, Sean, Edward —saludó el que marchaba por delante de los tres, mirando a cada uno de nosotros. Los otros dos cabecearon y murmuraron sus saludos.

—Buenas noches Reynold, Amelia, Gustav —saludé yo, cabeceando al primero, a la mujer y al calvo. Edward y Jackson sólo sonrieron y cabecearon.

Reynold, Amelia y Gustav se llevaron otro buen susto, lo supe sin necesidad de leer su mente. Nuevamente, su compostura flaqueó sólo durante un instante, suficiente para indicarme que no esperaban que yo los reconociera, menos todavía por sus nombres de pila. John era un regalo del Cielo en lo que a enfrentar a la CIA respecta.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —los invité, señalando el sofá enfrentado al nuestro.

Los tres se sentaron con expresiones precavidas. Comprendían que habían perdido la ventaja con la que debían suponer que contarían, y eso modificaba sus planes en extremo.

—Señorita Swan… —empezó el líder de ellos.

—Es _agente Swan_ para usted —lo corregí—, agente Blackwater. ¿O puedo llamarlo simplemente Reynold? Porque no pienso dirigirme a usted como _Jefe_.

El agente de la CIA Reynold Blackwater, al que los demás llamaban el Jefe, me dirigió una mirada fría y apretó los dientes. Aunque no debía haberlo tomado por sorpresa que yo supiera su apellido si sabía su nombre, el que supiera hasta el modo en que se dirigían a él sus subordinados eran malas noticias para él. Y que yo lo interrumpiera y corrigiera delante de los demás era otra cosa que seguramente no contribuía a su buen humor.

—Agente Swan —dijo Blackwater, esforzándose por no gruñir—, diría que es un placer conocerla, pero ambos sabemos que eso sería mentira.

—Me halaga su honestidad —le contesté.

—¿Confío que usted se encuentre bien de salud? —preguntó Blackwater.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? —le respondí con cortesía.

—Bien, bien –contestó, firme—. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se encuentra su padre?

—Es muy amable por interesarse, y me alegra poder informarle que él se encuentra perfectamente —contesté, comenzando a sospechar a qué apuntaba Blackwater.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantando una ceja.

—Claro que sí. Hablé con él hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos —le dije, comprendiendo por dónde venía el asunto.

—Hum, esperemos que él siga con _buena salud_ mucho tiempo más —sonrió Blackwater siniestramente.

—Oh, confío en que sí —respondí con una sonrisita—. ¿Cómo se encuentra su sobrina?

—¿Mi sobrina? —preguntó Blackwater, confundido.

—Sí, su sobrina. Sophie Briscioli —aclaré con amabilidad.

Los agentes Amelia Crew y Gustav Sullivan no pudieron contener la expresión de curiosidad que le dirigieron a Blackwater. Él, aunque permaneció impasible, palideció un poco.

—La hija de su hermana, Sonia Blackwater —añadí, como para enterrar el cuchillo otro poco en la herida.

—Ella se encuentra muy bien —dijo el cuñado de Milton Briscioli, Reynold Blackwater, con voz neutra.

—Me alegro mucho —le respondí con una sonrisa. Yo no tenía la menor intención de lastimar a la chica, sólo había querido advertirle a Blackwater que estaba bien informada.

—¿Su madre, Renée Dwyer? —preguntó Blackwater en tono ominoso—. ¿Se encuentra bien de salud?

—Sí, sí. Es mi padrastro Phil quien me preocupa —admití.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Blackwater, desconfiado.

—Porque va a romperse una pierna mañana después que Renée tome el avión para asistir a mi graduación —expliqué, diciéndoles lo que Alice me había advertido. Renée tendría que regresar a Florida en cuanto acabara mi graduación porque Phil dependería de ella por completo.

—¿Está segura que va romperse una pierna y no el cuello? —preguntó Blackwater con una sonrisa fría.

—Tan segura como que su hermana no va a aparecer misteriosamente desangrada y mutilada —respondí yo con otra sonrisa igual de dura.

Blackwater haría bien en captar el tono de amenaza en mi voz. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Si él se atrevía a amenazar a mis seres queridos, yo podía hacer lo mismo.

—Veo que hizo bien sus deberes, agentes Swan —musitó con una mueca.

—Al menos tan bien como usted hizo los suyos, agente Blackwater —le respondí.

—Esperábamos encontrarla más… acompañada —comentó Blackwater, mirando a Edward y Jackson.

—¿Esperaba ver a alguien en especial? —pregunté, intuyendo que él había esperado encontrar a Sheila, Fred y Alex conmigo.

—Considerando que esta casa pertenece a los Cullen, esperábamos encontrar a más de ellos aquí —respondió él.

—Están ocupados ahora, pero quizás pueda hablar con ellos más tarde —ofrecí, solícita.

—No, está bien, no queremos molestar —explicó él.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Después de mandar a matar a cinco personas, difícilmente pueda considerarse una molestia el presentar a alguien —impregné mi voz con todo el veneno que pude.

Blackwater parpadeó antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

—No me pedirá que me disculpe por eso, ¿verdad?

—Sería esperar mucho, es cierto —le contesté, resignada—. Pero ya que se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí, consideré que una disculpa no estaría de más.

Él soltó una carcajada seca.

—Usted sabe que no vine hasta aquí a disculparme, agente Swan. No, lo que nos trae por aquí esta noche son negocios.

—Lo escucho —asentí, invitándolo a hablar.

—Usted descubrió y divulgó un secreto que venimos guardando desde hace muchos años, Swan. Un secreto que, por razones de seguridad nacional, no debe saberse. Comprenderá que nuestra prioridad es mantener el secreto… a cualquier costo —añadió.

Asentí con la cabeza. Yo sabía eso, no hacía falta que la CIA enviara a alguien a decírmelo. ¿Para qué habían venido entonces?

—Nadie debe conocerlo, fuera de nuestra… institución —siguió Blackwater—, pero, heme aquí, que tenemos a un grupo de personas que está al tanto cuando no debería.

—¿No tienen unos cuantos marcianos congelados que estudiar o algo así? —inquirí con fastidio—. ¿No se supone que el gran secreto que esconde el Área 51 son los restos del plato volador estrellado?

—No hace falta recurrir a seres del espacio exterior para mantenernos ocupados en proyectos de investigación súper secretos, querida —sonrió Blackwater con dulzura, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza—. Con los terrícolas nos basta, sobre todo cuando el objeto de investigación… no es estrictamente humano.

—Dígame, ¿ustedes matan a todos los que se enteran del secreto? —les pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

—La gente no suele enterarse, ahí está la clave. Por fortuna, nadie cree seriamente en seres mitológicos hoy en día. Pero, y aquí está la clave, no podemos dejar a alguien suelto por ahí con un secreto de tal envergadura en sus manos. Ya fallamos en eliminarlo, por eso ahora venimos a negociar —declaró en tono serio.

Lo miré un momento tratando de decidir si estaba tomándome el pelo.

—¿Usted cree honestamente, agente Blackwater, que si alguno de nosotros sale hablando de vampiros, _alguien_ va a creerle? —pregunté, incrédula—. Usted mismo dijo que hoy día nadie cree en seres mitológicos. ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias, si de todos modos sólo nos desautorizaríamos si aparecemos en público hablando de vampiros?

—Si fuese tan simple… —suspiró él—. El equipo que por lo visto usted lidera, agente Swan, es formidable. Reunieron evidencias sólidas sobre la falta de envejecimiento de los sujetos investigados, algo que nosotros no habíamos logrado hacer en retrospectiva de un modo tan completo ni en un lapso tan breve. El hacer más lentas las grabaciones en que hay silencios para descubrir que hay conversaciones a velocidad asombrosa tampoco es algo que la CIA había caído en la cuenta de hacer. Usted logró datos de primera mano que décadas de investigaciones desde la distancia no habían logrado obtener.

—Sí, todo eso es verdad. ¿Y dónde nos deja? Al igual que al principio. Nadie va a creer la explicación de los vampiros. Nadie cree en vampiros —gruñí.

—Nadie cree en vampiros sin una base sólida para justificar su explicación. Usted tiene esa base, y podría convencer a quien quisiera de que lo que dice es verdad —Blackwater sonrió en forma de una mueca, como si le doliera reconocerlo.

—O podría usar esos mismos datos para dar una explicación que desaliente la teoría de los vampiros —sugerí—. Podría usar los datos para crear una teoría aparentemente sólida y científica, que para cualquier persona que entienda poco de genética suene muy convincente. Podría decir que los Cullen sufren de una alteración genética…

A grandes rasgos, le expuse la misma teoría que John y yo habíamos inventado para mantener a oscuras a Caddy, Phillips, Alex, Sheila y Fred. Blackwater escuchó con toda atención, al igual que Crew y Sullivan, que pese a que no habían dicho una palabra, no se perdían detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

—Agente Swan, me quitaría el sombrero de estar usando uno —dijo Blackwater con seriedad, sin rastros de ironía o burla—. Su explicación es realmente buena. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que usted le planteó esta explicación a… alguna gente que disponía de elementos que probaban que algo sobrenatural estaba pasando?

—Agente Blackwater, usted es libre de asumir lo que quiera —le dije con una sonrisa dulce.

—Usted también está guardando el secreto, incluso de quienes le ayudaron —constató Blackwater—. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—¿Importa eso? —le respondí con otra pregunta—. A usted le importa que yo guarde el secreto. Bien, no sólo estoy guardando el secreto, sino que estoy desinformando a quienes tenían la verdad al alcance de la mano. ¿Qué más da por qué lo hago?

Blackwater me miró de un modo similar a como solía hacerlo Edward en las ocasiones en que quería leer mi mente y no podía.

—Sin embargo, hay algunos de sus… colaboradores… —Blackwater miró directamente a Jackson, que le devolvió la mirada con expresión pétrea— … que no están siendo desinformados, mientras que otros sí. ¿Por qué las diferencias? ¿Es porque él fue se superior antes?

—El _sabueso_ Jackson es un hombre que no sólo no se deja confundir o desinformar con facilidad, y que tiene… implicancia personal en el caso —respondí, tratando de explicar que él ya no podía ser engañado, pero sin mencionar su _affaire_ con una de las vampiresas de Denali—. Intentar venderle otra historia sólo sería contraproducente. Él es demasiado inteligente para eso.

—¿Eso implica que los demás integrantes de su equipo son estúpidos? —preguntó Blackwater entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso significa que los demás integrantes de mi equipo desean de todo corazón creer en una explicación racional y científica que no involucre nada sobrenatural —contesté con un suspiro—. Yo les di esa explicación, y a ellos le da tranquilidad creer en ella. Pero al _sabueso_ Jackson nunca lo conformaron las explicaciones que parecían razonables a simple vista, fue eso lo que lo llevó a iniciar esta investigación en primer lugar. Intentar mantenerlo a oscuras no es una opción.

Blackwater me miró de nuevo con toda atención; su expresión pasó de curiosa a frustrada muy rápido. Era obvio que el Jefe Blackwater no tenía mucha paciencia.

—Agente Swan, usted es el mayor enigma que encontré en mi vida. No divulga el secreto… porque no quiere. No porque la hayamos amenazado, ni porque la hayan sobornado de alguna manera, sino porque quiere. ¿Qué es lo que la impulsa?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a decírselo? —le pregunté con sorna.

Blackwater se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un bastante claro signo de irritación.

—Claro está que podríamos hacer un trato —sugerí como si se me acabara de ocurrir.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —quiso saber Blackwater, tratando de ocultar su desconfianza.

—Supongo que usted tendrá preguntas, y quisiera tener respuestas. A mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿Por qué no acordamos plantear cinco preguntas cada uno, y el otro las responde con sinceridad, no importa cuál es la pregunta? —propuse.

—¿Por qué cinco y no siete? —preguntó Blackwater.

—¿Por qué cinco y no tres? —pregunté yo antes de encogerme de hombros—. Cinco me pareció un buen número. Somos cinco los que estuvimos en la mira del _Plan Silentio_. Que sean cinco preguntas.

—Suena justo —reconoció Blackwater.

—Ni siquiera piense en mentirme —le advertí con una mirada de reojo a Edward, que tenía una sonrisa enorme y peligrosa en la cara.

—¿Y cómo sé que usted no va a mentirme a mí, agente Swan? —preguntó Blackwater, que también había visto la sonrisa de mi vampiro favorito.

—Usted está jugando de visitante, yo soy local y corro con ventaja —le respondí con tranquilidad—. Podemos dejarlo si usted quiere.

—Está bien, acepto —murmuró Blackwater—. Las damas primero.

—Gracias por su caballerosidad. Dígame, ¿cuáles son los objetivos del Proyecto Fénix? —pregunté enseguida.

Blackwater parpadeó un par de veces, mientras que sus compinches se removían levemente en sus asientos, incómodos.

—Sus objetivos son el estudio de los vampiros, su evolución y la manera de detenerlos de cazar seres humanos, con la posibilidad de llegar a revertir el proceso de conversión —respondió, cuidadoso.

Me hubiese encantado preguntarle si estaban alcanzando alguno de los objetivos, pero eso ya era otra pregunta. Asentí, indicándole que era su turno de preguntar.

—Sabemos que tiene sus medios de saber cuándo alguien va a venir, pero, ¿cómo es que sabía nuestros nombres y apellidos al momento de que entráramos por la puerta? —quiso saber Blackwater.

Capté que Blackwater estaba asumiendo que Alice me había puesto sobre aviso sobre su llegada, y no me molesté en decirle que John nos había informado de esto antes de que Alice lo viese. Preferí contestar sólo la pregunta.

—Sabe que tenemos un identikit del hombre que asesinó a Mike Newton. A partir de ese identikit, comenzamos a buscar su rostro en las millones de fotos que hay en Internet. Costó algún esfuerzo, pero finalmente conectamos su cara con un nombre… Milton Briscioli. En algunas de las fotos aparecía junto a Sophie Briscioli, Anthony Briscioli, Sonia Blackwater de Briscioli… y ReynoldBlackwater. Estaban prolijamente etiquetadas —aclaré.

—Eso aún no explica cómo supo los nombres de ellos dos —gruñó Blackwater, señalando a sus dos acompañantes.

—¿Ésa es su segunda pregunta? —inquirí en tono dulce.

—No —bufó Blackwater de inmediato.

—Mi estimado agente, si pudimos encontrar su rostro, su nombre y su apellido entre millones de identidades que pululan en la red, ¿qué le hace pensar que íbamos a tener problemas identificando al resto del equipo? —pregunté como si fuese una cuestión obvia—. Sobre todo considerando que sus 'Desconocidos de Siempre' poseían material… un tanto comprometedor para usted, y que francamente no sé si se suponía que debía estar en poder de ellos —mencioné.

Lo del material era cierto en parte, aunque en realidad había sido John quien nos informó de los detalles. A la relación de parentesco político entre la mano ejecutora y la mente que había planeado la muerte de Mike la descubrimos gracias a que Edward había prestado más atención a los nombres de las personas presentes en la fotografías de la cuenta de Facebook de Sophie Briscioli, y a que él tenía una memoria perfecta.

Pero nada mejor que hacerlos desconfiar entre sí para que estuviesen distraídos peleándose y no nos importunaran; además, era verdad que Monterro tenía entre sus archivos material que parecía robado a la CIA, más que cedido voluntariamente. La treta pareció funcionar, porque se los veía inquietos, de manera que intenté aprovechar el momento de distracción para colar otra pregunta.

—¿Qué criterio se utilizó para numerarnos? Recibimos los nombres en clave de "Número Uno", "Número Dos" y demás… ¿qué lógica seguía la numeración? —quise saber.

Yo me había roto la cabeza al respecto. No seguía un orden de edad, ni de género, ni de antigüedad en el FBI, ni de rango. ¿Qué era lo que lo regía entonces?

—Una… comisión… evaluó los perfiles de cada uno de los involucrados, y los ordenó de acuerdo al grado de peligro que suponían para el Proyecto Fénix —reconoció Blackwater, hablando lentamente—. Usted era la más peligrosa, agente Swan, por ser la que había estado en contacto directo con los sujetos y conocer de primera mano muchos detalles. Jackson era el segundo, era el que había notado algo fuera de lo común e impulsado la investigación, pero sin conocer detalles. Cotton había leído el informe, preparado un resumen, había tenido acceso a toda la información y tiene una gran memoria, eso la colocó en el tercer lugar. Stradivarius es un hacker de primera, pero tiene tan poca iniciativa y capacidad de decisión que le correspondió el número cuatro. Samstag es bueno interviniendo teléfonos, pero ahí se agota su capacidad, el resto son más ínfulas que talento. Le correspondió el número cinco, porque de todos era el que menos peligro suponía para la divulgación del secreto.

Aunque era discutible qué tan correcta o no era la calificación, tuve que reconocer que al menos el criterio tenía algo de sentido. Personalmente, yo me hubiese bajado un nivel o dos y hubiese puesto a Alex un poco más arriba en la escala, ya que era en gran medida por sus programas y sus aptitudes que habíamos avanzado en la investigación, pero no iba a decírselo a la CIA.

—Agente Swan, usted convenció a Edward y Carlisle Cullen de viajar a Arizona, sacar a Samstag del hospital en el que estaba… y secuestrar a Stradivarius y Cotton. ¿Cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Blackwater, que parecía arder de curiosidad y rabia mezcladas.

A la vez, estiró una mano hacia el calvo que estaba a su lado, Sullivan. Éste sacó unas fotos del maletín y se las alcanzó; Blackwater las dejó caer sobre la mesa en medio de nosotros. En una de ellas aparecía Carlisle hablándole con expresión seria a una mujer de cabello gris y expresión ansiosa; el lugar me recordó a una sala de espera. En la otra foto salía Edward, mirando con desconfianza por sobre el hombro. A juzgar por las paredes color menta, una camilla y parte de una silla de ruedas que salían de fondo, diría que estaba en el pasillo de un hospital.

Debían haber sido tomadas en Phoenix, cuando Carlisle y Edward se habían hecho pasar por médicos enviados por el FBI para llevar a Fred a un centro de desintoxicación especial… la mujer con la que Carlisle hablaba en la foto me había parecido vagamente familiar, y entonces ubiqué de donde me parecía conocida: se parecía un poco a Fred, por la forma del rostro, sobre todo, y el color de los ojos. Ésa debía ser su madre.

—Se lo pedí amablemente —dije con mi mejor tono de inocencia, sin tocar las fotos y volviendo toda mi atención a Blackwater—. Los Cullen me había ofrecido ayuda, y cuando mis amigos estuvieron en peligro, yo fui a socorrerlos. Como no podía hacer todo yo sola, los Cullen me ayudaron. Pero tengo que corregirlo —le advertí, ceñuda—, no es cierto que ellos secuestraron a nadie. Sheila y Alexander estaban más que felices de irse con ellos, sobre todo desde que estaba claro que sus vidas corrían peligro en Phoenix.

Blackwater consideró la respuesta por un momento. Yo había respondido a cómo era que los Cullen habían ido a Phoenix, pero ése implícito "porque yo los mandé" abría muchos nuevos interrogantes.

—Hay algo que me lleva dando vueltas desde hace tiempo —empecé, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras de mi siguiente pregunta—. La primera empresa para la que trabajó Alexander Stradivarius lo acusó de robar dinero de la cuenta bancaria del dueño después de que se declarara la quiebra fraudulenta. Él juró siempre que no fue, y ahora encontramos que quien saboteó las cuentas en esa ocasión fue Autumn Monterro, que trabaja para el Proyecto Fénix. ¿Por qué incriminó Monterro hace tres años a Alexander?

—Autumn no incriminó exactamente a Stradivarius… en realidad sólo lo culparon porque tenía cara de nerd, los conocimientos, la motivación y las herramientas necesarias —se encogió de hombros Blackwater—. _Care-Health_ era una empresa dedicada a la venta y distribución de insumos de hospital, elementos ortopédicos y productos descartables para cirugía. El dueño era George Vineyard, que contrató a Stradivarius para que se ocupara de la seguridad informática de la empresa a sabiendas que él, Vineyard, había alcanzado el éxito pisando cabezas, mintiendo, estafando… y que de ese modo se había hecho de unos cuantos enemigos.

»Uno de esos enemigos era Eneas Monterro, a quien Vineyard había hecho firmar un recibo por cinco mil dólares en concepto de una serie de muebles de oficina que Eneas había construido para él, Vineyard. Prometió entregarle el dinero al día siguiente, y nunca le pagó un centavo. Monterro no podía hacer nada judicialmente, porque el recibo ya estaba firmado, pero le juró a Vineyard que un día tendría que vender esos muebles para tener qué comer. Dramático, pero resultó tener razón.

»Los Monterro planificaron bien su jugada. Infiltraron a Faunus Monterro, hijo de Eneas, entre los empleados de limpieza de Care-Health, utilizando los documentos de un primo que se parecía a él. En los registros de la empresa él figuró como Francis Rosebund. Los empleados de limpieza tienen la cualidad de ser prácticamente invisibles, porque nadie les presta atención, y de ser capaces de acceder a todos lados por su trabajo. Así, Faunus Monterro, alias Francis Rosebund, consiguió hacerse con las direcciones de todas las empresas proveedoras de Care-Health, y de los principales clientes.

»El siguiente paso corrió a cargo de Dawn Monterro, hija de Eneas y hermana de Faunus. Ella fue a ver a los clientes, que eran principalmente clínicas, hospitales y geriátricos, y les entregó los nombres y las direcciones de los proveedores para que les compraran a ellos directamente, ahorrándose el intermediario. Care-Health empezó a perder clientes a velocidad alarmante, y pronto tuvo que declararse en quiebra.

»Pero aún faltaba el golpe de gracia: Autumn, la hija menor de Eneas, se encargó de poner en rojo los números bancarios de Vineyard y de indemnizar a todos los empleados, inclusive a su hermano. Care-Health se declaró en quiebra, y Vineyard efectivamente tuvo que vender todos los muebles. Se los compró Eneas Monterro por cien dólares… y le pagó con un billete falso.

»Una vez más, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, judicialmente hablando. Como los Monterro no habían vendido la información ni la había usado en provecho propio, no era espionaje industrial, y no había forma de probar que el billete falso se lo había entregado Monterro a Vineyard. Marianella, la madre de los jóvenes Monterro y esposa de Eneas, es abogada y se había encargado de estudiar hasta el menor resquicio legal —acabó Blackwater, satisfecho—. El que acabaran culpando a Stradivarius fue meramente accidental.

—Me encantaría preguntarle cómo es que sabe todo eso —murmuré—, pero tendré que esperar mi siguiente turno.

Blackwater rió de buen humor.

—Mi turno de preguntar —declaró—. Swan, ¿cómo es que tiene tanto poder sobre los Cullen? Puedo comprender que su equipo le deba lealtad, y que los agentes del FBI no tienen poder para prohibirle nada, pero, ¿por qué los Cullen le obedecen?

—Está pensando desde el concepto equivocado —suspiré—. No yo tengo poder sobre ellos, ni los Cullen me obedecen marcialmente. Me ayudan porque quieren, y simplemente me hacen caso porque mis ideas son las mejores —respondí con una seguridad que no tengo idea de dónde salió.

Blackwater y yo nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio.

—Todo esto que usted no tiene poder sobre los Cullen y que le obedecen porque sí, que usted guarda el secreto porque puede y que desinforma a su equipo porque se le antoja no tiene sentido —masculló Blackwater—. Hay algo que no me está diciendo, agente Swan.

—También hay cosas que usted no me está diciendo, y yo no se lo echo en cara, agente Blackwater —señalé.

Otra vez nos miramos en silencio, como retando al otro a rendirse primero. Al cabo de medio minuto, Blackwater cedió.

—¿Siguiente pregunta cada uno? —ofreció él.

—Hecho —acepté.

—Ya no sé cómo plantear esta pregunta, agente Swan. Sólo dígame por qué usted y los Cullen trabajan tan bien en equipo —medio rogó y medio ordenó Blackwater.

—La respuesta más simple es la correcta —le sonreí—. Los Cullen y yo nos llevamos tan bien porque voy a unirme a la familia en breve.

Los de la CIA me miraron con idénticas expresiones de asombro, como si lo que yo acababa de decirles no les hubiese ocurrido ni en mil años.

—Edward y yo estamos enamorados —seguí, tomándolo de la mano, él respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño apretón—, y si él se sale con la suya, algo bastante probable —admití rodando los ojos—, vamos a casarnos este mismo año.

Blackwater y sus compinches pasaban la mirada de mí a Edward y de regreso a mí como si no pudiesen creerlo.

—Estoy protegiendo un secreto que dentro de poco será también mi secreto —completé, sonriéndole a las cara de pez fuera del agua de los agentes de la CIA.

Los tres me miraban ahora como si acabara de revelarles todos los secretos de estado, desde los detalles del asesinato de Kennedy hasta la veracidad o no de la llegada del hombre a la Luna.

Blackwater, aunque todavía impactado, fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Navaja de Occam —musitó—. Sí, la respuesta más simple es la correcta… pero… ¿los vampiros se _casan_? ¿Por _iglesia_? ¿Cómo piensan explicar la desaparición de Swan? ¿Qué dice el FBI al respecto? ¿Y cuándo…?

—Hey, hey, esas son muchas preguntas —lo detuve, divertida—. Todo está previsto. No necesitan preocuparse por nada. Ahora, ¿cómo es que usted está tan al tanto de los detalles de la situación de los Monterro?

—Anthony Briscioli, cuñado de mi hermana, estaba saliendo con Dawn Monterro hace tres años —confesó Blackwater—. La relación no duró mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que nos enteráramos de todos los sórdidos detalles y para que yo llevara a los Monterro a trabajar para la CIA.

—Interesante —asentí yo, pensativa—. Ahora, dígame, el Proyecto Fénix, ¿está siquiera cerca de encontrar una cura? Porque eso los pondría en el punto de mira de Aro y Caius, y créanme, eso no es algo positivo.

—El Proyecto Fénix se está centrando más en comprender los procesos que llevan a la alteración del ADN… —dijo Blackwater lentamente, midiendo cada palabra. Edward gruñó levemente, mostrando un poco los dientes, y Blackwater se apresuró a continuar—. No estamos estudiando la cura actualmente, y de momento descartamos que seamos capaces de encontrarla, por mucho que busquemos.

»Es más, de acuerdo a los últimos avances, la alteración se produce por la añadidura, no de uno, sino de _dos_ pares cromosómicos adicionales al núcleo de cada célula, y ahí reside el problema. Esta alteración causa un cambio tal en la configuración celular toda que revertir el proceso es imposible, ya que, por empezar, no hay sangre fluyendo por las venas, con lo que no hay forma de transportar un anti-veneno por el cuerpo, en el hipotético caso que fuésemos capaces de formular uno. Estamos tratando de evaluar cómo se distribuyen los nutrientes, si no es por medio de la sangre, pero eso también es problemático. No es como si dispusiéramos de un vampiro que diseccionar a discreción.

»En un ser humano, la sangre se encarga de llevar nutrientes y oxígeno a las células, y de retirar los derechos, _siempre por medio de la sangre_. Como en un vampiro no hay sangre fluyendo, conjeturamos que se trata de una forma de vida anaeróbica, es decir, capaz de vivir sin necesidad de oxígeno, pero eso no explica cómo los nutrientes llegan a cada célula. Nuestra mejor teoría es que las células realizan un proceso similar a la sinapsis, salvando las distancias de que se daría entre todas las células y no solamente entre neuronas, y que así distribuyen sus nutrientes. No hay desechos, eso es algo asombroso y rayano en lo absurdo en cualquier organismo, y no tenemos evidencia firme a favor de la existencia de jugos gástricos, otra cosa increíble…

»Como sea, si llegáramos a estar en lo cierto, la cura es imposible. Si fuésemos capaces de crear un compuesto que funcione a la inversa de la toxina que produce la alteración genética y lo inoculáramos en el cuerpo de un vampiro, sólo podríamos administrarlo por vía oral. Entonces se produciría esta paradoja: el compuesto volvería a la normalidad las paredes interiores del estómago antes que nada, pero entonces el compuesto quedaría atrapado en el estómago, ya que las células humanas no transmiten ni nutrientes ni compuestos del modo que lo hacen las vampíricas. Todo lo que obtendríamos sería un vampiro con estómago humano, o como máximo con un tubo digestivo humano, lo que lo condenaría a una eternidad sufriendo sed sin poder saciarla. No hace falta un gran esfuerzo para concluir que eso llevaría al vampiro en cuestión a la locura y probablemente a la autodestrucción, puesto que la muerte por inanición no es posible. Es una situación sin salida, al menos con lo que sabemos hoy día.

»Creo que eso responde a su pregunta, agente Swan —suspiró Blackwater, volviendo a concentrarse en mí—. Seguimos investigando, pero no estamos ni cerca de encontrar la cura, en el improbable caso que haya una. Y… ¿quiénes son Aro y… quién era el otro?

—¿Ésa es su quinta pregunta? —quise saber.

—Sí —confirmó Blackwater—. ¿Quiénes son ésos que nombró y por qué no sería bueno que llamáramos su atención?

—Usted comprenderá que el que los vampiros se hayan mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo no es casualidad… ni mérito solamente suyo y de su equipo —añadí, calculando con cuidado cuánto decir.

Yo no quería darle demasiada información. Lo único que nos faltaba era que por alguna razón la CIA y los Vulturi accedieran trabajar en equipo… aunque fuese poco probable que eso pasara, era un riesgo que yo prefería no correr

—Hay otros que también velan por mantener el secreto —expliqué—, y no dudan en ejecutar sumariamente a quien ponga en riesgo su divulgación. Se llaman Aro, Caius y Marcus; además, está la Guardia que los rodea y que es por lo menos tan peligrosa como ellos. No es nada bueno llamar su atención porque suelen matar primero y preguntar después; desprecian a los humanos y dudo mucho que aprueben a un grupo de investigadores humanos al tanto del secreto. Créame, es por su bien que le conviene no saber nada más. Cuídese de toda persona con túnicas oscuras y con capucha que se le acerque.

Blackwater parecía fascinado por esa revelación. Me pregunté, no por primera vez, si podía ser verdad que los Vulturi no supieran nada de lo que estaba pasando en el Área 51, y si realmente la CIA no tenía idea de los Vulturi. Aparentemente, así era. Por mucho que Aro alardeara de saber y estar al tanto de todo, por mucho que la CIA pretendiera estar investigando a los vampiros desde hacía doscientos años, ninguno de los dos había encontrado todavía a su igual y opuesto.

—Ahora, sólo nos queda decidir qué hacer con usted, Blackwater, y el resto del _Plan Silentio_ —anuncié.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Blackwater, que parecía confundido.

—Usted y su equipo son intelectualmente responsables de la muerte de Michael Newton, de haber atropellado y herido gravemente a Marlene Cotton, de envenenar y casi haber matado a Frederick Samstag, de levantar falsas pruebas contra Alexander Stradivarius, de los intentos de asesinato contra Jessica Stanley y Sean Jackson —enumeré, sombría—. ¿Creían que iban a salir indemnes, sin juicio ni castigo?

—Está bromeando, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blackwater, sonriendo con sorna.

—Pocas veces en mi vida fui más seria que ahora —le respondí.

—¿Y qué autoridad tiene usted para juzgarnos, _agente Swan_?

—No dije que yo fuese a juzgarlos, agente Blackwater —corregí—. Sólo que éste es un caso que no puede llevarse ante la justicia humana ordinaria, pero que no por eso debe quedar impune. Tendremos que configurar un tribunal especial para juzgar sus faltas y las de su equipo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quiénes integrarán ese tribunal, si puede saberse? —preguntó Blackwater, deslizando la mano hasta su cintura.

Por un momento me tensé, temiendo que fuese a sacar un arma. Cuando vi qué era lo que había tomado pude volver a relajarme. Era un arma, en cierta manera: un teléfono móvil. Pero había algo que Blackwater no sabía respecto al trabajo en equipo de Alex y Fred…

—Deberán integrarlo personas neutrales, que no estén explícitamente de lado de ninguna de las dos partes. Deben ser adultos, y conviene que sepan el secreto, para simplificar el trámite. Claro que también deben estar dispuestos a guardarlo, y desde luego, tienen que ser capaces de llegar aquí esta misma noche —expuse.

La idea me daba vueltas por la cabeza desde que nos habíamos preparado para la llegada de Blackwater y sus compinches. Obviamente, con todo el secretismo involucrado, no había forma de llevar el caso ante un juez, pero eso no debía significar que no debía haber juicio y castigo. Un juicio justo, desde luego, con capacidad de defenderse y posibilidad de hablar en defensa propia. Era mucho más de lo que ellos le habían dado a los demás.

Blackwater, a todo esto, había marcado un número mientras yo hablaba y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, sonriendo socarronamente.

—No habrá necesidad de eso. La CIA se ocupará de mantener el secreto y de sacarnos de aquí —dijo, confiado, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar la pequeña pantalla de cristal líquido con furia.

—¿Mala recepción de la señal? —le pregunté con la misma sonrisa socarrona que él había portado un momento antes.

—La están inhibiendo a propósito —masculló él, guardando el teléfono.

—Puede ser —me encogí de hombros, con cuidado de no mirar el dispositivo disfrazado de detector de humo colocado en el techo. Alex y Fred habían preparado el aparato en apenas minutos, una vez que planeamos la estrategia de cómo enfrentar a los delegados del Proyecto Fénix.

—Todavía tenemos el auto. Podemos salir de aquí si queremos —bufó Blackwater.

—¿Está seguro que el auto está donde lo dejó? —pregunté echándome un farol.

Edward había estado conmigo todo el tiempo. Esme, Alice y Carlisle estaban obligados a quedarse junto a los demás en el piso superior actuando como humanos, lo que descartaba saltar por la ventana, mover un auto y volver a su sitio. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban ocupados en la ciudad, lejos de la casa; ni siquiera debían saber qué estaba pasando. Pero eso Blackwater no lo sabía.

—Sólo tenemos que salir de la habitación —gruñó Blackwater con voz forzosamente calma, pero sin moverse.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que llegará vivo a la puerta si intenta huir? —pregunté, apoyando una mano en la caña de mi bota y otra en el antebrazo de Edward. Jackson también puso una mano en su cintura. Pese a que no tenía armas consigo, daba la impresión que estaba por desenfundar en el momento siguiente. Edward sonreía mostrando los dientes, una sonrisa que tenía algo de macabro.

Tanto Blackwater como sus secuaces se encogieron un poco, comprendiendo que no les quedaba más remedio que agachar la cabeza.

—Esto es secuestro —masculló Blackwater.

—Y lo que usted mandó a hacer es asesinato —me encogí de hombros—. Mi delito sigue siendo menos grave. Claro que puede acusarme ante el tribunal que lo juzgue.

Blackwater suspiró profundamente, derrotado.

—¿A quiénes tiene en mente para el tribunal, agente Swan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bienvenidos, como siempre, por supuesto. ¡Y sigue habiendo avances para qui****enes dejan comentarios! **


	42. 39 Juicio y castigo

**Todos sabemos que los personajes bla, bla, bla, Stephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla, escribo sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla… ¿hace falta que lo diga? **

.

.

.

_Forks, estado de Washington. Noche del sábado 8 al __domingo 9 de junio de 2006. Casa de los Cullen, desde donde la acción se desplaza a la casa de los Swan. _

.

El teléfono sonó y sonó. Considerando que era bien pasada la medianoche, no debería sorprenderme que mi interlocutor tardara tanto en contestar la llamada, pero esto no era mera impaciencia mía. Había mucho en juego, y yo necesitaba que alguien atendiera ese teléfono cuanto antes.

Por fin, alguien descolgó el auricular.

—¿Hola? –murmuró una voz ronca por el sueño—. Casa de los Black. Habla Charlie Swan.

—Excelente –respiré aliviada. Había temido que Jake atendiera el aparato—. Hola, habla Bella Swan aquí. Por favor, necesito que me pases a Billy. Es importantísimo.

—¿Billy? –repitió Charlie sin entender.

—Sí. ¿Quieres la versión larga o breve? –ofrecí.

—La breve está bien –contestó mi papá un poco más despierto. Como de costumbre, prefería no saber a menos que fuese indispensable.

—Hay una situación… delicada, en casa de los Cullen, y necesitamos a Billy como mediador –respondí, tomándome muchas libertades a la hora de describir qué pasaba.

—Ya te paso con él –bostezó Charlie.

Un poco más tarde yo tenía a Billy Black al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Podemos hablar tranquilos? ¿No hay oídos indiscretos cerca? –pregunté un poco nerviosamente.

—Sólo está tu padre. Jake no regresó a casa todavía, está con… unos amigos –respondió Billy, dando a entender que Jacob debía estar con los demás hombres lobo.

—Bien. Billy, necesito pedirte un enorme favor. Los Cullen tienen una disputa con un grupo de humanos que conocen su secreto; necesitamos un mediador neutral y justo que dé un veredicto. No te lo pediría si hubiese otra manera, pero los únicos humanos que conocen el secreto y son lo suficientemente mayores y sabios como para arbitrar el caso son los Ancianos de la tribu. Por favor, ¿pueden venir a mi casa ahora mismo? Es importantísimo que todo se resuelva esta misma noche –rogué.

Nuevamente, yo había estirado y retorcido las cosas hasta hacer casi una mentira de la verdad. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mencionar a la CIA y el FBI por teléfono, intentando explicar por qué yo estaba en medio, no sonaba como una buena idea. La explicación, que sonaba decididamente absurda, sería más o menos algo así:

"—Billy, necesito pedirte un gran favor. Necesito que vengas ya mismo a mi casa. Ah, y Sue Clearwater y Quil Ateara el mayor también. Verás, sucede que hay aquí un grupo de gente que conoce el secreto de los Cullen. Son de la CIA, e intentaron matar a un grupo de gente del FBI que averiguó el secreto también, porque los de la CIA quieren ser los únicos que saben la verdad. Ahora los del FBI, grupo al que por cierto pertenezco porque aunque no lo aparente soy agente encubierta, ¿nunca te lo conté? Vaya, qué descuido el mío. Como sea, los del FBI tienen, o mejor dicho tenemos, algo así como prisioneros a los de la CIA y queremos juzgarlos por intento de asesinato, pero para que el juicio sea justo se necesitan jueces neutrales, y ahí es donde entra la gente de la reserva, ya que también conocen el secreto de los Cullen. Ya ves, con un secreto de ese calibre como desencadenante de todo, no podemos llevar esto ante un tribunal común, pero hay que castigar el delito de todos modos. ¿Puedes venir? Oh, y por favor, pásame el número de Sam, que quiero llamarlo para pedirle que le ordene a todos los jóvenes que no vengan, así ellos no se enteran de nada."

No, la explicación completa tendría que esperar a que Billy los demás estuviesen aquí.

—¿Qué humanos son ésos? –preguntó Billy con sospecha.

—Vigilaron a los Cullen durante años y descubrieron el secreto. Las cosas están muy tensas, Billy, temo que algo se salga de control si esperamos más –mencioné, angustiada—. Por favor, ven a casa, a Forks, que es terreno neutral. Sólo necesitamos que escuches y des un veredicto. Por favor, Billy. Por favor. No va a pasarte nada, Forks es terreno neutral. Nadie va a agredirte, no importa a quién le des la razón. Por favor, ¿puedes venir ahora?

—¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Billy con una nota de desconfianza.

—También voy a pedírselo a Quil Ateara el mayor, y a Sue Clearwater. Ellos son parte del Consejo de la tribu, ¿no? ¿No estoy pasando por alto la autoridad de nadie? –pregunté, preocupada. Yo no quería ofender a nadie, en verdad.

—No, está bien. Somos los líderes, es verdad —admitió, no del todo convencido—. Sin embargo, técnicamente Sam Ulley también es parte del Consejo de la tribu.

—No tengo nada en contra de Sam, me parece un buen tipo y no quiero excluirlo –le aseguré—. Pero algo me dice que si él se entera de lo que está pasando, todos los demás jóvenes van a estar al tanto de cada detalle de lo que pasa, y eso no sería… conveniente.

—¿Por qué no sería "conveniente"? –preguntó Billy, nuevamente desconfiado.

—Es una cuestión larga y un poco difícil de explicar por teléfono –suspiré—. Es sólo para protegerlos. En serio, lo que menos quiero es exponer a los _Protectores _–ojalá captara que yo estaba intentando no difundir el secreto de los hombres lobo—. Billy, necesitamos gente neutral y sabia que ponga fin a esto antes que alcance a empezar –rogué—. Y por favor, que Jacob no venga, no queremos exponer el secreto.

A oídos de Blackwater y los suyos eso debía sonar a que yo no quería divulgar el secreto de los Cullen; por dentro yo rogaba que Billy captara que mi intención era no exponer a Jacob ni a los demás hombres lobo.

—¿Por favor? –insistí—. Son sólo un par de horas. Es verdaderamente importante. No te molestaría si hubiese otro modo de hacerlo, pero no sé a quién más acudir.

—Dame media hora para estar ahí –medio gruñó y medio bostezó Billy—. Charlie puede llevarme.

—¡Gracias! Oh, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias, Billy! –chillé, feliz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerte?

—No vuelvas a despertarme a la una de la madrugada –contestó él con una nota de humor en la voz—. Y cocíname uno de tus famosos pasteles de manzana, Charlie habla maravillas de ellos.

.

Convencer a Sue Clarwater fue un poco más fácil, afortunadamente. Sólo tuve que asegurarle reiteradas veces que sus hijos no se verían involucrados en nada, que yo valoraría muchísimo su colaboración, y que no habría ningún tipo de represalias.

Quil Ateara, con respecto a quien yo tenía ciertas dudas porque no nos conocíamos de nada, resultó ser el más fácil de convencer. Aparentemente Quil el joven había hablado muy bien de mí en su casa, y gracias a eso el abuelo Quil estaba bien predispuesto a mi favor. Cuando supo que su misión era pacificadora, estuvo encantado de ser útil y accedió a pasar a buscar a Sue.

Los demás nos trasladamos a casa en varios automóviles. Blackwater y sus compinches iban en el Mercedes junto con Carlisle; Edward llevó a Alice, Alex, Sheila y Fred en el Volvo. Esme nos llevó a Jackson, Caddy, Phillips y a mí en un cómodo pequeño Audi Cupé que le pertenecía. Yo hasta ese momento ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar si Esme sabía manejar o no, pero por lo visto eso no era un problema.

Una vez en casa, preparamos el comedor. A Sue y Quil el mayor les habíamos dejado los sillones del sofá; Billy ya traía su asiento consigo. Hasta habíamos puesto la mesita ratona delante con vasos de agua, en un intento de hacerlo ver más formal. Blackwater y sus compinches estaban a la izquierda, sentados en sillas del comedor. A la derecha estábamos Sheila, Alex, Fred, Jackson y yo, que habíamos suplido las dos sillas faltantes con dos de las sillas de la cocina.

Phillips y Caddy, que no estaban directamente implicados en el caso, habían tomado las dos sillas restantes de la mesa de la cocina y se suponía que vigilaban las puertas, pero su presencia en esos puntos, aunque ellos no lo supieran, era meramente simbólica. Alice y Edward de un lado, como Esme y Carlisle del otro, eran quienes de verdad cortaban la retirada a un posible escapista. Era una suerte que los vampiros no necesitaran asiento, porque sólo nos quedaban dos sillas plegables que usaba Charlie cuando iba a pescar. Aunque, por otro lado, a mí no me hubiese molestado compartir mi silla con Edward. Podría haberme sentado en su regazo…

Sueños despiertos aparte, todo estaba listo.

Blackwater estaba sentado en su silla con los brazos cruzados y cara de que no le importaba nada. Crew, la mujer que lo acompañaba, se había sentado muy recta en su asiento, con las manos en el regazo. Había estado estudiando la decoración de la casa desde su llegada; ahora estaba analizando la pintura del cielorraso con expresión crítica. Sullivan, el otro que acompañaba a Blackwater, se aferraba al maletín que llevaba como si contuviese el elixir de la eterna juventud.

Estábamos en completo silencio, y el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

Bastante tenso.

De acuerdo, más tenso que el arco de Willhelm Tell.

Alex, Fred y Sheila intentaban no sentirse intimidados en presencia de Blackwater y sus compinches, pero era evidente que el apodado "Jefe" tenía una capacidad especial para hacer sentir incómodos a los demás. Debo confesar que su sonrisa autosatisfecha también a mí me sacaba de mis casillas, y sólo la seguridad de que pronto se haría justicia me apaciguaba lo suficiente como para no saltarle encima y arrancarle la piel del rostro a arañazos, a ver quién sonreía entonces.

Ejem. Volviendo al tema.

Por fin llegaron nuestros jueces. Tanto los Cullen como Blackwater y los suyos habían estado de acuerdo en que ellos serían las personas indicadas para arbitrar: no estaban estrictamente de ninguno de los dos lados, conocían el secreto, y no usarían la información que pudiesen obtener en provecho propio. Yo había pensado en un primer momento en proponer a Charlie, pero estando yo de por medio era evidente que no se lo podría considerar neutral, y otro tanto podría decirse de las vampiresas de Denali debido a su conocida relación de amistad con los Cullen. Ni pensar en involucrar a los Vulturi: todos los que sabíamos de ellos los queríamos lo más lejos posible.

Los quiluetes, a todo esto, no tenían razones para favorecer a la CIA (si lo que hacían era investigar lo paranormal, incluso estarían un tanto en contra de ellos, ya saben, sus hijos e hija siendo hombres-lobo y todo eso) ni a los Cullen (había una cierta legendaria enemistad que sólo un cierto Tratado frenaba de convertir en una masacre). Eran los jueces ideales: ninguna de las dos partes involucradas les caía bien.

Billy entró primero, rodando su camino hasta el comedor con manifiesta desconfianza. Era bueno que dentro de casa no teníamos escalones, bastaba con los del porche. Sue y Quil el mayor lo seguían de cerca, más curiosos que suspicaces, por suerte, pero también un poco incómodos. Alice y Edward, que eran los que vigilaban la puerta por la que ellos entraron, se habían apartado antes que los quiluetes entraran a la casa, pero eso no impidió que ellos diesen un gran rodeo para evitar a los dos vampiros más cercanos. Charlie entró último, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando observó la cantidad (y variedad) de gente que se había reunido en nuestro modesto comedor.

—Muchas gracias por venir a estas horas, por favor disculpen que hayamos turbado su sueño —comencé, dirigiéndome a los recién llegados—. Tomen asiento aquí –les indiqué los sillones de cara a las demás sillas. La mesa ratona resultó ser un obstáculo para la silla de Billy; hubo que correr la mesa y devolverla a su lugar después—. Si les parece bien, podemos empezar de inmediato. Hum, papá, ¿podemos llamarte como testigo un poco más adelante?

—Sí, bien —murmuró él.

Edward entró en la habitación en ese momento, sin que yo hubiese notado el momento en que había salido. En las manos traía la silla con rueditas y altura regulable que solía estar delante de mi prehistórica computadora, arriba, en mi dormitorio.

—Lo lamento, Jefe Swan, en la única silla libre que hay en la casa —se disculpó Edward, como si fuese culpa suya que en mi casa no hubiese más sillas.

—Está bien. Gracias, muchacho —dijo Charlie, tomando la silla y llevándola junto a Fred. Ahí se sentó de tal manera que Blackwater ya no tenía una vista directa de mis amigos del FBI. ¿Casualidad? Tratándose de Charlie, no lo creo.

Edward y Alice recuperaron su lugar de guardia junto a la puerta, al igual que Caddy, mientras los futuros jueces se ubicaban en sus asientos.

—Comencemos –indicó Billy, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y cómodos (excepto los Cullen, que seguían de pie)—. ¿Quién acusa?

—Sean Jackson, Frederick Samstag, Alexander Stradivarius, Sheila Cotton e Isabella Swan —respondí.

—De pie, por favor —pidió Billy. Nos pusimos de pie obedientemente.

—Bien, pueden sentarse —ordenó, una vez que nos hubo observado con atención—. ¿Quiénes son los acusados?

—Raymond Blackwater, Amelia Crew y Gustav Sullivan en representación del _Plan Silentio_, parte del grupo H del _Proyecto Fénix_ de la CIA –contesté.

Billy frunció el ceño, y Quil y Sue miraron con curiosidad ante mi presentación, pero no dijeron nada.

—De pie, por favor –pidió Billy de nuevo. Blackwater y los suyos se pusieron de pie.

—Pueden sentarse –indicó Billy, antes de mirarme con desconfianza—. ¿De qué se los acusa?

—Ellos son intelectualmente responsables de la muerte de Michael Newton, de haber atropellado y herido gravemente a Marlene Cotton, de envenenar y casi haber matado a Frederick Samstag, de levantar falsas pruebas contra Alexander Stradivarius y de los intentos de asesinato contra Jessica Stanley y Sean Jackson —enumeré.

Billy levantó mucho las cejas, mientras Quil y Sue intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

—Bella, ¿por qué deberíamos juzgar nosotros esos crímenes? Me suena a que deberían llevar esa información a la policía, no ante este tribunal —observó Billy, echando una mirada de reojo a Charlie.

—No podemos, señor Black —respondí formalmente—. El caso es más complicado que eso. Vean, todo esto comenzó hace tiempo, algo más de seis años, cuando yo encontré media tonelada de cocaína escondida en un cuartucho clausurado de la escuela a la que iba…

Abreviando mucho y saltándome montones de detalles, resumí la historia de incorporación al FBI. Por suerte Charlie, Phillips, Jackson y Caddy estaban ahí para corroborarlo, porque no creo que los quiluetes me hubiesen creído de otro modo. Los tres seguían bastante atónitos incluso después de haber oído los testimonios y de ver la placa y el arma.

Seguí con el relato, siempre muy a grandes rasgos, de cómo Jackson había visto a Carlisle dos veces en un lapso de veinte años sin que el médico hubiese envejecido, y cómo el _sabueso _había conseguido que se aprobara una investigación al respecto. Billy, Quil y Sue miraron con mucho respeto a Jackson desde entonces.

A la vez, mencioné como una cosa sabida por todos la alteración genética que sufrían los Cullen y que los hacía envejecer un año por cada cincuenta que pasaban. A falta de un nombre mejor, llamaríamos "vampirismo" a este desorden, indiqué. Llegado este punto, tuve que 'confesar' que para mi informe final me había basado en viejas leyendas quiluetes. La memoria de los Quiluetes llegaba lejos, expliqué, y mencionaba a los Cullen, aunque el paso del tiempo había distorsionado algunas realidades transformándolas en mitos, de modo que sus leyendas hablaban de vampiros, lo que tenía sentido si se tenía en cuenta que los Cullen no podían exponerse al sol y envejecían tan lentamente. Admití con un poco de vergüenza que me había basado en sus leyendas ancestrales para crear 'mis' vampiros buenos que sólo cazaban animales y brillaban al sol, según constaba en mi informe final.

A esta altura del relato yo llevaba hablando un rato largo y estaba casi afónica. Billy, Sue y Quil me miraban con la mezcla de asombro, fascinación y un poco de espanto a la que yo ya estaba acostumbrada después de narrar mis desventuras. A fin de no esforzar más mi garganta, le cedí la palabra a Jackson, que conocía el resto tan bien como yo.

Jackson acabó de narrar sobre la investigación, los resultados obtenidos, el agente encubierto infiltrado, el extraño informe final y el repentino aborto de la investigación. Expuso lo que sucedió luego, con los agentes reasignados primero y al borde de la muerte después, cómo los Cullen me habían ayudado a proteger a Alex, Sheila y Fred de lo que prometía ser una muerte segura y cómo la intervención de Emmett había salvado la vida de Jessica y la suya. Su narración era más técnica y menos coloquial que la mía, pero sin dejar nada importante afuera. El tribunal lo escuchaba con total atención.

Mi mentor continuó con nuestro descubrimiento que la CIA estaba detrás de todo esto a través de su _Proyecto Fénix_, aunque sin mencionar a John en ningún momento. Alex y Sheila intercambiaron sólo una breve mirada de confusión antes de poner cara de póker. Debieron deducir, con todo acierto, que intentábamos no exponer a John a un posible intento de venganza.

Finalmente, Jackson relató la llegada de los enviados de la CIA esa misma noche, su intención de negociar, y mi decisión de someterlos a un juicio justo. Añadió que no podíamos llevar el caso ante la justicia ordinaria para no exponer a los Cullen e impedir que el secreto cayera en las manos incorrectas, pero que eso no debía detenernos de castigar tanta perversidad, alevosía y premeditación a la hora de matar.

—Muchas gracias por escucharme –acabó antes de tomar asiento.

Su explicación de los hechos había sido impecable, breve sin dejar afuera nada esencial, y su discurso final, pidiendo la condena de Blackwater y los suyos, había sido magnífico. Los quiluetes miraban a los enviados de la CIA intentando ocultar su disgusto, con un desprecio mayor que el que habían mostrado hacia los Cullen al llegar a casa, y eso ya es decir.

—Asombroso –musitó Billy, y los otros dos miembros del tribunal asintieron—. ¿Tienen pruebas que vinculen a estos acusados con los crímenes que les atribuyen?

Teníamos montones de pruebas. Alex y Sheila, junto con Phillips y Caddy, se habían encargado de preparar la exposición, en parte mientras esperábamos la llegada de los de la CIA, en parte mientras Edward, Jackson y yo estábamos reunidos con ellos. Al momento del 'juicio' teníamos un sólido caso contra ellos.

Sheila se ocupó de exponer las pruebas; Alex se ponía nervioso de sólo estar en la misma habitación que tanta gente, era imposible para él abrir la boca delante de ellos.

—Agente Blackwater, ¿hay algo que pueda decir a su favor? –le preguntó Billy con un tono forzosamente cortés después de escuchar a Sheila.

En rigor, Blackwater no tenía defensa alguna. En las pruebas estaba demostrado, negro sobre blanco, que él había mandado a matar a seis personas de un modo cuidadosamente planificado de antemano, sólo porque él quería ser el único propietario de un secreto que podría usar con fines probablemente maléficos.

Y sin embargo, a la hora de exponer una defensa, Blackwater se las arregló para ponerse en víctima, él y el resto de su equipo. Mal que me pese, no me quedó más remedio que admitir que era un orador excelente.

Adivinando que los quiluetes no tenían mucho aprecio por los Cullen, aseguró que sus experimentos eran teóricos, dentro de los límites legales, y que sólo buscaban la cura para esta pobre gente. Pero claro, ellos _no querían_ ser curados, preferían seguir siempre así. Él sólo había intentado que un secreto tan delicado no cayera en las manos erróneas, ¡no había forma que supiera por anticipado que uno de los Cullen se había enamorado de mí! Si la agente Swan no estuviese de por medio, ¿acaso los Cullen no le agradecerían que él, sin pedir nada a cambio, guardara un secreto tan importante para ellos? El único esfuerzo suyo y de su equipo había sido siempre que el secreto no fuese conocido por nadie más, que era lo que los Cullen también querían, después de todo.

Sorprendentemente para mí, fue Edward quien pidió la palabra a continuación. Un poco confundido, pero sin razones para negarse, Billy se la otorgó.

—Muchas gracias. Me gustaría responderle al agente Blackwater sobre sus asunciones sobre mi familia, comenzando por el hecho que claramente NO le agradecemos por asesinar bajo pretexto de hacerlo en nuestro nombre o por nuestro beneficio. A lo largo de los años, hubo ocasiones en que alguien estuvo cerca de adivinar acerca de nosotros —explicó Edward, dirigiéndose a los Quiluetes—, en cuyo caso siempre nos limitábamos a mudarnos de inmediato, a desaparecer antes que pudiese confirmar o descartar sus sospechas. Nunca matamos a nadie por saber o sospechar acerca de nuestra diferencia genética o los resultados de ella. Jamás. Y aún si Bella no estuviese de por medio, jamás aprobaríamos sus métodos para guardar el secreto. Nosotros no tomamos revancha ni planificamos la muerte de ninguno de los integrantes del grupo que descubrió nuestro tan bien guardado secreto, sino que les ayudamos a escapar del peligro, porque valoramos la vida y hacemos lo posible por protegerla.

»Por otra parte, el agente Blackwater confesó más temprano, mientras todavía estábamos en casa, que su grupo no estaba estudiando esta distorsión genética con el fin de remediarla, como afirma ahora, y reconoció que de hecho la cura se considera imposible. Como mucho, lo que buscan son variaciones de nuestra afección, que intentarán recrear en personas sanas, con el fin de crear personas con la longevidad propia de quienes padecemos este mal, pero sin las debilidades que acarrea la alteración. Quieren crear una nueva súper-raza, que reúna lo mejor de ambas partes. Su plan fue siempre eliminar a quien supiera al respecto, a fin que no interfiriera con sus proyectos. Él no valora la vida humana en lo más mínimo, sólo impulsa su ambición, su deseo de ser Dios, y manipular la vida y la muerte —explicó Edward con una mueca de intenso disgusto dirigida a Blackwater, que lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward debía haber oído esos detalles en la mente del enviado de la CIA.

Estimados miembros de este tribunal, el agente Blackwater y sus compañeros de equipo no intentan, nunca intentaron, otra cosa que sacarle provecho personal a esta situación —explicó Edward, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Billy, Quil y Sue—. Quisieron eliminar a los investigadores del FBI, no por pura generosidad hacia mi familia, para ayudarnos a proteger nuestro secreto, sino para ser ellos los únicos enterados de tamaña verdad, y para usar esta verdad con fines que difícilmente puedan considerarse nobles y honestos. El FBI nos investigó por curiosidad, la CIA asesinó por ansias de poder. Todos sabemos que el conocimiento da poder, y ser el único que conoce algo otorga poder sobre las demás personas… así es como razona el agente Blackwater.

»Mientras que el FBI, a través de su agente Bella Swan, admitió su investigación y nos puso al tanto de lo que pasaba, la CIA no admitió su participación hasta que no tuvo más remedio. Aún entonces, en lugar de aceptar sus responsabilidades, pretende engañar al tribunal asegurando que buscan la cura y que cometieron los asesinatos en nuestro nombre, dos cosas completamente falsas.

»Señora, señores. Piensen por favor en Michael Newton, un muchacho que nada tenía que ver con esto, asesinado simplemente para echarle la culpa a Bella y obligarla a entrar a formar parte de su proyecto para salvarse de una condena a cadena perpetua. Señores, por favor, no se dejen engañar por alguien que ya está buscando la forma de escapar de cualquier castigo que se les imponga, que se burla de ustedes al mentirles, que no respeta algo tan sagrado como lo es la vida. Gracias por escucharme —acabó con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de retirarse nuevamente a su rincón.

Estuve a punto de levantarme a aplaudir. El discurso había sido grandioso, repleto de verdades, apasionado por la sinceridad y dicho con tanta honestidad que los quiluetes _tenían_ que creerlo.

—Agente Blackwater, ¿qué puede decirnos en su defensa respecto al asesinato de Michael Newton? —preguntó Quil Ateara, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Fue un lamentable error —dijo Blackwater, compungido—. Nuestra intención fue eliminar a Swan, no sabíamos que ella no estaba en la tienda a esa hora… fue un tristísimo, lamentable error, como lo fue atropellar por accidente a Marlene Cotton en lugar de a Sheila. Nunca tuvimos intención de herir a inocentes.

—Señor, tenemos pruebas que la muerte de Newton no fue nada accidental, sino que estuvo muy cuidadosamente planificada —saltó Sheila—, tanto o más que los intentos por culpar a Bella del asesinato.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a dirigir a Blackwater. Pude notar, con un poco de maligna satisfacción, que tenía un tic nervioso en la mejilla. ¡Ja! Bien merecido lo tenía, el maldito mentiroso.

—Es cierto –admitió Blackwater, cabizbajo—. Sí, fue premeditado. ¡Pero no es justo que yo reciba el castigo, ni ninguno de mis colegas! Nosotros sólo somos el último escalafón, nos limitamos a cumplir órdenes. Si no hacemos lo que nos ordenan, recibimos terribles castigos. Para colmo, ahora tenemos que dar la cara por acciones que sólo acometimos siguiendo órdenes, sin derecho a réplica ni protesta. No es justo, señor.

—¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus superiores, entonces? ¿Los que planificaron esto? –preguntó Billy, severo.

—Son Eugene Smith, Andrew Reed y Jane García —enumeró con prontitud Blackwater—. Ellos son los verdaderos culpables de lo que pasó.

—Ejem, curiosa coincidencia, porque aquí tenemos un organigrama que indica que son sus subordinados –dijo Alex con voz sorprendentemente firme, aunque sin levantar la vista del papel que tenía ante sí.

—Sí, Eugene Smith es el encargado de lidiar con la prensa, Andrew Reed es el que se ocupa de los espionajes, y Jane García se ocupa de tratar con los diversos asesinos a sueldo que trabajan para su departamento, entre ellos Milton Briscioli, el que mató a Newton –apuntó Sheila ferozmente.

—¡Son mentiras! —gritó Blackwater, intentando sonar herido, pero con bastante pánico en la voz, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—No, ni por asomo. Éstos son datos obtenidos de la mismísima CIA —informó Sheila, implacable, poniéndose de pie también—. ¡Este hombre es un cobarde que quiere mandar al frente a sus subordinados con tal de no asumir responsabilidad sobre sus actos! Es más, ¡_él es el jefe del grupo H_! ¡Él es quien estuvo detrás de esta operación para aniquilar gente todo el tiempo! ¡Raymond Blackwater, aquí está clarísimo! —chilló Sheila, blandiendo un manojo de papeles—. ¿Por qué creen que los demás lo llaman "Jefe"? Si él no los diseñó, como mínimo aprobó y puso en marcha los mecanismos necesarios para que el asesinato de Newton y los intentos de homicidio de las otras cinco personas.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Patrañas! ¡Embustes! —exclamó Blackwater, cada vez más nervioso—. ¡Quieren usarme como chivo expiatorio, eso es todo!

—¿Qué pueden decirnos al respecto los otros dos agentes de la CIA? –preguntó Sue de pronto, mirando a Sullivan y Crew.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de que Amelia Crew, la mujer de cabello negro y espeso flequillo se pusiera de pie y empezara a hablar.

—Blackwater es el jefe del equipo –declaró contundentemente. Sullivan asintió con la cabeza—. Él mismo fue quien delineó las estrategias a seguir, quien ordenó matar, y utilizar la muerte de Newton para captar a Swan y forzarla a sumarse al equipo. Jane García le advirtió desde el inicio que había una relación sentimental entre Swan y Edward Cullen, pero él no quiso escucharla. Dijo que era imposible. Le advertimos que era posible que Cullen le ayudara a Swan, si no a atrapar al asesino, al menos a no verse obligada a elegir entre la CIA y una condena a cadena perpetua, pero Blackwater es un cerdo machista que no presta atención alguna a un consejo dado por una mujer. Él es el jefe del _Grupo H_, señora y señores miembros del tribunal, y fue quien nos obligó a los demás a seguir sus órdenes; tenía amenazadas a nuestras familias.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Nunca amenacé a sus malditas familias! —gritó Blackwater, que temblaba de furia.

—¿Entonces confiesa lo demás? —preguntó Sullivan, echándose atrás en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que no! —casi aulló Blackwater—. No los escuchen —ordenó más que pidió al tribunal—. ¡Son traidores! Prefieren que yo cargue con todo el peso del castigo antes que reconocer que participaron activamente…

—Participamos, es cierto, pero bajo amenaza —reconoció Crew, que había vuelto a sentarse.

Blackwater intentó otra vez convencer al tribunal que él era una víctima inocente atrapada en una telaraña de manipulación, pero considerando que todas las pruebas apuntaban contra él, desde los registros hackeados hasta la palabra de sus colaboradores, sus intentos fueron, ¿cómo decirlo?, perfectamente inútiles.

—Señorita Swan, como portavoz del grupo, ¿qué castigo piden ustedes para el acusado, de ser declarado culpable? –preguntó Quil el mayor.

Ahí entrábamos en terreno pantanoso, y eso Blackwater debió notarlo, porque esbozó una sonrisita satisfecha. Ni los quiluetes ni el FBI tenían poder para castigar a Blackwater con prisión u otras obligaciones como trabajo comunitario, multas económicas o algo parecido. Podría decirse que podíamos juzgarlo pero no condenarlo.

—Considerando que el agente Blackwater es ideológicamente culpable por cinco intentos de asesinato, un homicidio calificado contra una víctima desarmada, coerción hacia sus subordinados, y mentirle a este tribunal reiteradamente, no creo que estaría de más pedir la pena de muerte para él —dije con firmeza.

El silencio que siguió a mi declaración fue ensordecedor. Podían oírse con toda claridad las pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocar con el vidrio de la ventana, y eso que la susodicha ventana estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Sin embargo, no voy a ponerme a su nivel, y a castigar muerte con muerte. No gano nada con pedir que le peguen un tiro en la cabeza, como hizo el asesino enviado por Blackwater con Michael Newton. No, señores, no voy a caer tan bajo. Sin embargo, sí espero que el agente Blackwater se haga cargo de sus delitos. Pido que el castigo sea el siguiente:

»En primer lugar, que se haga responsable de la muerte de Michael Newton, junto a Milton Briscioli, el autor material, y confiese su crimen ante la justicia, que se encargará de tomar los recaudos necesarios.

»En segundo lugar, que se declare culpable de haber atropellado a Marlene Cotton y pague por los gastos de internación, más una compensación económica por daños y perjuicios.

»En tercer lugar, que admita que fue él quien manipuló los datos para enviar a Alexander Stradivarius a la cárcel, y tome las medidas necesarias para que todos los cargos contra Alex sean retirados y las cosas regresen a como eran antes de que la estafa millonaria le fuese atribuida a Alex. También aquí habrá una compensación económica que pagar por daños y prejuicios.

»En cuarto lugar, se declarará culpable de envenenar a Frederick Samstag y ofrecerá también una compensación económica elevada, amén de pagar hasta el último centavo de gastos médicos, por supuesto.

»Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, se encargará de que el _sabueso_ Sean Jackson regrese a sus tareas habituales, y le pagará también un reembolso en concepto de disculpa por haber estado a punto de mandarlo a matar.

»Ya ven, estimados miembros del tribunal, que no busco venganza y ni siquiera castigo, sino justicia —expliqué—. Todo lo que pretendo es que este hombre, y el resto de su equipo como cómplices, se encarguen de deshacer y subsanar todo el mal que hicieron, en medida de lo posible. Nadie va a devolverle la vida a Mike, ni el hijo a sus padres, ni el amigo a sus compañeros de curso. Pero en la medida de lo reparable, quiero reparaciones. Creo que es una petición justa, y es todo lo que pido.

Quil asintió lentamente antes de mirar a Blackwater.

—¿Qué sentencia pide usted? –preguntó en tono neutro.

—La absolución de culpa y cargo –pidió Blackwater de inmediato—. Soy inocente, y no debo pagar los errores de otro.

—Este tribunal se retira a deliberar —decidió Quil el mayor.

Sue y Billy asintieron, y los tres se retiraron a deliberar a la habitación de al lado. Es decir, a la cocina. No era el sitio más 'judicial' de la casa, pero sí el que estaba más cerca, y el de más fácil acceso para Billy en un lugar que no estaba adaptado para alguien en silla de ruedas. Sue cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y comenzó oficialmente la deliberación del tribunal.

Mientras estuvieron ausentes, Blackwater siguió actuando la parte del acusado que se siente dolido e injustamente tratado por quienes creía eran personas nobles pero resultan ser unos oportunistas. Si el tribunal fallaba en contra de él, siempre podía probar suerte el Hollywood, me dije. Actuar era algo que evidentemente podía hacer muy bien.

Unos diez minutos después de salir, el tribunal regresó a sus puestos.

—El tribunal ha tomado una decisión —anunció Quil, solemne—. Declaramos a Reynold Blackwater culpable de ser autor intelectual de un homicidio, cinco intentos de homicidio, coerción y de dar falso testimonio. Asimismo, declaramos cómplices necesarios a Amelia Crew, Gustav Sullivan, Eugene Smith, Andrew Reed y Jane García. Aunque hayan estado bajo amenaza, consideramos que, habiendo podido negarse, y no hacerlo, los convierte en cómplices. Por estos cargos, Blackwater se hará cargo de las responsabilidades judiciales y del cincuenta por ciento de las compensaciones económicas pedidas por la fiscalía. Crew, Sullivan, Smith, Reed y García se encargarán de reunir el cincuenta por ciento restante del dinero. Además, todos ellos presentarán su renuncia indeclinable a la CIA, y Blackwater disolverá el "Grupo H" antes de abandonar su cargo —me miró con atención un momento antes de seguir hablando—. La pena que dispondría este tribunal, de no estar por medio su solicitud, sería la cadena perpetua, señori… perdón, agente Swan. Pero consideramos al castigo que usted propuso mucho más constructivo, y es el que va a ejecutarse. ¡El tribunal ha fallado! —y como no tenía un martillito con el que dar un golpe para enfatizar sus palabras, Quil dio un pequeño puñetazo en la mesa ratona que tenía ante sí.

Empecé aplaudir, feliz por la decisión tomada, al tiempo que Sheila chillaba de alegría y Fred soltaba lo que parecía un grito de guerra, revoleando un puño en el aire. Alex me abrazó, radiante, antes de agarrar a Sheila y plantarle un beso con todas las letras delante de todo el mundo. Ella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello antes de devolverle el beso de un modo tal que los demás miramos hacia otro lado. Los Cullen también aplaudían, lo que ocasionaba un extraño sonido, como si alguien golpeara piedras entre sí. Caddy y Phillips también aplaudían, felices; hasta Jackson estaba aplaudiendo, y mostraba una de sus raras sonrisas sinceras, una sonrisa que no era sarcástica, ni burlona, ni condescendiente, sino de pura y real alegría. Charlie aplaudía, aliviado.

Blackwater, cuando miré en su dirección, estaba cuidadosamente inexpresivo y mirándose las uñas, aunque el tic en su mejilla era más fuerte que nunca. A Crew se la veía casi aliviada, como si hubiese temido algo mucho peor. Sullivan observaba a Blackwater con atención, como esperando que su jefe estallara en cualquier momento.

—Ejem, si el tribunal me permite… tengo una acusación que presentar —dijo Blackwater lentamente, interrumpiendo el jolgorio general.

—Diga, por favor —lo invitó Sue, tan formal como fría.

—Gracias. Deseo acusar a Isabella Swan de secuestro —casi ronroneó Blackwater.

—¿El secuestro de quién, si puede saberse? —preguntó Billy, sorprendido.

—El mío. Hoy me presenté en el hogar de los Cullen para hablar con Swan…

—Es _agente Swan_ para usted —lo corregí con frialdad.

—Claro, claro —dijo con una sonrisita de superioridad—. Con la _agente Swan_, por supuesto, y al intentar retirarme, ella me lo prohibió. Nos amenazó de muerte, a mis colegas y a mí, pero dijo que podríamos acusarla ante este tribunal. Muy bien, la acuso de secuestro, y pido un millón de dólares como compensación económica por privación ilegítima de la libertad. Confío que si el tribunal es tan neutral como dice ser, me dará la razón.

Todos los demás intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto. Blackwater estaba un poquito loco si creía que el tribunal iba a darle la razón…

…y sin embargo, el plan tenía su mérito. Si el tribunal me absolvía, Blackwater diría que el tribunal no era neutral y se negaría a obedecer las órdenes. Si el tribunal me consideraba culpable, pero por una suma menor, también él intentaría pagar una suma más pequeña en concepto de compensación.

—Agente Swan, ¿usted amenazó de muerte a este individuo y le prohibió abandonar la casa en que estaba? —me preguntó Quil el mayor, evidentemente esperando que yo lo negara.

—El agente Blackwater se negaba a presentarse ante el tribunal, y en cambio quería irse lo antes posible. Él dijo que sólo necesitaba llegar a la puerta, y yo le pregunté qué le hacía pensar que llegaría con vida —expliqué—. En rigor, no lo amenacé de muerte, sólo le hice una pregunta.

—Al tiempo que preguntaba, ella puso una mano en la caña de la bota, y Jackson también sujetó su arma —gruñó Blackwater.

Sabiamente, no mencionó a Edward, aunque dirigió una mirada de reojo en su dirección. Edward parpadeó con inocencia.

—El _sabueso_ Jackson está desarmado a causa de su misión encubierta, y sólo puso la mano en su cintura para asustarlos. Respecto a mí, puse la mano sobre la caña de la bota, es verdad… pero no saqué el arma, no les apunté, no puse siquiera el dedo en el gatillo —aclaré, señalando mi calzado, que en ese momento estaba vacío de armas.

(Todos habíamos dejado nuestras respectivas armas —donde "armas" incluye tanto pistolas como teléfonos— en la mesita del vestíbulo, antes de la llegada de los jueces y el inicio del juicio.)

Billy, Sue y Quil, impactados, se acercaron unos a otros y cuchichearon un minuto antes de volver a ponerse de cara al resto de la gente. Esperé ansiosa el veredicto.

—El tribunal tomó una decisión –anunció Billy, seco, severo—. Al ser la agente Isabella Swan un miembro activo del FBI, consideramos que usted había sido puesto bajo arresto por ella a fin de ser conducido a este tribunal, de modo que no se trató de privación ilegítima de la libertad, sino retención a fin de responder ante la ley. Por lo tanto, la agente Swan es declarada absuelta de culpa y cargo.

Nuevamente hubo festejos de mis amigos, Cullens inclusive, y un ceño profundamente fruncido de Blackwater. La salida legal era tan limpia que él no podía objetar nada, para su gran enojo. Resistí el infantil impulso de sacarle la lengua, pero por muy poco. La tentación era _grande_.

—¿Hay alguna otra acusación? —preguntó Quil el mayor, antes de añadir con una sonrisa— ¿O puedo regresar a casa a sentirme importante en secreto, ya que no le puedo contar nada a nadie?

Intercambié una veloz mirada con Fred, que estaba bostezando disimuladamente, con Sheila y Alex, que sonreían embobados el uno con el otro, con Jackson, que sonreía levemente, contento, con Charlie, que irradiaba orgullo. Después, me giré al tribunal.

—No más acusaciones por nuestra parte esta noche, gracias.

—No, por aquí tampoco –respondió Blackwater en tono frío. Pese a que intentaba no demostrar su irritación, era evidente que el modo en que las cosas se habían desenvuelto no le gustaba para nada.

—Bien, creo que eso da por terminada nuestra tarea –anunció el anciano Quil de buen humor, poniéndose de pie—. Sabrán perdonarme, pero estos huesitos necesitan un poco más de descanso esta noche…

—Desde luego, señor Ateara, muchísimas gracias por venir, y también a los demás, disculpen que los haya sacado de la cama y hecho venir así de un momento al otro, muchas gracias por su colaboración… —empecé a farfullar, el alivio y la alegría volviéndome un poco incoherente.

—De nada, Bella –respondió Sue con suavidad, dirigiendo una mirada tímida en mi dirección—. Fue un placer poder ayudarte. Es algo muy… interesante, lo que pasó aquí; y me siento muy honrada por que nos hayas considerado como miembros del tribunal.

—Necesitaba a los más aptos para impartir justicia, y los conseguí –le sonreí encogiéndome de hombros, sintiéndome igual de tímida.

Aunque no era nada oficial, yo sabía que Charlie y Sue… ¿cómo decirlo? "Se gustaban" sonaba a niños de preescolar, pero era lo más cercano a describir la relación que tenían. Me alegraba por ellos. Yo me iría pronto, y me quedaría más tranquila de saber que Charlie estaba en buenas manos. Sue parecía una mujer buena y cariñosa, y Charlie se merecía una segunda oportunidad con alguien que cocinaba bien, estaba acostumbrado al clima lluvioso y sabía cuidar de sí mismo.

Todo lo que no tuvo la primera vez.

—Bien, pongámonos en marcha –murmuró Billy, quitándole los frenos a la silla de ruedas y empezando a dirigirse a la puerta. Tenía mucha agilidad.

Tras unas cuantas despedidas y no pocos agradecimientos más, nuestros jueces se marcharon, junto con Charlie, que llevaba a Billy de regreso.

Los demás, es decir los miembros de la CIA, del FBI y los vampiros, viajamos de regreso a la casa de los Cullen, siguiendo la misma distribución de automóviles que habíamos usado a la ida. Cuando llegamos y nos bajamos de los automóviles, me sorprendió un poco la mirada mortificada de Sullivan y Crew, los ayudantes de Blackwater, y la mirada entre orgullosa y avergonzada del denominado "Jefe". Carlisle, que era el que había conducido el automóvil en que viajaban, parecía al borde del ataque de risa. Sólo tuve que mirarlo con una ceja levantada para que él, que tenía todo el aspecto de estar muriéndose de ganas por contarlo, empezara a hablar.

—El agente Blackwater intentó escapar abriendo la puerta y tirándose del automóvil en marcha –me contó Carlisle con una gran sonrisa burlona—. Sólo que no sabía que las puertas tienen un sistema especial antirrobo, que hace que si el conductor oprime un botón en el tablero principal sea imposible abrir las puertas… Blackwater se pasó sus buenos cinco minutos luchando con la puerta antes que yo le ofreciera ayuda. Por alguna razón, no la aceptó –comentó Carlisle con inocencia.

—¿Queriendo escaparse, agente Blackwater? –no pude evitar burlarme de él—. ¿Creía que iba a huir de sus responsabilidades así de fácil? No, señor mío, usted tiene compromisos que cumplir.

—¿Y quién va a obligarme a cumplir? –medio ladró Blackwater, más alto y más corpulento que yo, y debo decirlo, bastante intimidante en ese momento—. ¿Usted, acaso? ¿Qué poder tiene para asegurarse que yo voy a pagar ese dinero o a acusarme culpable de esos delitos? ¿Cómo pretende obligarme a hacerlo?

Blackwater aún estaba hablando cuando Edward ya se había apostado a mi izquierda, fulminando a Blackwater con la mirada, y Jackson estaba a mi derecha, cerrando filas.

—Usted va a hacer lo que el tribunal le ordenó… porque sabe lo que le pasaría de otra manera –le dije en un susurro, que se escuchó con toda claridad en el silencio nocturno. Había dejado de llover momentáneamente, de manera que pudimos desarrollar nuestra conversación fuera de la casa de los Cullen sin problemas—. Usted y los agentes Sullivan y Crew regresarán a Nevada ahora mismo y pondrán en marcha las órdenes del tribunal.

—¿O qué? –preguntó Blackwater, despectivo y bravucón.

—Esme y Carlisle llevaron a Frederick, Sheila y Alexander adentro –susurró Edward en mi oído—. Caddy y Phillips también entraron. Puedes hablar libremente.

—Gracias –le susurré de regreso, sin romper el contacto visual con Blackwater—. O… —empecé, dirigiéndome a Blackwater—… ¿en verdad quiere que se lo describa? ¿No le parece que puede imaginárselo bastante bien? Rosalie y yo somos bastante cercanas ahora, y me estuvo dando un par de ideas… ¿recuerda lo que hizo ella con esos malnacidos que la hirieron…?

Blackwater no se movió, pero Crew y Sullivan intercambiaron una mirada asustada. Ellos definitivamente sí recordaban los siete asesinatos cometidos por Rosalie, y eso sin conocer los detalles, que yo sí conocía a través de su relato.

—Buenas noches, agentes Blackwater, Sullivan y Crew –sonreí con dulzura, claramente despidiéndolos—. Manejen con cuidado, no sobrepasen los límites de velocidad y asegúrense de usar el cinturón de seguridad. Que tengan un bien viaje –terminé, medio señalando al lugar en que el automóvil alquilado en el que habían llegado había estado parado todo el tiempo.

Minutos más tarde, sólo las luces traseras eran visibles, escasamente, entre la vegetación que rodeaba el camino de entrada a la casa de los Cullen.

Blackwater y los suyos se habían ido, con un poco de suerte, para siempre.

.

.

.

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Sigo ofreciendo avances, dicho sea de paso. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	43. 40 El llamado de Renée

**Mis estimados lectores, **

**En este momento están leyendo la introducción a un capítulo que originalmente fue escrito para ser publicado justo después del capítulo 32, pero ponerlo en ese momento cortaba el vértigo de la trama, por lo que lo dejé con la intención de publicarlo como extra al final de la historia. Sin embargo, encaja perfectamente aquí, por lo que voy a modificar un poco el final previsto para incluirlo ahora. **

**Lo que van a leer es una visión mía y acorde a los parámetros de este fic de por qué el matrimonio de los padres de Bella no funcionó. No tienen por qué estar de acuerdo, pero personalmente estoy tan harta de leer historias donde Charlie es un idiota que no entera de nada como los fics donde Renée es una mala madre, estúpida e inútil. Aquí, un pequeño aporte al mundo del fan fiction. **

**Claro que los personajes no son míos y escribo sin fines de lucro… **

**Para todos cuantos preguntaron, o se olvidaron de preguntar, la historia está llegando a su fin, sí. Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo, y espero sus comentarios. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Forks, Estado de Washington. Domingo 9 de junio de 2006. Casa de los Swan. _

**.**

Era de mañana muy temprano. Era domingo. La peor parte de los sucesos más aterradores de mi vida, que empezaron un día lluvioso cuando Mike se me acercó a hablarme después de la clase de gimnasia y terminaron cuando los enviados de la CIA subieron a su automóvil y se largaron de Forks, había concluido.

Yo había estado durmiendo mal todos los últimos días, siendo despertada casi todas las noches a altas horas de la madrugada, y tenía intenciones de descansar de una vez por todas ahora que al menos esta parte de la aventura había terminado.

Claro que aparentemente para mí era mucho pedir dormir ocho horas de un tirón. Y eso el teléfono de casa, que empezó a sonar demasiado temprano a la mañana para ser un horario cortés, debía saberlo, porque sonaba y sonaba sin importarle mis murmuradas maldiciones.

Dejé que Caddy fuese a atender. Ella estaba en la planta baja, mucho más cerca de aparato que yo, aunque incluso medio dormida como aún estaba, yo había adivinado quién sería y hasta podía predecir más o menos qué me diría.

—Es tu mamá –murmuró Edward, que estaba acurrucado a mi lado, sobre las frazadas, abrazándome. Después de resueltas las cosas la noche anterior, nos había traído a casa a mí y a Caddy, y secretamente se había quedado a mi lado toda la noche.

—Me lo temía –suspiré—. Voy a tener que hablar con ella.

—Da la impresión que vio algo del programa de televisión… debe haber pasado a las noticias nacionales hoy –conjeturó Edward, acariciando con suavidad mi cara.

Suspiré de nuevo. Ahora que el caso estaba prácticamente resuelto, ya nada me preocupaba tanto como antes, y el informe de televisión, menos que menos.

Escuché las pisadas de Caddy subiendo por la escalera. Edward, tras un veloz beso, se deslizó por la ventana, con la promesa de regresar pronto. Me senté en mi cama justo cuando ella golpeaba con los nudillos contra la puerta. Suspiré y respondí un "¿sí?" cargado de resignación.

—Tu mamá está al teléfono –informó Caddy tras abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza—. Sin ofender, pero está histérica. Suena como si hubiese tenido que enterarse de todo por la televisión.

Gruñí mientras sacaba las piernas de la cama y empezaba a buscar a tientas mis pantuflas.

—Renée no tuvo que enterarse de _todo_ por la televisión –mascullé, buscando la pantufla izquierda, que no aparecía, con el pie—. Le conté que alguien había matado a Mike.

—Pero no le contaste que dos agentes del FBI estaban cuidándote las espaldas –adivinó Caddy. Yo volví a gruñir. La pantufla no aparecía.

—Detalles, detalles –descarté con un gesto de la mano, antes de agacharme a buscar la maldita pantufla debajo de la cama. Ahí estaba, muerta de risa.

Me calcé la pantufla con más fuerza de la necesaria, de mal humor, y me puse de pie. Caddy me miraba con una mezcla de risa y compasión.

—Sólo la insuperable Bella Swan consideraría "detalles" al hecho de tener guardaespaldas del FBI –comentó Caddy, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Buena suerte con tu mamá. Suena realmente al borde del colapso nervioso.

Bajé las escaleras bostezando, demorándome, tratando de postergar la llegada de lo inevitable. Por fin, estaba delante del teléfono. Era una suerte que Charlie no hubiese cambiado el viejo teléfono de casa por uno de esos más modernos, inalámbricos. Al estar el auricular unido al resto del aparato por medio del cable, Caddy no había podido llevármelo hasta mi habitación, sino que yo me había visto obligada a bajar; eso me había dado tiempo a despertarme y elaborar un modo de manejar la situación.

Con un último suspiro, tomé el auricular y me lo llevé al oído.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué sucede que llamas tan temprano? –bostecé, sabiendo que Renée, ansiosa como debía estar, no se había detenido a considerar la diferencia horaria.

—¡BELLA! –su chillido casi me dejó sorda de ese oído—. ¡Bella, cariño, acabo de verte en internet! ¡¿Cómo es eso que estás en peligro y dos agentes del FBI están cuidándote a todas horas? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Bella, junta tus cosas ahora mismo, te vienes conmigo a Florida, ¡lejos de esa condenada lluvia y los asesinos sueltos!

Suspiré de nuevo. Estaba suspirando mucho esa mañana, y eso que apenas me había levantado.

—Mamá, cálmate, por favor –le pedí en mi voz más tranquila y razonable.

—¡¿Cómo que cálmate? ¡Estás en peligro, yo no voy a calmarme! –su voz se había vuelto más aguda que antes a causa del nerviosismo—. Phil está de acuerdo, dice que es mejor que vengas, estarás más segura lejos de allí, ¡y tiene razón! ¡Cómo no me dijiste nada de lo que estaba pasando…!

—Porque supe que reaccionarías así –dije velozmente, aprovechando una mínima pausa en su diatriba.

—¡¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione? –casi relinchó Renée—. ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que estás en constante peligro! ¡Nunca debí permitirte ir a ese pueblo horrible! ¡Y Charlie…! ¡Cómo no me dijo nada él!

—Mamá, escúchame, por favor… —empecé, pero Renée no estaba en condiciones de escuchar.

—¡Vendrás a Florida! Tienes una habitación disponible, hasta tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño, y ya verás que va a gustarte –decidió ella, convencida—. Puedo ir a inscribirte ahora mismo a la escuela más cercana, así cuando llegues ya todo está arreglado. ¿O prefieres recibir clases en casa? Con toda esta conmoción, quizás sea lo mejor. Estoy segura que Ivonne puede obtener los permisos necesarios para darte clases.

—Mamá… —empecé, perdiendo la paciencia. Yo no sabía quién era Ivonne, ni me importaba, lo que más me interesaba en ese momento era que mamá me escuchara de una buena vez.

—No es tanto lo que te falta para acabar la escuela, y de todos modos podrás ir a la Universidad de Florida después, ya estarías cerca –continuó Renée, impávida, o sólo distraída—. Si te das prisa, si empacas todo hoy mismo y tomas el vuelo mañana, podrías estar completamente instalada para el lunes…

—¡Mamá! –la interrumpí sin mucho tacto—. ¡No voy a ir a Florida!

—¡Bella! –exclamó ella.

—¡No-Voy-A-Ir! –casi ladré—. No voy a ponerte en peligro, ni a Phil, con mi presencia. Aquí Charlie puede protegerme. Voy a acabar la escuela acá, en Forks. Y cuando acabe, me voy a ir a la Universidad Sudeste de Alaska, donde tengo una beca estupenda esperándome. ¡Eso ya te lo dije, más de una vez!

Al otro lado de la línea, Renée se largó a llorar. Yo me quedé inmóvil, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, y sintiéndome mal de inmediato.

—¿Mamá? –pregunté en voz baja—. Mamá, no quise gritarte. Pero no voy a irme de Forks.

—Bella, es que estoy tan asustada… —sollozó Renée—. Tengo tanto miedo de que te pase algo horrible… a que todo vuelva a ser como hace años… —sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes—. ¡Tengo miedo a que te maten!

—Mamá, no va a pasarme nada –intenté tranquilizarla, con un nudo en la garganta—. Ese informe está desactualizado. Charlie ya capturó al hombre que mató a Mike. Está preso, mamá. No va a lastimar a nadie. Los de la televisión no se enteraron y pasaron un informe viejo, pero el culpable está en la cárcel desde ayer.

—¿Charlie lo atrapó? ¿Al culpable? ¿Está en una cárcel segura? No se irá a escapar, ¿no? –farfulló mamá, reacia a tranquilizarse de inmediato.

—No, mamá, no hay forma que se escape. Van a someterlo a juicio. Y tenemos al que planificó las muertes. Confesó todo –dije, adelantándome a los hechos, pero era algo que iba a suceder en breve de todos modos—. No hay ningún asesino suelto por aquí. Está en una cárcel en Port Angels.

Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo de seguro era el lugar en Port Angels donde Briscioli estaba detenido. Aún no había sido enviado a una cárcel, había una serie de pasos formales que cumplir antes de ese momento, pero eso Renée no lo sabía y se quedaría mucho más tranquila creyendo al asesino lejos y encarcelado.

—Hay algo que me llamó la atención en el informe –murmuró mi mamá—, y es que Edward no aparece ni una vez. ¿Ya no están juntos?

—Sí, estamos juntos, pero yo no quise exponerlo –expliqué, dando la versión oficial—. Cuando se filmó el informe, el asesino todavía estaba suelto, y temí que pudiesen atacarlo a él, o a su familia. Edward no estaba muy contento, pero me hizo caso y se mantuvo al margen.

—Es un buen muchacho –comentó René, un poco más tranquila, aunque su voz aún era un poco débil.

—Claro que lo es –asentí, sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—Creí que con todo esto que está pasando, tal vez él… hubiese decidido terminar la relación –musitó Renée—. Me alegra que no. Creo que si sobreviven a esto juntos, no habrá nada capaz de separarlos después.

—Yo creo lo mismo –admití con un suspiro, enrollando el cable del teléfono en el dedo—. Edward se está portando maravillosamente. Es comprensivo, me tiene paciencia, me escucha… hasta soportó que lo registren en busca de armas todas las mañanas.

—¿Todas las mañanas?

—La agente Frazer se toma su trabajo muy en serio.

Renée soltó una risita. Ya estaba sonando más como yo la recordaba.

—Bella, perdón por ponerme tan mandona –se disculpó mamá—. Hoy a la mañana, cuando fui a comprar el pan, dos clientes de la panadería estaban hablando del informe que habían visto la noche anterior en televisión, sobre "esa pobre chica, mataron a su compañero y ella está en peligro". Primero no lo asocié contigo, pero después mencionaron que el pueblo de llamaba Forks y que su padre era policía. Volví a casa volando y empecé a buscar el informe en Internet… el noticiero de la mañana lo había mostrado, pero sabes que yo no miro las noticias. Como te decía, busqué el video en internet y lo miré. Ah, sí, en YouTube el video está en tercer lugar entre los diez videos más vistos de los Estados Unidos.

Me mordí el labio inferior para contener el gruñido. Había momentos en que yo odiaba Internet con todas mis fuerzas.

—Me asusté tanto cuando vi por lo que estabas pasando –admitió Renée en voz muy baja—. Fue como si todo ese horror de años atrás estuviese de regreso… y me hirió mucho que no me hubieses dicho nada.

—Yo no quise alarmarte –intenté explicarle—. ¿Te confieso algo? Estábamos actuando un poco para el informe. No todo fue tan malo. Y ahora que el asesino está preso, todo va a volver a la normalidad.

—¿No? ¿Cómo podría ser menos malo lo que pasó? –preguntó Renée, poco convencida.

—Por empezar, Phillips me conoce bien y sabía cuándo dejarme en paz. La agente Frazer y yo nos hicimos amigas, es una persona muy buena y divertida cuando no está en público –empecé a enumerar todas las cosas positivas que se me iban ocurriendo—. Además, todas las mañanas Edward pasaba a buscarnos en su flamante Volvo plateado, e íbamos juntos a la escuela –añadí, sabiendo que el toque romántico era algo que ayudaría a convencer a Renée de que todo estaría bien—. En el almuerzo, mis amigos se sentaban conmigo y con Edward, bajo la atenta mirada de los agentes, pero no es que tenía que aislarme. La agente Frazer incluso consiguió eximirme varias veces de la clase de gimnasia, y nos estuvo enseñando defensa personal, para que podamos defendernos si un día somos atacados.

Renée suspiró, creo que con alivio.

—Eso no suena del todo horrible –admitió mi mamá, cautelosa—. Después de ver ese informe, temí que era como cuando vivíamos en las casas seguras, cuando parecía que en cualquier momento todo podría acabar.

—No, mamá, no es así, en serio –me apresuré a asegurarle.

—Pero, ¿por qué no querías venir a Florida? –insistió—. Si la mafia estaba buscándote en Forks, venir a Jacksonville era buena idea. Perderían el rastro.

—No, mamá, porque si desapareciera de Forks, todo el mundo adivinaría de inmediato que me fui a Jacksonville, y estaríamos todos en peligro de todos modos –le expliqué tratando de mantener el tono de voz libre de sarcasmo, pero sin poder evitar rodar los ojos—. Jacksonville es una ciudad muy grande e impersonal. Estuve más segura en Forks, donde una cara desconocida es más fácilmente reconocida.

—Bueno, pero podrías venir para asistir a la universidad –insistió Reneé _una vez más. _

—Tengo una beca en la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska –suspiré ya casi con aburrimiento. Me sentía como un disco rayado.

—De todos modos piénsalo, ¿sí? –pidió Renée, terca.

—Está bien, voy a pensarlo –dije con un suspiro, sólo para que me dejara en paz.

—Dale saludos a Charlie y a Edward de mi parte –me encargó ella—. ¡Y dile a Charlie que estoy muy enojada con él por no decirme nada!

—Dale a Phil saludos míos –respondí, sin querer entrar en detalles que al lado de resolver un crimen misterioso, el enojo de su ex esposa le importaría poco y nada a Charlie.

—Ah, y hablando de Edward… ¿cómo sigue todo? –preguntó ella en un tono extraño.

—Bien, ya te dije. Estamos juntos y estamos bien –repetí, confundida.

—Ajá… están juntos… ¿y dices que la relación va en serio? –insistió mamá, con el mismo tono extraño, como pretendidamente confidente, pero a la vez muy excitado.

—Sí, va en serio… estamos enamorados, si es eso lo que querías saber –respondí, tratando de ver a dónde apuntaba ella con estas extrañas preguntas.

—Eso ya lo sabía, era obvio por el modo en que se portaban cuando me visitaron –replicó ella, que sonaba un poco impaciente… ¿y desencantada?

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, que no quieres preguntarme directamente? –pregunté, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿No hay nada que quieras contarme? –preguntó mi madre a su vez.

—¡MAMÁ, NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! –grité, sintiendo que mi cara ardía.

—Al menos todo Forks lo sabe ahora –comentó Caddy en voz alta desde la cocina. Sentí que mi cara ardía más.

—Bella, hija, no era eso a lo que yo apuntaba –respondió Renée con una risita.

Si mi cara aumentaba de temperatura otro medio grado, estallaría en llamas. ¿Desde cuándo era yo la malpensada que saltaba a las conclusiones equivocadas?

—Lo que quería saber era si… bueno, no importa, pero pensé… Edward parece haber recibido una educación muy tradicional… pero claro, en pleno siglo XXI… —divagó mamá, distraída—… es sólo que los vi tan compenetrados, tan unidos…

—Hola, ¿Tierra llamando a Renée? –la interrumpí.

—Estoy justo aquí, jovencita –me contestó, riendo—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Y en qué pensabas? –quise saber.

—En que si yo no hubiese hecho tan buen trabajo inculcándote que ninguna persona en su sano juicio considera seriamente en el matrimonio antes de los treinta, posiblemente estarías pensando en casarte con Edward –respondió ella tan tranquila.

Sentí mi boca colgando abierta y los ojos que se me querían salir de las órbitas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada sosteniendo el teléfono y respirando a la vez como para preocuparme por eso. ¡¿De dónde había sacado Renée esa idea?

—¿Bella? Hola, ¿hola? –preguntó mamá—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?

Comprendí que me había quedado en silencio un rato demasiado largo.

—Estoy aquí, seh –murmuré, sintiendo la necesidad de sentarme—. ¿Qué te lleva a creer que yo querría casarme con Edward, o más aún, a que él querría casarse conmigo?

—Bella, ese chico te adora, ¿por qué no iba a querer casarse contigo? –preguntó Renée como si fuese una cuestión obvia. Yo rodé los ojos, de nuevo—. Pero la verdad, se me ocurrió porque los dos están enamorados como lo estábamos Charlie y yo al momento de casarnos.

Fruncí el ceño. Mis padres se habían separado cuando yo tenía seis meses de vida, y divorciado poco después. Yo no tenía ninguna memoria de ellos enamorados, y si bien siempre se comportaban civilizadamente entre ellos, no eran particularmente amistosos siquiera. Imaginármelos tan arrebatada y profundamente enamorados como estábamos Edward y yo me era rarísimo.

—¿En serio? –inquirí, tratando de mantener la incredulidad fuera de mi voz.

—Sí, claro –replicó mi madre, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo—. ¡Estábamos en la novena nube! Yo estudiaba para convertirme en maestra de jardín de infantes, apenas estaba en el primer año, y Charlie ya estaba trabajando como policía. ¡Estaba tan guapo en su uniforme! –suspiró—. No teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos, entre mis estudios y sus horarios de trabajo, pero siempre nos hacíamos un hueco para vernos, a veces a unas horas ridículas de la noche, o él iba a buscarme al campus… Él trabajaba tanto, con turnos dobles y eso, para ahorrar algo de dinero, muchas veces estaba tan cansado, ¡una vez se durmió en el cine! Yo estaba llorando con una parte muy triste de la película romántica, y cuando me giré a pedirle su pañuelo, ¡vi que Charlie se había dormido profundamente! Por suerte no roncaba…

Traté de imaginarme a Charlie y Renée como una pareja joven y enamorada que va al cine… y no pude. ¿Ellos en el cine, juntos? ¿_Charlie_ viendo una película romántica? En alguna dimensión paralela, quizás, pero en esta vida, en este mundo…

—Oh, también pasamos por situaciones malas –informó mi madre, ajena a mis reflexiones—. Cuando murió mi papá, tu abuelo, yo estaba tan triste y tan enojada que descargué mi enojo con Charlie, que era quien menos se lo merecía. El pobre se aguantó todo con la paciencia de un santo, me dejó gritar y patalear, antes de abrazarme bien fuerte y darme un beso que hizo que yo me olvidara de todo. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo entonces? Que él me amaba, que no le importaba nada ni nadie más, y que quería casarse conmigo –contó ella con una risita algo melancólica—. No era la más romántica de las proposiciones, pero era tan… tan Charlie.

Mi aturdimiento iba en aumento a cada minuto. ¿Charlie apasionado, besando a Renée como si no hubiese un mañana? ¿Charlie le había pedido a ella que se casara con él? Si alguna vez le dediqué un pensamiento al tema, imaginé que habría sido al revés, que era Renée la que había querido casarse y Charlie el que asintió mansamente.

Qué poco conocía yo a mis padres, o al modo en que habían sido en su juventud.

—Poco después, mandaron a Charlie a esa misión encubierta que se suponía sólo duraría cuatro semanas, pero acabó durando siete meses. Tuvimos que posponer la boda, es decir, yo tuve que posponerla, ya que Chalie estaba vaya Dios a saber dónde. Cuando regresó casi no lo reconocí. ¡Tenía canas, había bajado veinte kilos de peso y sufría de pesadillas todas las noches! –era clara la consternación de Renée ante el recuerdo, pese al tiempo transcurrido—. No sé qué pasó en ese tiempo, Charlie nunca quiso decírmelo, pero después de eso él ya no fue el mismo. Estaba mal, sentía que lo perseguían todo el tiempo, no quería salir a ningún lado, llevaba su arma hasta dentro de casa, no quería abrirle la puerta a nadie…

La voz de Renée perdió volumen, mientras que mi cabeza iba a toda máquina. Mi madre nunca había sabido qué era lo que había pasado, pero yo sí, a causa del no tan involuntario desliz verbal de Phillips seis años atrás.

Esa misión encubierta era la que Charlie había llevado a cabo como espía doble, entre la policía y el FBI, reuniendo evidencias de corrupción de un y otro lado. Era un trabajo más que arriesgado, ya que gracias a los resultados logrados por Charlie bajo el seudónimo Kadyn Brown, no poca gente había acabado en el banquillo de los acusados, y más de uno de ellos le había prometido a Charlie que ya llegaría su hora.

No me costaba imaginar el resto: Charlie aterrado por las cosas que había visto en su misión encubierta, además de vivir con el temor constante que algo podría pasarle a él o a Renée. Sin poder contarle las razones de su paranoia, queriendo protegerla a toda costa, con miedo a que fuesen atacados…

—Primero, el que él estuviese en ese estado tan extraño fue de algún modo positivo. Por una vez, fui yo la que lo cuidaba a él. Charlie me necesitaba, no podía estar tranquilo si yo no estaba cerca y sólo dormía con alguna calma si yo estaba a su lado –comentó Renée, pensativa—. Nos casamos en cuanto él pudo volver a estar en espacios abiertos sin sufrir un ataque de pánico, aunque nunca estuvo realmente cómodo entre muchedumbres. Le habían ofrecido el puesto de Jefe de Policía en Forks y allí nos fuimos después de la luna de miel. Aunque a mí el pueblo no me entusiasmaba, me dije que a él le haría bien un lugar tranquilo, con poco delito y sin sobresaltos, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que estuviese mejor.

Comencé a ver la raíz del problema. Renée había considerado a Forks una cuestión temporal, hasta que Charlie estuviese mejor y ellos pudiesen regresar a una ciudad más grande, mientras que Charlie no había pensado en regresar a la metrópolis.

—Forks me deprimía. Era tan monótono, tan gris y lluvioso… No tienes la menor privacidad viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño. Todo el mundo se sentía con derecho a meterse en la vida del nuevo Jefe de Policía y su esposa. Éramos los recién llegados, la novedad, una especie curiosidad que observar desde una prudente distancia. ¡Yo quería más que convertirme en ama de casa, esposa y madre! Al menos, no tan joven. Quería viajar, salir, ir a bailar, visitar exposiciones… ese tipo de cosas. Ya había dejado mis estudios por acompañar a Charlie, si no podía trabajar en mi vocación al menos quería vivir un poco, no pasármela encerrada en casa –explicó Renée, apasionada—. Charlie, en cambio, nunca quería salir ni ir a ningún lado. ¡Sólo le importaba quedarse en casa, o como mucho, ir a pescar los fines de semana! ¿Quién soporta ir, sentarse en un bote, y esperar a que algún pescado sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para morder el anzuelo? ¡Sólo Charles Swan! Bueno, él y sus amigos de la reserva… había un hombre de apellido Black, creo, y otro apellidado Waterclear o algo así…

—Billy Black y Harry Clearwater –mencioné—. Billy está en silla de ruedas ahora, pero Charlie aún lo ve regularmente. Harry murió hace unos meses.

—Oh… no lo sabía.

—No creo que nadie te lo haya dicho. No sabía que los conocieras.

—Sí, los conocí, al menos superficialmente. Siempre fueron amables y respetuosos conmigo, pero yo nunca dejé de sentirme como sapo de otro pozo entre ellos. Traté de hacer salir más a Charlie, ir a Olympia, Port Angels o Seattle de vez en cuando, pero no había forma de sacarlo de su populacho lluvioso. Empezamos a discutir, a pelear, cada vez más seguido. Y entonces… descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Suspiré. Yo sabía que mi concepción había sido una especie de accidente, pero de ahí a oír a mi madre decirlo había un trecho.

—Me alegré tanto que estuve llorando una hora seguida. Cuando se lo dije a Charlie, él rió por primera vez desde nuestra boda, y se rió en serio, feliz, radiante… parecía mucho más joven cuando reía. Estuvimos planificando toda la tarde: cómo pintaríamos la habitación, cómo nos organizaríamos con los turnos para cambiar pañales, hasta hablamos de nombres y de ahorrar para darte una carrera universitaria… —el tono de voz de mi madre era melancólico—. El saber que venías en camino nos unió como nada más, al menos por un tiempo.

»Todo fue alegría por un tiempo, antes que las crisis de Charlie recrudecieran. Ya no soportaba que yo saliera de casa, estaba más paranoico que nunca. Hasta mandó a cambiar los vidrios de casa, porque dijo que los que teníamos eran muy fáciles de romper, e hizo poner unos que se suponía que no se astillaban y eran, por eso, mucho más seguros. ¡El colmo fue la mañana en que me desperté porque unos tipos estaban instalando nuevas canaletas para el agua de lluvia, ya que a Charlie le preocupaba que se pudriera el techo!

Gracias a lo que yo sabía de la casa en que vivía desde hacía ya más de un año, pude conjeturar la verdad que Renée nunca había sabido: Charlie reemplazó los vidrios por unos a prueba de balas, y lo que esos hombres habían estado instalando probablemente eran los detectores de movimiento y los sensores infrarrojos que había llevado a que Charlie descubriera que Edward se deslizaba en mi dormitorio por las noches.

—No quise que tuviésemos que vivir en un pueblo tan horrible. Quise que nuestro bebé tuviese acceso a más que lluvia y chismorreo –insistió mi mamá, vehemente—. Pero tampoco quería dejar a Charlie. Yo realmente lo amaba; cuando dije que sí a amarlo y honrarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, la bonanza y adversidad, hasta que la muerte los separe, lo decía completamente en serio. Mi sueño era de nosotros tres viviendo en, no sé, California, Florida o algún lugar así. Pero Charlie no quiso saber nada de eso… cuando insistí fue la primera vez que lo vi realmente enojado.

»Así como yo lo amaba al momento de casarnos, empecé a odiarlo a medida que pasaban los meses. Charlie estaba tranquilo y medianamente feliz, pero yo me sentía más desgraciada que nunca antes. Quiero creer que él no se dio cuenta, y no que lo hizo a propósito, pero no parecía importarle que yo aborreciera el lugar, que no hubiese hecho ni una amiga y que llorara con frecuencia. Las cosas sólo empeoraron hacia el final del embarazo. Charlie y yo ya prácticamente no hablábamos. Sólo discutíamos. Todo lo que antes me habían parecido pequeñas cosas irritantes, como el que nunca bajara la tapa de inodoro, de pronto me parecían los peores defectos del mundo, y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Quiero decir, es difícil de saber con Charlie, que habla tan poco, pero me parece que él sentía lo mismo respecto a mí.

»Tu nacimiento nos reconcilió por una semana o dos, antes de que empezáramos a discutir de nuevo, pero ésta vez eras el centro de las peleas. Charlie no tenía idea de la temperatura ideal para bañarte, yo no era capaz de preparar una mamadera sin hacer un desastre en la cocina en el proceso. Los dos queríamos lo mejor para nuestra hermosa bebé, pero no éramos capaces de trabajar en equipo.

Bueno, eso yo sí podía imaginármelo con considerablemente menor esfuerzo. Era algo que conocía bien… Charlie y Renée siempre habían siendo corteses el uno con el otro a causa de mí, pero sin una relación de amistad ni verdadera simpatía.

—Cuando tenías seis meses, las cosas estaban tan mal que armé una maleta con algo de mi ropa, algunas de mis cosas personales, parte de tu ropa de bebé y algunos juguetes, además de la mamadera, pañales limpios y dos o tres cosas más. Te tomé en un brazo y a la maleta en el otro, le grité a Charlie que odiaba Forks… y me fui –la voz de Renée era un susurro—. Charlie me suplicó que me quedara, juró que cambiaría, que haría cualquier cosa que yo quisiera… pero ya era tarde para eso. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

»El trámite de divorcio fue bastante simple. No teníamos demasiadas posesiones en común, ya que la casa en Forks pertenecía a Charlie, la habíamos comprado con el dinero de la herencia de sus padres, y respecto a tu custodia, era claro que siendo tan pequeña, me la asignarían. Charlie estuvo dispuesto siempre a pagar tu manutención, y yo no me oponía a que te viese ni a que pasaran tiempo juntos: él se había divorciado de mí, no de su hija. Sin embargo, me costó no hablarte mal de él. Durante años odié a Charlie y le eché la culpa de todo, y sólo hace diez años o algo así pude comprender que yo también estuve mal, que debí insistirle para hablar, que no hubiese tenido que dar por sentadas tantas cosas, como que lo de Forks era temporal, sin hablarlo con él…

»Pude hacer las paces con Charlie, o mejor dicho con su recuerdo, tiempo después. Comprendí que fui injusta pretendiendo que la sola llegada de un bebé arreglaría todos nuestros problemas, que yo misma había sido inmadura en demasiadas cuestiones… y no se debía solamente a que yo era joven. De acuerdo, eso influyó, pero no fue el único factor —hubo un suspiro cargado de melancolía—. Bella, eres mucho más madura de lo que yo era a tu edad. Estoy segura que mi historia con Charlie no tiene por qué repetirse contigo y con Edward sólo porque son jóvenes, pero… yo sólo quiero ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

»El tiempo que pasó antes de que Charlie y yo nos divorciáramos fue muy duro para ambos, y no quiero que tengas que pasar por lo mismo, ni tampoco Edward, que me parece muy agradable. Sé que no puedes recordarlo, eras demasiado pequeña, y me alegro en cierta medida, porque no es el tipo de recuerdo que quisiera que conserves de Charlie ni de mí. Si te lavé el cerebro para que ni se te ocurriera casarte tan joven fue sólo porque pretendía protegerte, para evitar que lo pasaras tan mal… te quiero, Bella, y aunque sé que tienes que vivir tu vida y cometer tus propios errores, sólo quise evitar que cometieras los míos, sin darme cuenta que eres tan distinta en tantas cosas…

—Mamá… —empecé, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias –dije por fin. Creo que la palabra resumía bastante bien lo que quería decir.

—De nada –el tono de Renée de nuevo era ligero y risueño, el tipo de tono que era más natural en alguien alegre y optimista como ella—. Supongo que debía decirte esto, y no sé si fue lo mejor contártelo por teléfono y no en persona, pero bueno… Necesitabas oírlo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí –admití.

—Ay, Bella, ya verás cuando llegue tu graduación, ¡porque voy a estar ahí! Ya falta tan poco, ¡ya estamos a nueve de junio, y la graduación es el once, no puedo esperar…! ¡Ya estás tan grande, hecha toda una mujer…! –mamá volvía a sonar al borde de las lágrimas, sólo que ésta vez era de alegría, de emoción.

Yo no me sentía emocionada en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando ella me hizo caer en la cuenta de la fecha que era. ¡No podía faltar sólo dos días para que acabara mi cómoda rutina de estudiante de escuela secundaria!

—Uh, sí… falta tan poco… —conseguí farfullar.

—¡No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, Bella! —exclamó Renée—. ¡Es una etapa maravillosa la que estás viviendo, deberías disfrutarla!

—Sí, claro… es sólo que… con la universidad y todo eso, estoy… un poco nerviosa… ya sabes, tantos cambios que se avecinan… —mencioné vagamente.

Por suerte, eso dio pie a que mamá cotorreara un rato sobre lo sensacional que era el secundario, lo que me dio tiempo a componerme. Yo no creía que la escuela fuese tan maravillosa: la comida de la cafetería no era demasiado buena, las clases de deporte eran un martirio, los exámenes me ponían tan nerviosa que solía darme acidez estomacal, y después de todas las cosas que me habían pasado, no había demasiada gente que quisiera acercarse a mí. Era en la escuela donde había conocido a Edward, es verdad, pero por lo demás yo iba a extrañar más el sentimiento de rutina y certidumbre que me daba la escuela que a la escuela en sí.

—¡…llego a Forks el día diez por la mañana, te aviso a qué hora exactamente cuando yo misma lo sepa! –estaba diciendo Renée cuando volví a prestarle atención a lo que decía—. ¡Adiós, cuídate mucho, y dale muchos saludos a todos!

—Lo haré, mamá. Adiós, hasta pronto –me despedí también.

Colgué el teléfono con la cabeza repleta de cosas que procesar. No sólo todo lo que yo acababa de enterarme sobre la relación entre mis padres, y que era mucho… la cuestión de la fecha me ponía en perspectiva otras cuestiones.

Edward y yo habíamos llegado al delicado equilibrio de acordar que yo sería convertida después de la graduación, pero en todo momento la graduación me había parecido algo lejano, real, sí, pero a años luz de distancia… no algo que ocurriría en sólo 48 horas.

Pese a lo mucho que deseaba ser igual que Edward, el proceso de la transformación en sí no era algo que yo anhelara. Todos con los que había hablado me habían dicho que era horriblemente doloroso, y eso me asustaba. Aunque sabía que era el precio que pagar por una eternidad junto a Edward, y me parecía justo, no podía evitar aterrarme ante la idea de sufrir un intenso dolor durante tres días, por no hablar de mi posterior etapa de neófita, que yo sabía también que no era nada agradable.

Quedaba la otra parte del trato. Antes de convertirme, yo le había exigido (sí, exigido) a Edward que mantuviésemos relaciones sexuales, o que al menos lo intentáramos. A su vez, él me había exigido (sí, ¡exigido!) que antes debíamos casarnos, cosa que hubiésemos acabado haciendo de todos modos tarde o temprano, pero según mi vampiro moralista, el "sí, prometo" debía tener lugar antes que el sexo.

Pese a las recientes palabras de Renée, dieciocho años de oír que nadie debería casarse antes de los treinta no se borran de la noche a la mañana. Aunque me era un alivio saber que ella no iba a desheredarme ni retirarme la palabra ni armar una escena, todavía no acababa de hacerme la idea de mí _casada_. Casada a los dieciocho años. Yo.

Aparentemente, yo no tenía término medio: de no tener un novio en toda la adolescencia pasé a encontrar a mi alma gemela, de no tener siquiera sueños subidos de tono a exigirle a Edward que hiciéramos el amor, de no tener pensado casarme antes de los treinta a pensar seriamente en contraer matrimonio a los dieciocho.

Una extremista, eso es lo que era. Suspiré nuevamente, y después bostecé.

Era una extremista cansada que iba a consultar sus dilemas existenciales con la almohada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, preguntas, correcciones, críticas constructivas y aportes de todo tipo son bienvenidos, y ya saben dónde dejarlos. Además, desde luego, que excepto expresa negativa, quien deje un comentario recibirá un avance del capítulo siguiente. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	44. 41 Anudando cabos sueltos

**A todos mis fieles y queridos lectores, sobre todo a los que se toman unos minutos y dejan un comentario: **

**Aquí está el último capítulo de la historia, de la que los personajes en su gran mayoría no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer y que escribo sin fines de lucro. **

**Una aclaración: no sé cómo serán las fiestas en otros lugares del mundo, pero donde yo vivo una fiesta que se precie de tal (casamiento, cumpleaños celebrado a lo grande, bodas de plata u oro, etc.) comienza a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche y dura hasta alrededor de las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Se sirve la cena, se baila, hay bebidas, y se suele acabar con un desayuno ligero, al cabo del cual los invitados se retiran. Es siguiendo ese esquema que describo la fiesta de graduación de Bella. **

**La entrega de diplomas puede ser un poco lacrimógena, pero es lo que salió. Sobre el aplauso en la entrega póstuma del diploma de Mike, eso fue lo que sucedió en mi graduación (aunque por acá le llamamos **_**colación**_** al acto en que se entregan los títulos y **_**recepción**_** a una gran fiesta que se celebra un par de días después). Una de mis compañeras había muerto en un accidente de tránsito dos meses antes, y sus padres recibieron un título póstumo a nombre de su hija. También aplaudimos. **

**Sólo me queda agradecerles por leer y dejarlos con la historia: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Forks, Estado de Washington. 9 de junio de 2006. Casa de los Swan, por la mañana. _

**.**

Volví a mi acogedora cama una vez que terminé de hablar por teléfono con mi mamá. Le dije a Caddy que se pusiera cómoda, porque Charlie no iba a llegar hasta la noche y yo tenía intenciones de dormir unas cuantas horas más, de modo que considerara suya la casa e hiciera lo que se le antojara.

—¿No quieres desayunar? –me ofreció ella, que estaba muy ocupada tostando pan y fritando huevos, queso cheddar y tocino.

—No, gracias –bostecé—. Si dentro de tres días no bajé, ven a ver si respiro, pero no antes. Buenas noches… buenos días… como sea –descarté con un gesto antes de trepar por las escaleras.

—¡Tu graduación es en _dos_ días! –me recordó Caddy desde la cocina—. ¿Debo despertarte o no te importa perdértela?

Me detuve, desganada.

—A mí no me importaría perdérmela, pero no creo que ni Alice ni Renée lo permitirían… de acuerdo, despiértame media hora antes de la ceremonia, así tengo tiempo de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa –indiqué.

Escuchando de fondo la risa de Caddy, subí con pasos lentos y pesados hasta mi dormitorio. Una vez dentro, me saqué las pantuflas y me dejé caer sobre la cama, acurrucándome bajo las sábanas y frazadas, que todavía estaban tibias.

Pese a lo cansada que estaba, no pude dormirme. Estaba incómoda. Me giré en varias direcciones, pero no había manera. La cama era demasiado grande, demasiado caliente. Faltaba algo… o mejor dicho, alguien.

Miré con anhelo hacia la ventana y ahí mismo entró él, con pequeñas gotas de garúa brillando en su cabello y la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

—Por fin –suspiré cuando se acomodó a mi lado sobre la cama, abrazándome—. Estuviste lejos demasiado tiempo.

—Fueron veinte minutos como mucho –murmuró él, su aliento helado causándome piel de gallina cuando soplaba sobre mi cuello.

—Lo dicho, demasiado tiempo –insistí. Lo sentí reír en voz baja.

—Lo lamento, mi amor –se disculpó Edward—. Hubiese venido antes, pero Alice me detuvo. Está planeando la fiesta de graduación que quiere dar en casa.

—Caddy ya le dijo que no. Las fiestas significan descontrol, y eso es lo que los agentes del FBI están tratando de impedir aquí –le recordé.

—Yo le recordé eso también, pero Alice insiste que ahora que Briscioli está arrestado y Blackwater no va a molestar más, no hay razón para no descontrolarnos un poco –explicó él.

—Creí que me había salvado de la fiesta –gimoteé.

—Todavía no está dicha la última palabra –razonó Edward—. Caddy todavía puede obligar a Alice a suspender todo.

—¿Alguna vez alguien consiguió detener a Alice de llevar adelante uno de sus locos planes? –refunfuñé.

—No regularmente –admitió Edward—. Pero pasó… una vez o dos… en cincuenta años.

—Eso sí que es darme aliento –suspiré—. Estoy cansada, sólo quiero dormir… ya voy a lidiar con Alice más tarde.

Por fin, con Edward acurrucado a mi lado, tarareando mi nana, y la seguridad que ningún desquiciado estaba queriendo matar a mis seres queridos ni a mí, concilié un sueño profundo y reparador.

.

_Forks, estado de Washington. Martes 11 de junio de 2006. Día de la graduación de Bella y sus compañeros de curso. _

.

Me vestí con mi blusa roja de las ocasiones especiales, elegante sin ser demasiado formal y bastante escotada, pero el nuevo corpiño con relleno que Renée me había traído me hacía ver lo suficientemente curvilínea como para que la blusa se luciera. Me permití una sonrisa calculadora. Una vez que esas horribles togas de poliéster desaparecieran, yo tenía bastante interés por ver la reacción de Edward ante mi indumentaria.

Añadí mi única falda a mi atuendo, y unos zapatos sin tacón, bajos y cómodos, color negro. Lo último que yo quería era tropezar al subir a recibir mi diploma y carme de narices delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Renée, entrando a mi habitación.

—Estoy bien, gracias, sólo tengo que peinarme –respondí, cepillando mi cabello para desenredarlo.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Empecé un curso de peluquería, ¡y ya sé hacer un montón de peinados espectaculares! –se entusiasmó Renée de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó con tus prácticas de espiritismo? –quise saber, sentándome para que mi mamá pudiese empezar con su trabajo.

—¿Espiritismo? Por favor, eso fue hace siglos –descartó ella con un gesto de desdén, dejando de peinarme por un momento—. Después de eso estuve en el club de lectura, pero ahora estoy haciendo un cursillo de peluquería genial. ¡Ya tuve seis clases! A ver, primero tengo que estudiar la forma de tu cara…

Renée se puso frente a mí, se agachó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la mía y me miró muy de cerca, tocando por un momento mi frente, la punta de mi nariz, mis pómulos, el mentón y aparentemente midiendo el ancho de mi boca con los dedos.

—Ajá, es justo como pensé –declaró, satisfecha, antes de fruncir el ceño, pensativa—. ¿O era al revés? Para las caras delgadas, con mentón poco prominente, frente de altura media y nariz pequeña lo mejor eran los recogidos con un par de mechones cayendo alrededor de la cara, enmarcando la mirada… ¿o eso era para las caras redondeadas?

Aguanté la risa de deleite, limitándome a una ancha sonrisa. Era genial tener a mamá conmigo, por más que significara que probablemente llegáramos sobre la hora a la graduación y, en mi caso, posiblemente con el peinado equivocado para mi tipo de cara.

.

Acabamos llegando a tiempo, y viajamos en el móvil patrulla de Charlie, por si fuera poco. Edward fue con nosotros, viajando en la parte posterior conmigo, sonriente y mirándome a la cara todo el tiempo. Sus ojos se habían detenido un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario en mi escote, antes que apartara la mirada a toda velocidad. Sonreí en triunfo, pero la victoria me duró poco. Edward sólo me miraba a la cara desde ese momento.

Renée cotorreaba sobre lo feliz que estaba ella, lo guapa que estaba yo, lo emocionante que era mi graduación, lo orgulloso que se sentía Charlie y lo dulce que era que Edward estuviese conmigo. Los demás sonreíamos con diversos grados de paciencia y cariño.

Edward y yo tuvimos que ir a formar ni bien llegamos, lo que nos obligó a separarnos. Él me dio un beso fugaz y fue a ocupar su lugar entre los alumnos cuyo apellido empezaba por 'C'. Me calcé la horrible toga de poliéster amarillo y el birrete antes de ponerme en la fila detrás de Jessica, que estaba hablando hasta por los codos, mitad a causa del nerviosismo y mitad de la emoción.

—...alucinante. Quiero decir, que parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos y ahora vamos a graduarnos juntas —barboteó—. ¿Puedes creerte que todo esto haya acabado? Tengo ganas de chillar.

Me limité a sonreír. Estaba de demasiado buen humor como para hacer otra cosa que tomarme con soda todo lo que pasara.

—Todo parece increíble. ¿Recuerdas tu primer día en el instituto? Nos hicimos amigas enseguida, en cuanto nos vimos –siguió Jessica, sin que yo pudiese notar cuándo se detenía a tomar aire—. Te voy a extrañar mucho ahora que yo me voy a California y te vas a Alaska. ¡Tienes que prometerme que nos veremos! Me alegra mucho que des una fiesta. Es perfecto, porque no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas en una buena temporada, y como todos nos vamos a marchar...

Y no callaba ni debajo del agua. Estuve segura de que la repentina recuperación de nuestra amistad se debía a una mezcla de agradecimiento residual por 'liberarla' de la cárcel, la nostalgia de la graduación y la gratitud de haberla invitado a la fiesta, una invitación en la que yo no había tenido arte ni parte. Le preste la mayor atención posible mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza y me descubría feliz de haber terminado a buenas con Jessica.

Alice se había salido con la suya, y esa noche había fiesta. Caddy se había negado tenazmente, y estoy bastante segura que si ella y yo nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo en resistirnos a Alice la hubiésemos podido detener. Pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Ahora que la tensión había pasado y yo ya no tenía que estar con los nervios a flor de piel y prestando atención todo el tiempo, me daba igual lo que hicieran los demás. Blackwater había cumplido su parte y en esos momentos estaba preso en Nevada. Briscioli había confesado y estaba en una cárcel en las cercanías Seattle. Por si fuera poco, habían detectado su automóvil y recuperado las fotos impresas que Mike me había mostrado, y que estaban debajo de uno de los asientos. Todo el mundo lo sabía, no había razones para no festejar. Adelante entonces.

¿Alice quería dar una fiesta? Bueno, está bien, que la dé.

¿Quería celebrarla en su casa? Bien, de todos modos no había salones de fiestas apropiados en Forks.

¿Quería invitar a media escuela? Por qué no, la casa era lo bastante grande.

¿Quería decirle a los invitados que la fiesta la dábamos Edward, ella y yo? Qué más daba, yo ya le había mentido en tantas cosas a la gente de Forks que una mentira piadosa más no hacía diferencia.

¿Quería invitar además a Alex, Sheila y Fred, que todavía estaban en Forks, amén de Caddy y Phillips? Perfecto, todos ellos se merecía un poco de relax, y ya que Jackson prefería ir a visitar a la gente de la reserva antes que ir a la fiesta, estaba bien que los demás estuviesen invitados.

Lo dicho: mientras no hubiese algo gravemente ilegal de por medio, no me importaba lo que hicieran los demás.

La ceremonia dio inicio cuando el señor Greenee dio una pequeña introducción y nosotros entramos en una fila que podría haber sido más ordenada. Alguien puso de fondo una espantosa música que pretendía ser triunfal. Nuestros padres aplaudieron y hubo unas cuantas luces de flash, por supuesto, mientras entrábamos tropezándonos con el ruedo de las togas y soltando risitas. Tomamos asiento en las tres primeras filas, en unas sillas de plástico que habían visto mejores días. Cuando el aplauso decreció, la ceremonia siguió su previsible rumbo.

El señor Greene, el director, farfulló algo sobre que éramos un curso que había superado momentos malos, que eso nos había unido, sobre lo importantes que eran las amistades que habíamos hecho y cómo estas experiencias nos marcarían de por vida, sobre todo en el nuevo comienzo que teníamos por delante, y bla, bla, bla. Después fue el turno de Eric, el mejor promedio de mi promoción, que dio un discurso en su mayor parte bastante cliché sobre las maravillosas cosas vividas, lo inolvidable que era la escuela secundaria, sobre que la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas era "un nuevo comienzo" y todas las demás perogrulladas apropiadas para la ocasión.

Todo se desarrollaba con tal celeridad que tenía la sensación que alguien mantenía apretado el botón «avance rápido» del vídeo. ¿Esperaba de nosotros que fuéramos a esa misma velocidad? Tanto tiempo esperando, temiendo, anhelando este momento, y ahora todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Impelido por los nervios, Eric hablaba con tal precipitación que las palabras y las frases se atropellaban unas a otras y dejaron de tener sentido.

El director Greene comenzó a llamarnos uno por uno. La primera fila del gimnasio se apresuró a levantarse para recoger el diploma. La pobre señora Cope se mostraba muy torpe a la hora de pasarle al director el diploma correcto para que se lo entregara al estudiante correspondiente.

Observé cómo Alice recorría el estrado con sus andares de bailarina para recoger el suyo con una gigantesca sonrisa. Edward acudió justo detrás, con expresión resignada y divertida a la vez. Sólo ellos dos eran capaces de lucir aquel amarillo espantoso de las togas de poliéster y tener un aspecto tan estupendo.

Me levanté del asiento en cuanto oí al señor Greene pronunciar mi apellido y me dirigí al escenario. Me percaté de los vítores que se levantaron en la parte posterior del gimnasio y miré hasta ver a Jacob y Charlie que, de pie, lanzaban gritos de ánimo. Renée saltaba y sacaba fotos a la vez; Caddy, Sheila, Phillips, Alex, Fred y Jackson aplaudían de pie. Atisbé la cabeza de Billy a la altura del codo de Jake. Cerca de allí Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett Jasper también aplaudían con fuerza. Les dediqué a todos una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras yo avanzaba a recoger mi diploma, y mi familia y seres queridos seguían aplaudiendo, alguien de entre las demás gente se puso de pie también, aplaudiendo. Pronto alguien más también lo hizo, y otro, y otro, otro más…

—Felicidades, señorita Swan —masculló el director mientras depositaba el diploma en mi mano buena. Sí, después de todo lo que había pasado, yo todavía tenía el cabestrillo de cuando me torcí la muñeca al bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Y entonces sucedió algo increíble, asombroso, y que me hizo arder la cara de vergüenza a la vez que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando me giré hacia el público, con mi diploma en la mano, todos los presentes estaban aplaudiendo de pie: mi familia, mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase, los padres de mis compañeros, mis profesores… todos los presentes. Todos estaban aplaudiéndome.

Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, al tiempo que una sonrisa tan grande que me hacía doler aparecía en mi cara. Forks me estaba aplaudiendo.

Saludé con la mano, murmurando "gracias, gracias, gracias" una y otra vez. Avancé hasta pararme al lado de Jessica, para ponerme con el resto de los graduados. Ella tenía los ojos rojos y la cara llena de corridas de rímel que se secaba con la manga de la toga. Era una suerte que yo no me hubiese maquillado.

Antes de poder reaccionar, ella me abrazó, llorando más que antes, y también mis lágrimas saltaron de nuevo. Conseguí soltar a Jessica, todavía sollozando, sólo para que Ben me diese un pequeño apretón en los hombros, también con los ojos húmedos.

Antes de poder detenernos, todos los graduados estábamos llorando y abrazándonos. Era extraño, y sin embargo, curiosamente agradable. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y las despedidas dolían.

Los últimos seis o siete graduados se nos acercaron también. Ángela sonreía por entre las lágrimas, y me alegré de poder abrazarla una vez más. Había sido una buena amiga.

El director nos dio unos momentos para recomponernos, antes de acercarse otra vez al micrófono y anunciar con voz suave:

—Invitamos a los padres de Michael Newton a acercarse al escenario.

Todos nos quedamos muy quietos, en un silencio respetuoso. A Jessica las lágrimas le corrían libremente por las mejillas. Los señores Newton avanzaban, melancólicos, hacia el escenario. No los culpo. Su hijo hubiese debido estar graduándose esa noche.

El director les entregó un diploma póstumo a nombre de Mike. La señora Newton sollozaba cuando se lo entregaron; el señor Newton Newton tenía una sonrisa triste.

No sé qué me impulsó, pero empecé a aplaudir. Mis compañeros me acompañaron un segundo más tarde, y al igual que había pasado cuando yo recibí mi diploma, pronto todo el gimnasio estaba aplaudiendo. No un aplauso eufórico, de alegría, sino de respeto y cariño. Mike lo merecía, y los Newton necesitaban ese apoyo.

Los señores Newton regresaron a su asiento, sonriendo un poco. Tuve la impresión que ya habían empezado a sanar, y eso me alegraba mucho por ellos.

El director dijo algo que no llegué a oír, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor gritó y chilló. Todos lanzamos al aire los birretes amarillos. Me quité el mío, feliz de sacármelo de encima. Era espantoso.

—Ay, Bella —lloriqueó Jess por encima del súbito estruendo de conversaciones—. No puedo creer que se haya acabado.

—Oh, Jess, pero si este recién empieza –respondí.

Pasó los brazos por mis hombros y me dijo:

—Tienes que prometerme que estaremos en contacto.

Le devolví el abrazo. Me sentí un poco incómoda mientras eludía su petición.

—Cuánto me alegra haberte conocido, Jessica. Han sido dos años estupendos.

—Lo fueron.

Suspiró, se sorbió la nariz y dejó caer los brazos.

—¡Lauren! —chilló mientras los agitaba por encima de la cabeza y se abría paso entre la masa de ropas amarillas. Los familiares empezaron a reunirse con los graduados, por lo que todos estuvimos más apretados.

Logré atisbar a Angela y a Ben, ya rodeados por sus respectivas familias. Los felicitaría más tarde. Ladeé la cabeza en busca de Edward. ¿Por qué no se había acercado mientras tenía lugar el desahogo emocional colectivo?

—Felicidades —me susurró Edward al oído mientras sus brazos se enroscaban a mi cintura. Habló con voz contenida. Él no había tenido ninguna prisa en que yo alcanzara aquel hito en particular.

—Gracias –suspiré—. Esto fue emocionalmente agotador.

—Lo entiendo. Pero creo que era necesario… no tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy –murmuró, abrazándome más.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste? Cuando estábamos llorando… —me sentí tonta de preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saber.

—Hubiese ahuyentado a los humanos… —murmuró él en mi oído—… y necesitabas llorar con ellos, despedirte, hacer las paces.

—Vi a Emmett aplaudiéndome –musité, cambiando de tema a algo más alegre—. Parece que me perdonó el haberse perdido la acción.

Edward bufó al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente. Emmett había estado quejándose y gruñendo los dos últimos días sobre lo injusto que era que él se hubiese perdido toda la acción por estar vigilando a Briscioli mientras nosotros lidiábamos con Blackwater. Yo le había prometido con toda condescendencia que si volvía a haber una situación de vida o muerte en la que estuviese involucrada, yo lo pondría a él al frente de la parte más emocionante de la misión. Claro que Emmett no era tonto y se había dado cuenta enseguida que le había estado tomando el pelo, lo que sólo lo puso de peor humor.

Edward y yo no tuvimos muchas más oportunidades de conversar. Renée nos había localizado por fin, llorando como una magdalena; se me echó encima sollozando algo sobre "tan orgullosa", "tan crecida" y "mi hijita". Charlie también estaba ahí, y el resto de mis amigos. Pronto estuve yendo de felicitación en felicitación y de abrazo en abrazo.

Charlie tenía planes (y reservas) para el Lodge, en su opinión, el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. A mí no me entusiasmaba demasiado, pero viendo las molestias que se había tomado para conseguirnos lugar a todos, no tuve el corazón de decirle que no.

Edward se disculpó diciendo que había quedado con sus padres, y que todavía tenían cosas que preparar para la fiesta. Intuí que él quería tanto salvarse de comer algo que después tuviese que vomitar, como dejarme a mí tiempo a solas con los humanos. Lo dejé ir con un suspiro y un beso.

.

La cena fue, ante todo, ruidosa. Renée se la pasó contando mis más humillantes anécdotas infantiles a todo aquel que quisiera oírlas. Ella diría que eran mis logros y triunfos, pero honestamente yo no creo que haber tenido el papel de Ratón #3 en la chapucera representación de ballet de _El Cascanueces_ a los seis años sea un gran motivo de orgullo, sobre todo considerando que sólo lo había obtenido porque el Ratón #3 original se había enfermado de paperas el día antes de la función. Se suponía que yo era "asistente de vestuario".

Alex, Sheila, Fred y Caddy estuvieron absurdamente enternecidos con las historias de mis lecciones de ballet, las frustradas clases de piano, mis intentos de reparar vajilla rota con cinta adhesiva, mi etapa de "cuando sea grande quiero ser pintora" que me había llevado a dibujar en todas las paredes de mi habitación con tizas de colores y ni hablar de la vez que pretendí esconder un gato callejero debajo de mi cama, con el detalle que el gato se negaba tenazmente a permanecer escondido. Charlie, Phillips y Jackson se la pasaron recordando anécdotas de sus misiones encubiertas, y cuando estaban seguros que Renée no los oía, alguna que otra de las mías.

Pese a lo que pueda parecer, la pasé bien, aunque también me puse un poco triste. Era, después de todo, también una despedida. Mi renuncia indeclinable al FBI ya estaba escrita y lista para ser enviada, sólo que ellos todavía no lo sabían. Jackson debía sospecharlo, al igual que Charlie, pero ellos no habían dicho una palabra y yo me había cuidado mucho de ponerlos sobre aviso.

.

Después de la cena fuimos a casa de los Cullen, donde desde luego Alice ya tenía todo listo. Renée, pese a que evidentemente se moría de ganas de estar presente en la fiesta, declinó la invitación. Le aseguré que yo no estaba en contra que asistiera, pero ella insistió que sólo me haría pasar vergüenza ajena, lo que para el adolescente promedio sería cierto, pero yo estaba en un estado de euforia relajada en que ni eso me importaba. Aún así, Renée no se quedó para la fiesta.

Alice, como de costumbre tratándose de ella, se había excedido. Había transformado el interior de la casa de los Cullen en un _night club_, de ese estilo de locales que no sueles encontrar en la vida real, sólo en la televisión. Los muebles habituales habían desaparecido, junto con las benditas cortinas blancas con borde dorado. El lugar estaba en penumbras, iluminado por extrañas luces parpadeantes que cambiaban de color y varias bolas de espejos colgadas del techo que giraban lentamente. Unos altavoces casi tan altos como yo estaban a un lado de la amplia sala, que sin el mobiliario parecía más grande aún. Contra la otra pared había tres mesas cubiertas con manteles lisos de colores chillones: una tenía bocadillos dulces; otra, bebidas; y la tercera, snacks salados.

Mientras Alice acababa de seleccionar los CDs de música, alisar un mantel aquí y acomodar un canapé allá, los demás nos quedamos a un costado, estorbando lo menos posible y charlando en voz baja. Pronto sonó el timbre, Alice subió el volumen de la música y se acercó bailando hasta la puerta. Los invitados habían empezado a llegar.

El Suburban de Austin había venido cargado con mis amigos, demasiado nerviosos o intimidados para acudir cada uno por su cuenta. Jessica fue la primera en traspasar la puerta. La siguieron Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha y por último incluso Lauren, cuyos ojos críticos relucían de curiosidad. Todos se mostraban expectantes y luego, cuando entraron en la enorme estancia acicalada con aquella elegancia delirante, parecieron abrumados. La habitación no estaba vacía, los Cullen ocupaban su lugar, listos para escenificar su perfecta representación de una familia humana.

Acudí para saludar a Jess y los demás, sinceramente contenta de verlos. El timbre sonó de nuevo antes de que pudiera acercarme a nadie. Dejé entrar a Angela y a Ben, y mantuve la puerta abierta al ver que Eric y Katie acababan de llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Hablé con todo el mundo y ofrecí la nota jovial propia de la anfitriona. Aunque se había presentado como una fiesta ofrecida por Edward, Alice y yo, era inútil negar que yo me había convertido en el objetivo más popular de agradecimientos y felicitaciones. Quizá debido a que los Cullen tenían un aspecto extraño bajo las luces festivas elegidas por Alice. Quizá porque aquella iluminación sumía la estancia en las sombras y el misterio, y no propiciaba una atmósfera para que las personas normales se relajaran cuando estaban cerca de alguien como Emmett. En una ocasión vi cómo Emmett sonreía a Tyler por encima de la mesa de la comida. Éste dio un paso atrás, asustado por los centelleos que las luces rojas arrancaban a los dientes del vampiro.

Lo más probable era que Alice hubiera hecho esto a propósito para obligarme a ser el centro de atención, una posición con la que, en su opinión, yo debería disfrutar. Ella me obligaba a seguir los usos y costumbres de los hombres para hacerme sentir humana. Bueno, no lo disfruté necesariamente, pero no sufrí tampoco.

La fiesta fue un éxito rotundo a pesar del estado de tensión nerviosa provocado por la presencia de los Cullen, aunque tal vez eso sólo añadiera una nota de emoción al ambiente del local. El ritmo de la música era contagioso; las luces, casi hipnóticas; la comida estaba muy buena a juzgar por la velocidad con que desaparecía. Yo no comí mucho, no tenía apetito. La estancia pronto estuvo abarrotada, aunque no hasta el punto de provocar claustrofobia. Parecía haber acudido la clase entera del último curso al completo, además de algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores. Los asistentes movían los cuerpos al ritmo del compás marcado con los pies y todos estaban a punto de ponerse a bailar.

No estaba siendo tan terrible como había temido en algún momento. Seguí el ejemplo de Alice y me mezclé y charlé con todos, que parecían bastante fáciles de complacer. Estaba segura de que aquella fiesta era con diferencia la mejor de cuantas se habían celebrado en Forks desde hacía mucho tiempo. Alice casi ronroneaba de placer. Nadie iba a olvidar aquella noche.

Incluso mis compañeros de equipo y mis ex guardaespaldas estaban pasándosela en grande. Alice los había vestido de pies a cabeza, de modo que todos estaban adecuadamente despampanantes para la fiesta y no desentonaban para nada, al contrario.

Caddy, vestida con ropa de fiesta, el cabello peinado en un elegante recogido y sin los cinco kilos de plomo que acarreaba habitualmente bajo la forma de diversas armas, era muchísimo menos intimidante que de costumbre y hasta lucía atractiva.

Phillips también estaba vestido elegantemente, y charlaba con un grupito de chicas que estaban pendientes de cada palabra que él decía.

Sheila y Alex bailaban juntos y bastante estrechamente abrazados. Pese a que yo no había oído nada de una reconciliación oficial, por lo visto las cosas entre ellos dos se habían arreglado.

Fred, que pese a su buena recuperación todavía estaba algo débil y sin un cabello, ni siquiera cejas o pestañas, se había sentado a un costado de la pista de baile y le contaba algo a un grupito de gente que lo escuchaba con raptada atención y expresiones de admiración. Conociendo a Fred y su gusto por ser el centro de atención, debía estar dándoles una versión bastante exagerada de por qué él había acabado en ese estado.

Di otra vuelta alrededor de la sala y volví a encontrarme con Jessica, que balbuceaba de excitación, pero no era preciso prestarle demasiada atención al ser poco probable que ella necesitara de una respuesta por mi parte. Edward permanecía a mi lado, negándose a apartarse de mí. Mantenía una mano bien sujeta en mi cintura y de vez en cuando me acercaba a él, probablemente como reacción a pensamientos que no quería oír.

Más de una hora después de empezada la fiesta, con todo el mundo bailando y divirtiéndose, sucedió lo que yo venía esperando un poco expectante. No estaba segura, pero contaba con que sucedería, y por eso se me pintó una ancha sonrisa cuando sonó el timbre.

Vi con deleite como la sonrisa de Alice se convertía en una mueca perpleja por un segundo antes de convertirse en una expresión de enojo cuando se giró hacia mí.

—¿Quién invitó al licántropo? –me preguntó por entre los dientes apretados.

—Hey, es mi fiesta también, ¿no? –le respondí con alegría—. Dijiste que podía invitar a quien quisiera. Bueno, Jacob es amigo mío, nos ayudó con la vigilancia y todo eso. Lo invité. ¿Algún problema?

Alice estaba que echaba humo. Yo sonreía más, contenta que mi pequeña venganza hubiese tenido éxito. Edward se sacudía de risa silenciosa a mi lado.

—Ve a abrirle a tu invitado –masculló Alice antes de desaparecer en un remolino de lentejuelas.

Le abrí a Jacob, que había traído a Quil y Embry consigo. Antes de que los Black abandonaran la ceremonia de graduación, me las había arreglado para hablar un momento con Jake e invitarlo. Él no había estado seguro si vendría, pero había prometido pensarlo. Yo había extendido la invitación a todos los licántropos, pero era evidente que el resto de ellos no se sentía cómodo viniendo.

Mientras que Jake parecía a sus anchas, no sé si de verdad o para irritar a los Cullen, a Embry y Quil se los veía bastante nerviosos. Edward fue perfectamente cortés y educado con ellos, tanto que no estuve segura si era real o fingido. Como sea, me ocupé de ser una buena anfitriona. Les indiqué dónde estaba la comida, dónde la bebida, y luego los paseé alrededor de la fiesta presentando a todo el mundo.

—Fred, ellos son Jake, Embry y Quil, mis amigos de la reserva quiluete –introduje—. Chicos, él es Fred, un especialista en intervenir teléfonos que trabaja para el FBI. Estuvo trabajando en el caso de la muerte de Mike; trataron de envenenarlo y el FBI decidió esconderlo en Forks.

Jake y sus compinches estuvieron muy impresionados, cosa que le encantó a Fred. Él disfrutaba pavoneándose; ser presentado como alguien tan importante y astuto que había quienes habían intentado eliminarlo era una caricia a su ego. No le habíamos contado que la CIA lo había considerado el menos peligroso de todos nosotros; hubiese sido cruel destruir su autoestima de esa manera.

—Los que están besándose en esa esquina oscura son Sheila y Alex, una genia en resumir información y el mejor hacker de la historia, respectivamente –expliqué, señalando con la cabeza hacia el rincón donde Alex y Sheila controlaban las amígdalas del otro con la lengua—. Además, son pareja, como pueden ver. Ellos también trabajaban en resolver el caso de Mike, al igual que Fred; sus vidas corrían peligro y el FBI los escondió en Forks por un tiempo.

—¿A qué se debe que de pronto todos los investigadores en peligro están escondidos en Forks? –preguntó Jake con curiosidad y desconfianza a la vez.

—Si fueses un mafioso narcotraficante en busca de venganza, ¿buscarías a un agente del FBI en Forks? –pregunté retóricamente, ateniéndome a la versión oficial.

—Pero si los de la mafia vinieron a Forks buscándote… —razonó Jake.

—Yo estaba viviendo sin tapadera ni cuidado alguno en Forks –mentí del modo más descarado—. Ellos estuvieron escondidos aquí desde hace varias semanas. ¿Tenías la menor idea de que estuviesen en Forks?

—Bueno, no –tuvo que admitir Jake.

—Exactamente –concluí, rotunda—. Vamos, todavía quiero que conozcan a mis ahora ex guardaespaldas y 'contactos' de Fred, Sheila y Alex.

Phillips reaccionó con amabilidad y un poco de curiosidad cuando presenté a mis amigos, sobre todo a Jacob y Quil. Debía haber hecho la conexión con los apellidos, pero no hizo preguntas delante de la demás gente.

Caddy, en cambio, si bien también debía haber asociado el apellido de Jake al del miembro del tribunal celebrado pocos días antes en casa, se centró en otra cosa.

—¿Jacob Black? ¿El mismo Jacob Black que llamó veinte veces por teléfono queriendo hablar con Bella la noche en que se emitió el informe sobre la muerte de Newton? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Agente Candance Frazer? ¿La misma agente que me dijo veinte veces que Bella se estaba bañando? –preguntó Jacob con sarcasmo.

Quil y Embry se rieron ligeramente.

—Estaba intentando ser sutil para decirle que dejara de molestar –respondió Caddy.

—Su sutileza me impresiona, agente. ¿Es parte del programa de estudios para convertirse en agente del FBI? –preguntó Jake con dulzura.

—No, pero el manejar acosadores sí lo es –respondió Caddy, dulcísima.

Viendo que estaban entretenidos y evidentemente no me necesitaban, me alejé discretamente llevándome a Edward conmigo.

.

La fiesta sólo acabó al amanecer. Todo el mundo estaba agotado, feliz, repleto de comida y todavía un poco obnubilado por las luces y la música. Era gracioso observar cómo mis compañeros parpadeaban al salir de la casa y encontrarse con la tenue luz de la mañana, casi como si despertaran de un sueño. Una vez que Jacob llegó a la fiesta, ya había bebido más de medio litro de Coca-Cola, lo que me garantizó no pegar un ojo esa noche y seguir bastante lúcida a la mañana siguiente. Yo tenía unas cuantas cosas en mi agenda, sobre todo, decisiones que tomar cuando Alice no podía ver.

La fiesta terminó bien. Sin peleas, sin borrachos, sin nada roto y sin que mi identidad encubierta se hubiese revelado. Forks nunca sabría ni que había estado conviviendo con una familia de vampiros y con una agente encubierta. Bendita ignorancia.

Todo el mundo me agradeció al despedirse, y yo acepté lo más graciosamente posible los halagos, agradecimientos, promesas de mantenernos en contacto y felicitaciones en general. Edward, que seguía sin despegarse de mi lado, sólo inclinaba la cabeza y sonreía levemente, sin mostrar los dientes.

Jacob era el último invitado que quedaba, remoloneando y buscando excusas para quedarse otro poco. Por fin, Edward gruñó de irritación y me llevó aparte, mientras Jacob arrastraba los pies sin dejar de mirarnos y Alice empezaba a desarmar el equipo de sonido.

—Black quiere hablarte –me confió Edward en voz baja—. Va a darte un regalo, se quiere disculpar y pretende renovar la amistad que los une.

—Voy a hablar con él –suspiré en voz muy baja—. Mejor romper su corazón de una vez y no hacerlo sufrir más.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, antes de asentir lentamente.

—No estaba seguro de que te hubieses dado cuenta.

—Me di cuenta hace tiempo, y lo utilicé. Le debo una disculpa a Jake –admití—. Sabía que él me ama, o cree amarme, y me valí de eso para manipularlo. Quiero hacer las paces con él.

Edward me dio un pequeño beso y desenredó su brazo de mi cintura por primera vez en la noche. Levanté la cabeza, cuadré los hombros, y me encaminé hacia Jacob, que me miraba con precaución, mientras Alice le echaba miradas envenenadas. El que siguiese bloqueando su capacidad de 'ver' después tantas horas parecía estar poniéndola de los nervios.

—¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? –le pregunté a Jacob cuando llegué ante él.

—Genial –respondió, distraído—. Gracias por invitarme.

—De nada, fue mi fiesta también –comenté con un sonrisa mientras Alice pasaba de espaldas a Jacob, llevando los manteles hechos un bollo y mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Vamos afuera?

—Claro.

Nos sentamos en los escalones del porche. El aire era fresco y húmedo, había estado lloviznando durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Jacob me dio su regalo: una pulsera con un dije de madera en forma de lobo, tallada a mano por él. Era muy bonita, y no por primera vez me sorprendió cómo unas manos tan grandes como las de Jacob podían hacer un trabajo tan delicado.

—Es para que me recuerdes… cuando vayas a la universidad en Alaska –dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias, Jake. Es preciosa –admiré, girando mi brazo para admirar el colgante. Bajé el brazo y lo miré con seriedad—. Sabes que voy a recordarte con mucho cariño, no importa lo lejos que me vaya.

—Sí, bueno, pero ya sabes, Alaska queda muy lejos, y… —su voz disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

—Jake, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. En serio, gracias. Y no hacía falta que le dieras una paliza a Tyler –mencioné como al pasar.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil un momento, antes de decir con voz excesivamente inocente:

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Quién es Tyler?

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso –no pude evitar reírme—. Un "oso" del tamaño de un caballo ataca a Tyler, ¿quién más podía ser?

—Yo, eh, es que, quería… porque cuando dijiste… es que cuando hablé… quiero decir, es que… porque… —Jacob empezó a farfullar, incómodo.

—Sé que retaste a un duelo a muerte a Edward –me sonreí; él se sonrojó y masculló algo sobre "chupasangres soplón"—. Eso tampoco hacía falta.

—Dijiste que tu vida era un desastre y que no querías arrastrarme en él, ¿cómo pretendías que lo interpretara? —se defendió Jacob.

—Si ya sabías que la mafia estaba persiguiéndome, ¿quizás podrías haber conjeturado que el desastre al que yo me refería era ése? –sugerí.

Jacob no tenía una buena respuesta para eso, de manera que se limitó a gruñir. De pronto, frunció el ceño.

—Bella, ¿qué estaba haciendo… Edward –escupió el nombre como si fuese una palabrota— en Phoenix hace diez días? Cuando lo llamé, dijo que lo habías mandado a Arizona, pero no quiso decirme para qué.

Mier… coles. ¿Y ahora qué? Yo no podía decirle que Edward había ido a buscar a Fred, Alex y Sheila sin poner el peligro toda la cuidadosamente construida coartada.

—Yo estaba en contacto con los investigadores del FBI escondidos en Forks –improvisé—. Alex… el hacker, ese muchacho alto, flaco, rubio… —Jacob asintió, indicando que lo recordaba— necesitaba un par de cosas que había dejado en su casa en Phoenix. Mandamos a Edward porque era el más indicado para buscarlas: es a prueba de balas, sabe arreglárselas para que no lo detecten, es ágil y veloz… Edward fue, recuperó un par de programas y cosas que Alex necesitaba, y volvió.

Jacob gruñó otra vez. Me decidí a cortar por lo sano y decirle sobre mis próximos planes. No me alegraba en absoluto lo que yo estaba por tener que hacerle a Jake, pero no quise seguir dándole falsas esperanzas. Yo amaba a Edward, y era junto a él que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Jake, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? –le dije, y él asintió con una sonrisa—. Pero no te amo –seguí, y su sonrisa desapareció—. No voy a mentirte al respecto, te estoy eternamente agradecida de que me hayas ayudado y apoyado, pero amo a Edward.

—¡Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad! –exclamó Jacob, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Yo… yo te amo!

—No, Jake. Crees que me amas, pero—

—¡No pretendas decirme cómo me siento! –gritó Jacob, empezando a temblar, casi a punto de perder los estribos.

—Jake. Jake, por favor, escúchame –le pedí en voz tranquila y mesurada, aunque internamente estaba preocupada por su autocontrol—. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de una de tus maestras?

La pregunta lo distrajo lo suficiente como para permitirle recobrar la calma.

—No –contestó Jacob, un poco perplejo—. ¿Por qué?

—Todo el mundo pasa por un primer enamoramiento, generalmente imposible y casi nunca correspondido, si es que la otra parte lo sabe. Eso es lo que te está pasando –expliqué.

—No es cierto –discutió Jacob, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Sí es cierto. A todos nos pasa –ante su mirada de duda, me explayé—. Oh, a mí ya me pasó. Yo tenía, no sé, creo que quince años. Tuvimos un profesor suplente de Matemáticas. Era simpático, amable, muy atractivo y paciente con todos los que no sabíamos diferenciar una raíz cúbica de nuestro codo izquierdo. Yo estaba totalmente obnubilada con él, había dibujado mil veces nuestros nombres enlazados en mi cuaderno y soñaba con él declarándome su eterno amor en la playa una noche de luna llena –admití con una sonrisita de vergüenza, sin mencionarle la parte de mi sueño adolescente en que yo le contaba al atractivo profesor sobre mi pasado y él me abrazaba diciéndome que no le importaba y que me protegería de todo—. Por supuesto, jamás pasó nada. La mitad de las chicas de la clase besábamos el suelo que él pisaba, pero él nunca fue otra cosa que paternal con nosotras. Lloré un día entero cuando su suplencia terminó y regresó la profesora titular. Eso fue todo.

—Bells, lo que yo tengo no es un simple encaprichamiento –protestó Jacob, exasperado.

—Jake, en verdad no quiero herirte, pero no la verdad es que no te amo –le dije con firmeza—. Supongo que si tuviese un hermano, lo amaría del modo en que te amo. Pero no te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre.

—Pero, Bells, si me das una oportunidad… —empezó a rogar, su irritación reemplazada por temor.

—No quiero darte una oportunidad. Amo a Edward, soy feliz a su lado, y no quiero a nadie más.

—¿No estarás pensando en… en volverte…? –los ojos de Jake se llenaron de alarma.

—Sí.

—¡NO! ¡No, Bella, no puedes! –aulló Jacob, saltando hacia delante para ponerse de pie, horrorizado—. Si lo hace, rompería el Tratado, el acuerdo es que no pueden _morder_, eso desencadenaría una guerra…

—Nos iremos antes. No regresaremos jamás –expliqué en voz baja.

—¡NO, NO, NO! El Tratado… ellos… no puedes… no, Bells… no… —Jacob otra vez temblaba, al borde de la transformación.

—Jake… —traté de calmarlo.

—¡Te lavaron el cerebro! ¡Te hipnotizaron! ¡Después de lo que él te hizo…! ¡En realidad no quieres eso, están obligándote, despierta, por favor…!

Yo tenía que detener eso cuanto antes. Jacob no tenía por qué seguir humillándose de semejante manera. ¿Tan difícil era comprender que yo amaba a un vampiro? Aparentemente, para un hombre lobo sí.

—Jacob, nadie me está obligando a nada –dije con calma y firmeza.

—¡Eso es lo que crees!

—Eso lo sé. Edward no está a favor de convertirme…

—¡Está usando psicología a la inversa! –acusó Jacob.

—No es cierto. Él quiere que yo siga siendo humana.

—¡Eso es lo que quiere que creas! ¡En realidad está ardiendo en ganas de clavarte los colmillos…!

—Ni siquiera tiene colmillos.

—¡Bells! Reacciona, ¡por favor! –bufó Jake, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡Es difícil salvarte si no pones nada de tu parte!

Respiré profundamente, preparándome para soltar el golpe de gracia que acabaría para siempre mi relación con Jacob Black:

—Jake, estoy cansada después de esta fiesta, mi paciencia se terminó hace mucho y si tu cabeza es demasiado dura para entender por las buenas, voy a decírtelo sin anestesia ni tacto: no hace falta que nadie me salve de nada; amo a Edward; te quiero pero no te amo; voy a convertirme en vampiresa quieras o no; oh, y antes voy a casarme con Edward, ya que estamos.

Yo había esperado que Jacob estallara de furia, no que se derrumbara de angustia. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que sucedió.

—No, Bells, por favor –me pidió en voz baja, suplicante—. Piénsalo. A mi lado no tendrías que cambiar. Podrías… podrías tener hijos, nietos, envejecer, vivir… Piensa en Charlie… yo te amo, no es un encaprichamiento, en serio… yo… yo…

—Jacob, por favor, no sigas –le rogué, conmovida.

—Es porque te alejaste de mi lado con esto de los mafiosos que te perseguían… si me hubieses seguido viendo… si me hubieses contado sobre lo que te pasó en Phoenix… —musitó Jacob, desconsolado.

—No podemos saber qué hubiese pasado, Jake —suspiré—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si mis padres no se hubiesen divorciado? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Charlie se hubiese ido con Renée y conmigo a California en lugar de aceptar el divorcio? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de casarse con un beisbolista que viaja mucho mi madre se hubiese casado con un oficinista que jamás puso un pie fuera de la ciudad? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese venido a vivir a Forks? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Edward y su familia no estuviesen viviendo aquí sino en cualquier otro lugar del mundo? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Carlisle no hubiese sido atacado y convertido contra su voluntar en el siglo XVII? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Carlisle se hubiese resignado a ser un vampiro clásico y en lugar de cazar animales matara personas? El día que Edward fue convertido, el 16 de octubre de 1918, 461 personas murieron de gripe española en la ciudad de Chicago… y uno burló a la muerte. Pero, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Carlisle no hubiese convertido a Edward, sino que lo hubiese dejado morir? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese descubierto por accidente media tonelada de droga en la escuela a la que iba? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si los mafiosos no hubiesen descubierto que era yo la que los había denunciado? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la toma de nuevas identidades hubiese resultado, si yo hoy me llamara Sophie Rosings y estuviese viviendo en Texas? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no fueses descendiente de Ephrahim Black? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Victoria no hubiese intentado matarme para vengar a su pareja, se hubiesen disparado las transformaciones de los jóvenes de la reserva sin una vampiresa yendo y viniendo por sus tierras? ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

Jacob se quedó en el más completo silencio. Yo no esperaba que tuviese una respuesta, sólo intentaba hacerle ver que perder la cabeza con _lo que podría haber sido_ no conducía a ninguna parte.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión –dije en voz más baja—. Puedes hacer de cuenta que me morí, si eso ayuda.

—Eso nunca –exclamó, triste—. No lo soportaría.

—Jake, te quiero y siempre te querré. Pero como a un hermano. Te quiero del mismo modo en que quiero a Emmett, o a Jasper…

—¿Quiénes?

—Los hermanos de Edward.

—¡Qué asco! Me acabas de comparar con unas sanguijuelas –acusó Jacob con horror.

Tuve que reír. En medio de toda la tensión, reí y reí hasta que me dolió el costado. También Jacob rió, aunque fue una risa triste.

—Si por alguna inexplicable razón algún día dejo de amar a Edward, serás el primer en saberlo –prometí.

—Intenta que eso sea antes de convertirte en una piedra viviente, ¿sí? –pidió Jacob.

Suspiré. El sol ya había salido por completo, aunque nublado como estaba el cielo, eso sólo significaba que las sombras eran menos pronunciadas que antes.

—Siempre supe que había pocas posibilidades –admitió Jake, volviendo sentarse a mi lado—. Pero… tenía que intentarlo… Nunca me hubiese perdonado dejarte ir sin que al menos lo supieras.

—Entiendo –dije brevemente.

—¿Será pronto? –preguntó él en voz muy baja.

—Sí.

—¿Y estás segura…?

—Completamente.

—¿Qué pasará con Charlie? –preguntó en un murmullo.

—Él tiene a Sue, es feliz con ella… y sabe que yo soy feliz con Edward.

—Voy a extrañarte –dijo Jacob en voz muy baja, extrañamente vulnerable.

De pronto, pese a su enorme talla, músculos marcados, sonrisa socarrona y actitud pretendidamente despreocupada, me vino con toda fuerza la conciencia que Jacob sólo tenía dieciséis años. Aunque su cuerpo aparentara unos veinticinco, su mente y su madurez emocional eran las de un adolescente. Y dijera lo que dijera él, yo sí era su primer enamoramiento, su primer amor imposible.

—Hay algo más… vamos a casarnos este verano —dije en un murmullo—. ¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta?

Él lo pensó un momento, dubitativo.

—Sí –decidió al final—. Si se parece a esta fiesta, tu boda va a estar de locos, no quisiera perdérmela –añadió con una sonrisa dolorosa.

—Te quiero, Jake –le dije antes de ponerme de pie. Dudé un segundo, pero al final me decidí.

Él seguía sentado, mirando a lo lejos. Parecía muy joven, muy frágil y un poco perdido. De pie, yo era tan alta como él sentado, lo que me venía bien. Me paré frente a él, que enfocó la mirada y me miró a los ojos. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara sin importarme que fuese como tocar una estufa, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Apenas un roce, y sin embargo, una elocuente despedida.

—Adiós –murmuré antes de soltarlo.

Pasé a su lado y subí los escalones del porche sin mirar atrás. Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, tomándome un momento para apoyarme en la madera y recuperar las fuerzas.

Edward estaba en medio de la sala, que había vuelto completamente a la normalidad, con los muebles en su sitio y sin rastro de la fiesta de la noche anterior, en el tiempo que Jacob y yo habíamos estado hablando afuera. Alice aún merodeaba por allí, ceñuda.

Edward estuvo a mi lado en un segundo, serio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Cansada –admití—. Otro cabo suelto anudado –musité, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta, al otro lado de la cual estaba Jacob.

Edward me abrazó.

—Te llevo a tu casa. Necesitas dormir, después de la noche en vela –murmuró.

—No tengo sueño, es sólo que… fueron muchas emociones. Tengo otra cosa que hacer –murmuré, y cuando me giré hacia Alice, su cara se iluminó de alivio.

—¡Por fin! –exclamó—. Odio sentirme tan… _normal_ –dijo con una mueca de asco, antes de abrir enormes los ojos y empezar a chillar de alegría.

—Supongo que Jake se fue, ¿no? –le pregunté a Edward.

—Sí… es veloz –reconoció él.

—¡Gracias, Bella! —gritó Alice, radiante.

—Tranquila, Alice —le advertí, levantando una mano para contener su júbilo—. Te voy a poner unas cuantas condiciones.

—Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé. Tengo hasta el trece de agosto como fecha máxima, tienes poder de veto en la lista de invitados y no puedo pasarme en nada o no volverás a hablarme jamás –dijo ella a toda velocidad.

—Oh. Está bien. Entonces, ya tienes claras las reglas –me encogí de hombros, feliz de ahorrarme una discusión.

—No te preocupes, Bella, todo será perfecto. ¿Quieres ver tu vestido? –preguntó, ansiosa.

—¿Ya tengo un vestido? –pregunté, sin sorprenderme realmente. Estaba hablando con Alice, después de todo.

—¡Claro! Es increíble, y te queda como un guante. ¿Vamos a verlo? ¿Vamos? ¿Sííí?

—Ahora no –bostecé, apoyándome más en Edward, sobreactuando un poco—. Más tarde.

—¿Segura? –preguntó Alice, un poco decepcionada—. ¿No quieres verlo?

—Estoy segura que ahora no, Alice. De todos modos es espectacular, me quedará bien, es de alta costura y combinará con el tuyo.

—¿El mío?

—Tu vestido de dama de honor. Espero que sea convenientemente magnífico, no quiero opacarte –me sonreí.

Alice empezó a chillar de alegría de nuevo.

—¡Gracias, Bella!

—¿Cómo no lo viste? —bromeé—. ¡Pero qué psíquica de pacotilla!

Alice se retiró bailoteando, y su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo renovado.

—¡Tengo tanto que hacer! Vete a jugar con Edward. Debo ponerme a trabajar.

Salió disparada fuera de la habitación y gritó «¡Esme!» antes de desaparecer.

—Otro cabo suelto anudado –suspiré, aliviada.

—¿Tienes algún otro cabo suelto que anudar, o quieres que vayamos a dormir? –sugirió Edward.

—Que yo vaya a dormir –corregí.

—Estar a tu lado cuando duermes es casi tan bueno para mí como dormir –musitó Edward—. Me llena de paz, me relaja, me permite descansar… es casi como si yo también durmiera.

—Hum, nada de dormir aún. Tengo un tercer cabo suelto que anudar antes de dedicarme a hacer nada por el resto del verano –admití—. Vamos a ver a mis padres.

—Claro –aceptó Edward, sin comprender del todo.

—Y voy a necesitar ese anillo –suspiré—. Es hora de decírselo y retirarme cobardemente a dormir justo después.

—¿Estás segura? –preguntó Edward con ternura y un asomo de risa en la voz.

—Por completo –respondí, enredando mis dedos en su cabello—. Es la mejor forma de escapar al exceso de alegría de Renée.

—Te amo –musitó Edward—. ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?

—Sí, Edward, estoy segura. ¿No ves que es así como terminan los cuentos de hadas, con la boda de la heroína y su hermosísimo príncipe azul?

—Difícilmente puedas considerar nuestra historia un cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos a mí un príncipe azul.

—¿Por qué no? Todo salió bien al final, como en los cuentos. Por otro lado, me alegro que no seas un príncipe azul, son idiotas. Los vampiros me gustan mucho más –sonreí, aventurando una mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Vamos ahora a hablar con tus padres? –preguntó Edward, congelando mi mano en su cintura, antes que alcanzara mi objetivo, con tanta eficiencia como si pudiese leer mi mente.

—Sí que sabes estropear el momento –me quejé, soltándolo. Él se rió entre dientes, y deslizó el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular izquierdo con delicadeza. ¿Acaso lo tenía en el bolsillo? Tratándose de él, parecía posible.

—Tenemos la eternidad por delante –prometió en un tono de voz tan suave y cargado de promesas que me hizo sonrojar.

—Sólo por eso, vamos –suspiré, enlazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Tomados de la mano, sonrientes y enamorados, salimos a anudar el último cabo suelto de mi vida humana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Consulta para mis lectores: ¿prefieren el epílogo publicado de una vez, o en partes? Se lo puede dividir con facilidad en tres partes, o presentarlo sólo en una. ¿Qué prefieren? Prometo cumplir con lo que vote la mayoría. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	45. Epílogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, no soy Meyer… todo eso que ya saben.

**El final de esta historia está fuertemente inspirado en la película argentina **_**El secreto de sus ojos**_**, que recomiendo fervientemente para todos los mayores de quince años. Es en partes muy fuerte, con escenas de nudismo parcial, violencia y muerte, pero también hay romance y humor; es una historia muy, muy bien contada. Vale la pena: véanla. **

Un mensaje especial para M. L. F. Elektragedia: aunque intento responder tus reviews, la página me dice que "este usuario no acepta mensajes privados". Tendrás que cambiar la configuración de tu cuenta; en verdad quiero responderte, pero no tengo modo de contactarte.

**En el final del capítulo anterior les pregunté qué preferían; e****l resultado final de la votación por la división o no del epílogo en partes es:**

**21 votos para el epílogo en un capítulo**

**13 votos para el epílogo en tres partes**

**10 votos no saben/no contestan/sugieren pero no deciden/voto en blanco**

Damas y caballeros, los dejo con el epílogo. Gracias por acompañarme durante esta larga historia, gracias por todos sus comentarios, teorías, críticas constructivas. Gracias por estar y compartir. Gracias por todos y cada uno de lo 1315 reviews que la historia tiene al momento en que subo el epílogo, y gracias por todos los comentarios que todavía van a dejar. Prometo leerlos a todos y responder los que reciba en el término del próximo mes (hasta el 19 de abril de 2011). Después de esa fecha, voy a leerlos, pero no responderlos salvo casos excepcionales. Tengo una vida humana que vivir y un nuevo fic que me está picando en los dedos por ser escrito…

**¡Gracias a todos por acompañarnos a Swan, Bella Swan, y a mí, en esta historia! **

**.  
**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**.  
**

Me recuesto en mi mecedora, sintiendo una suave brisa acariciar mi arrugada piel. En este momento, bien acomodado en mi mecedora, abrigado y contento, con el estómago lleno, a buen resguardo de la inminente lluvia y a punto de disfrutar de un espectáculo como pocos mortales han visto, me siento feliz y satisfecho con mi vida.

A mis setenta y cinco años, no puedo decir otra cosa que el que estoy contento. Contento con la manera en que mis días pasan, tranquilos y confortables, pero nunca aburridos. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, estoy por presenciar un partido de béisbol jugado en una pradera, bajo una tormenta eléctrica, por un grupo de vampiros. Entre los jugadores se encuentra mi ex pupila, de mis lejanos tiempos en el FBI, Swan. Bueno, ahora se apellida Cullen, pero para mí sigue siendo Swan.

Como cada vez que vengo de visita, esta… familia, a falta de un término mejor, me atiende a cuerpo de rey. Las primeras veces yo procuraba no quedarme más de dos o tres días, por eso de la visita y el pescado, pero la última vez me quedé con ellos quince días y ésta vez creo que mi visita será incluso más larga. No es como si yo tuviese muchísimas otras cosas que hacer.

Me sonrío al ver a Swan saltarle encima a su marido, que la recibe con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa. Con el paso de los años me acostumbré a la idea de Swan casada, pero al principio me era chocante. Claro que después de asimilar la idea que Swan ya no es exactamente humana, un matrimonio no debería ser nada que me moviera el piso.

Tengo que admitir que cada vez que vuelvo a verla, cada diez o doce años, casi espero que Swan haya cambiado… mi mente se resiste a aceptar la idea que alguien pueda permanecer congelado en los dieciocho años durante casi un cuarto de siglo. Veinticuatro años. Hace veinticuatro años que se celebró esa boda… la de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen. Algunos detalles se me escapan, se desdibujan. Al cabo de tantos años no consigo recordar con claridad cómo era el vestido de la novia o qué comida se sirvió en la fiesta. Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que tengo grabadas a fuego en la memoria.

Una de esas cosas, que no pienso confesarle jamás a nadie, es el reencuentro con mi misteriosa amante de una noche, la que encontré hace tanto tiempo en Alaska. Al menos ahora sé que se llama Tanya. No volvimos a vernos después de la fiesta, pero lo prefiero así.

Otra de las cosas que recuerdo en todo detalle, y que me arranca una sonrisa, es cuando Swan arrojó el ramo, con tanta puntería que fue a caer justo en manos de Sheila. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa sorprendida, y justo ése momento fue el que eligió Alexander para clavar una rodilla en tierra, sacar de un bolsillo el anillo que después supimos llevaba mes y medio acarreando de un lado a otro sin atreverse nunca a hacer _la pregunta_, y gritar a voz en cuello:

—¡Sheila, mi amor, te amo y quiero que estés conmigo siempre! ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sheila gritó un "¡SÍÍ!" que se debió oír hasta Sudáfrica. Tiró el ramo por sobre el hombro y se arrojó encima de Alexander, con lo que los dos se cayeron al piso. No creo que eso les haya importado; estaba muy ocupados comiéndose recíprocamente las caras a besos.

El ramo, a todo esto, había caído directamente en manos de una chica esbelta de cabello castaño que más tarde me dijeron que se llamaba Ángela. Todo el mundo se giró a mirar al novio de la joven, un muchacho moreno y menudo llamado Ben, que se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

—Lo lamento, no vine preparado –se disculpó en dirección a su novia.

Ah, los recuerdos. Cuando se es un viejo _sabueso_ retirado, con una vida tan agitada como la mía, los recuerdos abundan. Emmett Cullen insiste que debo escribir un libro, que podría ficcionar mis aventuras si lo que pretendo es no tener problemas. Pero yo no quiero. Mis recuerdos son sólo míos, los buenos y los malos, y soy demasiado egoísta para exponerlos a la crítica, la malinterpretación y el juicio de quienes no entienden… ésos son siempre los primeros en juzgar.

Ante mis ojos, el partido de béisbol está en su apogeo. Alice, Edward, Jacob y Carlisle juegan contra Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Swan. Esme se ocupa de arbitrar. El movimiento es demasiado veloz para que mis ojos humanos, agotados por el tiempo y la miopía, puedan seguir la trayectoria de la pelota o de los corredores, pero los gritos de júbilo o desaliento me ayudan a llevar la cuenta de qué equipo va ganando.

—Tío Emmett es el que batea más fuerte —me explica una voz juvenil a mi lado—, pero papá corre al menos igual de rápido. Es por eso que tío Jasper siempre insiste que estén en equipos separados.

Me sonrío con aprecio. A Nessie no le interesa demasiado jugar, sino que prefiere quedarse a mi lado, explicándome las jugadas y opinando sobre el desempeño de su familia. Es muy buena comentando el juego, y yo hasta podría verlo a través de sus ojos, si sólo le pidiera que utilice su don. Pero no lo hago. No me gusta ver a través de ojos que no sean los míos; me es un poco chocante lo que ella hace, aunque nunca se lo dije. No quiero ofenderla.

—Mamá mejoró mucho desde el último partido –comenta Nessie, apreciativa—. Está prestando más atención. Mi Jacob también está jugando bien, aunque debería aprender a reaccionar más rápido. Ese segundo que tarda antes de empezar a correr es decisivo.

"Mi Jacob". La relación que une a esta criatura de etérea belleza y casi veinticuatro años de edad con el gigantesco hombre capaz de convertirse en un lobo del tamaño de un alazán es de lo más extraña que vi en mi vida, y sin embargo, funciona.

No creí que Swan fuese a tener hijos. A ella nunca le habían interesado los niños, y cuando se casó con su vampiro en esa memorable fiesta di por sentado que entre sus planes no figuraba la maternidad. Bueno, no figuraba, pero las cosas se dieron así. Yo recién me enteré de lo que había pasado dos años más tarde, cuando Swan misma me llamó y me invitó a ir a visitarla. Todavía estaban viviendo en Forks, pero se mudarían pronto, después de la boda de Charlie Swan. Ah, sí, el viejo zorro se casó con Sue, la mujer miembro del tribunal que condenó a Blackwater.

Pocas veces antes había visto a Swan padre tan nervioso, ansioso y feliz a la vez que en vísperas de dar el "sí, quiero". Billy y yo, que después esa sentencia contra Blackwater nos habíamos hecho bastante amigos, queríamos emborracharlo para que se deje de preocupar, pero Seth, el hijastro de Charlie Swan, lo prohibió terminantemente, diciendo que el novio no podía aparecer con resaca el día de su boda. Tuvimos que conformarnos con dejarlo ganar un par de partidas de póker, aunque nadie me saca de la cabeza que media docena de vasos de whisky lo hubiesen relajado más.

Debí haberme quedado adormilado en algún momento, perdido en mis recuerdos. A mi edad, cuando estoy tan cómodo y contento me es difícil no dormirme. Lo siguiente que noto es que Swan, Bella Swan, me está llevando adentro de la casa con mecedora y todo. Reprimo una mueca; aún después de todos estos años sigue pareciéndome ilógico que una joven delgada y pálida pueda levantarme con una mano.

—Despertaste –me sonríe Swan, y sus ojos dorados se iluminan—. Ya va a estar la cena –informa, depositándome con delicadeza en el suelo.

—Está bien, no tengo hambre todavía. ¿Quién ganó esta vez? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Mi equipo, por supuesto –me sonríe de regreso—. Emm, Rose y Edward son demasiado competitivos para dejarse ganar. Y mi crítica de cabecera dijo que mejoré mi estilo.

Asiento con lentitud. Swan me dejó junto a la chimenea encendida, tan cálida y confortable que si yo fuese un gato estaría ronroneando. Observo con atención las fotografías enmarcadas que hay sobre la repisa, todas colocadas en elegantes marcos plateados.

Hay una de la boda de Swan y Edward, supongo que la última foto de Swan como humana. Luego hay una serie de fotos de Nessie. Un espectador desinformado creería que cubren un lapso de unos dieciocho años, cuando yo sé que cronológicamente apenas abarcan siete. Nessie bebé vestida de rosa, Nessie dando unos primeros y muy seguros pasos, Nessie aparentando unos cinco años y con un tomo de las obras completas de Shakespeare en su regazo, Nessie con aspecto de diez años junto a Jacob en Disneylandia, Nessie pareciendo de catorce años junto a un radiante Charlie Swan, Nessie con su apariencia actual de unos dieciocho con una enorme sonrisa y su título de Doctora en Biología que obtuvo el año pasado. Fue la risa general que ella estudiara esa carrera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus padres se conocieron en clase de biología y Edward estuvo a punto de matar a Swan en esa ocasión.

Incluso hay una foto en la que salimos Swan y yo junto a mis colmenas, rodeados de un enjambre de abejas y con varios frascos de mi primera cosecha de miel. Yo tengo puesto mi traje de apicultor, ella no necesitaba uno. Swan creyó que yo hablaba desde la depresión cuando, cumpliendo tareas de rutina o trabajos de papelerío, mencioné que iba a retirarme a criar abejas. Era la época en que Blackwater había conseguido que me asignaran a trabajos aburridos para que no tuviese oportunidad de investigar el caso del aborto de la misión encubierta, y es verdad que yo estaba mal de ánimo, pero lo de criar abejas no era un síntoma de depresión. La apicultura es un trabajo duro, pero hay algo satisfactorio en recoger la miel llegado el tiempo adecuado, preocuparse de que las abejas tengan suficiente alimento, encargarse de que no haya pestes en el panal. Este tipo de trabajo manual, duro pero grato, era justo lo que yo necesitaba después de todo por lo que había pasado.

De modo que cuando me retiré del FBI, aproximadamente un año después de resuelto el caso de Blackwater, la graduación de Swan y su posterior matrimonio, cuando ya todo estaba en su sitio, me armé de unas cuantas colmenas, los respectivos enjambres, y me puse a trabajar. Tuve que aprender antes cómo se hacía, y cometí muchos errores el primer tiempo, pero al final era bastante diestro. Nunca coseché lo suficiente como para vender, pero no era por el dinero que yo lo hacía de todos modos, sino para no dejarme estar, para seguir activo. Reduje la cantidad de abejas a sólo un panal hace un par de años. Estoy viejo y el trabajo duro que implica ocuparse de varias colmenas ya no es para mí, pero todavía tengo algunas abejas, que son casi mis mascotas. No llegué a extremos ridículos de ponerles nombres o cosas así, pero hay algo relajante y placentero para mí en el zumbido de las abejas obreras.

Vuelvo mi atención a la repisa de la chimenea, donde otra foto me hace sonreír ampliamente. Dos jovencitas rubias, radiantes, vestidas con togas y birretes amarillos le sonríen a la cámara.

—¿Cómo está tu ahijada? –le pregunto a Swan, señalando la foto con la cabeza.

Ella se hincha de orgullo, como cada vez que habla de Marie. Uno creería que Swan tiene dos hijas en lugar de una.

—Está de maravillas. Este año termina su tesis, y si todo sale bien, el año que viene termina su carrera. ¡Todavía casi no puedo creer que ya esté tan crecida! Michelle, por su parte, estuvo haciendo mucho trabajo voluntario y eso retrasó un poco sus estudios, pero creo que valió la pena por la experiencia que juntó. Marie es mucho más tenaz en lograr buenas notas…

Swan sigue cantando loas sobre Marie Newton, y ocasionalmente sobre la hermana melliza de su ahijada también. Aunque no las vio en los últimos quince años, Swan se mantiene al tanto de la vida y obra de sus protegidas vía correo electrónico.

Todo comenzó en la boda de Swan, cuando Carlisle le quitó la copa de champagne a Karen Newton y la reemplazó por una de jugo de frutas, diciéndole que en su estado no debía beber alcohol. Karen estuvo bastante confundida, porque creyó que algunos de los antidepresivos que todavía tomaba era lo que no debía mezclarse con alcohol, hasta que Carlisle les explicó a ella y a su marido que era probable que Karen estuviese embarazada.

—No… no puede ser. Yo… yo ya tengo… cuarenta y un años… —tartamudeó ella, atónita.

—Una de mis pacientes fue una mujer de cincuenta y dos años que había quedado embarazada sin tratamiento alguno, sólo dejando de tomar anticonceptivos porque ella y su marido creyeron que "ya no había peligro" –citó Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Usted no está vieja, Karen. Un embarazo a su edad no es imposible, aunque sí más riesgoso. ¿Supongo que no lo planificaron?

—No… nosotros… nunca hablamos de… —tartamudeó la mujer, confusa.

—Me encantaría tener otro hijo –murmuró su marido, tomando las manos de Karen—. O una hija.

—Yo… ¿cómo lo supo? –preguntó Karen, atónita, girándose a Carlisle.

—La piel más luminosa, su mayor apetito, cambios de humor… soy médico, tengo un radar para detectar esos pequeño cambios –sonrió él. Más tarde me confió que había oído más de un latido provenientes de la mujer—. Los felicito mucho. Pasen por el hospital mañana para comenzar el monitoreo con la Dra. Molina. Van a hacer falta algunas vitaminas, hierro, ácido fólico…

—¿Pero es… es seguro? –preguntó Karen en voz baja, y aunque sonreía, parecía a punto de largarse a llorar—. No soportaría perder otro hijo. No ahora, no después de lo que pasó.

—Karen, lo siento mucho, y no voy a mentirle, hay posibilidades que el embarazo no llegue a término. Antes de los primeros tres meses es difícil estar más o menos seguros. Pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que su hijo, o hija, llegue al mundo sano y salvo –prometió Carlisle.

—Un bebé… un hijo… —los Newton estaban perdidos en una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría de la que nadie los sacó por el resto de la fiesta.

Siete meses después esa conversación Karen Newton dio a luz mellizas en el hospital de Forks: Marie fue la primera en nacer, y Karen jura que la niña recién dejó de llorar cuando vio que Michelle, su hermana, estaba bien. Los médicos intentaron explicarle que un bebé de quince minutos de vida no tiene conciencia de la existencia de un mellizo ni mucho menos conciencia de preocuparse por el estado de salud de dicho mellizo, pero Karen jamás les hizo caso.

—Ayer llegó una postal de Sheila –me cuenta Swan, mostrándome el breve mensaje garabateado en el reverso de una imagen de la Fontana di Trevi—. Ese nuevo libro que está traduciendo suena divertido.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Bastante bien. El trabajo y su familia la mantienen ocupada –comenta Swan—. La editorial quiere mandarla a hacer un curso de perfeccionamiento a Estados Unidos, pero ella se resiste con uñas y dientes. No creo que puedan convencerla, y menos tan cerca del aniversario.

Sheila Cotton, que se apellida Pitti desde su casamiento con un editor italiano, trabaja desde hace años en Italia, como traductora de una editorial, y no quiere poner un pie en los Estados Unidos por nada en el mundo. Ella huyó de este país después de su en muchos sentidos prematura viudez.

Sheila y Alexander se casaron diez meses después de la petición. Dos meses después de la boda, él se desmayó en plena calle, sin causa aparente. Lo llevaron de urgencia a un hospital, donde después de una serie de estudios le detectaron un tumor cerebral del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Cruel ironía: un hombre con un coeficiente intelectual de 160 tenía un tumor maligno enorme que le había aplastado los nervios ópticos y era la causa de los graves problemas de vista que padecía desde hacía años. Lo operaron, pero el daño ya estaba muy avanzado. Alexander murió a los veintiséis años, cuatro meses después de casarse.

La joven viuda armó las maletas y se fue a Italia, incapaz de quedarse en un lugar donde todo le recordaba a su amor perdido. Swan le recomendó instalarse en Volterra, sabedora que mientras Sheila no aceptara participar de paseos turísticos estaría medianamente a salvo. Hace quince años Sheila volvió a casarse; tiene un hijo, Giovanni, y una hija, Antonella.

Dirijo la mirada a otra de las fotos que hay sobre la chimenea, y que me llena de nostalgia: es una del equipo de investigación al completo, además de Phillips y Frazer. Paso la mirada por las cara sonrientes, excepto la mía, claro, que en la foto está seria.

Jason Phillips se retiró casi al mismo tiempo que yo del FBI, aunque en su caso puso una agencia de detectives, y se llevó a Candance Frazer a trabajar con él. Todos esperábamos que se casaran, pero por lo visto sólo son socios. Sheila Cotton siguió su vida, está en Europa y por lo que sé es razonablemente feliz. Alexander Stradivarius lleva veintitrés años muerto. Frederick Samstag está más gordo que en la foto, y ya volvió a quedarse calvo, pero ésta vez porque se está poniendo viejo… mi yerno el alopécico. Sí, Eve, mi hija, y él se conocieron una vez que Fred fue a casa a dejarme unos documentos, y el resto es historia. Ahora tengo un pinchador de teléfonos en la familia, el padre de mis dos nietos. Swan está igual que en la foto, sin importar que hayan pasado veinticuatro años, sólo que ahora tiene ojos dorados en lugar de marrón intenso. En cuanto a mí… estoy más arrugado, un poco más miope y más panzón. Por lo demás, quiero creer que no cambié mucho.

—¿Melancólico? –me pregunta Swan, viendo cuál foto es la que observo.

—No. Bueno, no mucho –admito—. Estaba pensando en qué fue de cada uno de los que está en la foto… veinticuatro años es mucho tiempo para los mortales.

—No sabría decirte, yo sólo viví dieciocho años mortales –sonríe ella.

—Diecinueve –la corrijo, sólo por el placer de verla rabiar.

—¡Dieciocho! Dejé de envejecer dos días antes. Ése cumpleaños no cuenta –insiste Swan.

—Dieciocho años y trescientos sesenta y tres días… —canturreo.

—Siguen sin ser diecinueve años –me porfía ella, testaruda.

La dejo ganar, sólo porque tiene mucha más energía que yo. Podríamos seguir así durante horas. Otras veces, ya lo hemos hecho.

—¿Cómo será para ellos, después de todos estos años? –me pregunto en voz muy baja, pero Swan me escucha, claro.

—¿Quiénes son "ellos"? –quiere saber.

—Briscioli, Blackwater, Crew, Sullivan… ¿dónde estarán? –me pregunto, casi retóricamente—. ¿Qué habrán hecho con sus vidas? ¿Cómo verán las cosas cuando miran atrás?

—Milton Briscioli fue condenado a cadena perpetua, resultó que ya tenía un expediente bastante abultado y por eso estaba tan interesado en no dejarse atrapar vivo. Había hecho un trato con la CIA: trabajaba para ellos a condición de no dejarse atrapar vivo. Murió en prisión cinco años después de la condena, en una pelea entre presos –narra Swan en voz baja—. Amelia Crew cumplió con su parte, dejó el _Proyecto Fénix_ y entró a trabajar en el Pentágono. Janet García hizo lo mismo, sólo que en lugar de trabajar en el pentágono consiguió un buen puesto en la embajada de Estados Unidos en Panamá. Gustav Sullivan tuvo más problemas para reunir el dinero, pero pagó su parte. Lo último que supe fue que trabajaba para un canal de noticias como productor. Walter Smith, otro de los integrantes del grupo, trabaja hoy por hoy en el área de Defensa. Dante Reed, el encargado de espionaje del grupo… esto va a encantarte… está trabajando con Phillips y Caddy, y se llevan muy bien.

Asiento con la cabeza. No me sorprende que Swan los haya mantenido vigilados, sólo para estar seguros.

—¿Y Reynold Blackwater? —pregunto. Que Swan no lo nombre en absoluto no hace más que llamarme la atención.

—Fue declarado legalmente muerto –responde ella escuetamente.

—¿"Legalmente muerto"? –repito. Si Swan pretendía picar mi curiosidad, lo está logrando; todas estas evasivas no hacen otra cosa que interesarme más.

—Él desapareció. Nadie sabe cómo o cuándo exactamente. Se habló de secuestro, pero nadie pidió rescate. Lo más probable es que él mismo haya decidido pasar a la clandestinidad –masculla Swan, ceñuda—. Se lo buscó, claro, pero no había muchas pistas. La casa no estaba desordenada, nadie lo había visto salir, no había nada que indicara que hubiese estado planificando un viaje, no faltaban ropas ni dinero, hasta su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa… Hace veinte años de eso. Claro que al no haber cadáver, sólo hay muerte presunta, pero la familia lo quiso así. Hace un año lograron que se lo declarase muerto.

—¿Alice no lo vio? –no puedo contenerme de preguntar.

—No… pero no sería la primera vez. Él estaba al tanto de los dones de todos los Cullen, y fue bastante hábil esquivando a Alice durante un tiempo –admite Swan, renuente—. Nos costó vigilarlo, mucho más que al resto.

—¿Saben qué le pasó? –pregunto en voz más baja.

—Sabemos que parece estar fuera del radar. Si murió, si sólo está muy bien oculto, si está junto a alguien que consigue reflectar a Alice… si fue convertido… —Swan murmura la última opción con lo que parece ser un estremecimiento de temor, y deja la frase intencionalmente abierta.

—¿Tenía enemigos, supongo? –sugiero.

—No sólo nosotros –ataja Swan, comprendiendo por dónde va mi razonamiento—. John le guardaba rencor por haberle mentido acerca de las probabilidades de encontrar una cura para el vampirismo, y aunque asegura que no tuvo nada que ver, es un mentiroso demasiado hábil como para creerle sin más. También Sullivan, Crew, García, Reed y Smith, el resto del _Plan Silentio_, estaba en malas relaciones con él hacia el final. Sin mencionar otra gente que le guardaba rencor por razones laborales, como tu colega Baker, que jamás le perdonó a Blackwater haber pretendido interferir en el FBI y que en su vejez se volvió realmente paranoico y obsesivo, por no decir completamente loco. Tenías razón respecto a que es un peligro público, ve conspiraciones en todos lados y tiene los medios necesarios para desaparecer a alguien… pero no podemos probar que fue él, como no podemos descartarlo. Lo único cierto y seguro es que Blackwater no fue visto por humano alguno en los últimos veintiún años.

**..:: SBS ::.. **

No puedo evitarlo, la historia sobre la desaparición de Blackwater me da mucho que pensar. Una de las primeras lecciones que se recibe como agente es _la gente no se desvanece en el aire_, seguida de _no hay un crimen perfecto, hay investigaciones imperfectas_. Ambas aplican a este caso.

Blackwater no se desvaneció, él está en alguna parte. ¿Vivo o muerto? Ésa es otra cuestión. El punto es que él, o lo que quede de él, está en algún lado. Ley de conservación de la masa: nada se pierde, todo se transforma. ¿Se transformó Blackwater en un cadáver o en un hombre con otra identidad? Habrá que averiguarlo.

Después de mi última visita a Swan, paso muchas horas buscando noticias viejas en diarios y periódicos que me hablen de la desaparición de Blackwater. No tengo mucho éxito, la familia parece haber mantenido la investigación con bajo perfil, y casi nada sale en las noticias. Lo que me contó Swan es más completo que el resultado que arrojan semanas de rastreo en diarios y semanarios años atrás.

Por fin, demasiado obsesionado con el caso, toco un par de contactos y consigo echarle un vistazo al expediente judicial. Fue hace sólo un año que se declaró la muerte presunta, de manera que llegar al legajo resulta, dentro de lo previsible, más fácil de lo esperado.

Nuevamente, las formas leguleyas no me dicen casi nada que no sepa ya: masculino desaparecido de un día para otro sin causa ni razón aparente, departamento sin desordenar, no faltaban objetos de valor ni dinero ni documentos, no había signos de lucha, las cerraduras no estaban forzadas, nadie lo vio irse. Sólo un detalle llama mi atención: sobre la mesa de la cocina había un sándwich mordido y un vaso medio lleno de cerveza. Sea lo que fuere que impulsó (¿obligó?) a Blackwater a desaparecer, fue algo repentino e inesperado por él… o eso fue lo que quiso hacernos creer, dejando esas señales confusas…

**..:: SBS ::.. **

Tardo ocho meses en volver a visitar a Swan. Es mucho menos tiempo del que habitualmente pasa entre una de mis visitas y la siguiente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy definitivamente sobre la pista de lo que pasó con Blackwater.

Swan misma admitió que Alice no lo ve, pero jamás dijo que su cuñada _mirara_. Cuando le pregunté si saben qué le pasó a Blackwater, no me respondió sí o no, sino que dio un rodeo que en resumen no respondió a mi pregunta. Y por último, Swan dijo que Blackwater no fue visto por humano alguno en los últimos veintiún años, y estoy seguro que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero, ¿qué hay de los no humanos?

Ella sonríe con astucia ante mi planteo.

—Él no supo comportarse –suspira, sentándose de un pequeño sofá frente al fuego.

Las llamas hacen que su nívea piel brille levemente, aunque no tanto como lo hace la luz del sol, sólo le dan un matiz sobrenatural.

—Lo mantuvimos vigilado -continúa explicándome ella-. Si había alguien de quien no podíamos confiarnos, era él. Los demás parecían dispuestos a olvidarse de todo, pero él seguía desafiante. ¿Recuerdas que intentó escapar del automóvil en marcha? Creo que fue ahí que supe con certeza que Blackwater no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban.

»Se estuvo quieto un tiempo. Pagó las deudas, se acusó de los delitos, hizo lo que el tribunal había ordenado… contrató los mejores abogados y consiguió reducir la pena a tres años de cárcel por no sé qué tecnicismo legal. Hasta ahí, no había nada raro ni imprevisto; siempre supimos que no aceptaría sumisamente la sentencia de juez alguno, y aunque nos irritó bastante que no obtuviese un castigo mayor, no teníamos razones para intervenir. Aún.

»Pasados los tres años de cárcel, Blackwater volvió a las andadas. Fue muy astuto y cuidadoso, tomándose su tiempo y planificando muy bien cada movimiento antes de actuar. Investigó a fondo el caso que me había llevado a convertirme en agente, y entró en contacto con un pariente de Anthony Brickwall… el que recibió un tiro en la frente de mi parte. También buscó a la familia de Joel Kleinei, ése al que le pegué tres tiros, pero ellos no tenían interés ni dinero que invertir en una venganza. En cambio, tuvo más suerte con Birno Brickwall, un sobrino de Anthony Brickwall que estaba obstinado en vengar a su tío y matarme a mí, sin saber que para ese entonces yo ya era inmortal. Blackwater no se lo dijo, sino que le hizo creer que juntos iban a matarme a mí y a mi familia.

»Blackwater sabía de las visiones de Alice a causa de mi Informe Final, por lo que utilizó a Brickwall para confundirnos. Él mismo se cuidó de tomar decisiones comprometedoras, y entre los dos consiguieron desorientarnos durante casi todo un año, el lapso más largo que nadie consiguió mantener a oscuras a Alice hasta hoy.

»El truco funcionó hasta que Brickwall, que era muy impulsivo, decidió que la venganza estaba tardando demasiado y que lo mejor era acabar conmigo rotundamente. Tenía tan poca sutileza como su tío, y al igual que él, creyó que entrar a los tiros y matar a todo el mundo mientras dormíamos era buena idea. Sobra decir que lo capturamos antes que hubiese dado tres pasos dentro de casa. Lo anestesiamos con cloroformo y lo encerramos en el sótano hasta tener una idea más clara de qué estaba pasando.

»Lo mantuvimos a oscuras, encerrado, dudando cuál era la mejor manera de actuar. Resultó que no nos hizo falta un gran plan, porque Brickwall mismo, en cuanto despertó, empezó a gritar y amenazar, a alardear de quién era él y lo importante que era su padre, a advertir sobre su importante "socio" y todo lo que podría pasar si no era liberado de inmediato. Eso nos dio la información que necesitábamos y nos permitió crear una estrategia.

»En primer lugar, lo mantuvimos encerrado y encadenado a una silla, con un reflector directamente sobre él, encandilándolo, de manera que él no pudiese ver el resto de la habitación. Tenía un baño químico a su disposición, no podía quejarse al respecto. Le llevábamos agua y comida, pero siempre a oscuras, de manera que no pudiese ver a nadie, y en completo silencio.

»La falta de conocimiento sobre dónde estaba o quiénes estaban con él le resultó mucho peor que el encierro en sí. Pese a que no lo herimos ni maltratamos de forma alguna, al cabo de tres días Brickwall había gritado, había amenazado, había llorado, y ya sólo rogaba que por favor lo dejásemos salir… estaba quebrado psicológicamente. No creí que fuese a suceder tan rápido.

»Entonces entró en escena la etapa siguiente. Mandé a Emmett, Edward y Rosalie al sótano a interrogarlo, siempre desde la oscuridad. Le pusieron una vincha con unos electrodos en la cabeza, lo conectaron a un detector de mentiras como los que se ven en las películas y le hicieron creer que eran parte de una delegación especial de la CIA que estaba buscando un peligroso terrorista internacional llamado Raymond Blinkwater, quien estaba preparando un plan para volar la Casa Blanca con el Presidente adentro. Cambiamos ligeramente el nombre para no hacer la cuestión tan obvia, aunque quizás este vano intento de disimular sólo hizo más evidente a quién nos referíamos. Brickwall les juró que él no era esa persona ni sabía nada de eso, pero ellos insistieron que él era un cómplice, espía, traidor, que le estaba ayudando al terrorista y que ahora acabaría en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de por vida o hasta que confesara y delatara a sus compinches, lo que ocurriera primero.

»Brickwall cantó como un pajarito después de eso. Confesó absolutamente todo, dio todos los detalles, dijo todo lo que sabía. Claro que Emmett y los demás fingieron no creerle, y siguieron amenazándolo con cárcel y tortura por mentiroso. Cuando el prisionero estuvo convenientemente aterrado, Edward empezó a decir que el escáner cerebral indicaba que Brickwall decía la verdad, o que por lo menos creía firmemente que decía la verdad. Emm y Rose siguieron actuando un rato; Emmett quería eliminarlo por seguridad, "sólo los muertos no hablan" y todo eso. Rosalie insistía en que Brickwall no era el más importante pero era un cómplice necesario y que lo mejor sería enviarlo a una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Yo no estuve presente, pero si debo creer en la recreación que hicieron para nosotros después, estuvieron muy convincentes. Brickwall debe haber estado realmente aterrado.

»Por fin, Emmett y Rosalie "aceptaron" que el terrorista había usado a Brickwall, que nunca había pretendido ayudarlo y que en verdad Brickwall no sabía nada más. Concluyeron que era un estúpido y un ingenuo que había sido utilizado como peón, y que si pretendían eliminar o condenar a cadena perpetua bajo los cargos de estupidez e ingenuidad no quedaría casi nadie vivo o libre, de modo que tendrían que liberarlo. Entonces lo amenazaron con que si llegaba a decir media palabra sobre lo que había vivido en la "celda secreta" en que estaba encerrado, no llegaría vivo al día siguiente, porque una cosa es ser estúpido y otra, ser suicida. Brickwall estaba tan asustado que les creyó a pies juntillas.

»Ellos volvieron a anestesiarlo, lo metieron en una gran caja de cartón y lo dejaron delante de la puerta de la casa de su padre, donde su familia lo encontró al poco rato. Él dejó de lado todo proyecto de venganza contra mí después de eso y, con su lógica tan personal, se dedicó en cambio a evadir impuestos para que la CIA disponga de menos fondos.

»Mitad gracias a lo que Brickwall sabía, mitad por conjeturas, conseguimos desentrañar el plan de Blackwater. Debido a mi mil veces maldito Informe Final, él sabía que una de las pocas cosas capaces de destruir a un vampiro es el fuego. Pese a que no podía descuartizarnos, supuso que si podía obligarnos a arder el tiempo suficiente también acabaríamos destruidos. No estaba muy equivocado, aunque no le dimos tiempo a probar su teoría. Estaba trazando un plan muy cuidadoso, y que probablemente hubiese sido efectivo, para detonar e incendiar la casa con nosotros adentro.

»Todo esto qué te conté sobre Brickwall sucedió en un lapso de cuatro días: tres días de encierro y uno de interrogatorio, en el que lo dejamos libre al final. El primero de esos cuatro días, cuando Birno Brickwall gritó quién era y pensó en su "socio", preparé un plan de acción: Esme y Carlisle se llevaron a Nessie y Jacob a unas repentinas vacaciones; era mejor que supieran lo menos posible de todo.

Ante mi mueca inquisitiva, Swan pasó a explicar esa parte:

-Jacob se había enterado de mi trabajo encubierto al poco tiempo de nacer Nessie, cuando nos preparábamos para encontrarnos con los Vulturi; una vez que él sólo compartía su mente con dos personas más, que por otro lado estaban a punto de convertirse formalmente en mis hermanos adoptivos (no me gusta la palabra "hermanastros"), ya no me preocupó tanto que supiera. Leah me respetó bastante más después de saber mi historia completa; Seth estaba fascinado, y pasó los siguientes dos años pidiéndome que volviera a contar alguna de mis "aventuras", como él las llamaba: "la aventura de la moto explosiva", "la aventura del incendio", "la aventura de los esposados al poste", "la aventura del rastreador"… la gran favorita era "la aventura del juicio", no por último porque su mamá tenía un rol importante.

»Como sea, lo importante es que mandé a mi hija, mis suegros y mi proyecto de yerno a esquiar a Canadá. Emmett, Edward y Rosalie se encargaron de Brickwall, y lo hicieron estupendamente. Jasper, Alice y yo salimos a cazar a Blackwater.

»Una vez más, John nos fue invaluable. Había trabajado junto a Blackwater muchos años, lo conocía bien, y le guardaba rencor por mentirle al respecto de la posibilidad de encontrar una cura para el vampirismo. No sé si te conté que John puede proyectarse astralmente... ¿no? Bueno, es capaz de hacerlo, y de hecho lo hizo la noche en que fue a advertirnos sobre la CIA. Su proyección astral es, a simple vista, idéntica a su persona completa en cuerpo y alma, pero tiene un par de diferencias detectables si se lo observa con atención: por empezar, al no ser un cuerpo material, la proyección astral de John no produce sombra. Por la misma razón, John no puede sujetar ni tocar nada, los objetos sólidos atraviesan la proyección. En cuanto a los dones de Edward y Jasper, éstos actúan sobre el cuerpo, de manera que la proyección astral les es inmune. Las visiones de Alice también parecen requerir de la unión de mente y cuerpo para funcionar, porque ella no puede ver a John cuando las dos partes de él están disociadas. Una de las grandes ventajas de la proyección astral es que le permite viajar a la velocidad de la luz a cualquier lugar del mundo, y que la proyección conserva sus sentidos vampíricos de vista, oído, olfato; la gran desventaja es que cuando su cuerpo queda atrás, lo hace en un estado similar al de un coma severo: sin reflejos, sin conciencia, completamente indefenso.

»Esta cualidad nos fue muy útil, ya que John pudo meterse en todos los rincones de los edificios para buscar a Blackwater. No tuvo suficiente cuidado, varias personas lo vieron y desde entonces circulan historias de un fantasma de ojos como brasas que atraviesa las paredes del lugar, pero ésa es otra historia. Lo importante es que descubrió el lugar en el que se escondía Blackwater y nos guió hasta él.

»Fuimos hasta el departamento, yo toqué el timbre y esperé a Blackwater con mi mejor sonrisa amistosa. Él estuvo completamente horrorizado al abrir la puerta y descubrirme allí, sonriente y con ojos dorados, pero no le di demasiado tiempo de reaccionar: un golpecito seco en la parte posterior de la cabeza bastó para desmayarlo. Pasó más tiempo entre el momento en que yo toqué el timbre y Blackwater abrió la puerta, del que transcurrió entre el momento en que lo desmayé y que lo teníamos en el asiento trasero de un automóvil con vidrios oscurísimos que iba a toda velocidad rumbo a la costa oeste.

»Antes de salir a atrapar a Blackwater, yo había comprado una escopeta de caza muy similar a la que Briscioli había usado para matar a Mike. El calibre no era exactamente el mismo, pero se acercaba bastante, y teníamos prisa, así que tenía que servir. No me preguntes cómo pude poner las manos sobre una escopeta en cuestión de días, porque sólo voy a responderte que por unos miles de dólares puedes conseguir el arma que quieras si sabes dónde pedirla.

»Llevamos a Blackwater al bosque que rodea Forks, a una zona entre el pueblo y la costa, lejos del territorio quiluete, lejos de los ojos y oídos de los habitantes del pueblo. Él estaba muy callado, debía saber qué le esperaba. Yo ya había tomado una decisión, y aunque no estoy orgullosa de mis acciones, lo volvería a hacer mil veces, porque estoy segura que fue lo correcto. Yo había estado por pedir la pena de muerte en el tribunal, pero en cambio sólo pedí que remediara, en lo posible, sus delitos, y mira a dónde nos había llevado eso.

»Lo bajamos del automóvil y nos adentramos unos cuantos metros en el bosque. Alice lo sujetó de un brazo, Jasper del otro. Yo le apunté a la cabeza, del lado derecho, un poco por arriba y por delante de la oreja, de manera que el orificio de salida estuviese al otro lado de la cabeza, en un ángulo aproximado de treinta grados hacia arriba... y gatillé.

»Dispararle justo en ese lugar y de ese modo fue premeditado: Mike murió por un disparo de las mismas características, aunque recibió la bala del lado izquierdo. Como en un juego de espejos, era justo que Blackwater recibiera la bala en el mismo sitio, pero del lado opuesto, porque él era también opuesto a Mike, pero debía morir del mismo modo.

»Fue una muerte limpia. Se desplomó sin una queja, muerto al instante. Yo misma me ocupé de llevar el cadáver hasta el mar, de sumergirme hasta lo más profundo y meterlo bajo una roca del tamaño de un automóvil, junto con el arma. Nadie nos vio secuestrarlo, Alice se ocupó de eso.

»No hay nada que nos relacione o incrimine en su desaparición. ¿Sabes que los vampiros no producimos huellas dactilares? Quiero decir, claro que tenemos las crestas, es decir, las líneas que forman las huellas, pero nuestros dedos no producen la ligera grasitud que en los dedos humanos deja las impresiones que pueden descubrirse con los reactivos adecuados. Para tomar nuestras huellas dactilares tendrías que embardunarnos las yemas de los dedos en tinta o hacernos presionar los dedos sobre algo blando, arcilla fresca por ejemplo. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay señales de que yo haya tocado el timbre. Blackwater simplemente... se esfumó. Nadie va a encontrarlo jamás –acabó Swan con el mentón levantado, desafiante.

**..:: SBS ::.. **

Debería sentirme satisfecho, supongo. Orgulloso, incluso. Después de todo, el caso está resuelto, aunque sólo yo lo sepa. La investigación imperfecta quedó probada, aunque debo decir que en esta ocasión el crimen estuvo muy cerca de ser perfecto. Blackwater no se desvaneció; sé dónde está su cadáver, y aunque nunca voy a ir a verlo ni a buscarlo, eso no importa a fin de cuentas, porque lo que yo buscaba eran respuestas, no despojos.

Aún así, aún así, algo hay que no cierra en esta historia. Es sólo que no sé qué es. El relato de Swan es exacto, metódico, prolijo, coherente. Verosímil.

¿Pero es verídico?

En principio, no hay razones para que no sea verdad. Swan es estupenda planeando a toda velocidad, y sus planes son buenos. Lo que dice haber hecho con Birno Brickwall suena totalmente cierto. Podría ser verdad. Swan dice que no lo hirieron ni maltrataron… mucho, sólo lo torturaron psicológicamente lo suficiente como para que no se le ocurriera volver a molestarlos. Dicho así, suena totalmente creíble.

Lo que según ella hicieron con Blackwater también parece cierto. Swan no es una asesina, pero no tiene reparos en matar cuando la situación lo amerita. A los dieciséis años le disparó tres balas a Joel Kleinei y una, bien apuntada, a Anthony Brickwall. A sus eternos dieciocho (o diecinueve, si se quiere), ¿qué la detendría de pegarle un tiro a Reynold Blackwater? El asesinato de Newton la afectó mucho, y si bien su intención original fue sólo reparar el daño, el intento de Blackwater de herir a su familia puede haberla precipitado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Ella había pensado en pedir la pena de muerte, es verdad. Había estado tentada de pedir muerte por muerte. No lo hizo en la primera ocasión, pero nada la detuvo en la segunda. Su familia es sagrada para ella, y sobre todo estando su hijita de por medio, no dudo que Swan hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que dice que hizo.

El esquema es similar al de la muerte de Anthony Brickwall: pudo haberlo matado en la primera ocasión, a Brickwall cuando él pretendió secuestrarla en el automóvil y a Blackwater cuando fue sometido a juicio. En los dos casos, los dejó vivir. Ambos volvieron a atacarla unos años más tarde, y en ambos casos Swan abrió fuego.

Todo está claro, todo encaja. Todo es simple.

Demasiado simple. Y eso es lo que _no_ encaja.

Swan no dispara a sangre fría. No es una asesina. Kleinei, el que recibió tres balas en la cabeza, tuvo que estar a punto de asesinarla y admitir tácitamente que había matado a la abuela de Swan para que ella le disparara. Brickwall, que recibió un balazo, la había secuestrado y amenazado con violarla y torturarla una vez, y aún así ella disparó a través del techo y no del hombre. En la segunda ocasión en que él la amenazó, ella se hallaba aún en estado de emoción violenta, y aún entonces le disparó una sola vez, no se ensañó ni buscó darle una muerte dolorosa o lenta.

De pronto regresa a mi memoria algo que Swan dijo hace ya tanto tiempo, hace más de veinticuatro años, la noche del juicio…

_N__o voy a ponerme a su nivel, y a castigar muerte con muerte. No gano nada con pedir que le peguen un tiro en la cabeza, como hizo el asesino enviado por Blackwater con Michael Newton. No, señores, no voy a caer tan bajo… _

Recuerdo, en medio de mis cavilaciones, su capacidad de improvisación. Su rapidez para planificar. Su don de inventar historias completamente ficticias a partir de una mínima base verídica. Lo hizo de nuevo: a partir de algo cierto, Swan creó una historia oficial para mis oídos.

¿Qué es cierto de cuanto me dijo? ¿Qué es inventado? ¿Por qué me contó lo que me contó? ¿Y qué pasó en realidad con Blackwater? ¿Estuvo Birno Brickwall siquiera involucrado?

**..:: SBS ::.. **

Cuatro meses más tarde, estoy de vuelta visitando a Swan, con la diferencia que ésta vez no le expongo mis deducciones. Me limito a ser un huésped ejemplar y esforzarme en no pensar en las conclusiones a las que arribé.

Está claro que Swan intenta protegerme. Todas las mentiras y medias verdades que desparramó en su pueblo natal, todas las veces que omitió información a su padre o que directamente no le contó nada a su madre sobre sucesos importantísimos, toda esa gran historia sobre la alteración genética para desinformar a quienes ella consideraba sus amigos y deseaba proteger… no sé cómo no lo vi antes. Mintió para ponerme a salvo de la verdad, sea cual fuere.

La parte del relato sobre Birno Brickwall, sobrino de Anthony Brickwall, hijo del capo mafioso cuyo "negocio" se desarmó después de la denuncia de Bella sobre la droga en la escuela y hermano de quien está sospechado de manejar actualmente el contrabando de estupefacientes en Phoenix, es verdad. Estoy seguro. Es totalmente lo que Swan haría: asustarlo lo suficiente como para que él se aleje, pero sin herirlo.

La parte referida a Blackwater es cierta a medias. La parte sobre el asesinato, aunque creíble y verosímil, no es verdad. Swan no lo hubiese matado, aún teniendo la oportunidad, los medios y el poder necesarios. No, ella no lo mató… pero entonces, ¿qué pasó con él?

Swan sabe dónde está Blackwater, eso es seguro. Ella no estaría tan tranquila con él suelto y capaz de atacar de nuevo.

La progresión es simétrica y lógica: visité a Swan al cabo de ocho meses de su primera explicación y a cuatro meses de la segunda. Cada vez temporalmente más cerca, porque yo estuve cada vez más cerca de la verdad. Ella omitió en la primera explicación y mintió en la segunda; la secuencia mandaría que revelara la verdad esta vez… ¿o sería que ignorara la cuestión por completo? No, el orden es: A, B, C, donde A es ignorar el tema, B es mentir y C es la verdad. Ignorarlo equivaldría a omitirlo, lo que sería volver a A.

Claro que no estoy seguro que el razonamiento que sigue Swan sea el mismo que el mío, y es posible que ella prefiera no decirme la verdad nunca. Posible, pero improbable. Ella no me ocultó la verdad antes, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

Eso me remite a otra cuestión: si es verdad que mandó a Nessie, Jacob, Carlisle y Esme lejos para "protegerlos", que probablemente sea verdad, ¿significa eso que ellos no saben qué fue de Blackwater? Estoy seguro que al menos Carlisle y Esme deben saber, pero no pongo las manos en el fuego por Nessie y Jacob… y si es así, no tengo demasiadas esperanzas que Swan decida dejar de "protegerme" y decírmelo.

**..:: SBS ::.. **

Llevo diez días como huésped de los Cullen cuando una tarde, a la hora del crepúsculo, observo a Swan salir por la puerta delantera de la casa llevando una bandeja con comida y un gran vaso de agua. Va a paso normal para un humano, como si no tuviese prisa, y sale de la casa cerrando la puerta con delicadeza tras sí. Nadie le presta mayor atención, nadie parece sorprendido.

Intento mostrarme igual de desentendido, pero no puedo. Swan lleva veinticinco años sin comer. ¿Para qué quiere una bandeja de comida y un vaso de agua justo ahora? Jacob ya había cenado conmigo antes, y aún si fuese para él, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo comer afuera de la casa de pronto? En cuanto a Nessie, ella de todos modos no consume nada sólido: jugo natural de frutas, en lo posible recién exprimido, es lo más cerca que ella está de la comida humana. Nada de cosas artificiales ni sintéticas, su sentido del gusto es demasiado agudo para soportar colorantes, saborizantes ni endulzantes sintéticos de ningún tipo. En cuanto a la comida sólida, creo que desde la vez que masticó y tragó media manzana después de perder una apuesta Nessie no volvió a clavarle los dientes a nada más espeso que la pulpa de naranja (excepto cuando caza animales).

Por fin me levanto con algo de esfuerzo, tomo mi bastón y sigo a Swan con todo el sigilo posible, pese a que sé que es inútil. Ella me podría oír a un par de kilómetros con viento a favor. Pero si ya salió por la puerta delantera, justo delante de mis narices… ¿es una especie de señal?

La sigo con cuidado, la experiencia de años convertida en un hábito. Swan camina tan lentamente para sus parámetros que no me cuesta anda seguirla a una corta distancia. Va por un sendero medio oculto entre los arbustos, pero bien marcado, como si fuese transitado con frecuencia. Yo la sigo, asombrado de ignorar completamente la existencia de este camino. ¿A dónde llevará?

El angosto sendero gira a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, además de dar un par de rodeos cerca de árboles añosos. Debemos llevar un cuarto de hora caminando, y mis rodillas empiezan a crujir; mi cuerpo se queja, cansado. El pasto está mojado y resbaladizo; pese a mi bastón me preocupa caerme.

Swan sigue adelante, fingiendo con toda eficiencia que ignora mi presencia. Por fin, después de un nuevo giro del camino a la derecha, tras un recodo aparece algo que en un primer momento no sé identificar a la luz de la escasa iluminación, pero conforme me acerco va tomando forma.

Es una especie de cabaña, parece hecha de hormigón. Es gris y cuadrada, para nada acogedora, hecha de puras líneas rectas, duras, impersonales. En algún punto, me recuerda a una gigantesca caja de zapatos. Swan saca una llave del bolsillo, abre una oscura puerta que de lejos parece de hierro, y entra.

Si la curiosidad mató al gato, es un lástima que yo no tenga siete vidas también, o mejor aún, nueve. Aferro mi bastón con fuerza y me encamino todo lo sigilosamente que un humano puede hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Como en una fábula o una narración mística, la puerta es de hierro. La franqueo y me encuentro en una habitación pintada de un blanco impersonal, frío, aséptico. La habitación está dividida en dos partes desiguales, una más pequeña, en la que estamos Swan y yo, y otra más amplia, por una gruesa reja de metal. Pero no es ni la reja ni Swan lo que ocupa mi atención en ese momento, sino el hombre que se encuentra al otro lado de la reja, sentado en el suelo.

Me parece conocido. Es como si lo hubiese visto alguna vez, y sin embargo estoy seguro que no vi esa cara antes. Me lleva un par de segundos comprender, y entonces nada detiene el jadeo que escapa de mis pulmones.

Es Reynold Blackwater.

Yo lo recuerdo como un hombre esbelto, con cabello castaño oscuro de un tono similar al de Swan aunque mucho más corto, ojos marrones y piel bronceada, vestido con ropas elegantes, afeitado y pulcro.

Para él también pasaron veinticinco años, es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza. El hombre sentado en el suelo tiene los ojos velados por las cataratas, adivino que debe estar medio ciego. Su cabello es de un blanco grisáceo, enredado y mal peinado. Una barba de años, enmarañada, le oculta la mitad de la cara. Sus ropas, aunque limpias y del tamaño adecuado para él, están arrugadas con el mayor descuido.

Pese a todas las diferencias tanto en su actitud como en su apariencia física, estoy completamente seguro de que es él.

No sé si llevo unos segundos o varios minutos contemplándolo en absorto silencio. De pronto no recuerdo ni el dolor de mis rodillas, ni el cansancio de la larga caminata. Todo se reduce a ese hombre que se levanta lentamente, con movimientos cuidadosos, lentos, y se acerca a la reja que divide la habitación. Estoy a dos metros de donde está parado, él no puede alcanzarme ni tocarme, y sin embargo un piadoso espanto me llena cuando sus ojos sin luz me miran.

—Dígale… que me hable… que… aunque sea… me hable… —murmura, casi solloza.

Un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo llama mi atención. Me giro para ver que Swan depositó un vaso de agua y un plato repleto de guiso humeante en el piso al otro lado de la reja. Su rostro es duro y a la vez inexpresivo. No puedo dejar de observar que a la comida la acompaña una cuchara por todo cubierto, y que el plato y el vaso son de un material más parecido a la goma que al plástico o la cerámica.

—Yo estuve por pedir la pena de muerte, pero no lo hice —dice Swan en tono neutro, sin mirarme—. El tribunal dijo que de no haber mediado mi petición, la sentencia hubiese sido… _cadena perpetua_.

Miro cuidadosamente a mi alrededor. La celda es amplia. Tiene un cuarto de baño en un rincón. Una cama de hierro está contra la pared; tiene un colchón recubierto de una tela similar a la lona, imposible de romper con las manos desnudas y fuerza humana. También hay una almohada y una bolsa de dormir, pero no hay rastros de sábanas, frazadas ni cortinas. No hay más muebles en todo el lugar.

Una solitaria lamparita eléctrica cuelga del cielo raso, del lado de la reja que no está Blackwater. Hay un interruptor de su lado, sin embargo. El lugar está limpio, seco, cálido. Observo una pequeña estufa del mismo lado de la lamparita. La celda tiene dos ventanas rectangulares, ambas más o menos dos metros y medio de altura, que tienen una especie de plástico flexible en lugar de vidrio, y rejas del lado de afuera. Un mecanismo permite abrirlas y cerrarlas desde el lugar en que se encuentra el prisionero.

Miro otra vez a Blackwater, que sigue aferrado a los barrotes, mirándome con desesperación.

Recuerdo su suficiencia, su arrogancia, su creencia que por tener poder y poseer un secreto podría disponer de las vidas de otros, manipularlos, mentirles, forzarlos a obedecerle.

No sospechó que ese secreto se volvería contra él. Si calculó que ser descubierto equivaldría a la muerte, calculó mal.

No supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde que Swan y los Cullen preferirían cargar con las molestias, las incomodidades, los riesgos y los peligros de mantenerlo vivo durante más de dos décadas con tal de no romper sus principios.

Doy media vuelta y salgo sin mirar atrás por la misma puerta de hierro por la que entré. Ya afuera, escucho que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, y el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Swan está a mi lado un segundo más tarde.

—Tenemos un pacto de silencio —me explica con calma, tomando con delicadeza mi brazo para ayudarme a caminar por el sendero en penumbras—. Nunca hablamos de él, ni hablamos con él. Yo no podía decírtelo, por eso te lo mostré.

Asiento en silencio.

—¿De quién fue la idea? —no puedo contenerme de preguntar.

Ella no contesta enseguida. Avanzamos un trecho por el sendero cada vez más oscuro.

—Mía —dice finalmente, cuando ya creí que no me respondería—. El tribunal ya lo había condenado a cadena perpetua, sólo teníamos que asegurarnos de que la cumpliera.

Pese a que estoy en medio de un bosque, ya casi anocheció por completo y mi compañía es una vampiresa, no siento nada de miedo. Todo lo contrario.

Cuando las luces de la casa están a la vista, me detengo y le doy una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, igual que yo solía hacer, hace más de un cuarto de siglo, cuando la agente encubierta del FBI más joven de la historia nos demostraba a todos una vez más por qué era la insuperable Swan, Bella Swan.

—Buen trabajo, agente Swan —le digo lo mismo y en el mismo tono que solía usar hace tantos años.

—Gracias, agente Jackson —me contesta ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonriendo, entramos a la casa, sabiendo ambos sin necesidad de decirlo que éste, al igual que todos los demás secretos de esta familia, está a salvo conmigo.

**FIN**


	46. Primer capítulo: Mil Grullas de Papel

Algunas explicaciones preeliminares: llevo por lo menos una semana tratando de subir una nueva historia mía, y fanfiction, simplemente, se niega. Lo más cerca de publicar que estoy es subiendo otro capítulo aquí, aunque se trata de una historia completamente distinta. De modo que, en cuanto los responsables de la página arreglen esto, yo voy a publicar lo que viene a continuación como una historia aparte, que es lo que es.

Mientras tanto, gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Los primeros capítulos son un poco aburridos, por eso pido que lean al menos hasta el tercero antes de dejar la historia de la lado, en lo posi****ble. Desde ya, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi nueva creación.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y el título original es el de un cuento de Elena Coerr, de modo que tampoco es mío. Sí me pertenece la trama, si eso es algo de lo que vanagloriarme en este caso o cualquier otro.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo Uno: ¿Berty se divorcia?**

.

—¡¿Escucharon que el profesor Berty se está divorciando de su mujer porque ella lo engaña con otro?

Quién más que Jessica Stanley puede saludarte con un chillido digno de perforar los tímpanos un lunes por la mañana ni bien llegas a la escuela.

—Buenos días, Jessica. Algo había oído –me encogí de hombros. A mi lado, Edward se limitó a asentir.

Yo no tenía intención alguna de contarle que los vecinos del profesor Berty habían llamado a Charlie el domingo en plena tarde porque el griterío que salía de la casa del profesor los tenía preocupados, y que cuando Charlie llegó en la patrulla Berty salía corriendo de su casa y su mujer le arrojaba todo tipo de objetos pesados por detrás (platos, vasos, un florero, un trofeo de fútbol), todo esto sin que la pareja dejara de gritarse tan fuerte como lo permitían sus gargantas, para deleite de los vecinos chismosos, todos colgados por las ventanas y estirando los cuellos…

—¡Dicen que ella lo perseguía con un cuchillo de carnicero por toda la calle! –siguió Jessica, la voz aguda de entusiasmo.

—Yo escuché que ella le arrojaba piedras mientras él escapaba corriendo de la casa en calzoncillos –apuntó Lauren con su habitual mueca de superioridad.

Aunque Lauren no solía rebajarse a hablar conmigo desde que yo salía con Edward (¿celos de que el soltero más codiciado de la escuela me amara a mí y no a ella? ¡Por supuesto!), el chismorreo era demasiado sabroso como para mantener su estudiada frialdad.

—Si aparece con un ojo en compota hoy, sabremos por qué –comentó Mike, que no parecía demasiado interesado en el tema y daba la impresión de sólo estar ahí porque Jessica lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la mano—. ¿Qué hicieron el fin de semana?

Abrí la boca para contarles sobre la romántica salida al cine y a un nuevo restaurante de comida china al que Edward me había llevado en Seattle siguiendo con su prédica sobre que no hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano y que, ya que él no podía saborear el pollo agridulce ni el chop suey, al menos quería que yo tuviese la oportunidad de probarlos. Pero antes que yo pudiese vocalizar ni un fonema al respecto, Jessica visualizó a Angela y Ben, que acababan de llegar, y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

—¡¿Saben que Berty se divorcia de su mujer porque ella tiene un amante? –fue el entusiasta recibimiento de Jessica—. ¡Y además su esposa lo echó a pedradas de su casa y lo persiguió con un cuchillo!

Tanto Angela como Ben parecían informados de la situación pero incrédulos de la versión de Jessica.

—Mi mamá es amiga de Malena… la señora Berty –aclaró Ben—, y según ella, el profesor Berty se la pasaba criticándola y maltratándola verbalmente. Nunca la golpeó, pero siempre la insultaba. Ella quiso separarse por eso, pero nadie habló de divorcio todavía. Lo del amante no creo que sea cierto, ella iba a Port Angels a ver un psicólogo.

Jessica parecía muy decepcionada con esa versión de la historia.

—¡Pero hubo una enorme pelea a gritos este fin de semana en casa de los Berty! –protestó Jessica—. ¡Se gritaron todo tipo de cosas!

—Cuando la gente está enojada, suele decir cosas que en realidad no quiere decir –apuntó Angela, hablando en voz un poco más alta de lo normal—. El profesor Berty y su esposa estuvieron yendo a ver a mi papá porque tenían problemas, no sé exactamente cuáles, papá no habla de eso, pero estaban intentando salvar su matrimonio.

—_Obvio_ que ahora van directo al divorcio –anunció Lauren, desdeñosa.

—Esperemos que no –opinó Edward, hablando por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a la escuela—. Ojalá puedan resolver sus diferencias sin llegar a ese extremo.

—Bueno, si Berty está contento en su casa, es posible que nos dé menos deberes –calculó Mike—. Que se divorcie o no, es cosa suya, pero que no se desquite con nosotros si está enojado con su mujer.

—¡Pero va a estar enojado con su mujer! ¡Ella lo echó de la casa! —recordó Jessica, implacable—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde durmió Berty? Pasé por la plaza ayer tarde de noche, pero no lo vi durmiendo en ninguno de los bancos…

—Probablemente durmió en el sofá de su casa —opinó Lauren, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Jessica, levantó las manos en gesto de defensa—. ¡Ahí es donde duermen los maridos a punto de separarse de sus esposas en las películas! ¿Dónde más iba a dormir, de todos modos? ¿En la sala de profesores de la escuela? ¡Es _obvio_ que durmió en el sofá!

—¿Cómo va a dormir en el sofá si ella lo echó delante de todo el mundo? —quiso saber Jessica con incredulidad.

—Es _obvio_ —ronroneó Lauren, que usaba y abusaba de la palabra desde que la había aprendido, y siempre la pronunciaba con énfasis— que él volvió a su casa después de que las cosas se calmaran. Los dos se habrán puesto de acuerdo en que él necesitaba unos días para empacar.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? ¿Y quién dice que es él quien se va de la casa? –pinchó Jessica, que parecía estar en el papel de abogado del diablo.

—¡Pero por favor! _Obvio_ que él se va y ella se queda –dio por sentado Lauren, petulante—. En todas las películas es el hombre el que se va.

—Eso es cuando hay niños de por medio. Los Berty no tienen hijos. Y no en todas las películas se va el marido de la casa. En una que vi el fin de semana pasado en la tele era la esposa la que se iba y dejaba al marido con los chicos –argumentó Jessica en un tono que daba a entender que a su parecer eso zanjaba la cuestión.

—¿Qué película era esa? –inquirió Lauren.

—No sé. La encontré cuando ya había empezado, no sé cómo se llama –admitió Jessica—. El marido quería volver a casarse, pero la ex esposa, que era una malísima persona, no le quería dar el divorcio, y regresaba diez años más tarde reclamando la custodia de los niños, y el juez quería dárselos a ella porque era la madre. ¡Pero lo importante es que el marido era el que se quedaba en la casa y la esposa es la que se iba!

—¡Pero eso fue una sola película! –contraatacó Lauren—. En todas las demás la mujer es la que se queda.

—Mi mamá se fue de la casa y me llevó con ella cuando mis padres se divorciaron —se me ocurrió mencionar.

Jessica y Lauren me miraron un tanto perplejas. Mi caso contradecía ambas teorías: ni mi madre me había dejado junto a mi papá, ni mi padre había dejado la casa.

—La vida no siempre imita al arte –comentó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, y aunque Jessica y Lauren siguieron argumentando las probabilidades de que el profesor Berty hubiese dormido en su automóvil, sucio y hambriento al ser echado de su casa sin ropa limpia ni dinero, los demás aprovechamos la oportunidad para escabullirnos, incluso si eso significaba ir a clases.

En la hora de Literatura, nos encontramos con que el profesor Berty no estaba en el aula cuando llegamos. Esto en sí no era definitorio, los profesores a veces se retrasaban un poco. Pero por supuesto, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar de inmediato.

—Está tirado en el piso mugriento de un bar, borracho y solo —determinó Lauren.

—No hay bares de piso mugriento en Forks —protestó Austin, cuyo padre era dueño del único bar de Forks.

—No está en Forks, eso es _obvio_ —siseó Lauren rodando los ojos, como si no pudiese creer que alguien fuese capaz tanta estupidez—. Está en Port Angels.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —se sorprendió Austin.

—Es _obvio_ —bufó Lauren—. No quiere que nadie de Forks lo vea deprimido, borracho y sin afeitar. Cuenta con que nadie va a encontrarlo en el tugurio roñoso en que se escondió para ahogar sus penas.

—¿Eso cómo garantiza que está en Port Angels? —preguntó Austin sin entender—. Lo mismo podría estar en Olympia, para el caso. Eso, si es que está borracho…

—Claro que está borracho —decidió Lauren—. Su esposa lo dejó por un amante más joven, más rico y más atractivo que él. _Obvio_ que está borracho y llorando por ella, y está en Port Angels porque es la ciudad grande y anónima que está más cerca de Forks.

—¡¿Viste al amante de la esposa de Berty? —preguntó Jessica con voz rebosante de curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuánto más joven? ¿Es muy rico? ¿Cómo de atractivo es? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es de Forks…?

—No, no lo vi, pero _obvio_ que ella lo dejó por alguien más lindo y más joven —declaró Lauren, que sonaba completamente convencida—. ¿Por qué otra razón dejaría una esposa a su marido? En las películas, si el amante no es ni el profesor de tenis ni el de natación ni el jardinero, entonces seguro que ella deja al marido por otro hombre más joven y más guapo.

—Bueno, no sé, a lo mejor es que _él_ tiene una amante, ¡mi mamá lo escuchó en el banco, que su mujer lo echó porque Berty anda viéndose con una ex alumna, pero no le dijeron quién! —sugirió Jessica, excitada—. O podría ser que él es, ya sabes, impotente. O que ella sea una derrochadora. O que él pierda dinero en el juego. O que ella secretamente sea lesbiana. O que él sea el que tiene _un _amante…

Los demás la estábamos mirando con expresiones que iban de horror a la incredulidad, y Jessica debió notarlo, porque se puso a la defensiva.

—¡No inventé nada de eso! —se atajó—. Son todas cosas que la gente se Forks está diciendo sobre por qué Berty se separa.

—Jóvenes, alumnos, por favor, su atención… —sonó una voz algo nerviosa desde el frente del aula, y todos nos giramos a ver quién había llegado, porque ésa no era la voz del profesor Berty.

Era el señor Greene, el director de la escuela. Guardamos silencio y compusimos nuestras mejores caras de atención.

—El profesor Berty tiene algunos… problemas personales —dijo el señor Greene con todo el tacto posible, considerando que debía saber de al menos algunos de los rumores que circulaban— que lo obligaron a pedir licencia, y no vendrá a darles clases en los próximos días. Por hoy, no tendrán clases de literatura… —un murmullo de excitación se levantó entre al alumnado antes que el director tuviese tiempo de completar—… sino hora de estudio bajo la supervisión de la señora Cope —el entusiasmo se convirtió en ligeros bufidos y algunas quejas susurradas, pero hora de estudio siempre era mejor que clases. Al menos en hora de estudio no te dan deberes—. Mañana vendrá un profesor suplente a hacerse cargo de la cátedra por unos días, hasta que el profesor Berty regrese. Por ahora, por favor compórtense y aprovechen el tiempo libre para estudiar. Hasta luego.

El señor Greene salió apresuradamente, dejando a la señora Cope que se las arreglara con nosotros.

.

—Pobre Berty –suspiré esa tarde en casa de Edward, mientras él hojeaba el periódico de Forks sin demasiado interés y yo luchaba con mis deberes. Era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle ayuda, pese a que llevaba quince minutos sin avanzar en mis deberes de álgebra.

—¿Lo dices por la pelea con su esposa o por el chimenterío? –preguntó él, sin dejar de pasar las hojas.

—Las dos cosas –reconocí—. Como si no fuese bastante malo para él el que tenga problemas con su mujer, que además todo Forks esté opinando al respecto no me parece que ayude a solucionar las cosas.

—No, no creo que les ayude –coincidió Edward, dejando el periódico—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente dispuesta a llevar y traer chismes, a contarle a él todo lo que ella dijo o hizo, exagerándolo lo suficiente como para volverlo escandaloso, y lo mismo con ella. Espero que los dos tengan madurez y raciocinio suficiente como para no convertir su separación en una guerra de trincheras.

—¿Crees que vayan a divorciarse? –pregunté en voz baja. No me gustaba chismorrear, pero me interesaba el punto de vista de Edward en este asunto.

—Personalmente, desearía que no tuviesen que llegar a ese extremo –comenzó Edward lentamente—. Un divorcio conlleva mucho estrés, sufrimiento, y en principio una pareja no se divorcia a menos que ése sea el último camino antes de matar al otro, o al menos lo sientan así. Aunque no conozco mucho a Berty ni a su esposa, les deseo a los dos que sean felices, y por eso no quisiera que tengan que pasar por el dolor y dificultades que supone un divorcio.

—¿Supongo que desapruebas el divorcio?

Lo formulé como pregunta por pura cortesía; yo estaba segura que siendo la mentalidad de Edward tan de principio de siglo como era en la mayoría de las cosas, el divorcio debía estar entre las cosas "modernas" que desaprobaba.

—No creo que sea acertado estar a favor o en contra del divorcio en abstracto –explicó él, mirándome con suspicacia—. Supongo que depende de cada caso. Si el marido es un cerdo que maltrata a su mujer, como el marido humano de Esme, apruebo por completo que la esposa no quiera seguir junto a él y prefiera separarse. También en otros casos, admito que a veces es preferible un divorcio a tiempo que un matrimonio infeliz. Es más que nada cuando lo que debería tratarse de un modo adulto y razonable se convierte en una guerra que lo desapruebo. Por desgracia, la mayoría de las veces, cuando se llega al divorcio el daño es tan grande que las personas ya no suelen comportarse de un modo inteligente. Esas parejas que tratan a los niños como botín, que pelean hasta por quién se queda con cada maceta y tratan de estafar al otro, que hacen lo posible para hacer sufrir al otro… ésos son los casos que me irritan. Ésos, y los que se divorcian por tonterías, por no tener un poco de paciencia, por no poder respetar a su pareja, por gritarse enseguida en vez de tratar de hablar… bueno, supongo que si se divorcian por algo así, su amor tampoco debía ser muy profundo —acabó con el ceño fruncido.

Eso me llevó a una idea algo extraña, que no se me había ocurrido antes.

—¿Se divorcian los vampiros? –pregunté, sinceramente curiosa.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido un momento antes de reír. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza y clavé la mirada en mis deberes al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

—Bella, mi familia es una excepción en más de un caso. La gran mayoría de los vampiros no se casan, no por civil y ciertamente no por iglesia. Sólo… conviven.

—¿En concubinato pecaminoso? —no pude evitar subrayar.

—Supongo que depende de las creencias religiosas de cada uno –respondió Edward, sin darse por aludido—. La mayoría cree que al ser vampiros, las reglas morales de los humanos no aplican en su caso.

—Reformulo: ¿los vampiros se separan? Una pareja de vampiros, ¿puede llegar a separarse? —quise saber—. Sin estrépito de platos rotos y peleas por quién se queda con la alfombra o el perro, claro, pero, ¿pueden pelearse de tal modo que cada uno toma un camino distinto y no quieran verse nunca más? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Sabes de algún caso?

Edward se tomó un momento para pensarlo.

—Yo, personalmente, no escuché nunca de un caso así… pero deberíamos preguntarle a Carlisle. Él vivió un tiempo con los Vulturi y viajó por el mundo mucho más que yo, es posible que haya oído algo de eso. Hasta donde yo sé, una pareja bien establecida, como Esme y Carlisle, o Emmett y Rosalie, o Alice y Jasper, no se separa con la facilidad con que lo hace una pareja humana. Los vampiros estamos congelados en nuestros gustos, preferencias, amores y odios; hay muy pocas cosas que puedan alterarnos, cambiar nuestra perspectiva de las cosas, nuestras opiniones, nuestro punto de vista, de un modo rotundo.

»Una de las pocas cosas capaces de cambiarnos de un modo profundo, de hacernos cambiar puntos de vista, de modificar el modo en que pensamos o sentimos acerca de algo, es cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja. Sólo entonces nos transformamos lo suficiente como para adaptarnos a ella, o él, de modo de completarnos mejor todavía.

Debo haber puesto una cara de absoluta curiosidad, porque sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas, Edward sonrió y siguió explicando:

—Esme y Carlisle se llevan algunos siglos de diferencia cultural, además de ser originarios de países distintos, haber recibido una educación muy distinta y hasta pertenecer a religiones diferentes. Por mucho que se amen, si no hubiesen cedido y estado dispuestos a adoptar los puntos de vista del otro, o al menos a reconsiderar los suyos, difícilmente podrían llevar el matrimonio feliz que viven. Emmett y Rosalie proceden de la misma época; hasta nacieron el mismo año, sólo que Rosalie fue convertida dos años antes que Emmett. Sin embargo, vivían en lugares geográficamente muy diferentes, pertenecían a clases sociales completamente dispares, recibieron distinta educación… si hubiesen seguido siendo humanos, muy difícilmente hubiesen acabado casándose. Aunque son una pareja que se ama con locura, la convivencia, sobre todo a lo largo de tantos años, sería imposible si los dos no se hubiesen adaptado el uno al otro.

—¿Y Jasper y Alice? –pregunté, ávida de información.

—Es un caso muy interesante, quizás más que los otros –reconoció Edward—. Sus dones pueden ser tanto una bendición como una maldición, y con frecuencia ayudan tanto como complican las cosas. Sumale el pasado de nómada de Jasper, la incapacidad de Alice de recordar sus años humanos, el criarse o al menos despertar como vampiros en una ubicación geográfica diferente en un caso y otro, una primera época como vampiros muy distinta, una autovaloración diferente… y sin embargo, muchos deseos de encontrar paz y vivir tranquilos. A veces me parece que son quienes menos tuvieron que cambiar individualmente, y otras veces tengo la impresión que son quienes más cambiaron.

—¿Cómo te parece que sea en nuestro caso? —me atreví a preguntar, no del todo segura de si deseaba que Edward cambiara o no.

—Yo ya me siento muy cambiado —confesó Edward—. Es como si mi vida antes de conocerte hubiese sido una perpetua medianoche. Todo era tan monótono, tan poco atractivo… había estrellas, algún que otro punto de luz, cosas que capturaban mi atención por un rato: los estudios de medicina, la música, los libros, automóviles nuevos… eran pálidos resplandores, pero bastaban para mantenerme entretenido. Hasta que llegaste —dijo con emoción, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y dándoles un suavísimo apretón—. Fue como ver el sol salir por primera vez en mi vida. ¡Eres tan intrigante! Tan inteligente, hermosa, valiente, insuperable, generosa…

—Parece que al cambiar para mí te volviste tonto —farfullé, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello—. Además, no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿En qué cambiaste exactamente?

—Ya no es sólo sobre mí. Antes yo, antes de hacer algo, pensaba sólo en mí. Si compraba un libro, era porque me gustaba a mí; si se me antojaba salir a cazar en mitad de la noche, no tenía que considerar a nadie más. Ahora es como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Si veo un libro o un CD interesante, lo primero en lo que pienso es en compartirlo contigo; si voy a salir a cazar, intento hacerlo en un horario tal que no se cruce con el tiempo que pasamos juntos… me pone ansioso no estar cerca —añadió, depositando un suave beso en cada dorso de mis manos—. Mi vida gira alrededor de nosotros dos. Mi familia dice que me ven más alegre, actuando con más naturalidad y no tan serio… están todos más que felices —añadió con su patentada sonrisa torcida.

—Sólo espera a que yo también cambie —musité.

—Bella, pero si ya cambiaste. Estás mucho más segura, sonríes mucho más, estás… positivamente radiante.

—Me refiero a cuando sea vampiresa también —corregí.

Todo rastro de sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Edward, como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cara. Como si un vampiro de la fuerza física de Emmett lo hubiese golpeado en la cara.

—Bella, no tienes que cambiar. No por mí, no valgo la pena. Cualquiera de nosotros daría todo por una vida humana, no tienes por qué desperdiciar la tuya sólo por mí —me aseguró una vez más.

Desde esa conversación cuando yo acababa de despertar en el hospital de Phoenix, cuando adiviné que Alice ya me había visto convertida, el tema había estado presente pero a la vez omitido de nuestro trato diario.

—Pero yo quiero cambiar —insistí con la pura verdad—. La vida humana está severamente sobrevaluada. Yo no voy a extrañar para nada el perder tiempo durmiendo, por ejemplo.

—Dormir es maravilloso —musitó él, con voz suave—. Ser capaz de aislarte del mundo a tu alrededor, desconectarte, soñar, descansar…

Hice una mueca. Yo no veía qué tenía de increíblemente fantástico el perder ocho horas por día durmiendo.

—Bella, te amo, y no quiero que cambies, soy demasiado egoísta quedándome a tu lado en lugar de permitirte vivir una vida humana normal, no puedo pedirte además que…

—¿Y si no me lo pides? —lo interrumpí—. ¿Si yo te lo ofrezco?

—No puedo aceptarlo. "Es demasiado", como dice alguien que conozco cada vez que tengo una buena idea de qué reglarle para su cumpleaños y se lo ofrezco… —subrayó Edward con toda intención.

—Falta muchísimo para mi cumpleaños —me quejé.

—Estamos a cinco de septiembre, Bella. Faltan sólo ocho días —me recordó él, siempre tan solícito.

Gruñí y oculté la cara entre los brazos. Cumplir dieciocho años dentro de poco más de una semana no podía emocionarme menos. Ser mayor que Edward era mi pesadilla más temida.

—No quiero que gastes dinero en mi regalo —exigí, levantando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en Edward—. Nada ostentoso. En serio. Mejor todavía, no quiero que gastes nada.

—Da la casualidad que conozco una joyería de excelente calidad, y me parece que unos brillantes son exactamen—

—¡Ni se te ocurra completar esa frase! —ladré, horrorizada.

—…te lo mínimo que te mereces —completó él de todos modos.

—¡No quiero brillantes! No quiero un auto nuevo. No quiero joyas en general. No quiero primeras ediciones de ningún libro. No quiero ropa, no quiero zapatos. En resumen, no quiero regalos —gruñí—. No quiero una fiesta, y en lo posible, no quiero cumplir años.

—Bella, tienes la increíble suerte de poder cumplir años, de crecer, de madurar…

—…y no quiero —completé, con el mentón en alto. Nuestra diferencia de opinión me hizo pensar en algo—. Se ve que todavía no cambié para amoldarme a mi media naranja, ¿no?

—Hasta las más firmes parejas discuten a veces —respondió Edward.

—Hhmm, eso, o tendrás que cambiarme para que no acabemos divorciándonos —traté de asustarlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo? —preguntó él con interés. Con excesivo interés.

—Eehh… algún día, en lo posible lejano. ¿No era que los vampiros no se casan? —traté de recordarle, empezando a arrepentirme de mis palabras.

—Los nómadas no se casan —me corrigió él.

—Bueno, supongo que si no tienen hijos en común y no hay bienes que disputarse… —murmuré—. Un matrimonio no debe tener mucho sentido para un par de nómadas.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el par de nómadas que yo conocía… había conocido… como sea. James, Victoria y Laurent. James estaba muerto, Jasper, Emmett y Alice lo habían descuartizado antes de quemarlo… junto con el estudio de ballett. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

No hacía más que unos meses de ese momento. Yo procuraba no pensar prácticamente nunca en esos aterradores minutos… sí, aunque había parecido mucho tiempo, horas y horas, en rigor no habían pasado mucho más de unos diez minutos desde el momento en que yo había entrado corriendo al estudio de ballett hasta que había salido en brazos de Edward, inconsciente y herida.

Unas manos suaves como la seda y heladas como el hielo tomaron mis manos, distrayéndome de mis aterradores recuerdos.

—Bella, mi amor, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Edward suavemente, la preocupación evidente tanto en su voz como en sus ojos dorados.

—En… en nada —sacudí la cabeza.

—No parece ser "nada", Bella. Estás temblando —dijo Edward, preocupado, trazando círculos en el dorso de mis manos con sus pulgares.

—Yo… me acordaba de… los nómadas —admití en un murmullo bajísimo, que Edward por supuesto oyó.

—No van a volver, mi amor —me aseguró Edward, vehemente—. James está muerto, y Victoria sabiamente se dio a la fuga —me recordó.

—Sí, lo sé, es sólo que… no sé si… Victoria… ¿No intentará vengarse? —admití en un susurro lo que llevaba unas cuantas semanas dándome vueltas por la cabeza—. Quiero decir, si alguien te matara, yo querría verlo muerto, en lo posible de un modo lento y doloroso. Si, como dices, los vampiros se emparejan de por vida, aunque no se casen, y los Cullen mataron a su pareja… ¿no sería normal que Victoria esté furiosa?

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia Edward—. Victoria sabe que no puede contra nosotros siete. Además, Alice lo verá si Victoria se decide a actuar, y podemos salirle al encuentro. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Estás seguro que Victoria no intentará atacarlos? —musité, insegura.

—Nada va a pasar. Victoria debe haber deducido lo que le pasó a James, y si tiene la más mínima inteligencia, debe saber que lanzarse contra toda la familia sería suicidio —insistió Edward.

—Pero, ¿y si Laurent le ayuda? —quise saber, todavía preocupada.

—Laurent no le ayudará. Viste con qué facilidad él abandonó a James y Victoria en cuanto las cosas dejaron de ser cómodas y fáciles. ¿Para qué querría Laurent arriesgar su pellejo? —preguntó Edward retóricamente—. ¿Para ayudar a vengar la muerte de alguien que por lo visto no le importaba?

—Si no es Laurent, quizás Victoria consiga ayuda en otro lado… —sugerí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Quiénes querrían arriesgar su vida para pelear por un vampiro que no conocieron? —preguntó Edward, escéptico.

—Tal vez James tenga amigos influyentes o poderosos en otro lugar, y Victoria fue a buscar ayuda… —teoricé, asustándome ante la posibilidad.

—Bella, estás exagerando —dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía levemente—. James era un nómada anónimo y poco importante, cuya muerte probablemente solo llore Victoria, y eso porque era su pareja. Tendría conocidos, seguramente, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por una horda de vampiros furiosos queriendo vengar a su íntimo amigo.

—¿Victoria podría volver a enamorarse? —pregunté sin pensar, y me arrepentí inmediatamente al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Edward.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward.

—Es… es sólo que… pensé que si a lo mejor Victoria se enamoraba de alguien más, y estaba ocupada con su nueva pareja, olvidaría a James, y a todos nosotros, de paso —farfullé, sintiéndome estúpida.

—Eso sería maravilloso, pero me temo que no es tan fácil —suspiró Edward—. Así como nos quedamos estancados en la fase de amor adoratorio, absoluto y un tanto ciego que es propio del inicio de toda relación amorosa, así también nos quedamos estancados en las primeras fases del duelo por un ser querido, generalmente en la depresiva o la furiosa. Me temo que no hay esperanza para Victoria —reconoció Edward, un tanto reluctante—. Así como no superamos la fase de "luna de miel" en una relación, tampoco dejamos de sufrir por un ser querido por mucho tiempo que pase.

—¿Y qué va a hacer Victoria? —pregunté, compadeciéndola en cierto modo. Por más que ella hubiese ayudado a James a tratar de matarme, imaginarme a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Victoria, sufriendo por su pareja perdida por todo el resto de la eternidad… era duro.

—Depende de cada caso —se encogió de hombros Edward, claramente incómodo con el tema y deseando dejar la conversación.

—Lo que mi hermanito no se atreve a decirte es que la pelirroja psicópata o está llorando hasta que se le caigan los ojos de la cara, o está soñando con una venganza que no va a lograr porque en cuanto se acerque le vamos a patear el trasero de tal modo que la patada más chica la mande volando directo y sin escalas a Addis Abeba, Etiopía —informó Emmett alegremente, que de pronto estaba de pie detrás de mí, sin que yo lo hubiese escuchando llegar.

Mientras yo intentaba recuperarme del susto, que me había dejado el corazón desbocado, Edward fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada de un modo tal que debía ser físicamente doloroso. Emmett, sin embargo, no le prestaba la menor atención.

—¿Te asusté? —me preguntó Emmett, preocupado—. Perdón, olvido que no me escuchas venir.

—Está bien —musité—. Sólo me… sobresaltaste. Y la imagen mental de Victoria con los ojos en la palma de la mano en lugar de en la cara no ayudó.

Emmett se empezó a reír a todo pulmón, mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza, muy desaprobador.

—En serio, Bella, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —insistió Emmett, seguro y confiado—. Esa vampiresa sola no podrá contra nosotros. Alice no la ve atacándonos, ¿te das cuenta? Hasta Victoria sabe que es un caso perdido pelear contra todos nosotros.

Traté de convencerme que no había nada que temer, pero la conciencia de mi propia fragilidad e indefensión en un mundo poblado de seres que podían aplastarme sin el menor esfuerzo no me hacía sentir demasiado segura. Yo estaba cada vez más convencida de que lo ideal sería que Edward me convirtiera, en lo posible antes de mi siguiente cumpleaños. Lo único peor de ser mayor que Edward por unos meses era ser mayor que él por unos años.

Lamentablemente, Edward estaba a años luz de acceder a transformarme, por lo que convencerlo de que me mordiera en los próximos ocho días era una cuestión imposible. Sin embargo, yo no dejaba de sacar el tema una y otra vez, con la esperanza que cuando lo tuviésemos masticado como para una mesa redonda, en algún punto Edward tendría que entrar en razones y acceder a convertirme. Si no antes de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, al menos poco después.

—Pórtense bien, niños, y no hagan nada que yo no haría —se despidió Emmett con un palmada en el hombro de Edward, al pasar, y un toque mucho más gentil en el mío. Edward le gruñó algo que hizo que Emmett riera, pero lo oí salir de la casa poco después.

—Por favor, no le hagas caso, aprendió modales de una manada de gorilas que lo crió —suspiró Edward.

—¿Hay gorilas en Tennesse? —no pude evitar preguntar con una sonrisa.

—A juzgar por el comportamiento de Emmett, sí —respondió Edward, sonriendo también—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con los deberes de álgebra? —ofreció—. Cuando termines, Esme preparó brownies, pero como no estaba segura de que le hubiesen salido bien, también compró un lemmon pie. Tienes ambos a tu disposición en la cocina.

—Si los brownies están la mitad de deliciosos de lo que estuvo la torta de nuez de la semana pasada, voy a acabar con un ataque de hígado al cabo de este mes —me quejé completamente en broma.

Edward había aprendido a cocinar para mí, pero Esme tenía un talento innato para la pastelería. Sus masitas, pastelitos, tortas, pasteles, bocaditos y horneados en general eran dignos del más caro y exclusivo salón de té, siempre deliciosos, ni empalagosos ni faltos de sabor dulce, y siempre horneados en su punto justo. Cada vez que ella preparaba algo de eso yo comía de más y después me dolía el estómago, pero valía la pena.

—Terminemos con estos números entonces. ¿A partir de dónde tienes dificultades? —preguntó Edward, sentándose más cerca de mí y pasándome una mano por la cintura, lo que no me ayudó a concentrarme.

Dejé mi transformación y una posible venganza de Victoria por el momento. Edward sí que sabía distraerme con su presencia y las promesas de brownies… pero ya llegaría el momento de volver a hablarle al respecto.

* * *

**Se agradecen los comentarios y opiniones... ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
